Stargate SG1
by Anaika Skywalker
Summary: An alternate look at the episodes of Stargate SG1, starting at the end of the Movie and then on to 'Children of the Gods'. Completed.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** **_Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** PG

**Summery:** An alternate look at episodes of Stargate SG-1, starting at the end of the Movie, then going to _Children of the Gods_, with a little of _Enemy Within_ included at the end.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** I love writing alternate endings and beginning, and doing rewrites, adding characters or changing what happens slightly, which is why I put together this story; it has a few twists and surprises that I hope you'll enjoy and quite possibly will turn into an on going series. It's a little longer then I usually write, but I got a little carried away and just couldn't bare to break it up into two chapters. So I hope you'll bear with me and read it all.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter One: **_Children of the Gods_**

Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped through the Stargate back into the under ground complex along with the remaining members of his team and the young Abydonian teenager, who held tightly to his hand, shivering from her trip through the Stargate, her soft brown eyes full of uncertainty and wonder.

General West was at the bottom of the ramp with Dr. Langford. "Colonel, who the hell is this?"

The Gate closed down behind the weary travelers and they moved down the ramp.

"This is Cali, General, she's Abydonian, a native of the planet we were on, Abydos," Jack revealed. "The last of her people. She was with us when," he paused, sticking to the story they'd agreed on. "Well when it all went to hell." He handed Catherine the medallion he'd held in his free hand. "Daniel said I had to give this back to you and to tell you it brought him luck."

"Where is Dr. Jackson, Colonel?" West demanded.

"He's dead," Jack answered bluntly. "Along with the people of Abydos when we detonated the bomb to destroy Ra."

Catherine paled. "Dead."

"I'm sorry Dr. Langford."

West frowned. "Get to the infirmary and get checked out, we'll debrief in an hour. Doctor, stay with the girl."

"With all due respect sir, we'll look after Cali." Jack informed and along with Charles Kawalsky and Lou Feretti they lead the teenager out.

Next to the General, Catherine smiled at the Colonel's boldness, and quietly wondered just what they were going to do with an alien teenager that seemed very attached to the Air Force Colonel. By the time Catherine saw the teenager again, Cali had showered and was dressed in fatigues. Her unruly brown hair had been washed, dried and pulled back into a ponytail. She looked young and unsure, holding tight to Colonel O'Neill's hand as they walked into the briefing room with Kawalsky and Feretti, the three men back in uniform. Catherine started to believe there was more to this hard ass Colonel then he showed.

West frowned as they sat down, and kept frowning through the entire briefing as he was told how they'd meet with the Abydonians, were captured by Ra and how he was defeated. Cali sitting next to Jack the entire time holding tight to his hand, determined not to let go. The General kept frowning. Something stunk about this whole thing. He launched to his feet startling the teenager. "Write up your reports. I'll be on the phone to the President to see what we're to do with our guest here."

Jack didn't like that, or the General's tone. "Cali is my responsibility, General. I'll look after her. I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"Why not let the Colonel adopt her?" Catherine suggested. "She seems attached to him."

West frowned again. "It's not up to me, doctor. And by the look of her she's not a child."

"She's only eighteen, General," Kawalsky informed, adding after he was glared at. "Well that's what Daniel told us, after he asked her."

"She'll need a guardian, General," Catherine said calmly. "And by the look of it, Colonel O'Neill is it."

The General didn't answer; he just stormed out of the room.

Cali looked to Jack, fear in her eyes. "Cali stay with Jack?" She asked him, repeating the words he'd said to her but as a question.

Jack smiled, reassuring her he nodded. "Yes, Cali stays with Jack." He declared and she smiled.

Catherine smiled also; she got up and went round to the teenager. "Cali," she saw the girl look. "Would you like to come with me for a while, just while Jack is working?"

She shook her head and clung to Jack, speaking quickly in Abydonian until he settled her down. "Cali, it's all right," he said gently, knowing she'd picked up a few words of English from Daniel and the rest of them. "Catherine won't hurt you. She's a friend."

"Friend…of… Jack's?" She asked stumbling over the words.

"Yes."

She hesitated, looking to Kawalsky and Feretti, who she also trusted. "Cali, go?"

"Yes, Cali, you go. Dr. Langford is a friend." Kawalsky told her.

"We'll look after the Colonel, Cali," Feretti reassured her, knowing that's what bothered the teenager as well.

The Abydonian accepted that and stood, releasing Jack's hand, she took Catherine's when she offered it and went with her.

Kawalsky smiled. "You're going to have your hands full with that one, Colonel."

"Nothing I can't handle," he assured confidently and stood. "Lets get these reports over and done with."

The two men stood. "Colonel," Feretti spoke up. "We did the right thing, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did," Jack, said bluntly. He knew he had a long road a head of him with Cali, but hell he'd promised Kasuf he'd look after her and he would. The kid had no one; she'd clung to him as if her life depended on it. She'd followed him around just as Skaara had. He missed the kid. Missed them all, Daniel Jackson included. Leaving the archaeologist on Abydos might not of been the smartest thing, but Daniel was happy with Sha're and he'd found a family. Just as Jack had found one in a young girl who reminded him of the little brother he'd lost so long ago.

It took Jack a month to get Cali out of the complex. In that month though Catherine had her taught English, to read and write and the basic needs. She'd settled well into their way of life, what she saw of it within the complex. Taking her home turned into an amusing adventure, after all she'd never been in a car before, but she was officially his. The Air Force had organized and back dated her adoption and retained a tutor for her that would come to the house to school her and to teach her about what she'd needed to know. As for Jack, he was back being retired. It was time to put things behind him and move on, Sara was gone, and his son was gone. Now he could get on with his life with his new daughter.

**Four months later:**

Cali O'Neill sat at the breakfast counter finishing the homework her tutor had assigned her; she liked her studies, especially Ancient History and Astronomy. Hearing the doorbell ring, she put her pen down and got up. "I'll get it dad!"

"Okay sweetheart," came her dad's reply. "Remember to check first."

"I will," she assured as she went to the front door, checking the spy hole first; she then opened the door, seeing the blond headed woman clearly. "Can I help you?"

Sara O'Neill hadn't been expecting the teenager. "I'm looking for Jack O'Neill?"

Cali hesitated a moment and then looked over her shoulder. "Dad, it's for you."

Surprise laced Sara's face, surprise and anger.

Jack appeared behind his daughter, not expecting whom he saw, so far his wife had only communicated though her lawyer. "Sara."

She thrust the yellow envelop she carried at him. "I need you to sign these papers."

He reached over Cali's shoulder and took them, seeing this wasn't something the teenager needed to witness. "Honey, go finish your homework." He saw the worried look in her brown eyes when she turned. "It's okay, I just need to talk to Sara."

Nodding, Cali left them alone.

"Who's her mother?" Sara asked bluntly, not bothering to contain her anger. "Some floozy you meet while on a mission?"

"Sara," he frowned and shook his head, remaining calm. "I don't know who her parents are, I adopted Cali, I brought her back with me from the mission I was sent on five months ago. As far as she knows her parents are dead, she had no one."

Sara sucked her breath in, god what a fool she'd been, but the girl looked so much like him. "Please just sign the papers," she almost begged.

"I will, come in for a moment," he invited, holding the door open for her.

She reluctantly stepped over the threshold into his house, she waited for Jack to shut the door and she followed him. "This is a nice house."

"Thanks," he said. "I needed something big enough for the two of us, but small and private, this was it." He looked over the papers she'd given him after they walked into the kitchen area. Plucking the pen from his daughter's hand, he signed where he had to before giving it back to her. Cali's frown made him chuckle. He put the papers back in the large envelope and gave them to his soon-to-be ex-wife. "There you go."

"Thank you," she said quietly, a little uncomfortable.

"Cali," Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "This is Sara."

The teenager smiled warmly. "Hello."

"Hello."

"I'm going to walk Sara to her car, you'd better get ready to go, Michael will be here soon," Jack told his daughter.

"Okay."

With a kiss to the top of his daughter's head, Jack ushered Sara out of the kitchen and his home.

"I'm sorry." Sara apologized. "She just looks a lot like you."

"I know. Michael told me the same thing," he informed and saw her confused look. "Sergeant Michael Anderson, he's her tutor."

"The Air Force is paying a Sergeant to tutor your adopted daughter?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "She didn't exactly come into the country the easy way, did she?"

_She didn't come to Earth the easy way_, he thought. But said out loud. "No, she didn't. To start with she couldn't even speak English, had never been to school let alone seen one. Now she's on the verge of finishing high school, it seems I have a genius on my hands."

"Well you're no slacker yourself," his estranged wife praised.

Jack smiled at that. "True."

"So what are you doing now, Jack. You're back in retirement again, aren't you?"

He nodded. "I teach at the local high school. Political Sciences."

"Does Cali go to the same high school?"

"No, Cali is taught at home. She and Michael are going to the museum this morning, she has an interest in Archaeology," he revealed. "She wants to go on a dig in Egypt, but we have to wait and see what the Air Force says."

"Well I hope everything works out for you Jack," she said sincerely.

"You too Sara."

Finding it awkward, Sara got in her car, starting the engine as soon as her seat belt was on. "Goodbye Jack."

"Goodbye Sara." He stepped back and watched her drive way.

An Air Force car pulled into his drive way as he stepped up to the front door, a young men getting out, a little shorter then him. Light brown hair, blue eyes, a daughter's dream and a father's nightmare, didn't matter though, Jack liked him and he'd warned him too. "Morning Mike."

"Morning sir," the Sergeant greeted.

Jack frowned at the '_sir_' bit. "Come on in, Cali was getting ready."

Michael Anderson nodded and followed the retired Colonel into his house. "I spoke to the General about Cali going on the dig and he's agreed as long as she's well supervised."

"Well I'll be going." Jack informed sternly.

"He meant me, sir."

Frowning, Jack shook his head. "You deserve a break too, Mike."

"Actually sir, I'm kind of looking forward to it," the Sergeant revealed grinning.

"Typical," the elder groaned.

Cali was happy to see the Sergeant. "Hi Mike."

"Hi Cali, I have good news, we're going to Egypt for the dig."

She squealed excitedly and almost jumped into his arms as she hugged him, reverting back to her own language, which what she did when she was excited.

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Hey, I'm going too,' he said in Abydonian, having learnt the language from her.

She released the embarrassed Sergeant and turned. "Of course you're coming, dad."

"The best news though, is depending on your finial grades, you could be allowed to attend the local collage when we get back to finish your master's degree," Michael announced.

"Really?"

"Really."

She hugged him, then her father. "This is so cool."

Jack chuckled. "Very, kiddo," he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you both this afternoon, I have a teachers meeting, so I'll be a little late."

"We'll be fine, dad." Cali assured.

"All right then," he grabbed his coat and briefcase from where he'd left them on the kitchen table, kissing her on the forehead. "Have a good time at the museum and I'll see you when I get home."

"Okay."

"Bye Colonel." Michael bided.

"Goodbye Sergeant," he retorted back as he left. Hearing the two of them chatting excitedly about the trip to Egypt, he chuckled as he got into his truck. Sitting there, he realized thanks to a trip through the Stargate, his life had changed greatly and for a moment he wondered what Charlie would have thought about Cali. His son would have loved her, he recognized. Sighing he put his seat belt on and started the truck, backing it out of the driveway. He had young minds to mold or corrupt, he still hadn't fingered out, which it was yet. He had plenty of time though.

He was late coming home as he said he would be, he'd rang before leaving and let the Sergeant leave, he trusted his daughter to be alone in the house for the short amount of time it took him to drive from the school to their house.

Cali was listening to music while writing in a journal, something she did a lot. She looked up as he walked into the living room. "Hi dad."

"Hi sweetheart, how was the museum?" He asked dumping his briefcase and jacket near the chair.

"It was great," she exclaimed happily. "We should go sometime?"

"We will," he agreed. "So, leave me any dinner, I'm starving?"

"Of course, it's in the oven," she said with a smile.

"Thanks sweetheart," he went and got it, having to use a tee towel to get the warm plate out of the oven, he returned to the living room, sitting with her. Flipping through the channels as he ate, having turned the music off.

"How was the meeting?" Cali asked.

"Interesting. How was your evening?" Jack inquired; he didn't want to talk about work.

"Michael and I watched _Star Wars_," she told him, wide eyed. "He's going to bring the next two movies over for me to watch, it was really good."

Jack chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it kiddo." He noticed the writing in her open journal; he didn't recognize it and that bothered him a little. Usually she wrote in English. "Kiddo, what language are you writing in?"

"It's a mix of Goa'uld and Ancient Egyptian," she informed.

"Goa'uld?"

Cali saw the concern lace her dad's eyes. "My mother taught me Goa'uld, on Abydos, before she died."

"But I thought Daniel said reading and writing was forbidden on Abydos?"

"It was, but my mom taught me anyway, in secret."

Jack put his plate on the coffee table, he had a feeling his daughter was hiding something from him. "Cali, what is it?"

She closed the leather bond book. "My mother wasn't from Abydos, dad. She came through the Chappa'ai just as you did."

"Where was she from, Cali?"

"I don't know, she never said. She told me she arrived on Abydos pregnant with me; Kasuf took pity on her and took her into his family. I was born a few months later," she revealed. "She taught me Goa'uld, the language of the Gods."

"Whoa, wait a minute, the language of the gods?" Jack interrupted.

"Ra was Goa'uld," she informed.

He was letting this all sink in. "And she never told you who your father was?"

Cali shook her head no, adding verbally. "I don't need to know, I have you and you're my dad."

Jack smiled and drew her into his arms, embracing her. "I love you to, sweetheart."

"I love you dad."

"No more secrets though Cali, promise me?"

"I promise," she assured, adding with a smile. "Maybe one day I'll teach you to read it."

"Will you now, young scamp," he mused and ruffled her hair. "Pain."

"You wouldn't have me any other way, dad," she noted, grinning.

"No I wouldn't sweetheart," he agreed and hugged her again.

Later that night, while Jack sat on the platform he'd built on his roof, he looked at the stars through a telescope. He wandered what Daniel was doing and if he was happy. Abydos seemed so long ago and yet it wasn't.

"Whatever you're doing Dr. Jackson. I hope you're as happy as I am," Jack whispered.

When he came back in he found Cali standing in the doorway to her room, dressed in old sweats of his, that were too big for her, a pair of thick socks on her feet. She felt cold a lot coming from a desert planet.

"Are you okay, dad?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah," he gave her a small smile and put his telescope away, before joining her. "What about you?"

"I was thinking of Daniel and Sha're, and of home. Do you think they're all right?"

"I think they're fine sweetheart," Jack due her into his arms. "Daniel is happy with Sha're."

She rested her head against his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. Every now and then she missed her home, her people, even if she'd been so different from them. Daniel and Sha're had understood, so had her dad, which was why he'd agreed to her returning with him.

Jack rubbed her back a little. "Daniel has Sha're and you have me Cali, we're going to be fine, all of us, kiddo."

"I know dad," she whispered opening her eyes. They'd healed together, her dad had come to terms with Charlie's death and she'd put her mother's behind her. They'd become a family.

**Seven and a half months later:**

The dark blue Air Force sedan pulled up in the drive way, the officer and airman getting out of the car, walking up to the house, knocking.

Cali O'Neill, who eyed them both cautiously, opened the door.

"Miss O'Neill, is your father home?" The Officer asked and saw her nod. "Can we speak with him?"

She opened the door further. "Come in," she gestured and shut it when they had, guiding them into the living room. "Dad."

Jack looked up, unimpressed.

The officer took a step forward. "Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

Jack went back to the papers he was grading. "Retired."

The officer went on. "I'm Major Samuels," he saw he still wasn't getting any response. "I'm the General's Executive Officer."

"Want a piece of advice Major? Get re-assed to NASA," Jack advised, making a paper with an F. "That's where all the action's going to be. Out there." He shook his head in disgust over the paper as Cali sat next to him on the sofa.

Major Samuels seemed a little confused. "I'm uh, I'm under orders to bring you and your daughter to see General Hammond, sir."

"Never heard of him."

"He replaced General West. He says it's important," Samuels stated. "It has to do with the Stargate." He saw both the retired Colonel and his daughter take notice. "If you will sir, miss, we have to go now."

So they left, being driven to Cheyenne Mountain, the Major spoke to another officer, then went a head, leaving the officer to escort them to sublevel 11, at the end of a corridor they signed in and headed for another elevator.

"We have to take a second elevator the rest of the way, sir, miss, it's a long way down," the young officer announced.

"Yeah, we know," Jack, stated as they entered the lift. "We've been here before."

"Ah, of course."

Cali stuck close to her father as they lift descended, this was one place she never though she'd see again and here she was a little over a year later. When the elevator stopped they got out and walked to the end of the corridor where Major Samuels was waiting.

"This way, sir, miss." He indicated to a door and followed them through, the officer taking his previous position.

In an office, General George Hammond heard two knocks on the closed door. "Come," he ordered and looked up seeing who entered.

"General Hammond, Colonel Jack O'Neill and his daughter Cali."

"I'm retired." Jack reminded.

Hammond wasn't impressed. "I can see that. Me I'm on my last tour. Time to get my thoughts together, maybe write a book," he announced. "You ever think of writing a book about your exploits in the line of duty, Colonel?"

"I've thought about it," Jack said with a shrugged, adding. "But then again I'd have to shoot anyone that actually read it." He heard Cali giggle beside him, but saw he got no response from the General. "That's a joke, sir, most of my work over the last ten years was classified."

"Yes of course."

Seeing the man wasn't one to make light conversation, Jack pressed on. "Major Samuels mentioned something about the Stargate."

That impressed Hammond. "Down to business, I can do that," he stood. "This way."

Leaving the office, the Major and General lead them to a lab where an airman in fatigues was on guard and a doctor wearing a lab coat waited. Cali shivered as she walked in with her father; these places always gave her the creeps. She'd take a tomb any day.

With a nod from the General, the doctor pulled back the sheet from the body laying on the gurney before them. "Any one you know, Colonel. Miss O'Neill?" He asked.

"They're not human," the doctor added.

Jack held back from rolling his eyes, feeling his daughter edge closer. "Ya think?"

The man ignored him. "Best we can tell is these slits are actually a pouch, similar to that found in a marsupial."

"Like a kangaroo." Samuels added.

Cali held back as her dad took a closer look. She didn't want to go near the body.

"We haven't done an autopsy yet," the doctor noted.

"These people or aliens," the General began and saw the young woman at O'Neill's side wince at the term alien, continuing. "Whatever you want to call them… came though… killed four of my people and kidnapped another using advanced weapons."

That got Jack's attention, Cali's too. "Weapons sir?" He questioned.

The airman brought forth what both recognized to be a staff weapon, giving it to Samuels, who passed it to the General, who put it into O'Neill's hands.

"We can't figure out how they operate," the Major remarked.

With an unforgotten confidence, Jack activated and then deactivated the weapon.

"Seen one before, I take it?" the General asked him, having seen the young woman's reaction to the weapon.

"Yes sir," Jack answered he handed it back to the airman. "But there were no creatures like this on Abydos. The people were human, from Earth, Cali can account for that. Ra brought 'em there thousands of years ago."

"I've never seen men like this," Cali said a little hesitantly. "Ra's forces weren't like this. Not that I saw."

"I know all about that," Hammond said, ignoring her, he addressed the retired Colonel. "Your report said this Ra was in fact some kind of alien that lived inside a human body."

"Yeah, his eyes glowed that was our first clue," Jack said, thankful Cali hadn't said anything about Ra being Goa'uld. The fact the General ignored his daughter didn't sit right with him.

"Are you sure he's dead, Colonel?" Hammond asked him.

"Unless he could survive a tactical nuclear warhead bowing up in his face, positive. Why?"

"These people, or what ever they are, were guarding another man who retreated back through the Stargate," the General reported. "I got a good look at his eyes Colonel. They glowed."

Cali gripped her father's hand, not bothering to hide the fact it bothered her. "Dad?"

He drew her into his arms. "Ra is dead sweetheart, I promise you that," he said soothingly.

She nodded.

Leaving the lab, they headed back to the General's office.

"How do you feel about the Stargate mission after all this time, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

_Stupid question_, Jack thought. Putting forth his own. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's been over a year, has your perspective changed?"

"Well sir I…" he saw Ferretti and Kawalsky though a door, being lead away by an airman.

Cali saw them too. "Dad?"

They re-entered Hammonds office again, Ferretti and Kawalsky were lead into an adjoining room that they could see through a window.

"Kawalsky and Ferretti were under your command on the first Stargate mission," the General noted, seeing they saw the two men. He sat behind his desk. "Tell me about Daniel Jackson, Colonel. Miss O'Neill."

"Why are they questioning my men?" Jack demanded.

"They're not your men anymore, Colonel – your retired. Daniel Jackson."

"You read the report?"

"Yes."

"It's all there." Jack finished.

"Is it?" Samuels pushed, and saw Cali frown at him. The young woman didn't say much, but her presence was enough.

"What's this all about, General?" Jack asked bluntly.

"You didn't like Daniel Jackson, did you?" Hammond asked just as blunt.

Jack didn't like being manipulated. "Daniel was a scientist. He sneezed a lot. Basically he was a geek sir."

Cali smirked. 'A cute geek,' she said quietly in Abydonian, seeing her father frown.

Samuels did too, addressing her father. "So you didn't have a lot of time for him."

"I didn't say that," Jack corrected. "He saved my life and found a way home for my men and Cali and I – a thing like that kinda makes a person grow on ya, know what I mean?"

Hammond wondered what the young woman had said, ignoring it for the time being. "According to the mission brief your orders were to go through the Stargate to detect any possible threat to Earth and if found, to detonate a nuclear devise and destroy the Gate on the other side."

Jack nodded. "Yes."

"But that's not what you did, is it?" Samuels stated.

"Not right away," Jack remarked. It was damn obvious. "Ra's forces overpowered my team and took the weapon before I could arm it."

"But with Doctor Jackson's help you eventually regained control and did in fact detonate the weapon. Yes?"

"Yes."

"So the best to your knowledge Daniel Jackson and everyone else you both know on Abydos is dead, correct?" Hammond asked them both.

"That's correct." Jack answered for himself and Cali.

"Good," the General rose from his seat. It was time to play his trump card. "Than you won't mind if I authorize a go ahead on our plan."

Fear well in Cali's eyes as she and her father followed the General and Major out of the office, this wasn't good.

"This quartz material the Stargates are made of, must be tough stuff if it can withstand a Mark 3," the General was saying.

"We sent a robot probe through after we got back, sir, it was flattened on the other side. Obviously the Abydos Stargate was buried in the rubble." Jack told him. He and Cali followed the two into the Gate room.

"Well somehow it got unburied," Hammond informed.

At the bottom of the ramp they both saw a bomb being prepped.

"Oh no," Cali exclaimed.

"You're sending another bomb?" Jack asked disturbed by it too.

"Mark 5 this time. If these creatures did reopen the Abydos gate we intend to reseal it for good," the General announced.

Cali spoke quickly to her father in Abydonian. 'Dad, please you've got to do something.'

"General you can't do that," he said strongly.

"Countdown's already started. Unless either of you have something to add." Hammond said.

Jack hesitated; damn he didn't want to do this to Daniel. But the look on his daughter's face was enough. "General Hammond… sir. I regret to inform you that my report was not entirely accurate."

"You didn't detonate the bomb," the General stated.

"No, I did detonate the bomb, sir, and it was aboard Ra's spacecraft, so it did kill him and eliminate the risk to Earth."

"However?" Samuels asked.

"However… Ra's ship was in orbit above the planet at the time, neither the Gate nor anything else on the planet was destroyed. Daniel Jackson is alive and living with the people on Abydos."

Hammond knew it. "You violated direct orders, why?"

"Because the people of Abydos are no threat to us."

"They deserve to be left alone." Cali added.

"That's not up to you, either of you," the General declared.

"With all due respect, sir," Jack said a touch angry at the General's tone. "If I'd come back and reported the Gate on the other side was still intact we would have sent another bomb, just as you were about to. It wasn't necessary to let those people die. The threat from Ra was gone."

"What about the probe we sent through?" Samuels inquired. "It was crushed instantly."

"After we came home, Daniel buried the Gate in rocks making my return or anybody else's impossible." Cali stated.

"Those four bodies lying in the infirmary say otherwise, young lady," Hammond said forcefully. "We'll send the bomb through on schedule."

"General, you can't do that!" Jack demanded.

"Oh, I can't?"

"There are innocent people on that planet, Cali's people."

"There are innocent people here!" Hammond counter acted. "I have my orders too Colonel, I obey mine." He gestured to two airmen. "Take Colonel O'Neill and his daughter to the holding room, let's give them some time to think about things while I decided what to do with them."

Cali grabbed her father's hand as the two men flanked them, leading them out. She didn't want to see her people killed or Daniel. What had they done?

In the holding room, Major Kawalsky rose quickly from the bunk when the door opened and O'Neill and his daughter were led inside. He saluted crisply as the door shut. "Colonel O'Neill, sir."

Jack smiled. "I'm retired, Kawalsky, lose the salute."

Kawalsky let his hand drop and shook Jack's hand, smiling. "Me and Ferretti didn't tell them anything."

"I appreciate that."

Cali gave the man a hug. "Hi Major."

"Hi kiddo, look at you, you look great." He saw her blush and gestured to the table and chairs in the room, they took a sit. "Those kids on Abydos saved my life," he told them. "That took guts."

"Yeah, the kids," Jack smiled at Cali; she'd been one of those kids.

"They're the whole reason we kept the secret, right?" The Major added.

"Yeah."

Kawalsky smiled again. "There was that one kid that idolized you, remember him? Weird name… what was it?"

"Skaara." Jack answered, suddenly solemn.

"Right. Remember how he was always saluting you?"

Cali saw the pain in her dad's eyes.

"Yeah, my kid use to do that when he was little," Jack revealed. "Skaara kinda reminded me of him."

"Oh man Colonel, you and me went through that whole mission together, I never even knew you had a son."

"Well, he died. Just before the Abydos mission."

Kawalsky knew he'd put his foot in it big time. "I'm sorry sir, I had no idea. You never said anything, even after you agreed to look after Cali."

Jack was going to comment when the door to the room opened, they all got to their feet as General Hammond walked in.

"How man people did you say were on Abydos?" The man asked.

"That we saw, five thousand." Jack answered him.

"Does this mean you're reconsidering sending the bomb, General?" Cali asked.

"It means I'm open to suggestions, Miss O'Neill."

"General, let me take a team through the Stargate, we'll find out who those aliens are, Kawalsky and I have been there before, we know the lay of the land and Cali knows the people, they'll trust her." Jack purposed.

"Daniel Jackson could be dead, you don't know what you'd been walking into." The General disagreed. Ignoring the fact the man wanted to take his daughter with him.

"Sir, there is only way to fine out," he declared.

Hammond reluctantly agreed. "Right, we'll have the prototype probe shipped from MIT."

"General we don't need the probe." Jack stated.

"We don't?" Kawalsky asked him.

"We don't," Cali agreed and handed her dad the tissue box from the table, having caught on.

"This will do," Jack stated and left the room with her at this side.

Kawalsky and the General hurrying to catch up.

Going to the control room, the General ordered the Stargate opened to Abydos, as well as troops to report to the Gate room. They rushed in, weapons ready as the Gate was spinning, the technicians voice coming over the intercom. The first three chevrons were locked.

"Chevron four encoded!"

"Care to explain this concept?" Hammond asked the O'Neill's.

"Chevron five encoded!"

Jack smiled as he fingered the tissue box. "Daniel has allergies."

"Oh, I get it." Kawalsky stated.

"He'll know it came from dad and not from someone, with all due respect, sir, like yourself." Cali added as politely as she could.

"Chevron six encoded!" The technician announced as Jack left the control room. "Chevron seven, locked!"

The Gate opened with a whoosh and settled into the watery event horizon, Jack walked up the ramp and tossed the tissue box through, then turned and hurried back down, returning to the control room.

"The, um, object should reach final destination in five seconds, four, three, two, one," the technician announced and the Gate closed down. "The object should now be through the Abydos Stargate."

"Now what?" The General asked the retired Colonel.

"Now we wait, if Daniel's still around he'll know what the message means." Jack announced standing once more with his daughter.

"What if the aliens get it?" Samuels asked.

Jack forced himself not to roll his eyes. "Well, they could be blowing their noses right now.

"They could be planning an attack!"

"Aw, come on Samuels, let me be the cynic around here, okay?" Jack remarked, seeing Cali smirking at the Major's attitude. He looked to Hammond. "Sir, this could take some time."

Nodding the General led them back to the briefing room, where other members of his staff and officers were waiting.

Cali and her father sat together. 'You didn't tell them about Ra being Goa'uld?' She stated quietly using Abydonian.

'They don't need to know yet.' Jack told her, keeping his voice down, even though he spoke the same dialect. 'Sweetheart, if Daniel is fine and so are the Abydonians; than whoever came through the Gate, didn't come from there.'

'Dad, my mother came through the Gate, which means…'

'There's more than one Chappa'ia,' he realized. God how stupid was he; he should have realized that when she'd first told him. 'Which means they could have come from anywhere.'

She nodded, keeping the rest of her opinions to herself as Kawalsky joined them.

"Hey kiddo, how's life been treating you?" The Major asked her.

"Good," she said with a smile.

"Better then good," Jack bragged, like the proud father he was. "In the time she's been with me, she's completed High School. Been on a dig in Egypt and is half way through completing a Master's Degree."

"No kiddin'," Kawalsky was impressed. "What are you studying?"

"Anthropology and Archaeology," she revealed. "Catherine got me interested in Earth's past and Archaeology, dad just encouraged me."

"Well that's great."

They chatted for a while longer, and then the Major wandered off to talk to Hammond. After what seemed hours, the Stargate rumbled to life, Hammond, Samuels, Kawalsky and both O'Neill's rushed out of the briefing room and arrived in the Gate room as the tissue box came flying through the open Gate, which closed down again once it was through. Jack went up the ramp, picking up the box he read was written on it, walking back. He throw it to Samuels, who turned it so the General could read it as well, Cali and Kawalsky peering over their shoulders. On the side of the box were the words 'THANKS, SEND MORE'.

Jack addressed the General, smiling confidently. "Permission to take a team through the Stargate, sir?"

Hammond had already considered it. "Assuming I get the President's authorization, the mission briefing will be at 0800 hours. Consider yourself recalled to active duty Colonel."

"And Cali, sir?" He asked.

"Colonel, I'm not giving permission for a civilian to go through the Gate with you, let alone a child," the General remarked.

"Cali is not a child sir," Jack corrected. "And if you worried about her being able to handle herself your wrong. She can."

Hammond was not convinced. "Airman," he gestured the man over. "Relinquish your side arm," he ordered and held out his hand, having the weapon placed in it. "Miss O'Neill."

Cali moved to his side, a little hesitant. "Sir?"

"Do you know what this weapon is?"

"It's a nine millimeter Beretta sir."

The General handed it back to the airman. "Take it off him."

"General?"

"The airman is your enemy, remove his weapon from him," he ordered.

All moved back from the two, Cali glanced over to her father, who nodded slowly. She turned back to the airman, who now had the weapon pointing at her, the safety on. She moved quickly, disarming him, having him flat on his back before he knew what had happened, her foot on his chest and the weapon pointing directly at his head, she'd barely broken a sweat.

"Stand down," the General ordered.

She did, helping the young man up, giving him back his weapon, she turned to the General seeing her dad grinning. "Is there anything else you need me to do, sir?"

"No Miss O'Neill, that will be all," he informed. "Consider yourself the team linguist."

"Thank you sir."

At 0800 hours the next morning, Jack stood in the briefing room, back in uniform, looking out at the Stargate. He turned and glanced over at his daughter who was standing with Kawalsky and Ferretti. Cali wore supplied fatigues and standard issued Air Force boots. Her hair was braided back into a French Braid, giving a little maturity to her nineteen years. Sighing he wandered if he was doing the right thing, taking her back with him to Abydos.

"Ten hut!" An airman got their attention as General Hammond came into the room, those in uniform saluting.

Jack crossed to the table as the General spoke: "Gentlemen and Miss O'Neill, take your seats," he ordered and all but Jack sat down, the general asking. "Where's Captain Carter?"

"Just arriving sir," the airman informed.

Jack removed a pen from his inside pocket. "Carter?"

"I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission," Hammond revealed.

"I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir."

"Not this mission, sorry. I've already given you leeway with your linguist, don't push it, Colonel, Carter is our expert on the Stargate."

"Where's he transferring from?" Jack asked as he made a note on his file.

"_She_ is transferring from the Pentagon," a very feminine voice informed and a pretty blond headed woman entered the room, moving quickly to the empty seat on Jack's right. "I take it you're Colonel O'Neill," she came to attention and saluted him. "Captain Samantha Carter reporting, sir."

Jack saluted back, taking it all with a casual ease.

Kawalsky couldn't help but comment thought. "But you go by Sam."

Sam could hold herself against any man; she'd been doing it all her career. "You don't have to worry, Major, I played with dolls when I was a kid."

"GI Joe?"

"No, Major Matt Mason," was the quick come back.

"Oh," Kawalsky looked to Ferretti confused. "Who?"

"Major Matt Mason, astronaut doll," Ferretti explained not only for his friend but Cali too, who looked just as confused. He addressed Sam. "Did you have that cool backpack that made him fly?"

Hammond interrupted before any more could be said. "Lets get started, Colonel?"

"Thank you," he saw Carter take her seat, not waiting for her. "Those of you on your first trip through the Gate, you should be prepared for what to expect."

Sam interrupted him. "I've practically memorized your report from the first mission, I'd like to think I've been preparing for this my whole life."

"I think what the Colonel is saying," Kawalsky said. "Is have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-pluse G's?"

"Yes." Sam answered honestly.

That surprised more then him. "Well," he recovered. "It's worse then that."

Ferretti offered his own explanation. "By the time you get to the other side you're frozen stiff, like you've been through a blizzard, naked."

Cali saw both men smirking, but the Captain was un-phased.

"That is the result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution." Sam informed them.

Jack groaned. "Oh here we go, another scientist, General, _please_."

"Theoretical astrophysicist." Sam corrected.

"Which means?"

"Which means she is smarter then you are Colonel," Hammond retorted. "Especially in matters related to the Stargate."

"It means she's studied the theoretical properties of travel through the Stargate, but hasn't yet to experience it." Cali added, gaining some confidence, now she'd been among this boys only club since last night.

Sam frowned at the younger woman, ignoring her to face down the Colonel. Seeing Kawalsky and Ferretti found it most amusing. "Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and," she glanced at both Kawalsky and Ferretti. "Before the both of you went through," she said sternly and then looked back to O'Neill. "I should have gone through then, so sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time."

"Well with all due respect Doctor I…" Jack began.

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. You should call me Captain, not Doctor," she interrupted.

"Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order." Hammond stated.

"I'm an Air Force officer, just as you are, Colonel and just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle." Sam concluded.

Jack smiled, taking his seat. "Oh this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I _like_ women. The linguist on my team is a woman and last I looked so is my daughter," he said smoothly. "I just have a little problem with scientists."

Sam frowned; she hadn't known about the daughter, she pushed her point anyway. "Colonel, I logged over a hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?"

Cali giggled, she couldn't help herself; she had visions of her father arm wrestling the pretty Captain.

The pretty Captain wasn't impressed. "And you are?"

"I'm the team's linguist and his daughter," she answered. "Cali O'Neill."

"Cali is from Abydos, Captain," Hammond informed. "Her knowledge is valuable."

Sam was going to comment, when Samuels jumped in being critical. "I hate to throw a damper on the enthusiasm, but I still say the safest most logical way to deal with this is to bury the Stargate, just like the ancient Egyptians did, make it impossible for the aliens to return. It's the only way to eliminate the threat."

"Except it won't work." Cali told him before her dad could.

"It worked before, Miss O'Neill." Hammond noted.

"They know what we are now, they know how far we've come, we're a threat to them," Jack said bluntly. "They've got ships, General, Ra had one as big as the Great Pyramid, they don't need the Stargate to get here, they can do it the old fashioned way." He gestured to Samuels. "Now with all due respect to Mr. Glass-is-half-empty over there, don't you think maybe we should use the Stargate to do a little reconnaissance before they decided to come back …. Again?"

Hammond knew the Colonel was right. He was starting to like the man. "I'll give you exactly twenty-four hours to either return or send a message through, no Kleenex boxes please," he ordered. "Otherwise we'll assume the worst and send a bomb through."

"Understood." Jack agreed with a nod.

The meeting was concluded; there was a mission to prepare for. Carter went over to the General. "Sir?"

"What is it Captain."

"Sir, is it wise to send Miss O'Neill on this mission?" She asked him.

"Captain, Cali O'Neill has in a little over a year, learnt to speak English, to read and write, completed high school, gone on a dig in Egypt, and is studying two for Master's degrees, which will lead to her doing doctorates on both subjects, one which she started while completing high school," Hammond revealed, having received the file on the young woman. "She speaks twenty languages, which include ancient Egyptian, Phoenician, Sumerian, and Latin. She's proficient in reading and writing hieroglyphics and Linear A. She can read and write every language she speaks and I'm informed she can pick up a language and have the ability to speak it within an hour. Her IQ was tested and recorded as being well over one forty, nearly one fifty. The only other person more qualified to do this is Dr. Jackson, who I hope once he returns will take a great interest in this young woman."

"I understand sir."

"Good, because I think Captain, Cali, could use a friend," he advised and walked away.

Sam turned and saw the young woman walking out with her father, she'd underestimated her, she shouldn't have, but she had. She wouldn't from now on. After all she knew how hard it was for a woman in this '_Man's Air Force_'.

The Stargate locked onto the seventh chevron and opened with a whoosh as the Colonel and his team entered the Gate room in desert fatigues with General Hammond.

"Try and follow orders this time, Colonel," the General advised.

"Sir?" Jack questioned.

"This time you bring Daniel Jackson back, is that clear?"

"Yes sir," he saluted the General.

Hammond returned the salute. "And Colonel, look after your daughter," he said in a more gentle tone.

"I will sir," Jack agreed and ordered. "Move out."

His team, consisting of Kawalsky, Ferretti, two green Lieutenants and Cali, stepped onto the ramp and walked up to the Stargate. With Cali between them, Kawalsky and Ferretti walked through, the two Lieutenant's following after a moment's hesitation. Leaving Sam and Jack at the base of the ramp.

"Captain?" Jack queried her.

"Don't worry, sir, I won't let you down." Sam said quickly.

He smiled. "Good," he stepped onto the ramp, walking past her. "I was going to say '_ladies first_'."

She hurried to catch up to him, walking at his side. "You know, you really will like me when you get to know me."

"Oh, I adore you already, Captain," he said a little sarcastically.

Sam didn't take any notice; she was staring at the event horizon. "My God, look at this! I mean the energy the Gate must release to create a stable wormhole is… it's astronomical to use exactly the right word!" She reached out and touched the event horizon, pulling her hand back as it rippled. "You can actually see the fluctuation on the event horizon!"

Having heard enough, Jack shoved her through the Gate and walked casually after her. Emerging through the Gate on Abydos, it closed behind him. He was careful walking down the stone steps, taking note his daughter was with the hunched over Carter.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick, ugh," the Captain groaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that big lunch, huh?" Jack smirked, patting her on the shoulder as he walked past.

Cali rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine in a few minutes, Captain," she assured and helped her out of her backpack and to her feet, both hurrying to catch up with the Colonel, which was fairly easy.

The room appeared to be empty, but they soon found out appearance can be deceiving; suddenly the planets inhabitants emerged from the shadows and pointed weapons at them. Cali was shoved behind Sam, the team cocking their weapons, coursing a stand off.

Cali, defied the order to stay out of sight, and moved from behind Sam, holding her hands up, to show she had no weapon. 'Cha'hari! Cha'hari!'

Daniel made his appearance, doing the same thing. "Cha'hari! Cha'hari. Lower your guns."

They did, only because he asked them too.

Daniel looked to Jack, a little confused and happy to see him. "Hello Jack, welcome back."

Jack didn't take any notice of the Archaeologist; he walked towards him, and then barged past to get to Skaara, who is standing behind him. The Abydonian young man saluted the Colonel. Jack saluted back with a smile and then hugged the young man, both of them laughing happily. "Skaara."

"O'Neill! I did not think to be seeing you again!" Skaara exclaimed.

Cali hurried over to Daniel, she was more then happy to hug him. "Daniel."

He realized who it was, drawing her into his arms. "Cali," he held her tight. "You look great."

She pulled away a little, blushing. "It's good to see you."

Jack turned, frowning at his daughter in the archaeologist's arms. "Daniel, how you doing?"

"Good, you?" Daniel answered, releasing Cali.

"Much better now I see everyone's okay and you've released my daughter."

"Daughter?" He looked to Cali. "Jack became your dad?"

"He did."

"Congratulations."

Ferretti made the '_live long and prosper_' sign with his fingers. "Greetings from Earth, Doctor Jackson."

Daniel smiled. "Hello Ferretti."

"Brought you a little something, Daniel." Kawalsky said handing him a pocket pack of tissues.

"Kawalsky," Daniel said remembering him.

Sha're, having heard the commotion, emerged from behind a hanging, Daniel seemed to sense her almost, turning he gestured her out. "Sha're, don't be shy."

She crossed to his side, seeing who was with him. "Cali?" She hugged the young woman, speaking to her in Abydonian; her touch was soft and almost a gentle caress.

Cali smiled, relieved and happy to see her. 'I'm fine, really.' She reassured before reluctantly stepping back as Jack joined them.

"Hi," he greeted and held out his hand, shaking Sha're's. "Good to see you again."

She huddled closer to her husband when Jack released her hand, her gaze though on Cali, she hadn't expected to see her again; to be able to touch her again.

Daniel seemed to take it all in his stride. "So I figured it was only a matter of time before you had to tell the truth about us still being here."

"Yep. Why the militia, has something else come through?" Jack asked him.

"No," Daniel answered. "Just taking precautions. Why?"

"Amazing," Sam exclaimed, looking at the DHD, interrupting them. "This is what was missing from the dig at Giza. This is how they controlled it! It took us fifteen years and three supercomputers to MacGyver a system on Earth."

Jack cleared his throat. "Captain!"

She didn't seem to hear him. "Look how small it is!"

"Captain!" Jack tried again, this time a little louder, gesturing to Daniel when she turned.

"Oh right, excuse me," she went over to them. "Doctor Jackson I presume, I'm Doctor Samantha Carter," she introduced herself and shook his hand.

"Thought you wanted to be called Captain?" Jack retorted.

Ignoring the bantering, Daniel looked to the Colonel. "What's going on, Jack?"

"Six hostile aliens came through the Stargate on Earth, four people are dead, ones missing."

"One of them looked like Ra, Daniel." Kawalsky added.

"Well they didn't come from here," he assured them. "I mean the boys take shifts guarding it 36 hours a day, every day, we'd know if they came through here."

"Well, they came from somewhere Daniel, I'm going to have to look around." Jack announced.

"I… I think I can help you find out who it was but, um; it's going to have to wait until this sandstorm is over. We were about to have our evening meal. Why don't you join us?"

"We can't do anything in a sandstorm, dad," Cali said being the voice of reason.

Jack nodded. "All right," he agreed.

A little later Jack and his team were seated in a circle on the floor with the Abydonian's, enjoying the meal with them. Jack noted Cali and Sha're had disappeared for a brief time, he guessed the two needed to catch up in private; they were family after all.

"Everybody try this." Daniel suggested, gesturing to a dish, bring Jack out of his contemplation.

"This too," Skaara insists, he handed out bowls of liquid.

Jack took one. "What's this?"

"Drink." Skaara insisted again.

A little skeptical, Jack sniffed the liquid, recognizing the smell. "Moonshine?"

The Abydonian looked confused by the word. "Moon… shine?"

"Yeah, moonshine, as in booze," he added the word for alcohol in Abydonian, and then asked. "Daniel, what are you teaching these kids?"

Daniel looked complete innocent, which made Skaara smile. "Try it," he insisted again.

"All right," Jack agreed. "Skaara's moonshine. I'll give it a little shot." He took a drink before Cali could warn him to sip, spiting it out just as fast. "Oh God," he exclaimed as everyone laughed, his voice raspy. "Smooth, very smooth."

Skaara is pleased. "Moonshine!"

"Your little soldiers are all grown up, Colonel." Kawalsky smirked as he took a drink.

"Yeah, I'm so proud, whoa…"

Cali took a small drink, since she knew what to expect and handed the bowel to Sam. "Sip it," she warned softly.

Sam did. "Wow," she exclaimed, seeing the younger woman smile.

Skarra held out the lighter Jack had given him. "O'Neill… your lighter?"

Jack was amazed he still had it. "No, it's yours," he said insisting. "I gave that to you to keep. Remember?"

Skaara nodded. "Thank you," he said and then pushed his way thought his friends.

Daniel saw him go. "You know he's never had that out of his sight the whole time you were gone."

"Yeah?"

"So this… this man who looked like Ra, he must have come through another Gate."

"What other Gate?" Sam asked surprised and a little outraged that some scruffy-gone native archaeologist was purposing such a thing.

"Another Gate?" Jack played along, ignoring the Captain's outburst.

"The Stargate only goes here," the Captain remarked.

"No, no, I think you're wrong about that," Daniel said, he glanced briefly at Cali, who shook her head slowly.

"I was there," Sam continued, having not seen the unspoken message. "We ran hundreds of permutations."

"But you didn't have what you need," he declared.

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Jack asked him.

Before he could answer, Skaara returned. "Daniel, the storm has passed."

He nodded and stood. "I'll show you," he turned to his wife who had also stood. "Sha're, ben quar ri, Jack and his friends… to see the vili tao an."

Sha're didn't want him to leave. "Bonni wai?"

"I won't be long," he assured her.

She saw he was going not matter what she said, wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him, a long slow kiss, one that would make him come back to her quickly. Those around them whooped and laughed. They parted. "Goodbye, my Daniel."

Daniel was a little stunned, his wife usually only did that in private. "Bye," he managed to say.

Kawalsky stood. "Ferretti, hold the fort."

"Yes sir."

Along with Daniel and a few Abydonians, Jack, Kawalsky, Cali and Sam left the temple, emerging into the bright desert, those who had them put on sunglasses.

"Boy, I can't say I've missed this place." Kawalsky exclaimed.

"I have," Cali remarked, seeing him smile understandingly at her.

"Come on." Daniel urged, leading them.

"This is just incredible." Sam stated, overwhelmed by it all.

Cali smiled at her enthusiasm and walked with Daniel, the two chatting about what life was like on Earth for her and what it was like on Abydos for him, all in Abydonian, as he led the way.

Jack walked with Sam, a small smile on his lips, occasionally listening in to what the two were talking about.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?" Sam asked him.

He nodded. "Cali taught me the language, they're talking about what's being going on in their lives."

"What's it like, Colonel?" She asked him and saw his confused look. "Having a daughter like Cali, she's brilliant."

"Yeah well, I didn't know that when I let her leave here with me," he admitted. "She was just a confused, scared kid, who needed me."

"But these are her people, why didn't she stay?" Sam inquired, having wondered about that.

"She was a bit of an outcast, Sha're, Kasuf and Skaara befriended her and kept her safe," Jack revealed. "She was one of the kids that helped us escape Ra and eventually destroy him. She and I, well, we sort of connected right from the start. Just like Skaara and I did, but it was different, I sensed right from the start she needed someone and I made sure that someone was me."

"She's very lucky than sir."

"Thanks Carter."

Daniel led them inside the pyramid that shadowed the temple; torches lit the way, the boys going ahead to do so. Daniel explained about it. "I fingered there had to be more to this place, so I stated exploring, just the area around the town and the pyramid at first and after about a month I found this place," he revealed. "Um, Captain Doctor, you're going to love this. So are you Cali."

The boys had lit the large room he led them into, it's walls covered in elaborate hieroglyphs.

"Oh my God, this is amazing!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's the archaeological find of the century." Cali said amazed.

"So Daniel," Jack said calmly. "You had a chance to translate this yet?"

"I think so," Daniel informed.

"What does it say?"

"Well, uh it doesn't say anything," the Archaeologist revealed. "It's actually sort of a chart, more of a … map."

"Of?" Jack pushed.

"Well I haven't been able to analyze all of it. I mean look at it, it would take my whole life."

"Well Daniel, we don't have that long. What's it a map of?" The Colonel asked impatiently, noting his daughter was studying the nearest wall.

"Well," Daniel began. "The cartouches seem to be separated clearly into groupings, each grouping is attached to the others with a series of lines, and each grouping of glyphs contain seven symbols, so you can see where this is going of course."

Jack was confused. "Tell us anyway." He prompted.

"All the symbols are on the Stargate in the Abydos chamber," Cali said turning back to them.

Daniel nodded, addressing her eagerly. "I've managed to chart some of them n the Abydos night sky, or at least pretty close," he turned back to her father. "Jack, I think that this is a map of a vast network of Stargates, Stargates that are… are all over the galaxy."

Sam was surprised about that. "Um, I don't think that can be, Doctor."

"Why?" Both Daniel and Cali asked together. It was obvious to them.

"Well," Sam explained. "After Colonel O'Neill and his team came back, my team tried hundreds of symbol permutations using Earth as the point of origin and it never worked."

"I tried the same here and it didn't work either," he explained. "But I fingered the destinations I tried were either destroyed or buried, but, um, I mean some of them somewhere must still exist."

"I don't think so."

"Then where did your Ra look-alike come from?" Daniel asked her.

"Um," she didn't have an answer for him.

Daniel saw Cali going to say something, then decided not to, when he shook his head. "Look I don't pretend to know anything about Astrophysics, but couldn't the planets changed?" He purposed. "I mean, um, drift apart or something like that, to throw this map off?"

Sam smiled. "I knew I'd like you."

"You mean I'm right?" Daniel asked her a little shocked, especially since behind the Captain, Cali was nodding.

The Captain explained. "According to the expanding universe model all bodies in the universe are constantly moving further apart…"

"So in the thousands of years since the Stargate was built," he began.

She finished the sentence. "All the coordinates could have changed."

"But why does it still work between Abydos and Earth?"

"Abydos is probable the closest planet in the network to Earth," Sam answered. "I mean the closer they are the less the difference in the relative position due to expansion – the further away the greater the difference. In a few thousand more years it won't work between Earth and Abydos either."

"Unless you can adjust for the displacement." Daniel guessed.

"Right," Sam agreed. "With this map as a base that should be easy. All we have to do is correct for Doppler's Shift, then I should be able to arrive at a computer model that can predict the adjustments necessary to get the Gate working again."

"Okay," Kawalsky interrupted, confused. "So what did we just finger out?"

"Any civilization advanced enough to build this Gate network would be able to compensate for 50,000 years of stellar drift," she concluded.

"So… the Stargate can go other places?" Jack said, glancing at his daughter.

"The aliens could have come from anywhere," Cali noted as she looked around the room. "It's a big universe."

"Great," he grumbled. "Carter get a record of this place, once your done where out of here."

"Yes sir," she said, getting the small digital video camera from the pouch on her belt, getting to work. When she got back to Earth, she could download it into the computer and the results would be faster, her mind raced with the possibilities.

Daniel gestured Cali over. "I want to show you something," he announced quietly, also wanting a moment alone with the young woman.

She agreed, turning. "Dad, we'll be back in a moment."

"Don't wander too far, you two." Jack ordered.

"We won't," she promised and followed Daniel out of the main chamber into another smaller one. This one also had hieroglyphs on the walls, but these weren't Gate addresses. "This is amazing."

"I thought you'd like it."

She took her own small digital camera from a pouch on her belt and began filming as much as she could as she moved around the room. "I've missed you and Sha're, a lot," she confessed.

"We've missed you, Sha're especially," Daniel said, his gaze was locked on her. She'd changed so much and yet she was still the same person he'd meet along with his wife. "She was just starting to accept you weren't coming back when you did."

"So was I," Cali admitted, she kept filming, she didn't want him to see the emotions that welled in her eyes. Changing the subject skillfully. "Have you and Sha're talked about children?"

"We have," Daniel lent against the wall, grinning. He knew all about the relationship his wife and Cali had. He also knew how hard it must have been for Cali, being away from Abydos. "We've got time."

She turned around and filmed him too, an familiar ache squeezed at her heart, the same ache she'd felt when first seeing Sha're and him together. "I think you'd make a great dad."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said grinning and then teased him to cover what she was really feeling. "I see little Doctor Jackson's running around in your future."

"Is that so," he got up and made a grab for her, she ducked out of the way, laughing. Finally though he caught her, stopping her from filming.

She stood there, in his arms, feeling very at ease. "I've missed you Daniel."

"I've missed you too, Cali," he whispered. He felt a strong connection to this young woman, as Jack did, but his connection was due to his wife and it was something he didn't fully comprehend and for the moment he was content to just have her there, even if it also made him feel a little anxious. He had a beautiful young woman in his arms and it wasn't his wife and he felt comfortable having her there, like she was meant to be there. "Come on, Cal, we should get back to the others." He quickly decided.

"Okay," she agreed having felt it too, she tucked the camera away and followed him out, pushing aside her own confused feelings.

Jack and the others were ready to go as they arrived back at the main chamber. The Colonel glanced at the two of them, getting the feeling something had occurred that neither were going to talk about and it made the hair on the back of his neck bristle, if Jackson had made a move on his daughter, he'd kill him. The reassuring smile he got from Cali eased those thoughts a little. "Got everything, Captain?" He asked Sam.

"Yes sir."

"Lets go then."

Arriving back at the temple, the stillness worried Jack, and the others. "It's too quiet," he noted.

"Something is wrong," Daniel stated and took off with the others behind him. Coming into the chamber where the Gate was as Abydonian's that hid emerged, seeing the dead and dying. Daniel looked around frantically. "Sha're!" He called out before hurrying over to an injured boy as Jack, Cali, Sam and Kawalsky moved to check on their team members. Daniel knelt next to the boy. "Bolaa."

"There's so… there's so many…" the boy said incoherently.

"What?" Daniel asked him.

"So many of them…"

"It's all right. Just tell me what happen," Daniel insisted gently.

"It was Ra…"

"Ra is dead. Tao qua Ra," he told him.

"No… I saw… he took Sha're, he took Skaara… into the Chappa'ia."

"Where, did you see? Did you see?" Daniel asked aguishly.

But it was too late, Bolaa's eyes closed and he died.

Kawalsky stormed over to him. "What's going on, Daniel?" He asked angrily. "Could there be another Ra?"

Daniel got to his feet, just as angry. "How in the hell should I know?" He snapped. "I should have left the barricade up. This is my fault."

Cali was insistently at his side, shaken by it as he was. "No it's not, Daniel."

Jack was at the side of one of the young Lieutenant's he'd brought with him. "Come on, come on." Finally he felt a pulse.

Sam looked over to him, she was with Ferretti; the man was badly injured. "Colonel, Ferretti needs medical attention now!"

"Go," Daniel told them. "Help him, I can send you back."

"You're coming with us this time, Daniel. I've got orders." Jack stated bluntly.

He laughed at him. "I don't care about your orders, Colonel. My _wife_ is out there, so is _Skarra_ - "

"And the only way we're going to get'em back is for you to come home with us," Jack told him, seeing the fear in his daughters eyes, she'd lost so much already. "Ferretti might have seen those coordinates." He looked to Carter. "Captain, do you have the video?"

She held up the camera, while helping Ferretti. "I've got everything I need."

"To many…" Ferretti murmured weakly.

Cali hadn't moved from Daniel's side. She grabbed his arm, pleading with him. She couldn't lose him, not him. "Daniel, please?"

He glanced around, seeing his friends, some dying, and some grieving. Reluctantly moving away from the young woman, who was bravely holding herself together emotionally. "Ni-ya. Ni-ya," he gathered them around him. "After we go through the Chappa'ai, you have to bury it like we did before and then leave this place."

"You come back?" A young man asked him.

"No, I can't," Daniel, told him torn, his bravo was gone he was almost falling apart. "Nobody can. That's what I'm telling you, not for a… long time. Now as soon as we're gone, I want you to close it, bury it, put a big, heavy cover stone over it – nothing good could ever come through this Gate. Do you understand me?" He asked them nearly in tears, he didn't care.

"You came through, Dani-el," the same young man said.

He almost lost it. "Do you remember the story I told you, how the ancient Egyptians back on Earth cut themselves off from Ra? Well that is exactly what you have to do," he told them. "Then in one year… one year from this day you take the cover stone away, I will try to bring Sha're home with me on that day. But if I don't make it back, if I don't return then you must bury the Gate again forever, joa qua? You tell Sha're's father that I'll return in one year." He drew the boy into his arms and the others hugged him too, saying goodbye, grieving together. After a few minutes he broke away and moved away from them, dialing out on the DHD.

Within Cheyenne Mountain, troops rushed into the Gate room as the technician's voice came over the intercom. "_Standby for arrival, standby for arrival_." The Gate room troops readied their weapons at the base of the ramp as the wormhole formed. The team, plus Daniel Jackson bust through, Jack and Sam were dragging Ferretti, Cali and Daniel dragging one of the Lieutenants.

Kawalsky had the other. "Get the medics!" He yelled.

Samuels and Hammond had entered. The Major spoke into his radio. "Close the iris! Close the iris!"

A metal iris spun shut on the gate, surprised Jack spun around, his rifle ready, seeing what it was. He looked back to Hammond. "What the hell's that, sir?"

"That's our insurance against any more surprised," the General informed as the medic's ran up the ramp to help the injured. "It's pure titanium, hopefully impenetrable."

Two medics lifted Ferretti onto a stretcher. "Get a gauze on him," one ordered. "We've got to stop the bleeding form his leg."

Hammond dragged his attention back O'Neill. "What happened, Colonel?"

"Base camp was hit while we were on recon, sir," he reported.

"Same hostiles who attacked us?"

Jack nodded. "Daniel's wife and one of our kids were kidnapped."

"Your kids?" The General asked confused.

"From the previous mission, sir."

Daniel came down the ramp to them as the medics carried Ferretti off. Cali was with him. He held out his hand to the General, who barely acknowledged him. "General hi, I'm Daniel Jackson, we've never met, um, I'd like to be on the team that goes after them."

Hammond spun round. "You're not in any position to make demands, Jackson." He snarled at the man and then moved up the ramp to other wounded.

Cali put her hand on the Archaeologist's arm. "Come on Daniel," she saw him give her a blank look, so she took his hand and guided him off the ramp and out of the Gate room.

Jack just stared after the General. "Damn," he swore under his breath and went after them.

A couple of hours later, after debriefing, post mission physicals and everything else, Jack had showered and changed back into his civilian clothes, he went to the infirmary and got a update on Ferretti, stopping in to see Kawalsky had taken up visual beside his friends bed and was almost asleep sitting there. "The doc said he's going to make it."

"Yes sir," the Major said half asleep with exhaustion and worry.

"You gonna stay here all night?"

"Yes sir."

Jack nodded and walked out; he had to find his daughter. The last he'd seen Cali she was still with Daniel, damn kid was sticking with the Archaeologist like glue, she was worried about him, he knew that. He was worried too, without Sha're, Daniel Jackson was lost and so was Cali O'Neill. She'd finally come to feel accepted on Earth, when they picked her up and throw her back into the turmoil again.

"Dad?"

He looked around and saw the person he was looking for jogging towards him, he stopped and waited for her. "I thought you were with Daniel?"

"I was dad, come on," Cali insisted and dragged him back the way she came. Taking him back to where she'd left Daniel, he was still leaning against the wall, looking lost and unsure.

"Hey." Jack acknowledged.

He looked. "They don't know what to do with me. And I don't know what to do with myself."

Seeing his daughter's pleading look, Jack knew what he had to do. "Come on, lets get out of here."

Cali grinned and grabbed Daniel's hand, pulling him along with her as she followed her dad.

They took Daniel home with them, made him dinner and insisted the Archaeologist stay with them for the time bring, making Daniel feel at home. While the Archaeologist helped Cali wash and wipe up, Jack took the time to call the Principal of the High School he'd been teaching at and inform him the Air Force had reactivated him. It wasn't an easy thing to do, but saving Skaara and Sha're would take time, as was keeping the Earth from the Goa'uld. Going back to teaching was something he could do when he retired again.

He hung up the phone as his two wards came into the lounge, Daniel sneezing into a tissue. "Nice catch," he teased.

"Thanks," the linguist remarked and blew his nose. "Gate travel always makes my allergies…" his voice faded as he sneezed again.

Cali handed a beer to her father, having already giving Daniel his. "You were saying?" She prompted him, sitting with her dad.

Daniel had been telling her about what happened after she and the others had left. He stood by the fireplace, playing with his beer bottle. "Anyway, um, as soon as you were gone, they realized that they were free, I mean, Abydos was their world for the taking."

"Have a little party did ya?" Jack remarked and took a drink of his beer.

"Oh yeah, big, big party," he answered uncomfortably. "They treated me like their savior, it was um… embarrassing."

"It's amazing you turned out so normal."

"Dad!" Cali chastised.

Daniel smiled a little. "Well if it wasn't for Sha're, I probably…" He paused sadly and fear and grief gripped his heart. "She was the complete opposite of everyone else," he wandered over and sat down. "She practically fell on the floor laughing every time I tried to do some chore they all took for granted. Like um, grinding yaphetta flour. I mean have you ever tried to grind your own flour?"

"I have," Cali, told him, even though she knew he already knew that.

"I'm trying to kick the flour thing," Jack remarked sarcastically.

Daniel laughed and took a swing of his beer, remarking at the way he was feeling. "This is going straight to my head," he mused and took another drink, rambling. "What time is it anyway? I must have Gate lag or something."

"Daniel, for crying out loud. You've had one beer. You're a cheaper date then my wife was." Jack said in disgust.

"Yes, when am I going to meet your wife?" The younger man asked

"Oh probably… uh never," Jack told him. "After I came back from Abydos the first time she'd already left. She didn't even know about Cali until the day she brought the divorce papers around."

"I'm sorry." Daniel said sincerely.

"Yeah, so was I," the Colonel said solemn. He felt Cali take his hand and give it a little squeeze. "I think in her heart she forgave me for what happened to our kid, she just couldn't forget."

"And what about you?"

"I'm the opposite, I'll never forgive myself, but sometimes I can forget. Sometimes." He answered, taking a drink of beer. "And I have Cali to look after now, she's been the best medicine."

Cali looked at the two men as silence settled between them, there was still a lot of pain being experienced by both of them, but she knew they'd both heal in time, she needed time to heal too. She squeezed her dad's hand, needing time to deal with everything that had happened alone. "I'm going to head off to bed. It's been a long day."

"Okay sweetheart," Jack said and kissed her check. "I won't be long."

"Take as long as you need, dad," she whispered, keeping her emotions in check.

He nodded and glanced to Daniel as his daughter stood. "Cali's going to bunk with me, so you have her room."

"I've changed the sheets and put out a set of sweets for you," she explained. "I know how cold it gets here after living on a desert planet."

"Thanks," Daniel said a little overwhelmed.

She knew that, going over to him, she knelt before him and took his hands in hers, speaking to him softly in Abydonian, which he replied to her the same way. Rising up, Cali gently kissed his forehead, lingering; she released his hands and got up, leaving the room.

Jack frowned, he hadn't caught all of that, but by the way Daniel moved restlessly in his chair it must have been good. "What was that all about?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Um, Cali invoked an Abydonian custom, she's going to care for me while Sha're is absent from my arms, as it is her right."

Jack sat forward, in full protective father mode. "Fine with me, I don't interferer with her customs, but just make sure she stays absent from your bed. She maybe a woman by Abydonian law, but she's my little girl."

Daniel looked horrified. "Jack, she's your daughter… I wouldn't…. I can't believe…"

The Colonel smiled. "I'm not stupid Daniel, I know that Abydonian custom she invoked and I know what it entails," he stood. "I trust you though."

Daniel got to his feet a little relieved. "Thanks Jack."

"Sure Daniel," he took the empty beer bottle from him. "But remember this, you hurt my little girl in anyway and guys like Ra, will be the least of your problems."

"Got it."

"Good. Now get to bed Dr. Jackson."

Daniel nodded and shuffled off, finding the room on his own, dealing with the thoughts that were running through his head.

Jack chuckled and headed into the kitchen, putting the empties in the bin, he turned off the lights as he headed to bed. Shaking his head, he should of known his daughter would of invoked the custom, she and Sha're had been close, sisters because Kasuf had taken her in, but so much more – so very much more. His daughter would not invoke a custom that could lead her into sharing Daniel's bed if they hadn't been. "Damn kids," he muttered.

He changed into sweets in the bathroom and crawled in beside his daughter, she snuggled close to him and he relished the contact. When she'd first arrived on Earth, she had nightmares that had brought her into his arms and protection, but the nightmares had slowly disappeared.

"Dad."

"Yeah honey?" He switched off the bedside lamp.

She rolled over, facing him. "I'm sorry."

"For what sweetheart?" He asked her.

"For not telling what I was going to do," she said quietly.

"It's okay, darling, I trust you."

"I would dad, if he asked," she told him truthfully.

He sighed. "I know, he won't though, he told me that."

"That's what hurts the most dad," she said, and turned over so her back was too him.

Jack sighed again. He drew her into his arms and held her, Sha're hadn't been the only one to fall in love with Daniel during that first mission. His little girl had too. When he heard the sob that broke from her lips, he did the only thing he could; he reassured her everything would be all right, letting her cry herself to sleep.

In the morning when he woke she was gone, he got up and got ready for the day, heading down for breakfast he heard Cali and Daniel talking, using a mixture of Abydonian and English. Finding them in the kitchen, both of them dressed and ready to go. "I see Cali raided my wardrobe for something for you to wear, Daniel," he noted.

He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable. "I could change back into the fatigues."

"Daniel," Jack shook his head, he'd forgotten how literal the younger man was. "They're clothes I don't wear anymore, it's fine, keep them."

"Um, thanks."

"No problem," he accepted the coffee his daughter handed him. "I'll get your things out of the attic when we get back."

"You kept my things?" He asked as little surprised.

"Yeah."

"Dad didn't want to see them tossed out, so we brought them home with us." Cali explained.

"Good thing too," her dad commented.

"Um, thanks Jack." Daniel said a little besieged by it all.

Jack just shrugged un-phased by it all.

After breakfast they cleaned up and headed for the base, the tension had eased quiet a bit by the time they took the elevator down to the newly formed Stargate Command. Jack watched Cali and Daniel, he'd given the Archaeologist an old flight jacket and it looked good on him. His girl looked very comfortable in her own, one he'd given her as a present for their first Christmas together. Daniel, being ever the gentlemen was carrying her backpack with her books in it, she'd agreed to do some study while there. When the elevator stopped and they walked out, being greeted by a familiar face.

Cali rushed over to the young Sergeant, hugging him. "Michael."

"Hi kiddo," he hugged her back, before releasing her to salute her father. "Sir."

"Sergeant," Jack greeted. "Good to see you again."

"Thank you sir," he turned to the man next to the Colonel. "You must be Dr. Jackson," he held out his hand. "Sergeant Michael Anderson, I tutored Cali when she first arrived."

Daniel shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sergeant, Cali told me you went to Egypt with her and her dad."

"I did, sir, enjoyed it too," he said with a smirk. Than addressed the Colonel. "Sir, General Hammond would like to see you, I'll look after Dr. Jackson and Cali."

"Then I'd better get into uniform and go see him," Jack declared. He gave his daughter a hug. "See you at the briefing sweetheart. Keep an eye on Daniel and don't give Mike a hard time."

"I will and I won't," she mused.

He ruffled her hair and headed off.

Michael led them back into the elevator, choosing the floor. "Dr. Jackson, General Hammond has organized an office for you on level 18, Cali and I are right next door, I'll give you both a tour and then we'll head to the briefing room."

The two glanced at each other, grinning. "Sweet," Cali smirked.

Daniel chuckled. "Trust you to pick up that saying, Cal."

She shrugged, grinning.

Michael did too. "If you need anything, Dr. Jackson, just ask."

"I'll do that, Sergeant." He agreed a little overwhelmed by it all.

They left the elevator when it stopped and headed down the corridor. Cali walking next to Daniel, gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and then released it. "It'll be okay, Daniel."

He gave her a smile. "I guess it will," he agreed. "You know, I still can't believe you've accomplished so much in such a short time… it's amazing."

She blushed and spoke Abydonian. 'I used to get into trouble for wanting to learn on Abydos, here I am encouraged.'

'But your mom taught you, you told me that,' he remarked, keeping his voice down, even though he slipped into the language easily.

Cali nodded, sadly and went back to English. "After she died though, things were different. Kasuf wouldn't let me continue what my mother had taught me and I felt lost until you and dad came through the Chappa'ai… Stargate."

"But still, in a year, you've done more then…." his voice faded, he'd also switched back. "I went to Collage at sixteen, if you'd been born here on Earth, I'm guessing you could of ended up going even earlier."

"I wanted to learn I guess, Michael use to call me a sponge, he said I just socked up information. Dr. Langford said I had a photographic memory and according to Dr. Warner, who I saw when I first arrived, I have the ability to learn faster than normal humans."

"In other words, Dr. Jackson, she's a human sponge," Michael teased, standing beside an open door, having overheard the last of the conversation.

Daniel chuckled. "I guess she is." He mussed and they walked into the office. He was impressed. "Wow."

"If there's anything else you require in here, just make a list and I'll see what I can do," the Sergeant announced.

"A coffee machine," the Archaeologist said without thinking.

Michael laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Daniel turned back, a little embarrassed. "Sorry."

"That's okay," he assured. "Leave Cali's backpack here and I'll give you both the tour, then we'll head up to briefing room."

Leaving the pack behind, both went with him eagerly. By the time the tour was over and they arrived at the briefing room, Daniel found he liked the Sergeant, mostly because he cared about Cali and had befriended her.

When General Hammond walked into the room, he saw all were there that needed to be.

Major Samuels acknowledged him. "Ladies and gentlemen, General Hammond."

"People, what is spoken in this room is classified as SCI top secret," Hammond announced as he crossed the room the briefing room table. "Colonel, what do we know about these hostiles that we didn't yesterday?" He asked as he took his seat.

Everyone else did too, Cali being seated between Daniel and her father on purpose. Sam sat the other side of the Archaeologist. "Not a hell of a lot, General," Jack reported. "The Abydonian boys who survived the attack on the base camp thought it was Ra."

"I thought he was dead, gentlemen," the General remarked glancing at the Colonel, Archaeologist and Major Kawalsky, finally Cali, including her. "And Miss O'Neill."

Daniel saw at that. "Oh he's dead, he's definitely dead," he glanced nervously at both Cali and Jack. "I mean um… the bomb… he's got to be dead, right?"

Hammond wasn't so sure. "Then who's coming through the Stargate?"

Cali bit her lip, before speaking up. "The Gods."

"What?"

Daniel got her train of thought. "Not, as in '_God_' God," he explained. "Ra played a God, the sun God, he borrowed the religion and culture of the ancient Egyptians he brought through the Gate and then he used it to enslave them."

Cali nodded. "He wanted the people of Abydos to believe he was the only one."

"So you're saying Ra's not the last of his race after all?" Sam stated.

"Maybe he's got a brother – Ray!" Kawalsky said sarcastically.

"That's what we need." Jack remarked, his voice also thick with sarcasm.

"Wait a minute," Daniel interrupted, putting it all together. "The legend goes Ra's race was dying, he survived by taking over the body of his human host, an Egyptian boy, but who's to say more of his kind couldn't do the same thing, I mean this could be happening any time anywhere there's a Gate."

"It could be happening right now." Cali added.

Hammond looked to Jack. "Colonel, you've had the most experience of fighting this hostile, assuming you have to defend yourself in the field, are you up to it?"

"We beat 'em once," Jack said confidently.

"I'll take that as a maybe," the General declared. "Captain Carter, you're confident that the Stargate will take us where we want to go with is new information?"

"Well, they're feeding the revised coordinates into the targeting computer right now," she said. "It'll take time to calculate but it should spit out two or three destinations a month."

Hammond addressed them all. "People, let's not fool ourselves here, this thing is both vast and dangerous and we are so far over our heads we can barely see daylight. We would all be much better off if the Stargate had been left in the ground."

"With respect, sir, we can't bury our heads in the sand, I mean think of how much we could learn, think of what we could bring back," Sam purposed.

"What you could bring back is precisely what I'm afraid of Captain," the General said bluntly. "However the President of the United States happens to agree with you." He saw her surprised look. "In the event your theories pan out he has ordered the formation of nine teams, whose duties will be to perform reconnaissance, determine threats and if possible to make peaceful contact with the people's of these worlds. Now these teams will operate on a covert top-secret basis, no one will know of their existence except the President and the Joint Chiefs. Colonel O'Neill."

"Sir?"

"Your team will be designated SG-1. The team will consist of yourself, Captain Carter…"

"And me?" Daniel and Cali asked at the same time.

Hammond sighed; he'd been expecting this. "Doctor Jackson, we need you to work as a consultant with the other SG teams from here, your expertise in ancient cultures and languages are far too valuable…"

"No," he said sternly for the first time. "Um, look I, I mean I know this is your decision but I just… I… really have to be on their team. My wife is out there General, I need to go."

"I'll take that under consideration," he told the man, and then addressed the young woman next to him. "Miss O'Neill, I contacted your professors and spoke with them and I spoke to the President. He has decided you're more valuable here; you'll be working as a consultant as well while you complete your Master's degrees and doctorates with the help of Sergeant Anderson," he informed. "You'll head up the Archaeological department with Dr. Jackson and work with all SG teams when needed. Acceptable."

She grinned. "Yes sir."

"Good," he turned to the Major on his left. "Major Kawalsky, you will head SG-2."

"I will?" He asked shocked.

The General saw that. "Colonel O'Neill keeps telling me it's about time you had a command."

Jack shrugged when Kawalsky looked over to him. "I had a moment of weakness." He said sarcastically, seeing the man grin.

An airman entered the room, hurrying over to Samuels, he handed him a note. The Major read it and announced. "Ferretti's conscious, sir."

Jack didn't wait to be dismissed, he leap to his feet and left.

"Dismissed." The General ordered, ignoring the brake in protocol.

Cali, Daniel, Kawalsky and Sam quickly rushed out, heading for the infirmary. All got there at the same time, seeing Ferretti kind of sitting upright, still attached to tubs and other medical equipment, he looked terrible, but determined, a laptop on the table over his bed.

Sam moved to his side, speaking to the nurse with him. "I'll take over now."

The man nodded and moved out of the way.

Jack stood at the end of the bed with Daniel and Cali. "I know your probably not feeling so hot, Ferretti, but we need something from you."

Sam saw what Ferretti was bringing up on the laptops screen. "Look's like he's way ahead of you, Colonel."

All watched as he called up the seven Gate symbols, the action taxing on him, even so.

"You saw all seven symbols?" Jack asked him surprised. "This is where they went?"

Ferretti nodded, the tub still down his throat, so talking wasn't advisable. "Mmm."

Cali looked at the symbols; they were the ones her mother had made her memorize, the ones her mother had warned her about. She shivered and whispered a short pray in Goa'uld.

Daniel spun his head round to her, having picked up some of that. He spoke to her Abydonian, seeing the range of emotions that crossed her face, from worry to fear. He took her hand, seeing everyone was watching them, waiting. 'Tell them,' he told her, still talking in her native language.

She hesitated a little. "It's Chulak," she said switching back.

"Chulak?" Her dad repeated.

"My mother made me memorize that particular Gate address and told me only pain and death comes from Chulak."

"How would you mother know?" Sam asked her.

Daniel squeezed Cali's hand. "You'll have to tell them sometime."

"Daniel…" She shook her head, pulling free of his hand she rushed out of the room.

"Damn," Jack muttered.

"Colonel?" Sam was confused.

"I'll go," Daniel said and went after the young woman, leaving Jack to give them an explanation. He found her on level 18 in his office; she'd left the lights off, so only the light from outside filtered the room. "Cali." He went further in. "They needed to know."

She knew that, hugging herself. "I always fantasized my mother was a Princess, from the fairy tales dad told me about, that she escaped through the Chappa'ia, that my father was a Prince or a King who fought hard to keep her alive," tears welled in her eyes. "What if… Daniel what if he was one of them, a Goa'uld. What if he forced himself on my mother and I was result."

"Your mother loved you, Cali, you told me that," he went further into the room and drew her into his arms. "You have nothing to be ashamed off."

"I want so much to be strong, like dad, like you and Sha're, but I'm not," she sobbed.

"Yes you are," he contradicted. "You fought hard to defeat Ra, you gave up everything you knew and started a new life on another planet. You gave up so much, including Sha're." He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "She told me, I would have accepted it, she was my wife, but you were…."

"It's not accepted here, Daniel."

"I know," he rubbed her back, comforting her. She'd been through so much in her young life, learnt so much and a lot of it the hard way. "But it is on Abydos."

She looked up, seeing he understood, seeing how he missed his wife, feared for her safety, but now he earned to help her too, take away her pain - a pain he understood, that brought them together. She rose up on her toes and brushed her lips against his, just softly at first, then when he didn't pull away, she did it with a little more pressure and he parted his, deepening the kiss. "When you find Sha're, give her that from me," she pleaded when they parted.

"I will," he promised, breathing a little harder, seeing she could effected just as badly as Sha're did from one kiss. "I'll bring her home, then we'll be together, even if we have to return to Abydos to do it."

Cali nodded. "I guess we should find the others, I need to apologize to Major Carter, I shouldn't have run out."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Sam's voice came from the doorway where she stood, a little stunned by what had just occurred.

Moving apart they turned and saw her and Jack, the Colonel was frowning. "How much did you hear?" Daniel asked a little concerned.

"What was needed," Jack answered bluntly. He should have put two and two together, but he hadn't. Damn, how stupid was he.

Sam moved further into the room. "I'm sorry your mother died, Cali, I would have liked to have meet her."

"Thank you Captain."

Jack turned on the lights. "She brought up a smart daughter," he said, not happy about what he'd just witnessed. "You'd better tell Carter everything."

Cali nodded. "My mother came through the Chappa'ia when she was pregnant with me, Kasuf befriended her and took her into his family. I was born on Abydos, it is my home and they are my people," she explained. "My mother taught me to read and write in Goa'uld, the language of the Gods, that's what she called it. Since reading and writing was banned on Abydos, she did it in secret and taught me as much as she could of the knowledge she processed. After she died, Kasuf wouldn't let me continue, if I was to be his daughter, I was to live with his rules. I knew he was just trying to protect me, but it hurt. Until dad and Daniel arrived, I felt lost. Sha're understood, a little anyway."

Daniel suddenly realized something. "You were the one who showed Sha're what the symbol was Earth was and where they legend of Ra was written."

Cali nodded.

"You and Daniel's wife were very close." Sam guessed, trying to piece it all together.

"She and Sha're were, Captain, in simple terms, um, life partners." Daniel said calmly, having been told by Sha're after their first night together.

"Whoa, wait a minute," she stated, taking it all in, seeing the Colonel didn't seem surprised by it. "You're telling me Cali and Sha're were lovers?"

"On Abydos it's an emotional bonding as well as a physical one, Sam," Cali said slowly. "And it's not so taboo as it is here on Earth."

"In a way, Jack is also Cali's life partner, because he looks after her," Daniel explained. "Just as Sha're looked after Cali, after Sha're and I consummated our relationship, then if I'd agreed, Cali would have consummated her relationship with me also, so the three of us would have been together."

Jack went over to his daughter, wrapping his arms around her, seeing she needed a hug from him, reassurance he understood. "When I first had Daniel inquire about taking Cali with me, Kasuf thought I wanted her for a wife. When Daniel explained I was already married, Kasuf didn't see the problem, but Daniel finally explained to him I wanted to take Cali back with me and bring her up as my daughter," he told Sam. "Now I think I understand why he agreed so readily, he wasn't afraid of the three of them being together. He was afraid of what Cali could learn if she remained with Daniel."

"So what happens now?" Sam asked them. "I mean how does this effect the relationship you have with your daughter, Colonel?"

"It doesn't affect my relationship with Cali, but hers and Daniel's, now that's different." Jack told her, he stepped back and looked to Daniel. "This one is all yours Danny-boy."

Daniel frowned at the name, ignoring it. "Cali invoked an Abydonian custom last night, one she has every right to because of her relationship with Sha're. She's going to care for me in Sha're's absence."

Sam heard the passion in his voice, and the strength when he spoke about his wife, the people of Abydos and Cali. "I don't understand."

"Well, she does the duties of a wife," he explained and saw the Captain wrinkle her nose. "In all but sharing my bed, I can only invoke that."

"But he won't." Jack added sternly. 'Even if you want him to,' he added in Abydonian to his daughter. Seeing Daniel's surprised look. "Don't look so surprised Daniel. You're what most would call a father's nightmare, you'd not only steal their daughter's hearts but their wives as well."

Sam giggled at the young man's face. "He's right, Daniel."

"Great," he sat on the nearest stood. "I'm doomed right from the start."

Jack chuckled. "Come on, lets go brief the General and get this mission sorted out, we've got family to rescue."

They agreed and left with him. Daniel and Cali walking side by side, following her father and Sam. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered in Abydonian.

'For what, admitting you want to share my bed?' He asked her the same way and saw her nod. 'Don't be …I'm…um flattered.'

She blushed. 'You won't take me to your bed though, because of dad.'

'Not if I won't to remain living.' Daniel noted, feeling more then a little guilty that he'd thought about it. Actually dreamed about it, him, Sha're and Cali, together.

'She would be happy, knowing you are happy, Daniel.' Cali reminded. 'You love her and her acceptance is important, I understand that.'

'Thank you'

"You're welcome," she said with a smiled, switching back.

In the General's office, they informed Hammond of the address. None made any reference to what had happened in Daniel's office.

Hammond sat back in his chair. "Colonel, do you believe SG-1 and 2 can handle this mission?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well," he looked to Cali. "Miss O'Neill."

"Yes sir?"

"You'll be accompanying SG-1 to assist Dr. Jackson," the General informed. "Your assignment isn't permanent, Dr. Jackson is SG-1's linguist/Archaeologist, however in light of what you've just told me. I think you should accompany them on this mission."

"Thank you sir," she said a little surprised.

He stood. "Colonel, make sure both Jackson and O'Neill are armed, side arms only."

"Yes sir," Jack said proudly.

"Then get your teams briefed and ready, you leave in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir," he ushered the two-stunned academic's towards the door, along with Carter.

"Jack?"

He stopped. "Sir."

Hammond waited until the three had left. "Look after your daughter and Jackson."

"I will sir," he assured and walked out.

Thirty minutes later, SG-1, along with Major Kawalsky and Cali O'Neill, who wore an SG-1 badge on her fatigues, strolled towards the Gate room all geared up and ready to go. Major Samuels walked with them.

"Colonel," he addressed O'Neill. "I'd like to remind you that rescuing Doctor Jackson's wife is a secondary objective, in the event you fail to notify base camp within twenty-four hours SG-2 will scrub the mission and return without you."

"Understood," Jack said, but thought. _Fat chance._

Kawalsky said it though, not in the same. "Not going to happen, Colonel. SG-2 won't leave without you."

Jack smiled, but Samuels frowned, going on with business. "All right, lets confirm transmitter codes, remember only the right code will open the iris and if you lose your transmitter, you cannot get home."

Sam did that; she carried the appropriately named GDO – garage door opener. "Understood sir."

They walked into the gate room, where the rest of SG-2 was waiting at the bottom of the ramp, a FRED stood waiting just on the ramp loaded up with their equipment, the Gate opened, ready for them to pass through.

Hammond spoke over the intercom from the control room. "SG-1, SG-2, if you do not return in 24 hours, your remote transmitter codes will be locked out and the iris will be sealed permanently. At that point there will be no return. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Jack acknowledged for all of them, he saluted and addressed his men. "Lets move out."

He led the way up the ramp following the FRED, Daniel and Cali gave the General a little wave each before going up the ramp, which brought a smile to his lips.

Samuels looked to Kawalsky. "I kinda wish I was going with you."

"Yeah?" Major Charles Kawalsky asked him, before stating. "I'm kinda glad you're staying behind." He stepped onto the ramp. "All right boys, lets go," he ordered his team and they followed SG-1 through the wormhole, stepping out onto the alien planet, the cold of Gate travel chilling their bones. "Damn it's cold!" He exclaimed wiggling his fingers.

"Okay people, lets get the gear out," Jack ordered. "Lets move!"

Next to Cali, Daniel sneezed. "Anybody have a Kleenex?"

She smiled and dug into one of the pockets on the vest she wore, pulling out a couple of Kleenex, handing them to him. "Here you go Daniel."

"Thanks," he said accepting.

"You're welcome," she mused as he blew his nose.

Jack came up to stand between the two of them. "All right kids, get to work on aligning the gate so we can get home. Daniel, make sure you brief Kawalsky's team, Cali make sure he doesn't forget."

"I won't forget Jack," Daniel retorted.

"I know that, she won't let you," he smirked as he jabbed a thumb at his daughter. "Now get to work."

"Yes sir," both retaliated.

"Funny," he remarked and walked away from them.

Daniel glanced at Cali. "We should…" he gestured to the device.

"Yeah," she agreed and followed him over to it.

Working together they worked out how to align the Gate to get them home again, finding the whole thing interesting. Daniel wrote down the correct combination and then they briefed Kawalsky's team, showing them what they had to do. SG-2 took it in their stride and then went back to the matter at hand. Leaving the two to discuss the location of the Stargate and the significant of the structures around it, using both English and Abydonian.

Jack came over to them a few minutes later; both were at the device, having been called over by Daniel, who was as excited about it as Cali was.

"Jack, this is incredible," he revealed, gesturing to what was around them. "Um, it must be some kind of ceremonial place, the Gate is… it has to be an integral part of their spiritual culture."

"This place was built for worshippers," Cali added, just as excited.

Jack wasn't impressed. "Yeah well, lets just try and be out of here before the worshippees turn up, huh?" He suggested. "Have you fingered out how to align this Gate to get us back home?"

"Yeah, the device…" Daniel started.

Cali interrupted. "The DHD."

He grinned. "The DHD is the same as on Abydos…"

"Whoa, DHD?" Jack asked both of them.

"Dial home device," Daniel answered matter of fact, before gesturing to the device. "This symbol represents…"

"Did you brief Kawalsky's team yet?" Jack interrupted again.

"Yes," he tried again. "This symbol represents…"

Jack just patted him on the shoulder. "Good job," he told them both and headed over to Kawalsky as the two of them frowned.

Kawalsky nodded to him. "We'll have to set up camp where there's better cover, Colonel," he reported.

An airman from SG-2 ran over to them. "Sirs, I found what looks like a trail on the mountain. Looks like it's seen traffic in the last couple of days."

"Thank you airman," Jack said and the man hurried away. He saw Sam coming towards them laying out a reel of cable. "Carter?"

"I've set up a line of claymores along that ridge at ten meter intervals," she reported.

Jack looked to the Major. "Sound about right, Kawalsky?"

"Yeah, that'll work," the man, said with a smirk

Sam shot both a disgusted look, continuing on with laying the cable.

The Major chuckled. "You just love to push her buttons, Colonel."

"Oh yeah," Jack jeered. "She's easier to get railed up then, Cali is." He smacked the Major playfully on the back. "Lets get the troops together and find somewhere to set up base camp."

"On it, Colonel."

When everything was secure at the Gate, they set out, following the FRED; the countryside wasn't that unpleasant.

Cali undid the chinstrap of her helmet. "Why do we have to wear these things?"

Daniel undid his. "Because we were told to."

She snorted un-lady like. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

He laughed. "I suppose not."

Ahead of them Kawalsky brought them all to a stop. "This looks like a good spot right up here," he announced.

Jack nodded and got his team together. "All right, if we're not back in twenty hours…"

"We'll come rescue your sorry asses." Kawalsky told him.

"Negative, you'll got back through the Gate with the combination Daniel gave you before the iris is locked so you can't go back." Jack ordered sternly.

Kawalsky saw there was no arguing. "Yes sir," he said and saluted him.

Jack saluted back. "Hold down the fort."

"Pick me up a T-shirt," the Major jeered as SG-1 headed down the trail.

Out of the sight of the other team, Sam walked with Daniel and Cali; the Colonel had taken point and was just a head of them. "So, Doctor Jackson," she said, making conversation as they walked. "Tell about Sha're. How did you meet?"

"Sha're, well, she, um…."

Jack grinned, having over head them. "She was a gift."

"She was, actually," Daniel admitted. "From the elders of Abydos, the first night we were there."

Sam was surprised and a little disgusted. "And you accepted?"

"Well, no, not right away," he revealed. "I tried to turn her away, I showed her to the door and found her father and the elders outside, I… um didn't want to let them see I didn't want her and I um… didn't really understand what was happening." He paused, seeing Cali grinning. "Anyway, the more time we spent together, the closer we got, she showed me where the legend of Ra was written and how to pronounce her language and I guess we fell in love, so much that when it was all over I didn't want to leave, I'd found my family."

The Captain thought differently of him. "That's romantic."

Cali was going to comment when her father stopped them. "Hold up," he ordered, having seen movement.

"What?" Daniel asked.

Jack motioned them to take cover in the trees and undergrowth, where they observed, what looked to be holly men, dressed in robs and hold staffs. He looked to Sam. "All right Captain, take up a position fifty yards…" He didn't get to finish, seeing Daniel and then his daughter break cover and approach the group. "Oh for crying out loud!" He exclaimed.

Daniel showed the startled holly men he meant them no harm. "Hi…um…"

Jack sighed. "The man has not changed and my daughter is following his example," he grumbled and he and Sam broke cover too.

"Um, w-w-we just came through the Stargate." Daniel told them.

"The Chappa'ai." Cali clarified.

"Chappa'ai!" one of the holly men said and he and the rest of his followers knelt down in reverence.

"Oh, please don't do that," Daniel insisted.

"Friends of yours?" Jack retorted.

The linguist turned to the two Air Force officers. "Unless we want to give ourselves a bad reputation, I think we should avoid shooting the first people we meet on a new planet." He turned back and saw the holly men watching, seeing he was looking, they bowed their heads. He hurried over to them. "Oh please, you don't have to do this." He helped him up, as Cali said it was all right for them to stand in Goa'uld.

The leader of the group looked questioning at them. "Chula a lazla?" He asked.

"He wants to know if we're here to choose," Cali translated and saw her dad wave a hand 'yes'.

Daniel was a little skeptical. "Uh, sure, we… we can choose… choosing is good," he looked from them to Cali. "Right?"

She shrugged, not really understanding what they were to choose. "I guess so." She said and told the holly men yes.

Glancing back, Daniel said to Jack. "Their language, it's uh, a derivation of Arabic combined with…"

"Yeah, yeah, all right whatever," the Colonel interrupted him. "Just ask 'em to take us to the nearest village or town."

He readdressed them, seeing Cali was letting him handle this. "Uh, would you take us to, uh, um, arush? Arush?"

When Cali saw the confusion, she said it in Goa'uld, knowing she was going to have to teach Daniel the language and fast.

The leader agreed readily. "Yah, alla Chulak. Chulak." He said and led the way. Seeing they were following him, he led them to the outskirts of the village. "Chulak!"

"Well at least we know we're on the right track." Daniel remarked.

"I hear it's nice this time of year," Jack remarked sarcastically.

Ignoring him, Daniel nudged Cali. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome," she said blushing a little.

They were taken to the village, entering a courtyard and then a large room where people were eating and celebrating, the room fell silent as they entered. The holly man announcing them: "Atuhara a lazla."

They were lead to seats around the low table on the floor, all the people staring at them, making them all feel uncomfortable.

"Why are they treating us like this?" Sam asked as they were seated, goblets of wine put into their hands.

"They think we're Gods," Daniel told her, having removed his helmet.

"Okay, we're Gods. Now what?" Jack asked him.

"I have no idea?"

Cali had removed her helmet, seeing her dad looking at her. "I don't know either."

A large horn was blown by a scantly dressed man, emitting a low pitched note that had all the people bowing down low, they all heard heavy footsteps from faraway. Daniel and Cali bowed down too, looking to Sam and Jack.

"When in Rome." Daniel commented.

Reluctantly the two did it too, observing a troop of Jaffa enter the room and then a single Jaffa, followed by a man dressed as a Pharaoh and his Queen.

"**Behold, your Queen**," the man announced and unveiled the woman's face.

Daniel and Cali both reacted. "Sha're?" Both said, but Daniel moved, getting to his feet he rushed towards them, being stopped.

"**Kneel before your queen**!" the King demanded.

Daniel ignored him, concentrating on his wife. "Sha're, it's me," he pleaded.

Sha're eye's glowed and her king lifted his hand, using the device he was wearing on it to throw Daniel across the room against the far wall. Cali leaped to her feet and was struck by it too, being thrown back. Jack jumped up, ready to shoot the Goa'uld, but didn't when Sha're stepped in the way; the Colonel didn't see the blow to the head that knocked him unconscious.

Captain Sam Carter heard the unconscious man murmuring. "Daniel… Daniel…"

He woke with a start. "Sha're!"

"Whoa, easy, you've been unconscious for hours," she advised.

"No, I saw her."

"I know, we all did," she assured.

"It was Sha're, she was…"

"I know Daniel."

He glanced around as Sam helped him to his feet. "Where's Cali?"

"I don't know, Daniel, she was hit by the same thing as you were and one of the guards took her away."

"Oh God…"

Jack walked over to them, feeling frustrated. "Well if there's a way of here, I haven't found it yet, but look what I did find."

Skaara approached them, excited to see his brother-in-law on his feet. "Daniel! You're okay."

"I think so," he said and hugged the young Abydonian, coughing, feeling weak.

Jack helped Skaara and Sam ease Daniel back to the floor. "Easy big guy, welcome back to the land of the conscious."

"O'Neill told me about Sha're and Cali." Skaara informed.

"Jack, help me," Daniel pleased. "We can find them, we have to."

"Daniel… don't," he said sternly, feeling a bitter taste in his mouth. "If we can't find a way out of here the mission's a bust anyway, they seal the Gate in just over 90 minutes." He informed, he wanted nothing more than to find his daughter, but he had the rest of his team to think about too. He glanced to the Abydonian. "Come on Skaara, let's find a way out of here." He got up, finding a large Jaffa standing behind him.

The Jaffa, known as Teal'c, grabbed O'Neill's arm tightly.

"Ow!" The Colonel cried out.

"What is this?" Teal'c asked twisting the man's arm.

"It's a watch," Jack answered him in discomfort.

The Jaffa's helmet opened partly, revealing his face. "This is not Goa'uld technology. Where are you from?"

"Earth, Chicago, if you want to be specific," he told him. "What have you done with my daughter, you son of a bitch?"

Teal'c ignored the outburst. "Your words mean nothing to me. Where are you from?" He demanded again.

"Uh, excuse me…" Daniel got his attention, kneeling he drew the symbol for Earth in the dirt. "This is where we're from."

Teal'c scraped a line through the symbol, releasing Jack's arm he turned to walk away.

"Wait, where is my daughter?" Jack demanded. "What did you do with her?"  
He turned back, addressing the man once more. "The girl is not your blood."

"No," Jack didn't back down. "But it doesn't make her any less my daughter. Now where is she?"

Teal'c thought about this. "She is no longer your concern." He said, then his helmet went back into place and he walked out, the large doors slamming shut. He kept walking, slowing his pace when he saw the Jaffa Master approach; his helmet seemed to dissipate back into his armor, showing his face once again. He stopped and bowed. "Master Bra'tac."

"Teal'c," the elder warrior drew the younger to one side, out of earshot, keeping his voice down. "_The Chosen_ is here?"

Teal'c nodded. "She is?"

"Does he realize? Apophis?"

"No, I have yet to inform him."

"Don't. We have to get her out of here, quickly." Bra'tac stated. "Take me to her."

Nodding, Teal'c lead the way, taking his teacher, the former First Prime to the chamber where he'd put the girl. Both slipped inside.

Cali had regained consciousness, unaware of where she was or what had happened, then it had all come back to her. She stood her ground as the two men walked in.

"Come child," the elder gestured.

She didn't move. "Where are my father and my friends? Who are you?"

"They are not my concern. You are. We are Jaffa," he insisted. "Come." He saw she still didn't move. "Child you cannot help them if you are dead."

She reluctantly moved. "Where are we going?"

"We must get you out of the city," Bra'tac announced. He opened the door a little, checking the corridor, looking back. "Wait here," he ordered and slipped out, shutting the door.

Cali looked to the other. "Can you help my father and my friends?"

He shook his head. "I cannot."

"Than take me to them, my fate will be the same as there's."

"No," he said forcefully, startling her. "Your fate will not be the same." He told her and saw the pain and hurt in her eyes, yielding. "I will do what I can for your father and friends."

"Thank you…um…?"

"Teal'c."

"Thank you Teal'c."

Bra'tac returned carrying a cloak. "Put this on," he ordered and when she had down, he pulled the hood down over her face. "Keep your head down and stay close."

She nodded and followed him out, finding Teal'c at her side, confused as to why they were willing to help her.

Teal'c couldn't leave with them though. "Go with Master Bra'tac, he will lead you to safety."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Patience child," the Master ordered, seeing her nod, he turned and grasped his former students arm. "Stay safe my friend."

"And you Master."

He released him and ushered the girl away, hurrying out of the city.

"Why are you doing this?" Cali asked him again, pushing off the hood.

He stopped and faced her; they were in the cover of the trees now. "You do not know?"

"No."

"You are the daughter of Cola?" He asked her and saw her nod. "Your mother was a beautiful woman and you are too."

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, when she was a member of Apophis' court."

"I don't understand?"

He signed. "Your mother was chosen to bare his child, the child, you, would be _the chosen_. The one to be the new host for his queen."

Cali shivered at that though. "So what happened?"

"A stranger stumbled through the Chappa'ai near death, your mother found him and hid him here on Chulak, nursing him back to health," Bra'tac recalled. "He and Cola fell in love, you are a product of that love. Apophis knew nothing of this, he forced himself on your mother, thinking when she announced she was with child, it was his."

"What of my father?"

"He was discovered and executed, your mother feared for her own life and escaped through the Chappa'ia."

Cali hugged the clock around herself, shivering. "Are you sure my mother was pregnant with me before this Apophis forced himself on her."

"Yes child," he put a hand on her arm. "She was my daughter."

A sob broke past her lips. "Your daughter?"

"My daughter," he said with tenderness. "She told me, begged me not to say anything."

"What was my father's name?"

"He told her his name was Jonah, but I believe he may of being lying to protect her," he grabbed the young woman as her strength failed her, helping her to sit. "Rest little one."

She hugged her drawn up legs to her chest. "Where… where… did he come from?"

"I don't know child and he never told us," he put a hand on her head. "The one you call your father, he was one of those captured with you?"

She nodded. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. My mother escaped to Abydos, I was born there. Dad and a team from Earth came through the Chappa'ai, they defeated Ra and I went back with him, I became his daughter."

"I do not know this Earth."

She reached out a shaky hand and drew the symbol for Earth in the dirt. "This is my home now."

He frowned, scrubbing it out. "Are there others from this Earth here?"

"Yes, not far from the Chappa'ai."

"Then you must go to them and leave here."

"But my dad, my friends, Teal'c said he'd try and help them," she protested.

"If he can, he will, but you must remain safe," he insisted. "Apophis cannot know you're here. Please."

Cali nodded and let him help her to her feet. "All right."

"Follow this path and hurry."

She rose up on her toes and hurriedly kissed his check. "Thank you grandfather," she whispered and then ran in the direction of the Stargate, she had to get to Major Kawalsky and the rest of SG-2.

Back at the jail like chamber where SG-1 was being held with other prisoners, Jack had climbed up to the bared windows, testing their strength. He climbed back down, returning Skaara.

A small distance from them Sam and Daniel were sitting against the wall. "So Ra isn't dead after all," she declared.

"No, it wasn't Ra," he told her. "It was Apophis."

"Who?"

"Um, it's from Egyptian mythology. Ra was the sun god who ruled the day, Apophis was the serpent god, Ra's rival who ruled the night," Daniel explained. "It's right out of '_the book of the dead_'. They're living it."

"So this is bad?"

"It's not good," he remarked.

Skaara and Jack were walking the room's perimeters. "We will save Sha're?" The young man asked and they stopped. "And Cali?"

"I can't promise you anything at the moment…" Jack said, his thoughts on his daughter too.

"But you are a great warrior!" Skaara interrupted. "We defeated Ra together. We must save Sha're and Cali!"

"I know, but take a look around here. Look what we're up against," Jack told him. But the look in the teenager's eyes was what was reflected in his soul. "We'll try."

As the doors to the room opened, they hurried over to Daniel and Sam, watching as a number of guards marched in, led by Teal'c.

"Shaka ha! Kree hol mel, Goa'uld!" The First Prime announced.

Jack looked to Skaara. "What'd he say?"

"They're going to choose."

"Choose what?" Sam asked him.

"Who will be the children of the gods," the Abydonian answered.

A royal box was brought in and Apophis emerged from it and the shout of "Jaffa!" was heard and the Jaffa moved into the crowd, Apophis helped Sha're out of the box.

"Sha're," Daniel said. "Jack, help me please."

He surged forward only to be held back by both Sam and Jack, who pulled him back. "Daniel don't, don't," the Colonel ordered.

Teal'c came down the stairs. "Benna! Ya wan, ya daru! Kneel before your masters!"

Guards moved among those held, making them keel, Daniel and Sam did, but Jack, he looked to Teal'c, who's expression told him to do it. He gave the man a slow nod and knelt down. Seeing Skaara hadn't moved. "Skaara."

Reluctantly the teenager knelt down next to Jack, as richly dressed Goa'uld moved among the prisoners.

They watched as the guards brought forth a prisoner and held him up for the Goa'uld to inspect.

"**No.**" He moved to another as the first was thrust away. "**This one. We choose this one**." The girl was escorted away after the Goa'uld, fighting and struggling.

Another couple moved closer to where SG-1 was kneeling, Daniel, feeling like his world was tumbling down around him, launched forward and grabbed one of the Goa'uld, the guards stopping Jack from interfering, but not from calling out. "Daniel!"

The Goa'uld just looked at Daniel. "**This one is passionate**."

"How much would I remember if you chose me?" He asked.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Jack demanded, getting taped by a staff weapon for his trouble as a warning.

"Something of the host must survive," he answered distressed, he'd lost the two women he cared most for, he had to do something.

Jack saw Teal'c shaking his head as an answer to Daniel's question.

The Goa'uld smiled slyly. "**We chose**," he pointed to Skaara. "**Him**."

Skaara was grabbed before even Daniel could react. "Na-nay, na nay! Jack, Jack!"

"Skaara! Skaara!" Jack called out; he wasn't going to lose another of his kids. He jumped forward, only to be hit by a guard on the nose with a staff weapon. Holding it he watched helplessly as Skarra was dragged off, screaming his name over and over.

Apophis waited until only he and his Queen remained. "**Kill the rest**." He ordered and he and his queen left to the screams of the Prisoners.

Teal'c and his guards remained, advancing forward, their weapons at the ready. The First Prime returning to his men. He'd watched these strangers, who stood strong even in the face of death. The one the boy called Jack, had to be the one _the chosen_ had called her father.

Jack called out to him. "I can save these people! Help me!" He saw the guard turn. "Help me!"

"Many have said that," Teal'c stated. He suddenly turned back to his own guards and started firing on them, before throwing the staff weapon to Jack. "But you are the first I believe could do it!"

As the firefight ensued, Jack and his new found allies took out the guards as fast as they could before too many of the prisoners were killed, scaring the ones away form the now locked door. Jack turned and stalked towards the back wall. "Get out of the way!" He ordered and when the prisoners scattered, he fired at the wall, creating an opening. Rushing to it he checked it was all clear, then gestured them through. "Come on, lets move!"

Sam stood the other side. "Come on, come on," she urged, as people began streaming through, Daniel urging them to go through at her side. "Come on, move, go, come on!" she urged.

"Come on!" Jack told them as the last went through. Sam went through and then Daniel, Jack put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "You going to be okay?"

Daniel nodded; his eyes reflected the pain in his heart.  
Jack understood "Go." He urged and the archaeologist went through the gap. He looked back, seeing Teal'c drop part of his armor to the steps as he walked down them, past the bodies of his fallen men. "Hey, c'mon!"

"I have nowhere to go." Teal'c told him.

"For this, you can stay at my place. Let's go." Jack insisted and they went through the gap. "What's your name?"

"Teal'c."

"Teal'c, where will they take Skaara, the boy?" He asked.

"To the Stargate, after they've selected hosts for their children they will return home," the now former first prime answered.

They followed the stream of prisoners, as they headed in the direction of the Gate.

"And my daughter? Where is she?" Jack asked him.

"She is safe," Teal'c assured. "Released and sent to the Stargate to return home."

"Thank you."

Teal'c nodded.

Jack looked around, seeing Daniel helping a little girl. "Danny!"

He hurried over to him. "Yeah."

"Teal'c here says Cali was released and sent to the Stargate."

"She was?"

"Yes," Teal'c answered him. "I could not let Apophis know she was alive."

"Why would he want Cali?" Jack asked before Daniel could.

"She was _the chosen_, the child born to be his Queen's host, lost to him. He has searched for her for many years."

"No wonder her mother warned her about Chulak."

"It would be wise for Apophis not to find _the chosen_." Teal'c agreed.

"Cali, her name is Cali O'Neill," Jack told him. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, and over there is Captain Samantha Carter."

"What about my wife?" Daniel asked the Jaffa. "Apophis' queen is there a chance for her?"

Reluctantly Teal'c shook his head, seeing the pain in the young mans eyes. "I am sorry."

Within Cheyenne Mountain, the Gate stopped spinning and whooshed opened, setting into a watery event horizon. General Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp; they'd received SG-2's IDC.

It was Cali O'Neill who stumbled through the Gate, still wearing the cloak over her fatigues. "General Hammond," she rushed down to him, clutching her injured right arm, she had a gash on her forehead that had been hastily attended too.

"Miss O'Neill," he grabbed her as she stumbled. "Are you all right?"

"I tripped getting to the Gate," she answered. "Sir, you have to give them more time." She said quickly, the pain in her arm was making her feel ill. The Gate closed down behind her. "Major Kawalsky is forming a plan and the Jaffa, he said he'd help dad and SG-1."

Hammond was confused. "Slow down Cali, lets get you to the infirmary, then you can explain everything to me."

She nodded and let him guided her out of the Gate room to the infirmary, where Dr. Warner took control. While the young woman was being looked after, Hammond contacted Samuels and told him not to do anything until he heard from him. Then he waited.

Finally Dr. Warner came over to him. "Miss O'Neill has a mild concussion, she required several stitches to the cute on her forehead and her right wrist is fractured, I've set it in a cast and given her something for the pain."

"Can I talk with her?" Hammond asked him.

"Yes sir," he guided him over to the young woman, who was seated on one of the exam beds, her fatigue shirt had been removed, lying on the bed beside her. Her black T-shirt revealed the muscle tone from workouts with her father, the cast on her wrist a startling white against the black.

She looked up. "General."

"Cali, I need you to explain to me what happened?"

"We were captured, I was separated from dad and the others, this guard; he called himself a Jaffa. He said he'd try and help dad, Daniel and Sam," she explained, as her voice filled with emotion as she spoke. "He told me to go with this Jaffa Master, who took me out of the city. General he told me my mother was a part of this Apophis' court and she was suppose to bare his child, but she found a man who came through the Chappa'ia and cared for him and they fell in love and I was conceived. She told Apophis he was the father, but after he executed my father, she ran and escaped to Abydos."

"Cali," the General grabbed her arms, calming her down. "Slow down," he said gentle. "Now what was Major Kawalsky going to do?"

"He was going to form a plan to rescue SG-1, he said to tell you they needed more time and then he sent me through the Gate, he wanted me to get medical attention."

"All right," he helped her to lay back. "I'm going to open the Gate and try and get a message through to the Major, I want you to remain here under Dr. Warner's care. Will you do that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl," he moved away, taking the doctor with him, keeping his voice down. "Give her a complete physical, make sure they haven't done anything to her."

"Yes sir."

With that said, the General left the medical bay and the infirmary, he had to contact his people.

Back on Chulak, Jack and the rest of his team were keeping the rescued prisoners moving at a fast pace. "We've got less then an hour, how are we doing?" He asked Sam.

"We lost a few when we got to the forest," she reported.

"They will be hunted down and killed," Teal'c revealed. "Anyone who does not exist to serve the gods is their enemy."

Jack eyed him wearily. "And that makes you…?"

"I am Jaffa. Bred to serve, that they may live?"

"I… I don't understand." Daniel said confused, walking next to Sam.

Teal'c stopped and revealed his pouch, showing them his symbiote. At the sight of it, the prisoners close enough to see it screamed.

"What the hell is that?" Jack demanded.

"It is an infant Goa'uld, the larval form of the gods," Teal'c revealed, covering himself up again. "I have carried one since I was a child, as all Jaffa carry one."

"Well get it out of there," the Colonel ordered as they resumed walking.

"In exchange for carrying the infant Goa'uld until maturity, a Jaffa receives perfect health and long life," Teal'c explained. "If I were to remove it, I would eventually die."

Jack wasn't impressed with the thought of carrying a Goa'uld like that. "Yeah, well if I were you I'd take my chances."

A ship flew overhead, heading towards the Gate. "The Gods are returning home." Teal'c announced.

Jack just nodded and urged everyone to pick up the pace, next to him, Daniel was silently praying Cali had made it to Kawalsky and the Major had sent her back to Earth, he didn't want to think he'd lost her too.

"All right come on people, let's go, let's move!" Jack ordered as he and the others urged them over the crest of a hill.

They scattered though when a ship, swooped down and started firing on them, using their staff weapons, Jack and Teal'c fired back, not that it made any difference.

"Sir, we're sitting ducks here!" Sam called out to the Colonel.

Jack and Teal'c kept firing at the ship when it came round for another pass, suddenly a ground to air missile spiraled into the air and the ship is hit, crashing to the ground in a spectacular explosion as the prisoners cheered. Jack looked to where the missile came from and saw an airman with a shoulder mounted AIM launcher and someone else. "Kawalsky." He pointed out to Sam

The Major waved from the hill to them, happy to see them all alive. "Yeah!"

Jack turned to the prisoners. "C'mon folks, up the hill!" He ordered and those remaining scrambled to do so.

Kawalsky headed down a little, helping Jack up.

"Great shot!" the Colonel praised. "How many are there?"

"About a dozen, maybe more," he reported. "They're headed for the Gate."

"What about Skaara?"

"He's with them. Colonel, I sent Cali back to tell the General to give us more time and she needed medical attention," he reported as they ran up the hill with the others.

Daniel grabbed the Major by the arm. "What do you mean she needed medical attention?"

"She tripped and fell down, she had a cut on her forehead and it looked like her arm was broken, I sent her back, Daniel that was all I could do."

He nodded. "Thanks."

Kawalsky nodded, taking the lead. "Warren, Casey, on my right!"

At the crest of the hill, they hankered down, over looking the Stargate. Jack saw Skaara about to walk through the Gate, he had to try and get through to him. Getting to his feet he dashed down the hill. "No, no."

"Colonel, sir!" The Major called after him.

"Skaara!" Jack slowed as he saw the teenager turn and smile, something was wrong. "Skaara?"

The smile went from Skaara's face and his eyes glowed, he raised his hand, a hand device wrapped around it, opening his fist, he used it on Jack, throwing the man back, he hit the ground hard. Turning away from him, Skaara hurried to catch up to the other Goa'uld and walked through the Gate with their Jaffa.

Jack got to his feet as it closed down, the others running down to him.

"Did you see the symbols?" Daniel asked him aguishly and saw Jack shake his head.

Up on the hill, Warren and Casey are looking over the forest with binoculars, spotting movement. Casey spoke into his radio. "Sir, we've got movement in the trees, a lot of movement in the tress. We've got hostiles, sir, hostiles are closing in!"

At the Stargate, Kawalsky took control. "All right people we're going on a little field trip," he announced. "Daniel, get busy on that Stargate, we've got company. Captain arm your claymores. Me, Casey and Warren will be the last men out."

"Negative," Jack over ruled him. "That's my job. Captain, help Daniel, once you've sent the signal I want you to go through, tell them we're bringing company."

"Yes sir," she responded and ushered Daniel and the prisoners to the Stargate.

Kawalsky spoke into his radio. "Warren, give me an update!"

"_Looks like a whole battalion, sir. 200 yards and closing_."

Kawalsky started to ready the claymores, Sam and Daniel were at the DHD, the archaeologist going through his notebook for the address.

"Doctor Jackson?" She questioned him.

"I've got it, I know I have it here. I know I've got it," he murmured.

"Come on!"

"_Sir, we've got hostiles coming out of the trees_." Warren reported over Kawalsky's radio.

Jack looked to Daniel with a stern expression. "Daniel!"

"Oh here," he said nervously, giving a little laugh.

"Go, go!" Sam urged, relieved when the man started dialing. Hearing the sound of weapons fire from the hill.

"_We can't hold them, sir_!" Warren reported over the radio.

"Send the signal as soon as it opens, Captain." Daniel told Sam.

"Pull 'em out!" Jack ordered Kawalsky.

The Major nodded and spoke into his radio. "Fall back, fall back!"

Behind them the Gate opened.

Daniel saw Sam send the signal on the GDO. "Is it working?"

"Well let's hope so, if not I'll be the first to know." She stated and dashed for the Gate, driving through.

Daniel organized the prisoners, who were hiding where they could from the weapon fire, encouraging them to go through the Gate after her. Warren and Casey were running down the hill towards them, taking a defensive position behind rocks, firing back towards the hill. Daniel felt a little helpless as he hurried the now free prisoners through the Gate. "Come on, come on." He urged and gestured to the last to hurry. "Two of you."

Jack turned to Kawalsky as the Jaffa started coming over the hill. "Hit the claymores!"

The leader of SG-2 did so and explosions rated the hill, taking the Jaffa with them. Kawalsky detonated another load and another and Jaffa went down in droves, but it didn't seem to matter, more kept pouring over the hill.

Daniel saw one of the prisoners hit by enemy fire. "Come on, come on," he hurried the others before yelling. "We need cover here."

Kawalsky jumped up from behind his hiding place and started firing his weapon wildly; giving Daniel the cover he needed to get the last of the refugees through the Gate.

"That's it!" Daniel shouted.

"Go!" Jack yelled to him.

Daniel hesitated, not knowing whether he should leave or not, but the look on Jack's face was enough to make him go and he ran for the Gate, not stopping until he make it through to the other side, coming out within the mountain complete.

"They behind you?" Sam asked.

"I hope so." He said as he joined her at the bottom of the where the refugees were huddled, waiting.

Two members of SG-2 came through, hurrying off the ramp. And then a refugee, who had been helping to fight off the Goa'uld came through, his suddenly arrival made the Gate troops cock their weapons, Teal'c came behind him.

"Whoa! Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Both Sam and Daniel shouted together.

"They're with us!" Sam informed and hurried up the ramp as the refugee went down. She stood before Teal'c and he handed her his weapon, she smiled and nodded, guiding him down the ramp a little she handed the staff weapon to an airman.

With an injured Casey between them, Jack and Kawalsky fell through the Gate, Casey collapsing to the ramp.

"Now!" Sam ordered. "Lock it up, lock it up!"

Over the intercom the technician announced. "_Closing iris_!"

It spiraled shut and they hear four metallic thuds hit the metal, then nothing.

"_Wormhole disengaged_." The technician informed over the intercom and the iris open again.

The call for a medic was given and they rush up the ramp.

Jack motioned to Casey. "You got him?" He asked Kawalsky.

"Yeah, I got him, thanks," he said, seeing the refugees surge forward. "Hold on there, get these people back."

The medic's push their way through as the refugees circle Sam, Daniel and O'Neill, hugging and thanking them warmly. "We've got to help these people, please."

Hammond walked up the ramp, amidst the confusion as Major Samuels cleared the way for the medics. "Let's go, man down. Stand back! Stand back!"

The medic's lifted Casey onto a stretcher and carried him off the ramp and out of the Gate room.

The General looked confused to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill. Care to explain?" He gestured to what was going on around him.

"Um, we can use the Stargate to send these people home, sir?" Sam said quickly.

Hammond gestured to Teal'c. "What's he doing here?"

"General Hammond, this is Teal'c. He can help us. He helped Cali escape." Jack said introducing the two.

"Do you know what he is?"

"Yes sir I do," Jack said calmly. "He's the man who saved our lives. And if you accept my recommendation, sir… he'll join SG-1"

That got Sam, Daniel and Teal'c looking at Jack.

"That decision may not be up to you," the General retorted.

"Lets get these people off the ramp," Samuels ordered and the refugees were escorted off.

"General, my daughter," Jack asked Hammond.

"In the infirmary, she'll be fine." He insisted.

Jack then saw Kawalsky was on his knees looking a little out of it. "Kawalsky, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said regaining his composure as he stood.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Kawalsky, this is sure to be a very interesting debriefing for SG units 1 and 2 at 0730."

"Yes sir," Jack acknowledged him.

"All right, lets get these people situated," Samuels, ordered and the refugees were escorted out off the Gate, the General and Major leaving too. Only SG-1 and the Major remained on the ramp.

Daniel looked back to the Gate. "She's out there somewhere, Jack."

"I know," he agreed. "So is Skaara."

"So what do we do?"

"We find 'em." He instead. "Right now through, we're going to get cleaned up and then we're going to the infirmary to see Cali."

He nodded, admitting. "I love her to, Jack."

"I know, Daniel." He said patting his arm, coming to terms with that fact.

Along with Sam and Teal'c they walked down the ramp and out of the Gate room, leaving Kawalsky behind. Not taking any notice of the two heavily armed airman that followed them, SG-1, along with Teal'c went to the locker room, getting cleaned up. Jack ordering one of the airman to be useful and get the Jaffa some clothes. So when they walked into the infirmary, guards and all, he was dressed in a white T-shirt and fatigues, the others in black T-shirts and fatigues.

Cali saw them when they walked into the ward; she hoped off the bed slowly and went over to her father. "Dad."

He hugged her. "Hi sweetheart."

She released him and then moved to Daniel, going into his arms, being held longer by him. "I'm so glad you're all right?" She stepped back and took his hand, seeing Teal'c. "Thank you."

He bowed his head.

Dr. Warner came into the ward. "Young lady you shouldn't be on your feet."

She groaned. "I'm fine, a bit of a headache."

"You have a mid concussion and a fractured wrist."

Daniel squeezed her hand. "Come on," he led her over to the bed she'd occupied, getting her to lie down while he sat at the head, she lay on her side, her head in his lap as he stocked her hair, whispering quietly to her in Abydonian.

Sam smiled, glancing at the Colonel. "Who's looking after who, now?"

He chuckled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "They're as bad as each other."

The doctor was happy his patient was lying down. "General Hammond called down here, I'm to give you all physicals, including our Jaffa friend here. Colonel, you're first, come with me please."

Reluctantly he agreed, going with the doctor.

Teal'c watched the two linguists. "O'Neill is her father, is Daniel Jackson her husband?"

"No," Sam answered. "Not in the way you'd think, it's complicated."

"I see," he said. "So he's her lover."

"No, not yet he's not."

"And the one he called Sha're, who has become Apophis' queen?"

"Now she is Daniel's wife," Sam told him and saw the confused look. "As I said, Teal'c it's complicated."

"I understand he has a wife and soon a lover, I do not understand the hesitation?" The Jaffa announced.

"Well it's not something that's common practice here on Earth."

He arched an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"Oh yeah," Sam remarked lightly.

Once Jack was done with Dr. Warner it was Sam's turn, she patted Teal'c on the arm and went with the doctor.

"Your culture is unusual," Teal'c informed Jack as he sat next to him on one of the beds.

"I suppose it is," Jack agreed, watching his daughter and Daniel. Obviously Sam had been talking with the Jaffa. "And in some ways it's not."

"On my planet the relationship Daniel Jackson has with your daughter would not be deemed unusual."

"Yeah, well it's not on Abydos either," the Colonel, remarked. "Still we humans are a funny bunch. We don't take too well to change, the unknown scares us and for a long time we thought we were the center of the universe."

"Which you are not," the Jaffa said bluntly.

"So true."

They sat in silence, waiting. Sam returned and Teal'c followed the doctor, she sat next to the Colonel. "Hell'va first mission sir."

"That it was, Carter."

"I missed most of it," Cali said relaxed and comfortable.

"You didn't miss that much," Daniel mused.

"Not that he can talk, kiddo. He slept through most of it too," Jack teased, adding. "Make sure you mention that to the doc, Danny-boy."

"Will do Colonel."

"Funny Dr. Jackson," Jack remarked and saw the younger man smile, an almost shy smile.

Samuels arrived, looking none to happy. "Colonel O'Neill, where is the Jaffa?"

"Teal'c," Jack said emphasizing his new friends name. "Is with Dr. Warner, as the General ordered."

The Major looked to the two men. "As soon as Dr. Warner is finished with the Jaffa, take him to the holding cell."

"Yes sir."

"General's orders," Samuels said before Jack could protest.

Suddenly the base went on alert, the announcement of an incoming wormhole was giving.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack wondered out loud. He and Sam got off the bed. "Stay here," he told the two linguists and headed out with Sam and Samuel's on his heals.

"I guess we're staying here," Daniel said with a shrug.

"Daniel," Cali managed to sit up, facing him, crossing her legs on the bed. "There was another Jaffa with Teal'c when he released me, a Master Bra'tac. He was the one who took me away from the city, Daniel," she hesitated. "He told me he was my grandfather, that my mother had been his daughter."

Daniel frowned. "Tell me exactly what he said, from the beginning."

She did, from the moment they'd come into the chamber she was being kept in, to when she left Bra'tac to find SG-2. "What if it's a trick?" She asked him.

"For what reason?" He questioned her question.

"I don't know."

"Cali," he caressed her cheek gently, something he'd done so many times with Sha're, seeing the same need to understand in her eyes. "Everything will be all right."

"How do you know?"

He smiled warmly. "You're going to have to trust me."

"Always," she whispered, neither noticing the base had gone off alert.

However when Daniel saw Dr. Warner come out with Teal'c, he got off the bed, getting to the Jaffa before the airman could. "Teal'c, General Hammond wants you to go with these men."

"Very well Daniel Jackson," he said, and did so.

"Your turn Dr. Jackson," Dr. Warner insisted.

Daniel signed and followed the doctor.

Cali rubbed her cast-covered hand and turned, dangling her legs off the bed, she swung them back and forth waiting. She'd had enough of the infirmary and was planning her escape as soon as Daniel was finished. By the time he was, the base had gone on alert once more, then off again. She got off the bed as he walked out, grabbing her shirt. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Well we have a briefing in a few minutes, so lets see if we can find out," he suggested.

"Okay."

Dr. Warner came over to them carrying a sling. "Young lady, if you insist on leaving, then you wear this."

She groaned and let him put the sling on her, slipping her arm inside. "Thank you Dr. Warner."

"My pleasure."

She hurried out with Daniel, who was trying not to laugh. "Don't even think about it, Daniel."

He grinned. "Okay, come on."

At the briefing room, the uninjured members of SG-2 were present with SG-1, when they arrived. All took their seats when General Hammond came into the room, he sat at the head of the table and they went over the mission from the time they arrived on the planet to when they left.

The General sat back in his chair. "Is Chulak to be considered a hostile planet?"

"The people in general are friendly, General," Daniel informed. "So no."

"All right, Doctor, you and Miss O'Neill interview the refugees and see if you can work out the Gate addresses to their planets. And try to reassured them they are in no danger and not to be concerned by the alerts."

"Yes sir," both acknowledged.

"Seems the Goa'uld are a little cranky with us," Jack remarked for their benefit. "They keep knocking and we don't answer."

Hammond ignored the Colonel's dry humor and continued. "Captain Carter, when will we have our first addresses for recon?"

"The computer should be bringing two up in the next few hours," she reported.

"Very well then. Those who haven't reported to Dr. Warner, do so and then try and get some rest, which I know will be hard with the alerts going on," he ordered. "Dismissed." He stood and so did they, leaving the briefing room for his office.

Daniel glance at Cali, SG-2 was filing out. "So, I guess we go see the refugees?"

"Lets get breakfast first," she suggested.

"Now, that kiddo," her dad remarked behind her. "Is a good idea," he looked to Sam. "Carter, joining us?"

"I think I will sir, thank you," she agreed.

"Then, to the commissary, kids," he jeered and they all chuckled, following him.

Their cheerfulness disappeared into weariness as the day progressed, the refugees were sent home and Jack did is best to fight for Teal'c to be treated with the respect due. The Goa'uld kept testing the defenses until finally they ceased, and then major threat became apparent, a threat within. Major Charles Kawalsky had been infected by a larva Goa'uld, efforts to remove the Goa'uld by surgery seemed to go well, until it's failure became evident. The Goa'uld, know in complete control of Major Kawalsky, was holding Cali hostage, standing on the ramp with her, facing down Teal'c, who stood before the open Gate.

"I cannot let you pass," Teal'c told him. "Release Cali O'Neill."

"**Jaffa**," the Goa'uld snarled. "**You cannot make demands of me**."

"I will when it comes to the lives of my friends." Teal'c said calmly.

Cali saw the sincerity in Teal'c eyes and acted, slamming her foot hard down on the Goa'uld's, she attacked, only to be thrown off the ramp, she hit the cement floor with a sickening thud, lying still.

Teal'c rushed at the Goa'uld, who came at him going straight for his throat. Teal'c fended him off; getting a grip on his shirt he pushed the Goa'uld towards the event horizon, the Goa'uld pushed back.

In the control room with General Hammond, Jack forced himself not to move, to let Teal'c handle this, to not rush down to his daughter and possible put her in more danger. If they had a chance of surviving this, then he was needed where he was. He saw Teal'c get the upper hand and shove the Goa'uld partially into the wormhole; this was the chance they needed.

"Teal'c! Hold him there!" He yelled into the open mike. He watched the struggle that continued between the two, until Teal'c had a firm hold, the back of the Goa'uld's head in the event horizon. He looked to the technician. "Shut it down! … Now!" He looked up seeing the Stargate shut down, rushing for the Gate room. Going in he hurried up the ramp, troops behind him, the man who was his friend dead at the bottom of the gate. A small piece of the Goa'uld dropped out of Kawalsky's head and shriveled up, smoking. Jack knelt beside his friend.

"He was your friend." Teal'c stated.

Shaking his head, Jack stood. "My friend died on the operating table," he said flatly and then hurried down the ramp to his daughter.

Cali managed to sit up as he reached her. "Is he dead?"

"Yeah, honey," he knelt on the floor and took her in his arms. "Are you all right?" She didn't answer, sobbing in his arms. "It's going to be all right, sweetheart."

Teal'c joined them, hankering down, noting the medic's that stood back waiting. "Cali O'Neill, do you require medical attention?"

She pulled away from her dad. "I don't think so, Teal'c," shakily she got to her knees and hugged him. "Thank you."

He hesitated and then hugged her back. Gathering her in his arms, he stood as did Jack, the two of them following the two medic's to the infirmary, carrying the young woman.

Daniel and Sam raced into the infirmary a few minutes after Cali had been taken from Teal'c to be examined. "Jack, is she all right?" He asked frantically. "We just heard."

"Daniel," Jack grabbed him by the shoulders. "Danny. She's fine, a little shaken, but fine. The doc is just checking her over."

"God, Jack, if anything happened to her…" His voice faded.

"Nothing is going to happen to her, Daniel." Jack assured. "Not while she has you and I, and the rest of SG-1 to look after her."

"The Colonel's right, Daniel," Sam said, coming up next to him. "We look after each other, that's what's being a team is all about."

Jack released the young man as he looked to Teal'c. "And friends."

The Jaffa bowed his head, excepting the hand of friendship offered. He would do his best to look after each of them.

A half an hour later, Cali came out to them, her arm back in a sling, she hurried over to her dad, hugging him, then Sam, who was surprised and finally Daniel, who kept her in his arms.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine," she reassured, resting her head against his chest.

Dr. Warner walked over to them. Handing the Colonel a bottle of pills. "She's going to be fine Colonel," he reported. "A few new bruises, but there's no other fractures. Those are for her arm, it maybe still a little painful, they'll also help her sleep."

"Thanks Doc."

"No problem, I suggest you all get a good nights sleep," he advised.

Jack put the bottle into his pocket. "A good idea, doc, I think we've earned it."

Dr. Warner nodded and walked away.

General Hammond came in, seeing all was well. "Miss O'Neill, how are you feeling?" He asked, having expected to see her with her father, not Dr. Jackson.

She moved out of Daniel's arms, but not away from him. "A little battered and bruised, but I'll survive sir."

"Good," he said with a smile. "I'll see you all here tomorrow morning, SG-1 your have a recon mission at 0700."

"Yes sir." Jack acknowledged. "Is that all of SG-1, sir?"

"Yes, Colonel," Hammond told him, glancing at them all. "Except for Miss O'Neill of course, all of SG-1 is shipping out."

"Sweet," Jack said happily.

The next morning while Jack was with the General in his office, Sam, Daniel and Cali headed for the Gate room, two of the three geared up to go off world.

"If anything, the fact he knew how to set the auto destruct code proves that there's hope for Sha're and Skaara," Sam was telling them.

"How?" Daniel asked her.

They stopped in the corridor. "Because only Kawalsky could have known that code." She answered him.

"So something of the host must survive?" He stated.

Sam nodded.

"And that means hope for Sha're and Skaara," Cali whispered.

"It certainly does," Sam, said, she patted the young woman on the shoulder and continued on without them.

Daniel saw the faith in Cali's eyes; it reflected in his own, he put a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "We'll get her back, Cali, Skaara too, I promise."

"I know," she smiled. "Be careful out there."

"I will," he waited for two airmen to walk past, then continued. "I have you to come back to."

"You do, and one day you'll have Sha're too," she promised.

"One day, Cali," he said and together they walked into the Gate room.

In Hammond's Office, Jack stood near by, geared up ready to go, waiting while the General was talking on the red phone. Colonel Kennedy stood before the General's desk, the man not well liked after he tried to ship Teal'c out for study.

"Oh absolutely," Hammond was saying, smiling. "That's good to hear… Oh anytime, sir, you just come on down, we'd be glad to have you," he paused chuckling at the response. "Well, hell sir, he's right here; why don't you tell him yourself? I'm sure he'd like to hear it from you." He handed the red phone to Kennedy, who took it, smiling at Jack, as he motioned the Colonel to follow him out of the office, both of them hearing the nervous Kennedy speaking into the phone.

"Yes, Mr. President? Yes sir."

Jack chuckled. "Thank you sir." He said as they headed for the Gate room.

"No need, Colonel. It was my pleasure," he assured. Then stated. "Colonel, this isn't exactly easy to ask, but…"

Jack second-guessed him. "Daniel and Cali?" He asked and saw the General nodded. "It's complicated, but Cali and Sha're were '_close_', life partners and she's invoked an Abydonian custom that states she will look after Daniel until Sha're returns to his arms."

"And then?"

"Well then," Jack hesitated. "Then they live happily ever after, together. The three of them."

Hammond arched an eyebrow. "I guess I shouldn't ask."

"No sir, it would be wise not to." Jack agreed. "But what Cali and Sha're had, it's an emotional bonding as well as a physical one, as I said it's complicated."

"Very well, Colonel." He said and they continued on.

As they walked into the Gate room, Jack saw Daniel and Carter standing on the ramp waiting, the Stargate all ready open. His daughter was standing at the bottom, her arm still in the sling; she wore fatigues like everyone else, but with SGC badgers. She gave him a smile.

"Colonel O'Neill, is SG-1 ready to ship out?" Hammond asked him.

"We are, sir."

"Then you have a go for a standard recon mission on P3A-575."

"Yes sir."

The door opened to the Gate room and Teal'c walked in carrying his staff weapon, but dressed as the rest of his team were in fatigues and vest. "Reporting as ordered."

"Sir," Jack told him, promoting him. "It's sir."

"Sir," Teal'c added.

Hammond smiled. "Welcome aboard, son." He said as Cali joined him.

"Look after them Teal'c," she insisted.

"I shall Cali O'Neill," he said and followed Jack up the ramp to join Daniel and Sam. SG-1.

"The MALP reports conditions on the planet are favorable." Sam was saying.

"That's something," Daniel stated, he gazed back, seeing Cali smile, he returned it and then turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

Together the four members of SG-1 walked up the ramp, stopping in front of the Gate, Jack looked at each of them, smiling. "Well?"

Daniel and Sam just smiled and along with the Colonel and Jaffa, proceeded to walk into the wormhole.

As the Gate closed down, the General heard the young woman beside him sigh. He smiled. "Miss O'Neill, have you had breakfast yet?"

"Um, no sir," she admitted.

"Then let me escort you to the commissary," he announced. "I'd be honored if you'd join me for breakfast."

"Thank you sir," she accepted and walked out of the Gate room with him.

The end of this story, but only the beginning of the adventure….


	2. Within the Serpents Grasp

**Title:** **_Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter starts at the end of '_Politics_' and goes straight into '_Within the Serpent's Grasp _and _The Serpent's Lair_' and finishes with '_Secrets_'. I write for the enjoyment of being able to for a little while leave the realities of life behind and dive into the lives of characters that are familiar, which is at times scary. No, I don't jump through wormholes or fight Goa'uld, but I have in my life known people like Daniel, Jack, Sam and even Teal'c. And I'm proud to say these people have shaped my life in someway. I've also experienced a lot of hurt, confusion and emotional abuse that no one should, but I've survived. I did so with the love of my children and the ability to write and express myself in my stories. I don't care whether people nitpick or criticize what I write; because at least I know someone is reading it. So thank you to everyone out there who does and those of you who review. Thank you all. I hope you enjoy the continuing adventures.

Thanks to _All-or-None_ for nitpicking and reviewing and _LetNys_: thank you for enjoying the last chapter.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Two: **_Within the Serpent's Grasp_**

Colonel Jack O'Neill preached on the briefing room table and rubbed his temples. They'd lost. The Stargate program was finished and soon the Gate would be buried. Crossing his arms against his chest he watched the people this hurt the most, Daniel Jackson, Cali and of course Teal'c. The Jaffa had sworn to fight for the freedom of all Jaffa, with the burying of the Gate that would be impossible. For Daniel and Cali it would mean being unable to find Sha're and free her from her Goa'uld.

Some might of frowned on their relationship, even criticized it. He was a married man, well by Abydonian law, and she was, well she wasn't quite his mistress. In the months since their return from Chulak, Daniel and Cali had developed a relationship that went beyond friendship, it was love. Some would have said they were lovers, but that wasn't the case, not at that point. She'd been in his bed, slept in his arms, and shared everything but the physical act.

They supported each other through every trial, seen each other at their worst and their best. And he supported them both, picking up the pieces after one of them fell, usually after something happened to the other. And occasionally the two of them supported him, as did Carter and Teal'c, they were a team, a family. And now that family was hurting.

Sam Carter sat next to her CO, she'd finally found a bond with the man and mutual respect and it was all coming down around them. She didn't know all there was to know about Jack O'Neill that would take time, more than they had. Nor did she understand Daniel and Cali's relationship, even through the young woman had explained the Abydonian custom and her feelings. It just seemed unusual. Daniel had a wife; a beautiful wife and he had Cali, who was in love with them both. It was confusing.

And then there was Teal'c who wanted to learn so much about their world and it's customs. Who took an interest in science and archaeology, and saw everything with a wide-eyed wonder. He looked out for all of them, being their protector if they needed him, giving them space when they didn't. They were a family. General Hammond had referred to Daniel as '_their boy_' and he considered the young archaeologist like a son, of course he also considered Cali like a granddaughter.

"What do we do now sir?" She asked Jack quietly.

"I don't know, Carter," he answered, his bravo gone. "I didn't think it would end like this."

"Neither did I, sir."

He sighed and stood. "We should head home, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Daniel and Cali joined them. "I thought I'd just stay on base tonight," he informed.

"Nope, sorry Danny-boy, but your heading home," Jack ordered him. "I promised Dr. Frasier you'd go home and rest. So Cali is going to drive you home."

"Jack, I'm fine."

"Sure you are," he said with a blunt tone, glancing at his daughter. "Cali take Daniel home."

"Yes sir," she said and patted him gently on the back. "Come on Daniel."

As they walked away, Jack made a decision. "Hey Daniel."

They stopped and he turned. "Yeah Jack?"

"Remember what I said the night you came back from Abydos?" He saw confusion light up Daniel's eyes, then understanding. "Well forget what I said, it doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, now get going, both of you."

"Thanks Jack."

"Night dad," Cali bided and she and Daniel left.

Teal'c was staring out at the Stargate as Jack and Sam stood either side of him. "I cannot remain here, O'Neill."

"I know," Jacks aid. "We'll think of something."

"Perhaps the General will change his mind and let you go through the Gate to Chulak," Sam offered.

"Perhaps," the Jaffa said, but didn't think it likely. "You should take your own advice and rest."

"Yeah," Jack patted him on the back. "See'a in the morning big guy."

"Night Teal'c," Sam said and followed the Colonel, the two of them leaving together. "Do you think Cali will make it home?"

"Nope, I expect she'll stay with Daniel." Jack told her calmly.

"Doesn't that bother you, even a little, I mean Daniel is older than her?" She asked him.

"Look, Captain," Jack stopped her at the bottom of the stairs. "Cali is nearly twenty years old, she has more sense then most twenty year olds I've ever know. And maybe she hasn't consummated her relationship with Daniel as of yet, but if and when she does, I know it's because she loves him and he loves her. Their differences in age, shouldn't stop them from having that love."

That surprised Sam. "I don't fully I understand the kind of relationship she and Daniel have or the one she shared with Sha're," she started, "but I can see they do love each other. So what made you change your mind? I thought you were pretty adamant that she and Daniel didn't have…. Well that kind of relationship."

He sighed. "When we thought Daniel had been killed, I saw the pain that put Cali though and I felt selfish," he explained, "I decided after we got him back, I wouldn't stand in their way, I guess it's taken me a while to really let go."

"What about Sha're?"

"I guess we're never going to find out, are we?"

"No, I guess not," Sam, said solemnly.

After they'd changed into civilian clothes, Cali drove Daniel to his apartment. She'd helped him find it, helped him move in, buy furniture and other things. She even had clothes there for the times when she ended up staying. His apartment was in a way hers too; she spent a lot of time there and felt as much at home with him as she did with her dad.

Now standing in the middle of his living room, she wondered what was next for them; she'd heard her dad's cryptic message to Daniel.

"Cali?"

She turned, coming out of her daze. "Sorry," she blushed a little.

Daniel smiled tiredly. "It's okay, come sit down, you're just about asleep on your feet."

She sat with him on the sofa. "I guess the day is catching up to me."

"Yeah, it's been a long one," he agreed slipping his arm around her. "Changing realities, getting shot, having to sit through that hearing."

"Makes my day seem boring," she said lightly. "I only spent a few hours off world, translated a few things for the General and did a few briefings."

"As well as being insulted by Senator Kinsley." Daniel added.

"That too," she chewed on her lip before asking. "Do you think they'll really do it, bury the Gate?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'm sorry," she said as she snuggled closer, resting her head against his chest.

"So am I, Cal," he said. "You've fought just as hard to get Sha're back." He stroked her arm thinking about what Jack had said. The Colonel had accepted Cali invoking the custom, accepted her love for him, but in a way Jack had been relieved when Daniel had said he wouldn't take her to his bed. Well have sex with her. But now, now Jack was saying he'd changed his mind. Daniel couldn't say he hadn't thought about it, because he had, which brought a level of guilt along with it.

"Daniel?"

He came out of his daze. "Sorry," he gave her a tired smile. "I guess I need sleep too, how about we head off to bed."

"You don't mind me staying?"

He chuckled softly, she asked every time. "No, come on," he got up and helped her to her feet. "So, do you want to take a shower?"

"I grabbed one on base," Cali revealed. "I'll change while you grab one and I'll re-dress your arm."

"Um thanks."

She smiled; blushing at the feelings she got from just one of his smiles.

In the bedroom, while he showered, Cali changed, putting on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt that had 'Property of the United States Air Force' across the front, a present from her dad. She put away her clothes and turned the bed down, hearing the shower turn off she headed over to the adjoining bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and walked in, stopping sharply. Daniel stood there with just a towel wrapped around his waist. She felt the heat spreading across her checks and her pulse raced. "I… um… can wait until you're dressed."

"It's okay," he gestured her in, a little nervous himself.

Cali got the first aid kit from the medical cabinet, trying hard not to look at Daniel, standing there in just a towel. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him like this, there had been other times. This time thought, her hands were a little shaky, but after a few calming breathes she was all right and quickly dressed and bandaged his arm. When she was finished she lent forward and gently kissed the bandage.

"What was that for?" Daniel asked her with a smile.

"When ever I hurt myself, Sha're would clean me up, bandage my wounds and then kiss it to make it better," she explained lost within his blue eyes. "I guess it was her way of helping to take away the pain."

Daniel cupped her cheek. "She use to do that for me too, but it was a kiss on the lips."

Cali edged closer, licking her lips. "Like this?" She asked and then kissed him, a soft brief brush of her lips against his.

"More like this," he corrected huskily, pulling her into his arms he kissed her full on the mouth, using a little pressure to part her lips, deepening the kiss. Feeling her arms go around him, the slight roughness of her T-shirt against his bare skin, the soft silkiness of her skin beneath that shirt as he explored her back with his hands, feeling hers gently caressing him near the towel.

Cali groaned against his mouth and used all her will power to pull away, breathing hard. "I'll… I'll leave you to um… get dressed…" she said quickly and rushed out.

Daniel groaned and rubbed his hands over his face, his heart pounding against his chest. He lent against the washbasin, getting some control back into his body. He wanted her, God he wanted her, as much as he wanted Sha're back in his arms. He looked up and saw his own reflection in the mirror, mixed among the desire was guilt. If he only knew this was what Sha're wanted, if she was happy for them.

Sighing he dressed, cleaned up and left the bathroom, turning out the light.

Cali had locked up and turned out the lights, only the lamp was on in the room, she was sitting on the bed looking a little lost and unsure.

"Cali," Daniel crossed the distance between them and sat with her. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It was my fault, I…"

"No it wasn't."

"But I invoked the custom, I…"

He put a finger over his lips, stopping her. "I could have stopped you, but I didn't," he removed his finger. "Come on." They moved further onto the bed and slipped beneath the sheet and comforter and he lay back with Cali in his arms. "What happened," he began. "I wanted it and yet…"

"You feel guilty," she guessed.

"Yes," he paused. "Sha're is my wife, I love her and yet I love you too," he tried to explain. "It's like when Hathor had me under her spell, I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop myself."

"I was there, before and after," she reminded. "And I was here when we all thought you'd been killed." Tears welled in her eyes. "I felt like I'd lost a piece of myself and I vowed I'd find Sha're for you."

"Cali," he pulled her closer. "I wish I could take away that pain."

"You did by coming back to me," she whispered. "Just as Sha're will."

He stroked her hair. "We don't talk much about you and Sha're."

"She's the strong one," Cali said smiling, remembering. "She put up with my curiosity and sense of adventure. I use to lie in her arms and tell her about what Skaara and I got up too, how we use to sneak away and explore. She would laugh and tell me I should be careful. I would giggle and say I was destined for great things. Until you and dad arrived it was just a dream."

"We changed your life," he noted.

"Sha're fell in love with you the moment she saw you."

"And you?"

She smiled blushing. "About a moment after her."

He chuckled. "The night Sha're and I spent together, after you all saved us from Ra, she told me about you, how she loved you," he said fondly. "I was awake when you slipped in to join us. I heard the two of you talking."

Cali lifted her head, looking at him. "You were," he nodded and she blushed again. "You were awake when I touched her?"

"Yes," he let her move to get more comfortable in his embrace. "Why didn't you? I mean, you were kissing and…"

"If I remember rightly you groaned and startled us, we giggled and settled back, falling asleep," she mused a little sad.

"Oh," he brushed back a lock of her hair. "I couldn't help it, it was beautiful, seeing the two of you together, so free with your feelings. I fell asleep with the imagers of the two of you and me, together. When I woke up you were gone and I think I surprised Sha're by making love to her the way I did."

"You did walk out with a smile on your face in the morning," she noted, finding it amusing.

"True, but you were smiling too when you came in with Jack. For a moment I thought… well."

Her eyes widened with surprise. "Dad and I?" She wrinkled her nose. "Daniel."

"Sha're thought it was funny too," he said frowning.

She sobered and the sadness returned to her brown eyes. "She loves you, Daniel, you have to remember that."

"I do, but if they bury the Gate, we're not going to find her," he said truthfully.

"I know," she said softly.

He saw the pain in her brown eyes, gathering her up; he pulled her close, needing to have her near. "We have to convince the General or Jack to let us go through the Gate to the address I was given. I won't give up."

"Neither will I," she promised and rested her head on his chest just under his chin.

Daniel reached over and turned out the light, lying there in the darkness with her in his arms. Listening to her breathing, knowing when she'd drifted off to sleep, content and relaxed. What had happened in the bathroom had stirred so many feelings inside him, the though of him and Sha're together had been there, as had the need to have Cali. The year he'd been on Abydos, his wife had missed Cali dearly, but Sha're had known she was safe with Jack. Still it didn't stop him thinking how different things would have been if Cali had stayed. And he couldn't help but think of the alternate reality he'd visited, where he'd never gone to Abydos, where Cali had been Apophis' Queen. Where the Goa'uld had won. He fell asleep trying to push those thoughts from his mind, but failed. He woke early hours of the morning in a cold sweat; find the space next to him empty. Getting up, he made use of the bathroom before finding Cali in the living room, sitting at the widow seat, staring out the window. "Are you all right?"

She looked, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was dreaming about Sha're, I was holding her and suddenly she was pulled away," she sobbed. "I couldn't hold onto her and I could hear Apophis laughing at me."

Daniel sat down and took her into his arms, letting her cry. "It was just a dream, Cali, just a dream." He rocked her in his arms, letting her cry. "We'll get Sha're back, one way or another. I promise."

"I hope so Daniel."

He pulled away and held her head in his hands. "We'll do it together, even if we have to leave Earth to do it, okay?"  
She nodded. "Okay."

He grabbed a couple of tissues from a near by box and wiped her eyes and cheeks. "That's better."

She took them and blew her nose. "So what are you doing awake?"

"I woke up because you were gone," he lied with a shrug, smiling warmly. "Come on, let's go back to bed." She stood with him, throwing the tissues into the nearby wastepaper bin. He chuckled and drew her into his arms, so relaxed with the way she willingly embraced him and his love. "Remember, whatever we do, we'll do it together."

She nodded, becoming lost in those blue eyes of his, the doorway to his heart and soul. His touch heated her blood and sent a shiver down her spine at the same time, sending her pulse racing. She felt feelings she didn't understand, but wanted too, feelings she could usually control, but not tonight. Tonight she wanted to break down the last barriers that separated them; she wanted him as her life partner too.

He ran a finger over her lips, he felt as if an invisible force was drawing the two of them together. He knew she was feeling it too, it was in her eyes, slowly he lent down and kissed her lips, feeling her respond ardently, opening not only her mouth but her heart and soul to him. Picking her up, he carried her back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut he put her down but not out of his arms. He loved his wife, but he finally admitted he loved her life partner too; enough to want Cali as his life partner as well. They just had to take the next step.

"You don't have to do this, Daniel," she said softly, feeling feverish with want. "I can wait."

"I know," he told her, his voice husky. "I also know I want you, so much."

She stepped back a little and with shaky hands pulled her T-shirt over her head, throwing it onto the end of bed, she shrugged out of her boxers and panties, standing before him, so unsure.

The whole scene reminded Daniel of when Sha're had come to him, he'd turned her down that first time, but he wasn't turning Cali down, their first time together would be tender and sweet. Just as his and Sha're's had been. After tonight she would be his life partner too. He ran a finger down the side of her face. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

With a little hesitation she grabbed hold of his shirt and helped him remove it, she ran her fingers down his chest, feeling muscles contract. She knew what their coming together would mean, the consequences, emotional and physical. "I want so much, to know so much."

He captured her hands in his own. "We'll go slow, we have time," he assured and helped her remove the last item of clothing he wore, so they stood naked before each other. He brought her back into his arms, letting her feel his body against hers, nipping at the side of her neck as he caressed her back, her breath hot at his neck and a little quicker then before.

On the bed he touched and explored, discovering her body, the softness of her skin under his roughed fingers. He let her touch and explore too, discover his body had he'd discovered hers, he wanted to be patient, he wanted to go slow, but she was making it hard. He hadn't felt this way since Sha're, hadn't felt he was losing control of his desires and needs like he was. Everywhere her fingers touched he earned for more, to return the touch and share the overwhelming bliss. When he couldn't take any more, when she begged for him, he pushed her back against the bed and they made love, all hesitations forgotten.

In the aftermath they lay together, the sheet and comforter pulled to their waists. "Are you all right?" He asked stroking her arm.

"I'm fine," she assured, but then admitted. "A little sore."

"It'll pass," he kissed the top of her head and glanced over at the clock. "We should get some sleep, we're going to have to get up soon."

Cali was drawing circles on his chest with her finger. "What if the attack doesn't happen here, Daniel, what do we do?"

"There's always a digs, not only in Egypt. Or I can teach." He supposed. "But I have a feeling this attack is coming and if we don't do something about it we're going to end up slaves to Apophis or worse."

"We won't Daniel," she looked up. "Somehow we'll defeat Apophis."

"I hope so, sweetheart."

She edged back up and kissed him. "Together, remember."

"Together," he agreed.

Later in the morning, when they made it into the mountain, preparations had already begun for closing down the program; dustsheets had been draped over furniture and equipment. Over the next few days all they did was come to work, changed into their fatigues and pack. His office first and then hers, chuckling how in the few months they'd been working there, they had accumulated so much stuff.

On the fourth day after helping with the rest of the archaeological department, they took a break and headed up to the briefing room, meeting up with Jack in the elevator.

"Hey kids," he greeted, feeling a little hesitant. He hadn't seen much of them in the last couple of days and Cali hadn't been home since.

"Hi dad."

"Jack."

"So…" he wondered how to approach this with tact. "Been having a few interesting nights?" He saw his daughter blush. "I'll take that as a yes."

Daniel went to comment and then stopped himself. Staying instead. "Where are you headed?"

"To talk to Hammond," he answered. "What about you two?"

"The briefing room," Cali admitted. "To take one last look."

"Yeah, might do that myself later," Jack told her.

They continued on in silence, parting once they stepped out, Cali and Daniel went up to the briefing room, standing by the large window. The room had already been prepared for the close down, dustsheets covering the furniture. All the teams were now back.

Staring out the window at the Gate, Daniel sighed, he didn't want to see what happened in the alternate reality happen here.

Cali slipped her arm around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder. They'd discussed how much familiarity they'd display while at the mountain, their relationship was private and gossip could run rampant. But thankfully they'd always been very '_touchy_' towards each other, so no questioned them about the amount of intimacy they conveyed around each other. "We'll get through this Daniel."

"Somehow," he agreed. "I just wish…"

"What?" She asked straightening.

"I wish I could have done more. Had proof of what I saw, but everything was left behind."

She moved to stand in front of him so she could wrap both arms around him. "I believe you."

"I know," he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Cali," he whispered, unafraid to tell her that.

"I love you Daniel," she whispered back. She looked up, seeing the defeat in his eyes. "Don't give up, please."

"I'm trying, Cali, I am."

She rose up a little and kissed him, adding a little pressure to deepen the kiss and got a passionate response from him, being pressed against the window, feeling the heat from her own body and his. They shouldn't have been doing it, not so openly, but hell they were alone or so they thought. A throat being cleared brought them apart and they turned, seeing Sam and Teal'c come into the briefing room, the Captain looking a little uncomfortable. "Hi Sam, Teal'c." Daniel greeted as casually as he could, hoping to god he wasn't blushing. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, but they had been caught.

"Daniel, Cali," Sam said with a smile.

Teal'c bowed his head, a half smile on his lips.

"We thought the Colonel would be here," Sam stated.

"He went to talk to General Hammond," Cali divulged, feeling flush, knowing she was blushing from being caught. "I don't think it'll do any good through."

In the General's office, Hammond feed another sheet of paper into the paper shredder, hearing the rap on the door he glanced up, seeing whom it was. "Come in Jack, have a seat," he offered. "Y'know, I never anticipated how much paperwork is involved in shutting down a facility." He sighed. "Not exactly the last brave act I wanted to do before retiring."

Jack had taken the offer to sit, leaning back in his chair. He'd stood outside the office debating how to handle this little discussion; finally he'd just decided to wing it. "So you're still just going to throw it in, huh?"

"Well I was a month away from retirement before we started the SGC," the General admitted. "The only thing that kept me here was… well, lets face it, it was a pretty wild ride."

"Yes sir. Personally, I don't think we should be getting off that ride just yet."

"Colonel," Hammond let out an exasperated breath. "We've been through this, I agree with you, but we have our orders."

"They're ill-conceived orders, sir," Jack stated.

"I agree, but they're orders just the same, and I for one follow orders."

"Even though we are the only line of defense protecting this planet?" The Colonel asked him.

"I know that."

"I know you know that, sir," Jack said, but added. "You're still just going to chuck it, huh?"

The General sighed again. "You don't think I tried everything to prevent this shutdown?" He asked Jack. "I went back to Senator Kinsey twice. The second time, he had me forcibly removed from his office. I went to the Secretary of Defense, the joint Chiefs. Hell, I finally called the President, himself."

"What'd he say?" Jack asked.

"He said that to override the Senate committee on this one would be political suicide for him," the General answered and saw Jack shake his head. "It's over, Jack. No extensions, no reversals, no new hearings. The Stargate will be buried literally and figuratively."

"And along with it Daniel and Cali's hopes of getting Sha're back," the Colonel said softly. "I've already been informed, the Air Force will no longer be aiding Cali in her studies. They have however secured a place for her at the local collage."

"I'm sorry Jack."

He nodded, standing. "I know General," he forced a half-hearted smile. "At least she has Daniel. I expect without the SGC though, they'll go to ground."

"Go to ground?"

Jack shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "He still believes the attack is coming and she believes him, so they'll probably pack up and head for Egypt or somewhere remote," he let his voice fade, shrugging. "I might go with them. Invite Teal'c along."

"Colonel, you know…"

"General, he may as well be given the same chances." Jack said, and then walked out of the office, going the long way to the briefing room. He needed to think; he didn't care if the Air Force was involved with his daughter's studies. Sure he'd miss Mike, but he could afford to put her through Collage, hell he could go back to teaching. He walked into the briefing room seeing his team, his family was there waiting. "Hammond has given up," he reported. "They're going to bury the Gate day after tomorrow."

"Then I must return through the Stargate as soon as possible." Teal'c announced.

Daniel nodded, agreeing with him. "We all should go through the Gate as soon as possible."

"Whoa, whoa," Sam interrupted. "Go through, to where?"

"To the coordinates I got in the other reality."

"Daniel, damn it!" Jack snarled, trying not to sound angry. He was too frustrated to listen to the alternate reality theory again.

"Jack – it was real." He objected.

"Even if it was, how do we know that the address correlates with this reality?" Sam purposed.

"There's only one way to fine out." Cali said calmly.

"We should enter the coordinates and attempt to open the Gate," Teal'c concluded.

"'Kay, hold on," the Captain protested. "Has anyone considered that we could be in gross violation of orders?" Since she was sitting down, she looked up at Jack. "Sir, we would be court-martialed the second we got back."

"If." He pointed out. "If we got back."

"Jack, if we don't go through, what I saw in the other reality could happen here," Daniel pitched his plea again, he hoped this time for the better. "This whole planet could be wiped. Now in the other reality, by the time I left, Sara was dead," he looked to Sam. "Carter, your whole family was dead, hell, I was dead. Everyone was dead and Cali was Apophis' Queen."  
Jack saw his daughter wince at the last. "Daniel, I got it."

"Okay, well don't you think we should see if we can stop the same slaughter from happening here?" He stated. "Let me ask you something, Jack. If we don't go through now, and the Goa'uld do attack later, how are you going to feel?"

Sam posed her own question. "How are just the five of us going to stop the attack anyway, even if we do go through?"

"We'd have a lot better chance now then we would trying to stop an overwhelming onslaught later." Cali noted.

Daniel agreed with her. "I've seen it, Sam, trust me when I say I don't want to see it again."

"If the coordinates are for a Goa'uld world which is not on the Abydos cartouche, then the Goa'uld will most likely not expect us," Teal'c theorized. "I believe a medical attack could be successful."

"Surgical attack, Teal'c," Jack corrected. "It's called a surgical attack, and I'd feel like an idiot."

"Sir?" Sam questioned him.

"I was answering Daniel's question," he informed. "If we don't do something now, and they do attack later, I'd feel like an idiot. We go."

"I too will go." Teal'c said.

Cali nodded. "So am I."

Sam hesitated; Jack understood her feelings, giving her all the time she needed to back out if she wanted too. "It's not an order, Captain," he told her.

"I understand that, Colonel," she said, having made up her mind. "I'm going."

"Than we have some planning to do," he informed and gestured them all closer. "We're going to need weapons and a MALP, we don't want to arise suspicion. So lets changed and then get to the armory, from there we head to the control room. We do this quickly and carefully." He ordered and saw them all nod. "All right, lets go."

Leaving the briefing room, they headed for level 25 and their locker room, the Colonel and Captain walking a head of the others as they left the elevator, trying to make it look natural. The locker room was deserted, so they changed quickly, pulling on black BDU's, gloves and all but Jack pulled beanies on their heads, he wore a black cap instead. From there it was the armory, locking the door from the inside, they donned vests and got side arms, taking everything they'd need with them, extra clips, grenades, flashlights, night-vision goggles and a whole lot of C-4 and detonators.

Jack handed Sam a HK and extra clips, taking the same for himself. "All right people, lets head out, there should be a MALP still in the Gate room we'll use that." He ordered and as they left, he grabbed Cali's arm.

She smiled, reassuring him. "I'll be fine, dad."

"Stick close to Daniel and me," he advised.

"I will," she kissed his cheek quickly and hurried out.

Jack followed and they quickly caught up to the others, making it to the control room without any problems, it was un-staffed, all teams were back home.

Sam took a seat at the console as they gathered around her, starting the dialing process.

"_Attention all personnel: unauthorized Stargate activation_," a recorded voice came over the PA system.

"Carter, close the blast doors and corridors to Alpha and Charlie. Disable'em." Jack ordered.

"I need an authorized officer's security code to disable," she informed.

He lent over and typed in his code. "There you go," he said straightening.

She typed the command into the computer and on the monitors above their heads; Daniel and Cali saw the corridors being locked down. "That won't hold them for long," he noted.

"Long enough," Jack remarked as the gate opened and Sam maneuvered the MALP up the ramp and through the wormhole. "All right, MALP's on its way."

"Should reach its destination in 3… 2… 1."

They looked to the monitor to see the video image the MALP is sending back, it was black through.

"What happened?" Jack asked her. "We lose signal?"

"No sir," she answered. "We are receiving video. Point of arrival is dark. Switching to infrared," she announced and did so.

An infrared imaged came on the monitor, showing the DHD and some large crates.

"Looks ancient Egyptian," Cali noted and Daniel agreed.

"Possibly Goa'uld," Teal'c added.

"No signs of life in the immediate vicinity of the probe," Sam informed.

"_Security breached_," the recorded voice announced.

Daniel looked up at the overhead monitor. "They just got corridor C-9 open."

"All right, let's go," Jack told them and ushered them out of the control room, down to the Gate room. Running in, they headed up the ramp, pulling on the night-vision goggles as they went. Jack and Sam went through first, then Daniel and Cali. Teal'c ran through just as General Hammond and Lou Ferretti ran in with troops, the Gate closing down a few minutes later.

The Gate closed down when Teal'c stepped through at their destination, he scanned the room along with Jack, when the Colonel removed his night-vision goggles, everyone followed suite, using their flashlights instead.

"Daniel, send back the MALP," Jack told him.

"Doesn't look like there are any doors or windows," Sam announced, glancing around as Daniel moved to the DHD.

Jack shone his flashlight on a crate as Daniel began dialing Earth. "Hey Teal'c, what are these things?"

Teal'c looked. "Transport containers. Much like your shipping crates," he reported.

"So they're shipping something through the Gate?" Sam asked him.

"Or receiving." Cali purposed and saw Teal'c nod in agreement.

"Lets have a look inside, shall we?" Jack suggested.

Behind him the Gate whooshed opened and Daniel sent the MALP back through the Gate, the light from the Gate giving the room a watery blue glow as Teal'c forced one of the Gates open.

Jack was impressed as he looked inside the grate. "Cool. What are these things?" He asked referring to the smaller weapons inside.

Teal'c picked one up. "This is a Goa'uld Zat'nik'tel," he revealed. "A weapon using a different form of energy less powerful than that of a staff weapon. Less destructive but still quiet deadly."

"Sweet. Pass'em out." Jack said as the Stargate shut down behind them, leaving them with only the light from their flashlights again. "What'd you call it?"

"Zat'nik'tel," the Jaffa answered and handed them out.

"Right," Jack drawled. "Let's call it a Zat gun, huh?" He suggested. "How do ya fire it?"

"One need only squeeze it here to fire," Teal'c explained and saw the Colonel do it and the Zat extended to the ready position. "The Goa'uld take great pleasure in discharging the weapon only once on a subject, causing him great pain, disabling but not killing him. A second shot will kill most subjects."

"Nice." Sam remarked sarcastically.

They all heard the whining nose that began to build in intensity, glancing around the room.

"What the hell's that?" Jack asked, noting Cali now stood with Daniel on the stairs in front of the Gate, handing him a Zat.

"What's happening, Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"I am unsure."

The sound got louder before they felt a clunk and then a shimmering, seconds later everyone except Teal'c went flying. Daniel and Cali were thrown down the stairs, landing face down on the floor, Daniel's night-vision goggles slid across the floor to a nearby grate.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked as they got to their feet.

"Yeah," Daniel answered for him and Cali. "What was that?"

"Felt like some kind of weird planetary shift." Sam theorized.

"We should dial home immediately." Teal commanded.

Jack agreed. "Do it, Daniel."

He nodded and hurried over to the DHD, dialing Earth he pressed the center activation crystal, nothing happened.

"Daniel?"

"What?" He protested. "I dialed home just like I did a few minutes ago, just like I've done a million times before."

"Well do it again," the Colonel insisted.

He did and again nothing happened. "Uh oh?"

Behind them the door began to open, making them all dive for cover, getting out of sight as six Jaffa marched in, the lights coming on. Cali saw Daniel's night-vision goggles on the floor, nudging him, she gestured to them and they both prayed the Jaffa wouldn't see them. A large crate was opened and a large metallic sphere floated out of it and over to the Stargate, the Jaffa marched out, leaving the sphere suspended inside the Stargate circle. The lights this time remained on. SG-1 came out of hiding after the doors closed.

"I always get a happy tingly feeling when I see those guys." Jack said sarcastically.

Daniel went and got his goggles, hooking them onto his belt as he stood next to Cali, who was looking up at the sphere. "Teal'c, what is this?" He asked.

"It is a Goa'uld long-range visual communications device. Somewhat like your television, only much further advance." He revealed.

"Think it gets Showtime?" Jack asked and saw the looks he was getting, becoming serious. "Can you open that door?" He asked Jaffa.

"Now that I know its location, I believe I can," he informed and went over to the door, opening it.

Teal'c took point, heading down the corridor first, Jack and Sam behind him, Daniel and Cali bring up the rear, making their way to the ship's Pel'tac. Finding a highly decorated gold sarcophagus in the room.

"A sarcophagus," Daniel stated the obvious.

"Oh great," Jack grumbled. "Teal'c, any idea which one's in here?" He saw the Jaffa wasn't listening. "Teal'c?"

They saw what Teal'c was looking at, joining him.

"We're not on a planet, are we?" Sam asked.

"That is correct," he answered, continuing to look out the view screen at the wormhole like steaks. "It appears we are aboard a Goa'uld transport vessel."

"And that jolt was…"

"Hyper launch."

Sam, Daniel and Cali went and checked out the hieroglyphs that were on the walls, the two archaeologist finding it fascinating.

"Teal'c, why didn't you tell us we were on a ship?" Jack asked, a little fed up with surprises.

"I was not sure," he admitted. "I have never been aboard a Goa'uld vessel such as this. Most accelerate very differently. Most do not contain Stargates."

They heard heavy footfalls, scattering except for Jack, who was left out in the open as a Jaffa entered, aiming a Zat at him. "Tel-ko-nak!"

"Hey!" Jack greeted. "How you doin'? Uh, seen a bathroom around here?" He asked and ducked quickly as the Jaffa fired his Zat, which hit the view screen and dispersed, coursing no harm.

Sam came out of hiding, zatting the Jaffa twice, killing him. Teal'c came from his hiding place and zatted the Jaffa a third time, the body disappeared. Cali and Daniel moved to stand with the Captain.

"Okay," Jack said. "One shot hurts 'em, two shots kills'em. The third shot…"

"Disintegrates him."

"Oh, great. You didn't feel this was worthy of mention, I take it."

Sam gestured to the view screen. "That blast spread across this area like there was glass here," she said curious. "This is a force field of some sort."

"That is correct. There is no transparent material capable of withstanding this velocity." Teal'c revealed.

"Or temporal displacement. We're traveling faster then light, right?" She hypothesized.

"That is correct."

"So this ship must have been in orbit around a planet when we gated here," she theorized. "Then it – it launched or left orbit, which would explain why we can't Gate home anymore."

"The point of origin isn't valid anymore." Daniel stated, getting it.

"Right."

"Well, I suggest you three figure out how to get us back home." Jack declared.

"Sir, the only way to do that would be to turn this thing around and go back to where we started," his 2IC pointed out.

"Right, I'll just go tell the pilot, shall I." Cali offered sarcastically.

Jack frowned at her, then looked to the Jaffa. "Teal'c, you know how to fly one of these things?"

"Of this I am unsure. It appears to be of a new technology," he informed.

"So, you couldn't turn this tub around, I take it?"

"I am qualified only to pilot the Goa'uld death gliders," he told them, then added. "I suggest we relocate to another chamber as soon as possible. Royal sarcophagi are rarely left unattended for long."

Throwing his arms up in frustration, Jack agreed and they left the room, making their way down the corridor, hearing Jaffa approach they hid, going into another room, waiting for the Jaffa to pass, Jack watched through the partly held open door, which he held open using his knife.

"Jack?" Daniel waited until he'd glanced back to continue. "It's happening."

Before them was a hanger full of death gliders being prepared for launch.

"We're on an attack ship headed for Earth," Cali realized, gripping tightly to Daniel's hand.

"Okay," Jack said, looking back through the part opening. "Well, we've got some problems then."

"Teal'c, how fast can this ship go?" Sam inquired.

"A Goa'uld Ha'tak vessel can travel at ten times the speed of light." He divulged.

"Okay, so if we are heading to Earth, then we have a long time."

"Based on what?" Jack asked her, glancing back again.

"Based on the coordinates of the planet we gated to."

"We didn't Gate to a planet, we gated to a ship," he reminded.

"Yeah, but that ship had to have been in orbit around or on the surface of a planet in order for those Gate coordinates to work," she explained. "So, based on the location of those coordinates, even if we were traveling at ten times the speed of light, it would take at least a year to get to Earth, probably more."

"_Mol Jaffa. Tim lokeem rel roconnai_." Came the announcement and the Jaffa began leaving the hanger.

"They're being summoned to some sort of gathering." Daniel translated.

They watched the Jaffa pass in the outside corridor through the partly opened door, a sarcophagus was being maneuvered down the corridor too, and finally the corridor was empty again.

"Okay, lets go." Jack ordered removing his knife, put it away.

"Wait a minute," Cali interrupted.

Daniel finished her sentence. "Go where?"

Jack frowned at that, then announced. "Wherever they're goin'."

Teal'c opened the door and they moved out, going quickly down the corridor to the room where they'd started, it was now filled with Jaffa, female acolytes and priests, all who were gathering around the sarcophagus. Sneaking into the room they hid behind a crate, watching. The large metallic sphere hanging inside the Stargate seemed to swirl within itself and an image of Apophis was clearly seen.

"**Chel hol, Jaffa**," his voice boomed in the room. "**The end of a dark moment in Goa'uld history approaches. Soon we will wipe out the scourge that plagues us**." He paused for a moment. "**I will rejoin you as we come out of the shadows. Until then, you are to follow all orders of my son, as if they were my own**." The sarcophagus opened. "**Bow down now. Show me your reverence for my son. The mighty warrior, Klorel**!"

Klorel stood within the sarcophagus, his back to the sphere. "**Tel, kol, Jaffa. Kel, Apophis. Re nek Klorel**." He turned.

Cali sucked in her breath, seeing who it was from her hiding place. Skaara! She looked over to her dad, the pain in his eyes.

"**Re nek, Klorel**." Apophis said.

The sphere went silent and the procession moved out of the room, the doors shutting as the last Jaffa left, leaving SG-1 still hidden.

"He called him his son," Jack remarked. "That's sick!"

"Not exactly a chip of the old block," Sam declared.

"The Goa'uld inside Skaara is probably the son of the one inside Apophis." Daniel theorized.

"Thank you, Daniel, that's encouraging," Jack taunted.

"I'm just trying to help," he said, seeing Jack rub a hand over his face.

Cali reached out and touched her dad's arm. "Dad?"

"I'm okay," he reassured and looked to the man next to her. "Sorry, Daniel."

Daniel nodded; he understood how he felt.

"O'Neill, what is our plan of attack?" Teal'c asked.

"We're going to split up," Jack informed. "Carter, you, Daniel start planting C4 all over this ship, Cali, you're with Teal'c and me."

"And what are we going to do?" Cali asked him.

"We're going to try and grab Skaara."

"Sir, are you sure?" Sam inquired. "It – it would be like trying to take Apophis."

"They do not know we are aboard," Teal'c said thinking it through. "There would be little reason to keep him under heavy guard."

"Okay, but with due respect, sir," she continued. "I think you're making an emotional decision here."

"Maybe, but it's also the best strategic decision." Jack said.

"Is it?"

"Jack has a point," Daniel interrupted. "If we can capture him, maybe we can get through to the old Skaara. Kendra said that she could fight past her Goa'uld when it was still inside her."

"Let's go," the Colonel urged.

"Sir," Sam called him back. "Contingency plan?"

"C-4."

They all moved, except Daniel and Cali. She kissed him quickly. "Be careful," she whispered

"You too," she went to get up and he grabbed her hand. "Cali…"

She smiled. 'I love you too,' she said in Abydonian and hurried after her dad and Teal'c, checking the clip in the nine-millimeter Beretta as she went.

"Ready kiddo?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah."

"This way." Teal'c hissed and they followed him, moving carefully through the ship, coming to the Pel'tac.

"Teal'c and I will go in first," Jack told his daughter. "Watch our backs."

She nodded, swallowing back her fear.

Patting her own the arm, Jack and Teal'c rushed into the Pel'tac, using their Zats they took out the Jaffa guarding Klorel. Teal'c grabbed him from behind before he could use the ribbon device on the Colonel.

"**Chel nok, makor**," he hissed at Teal'c.

"Rin nok." Teal'c replied and took the ribbon device off his hand.

Cali came in, going over to them, taking it from the Jaffa. "Nice."

"**You dare to do this to Klorel**?" the Goa'uld snarled. "**You will die a painful death**."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jack ignored him.

"There's a raised hieroglyphic on the wall next to the door," Teal'c informed. "It resembles a coiled serpent. Push then turn it," he waited until Jack had done so and the door closed. "Stand aside." He told him and zatted the symbol, fusing it into place. Seeing the Colonel do the same for the other door. "They will not be able to access this room for some time."

Jack came over to them. "Hey, Skarra. Long time, no see."

Klorel ignored him, smiling slyly at Cali. "**You, I will not kill. You, I will make my bride**."

Cali put the Beretta away and backhanded the Goa'uld. "Not even if you were the last man in the universe."

He laughed and licked the blood from his lip. "**I will enjoy breaking you**."

In another part of the ship, Sam and Daniel hurried down a corridor, ducking into the hanger to avoid Jaffa troops.

She looked around, staying out of sigh. "Those things have to be fueled by something, and fuel is usually combustible, so…"

"So if we blow it up, it'll probable start a chain reaction." Daniel theorized.

"Right." She agreed, seeing the hanger was clear of Jaffa; she hurried over to the nearest death glider and set a charge to it, then went back to Daniel. "Okay, that'll do it. Lets go."

Back on the Pel'tac, Cali was studying the ribbon device; she slipped it on her hand, putting it into place, seeing how it fit, the simplicity of the device and what it could do, the power one could process using it.

Jack frowned. "Take it off."

"But I…" She saw this wasn't debatable and did so, putting it on the sarcophagus. "Yes sir."

Jack turned back. "C'mon, Skaara, think," he urged, trying to get through to Klorel's host. "Try to remember me, I'm Jack O'Neill, that's Cali, your friend and this is Teal'c."

Klorel wasn't giving in. "**Ah, Teal'c, the traitor**," he mocked them. "**I will take great pleasure in delivering his head to my father**."

"He's not your father." Jack snarled.

"**He is my father**," Klorel corrected. "**He seeded the queen mother. He chose the host in which I will live out eternity. Apophis gave me life**."

"All right, I'm not talkin' to that thing in your head. I'm talking to Skaara."

"**Nothing of the host survives**," the Goa'uld said calmly.

"That's bullshit," Jack swore. "Now let him talk to me."

"**Your friend had a feeble mind. It suffered greatly and gave in easily**," he said laughing at him.

Jack had heard enough and punched Klorel in the jaw. Hearing the Jaffa outside trying to get the doors open; ignoring them he tried again. "C'mon Skaara. Look at me. Try."

"**Perhaps I will not kill you. Perhaps you will make a good host yourself**." Klorel taunted.

Jack looked to Teal'c and held up the Zat gun in his hand. "All right, promise me this thing won't kill him."

"Two shots will," Teal'c reminded. "One shot will only cause him great pain."

"Dad." Cali moved quickly to his side. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her. "So here's the deal," he said to Klorel. "Let him out, let him talk to me, or you get the whole load."

"**You will only hurt your friend**," the Goa'uld said calmly.

"He's a tough kid."

Klorel hesitated a moment. "**Your friend is too afraid to come forward. He enjoys my protection, he really doesn't not wish to speak with you**."

"That's a lie." Cali hissed she knew Skaara better then any of them.

Jack didn't believe it either. "Is that right?" He stepped back a little. "Let him go Teal'c," he saw the Jaffa didn't move. "Let him go."

Teal'c released Klorel and stepped back. Before the Goa'uld could move, Jack fired the Zat, hitting him, he fell to the floor, the blast coursing him a lot of pain.

At that moment Klorel released his hold on Skaara. "Sha're! Daniel! Cali!"

Teal'c knelt, holding the boy as Jack and Cali hankered down.

"Skaara. Are you there?" Jack asked him.

"O'Neill! It hurts."

"I know, kid. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Cali took his hand. "Everything is going to be all right, Skaara."

He winced, fighting hard. "O'Neill, are you still my friend?"

"Yes, I am." Jack assured him.

"But can you forgive me for what we are about to do?" He asked him.

"What are you about to do?" Jack asked, seeing Skaara was losing. "Skaara! Skaara, what are you about to do?"

"Please forgive us," Skaara whispered, pleading.

"Hang in there kid, c'mon, hang on!" The Colonel urged. "What are you about to do?"

His eyes suddenly glowed, and Klorel once more had control. "**Jaffa! Nok kree tol**!" He grabbed Cali's arm-twisting it, she cried out as the door opened and Jaffa burst in.

Teal'c reefed both to their feet, holding his weapon at Klorel; Jack was on his feet in font of them. He needed an opportunity to get Cali free.

"Drop your weapons," one of the Jaffa ordered, his staff weapon pointed at Jack. "Release Klorel now."

Jack pleaded with the Abydonian. "C'mon Skaara, help us."

"Release him, or we will kill the human," the Jaffa warned.

"If you kill the human, I will kill Klorel." Teal'c stated.

"And the host in which he resides?" The Jaffa asked.

Teal'c lowered his zat, releasing Klorel, who snatched it from his hand, keeping a tight grip on Cali; he fired the Zat at Jack, laughing as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Dad!" Cali cried out.

One of the Jaffa moved to fire on him with his staff weapon.

"**Jaffa, nok**!" Klorel ordered, stopping him. Smiling. "**The traitor, his recruiter and _the chosen_. My father will be pleased**."

The Jaffa removed their weapons; Teal'c helped the now conscious Colonel to his feet. "Are you all right, O'Neill?"

"Yeah," he looked to his daughter. "Cali?"

"I'm fine," she said, and then quickly spun round, bring her knee up, she kneed Klorel in the groin. He released her as he doubled over and she rushed to her dad, the Jaffa pointing their staff weapons at them.

Klorel groaned and caught his breath. Straightening. "**You will pay for that**."

Jack drew Cali into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Nice move sweetheart," he whispered.

In the Gate room on the ship, Sam attached C4 to the Gate. "The naquada in the Gate will magnify the explosion."

Daniel stood looking up at the metal sphere. "I'm just hopin' they can't see us through this thing."

Sam was going to comment when they heard the doors begin to open, the two of them rushed behind the Gate platform, weapons ready.

Klorel walked into the room, followed by Jack, Cali and Teal'c, as well as four Jaffa. Klorel knelt before the metal sphere.

It activated and Apophis' image was seen. "**Shen'tel, Klorel**."

"**Father, I wish to present you with a great gift**," Klorel said smugly as he stood. "**The traitor, Teal'c. And I present the human that recruited him**."

"Hey Pops," Jack interrupted, with the jab.

"**Silence**!" Apophis shouted.

"**Also father, I present**," Klorel gestured to one of the Jaffa, who pushed Cali forward. "**The daughter of Cola**."

Apophis smiled. "**Well done my son**," he said pleased. "**Where did they come from**?"

"**I do not know. We found them after departure**."

"**How many more came with you**?" Apophis asked them.

"Thousands," Jack said. "We brought a whole army."

"**I assure you Father, there could be no more**." Klorel stated confidently.

"**You have made me proud, my son**," Apophis said pleased. "**You will have the daughter of Cola as your bride, you will make her yours**."

Cali didn't like being talked about like an object. "Sorry, someone else has already made me his," she smirked. "And he's more man, than either of you snake heads will ever be."

Klorel backhanded her hard, knocking her off her feet. "**Silence**!"

Jack was grabbed by one of the Jaffa, stopping him from retaliating. "Cali!"

She rubbed her sore cheek and got to her feet. "I'm all right, dad."

Apophis chuckled. "**You call this one your parent**?"

"I do."

"**The brother of the one who gave you life, is considered your parent**," he laughed again.

Cali looked back to her dad, who had been released, seeing the shock on his face, the disbelief. She looked back. "What are you talking about?"

"Cali, he's lying to you, my brother died in an accident," Jack revealed. "He's taunting you."

She ignored him. "Tell me about my father?"

"**In good time, my dear**." Apophis promised. "**In good time I will tell you about your traitorous father, Jonah**."

Klorel smiled. "**Do you wish that I keep the traitor and his recruiter until our rejoining**?"

"**No. Teal'c must suffer the most painful death a Jaffa can know**," Apophis ordered. "**Removal of his prm'ta. Let his new master watch him suffer and die**."

"**What about the human**?"

"**You may choose his method of death, but do it soon. It is almost time for remoc and Klorel, have his '_daughter_' watch**." He concluded smiling.

"**Yes, father**."

"**I look forward to seeing you at our destination. Let tol**."

His image faded from the sphere. Behind them a priest, two female acolytes, and more Jaffa entered. The priest unsheathed a two-pronged knife, advancing on Teal'c.

Jack turned to the Abydonian. "Skaara, don't let this happen," he pleaded. "Don't let 'em do this."

Klorel hesitated, not knowing whether it was because he wished it or his host. "**Na-ney**," he ordered the priest to stop. "**Take them to the pel'tac**." He ordered and grabbed Cali's wrist. Making her walk beside him as they were all escorted out.

Sam and Daniel stood up once they were alone, coming out from behind the platform.

"Do you think what he said is true, about Cali?" He asked her.

"I don't know, Daniel," she answered. "But we're going after them."

"Wait a minute," he stopped her. "When are we going to blow the ship?"

"We'll detonate only as a last resort."

"Listen, I wanna save them as much as you do," Daniel said, more then that, he wanted to rip the snake from Skaara's head and feed it to Apophis. "But if we get captured or killed, there is going to be nobody left to blow this ship before it gets to Earth."

"That's why I'm setting a timer," Sam informed as she did so. "If we don't deactivate it in 24 hours, it'll go automatically. Okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Klorel gave Cali a shove as they arrived at the Pel'tac, sending her sprawling to the floor, the Jaffa ushered in Jack and Teal'c, who hurried to the young woman's side, helping her to her feet.

"**You wish to go home to your planet**?" Klorel asked them.

"Of course." Jack answered him.

"**Jaffa, krel tak remoc**."

A Jaffa moved to the control console and put his hand on a small metal ball.

"O'Neill, Cali O'Neill, prepare for…." Before he could finish the ship decelerated, sending both Jack and Cali flying into the wall, they sat up grumbling as Teal'c finished his sentence. "Extreme deceleration."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Jack grumbled as he got up and helped Cali to her feet, they rejoined him, looking out the view screen. "Oh my God."

The ship was about to pass Saturn; they were inside Earth's Solar System.

"**You will get to see your home one last time, before you and everyone one on your planet are destroyed**," Klorel bragged. "**And you and your kind will disturb the Goa'uld no more**."

"Daniel Jackson was right all along," Teal'c said quietly.

Jack just nodded, feeling his daughter taking his hand.

Klorel grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "**Don't worry my sweet Cali, your fate will not be there's**."

"Go to hell," she snarled.

He grabbed her face. "**You will be my queen**."

"I'd rather be dead," she said.

"**Don't tempt me**," he warned.

Outside the pel'tac, Sam set off a smoke grenade in the corridor and then she and Daniel waited for Jaffa to investigate, they didn't have to wait long, two came out and they fired on them and then rushed into the pel'tac. Jack and Teal'c went hand-to-hand with the remaining Jaffa, taking them out.

Klorel meanwhile thrust Cali away from him; she fell smacking her head against the control console, being knocked out. He then grabbed Daniel, knocking his gun form his hand, it skittered across the floor as he focused the ribbon device on him. Daniel dropped to his knees, grabbling Klorel's arm as the beam from the device made it feel like a knife was being twisted into his brain.

Jack grabbed the gun as Sam knelt by Cali; he aimed it at Klorel, hesitant to fire. "Skaara! Skaara, don't!"

"O'Neill, you must take action!" Teal'c warned.

"Skaara!" Jack yelled, and then squeezed the trigger, shooting Klorel/Skaara twice; he fell releasing Daniel, who went down too. Jack knelt by Skaara, taking the boy in his arms.

Sam crawled over to Daniel, helping him to sit up. "Daniel, you okay?"

He nodded, gasping for breath, unable to answer her. He searched for Cali, finding her, seeing she was still unconscious.

Skarra looked up at Jack. "O'Neill."

"Ah Skaara, I'm sorry." Jack apologized.

Cali came too, pulling herself up, ignoring the dizziness and nausea that assaulted her to see what was happening, seeing the boy she called her friend and brother die. She crawled over to Daniel, who took her in his arms and the two consoled each other.

"Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c spoke up.

"Yeah, give me a second, here," Jack said solemnly

"I cannot." He announced.

They all looked up at the view screen, seeing what the Jaffa did.

"Earth." Sam said.

"I though you said we couldn't be there for at least a year," Daniel stated, getting his voice back.

"I guess this ship can go way faster then ten times the speed of light," she stated and stood, helping both him and Cali to their feet, a little concerned about the younger woman, she was pale, her eyes unfocused. Jack joined them and they stood looking out the view screen. Sam addressed him. "Colonel, we saw the death gliders. They're prepping for launch, sir."

Jack removed his cap and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn," he swore and put his cap back on. "Captain Carter?"

"Sir?"

"Were you able to put enough C4 around this ship to make a dent?" He asked. It was time for plan B.

"We placed chargers where they should generate secondary explosions, so, yes sir," she reported, adding. "Should make a hell of a dent."

"Thank you, Captain."

She pushed on. "Given enough time, I might be able to figure out…"

He interrupted her. "Negative," he disagreed. "We should expect some of their reinforcements through that door any second. Stand by to detonate your chargers on my order."

She took the remote from her vest and activated it. "Yes sir."

"Wait!" Daniel insisted.

"Daniel, if we don't stop then now, we may never stop them," Jack warned.

"Yeah, I know that," he said taking a small square slab of C4 from his vest and attached it to the control console of the Pel'tak. "Let's just make as big a dent as possible, okay." He returned to Cali's side, taking her hand.

"Ready and waiting your order, Sir," Sam announced, the gravity of the situation apparent to them all.

"Okay," he took a claiming breath. "Well, I suppose now is the time for me to say something profound." He paused, thinking about, giving up. "Nothing comes to mind. Let's do it."

Cali squeezed Daniel's hand and he drew her into his arms, not giving a damn what any of them thought. If they were going to die, they would do it together.

"O'Neill," Teal'c got his attention. "Apophis' ship approaches."

"We overheard in the Gate room he said he would rejoin Klorel once they came out of the shadows," Daniel reminded as Cali pulled away looking.

"Teal'c, if we can knock out this ship, will it stop them?" Jack asked the Jaffa.

"It will not," he answered. "Apophis' vessel is equipped with defense shields. He will still be able to destroy your cities from high above."

They heard the sound of banging as Jaffa tried to break though the doors.

Jack looked to Sam. "Tell me those C4 changers are on automatic time."

She nodded. "They're on automatic timer." She said and put the remote away.

"Good. How long do we have?"

She glanced at her watch. "Twenty-four hours."

"Twenty-four hours?"

"At the time, sir," she explained, "I thought we were still light-years away."

The banging was getting louder by the second.

"Just a minute!" Jack called out, and then looked to the Jaffa. "Teal'c, work with me buddy, is there any other way out of here?"

"None."

The doors started to open. "Cover up," Jack ordered and they did so. "This is starting to be a bad day." He grumbled and started firing the Zat he'd taken off the dead Jaffa.

The rest of his team fired whatever weapon they had against the Jaffa; not taking much notice of the metal ball that was thrown into the room. It exploded in a brilliant white light, sending SG-1 into a painful unconsciousness.

Teal'c sat straight up, though his eyes were open, he saw only darkness, the side effects of the grenade that had been thrown into the Pel'tak. "O'Neill?" A hand grabbed his shoulder, feeling it, then the side of his face as Jack sat up.

"Teal'c. Ah," he groaned. "Teal'c, I can't see!"

"I am blinded as well," the Jaffa revealed calmly. "It will pass."

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked him rubbing his temples.

"A Goa'uld shock grenade," Teal'c answered. "Though extremely painful, its effects are temporary."

"That's good to hear," the Colonel remarked, his voice thick with sarcasm. He felt behind him trying to get his bearings, accidentally colliding with what felt like a head, he just didn't know whose head it was. What he did feel was the teeth that bit his hand. "Ouch– God!"

Sam Carter sat up. "Colonel?" She said disorientated. "Sorry, Sir. It's just so dark."

"Carter," at least he knew where she was. "It's all right. I like your attitude."

"It's not dark," Daniel, remarked gloomily, he was sitting against the wall; Cali's head was resting in his lap. "We're blind and we failed."

"All right take it easy, Daniel," Jack insisted. "We've been in worse situations than this."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Not to my knowledge," he stated honestly.

"Thanks, Teal'c," he said dryly.

"Right now they're getting ready to wipe out the major cities on Earth," Daniel continued. "They'll do it from orbit, out of reach."

"Daniel…"

"Jack, I've already been through this once before," he reminded. "I've already seen this before."

"Daniel, will you relax?" The Colonel asked of him and then stated the obvious. "You've been through it before and you survived. We're just having a bad day."

"Yeah, a real bad one," Cali grumbled.

"Hey kiddo, how you doin?" Her dad asked her.

"Oh just great, I've been backhanded twice, thrown into a console and hit with a shock grenade," she groused, in reality her head was pounding. "I'm just peachy."

Jack chuckled at her vocabulary, thinking back to when she could barely speak English.

"Colonel," Sam spoke up. "I think I'm starting to see something," she informed squinting at the blurry imagers that were assaulting her.

"My sight returns as well." Teal'c informed.

"Now, that's what I want to hear," Jack said more optimistic. "Carter, if someone comes in here, you bit'em on the hand!"

She chuckled. "Yes, sir!"

He got to his feet, his sight coming back to him. Slowly checking out the cell they were being held in, making his way over to Daniel and Cali, he sat down with them. "Kiddo," he waited until she pulled herself up slowly, a little too slowly for his liking. "I'm sorry."

She gave him an understanding smile and moved to hug him. "It's okay, dad, I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to come along."

He held her tight. "Still, you and Daniel, you've done more then you should have too," he declared seriously. "More then I should be asking of you both."

"We agreed to do this, Jack." Daniel said, reassuring him. "If anything this is my fault, I got you all into this."

Jack sighed, releasing his daughter so she could sit back with the younger man. "Daniel, stop okay, it wasn't your fault. We got ourselves into this and we'll get ourselves out of it."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but we'll think of something."

Cali rested her head on Daniel's shoulder. "Could be worse," she mused, hiding the fact she felt lightheaded and the nausea had returned in force.

"Oh?" He asked curious to how much worse it could be.

"Well," she said with a forced and very fake grin. "I could be a Goa'uld by now and you guys could be dead properly by my hand."

Daniel and Jack chuckled; they couldn't help themselves, trust her to come up with something like that. "You mean the bride of a Goa'uld who isn't half the man Daniel is." Her dad teased her.

"Yeah, well I lived my first eighteen years on Abydos, I know what Skaara has to offer," she said lightly. "I know when I have a good thing."

Daniel's eyes widened in shock, then he realized he was being teased. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she said smiling and then lent over and kissed him.

He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, the two of them parting as Jack cleared his throat.

"Since I'm the father here, I don't want to see any more, so I'll be going," he said and stood, going over to Teal'c.

Daniel and Cali chuckled; knowing he couldn't go far, they were trapped together in a cell, and there was nowhere to go.

Sam came over to them. "Are you both okay?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

She looked to the younger woman. "Cali?"

"I'm fine," she lied and saw the look Sam gave her. "Okay, I have a pounding headache, but I'll be fine."

Sam thought as much, she searched her vest, finding two Aspirin, handing them to her. "Here, sorry no water."

Cali took them and swallowed them dry. "Thanks." With Daniel's help she got to her feet, feeling more then a little dizzy. "Whoa," she grabbed his arm. Fighting to hold down the Aspirin she'd just been given.

He tightened his hold on her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"A little dizzy, I'll be fine."

"You could have a concussion," Sam is bluntly.

"I'm fine," Cali pushed, she didn't really feel fine, but she wasn't going to admit that to either of them.

"All right." Sam yielded, but she gave Daniel her best '_watch her_' look and moved away.

Daniel was going to do that anyway, searching his vest he found his glasses and put them on, seeing things a little clear. "Well," he noted as he looked at his hand. "On the bright side, my hand isn't blurry any more."

"You look pretty good all over to me," Cali smirked, keeping the mood light. Her sight was still blurry.

"Thank you," he said with a grin.

They heard the familiar footfalls of Jaffa; Jack waved them and Sam to the back wall. "Teal'c." He and the Jaffa stood either side the semi-transparent cell door. Though it they could see the shadow of a Serpent guard. As the Serpents guards helmet retracted, the door opened.

"Grandfather!" Cali exclaimed, surprised.

"Bra'tac?" Jack said just as surprised.

Bra'tac moved quickly, hitting the Colonel in the nose, knocking him to the floor. "Fools! Hashak!" the Jaffa Maser cursed at them. "You doom yourselves. It is all I can do to keep you alive. Do you know all I have done to regain the trust of Apophis and join this campaign? Hm? Hm?"

Cali had hurried to her dad, regretting not only moving so quickly but hankering down, she frowned at her grandfather. "There was no need to hit him."

She was pulled roughly to her feet by her grandfather, who ignored her comment, he was just happy to see her alive. "And you girl, you should not be here."

Teal'c intervened. "Tek Mat'e, Bra'tac."

The Jaffa Master released his granddaughter and addressed his old student a little more warmly. "Hello again old friend," he greeted as Cali helped her dad to his feet, and then returned to Daniel's side, gripping his arm. "You son grows strong. One day he will be a great warrior. But you should not have come."

"I standby my friends," Teal'c declared. "I believe this world may be our only hope n one day overcoming the false Gods."

"Yes, as pathetic as it may seem at the moment, I agreed."

"You do," both Daniel and Cali said at the same time, surprised.

"I may have been even able to save this world had you not interfered," the Jaffa Master stated.

"Hey!" Jack complained. "What do you think we've been trying to do? It's our world you're talking about here."

"Enough, human!" Bra'tac snapped. "This is not the place to talk of these things, I have been ordered by Apophis himself to execute you all and have Cali taken to his ship. Orders I intend to disregard. Come!"

With no other chose they followed Bra'tac, who insisted Cali walk with him, the two Jaffa walked behind the rest of SG-1. So it looked like Bra'tac was following his orders.

"Apophis said my real father was dad's brother," she said quietly. "But dad said his brother was killed in an accident."

"I know little about your real father child," Bra'tac told her. "Only that he was not from our world and he loved my daughter, he talked very little about his life before coming to Chulak." He guided them through the ship to the Gate room where their weapons were in a crate, when it was opened he passed them out, putting them on another larger transport crate. "Here are your weapons. You will need them."

"Erm, Bra'tac, you mentioned something about saving the world," Jack noted as he put away his gear. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"By assaulting Klorel, you have made that impossible."

"Why?" Daniel asked, he, Cali and Sam were also taking their weapons and gear back.

"Among the Goa'uld a Pharaoh's power is more often challenged by their sons than by their enemies," the Jaffa Master explained. "Once we had joined the battle with your world, I was prepared to lead my wing against Apophis, in Klorel's name."

"Apophis would assume your attack was ordered by Klorel and reciprocate. A daring plan!" Teal'c noted.

"I had hoped to drive a stake of mistrust between them," Bra'tac said. "Now I fear they will bond against their common enemy."

"What bond?" Jack asked. "Klorel's dead?"

"He will rise again."

"The Sarcophagus." Daniel guessed and Bra'tac nodded.

"Wait a minute, you put him in that thing to bring him back?" The Colonel inquired angrily.

"I knew it would delay their attack until he arose. Perhaps when the warships of your world attack…"

Sam interrupted him. "Um, excuse me, did you say '_the warships of our world_'?"

"Surely you have such vessels?" Bra'tac stated.

Daniel and Cali had moved to stand with Jack. "Well, we have a number of, of…" he started. Both he and Jack finished the sentence at the same time though. "Shuttles."

Bra'tac was confused by their reluctance. "These shuttles – they are a formidable craft?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said dryly and turned away, mumbling. "Yeah, bad day."

"We are in such deep shit." Cali whispered and saw her dad wave his hand over his head to signify the level of trouble they were in.

Teal'c felt the difference in the ship. "We accelerate. Klorel has risen."

"Than the campaign has begun," Bra'tac informed. "Once we launch, we will do what damage we can."

"How many in your wing?" Jack asked him.

"Three." The Jaffa Master said proudly.

"Three?"

"Teal'c makes four."

"Ah well, four," Jack said sarcastically. They were so dead.

"I have trained these warriors since they were Cha'te," Bra'tac defended. "They have sworn their lives to me. It is no simple thing to ask."

"And we appreciate it," the Colonel insisted. "Believe me, but what are the odds of taking out a ship like this, with four gliders and … maybe a shuttle?"

"A Goa'uld attack vessel is heavily armed, shielded and capable of launching a legion of gilders against us," Teal'c informed. "I would say slim."

"Okay, call me a pessimist, but I think it's time for a new plan." Jack said honestly.

"We offer to lay down our lives for your world, Human. You can not ask for more." Bra'tac said defensively.

"No I can't," the Colonel agreed. "But I think a better idea is to get the other guys to lay down their lives for their world first, hmm?" He looked to Sam. "How long before the C4 goes?"

She looked at her watch. "Forty-one minutes, sir."

"Okay, with any luck at all, this ship is going to blow within the hour," he announced. "It might be a good idea for us to get to the other one." He looked to the Jaffa Master. "Can you do that?"

Bra'tac nodded. "This way," he insisted and led them out of the room and down the corridor. They stopped before changing decks. "Have you any more of this 4C?"

"It's called C4." Jack corrected.

"The answer is no," Sam revealed. "We used it all to take out this ship."

"You guys must have something similar," Daniel suggested.

"We shall have to cross that bridge when we come to it." Bra'tac decided.

"You know, that particular cliché…" Jack said but the Jaffa Master and his men were already moving. "Doesn't always work." He finished but they were already gone. He and the others hurried to catch up.

Cali and Daniel brought up the rear with Teal'c; all three felt the thump that shook the ship.

"Whoa," she exclaimed.

"What was that?" Daniel asked straight after her.

"Something may have impacted the shields," Teal'c suggested. "We should hurry." He urged them and they caught up with Jack and Sam and finally Bra'tac and his men.

Before they could say anything, two Jaffa coming down the corridor spotted them and opened fire. Jack acted quickly, using his Zat gun to take out both.

"Not bad," Bra'tac praised. "The Pel'tak is two decks above, this way!"

Jack got to his feet and shook his head, seeing Cali waver a little. "You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah dad," she assured, lying.

"Come on then," he said. "Daniel keep an eye on her."

"No problem," the linguist assured.

They made it up the next two desks without any problems.

"Looks clear," Jack noted.

"No," Bra'tac corrected. "There are sentries in every corridor."

The Colonel looked to his 2IC. "Carter; how may grenades?"

"Two left," she reported.

Bra'tac looked to Teal'c. "Grenades?"

"A crude explosive device," the former student explained.

"No!" The Jaffa Master ordered. "Observe – and lean." He walked along he corridor casually, the two guards saw who he was and let him pass. Suddenly, catching them off guard, he whipped around and fell both of them using his staff weapon. "Hmmm!" He said with a smirk.

"Not bad," Jack declared, and gestured his team forward. They followed the Jaffa Master through the corridor, stopping outside the Pel'tac. "All right, here's what we do," he said to Sam.

"I will lead," Bra'tac interrupted, ordering. "You will follow."

Jack saw this wasn't negotiable. "Right."

"You will know when it is time."

"You're just going to walk in there alone?" Cali exclaimed before Daniel could.

"I am Klorel's loyal servant," Bra'tac reminded and did just that, his men following him.

Klorel looked back, seeing him, gesturing him forward. "**Bra'tac**."

"My Lord Klorel."

"**Come. Witness the power of your god**," the boy Prince invited.

"I cannot," the Jaffa Master said in defiance.

Klorel left his host flight him and took a moment to get control. Defiance was becoming a nuisance. He turned. "**Why do you defy me**?"

"Because you are not a god," Bra'tac accursed moving closer. "You are a parasite within a child and I despise you."

"**Jaffa, Kree Tal**!" Klorel said angrily. "**I am your god**!" He thrust his hand out and attacked Bra'tac with the hand device, the beam hitting him on the forehead. "**And you will feel my wrath!**"

Bra'tac went down on his knees. "I – die – free!"

Outside in the corridor, Jack had heard enough. "Let's go!" He ordered. "Daniel, watch our backs."

Sam gave Daniel her HK, taking her Zat, then along with Jack, Cali and Teal'c rushed into the room, firing at Jaffa as they went, taking cover the ensuring firefight saw the Jaffa coming out the loses, Teal'c made his way to Klorel, grabbing him to stop him from killing Bra'tac.

"**Jaffa, Tal Shak**!" Klorel yelled.

Outside in the corridor, Daniel saw two Jaffa approach and using both the HK and Beretta fired on both of them, killing both. "Jack!" He yelled out, not seeing the third Jaffa that came around the corner, until he fired at him, hitting him in the chest. He felt the burning pain and the force of being knock to the floor. He wasn't giving in, pulling himself back up he fired on the Jaffa, taking him out.

Jack came out seeing what had happen, tucking his Zat gun inside his vest. "Daniel, Damn it!" He said, angry with himself for leaving him out there.

"I'll be dead anyway, just get out of here!" Daniel told him.

"I am not leave you here, Daniel," Jack said and careful eased him up against the wall, looking back. "Cali!"

Daniel grabbed his arm. "Get out of here!" He said forcefully, his body raked with pain. "You're just going to blow up with the other ship anyway. What difference does it make? Go! Just go! I'll stay – and watch your back."

"We'll both stay," Cali, said calmly, she'd heard the whole thing. She knelt beside him, her head throbbing, the smell or burn skin and tissue brought bile to her throat and she fought hard to keep from emptying her stomach.

Jack was torn. "No, I'm not leaving you both here."

"Dad," she put her hand on his arm. "Please, if we're going to die - we'll do it together."

He looked from her to Daniel, his breathing was labored and he was obviously in a lot of pain. He gently touched his cheek, seeing there was no changing their minds. He nodded. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Cali lent forward and kissed his cheek. "If there is anyway off this tub, I'll find it," she assured. "But if we don't make it – I love you dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he said, chocked with emotion. Getting up he hurried back into the Pel'tak, seeing the questioning looks he was getting form Sam and Teal'c as he returned without either linguist. "They're – staying behind."

"Come." Bra'tac insisted, confused and proud of his granddaughter.

Teal'c holding Klorel forced him to move and along with Bra'tac, Jack and Sam, they transported off the ship using the rings.

In the corridor, Cali got behind Daniel and started dragging him into the Pel'tak.

"What are – you doing?" He asked her.

"There's a sarcophagus in here," she said, feeling dizzy and queasy again. She took a deep breath, ignoring the fact her head felt like it was going to explored and continued, getting him into the Pel'tak. "I'm going to put you in it."

He caught on, trying to ignore the pain that ripped through his body. "This close to Earth – we can use the Gate – to get off the ship."

"It's a plan." She stated, breathing as hard as he was. Silently wondering if the sarcophagus could hold the two of them. Properly not, but she could think it.

On Apophis' ship, he and his Jaffa were altered to the arrival of the transport rings; they transported the travelers onto the ship, and then retracted back up.

Apophis saw his son being held hostage. "**Kree, Jaffa**!"

"Come, come, come!" Bra'tac urged.

They moved, staying together. "If you fire upon us, I will kill Klorel!" Teal'c threatened.

Apophis held his guards back, glaring at the Jaffa Master. "**Bra'tac, how dare you betray me?**"

"I have spent 133 years worshipping false gods – no more!" He declared and fired his staff weapon at the control panel, before leaving with the others, Teal'c pushing Klorel into the room, quickly shutting the door and sealing it by shooting it from the outside with his Zat gun.

"Colonel," Sam got Jack's attention. "The C4 goes on the other ship goes in six minutes."

"How do we blow this ship?" Jack asked Bra'tac.

"When we were Klorel's vessel, I directed it closer to this one."

"If we disable the shield generator of this vessel, both will be destroyed in the explosion," Teal'c pointed out. "Two birds with but one stone."

"This way." Bra'tac told them and guided them through the ship to the walkway above the shield generators. "The shield generators are far below," he pointed out. "There in the very bowels of the ship. We must climb down several decks, through the length of the ship. Then, taking our weapons, we must…" He took notice of what the Colonel was doing.

Jack had taken their last two grenades, pulled the pins on both; he causally dropped both down into the shield generators, the grenades blowing them up. He looked calmly at the Jaffa Master. "Grenades."

"This vessel is no longer protected by an energy field." Teal'c announced.

"So that's it?" Sam asked.

"That is it." He agreed.

"I think what the Captain is asking is, '_What now_'?" Jack clarified.

"Now we die." Bra'tac said bluntly.

"Well, that's a bad plan," the Colonel declared. God, he'd lost too much today, getting an idea. "Where are the glider bays from here?"

The Jaffa Master got the idea and guided them out, taking them directly there; they knelt outside the closed doors to the bay.

"Carter," Jack began. "You and I will go in first. We'll take up positions to…" he saw the expression on Bra'tac's face and changed his mind. "Never mind."

"Observe!" The Jaffa Master said, taking a silver ball from beneath his clock, he waited until Teal'c had forced the door open a little and rolled it inside. "Cover!" He ordered and a brilliant white light and loud noise was heard. "Now, that was a grenade!" He bragged. "Come."

Going into the glider bay, they found the all the Jaffa disabled. Bra'tac and Jack boarded one glider as Teal'c and Sam boarded a second one.

"Human, put this on," Bra'tac ordered, throwing an earpiece over his shoulder to Jack.

"Will you please stop calling me '_Human_'?" Jack asked him.

On Klorel's ship, the Sarcophagus slowly opened, inside the now healed Daniel Jackson woke up, he quickly sat up and climbed out, finding Cali sitting up against it, unconscious. "Cali," he shook her.

She groaned and woke. "Daniel," she wrapped her arms around him. "You're all right."

"We've got to move, sweetheart," he told her and helped her to her feet. "Hang on." Seeing she would be find leaning up against the Sarcophagus, he hurried over to the control console, seeing Apophis' ship getting closer, he checked the timer on the C4 still there, and they had one minute and fifteen seconds left. Hurrying back to Cali he slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on, we've got to hurry." He urged and forced her to run, helping her as much as he could. Sam had been right, she had a concussion, she stumbled along with him, but made it too the Gate room.

"Where too?" She asked, barely staying on her feet, as they got to the DHD.

"The Beta sight," he revealed and recalled the address after a seconds hesitation. He quickly dialed out and the Gate roared opened with a whoosh. He grabbed Cali's hand. "Come on!" He insisted and they ran for the open Gate, diving through.

Back on Apophis' ship, in the glider bay, the two gliders with Jack, Bra'tac, Sam and Teal'c were ready to go.

"Our time is up," Jack told the Jaffa Master. "We have got to go."

Bra'tac agreed and launched the glider.

In there's Sam gave the order. "Punch it!"

The two gliders shot out of the ship seconds before Klorel's ship collided with Apophis', both exploding, the shock wave throwing the two gliders away from the explosion, but not before each is caught by some of it.

"Bra'tac? Bra'tac?" Jack called, trying to reach over his console to the Jaffa Master. "You okay?"

"Not bad, for an old man," he reported, pressing his fingers to the cut on his temple.

"_Colonel, come in_," Sam's voice came over the gliders intercom.

"We're okay, Captain." Jack told her.

"_Same here, Sir_," she reported. "_But I don't think we brought ourselves much time. Our glider's had it_."

"_I concur_." Teal'c agreed.

"_We got cooked pretty bad in the explosion_." Sam continued.

Jack wasn't listening; he was looking up at the Earth. "Captain?"

She wasn't listening either. "_We're low on power and in a fairly low orbit, so I don't imagine it will be too much longer before we burn up in Earth's atmosphere._"

"Captain, take a look up." Jack ordered.

She did, glancing up at the Earth in awe. "_It's beautiful_."

"Yes it is," he agreed.

"_We saved it, Sir_."

"Yes we did."

"_Colonel_," she hesitated, and then asked. "_Daniel and Cali_?"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Daniel had taken a staff blast to the chest, and Cali…"

"_She had a major concussion_," she said softy. "_Do you think they made it_?"

"Captain," he opened his eyes. "Both of them were barely able to walk by the time we left."

"_Oh God, Sir, I'm sorry._"

"So am I, Carter, so am I," he whispered.

In the control room with in the SGC, klaxons went off and the Gate opened.

"Incoming traveler!" reported Sergeant Davis, he waited for an IDC, getting it. "Sir, it's SG-1's signal." He told the General excitedly.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered and rushed down to the Gate room.

Troops waited, weapons ready, watching the puddle, it rippled and Daniel came through, keeping the concussed Cali upright.

"Dr. Jackson! Dr. O'Neill!" the General greeted. "Was SG-1 aboard one of those ships?"

Daniel nodded, getting the gist of what '_was_' meant. "Yes."

"Well, well, how did you get…"

"There was a Stargate aboard the ship we were on," Cali explained, holding tightly to Daniel's arm.

"So, once we realized we were close enough to use Earth as a point of origin, I dialed P3X 984." Daniel added.

"The Alpha Site?" The General questioned.

"Yes, well they called it the Beta Site in the alternate reality, but…"

"Where's the rest of SG-1?" Hammond interrupted.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt," Cali said. "But I think I'm going to pass out now."

Daniel caught her as she fell, lowering her to the ramp, cradling her in his arms. "General, I don't know about the rest of SG-1," he said solemnly. "But I don't think Jack would have given up, he would have tried to get the team off."

Hammond nodded; he glanced back to the control room. "Get a medical team in here!"

The call was put over the PA and a few minutes later, medics ran in and Cali was rushed to the infirmary with the General and Daniel following.

Dr. Janet Frasier rushed over to her patient. "What happened?"

"Sam though she had a concussion," Daniel revealed, hugging himself, he was starting to feel sick himself, with worry more then anything.

Hammond saw the linguist pale and helped him over to one of the exam beds as Cali was rushed away to another part of the infirmary. "What happened Dr. Jackson?"

He explained everything from the moment they gated to the ship, to the point where he was shot. "The next thing I know Jack is leaning over me, calling for Cali, she came out and I told him to go. She told him she'd stay and he didn't want to, but he left," he revealed. "By the time Cali got me to the Sarcophagus, they were gone, she managed to get me inside and I must of passed out then, because the next thing I remember is waking up and the Sarcophagus is opening and I'm healed. I got out, got Cali and we ran for the Gate. I dialed the Alpha Site and we dove through. I waited a few minutes and dialed Earth and we came home."

"All right son, they've launched the shuttle Endeavourer, we'll know something soon," he told him and gestured an airman over. "Take Dr. Jackson's weapon and gear."

"Yes sir." The airman acknowledged.

Daniel stood and removed both, giving them to the airman. "Thank you."

"No problem, sir," he said and left.

Sitting back down, Daniel pulled off his beanie and gloves. "What if they didn't make it?"

"We'll know soon, son." Hammond assured. "Lay back and get some rest, I'll have Dr. Frasier check you out too, just to make sure the Sarcophagus did it's job."

Nodding he did so without argument, pulling off his glasses.

High above them in low orbit around Earth, Sam was looking out the canopy of her glider. "It's going to be a beautiful sunset, Sir."

"_You know, Captain_," Jack said over the ships intercom. "_Despite everything, it wasn't such a bad day after all_."

"Not bad at all," she agreed. They were going to die, just as Daniel and Cali had. They'd saved the planet, but were losing their own lives.

"_We die well, Teal'c_," Bra'tac said confidently.

"More then that, old friend – we die free!" Teal'c told him.

From his glider, Jack thought not, seeing the Shuttle Endeavourer coming into view. "Or not."

They all looked seeing it, it's cargo bay doors open and mechanical arm extended. Over the same frequency they heard. "_Houston, this is Endeavourer. We have them in sight. I repeat, we have them in sight_."

Back on Earth, in the dim light infirmary, Dr. Frasier gently shook Daniel awake. "Dr. Jackson. Daniel."

He woke. "Janet. What's wrong? Cali?"

"It's all right," she said calmly, smiling. "I just thought you'd like to get cleaned up before the rest of your team arrives."

"What?" He sat up a little confused, putting his glasses back on.

"The Shuttle Endeavourer found them in two gliders, drifting in orbit," she explained. "We let you sleep, you needed it and it took them awhile to get them down, but they're on their way. You've got time to shower and change."

He swung his legs off the bed. "And Cali?"

"She had a major concussion, some bruising, but she'll be fine," Janet reported. "She's still asleep, you're going to have to greet SG-1 on your own."

"Can I see her?"

"Go take a shower first, you've got time." She insisted and took the clothes off the nearby table she'd gotten sent up for him.

Daniel took the clothing with a nodded and got off the bed, hurrying to the infirmary's locker room, he took a quick shower and dressed in the green fatigues, pulling on his boots and glasses, he returned to the medical bay, going directed to Cali.

Janet was standing by her bed, glancing at her watch. "That has to be a record, Dr. Jackson."

He grinned and shrugged, going over to the bed, he preached on the edge. Gently he brushed the hair back from Cali's face, a large multi colored bruise spread across her right check.

She felt his touch and opened her eyes, her sight blurry at first, then coming clear. "Daniel?"

"I'm here," he whispered. "It's okay." He lent over and gently kissed her. "Your dad made it, Cali, all of SG-1 made it."

"They're… alive?"

"Yeah, they're on their way."

She was losing her fight to stay awake. "Hug dad… for me," she managed to say before slipping back into unconsciousness.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I will sweetheart." He straightened and got off the bed.

Janet patted him on the back. "They're waiting for you in the Gate room," she told him. "You'd better hurry."

He nodded and left, going straight there, the General meet him and ushered him behind the other troops. "Let's surprise them," Hammond insisted.

Daniel agreed and stayed in the background behind the troops, he wanted Jack and the others to have their moment; they'd done most of the work.

Hammond stood with his aide before his men near the ramp that led up to the Gate. As SG-1 and Bra'tac entered, everyone broke out into applause, bringing smiles to their faces, sad smiles, but smiles never the less. They'd barely had time to think about what had happen since arriving. Dr. Frasier had insisted on checking everyone over, and then while Bra'tac was given the same treatment, they'd managed to shower and change into clean fatigues. Meeting up with Bra'tac, they'd been ushered to the Gate room for the impromptu welcome back.

Hammond smiled, welcoming the Jaffa Master. "Master Bra'tac. Words cannot express our gratitude."

Bra'tac glanced back to Jack, who nodded; he looked back to the General. "You are Hammond of Texas?"

"I am."

"Your warriors serve you well," he praised.

"Thank you Master Bra'tac," the General accepted it. "I know they will be sorry to see you return home so soon."

"I must return before word of our rebellion reaches Chulak," he announced. And he needed time to grieve privately for his granddaughter. "My place is there."

Hammond nodded. "Of course."

The Jaffa Master turned, nodding his appreciation to Sam, she returned the gesture and he moved to Jack, grasping the man's arms. A silent message passing between the two warriors, who share the pain of losing a loved one, seeing Jack understood, he went turned to Teal'c. He touched his former students face, looking not only into his eyes but his heart as well. Then he turned back ready to leave.

"This way sir," the General's aide said. "We want to ask you a few questions before you leave"

Bra'tac nodded and went with the man, being shown out of the Gate room, not seeing the young man that remained hidden at the back.

Hammond smiled again. He knew where the Jaffa Master was being taken, and the reunion that would occur. Now it was time for another. He addressed the flag team. "SG-1 – there's someone who'd like to see you," he moved to one side.

Daniel made his way from the back of the crowd, seeing the shocked looks on his team member's faces and the relief as he was revealed.

"Daniel." Sam said with a huge grin.

Jack got to him first, pulling him into a bear hug that left him a little breathless. Finally Jack pulled back, but didn't move the hand that was at the back of his head. "_Space monkey_!" he said happily, christening him with the nickname, ruffling his hair. "Yeah!" He stepped back, still grinning, releasing the young man as Sam hugged him. If Daniel was all right, than so was Cali, he looked around for her, but didn't see his daughter. He looked to the General as Teal'c welcomed Daniel, with a grasp of his forearm. "Sir, my daughter?"

"Dr. O'Neill is in the infirmary," the General reported, reassuring him as his men moved forward to welcome back the team and shake their hands, there was a lot of laughter and back slapping. "Dr. Frasier said she's going to be fine and you can go and see her when you're finished here. She'll most likely be asleep though."

"So that's where Bra'tac was being taken," the Colonel guessed.

"Yes," Hammond answered. "We do want to ask him a few questions, but we thought it would be best if he knew his granddaughter was alive first."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, Jack," he shook his hand. "This is going to be an interesting briefing, welcome home Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

With that said, the General left, as did others until it was only SG-1 that stood in the Gate room.

Daniel stood before the Colonel. "Jack, I'm sorry I wasn't more of a help up there."

Jack stopped him. "Daniel, don't," he ordered. "You brought my daughter home, that's all that counts."

"She saved me actually," he stated.

"And you took out three Jaffa on your own," the Colonel added. "That was no mean feat." He drew the younger man back into his arms. "You did good _Space monkey_."

Daniel felt a little embarrassed, pulling away. "I'm not going to lose that nickname, am I?"

"Nope," Jack said grinning. "Now, lets go see my girl."

He nodded and they left together, heading for the infirmary, telling them what happened after they left, to when he woke up in the infirmary to find they were alive.

"We thought you and Cali had been killed," Sam revealed. "The General never even hinted you were both all right."

"I guess he has a wicked streak after all," Jack mussed.

"I guess so," Daniel agreed.

Dr. Frasier greeted them when they arrived. "Just a few minutes, she's awake, but a little groggy."

"But she's all right?" Jack asked quickly.

"She'll be fine, Colonel," she assured and showed them into the medical bay, where Cali O'Neill was the only patient.

Jack went over to his daughter, sitting on the stool next to her bed. "Hey kiddo."

"Dad," she managed a smile. "I guess…. I hit my head ….a little harder than… than I though."

"It's okay, kiddo, you're here and you're going to be all right," he said tenderly and lent over kissing her forehead. "You did good too, sweetheart."

Sam slipped her arm around Daniel's waist, seeing how he stood there, arms crossed against his chest, looking a little somber. "You okay, Daniel?"

"I could of have lost her, Sam," he said softly.

"But you didn't, she's strong, just like her dad," she assured him. "And she's stubborn like him too," she mussed and have him a gentle squeeze. "And she loves you a great deal."

"I don't deserve her, Sam, either of them."

"Yes, you do," she said. She rubbed his back, comforting him. "Look Daniel, I don't understand what you, Sha're and Cali share, but I know one thing. You love each other, and even with Sha're not here, I can still see that. Hold on to it, because it's a rare gift."

He nodded understanding what she meant. "Thanks Sam."

She smiled and went over to the young woman. "Hey Cali."

"Hi Sam," she turned her head a little, giving the Captain a tired smile. "I'm glad… you made it."

"So am I, kiddo."

"It is good to see you again, Cali O'Neill." Teal'c greeted, warmly.

"Thanks Teal'c."

Janet could see the young woman was tiring. "All right that's enough," she insisted. "Cali needs her rest."

Jack lent over and kissed his daughters forehead once more. "I'm staying on base if you need me, sweetheart."

"Okay dad," she muttered, her eyes already closed.

He smiled and got up, patting Daniel's arm as he walked past. Teal'c bowed his head to the linguist and followed the Colonel. Sam kissed his cheek and left too.

Janet went over to him. "It's okay, Daniel, the bed beside hers is for you, get some rest."

He didn't realize he was that transparent. "Thanks, Janet."

"No problem," she said and left them alone.

Daniel went over to Cali, leaning over he kissed her lips. "I love you," he whispered, seeing her smile slightly in her sleep. He smiled warmly himself and went over to the next bed, laying down, needing to stay close by.

Jack meanwhile went to the General's office, he knocked and went in. "Sir, do you have a moment?"

"Sure Jack, sit down," the General offered.

He shut the door and did so. "Sir, I need a favor."

"Name it." Hammond insisted.

"I need to find out what happened to my brother."

Hammond sat back in his chair. "I didn't realize you had a brother, Jack."

The Colonel nodded. "Jacob. He was younger than me, you know the typical kid brother," he smiled at the memories. "He joined up after I did, became a hell'va pilot. His squadron nicknamed him, '_Jonah_', as in '_Jonah and the Whale_'. Jake was as the defender of the squadron, in his eyes they could do no wrong."

"What happened?"

"According to the official report, his jet went down, crashed, it was an accident. He died instantly."

"But?"

Jack hesitated. "On Klorel's ship, Apophis said Jake is Cali's father. I need to know if he's lying or telling the truth, my brother died twenty-one years ago, General."

"This is a long shot, Colonel, the Stargate Program…"

"Sir, remember Ernest Littlefield?"

Hammond nodded. "I'll see what I can find out, Colonel." He told him.

Jack stood; he took a pen from the General's desk and notepad and wrote his brother's full name, date of birth and his service number. Giving the information to the General. "It's time I knew the truth sir." He said, and then leaving the pen on the desk he walked out.

**A week later:**

General George Hammond didn't like being lied to, nor did he like being given the run around. After quiet a few phone calls and quiet a few words, he finally had the information he wanted. After talking to Dr. Frasier first, he called SG-1 and Dr. O'Neill to the briefing room, along with the doctor. Life at the SGC had returned to normal and SG-1 was scheduled to go off world in the morning, so this news would settle a few demons first. They took their seats and he began.

"A week ago, Colonel O'Neill came to me asking for a favor," he said. "He wanted to know about his brother." The General put his hand on the file in front of him. "You're all aware of the accusations Apophis made concerning Dr. O'Neill and the late Colonel's brother. He was correct."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

Hammond slid the file over to the Colonel. "Captain Jacob O'Neill was involved with the Stargate program long before it became a program. Now the full story hasn't been fully declassified, but I can tell you this. Twenty-one years ago, Captain O'Neill was part of a team that went through the Stargate, they were never heard from again. The program was closed down and a cover story was released stating all involved were killed in an accident," he revealed, seeing the Colonel glancing through the information. Cali sat stunned, as did Sam and Daniel. "I had Dr. Frasier run a DNA test and her results proof inconclusively that Cali O'Neill is the daughter of Captain Jacob O'Neill."

Jack looked to Janet. "You're sure?"

"I ran the tests twice, to make sure," she answered. "I'm sure."

"Bra'tac said my father stumbled through the Stargate barely alive and my mother nursed him back to health," Cali said stunned. "That they felt in love and I was conceived. Apophis believed I was his child, it wasn't until after my father was captured that he found out the truth and had him executed. It was then my mother escaped and went to Abydos and I was born a few months later."

Daniel took her hand in his. "It explains why Apophis wants you so badly, he wants revenge. Your mother made a fool of him."

She nodded; looking across to the man she considered her dad and would always do so. "At least now we know the truth."

"Some of it," Jack agreed, he closed the file and slid it back to the General. "And we'll find out the rest one day," he promised.

"I hope you do, Colonel." Hammond announced. "SG-1 and Dr. O'Neill you're on stand down until 0800 tomorrow. Dismissed."

All military personnel stood as the General got up and left the briefing room for his office.

Jack looked to his friend and daughter. "Daniel, take Cali home, we'll see you in the morning."

Both stood, Cali went round to her dad and hugged him. "No matter what, you're my dad and you always will be."

"I know sweetheart," he said proudly. "Now get going."

She smiled warmly and left with Daniel, Teal'c followed them out.

Janet patted the Colonel on the arm and left also.

Sam was the only one still there. "Are you all right, Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured. "I know what happened, that's a start." He said, walking over to the widow, looking out at the Stargate.

She stood next to him. "What was he like, your brother."

He smiled. "A little like me and a lot like Cali," he mused. "You would have liked him, Captain."

"I'm sure I would have sir," she said and then left him along to his thoughts and memories.

**A few months later:**

Cali stood outside Kasuf's tent, it was one Abydos year to the day and Teal'c had accompanied her and Daniel to Abydos to tell Kasuf they'd hadn't given up on finding Sha're. What they found though was quiet surprising. Sha're. Heavily pregnant, her Goa'uld sleeping for the sake of the child she carried and she'd been on Abydos for more then a season.

Cali felt confused and hurt, as did Daniel, he'd stormed from the tent, a few minutes later she'd followed him. "Daniel?"

He turned, his glasses hooked over the neck of his Abydonian robes; his eyes were red-rimmed. He drew her into his arms and they stood together. "I don't know what to do."

"I know," she whispered, just as unsure.

When Teal'c came out of the tent, they were seated. He joined them. "This is most difficult Daniel Jackson, Cali O'Neill. We must return with Sha're through the Stargate immediately."

"Why?" Daniel asked him confused.

"As long as the Goa'uld within her sleeps, Sha're shares it's memories."

"So?" Cali asked.

"It would be of great strategic benefit to have access to the Goa'uld genetic memory, even for a few days," Teal'c announced.

"Why?" Daniel asked him. He faced Teal'c, letting the Jaffa see upset he was over this and angry. "Access? Do you… do you know who it is we're talking about?"

"I do. And soon she will give birth." Teal'c said calmly.

"Well, hasn't she been through enough?" Daniel demanded. "I mean, what are you – what are you talking about here, Teal'c? Handing her over to Maybourne for study?" He asked feeling Cali grip his hand tightly.

"The knowledge she processes could one day save your world," the Jaffa said calmly.

"I don't care!" He jumped to his feet, releasing Cali's hand. Turning. "I will not… put her though that too." He turned away. "I'm sorry!"'

Teal'c got to his feet; his tone of voice was strong and filled with irritability. "More sorry for yourself it appears then for Sha're, or Cali O'Neill. Sha're could contain knowledge of Jacob O'Neill," he snarled, as Cali rose to her feet, stunned. He continued, his goal to get through to the archaeologist. "Within a matter of days, Sha're will give birth. The Goa'uld within her will reawaken. Apophis will take his child and leave Abydos forever. That is the fate you choose for Sha're by allowing her to stay!"

Daniel contemplated the Jaffa's words.

Cali put her hand on his arm. "Please Daniel, we have to find a way to free her from Amaunet."

He drew her into his arms, seeing how his selfishness was hurting her too. "I'm sorry," he kissed her forehead. "Come on," he took her hand and looked to Teal'c. "I'd like a moment with me wife, just Cali and I."

Teal'c bowed his head and remained where he was as Daniel and Cali walked back inside the tent.

Kasuf rose from his seat as he saw them enter, going over to them, he patted Daniel on the shoulder and walked out, leaving them alone.

Sha're stood away from them, her back to them. "You hate me," she said. "Both of you."

"No, no," Daniel insisted. "I love you, we love you."

She rested her hands on her swollen stomach. "Will you forgive me?"

"Oh God," he released Cali's hand, seeing what a bastard he'd been to his own wife by ignoring her, hurrying over to her, he drew her into his arms. "There's nothing to forgive."

Sha're turned away from him though. "I'm so ashamed."

Daniel felt helpless, he stroked her hair lovingly; he wanted her to understand. "I hate what's been done to you," he said, as Cali came over to them, being there to give him strength. "I hate what Apophis plans for the child growing inside of you." He took hold of her shoulders. "Look at me," he released her as she turned, then drew her into his arms. "I love you… everything else…" His heart broke when she started to cry. "I love you, we love you." He insisted and was relieved when Cali hugged them both.

"Will you both stay?" Sha're asked pulling away a little, still doubting their feelings a little.

"We can't," Cali said softly.

"Because we want you to come home with us," Daniel concluded after he'd seen the disappointment lace her eyes.

She was stunned and frightened. "You do?"

"We do. Cali needs both her life partners."

She hugged him again, and then drew Cali into their embrace. Daniel looked worriedly to her, something Sha're didn't see him doing. "I am glad you've both found each other," she said happily. "Your love will give me strength."

"It wasn't easy," Daniel admitted, as she moved back a little. "I felt like I was betraying you, our love."

"Oh my Daniel," she cupped his cheek in her hand. "I betrayed you, not the other way round. Cali is life partner for both of us, as you said."

"It's not the same on Earth, Sha're," Cali tried to explain. "They see things differently."

"It doesn't matter," Daniel dismissed for the moment. He kissed is wife's forehead. "I'll go and get Teal'c and Kasuf and tell them. Than we'll all talk," he said and Sha're grabbed his hand when he went to leave. "I'll be back," he reassured. "Cali will remain with you."

She released his hand, letting him leave.

Cali took the hand he released. "Come and sit down," she urged and helped her onto a cushion, sitting next to her. "You look beautiful."

Sha're blushed. "I feel uncomfortable," she rubbed her swollen stomach. "The child is restless."

"May I?" Cali asked and when her life partner nodded she put her hand on her belly, feeling the movement. Words couldn't describe what she felt inside at that moment, a mixture of amazement and longing.

"Cali," Sha're grabbed her hand as she removed it. "I would like you to make a promise to me?"

"Anything?"

"Give our Daniel a child."

Cali was speechless. "I um…"

Sha're stroked her cheek gently and then lent forward and brushed her lips against the young woman's, like she'd done so many times before their lives had changed so drastically. "Promise me, no matter what happens to me, you will give our Daniel a child?"

Still stunned, but unable to say no, Cali nodded. "I promise," she managed to say. She licked her lips and kissed Sha're this time, putting enough pressure on her lips to part them, deepening the kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"And I you," Sha're stated. "You have a good life, yes, with O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"And you love my Daniel, that is obvious, for he is now our Daniel, our life partner."

"So much, Sha're. When this is all over…."

Sha're put a finger to her life partner's lips. "Please don't," she pleaded, letting her hand drop as Daniel returned with Kasuf and Teal'c, waiting until they had sat down to continue. "After the child is born, the demon within me will awaken again. She will punish the child for my disobedience."

"We will not allow that to happen," Teal'c assured before the others could. "The Goa'uld will be our prisoner."

Daniel moved to sit the other side of his wife, taking her hand. "We'll have time together before the child is born," he assured. "There'll also be questions asked of what you remember of the Goa'uld, but both Cali and I will be there the whole time." He told her, seeing the fear in her eyes. "We won't let them hurt you."

"We can study what keeps the Goa'uld dormant," Cali declared. "There maybe a way we can remain together."

Kasuf was not so sure of this plan Daniel had told him of outside. "Apophis will return. If she is gone, he will destroy the whole village."

"Tell them an enemy of Apophis came and stole Sha're and the child away." Teal'c told him.

"And it will be the truth, yes?" He asked the Jaffa and saw Teal'c nod. He looked to his daughter and ordered rashly. "Go with them!"

"You can't just tell her like that," Daniel said, having felt his wife wince.

"I am her father." Kasuf said bluntly.

Cali remembered that tone of voice.

Daniel signed and spoke to his wife. "Sha're, I won't force you."

"Once the demon returns, will I be with you then?" She asked a little unsure. "You and Cali?"

"No," he told her truthfully. "Until we can find a way to remove the Goa'uld within you, they would lock you up in a cell. That's something like a cage."

Kasuf wasn't happy about that. He didn't want to see his daughter in a cage.

"It's so the Goa'uld within you won't hurt others," Cali explained, gripping Sha're's hand.

"Look, I won't pretend this is going to be easy," Daniel declared, being up front about it. "But at least this way Apophis will not be allowed to hurt you or your child again."

Sha're thought about that. "When the child is born, you will care for my child, you and Cali?" She asked him.

He glanced at Cali; the love in her eyes gave him the answer. "We'll bring him or her up like our own."

Seeing the sincerity in her husband's eyes and her life partner's, Sha're agreed. "Then I will come with you, my Daniel."

Daniel stroked her cheek and then kissed her lips lightly. "It'll be all right," he promised.

"Apophis may return at any moment," Teal'c announced. "We must leave now." He rose to his feet.

Cali and Daniel stood and helped Sha're to her feet, Kasuf got a robe and wrapped it around his daughter's shoulders. She hugged her father.

Kasuf released her. "Take care of her, good son." He told Daniel. "Take good care of both of them."

"I will good father," Daniel assured, knowing what he meant.

"We must hurry," Teal'c urged.

With Sha're between them, Cali and Daniel guided her out of the tent, following Teal'c. They walked to the temple at a comfortable pace for Sha're, going into the Gate room. Daniel held tightly to his wife's hand. A rumbling nose brings dust down from the ceiling.

"Daniel, do you hear it?" Sha're asked him, frightened.

"Hear what?" He asked her, getting the feeling she knew what was making the rumbling. "What's wrong?"

Most dust fell from the ceiling. "A Goa'uld ship approaches," Teal'c announced.

Sha're suddenly let go of her husband's hand and backed away, running into Cali.

"Sha're, what's wrong?" He asked her.

Her eyes glowed for a moment and Amaunet took control. "**My lord comes for me**."

Teal'c activated his Zat gun pointing it at Sha're, Daniel pushed his arm down, not knowing what the Zat would do to the baby. "No!" Both he and Cali cried out. He went over to his wife and took her face in his hands. "Sha're fight this thing," he urged her. "You have to hold on, a little longer, please!"

"Please, Sha're." Cali implored at her side.

Sha're regained control of her body, seeing her husband. "Daniel?"

"It's okay," he kissed her forehead. "It's gone now."

She gasped and then clutched her belly. "Daniel! Cali!"

Both grabbed her, easing her to the floor. "Teal'c! I think she just went into labor." Daniel announced.

"The Goa'uld's return may have induced it," he theorized and hurried to the DHD and started dialing.

"Daniel!" Sha're cried out as her body was raked with pain.

Teal'c stopped, looking upward, seeing the ring transporter beginning to activate. "Daniel Jackson, Cali O'Neill! We must leave now!"

Cali helped Daniel get Sha're to her feet and they hurried out of the Gate room and away from the temple. "The cave," she suggested.

He nodded. "This way," he told Teal'c. Keeping hold of Sha're, he and Cali lead the way to the cave they'd used before during the first Abydos mission. The cave Sha're and the other's had used all the time. Daniel saw there were supplies and bedding still there. "Some things never change," he remarked. "Teal'c take a look and see if we were followed?"

The Jaffa nodded and hurried back the way they'd come. Cali quickly started a fire while Daniel got Sha're settled on the bedding on a small ledge, he stood and pulled off his robes, underneath he wore a black t-shirt and fatigue pants. Sitting back down with his wife.

Cali ditched her robes, she wore the same beneath, taking a bowel she filled it with water from a water skin and ripped the a strip off the bottom of her robe, taking it and the bowel of water up to Daniel. Kneeling she wet the material and used it to wipe the sweat from Sha're's forehead. "Her labor is quicker then it should be."

He nodded. "I know." He was seated behind Sha're, with her in his arms, she gasped in pain, crying out. "It's okay," he urged. "When the pain comes you have to breathe."

"It comes to soon!" Sha're cried out.

Teal'c returned. "We were not followed."

Daniel concentrated on his wife. "The baby will be fine, you just have to worry about getting through this yourself."

"When the child comes forth the demon will return." She told him aguishly.

"I know."

"It'll be all right, Sha're." Cali assured.

"It will not. Apophis comes for me," she gasped.

"It was not the ship of Apophis," Teal'c revealed gravely.

"Then who?" Daniel asked, he continued to run the wet cloth over Sha're's neck and forehead.

"It was the ship of Heru-ur."

"He is a great enemy of Apophis," Sha're said frightened. "He will take my child." She cried out in pain. "Aha Daniel!"

"It's okay. Breath. Breath," he said calmly. "This is where we hid from Ra. Remember? Remember?"

"I remember."

"We're safe here."

"You are incorrect, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c informed. "If it is Sha're that Heru-ur seeks, he will find us. We cannot remain."

"Well, I am not leaving her." Daniel told him.

"Neither am I." Cali informed.

"The moment the child is born, the Goa'uld within Sha're will re-emerge."

"I said I am not leaving her, Teal'c." Daniel said bluntly and firmly. Including Cali. "We're not leaving her."

Teal'c saw this was true. "Then I will do what I can to keep the Horus guard away from you." He announced and then left.

Daniel continued to minister to his wife with Cali's help; he kissed her cheek as she breathed once more through the pain. Cali wet the cloth and wiped her face and neck.

"You do love me," Sha're gasped, having doubted it before.

"Of course we do," Daniel said and kissed her cheek again, letting her rest against him, eyes closed. She cried out once more and he urged her to breath.

She did and the pain eased. She grabbed Cali's hand. "Your father… Apophis knew he was not from Chulak," she cried out again, squeezing her life partner's hand.

"That's it, Sha're, breath," her husband urged.

She did and then continued. "He tortured him for information…. but your father wouldn't talk…" She gasped. "So he ordered him killed in front of your mother."

Tears slid down Cali's cheeks. "At least my father died knowing he didn't betray his world."

"I am sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Cali said, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Nothing at all."

Daniel noticed the contractions were coming closer and were more painful. "Cali, swap places with me, we're getting closer."

She did and they prepared Sha're for the birth, Amaunet's suddenly appearance had not only induced the birth, it had speed it up.

"Daniel!" Sha're cried out in pain.

"It's all right, Sha're, its time to push." He told her.

"No!"

"You have to Sha're," Cali urged her.

"No! The demon will come back!" Sha're cried out desperately.

"You have to push." Daniel told her.

"But I will lose you," she cried out in pain. "Daniel! Please! I will lose you both!"

"Look at me." He ordered.

She screamed in pain. "Please!"

"Look at me!" He said more forcefully. "I love you! I will always love you, so will Cali. You understand?" He asked her, his voice filled with emotion. "The Goa'uld will never be able to take that way from us. Do you understand me? Never."

Sha're grabbed Cali's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Oh Daniel, the pain comes again!" She cried.

"I'm here," he said calm.

"We're both here," Cali reassured.

She cried out again. "Daniel! Daniel!"

"I'm here! And now the baby is here. Now you have to push." He said strongly. "Cali, give me a hand."

She moved from behind Sha're to him.

Breathing through the pain, Sha're whispered to both of them. "Forgive me."

The baby came in the world and cried, Daniel didn't notice his wife's eyes glow, he was too busy attending to the baby, cutting the cord with his knife, he put the baby in Cali's arms, she wrapped him in a warm blanket. "It's a boy." he said happily, tears in his eyes, sniffing. Then he realized what that meant. "It's a boy."

Amaunet had control of Sha're, she sat up. "**Give me the child**."

Daniel stood, pulling Cali and the child up, moving them back with him. Both saw the Horus guard that entered the cave, a Zat gun in hand.

"Bring me the child of Apophis," the guard ordered pointing his Zat at Amaunet.

Both Cali and Daniel recognized the voice, moving to stand by him.

"**Apophis, my Pharaoh, will destroy you for this**." Amaunet threatened.

"Tell him Heru-ur has taken his son as his own." The guard ordered and fired the Zat gun at Sha're, as both Daniel and Cali looked on helplessly, she collapsed unconscious. The guard's helmet retracted revealing Teal'c. "We have little time," he reported. "We must hurry."

The baby cried and Cali rocked him gentle, tears in her eyes, they had been so close. Daniel slipped his arm around her, sadly they turned and left with Teal'c, knowing Sha're would be all right.

They returned to the village, going to Kasuf's tent, Cali cleaned the baby up, and dressed him, laying him the all ready prepared cradle.

Daniel knelt beside her. "He's beautiful."

She nodded. "Just like he's mother."

Kasuf came into the tent and Daniel picked the baby up, carrying him over to the man. "This is your grandson," he gently laid the baby in Kasuf's arms.

The older man was overwhelmed, grinning. "He is beautiful, yes?"

"Yes, he is," Daniel, agreed as Cali joined them. "You can not remain here Good Father, you must go into hiding."

"You are telling me that the demon has retuned to reclaim my daughter?"

"Yes." Daniel answered.

"I will need a nursing woman." Kasuf thought out loud.

"You must find on whom you can trust," Teal'c told him, "and one who is not afraid of hardship."

Kasuf looked to the Jaffa and nodded, then turned to Daniel and Cali. "So it may be that I will never see my daughter again?"

"Sha're is strong Good father," Cali said confidently. "She will not give up."

"And neither will we." Daniel added.

Kasuf smiled as he looked upon his grandson, then to the two who had help bring him into the world. "My thanks to you Good son, and you Good daughter."

"We must leave." Teal'c announced.

They nodded and said their goodbyes, quickly leaving, walking to the pyramid, entering the temple not as equals but Horus guard and captives, with Teal'c face hidden under the helmet, Heru-ur wouldn't recognize him.

He pushed them a head of him with his staff weapon into the Gate room. "My Lord!"

Heru-ur descended the stairs to the Stargate smugly. "**Kel shak, Jaffa**?"

Teal'c nudged his two prisoners head of him to stand before the Goa'uld. "Kel skak, Heru-ur. The Serpent guards of Apophis have taken the child."

Heru-ur examined the two before him. "**Who are these two humans**?"

"They claim their people are the Tau'ri, enemies of Apophis," Teal'c answered.

The Goa'uld looked at the two in disbelief. "**You two were among the warriors who defeated Apophis**?"

"As a matter of fact, we were," Cali, bragged taunting him, a habit she'd picked up from her dad.

"The Tau'ri are stronger then you think," Daniel declared, seeing an opening. "An alliance would prove extremely useful to both of us against our common enemy."

Heru-ur was amused. "**An alliance**?" He laughed. "**You are nothing, your world is nothing. Once I have conquered Apophis, I will make slaves of your people. You will serve me**."

"No, I don't think so," Daniel said dryly.

That irritated the Goa'uld. "**Kneel before your God**!"

"How does drop dead, sound." Cali taunted.

Heru-ur raised his hand and using the power of the ribbon device, he took her too her knees, enjoying seeing her in pain. "**I will have the pleasure of breaking you, human**."

Teal'c whacked Daniel on the back of his legs, sending him down onto his knees. "Uhh!" He cried out, frowning, that hurt. He looked to Cali, seeing the beam on her forehead from the ribbon device, the pain on her face. He also saw Teal'c was getting ready to take out the Goa'uld, when the Stargate started to spin.

"My Lord, the Stargate!" Teal'c informed.

Heru-ur released Cali, she felt forward, being grabbed by Daniel before she went face first into the sand. The Goa'uld turned, seeing the chevrons light up. "**Apophis comes, stand ready**."

Teal'c joined the other Horus guards, standing either side of the Stargate on the steps, as the two humans remained under the Goa'uld's watchful eye. As the wormhole opened and the vortex whooshed out, Teal'c shoved the Jaffa next to him into it and then with his Zat gun, took out the one across from him. The remaining guard fired his staff weapon, hitting Teal'c; he fell back against the steps, using the Zat gun to take out the guard.

Daniel launched himself at Heru-ur as his last guard fell, the Goa'uld backhanded him, sending him sprawling. Cali, jumped to her feet, only to be grabbed by the throat by Heru-ur, he pulled her towards him, spinning her around to hold her against him, activating his personnel shield, and she struggled, grasping his arm tightly.

Apophis didn't come through the puddle though, two humans did, shocked by what they found.

"**Tau'ri, Kree**!" Heru-ur ordered, thrusting out his hand with the ribbon device, ready to use it.

Jack and Sam ducked for cover. "What the hell?" the Colonel exclaimed, seeing his daughter in the Goa'uld's hold and Daniel out for the count not far from them.

"Cover me!" Jack said patting Sam on the shoulder as he stood.

Sam stood and fired her Zat at the two stunned Horus guards and then again, disintegrating the two, at the same time Jack came out firing his HK at Heru-ur, having a feeling the Goa'uld had a personnel shield. He was right and the rounds were deflected. He stopped, it had been a risk, with Cali being held hostage.

"**You dare challenge me**?" Heru-ur snarled, a smug look on his face. He thrust Cali away from him, being thrown throw the shield to land next to Daniel.

That was what Jack had been waiting for; he removed his knife from the sheath attached to his belt. "I was thinking about it." He taunted and throw the knife, it penetrated the shield and pieced Heru-ur's hand and the ribbon device, making it spark.

Heru-ur gritted his teeth in pain. "**You will pay for this insolence**!" He activated the transport rings; they descended around him and took him with them as they ascended again.

Daniel, coming to his sensors, checked on Cali, sitting up he enclosed her in his arms.

Sam saw the remaining Horus guard's helmet retract and found herself looking at her friend. "Teal'c?"

"Somebody explain to me what just happened?" Jack demanded.

"It is a lengthy tale, O'Neill." Teal'c announced.

"Long story, Teal'c," the Colonel corrected, going over to Daniel and Cali.

Sam helped the Jaffa to his feet, but spoke to the Colonel as they followed him. "It's a good thing that you remembered that the shield's defection capabilities is proportional to the amount of kinetic energy directed at it."

Jack looked at her, yeah right; sure he'd remembered all that. He helped Daniel to his feet and then Cali, seeing both were all right. "We should get out of here."

The Stargate started to spin, making them all look.

"Apophis." Teal'c, Cali and Daniel all said at once.

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"We must cover ourselves." Teal'c suggested.

No on agued with him, taking cover between the large pillars, where dried grasses had been stored, Jack and Sam squeezed together in the shadows. Teal'c hankered behind the two linguists as they took cover behind a large stack of dried grass.

The Gate opened and two Serpent guards emerged first followed by Apophis and finally five other Jaffa, they moved down the stairs.

"**Jaffa, kel Amaunet**." Apophis ordered.

"**I am here, my pharaoh**," Amaunet said entering the pyramid Gate room, elaborately dressed.

Apophis greeted her by the DHD, a little puzzled. "**The child**?"

"**Stolen by your enemy, Heru-ur**," she reported, bowing her head in sorrow. "**Forgive me my pharaoh for failing you**."

Apophis was angry but not at his queen, he gently touched her cheek and then ordered. "**Jaffa, shel tak**!"

A Jaffa went to the DHD and dialed the Gate.

From there hiding spot, Teal'c saw Amaunet stare directly at Daniel and Cali, a sadness in her eyes. He knew she could see them, but she wasn't making any move to expose them, the surprised him.

The Gate opened and Apophis held out his hand. "**Come home with me, my queen**."

Amaunet took his hand, as they walked away, she looked once more over at Daniel and Cali, still she said nothing. Leaving with her Pharaoh.

Jack and Sam noticed this too, waiting until Apophis, his queen and guards had left and the Gate had closed down before he and his team came out of hiding.

"Sir," Sam got his attention. "There's still a Goa'uld ship on top of us."

"Dial us home Captain, please," he ordered.

She nodded and went to the DHD, dialing out.

Daniel took Cali's hand; the two stood staring at the Stargate. They had been so close.

Jack was concerned about them. "Are you too all right?"

"No," Daniel answered for both of them. "No we're not."

Both looked at the Colonel, Cali squeezing Daniel's hand. "But we will be," she said softly as the Gate opened.

"She looked directly at us, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c noted. "Yet she did not reveal our position."

Daniel nodded, which gave him a little hope, as it did Cali. Behind them Sam sent the GDO signal, tucking the device back into her vest.

Jack patted his daughter on the arm. "Lets go home," he said and headed for the Gate.

Teal'c laid a hand on Daniel's shoulder as Sam passed him, following the Colonel. He bowed his head at the two linguists and followed the Captain.

Cali looked to Daniel. "We'll get her back."

"I know," he told her and with her hand firmly in his, they walked up the stairs and stepped through the Stargate.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c stood with General Hammond when the two stepped out of the Gate within Stargate Command, walking down the ramp to them.

Hammond ignored the handholding. "I take it things didn't go to well."

Cali rubbed her temples with one hand. "No sir, it didn't."

He heard the weariness in her voice and on her face, as well as Daniel's. "Report to the infirmary, we'll debrief in one hour." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Jack acknowledged.

Hammond held him back as the other left, keeping his voice down. "Colonel, what happened?"

"They had her, sir," Jack said, having pieced it together. "They had her and they lost her again."

"Sha're?"

He nodded and left the Gate room, catching up with the rest of his team. His team. He always considered Cali a member of his team. She shared their locker room, wore SG-1 badgers on her fatigues. Which was a story in itself; she was employed by the Air Force as a civilian consultant, not a team member, even though she went off world occasionally with other teams. Yet after her first mission with SG-1, the SGC badgers she usually wore on her fatigues disappeared and were replaced with SG-1 badgers and they'd stayed that way. She was unofficially known as SG-1's fifth member, other team leaders sent their requests for her help to him, not General Hammond. When he'd mentioned it to the General, Hammond had shrugged and said he couldn't see a problem with that. So it stayed that way.

As Jack watched them in the infirmary, he knew the next few hours would be long ones. He didn't know what had happened, but he knew they'd been deeply affected. Which meant Daniel would console Cali, keeping his own pain inside. She would eventually crumble, breaking down she would cry in his arms. He'd comfort her, even though his heart was on the verge of breaking too. Only alone would Daniel crumble, it would take time, but it would happen and he'd be there. Daniel always came to Jack. Always.

Jack knew better then the others when it came to Daniel Jackson, the young man had stayed with him and Cali after Abydos and Chulak. Late one night, after Cali had gone to bed, it had happened, he'd said the wrong thing without thinking and Daniel had broken and he'd been there to hold him together.

The other time he'd really seen Daniel fall apart had been when the young archaeologist was coming down from addiction to the Sarcophagus. He'd attacked an airman and Janet Frasier, having hid in a supply room; Daniel had nearly shot him before he'd been able to get the gun from him. For a geek he was damn strong when he wanted to be. Daniel had fallen hard that time, sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. Cali had found the two of them and the two of them had sat on the floor in the supply room for two hours before Daniel had been calm enough to take back to the infirmary. Then over the next week all of SG-1 had taken turns, staying at Daniel's side, helping him through it. Binding the five of them even closer then before.

And they would do it again.

Dr. Frasier went over to him. "Colonel?"

Jack came out of his daze. "Yeah, sorry doc."

"They're both fine, Cali has a small burn from a ribbon device, but over all physically they're fine. Emotionally," she sighed. "I don't know what happened, Colonel, but what ever it was, it's affected them both. It's going to take time."

"And Teal'c?" He asked.

"We've cleaned up the wound and dressed it, his symbiote will handle the rest; he'll be fine," she reported.

"Thanks doc," he said and went over to Daniel and Cali. "Come on kids, let's get cleaned up and get this debriefing over and done with."

Nodding, both hopped off the bed and followed him and the rest of SG-1 out, an airman had come while the two archaeologists had been looked over by Frasier and taken their vests and weapons. So they were free to just head for their locker room, which they did. Showering, they dressed in clean fatigues and headed to the briefing room, taking their seats.

General Hammond joined them. "All right, Dr. Jackson, Dr. O'Neill, what happened after you arrived on Abydos with Teal'c?"

Daniel started, telling them how they'd arrived at the village to find Sha're there and pregnant, how she had Amaunet's memories and that they were going to bring her back to Earth with them. Cali took over, explaining that they'd gotten to the Abydos Gate room, only to find Heru-ur's ship landing on the pyramid and how they hid in a cave. She told the General Sha're had gone into labor and she and Daniel delivered the baby. Teal'c revealed how he'd saved Kasuf and took the armor from the Horus guard, returning to the cave to find the child born and Amaunet back in control of Sha're. Of how he'd stunned Sha're with his Zat and made Daniel and Cali leave.

Daniel finished off, saying they'd given the child to Kasuf and told him to go into hiding, then they'd returned to the Gate room in the rouge of being prisoners in order to get to the Stargate. Revealing what happened after and until Jack and Sam had come thought the Gate.

Jack concluded the report. "By the time we'd came through, Teal'c had taken out Heru-ur's guards and taken a blast from one. Heru-ur had Cali hostage, he was using a personnel shield. When he released her, I throw my knife at him, he got a little pissed and ringed out of there," he reported. "We were about to leave when Apophis showed up, we hid and watch." Jack sat forward. "General, Sha're looked straight at Daniel and Cali and she didn't say anything. She just left with Apophis and his Jaffa. After that we dialed out and came home."

"It looked as if Sha're had some control over her symbiote, even if it was briefly." Sam noted.

"Very well, write up your mission reports and head home, the only one I want to see here is Teal'c. Dismissed." Hammond ordered and pushed back his chair, standing he left the room.

Standing they left, Sam and Teal'c first, and then Jack ushered the two linguist out of the room. Leaving them in Daniel's office, he went to his own and quickly wrote his report. Once it was done he went and changed into civvies and headed back to Daniel's office, but they were all ready gone, so he headed home, finding out from the airman at the checkpoint both had signed out and left. When he arrived home, he saw Daniel's car in the driveway, having had a feeling the two of them would end up there.

He went inside, seeing the two of them out on the back deck, Daniel comforting Cali as she cried. He saw Daniel look and he gave him a warm smile and headed into the kitchen to make coffee. When it was made, he carried the two cups and his beer into the lounge on a tray, leaving it on the coffee table; he went over and slid the sliding door open. "Coffee's ready."

"Thanks Jack," Daniel said, he patted Cali on the back. "Come on sweetheart." He said gently and guided her back inside.

They sat down, taking their coffee, Jack his beer; he lounged in his favorite chair. "So, are you two going to be all right?" He asked them.

Cali nodded. "We will, dad," she ran her finger along the rim of the cup. "We had her back, even if it was for only a little while."

"You'll get her back, kiddo, you just have to have patients," her dad told her.

"We seem to have plenty of that, Jack," Daniel retorted.

"Yeah, well sometimes with you two, I wonder," he remarked, getting up he went out onto the deck, leaving them alone.

Cali put her cup down, untouched. "Daniel," she hesitated. "Sha're made me promise her something."

"What," he put his cup next to her, seeing this was important.

She turned a little, so she faced him. "She made me promise, that no matter what happens to her, that…" she chewed on her lip a little. "She made me promise I'd give you a child."

He was shocked. "God, Cali," he drew her into his arms.

She half laid, half sat in his arms and she felt safe. "I couldn't say no to her, and when I held her son in my arms," fresh tears slid down her cheeks. "I wanted it, Daniel."

He kissed the top of her head, his emotions in a whirl. A child. A child with Cali, his child, she'd promised to have his child. "We have time, Cal," he said finally.

"Do we?" She asked him, pulling away.

"Yes, we do," he said calmly. "Cali, your only twenty years old, we have time."

She was confused. "You don't want a child?"

"Of course I do," he was getting frustrated. "But I want you to finish your second doctorate, first," he said trying to make her understand. "We'll know when it's the right time."

She didn't really understand, but she loved him and trusted him. "All right."

He held her head in hands and kissed her; she went back with him against the sofa, her lips never leaving his. He kept in the back of his mind that only a few feet away from them was Jack, her dad and they were making out on the sofa. He groaned as she moved her hips against his, pulling free of her mouth. "Sweetheart, we can't do this here," he saw the disappointment in her eyes. "Your dad, remember."

She rested her forehead against his, her breathing ragged. "I need you, Daniel," she whispered. "Please?"

He knew sex for them wasn't just sex. They made love and after losing Sha're again, they needed to reconnect, to love and then hold each other. "Your bedroom," he suggested.

Cali eased off of him and helped him to his feet, keeping her hand tightly in his as she lead him down the hallway to her room.

Jack walked back in hearing the bedroom door slam. He grabbed the TV remote and turned it on, switching channels without actually taking notice of what was on. There were times when he felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and if he crumbled just a little it would all come crashing down. Daniel and Cali had lost Sha're again, they were stuck, she wasn't dead – she was a captive and that meant waiting. That was their demon. For him, his demons were different; he'd done things he wasn't proud off. He'd lost a son, and once and a while could forgive himself for that, but he could never forget. Giving up on the TV, he turned it off and grabbed another beer from the fridge, going back out to the deck. He would face his demons one by one and one day Daniel and Cali would face there's, for now though he'd be there for them. His daughter was going to be fine for now; Daniel on the other hand was still bottling up what happened.

Sighing, Jack took a drink of his beer; he had a feeling it was either going to be a long night or an early morning. Which ever it turned out to be. He would be ready.

And he was. Early hours of the following morning, Jack got up and wandered down the hallway towards the dim light that was on in the living room. Now he knew why he hadn't been able to sleep. Daniel was there, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he'd left behind before, sitting on the sofa, his knees drawn up to his chest, hugging them, his head resting on them as he slowly rocked back and forth.

Jack didn't say anything, he just crossed over to him and sat down, drawing the emotionally distort archaeologist into his arms and held him, rubbing his back gently. Daniel may have been a man and not a boy, but his life hadn't been the norm, he'd seen more pain then he needed to, he'd grieved more than he should and he lost more than he should have. And no matter what the age, every now and then everyone needed someone. For Daniel, that someone was Jack, his best friend, and when he needed him to be, his surrogate father.

And Jack was there for him, just as he was for Cali. They were his kids. And he'd never again leave either of them behind.

The end of this chapter.


	3. Legacy

**Title:** **_Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter starts with '_Legacy_', has '_Forever In a Day_' and mentions '_Material Instinct_'. Sometimes writing a chapter like this one; means watching an episodse over and over and judging reactions and emotions displayed. I found watching '_Legacy_' an episode that gave a lot and Michael Shanks gave so much in it. But I also looked at it though everyone's eyes, and thought to myself how would I react, would I have said or done anything different. Then I put myself within the story as Cali, which for this chapter wasn't easy, so after more then one rewrite, here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

**_Bartlamg_:** thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Winjan_:** Hi, I was hoping you'd like this one.

**_LetNys_:** I always value the opinions of those who do review, so thank you for yours. I do a lot of research for my stories, which at times means watching an episode over and over to get it right.

**_Nightshae_:** Thanks, here is the more you asked for.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Three: **_Legacy_**

Colonel Jack O'Neill was worried, after the mission to PY3-948 and the discovery of the nine dead Linvris in a sealed chamber, his best friend had collapsed, Daniel was seeing and hearing things that no one else did. To make things unsettling, Jack couldn't reach his daughter as of yet, Cali was off world with SG-2; the Tok'ra had discovered ruins of a Goa'uld occupied city on a remote planet and Cali and SG-2 had gone to take a look, leaving after they had. Now he wished she hadn't gone, but that would have been selfish, Daniel was proud of her accomplishments and doctorates as much as he was. Daniel had urged her right from the beginning to go on missions with other teams and now she was in as bigger demand as he was.

Walking up the stairs to the briefing room, Jack paused when he saw Dr. MacKenzie with Dr. Frasier, Hammond and the remaining members of SG-1. "Dr. MacKenzie."

"Colonel," the men greeted.

"I'm not going to enjoy this, am I?" He asked rhetorically as he took his seat.

"Part of Dr. MacKenzie's work involves analyzing psychological data from SG unites, specifically looking for common side effects to Gate travel." The General explained. "Dr. Jackson's episode yesterday may have uncovered a serious one."

MacKenzie looked to Jack. "Dr. Frasier has been treating you for headaches lately, hasn't she?"

"Yes. What's that got to do with Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Well you're not the only one," the doctor retorted, "fifty percent of SG personnel also have a history of them."

"A lot of people get headaches," Jack pointed out. "What's your point?"

"Dr. Jackson has experienced what I characterize as a first break psychotic episode, which may be manifesting full-blown hebephrenic-schizophrenia." MacKenzie theorized.

"Migraines are often one of the first signs." Janet Frasier said solemnly.

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted, trying to get an understanding of what they were saying. "Daniel's a schizophrenic and it's caused by - the Stargate?"

"It's the only logical explanation we have right now, Colonel." Janet added.

"Well it sounds fairly theoretical to me," Jack declared, asking. "Does anyone think it could be stress?"

"As much as I'd like to think that's all it is," Janet said, visually disturbed by it all. Daniel was her friend too. "The evidence just doesn't point that way. Daniel has paranoid delusions, auditory and visual hallucinations."

"Dr. Jackson's dopamine levels have increased in the left hemisphere of his brain," MacKenzie revealed. "All these systems are textbook schizophrenia."

"I don't understand how this could happen without us noticing signs," Sam said frustrated. "Cali's never mentioned Daniel behaving unusually or having hallucinations and she'd know."

"We realize that," Janet said calmly. "But nobody knows that exact cause of schizophrenia. Some cases are genetic, but there's no history of it in Daniel's family," she paused. "When it's not genetic, it's environmental and… the Stargate is a plausible environmental cause."

"I've been through the Gate as many times as Daniel and I don't have headaches." Sam stated bluntly.

"Well your body may have some kind of immunity, possibly due to Jolinar."

"What about Cali? She goes through the Gate just as much as we do."

Janet sighed and glanced to Jack, who nodded, so she answered. "Cali suffers from migraines too," she revealed. "I've been treating her for them since I arrived at the SGC."

"She never said anything," Sam said stunned.

"Look," Jack interrupted again. "For the sake of argument, lets just say that it is the Stargate, a theory to which I do not ascribe," he pointed out sincerely, "than why don't we just put a little sign at the base the ramp that says '_Gate travel may be hazardous to your health_.' I can live with that."

"So can I, sir." Sam agreed, backing him up.

"The Air Force can't," Hammond said bluntly. "I can't risk any SG officer having delusions in a middle of a crisis. Therefore, as we speak, all outstanding SG teams are being recalled for evaluations."

Sam looked surprised at the General. "You're shutting down the whole program?"

"Only until Dr. MacKenzie and his teams submit their reports," the General assured. "If his theory is proven correct, then limits will be placed on the number of missions. Until then, the Stargate is closed."

"General…" Jack spoke up.

"There is no debate, Colonel." Hammond said firmly.

"Sir, I was only going to say SG-2 aren't due to check in for another six hours and then it'll take them a while to pack up and return," he said dryly.

"I'm well aware of that, Colonel"

"Yes sir."

"Sir," Sam got his attention. "What about Daniel?"

"For now we're going to medicate him and let him rest in one of the VIP rooms," MacKenzie answered for the General.

"But if his symptoms persist or he becomes a threat to himself or anyone else…" Janet hesitated. "We'll have to commit him to Mental Health."

"Crap," Jack whispered and got up, walking out without being dismissed.

Dr. Cali O'Neill finished the etching she was working on and sat back on her heals, she had a pile of etchings at her side, as well as a dozen or so tapes she'd already filled video recording the chamber. The Tok'ra had found the ruins of the city by Ancients, the fact they'd informed the SGC about it was something of an accomplishment made by Jacob Carter; Sam's father was now host to Selmac, the Tok'ra symbiote had saved his life, he'd been dying of Cancer. They had needed each other and now Jacob was liaison between Earth and the Tok'ra. He promptly joked he was the oldest and the wisest of the Tok'ra, which had made Sam roll her eyes and laugh. Selmac had a sense of humor as bad as her dad's; they were going to get a long fine.

SG-2 had been chosen to check out the planet and the ruins, Major Ferretti and his team had requested Cali's assistance and she'd joined them. On their second day they'd found the chamber she was now in, it was on the far side of the city and very different to the rest of the architecture. Jacob Carter had arrived a few hours ago to see how things were going. Lou Ferretti had joked he felt safe leaving her with the ex-General and he and his team had gone to patrol the area.

The Tok'ra agent came over to her, having until then stayed out of her way and just watched her work. "**Dr. O'Neill**."

"Hi Selmac," she greeted, unzipping her vest, but leaving it on, it was getting hot in the chamber.

He hankered down next to her. "How is it going, Cali?" Jacob asked her, the switch done smoothly.

"This is amazing, Jacob," she gashed, not taking any notice of the change that had occurred from symbiote to host. "I wish Daniel could see this."

He chuckled. "I'm sure he'll get too."

She glanced up at the polished black stonewall before her that was scripted with the gold writing. "This was a meeting place," she pointed out and then gestured to the writing before her. "This is like the writing we found when dad had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his brain." She pointed to another. "This one is Asgard and this one," she paused, "I'm not sure, it looks familiar." She got to her feet, leaving the etchings and charcoal near her pack, holding out her hand to help Jacob up, he grasped it and she pulled him to his feet, even though he didn't need the help he let her and she knew it, grinning. She walked to the center of the room, standing within a circle of writing. "Here it says, '_He who comes here must serve the good, he who stands here can be judged_'. It's Ancient, a derivative of Latin."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Nope, but that's the fun of finding out," she mused.

Jacob smiled; Cali was like a kid in a candy store, her excitement so evident. His smile quickly vanished when he saw the Jaffa come into the chamber, staff weapons ready to fire.

Cali saw his expression changed and spun round, her hand going to her side arm, it never cleared the holster, the staff blast hit her in the stomach, the force sending flying backwards, hitting the ground hard, as she sank into darkness, the last thing she heard was Jacob screaming her name, the sound of weapons fire and then nothing.

The klaxons blared, announcing the incoming wormhole, General Hammond rushed to the control room the only outstanding team was SG-2. "Do we have an IDC?"

"Yes sir, it's SG-2," the Sergeant reported.

"Open the iris?" He ordered and hurried down to the Gate room, arriving the same time as Jack did. "Colonel."

"Sir."

SG-2 came through the Gate with a rush, along with Jacob Carter; in Major Ferretti's arms was a bloody unconscious Cali O'Neill. A field dressing hastily put over the wound to steam the bleeding.

"Medical team to the Gate room," the General yelled the order and a seconds later it was relayed over the PA system.

Ferretti didn't stop. "We don't have time, I'll meet them," he said and kept going.

Jack went after him, needing to stay with his daughter. "What the hell happened?"

"We were ambushed by Jaffa." Jacob revealed as he kept up with the two men. "Cali spun run, reaching for her gun, it never cleared the holster, the Jaffa just fired on her. She'd unzipped her vest because of the heat in the chamber, so she took the full blast."

Dr. Fraiser and her team came rushing towards them with a gurney, skidding to a stop. Ferretti laid the unconscious linguist on the gurney and let the doctor and her and the medical team treat Cali. Coming out of the elevator, he, Jack and Jacob kept up with them as they raced towards the infirmary, Fraiser ending up on the gurney with Cali, fighting to keep her alive.

Sam and Teal'c meet them at the infirmary, seeing what was happening as the medical team raced passed, taking their patient straight into surgery. Sam looked worried; she hugged her father. "Dad, what happened?"

"We were ambushed, she had her vest undone," Lou Ferretti revealed bluntly, angry with himself for leaving her. "They weren't interested in the rest of us, just Cali, she was their target."

"**I agree, Major Ferretti**," Selmac announced, having taken control.

Jack lent against the nearest wall, hugging himself. "I should never have let her go," he said aimlessly. He slid down the wall and buried is head in his hands.

Sam and Teal'c crossed to his side, they'd never seen the Colonel cave like this before. He was always so strong, but they'd also been through so much lately and this was his daughter who was fighting for her life this time.

Jacob took back control and hankered down before the distort Colonel. "Jack, where's Daniel?"

Jack looked up. "Oh God," he exclaimed. "Danny, he's…"

Sam took over. "Daniel was committed to Mental Health, dad," she revealed and explained what had happened.

"**I've never head of the Stargate causing symptoms like you've just described**," Selmac announced. "**Are you sure it's the cause**?"

"We don't have any other explanation."

Jacob took back control again. "Daniel still needs to know."

General Hammond arrived a few minutes later. "I rang Dr. MacKenzie," he informed. "Dr. Jackson is in no condition to handle this at the moment."

"He'll have to know sometime, George," the former General said and then looked back to the Colonel. "Come on Jack, Cali's strong, she'll pull through this."

Lou wasn't so sure, the young woman was like a kid sister to him, but at that moment he had her blood splattered all over the front of his vest and fatigues. He turned to the General. "Sir, I'd like to get cleaned up?"

Hammond nodded. "Very well, major."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll come back, Jack," he told his friend and hurried out with his team.

Both Sam and Teal'c sat either side of Jack, leaning against the wall. Hammond and Jacob found chairs each and sat down, waiting. Lou returned thirty minutes later, dressed in clean fatigues, along with the other members of SG-2, who had cleaned up. Over the course of the next two hours, team leaders from every team dropped in to see if there had been any word, since it was now all over the base Cali had been brought back injured. The General eventually had to ordered all to leave except for SG-1 and Ferretti, promising as soon as he had word he'd past it on, reluctantly they did.

Janet made an appearance a few minutes later, going over to them, looking tired but hopeful.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c scrambled to their feet.

"She's stable, but critical," Janet reported. "We'll know more in the next twenty-four hours." She hesitated before putting a hand on the Colonel's arm. "Sir, I need to talk to you privately."

Now Jack was worried, he nodded and went with her. Following her to the ICU room his daughter had been settled in. "She's going to die, isn't she?" He asked softly.

Janet rubbed her forehead wearily. "I can't say sir, Cali is strong and health, at this moment she's holding her own, there was a lot of damage and bleeding," she hesitated. "Colonel. Jack…." She saw the look of surprise when she addressed him by his first name. "Cali was pregnant."

"Was?"

She nodded. "There was nothing we could do."

"Oh God," he ran his fingers through his hair. He never would have let her go if he'd known that.

"Sir, I don't think she even knew," Janet said gently, she guided him over to a stood and pushed him down onto it. "Until I know anything else, the only one who'll be told is the General."

"Thanks doc."

She nodded and walked out, leaving him with his daughter.

Jack took Cali's hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Don't you go and die on me, young lady," he whispered, tears in his eyes. He brushed back her hair, being careful of the nasal cannula, the oxygen tubes running behind her ears and gathered at her throat then off to the left. Her face was ashen and he longed for her to open her eyes and look up at him, but that wasn't going to happen soon though, he knew that.

Sam came up behind her CO and putting her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She felt a shiver run up her spin, Cali was like a kid sister and there she was attached to monitors and tubes, fighting for her life.

Teal'c stood the other side of Jack, his approach silent. "We should visit Daniel Jackson," he stated. "He should be informed."

Jack nodded. "How do I tell him?"

"I don't know sir," Sam said honestly. "I don't even know if we should."

General Hammond came into the room, joining them. "Jacob is returning to the Tok'ra, he's going to see if there's been any record of the Stargate causing symptoms like those experienced by Dr. Jackson." He paused. "He said to let us know if Cali's condition becomes worse."

Jack had a feeling he knew why. "I won't let him put a snake in her head, Sir."

"Lets cross that bridge when we come to it, Colonel." Hammond said calmly. He looked to Sam. "Major, would you and Teal'c excuse us a moment."

"Yes sir," she said and they two of them left.

"Jack," the General paused. "Dr. Fraiser filled me in. In light of this I think you, the Major and Teal'c should visit Dr. Jackson, I don't know if you'll be able to get through to him. You'll have to make that decision when you get there, but if he's able to understand, I think he should be told."

"Yes sir." Jack said solemnly and raised form the stool.

"I'll stay with her son."

"Thank you sir," he said and walked out, doing it on autopilot.

_Cali had read about out of body experiences, never thought she thing she would experience it for herself, but there she was. She knew she'd been shot by the Jaffa, she knew she was back at the SGC attached to medical equipment. But she was also in a deserted Gate room; overhead was a bright white light that made the place look eerie and there she was. Standing there at the bottom of the ramp in her blue duty uniform, just like she had been a few days ago when she'd seen Daniel and the rest of SG-1 off on their mission to PY3-948. Except now she was alone._

"_You're not alone."_

_She looked up the ramp and saw a young man standing there, he looked a little like her dad, younger then him, but the resemblance was close. Which mean only one thing. "Your…"_

"_Yes," he walked down to her. "I'm your father."_

"_You don't look old enough to be my father?" Cali declared realistically._

_He smiled. "I have a friend who would say, 'Lightning flashes, sparks shower, in one blink of your eyes you have missing seeing'," he quoted._

_She had no idea what that meant. "Right, so you're here because?"_

"_You're fighting for your life."_

"_So, I'm going to die?" She asked him._

"_Not necessarily," he said with a gentle smile._

"_So that means your…?"_

_Jacob O'Neill, known as Jake, smiled. "It means I'm not an angel, but I am dead, sort off."_

"_Sort off?" She was confused._

"_Well," he sat at the bottom of the ramp and patted the area next to him. She sat down and he continued. "I'm energy, I exist on a high plane of existence."_

"_Which means?"_

"_It means, I ascended," Jake said calmly. "I released my burden and rose above mortal coils."_

_Cali chuckled and touched his arm. "You feel real."_

_He smiled. "It takes practice and I've had over twenty years to get it right," he mused._

"_How did you get like this, I mean how did you come to ascend?"_

"_Apophis' Serpent Guards had already beaten me near death when he ordered my execution, Master Bra'tac ordered them out, saying he was going to finish the job himself, he got me out of there but it was too late," he explained. "An ascended being named Oma Deslea helped me ascend, I made Bra'tac promise never to speak of it again."_

"_He told me you died."_

"_And I did, as I said, I'm energy now and I chose for you to see me this way."_

"_Oh." She felt funny sitting there in the Gate room. "So if I'm not necessarily going to die, then why?"_

"_Why am I here?" Jake asked her._

"_Yeah."_

_He stood and held out his hand. "Come with me."_

_She took his hand and got to her feet, everything seemed to move except for them and suddenly they weren't in the Gate room any more but a white padded hospital room. Daniel was there, in white scrubs, huddled against the wall. She released her father's hand and took a step closer to him._

"_He can't see you, Cali." Jake told her gently._

"_What… what happened?"_

"_They think he's schizophrenic and that it's caused by the Stargate."_

_She shook her head. "That's crap."_

"_I agreed," he smirked, chuckling over her use of the word. "And he's not, he's been infected by a Goa'uld killing invention."_

"_Ma'chello," she figured out quickly. "But how?"_

"_They found a chamber locked from the inside, within were nine dead Goa'uld. The nine were Linvris, a rival league of lesser Goa'uld who challenged the System Lords," Jake revealed. "He was infected by the page turning device, but because he doesn't have a Goa'uld."_

"_The symptoms are like those experienced by someone who is schizophrenic," she knelt down and gently caressed Daniel's cheek. "My poor Daniel," she said tenderly. "I'm so sorry." He turned and looked straight at her, as if he was seeing her. She frowned and stood, moving back. "Are you sure he can't see us?"_

"_Positive."_

_Behind them the door opened and Jack, Sam and Teal'c entered the room, MacKenzie was with them, though he remained in the doorway._

"_We have to go," Jake put his hand on her shoulder and everything moved again._

The door to the white padded room was opened and Jack, Sam and Teal'c entered, Dr. MacKenzie stood in the doorway.

"Don't expect much," he told them. "If he becomes agitated, call the aides." He saw the Colonel nodded and walked out, the door being locked after him.

Daniel was sitting against the wall on the floor; the white scrubs he wore made him look pale. He looked up at them, his vision blurry, wondering if they were real or not. He thought he'd seen Cali standing there with a man who looked liked her father, but they hadn't been real. "Jack?"

"It's us, Daniel, can't you see us?" Sam asked him, her voice almost broke. She hated seeing him like this.

"I was just making sure you weren't figments of my…. mind," he said, pausing for a moment. "They took away my glasses in case I broke the lenses and uh… tried to… hurt myself."

Jack couldn't do it, he couldn't tell him about Cali. "They treating you okay?"

"Yeah," Daniel managed to answer him and then it all became too much and broke down, crying. "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"For what?"

"For being such a head case." He answered, pulling it together a little.

"It's not your fault, Daniel," Sam assured him, she was nearly in tears herself. There was no way the Colonel could tell Daniel about Cali. "We've been talking about what's happened to you."

"Colonel O'Neill believes it has something to do with the Linvris." Teal'c was telling him.

"You remember in that chamber, you said you felt something brush by you?" Jack recalled.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "It was them, I know you don't believe me, but I felt them." He could hear footsteps. "They heard me." The footsteps were getting louder. He got to his feet and scurried over to the corner of the room, huddling there, frightened. He couldn't let them find him. "They're coming! They're coming."

"Only your friends are here, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c tried reassuring him.

"They're coming," Daniel said again, huddling more into the corner. "I hear footsteps! Footsteps!"

"Daniel!" Jack said impatiently. God he hated this. "There are no footsteps. Stay with us!"

Daniel didn't want to hear it; he put his hands over his ears. "Footsteps!" He repeated, dropping his hands as he saw one of the dead Linvris standing at Teal'c's shoulder. He started laughing hysterically. "I told you, it's one of them. He's right there." He pointed to it.

Teal'c looked where he was pointing, then back again. "There is no one at my side, Daniel Jackson."

"Yes there is."

Jack couldn't take it any more; he looked to Sam. "Want to get the aides?"

She nodded and moved to the door, knocking on the viewing panel. As she did it, Daniel lunged at where he saw the deal Linvris, Teal'c caught him, spinning him around, holding him in a firm grip, Daniel glanced down and saw something crawl out of him and into Teal'c's hand. He pulled out of the Jaffa's hold and back away as the aides came into the room along with a nurse.

"Something just went into Teal'c," he told them shakily.

"You're hallucinating, Daniel." Jack told him.

"Don't just stand there, get it out of him!" He yelled to them.

The aides tackled him to the floor, the nurse giving him an injection as he struggled in their hold. He slowly stopped, hearing Ma'chello's voice in his head.

_You have delivered me to the vile Goa'uld so that I may destroy it._

"Ma'chello," Daniel whispered groggily.

MacKenzie had entered the room too. "Ok, let's raise the dose. Five mils at four hour intervals."

"Ma'chello," Daniel whispered again and lost consciousness.

Jack didn't want to see any more, he wanted out. "Let's go," he told his team.

Outside the room, the aide locked the door once more and left with the nurse, leaving MacKenzie with them. "I'm not sure what you attempted to gain, Colonel. I told you not to expect much."

Jack lost it; he grabbed the doctor and threw him up against the door, holding him there. "His life partner is lying in an infirmary bed at the SGC fighting for her life, I expected to be able to tell him that," he said angrily.

"Colonel!" Sam grabbed him.

As did Teal'c, both of them pulling Jack away from the doctor. MacKenzie was shaken but unhurt. "I didn't realize, I'm sorry, Colonel."

"Yeah, so am I," he remarked and stalked away, his team following him.

_Cali found it eerie looking at herself lying in the bed, hooked to all those machines. Lou Ferretti sat there at her bedside, her hand in his, talking to her._

"_There are a lot of people here who care about you, kiddo," Jake told her._

"_I know. Lou was part of the team who went on the first Abydos mission, he thinks of me as a kid sister, they all do," she smiled and shrugged. "Well some of them do."_

_Jake chuckled. "I guess a lot of them would like to ask you out, but they don't dare."_

"_No, they don't, not with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c around," she mused and then became solemn. "Daniel and I keep our relationship away from the SGC as much as possible, so many don't realize we're together. Lou knows though, so does Sam and Teal'c. Dad is great about it, even though it took a while for him to understand. The General tries to, but I think he just lets us be then face it."_

"_He understands more then you give him credit, kiddo."_

"_I suppose, most don't," she admitted. "Which is why we keep it quiet, Daniel is married to Sha're, even if it is by Abydonian law."_

"_It'll work out sweetheart," Jake assured, adding. "I'm glad Jack found you, Cali. He needed you as much as you needed him."_

_She looked back and smile, a sad smile. "I know," she turned and stood before him asking seriously. "I could die, couldn't I?"_

"_Yes," he answered truthfully. "It's up to you, I can help you ascend or you can keep fighting. Your strong, you can beat this."_

_Hugging herself, Cali turned again and looked at herself, lying there. "I feel…" she shrugged. "I don't know, like…"_

_Jake drew her back into his arms. "You can do this, honey. You're not a quitter, you're a fighter and Daniel needs you."_

_She turned and hugged him. "I need him."_

"_I know sweetheart, he's going to make it thought this, I promise. Both of you." Everything around them changed and they were back within the Gate room. Jake kissed her forehead. "It's nearly over sweetheart, trust me."_

"_I do," she whispered._

Dr. Fraiser came back out of the isolation tent to Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond, after SG-1 had returned from visiting Daniel, Teal'c had collapsed, they'd rushed him to the infirmary and into her care, she'd run every test she could, the results however weren't encouraging. "Teal'c's symbiote is dying," she reported. "I can't explain why."

Jack looked to Teal'c; a transparent plastic curtain surrounded his bed. "Teal'c, what about that…. Kel'no'reem thing?" He asked his friend and saw him weakly shake his head.

Hammond looked to Janet. "Is he having hallucinations like Dr. Jackson?"

"No," she answered. "His dopamine levels are normal. Besides, Daniel didn't have the same physical symptoms. They seemed to be unrelated."

Jack hated asking the next question, but he did anyway. "What are we talking about, time wise?"

"Without another symbiote… a day… two, maybe less," she paused. "Even if we found another larval Goa'uld in time, there's not telling if it would survive." She revealed.

A nurse rushed into the room. "Dr. Fraiser, come quickly!" She insisted. "It's Dr. O'Neill."

Janet raced out of the room with Jack hot on her heals, rushing into ICU.

Sam and a nurse were holding Cali down, she was convulsing. Janet hurried over to them. "Keep the Colonel back," she told Sam.

The Major moved quickly, grabbing her CO she pulled him back. "Sir, please, let Janet help her."

He nodded and they stepped out of the room, he shoved his hands into his pants pockets to stop Sam from seeing them shaking, pacing back and forth. He'd lost one child; he wasn't going to lose another.

Sam didn't know what to say to him, the pain in his eyes was unbearable. "Sir," she stopped him pacing by taking his arm. "Cali is going to be fine"

"You don't know that, Major."

"No, sir, I don't, but I have faith Janet will do everything she can," she said calmly.

Jack could have kicked himself for that remark; he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay, sir," she gave his arm a gentle squeeze, giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back and then drew her into his arms, hell it wasn't protocol, but he didn't care. His daughter was fighting for her life and he needed someone to understand what he was going through.

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she shouldn't have; she knew that, but being held by him. Feeling his arms around her, it sent shivers up her spine.

They stayed that way for a few minutes longer, and then he pulled away. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, sir," she said making it sound normal enough.

Inside the room, Janet had found out the problem was the antibiotic's, Cali was allergic to them, changing them had solved the problem; a sedative was now letting her rest. She rubbed the young woman's shoulder as the sedative began to work. "That's it sweetheart, relax," she whispered and smiled warmly when she saw Cali's eyes flicker open. "Hi there."

"Janet," she looked up at her, her eyes a little glassy. "Daniel?" She asked weakly.

"He's not here, honey," she said after a moment's hesitation. Janet looked to the nurse across from her. "Get Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes Ma'am," the nurse said and hurried out.

Cali tired to focus. "No," she tried again, seeing her father come into her line of sight. "Dad…"

Jack took her hand, being careful of the IV. "I'm here honey."

She licked her dry lips, trying to keep her eyes open, her vision blurred. "Daniel…" she let her eyes close, "right… dad."

He frowned, seeing Janet shake her head in confusion. Leaning over he kissed his daughter's forehead. "Rest sweetheart. Daniel is fine."

Janet pulled a stool over and pushed him down onto it. "Stay as long as you like, Colonel."

"Thanks doc."

She patted his shoulder and walked out, quietly giving her nurses instructions.

Sam followed her friend out of the room. "What happened?"

"Cali had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic's we had her on, I've changed them and her vitals are improving." She rubbed her stiff neck. "I just wish I could help Teal'c that easily."

"You're doing the best you can, Janet." Sam assured her.

"Sometimes it doesn't seem enough, Sam," she told her and walked away.

Doctor MacKenzie, two aides and a nurse entered Daniel's room; the archaeologist had woken and demanded to see him. He'd let him wait, hoping he would settle down, which he had. He seemed calmer, sitting there against the wall.

"Dr. Jackson," the doctor tried getting his attention.

Daniel ignored him for a moment, trying to get his thoughts together. "Just uh… one second."

"Look Daniel, it's time for your meds." MacKenzie informed him flatly.

"Uh, I don't, uh…" he pushed himself up against the wall to stand and moved over to the corner, backing into it to get away from them. "I don't need any more drugs. What I need is to get the ones you've got in my system out of my system."

"No Daniel, you need rest."

"I think I've rested enough," Daniel contradicted. "Just tell me one thing, is Teal'c sick?"

"Not that I'm aware of," MacKenzie answered him dryly, taking the syringe off the nurse. "I haven't been to the SGC." In frustration, Daniel hit the wall. "Dr. Jackson, I insist you calm yourself, otherwise I'll have to have you restrained and further sedated."

"Why are you so quick to jump to the conclusion I'm crazy? That I'm dangerous, I'm out of control?" He asked, and then answered his own questions. "It's 'cause I'm kinda acting that way, aren't I?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just… I just need to get these drugs out of my system. Look, Doctor, I know you probably hear this from patients all the time, but I think I'm cured."

MacKenzie sighed. "You're right, I hear it all the time," he remarked. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. You don't get well from something like this overnight."

Keeping them in front of him, Daniel moved away from the corner to the wall, trying to reason with the doctor. "You do if there was an alien organism inside of you making you think that you were sick when you really weren't."

"And you… found this out…how?"

"Ma'chello told me."

MacKenzie was skeptical. "Ma'chello?"

"He's an alien old man we met on P3C-599."

"Dr. Jackson, you haven't had any visitors other then SG-1."

"No, of course I haven't," Daniel, said matter of fact. "You see Ma'chello is dead."

"Dead? Yet he told you there was someone inside you making you appear crazy?"

Daniel thought about that. "That's a good point," he declared. "I wouldn't, uh, I wouldn't buy that if I were you either," he said still jittery. "Just do me a favor, ok? Contact the SGC, find out if Teal'c is sick. If he is," he pointed a finger at the doctor, "promise me you'll let me talk to Jack O'Neill."

MacKenzie considered it. "All right Dr. Jackson, but if Teal'c isn't sick, then you take your meds."

Feeling like he'd accomplished something, Daniel agreed. "All right."

MacKenzie handed back the syringe and left with the aides and the nurse, locking the door again.

Daniel slid down the wall and rested his head against it, closing his eyes. He should have asked to see Cali too, he should have, but the damn drugs in his system were making him feel off balance. He couldn't concentrate. He needed to concentrate. She hadn't been there when the rest of SG-1 had come to visit him; it had just been Jack, Sam and Teal'c. Why hadn't she come? Unless she was still off world with SG-2, that was possibly it. He was still debating that and the problem at hand when a while later, the door opened and Jack came into the room, the door was closed behind him. Daniel got to his feet.

"Hey Daniel." Jack greeted, a little hesitant.

"You don't uh… you don't need to walk on eggshell any more," he informed and paced a little. "I'm better."

"So I hear. Ah, it's not that I doubt you, but, um, why do you think it's happened all of a sudden?" He asked, debating whether he should say something about Cali.

"I don't completely understand it myself, but …" He stopped pacing. "I saw something come out of me and go into Teal'c and then I heard Ma'chello's voice."

"Uh, Ma'chello?" Jack said skeptical.

"Just… just hear me out," Daniel insisted. "I'm guessing it wasn't actually Ma'chello, it was probably some sort of technological or organic recording. And it said something about delivering Ma'chello to the vile Goa'uld, which made me think. Maybe I had some sort of … Goa'uld killing invention inside of me," he theorized. "One of Ma'chello's inventions."

"And that's what made you…nuts?"

"Well since I don't have a Goa'uld, a side effect of this invention must make normal people act like they're…" He gestured with his hand.

"Nuts," Jack mouthed and whispered at the same time.

"Schizophrenic," Daniel corrected. "Look, Teal'c is sick, right?"

Jack nodded. "Right."

"Well," Daniel said bluntly. "He does have a Goa'uld."

Seeing sense in that, Jack banged on the viewing panel of the door and the aide opened it. "Get Dr. MacKenzie and Dr. Jackson's clothes." He saw the man wasn't moving, raising his voice. "Now!"

The door was shut again. Daniel moved closer to his friend. "Jack, where's Cali, is she back?"

"Umm, Daniel," he hesitated, deciding to just get this over and done with. "Look Daniel, Cali and SG-2 were ambushed, she was hit by a staff weapon in the stomach, her vest was undone and she took the full blunt of the blast."

Daniel's eyes filled with pain. "Is she…" he couldn't finish his sentence. "Oh God."

"No Daniel," Jack grabbed him by the shoulders. "She's holding her own, Ferretti got her back to the SGC and into Dr. Fraiser's care."

The door opened and MacKenzie walked in, the aide behind him with Daniel's belongings. "Colonel, what's the meaning of this?"

Jack grabbed the stuff off the aide, handing it to Daniel. "We're leaving, I'm taking Daniel back to the SGC with me."

"You can't do that, Colonel."

Daniel forced a smile. "Actually he can," he pointed out. "I gave Jack power of attorney, in case of situations like this came up."

Jack looked back to the man, smug. "See, now if you'll get the paper work sorted out while Danny boy here takes a shower and cleans up, then we'll be leaving."

MacKenzie huffed and walked out, telling the aide to see to Daniel's needs.

Leaving the padded room behind him, Daniel was aloud to shower and managed to shave without cutting himself, he dressed and met Jack at the nurse's station, putting his glasses back on, the hospital bracelet was removed and his personnel processions returned to him. He let Jack take responsibility and sign him out; they left the hospital, driving back to the mountain in Jack's truck.

Jack kept stealing glances at him. "Are you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured. "I'll be even better once these drugs are out of my system and I've seen Cali."

The Colonel gripped the steering wheel tightly enough to turn his knuckles white. "Look, Daniel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let MacKenzie take you to that place."

"It's okay, Jack, you didn't have much of a chose."

"I could have fought harder, I should have fought harder," he punched the steering wheel and pulled the truck over stopping, they weren't that far from the mountain now. He had to do this now before they got there.

Daniel was confused. "Jack, what's wrong?"

"She was pregnant, Daniel," he said quietly, but couldn't look him in the eye.

"Who?"

"Cali."

Daniel felt like he couldn't breath, his Cali was pregnant. Jack had said '_was_'? That meant. Oh God! "Did she…Oh God Jack," he felt torn between wanting to scream and sob uncontrollably. "I didn't know, she… oh God, she didn't know either."

"That's what Janet guessed," he said flatly. "She doesn't know, she hasn't been conscious long enough to tell her." He looked over to his friend, who sat there stunned. "I don't think she's strong enough yet to hear it anyway."

Sitting there, Daniel hugged himself, squeezing his eyes shut as the first tears slid down his face, he couldn't stop them and he didn't want to stop them. Opening his eyes, he took off his glasses and put them on the dashboard.

Jack undid his seatbelt and moved closer, drawing the young man into his arms after releasing his belt. "I'm sorry, Danny, I'm so sorry." He whispered, rubbing his back, letting him unload his grief, while he bottled his own inside. He had to be strong, strong for Daniel and eventually Cali.

After a few minutes, Daniel pulled back and wiped his tear-streaked face on his shirtsleeves, putting his glasses back on. "We should get going."

"Yeah," Jack moved back behind the wheel and pulled the truck back onto the road.

At the mountain they passed through all the checkpoints, parking the truck, they took the elevator deep into the mountain. Janet was waiting for the two of them, ushering them both to the infirmary she had tests she wanted to run on Daniel and she knew he'd want to see his life partner.

_Cali looked to her father, her real father; she smiled a little as she did. "Daniel is here." She stated, she didn't know how she knew that, she just did._

"_Yes," he said warmly. "It's time for me to go, you're going to be all right."_

"_Do you have to leave?" She asked him._

"_Yes, but we'll see each other again, I've been keeping tabs on you," he mused._

"_Really?"_

"_Really," he drew her into his arms. "You're going to be all right, honey. Even when you think you're not, you will be. You're going to have to trust me on this."_

"_Okay," she agreed and hugging him back. "Will I remember any of this?"_

_He kissed her forehead. "No sweetheart," he informed. "Goodbye Princess."_

Janet walked into the room with a file, seeing Daniel standing near Teal'c's bed, the Jaffa was still very sick. "Your dopamine levels are back to normal," she reported.

"I'm… back to normal," he said sternly, his arms crossed against his chest. He'd gone to see Cali; he'd sat at her bedside and held her hand, feeling useless, just as he did now.

"Let's just say your concept about Ma'chello's Goa'uld killing invention is right," Sam theorized, "why did it take so long to go into Teal'c?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Maybe it needed a close proximity to sense his Goa'uld larva." He saw they were going to take some convincing. "Look, I had a lot of time locked in that little room to think about this. It makes sense. Why am I back to normal and coincidentally, hours after touching me, Teal'c is sick?"

"All right," Jack agreed, purposing his own question. "Why didn't I get sick when we were playing cards the other night in the VIP quarters and you were jumping all over me?"

"Because last I heard you don't have a Goa'uld larva." Daniel answered bluntly.

"All right," Janet intervened, the emotions of both men were pretty raw. "Daniel, look, we ran every test we have. MRI, CAT scans, x-rays, full blood workup. There's nothing foreign in Teal'c or his symbiote."

He uncrossed his arms. "It's there. I know it! I saw it."

"Daniel, those bodies had only been there a month," Sam pointed out, referring to the nine dead Linvris. "Ma'chello's been dead for six months. How could he be responsible?"

"What if he planted those killing devices there six months ago or a year ago, and the Linvris walk into there meeting and…"

"Like… a land mine." Jack suggesting starting to see sense in Daniel's reasoning as Sam walked over to the computer.

Daniel nodded. "Yes. World War One mines are still going off in France today even though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead."

"You think Ma'chello made this thing, right?" Sam asked him.

"Right."

"Well we crated off everything in Ma'chello's laboratory to Area 51 and it's all in our database," she informed. "Lets see if we can find something that looks familiar." She suggested, calling up imagers of Ma'chello's inventions as they all gathered around.

"Right there!" Jack announced after a few pictures were brought up. "Right there, back it up."

She returned to the picture of a table and page turning device.

"I picked that up in the Linvris chamber," Daniel stated.

"Why did he make so many page turning devices?" Janet asked as Sam brought up another picture of the devices.

"Could be our land mine," she purposed. "I'll have them brought over from Area 51."

"Tell them to use quarantine procedures, we don't need anybody else getting sick from these things." Janet ordered.

Sam nodded and got up, leaving the room.

Daniel looked away from the computer to Jack, seeing the older man was still hiding his grief. "I'm going to see Cali," he said, needing to get away. He slipped out of the room. Going back to ICU, he went in, nodding to the nurse who was on duty. He sat down next to the bed and took Cali's hand in his, being careful of the IV. Janet had given him a good run down on his life partners injures and the miscarriage. "I'm sorry, Cali, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Not… not your fault," she murmured and her eyes flickered open. She focused on him, her sight becoming clearer.

He lent over and kissed her lips, resting his forehead against hers. "I should have been here."

"You wouldn't have… you wouldn't have been able… to do anything," she told him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, she was right. He sat up opening his eyes, noting the nurse had slipped out of the room. He concentrated on his life partner. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I'm sure Janet can give you something for the pain," he said giving her a forced smile.

She knew something was wrong. "Daniel… what is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he chocked out.

With some effort, she raised her hand and brushed a tear that escaped and slid down his cheek. "You're crying."

"I'm happy you're alive," he lied.

"No," she slowly shook her head. "It's …" she licked her lips. "It's more then that."

Daniel got a few ice chips from a cup and gave them to her, which she grateful accepted. He heard Janet enter the room the tapping from heals on her shoes giving her away. He took Cali's hand in his again. "What do you remember happening?"

"You're… you're evading my question," she noted and looked passed him to Janet. "What's wrong?"

Janet hesitated, seeing Daniel nodded, she told her. "You miscarried, Cali. There was nothing we could do."

She'd been pregnant. Oh God. She'd been pregnant. She squeezed her eyes shut, but the tears escaped them anyway and a sob tore from her throat.

Daniel lent over and gently gathered her in his arms, holding her as she cried. "I'm sorry, Cal, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Janet quickly made a few notes on the young woman's chart and then gave her something for the pain, injecting it straight into the IV port, before slipping out of the room; she didn't want them to see how much this was upsetting her too. She ran straight into Jack.

He caught her as she stumbled. "Hey doc, you all right?" He asked concerned, seeing she looked like she was ready to fall apart.

"No," she answered.

He ushered her into one of the empty rooms, pulling her into his arms as the tears started. "Let it go, doc," he told her and she did, sobbing in his arms. He held her, gently rubbing her back. They'd all be affected by what had happened, one or another.

When she was finished she pulled away, accepting the handkerchief he offered. "Thank you, Sir."

He shrugged, feeling a little awkward. "I take it Cali knows?"

Janet nodded. "She seemed to know something was wrong."

He'd figured she would. "How are they holding up?"

"Cali is crying and Daniel is comforting her," she rubbed her temples. "He needs to let go too."

"He did doc, on the way here," Jack revealed.

"What about you, Colonel?" She asked him. "It was your grandchild."

He shrugged again, feeling empty inside. "When this is over, I'm going to head home and have a quiet night with a bottle of '_JD_'."

She knew that wasn't the answer. "How about dinner with Cassie and I and a friend to talk too?"

Jack smiled half-heartedly. Janet had adopted the little girl – Cassandra, they'd found on Hanka (P8X-987), he, Sam, Daniel, Cali and Teal'c all visited as much as work allowed, considering the little girl part of their family. "I'd like that, doc," he accepted. "On one condition."

"And what would that be, Colonel?"

"We drop the ranks, no sir, doc, Colonel, Captain. Just Jack and Janet," he insisted.

"I can do that, Sir," she agreed and managed a smile. "As soon as this is over, we'll do it."

"Gotta yourself a date, doc," Jack smirked and walked out of the room.

Janet found herself blushing, the damn man was flirting with her and he knew it. Taking a deep breath, she walked out too. She still had work to do.

General Hammond walked quietly into the private infirmary room; he didn't want to wake the doctor if she was sleeping. Jacob had made a quick visit back, being filed in about the PTD's, he'd also used the healing device on Cali, he hadn't completely healed her, but he'd done some good.

Seeing she wasn't asleep, the General went further in, giving her a friendly smile. She looked a lot better, but according to Dr. Fraiser, she still had healing to do. "Hello Dr. O'Neill."

"General."

He went in further, sitting beside her bed, he knew Daniel was in the observation room of the lab watching the Colonel, Dr. Fraiser and Major Carter investigate the PTD's. So he'd decided to visit. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired," she managed a small smile. "Janet said I was lucky."

"You were."

"How is Teal'c?" She asked, having heard the full story.

"He isn't any better, but hopefully we'll know something soon," the General said optimistically.

Cali licked her lips, the nasal cannula itched her nose, but Janet had told her it had to remain for the time being. "Dad came and saw me, he said Jacob and the rest of SG-2 were all right."

"They're fine, Major Ferretti and his men came in after you were shot and took out the Jaffa, they patched you up and then the Major picked you up and carried you back to the Stargate and half way to the infirmary," Hammond told her. "I had to order him to leave the infirmary to sleep."

She smiled again. "Lou thinks of me as a kid sister."

"They all do, at one stage I had every team leader in the infirmary just waiting for news," he revealed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you don't start getting get well cards and plenty of visitors very soon." He took her hand in his, being careful of the IV. "You've made quiet an impression around here Cali and SG-1 wouldn't be the same without you."

"Even though I'm not officially part of SG-1," she said, amusement in her brown eyes.

He chuckled at that. "I'd hate to see anyone say your weren't, kiddo. Every man and woman on this base knows your SG-1's fifth member."

"Thank you General."

"You're welcome, Cali."

She smiled at his use of her first name; it was rare. "Janet said Jacob used the healing device on me, I don't remember him being here."

"It was a quick trip, he said if he had more time, he could of done a lot more." Hammond told her.

She nodded her head slowly. "I'll thank him, the next time I see him."

They both heard Daniel's voice over the intercom: "_General Hammond to B-Hazmat Observation right away_!"

Hammond sighed and stood. "Sounds like they found something."

"Tell them to be careful, Sir."

"I will, now you get some rest," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir," she agreed and watched him walk out.

Lou Ferretti pocked his head round the door a few minutes later. "Up for a few visitors?"

She nodded. "Sure."

He came in along with the rest of his team; they all came baring gifts and cards. The on duty nurse warned them not to be too noisy, they promised not to be.

"You know, I'm real sorry about what happened, kiddo," Lou told her.

"It wasn't your fault," she said softly.

"We didn't mean for you to get hurt," Captain Shanks, Lou's 2IC stated.

"I know, Andy, it could of happened if SG-1 had been out there," she assured.

He handed her a teddy bear dressed in fatigues. "You just get better, we kinda like having you around."

"I will," she said smiling, despite the pain in her heart, the warm smiles they all gave her, healed it a little.

General Hammond arrived at the observation room to find out there had been a breach; he'd ordered Dr. Warner there and containment and integrity scans done. Dr. Fraiser and the Colonel had been infected, as had Major Carter, but the Major had immunity thanks to Jolinar and the organisms came out of her dead. Which gave her the idea of using her blood. Which lead to the idea from Dr. Fraiser, who helped as much as she could, even though the organisms inside her were making her see and hear things that weren't real. Once Dr. Warner realized what Dr. Fraiser was suggesting with the blood the Major had drawn from herself, he had her follow his directions very carefully. Now it was time to see if they were right.

In the laboratory Sam finished putting the treated blood into two syringes.

"_Looks good_," Warner told her over the intercom. "_Pick your first patient_."

Picking up the tray, Sam went over to Janet, kneeling beside her. "This was your idea," she told her barely conscious friend. "You gonna be first?" She didn't expect an answer, she just gave her the injection and then taking the tray she went over to Jack, who was also lying on the floor. She rolled him onto his back.

Jack looked up at her, spaced out. "You look terrible."

She chuckled a little. "Thank you, Sir. I need to give you a shot, will you let me do that?" She saw him wave his hand and gave it too him, dropping the empty syringe on the tray she hurried over to Janet, who was having a response. "Janet?"

"Uh, I'm hearing…"

"Hearing Ma'chello?" She asked.

"Yeah. Aha!" she cried out in pain, lifting her head the creatures dripped out of her ear.

It was happening to Jack too, he got up, picking one up; he looked at it and then flicked it away in disgust.

In the observation room, Warner, Hammond and Daniel smiled in relief, as those in the laboratory were grinning happily. "_All right people_," the General said over the intercom, "_lets get Teal'c cured_."

"Yes sir." Janet agreed happily and she and Sam got to work. When they had the protein ready, Hammond and SG-1 gathered around Teal'c bed.

"Well, I don't know if this is going to work." Janet announced as she injected the protein directly into Teal'c's IV. "He'll have the marker, but he'll still have a Goa'uld larva." She disposed of the syringe. "It depends on how smart Ma'chello made the little beggars." She moved around the others, as they looked on concerned, going to the other side of the bed, one of her nurse handed her the suction hose and she waited.

Teal'c groaned in pain and then opened his eyes. "Ma'chello." He whispered.

The dead organism that had caused so many problems and so much pain; dripped out of his ear and was sucked up by Janet, who handed the suction back to the nurse. Teal'c breathed easily.

Sam put her hand on is shoulder. "Welcome back, Teal'c."

"Thank you, Major Carter," he looked to Daniel. "You are well, Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, Teal'c, sorry about that," he apologized. "I infected you when you grabbed me."

"The fault was not yours Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa assured. "How is Cali O'Neill?"

"She's doing much better, thanks, Teal'c," Daniel, answered, a little anguish to return to her. "I'll, um go and let her know you're all right."

Teal'c bowed his head a little and the linguist left, noting something once he was gone. "Daniel Jackson is in pain still."

Janet was concerned. "What do you mean, Teal'c?"

"Not physical pain, but emotional."

She looked across to Jack, who stood with his hands in his pants pockets, seeing him nod, sadly.

Sam looked from one to the other. "Sir, Janet's what's going on?"

Jack hesitated for a brief moment and then answered her. "Cali had a miscarriage."

"Oh God, Colonel, I'm sorry."

"As am I, O'Neill." Teal'c told him.

"Yeah," he pulled his hands free. "I'll see you late Teal'c," he said and then walked out not waiting for a reply.

Sam went after him. "Sir. Colonel?"

"Not now, Major."

She didn't give up. "Maybe if you talked about it, Sir…"

Jack shook his head as he stopped her. "I don't won't to talk about it, Major," he said a little hasher then he wanted to. "I want to forget and move on. Now leave me alone." He ordered and walked away.

Sam just stood there, hurt by his words, she was only trying to help.

"He doesn't mean it, Major," General Hammond said reassuringly. He'd heard the whole thing. "Give him time, seeing his daughter in pain has affected him more then he's going to admit too."  
She knew that. "Yes, Sir."

In Cali's room, the nurse assigned to her had slipped out to give her and Daniel some privacy. Seated beside his life partner's bed, Daniel had told her Teal'c was fine.

Cali stroked her thumb across his hand as she held it. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I'd known I was pregnant…" tears welled in her eyes. "I would never have gone."

Daniel knew they couldn't live with '_what ifs_'; it would eat them up inside. "Yes, you would have and I'm guessing, but I'd say Janet would have let you go." Her brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Your healthy and fit and there would have been no reason not to let you go."

She knew that too, it didn't stop the tears. "I want us to have a child, Daniel."

"I know," he lent over and kissed her forehead. "And I want us to have one," he told her. The grief he felt was coming back to the surface. "I want to be able to bring Sha're home and introduce her to our son or daughter." He squeezed his eyes shut and the tears escaped; he opened them again, not caring. "Do you remember on Abydos, you asked me if Sha're and I had discussed having a child?"

She nodded. "You said you had time."

"We'd been trying," he admitted. "And it looked as if it wasn't going to happen."

"Oh Daniel," she cupped his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes and then put them back on, determination flared in his blue eyes. "That's not going to happen with us, we're going to have a child. You and me, when the time is right again, it will happen."

She nodded, unable to speak. She pulled him down into her arms and they cried together, grieving for the child they'd lost and the pain of still not having their partner back with them.

When Janet came to check on her patient, Daniel was hunched over asleep, his head on his crossed arms, his glasses laying folded on Cali's chest, she was slowly stroking his hair, seemingly in a daze. Janet remembered when Daniel had cut his hair; it had caused quite a stir in the infirmary, all of her nurse, even some of the male ones had commented on it. Then again whenever Daniel was ill or injured and in the infirmary, Janet never had a problem finding nurses to nurse him. Even if each and every one of them knew he was taken.

Cali glanced over, having heard the doctor come in, even though she'd tried to be quiet. "Hey doc?"

Janet went further into the room. "Everything all right?" She asked keeping her voice down.

The younger woman nodded. "I guess he hasn't gotten all the drugs out of his system yet."

The doctor in Janet became instantly alerted, checking Daniel's pulse at his neck, finding it steady and strong. She moved her hand as he woke and lifted his head.

"Janet?"

"Sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No that's okay," he said putting his glasses back on.

She saw the red-rimmed eyes. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Daniel managed a smile. "Yeah," he said, feeling like he was.

"All right," she patted his shoulder. "Try and get a good nights sleep, in a bed," she advised, knowing him well enough. "I'd like you here when we get this one on her feet tomorrow morning."

Cali actually managed to blush. "I like falling into his arms."

"I know," Janet said grinning. "That's why I have him here."

"Hey," Daniel spoke up. "_He_ is still here."

"We know," both women said chuckling.

Janet saw Cali wince. "All right that's enough. Daniel, go get some rest."

He didn't argue; getting up he lent over and kissed Cali lightly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be here," she promised.

"If you need me, get the nurse to call, I'm going to stay on base," he told her and she gave a nod.

"No work, Daniel, rest," Janet, ordered.

He gave her a weary smile and reluctantly left.

Janet sat where he had. "Do you want anything for the pain?"

"No, its fine," Cali assured. "It's not too bad now."

"You're a rotten liar, Cali, but I won't push you," she remarked. "If it gets too bad, ask the nurse."

"I will."

Satisfied, Janet stood and left herself. She wanted to go home and be with her daughter. On her way out, after having spoken to General Hammond, she happened to pass by Colonel O'Neill's office, noticing the door was half open; the room was mostly in darkness. She slowly pushed it the rest of the way open. "Colonel?"

The desk light came on; he'd been sitting there in the dark. "Yeah?"

"Is everything all right, Colonel?" She asked crossing the threshold.

"Everything's fine," he dismissed and stood. "I'm heading home."

She saw he was all ready in civvies, but she had a feeling she knew why he was sitting in the dark. "This wasn't your fault, Colonel. None of it."

He was going to contradict her but thought better of it. "They're my team, doc and they're family. When one hurts we all hurt."

"I know, Colonel," she said silently amused that he considered his own daughter part of his team. "Get some rest, Sir."

"You too, doc."

"I was on my way out, Colonel."

"Well in that case, I'll escort you to your car, doctor." He said gentlemanly.

"Thank you, Colonel," she said excepting. "Would you like to join Cassie and I for dinner, Sir?"

"Not tonight, doctor," he answered. "I think I might just go home and go to bed."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't worry, doc, I won't hit the bottle."

"I wasn't thinking you would, Sir," she declared.

"Yes, you were," he corrected.

He was right; she was thinking that, especially after what he'd told her before. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"That's all right, doc."

They signed out and walked to her car.

"Thank you, Colonel," Janet told him.

"No problem, Dr. Fraiser, see you tomorrow." He bided.

"Yes, Sir."

He left her after she got into her car and walked over to his truck, getting in he drove home, doing it almost on autopilot. Which wasn't unusual for him at times, he was starting to think his truck knew it's own way home.

When he pulled into the driveway, he was starting to believe it; he didn't remember the drive at all. Shaking his head he got out and went inside, turning lights on as he went.

He was cleaning up from dinner when he heard the doorbell; he opened the door. "Carter."

She seemed a little nervous. "Hi, Sir."

"What are you doing here, Major?"

"Umm, can I come in?" She asked.

He sighed and stepped out of the way, shutting the door. "Do you want a beer?"

"Yeah sure, thank you, Sir."

He gestured for her to go into the living room, grabbing two beers from the fridge, he joined her, handing her the beer before sitting down. "So who rang you, Hammond or Fraiser?" He asked.

"Janet," she answered. "She thought you might need a friend."

"I'm fine," he said bluntly.

"Yes, Sir," she put the unopened bottle of beer on his coffee table. This had been stupid. "I'm sorry, Sir, I'll go."

"Carter, sit down and have your beer," he ordered. "You may as well."

She did so. "Yes, Sir."

Sitting back, Jack took a swig of his. "So what else did the doc, say?"

"Nothing much, just that she though you'd like a friend to talk too." Sam admitted.

"Talking is something I don't do too well, Major. Even when I have too," he remarked dryly.

"I'm surprised, Sir, Cali said you taught at the local high school before being recalled to service," she commented, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, well my daughter happens to have a big mouth," he grumbled.

She chuckled and sipped her beer. "She cares for you."

"I know."

"What was it like, Sir," Sam asked him finally, "when you first brought her home?"

He smiled, a little melancholy. "The drive home was something, she'd never been in a car before, so my truck was an experience," he revealed remembering. "We got home and she couldn't believe the house was where she was going to be living. She went from room to room, picking up things, asking questions." He paused. "Everything was so amazing to her, even the simple things," he picked at the label on his bottle. "She'd spent a month at the mountain before I was allowed to bring her home, Catherine taught her English and the basic's, however she only had contact with Catherine and the other scientists, she'd find something and bombard them with questions, then when I'd came to see her, she'd tell me all about it. Here at home she was the same, poor Mike, the first week he was here, I think he actually thought he'd bitten off more then he could chew. Not to mention he used to blush a lot, a whole lot."

Sam smiled at that. "When I arrived for that first briefing and I saw her," she didn't tell him how she'd first felt, walking into the conference room that first time, concentrating on his daughter. "I kept asking myself who this girl was and why was she there? And then she said she was your daughter and I thought '_no kidding_', the two of you look so much a like. When the General said she was from Abydos, I couldn't believe it. I even recommended she'd be removed from the mission, but the General said no and he told me about her, how she'd learnt so much in such a short amount of time."

"My human sponge," Jack chuckled. "She socked up so much information in that first year, I thought she was going to short circuit, but she just wanted to learn."

"We're always learning, Colonel, all the time."

"Not like this," he contradicted.

Sam wandered about that, tucking the information away for later, when she could talk to Janet about it.

Jack picked once more at the label, not even noticing she was watching him. "The scariest thing, was seeing her with a HK in her hands, when they freed us from Ra," he said a little haunted. "They had no fear, none of them and they were just kids."

"The General told me she disarmed an airman in the Gate room to prove she could handle going back to Abydos." Sam told him.

He nodded. "I wanted her on the team and she proved she could do it, but I made sure she could defend herself, right from the moment she'd settled here on Earth because I knew I wouldn't always be there for her, I just never expected her to have to go up against Goa'uld or Jaffa frequently though."

"Well it explains why she was so at ease that first time you put her, Daniel and Teal'c through weapons training and PT."

"Regular little soldier, my girl," he retorted a little sarcastically.

Sam knew the sarcasm was to cover the pain. "Archaeologist, Colonel. She like's playing with artifacts, not guns."

He chuckled. "Both she and Daniel like rocks over guns."

"I wouldn't let them hear you call their artifact's rocks, Sir," she mussed and saw him smile, adding. "They're both passionate about their work."

"Obsessive is more like it, when they get going, they forget about everything, including to eat at times."

Sam chuckled. "They seem to think they can survive on coffee and energy bars that are smoothed in chocolate."

"They do have the best coffee on the base, though," he said with a mischievous smirk. "I've even seen the General sneak down there and grab a cup."

His 2IC laughed. "He hasn't?"

"Oh yeah," he grinned and they both laughed.

"They're going to be all right, Colonel." Sam told him when they settled down.

"I hope so, Carter, they've been through so much in the last three years."

"Yes, Sir they have and I'm guessing, but I'd say until they get Sha're back, they keep putting themselves through it." Sam stated bluntly.

Jack knew she was right. "Which is why we're going to look out for them, Major."

"Yes, Sir, we are," she agreed. "They're family."

**Three weeks later**:

Cali O'Neill sat back and looked once more at the translation she'd wrote down, she didn't flinch at the strong hands that rubbed the tension from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention, feeling the tension go. Sighing she opened her eyes. "Thanks."

Daniel smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome." He glanced over her shoulder at what she'd written, when the Tok'ra had asked his life partner to return to P3X-449 after her recovery, he'd told them not without him and Lou Ferretti had volunteered the services of SG-2 seconds after Jack had announced his archaeologists weren't going anywhere without the rest of their team. The General had just smiled and given them all permission to go. That had been a week ago.

"Is dad still grumbling about not having his fishing rod?" Cali inquired with a smirk.

"Yep, I think Sam is just about ready to brain him," Daniel remarked with a grin and they both chuckled. "Maybe we should suggest he ask the General to send it through."

"Or we could just send him home," she suggested lightly, knowing that would never happen.

"We'd have to tie him up and gage him, then throw him through the wormhole to do that," he commented, sitting behind her, his legs either side of her so she sat between them.

"Interesting vision you just gave me there, Dr. Jackson."

"Mmm, wasn't it?" He reached around her and pointed to what she'd written down. "That should be of pure '_heart_' and mind."

She frowned, looking from the writing on the wall to what she'd written, correcting it. "I guess I'm a little rusty with my Ancient," she said and dismissed her mistake.

"Me too," Daniel declared and his gaze went up the wall. "I can't believe this has been here for thousand years and no one found it."

"It's pretty amazing, but I guess when you don't want something found, then it's not," she noted. "I mean the Tok'ra missed the entire city on their first recon of the planet."

"I guess you're right then," he agreed, and then gave her a gentle squeeze; Janet had made him promise he wouldn't let Cali overwork herself. "How about we call it a day?"

Cali hesitated for a brief moment until she saw the look on his face; he was worried she was pushing herself again. "All right."

Getting to his feet, Daniel; helped Cali to hers after she'd closed her notebook and gathered her equipment together; they walked out of the chamber.

Captain Shanks was waiting at the entrance. "Ready to go Doctor J, Doc?"

"We are, Andy," Cali told him.

He called in. "Base camp, this is Shanks, we're heading back," he reported and then took point. Colonel O'Neill had insisted on making base camp away from the city incase of attack. He and Ferretti had scouted out a good spot about a mile from the city and two miles from the Stargate, so if they had to, they could bug out in a hurry. Though Cali believed her dad had chosen the position because of the lake and falls that were near by.

Teal'c greeted them as they arrived at the camp. "Daniel Jackson, Cali O'Neill. Captain Shanks."

"Teal'c."

"Captain Shanks, Major Ferretti has requested your presence," the Jaffa informed.

"Thanks Teal'c," the Captain said and headed over to his CO to make his report, leaving both doctors in the Jaffa's safe hands.

"O'Neill and Major Carter are at the falls," Teal'c told the two of them. "I believe O'Neill said they were going swimming."

"A swim sounds like a good idea," Cali announced. "I feel grimy."

"So do I," Daniel agreed. "Are you going to join us, Teal'c?"

"I shall keep watch." The Jaffa informed bluntly and then escorted them to the waterfall near their camp after they'd grabbed their towels. Both had gotten use to wearing their swimsuits under their fatigues, since it was the best way to get clean after a day in the chamber. Stripping down to their swimmers (Jack having insisted his daughter wear only one piece swimsuits), they dived in and swam over to Sam and Jack, who were sitting near the falls on rocks.

"You know for a couple of desert rats, you two seem to like water," Jack commented.

"Which is why we do," Daniel bantered back and splashed his friend.

"Was that a challenge, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel splashed him again. "Up to it Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yeah sure ya betcha," he remarked and splashed back, getting both Daniel and Cali.

On the bank, Teal'c watched his friends and teammates splashing water at each other and laughing. Smiling to himself, he went back to his watch. Knowing they would soon grow tried of it and retreat from the water before it grew dark. And they did an hour later, heading back to camp.

That night after everyone had retired to their tents who weren't on watch, Cali snuck out of the one she was sharing with Sam, grumbling under breath about that, like she did every night and went over to the fire, sitting next to her dad.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing up?" He asked her.

She huddled into her jacket; the temperature had dropped since the suns had gone down. "I couldn't sleep."

"So what's on your mind?" Jack asked her.

Cali hesitated a little. "Will you tell me about my real father?"

Jack had to admit he'd been waiting for this. "Sure kiddo," he agreed. "He was a lot like you, he cared about people and tired to help everyone."

"Were you close?"

"Yeah we were, no matter what he was my little brother, I loved him," he told her and slipped his arm around her, drawing her close. "He would be very proud of you, Cali."

She snuggled against him. "I wish I'd gotten the chance to know him."

"Me too, kiddo." He said softly and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you head back to bed and try and get some sleep. When we get home, I'll pull out the photo album and tell you some embarrassing storied about Jake."

"All right, but Sam doesn't like to snuggle," she mused, missing her life partners warm embrace.

"Sorry kiddo, but you know the rules."

"Yeah," she trudged off back to her tent. "Was worth a try though."

Jack chuckled. Oh yeah she was so like his baby brother.

**Four months later: **

Taking out the last Jaffa guard, SG-1, along with the other SG team, make their way over to the wooden pen where the group of Abydonian's was being held.

"Let's go, move," Jack ordered and while the rest of his team and the others took up defensive positions, Jack placed a charge against the prisons lock. "Clear!" He yelled and ducked as the charge blew, startling those captured as the lock broke apart. He opened the door. "Let's go. Come on folks. Move out…" he ordered and ushered the people out, more Jaffa was on the way, they needed to hurry.

Kasuf was among them; he saw Daniel and Cali together and rushed over to them. "Good son, good daughter, you came."

"Yes good father," Daniel responded. "We got your message."

"She took the boy. She took him," Kasuf told them.

"The boy?" Cali asked.

"The son of my daughter, she took the boy."

"Come on Daniel, Cali, we've gotta go!" Jack yelled to them.

Daniel ignored him and spoke to Kasuf. "You said she took him?"

"There," his father-in-law pointed to a tent in the distance. A woman was standing out side it, watching the scene play out, they knew who it was.

"Keep your people together," Daniel told him. "Go with the people of the Tau'ri. Cali will show you the way back to the Chappa'ai."

"Daniel," she protested.

"Cali, go," he told her.

"Fall back!" Jack yelled, seeing the time had come to leave. "Fall back!"

Cali ushered Kasuf and the rest of her people back towards the Stargate, while Daniel ran towards the tent.

"Daniel!" Sam called after him.

Jack saw what was going on, glancing to Teal'c. "Teal'c."

The Jaffa knew what needed to be done and went after Daniel.

As he got closer to Amaunet, Daniel stopped. "Sha're!"

A Jaffa, one of Heru-ur's emerged from the tent, Daniel quickly took aim, empting the full clip of his sidearm into the Jaffa, a second emerged and fired his staff weapon in front of Daniel, knocking him off his feet. Teal'c killed him with one shot, waiting to see what the linguist was going to do next.

Amaunet calmly walked back into the tent, Daniel changed clips in his pistol and scrambled to his feet, making it inside the tent, he pointed his weapon at her.

"Don't move," he warned and moved further in, glancing around the tent. "Where's the boy?"

Amaunet's eye glowed. "**Where you and the System Lords will never find him**."

"Don't," Daniel ordered as she started lift her hand; armed with a ribbon device, she didn't stop. "Don't!" He aimed the pistol at her, but he couldn't fire, he did see Amaunet; he saw his wife. Amaunet knew it too and activated the ribbon device, slowly Daniel sunk to his knees, feeling as if a knife was being wedged into his skull. "No Sha're, flight it," he begged.

"**My host cannot help you**."

Outside the tent, Teal'c fired his staff weapon again, cleaning the path for Cali, who had returned. Together they headed for the tent, inside it, Amaunet's eyes glowed as she was slowly killing Daniel.

"Sha're," he begged, in barely a whisper.

Teal'c and Cali rushed in, both aiming their weapons at Amaunet, both seeing Daniel in the ribbon devices grip. Seeing him slowly let go of his sidearm, Cali screamed: "Daniel!"

Daniel slowly regained consciousness, seeing Janet Fraiser come over to him and shine a penlight in his eyes. The General, Sam, and Jack were all gathered around his bedside, Teal'c however hovered in the doorway. The ribbon device had left a burn on his forehead; he could feel it.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Jack asked him.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, wondering where Cali was.

"We were on P8X-873," Sam filled in. "We were freeing the Abydonians whom the Goa'uld had taken as slaves."

"Kasuf sent for us," Jack added.

Now he remembered. "Sha're was there."

Sam hesitated and nodded. "Yeah."

"She's dead Daniel," Jack said bluntly. "I'm sorry."

"How?" He looked at each of them for the answer.

Teal'c spoke up through. "It is I who am responsible," he said with a heavy heart. "I was forced to fire upon and terminate the life of Sha're. However I assure you it was done only to save your life."

"No." Daniel contradicted.

"No?" Sam asked him surprised.

"No. They have a sarcophagus," he stated. "Her guards put her in the sarcophagus, she's still out there somewhere alive." He saw them exchange concerned glances. "What?"

The General looked to Janet. "Doctor, can he be taken out of the infirmary?"

"We'll have to keep his drip in," she announced. "I'll arrange for a wheelchair."

"I'll take him, Sir," Jack volunteered.

"I will accompany you also." Teal'c said.

Daniel just looked at them confused. What the hell was going on? "Where is Cali?"

"I'll show you," Jack promised.

Janet arrived with the wheelchair and he was helped into a blue robe and then into the chair, the IV bag attached to the stand. Jack then wheeled him out and through the corridors with Teal'c following behind them.

Kasuf emerged from one of the corridors, having been following directions.

Daniel saw him. "Kasuf."

"My son," he greeted. "This is a sad dad for us all."

"No," Daniel corrected. "I know this will be difficult for you to understand, Kasuf, but… the demon inside your daughter will help her rise again.

Kasuf looked to the Colonel in astonishment. "Is this true?"

"Not this time," he said softly. "I'm sorry." He wheeled Daniel into the morgue and stopped him at one covered body. Cali was standing on the other side, she made her way round to them as Jack nodded to the orderly, who lifted the sheet back, revealing Sha're's body.

Daniel held back a sob. It was true. "Why didn't you leave her there?" He asked them, his voice full of emotion. "They would have saved her."

"There were no '_they_' left." Jack told him, slipping his arm around his daughter.

"We were victorious Daniel Jackson," Teal'c informed. "There was no one remaining to take Sha're to a sarcophagus… We brought Kasuf to prepare her body according to Abydonian tradition."

"The good news is we managed to save most of the Abydonians." Jack told him.

"And for that, we are eternally grateful," Kasuf said.

Daniel managed to stand, gripping the metal table. He touched his wife's face and then looked angrily at Teal'c. "You should have waited longer. I would have gotten through to her."

"She was trying to kill you, Daniel." Cali said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"No she wasn't, Amaunet was trying to kill me," he snapped, not seeing her flinch.

"I have seen many humans killed by Goa'uld ribbon devices," Teal'c declared. "You would have been dead in mere seconds had I not acted.

"Teal'c did the right thing, Daniel." Jack said calmly.

"I am sorry Sha're is dead," Teal'c said trying to ease the tension. "However, you are my friend and if I had to do it again, I would do the same." He said and turned and walked away.

Daniel sat back down, continuing to stare at Sha're's face. Jack drew his daughter fully into his arms and nodded to the orderly, she sobbed into his shoulder as Sha're's body was recovered. Daniel just continued to stare; he felt nothing but grief and emptiness.

Kasuf came round to Cali, putting his arm around her. "Come good daughter," he said and escorted her out.

Jack took hold of the wheelchair and pushed Daniel out, heading back to the infirmary. "You could of talked to her, you know. Sha're was her life partner."

"She was my wife," Daniel said solemnly.

Biting back a comment, Jack kept walking, not trusting himself to say anything. He got him back to the infirmary and left him in Janet's capable hands, needing to get out of there before he said something he'd regret.

Later that day, Sam went to visit him, walking in she saw Daniel holding up a ballpoint pen, studying it. "Hi."

Daniel looked. "Hi."

She held up a brown paper bag. "I brought you some of those chocolate walnut cookies that you love so much," she said placing the paper bag on the table near his bed.

"Thank you," he said, looking at the pen still. "You ever really study one of these?"

Sam sat on the side of the bed. "A pen?"

He nodded. "I spent half my life studying the written word. Including how various cultures recorded things through the ages. From hammers and chisels, to quills and ink. But I never stopped once to recognize the ingenuity of this simple little piece of technology that we use," he revealed. "After the first team left me on Abydos, Sha're saw me writing in my journal and thought the ballpoint I was using was magic." He saw Sam smile and briefly echoed it. "A little device like this pen was such a wonder to her," his voice started to break and he choked back the grief that threatened to overwhelm him. "The simplest things were a wonder to her."

"The Colonel said the same thing about, Cali," Sam told him, adding. "Daniel, it's healthy to hold onto those memories."

"I couldn't save her," he continued as if he didn't hear her. "All those wonders we have at our disposal and I couldn't save her."

Sam felt the tears that threatened to fall and refused to let them. "You tried, so did Cali."

Daniel nodded and settled back. "I'm just going to get some sleep if you don't mind."

"Okay," she got up, ignoring his abruptness. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"Thank you," he saw her leave and closed his eyes.

_He was inundated by a bright blinding light and the noise from a ribbon device, his eyes flew open and he was back in the tent, Amaunet was using the ribbon device on him._

_It was Sha're's voice he heard though: "Hear me Daniel."_

Daniel slowly woke, disorientated and confused. Seeing Sha're sitting at his bedside, holding his hand. Behind her, Cali had a firm grip on her life partner's shoulder. His focus was on his wife though, she wore green fatigues; the heavy make-up gone and she was like he remembered her, before Amaunet.

Sha're smiled. "Daniel, you're awake," she looked to Janet. "He's awake." She lent glanced back to Cali. "My love he is awake, our Daniel is awake."

Janet smiled happily. "Hey," she greeted him. "How do you feel?"

Daniel hadn't taken his gaze off his wife. "Confused."

"I bet," the doctor said amused. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Daniel Jackson," he answered, not looking away.

"And what's your birthday?" Janet asked him, checking his pulse.

"July 8th. Sha're?"

"Yes husband," she said smiling.

"You're alive."

"I am."

Kasuf came into the room, standing with Cali, Jack and Sam. "As are most of our people, thanks be to you," he praised. "Thanks be to all of you."

"What happened?" Daniel asked confused.

Standing in the doorway, Teal'c answered him. "Cali O'Neill and I found you in the clutches of Amaunet's ribbon device, since Cali was unable to act, I had no recourse but to fire upon Amaunet."

"Then we took Sha're straight to the Tok'ra," Sam explained. "They had a captured sarcophagus and a way to remove the Goa'uld."

Daniel didn't take his eyes off his wife. "Then I was dreaming before."

"What?" Jack asked him.

Sha're lent closer, taking her husband's face in her hands.

"Nothing." Daniel told him.

"Um… maybe we should…" He nodded meaningfully towards the door.

They all agreed. "Glad to see you're ok Daniel." Sam added happily.

Jack steered his daughter towards the door. "He's going to be okay."

"Oh it looks that way, yep," Janet agreed and followed them all out.

Cali was the last to leave, smiling happily at her two life partners before walking out to give them time.

Daniel didn't even take notice that they'd left. "There's so many things I want to say to you," he told his wife. "I don't know where to begin…."

Sha're put a finger to his lips, removing it slowly. "Daniel, I only came to tell you about the boy."

"What about him?" He asked confused.

Sha're frowned, her frown through turned to a more painful expression and she was pulled away, disappearing.

Daniel work with start, the room slowly coming into focus.

Janet looked at him concerned, dismissing the nurse. "Daniel, you okay?"

"No," he answered, unsure. "Is Sha're here?"

"No," she told him, uncertain about what he wanted to know. "Do… do you mean…? We haven't taken her body back to Abydos. Is that what you mean?"

Daniel didn't reply; he just turned away, he'd been dreaming. Dreaming she was alive.

Janet sighed and saw Cali standing in the doorway, going over to her. "You can go see him, honey."

"I don't think he wants to see me," she admitted a little lost.

"Sure he does sweetie," she patted her shoulder and walked out.

Cali walked over to the bed and perched on the edge. "Daniel?"

He looked. "Were you there, when he did it?" He asked her.

She nodded, painfully aware of what he was asking. "He did what I couldn't do," she said emotionally.

Daniel frowned. "He killed Sha're!"

"He saved Sha're, by releasing her from Amaunet," Cali corrected. "Daniel she was a slave in her own body, now she's free."

"She's dead!" He snapped angrily. She tried to console him, but he didn't want her to. "Just go, Cali, please."

Confused and hurt, Cali got up and ran out of the room.

Daniel turned over, he couldn't stay there, not any more, as soon as Janet released him, he was going. Leaving this all behind him, Cali included if need be, he wasn't going to watch her grief and possibly one day lose her too.

So when Janet did release him, he dressed in civilian clothes instead of fatigues and typed out his letter of resignation, taking it and his final mission report to the General's office, knocking on the open door.

Hammond looked up. "Come in," he insisted, seeing whom it was. "Dr. Jackson, good to see you back on your feet."

"Yes, um, Dr. Fraiser just released me."

"Is there something I can help you with, Dr. Jackson?" He asked, seeing there was motive behind the visit.

"Yes, Sir," Daniel handed him the letter from the folder he carried. "I've come to tender my resignation." He handed it over.

"I won't accept it," the General declared taking it.

"I'm not military, Sir," Daniel said with a slight smile, "and it's still a free country. Last I checked anyway." He declared and dropped the mission report on the desk too.

"You're obviously in an emotional state right now," Hammond declared. "You're making rash decisions. Why don't you take some personal time and then see how you feel? You and Dr. O'Neill."

"That's not necessary, Sir," he informed him. "I joined this program so that I could find my wife. I've found her. End of story."

"And Dr. O'Neill?"

"I don't know what Cali is doing, Sir," Daniel admitted. "This was my decision, one I made on my own."

"I see. Very well Dr. Jackson."

With a nod, Daniel left.

When Cali found him he was packing, since they shared the office he was taking only a few things, everything else she was would still need. "So you're just leaving?"

"I found Sha're, now it's time to move on," he told her.

"And us?" She asked, almost not wanting to know his answer.

"I'm not stopping you from working here," he said, not stopping his packing.

"Daniel," she grabbed his arm, her emotions were as raw as his. "I asked what about us? Not if you approved of me working here."

He sighed and faced her, he didn't want to her hurt, he loved her, but being there was too painful. "There can be an '_us_', even if I don't work here and you do."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he answered. "Right now though, I have to get away from here."

"And go where?" She wanted to know.

"I don't know, a dig somewhere. I need time."

Cali released his arm and stepped back. "What you need to do is forgive Teal'c. He did the right thing and you know it. You're place is here, Daniel, we all now that," she said and walked out.

He sighed and went back to his packing.

An Airman was walking out of the office pushing a moving trolley loaded with boxes when Jack went to see Daniel. "Hey!" He greeted. "You should meet the whiz kid they saddled us with while you were out of commission."

"Robert Rothman," Daniel said, having already known. "He was my research assistant while I was doing my dissertation. Smart guy, had a good teacher."

Jack was playing with a club like artifact, using it like a baseball bat. "Geek."

"Yes, you used to call me that."

"I was talking about you," Jack remarked putting the club down.

"I would have thought having Cali would have been enough, you don't really need Robert with her on the team." Daniel noted.

"Yeah, well, the General reminded me Cali is only an unofficial member of SG-1," Jack stated, sitting down. "So how long are we going to be stuck with this guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long are you going to be gone?" Jack asked bluntly.

"Didn't… didn't General Hammond tell you?" Daniel asked him.

"What? That you quit? Yeah he told me that," his friend answered. "But um… come on, we both know you can't stay away."

"Then I guess we're both wrong cause… I'm gone."

"What about Cali?" Jack asked him seriously.

"I'm not stopping her from working here Jack," Daniel informed, going on with his packing.

Jack didn't like that tone. "I'll give you a week. You'll miss me."

Daniel chuckled. "Yes, all the… salty, bad-tempered insults, all the illogical arguments…."

"Okay, you'll miss Carter and Teal'c."

"I'll miss Carter," Daniel said after a moment's hesitation.

Jack saw that. "And you'll miss the excitement. All the new cultures you get to explore, the living history. It's the kind of stuff you can't walk away from."

"Jack." Daniel took a breath. "Up until now every time I stepped foot through that '_Gate_', I was thinking about my wife. Maybe I'll see her this time; maybe this is the one… Now every time I go through it'd just be some… place where that hope use to be." He stopped, chocking back the grief. "That's why I can't do it any more. I hope you understand that."

"The SGC may be the single most important human endeavor for the future of mankind," Jack quoted. "Not bad, huh? You said that."

"The SGC will go on without me." Daniel stated.

Jack shook his head and stood. "You know I was wrong about you, Dr. Jackson. I thought you could never hurt my girl, but you can. She's grieving too," he said and walked out.

Daniel thumped the table. Damn it! He was trying to protect Cali. Shoving everything into the box that he wanted, he picked it up and walked out of the office. Heading towards the elevator, when he got there he found Teal'c waiting for him.

"Please get out of my way, Teal'c?" He asked him.

"I will, but you will hear me first."

"I have a pretty good idea what you want to say."

Teal'c felt bad for what he'd done, that was obvious to everyone; everyone except for the grieving husband standing before him. "Is there not some form of human ritual in which I may ask you forgiveness?"

"No." Daniel answered and walked into the elevator, turning he pressed the button, seeing Teal'c turn to face him as the elevator doors closed.

Despite the harsh words Jack had said to Daniel, he went with Sam to help move his belongings back to his apartment along with a couple of airmen from the SGC. One placed a box on the kitchen table.

"Thank you," Daniel said to him.

He nodded and left the same time as Jack, in good humor said with a smile. "You're welcome."

Sam felt awkward. "So?"

"So…"Daniel repeated.

"So, what now?" Jack asked.

"Now I get on with my life," the younger man answered.

"What are you going to do?" Sam inquired.

"Well hopefully I'm going somewhere… far away, the most remote dig I can find." Daniel revealed.

She hadn't expected that. "Are we going to see you again?"

"At the funeral. Now if you'll excuse me, I seem to have a lot to do."

She nodded; going around the table she gave him a hug and a brave smile before walking out.

Jack didn't leave right away. "So," he reached out and shook Daniel's hand. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you," he said a little uncomfortable and then drew the younger man into his arms for a hug. "Dr. Jackson." He whispered and then released him, walking out.

Daniel stood there for a moment; not flinching when he felt the arms that wrapped around him or the body that pressed against his. He knew who it was.

"I'm sorry," Cali whispered with an almost sob.

"So am I," he told her and then turned, taking her in his arms. "We can make this work."

She smiled sadly, tears wetting her cheeks. "You on the most remote dig you can find and me off world," she shook her head. "I think we both need some time, Daniel." She moved out of his arms and picked up the bag she'd brought out of the bedroom with her.

"Where… where are you going?" He asked, confused.

"Home," she answered. "The General has granted me some leave, so I'm going home to Abydos, I'll be there for the funeral." She wiped her cheeks. "You lost your wife, Daniel, but I lost too – my sister, my life partner and… and I lost you too." She said and then walked towards the door.

"Cali, please?" He begged.

She turned. "I've tried to be patient Daniel, but I don't know what else to do," she told him. "When I needed you, you told me to leave, well now I'm leaving." She managed to say, her voice thick with the grief she felt. She turned and walked out of the apartment.

"Stay, please." Daniel, whispered, but it was too late, he'd lost them both.

_A bright light shone in Daniel's face, he saw Amaunet using the ribbon device on him. He heard Sha're's voice: "Hear me Daniel."_

Daniel woke with a start and then blinked as the bedside lamp was switched on.

Sha're lent over him. "Are you ill, my husband?"

Daniel rolled onto his back, looking at her confused, snuggled behind her was Cali, still fast asleep. "Apparently." He answered her question.

She found that amusing. "Go back to sleep. Tomorrow you will rise and return to your travels through the Chappa'ai with our love."

"No I won't," he told her. He reached out and brushed her hair back. "I don't need to anymore, I've already found you. We've already found you."

Sha're was adamant though. "You must continue, so you can find the boy."

"Where is he?" Daniel asked her.

She didn't seem to hear him. "To continue your travels, you must forgive Teal'c. He did what was right."

"When he killed you," he said realizing what he was saying.

"Yes," she said calmly.

"But you're here?"

"Yes. Now go back to sleep," she said stocking his face, she kissed him as he drifted back to sleep, the light fading around them.

Daniel woke abruptly in the darkness, glancing around. He was alone; Sha're was not there and neither was Cali. Both were gone. What had he done?

Kasuf stood at the head of the open grave of his daughter, with him were Cali and Daniel, both in native attire, one each side of him. He said the funeral prey in Abydonian, even though only one of the four invited guests would understand him. That was Jack, he, General Hammond, Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser stood to one side in dress uniform. Across from them were friends of Sha're's from the tribe.

When Kasuf had finished, Daniel moved forward and knelt before gold a pair of scales that rested at the head of the grave. Cali moved to stand at his side; she would translate what he said into Abydonian.

"I speak for Sha're, who can no longer speak for herself," he began and waited as Cali said it Abydonian. He then continued. "I have spoken no lies, or acted with deceit, I was once possessed by a demon who did these things against my will," he stopped again and the translation was given. "The demon is gone and now I am without sin. Grant me a place in your blessed dwelling." He waited for Cali to finish and then placed a white feather on one side of the scales. "If my heart weighs more then a feather my soul still contains sin. If not, may my soul join the God." He paused as Kasuf, Cali and the Abydonians raised their hands heavenward. He got to his feet. "By the trail of the Great Scales, thy heart is light… thy soul has been found true."

Stepping back from the grave, the Air Force personnel followed the Abydonians in lifting a dirt-covered material and the grave was filled in.

Kasuf saw Daniel walking away, heading towards Cali; he called to him. "Good son."

He stopped as his father-in-law joined him. "It was a beautiful ceremony good father."

"It was," he agreed. "Yet my heart is still burdened."

"Why? Your daughter is with the God?"

"Yes, but you still have not heard her." Kasuf told him.

"I don't understand." Daniel said confused.

"What she has to say is important," the elder continued. "To all our future. Go to her."

Confused, Daniel walked over to where Kasuf was pointing, going out of sight of the others.

"Daniel."

He spun round and came face to face with his wife, there in native clothing, looking very much alive. He said her name in her native language.

"You must forgive Teal'c," she said calmly.

"Yes, you've already told me that."

"And together, you must find the boy," she said.

"Why?"

"For he is Hareseis," Kasuf told him as he joined them. "The one who holds the secrets."

"The boy is the son of two Goa'uld hosts," Sha're explained. "He contains all the secrets of the Goa'uld. You must find him."

"How?" Daniel asked.

Before she could answer, Sha're was pulled away, disappearing as she reached out for him.

_Daniel found himself once more caught within Amaunet's ribbon device. Her voice was all he heard. "Hear me Daniel."_

Daniel woke troubled; he was in his bed, in his apartment, not on Abydos. He reached over and punched in the number for the SGC. "This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, I need to speak with Major Carter."

SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate along with Robert Rothman, General Hammond and Daniel stood waiting at the bottom of the ramp; they came down to them.

Sam smiled. "Daniel."

Jack couldn't resist the sarcasm. "Well ole Dr. Jackson. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Sam," Daniel told him, adding. "Alone."

He didn't argue. "General, I need to…" he glanced at Rothman, "…talk to you alone."

Hammond nodded and they walked out of the Gate room.

Daniel shook hands with Rothman. "How are they treating you, Robert?"

"Oh, um, well I. I think they'd rather have you, especially Colonel O'Neill," he stammered. "It might get better when Dr. O'Neill rejoins us."

"Well don't let Jack get to you," Daniel advised, surprised to hear Cali was returning so soon. "He's just intimidated by you because you're… way smarter than he is."

"But Dr. O'Neill is way smarter than I am and he likes her."

"She's he's daughter Robert, he has to like her even though she intimidates him at times too."

Not knowing whether Daniel was having a go at him or not, Rothman laughed nervously and left.

Teal'c moved to stand before Daniel. "It is good to see you well, Daniel Jackson," he said and then started to walk away.

"Teal'c," Daniel called him back. "You did the right thing."

The Jaffa bowed his head and left the Gate room.

Sam looked to Daniel, wondering what this was all about. "So what's up?"

"How well do you understand the Goa'uld hand device, how it works?" He asked.

"Well, uh, the best I can tell, it uses a modified version of the power source of the Staff weapons, which it channels through amplification crystals that…"

Daniel stopped her. "No. I meant… it works by thought control, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's one way to put it," she supposed, adding. "More like thought-control amplified with emotion."

"Okay, so there is a connection with the mind?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," she agreed.

"So it's possible to send a thought through it, if you had someone in one of those grips, like Sha're had me in?" He asked her.

Sam sighed. "As far as I know, Daniel, it's designed to kill."

"Okay, but it could do both?" He asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it could." She answered and asked her own question. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. I know this may sound like wishful thinking, but," he paused. "I think Sha're was trying to send a message to me through the hand device," he revealed and turned, walking towards the door.

"What message?" Sam asked.

He looked back. "I'm not sure," he said, and then ran his card through the scanner and the door opened, letting him leave. He didn't go home straight away through, he had a few things to do before he did. When he did finally get home, he found his door open, he cautiously walked into his apartment, seeing Jack, Cali and Kasuf, his Abydonian father-in-law having been given a green jumpsuit to wear.

"Hey Daniel." Jack greeted.

"Hi, how'd you get in here?" He asked dropping his keys on the counter.

"I let them in, Daniel." Cali said quietly.

"You left the base before we could catch you, so I thought we'd stop by and see you here."

"Good son, it is important I speak with you." Kasuf said.

"What is it, good father?"

"Colonel O'Neill tells me you are leaving his tribe, that you no longer intend to go through the Chappa'ai. Is this so?"

"It is." Daniel said, his gaze on Cali though.

"Well this disturbs me greatly," Kasuf announced. "It gives the people of Abydos great security knowing you are out there among the gods, protecting us."

"I'm sorry good father, I joined the SGC in the hopes of finding Sha're," Daniel said, pausing a little. "That goal is no longer attainable. So I cannot travel among the gods anymore. I hope you can understand that."'

"I cannot, you should continue your travels with your life partner," he said strongly. "My daughter wishes you to travel among the gods, Daniel."

"She does?"

"Yes. So that you can find the boy?"

"Forgive my, good father, how do you know that?" Daniel asked him.

"Sha're told me. Go, ask her yourself." He told him and gestured to the bedroom.

Daniel looked to Jack and Cali, who just sat there, waiting. He went over and opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, exiting not within the room but the planet where Amaunet tried to kill him. He saw Sha're standing before the tent, she beckoned him to her.

"Sha're?" He followed her inside the tent.

_A bright light stabbed at him and he was caught within Amaunet's ribbon device, on his knees before her. Her voice clear: "Come to me, Daniel…"_

Daniel woke, finding himself once more in his apartment, getting out of bed, he dressed and left the apartment, driving to Cheyenne Mountain, thankful his Id was still current and he was waved through. Once inside the mountain, he went straight to Teal'c quarters, knowing the Jaffa would be meditating. He opened the door slowly, hovering in the doorway. Teal'c opened his eyes, looking at him.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked.

"It is good to see you, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel went into the room and closed the door behind him. "Teal'c what happens if two Goa'ulded hosts have a child?"

"Is it strictly forbidden, punishable by death," he answered.

"Really, why?"

"If two hosts were to mate and produce a child, that child would contain all the knowledge of the Goa'uld." Teal'c revealed.

"So the genetic memory that Goa'uld have in their DNA is passed onto the human offspring?" Daniel theorized.

"That is correct. Such children are called Hareseis. These children are hunted down and destroyed by the Goa'uld with great impunity."

"So the offspring, the Hareseis, would contain all the knowledge, all the secrets of the Goa'uld that…"

"Yes Daniel," Teal'c said interrupting, using his first name. He saw the linguist hesitate, before going for the door, opening it. "Daniel Jackson. It pleases me greatly that once again you value my knowledge."

Daniel gave him a half smile and then walked out, closing the door behind him. He went to the General's office, going through the briefing room, seeing through the transparent widow that held a star map that Jack was talking to him. He knocked lightly and opened the door, going in.

"General, the guy's got two left feet. I'm telling you he slows down the unit." Jack was saying.

"Deja'vu." Daniel commented.

Jack looked at him, surprised to see him. "Deja'vu?"

"Deja'vu," Daniel repeated, revealing. "You know, Rothman was a two-timed decathlon champion in college."

"Rothman?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Two left feet, huh?" Hammond asked amused.

"Trying to get Robert out of your unit?" Daniel asked his friend.

"Well, yeah." Jack admitted.

Daniel looked to the General. "Any chance of that happening, Sir?"

"Only chance would be if you reconsider."

"Okay."

"Good, so Rothman's gone…" Jack stated to say, and then realized what Daniel had said. "What?"

"Okay," he repeated.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I've given it some thought and I've decided I'd like to come back," the linguist said calmly.

"May I ask what changed your mind? You were fairly adamant."

"I don't know," he shrugged a little. "Let's just say that there's something through the Stargate that I think I still have to be the one to find."

Jack looked to the General, grinning. "Now, see I missed that. I have no idea what he means, but I buy it. What do you say, General?"

"I haven't put through his resignation papers yet," the General informed.

"Good, so he's in." Jack declared.

Hammond chuckled. "He's in, Colonel. Now I suggest you both get some rest, SG-1 has a mission in the morning."

"Yes sir," both said and walked out.

Jack clapped Daniel on the back. "Good to have you back, Danny-boy."

"Thanks Jack."

"Oh and if you're interested, Cali is here, in her quarters," he revealed and walked off.

Daniel didn't hesitate, he went to level 25 and the quarters his life partner kept on base and knocked on the door. It opened and he stood there looking at her. "Hi."

"Hi," she stepped back. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah," he did so and shut the door. Before she could say anything he tugged her into his arms and kissed her, parting her lips to deepen the kiss, feeling her respond.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "About so many things."

"You're here now," she said, relieved to have him back. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes," he kissed her again and backed her back towards the bed, they tumbled onto it and in a feverish hunger made love, reconnecting. "I love you so much," he whispered to her as he held her in the aftermath.

"I love you too, Daniel," she said content in his arms.

Sam stood next to Teal'c in the Gate room near the ramp, Robert Rothman was with them, she forced herself not to roll her eyes as he was putting drops in his.

Jack came in and walked casually over to Rothman. "So Bruce Jenna, sit this one out, huh?"

Rothman looked at him unsure. "Uh, me, why?"

"You've been reassigned to another unit." Jack said tactfully.

"Why?"

The Colonel couldn't believe this. "You're being replaced," he offered.

"Why?" Rothman asked again.

"Because I'm intimidated by your intelligents," Jack said sarcastically. "Where's the confusion here?"

The door to the gate room opened again and Daniel and Cali walked in, Daniel was dressed to go on the mission.

Sam smiled. "Daniel."

Rothman smiled himself, giving Daniel his GDO; he gave Jack a mock salute and left the Gate room.

"Daniel Jackson, you're rejoining SG-1?" Teal'c asked him.

Daniel glanced quickly to Jack and nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank you," the Colonel whispered.

The Stargate started spinning, the technician's voice came over the intercom. "_Chevron one, engaged_."

Cali put her hand on Daniel's arm. "I'll see you when you get back, I have a meeting with the General to find a team to take Rothman."

He smiled at that. "Don't give Robert too much of a hard time," he advised.

"I won't," she said sweetly and then kissed his cheek. 'I love you,' she said and Abydonian, getting the same reply from Daniel, she started to leave, playfully thumping her dad's arm as she went past. "Play nice, dad."

"Ouch," he complained with mock hurt, frowning at his daughter as she walked out.

Sam chuckled and patted Daniel on the back, welcoming him back as the Gate opened. Together SG-1 walked up the ramp and through the Gate. They stepped out onto a planet with pink trees and dark purple bushes, walking away from the Gate as it closed down.

"Carter, grab your samples," Jack ordered as she walked passed him. "Teal'c stay with her, I'm going to check out the tree line," he got a nod from the Jaffa. "Daniel," he turned to his friend. "The UAV didn't show any big signs of civilization, human, Goa'uld or otherwise, so…"

"So you want me to look for little signs of civilization, itsy-bitsy artifacts." Daniel concluded.

Jack grinned and patted Daniel's shoulder. "It's good to have you back," he told him and wandered off.

Daniel waited until all were a good distance from him and distracted with what they were doing, rushing back to the DHD, he dialed P8X-873. The Stargate opened with a whoosh, Jack turned seeing Daniel jump though the event horizon, he swore under his breath, running for the Stargate.

"Hey!" He yelled as it closed down.

Sam had made it to the DHD, but the symbols had stopped glowing.

"Where did he go?" Jack asked her.

"The address cleared before I got here," she revealed.

Daniel walked pass the bodies of the slain Jaffa, going to the tent where Amaunet used the ribbon device on him. Pushing his hat off his head, he left it hanging down his back and walked in. On the rug was a burnt spot making where Teal'c had shot Sha're.

Sha're, dressed as Amaunet, walked in. "You're finally here," she said.

He spun round. "Yes."

"You are the only one who can save the boy, Daniel."

"He's a Hareseis," Daniel declared. "He contains all their knowledge."

"Amaunet took the Abydonians as a show, so that Heru'ur would not know her true goal." Sha're revealed as she moved closer to him.

"To take the boy," he guessed.

She nodded. "She has sent him into hiding with her closest aide."

"Where?"

Sha're started to vanish, but with a major straggle, managed to pull herself back and stay with him. "Kheb."

"I know a Kheb," Daniel told her. "There's a reference to it, it's a mythical place where Osiris hid from Seth. Kheb is a myth."

"No," she said sincerely.

"Where is it?"

She stood directly before him, putting her hands on his face. "Promise me you will save the child."

"I promise."

She slipped her arms around him and kissed him before he could ask any more questions. Then it all changed.

Abruptly Daniel found himself in the grip of Amaunet's ribbon device, his sidearm tumbled to the floor as he saw Amaunet's eyes glowed and he heard Cali scream his name. Teal'c, who was standing at Cali's side, raised his staff weapon. Amaunet glanced at him as he fired, the shot knocked her off her feet and she fell. Daniel fell at her side, seeing Amaunet's eyes glow and then fade as she died, leaving only Sha're.

Sha're managed a weak smile. "I love you, Daniel, you and Cali." She closed her eyes and let death take her.

Cali let a sob escape her lips, she walked slowly towards them, stopping she fell to her knees, holstering her sidearm. Teal knelt on one knee next to her. "I am sorry, Daniel Jackson, Cali O'Neill."

"You did the right thing, Teal'c," Daniel whispered, moving closer to his wife.

Jack and Sam came in, seeing Daniel gently touch his wife's face.

"Oh God," Sam exclaimed.

Jack hurried over to his daughter, kneeling he gathered her into his arms, glancing at the Jaffa. "Teal'c?"

"Daniel Jackson will be fine," he reported. "They will be both fine."

Daniel said his farewells silent, but openly he whispered. "I love you too."

It hadn't been real, the message yes, but the way he'd seen it hadn't. His leaving the SGC, his break-up with Cali, the funeral, his return, his reconciliation with Cali, the mission, it hadn't been real – only the message.

Cali joined Daniel by the fresh grave, both of them wore Abydonian native attire, she slipped her arm around him and snuggled close, his arm going around her. "General Hammond and the other's have returned to Earth," she whispered. "He said to take a few days."

"Everything I saw might not have been real, but her message to me was," he said. "She wants me to find the boy."

"We will, Daniel. We'll do it together," she promised. A breeze whipped at their robes as the sun started to set; still they stood there in its peacefulness. Cali looked at Daniel, his eyes glassy with tears. "She's free, Daniel, you have to believe that."

"I know," he removed his glasses and hooked them to the front of his robs. "I just can't believe she's really gone."

She drew him into her arms and let him cry, grieve; she'd had her chance, now it was his turn. She rubbed his back, his shoulders shaking with every sob. They had fought hard, but in the end they had lost. Now they had each other and their extended family on Earth and Abydos.

"Good son, good daughter," Kasuf approached, carrying a lit torch.

They pulled apart, Daniel wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "Yes good father?" He replied, pulling himself together.

"Come, it is time for evening meal," he insisted. Nodding they followed him back to the large tent. "You will look for the boy?" He asked them.

"Yes good father, we know she took him to Kheb, we just have to find it." Cali revealed.

"And then?"

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "He has the knowledge of the Goa'uld, that's a terrible burden for any child to have to deal with and he's just a baby."

Cali gripped his hand. "We'll do all we can."

Kasuf smiled warmly. "I believe you will," he snuffed out the torch in the sand, leaving it behind they walked into the tent. The evening meal was nothing fancy, supplies had been brought from the SGC and they ate well, even if their hearts weren't in it. "Good son," Kasuf approached the next subject. "On your travels through the Chappa'ai, have you come across Skarra?"

Daniel nodded. "He's the host of a Goa'uld name Klorel, we haven't heard from him in a while."

"We tried to capture him, but our attempt failed," Cali added. "Though I believe Skaara hasn't given up and fights his capture everyday."

"I believe the day will come when he is returned to us," Kasuf said confidently.

"As do we, good father." Daniel assured.

Later that night, in their own tent, Cali lay in Daniel's arms, their bed made up of soft cushions and soft woven colored blankets, luxury compared to the usual sleeping bag and rough ground they got when off world. Not all words were hospitable or had welcoming locals.

Daniel ran his fingers down Cali's bare arm; he brushed her hair back and kissed her shoulder. She moved onto her back, keeping the blanket tucked around her naked body, smiling up at him. He lent over, his lips brushing over hers.

Curious, Cali stroked his cheek. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he assured and did it again. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and drew him to her. They made love slowly, savoring every sensation, free with their feelings of love of each other.

In the morning when she woke, she felt his fingers gently caressing her stomach beneath the blanket; she smiled warmly, knowing what he was thinking. "It will happen, my Daniel, when the time is right."

"I know."

She lovingly stroked his hair as he lay with his head on her stomach. "Janet told me not to expect too much too soon."

He smiled. "Of me, or my abilities?" He smirked.

"Both I think," she teased and laughed when he tickled her. "Daniel…"

He stopped, grinning. Hearing their names being called by Kasuf. "Yes good father."

"Come, good son, good daughter, the day has began," he called from outside the tent.

Chuckling they got up and dressed, using a little water to clean their teeth, before joining Kasuf outside the tent, they ate morning meal with the entire tribe, when it was over the women ushered Cali away with them. Daniel and Kasuf walked among their people.

"Good son, now my daughter is with the God," the tribal leader began, "and your love is strong for Cali, I wish to ask your intentions?"

Daniel smiled. "Good father, Cali and I are happy with our life together, we love each other. I'm her life partner and she is mine, that's all we need."

The elder nodded. "Yes, yes, understand this I do. However by our laws, your wife she now is."

"Whoa, wait," Daniel stopped him. "With Sha're's death, Cali is automatically becomes my wife?"

"Yes, Cali was my daughter's life partner, when you married Sha're, Cali became your consort, by her. When you accepted Cali as your life partner, she accepted her roll within your family," Kasuf explained. "With my daughter's death, she is now no longer your consort but your wife."

"Oh boy," Daniel muttered. "Jack is going to love this."

"I do not understand, O'Neill accepts your life with Cali and now you worry about his acceptance of you having his daughter's as your wife?"

"It's complicated," he said. "You see good father, I was only married to Sha're by your laws here on Abydos. Though General Hammond had Sha're listed as my wife on my records, he told me, because the ceremony didn't take place on Earth, it wasn't legal by their laws."

"I see, so neither will your marriage to Cali."

"That's right, it's only legal by Abydonian law."

"Then that is enough," Kasuf dismissed casually. "You good son are now my adopted daughter's husband, the law is law."

Daniel didn't fight it. "I will do my best to be a good husband to Cali," he told him and bowed his head.

The elder put his hand on Daniel's head. "Of that good son I have no doubts." He said. "I will conduct the ceremony before you leave," he informed and walked away.

Looking up, Daniel looked over to where Cali was with the other women. "How do I get myself into these things," he said to himself and went over to her. "My love a word?" He reached out his hand to her.

She took it and walked with him. "You have that look, Dr. Jackson," she mused.

"Oh you're going to love this, Dr. O'Neill-Jackson," he smirked and stopped when she did, seeing her surprised look. "It seems by Abydonian law, you are now my wife."

"I had a feeling he'd do that, invoke that law," she said chewing on her lip.

He was silently amused. "And you were going to tell me, when?"

Cali slipped into his waiting arms. "After we returned to Earth."

"And you were going to explain it to your dad?"

She winced. "After a few beers."

Daniel chuckled. "I think, we should keep this one to ourselves, after all the law is only legal on Abydos."

"True," she granted.

He nuzzled the top of her head and they stood there in silence, the sounds of the tribe going about their day, a gentle breeze tugged at their robes. "We're going to be all right, Cali."

She sighed resting her head against his chest. "All wounds heal, Daniel, given time."

"We have that," he promised her. "All the time in the world."

"I hope so Daniel," she said in barely a whisper.

They had found Kheb, with Bra'tac's help they had found it, Cali hadn't been there though, she'd been off world with SG-3 when the Jaffa Master had arrived and they'd left. She'd been off world still when they'd returned.

As he sat curled up on the sofa, Daniel wished she'd been with them at Kheb, wished she'd seen the writing, the philosophy and wisdom of Oma Deslea, seen the power the being had shown him and most of all he wished she'd seen the child.

Since Sha're's death, life had gone on, SG-1 had done what they always do, one mission at a time. They'd gone to hell, well Netu to rescue Jacob Carter, coming back a little worse for wear. Then of course there was the Foothold situation that was not talked about. The Tollan's had contacted them a few weeks after that revealing Skaara was on their home planet of Tollana and Daniel and Jack had argued for Skaara's freedom and won it, the Tok'ra had removed Klorel from Skaara and he was now back on Abydos. Then there was Urgo, Cali had laughed for days after she'd heard; she'd been off world with SG-11 when that incident had occurred. Then they went to Edora and things went from good to bad, Jack had been stranded on the planet for three months after the gate had been buried due to an asteroid strike. In those three long months Sam worked herself to exhaustion, as they all did, anything to keep their mind off the fact they might not get him back. They did though and he walked back into their lives with a few new demons to haunt him.

Then a dark period that none of them were happy to remember happened, unknown to them Jack had gone undercover to expose rogue NID agents, but in doing so he had alienated himself from them, including his own daughter. Which was when Cali had moved in permanently with Daniel, when it was all over and they found out about it, she just forgot to move out again. Not that Daniel minded, she'd barely lived with her father anyway and he loved her, she was his wife, he wanted her in his life forever.

And he'd rebuilt his friendship with Jack, slowly but he had.

Daniel sighed, going to Kheb had been a mission he'd wanted to share with Cali, but he hadn't. He'd actually believed he'd been able to do all those things and he'd done none of them, it had been all Oma. She'd taken the boy with her, Daniel knew that Sha're's son would be safe with the ascended being, but in the end it still hurt. He jumped at the ringing of his phone, leaning over he snatched the cordless from its cradle, hitting the talk button before putting it to his ear. "Jackson."

"_Hey Danny-boy_."

He winced at the nickname. "Hello Jack, what's up?"

"_Nothing, Cali home yet_?"

"No." He answered; knowing the Colonel knew just as well as he did Cali wasn't due home until morning. "So you rang… because?"

"_No reason._"

Daniel chuckled. "Sam wasn't answering her phone and you know better then to call Teal'c at this hour of the night. So in desperation, knowing I would still be up, you rang me?"

"_Yeah, something like that_."

"Need some company, Jack?" He asked seriously.

"_Nar, I'll be fine._"

"Isn't that my line," Daniel through at him, knowing Jack would be smiling about now.

"_Hey you've borrowed plenty of mine_."

"Have not."

"_Have too, even if you do say them in Abydonian or Goa'uld or some other language._"

Chuckling Daniel had to admit, he did throw sarcasm at unexpected SG teams in languages they didn't understand just to remind them he was the linguist. But then again he knew Cali did it too. "I only have to remember not to do to you, you know Abydonian," he teased.

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "_Maybe we should teach Carter the language, then we can chat to each other during briefings and the General wouldn't be able to understand us._"

"Jack, you're a child."

"_Thank you, so what do you think_?"

"I think you're a child and no I'm not going to teach Sam, Abydonian."

"_Oh come on, Daniel_."

"No, Jack."

"_Fine_."

Oh sulky Jack, well Daniel could handle that. "I'm going to hang up, Jack."

"_Fine_."

"Good night Jack," he said with a smile and disconnected the call, putting the headset back in its cradle. He looked around the apartment and sighed, he knew he should go to bed, but that meant lying in the large bed alone. That was the only thing he hated about Cali going off world, he had to sleep alone. He'd gotten use to having her beside him, holding her in his arms. The sound of her breathing, the way her hair tickled his nose when he lay spooned against her.

When the ringing of the phone broke into his thoughts, he nearly ignored it, it would be like Jack to ring back and annoy him some more. Then again it may not be Jack. He reached over and picked it up, hitting the talk button. "Jackson."

"_Sir, it's Sergeant Harriman, could you come to the base immediately, General Hammond would like to see you_?"

"I'm on my way, Sergeant."

"_Thank you, Sir_."

Daniel hung up, dumping the phone back on the cradle; he grabbled his coat, keys and wallet and hurried out of the apartment. Driving to the mountain in record time, even though the Sergeant hadn't said it was an emergency, he just wanted to get there quickly. Not bothering to change, he went straight to the General's office, knocking before going in. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Hammond smiled, the linguist had probably broken a few speeding laws to get to the mountain as quick as he did. "Yes, doctor," he stood and gestured him to follow. "We made contact with SG-3 and Dr. O'Neill, the doctor would like you to go to P3X-789, she said it's important."

"Is everything all right, Sir?" He asked a little worried.

"As far as we know, son, Dr. O'Neill just said it was important and she needed you on the planet."

"I'll be ready to go in fifteen minutes, Sir," he announced and hurried off to the lockers. Changing quickly into fatigues, he tied a bandana around his head; he got his pack, vest and side arm and headed back to the Gate room, being ready to go as soon as he walked in. Finding Teal'c was there, also ready to leave.

"I am to accompany you, Daniel Jackson," the Jaffa informed.

"Good to have you along, Teal'c," he said with a smile.

General Hammond was in the control room; he nodded to them as the Gate opened with its familiar whoosh. Announcing over the PA. "_You have a go, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c._"

Daniel looked back and gave him a brief smile, before walking up the ramp with Teal'c and through the Stargate, traveling instantaneously to P3X-789, stepping out through that planet's Gate.

Colonel Reynolds was waiting for them. "Doctor Jackson, Teal'c, welcome to P3X-789."

"Thank you," Daniel said, glancing at the heavily forest area before them. "Where is Dr. O'Neill?"

"This way," the Marine gestured.

They followed him, there were two large moons in the night sky that gave the planet it's twilight. Right beside the highest moon was a glittering rainbow nebula.

"Wow!" Daniel exclaimed, looking at it.

Reynolds smiled. "You haven't seen anything yet, Dr. Jackson,"

"There's more?" Daniel asked eagerly.

"Oh yeah."

Teal'c gave a small smile at his friends enthusiasm, something he noticed a lot when the young man was excited about what he was seeing or about too.

Colonel Reynolds let them through the forest, on a path that had been used only in the last few days. The path stopped at a caves entrance. "Now it gets interesting," the Marine exclaimed and switched on his torch, leading the way inside.

Daniel noticed the walls seemed to sparkle almost phosphorescent, Sam would so like this.

"Daniel Jackson, we are traveling down." Teal'c announced.

"That's right," the Colonel informed. "We're going deep inside the planet, there's a city inside it, or what use to be a city, its deserted now."

"Really?" Daniel was intrigued.

"Has Cali O'Neill knowledge of who inhabited the city?" Teal'c inquired.

"She believes it was the Ancients."

They walked for another twenty minutes before stepping into an enormous cavern; the city laid spread out before them. There were cobble streets beneath their boots, a gentle breeze blew around them, and the buildings look like those in any Italian country town.

"This is amazing!" Daniel said taken aback, trying to take in as much as he could as he followed the Marine and Jaffa.

Reynolds just smiled and led them to one of the largest buildings, going inside. "We've set up camp here," he announced. "I'll show you where you'll be staying." He took them through a small apartment like room. "Dr. O'Neill is in here, so I'm going to put the two of you with her. My men and I have the next suite."

Daniel and Teal'c removed their parks, leaving them behind, they followed the Marine again; his men were spread out from there to the chamber Reynolds took them too. The Marine nodded to his 2IC.

"Dr. O'Neill is still inside, Sir," the Major reported.

"Go take a look gentlemen," the Colonel insisted. "Maybe you can convince the good doctor to come out and get some rest."

"We shell endeavor to do so," Teal'c declared and followed Daniel into the chamber. Nearly running into him as he stopped sharply, the chamber they had entered was amazing, the stone beneath their boots was black marble, as were the walls, reflective and polished. Holographic imagers of planets, stars, nebula's, and sol systems hovered around them.

Cali stood in the middle of the room, her equipment at her feet. She grinned, seeing them. "Daniel, Teal'c, isn't this amazing?"

"It is, Cali O'Neill." Teal'c agreed as they walked closer.

"This is…" Daniel was speechless. "It's…"

"I know," she exclaimed excitedly.

Teal'c hung back, looking around the chamber, leaving Daniel to cross to his life partner's side. "What is the intention of this chamber, Cali O'Neill?"

"I think it's a map room, Teal'c," she said and reached out her hand to Daniel. He took it.

Teal'c turned around in time to see the two of them disappear in a flash of bright white light. "Daniel Jackson, Cali O'Neill!"

Reynolds and his men ran in, weapons ready. "What happened?" The Colonel asked.

"They were eloped in a white light," the Jaffa revealed.

"Colonel O'Neill is not going to like this," the young Major said with a touch of hesitance to his voice.

"Jeez, Jack is going to kill me," Reynolds groaned. "I lost both of them."

_Daniel looked around, one minute they'd been in the chamber, the next he and Cali were enclosed in a brilliant white light and the next they were in darkness. He felt Cali squeeze his hand as the darkness around them started to dissipate, allowing them to see they were in another chamber, this one similar to the one they'd been in. The chamber's lighting got brighter, but just enough to give the room an almost glow effect. _

"_It feels like we just stepped through the looking glass?" He whispered to her._

"_Looking glass?"_

"_It's from 'Alice and Wonderland', I would have through Jack would had at least hired that one out for you on video." Daniel snorted._

"_We got out 'Wizard of Oz' when I first arrived home," Cali revealed. "I guess we're not in Kansas any more Toto."_

_He smiled. "Doesn't look like it."_

_Both saw the figure walking towards them, reaching for their side arms, only to find their holsters were empty, their side arms had been there moments ago._

"_You don't need your weapons," a gentle but almost familiar voice said._

_The shock showed on their faces as he revealed himself, a man in his mid twenties, who looked a lot like Jack._

_Cali realized who it was. "You're Jake."_

"_Yes," he answered with a smile. "We've met before."_

"_We have?" She was surprised. "You're dead, you died before I was born."_

_Daniel got it. "You're like Oma."_

_Jake smiled. "Yes," he said. "It's nice to met you Daniel."_

"_You know me?"_

_He nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on my daughter since the day she was born, so yes."_

"_You said we've met before, when?" Cali asked interrupting._

"_When you were shot by the Jaffa, I came to you and we talked," Jake answered._

"_I don't remember."_

"_You weren't supposed to."_

"_So why are we here?" Daniel asked. "Other then for a reunion?"_

_Jake chuckled. "You've been spending to much time around, Jack, Daniel," he mused._

"_Thank you, I think," the linguist remarked dryly._

_Chuckling again, Jake smiled. "I brought you both here to tell you the child of Sha're is fine and doing well."_

"_He is?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You know where he is?" Cali asked anxiously._

"_I do," Jake told her calmly. "He is safe."_

"_Will we see him again?" Daniel inquired._

"_There are a lot of paths to be walked, Daniel," the ascended being said cryptically. _

"_Right."_

_Jake saw that wasn't the answer the archaeologist had been expecting. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more."_

"_What can you tell us?" His daughter asked._

"_That you both have an amazing journey a head of you, one that will give you both the answers you seek."_

"_Will we see you again?"_

"_I'm always with you, Cali. Always." He promised and with a wave of his hand, they were both eloped by a bright white light and transported away._

_A woman came to stand at his side. "You cannot change their path?"_

"_I only wish there was some other way," Jake told her. "I don't want to see either of them hurt."_

"_It is their pain that will shape them into the people they need to be."_

_He sighed. "No man should out live his children, Oma," he said and prayed his brother could handle the path that was before him, the legacy that was before them._

Teal'c saw the flash of light. "O'Neill!"

Jack rushed into the chamber along with Sam and Reynolds, seeing Cali and Daniel standing in the middle of the chamber, looking a little bewildered. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"I'm not quiet sure," Daniel stated a little confused, he looked to Cali.

She was just as mystified. "Neither am I," she admitted. "How long were we gone?"

"Five hours, Cali O'Neill." Teal'c revealed.

"Whoa, didn't feel that long."

"Well let's get you two back to the SGC and have Dr. Fraiser check you both out." Jack decided.

"We're fine, Jack," Daniel protested. "Besides I just got here, I want to look over the chamber in more detail."

"You can, next visit."

"Jack."

"Aha, no arguing, lets go," he ordered.

Cali noticed her equipment, notebooks; everything was backed up back into her pack. She picked it up and still holding Daniel's hand, walked out of the chamber with him.

Back on Earth, Janet Fraiser found nothing wrong with either of them. "I can't explain it, Sir," she said at the briefing, she sat next to Sam. "They're both fine and I can't find any medical reason why they can't remember."

"Thank you, doctor." Hammond said

"General, I'd like to go back to P3X-789," Daniel requested.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Daniel." Jack protested.

"The Colonel is right, Daniel, you and Cali could have set off a trap of some sort." Sam said, theorizing.

"Then how did we get back?" Cali purposed.

Sam was going to suggest an answer when General Hammond intervened. "Why don't you all get some rest and we'll discuss this in the morning." He got a round of '_yes sirs_' from around the table. "All right then, dismissed."

Standing they filed out of the room, SG-1 walking towards quarters they kept on base.

"So you really have no idea what happened?" Sam asked the two of them.

"None at all," Daniel said and Cali backed him up.

"Okay," the Major said, seeing neither was going to say any more.

"Get some rest you two," Jack ordered as they came to her quarters.

"You too," Cali told her dad, seeing him smile and wonder off. She and Daniel bid good night to the others and went into her quarters, shutting the door.

"That happened, didn't?" Daniel asked her. Neither were sure what they'd experienced was something the rest of their team members would believe.

She nodded. "I think it did."

"So?"  
Cali slipped easily into his arms. "So now we see where the path takes us," she said softy, her head resting against his chest.

Nuzzling the top of her head, Daniel started to wander if maybe Jake O'Neill had been trying to warn them about something. But whatever path their future took them down, they'd walk it together.

The end of this chapter.


	4. Exodus

**Title:** **_Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter starts with '_The Curse_'; I really wanted to start with '_Nemesis_' but just couldn't get going, so I changed tactics. Though I believe it was in '_Nemesis_' that SG-1 changed, friendships changed. I think the whole season saw a great change in how the characters related to each other, and it kept going through into season five too, coming to a explosive closure in '_Meridian_'. This however is my opinion only and how I see the path the next few chapters will run. If anyone else has a different opinion, I'd like to hear it, I don't mind and enjoy other people's points of views. I called the chapter 'Exodus' for a good reason, I looked up the word in the dictionary and part of it's meaning was – a going forth-, which if you look back is what happened. The characters when forth and became much more then what they had originally began as.

_Chas54_: Thanks, it's good to be back;_ LetNys_: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and I think Cali represents a not only a little of myself, but a little of everyone, which is why she is so real. So thank you.

**_Stargate SG-1_**

Chapter Four: **_Exodus_**

Daniel gathered the folders he needed for the briefing, grabbing them and his mug of coffee he left his office. Cali was meeting him at the briefing room, she wasn't going with them on this mission, but she did have valuable insights that warranted her being there and he wanted her there. It seemed lately having her at the briefings helped him get through them, that and coffee, lots off coffee and Cali's love. Things had changed between them all, not him and Cali, but the rest of the team. As he took the elevator to level 28, he reflected that it had all started when he'd had his appendix out, they'd been on a mission when he'd gotten sick, having to rush him back to the SGC, it had been touch and go, but he'd pulled through, Cali never leaving his side. The other's, well that had been different, if Jack hadn't have been transported away by Thor; he would have been off fishing. Teal'c had already gone to visit his son. Sam had been busy doing whatever it was in her lab. But Jack had gone; helping Thor, not that he would of wanted anything bad to happen to the little guy. Then Sam and Teal'c had gone up to the ship to help battle the Replicators and he and Cali had been left behind. After they'd gotten back, things had changed within the team, even Cali had noticed it, and her queries to her dad had just been dismissed.

Shrugging it off he left the elevator when it stopped and went up to the briefing room, seeing Jack was all ready there, reading some tabloid paper. "Morning," he greeted putting the folders and his coffee down before taking his seat.

"Hey." Jack greeted.

"What's that?" Daniel asked gesturing to the tabloid.

"Umm," Jack actually seemed a little embarrassed about being caught with it, showing him. "Teal'c into this stuff. I don't get it." He stared readying the star signs, ignoring the linguist. "A great week is in store for you… You'll be going on a trip –."

An article caught Daniel's attention. "Let me see that," he said snatching the tabloid from Jack's hand.

"Okay."

Getting a better look, Daniel read what it said. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Jack asked curious.

"He's dead," was the vague reply.

"Who?"

"My archaeology professor," Daniel said stunned. "Dr. Jordan."

Jack had heard that name before. "Whoa, wait a minute – Dr. David Jordan?"

That surprised Daniel. "Yes, how?"

"Oh when we went to Egypt for the dig, one of the archaeologist leading it was a Dr. David Jordan," the Colonel explained. "He took Cali under his wing, said she reminded him of a young archaeologist he knew. Especially when she voiced her opinions about the pyramids."

Daniel smiled. "Sounds like Dr. Jordan."

Cali had entered the room; she'd stopped by the archaeology department before coming up. "What does?" She asked putting the folders down she carried beside Daniel's as well as her coffee mug. Seeing the look on her life partner's face. "Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Dr. David Jordan was killed."

"How?" She asked sitting beside him, scooting her chair closer.

"This is a little vague," he showed her the tabloid. "But it says something about the curse of Osiris. It also says his funeral is tomorrow in Chicago."

General Hammond came out of his office. "Good morning. Where are Major Carter and Teal'c?"

"They're on their way, sir." Jack informed.

"General," Daniel stood, finding Cali had gotten to her feet too. "I just found out my archaeology professor died, Cali and I would like time off to attend the funeral. I realize this is short notice, but…"

The General held up a hand to "Where is it, Dr. Jackson?"

"Tomorrow in Chicago, sir." She answered for him. "I met Dr. Jordan when I went to Egypt on a dig. He was very encouraging and supportive."

"Then take all the time you need."

"Thank you sir," both said.

"I'll have a plane available to both of you and arrange for a car when you arrive in Chicago."

"Thank you, General." Daniel said, grateful for the man's support.

"Head home, son, Cali. I'll have an airman pick you both up in an hour."

"Thank you sir," Cali said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before gathering her folders and mug, following Daniel from the briefing room after he'd gotten his.

"Colonel," Hammond turned to Jack. "Inform Major Carter and Teal'c the briefing is postponed until tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

The General returned to his office. He didn't know what had happened between SG-1, but they weren't the same, something had changed between them. They were still the best team he had, but there was something missing.

By afternoon, Cali and Daniel were in Chicago, having booked a hotel room before they left Colorado Springs. Once they'd settled in, Daniel made some phone calls, finding out what he needed.

Cali came up beside him as he stood out on the balcony. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I just can't believe he's gone."

She slipped her arm around his waist. "I'm sorry Daniel."

"I know," he drew her into his arms. "I'm just glad you got to met him."

"So am I," she whispered.

"It's been five years since we spoke, I should have come back. I wish I could have told him I was right."

She smiled warmly. "I wanted to tell him you were right," she revealed. "When he said he knew you, I wanted so much to say you were right, but I couldn't."

"I know," Daniel kissed her forehead. He worried about seeing Dr. Jordan's assistances; he especially worried about seeing Sarah again.

"Daniel?"

He smiled softly. "I'm all right," he took her hand, making a decision right there and then. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to buy you something?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"You'll see."

Leaving the hotel they walked a short distance to an exclusive jewelry story, going in. A young woman behind the counter smiled at them. "Can I help you, sir, ma'am?"

"We'd like to look at wedding rings." Daniel told her.

Cali looked at him surprised. "Daniel?"

He caressed her cheek as the assistant moved away. "I want to do this, I want everyone to know you're my wife."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone," he insisted and lent over, brushing his lips against her. She blushed as they sales assistant returned, smiling brightly. Daniel loved that about his life partner, his wife. He glanced over the rings, all were beautiful, but not what he wanted. "Do you have anything a little unusual?" He asked, seeing the sales assistant had a nametag, using her name. "My wife and I are used to the unusual, Emily, we're archaeologist."

Emily blushed at the handsome stranger and became envious of his wife. "I think I have something, sir." She put the other rings away and took a small box from the display, taking it over to them; she opened the ring box, displaying a beautiful wedding and engagement set. "This set was ordered, but was cancelled two days after it was complete."

Cali was stunned; both the wedding ring and engagement ring were decorated by hieroglyphs, a single diamond was set between two turquoise stones on the engagement ring. "Daniel, they're amazing."

He carefully lifted both from the box and slipped them onto the correct finger, they fit perfectly. "They certainly are."

"They could have been made for you," Emily stated. "They look so beautiful."

"I'll take them." Daniel said without hesitation.

Cali's eyes widened. "Daniel?"

"No," he kissed her forehead. "I want you to have them."

"But I, I don't have a ring for you." She pointed out.

"There is a matching ring for your husband." Emily pointed out.

"There is?"

"Yes Ma'am," she hurried to get the matching ring, returning with it. She opened the box, showing them. The gold band was decorated with near identical hieroglyphs.

Cali lifted it carefully from the box and slipped it onto Daniel's finger. "It's perfect."

"It certainly is," Emily agreed.

"I'll take it." Cali told her and saw her life partner, her husband going to protest. "I want to do this."

"All right."

They each paid for their purchases; the rings however didn't leave their fingers. Emily put the ring boxes into a bag for them along with their credit card slips. Giving Daniel a big smile. "I hope you and your wife have nice afternoon, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you Emily," he took the bag and they left the jewelry store walking hand in hand.

"Thank you, Daniel." Cali said when they returned to their hotel room.

"Thank you," he told her, leaving the jewelry bag on the side table, he drew her into his arms. "I'm tired of hiding it, Cali, I want to shout it to the whole world." He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you and I don't care who knows, I want everyone to know."

"I love you, Daniel."

He lent down and his lips brushed gently against hers, then again, with a little more force, parting her lips. She responded eagerly and willingly. Gathering her in his arms, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom where they made love, as life partners, as man and wife.

The funeral was in progress when Daniel and Cali arrived, his hesitation having been addressed the night gone in bed, deciding arriving a little late was a way of going unnoticed or that had been the plan.

Steven Rayner stood near the casket, having been given the task of giving the eulogy to the small group of family and friends present. "Dr. David Jordan was a teacher, a celebrated author and a much revered expert in the field of Archaeology. And yet to the end, he remained first and foremost a student, guided by the simple desire to discover and understand." He paused. "It's fitting then, that a man, who dedicated his life…" his thoughts broken by the arrival of someone he hadn't expected to see again – Daniel Jackson. He regained his composure. "Who dedicated his life to reviving the wonders and majesty of long dead civilizations, should himself gain a measure of immortality through that very accomplishment." He paused again, wanting his words to hurt only one person. "I worked with Dr. Jordan for close to 15 years, he was like a father to me, through his man success and," he glanced over to Daniel, feeling he knew the young woman at his side, "some of his bitter disappointments. I'll remember him always as a dedicated archaeologist, a kind and generous man and a true friend."

Cali saw the hurt in Daniel's eyes as the funeral went on, she'd met Steven Rayner in Egypt and hadn't liked him then, her respect for the man had just flown out the window with his words. She felt Daniel squeeze her hand and she gave him an understanding smile.

They remained in the background throughout the funeral, waiting until people were moving away to approach the casket, bowing their heads in a moment's silence.

Silence that was broken for them by a sarcastic, unwarranted comment, that wasn't appropriate, especially due to where they were. "The prodigal son returns!"

Gripping Cali's hand, Daniel looked, seeing Steven coming towards them with Sarah, both had been Dr. Jordan's assistances and at one time his friends. "Steven," he greeted. "Sarah."

"Daniel," Sarah Gardner smiled warmly and gave have a quick hug. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah. Despite the circumstances," he agreed and gave his life partners hand a squeeze. "Sarah, this is my wife, Cali."

Neither missed the surprise that crossed the red head's face. "Wife, Daniel?" She managed a teasing smile. "You've been keeping secrets."

"Um not exactly."

Sarah shook Cali's free hand, quizzing her. "Have we met before?"

"Yes, in Egypt, a little over four years ago, I worked with you, Dr. Rayner and Dr. Jordan." Cali revealed.

It was then the tall red head placed her. "Of course, your father was the retired Air Force Colonel, you came along with a young man."

"Sergeant Michael Anderson."

"That's right, you wanted to be an Archaeologist."

Daniel knew she was patronizing his wife. "Cali is a doctor of archaeology, Sarah."

"Yes of course."

They started away from the casket. "So, what exactly happened?" Daniel asked them, he kept a firm grip on Cali's hand. "I mean… uh… the paper we read attributed his death to the curse of Osiris."

"According to the police," Steven began, he paused and sighed, "there was a slow gas leak in the lab and something must have caused a spark. The whole place went up, he was killed instantly."

"We would have called you, but nobody knew where to find you," Sarah announced, ignoring Cali.

"That's… that's okay," he said, seeing what she was doing. "Cali and I have been busy."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Sarah said with a bright smile. "So, how long has it been? Four years?"

"Five," he corrected.

"What have you been up to?" Steven asked, the question more to Cali, then Daniel.

"We've been busy, as Daniel said," she answered him.

"Really? I've looked for signs of Daniel out on the fringes," Sarah stated. "There's been no papers, no research projects. It's like you fell off the face of the earth."

"Yeah, it is a little like that isn't it?" He said posing the question to his wife and life partner.

"A little," she agreed with a loving smile.

"As I recall, the last time I saw you, Daniel, you were giving a lecture to an empty room." Steven snarled almost, dragging up the past in front of them, being vindictive.

"Well, it was full when I started." Daniel said calmly.

"Well, maybe the world wasn't ready to hear that the pyramids were built by aliens," he said sarcastically as they stopped, facing them. "Or was it men from Atlantis?"

"Steven please!" Sarah chastised him.

"Yes Steven. Please." Daniel agreed.

"Why did you come?" Steven asked him. "You managed to stay away all this time. If you're looking for closure Daniel, I'd say you're a little late." He stormed off.

"Always a pleasure, Steven!" He remarked, his voice heavy with sarcasm. Making Cali laugh a little.

"He's as charming as ever," she noted.

"I'm sorry," Sarah apologized, more to Daniel then her. "He's not usually like this, the last couple of days have been hard on him."

"No, he's right," Daniel, stated, releasing Cali's hand long enough to remove his suite jacket, before taking it again. "I should have come back sooner, I guess I was afraid I wouldn't be welcome."

"Are you joking? Even after everything that happened, Dr. Jordan never though any less of you, you were his best student," Sarah contradicted. "Your wife should be able to agree with that, Dr. Jordan bent her ear with stories about you in Egypt after she mentioned knowing you."

"Yes, I'm sure he relished in the realization I'd become the laughing stock of the archeological community."

"Daniel," Cali chastised him. "He never thought that of you."

"Cali is right, Daniel," Sarah agreed. "He kept hoping that you'd find proof. Something to shut everyone up."

Oh he'd found proof, but Daniel couldn't tell her that. "No, he thought I was nuts."

"That's not true. Look, why do you think it's so hard for Steven to see you here?" The red head asked him. "He's always been in your shadow. Even after you left."

"We heard his book is on the bestseller's list," Cali noted, changing the subject.

Sarah nodded. "He's… getting a Porsche."

"Ouch!" Daniel smirked.

The three of them sat together on a bench. Here Sarah became quiet frank. "Look, Daniel, I can see you didn't come back because of me."

"No. No, I didn't," he agreed, he'd told Cali all about his and Sarah's relationship.

"We could have ended it better then we did," she continued bluntly.

"Maybe," he smiled, knowing if things had been different he wouldn't be sitting with his life partner, his wife at his side. "The truth is, we, Cali and I, we got caught up in something… incredible."

She knew that look. "You found something, didn't you?" She questioned him. "Something that supports your theory? Tell me. Come on Daniel."

He shook his head. "I can't, we can't."

"Daniel!"

Cali chuckled at the enthusiasm. "We really can't."

"Let's just say," Daniel revealed, "that what the world knows about ancient Egypt, barely scratches the surface. The truth is more incredible then any of us every imagined."

Sarah smiled. "Now, that's the Daniel I remember," she mused. "I'm glad to see married life hasn't taken away your sense of adventure."

"Oh it didn't, in fact it was my sense of adventure that lead me to Cali."

"Really, I'd love to hear how you two meet."

"You could say we meet by accident and Daniel's curiosity." Cali mused.

"We did," he said grinning and lent closer, kissing her nose. "If it wasn't for that damn… '_Camel_'…"

She giggled at that. "I did thank him."

Sarah was a little surprised. "A camel got the two of you together?"

"A camel." Daniel smirked. "It's a very long story."

"Well I'd like to hear it sometime," she insisted.

"But not today," Cali guessed.

"No," she stood. "Come on, I want to show you both something I think will interest you."

Curious they stood, wondering what it was, following Sarah, a little behind her. "Camel?" Cali whispered to her life partner, her husband.

"Well it was easier then telling her the truth," Daniel whispered back.

She giggled. "You don't think the world is ready to know your wife is an alien?"

"Not at all," he mused. "And you're only half alien."

"So I am, Dr. Jackson." She smirked and they both laughed.

Back at the SGC, Teal'c was seated at the briefing room table with Jack and Sam, half listening to their conversation.

"Sir, I definitely think something has changed," the Major was saying.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Carter, we're fine."

"No sir, we're not," she contradicted. "Something has changed within the team."

"I agree." Teal'c added his view.

Jack frowned at him. "We're a team, we've always been a team. Nothings changed."

"Sir, when was the last time you had Daniel over to watch a game?" Sam asked him.

He shrugged. "A while ago I suppose, we've been busy and it's not the same now Cali is living with him."

"You are saying Cali O'Neill is the problem?" Teal'c inquired.

"No," he snapped frustrated. "I'm just saying it's different now they're together."

"I do not believe so," the Jaffa contradicted. "Though even I am forced to admit my contact with Daniel Jackson and Cali O'Neill has been limited."

"When did it start, Teal'c?" Sam asked him.

"I believe when Thor transported O'Neill to his ship and we joined him, leaving them behind."

Jack winced. Daniel had been in the infirmary after having his appendix out. Cali had been worried about him and stuck by his side. She'd wanted to transport up with the rest of them though, but he'd yelled at her. She'd left from the briefing room upset and when they'd retuned she'd given him the cold shoulder for days. "We're taking this way to seriously," he dismissed. "SG-1 is fine, we're a strong team. We've always been a strong team."

It was forgotten when Hammond entered the room, they stood and were gestured to sit down again. "As you were," the General ordered.

"So General. Who's getting assigned to SG-1 while our resident geeks are away?" Jack asked.

"No one," Hammond answered frowning a little at the comment. "I've decided to reschedule your next mission until Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill return. You're all long over due for some personal leave."

"Yes Sir," Jack agreed to the leave bit. "But the leaving part has been the problem."

The General smiled at that. "Oh, I think you'll make it to the front door before we realize we can't do without you. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir," Jack bided before the General left.

They all stood, Sam was hurrying around the table, ready to escape to her lab.

"Carter! You finally ready to take me up on that fishing trip?"

"Err…actually sir, I have a few projects on the go?"

"Oh come on," he protested, "are you really trying to tell me you'd rather work in a dark, dank, dismissal underground then sit on a deck with your feet up, sipping a cold one and casting for the ever elusive…. crabby?"

"Strange as it may sound, sir, yes," she informed. "Have a good time," she bided and walked out quickly.

"To each his own! Her!" He corrected himself. "I meant her… I think." He turned to his Jaffa friend. "So Teal'c. This'll be great," he said excitedly. "Just you and me. What do you say? The loons! Don't for get the loons!" He walked out grinning.

Teal'c counted to ten in Goa'uld under his breath before leaving, wondering what he'd let himself in for.

At the museum in Chicago, Sarah guided Daniel and Cali into Dr. Jordan's office; the large desk was covered with tagged artifacts. "I though you both might like to see what we were working on before the accident," she was saying.

Both hurried over to the table of artifacts, looking over them with interest, it had been so long since they could just look at an artifact with nothing but the search of knowledge in mind.

Daniel was eager. "Wow, this stuff is incredible!"

"It's amazing," Cali agreed.

"I only wish we had more time with them," Sarah announced as she removed her jacket, leaving it over the chair. "The Egyptian government's has made a formal request for there return. We've been desperately trying to learn as much as we can before the deadline."

Daniel picked up a piece of paper with a translation on it. "Woe to all who disturb this, my final resting place."

"Careful now," she teased. "All these artifacts are cursed. Well that's what they say."

"Yeah…" He glanced at Cali, recalling how they'd found out about it all. "I read something like that."

"Well every member of the original expedition in 1931 died within a year of the dig," Sarah continued, ignoring the look the two were giving each other. "Then the ship transporting these artifacts to America sank off the coast of New Jersey six months later."

Cali recalled information she'd read. "The Steward Expedition."

"Yes," Sarah said, a little surprised by the guess.

"Those deaths were attributed to mold spores that were released from unsealing the chamber." Daniel stated.

She moved around the table. "Mold spores aren't exactly front page material."

"No, I guess not."

Cali noticed the red head was looking for something. "If these things went down with the ship in 1931, how did they wind up here?"

"They found the wreck a couple of months ago," Sarah explained, she frowned. "All these artifacts were still in their packing crates, they brought them up and shipped them to the museum. We just got them last week."

"Well, we can stay a few days if you need help cataloging these," Daniel offered, seeing her search had become for frantic. "What's wrong?"

"Something is missing," she revealed worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," she kept looking. " A gold amulet. Daniel, I've got to find it."

"We'll help," Cali told her without hesitation.

"Umm thank you," she accepted.

"What about the museum's curator, could she still have it?" Daniel inquired, posing the obvious.

"I don't know," Sarah, said frustrated.

"I'll check."

"All right, it's listed as item 14C," she gave him a piece of paper that had a photocopy of what the amulet looked like, along with written details. "Thank you Daniel."

"No problem," he said with a gentle smile. "I'll be back in a moment." He walked over to his life partner. "I won't be long," he whispered.

"I'll be fine," she assured and kissed his cheek. "Don't get lost down there."

He chuckled and tilted her chain a little. "You've never going to let me live that down are you?" He asked, referring to when he'd gotten them lost within a museum on one of their off world missions.

"No," she smirked.

Daniel kissed her quickly. "Tease," he jeered and left to her chuckling.

Sarah smiled at the younger woman. "Daniel loves you a great deal," she admitted, hugging herself.

Cali was sympathetic; it couldn't be easy seeing someone you'd once at a relationship, flaunting a new wife in your face. "We've been through a lot together and our love for each other has helped us survive it all."

"Now that's cryptic."

In the basement, Daniel walked with the curator in and around the shelves full of labeled artifacts.

"Excuse the state of things, budget cuts," she apologized. "I'm straightening the mess out, but these things take time."

"Oh I understand," he said giving her a sympathetic smile, his office looked worse at times.

"So what am I looking for?"

"An artifact that went missing from the Steward Expedition."

"The Isis jar."

"Err… No. Actually, I'm…um… referring to a… gold amulet with a little ebony," he said distracted by the mention of the jar, looking at the paper in his hand. "It's listed as item 14C."

"That was sent up to Dr. Jordan along with the rest of the artifacts," the curator recalled as they stopped.

"Are you sure?"

"I sent it myself, I can show you the paperwork."

"No, um," curiosity was getting the better of him. "What's this…um… Isis jar you were talking about?"

"I'll show you," she declared and led the way. "The damn crate was mislabeled when it came in. I only found it a couple of days ago." She reached for a high shelf but even on tiptoes couldn't reach.

"Um… this one?" Daniel asked reaching for it easily, taking it off the shelf.

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Never seen those symbols before. Have you?"

"Um, yes. I'm going to need to do a translation." He said a little distracted.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the back cataloging the Polynesian death masks," she remarked unenthusiastically, wandering off.

Daniel didn't seem to notice, he concentrated on the jar. Grabbing his cell phone, he speed dialed his life partner's number. "Cal, it's me, you'd better come down here." He told her, then hung up after her reply, putting the phone away

A few minutes later Cali wandered into the basement and after a brief search, found Daniel. "What did you find?"

He showed her. "Well not the amulet, but this. It's the Isis jar."

She looked. "The symbols are definitely Goa'uld – _Hako kra terak shree_," she read. "Banished to oblivion, I'd like to ring Teal'c just to make sure."

"Okay," he took his cell phone and dialed Sam's work number. "Sam will know where he is," he decided and the phone was answered.

"_Carter_."

"Sam, it's me."

"_Hang on a sec_," he heard her say, then. "_Thanks for your help, Sergeant._" He could hear Sergeant Siler say something to her and obviously leave. "_Where are you_?"

"We're in Chicago," Daniel revealed. "In a basement looking at what appears to be an Egyptian burial jar…"

"_Okay_?"

"Which may not be out of the ordinary in a museum, granted, but there's something else beside the usual hieroglyphs," he handed the phone to Cali on her insistence.

"Sam, there's a second set of markings. They're Goa'uld symbols. I've translated it, but I want a second opinion, is Teal'c around?"

"_He's with your dad at the cabin._"

"Really?"

"_Yes_," Sam chuckled and gave her the number. "_Let me know how things go._"

"I will, by Sam," she hung up and dialed the number given to her.

Daniel gently lifted the phone from her hand. "My turn… Besides I don't think you'll want to take flake from your dad."

"I can handle my dad."

"I know," he said with a reassuring smile and heard a typical Jack bark of '_What_!' over the phone. "Hi Jack is Teal'c there?"

"_Yes, Daniel. He's right here! Please hold,_" came the sarcastic reply and then a few seconds later Teal'c baritone voice came over the phone. "_Daniel Jackson_."

"Hi Teal'c have you caught anything?"

"_We have caught nothing. We are finishing_."

Daniel chuckled softly. "Right, um listen, Cali has done a translation for me, she wants a second opinion," he explained, seeing her roll her eyes at him. "The line reads _Harko kra terak shree_."

"_Banished to oblivion_."

"Right, that's what she got too, thanks Teal'c."

"_If you require assistance, I would be more then happen to return to the SGC_."

"No, thanks, I think we can take it from here."

"_Are you certain_?" There was a touch of eagerness in his voice that wasn't missed. Then if was obvious Jack grabbed the phone off the Jaffa; because his voice was the next hear. "_Goodbye, Daniel_!"

"No, wait, wai…" Daniel groaned and ended the call. "Jack hung up on me."

"But I was right?"

"You were right," he agreed. "We've got to get this to the SGC."

"What will we tell, Sarah?" Cali asked him as they left.

"Um, that I'm not sure, did you happen to have a look at the records of the expedition?"

She nodded. "There was no sarcophagus found, if that's what you're asking."

"I am, so…"

"So that means…" Her voice faded, knowing what it could mean.

"Yeah," he agreed, so did he.

With a little fast-talking, they managed to get the museum to let them take the Isis jar, Daniel told Sarah they'd try and get back. Getting what they needed from the hotel, they flew back to Colorado Springs, studying the jar as best they could on the way. At the SGC, they revealed their findings to General Hammond and Major Carter, the Isis Jar sitting on the desk in Daniel's office.

"During the ritual of mummification, the ancient Egyptians would remove the vital organs of the deceased and place them in jar," Daniel explained.

Cali continued without breaking the sentence. "Which, then would be buried with the sarcophagus so that they could be accessed in the after life."

Hammond smiled at the closeness the two had developed; it was so strong they could finish each other sentences without trying at times. "Is that what we're looking at here?" He asked gesturing to the jar.

"That's what I thought at first, but according to the record of the original expedition, no sarcophagus was found."

"The hieroglyphs identify the jar as belonging to Isis," Daniel finished off his life partner's sentence. "Who was the Egyptian Mother Goddess."

"A Goa'uld?" Sam guessed.

"That's possible," he agreed. "See, Isis was a consort of Osiris, supposedly the first Pharaoh of Egypt."

"According to legend," Cali continued. "He was placed in a magic box and dumped into the Nile by his brother Seth."

"Now that's a name I recognize." Hammond stated, with a distasteful taste in his mouth.

"The Goa'uld symbols indicate that Isis and Osiris suffered some sort of punishment, or… banishment." Daniel concluded.

"Where to?"

"I have no idea."

Hammond had heard enough. "Major, I want the contents analyzed."

"Yes sir."

"Uh, now I'd be careful if I were you," Daniel advised. "For all we know, it could be some sort of Goa'uld booby-trap left behind by Osiris as a means of revenge," he paused, hesitating on the last bit as Sam picked the jar up "Also, it's, well it's cursed. So…"

"Thanks for the warning," she said dryly and left the office.

"General, there's something else," Cali added. "The inventory of the Steward Expedition lists two jars."

"Can the other one be found?"

"Well, we can try, we were going to head back to Chicago tonight." Daniel revealed.

"Very well," the General nodded.

"General, we…" Cali hesitated. "We need to talk to you about something personnel."

Hammond had been waiting for this ever since he'd found out they were a couple, even though they kept their relationship away from the job as much as possible. "You'd like to get married?"

She blushed and Daniel smiled, taking her hand. "Actually, sir," he stated. "By Abydonian law, we're already married. That's what we wanted to tell you, we don't want to hide it any longer. We also realize it's not legal here on Earth, but that's doesn't bother us."

"I see," he wasn't expecting that, but quickly came to a conclusion. "And since you're marriage isn't legal here on Earth, I can't stop the two of you from being on the same team."

Daniel hadn't thought about that, but he nodded anyway. "Yes sir."

The General smiled and shook his hand. "Congratulations, Daniel, Cali."

"Thank you sir," both said happily.

He nodded and walked out. _Never boring_, he thought. _Life was never boring at the SGC_

Returning to Chicago, Daniel left Cali at the hotel and returned to the museum, heading down to the basement to the curator's room, finding it in darkness. He walked in. "Hello?" He looked around in the darkness. "Hello?" He tried the light switch but nothing happen, finding a flashlight; he turned it on and moved further into the room. Hearing someone moving around he turned the flashlight towards the sound and it hit on Steven.

"Do you mind?" He asked shading his eyes.

Daniel lowered it a little. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Steven counter asked.

"I asked first," he answered matter of fact.

"I work here, Daniel, remember," the other man snapped. "I'm looking for the breaker box, where ever the damn thing is!"

"Uh right. Um, I have a few questions for the curator," Daniel informed as they looked together, using the light from the flashlight.

"I don't think she's here," Steven announced. "The lights were out when I came in. What did you wan to ask her about?"

"I needed some information about items from the Steward Expedition. There's something missing."

"There's nothing missing."

"Err, a canopic jar with some hieroglyphs and some unusual markings." Daniel said.

"The Osiris jar."

"Yes."

"Destroyed in the explosion." Steven informed bluntly.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes positive."

"Okay, well, what about this gold amulet?"

"Daniel," Steven stopped and faced him. "Look I don't care that you came back for Dr. Jordan's funeral with you lovely little bride, I couldn't care less, but I do have a problem with you coming here and involving yourself in my work!"

"Don't you mean Dr. Jordan's work?" He corrected him.

"No!" Steven snapped. "My work. Sarah and I were Dr. Jordan's assistants. You haven't been involved since you walked out on him."

"I didn't walk out on him," Daniel defended himself. "I was… trying to protect him."

"You mean you distanced yourself in order to spare him the embarrassment of being associated with you. Daniel, you really should not have come back."

Daniel found the breaker and switched on the lights, blinking at the sudden brightness as he turned off the flashlight. "Look, I don't want to get into this with you right now, but you need my help."

"Why?" Steven asked him. "Do you think there might be aliens involved?"  
The sound of the elevator moving, cut Daniel off from replying, he turned and they both saw the curator inside the elevator. Dead!

"Oh God!" Steven exclaimed.

"Ring 911." Daniel ordered, seeing his friend didn't move. "Now Steven!"

Coming out of his daze, Steven went to do so. The police's arrival made it a late night, both Daniel and Steven were taken down to the Police station, but thanks to a phone call to Hammond, explaining what happened, he was free to leave. Returning to the hotel and the room he'd booked into with his life partner.

Cali was on the phone when he walked in. "He's here now, sir…" she paused listening to the General. "Yes sir. Thank you." She hung up and went over to her life partner and husband. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, that was fun," he remarked sarcastically. "Right now I want a long shower and some sleep."

"Go have one, then I'll let you know what Sam found."

"Okay," he agreed and headed for the bedroom and adjoining bathroom.

Cali locked the door and turned out the lights, going into the bedroom, sitting on the turned down bed, a bed light lit the room. Daniel came out dressed for bed and they snuggled together under the sheets, the light turn off.

"So, what is the news from Sam?" He asked her.

"She did a computer enhanced MRI and there's a Goa'uld symbiote inside."

"Alive?"

"They don't know yet, they're going to open it in the morning." Cali revealed. "If it's alive and there is another Jar, then…"

"Then we could have a Goa'uld running around." Daniel finished off her sentence.

"Yes."

He sighed and held her close. "Why can't we go somewhere and do normal things like normal people?"

"Because we're not normal, Daniel," Cali reminded, she sat up and straddled his hips. "And normal can be so boring," she mused and lent over, brushing her lips against his. "You've never been boring, Dr. Jackson."

"Is that so?" He ran his hands up her thighs and gathered the silky nightgown she was wearing, pulling it up over her head as he sat up with her on his lap, throwing it on the bed he gathered her in his arms. "I may not be boring, but I've put a few people to sleep."

She groaned as he nuzzled her neck. "You're not putting me to sleep."

"I can see that," he laid back with her in his arms, rolling them over so she was beneath him. "I love you, Cali."

"I love you Daniel," she told him.

He bent his head and kissed her and all talk was forgotten as they made love, falling asleep in each other's arms in the aftermath.

The next morning they were back at the museum, being a little late getting away from the hotel after breakfast. When they did arrive, Sarah wanted to know what had happened.

"The police said the museum curator suffered a fatal blunt trauma to the skull," Daniel revealed as he and Cali helped her go through some files.

"They don't think that you had anyth…?"

Daniel cut her off. "No they don't think that, but, of course Steven didn't do anything to dissuade them from suspecting me, but fortunately I know a few," he hesitated for a brief moment, "people. Anyway, they found some bricks at the bottom of the freight elevator shaft and they think they came from the wall above. A freak accident."

"You know the papers are saying the Curse of the Mummy strikes again." Sarah smirked.

"We saw that over breakfast," Cali stated.

"Do you have any pictures of the Osiris jar?" Daniel asked interrupting. "The one that was destroyed in the explosion?"

"Yeah, here," Sarah held them out to him.

Putting down the folders he was holding, Daniel took them, standing next to Cali, they both looked. "I can't make out the inscription around the collar," he said disappointed.

"We were unable to identify the symbols, but Dr. Jordan copied them in his notebook," Sarah handed it to him at the right page. "Those markings are unlike anything we're ever seen before. They're not Egyptian."

Daniel and Cali knew what they ere. "No, they're not Egyptian," she agreed.

"So what are they?" Sarah asked, rhetorically.

"What are they?" Daniel repeated, hesitating.

"You know," she accused. "You both know! How?"

"Let's just say we can't really go into it right now, but this is really important," Daniel told her. "Did Dr. Jordan do any kind of preliminary tests on the jar?"

"Not that I know of, but he kept all his lab results on the computer," she turned to it and started typing on the keyboard as Daniel and Cali moved closer, the photo's and note book put down. "Something's wrong?"

"What?" Cali asked her.

"Dr. Jordan's files are gone. Everything's been wiped clean," she revealed, checking one more thing. "Even his e-mail account."

"Do you keep backups?" Daniel inquired.

"Yeah," She checked though the box of disk. "They're not here." She turned back to the computer and tried something else.

"What are you doing?" He queried.

"The system marks file space being deleted as Tombstone," Sarah explained. "At regular intervals it scouts the database looking for tombstone values and marks them as being ready to be overridden. There's usually a window of about 30 days before that happens, so I might be able to retrieve the files before the tombstone values replicate through the network," she paused, and then smiled. "Got something! The Professor received one message on the night he died. Well, I'm guessing he never got around to reading it." She brought it up.

"That's the results of carbon dating analysis done on the ebony portion of item 14C," Cali recognized.

"The missing gold amulet," Sarah agreed and read the results. "Oh my God, Daniel, it's over 10,000 years old," she looked back at both of them, but mainly Daniel. "This means you were right all along."

"Yeah I know," he straightened, not too excited by it. Seeing the look that Cali was giving him as she straightened up too.

"The Egyptian civilization must be thousands of years older then we've ever assumed!" Sarah continued, a little confused by their lack of excitement.

"Sarah, you can't tell anyone about this," Daniel told her.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "This is exactly the evidence you've been looking for. This completely validates your theories!"

"All we have are the results of one carbon dating on a missing artifact," Cali pointed out.

Sarah frowned. "So, we contact the technician who preformed the analysis," she turned back to the computer to find the name and her face dropped a little with what she read.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Dr. Jordan wasn't the only one to get these results," she revealed disheartened. "Steven."

Cali's cell phone starting ringing, startling Sarah, taking it off the belt of her jeans, she moved away from them, answering it. "O'Neill."

"_Cali, it's Sam, we've opened the Isis jar._"

"And?" She turned, gesturing Daniel over.

"_And we found a Goa'uld, a dead one, you guys better rap things up. Janet and I are going to brief Hammond._"

"Okay, thanks, Sam," she hung up, hooking the phone back to her belt as she turned to her life partner, switching languages. 'They found a dead, Goa'uld, in the jar, we need to get back to the SGC, as soon as possible,' she said in Abydonian.

Daniel sighed. 'All right, there's one more thing I want to check out before we go,' he told her using the language too.

Sarah cleared her throat, getting their attention, frowning at the use of the unusual language. "I've got a few things to do, will you two be all right until I get back?"

"We'll be fine," Daniel assured.

"All right," she got up and left.

"Lets head down to the curator's room and take another look around," Daniel told Cali and removed a little yellow device from his pocket. "With this."

She saw what it was, a scanner developed to pick up traces of naquada. "So you have one of those for me?"

He gave her the one he had and removed another from his pocket. "I always come prepared."

"Oh don't I know it," she smirked.

And hour and a half later they'd scanned just about every artifact in the basement, finding nothing.

"Daniel? Cali?" Sarah called out them as she walked in. Spotting Daniel on a ladder, Cali not far from him. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"We're just doing a little extra research," he informed pocketing the scanner quickly, coming down the ladder. Seeing Cali had done the same.

"I went by Steven's place and he's gone," Sarah revealed. "He's packed up everything and left.

Daniel sighed. He had a feeling that would happen. "I know."

"You think he stole the amulet, don't you," she accused him.

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"To stop your theories from being proven correct?"

"It's possible," Daniel revealed. "Anyway, we have to find him."

"Well, I'll come with you."

"No," Cali told her sternly.

"Cali's right, Sarah, it's too dangerous." Daniel backed his life partner and wife up.

"We're talking about Steven here," she said confused at why they were acting like this.

"Sarah, there have been three deaths ready."

"Three?" She was totally confused.

"They found the body of the technician that did the carbon dating on the amulet," Cali stated, they'd only found that out themselves.

Sarah looked from her to the man she had considered more then a friend. "Daniel, I know Steven. He maybe capable of a lot of things, but he's no murderer."

"Well, you might not know him as well as you think you do," he declared, not wanting to give to much away, "at least not anymore."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked angrily, seeing he didn't argue with her, nor answer her. "Oh let me guess, you can't explain, right?"

"Sarah," he sighed. He couldn't explain.

"Well, what do you expect, Daniel?" She questioned hurt. "You show up after five years, but you can't say where you've been! You have a wife and suddenly you've got this mysterious ability to ready this ancient language nobody, except your wife has ever seen before, but you can't explain how! Then, when we finally find the evidence to vindicate you to the entire archeological community, you want to cover it up. What's going on?" She demanded. "This is me, Daniel."

If he could have told her would have, but he just couldn't and there was only one other person in the room that understood that. "I'm sorry."

She was shocked by his lack of emotion. "You're just going to disappear again, aren't you?" She asked him hurt. "You and your wife, here."

"Yes."

"I think Steven was right," she snarled. "You should never have come back."

Daniel nodded and took Cali's hand. "Lets go." She nodded and they left together.

Returning to the hotel, they checked out and left, flying back to Colorado Springs, stopping off at their apartment to shower and change before driving to the mountain, finding Sam and the General in one of the labs with Dr. Fraiser, giving them a full report on what they found out.

"So you believe this Steven Rayner has been taken over by a Goa'uld?" Hammond concluded.

"Well, it makes sense." Daniel declared.

"So how do we find him?" Sam asked.

"Right now, this is our only lead," he brought up a picture of the amulet on the computer. "It's the amulet that was stolen from Dr. Jordan's office. Now, by Earth standards, it's a priceless relic, but I'm assuming that a Goa'uld isn't interested in its monetary value, so."

"Then why take it?" She asked.

"That's a good question," he stated. "It's a pretty standard representation of Osiris. He's carrying a crook and flail, which are the scepters of kingship and in the center is an anunk, which represents immortality."

"Could it be some sort of Goa'uld device?" Hammond asked him.

"It's possible."

"That might explain why it was the only item taken." Sam offered.

Daniel considered that, seeing his wife studying the picture. "Well, we checked the other artifacts for any indications of naquada, which is usually a sure sign of Goa'uld technology, and we came up empty."

"It's a key," Cali suddenly spoke up.

"What?"

"It's a key," she put forth.

"Well that would explain why it was taken." Sam agreed.

"Assuming this Goa'uld is Osiris, what does he want?" Hammond asked them.

"He's been out of the loop a long time," Daniel answered. "He doesn't know what happened to Seth or Ra."

"He could be looking for the Isis jar." Cali noted.

"Or a way off the planet," Sam added.

"I've already put the base on alert," the General announced. "We need to find this Osiris, though."

Janet came over with a number of darts in a pouch. "I managed to synthesize the liquid from the jar, so on its own it should act as a powerful sedative," she explained. "One dart should be more then enough to knock out an adult Goa'uld.'

"Do we really want this thing alive?" Sam asked them, knowing that was what they were talking about.

"Well, even though it's been in stasis for the last several thousand years, it could still be a valuable source of information." Cali told her.

"I want you to hold that option in reserve, Dr. Jackson," Hammond told him. "Your first priority is to stop the Goa'uld with minimum risk to yourselves."

The phone rang and Janet answered it. "Fraiser…Yes, he's right here." She held out the phone to the General. "Sir."

He took it. "Hammond… Yes all right, thank you," he hung up the phone and turned to them. "We got a lead on Steven Rayner. He boarded a flight to Cairo four hours ago."

"He could be headed back to the temple in Egypt where the jars were first discovered," Daniel purposed. "If we move fast, we could head him off, sir."

"I can alert the Egyptian authorities," Hammond informed. "This needs to be a low profile operation. Dr. Fraiser will accompany you and Major Carter," He turned to Cali. "I'm sorry Dr. O'Neill, but you're to go off world with SG-3 at Colonel Reynolds request."

"I understand sir."

"Very well, I'll make the arrangement," he informed and walked out.

"We'd better go pack," Sam said. "We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Sounds good," Janet and Daniel agreed. She and Sam left the lab.

Daniel and Cali walked out too. "Are you going to be all right?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, what about you?"

She nodded and smiled. "Be careful."

"I will," he assured and when they stepped into the elevator, he pressed the level required and took her into his arms as the elevator moved. "Be careful yourself."

"I promise," she rose up on her toes and lightly brushed her lips across his. "I'm jealous," she purred. "Egypt is so much like Abydos."

"It won't be the same without you," he said and kissed her back, then again with a little more force, forgetting about the security cameras inside the elevator.

A Jeep came over the horizon, the driver use to driving under the condition, his passengers hanging on.

"I think I know why this place doesn't get any tourists." Janet Fraiser remarked, holding on tight, she sat in the passenger seat as Daniel drove.

"Well according to the GPS, we've got another ten miles," Sam told them from her seat behind Daniel. She looked around at their surroundings as they drove. "Cali must have loved it here."

"She did, you should get her to show you the photo's of the dig," he said a grin. "She has a great photo of her and Jack on a camel."

"The Colonel on a camel," Janet laughed. "Now that I've got to see."

"It's something," he chuckled.

"So where are she and SG-3 going?" Sam asked.

"M3C 431, a small moon," Daniel revealed. "They requested Cali join them, apparently the data sent back by the MALP showed ruins."

"Requested her help?"

"I think Colonel Reynolds likes having Cali around, she's like a good luck charm."

Sam and Janet laughed. "I bet the Colonel loves that," the later remarked.

"Oh yeah."

At the SGC, Colonel Reynolds turned as the young archaeologist walked into the gate room, the first time he'd seen her, he'd protested loudly about taking a child with him on a mission. The General had informed him, he had no chose in the matter, and walked out. He quickly found out Cali O'Neill wasn't your average geek, she could handle any weapon given to her, was as brave as they came and when she was right, she was, no question about it. She was a regular pain in the butt, but then again so was Jackson and every soldier who went through the Gate would put himself or herself on the line to protect the two of them.

"Ready to go, Dr. O'Neill?"

She gave him a warm smile as she pulled on her cap. "Yes sir."

General Hammond and Teal'c came in behind them, the Colonel saw him first, snapping to. "Sir."

Cali turned. "General," she nodded to him. Smiling at her Jaffa friend. "Teal'c I thought you were fishing?"

"There are not fish in O'Neill's lake," he said bluntly. "I asked to be recalled."

Hammond forced himself not to laugh. The Jaffa had practically begged. "Teal'c will be accompanying you."

Reynolds didn't mind. "Good to have you along, Teal'c."

Teal'c merely bowed his head in acknowledgement.

The General took Cali's hand and placed a set of 'dog tags' in it. "They just came through," he informed. "Colonel O'Neill purposed the use of id tags after your allergic reaction to the antibiotic's, if the same mistake had happened in the field the results could have been a lot different. The Pentagon approved the use of tags for all civilians who go through the Stargate."

She looked at the tags in her hand, they were smaller then the usual military ones her dad wore, but they had the necessary information, her name, blood type and medical information, of course each tag had silences on them so they didn't clink. "Thank you sir," she acknowledged and put them on, tucking them under her shirt.

He nodded and smiled lightly. "Good luck," he bided as the Gate opened with a whoosh. "Colonel," he addressed the man. "You have a good. We'll see you in three days."

"Yes sir." Reynolds acknowledged and turned. "All right ladies, lets go."

Chuckling his team walked up the ramp and through the Stargate, Reynolds right behind them. Teal'c and Cali followed and moments later the Gate closed down.

In the desert near Cairo, Daniel stopped the jeep near the partly buried tomb; a four-wheel drive was parked near the opening, which meant Steven had gotten there a head of them. Getting out they armed themselves, Sam and Janet both with 9 millimeters, Daniel took the rifle that would fire the darts, grabbing a flashlight as well, as did Sam, he loaded the rifle before they cautiously entered the tomb, slowly walking down the stone steps to the inside of the tomb. Sprawled on the ground was an unconscious body.

"It's Steven." Daniel revealed.

"I'm not sensing anything," Sam told them. "He's not a Goa'uld."

Both Daniel and Janet hurried over to him, the doctor checking him over. "He's alive," she revealed. "But barely."

"Steven?" Daniel tried to rouse him.

"He's bleeding internally," she concluded after her brief examination.

"Steven it's me," he tried again.

This time he could a weak response. "Daniel?"

"What happened?"

He struggled to stay conscious. "I took the amulet. It's over 10,000 years old," he said weakly. "Your theory was right all along. I'm sorry." He reacted to Janet's probing fingers. "Ahhh!"

"Just take it easy, okay," she advised when he tried to move. "I need you to hold still."

"It's okay," Daniel reassured him. "She's a friend. What about the jar?"

"Huh?"

"The Osiris Jar, did you open it?"

"No."

Well that was something, but one question remained. "Why did you come here?"

"I figured out the amulet was a key," Steven said quietly. "There's a hidden chamber. I wanted to make the discovery."

"Daniel we have to get him out of here." Janet urged.

He nodded, pushing an important question. "Steven, who did this to you?"

"**I did**," a female voice said, it's tones obviously Goa'uld.

The three reacted quickly, rising to their feet weapons drawn, finding Sarah Gardner standing there, looking fresh in the white flowing clothing. They hadn't heard her come in.

Daniel found his voice. "Sarah?"

She smiled and raised her hand, she was wearing a ribbon device and before they could react, she used it to throw Sam and Janet against the back wall, raising a personal shield as Daniel fired the rifle, the dart bounced off. He never got time to reload. Osiris moved quickly, grabbing him by the throat, bring him to his knees, the rifle falling to the ground. "**Daniel Jackson. You seemed to know much of the Goa'uld, much more then any other human I have encountered since my awakening. Now tell me where is the Stargate**?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied, struggling.

Frustrated, Osiris threw him to the floor. "**Insolence**," he snarled, looking around, remembering. "**This temple was once filed with worshippers**."

"Yeah? Well, times have changed." Daniel said coughing a little.

"**So I have observed**," he turned his attentions to his captive once more. "**Where is my brother, Setesh**?"

"Ah, you mean Seth. Uh, he's dead," Daniel managed to get to his knees. "Yeah we," he gestured to those with him. "We kill him."

"**You lie**!"

"No! No, we also killed Ra, and Hathor, and um, who else?" he rubbed his throat. "Ah, Sokar!"

Osiris smiled greedily. "**Then you have done me a great favor. I will rule without opposition**."

"No," Daniel contradicted him. "No you won't rule at all. You see we don't worship false gods anymore."

"**You have come far, it is true, but you are still weak**," he pressed his point. "**Even you are torn between your desire to kill me and your concern for my host, she who freed me from my long sleep**." He moved closer. "**What do you know of my queen**?"

"Um, she was trapped, like you. We have the jar."

"**Where is it**?" Osiris demanded, getting even closer.

"I'm not going to tell you," Daniel said defiantly.

"**You are mistaken**." He raised his hand and used the ribbon device on Daniel. Not taking any notice of what the human was doing. "**Where is my queen? Tell me**!"

Ignoring the burning pain, that felt like a hundred daggers were being wedged into his brain, Daniel managed to get the dart from the holder on his belt, forcing the cap off he thrust up and jabbed it into Osiris' leg.

Osiris stopped and moved back stumbling a little, as Daniel collapsed. "**What is this? What have you done?**" He pulled the dart from his host's leg; it's effects starting to take hold. "**You will pay for this impudence**!" Stumbling towards the stone alter, he used the amulet to open the control console, using the ribbon device to send singles and orders. The tomb rumbled and sand sprinkled through cracks. Stumbling even more, Osiris moved back into the open, turning. "**Make no mistake, Osiris will return and the rivers of the earth will run red with blood**." He activated the crystal on the top of the ribbon device that activated the ring transport.

Sam came round, seeing what was happening she grabbed her weapon and got to her feet, the rings came down around Osiris, the Major fired her weapon, but the bullets bounced off the rings, Osiris being transported away by them. Sam hurried over to Daniel, who was no on all fours, breathing hard. She knelt next to him. "You all right?"

He sat up. "Oh yeah! I think I'm," he waved his hand. "I'm getting used to that thing!"

Janet had come too and gotten over to them. "Where's Osiris?"

"Gone." Sam informed.

"Steven?" Daniel inquired, hoping the man was still alive.

"If we get him out of here right now, I think he'll make it." Janet told him.

"I guess we'd better make up a story to tell him," he remarked shaking off the after effects of the ribbon device.

Above them a pyramid shaped ship rose from the sand fully and took off, leaving Earth.

Twenty-four hours later, Daniel, Sam and Janet were back at the SGC, Steven was in a hospital in Chicago, recovering, luckily for them he had no memory of what happened and accepted the cover story of being attacked by grave robbers. They finished giving their report to General Hammond.

"Very well," he said pushing back his chair. "Major, doctor, I suggest you make the most of what leave you have left."

"Yes sir," they both agreed.

They stood as the alarms went off signaling the Gate was being activated. "_Incoming wormhole_," was announced over the PA. The four rushed down to the control room.

"It's SG-3's signal, sir," Sergeant Harriman announced. "Code red, sir. They're coming in hot."

"Open the iris," the General ordered, and then gave a command over the PA. "What for friendlies, safeties off."

The Gate room troops reacted quickly, cocking their weapons, leaving those in the control room to watch anxiously as the iris spun open. Two members of SG-3 came through under fire, one supporting the other. Next came Teal'c and Cali, the young woman had the injured Marine's HK, her left arm was hastily strapped up, she looked as grabby the rest of them caked in dried mud. Finally Colonel Reynolds came through with his 2IC, yelling for the iris to be shut. It spiraled shut and the Gate closed down.

Janet rushed out of the control room along with Sam, Daniel and the General as the call for a medical team was put over the PA. Arriving as SG-3, Teal'c and Cali came off the ramp. The doctor checking the Marine first, finding he wasn't that bad.

"What happened?" The General asked.

"We were ambushed sir," Reynolds answered, as their weapons and vests were taken from them. "The doc and Michael's were caught in the shock wave of a blast that sent them into the ditch."

Janet moved to the linguist as her team arrived, leaving the Marine to them, she took at look at the young woman. "We need to get you to the infirmary."

"Cali's O'Neill's shoulder was dislocated. Under her insistence I placed it back into the socket."

"Popped it back in," Cali corrected, wincing as Janet probed her tender arm. "It's a little sore, but other then that okay."

Daniel wasn't convinced. "We'll let Janet decide that," he said worriedly, helping the Jaffa to support her.

"Report to the infirmary, we'll debrief in two hours," the General ordered.

"Yes sir," Reynolds acknowledged and followed the order, he and his team leaving with the rest of them. Two hours later though, all of SG-3 sat at the briefing room table, Michaels cleared by Dr. Fraiser with only bruised ribs. All had taken much-needed showers. Cali arrived with Teal'c, having escaped Daniel to shower and attend the debriefing. Her left arm was in a sling; no injury had been done by Teal'c medical attention.

Reynolds and the other members of SG-3 stood as she walked in. He pulled out the chair next to his. "Ma'am."

She blushed, overwhelmed by their actions, sitting down. "Thank you Colonel."

Teal'c smiled to himself and sat in the chair next to hers as SG-3 sat down.

General Hammond had seen the whole thing from his office, he smiled and walked out, waving them to remain seated as he took his seat. "All right Colonel. What happened?"

"As I said in the Gate room, sir," Reynolds began. "We were ambushed. We arrived on M3C 431 and proceed to the ruins; setting up base nearby, the doctor and Teal'c then went to the ruins with Michaels and Anderson, while Jeffries and I patrolled the area. This morning, we all proceeded to the ruins, around 11 hundred I ordered the doc take a break, when we came out, we were ambushed. We took cover and returned fire, I ordered Michaels to remain with Dr. O'Neill."

"The blast came out of nowhere sir," Michaels reported. "One minute I'm taking out Jaffa and then I'm flying through the air, the doc with me, the next thing I know we're lying in the ditch."

"I ordered my men to take cover with them," the Colonel continued. "It was then Sergeant Jeffries informed me Michaels had bruised ribs and Dr. O'Neill's shoulder was dislocated."

"I told Teal'c to pop my shoulder back in," Cali informed, taking responsibility. "I'd dislocated my shoulder on the dig in Egypt, so I knew it was out."

"Sir," Sergeant Jeffries spoke up, he was a trained medic. "I've had men scream their heads off when shoulders have been popped back in, but Dr. O'Neill," he shook his head, pride in his voice. "She buried her head into Teal'c chest and barely made a noise when he popped her shoulder back in."

"There was Jaffa all around us, General," Major Anderson stated, seeing Cali blush and squirm in her seat, smiling a little. "Any noise would have brought them down on top of us."

"As soon as Jeffries had tented to both the Doc and Michaels, I gave the order to head for the Gate, using the ditch and the ruins for cover," Reynolds reported. "As soon as we got there, Anderson dialed out while we laid down cover fire, when the Gate opened, I ordered everyone through."

General Hammond smiled warmly, he was proud of his people. "Very well, write up your reports, SG-3, your own stand down for the next four days."

"Thank you sir," Reynolds acknowledged.

"I think you've deserved it Colonel. Dismissed."

All stood, the General left. Reynolds turned to Cali. "Doc, my team would like to invite you and Teal'c to dinner, Dr. Jackson too."

"Thank you, Colonel," she accepted.

"I would be honored, Colonel Reynolds." Teal'c said.

"Seven o'clock at O'Malley's then."

Cali winced at the name of the restaurant, a few months back, under the influence of alien arm bands, Daniel, Sam and her dad had been involved in a bar fight at O'Malley's.

"Is Daniel Jackson not banned from O'Malley's?" Teal'c asked her.

"Um not any more, but they still frown whenever they see him, dad or Sam," she admitted.

Reynolds chuckled at that. "We promise to keep a close eye on him, doc."

"Thank you, Colonel. We'll see you there at seven," she accepted and along with Teal'c left the room. Something through bothered Cali, she waited until they were on the elevator. "Teal'c, tell me something," she turned to face him, "and I want the truth?"

"Then I shell endeavor to do so."

"Do you find Daniel and I a liability to the team or any team we serve with?"

"I do not," he answered without hesitation.

"But we're not soldiers, not like you, Sam or dad."

"I believe you were among the Abydonians who helped defeat Ra and his Jaffa," Teal'c stated. "O'Neill takes pride in revealing in your zealous in battle."

"I was lucky Teal'c and lately I feel that is still the case," she admitted. The elevator stopped at level 18, they stepped out, walking down the hall. "I may be an O'Neill by blood, Teal'c, I may even have the blood of a great Jaffa Master running through my veins," she paused, hugging herself. "But I'm not a warrior, I'd rather talk my way out of a situation then shot my way out."

"Your ability to negotiate has aided us on missions greatly. You and Daniel Jackson step forward and put yourselves at risk to communicate our peaceful intentions," Teal'c told her truthful, stopping her, he faced her. "You may not see yourself as a warrior Cali O'Neill, nor does Daniel Jackson, but you have the hearts and souls of warriors and when the time comes, your are both capable of being warriors." He put a hand on her good shoulder. "And I am honored to have you both as my friends and a part of my family. I consider Daniel Jackson a brother, as I consider you a sister."

She smiled and put her hand over his. "Thank you, Teal'c."

He bowed his head and together they continued to Daniel's office.

He greeted them as they walked in. "How did the briefing go?"

"It went well Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered. "Now that Cali O'Neill is with you, I will take my leave and see you both at seven."

"What's going on at seven?" Daniel asked him.

Cali answered through. "Colonel Reynolds and his team invited us to dinner at O'Malley's at seven."

"Okay," he said drawing out the word. "Do you want a ride, Teal'c?"

"I shell make my own way. Excuse me Daniel Jackson, Cali O'Neill," the Jaffa insisted.

"We'll see you tonight then."

Teal'c bowed his head and left.

Daniel drew Cali into his arms, being careful of her shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you're all right, Cal."

She buried her head into his shoulder and gripped the back of his shirt. "I have you to come home to and your love."

"And I have you and your love," he said huskily.

Rising up on her toes, Cali braced herself against him. She brushed her lips attentively against his, then with a little more pressure, parting them to deepen the kiss, feeling his response, one hand at the back of her neck holding her to him. She moaned against his mouth and pulled back breathing deeply. "We have to stop."

"I know," he said his breathing a little rapid too. "Later."

"I promise."

At seven o'clock that evening, the two of them were walking into O'Malley's, having left the mountain with plenty of time to head home, shower and change. Teal'c was already there, seated with Colonel Reynolds and his men; a black bandanna was tied around the Jaffa's head, covering his baldness and his tattoo.

Shawn Anderson whistled his approval at the snug jeans Cali wore alone with the white t-shirt. "Dr. J, you'd better keep a good hold on the doc tonight, she looks very good."

Daniel smiled, seeing his life partner and wife blush. "I think she's safe, Major. No man in their right mind would come near her with four Marines and 'Murray' to get through."

"As long as you're watching her six, Dr. J."

"Always," he mused and she blushed harder, making, all except Teal'c laugh, the Jaffa just raised an eyebrow, silently amused.

After they were seated, a waitress took their orders, returning a few minutes later with their drinks.

"So Dr. J," Jeffries said as he swirled his beer around his glass, there had been a question he'd wanted to ask since the mission, "are congratulations in order?" He saw the queried looks both linguists gave him. "They're nice wedding bands you're both wearing."

"Does Colonel O'Neill know?" Reynolds asked, having also noticed the bands.

"No actually." Daniel admitted nervously. "It's complicated."

"How complicated?"

"It's not legal _here_." Cali informed, adding. "General Hammond knows though."

"As did I." Teal'c admitted and saw their surprised looks. "General Hammond informed me."

"Oh."

"I will not say anything."

"Thank you Teal'c."

Reynolds held up his beer in a toast. "To Daniel and Cali, may you have a long and happy marriage," he and his team and Teal'c drank the toast to the couple.

"Thank you," Daniel said, he felt Cali squeeze his hand and smiled lovingly at her.

Their meal's arrived and they chatted through dinner, after they were finished they played pool before Daniel dragged Cali onto the dance fall, having her in his arms during the slower songs. Teal'c had been asked to dance by a pretty young lady and had agreed, he was enjoying himself.

Colonel Reynolds and his 2IC stood near the pool table, Michaels and Jeffries were playing. Both men could see the two archaeologists on the dance floor.

"You know, sir," Anderson stated. "Colonel O'Neill doesn't deserve those two sometimes."

"I know, Major," he agreed softly. "One day he's going to realize just how bad he does need them."

"I hope so, sir."

"Yeah me too." _Before he loses them both_, the Colonel thought to himself.

On the dance floor, dancing to a slow song, his life partner/wife in his arms, Daniel was content. He nuzzled the top of her head and felt her sigh against him. She'd refused to wear the sling Janet had given her and she was as stubborn as her dad, especially when it came to taking medication. He'd made her take the painkillers before they'd left home, which was mainly the reason why her shoulder wasn't bothering her so much at that point. "We should tell Jack," he whispered.

"I know," she sighed again. "Other then SG-3, no one has even noticed the wedding bands."

He realized that. "I was playing with mine on the way to Cairo and neither Sam or Janet asked," he stroked her back, slowly tender strokes. "Sometimes I feel like I'm losing a part of myself, the part that was eager to find new civilizations and ancient ruins."

"Losing it and becoming more the soldier instead of the discoverer," she said quietly understanding what he was feeling.

"Yeah. I find myself walking with my hand on my gun, looking around for trouble, being ready to dive for cover and return fire," he kissed her forehead when she looked up. "I don't mind the PT or the weapons training, I know in our line of work they're a necessarily. But the dog tags, I know being able to give the right information is important, it's just they make me feel…"

"Just another part of the system," she finished his sentence.

"Yes."

She rested her head back against his shoulder. "We have each other, Daniel."

"Always sweetheart," he promised and quoted part of the Abydonian wedding ceremony. "Bond by our love and blessed by the God."

Cali smiled as the music stopped and so did they, looking up. "Lets go home, Dr. Jackson."

Smiling Daniel kissed her gently. "Sounds like a good idea Dr. O'Neill-Jackson." Taking her hand he led her off the dance floor.

Colonel Reynolds acknowledged them. "Calling it a night, Doctors."

"We are," Daniel said, he glanced back and saw Teal'c had been engaged by another young woman to dance. Looking back to the Colonel. "You'd better keep an eye on Romeo."

Reynolds chuckled. "Don't worry Dr. J, we'll make sure he gets home alone tonight," he said with a grin. "Go take your wife home."

He liked the sound of that. "Night."

Cali stepped forward, without letting go of her husband's hand and kissed the Colonel on the cheek. "Thank you for the invitation, Graham."

He looked a little uncomfortable. "You're welcome, doc."

She smiled, stepping back, giving the others a wave. "Night guys."

"Night docs," they jeered back.

Daniel chuckled and they left, waving to Teal'c as they went. They'd used to have this with SG-1, the fun team nights, and the camaraderie, somewhere along the way it had gotten lost.

**A few months later:**

General Hammond made his way to the control room; yesterday he had the unhappy task of writing a letter to Lt. Barber's family. It had taken him two hours, he couldn't tell them how he died or anything about what he did. It hadn't been easy. On top of it, he'd had a very disturbing conversation with Dr. Jackson. Daniel's word's had shocked not only him but also Cali and Jack, both who had been in the office as well.

Walking into the control room, Hammond saw the Colonel and Teal'c by the star map, Major Carter was on the phone; he'd expected them to be in the Gate room by now. "What's the delay?"

Sam hung up and turned, addressing him. "Daniel and Cali haven't reported in this morning, Sir."

Hammond was shocked. "What?"

"I called their apartment, Daniel picked up, I could hear Cali calling his name and then there was nothing. When I called back, I got the buy signal."

"Yesterday he was demanding to leave immediately, now he's late," the General turned to Jack. "Colonel I think it's time you had a talk to Dr. Jackson and find out what the hell is going on, with both of them. It's not like your daughter to be late."

"Yes sir." He agreed and left the control room. Returning to the locker room, he quickly changed into civvies and left the mountain, driving to the apartment where his daughter and her life partner lived. Taking the elevator to the top floor apartment, finding the door ajar when he got there. He pushed it open and walked in, shutting it. The phone was lying off the hook on the sideboard; he hung it up seeing Daniel's glasses were lying next to it. On the dinning room table was the remains of breakfast. The kettle was whistling on the stove, he walked into the kitchen and turned it off. "Cali?"

"Dad?"

He frowned, it sounded like she was in the bedroom. He went there, finding the door locked. "Cali?"

"Dad," she sounded frantic. "Daniel locked me in here, I don't know where he is."

"It's okay, sweetheart, stand back from the door," he told her and when he was sure she'd moved, he kicked the door open and went in.

Cali went into his arms, distressed. "He was acting weird, I don't know what's wrong," she sobbed.

Jack held her close. "Its okay sweetheart, come on," he took her out into the living room, which was when they saw the balcony door was open. Jack's heart skipped a beat and they hurried over to the balcony, Cali holding tight to his hand. He grabbed her, stopping her from rushing out, keeping her in the doorway with him. Daniel was standing on the ledge, over the rail, his back to them, holding on, leaning forward. It looked as if he was about to jump. "Daniel?" He called out to him, trying not to startle the younger man. "What are you doing out here?"

"None of it means anything," Daniel said vaguely opening his eyes.

"Um, Daniel, you're scaring Cali, why don't you come inside here?" He suggested.

Daniel didn't seem to have heard him. "I tried," he said solemnly. "It just goes away."

"Okay," Jack said confused. "Then we'll get it back."

"You can't get it back," he said, tears slid down his cheeks.

"Whatever's wrong, we'll… we'll fix it."

Daniel bowed his head, he felt like his whole world was falling apart and Jack wanted to fix it. "You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"No," the Colonel admitted. "No I don't. But come inside."

"Daniel, please come inside?" Cali asked him.

He lifted his head, looking around, a startled frighten look on his face. "Cali. Jack?"

Both of them rushed forward and grabbed him, holding him against the rail. "Yeah, we're here, Danny," Jack assured him. "Come on buddy, let's get you inside."

Daniel nodded confused and let them help him. "What am I doing out here?"

"I don't know, buddy? I though you could tell me." Jack said guided them both inside.

Cali sat with him on the sofa. "You locked me in the bedroom, the phone rang and I know you answered it…" Her voice broke as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

He drew her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Cal, I'm so sorry," he said distressed.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Jack could see his daughter was almost ready to fall apart too. "Come on you too, lets get you both to the base," he suggested. "I think Dr. Frasier should check the both of you out." He found shoes for both of them and jackets, for some reason both were really spacey. He got them ready and then found the keys to Daniel's SUV, since there was no way the three of them would be able to fit in his track. "Come on, kids." Dazed they followed; Jack locked the apartment door and guided the both of them towards the elevator, this was going to be fun. Somehow he managed to get them both into the SUV, driving quickly to the mountain. Stopping at the first checkpoint, showing his ID to the Sergeant on duty. "Ring the infirmary and have Dr. Fraiser send some help up, let them know neither Dr. Jackson or Dr. O'Neill are capable of walking."

"Yes sir." The Sergeant acknowledged, having noticed both barely conscious, waving him through.

By the time the medical team rushed into the infirmary with the two archaeologists, both were unconscious, Jack rushed in with them, staying out of the way as Janet yelled orders. She turned to him. "Sir, I think you'd better inform General Hammond, neither Dr. Jackson or Dr. O'Neill will be going anywhere."

Jack nodded and walked out, he knew Janet had just wanted him out of the way; he couldn't do anything for either Cali or Daniel, not at that point.

The General found him though, coming into the infirmary. "Colonel?"

"Dr. Fraiser is with them, sir," he revealed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what's going on sir. Daniel had locked Cali in the bedroom; he was out on the balcony ready to jump when we found him. He was talking like he was depressed and Cali," he shock his head. "Sir, I've seen Cali face down System Lords, hell she told General Bower off without even blinking. When I found her she was sobbing uncontrollably, that's not her."

Hammond knew that too. "Lets just see what Dr. Fraiser says, Colonel. They're has to be an explanation for all of this."

"I hope sir."

When the Doctor called them back in, she'd finished doing a PET scan on both Daniel and Cali, who were lying in beds side by side, hooked to a whole host of monitor wires that ran from under medical gowns, and from their foreheads, as well as a nasal cannula each that was supplying oxygen. Both were still unconscious.

Janet moved the monitor out of the way, going over to the Colonel and General. "Their PET scans reveals their neurological activity is slowing down, it's happening faster with Daniel then Cali."

"So?" Jack asked.

"Neurotransmitters relay messages within the body," she explained. "Too many or too few of these chemical transmissions can result in anxiety, depression, or a number of emotional or physical disorders."

"Does this have anything to do with Barber's thing?"

Janet nodded, revealing. "The remaining members of SG-5 are reporting almost identical symptoms, so yes it's almost certain. Now the only good news is that it doesn't seem to be the result of a contagion."

"Well, if it's not a disease, what?" Jack inquired before the General could.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Such a drastic shift in levels is general drug-induced, but all of their systems are void of any foreign substances. Not to mention that preliminary MALP reading of P4X 347 have ruled out all the usual suspects – air, radiation…"

"So if we retrace SG-5's tracks we may be able to come up with something?"

"I'm afraid Colonel, until we get a grasp on it…" the General began

"General," Jack interrupted. "We saw the shadow on the video. Now something or someone is affecting these guys."

"More then affecting them, Sir," Janet said bluntly. "If their brain function continues to fail, they could be facing a worst-case scenario."

He hadn't wanted to hear that. "So we go in MOP2 and bring back samples of the usual suspects," he put forth.

Hammond nodded. "You've made your case, Colonel. Watch your step."

"Thank you sir." He looked over at his daughter, then the doctor. "You said Cali's neurological activity isn't slowing down as fast as Daniel's, why?"

"I'm not sure, Colonel," she stated. "It could be because her brain chemistry is slightly different."

"Different how?" The General asked.

"Sir, Cali has a higher brain function then normal humans," Janet explained. "Her IQ is extremely high, she has a photographic memory. Even a normal PET scan for her isn't normal for anyone here on Earth. It doesn't even compare with one of Cassie's."

Seeing Jack was worried, the General patted him on the back. "Spend a moment with your daughter, Colonel. I'll brief Major Carter and Teal'c."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded and left.

Janet gave him a sympathetic smile before giving the Colonel a moment alone with her patients.

Jack went over to his daughter and preached on the bed, taking her hand, being careful not to knock off the oxygen monitor that was on her finger. He brushed the hair back from her face; she always looked so young asleep.

Her eyes blinked open under his touch. "Dad?" Her voice was raspy.

"Hey kiddo."

She looked up at him groggily. "Daniel?"

"He's unconscious, what ever this is, it's affecting him more then you."

"Don't let him die, daddy," she pleaded as her eyes closed again. "I can't lose my husband too."

His eyes widen. She'd called Daniel her husband. It was then he noticed the wedding band on her left hand. God, why hadn't he noticed it before? Looking over to Daniel, he saw an almost identical band on the finger of his left hand.

"They were going to tell you," Janet said, she stood behind him.

"When?" He asked hurt.

"When they thought you were ready to hear it," she said dryly, hugging the file to her chest. "Colonel, do you realize there are times when both Daniel and Cali have felt left out and a liability to the team?" She saw his shake his head. "They do, especially since Daniel's appendix bust."

"How long have they been married, Doc?" He asked her.

"Since Sha're died. According to Abydonian law, Cali automatically became Daniel's wife," she answered. "They told me about it when I asked about the rings. Kasuf performed the ceremony before they returned to Earth after Sha're's funeral. They've been debating on how to tell you ever since. The rings they bought in Chicago."

Jack scrubbed his hand over his face. "God, doc, I've made my best friend and my daughter afraid to talk to me."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Hopeful sir, you'll have time to make it up to both of them."

He got to his feet. "I hope so, doc," he said and walked out.

Wearing environmental masks, the remaining members of SG-1 stepped through the Gate to the Goa'uld Palace.

Jack looked around. "Well, I can see why Daniel and Cali were so hot on this place."

"Indeed." Teal'c remarked.

Sam pulled out a scanning device, checking the immediate area. Jack glance over to see her doing it. "What'ch got?" He asked.

"The air's fine, just like the MALP indicated," she reported. "What ever affected, Daniel, Cali and SG-5, they didn't breath it in." She put the scanner away.

One by one they removed their masks. "Okay, watch your step," Jack ordered and they moved out, looking around. Seeing a shadow moving between the pillars, they approached cautiously, seeing the shadow is a boy.

"It's just a kid," Sam stated the evidence before them. "Obviously scared to death of us."

Jack almost rolled his eyes, but didn't, of course the kid was scared of them, here they were wandering around with P-90's and Teal'c with his staff weapon. Signaling them to move forward, they made their way into a room, in its center was a large pedestal. A blue/purple light was being protected from it's top, over the ceiling and down the walls, it literally looked like the light was following over the pedestal like water.

"I believe this is the room of light which Daniel Jackson and Cali O'Neill spoke off." Teal'c stated fascinated by it.

"Really?" Jack remarked sarcastically, glancing to Sam. "Carter, what are we looking at here?"

She seemed taken with the light. "Ahh, it doesn't seem to be giving off any detectable radiation, other than visible light," she reported after checking the readings. "I think it's just decorative."

"Safe?"

"It is most difficult to believe that something so beautiful could be dangerous, O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah." Jack agreed, staring at the light. It was beautiful, very beautiful, hypnotizing almost and captivating, it was like a water fountain flowing with light instead of water. With some difficulty, Jack looked away. "Phew," he shook his head and cleared his throat. "We'll come back to it," he decided. "Let's go." He walked towards he exit on the other side, realizing they weren't following. "Hey, let's go!"

Sam came out of her daze. "Right, sorry sir," she apologized and followed.

Teal'c did also and they went up the stairs and out of the room, heading down a corridor.

"Sir, I'd like to perform a full spectrum analysis on that light." Sam stated.

"Later," Jack told her.

"I think there might be a relationship between the light and what's happening to Daniel and Cali."

That got his attention. "I thought you said it wasn't dangerous?"

"I'm sure it isn't sir, it's just…" She stopped talking as they approached a slightly open door, aiming the P-90; she peered inside.

Jack pushed the door open and slowly stepped into the room, Sam and Teal'c followed him in, heading to the left; the room was huge. Soon Jack found himself alone or so he though, the further he went the more evidence someone else was there. Finally he found a boy, hiding behind a huge decorated stone pillar.

"Hi," Jack greeted, standing still. "I'm Jack." He announced. "And you are?" When he didn't get an answer, he looked around. "Nice digs. Kind of reminds me of my first apartment." He gave him a smile. "How are the people upstairs?"

The boy came away from the pillar. "Loran."

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized. "I don't know what Loren means."

Tapping his chest the boy grinned. "It's me."

"Hi Loran."

"Jack?"

"Yeah," he paused, the kid had to been in his teens, fifteen at a guess. "Anyone else live here with you?"

"Mother and father," Loran answered him.

"Can you take me to them?" Jack asked him. "I'd like to talk to them."

"No," the teenager told him. "They're not here."

"Not in this place?" He saw Loran nod his head. "So you're all alone?"

"Yes."

"Well, Loran, some of my people came here a few days ago."

"I was hiding," Loren said proudly.

"Yeah, well you hide very well, because they didn't even know you were here," Jack praised. "The thing is, when they came home they all got very sick. We'd like to figure out why. Do you know?" Loren shook his head, making the Colonel sigh inward. "Okay, well, we're going to have to look around a little more," he informed. "Maybe you should come along?"

Sam's voice came over his radio, startling the teenager a little. "_Colonel. General Hammond has activated the Gate and is on the radio_."

"All right," he ordered her. "Go ahead, I'll be there." He gestured for Loran to follow. "Come on." He walked out and the teenager followed. "You know I have a daughter, Cali, she was among those who came here."

"She's sick?" Loran asked him.

"Yes, so is her husband, he was with her."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack smiled worriedly and they continued on to the Palace Gate room, walking in behind Sam and Teal'c, seeing the MALP's camera following them. Jack went closer to the camera, Loran with him.

"_This is Hammond. Come in Colonel_."

Loran stopped sharply. "Where is he?"

"He's sending his voice over the radio through this thing here," Jack explained showing him the radio in his vest pocket. "We read you, General."

"_I see you've made a friend, Colonel_."

"Yes, Sir. Loran, General Hammond."

"He can see me?" Loran asked him shocked.

"_Yes I can, son_," the General's voice was welcoming and calm.

Loran got more confident and moved closer. "Hi."

"We haven't found anything yet, sir," Jack reported. "But we've only been at it a few minutes."

"_It's been well over an hour, Colonel_."

Jack looked at his watch; it had to be wrong, didn't it. "Well, that can't be."

Hammond ignored him. "_Jack, I have some bad news. All of SG-5 are dead_."

The Colonel was stunned, a whole team was gone; he glanced over to see Sam and Teal'c were just as shocked. "Oh on," the Major exclaimed softly.

"What of the condition of Daniel Jackson and Cali O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"_Dr. Frasier's doing everything she can, but I'm afraid Daniel's fallen into a deep coma_," the General informed gravely. "_We don't know how much time he has left." He paused. "Dr. O'Neill is holding her own, but just, she slips in and out of consciousness_."

"What do you need, General?" Jack asked, pulling himself out of his despair, his daughter needed him.

"_Blood samples from each of you, the boy included_."

"I'll bring them back myself sir."

"_Very well, Colonel, we'll see you in a few minutes. SGC out_."

The radio went silent and the Gate closed down.

"Let's get a move on, people," Jack ordered. "Major, get the samples for the Doc, then you can do your spectrum analysis thingy on the light in there."

Sam nodded and hurried to get what she needed. She took blood from all of them, Loran included after they assured him it was all right, marking all the tubes correctly and binding them together with a rubber band. She gave them to the Colonel. "There you go sir."

"All right, I'll be back as soon as I can," he told her. "Hold down the fort, or in this case the Palace."

She managed a smile. "Yes sir."

"You're coming back, right, Jack?" Loran asked him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Why don't you show Teal'c around?"

"Okay," the teenager said happily.

Jack smiled a small smile and dialed the Gate as the Jaffa and the boy wandered off. It opened with a whoosh, Jack sent his IDC signal and walked up the stairs and through, the trip taking seconds and he stepped out of the Gate within the SGC. Walking down to the ramp where Dr. Fraiser and a medic waited. He handed the doctor the samples. "Here are your samples."

"Did you get the boy's?" She asked him

"Yeah, it's in there," he assured.

She gave them to the medic. "Get this off to the lab," she ordered and he left quickly.

"How are they doing?" Jack asked Janet.

"I'm afraid their condition is unchanged, sir."

"Okay," he said worriedly. He gave his vest and weapons to an airman and went with the doctor to the infirmary. "Doc, um, Cali," he hesitated as they stepped into the elevator. "She isn't pregnant, is she?"

"No, Colonel, I thought of that," Janet admitted, selecting level 21. "When she didn't seem to have the same responses, I though…but no. She is going to get worse; it's just taking longer for her. I'm sorry sir."

He nodded. "I don't want to lose her," he said shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Either of them. Daniel is my best friend, even if I don't treat him like he is at times."

"I know sir."

The lift stopped and they got out, going into the infirmary, Janet gave the Colonel an initial check-up, and then let him go see his daughter and friend.

Jack was hesitant, seeing Daniel lying there unconscious, his daughter in the next bed, the sounds of monitor's measuring heart rate and brain functions prominent in the room. For a brief moment he didn't know which one to see first, in the end he grabbed a stool and sat between the two of them.

"Dad?" Cali's weak voice broke into his thoughts.

He looked from Daniel to her. "I'm here, kiddo." He took her hand. "Dr. Fraiser is doing all she can, sweetheart."

"He's going… he's going to die."

"No, sweetheart," he corrected. "Daniel's too stubborn to let this beat him."

She tried to grip his hand. "Hold on to him, daddy, don't let him die," she whispered and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Releasing her hand he buried his head in his hands. He was losing them, his family and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He didn't know how long he sat there, occasionally talking to both of them, even though neither heard him. He removed his jacket, throwing onto the end of his daughter's bed. Getting up he walked to the foot of Daniel's bed, feeling confided and frustrated. Why in the hell weren't they doing anything. He picked up the metal clipboard that held his friends medical chart and flicked through the chat before slamming the clipboard down on the trolley at the foot of the bed. Putting it back he lent on the trolley on his elbows and buried his head in his hands again.

Janet had been startled by the outburst. She hurried over to him. "Colonel? Are you all right?"

He looked up, straightening. "What kind of dumb-ass question is that," he snapped at her. "My friend is laying there on his death bed and my daughter is closely following him." He paused, calming down a little. "I'm fine."

"We're working on the problem, sir," she said to Jack, staying sympathetic.

"I don't want excuses!" He snapped again at her angrily.

Janet signaled the SF to come further into the room, but take no action. "Colonel O'Neill, if you don't came down right now, I will have your removed from my infirmary. Is that clear?"

He calmed a little again. "I'm fine," he said, rubbing his face.

"Sir, I don't think you are," she said worriedly. I'd like to recheck your dopamine levels."

"It's happening to me, isn't it?" He asked her, his mood gone from angry to solemn.

"Let me find out, please?" Janet insisted and guided him away when he went willingly.

And hour late she had the answer, having him issued to a bed the other side of Daniel, making him lie down while she got the rest of the results. Returning with General Hammond as one of her nurses finished taking the Colonel's blood pressure and moved out of the way.

"Whatever's coursing this actually accelerates neural activity in the brain and causes a dopamine-like effect in the body," she reported, glancing over the results.

"Kind of like drugs," Jack offered, he was lying on his side so he could see both Daniel and Cali.

Janet nodded. "Only as long as you're on the planet. Shortly after you returned, neural activity begins to decrease and depression results. Blood work confirms it.

"Does the boy carry any immunity we could use to our advantage?" Hammond asked.

She closed the folder she was holding. "No. His blood work came back the same, I don't think he'll be able to leave the planet without experiencing the same narcotic withdrawal symptoms."

"But Colonel O'Neill was only on that planet for a little over an hour."

"Yes sir, this addiction appears to be almost instantaneous."

"You're telling me I'm addicted to that place?" Jack asked her.

"The intensity of your mood swing into depression seems to be proportional to the time you spent on the planet," the doctor announced. "All we can do is hope that your exposure wasn't long enough for your symptoms to get as bad as they did with Daniel, Cali and the others."

"Great," he grumbled rolling onto his back. "All those years of just saying no."

"Jack. I tried to recall Major Carter or Teal'c," Hammond said. "They haven't responded and I can't risk sending another team."

One of the monitors Daniel was attached to started to beep.

"What's that?" Jack asked, sitting up.

Janet moved quickly, checking the monitor. "His EEG is sporadic," she looked from the monitor to him. "This is exactly what happened to the members of SG-5 before they died. Sir, you're going to have to take him back to the planet. Cali too."

He nodded. "Get them ready doc."

Hammond didn't argue. "I'll have the Gate opened as soon as you leave here," he walked over to the phone and made a call before leaving the infirmary.

Medic's and nurses rushed to dress both Daniel and Cali, the area being curtained off. An airman arrived with Jack's gear; he pulled it on and took the P-90, attaching it to the holster so it hung at his chest.

Colonel Reynolds arrived at the infirmary. "Colonel."

Jack nodded to him. "Reynolds. What are you doing here?"

"You're going to need help getting the two of them through the gate," the leader of SG-3 announced, adding quickly. "Don't worry, I'm not going through, I'm just going to help."

The curtains were opened and the now dressed archaeologists were on gurneys along with monitors, a nurse with each, keeping an oxygen mask over their nose and mouths.

"All right, lets go," Janet, ordered quickly.

They moved rapidly, Jack helped with Daniel, running along side the gurney. Behind them Reynolds helped the nurses and the medic's with Cali. They took the elevator to level 28, rushing down the corridor towards the gate room.

"Once you're there I'll need you to send me their vital signs every…" Janet stopped as the EEG flatelined on Daniel's monitor. "He's coding. No time to resuscitate. Let's go!"

They moved faster, rushing into the Gate room, stopping at the base of the ramp. Jack lifted Daniel onto his shoulder and rushed up the ramp, Reynolds went up behind him, Cali in his arms. He waited until Jack had gone through, before putting the conscious but unsteady linguist onto her feet right in front of the event horizon. "Sorry doc, but you've got to go the rest of the way on your own," he apologized and gave her a push, she felt forward through the Gate.

Jack rushed out of the Gate within the Palace, making it down the stairs; he dumped Daniel onto the floor, cradling his head as he followed him down. Settling him, he rushed back up the stairs just in time to grab Cali as she stumbled through, getting her down to Daniel, sitting her next to him. Grabbing Daniel by the shoulders he shook him. "Daniel. Daniel. Come on, come on," he checked his pulse. "Damn it Daniel. Let's go, come on."

Cali got to her knees, shaking off the fogginess that made her brain feel like cotton wool, pushing her father back, she tilted Daniel's head back, opening his mouth she pinched his nose, breathing into his mouth, then turned her head to listen, doing it again.

Jack looked to the doorway. "Carter! Teal'c!" He shouted. He didn't see them, but saw Loran appear from behind a pillar, hesitating before coming closer. "Where are my friends?" He asked the boy as his daughter continued CPR.

"With the light," Loran answered.

"Go get them for me, will you?"

"They won't come."

"Well, try!" Jack snapped and Loran rushed out. He looked back, hearing what sounded to be gurgling noises form Daniel.

Cali changed his position, rolling him onto his side into the recovery position. "He's back with us."

"Nice work, honey," her dad praised, seeing Sam and Teal'c weren't coming. "I'm going to find Carter and Teal'c. Stay with Daniel."

She nodded, feeling she couldn't move even if she wanted too.

Getting up, Jack hurried out, going to the light room, seeing the teenager was standing near a pillar outside.

"I'm not allowed to go in there," he offered.

Jack shook his head. "For God's sakes," he muttered and marched in, straight over to his 2IC, grabbing her he spun her around to him and gave her a shake. "Carter! Carter, wake up."

She came out of it. "You're back, Sir! When?"

He ignored her, letting her go he looked to the Jaffa. "Teal'c! Teal'c come on," he frowned at the questioning look. "Yeah, come on out of here right now."

They walked out, returning to the Palace Gate room. Daniel had come to enough to sit up on the first step along with Cali; his arms were folded across his knees, his head on his arms. Cali sat next to him, gently rubbing his back; she glanced up as they entered.

"Daniel Jackson, Cali O'Neill." Teal'c greeted, happy to see them.

"Yep. Had to bring them back," Jack remarked going over to them. "It was the only thing that was going to keep the two of them alive." He sat down next to Daniel, who didn't move.

"Sir, how long were you gone?" Sam asked curiously.

"Few hours. Hammond tried to contact you."

"He did not." Teal'c contradicted bluntly.

"He did," Loran revealed. "I heard his voice."

Both Teal'c and Sam were stunned. "Where were we?" She asked.

"In there," he gestured back to the light room.

"I can't explain it sir," she told the Colonel.

"Frasier thinks we're all addicted to something here that alters our brain chemistry and dollars to doughnuts, it's that damn light," Jack stated, pointing towards the room.

"Oh, I don't see how that's possible," his second in command declared.

Jack ignored her and looked to Loran. "Hey. You knew, didn't you?"

"No." He answered.

"That's why you're not allowed in there," the Colonel continued.

"My father said I was too young."

"Uh-huh," Jack said not believing him.

"Sir, if it's the light itself, then how did Daniel and Cali just recover just by arriving on the planet?"

"I don't know, Major, but I want you to find out," he ordered. "Otherwise we're stuck here indefinitely, and that's not acceptable," he paused, glancing at the younger man next to him and his daughter, making a decision. "Ahh, screw it," he got to his feet. "We're shutting that thing off."

"No!" Loran said strongly.

Jack frowned at him. "You stay here," he ordered and Sam and Teal'c followed. They went into the light room.

"What are we looking for, sir?" She asked as they walked right up to the pedestal.

"The off switch," he answered and put his hand in the light, watching it ripple around his fingers, changing colors. "All right, if we can't shut the thing off… we'll…"

Teal'c looked over, seeing the Colonel was zoning out. "O'Neill!"

"Aww, man," he pulled himself away, stepping back. "Damn that thing's dangerous."

"My guess is the control mechanism is somewhere inside this pedestal," Sam theorized walking around it. "If we focus our attention on that we should be all right."

Both men nodded and they went to work, moving around the pedestal.

Back in the Gate room, Daniel had recovered enough to stand with his wife in his arms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she reassured. "For some reason I wasn't affected as badly as you were."

He kissed the top of her head. "We're alive, we could be stuck here, but we're alive."

"Yes we are."

They both head the Gate activate, moving over to the MALP, Daniel found the spare radio as the Gate whooshed open.

The MALP camera panned around. "_SG-1, this is Hammond_."

"We read you, General," Daniel said, using the radio. Seeing the camera had now settled on him and Cali.

"_Glad to see your both alive and well, Dr. Jackson, Dr. O'Neill. We thought we'd lost you, Daniel_."

"To be honest, I don't really remember much after yelling at you. Sorry about that, by the way," he apologized.

"_That's all right_," Hammond said understandingly. "_Is there anything you need_?"

"Glasses. Um supplies. It looks like we're not going anywhere for a while," Daniel answered. "And that little remote computer thing I couldn't make work before."

"_I'll send it through immediately. Where is Colonel O'Neill_?"

Daniel and Cali both looked back to Loren, who stood nervously by the door, they looked back, Cali took the radio from her husband, talking into it. "Dad, Teal'c and Sam went back to the light room to see if they can turn it off."

"_Is that wise, Dr. O'Neill_?"

"To be honest sir, I don't know," she admitted. "With Loran's help, we maybe able to translate some of the writings on the remote computer."

"_All right, doctors, good luck_."

"Thank you sir," she said and as the Gate shut down she put the radio on the MALP. "Now we wait."

"Yeah."

Half an hour later, the Gate reopened and supplies were sent through by a 'FRED', General Hammond wished them luck and told them to report in, in six hours. Daniel found his glasses and the light room remote, sitting on the stairs with Loran; the three of them went over the alien text. Translating as much as they good.

"All right," Daniel announced after what seemed longer then it was. "I'm going to see if this works."

"Be careful." Cali advised.

"I will," he gave her a reassuring smile. "I won't be long."

She nodded. "I'll go through the supplies, if you're not out in twenty minutes I'll come after you."

"Okay," he got up; the teenager did too, expecting to go. "Loran, why don't you give Cali a hand?"

"Sure."

Nodding Daniel hurried to the light room, studying the device still as he walked in. "Guy's I've figured out how to…" he looked up seeing Teal'c, Sam and Jack caught in the lights grasp. Using the device, Daniel switched off the light.

The three-team members blinked, coming around as if they were waking up, turning to see Daniel standing there.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked him, confused.

Daniel held up the hand-held device. "Remote control."

"I thought that thing was broken." Jack stated.

"Yeah, you were right – it was the batteries." Daniel informed.

Jack was surprised. "I was?"

"At least I think it draws power from something in the room itself," Daniel explained. "That's why I couldn't get it to work back on Earth."

"How long were we standing here?"

"I'm not sure. The General sent some supplies and Loran helped Cali and I figure out how to translate the writing on this thing, so…."

"That long." Jack stated.

"Well perception of time is one of the first things to go when you're _high_," he paused seeing them comprehended it all. "From what we're been able to translate so far with Loran's help, the Goa'uld used to use this place as some sort of opium den. The only difference is their symbiotes must have kept the host's mind chemically balanced once they left."

"Then it is most likely I will be able to leave." Teal'c said matter of fact.

Jack glared at him. "Oh how nice for you," he remarked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait a minute," Sam interrupted, addressing Daniel. "If you turned it off, how come I'm not getting depressed?"

"Perhaps it will take some time to feel its effects." Teal's theorized and she nodded at the possibility.

"Well lets take advantage of that time," Jack suggested and they let the light room, going back to the Gate room. Loran was seated on the stairs; Cali came over to them, standing with Daniel. Jack addressed the teenager. "Loran."

"Jack."

"All right. Where did you're parents actually go?"

"Far, far away from here."

"How far? Which direction?" Jack fired the questions had him and saw the teenager hesitate and then clam up. Turning. "The kid's hiding something," he told his team. "Teal'c, Carter, with me," he ordered and they left. "There has to be a way out of this place, so lets find it and then check outside."

"Yes sir." Sam acknowledged.

It didn't take long, returning to get their gear; they left the palace, finding the structure was built near the sea, a pebble beach stretched out before them. Teal'c took point and they walked along the shoreline. Huge sphinx lined the high beach line with bird shaped heads. Sam and Jack walked along together.

"Daniel and Cali are married, by Abydonian law," he told her.

She was surprised. "Really?" She saw him nodded. "Why didn't they say anything?"

"They were trying to find the right time," he said with a sigh. "According to Abydonian law because Cali was life partner to both Sha're and Daniel, when Sha're died, Cali became his wife. Kasuf performed the ceremony before they returned to Earth after the funeral."

Sam couldn't believe it. "They've been married that long?"

"Yeah. It seems when they were in Chicago they bought rings, the ones they're wearing now." Jack said dryly.

"They're wearing wedding rings?"

He nodded. "The marriage isn't legal here, only on Abydos, but they don't care."

"How did you did you find out?"

"Fraiser told me, they told her. Hammond knows too," he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "Hell'va father I turned out to be, my daughter is too afraid to tell me she's married to my best friend."

"I guess we haven't been very approachable lately," Sam supposed.

"I guess not." They walked on in silence, getting further and further away from the palace. Jack saw Sam sigh. "What?"

"I guess the reality that we may never go home is setting in," she admitted.

"Oh, Hammond'll keep us supplied with everything we'll need until we can figure this out," he said causally and glanced around. "It's a nice beach."

"It'd be a good excuse for you, wouldn't it," she said sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Forget it," she snarled.

He pulled his hands free. "That would be, 'Forget it sir'."

"Oh please," she remarked almost rolling her eyes. "You think I'm keeping that up if we're stuck here forever?"

"Listen Major…"

"No way," she snapped.

"That's 'No way, Colonel'."

"I'm supposed to accept that?" Sam asked him angrily. "That's the way it's going to be?"

"That's the way it is." Jack snarled back.

"What difference does it make? It's not up to you."

Jack had heard enough; he stopped and grabbed hold of her, pulling him to him, giving her a shake. "Carter! You're in withdrawal!"

"Oh I'm in withdrawal?" She shouted at him.

"Yes!" He snapped. "So am I!"

"O'Neill, Major Carter," Teal'c yelled out. Both stopped bickering to turned to look down the beach. "I believe I have located the parents of Loran."

Releasing Sam, Jack hurried towards the Jaffa, with his 2IC following, slowing his pace a little as they reached Teal'c, who was kneeling next to two half-buried skeletons.

In the palace Gate room, Daniel and Cali were sitting on the stairs looking over the hand-held device once more, checking the marking with notes in one of his notebooks.

Loran came over to them with his camera. "This is my mother and father, that's me," he showed them the picture.

"You were a lot younger there," Daniel pointed out.

"Yeah it's old," the teenager dismissed.

"Yeah about that…"

"Hey, can I take an image of the two of you?" Loran asked interrupting him, taking camera back.

"Sure."

Cali nodded. "Why not."

Loren backed up and took a photo of the two of them, smiling at the image. "That's great," he came back, showing them. Sitting on a supply box. "I'm sorry that you can't leave."

"Are you?" Cali asked him. "I mean it would make sense that you'd want some company."

"Maybe that's the reason you didn't tell us how dangerous the light was." Daniel finished her sentence.

"No."

"It's okay, we're not mad."

"That's not why," the teenager contradicted and saw the both look away from him.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c came into the room; the Colonel removed his hat, bending over.

"What's wrong?" Cali asked quickly.

Jack straightened. "Oh we're going through that withdrawal thing again."

"We've felt fine the whole time you were gone." Daniel noted.

"Actually, sir, I'm starting to feel myself again." Sam declared.

He did too. "Me too. What's going on?"

"Well, something other than that light must be affecting us," she guessed.

"And we must stay in close proximity." Teal'c added.

"So not only are we stuck here," Daniel said as reality set in. "We're stuck here."

"Not acceptable," Jack said. "Come on, let's figure this out." He urged and they all went to the light room, staring at the pedestal, Daniel fiddled with the remote a little. The Colonel slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Well, it's sure not as much fun to look at with the light off."

"Sir, I think you're maybe onto something." Sam realized, thinking it through.

"How's that?"

"The light isn't what's affecting our minds – it's just something to take advantage of our altered state of our brain chemistry."

"So…entertainment?" Daniel asked.

"Probably more then that," Sam stated. "The color and light interaction with our optic nerve probably triggers the chemical responses, but it's not the direct cause of the imbalance."

"What's the cause, then?" Jack asked her.

"There must be a hidden device emitting some form of energy or radiation that we can't detect with our instruments."

Jack thought that over and looked to Loran. "All right Loran. Why doesn't this room seem to affect you?"

"I'm too young," he stated.

"How do you know that?"

"My father told me."

"It's possible that this place can only affect an adult physiology." Sam agreed.

"Fraiser said he's just as addicted as we are," the Colonel revealed.

"She's right. The light didn't have any affect on me." Loran declared.

"Then what'd it do to your parents?" Jack snapped. "We need to know what this thing does."

"When they get back, they'll explain," the teenager said seeing that wasn't going over well.

"They're not coming back!" He yelled at him. "You know that!"

"They are."

"Someone buried those bodies! Now how do you shut that thing off?" Jack snapped and watched the teenager hurry over to the pedestal and exposed the power core at the base, before rushing out of the room. "Figure that thing out." He told his team and went after Loran.

Daniel and Cali crawl under the pedestal's legs to the power core, as did Teal'c and Sam, getting to work.

Jack found Loran in his room, hesitating before going in; he shouldn't have snapped, he knew that. "Hey, I'm sorry," he apologizing seeing what he was looking at. "Nice picture, your parents?" He asked sitting next to him.

"I killed them," he said placidly.

"You did?" Jack was surprised to hear that. "I find that…" He hesitated, seeing the boy was serious. "What happened?"

"We found this place," the teenager recalled. "All that they would do was stare at the light. All day. The light didn't affect me – my father said it was because I was too young, but they didn't let me in the light room anyway. I told them to stop every day, but they'd just tell me to bring them things."

"Okay. So you did that. And?" Jack urged, seeing the tears slid down the teenager's cheeks.

"One day I stopped," Loren said, pausing. "It was days before their hunger was stronger then the light," a tear ran down his cheek. "Then they came out, looking for me, looking for food, and I snuck into the light room… and I turned it off. Not just the light, everything. I didn't know that it would hurt them. I just wanted to go home."

"Hey, it's not your fault," the Colonel told him gently.

"They died because of me," Loren contradicted. "They were screaming, they ran outside, they didn't make any sense. So I did it, I turned it back on, but they were already in the water, so far… and they just kept on going, they just kept going and screaming and I'd turned it on, but they just kept going," he stopped, the memories so painful. "And then they were gone. The next day I found them on the shore."

"Loran. You were trying to help them," Jack announced. "Trying to free them from something. It wasn't your fault."

"I miss them," he said tearfully.

Jack rubbed the back of the teenager's head. "Yeah," he sighed, giving him an understanding smile. "How about we go back and see how the troops are doing?"

Loran wiped his face and nodded, together they walked back to the light room, seeing the four team members working on the power core. Daniel looked like he was adjusting levels, Cali helping him. "So what have you got?" Jack asked them.

The four of them crawled out from under the pedestal, standing. "We think we can turn it off." Daniel informed.

"Don't let them," Loran said quickly. "You'll die, like my parents did."

"If we shut it off cold turkey, Loran is right, we'll go into withdrawal again," Sam agreed. "But Teal'c, Cali and Daniel have translated some of the writing inside this thing, sir, and we think it was designed to be turned down incrementally."

"The Goa'uld who used this place needed human slaves in order to tend to their need while they were here." Daniel declared. "Those slaves would have to come and go with them."

"We've already taken it down a notch without any harm." Cali added.

"Within two or three weeks your brain chemistry will return to normal," Teal'c revealed. "You may then return home."

"So three weeks in a palace by the beach," Jack said, that wasn't so bad. He looked over to the Jaffa. "Teal'c you don't have to hang around. Why don't you head back and let Hammond know what's going on?"

"Very well," he agreed and walked out.

"And then you'll leave?" Loran asked the Colonel.

"I think we all will," he looked to Sam. "Right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He should return to normal along with the rest of us," she agreed.

"Then I can go with you?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure," Jack granted as Sam, Cali and Daniel walked out. Smiling at the teenager. "Let's go see Teal'c off," he told him. "You like ice cream?"

"What's ice cream?" Loran asked him as they walked out.

The Colonel laughed. "It's something we have on Earth, it's made from milk, sort of frozen milk; it comes in lots of flavors and believe me I think I've tried them all."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, when Cali first came to Earth, she found ice cream a favorable discovery."

Loran frowned. "Cali came to Earth?"

"Yeah, she was born on Abydos, a planet far from Earth. I brought her back with me after a mission there and adopted her, her parents were dead," the Colonel explained.

"She's very lucky."

He glanced over at his daughter. "Yes, she is," he declared.

Teal'c turned to him. "O'Neill is there anything you wish from Earth?"

"You know, now that I think of it, yeah."

"We could all use things." Sam put forth.

"Okay, start a list people, only the essentials though," Jack ordered. "Daniel if you would."

Daniel grabbed a pen and paper, jotting down what they'd wanted sent back, when they were finished he handed the list to Teal'c. "There you go."

The Jaffa glanced it over. "I shell endeavor to send these items through," he announced.

"Well since the supplies have been removed, you can take 'FRED' back with you," Jack told him, and looked to the two archaeologists. "Daniel dialed the Gate."

He and Cali went over to the DHD and he dialed out. "I have a feeling we're going to be talking to Jack very soon," he whispered and pressed the center activation crystal, the Gate whooshed open.

"I got that impression too," she agreed.

Teal'c, using the remote joystick, controlled 'FRED', directing the machine through the Gate, after sending his IDC. He turned and bowed his head and them stepped through the Gate. It closed down a moment later.

"Okay, kids, lets get these supplies organized," Jack ordered. "Then we'll find rooms to stay in, I'm sure Loran knows some good ones."

The teenager smiled. "I do."

"Lets go then," the Colonel, urged.

Loren helped with the supplies and between the five of them they shifted them all into one room, that they decided to use as their cooking and dinning room, the teenager then showed them the rooms within the palace, which were actually suites, Jack and Sam chose one each and Daniel and Cali took one between them. They returned to the Gate room when the General called, telling them the extra supplies would be sent through in the morning and they were to keep in contact, if anything went wrong they were to dial Earth immediately.

"We'll do that sir," Jack assured him.

"_Very well, Colonel, our next contact will be tomorrow morning at eleven hundred hours_," Hammond reported over the radio. "_SGC out_."

The Gate closed down.

"Well kids, looks like we're on vacation for a while." Jack stated and glanced at his 2IC.

Sam got the hint and she and Loran wandered out, leaving the two archaeologists with the Colonel.

Daniel actually felt a little uncomfortable. "We um… we might take a look around, Jack," he stuttered.

"In a moment, sit down, the both of you," he ordered gesturing to the steps. He sat with them. "So when were you going to tell me?" He asked them bluntly.

They knew what he was talking about. Cali took her life partner's hand, her husband's hand. "We're tried, on several occasions," she admitted. "Something usually got in the way."

"Hammond being blackmailed into leaving," Daniel stated the obvious. "The note coming though the Gate from the future, Shifu arriving and giving me insight into a future I don't want to see happening. Then this."

Jack sighed. "I haven't exactly been there for either of you, have I?" He asked rhetorically. "I should have been." He got to his feet and held out his hand to Daniel, who stood along with Cali, taking the older man's hand. Instead of shaking it, Jack drew the young man into his arms, hugging him. "Just you remember to look after my girl, Dr. Jackson," he warned in a whisper.

"I will, Jack," he assured.

Cali was drawn into the hug, smiling. "Thank you, dad."

"You're welcoming kiddo," he released them. "I um told Sam, Dr. Fraiser told me."

"General Hammond already knows, as does Teal'c and SG-3," she told him gently and held up her left hand. "The rings sort of gave it away with the Marines."

Jack forgave them for that one and took her hand, looking at the ring. "It's unusual, but then again it's something that symbolizes who you two are."

"Yeah they do," Daniel agreed.

Realizing his daughter's hand, the Colonel smiled. "Well, you two, it maybe late, but congratulations and enjoy your honeymoon."

Both chuckled. "Thanks Jack," Daniel said, he took his wife's hand and they walked out together, happily.

Jack sighed and followed them. He could handle this, after all Daniel was his friend, and occasionally he acted like a father to the archaeologist, now he could act the father-in-law. What wasn't going to be too bad or he hoped not.

"Hey Jack," They stopped; Daniel had a curious look on his face. "Does this mean I can call you dad too?"

"No it does not," he snapped taking the bait, the two of them laughing hard. "Oh very funny. Just you two wait." He grumbled and walked past them.

Daniel drew Cali into his arms; this was going to be an interesting few weeks.

Sam was sorting out supplies as they walked into their cooking and dinning area; she straightened, seeing her CO wasn't that happy and their friends grinning. "Did the talk go well?"

"Oh yeah," Jack grumbled. "I've got a smart ass for a son-in-law."

She chuckled. "So how does this effect you guys working together, which is a stupid question considering you've been working together for ages?"

"Since our marriage isn't legal on Earth, the Air Force can't stop us." Daniel announced.

"General Hammond did suggest we keep things low keyed at the base and when we go off world." Cali added.

"Business as usual, huh?" Jack queried sitting on a supply box. "I mean you've been hiding it for what, nearly a year?"

They both nodded.

"I don't know how you did it." Sam said sitting down too.

Daniel and Cali sat together. "It wasn't that hard," he admitted. "When Jack was undercover after the NID, no one questioned Cali moving in with me or not moving out when it was exposed. Everyone was use to us being together."

Cali took his hand in hers. "The last few months things have been so full on that Daniel and I just blended in. We came to work, went off world, came back, went home and started all over again."

Jack felt bad about that. "The last few years haven't been easy on you two, have they?"

"No, but we're survivors, Cali and I." Daniel insisted, dismissing it.

"So what did you mean when you were out on the balcony?" Jack asked him seriously.

"I don't remember much about what happened, Jack, so I don't know," he lied.

Cali knew he lied; she pulled her dad's attention away from him. "It doesn't matter, dad, it's over."

"Yeah." Jack dismissed. He knew Daniel had lied, but he let it slide. They'd overcome one hurdle, the rest would take time and they had time.

Two and a half weeks later they arrived back on Earth, stepping through the Stargate to the SGC, a wide-eyed Loran at Jack's side.

"Wow!" The teenager exclaimed.

Jack and the others chuckled, the Colonel patting him on the back. "Welcome to Earth kid."

"Thanks Jack."

He led him down the ramp to where General Hammond was waiting with Dr. Fraiser and Teal'c. The General smiled warmly. "Welcome home SG-1," he acknowledged the teenager. "And welcome to Earth Loran."

"Um, thank you," the teenager said nervously.

"Loran, this is General Hammond." Jack introduced. "The voice you heard on the radio."

"It's nice to meet you General," the teenager said excitedly, holding out his hand.

The General shook it, smiling. "It's nice to meet you Loran."

"I'm Dr. Fraiser," Janet introduced herself, smiling warmly. "Will you come with me?"

Loran looked to Jack, the Colonel smiled. "It's okay, we'll be a long in a minutes."

"I will accompany you, Loran," Teal'c offered and when the teenager nodded, the three of them left the Gate room.

"So Colonel," the General began. "Is SG-1 rested and ready for duty?"

"Yes sir." Jack answered eagerly, making the rest of his team chuckle softly.

"Good, then I expect you all in the briefing room tomorrow morning at 08.00, you're back on the mission list."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." Hammond ordered and watched them leave, the tension that had been there nearly three weeks ago wasn't completely gone, but it wasn't so noticeable. SG-1 had found a little of what they'd lost, he just hoped it was enough.

The End of this chapter. (I'm not quiet sure whether or not there will be any more chapters to this story, I haven't decided – AS)


	5. Meridian

**Title:** **_Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note: **This chapter starts off at the end of '_Meridian_' and runs into '_Revelations_' and '_Redemption Part 1 & 2_'. I loved the episode _Meridian_, but I felt at this point in my life I couldn't handle writing it to include Cali. I can see it in my mind, but putting it onto paper is just not something I want to try at the moment. So I'm handling it this way by showing how Cali is handling things after Daniel has ascended and left her behind and what occurs after. I hope you enjoy it.

_LetNys_: thank you for the kind words, I wasn't going to continue, but the nice reviews made me change my mind. So I hope you keep enjoying it.

_Winjan_: 'The Curse' is always one of my favorite episodes too; even though I really thought more could have been made of it. But it is one of my favorites, it's a Daniel episode and I'm not ashamed to say I'm a Daniel Jackson fan.

_Nightshae_: Thank you so much for the encouragement and it isn't easy dividing the lines up to add another characters, but I feel my character fits in so well into the stories that I add her in and she's pretty easy to work with.

_damariam_: Thanks and yes I will be continuing, especially with nice reviews to encourage me. Yes I'm begging, I live for reviews, shameful I know, but I do. So thank you once again.

_Lynnmichelle_: Thank you so much and yes I did go out on a limb in regards to Daniel, Sha're and Cali, however you're the only one who had comment on it so far. Their relationship didn't start out the way it finished. It was just going to be a simple brother/sister relationship between Daniel and Cali, which changed because of a remark made by a friend that I ran with, whether people liked it or not. Well it is only story; their relationship isn't based on anyone or any couples.

**_Stargate SG-1_**

Chapter Five: **_Meridian (_****_An imaginary great circle of the celestial sphere passing through its poles and the zenith of an observer any point.)_**

****

Teal'c hesitated by the door unsure whether to enter the quarters or not.

"You can come in, Teal'c." Cali told him, she lay on the bed hugging a pillow.

He went further into the room, noting her eyes were red from crying and she looked as if she hadn't slept properly in days. "I did not know if you wished to be alone or not."

"What I want, I can't have Teal'c."

He sat on the bed with her. "Many Jaffa have dedicated their lives to achieve what Daniel Jackson has done."

"I can't celebrate losing my husband, no matter what spiritual accomplishment he made," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "I shut my eyes and I see him diving through the glass into the lab. I see him dying of radiation poisoning." Tears slid down her cheeks. "And I see him ascending."

"You told Jacob Carter to stop," the Jaffa noted. "Both you and Colonel O'Neill were insistent he do so."

"It was what he wanted," she said haunted. "He knew Jacob couldn't heal him completely."

"As did you."

"I still didn't want to lose him, but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't save him any more then I could have stopped him from doing what he'd done."

"If Daniel Jackson had not pushed you over to Jonas Quinn, you would have followed him into the lab, correct?" He saw her nod. "Then did he not save your life?"

She nodded. "It doesn't stop me from feeling alone, Teal'c."

"I do not believe you are, Cali O'Neill," he told her gently. "A part of Daniel will be with you forever. He was your life partner and your husband."

"Then how do I live without him, Teal'c?" She asked, her heartbreaking. "Because I feel like I have nothing to live for now."

"You have your family and friends."

She got up and went over to him, being drawn into his embrace. Feeling safe there. "I couldn't even keep my promise to Sha're."

He knew of it. "I am sorry, Cali." He held her and let her cry, let her grieve as he silently grieved with her.

On level 18, Samantha Carter stood in Daniel's office; she took note of everything on his desk. It was as if he'd been there and simply walked out to get coffee or head off to a briefing, as he would do on any given day. His glasses were lying on top of his journal; she guessed Cali had put them there. She picked them up and looked at them before settling them down gently on the desk, picking up the journal she ran her fingers over the leather cover. How many times had she seen him use it? Make notes in it and drawings. She felt the hand of grief grip her heart again, finding it almost overwhelming.

General Hammond stood in the doorway watching her, seeing the grief she was experiencing. "Major."

She looked, pulling herself together. "Sir."

He came further into the room. "I just wanted to inform you that Colonel O'Neill has requested that SG-1 remain on active duty and that Dr. O'Neill will take over from Dr. Jackson for the moment."

Sam was shocked and hurt. "So we're supposed to just keep working like nothing happened?" She asked him bitterly, ignoring the fact she was addressing a superior officer at that point.

"I understand how you feel," he said calmly.

"With all due respect sir," she declared. "I don't understand how I feel. We didn't even have a memorial service."

"We're not even really sure that he's dead."

"And that's the problem," she stated, hugging the journal to her chest. "We don't know, Cali doesn't know. So what do we do sir? Wait and … and hope that he comes back… or just move on?"

The General walked round to her. "When I was in Vietnam, I saw my best friend shot down. I know he survived, I saw his chute open, radioed his position. But I never found out what happened to him. His body was never recovered, the Vietnamese never admitted they took him prisoner." He told her. "For years I kept thinking that some day he's just going to walk through the door."

"So what did you do?"

"I leant to live with it," he revealed. "Just as you will, just as Cali will. One day she'll finally accept her husband isn't going to walk through the door and she'll move on."

"Somehow sir, I don't think she will," Sam said sadly. "Daniel was her life partner, her soul mate, she'll never love anyone like she did him."

"No she won't, major, but she will go on living."

Sam nodded. She was going to say he was right when the klaxons went off.

"_Unauthorized off world activation_." Was announced over the PA system, before the power went out.

"What the hell's going on?" Hammond exclaimed.

"Main power is down." Sam revealed. She tired the phone. "Phones are down."

The emergency power came on and a second call was put over the PA. "_General Hammond to the Gate room, repeat General Hammond to the Gate room_."

"Lets get up there." He said quickly.

Putting the journal back on the desk, Sam followed him out. They took the elevator to level 28 and hurried into the Gate room, a number of SF's were aiming their weapons at the open gate. Both saw who was there.

"Stand down." Hammond ordered.

As they did the little gray Asgard walked down the ramp, the Gate closing behind him.

"Freyr," Sam greeted.

"Major Carter. General Hammond. I apologize for our absence of late, but our war with the Replicators has reached a critical stage."

"Well, we might be able to help you with that." Sam noted.

"Yes, we received your message," he revealed as Jack and Teal'c came into the Gate room, noting who was not present. "If, as you say, this android was responsible for creating the first generation of Replicators, it may well prove invaluable. However, it is not the only reason I have come. There has been an incident with the Goa'uld."

"An incident?" Jack inquired interested.

"Commander Thor has been killed."

"Killed?" Sam was stunned. "How?"

"The Goa'uld attacked a planet under our protection and Commander Thor was dispatched with the only ship available. We expected the Goa'uld to retreat once we made our presence felt but they did not. The Asgard ship was destroyed in the ensuring battle."

"Is not Asgard military technology far superior to that of the Goa'uld?" Teal'c asked.

"Their new shields are more advanced than we first believed and it appears they have upgraded their weapons as well. We can no longer be confident of victory when dealing with superior numbers," the Asgard Commander revealed.

"So in other words the protected planets are no longer protected?" Jack stated.

"Including Earth." Sam added.

"Our ability to enforce the treaty in this galaxy will depend greatly on the outcome of our battle with the Replicators," Freyr declared. "However, in the meantime, we do have another problem. An Asgard scientist has been left stranded in the research facility beneath the surface of the planet in question. We would like you to mount a rescue mission."

"Why us?" The General asked.

"We have no ships available and we understand you have a Goa'uld cargo ship at your disposal."

"Well, it isn't exactly in perfect working order," Sam said. "We managed to repair it with the help of the Tok'ra, but…"

"We'll do it." Jack insisted and saw everyone look at him, surprised. "It's what we do, isn't it?" He asked them.

"The research being conducted on this planet is vital to the future of the Asgard," Freyr informed. "We would be forever in your debt." He bowed to Jack. It was at that moment that Cali chose to walk into the Gate room; the little Asgard regarded her with reverence. "Dr. O'Neill, I wish to convey my deepest sympathies on the lose of your life partner and husband."

She bowed her head. "Thank you Freyr."

"All right," Hammond took control of the situation. "Colonel, prepare your team. Doctor O'Neill can your escort Freyr to Major Carter's lab, he can brief her on the details."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged and guided the Asgard out of the Gate room.

The General turned to Sam. "Major, are you sure the cargo ship will hold up during the mission?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, dismissed."

Sam saw the Colonel head out of the Gate room, he'd been avoiding her; in fact he'd been avoiding them all. She took off after him. "Colonel," she called out, catching up to him. "Sir, we need to talk."

"I don't want to hear it, Carter," he told her as she walked with him.

She knew what he meant. "You can't just pretend this didn't happen."

"I'm not pretending anything," Jack told her bluntly. "This is the job. We lose people all the time."

Sam grabbed his arm, stopping him, forcing him to face her; her anger wasn't hidden from him. "We're talking about Daniel. Your best friend, hell your son-in-law."

"What do you want me to do, Carter?" He demanded, shaking off her grip. "He's gone. We've got work to do." He stalked off, leaving her standing in the corridor.

"I want you to miss him, to grieve," she said softly and then turned and headed back the way she'd come.

Cali had taken Frey to Sam's lab; once the major arrived she excused herself and headed for her office on level 18. She stood there in the doorway, realizing one thing. It was her office now. Before it had been hers and Daniel's. Now it was just hers, she'd told General Hammond she would take over from Daniel; she was more then qualified. The General had agreed for the moment. Walking further into the room she hugged herself; Daniel's journal lay on the desk, his glasses. He could of just stepped out of the room, but he hadn't, he was gone.

When the door behind her suddenly closed, she turned and saw her real father standing there dressed in green BDU's. "Jake?"

He smiled warmly. '_Hello Cali_.'

"What are you doing here?"

'_I came to tell you Daniel is fine_.'

"And?" She promoted.

'_There has to be an, and_?' He asked.

"Yes," she shoved her hands into the pockets of her trousers. "So why are you really here?"

He sighed. '_I wanted to check on you_.'

"I'm fine," she said dryly.

'_Your hurt and angry, just as Jack is._"

Shaking her head, Cali turned away; taking a seat she picked up a file, opening it. "I have work to do."

'_You're ignoring the problem_.'

"It's my problem," she snapped tiredly, throwing the file down.

'_He isn't going anywhere, Cali, talk to him._"

She knew whom he meant. "I can't."

'_Why_?'

She squeezed her eyes shut; when she opened them they were wells of tears, blurring her vision. "Because what happened to Daniel wasn't his fault and right now I can't accept that. I need someone to blame, he held me back, he stopped me from helping."

'_If he hadn't you would be dead too, he did the right thing. It wasn't your time._'

"And it was Daniel's?" She asked her grief manifesting to anger, jumping to her feet, adrenalin pumping through her body, keeping her going. "Can you honestly stand there and tell me it was Daniel's time and I just have to accept it? How many times has Daniel died and come back to us. Not once were you or Oma there, he did it alone."

'_It wasn't his time then_,' Jake said calmly. '_You know that as well as I do._'

"No I don't," she cried wearily, feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. "What I do know is I'm now facing my life without my husband, my life partner." She ran her fingers through her hair, forcing herself to calm down. "Just go away and leave me alone."

'_I can't, honey, not yet_.'

"Why?" She asked, frustrated and tired.

'_Because you need to hear what I have to say_.'

"No, I don't," she turned her back on him, gripping the desk just to keep herself upright.

He moved closer to her. '_You have the ancient gene, just as Jack does and you can control ancient technology_,' he told her. '_But_ y_ou're so much more though, all the ascended know this, even Daniel knows._'

She turned back confused, her grip on the desk made her knuckles white under the strain. "I don't understand?"

'_Cali, you're the chosen_.'

"Which means?" She inquired confused as hell.

'_You're evolutionary development was initiated by an Ancient scientist_,' he saw her starting to sway on her feet; he could see she was ready to collapse. '_It was done without your mother's knowledge, the 'Others' or mine, the Ascended have rules, Cali. Taking action that changers human existence is a big one, a very big one. Because of what this scientist did, you are an Ancient_.'

"An Ancient?"

'_Yes, you've got the knowledge of the Ancients locked inside your mind, that lock is breaking down, it has been for several years. That's how you were able to lean to read Ancient, to lean it quickly, you all ready know it_.' Jake said; he stood there with his arms crossed against his chest in a way that was so '_Jack_' like.

"So what now?" She asked; she was losing her battle to stay conscious.

'_Now_,' he said moving closer, '_I unlock the secrets of the universe to you_,' he whispered and touched her forehead with one hand. Her head jerked back as a white light zapped her and Jake watched her full to the floor unconscious. He knelt next to her. '_I'm so sorry, Cali_,' he whispered, as his body changed back to glowing white energy and he left her.

Jonas Quinn walked down the corridor of the SGC; he'd heard that SG-1 was going a mission for the Asgard; they were due to leave very soon, if they hadn't already left. Dr. O'Neill wasn't going with them however; she was due off world with SG-3. He hadn't spoken to her since his arrival and since he'd told the General and Colonel what had happen. She'd been avoiding him as much as he'd been avoiding her. So when he found himself out side her office he knew it was time they talked. He was surprised through to find the door to her office shut, even more so when he heard the thump and then saw the flash of white light that came from under the door. "Dr. O'Neill?" He knocked on the door, getting no response. "Dr. O'Neill?" He pounded a little harder and the door flew open. Jonas stumbled into the room, seeing the fatigue covered legs that were lying on the floor near the desk. Rushing over he found Cali unconscious on the floor. "Oh God," he exclaimed and grabbed the phone, recalling what he'd been told to do in an emergence. He dialed the number for the infirmary. "This is Jonas Quinn," he said when it was answered. "I'm in Dr. O'Neill's office, she's unconscious on the floor… Yes Ma'am, I won't shift her… All right." He hung up and looked up as an airman rushed into the room, seeing the unconscious archaeologist.

"Mr. Quinn?"

"I've called the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser is on her way." He informed quickly. "She said not to touch her."

"All right, sir." He made a call to General Hammond. "Sir, it's Sergeant Hutcheson, Dr. O'Neill has been found in her office by Mr. Quinn, she's unconscious… Yes sir, he called for a medical team… Yes sir." He hung up, moving out of the way as the medical team rushed in along with Dr. Fraiser.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked the Kelowna.

"No, I just found her like this." Jonas announced moving out of the way, letting them do their job, then move the young linguist onto a gurney and take her out of the office. He followed along with Sergeant Hutcheson to the infirmary, waiting as the medical team rushed their patient away to be examined.

General Hammond arrived. "Mr. Quinn, what happened?"

"General, I don't know. I heard SG-1 was going on a mission and I thought I'd go and see Dr. O'Neill, Colonel Reynolds said she was going off world with him and his team. I heard a thump, and then saw a bright white flash of light from under the door. I knocked harder on the door and it flew opened, I walked in and found Dr. O'Neill unconscious on the floor."

"Sir, are the rest of SG-1 still on the base?" The sergeant asked.

"No, they've already left," the General, announced. "They'll be off the planet by now. Dismissed Sergeant."

"Yes sir," he nodded and walked out.

General Hammond had a feeling though the young SF wouldn't be going far, when either Dr. Jackson or Dr. O'Neill were reported hurt or sick, everyone on the base seemed to know about it and everyone voiced their concerns. When Daniel Jackson died and ascended the whole base went into mourning and everyone it seemed was keeping tabs on Cali O'Neill. So he wasn't surprised when Colonel Reynolds from SG-3 bounded into the infirmary, the Colonel had taken upon himself to be her protector when her dad wasn't around, as well as being her friend, especially now.

"Sir, I just heard, is the doc all right?" He asked.

"We're waiting for Dr. Fraiser's diagnosis."

"Yes sir," he acknowledged but didn't leave.

Hammond smiled warmly at this. "I'm sure she'll be fine, Colonel."

Reynolds nodded.

Finally when Dr. Fraiser did come out to them, she was reading a file, she closed it when she got there. "General, Colonel, Mr. Quinn."

"How is she, doctor?" The General asked.

"She's going to be fine sir, she passed out from exhaustion. Her blood sugar is a little low. I doubt she's had a decent meal since Daniel…" Janet's voice faded, her own grief for her friend evident. "I'm… um going to keep her over night and redo the MRI in the morning."

"Is something wrong?" Reynolds asked worriedly.

"Her MRI has me most concerned," she explained to them. "Cali is using a part of her brain that she wasn't using before and I've only seen these types of results once before."

Hammond was concerned now himself. "When?"

"When Colonel O'Neill had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his brain."

That shocked the General. "Which means?"

"I'm not sure, sir and that alone should be a concern," she declared. "Both Cali and Colonel O'Neill have what I've been referring to as the Ancient gene, it seems to be hereditary. However we don't know what exactly this gene does or will do, it could be something that remains dormant in their systems for the rest of their lives or it may not."

Jonas was more then a little confused, Reynolds saw it and explained: "Colonel O'Neill had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his brain. He started talking Ancient, and acting a little out of character for the Colonel. He managed to build a power source that juiced up the Gate to get him to the Asgard home world, they removed the knowledge."

"There's more," Janet informed. "Cali has a protein marker in her blood, but there's no symbiote present or any scars that suggests she was ever taken over by a symbiote."

"Which means?" Jonas asked curious.

"I'm not sure."

"All right Dr. Fraiser, keep me informed," the General ordered.

"Yes sir," she agreed and went back to her patient.

"I'll pass the word, sir that the Doc is all right," Reynolds informed and hurried out.

The General chuckled softly and patted Jonas on the arm. "Well done, son."

"Sir?"

"You did a good thing getting Doctor O'Neill help," Hammond told him and walked out.

Jonas smiled to himself. Perhaps things weren't going to be too bad on Earth after all.

In the peace and quiet of the cargo hold of the ship, Jack had stripped down his P-90 and cleaned it, being in the process of putting it together again. Carter and Teal'c were seated up front; the Jaffa was at the controls piloting the ship. Which meant Jack was alone with his thoughts as he worked; of course working was a way of keeping his mind off what had happened. He couldn't deny it didn't happen because it did. He'd lost his best friend… and he'd lost his son-in-law. Dealing with that fact was proving harder then he thought it would. He'd lost Daniel before and each time the archaeologist had managed to come back, but this time it was different, he wasn't coming back. This time he'd left a wife to grieve and Jack knew Cali was taking Daniel's death hard.

Up front, Teal'c looked over to his teammate. "Are you not all right, Major Carter?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

"You continue to mourn the loss of Daniel Jackson," he noted. "As Cali O'Neill does."

"Yeah I do," she admitted. "What about you Teal'c?"

"I will perform the proper rituals when the opportunity presents itself," he informed. "Until that time, this mission must take priority."

"Please, Teal'c, don't give me that '_way of the warrior_' crap. I get enough of that form Colonel O'Neill," Sam retorted.

He sighed. "Daniel Jackson has ascended to a higher plane of existence. Many Jaffa have dedicated their lives to achieve such a goal. I told this to Cali O'Neill."

"So I'm supposed to celebrate?" She asked him. "Is Cali?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Cali O'Neill made a similar accusation, however his ascension is a great accomplishment."

Sam shook her head. "We were a team, Teal'c. No one can begin to understand what we went through together, what we mean to each other," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "So maybe Daniel has achieved something of a great cosmic significance, I don't know and to be honest with you, right now, I don't really care. I'd rather have him back and so would Cali."

Teal'c nodded and turned away so she could not see how affected he was by her words. "As would I." He said quietly and then announced as he noted their position. "We are approaching the Adara system," he saw something else. "Two motherships are in orbit of the second planet."

Jack walked up behind them.

"We won't be able to activate the cloak until we come out of hyperspace," Sam informed. "There'll be a brief interval where they might detect us."

"How brief?" Jack asked her.

"Just a few seconds, the odds of them spotting us are pretty slim."

"How slim?"

She nearly groaned. "Hardly worth mentioning, sir."

"And yet, you did mention it," he goaled.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wish I hadn't," Sam grumbled turning back to her console.

Teal'c brought the ship out of hyperspace and quickly cloaked it to mask their approach as they headed towards the planet before them.

"Well, at least they're not shooting at us," Jack remarked. "That's good."

"We are approaching the upper atmosphere." Teal'c announced, taking the ship in.

"It's pretty thick," Sam noted as the ship shook around them.

"There is considerable turbulence," the Jaffa agreed. He activated a screen, showing them the necessary information. Behind them Jack was holding onto the console in front of him, being brought to his knees.

"You know," he suggested. "We should really consider putting another chair back here. If you think about it, it'd be much safer, wouldn't it?" He saw their amused looks, since both were comfortable seated.

Teal'c brought the ship into land. "We have arrived at the co-ordinates given to us by Freyr."

Jack got to his feet. "Nice view."

Sam didn't get it. "This can't be right. The atmosphere is 80 carbon dioxide and with a surface temperature of 420 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Ooh…. hot."

"Yeah," she agreed getting to her feet she stood with him.

Teal'c also joined them. "How are we to locate the Asgard facility?" He asked, but no answer was needed as an Asgard transporter beamed them off, taking them into the Asgard facility.

"Well that was easy," Sam muttered as they looked around their surroundings.

"Ah human's, interesting," an almost feminine voice declared and they spotted the little gray Asgard walking down a ramp to them. He waved to them and Jack waved back. "Greetings, I am Heimdall. I assume you were sent by the Asgard High Council."

"Not exactly," Jack announced and introduced himself and his team. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c." He said shaking the Asgard's hand, which amused the little scientist.

"I have heard much of your exploits on behalf of the Asgard," Heimdall praised. "Doctor Jackson and Doctor O'Neill are not with you?"

"Uh, no," Jack replied little uncomfortable.

Heimdall didn't seem to notice. "In any case it is a great pleasure to meet you."

"Where are we exactly?" Sam asked, shaking off the inquiry about Daniel.

"Several hundred meters beneath the surface of the planet." He answered, having to look up at her.

"Of course, we'd have to be," she realized "The surface is uninhabitable."

"The Goa'uld are unaware of your presents here?" Teal'c queried.

"I have been monitoring their communications. They know the laboratory is somewhere on this planet but as of yet they have been unable to pin point it's location," the Asgard scientist revealed, blinking his large black eyes.

"Well why don't we get out of here before they find out?" Jack stated the obvious.

"I am afraid we cannot leave," Heimdall said bluntly.

"Why not?" Sam asked confused, wasn't that why they were there?

"First we must rescue Thor," he answered her.

The three of them were surprised, Sam voicing the question they all had on their minds. "I thought Thor was dead?"

"He is not. However his life is in grave danger," Heimdall revealed as he walked over to a large console, moving peal colored stones that controlled the functions of the console. "After Thor's ship was destroyed, the Goa'uld detected an escape pod. They managed to retrieve it before it could disappear into the atmosphere."

"How do you know Thor is still alive?"

"I am able to scan the interior of the Goa'uld mother ship." He revealed and used the stones, making a screen appear, showing them a map of the Goa'uld mother ship.

"Wow." Jack exclaimed.

"I have located Thor's bio signature here." Heimdall announced and showed them on the map.

"Why don't you just beam him out?"

"Although my sensors can penetrate the Goa'uld shields, my transportation device cannot," the Asgard stated.

"Can you detect Goa'uld life signs as well?" Sam asked him.

"I can." He changed the screen to include what she'd asked for; a red symbol for the Goa'uld was represented with Thor's blue symbol. "The red dot indicates the presence of a symbiote."

"So it's either Goa'uld of a Jaffa." Sam guessed.

"In all probability, Thor is being tortured for information pertaining to Asgard technology."

"With that kind of knowledge, the Goa'uld could easily come through our Stargate whenever they wanted. There wouldn't be anything we could do about it," she realized as they watched the screen.

"The Goa'uld is leaving," Teal'c noted, pointing out what was happening.

"Can you communicate with Thor?" Jack asked Heimdall.

"Yes, I can."

On the Goa'uld ship belonging to Osiris, in Thor's cell, Jack O'Neill appeared as a hologram. "Thor. Thor, buddy," he saw the little Asgard open his eyes. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"O'Neill, I am surprised to see you." Thor said.

"Yeah, well we're down on the planet with…"

"Heimdall." Thor supplied.

"Yeah, him. We're working on a way to get you out of here."

"That would be unwise. You must take Heimdall and his research materials and leave immediately." Thor ordered.

"What are you nuts?" Jack exclaimed. "I'm not gonna leave you behind."

"More Goa'uld are coming," Thor revealed. "I have been informed that Anubis will be conduction my interrogation."

"All the more reason to get you out," the Colonel declared.

"I will resist their attempts to probe my mind," the Asgard revealed. "I will die before I give them any information, but the very survival of the Asgard depends on Heimdall's discoveries."

Jack glanced back, only he heard Carter's announcement they had to pull him out. He looked back to Thor. "All right, listen. I've got to go but I'll be back." He said and then straightening he disappeared.

Back within the Asgard facility Jack walked off the holopad and over to Sam and Teal'c.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked him.

"Well, he's fine now. Except for the fact that he wants us to leave him behind." Jack remarked.

"For what reason?" Teal'c questioned.

"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself," the Colonel answered and the three of them looked to Heimdall for an explanation.

"Thor is no doubt concerned that if we delay, the materials in this laboratory will fall into the hands o the Goa'uld," the Asgard explained.

"What exactly are you studying here?" Sam asked him.

"I am conducting research into the genetic history of the Asgard."

"Yeah, now, see that doesn't sound like something worth dying for." Jack said bluntly.

"That is because you do not understand the gravity of the situation."

"Feel free to enlighten us," the Colonel said dryly.

"As a race, the Asgard reproduced exclusively through a process of enhanced cellular mitosis." Heimdall explained.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, understanding what he was saying. "You have no other means of propagation?"

"No."

Jack saw the surprised look on his 2IC's face. "Carter?"

"They're clones, sir. All of them." She revealed.

"Ah, well, that answers a few questions."

"In fact, for nearly a thousand years, we have been physically incapable of achieving cell division through meiosis." Heimdall declared.

Jack was confused; he looked to Sam. "Hmm?"

"Sexual reproduction sir."

"Ah," he looked to the Asgard. "A thousand years?"

"It is not something we usually discuss with other races."

"This I understand." Jack remarked.

Heimdall ignored the comment. "Through cloning we have achieved a measure of immortality. As each Asgard's body fails, his consciousness is transferred into a newer, younger vision of himself. Unfortunately, the lack of genetic diversity has become a problem."

"It's like making a copy of a copy, of a copy," Sam explained to Jack and Teal'c. Eventually there's deterioration."

"We created a process of controlled mutation which has helped s to avoid complete genetic breakdown," he continued. "But we are at the limits of our technical capabilities. The truth is the Asgard are a dying race."

Sam got them back on track. "If Anubis is going to interrogate Thor, he'll have to ring aboard the ship," she theorized. "Once they lower the shields to let him in, we can beam Thor out."

"The shields will not be lowered, Major Carter," Teal'c corrected her. "They will merely adjust the frequency to accept a ring transmission."

"Well, then we can use the rings on the cargo ship to beam up at the same time," she suggested.

"Once Anubis is on bard the frequency will be readjusted and we will be trapped," the Jaffa informed.

"So we take out the shields from the inside." Jack put forth.

"The shield generator room is located here." Heimdall announced and showed them on the interior map of the ship. "You can use explosives to disable the system and I will transport everyone out, including Thor."

"Once the rings have been activated, the Goa'uld will be aware of out presence." Teal'c noted.

"Okay, so one of us stays here and uses the Asgard scanner to direct the others away from any guards or patrols." Sam recommended.

"First, I must complete my preparations for departure."

"Okay, Carter, you stay here, Teal'c and I will go up." Jack ordered and she nodded in agreement.

"I must remind you, O'Neill, that time is of the essence," the little Asgard declared. "This laboratory will not remain undetected indefinitely."

Jack tapped his watch face. "Right," he agreed. "So can you return us to the cargo ship?"

"I can."

"Then lefts do it," he insisted and he and Teal'c were transported out of the base.

Morning had Janet Fraiser back in the infirmary, luckily her daughter Cassie has slept over at a friends place, because she hadn't made it home. She'd caught a few hours sleep in the officer's quarters. With the latest MRI results, she walked over to Cali O'Neill, who was awake. "Morning."

Cali managed a smile. "Morning."

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked her curiously, grabbing the near by chair, she pulled it over and sat down.

"A little tired, but other then that fine," Cali answered. "Why?'

Janet showed her the results from the MRI. "You're using a part of your brain that you shouldn't be and you now have a protein marker."

"You're sure?"

The doctor nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

"The last thing I remember is being in my office," she recalled, thinking back. "I think I heard Jonas' voice."

"He found you," Janet revealed. "In fact he's been here all night, I ordered him out just before we took you away to do the MRI."

"He was?" Cali found that surprising, she'd been avoiding him since his arrival. "I guess I owe him my thanks."

"Well he's coming back, so you'll get your chance."

"In that case," the younger woman sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "I need to go before he does get back."

"Go… Cali?"

She giggled a little, interrupting her. "The bathroom, Janet," she smirked. "I need to go."

"Oh," Janet stood and unhooked her from the monitors. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Cali assured.

They walked slowly, Janet staying with her; she waited outside the bathroom while the linguist went inside. When she was finished, Janet walked her back to her bed. "So how are you feeling, really?" She asked.

"Better," Cali admitted as she sat back on the bed, sitting cross-legged, thankful she wore blue scrubs instead of a gown. "I still feel empty, but it isn't overwhelming any more." She saw Jonas walk in, pausing in the doorway. She gave him a smile. "I guess I can't stay angry forever, either," she whispered and gestured him over.

Janet looked back. "Mr. Quinn," she greeted with a smile.

"It's Jonas, please," he insisted. "How is Dr. O'Neill, this morning?"

"Dr. O'Neill is fine," Cali told him before Janet could. "Thank you," she saw his inquisitive look. "Janet told me you found me."

"Oh," he looked a little uncomfortable. "I was in the right place, at the right time."

She nodded. "Yes you were," she agreed and looked to the doctor. "So Janet, when can I get out of here?"

"In a hurry are we?"

"I'm due to go off world with SG-3."

"Well I think Colonel Reynolds with have to go without his good luck charm this time," Janet told her and saw the look she was being given. "Don't you dare young lady, that lost puppy look doesn't work on me."

Jonas found it amusing, but he brought them both down to earth, so to speak with his question. "I would have thought you would have wanted more time off before returning to work?"

Cali shook her head; the hardest thing had been accepting her husband wasn't coming back. Having too much time on her hands would make her reevaluate what had happened. She couldn't do that. "Nothing I can do will bring Daniel back to me, Jonas," she told him, her eyes became glassy but a single tear didn't fall. "This is his journey, his time," she said with a hunting clarity. "I think he needs to do this, to have this experience."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked curiously.

She turned, swinging her legs off the bed so she faced him. "Daniel felt like he was failing everyone, that he wasn't helping anyone," she revealed, she knew because at times she felt the same and they'd talked about it. "The past year had been so hard, things changed between Daniel, Jack, Sam and Teal'c. I felt it too; I saw it too, because I experienced it along with him. Sometimes it felt like we were being left out or not wanted and sometimes it was like we were becoming more soldier then archaeologist. It hurt, and I don't think dad or anyone else realized just how much it did."

"Cali," Janet took her hand. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "I did, once to dad. He told me I was over reacting. Daniel tried and got the same response. So in the end we just went along with it, Daniel just hoped it would work out and eventually everything would return to what it had been. It didn't though."

"I'm sorry kiddo."

"I know," she gave her a reassuring smile. "When Daniel ascended, it was his choice, he chose to do it; he said he could do more that way. As much as it hurt I let him go, I said goodbye and I told him I loved him and I let him go."

Jonas was started. "You said goodbye?"

She nodded. "It's complicated, but I was there with him, as was dad. It was like a dream."

"So you just move on?" He asked her.

Getting to her feet she shook her head. "No, now I carry on his work along with my own," she put her hand on his arm, showing she didn't blame him. "I could use some help, if you're interested."

"You'd like my help?" Jonas was surprised.

"Yes. I know how hard it is to arrive from another planet and have to fit it," she released his arm. "Us aliens have to stick together. Even Teal'c will tell you that."

He smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled back, looking to her friend and doctor. "So Janet, can I get out of here?"

"You're not concerned about the MRI results or suddenly having a protein marker in your blood?"

"No, because I think in the grand scheme of things, it's all supposed to be there," she said calmly, adding lightly. "If I have an urge to build anything or start talking ancient, I promise I'll come back."

Janet chuckled. "All right, I'll release you on the condition you rest until it's time to go off world and you don't push yourself while you are."

"I promise."

"Okay, then I'll get you, your clothes and you can go," she revealed. "Jonas, you're to make sure Dr. O'Neill rests, escort her to the commissary to have breakfast and then to her quarters to rest."

"Yes Ma'am." He accepted grinning, making Cali roll her eyes.

Jack sat on a supply container, leaning against the wall. They'd managed to get Thor off the Goa'uld ship, after being captured. When it came down to it, it was Thor who had freed them, the Goa'uld had him hooked to the computer or something and he'd been able to rewrite some of the subprograms, thus freeing him and Teal'c. Heimdall had transported them off the ship after they destroyed the control crystals for the shields; he'd also transported Carter away from Osiris. As they were escaping in the cargo ship, they'd been attacked by Anubis' ship; three Asgard ships had turned up under Freyr's command. The Goa'uld had gotten the hint and left. Heimdall and his pod had been transported off the cargo ship along with Thor. Now they were on their way home.

Teal'c walked into the cargo section. "Are you all right, O'Neill?"

He looked up. "Yeah Teal'c, I'm fine."

The Jaffa sat down next to him. "Are you looking forward to being home?"

Jack debated that question. "Yes and no," he admitted. "It's going to be a little hard going back and knowing Daniel isn't going to be there."

"I too am missing Daniel Jackson's presence." Teal'c stated.

"We all are, Teal'c," he rubbed his hands along the legs of his pants. "You never really realize what you miss until it's not there any more."

The Jaffa nodded. "I shall miss him too," he announced. "When we return I will perform the proper rituals, I would be honored if you, Major Carter and Cali O'Neill join me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Jack was a little surprised. "Thanks Teal'c," he said and saw the Jaffa bow his head. "It's going to be hardest on Cali, she'll have to decided what to do with Daniel's things. If she decides to do anything at all."

"Perhaps we should have a gathering to celebrate Daniel Jackson's life," the Jaffa suggested. "I believe we did this once before. Is it not appropriate to do it again?"

"I suppose so, or we could go out to dinner, just the team and celebrate between ourselves." Jack put forth. Then added. "Whatever we do, Teal'c, we'll do it together and we'll be there for Cali. I'm going to ask General Hammond to have her assigned to SG-1 officially. I don't think she deserves unofficial status any more."

"I believe you are correct O'Neill."

"Yeah," he stood. "Thanks Teal'c." He put a hand on the Jaffa's shoulder, and then released it and walked out to Sam, he'd been hard on her too. "Hey Carter."

She was at the controls. "Hey sir."

He sat in the other seat. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine sir," she told him with a small smile.

"Teal'c suggested we have a wake for Daniel, he also wants you and I and Cali to participate in the rituals he wants to perform."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow," she was surprised. "I'm honored."

He nodded. "I'm also going to ask General Hammond to officially assign Cali to SG-1."

"It's a good idea sir." She told him.

Silence fell between them. Finally he spoke again. "Look Carter I'm sorry, I've been handling Daniel's death and ascension really badly."

She glanced over and saw he meant it. "I guess we all handled it in different ways sir."

"Yeah we did," he slumped down a little in his chair. "I let him down, Sam," he said quietly. "I failed him as a friend and as a father-in-law."

"I don't think he believed that sir."

"I think in a way he did," Jack told her. "When he was in the infirmary, all bandaged up, I went and saw him, we talked and I told him he wasn't going to take the fall for what happened. That I didn't care what was at stake and he looked at me and said: '_Why do you care_?' and then I stupidly said: '_Because, despite the fact that you've been a terrific pain in the ass for the last five years, I may have, might have, uh grown to admire you a little. I think_'." He felt like hell for that. "He looked me straight in the eye and said: '_Now that's touching_'. I can't believe I said that to him."

"Daniel knew you didn't mean it the way it came out sir," she assured him, seeing it was eating him up. "He knew how you felt about him."

"That's the thing, Carter, I don't think he really did," he said solemnly.

"He did sir, and he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this," Sam advised. "He'd also want you to grieve sir."

"Yeah, I know."

She didn't push it any more; just having him say what he did was an accomplishment.

The rest of the journey home was uneventful, after reporting and being cleared by Dr. Fraiser; they showered, dressed and headed up to briefing room to General Hammond. Giving him a full run down of the mission.

"Their examination of the android must have yielded some positive results," Sam remarked in conclusion. "Because it looks like the Asgard has finally gained the upper hand against the Replicators."

"What about Thor?" Jack asked her, knowing she would have checked up. "Any word?"

"They managed to remove the device from his brain but it may have been too late," she reported. "Apparently he's lapsed into a coma. If they knew more about how the device works they might be able to help him. They're studying it now towards that end. Unfortunately, it's unlike anything they've ever encountered before."

"It is apparent that Anubis has gained access to technology previously unknown to the Goa'uld." Teal'c stated bluntly.

"Which would explain his rapid rise to power." Hammond put forth.

"Yes sir."

"All right. You're dismissed," he ordered. "Colonel, I'd like a word in my office."

Jack nodded. "Yes sir, but before we do that," he and other had also gotten to their feet. "Sir, we've discussed this," he gestured to Sam, Teal'c and himself with a way of his hand. "And we've decided Cali needs to be officially apart of SG-1."

"I see, granted."

Sam was a little surprised. "Just like that, sir?"

He smiled. "Major, I've already spoken to the President and he agrees if anyone can continue Dr. Jackson's work, it's his wife. So as of now, Dr. O'Neill is officially a part of SG-1."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded. "With that said, what I had to say to Colonel O'Neill, I can say in front of you all," he gestured for them all to retake their seats and did so himself. "Cali collapsed from exhaustion not long after you left," he saw the concern cross their faces. "She's fine, a good nights sleep and a decent meal and Dr. Fraiser declared her fit."

"However?" Jack saw the opening.

"However, after Dr. Fraiser did a MRI, she found the results were unusual. In fact the last time she saw result similar was when you had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into your brain, Colonel."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Dr. Fraiser isn't sure, even the second MRI didn't reveal any answers. She was also concerned by the fact she found Cali has a protein marker in her blood."

"Whoa, wait," Jack interrupted. "How?"

"That we're not sure, there is no sign she has ever been taken as a host and doesn't have a symbiote."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Her mother would have had a protein marker in her blood, she would have pasted it onto Cali O'Neill."

"Yes, except until now, she hasn't shown any sign of it before in her blood," the General noted.

"Most unusual."

"So what does this all mean, sir?" Sam asked before Jack could.

"Dr. Fraiser doesn't know, she thinks it could have something to do with the Ancient gene both the Colonel and Doctor O'Neill carry, or it could be just a part of her evolutionary development."

"What does Cali say?" Jack asked him, curious.

"She seems to think that in the grand scheme of things, it's supposed to be there." Hammond answered him.

The Colonel ran his fingers through his hair. "Where is she now, General?"

He glanced at this watch. "She and SG-3 are due back in a few minutes." He just finished saying it when they heard the Gate rumble and the alarms go off. Getting up they went down to the Colonel room. "Sergeant?"

"It's SG-3, sir."

The Stargate had opened and settled into an event horizon, and after a brief pause, SG-3 along with Cali O'Neill walked happily through, grinning.

In the control room, Sam, Jack and Teal'c stood stunned, watching the young woman walking down the ramp. She looked as she always did, except this time, she wore one of Daniel's bandana's on her head, her braided hair tucked beneath it. She looked up and waved to them as the Gate closed down behind her, chuckling at something Major Anderson said as she walked with him out of the Gate room.

"I guess Colonel," General Hammond said dryly. "In the grand scheme of things, she's going to be all right."

Jack nodded. "Yes sir, she is."

"I'll be debriefing SG-3 in one hour, I'd like you all to be there." He ordered and left the control room.

And hour later they were waiting in the briefing room along with SG-3 and Cali, she hugged her dad.

Jack didn't care about whether anyone else saw it or not, he just needed to hold his daughter. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," she gave him a smile. "I'm going to be fine. What about you?"

He nodded. "In time."

She kissed his check. "We have that, dad." She moved away as the General came out of his office and they all took their seats.

The General remained on his feet. "Before we begin, I have an announcement," he declared. "On the request of Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Cali O'Neill is now officially apart of SG-1 and the head of the Archaeology department within the SGC." He paused as the members of SG-3 congratulated her, she was a little stunned by the news; he could see that. "I've also spoken to the President and he has authorized a memorial plaque to be erected on level 8 for Doctor Daniel Jackson, even though I have officially listed Dr. Jackson as MIA."

"MIA, sir?" Colonel Reynolds questioned.

"Well we don't really know if he's dead." Sam said quietly.

"And if he comes back, sir?" Cali said hopefully.

"Dr. O'Neill, when it comes to your husband," General Hammond sighed. "Well, lets just say I wouldn't be surprised and if he does come back to us, I will gladly remove that plaque myself."

She nodded, smiling warmly. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded. "SG-1, except for Dr. O'Neill, you're dismissed," he ordered and after they'd left, he addressed the remaining. "Very well, gentlemen and Dr. O'Neill, lets begin." They nodded and briefed him on their mission and it's results. He was pleased. "Very well, have your reports written up by this afternoon, dismissed."

They stood when he did, waiting until he'd left before doing so themselves.

"So, doc, you okay about everything?" Major Anderson asked her.

Cali nodded. "Yeah I am, thanks Shawn," she said with a warm smile.

"No problem."

They all stopped at the elevator, Reynolds a little nervous about what he was going to say. "Look, Cali," he saw she was surprised by his use of her first name. "The guys and I, we'd like you to know, if you need anything, any help at all. You can call us, any time."

She knew what he meant and it meant a lot to her. "Thank you, Graham, guys," she said sincerely. "I appreciate it."

"Hey, you're family, doc," Shawn Anderson told her with a grin.

She nodded and stepped onto the elevator, turning, seeing they weren't going to follow her. "Thanks guys." She pressed level 18 and gave them a wave as the doors closed and the elevator moved.

Later that afternoon, her dad arrived at her office, along with Teal'c; both were dressed in casuals. "Hey kiddo, T and I were going to get a bit to eat, you want to join us?"

Cali closed the file she was working on. "Okay, give me five minutes."

"Sure," he agreed and they waited.

She saved her work on the computer and shut it down, getting up she went over to them. "So where are we going?"

"O'Malley's." Teal'c informed.

"Okay, I'll go change."

"Good idea," Jack teased and they walked with her. "So kiddo, you heading home tonight?"

"Um, no, I think I'll stay on base again," she said a little tentative.

"No problem."

They went to the quarters she kept on level 25 and waited outside while she changed.

"I believe Cali O'Neill has not returned to her apartment since Daniel Jackson's ascension." Teal'c noted, keeping his voice down.

Jack knew that too. "That's what I'm worring about."

"Perhaps you should suggest she once again live with you," the Jaffa suggested.

"I thought about that too, Teal'c."

Cali came out and shut the door, she wore jeans, a white tee shirt and her flight jacket, as well as dress boots. She had unbraided her hair, leaving it lose and hanging down her back. "All set."

"Lets go then," Jack, suggested and they headed for the elevator, filling her in on their mission with the Asgard. "It seems we're not that much of a nuisance just yet." Jack concluded when they were discussing an over all view of things.

"Of that I am not so sure." Teal'c retorted.

"Neither am I," Cali agreed.

They meet up with Carter and General Hammond; Sam was also in casuals, ready to head home. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey." Jack said.

"Heading home?" She asked.

"Actually, Teal'c, Cali and I are going to get a bit to eat. Interested?"

"Sounds good." Sam agreed.

Jack looked to Hammond. "General?"

"You four go ahead, I've still got some work to do." He insisted and started to walk away.

Sam suddenly felt her hair being ruffled by a gust of wind, Teal'c did also so, looking curiously towards the breeze. "What was that?" Sam questioned.

The General had heard her and turned back to look at his flag team.

"Perhaps a malfunction in the ventilation system?" Teal'c offered.

Jack had a feeling it wasn't, but he didn't voice it. "Yeah, that's probably it."

Sam nodded and glanced back to the General. "Bye, sir, have a good night." He nodded, walking away. Sam sighed and followed Teal'c into the elevator as the doors opened.

Another gust of wind ruffled Cali's hair and then Jack's, causing both to smile, each silently knowing what had just happened as they joined their teammates in the elevator, each sensing the presence of their ascended love one in their own way.

**One month later:**

Cali O'Neill-Jackson came off the elevator on level 8, heading for the memorial. She'd chosen a black skirt, white blouse and black tailored jacket for occasion, along with black heals. She'd braided her hair and pulled it up into a bun and with Sam's help; she wore a little make-up, she'd asked for the Major's help to ease her nervousness for this event. She had no trouble facing down System Lords or Jaffa, have her attend a memorial and she was a mess though.

Dr. Catherine Langford and Dr. Ernest Littlefield had been invited to attend, having all ready arrived. She saw the young woman walk in. "Oh my," she turned to the handsome Colonel at her side, who looked dashing in his dress blues. "Jack she's blossomed."

He smiled. "She grew up Catherine," he said with a few regrets. "And she got married."

"Married?" Catherine was a little confused. "You never said she got married."

"She married Daniel," he revealed. "By Abydonian law."

She chuckled. "Well I'll be," she mused.

Cali went over to them smiling. "Catherine, Ernest," she hugged them both. "It's so good to see you."

"And you," Catherine put a hand to her check. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, you call me. Even if it's just someone to talk to."

"I will," she agreed.

Catherine sighed, smiling warmly. "You look wonderful, Cali. So different from that scared teenager who came through the Gate clinging to Jack's hand."

"I've been working through my clinginess," she smirked.

Earnest laughed. "She has your sense of humor, Jack."

"I've done my best," Jack said proudly.

"Good thing she left home when she did, then," a voice remarked from behind Cali.

She turned. "Lou," she hugged Colonel Lou Ferretti warmly. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, honey," he said keeping her in his arms. "Daniel was one of the good guys."

She pulled away, smiling. "I know."

General Hammond stood at the podium that had been set up and everyone settled down. "This morning we gather here to honor the memory of a remarkable man – Doctor Daniel Jackson. He took my first impressions of him and proved me wrong. He became a valuable member of SG-1 and most of all he became my dear friend." He paused, seeing all reflected the sediment in their eyes. As well as Catherine Langford and Ernest Littlefield, Jacob Carter was present, as was Master Bra'tac. Standing near by Jonas Quinn and Teal'c were Kasuf and Skarra. Nearly every SG team had made it, as had Dr. Fraiser and some of her staff. "Each and everyone of you knew Dr. Jackson, you all had the pleasure of working with him. Today, the members of SG-1 would like to reflect on their memories of Daniel."

Jack came to the podium and stood where the General had. "I'm not much of a speaker," he started. "With that said, Daniel would roll his eyes and groan," he paused at the chuckles. "Daniel Jackson was a geek, he sneezed a lot; well he did until Dr. Fraiser managed to figure out his medication and rid us of having to carry supply each of tissues." There was soft laugher. "Despite the fact Daniel was a geek, he was my best friend. I trusted him with my life and on more than one occasion he saved my life. I saw him beaten and tortured on more then one occasion and he never betrayed his team or his planet. And I saw him beat death more then once," he paused, gripping the podium. "To SG-1, Daniel Jackson was our conscious, he was our friend, brother and to one he was a life partner and husband. And he will be missed."

Cali stepped forward, taking her dad's place at the podium as he returned to stand with Catherine. She looked over the crowd of people who had attended and felt each and every one of them was there because Daniel had touched their lives in someway. "Doctor Daniel Jackson was a multiple PhD holder. He spoke 23 Earth languages and a number of alien languages. He touched lives in a way no other could and he never asked for anything in return. There were no medals or awards for Daniel – there were however handshakes, hugs, a pat on the back and words of gratitude," she paused, feeling tears well in her eyes. "Daniel not only opened the Stargate, he opened our lives to the wonders of the universe and some would say its dangers too. Those dangers he faced with us, standing strong. He never gave up, even when it seemed impossible to win. He fought for what he believed in and he fought to help others, most of the time with words. He freed the people of Abydos and lived with them for a little over a year. He gave a scared teenager the strength to live on a strange planet, while he lived on hers. He gave her a father, as she left him with a wife." She stopped, gripping the podium. "The first time I saw Daniel, I knew I could love him for the rest of my life. However I wasn't the only one who though this and Sha're, my life partner was chosen to be his wife. We could have shared his love; he would have given it willing, for that was who Daniel was. Instead I chose to leave Abydos and start a new life. Fate though brought us back together; it took someone important from us and gave us a shared determination to get back what was ours. Along the way we found the bond that had drawn us together on Abydos still existed. That bond became love and I was proud to have Daniel as my life partner. We fought side by side, with as much determination as we loved. On Sha're's death, we entered another chapter of our lives, we became husband and wife. A partnership that was legal only by Abydonian law, but it didn't matter to Daniel, I was his wife, his life partner." She saw her dad smile encouragingly and continued. "Daniel was a scholar, an explorer, a warrior and as much as he didn't like to admit it. Daniel Jackson was a hero."

Sam joined Cali at the podium, slipping her arm around the younger woman. "Daniel would work himself to exhaustion at times to find the answer or clue that would save his teammates or another SGC team, because that was who Daniel was. He didn't have the happiest of childhoods; he lost his parents at the age of eight and spent a lot to time in foster care. His escape was his books, he was eager to learn and learn he did. At sixteen he went to UCLA, following in his parents footsteps becoming a Doctor of Archaeology, Anthropology and languages." She smiled warmly. "My first impressions of Daniel Jackson were on Abydos, he surprised me in more then one way and I was so envious of Sha're. When he became a part of SG-1, I found the brother I'd always wanted. Daniel was always there, whether it was just to talk, or to have coffee with or to give a hug. He brought something special to our lives."

Teal'c came and stood the other side of Cali. "Daniel Jackson was a brother to many – not by blood but by honor and friendship. He stood strong in the face of adversity and put his team before himself. His strength and determination was one of the first things I came to admire of Daniel Jackson. He will forever be my brother."

Jack returned to the podium, standing behind his daughter, his hands on her shoulders. "Daniel was not the first to fall," he said with reverence. "Nor will he be the last and like those who have fallen before him. He will not be forgotten."

General Hammond nodded to Cali. "Dr. O'Neill."

She moved away from her family and teammates, to stand with the General at the wall of remembrance. Slowly she removed the covering from the new plague, running her fingers over it. Written on it was – In memory of Doctor Daniel Jackson – MIA. His date of birth and the date he ascended were written in a smaller font. Beneath it was SG-1's logo and then the Tau're logo. 'Until we meet again, my Daniel,' she whispered in Abydonian.

"Ten hut!" was ordered.

Cali turned and saw all personnel in uniform saluting. She felt overwhelmed and the tears that had threatened to fall did, sliding down her cheeks. She managed a sad smile. "Thank you."

"Dismissed!" The General commanded. He put a hand on the young woman's arm. "Take your time, Doctor."

"Thank you, sir."

He nodded and walked over to Catherine and Ernest, escorting them out. The SGC personnel filed out, words of respect were passed along as they left.

Jacob hugged Cali. "Selmac and I are sorry we couldn't do more for Daniel."

"You did all you could," she assured. "Daniel knew that."

He lent forward and kissed her forehead. "Stay strong kiddo," he advised and walked out with Sam.

Kasuf and Skarra came over to them. "Good daughter," the Abydonian leader addressed her. "It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Yes it was good father," she agreed and hugged them both. "Can you stay?"

He shook his head. "We need to return."

"I understand."

Skarra gave her a smile. "Daniel was proud of you, always my sister."

"I know, Skarra," she hugged him once more. "Take care."

"You too," he insisted and left with Kasuf.

Jack put his arm around his daughter. "Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded, wiping her cheeks. "Yeah."

Bra'tac came over to them. "Cali."

She went into his arms, hugging him. "Thank you for coming, grandfather."

"I would not have missed this," he insisted. "Daniel was your husband, thus he was my grandson."

She smiled as she pulled away. "He would appreciate you saying that grandfather."

He smiled warmly. "I must leave."

"I know," she said understandingly. "Be careful."

"Of course," he smirked with good heartedness. "Keep well granddaughter."

"Keep well grandfather."

"I will escort you Master Bra'tac." Teal'c informed.

He nodded and followed his former student out.

Jack put his arm around his daughter. "Daniel would be proud of you honey."

She nodded touching the plaque again. "I know, dad."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Okay dad."

Jack didn't like the thought of leaving her alone, but he had a feeling she needed to be alone with her thoughts. He walked back to the elevator, stepping into it when the doors opened, pressing level 25, he wanted to get to his on base quarters and get out of his uniform and into fatigues. In the past month, the only time Jack had been able to get Cali back to hers and Daniel's apartment was when she parked everything up. She said it held too many memories to stay there, so she'd packed up everything, put a lot in storage at the SGC and lived on base. Occasionally he'd managed to get her to stay with him, but she seemed happier with her living arrangements.

In his quarters he changed out of the dress blues, hanging them up, he got back into blue BDU's. Sitting on the bed to lace up his boots.

'_Don't worry about Cali, Jack, she'll work things out_.'

He straightened, startled by who he saw. "Holly crap!"

'_Nice language, big brother_.' Jake smirked.

Jack reached out and waved his hand through his brother's form. "Great, now I'm imagining my dead brother is talking to me."

'_You're not imagining me, Jack, I'm really here, sort off. I'm energy._'

"Energy, like Oma?"

'_And Daniel, yes_.'

Jack took that in his stride. "Soooo, how ya doing?"

'_Fine, you_?"

"Oh you know, knees play up a little, so does the back," he remarked casually.

Jake chuckled. '_Daniel warned me you had developed an unique sense of humor_.'

"Well he'd know, I subjected him to it for five years," the Colonel remarked dryly. "So little brother, why the visit?"

The ascended being sat next to his brother, the bed not even moving under his weight, after all he was just energy. '_You're worried about Cali._'

"It's a little hard not to be, Jake, she has a protein marker. Her MRI's look like nothing we have on Earth, Fraiser doesn't even know if it's normal." Jack stated a little bluntly. "Yesterday she and Carter were working with the Goa'uld ribbon device we acquired and Cali was able make it work, better then Carter has even been able to. The same with the healing device."

His brother smiled, revealing. '_Cali is an Ancient, Jack, she's a protein marker from her mother, the knowledge she has is the knowledge of the Ancients. An Ancient scientist initiated her evolutionary development; it was done in secret. She isn't called the Chosen for nothing_.'

"Which means?"

Jake stood. '_It means eventually your going to lose your daughter, Jack, but you'll gain so much more._'

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack asked looking up, finding himself alone in the room. "Crap!" He exclaimed. "I am so losing it," he muttered to himself and left his quarters.

**Four weeks later:**

Jonas fell hard onto his backside, not for the first time, nor would it be the last. He heard the Marines to his left chuckling and accepted the hand that was offered to him, getting to his feet. Learning to defend himself had been his idea.

"You are not concentrating Jonas Quinn." Teal'c informed.

"I'm trying, Teal'c."

"Perhaps we should try something easier, like boxing."

"Boxing?"

"Yes, a sport O'Neill enjoys," the Jaffa, remarked.

"Um, maybe later," he took his stance again.

Teal'c sighed inward and dumped the young man on the mats again. "I believe that is enough for today."

"Yeah," Jonas agreed lying flat on his back. "I'm done," he remarked and was helped to his feet once more. "Thanks Teal'c."

"You are welcome Jonas Quinn."

They headed to the locker room, showered and were dressing, as the Marines came in chuckling over a story Major Shawn Anderson from SG-3 was telling.

"Anyway, Doctor Jackson, he walks up to the doc," the Major was saying, "pulls her into his arms and plants a kiss on her that had us all gasping. Stepping back he turns to the Prince, licks his lips and says, 'mine'."

"So what did the doc do?" A young Sergeant asked.

"She wrapped her arms around Jackson and said something in the Prince's language that had him turning red and bolting," Sergeant Jeffries revealed, grinning. "He never hit on the doc again."

The Marines laughed hard, they got what they needed and went in for showers.

Jonas signed. "Doctor Jackson was well liked."

"And well missed," the Jaffa retorted.

Standing the Kelownan shook his head. "If I hadn't of frozen…. I should have been the one who stopped the overload."

"Then you would be dead."

"At lease Doctor Jackson would be alive," he remarked bluntly and walked out.

Teal'c silently got to his feet and followed.

On level 26, Sam Carter walked down the corridor to the briefing room, going in she saw Colonel O'Neill standing by the window looking out over the Gate room. Leaving the file she was carrying on the large table she went and stood next to him. "Sir."

"Hey."

She was a little concerned by his solitude. "Are you all right, sir?"

"I was thinking back to the first time I met Daniel," he said reflecting. "When we went to Abydos."

"He saved you're life."

He nodded. "I'd lost a son, my wife was leaving me and I found a friend and gained a daughter."

Sam put her hand on his arm. "Daniel knew what he was doing, Colonel. He reacted on instinct, just as he'd done before."

"Except this time it got him killed." Jack said solemnly. Than with an almost haunting voice quoted. "No man should out live his children."

"You haven't sir," she assured him. "You have Cali, she's still with us."

"Yeah."

Sam was worried; she squeezed his arm, she hated seeing him like this. "Colonel, what happened to Daniel wasn't your fault. He saved millions of lives. Daniel was a hero."

"We never treated him like one, Carter," he retorted. "Cali was right when she said there were no awards or medals for Daniel," anger touched his voice. "There should have been, he deserved more then we gave, a hell'va lot more. More then a plaque on the wall of remembrance."

Neither had heard Cali enter the room, but she'd heard everything they'd said. "Daniel didn't want awards or medals, dad," she told him and they both turned. "He just wanted your love and respect, your friendship. That's all he wanted, all we both wanted." She walked closer. "In the months before he ascended, he felt lost and defeated, that he'd failed not only me, but you and the rest of the team. He nearly didn't ascend because he felt that way."

Sam was surprised; she hadn't realized Daniel had those feelings. "How…. how do you know he nearly didn't ascend?"

"He told me, just before he left, before he ascended," she revealed. "I made sure he realized he'd never failed me, that I loved him and if ascending was his only chose then he should go." She felt her chest tighten with emotion; she crossed her arms against it. "Because I'd rather have known he was on a high plane of existence, doing some good, then dying such a painful death from radiation poisoning. I knew, as an ascended being he can do more."

Jack drew his daughter into his arms. "I'm sorry, honey, I'm so sorry."

She squeezed her eyes shut and felt tears slip from beneath her closed lids, holding tight to him. "Don't give up on Daniel, dad, no matter where he is, he's looking after us all." She opened her eyes and stepped back a little, but not enough to pull out of his embrace. "And don't give up on me, please?"

"I won't, honey." He lent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm always here for you."

"I know," she moved out of his arms and was embraced by Sam, hugging her back.

"I'm sorry too, Cali," the major whispered. "I never meant to hurt you or Daniel."

She smiled sadly. "I know that, so did Daniel in the end."

Sam wiped a finger over the younger woman's cheek, wiping away a tear. "How about we have a girls night, you, me, Janet and Cassie?"

Cali nodded. "I'd like that."

"And we're going to have team nights again," Jack declared. "We let that slip, but no more."

"Agreed sir," Sam said strongly.

"Teal'c and I can carpool." Cali said lightly, getting into the sprite.

"That's my girl, but Teal'c drives at night," her dad stated protectively. Seeing the person in question come up the stairs. "T, buddy, this Friday night, my place – beer and pizza. You and Cali can pick up some movies on the way."

"I look forward to it O'Neill." Teal'c agreed.

"Excellent."

Teal'c looked to the younger O'Neill. "Are you not well Cali O'Neill?"

"I'm fine, Teal'c," she reassured wiping her cheeks. "We just had a little father-daughter bonding."

"I see."

From his office, General Hammond smiled, watching his flag team in the briefing room made him realize they were going to be all right.

That evening, Teal'c walked down the corridor from his quarters, he neared Cali O'Neill's and saw the door was partly opened. Seeing the young woman was inside, she was seated on the bed, still in her blue BDU's, except her blue shirt was hang over the end of the bed and she wore a cream sweater over her black t-shirt. He recognized the sweater; he'd seen Daniel Jackson wear it many times. Slowly he pushed the door opened and stepped into the room. She looked up. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's all right Teal'c, come in," she said with a sad smile. "I was just going through some of Daniel's things."

He saw the papers spread out, photos mixed with them. "I will come back."

"No, it's okay," she gathered them up and put them back into the box and down onto the floor. "What's up?"

"I thought you would like to Kel'no'reem with me."

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked.

"I would not."

"All right," she stood and followed him out, returning to his quarters.

They lit candles and turned off the lights, sitting cross-legged on the fool facing each other. They'd done this together a few times since Daniel's death/ascension, Cali found it helped and Teal'c had expressed he enjoyed her company.

Cali closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, relaxing into a meditative state.

_When the room felt like it was moving Cali opened her eyes and found herself not in Teal'c's quarters but the Gate room. She was seated at the bottom of the ramp._

_'My sweater looks good on you.'_

_She looked up, surprised by who she saw. "Daniel," she got to her feet and hurried over to him._

_He drew her into his arms, holding her tight. 'I had to come,' he whispered. 'I had to make sure you were all right.'_

_"I miss you so much," she said, her heart aching, she gripped his shirt, not wanting to let go._

_'I miss you too,' he said softly. He placed a kiss on her forehead. 'I'm always with you though, I promise.'_

_"You're not coming back, are you?" She asked, tears in her eyes._

_'No.'_

_Cali buried her head against his chest, not wanting to let go, to lose him. "Promise me something?"_

_'If I can,' he said truthfully._

_She looked up. "Promise me, when it's my time, you'll come for me."_

_He nodded. 'If I can't, then Jake or Oma will," he pledged. Daniel smiled and ran his finger down her cheek. 'I love you, Cali. I will always love you.'_

_"I love you too," she said and smiled, realizing what this meant. "This is goodbye, isn't it?"_

_'For now, we'll be seeing each other again.'_

_"Promise?"_

_'I promise.' He tilted her chin up, his lips brushing over hers, parting them to deepen the kiss._

Teal'c heard a gasp and opened his eyes, across form him, seeing Cali hugging her drawn up knees to her chest. "Are you all right, Cali O'Neill?"

She looked up, smiling a little. "I'm going to be, Teal'c." She crawled over and hugged him.

He hesitated, and then pulled her closer, having her half sitting in his lap. "We will be all right together Cali."

Cali smiled at his use of only her first name. "I know we will, Teal'c."

**A month later:**

General Hammond walked into the control room, nodding to Sergeant Walter Harriman, who was standing near the console. "Morning Sergeant."

Sergeant Harriman smiled. "Morning sir."

"When is SG-1 due back?"

"Hour and 22 minutes from now, sir."

"When they get back, tell Major Cater I have a message for her," the General ordered.

"Yes sir," the Sergeant acknowledged. Behind him the Gate suddenly activated and alarms went off. He turned. "Incoming wormhole," he announced taking his seat, knowing the General was behind him. "Receiving SG-1s identification code," he revealed. "It's a code red, sir. Looks like they're coming in under fire."

Hammond lent over and spoke in the mike. "Defense unit and medical team to the Gate room."

"Opening iris." Sergeant Harriman announced and did so.

The General headed down to the Gate room, the Gate was opening when he and several armed personnel walked in. SG-1 walked quickly through the Gate, a spear followed them landing at Hammonds feet. He picked it up, straightening he noticed Teal'c was helping Colonel O'Neill down the ramp, the Colonel was limping badly.

"I'm going to kill the man," Jack threatened as they went past, the Jaffa heading him towards the infirmary.

The iris was shut and the Gate was closing down as the General, leaving the spear with an Airman, walked up the ramp to Major Carter and Cali O'Neill. The young archaeologist wasn't happy, in fact she was furious.

She swung a punch at Captain Hagman, disgusted, cuffing him in the nose. "You stupid son of a bitch!"

"I…I'm sorry, doctor," he said with slurred speech. Swaying he fell down unconscious.

A Medic checked him, pulling a dart out from the Captain's leg. "Steady pulse," he informed the Major as she removed a dart from the Captain's backpack. Then glanced back to the General. "He's just unconscious, sir."

Sam stood and moved towards Hammond. "I'd classify P2X-374 as unfriendly, sir," she reported as Cali stormed past and out of the Gate room. "Fairly primitive from the looks of it." She stated studying the dart.

"I take it Captain Hagman won't be joining SG-1 on a mission again." Hammond said rhetorically.

"Not if he wants to live, sir," she remarked.

"Very well, we'll debrief in one hour. Dismissed," he ordered and as she was leaving, remembered the message. "Oh, Major," she turned and he continued. "I got a call this morning from Area 51. It's done."

Sam mouthed the word 'Wow' and handed her P90 to an airman before walking out of the Gate room. Leaving the medic's to get the Captain onto a stretcher and out to the infirmary.

"The doc has a hell'va punch sir," Sergeant Siler remarked, having seen it.

"Yes Sergeant she does and I wouldn't like to get on her bad side." Hammond noted, coming down the ramp.

"Neither would I sir."

The General headed to his office, before the hour was up, Major Carter, Teal'c and Dr. O'Neill arrived at the briefing room. He joined them, taking his seat. "All right, what happened?"

"We made initial contact with the natives of the planet," Sam reported. "Cali seemed to be handling the language well enough, Captain Hagman stuck by her side and took it all in. Colonel O'Neill decided since everything was going fine, that Teal'c and I were to head back to the Gate."

"What happened then, Doctor?" He asked the archaeologist.

"We were invited to join the chief, I went to inform Colonel O'Neill what would happen. I told Captain Hagman to shut up and not open his mouth, just to listen," she stated angrily. "But he didn't and the idiot misinterpreted what he was being told and all hell broke lose." She rubbed her temples. "The Colonel hurt his knee when we were running from the hunting party that was determined to kill us."

"You told Captain Hagman to shut up and not open his mouth?" The General clarified, hiding an amused smile.

"He mispronounced words, wouldn't listen and was arrogant. If he'd done what he was told, none of this would have happened."

"I see," the General sat back in his chair. "You recommended Captain Hagman be given the change to accompany you, doctor."

"Yes sir, I did, up until today he'd been exceptional at languages and translations," she sighed. "Sir, he was bucking for a position on the team, nothing more. He didn't want to learn."

"I believe Cali O'Neill is correct General." Teal'c backed her up. "Many have verbally expressed interest in being a member of SG-1."

"I'm afraid they're right, sir," Sam declared. "It's been well known that SG-1 has had four official members and one unofficial member. Now we have officers and civilians trying to prove they can be the unofficial member of SG-1."

"All right Major. I'll put a stop to it," the General informed and changed the subject. "How would you like a trip to Nevada?"

"All of us, sir?" She questioned.

He nodded. "Dr. Murphy has asked for you to take a look at the X-302," he stated.

"Really?" Cali was interested. "Sweat."

Hammond smiled at the comment; especially since he knew what he had to say next wouldn't be well perceived. "I'd like you to take Jonas Quinn."

"Jonas, sir?" Sam asked stunned. "Sir, I don't think…"

"Major it isn't a suggestion, it's an order. He brought us the Naquadria, so I think he has the right to take a look to see what we're doing with it and he hasn't been out of the mountain in three months." He pushed back his chair. "You leave in two hours, after Doctor O'Neill has briefed SG-12. Dismissed." He stood and left.

Cali sat back in her chair, studying her two teammates. Teal'c had been working out with Jonas, forming a friendship with the Kelownan. With Sam, it was more a passing politeness. Which made it hard. "I can go and see Jonas," she offered.

"No, I'll do it," Sam said coming to terms with it. "You have SG-12's briefing to get ready for and I'm sure you want to see the Colonel."

Cali nodded. "All right," she gathered her files and left with Teal'c.

Sam headed out of the briefing room too; she stopped at the infirmary, getting an update on the Colonel from Janet before going in to see him. He was sprawled on a bed; his knee was elevated on pillows being iced, a pretty nurse taking care of him. She left though when Sam approached.

"Hey Carter," Jack greeted happily.

"Sir," she smiled. Janet had obviously given him something for the pain. "How are you feeling?"

"Just peachy, but that's because of Doc Fraiser's happy juice," he smirked.

She chuckled. "Are you going to be up for a trip to Nevada, sir? The X-302 prototype is finished."

"I'm up for it," he agreed. "When do we leave?"

"After Cali finishes briefing SG-12," Sam informed and then added. "There's something else sir. The General ordered me to invite Jonas Quinn."

"He did?" That sobered him very quickly.

"Yes sir."

Jack frowned. "Well you'd better go invite him," he said with hollowness to his voice.

Sam knew he had mixed emotions when it came to the Kelownan, they all did. "Yes sir."

She was about to leave when he stopped her. "Hey Carter, I heard Cali punched Hagman?"

"Yes sir, right before he was rendered unconscious from the dart the natives of P2X-374 hit him with."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "I would have loved to have see it."

"I'll make sure I get you a copy off the security tape sir."

"Thanks, Major."

"No problem sir," she smiled "I'd better go see Jonas."

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thanks," she winced and walked out, taking the elevator to level 18. She found Jonas in the office Cali had been first issued; she'd only used it for the first year on and off. After that she just used Daniel's with him. So the empty office had become Jonas' and Cali and the rest of the archaeological department had been keeping him busy.

Sam hesitated in the doorway, seeing him at his desk. The TV was on the weather channel, the sound turned down so he could hear the classical music that was playing, he was readying a book while eating grapes. She managed a smile as she walked in. "Jonas."

He looked up. "Major, I heard what happened. How is Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's got a partially torn ligament in his knee," she reported going over to the desk. "He'll be okay."

"And Captain Hagman?" Jonas inquired.

"He'll make a full recovery," she assured, rolling her eyes.

"Will there be a need for ancient Babylonian then?" He asked.

"Not exactly," Sam agreed, she took the book he was reading, seeing it was one of Cali's. "You think you can spare a few hours?"

"Sure, for what?"

"Well, you've been here three months," she remarked closing the book. "General Hammond thought you might finally like to leave the base."

Jonas smiled. "Yes! That would be great," he said excitedly getting to his feet. "Where we going?"

"Nevada."

"Oh… clear skies…. 73 degrees."

Sam glanced over at the TV set. "There are at least 500 other channels you know."

"But this one … this is fantastic. I mean you have," he switched off the TV, "all of your weather from all over your planet right here. Even long-rang forecast. It's like… predicting the future." He said amazed, turning off the music too.

"There is some science involved," Sam noted.

"I know," he shoved a couple of notebooks into his satchel. "What's in Nevada?"

"You like surprises?" She asked putting the book down she was holding.

"Sure, I love'em." He agreed, seeing her smile and turn to leave. "Hey, Major…" he waited until she'd stopped and turned. "How do I know what color to wear?"

Sam smiled again and walked out, calling back. "We call each other every morning…."

Jonas wondered how they all seemed to dress the same. He closed his satchel and walked out, going to Cali's office, knocking on the door. She was typing on her laptop, seemingly unaware of who was there.

"Hey Jonas," she greeted without looking up.

He arched an eyebrow. "How did you know it was me?" He asked going further into the room.

She looked up and smiled. "You knock for one," she declared. "Teal'c I can sense because of his symbiote and dad and Sam just walk in."

"Oh."

"So looking forward to Nevada?" She asked going back to the briefing she was finishing.

"Yeah, so what are we going to see?" He asked curious.

Cali glanced up again, it was cleared Sam hadn't told him. "It's a surprise."

"That's what Major Carter said." Jonas declared.

Chuckling she finished up and started printing the document, she then saved it and shut the laptop down. "Don't worry, Jonas, you'll like this surprise," she told him as she stood, taking the printed sheets of paper, she fixed them into an SGC folder. Getting what else she needed. "I've got a briefing to give, once I'm finished we'll leave," she informed. "So I'll come get you."

"Okay, I'm going to head to my quarters."

Cali nodded. "I'll see you later then," she said and walked out, calling back to him. "Don't touch anything…"

Jonas laughed softly and left the office.

The trip to Nevada was uneventful, Jonas looked at everything with wide-eyed innocents. At Area 51 they were taken to a large hanger.

Dr. Larry Murphy noticed them as soon as they walked in, four of the five wore green BDU's, and the firth a young man wore a jungle fatigue jacket over his greens. The person he knew was the blond headed woman in the group. "Major," he greeted. "I thought you'd like to see the prototype as soon as it was completed."

"Wow," Sam exclaimed impressed. "You're way a head of schedule."

Jack and Cali eagerly headed for the prototype aircraft that was designed similar to the death glider. At the top of the access stairs, Jack opened the canopy, so they both could look it.

Jonas had climbed up after them. "Very impressive," he praised.

"Thank you." Doctor Murphy acknowledged.

Jack eased himself into the front seat of the X-302 being careful of his injured knee. "Oh, n-no, n-n-n-no, no."

Murphy looked confused. "Uh, I'm sorry?"

"Dr. Larry Murphy…. Colonel Jack O'Neill," Sam introduced. She saw Cali climb into the backseat of the fighter. "Dr. Cali O'Neill," she gestured to Teal'c, who was studying the aircraft's undercarriage. "This is Teal'c…" They saw him acknowledge the introduction with a wave of his hand. "And this is Jonas Quinn… the man responsible for introducing us to the Naquadria."

Jonas grinned and waved, in fact the smile hadn't left his face since they'd walked in.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dr. Murphy welcomed.

"In case there was some doubt about what I was just saying," Jack piped up. "No!"

"Um sorry, what exactly?"

"O'Neill believes you are going to request that we test fly this aircraft." Teal'c clarified.

"Oh yeah, um, of course," the doctor stumbled. "Sir, I wasn't around for it, but we're all quiet familiar with your experience with the X-302's predecessor."

"Are ya now… really?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

"Well sir, I can tell you that this is…" he began, "this is a very different ship."

"Sir, the X-301 was a modified glider," Sam explained. "Now, while many of the 302's systems were retro engineered from Goa'uld technology, it is entirely human built."

"So was the Titanic," Jack reminded and heard his daughter chuckle.

"Sir, this could be the most important break through for Earth since the discovery of the Stargate."

"Why's that?" Jonas asked.

"It's got four different sets of engines," Murphy announced factually. "Air breathing jets, modified aero spikes for high altitude and a rocket booster."

"You said four," Cali nodded and saw Jonas nod in agreement.

"The fourth engine is a hyperspace window generator," Sam informed as Teal'c joined them.

"Even Goa'uld gliders are not capable of entering hyperspace," the Jaffa noted.

"That's because they're too small to carry the Goa'uld version of the generator," the Major declared.

"Ours are much more compact." Murphy said proudly.

"Because of the Naquadria," Sam simplified, glancing up to the Kelownan. "Jonas, this was all made possible because of you."

"It's still a few weeks away from a practical test," Murphy pointed out, "but all preliminary indications look good."

Sam agreed. "If this performs the way it was designed too, the X-302 will be the first human built spacecraft capable of interstellar travel," she said proudly.

From the backseat of the X-302, Cali grinned, teasing. "So, dad. Can we take it for a spin?"

General Hammond closed the folder and sighed sitting back, he'd gotten a phone call saying SG-1 and Jonas Quinn had arrived back at 'Peterson' and were on their way back to the mountain. A flash of bright white light appeared in his office, bring with it an Asgard. After five, nearly six years, unusual arrivals didn't surprise him any more. "Freyr."

"General Hammond, I apologize for the abrupt arrival," the little alien said calmly.

"Quiet all right, Freyr, what can I do for you?" The General asked.

"We have received word a kidnap attempt will be made on Dr. O'Neill." The Asgard said with familiar tone.

"By who Freyr?" Hammond asked concerned.

"A minor Goa'uld named Serapis, we believe he is working with Anubis."

"What can we do?"

"We believe Dr. O'Neill would be safer off-world."

That surprised the General. "Wouldn't it be easier for Serapis to kidnap Dr. O'Neill if she's off world?"

"No, there is a planet you have visited, designated P3X-789," the little Asgard announced. "We have scanned this planet, the Ancient technology and the depth of the underground city will shield her from Anubis, he will not be able to transport her off the planet."

"I'm not sure Dr. O'Neill will agree to this Freyr."

"Her life is president, General, she must go. It is imperative Anubis does not capture Dr. O'Neill. "

"I can't keep her off world in defiant though." The General noted.

"You will not have to General, we are working on the problem; one of your Earth weeks will be acceptable." The Asgard disclosed mysteriously and then beamed away.

Hammond picked up the phone, calling the surface. "As soon as SG-1 arrives, have Dr. O'Neill report to my office," he ordered and then hung up. Wondering just what the Asgard were going to do and why they had such an interest in Dr. O'Neill's safety. They seemed to have taken a liking to both Cali and Colonel O'Neill. Sighing he gave up trying to figure it out, whatever the Asgard's reasoning was, he wasn't going to understand it any time soon. Now he just had to do some careful planning.

A half an hour later, Cali O'Neill arrived at the General's office, she knocked on the opened door and walked in. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Doctor," he gestured for her to sit and she did. "I'd like you to accompany SG-11 to P3X-789."

She was curious about that. "I don't understand, sir."

"Cali," he sat forward, leaning on his desk, seeing her reaction to the use of her given name. "SG-1 is off the mission list until the Colonel's knee is healed, so take the time and go be an archaeologist, you've been asking for permission to revisit the planet. I'm giving it to you. You've got a week to take a good look around."

"Thank you sir," she said still a little concerned as to why suddenly he'd given his permission.

"Colonel Edwards is waiting for you in the briefing room, you leave in one hour."

"Yes sir," she stood and left his office using the other door, closing it after she stepped into the briefing room. SG-11's team leader was Colonel Edwards, a hard ass but a good officer. "Colonel."

He turned. "Doctor. My team and I will be in the Gate room in one hour. I've read the reports from your last mission to P3X-789, please don't disappear on me."

She arched an eyebrow. "I'll try not to Colonel."

"Good, I'll see you in the Gate room in one hour," he announced and started to leave. Stopping as he reached the stairs. "Oh and Doctor, I want you carrying something more then a Berretta." He declared and headed down the stairs.

"Yes sir," she said. Shaking her head she left the briefing room for her quarters going to pack what she'd need for a week, from there she went to her office to get what equipment she wanted to take with her.

Her dad found her in her office; her backpack was already in the Gate room, taken down by a Sergeant from SG-11 on Colonel Edwards' orders. She was packing her field pack. He watched her from the doorway, she was lost in thought, dressed ready to go in jungle fatigues, and a bandana covered her hair with the same print, one of Daniel's. He'd questioned her about her wearing them; she said it was a way of having a part of him with her on missions. So he didn't say any more about it. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hi dad," she greeted, not looking up from what she was doing.

"I hear you're going digging in the dirt."

She winced at that, looking up. "Not much dirt, dad, but I'll be doing some digging."

He smiled. "You'll be fine. Just don't disappear on Edwards."

Cali groaned. "He said the same thing dad," she finished putting her laptop into its protective case and then into the pack along with spare batteries and the solar charger. Seeing she had everything she closed the pack.

"He's a good man, Cal."

"I know," she sighed. "I guess I always thought…" she let her voice faded.

Jack walked further into the room, going over to her. "Daniel would be proud of you honey," he said drawing her into his arms. "I know it's only been a little over three months, you're allowed to miss him still."

Cali gripped handfuls of his shirt, her face buried into his shoulder. "Some nights I wake up feeling so alone dad, aching to have his arms around me, to feel his touch."

"I know, honey, it gets better though," he assured her gently. "Just take one day at a time." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on I'll escort you to the armory and the Gate room."  
She nodded against his shoulder, then stepped back, releasing him. "I've been ordered to carry more then just a Berretta."

He chuckled. "I was told, then I told Edwards what I'd do to him if anything happens to you. Teal'c just glared at him, so I think you're going to be safe."

That made Cali smile. "Teal'c has taken it upon himself to be my protector."

"He promised Daniel and you know Teal'c and his promises," Jack declared, picking up her pack they walked out of the office, Cali shutting the door.

They got off the elevator on level 23, going to the armory, Cali got a vest slipping it on she did it up, doing up the leg strap as her dad handed her a Berretta, she checked it and put it into the holster, putting the extra clips he handed her into their holster.

Colonel Edwards arrived, he was already kitted out. "Dr. O'Neill, Colonel."

"Edwards," Jack greeted. "Come to look after my girl?"

"Just making sure she was properly armed."

Cali rolled her eyes, she'd taken the neck strap for the P-90 her dad had handed her and slipped it on. "I can handle myself quiet well thank you, Colonel."

"I have no doubt of that, Doctor," he saw Jack hand her a P-90, arching an eyebrow.

Jack saw it. "Don't worry Edwards, she's a crack shot," he assured and after Cali had attached the weapon to the strap, he gave her the extra clips. She put them away. "There you go, Colonel, she's all set."

"Then we're ready to leave?"

"Ready Colonel." Cali assured, she got her pack and with her dad's help, clipped it to her vest.

Edwards handed her, her GDO. "Lets go then, doctor."

She strapped it to her forearm as they left, her dad patting her on the back. Taking the elevator to level 28, they got off and walked into the Gate room. The rest of SG-11 was present standing near the 'FRED', ready to go. Teal'c and Sam were standing at the back; the Jaffa had his 'don't mess with me' look on his face. Cali chuckled to herself as the Gate activated and started spinning, chevrons locking into place. It opened to its usual whoosh and settled into an event horizon.

General Hammond was in the control room; his voice came over the PA. "_SG-11, you have a go_."

"All right boys, lets move out," Edwards ordered and walked over to the ramp, one his men controlling the FRED.

Cali turned to her dad. "I'll see you in a week."

"Take it easy on them, huh." Jack advised.

"I will," she said with a gentle smile and headed for the ramp, nodding to Teal'c and Sam before stepping up onto it.

"_Dr. O'Neill_?"

She turned to the General's summons, all except Edwards was through the Gate; he was waiting for her. "Yes General?"

"_Godspeed, doctor_."

She smiled. "Thank you sir," she turned and walked up the ramp to the Colonel and together they walked through.

Jack sighed as the Gate closed down. Seeing your daughter off on a trip was one thing, but sending her halfway across the galaxy on a mission, that was something else.

A little later that day, Colonel Checkov, the Russian envoy was airing his grievances in the General's office. He held Hammond's model of a stealth fighter in his hands, having picked it up. "The deal made by our governments, General…"

"I'm aware of the aspect of the arrangement, Colonel," the General announced interrupting him. He saw Colonel O'Neill walk by the door and then try and get away without being seen, but it was too late. "Ah, Jack… come in," he gestured and waited, seeing the Colonel hesitate and then walk in. "Colonel, you know Colonel Checkov, the Russian envoy to the SGC."

"We've… meet." Jack recalled.

"Colonel Checkov feels that as a symbol of our joint efforts, a Russian Officer should be assigned to join SG1."

"Over my rotting corpse, sir."

Hammond had been expecting such a response. "Colonel…"

"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" Jack asked innocently.

"I said I would discuss it with you and that I was sure you would give it some careful thought," the General continued.

"And I will, General, but I'm still sure I'd say… _bite me_."

Hammond signed, glancing to the Russian officer. "Colonel, would you excuse us?"

Frowning, Colonel Checkov agreed. "General," he went to leave and then realized he still had the model and put it on the desk, leaving.

"So sorry," Jack said sarcastically as the Russian left. He then went and sat down, getting off his injured knee. Hammond was also now seated and Jack could see he wasn't happy. "I'm sorry General," he apologized, "you know I mean not disrespect toward you."

"I know. I probably should have reprimanded you in front of the Colonel, but I happen to agree with your sentiments in this case." Hammond declared.

"General, we have a four men team, we don't need another member – official or unofficial." Jack stated bluntly.

"I agree Jack. Dr. O'Neill has brought the same invaluable knowledge, linguistic skills and a very beneficial viewpoint to the team as Daniel Jackson did," the General acknowledged. "Cali was more then an unofficial member of the team when he was alive, we all knew that. That's why I insisted she take over from her husband. However the Russian's are pushing to have one of their own officers on the team."

"I realize that sir, but we don't need anyone else, official or unofficial."

"I agree, but I've been giving you a great deal of latitude lately. I may not be able to stop this from happening."

"Sir…"

"Jack… you're off the mission list anyway until that knee fully heals and Dr. O'Neill returns," the General said being the voice of reason. "Use the time to try and get some perspective. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Jack agreed frustrated, get got up and limped out of the office.

On level 19, Jonas Quinn wondered into Sam Carter's lab. "Major?"

She looked up, seeing who it was. "Yeah?"

"I realized I never actually thanked you for letting me see the X-302," he informed with a smile.

"Ah well, General Hammond ordered me to invite you," Sam admitted, feeling a little guilty about it. She hadn't wanted him to come.

"Oh," he hadn't expected that. Letting it slid. "Well I'm glad the Naquadria is going to be useful."

"Yeah, looks that way," Sam agreed.

"Can I see the plans for it?" Jonas asked being a little eager.

"Yeah… uh, General Hammond says I should give you anything you want regarding the Naquadria research, so…" she handed him a large black binder that contained all the information.

"He's a man of his word," Jonas declared taking the blinder.

She nodded, referring to the information, she commented. "I doubt it'll mean much to you without an understanding of our science and engineering."

"Maybe you can recommend some related reading?" He suggested.

"Yeah, sure…" she said a little unsure. "I'll, uh, type up a list."

"Great. Thanks." He said with a smile and started to leave, stopping he turned back, adding. "You know, Major… I'm as physically fit as anyone on this base and I've committed to memory almost all of Doctor Jackson's and Doctor O'Neill's work…"

"Everything?" Sam asked him surprised.

He didn't seem phased by it. "According to the tests Doctor Fraiser administrated, I have the ability to learn much quicker then the average human. The only one on this base who is quicker is Doctor O'Neill."

"All very interesting information, but…" Sam prompted him.

"I wanna join you," Jonas answered. "Explore other planets, discover new worlds, new cultures, help rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld."

"I get the picture," she remarked half heatedly.

"I can't stay here on this base for the rest of my life," he put forth. "I can't go back to my planet, they don't realize the threat that's out there. I can help them by helping you, helping Dr. O'Neill finish her husband's work."

"Jonas," she sighed, trying to let him down easily. "I understand why you want to join SG-1, and I'm sorry but… I just don't see it happening."

Jonas nodded, he understood, it was too soon. Smiling he gave her a salute, then taped the blinder she'd given him, as well as a little wave before leaving. Perhaps he'd have more of a chance if he talked to Teal'c. They were both aliens, Teal'c had earned their trust and respect. Maybe he'd be more understanding.

Teal'c headed for the commissary, after boxing with Jonas, he'd built up an appetite. The young Kelownan had made a foolish deal, if he'd knocked him down, then Teal'c would speak to O'Neill on Jonas' behalf. It hadn't happened but he'd taken pity on Jonas and said he'd still do it. Going into the commissary, Teal'c got himself enough food to satisfy his hunger. Which would have been enough to satisfy the hunger of four Marines. He saw O'Neill and went and sat with him.

"Light snack?" Jack asked sarcastically.

Teal' ignored him, eating. "You seem concerned?"

"Colonel Checkov is pushing for a Russian officer to be assigned to SG-1," the Colonel revealed. "Hammond doesn't know if he can stop it from happening. He told me to get some perspective on the matter."

"And have you, O'Neill?"

Jack signed. "I don't want a Russian on the team," he defended his feelings. "We don't need a fifth member."

Teal'c watched his friend for a while. Jack O'Neill could be a stubborn man; his sarcasm though usual covered deeper emotional feelings. The man had been through and seen more then any soldier should have too. "Have you considered Jonas Quinn?"

"Now, I know you've been practicing, but I still can't tell," Jack remarked bluntly, surprised by the suggestion. "Is that a joke?"

"He wished to join the fight against the Goa'uld."

"We don't need anyone else. You, Carter, Cali and I, we can handle things just fine."

"You don't trust Jonas Quinn." Teal'c stated dryly.

"He's an al… ien," the Colonel retorted, drawing out the word as he realized what he was saying and who he was saying it too.

"You learned to trust me, O'Neill."

"That's different," Jack said stubbornly.

"I do not believe it is," Teal'c said with an eerie calmness. "Both Cali O'Neill and I are both alien to this world, just as Jonas Quinn is. And like us he has vowed to commit himself to the cause of the Tau're."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I want him watching my back in battle. Okay?"

Teal'c was going to comment when alarms started blaring and it was announced over the intercom. "_Unscheduled incoming traveler_."

Leaving everything the two men hurried out of the commissary, heading straight for level 28. General Hammond and Bra'tac were walking out of the Gate room as they arrived with Sam.

"Bra'tac," Jack greeted. "What's up?"

"Tek ma te, Master Bra'tac." Teal'c welcomed.

"I'm sorry I did not come sooner, Teal'c," the Jaffa Master apologized. "Drey'auc is gravely ill."

Worried, Teal'c looked quickly to the General, who insisted. "No need to ask. Go."

Nodding Teal'c hurried to get ready.

Bra'tac looked to Jack. "Where is my granddaughter?"

"Off world on a mission with SG-11."

The Jaffa Master frowned. "Is this wise with the bounty on her head?"

Jack and Sam glanced at each other, then to the Jaffa Master. "What bounty on her head?" The Colonel asked sternly.

"A minor Goa'uld, Serapis, has placed a bounty on her head, he wants her alive," Bra'tac revealed, a little confused. "Surely you were aware of this?"

"Nooo," Jack exclaimed and glanced at the General, who wasn't saying much, but seemed to know something. "Sir?"

"Freyr informed me a kidnap attempt was going to be made on Dr. O'Neill, he has assured me P3X-789 is safe, he suggested it's location. Which is why I sent her there, apparently the Ancient technology on the planet will stop her from being transported off," he explained. "He never said anything about a bounty."

"I'm sure Freyr knows what he's doing sir," Sam assured.

"I hope so, Major." He noted and walked away.

When Teal'c returned, he and Bra'tac left for the Rebel base. Jack and Sam saw them off. "Well that was fun," the Colonel remarked dryly.

"It's never boring around here sir." She agreed as they left the Gate room.

"Has Jonas been talking to you?" Jack asked her as they stepped into the elevator.

Sam nodded. "About joining SG-1."

"Apparently he got to Teal'c too."

"He just wants to help, sir."

"Yeah well, have him join another team," Jack said harshly and left the elevator when it stopped.

Sam sighed and followed him. "Colonel, he saved Cali's life."

"At the cost of Daniel's," he added.

"I realize that sir, but it was Daniel's chose, even Cali will tell you that."

Jack stopped and faced her, asking her honestly. "Do you want him on the team?"

She hesitated, feeling a little guilty about what she was going to say. "No, but I think he does deserve a chance," she said softly.

"Fine, just have him get it with someone else," the Colonel said bluntly and walked away, still limping on his bad knee.

Colonel Edwards frowned as he walked into the chamber, he hadn't let his guard down since they'd arrived; he had his men checking out the underground city with a fine toothcomb. The cause of his frown was Dr. Cali O'Neill, she stood in the middle of the polished black chamber, her equipment scattered at her feet. She'd removed her P-90, vest and BDU shirt, all which were also at her feet. Around her swirled what looked to be holographic planets and stars, her eyes were closed; her journal held against her forehead.

"Doctor!"

She didn't flinch. "Yes Colonel?"

"What are you doing?"

"Is this a trick question, Colonel?" She asked with a touch of sarcasm.

His frowned deepened. "What if I'd been a patrol of Jaffa, doctor, you're standing there open."

She hugged her journal to her chest as she opened her eyes and turned. "Colonel, if a patrol of Jaffa were to enter the city, then I would have heard you and your men taking them out, which would have given me time to get both my vest and P-90."

He didn't buy it. "Put them on, doctor," he ordered. "Now!"

Sighing she dropped her journal, grabbed the vest and put it on, zipping it up, as well as doing up the leg strap that held her side arm at her thigh. She reattached the P-90 to its strap, the one thing she had left handing around her neck. "Better Colonel?"

"Yes." He walked out of the room, counted to ten slowly before rushing back in his HK ready. Finding the chamber in darkness, the only light was that of a red laser sight that was situated over his heart.

"Bang, your dead," the sultry voice of Cali O'Neill rang in his ears.

He couldn't see her. "Nice work, doctor."

She whispered _lights_ in Ancient and they came up, revealing where she was. "Thank you, Colonel," she switched off the laser site and lowered her weapon. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to work."

"Sure doc," he said and walked out.

Cali shook her head. "Men," she groaned and went back to deciphering what she'd been working on. An hour or so later she left the map chamber, taking her equipment with her. She left it in the suite she'd taken as quarters, deciding to explore the city. It had fascinated her the first time she'd been and now it was no different. It was as if she had a connection to it.

"You shouldn't be wandering around alone, doc."

She stopped, letting Major Lorne catch up. "I'm not a child, Major."

"I never said you were, doc," he noted walking with her, glancing around as he did. "This place is a warren of streets, you could get lost."

Cali couldn't help but chuckle. "Major, I was exploring the pyramid on Abydos alone when I was eight years old, getting lost was something I never seemed to do."

"There's always a first time, doc," the Major remarked, keeping his eyes open.

"You don't like me, do you, Major?" She asked him after a few minutes.

"I've never said that, doc."

"You didn't have to," she said softly and walked away from him.

Major Lorne sighed; shaking his head he walked back the way he'd come. Leaving the Archaeologist to wander around, after all, how much trouble could she get into?

The doors to the elevator came open and Sam and Jonas entered after those within had left, she pushed the button to close the door and chose the right floor.

"I didn't know Teal'c had a wife." Jonas remarked, continuing what they'd been discussing.

"Yeah, and a son, Rya'c," Sam explained. "They were banished form their home on Chulak when Teal'c defected. At one point Apophis actually brainwashed Rya'c and tried to use him against us. Bra'tac's been looking out for them ever since."

"So why didn't Teal'c just bring'em here?"

The elevator doors opened, and they walked out, heading down the corridor.

"Well, Drey'auc wanted to stay with her own people if possible and Teal'c was away on missions most of the time anyway. He tries to get home as often as he can, but it's not easy for him." Sam revealed.

"You'd never know, would you?"

"Yeah, well, Teal'c's not exactly an open book."

"Still, I'm usually much better at reading people." Jonas declared.

"Major!" both turned to see Colonel Checkov hurrying towards them, he wasn't happy. "Why was I not informed about the X-302?"

"For example," Jonas said causally. "It might not be that obvious to everyone, but this man is actually very upset."

Sam nodded, holding back the fact she wanted to laugh in both their faces for that ridicules comment. Keeping her control. "Colonel, why don't we discus this with General Hammond."

"A good idea." Checkov agreed and stormed off towards the General's office.

Sighing, Sam gestured for Jonas to follow. "And this day was going so well," she mumbled under her breath.

"Um, Major, where is Dr. O'Neill?" Jonas asked her, he hadn't seen the linguist since they'd gotten back from Nevada.

"P3X-789 with SG-11."

"I didn't realize she was due to go off world."

"She wasn't, the General though she'd like some time flexing her archaeological muscles." Sam answered him.

He frowned. "Flex her archaeological muscles?"

"It's an expression, it means she gets to be an archaeologist for a while and she's been wanting to go back to P3X-789 for some time," the Major mentioned.

They came to the General's office, Checkov knocked and they all went in. The Russian came straight to the point. "Why wasn't I told about the X-302, General?"

"How did you find out about the X-302, Colonel?" Hammond asked his own question.

"That's not the issue," he countermanded. "Article 3A clearly states…."

"The X-302 has nothing to do with the Stargate," the General interrupted.

"The Naquadria being used to power the hyperspace window generator was procured…"

The Colonel was interrupted again, this time by alarms and the voice over the intercom announcing. "_Unauthorized incoming wormhole._"

"What now?" Sam asked almost with a groan.

"I'll take anything over this…" Hammond announced and he hurried out of the office with the Major.

Checkov looked to Jonas, who smiled half-heartedly.

In the control room, General Hammond entered with Major Carter via the stairs, having come form his office. The Gate was open, the iris still closed.

"We're not receiving an IDC, sir," Sergeant Harriman reported. "In fact, there's nothing, sir."

Sam sat next to the Sergeant and studied the monitor before her, as Jack arrived.

"What's up?" The Colonel asked.

"Apparently…. Nothing," she answered confused.

"Nothing?"

"So it would seem," she said.

"That's a twist," he noted.

Sam checked the computer. "The Gate is functioning properly. We're definitely looking at an incoming wormhole."

"But nothing is incoming?" Hammond asked her.

"As far as I can tell," she answered.

"The Goa'uld used that tactic before." Jack recalled.

"To block our escape while they attack in ships, yeah." Sam agreed nodding.

"Nothing from deep space watch either." Sergeant Harriman reported, having checked.

"This doesn't make any sense," the Major stated, a more then a little confused. "In order to keep a wormhole open, you have to send something through… a radio signal, anything. We're getting…. Nothing."

"Figure it out, Major," Hammond ordered. "I'll call the President."

"Yes sir."

He hurried out.

Jack saw Sam looking at him. "Don't look at me… I got nothing." He said and walked out. What concerned him, was his daughter was off world. If the Stargate malfunctioned, she couldn't get home. He didn't want to lose her too.

After running a number of diagnostics Sam was no closer to knowing what was going on. She met with the General and O'Neill in the briefing room, giving her report.

"Could it be a malfunction of some kind?" Hammond asked after she was finished.

"It's possible, Sir, but highly unlikely," she answered. "Chances are somebody dialed Earth from an off world Gate."

"Wrong number?" Jack put forth, he was looking at the monitor on the wall.

"Well, normally the Gate shuts down automatically after a short period of time if nothing's entering the event horizon from the out-going location," she supplied.

"So… what do we do?" He asked coming over to them.

"We wait. To my knowledge no one's been able to sustain a wormhole for longer then 38 minutes."

"Could whoever's behind this redial our Gate repeatedly just to keep us from using it?" The General asked.

"I've programmed the computer to dial the Alpha site immediately after the incoming wormhole expires, just in case. We'll be able to recall our off world teams and hopefully contact someone who can help." Sam announced.

The three of them watched the clock on the computer as it approached and then passed the 38-minute mark.

"It's still on." Hammond noted.

"38 minutes; give or take a few seconds."

Jack turned, watching the clock, seeing the seconds tick over. "How many is a few?"

"Okay, now we have a problem." Sam said gravely.

Hammond looked back to the Gate, the iris was remaining shut, and the Gate was still opened.

"Sir," Jack stood next to him. "When was SG-11 due to check in?"

"Tomorrow morning at oh eight hundred," he told him. "Once they realize something is wrong, then Colonel Edwards will contact the Alpha site."

He nodded and walked out of the room.

Sam watched him leave. "He's worried."

The General agreed. "He doesn't want to lose Cali, like he lost Daniel."

"He won't sir, we'll figure something out," she said confidently.

"I hope so, Major," the General said and then left.

**P2X-374 – Temporary Rebel Base**

Teal'c stood solemnly at his wife's funeral pyre; he'd arrived too late. His son had been angry and grieving and he'd let Rya'c take out his frustrations, which he now supported cuts and bruises because he had, from the beating that Bra'tac had stopped.

Turning away from the fire his eyes meet his sons, Rya'c turned and walked away. He went to follow him, but Bra'tac held him back.

"Let him mourn," the Jaffa Master insisted solemnly.

"He has grown to hate me," Teal'c realized.

"He does not," Bra'tac corrected. "Nor does he truly believe our cause is futile. Drey'auc would not allow it."

"Why does he speak as he does?"

"Self-doubt. Since the day Apophis brainwashed him, he has believed his own mind is weak," the Jaffa Master revealed of his student.

"It is not true."

Bra'tac wasn't surprised by the faith Teal'c had in his son. "You were not different at his age," he reminded. "After the death of your father at the hands of Cronus, fear almost consumed you. Like Rya'c it was desire for vengeance that gave your strength."

"Rya'c misplaces his blame." Teal'c said bluntly.

"He directs his malice toward you because he believe you doubt him as much as he doubts himself," the Jaffa Master announced just as blunt.

Teal'c was stunned. "Why would he believe such a thing?"

"Because you are his father and you have not told him otherwise," the Jaffa Master concluded.

Teal'c turned back to the fire, thinking over what Bra'tac had told him. He'd made mistakes in his life, some painful and some not. He'd also made choices that had changed his life. Joining the Tau're; renouncing the Goa'uld for the false Gods they were and the fight to being freedom to his people. Along the way he'd lost friends and gained enemies, all a part of being a warrior, he knew that. Still, at times like this he wished he had Daniel Jackson and Cali O'Neill to voice his opinions and concerns too. Either had always been the voice of reason, a conscience. Neither were there though, he'd lost his brother and Cali O'Neill was with SG-11 off world. This time he'd have to do this alone.

Turning away from the fire, he bowed his head to Master Bra'tac and walked away, clearing the doubt form his mind. He found Rya'c sitting on the steps at the base of the Stargate. He sat with him; he would make his son understand. "Not… so long ago," he began, the memories a little painful. "I was captured in battle and Apophis took control of my mind. He made me believe that…" he paused, not caring his voice betrayed the emotions he felt or his face did too. "He made me believe I was once again his loyal first prime and I turned on my friends who trusted me. Were it not for Bra'tac and the right of MalSharron, I would have died…. Believing Apophis was my God. Whether you believe in me or what I have chosen to do does not change the fact that I have never doubted your heart, Rya'c. You need never win back my trust my son, for you have never lost it."

Rya'c saw the truth in his father's words, embracing him so they could grieve together. They had both lost. "I'm sorry father."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my son." Teal'c insisted.

He pulled away. "I am glad you came."

His father smiled. "I know that my son."

**P3X-789**

"Dr. O'Neill!"

Cali woke to the calling of her name; she scrambled out of her sleeping bag, pulling on her boots, rushing out forgoing her vest and P-90, but grabbing her side arm. "What is it, Major?"

"We've got visitors, Doctor." Major Lorne announced.

She ran to keep up with him, Lorne directing her to the entrance of the city; there Colonel Edwards and the rest of SG-11 had weapons drawn against what looked to be travelers. She shoved the Beretta into the waistband of her trousers and moved to his side, the travelers were frightened, seeming to be a nomadic tribe. She stepped forward, her hands held out to show she had no weapon in them. "I'm Cali O'Neill, we mean you no harm," she said gently, they hadn't expected to see anyone there.

A young man stepped forward slowly. "They carry weapons."

"To protect," she looked back and gestured for SG-11 to lower their weapons. Frowning at the Colonel when he didn't give the order.

Sighing, Edwards reneged. "Lower your weapons," he ordered and he and his men did so.

Cali looked back. "We're from a planet called Earth, we're of the Tau're," she explained. "We came to explore the city."

"You wish to settle here?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just to learn about the people who once lived here."

"We wish to settle here," the young man announced. "I am Tolis, this is the last of my people."

She could see there was but a few hundred, she smiled understandingly. "This city is deserted, I'm sure it will make you a good home."

"Thank you."

"Doctor," Edwards got her attention, continuing when she looked back. "What are you doing? We don't know who these people are."

"My people are the Celtins, our planet was enslaved by a Goa'uld, Neith, she used my people to mine Naquada, when the mine stopped eliding the mineral, she left," Tolis explained. "By that time though, our planet was suffering a terrible ice age and was no longer going to be able to sustain life. While searching our records, we found the Gate address to this planet; we believe our ancestors once lived here."

"Neith, was known as the Great Goddess," Cali explained to the Colonel. "She was also known to be the female Anubis, being a guide in the underworld."

"Great," he mumbled.

She ignored the comment. "She was the mother of Sobek, Isis, Horus and Osiris. It was also claimed she was the mother of Ra."

"Quiet a sweetheart then," he comment.

"Their claim on this city is valid, Colonel, we're the visitors here," she noted.

"All right," he yielded. "Major, let's help these people get settled. See if any need medical attention."

"Yes sir," Lorne agreed.

Cali turned back to Tolis, smiling. "We'll help you get your people settled, we're only using the largest of the buildings so we won't disturb you at all."

"Thank you," he turned to his people, addressing them. "These people of the Tau're are going to help us settle, please do not be frighten of them!"

"Then we are home, Tolis?" Someone called out.

"Yes we are home!" He agreed.

A little boy, no more then four or five ran up to Cali as SG-11 started to bring the people into the city. He tugged on the leg of her pants. She knelt down to him, smiling; he had beautiful blue eyes, so emotional. "Hello."

"Hello," he smiled shyly.

"This is Caleb, he is one of the many orphans we have with us." Tolis explained.

Cali lifted the little boy up in her arms as she stood. "It's nice to meet you Caleb, I'm Cali."

His thumb went into his mouth and he nuzzled tiredly at her neck.

"You have a way with children." Tolis remarked smiling warmly, seeing a resemblance between the child and this young woman, which was amazing.

"A little."

A woman hurried to them. "I am sorry, Tolis, he got away from me," she apologized.

"It's all right," he assured. "This is my wife, Shay," he introduced. "This is Dr. O'Neill," he told his wife, having picked up the title, he then addressed Cali again. "We have been trying to look after and place all the orphans, it has not been easy."

"Caleb is a very quiet boy," Shay revealed. "He doesn't mix well and usually does not like to be held." She held out her arms. "I'll take him back to the others, Kerena is looking after them."

Caleb had other ideas; he clung to Cali, whimpering. "Nooo."

"It's all right," she assured, rubbing the boys back. He was small for his age. "He's fine. Come, I've been exploring the city, I think I have a home that will suite you both."

"Thank you, Doctor O'Neill." Tolis said; he shouldered their belongings, what few they had.

"Please, call me Cali," she insisted.

"Thank you, Cali," he took his wife's hand and they followed her.

"Do you have children, Cali?" Shay asked her.

"No, my husband died a few mouths ago," Cali, said, the grief still evident in her voice.

"I am sorry," the Celtinan apologized.

"It's all right," she assured. "Daniel was given the chance to Ascend after death, he exists on a higher plane of existence now."

Tolis glanced at his wife; their shock was evident, but well guarded. "Your husband is of the Ascended?"

"Yes." Cali saw their reaction. "You've heard of the Ascended?"

"It is believed some of our ancestors went of the Ascended."

"I see," she guided them to a little cottage, opening the door; when she entered the lights came on within.

Shay and Tolis followed, the two not use to such splendor. "This is ours?" She asked.

"If you wish it," Cali agreed. "The city is large, there are other cottagers if this isn't suitable."

"No, this is fine," Tolis insisted quickly, surprised by it.

"You should rest then, we'll talk more in the morning," she declared, she tried to pass Caleb to the Celtin, but the little boy wouldn't leave her.

"Caleb, please, little one," Shay said gently.

"Noo, stay with Cali," the little boy pleaded, taking his thumb out only long enough to say it.

She was surprised. "He usually doesn't talk much."

Cali rubbed his back again, soothing him. "I don't mind if it's all right with you."

"We don't want to be any trouble."

"I'm sure Caleb wouldn't be and you're not," Cali reassured, having the small boy in her arms seemed right. "I can bring him to you in the morning."

"I feel we are taking advantage of you."

"You're not."

Tolis got the few things that belonged to the boy, including a sleeping matt and blanket. "He'll need these."

Cali took the small bag and matt. "He'll be fine, I'll be back in the morning."

"Thank you, Cali."

She nodded and left the cottage, returning to the building she and SG-11 were using. Colonel Edwards was there.

"Found a friend, Doctor?"

"It seems so, this is Caleb; he is an orphan."

"Hey kid," he ruffled his light blond hair.

Caleb smiled with his thumb still in his mouth, nearly asleep against Cali's shoulder.

"I think we're going to get some sleep," she announced. "How are they settling?"

"Like ducks to water," the Colonel remarked. "A little surprised by the accommodation, but they seem happy. In the morning when I contact the SGC, I'll have the General send through a medical team to check them over. Lieutenant Readen said they seem to be in pretty good health. We counted a two hundred and fifty, pretty soon to be more, there are three pregnant women among them."

"I think after all they've been through, they deserve to be safe, Colonel."

"Yeah doc, they do," he saw the little boy was asleep. "You'd better get your ward to bed, doc."

She nodded, smiling. "Good night, Colonel."

"Night doc."

She carried the little boy into the suite she was using and managed to lay his sleeping matt out next to her sleeping bag, laying him down on it, she covered him with his blanket. Leaving his bag next to hers she removed the Berretta from her waistband and secured it in her backpack. The P-90 she put near her sleeping bag, removed her boots and lay down, tucking the weapon under the bag, but where she could get to it if needed. As she started to drift off, she felt the little boy edge closer until he was snuggled against her; she smiled and slipped her arm around him.

_Daniel stood next to Oma, watching the scene unfold, smiling to himself._

_"I told you, Cali would be fine," she whispered to him._

_"I just had to see it for myself."_

_Oma smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's time to go."_

_He sighed. "Back to ascension one oh one?"_

_She chuckled. "You have an unusual sense of humor, Daniel."_

_"Yeah," he shrugged. "It comes from putting up with Jack."_

_"I believe it does," she agreed. "Both Cali and Caleb will be fine, as will the Celtinan people."_

_Daniel nodded. "I know," he said softly. Moving closer to the two, he knelt down and gently caressed his wife's cheek. "Stay safe my love."_

When the SGC couldn't be reached, Colonel Edwards and one of his men dialed the Alpha site, coordinating with the teams, who unable to contact the base had traveled there over night. He went through and brought back all but one team, they would remain to send through the teams as they arrived. On P3X-789, Cali had found a bound with Caleb; he didn't want to leave her sight. Instead of upsetting him, Tolis and Shay let the little boy remain with the linguist, they had other children and families to settle and a city to explore. The SCG teams helped out as much as they could, discovering an infirmary and fixing the power supply, so that when they did leave, the Celtins would be able to survive on their own. The Ancients had devised a power supply that ran better and cleaner then even Naquada, its supply would last the Celtins for generations. It also controlled the night and day effect, creating artificial sunlight that would help planets grow and filtered in natural rainwater from the surface, so they had rain as well.

Colonel Edwards found Dr. O'Neill and her young ward two days later in one of the chambers, Cali was translating a wall of writing that looked Ancient while Caleb played with the only toys he'd brought with him, some blocks. "Doctor?"

She turned. "Colonel?"

"We managed to contract Earth, apparently Anubis attacked, he kept the Stargate opened using ancient technology; they used the 302 to fly the Gate off Earth, it exploded. Major Carter said she'd give you the full story when they see you, but apparently the SGC is leasing the Russian Stargate," he reported. "Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 are on their way with Dr. Fraiser and her team, they'll be here in an hour. Major Lorne and myself are going to met them."

"Thank you Colonel," she said with a warm smile.  
He nodded and walked out, ruffling Caleb's light brown, almost blond hair as he did. The little boy got up and went over to Cali; he hugged her leg, his head barely reaching her thigh.

"What you doing?" He asked.

"I'm translating this wall of writing," she hankered down when he moved, pointing at the wall. "This is written in a language we call Ancient." She showed him words and phrases, finding he picked it up quickly. They sat together, Caleb on her lap watching as she continued the translation, she didn't mind him being there, he never touched her equipment or played with her laptop, he was a good little boy.

She was still working when SG-1 bonded into the chamber; she stood after Caleb did, the little boy hiding behind her legs. She noticed Jonas Quinn was with them, SG-1 patches on his fatigues. "Hi dad."

Jack hugged his daughter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured, feeling Caleb tighten his hold on her leg. "It's okay kiddo," she picked him up. "Caleb, this is my dad, Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's also the leader of my team – SG-1."

Jack smiled as the little boy smiled shyly and snuggled closer to Cali. "Hi there Caleb. Are you looking after my girl?"

Caleb nodded. "Uh huh."

Cali smiled, glancing at Jonas and then her dad. "What's going on?"

"Checkov wanted a Russian officer on the team, I didn't. We compromised, they got their own team and Jonas became SG-1's fifth member," he explained and then shrugged. "He was a help with the Gate when it was all going to hell."

"Okay," she felt the little boy in her arms flinch when Teal'c and Sam came closer, the little boy's gaze locked on the Jaffa. "It's okay, Caleb, Teal'c is a friend he won't hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she reassured, then gestured to Sam. "This is Major Samantha Carter, everyone calls her Sam and the man over there is Jonas Quinn."

"Hello Caleb," Sam said with a smile.

"Hello."

Jonas gave a little wave. "Hi."

"Look, Fraiser is setting up in the infirmary you guys found, she wants to check everyone over, so why don't we head over there and she can check this little guy out and you can tell me everything that's been going on." Jack suggested to his daughter.

Cali nodded. "Sure, give me a minute," she put Caleb down and went over to her laptop.

The little boy went over to Teal'c and tugged on his pants leg, when the Jaffa looked down he held up his arms and waited.

Sam chuckled. "He wants you to pick him, Teal'c."  
Reluctantly the Jaffa did so and Caleb touched the gold tattoo on his forehead very gently. "Did hurt?"

"Yes."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Caleb wrapped his arms around Teal'c neck. "You very brave," he said hugging him.

Jack chuckled to himself, mostly at the Jaffa's discomfort. "Hey kiddo, what about me. Am I brave?"

Caleb twisted around a little and studied the man, who was Cali's father and nodded. He pointed to the weapon. "Cali has one of those. I'm not allowed to touch."

Cali returned to her dad's side, her P-90 now hanging around her neck. "That's because they're very dangerous."

"That's right, kiddo," Jack agreed. "Cali and the rest of us have been trained to use these weapons and they're not for children."

"I know," he reached for Cali.

She took him. "Come on kiddo, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." They left the chamber; Cali guided them through the city.

"So how are you and Colonel Edwards been getting on?" Her dad asked her.

"Despite the fact he insists I wear my vest and carry my P-90 at all times, not bad I suppose," she dismissed. "It hasn't been so bad since the other teams arrived, Colonel Reynolds and the rest of SG-3 have been running interference."

Sam smiled. "Reynolds just doesn't want anything to happen to you, you're he's good luck charm."

"Funny, Sam."

They came to the infirmary, going into the building. Dr. Fraiser and her team were being helped by SG-6, getting their equipment set up; the team had been working with Cali to decipher what the Ancient technology was for since they'd found the building.

Janet smiled warmly, seeing the young archaeologist. "Hi Cali, I heard you had a little friend."

"Hi Janet. This is Caleb."

"Hi Caleb. I'm a friend of Cali's." She saw he managed to smile with his thumb in his mouth. She addressed the young woman. "Colonel Edwards said to check him out, so why don't the two of you come with me and we'll do it straight away. From what the Colonel told me, I'm going to be busy."

"Oh yeah," Cali agreed, she managed to unclip her P-90 one handed and hand it to her dad. "I don't think I'm going to need this while Janet does Caleb's physical."

He took it. "Well you never know."

She rolled her eyes and went with the doctor, still carrying the young boy.

Colonel Edwards arrived with Tolis, he introduced them all, concluding with. "Tolis is the leader of the group."

"I did what I had to, to save my people." Tolis said calmly, a little embarrassed by the praise.

"You did a good job," Jack told him.

"He and his wife also look after the orphans, like Caleb," Edwards added. "He wants to discuss the boy with you."

"Caleb was found by my wife, he was in a basket only newborn, left at the Stargate," Tolis told them. "My wife saved him and brought him into our home, we'd opened it to other orphans."

"So you don't know who his parents are?" Sam asked.

"We do not," he answered. "Which is what I would like to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Jack murmured.

"Caleb has become attached to Dr. O'Neill," the Celtin stated the obvious. "My wife and I are worried what will happen when she leaves, so we would like to ask her to take Caleb with her, to adopt him."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You want my daughter to adopt, Caleb?"

"Yes."

"It isn't that easy, Tolis," Sam revealed.

"It is by our laws," he declared. "Our Judge of Matters had already decreed the adoption is acceptable."

"Just like that?" Jonas asked him.

Tolis nodded. "Dr. O'Neill is an acceptable mother for Caleb."

"Does not Cali O'Neill have any say in this matter?" Teal'c inquired.

"Of course."

"Then she should be asked."

Jack sighed. "Tolis, Cali isn't even from Earth, her adopting Caleb may not be possible," he pointed out.

"By our laws it is."

In the examination room, Caleb was sitting up on the bed, swinging his legs back and fourth. Dr. Fraiser had drawn blood; he'd been very brave. She'd checked him over, his eyes, ears, throat, heart and lungs. Cali had taken the blood and with the help of one of Janet's nurses, (Sergeant Michaels from SG-3, had helped Cali change the infirmary's main frame to work in English), they were able to run the tests that Janet wanted using the Ancient medical equipment. Doing so while the little boy was being checked over.

While Cali occupied Caleb, Janet went over the results, frowning. She looked to her nurse. "Lieutenant, draw blood from Dr. O'Neill."

"Yes Ma'am."

Cali arched an eyebrow when the nurse told her what she wanted. "Why, Janet?"

"I want a blood sample of yours, to do a comparison." Janet told her.

"Why?"

"Because Caleb had the Ancient gene, like you have."

"Oh." She reluctantly rolled up her sleeve and Caleb held her hand while the nurse took the blood, chuckling softly as the young archaeologist played up the whole experience to make the little boy laugh.

Janet came over to them with the results a few minutes later. "Cali, do you have one of Daniel's tags on yours?"

"Yeah," she pulled the tags free and let Janet take a look, making notes, before going back over to the computer. Cali left Caleb with the nurse and joined the doctor. "Janet what's going on?"

"If these results are right, and you and Sergeant Michaels have programmed the correct translation program into the Ancient computers," Janet saw the look on the younger woman's face. "Which you have."

"Janet?" Cali pleaded.

"This says you and Daniel are his parents, Cali."

"That's not possible," Cali, said stunned. "I've never had a baby," she turned to the little boy, right from the start she'd felt a connection, felt as if they were meant to be together.

"Then I'm reading this wrong." Janet declared.

"No, you're not," she hugged herself. "We just have to figure out how this happened."

The doctor nodded. "Lieutenant, can you ask Major Carter to join us?"

"Yes Ma'am," the nurse said and left the room.

Caleb was worried and confused by what was happening. "Something wrong?"

"No sweetheart," Cali insisted hurrying over to him, tucking her tags beneath her shirt once more. "Everything is fine."

He climbed up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her neck; she hugged him back, rubbing his back gently.

Sam returned with the nurse. "You wanted me?" The Major inquired.

Cali released the little boy and lifted him down. "Caleb, can you go out to Colonel O'Neill. Do you remember the way?" He saw him nod. "Are you sure?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay," she ruffled his hair, smiling. "Good boy."

He hurried out, going back the way they'd come, finding only the Colonel and the rest of SG-1 waiting. He tugged on the Colonel's pants leg and looked up.

Jack looked down. "Hey Caleb."

"Up?"

Handing Teal'c both P-90's, Jack lifted the boy up into his arms. "All finished?"

"Uh huh."

"Wasn't too bad, was it?"

"No," he played with the earpiece on Jack's radio.

Teal'c could see the Colonel was becoming as restless as the boy after a few minutes. "Should Cali O'Neill and Major Carter have returned by now?"

"Yeah, they should have," Jack, agreed; he tickled Caleb a little. "Can you show us where they are, pal?"

"That way, I show you," the little boy agreed.

The three men followed the boys directions as he pointed out the way from the comfort of Jack's arms, he felt proud of himself, leading them to the examination room.

Jack saw the three women huddled around a computer screen mounted on the wall. "Hey kids, what's up?"'

They turned. "We've found out something interesting, sir," Sam announced. "Caleb has the Ancient gene, but that's not all."

He was curious. "What else?"

"Caleb is Cali and Daniel's son," Janet revealed bluntly.

"How is that possible?" Jonas asked; he knew they hadn't had children.

"He was genetically engineered and grown artificially."

Cali hugged her arms to her chest, feeling the build up of emotions, confusion, hurt, anger, sadness; it was almost overwhelming. She walked over to her dad, her son in his arms. "Why would anyone do this?"

"I don't know sweetheart."

Caleb didn't fully understand, he just knew Cali was sad, he reached out for her; the lady doctor had said she was his mom, did that mean Cali didn't want him, was that why she was sad?

Cali took him, holding him close, rubbing his back, the tears she'd held back slid down her cheeks. She'd wanted a child with Daniel, they'd decided to wait, and then he'd died and ascended. Now she had his son, their son in her arms.

Caleb wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry mommy."

She smiled despite the tears. He'd called her mommy. She kissed his forehead. "I'm just happy sweetheart."

He hugged her again, she did want him, smiling he whispered. "Glad you my mommy."

"I'm glad I'm your mommy too, Caleb," she told him.

Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around them both. "We'll get to the bottom of this kiddo, I promise. Until we do through, I have to explain all this to the General. Looks like you don't have to adopt Caleb, he's already yours."

"Adopt him?"

"Tolis wished you to adopt Caleb Jackson." Teal'c informed, purposely adding the surname.

Cali was surprised not by the adoption announcement, but the use of the name. "I guess you're right, I don't have to adopt my own son."

"No, kiddo, you don't," Jack agreed.

"Well for now, Dr. O'Neill-Jackson," Janet announced, using both surnames. "I suggest you take your son and the rest of SG-1 and leave my infirmary, I have patients to check over."

Cali chuckled. "I'll get everyone out of your hair, Janet."

"Good, out," she ordered.

They left laughing softly, Caleb giggling.

Four days later, SG-1, plus Dr. Fraiser, sat at the briefing table, explaining it all to General Hammond, for this part of the briefing they'd waited to tell it. The whole briefing had taken over an hour as it was, and involved every team leader. All had been dismissed except for those present.

"Where is the boy now?" Hammond asked after he'd heard the whole story; he'd seen them come through with him.

"He's with Lieutenant Williams in the infirmary, sir," Janet informed.

"And there is no doubt he is their son?"

"No doubt sir."

The General looked to Cali. "We'll need to sort out the details and paper work, Doctor. While that's being done, Mr. Quinn will accompany SG-1 on their missions. Once you have everything sorted out, you may return to your duties if that's what you want?"

"Thank you sir," she said. "I know this won't be easy, but Lieutenant Williams said she and the other working parents at the SGC have a Support system so that going off world isn't a problem. She's going to run through it with me and introduce me to the other parents."

"I know of it, Doctor, I help organize it. I'll also arrange for a security cleared nanny, since this program went into action, the Air Force agreed this system was needed."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, doctor, there is a question of your living arrangements?" He noted. "You're welcome to stay on base, however."

"However a home would be better for a growing boy," she concluded and nodded. "I realize that sir and dad and Sam are going to help me look for a house, between Daniel and I, we saved quiet a bit, so buying one isn't a problem."

"All right then, we'll start on the paper work in the morning. Dismissed." He pushed his seat back and stood, taking the folders with him; he headed into his office he had phone calls to make.

Cali sat back in her chair and rubbed her hands over her face. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, kiddo, welcome to the world of parenthood." Jack smirked and stood. "Come on, let's go rescue my grandson from the nurses."

"Is that a crack about my nurses, sir?" Janet asked standing.

"Nope," he remarked.

"Better not be sir," she warned.

"Wouldn't think of it, Doc," he smirked and headed off.

The others rushed to keep up, smiling to themselves.

The SGC's Parent support program turned out to be larger then Cali had expected; she wasn't expecting the scale or the security in place. Her name was added to the contact list and Caleb's name was added to the children's list. Both met with the other parents and children, advice was given and received, all of it making Cali's head spin, she was still coming to terms with being a mother. Slowly though, as the days pasted they eased into their new life together, Janet and Cassie went with Cali and Caleb to do some shopping for the little boy; he needed everything. General Hammond arranged for a birth certificate and aided in the paper work that went with Caleb's arrival and stay. He also arranged for a security-cleared nanny, Mrs. Silvia Clark, she was an old friend of the General's and ex-Air Force, so she knew the in's and out's of military life – even though Cali wasn't military. Both Mrs. Clark and Caleb had their names added to the Alpha Site list on the insistence of Dr. Fraiser. More tests had revealed Caleb was an evolution above even Cali, he may have been four, but his IQ was higher then an average four year old and he did have the Ancient gene like this mother. He knew his way around the SGC with ease, and was picking up Abydonian, Goa'uld ad several other languages. Mostly Abydonian, since his mother and grandfather spoke it a lot when they were together.

And to their word Jack and Sam helped find Cali the perfect house for them, a low block cottage with three bedrooms and an office. Sam and Sergeant Siler went through the house after Cali bought it and updated the security system with quiet a few 'alien' touches to it. Half of the SG teams and some of the staff arrived to help them move from the base to the house, bring everything out of storage. Sam and Siler also set up the office, setting Cali's computer up for both the Internet and so it was networked to the SGC computer in her office. Teal'c and Jack set up swing set in the back yard and a sandpit, Colonel Reynolds and the rest of SG-3 had to end up helping them. Jonas helped Caleb arrange his bedroom, the little boy and the Kelownan muddling through together. Silvia Clark helped Cali with the main bedroom, the two women getting to know each other as they unpacked.

Silvia lifted a photo frame from the box on the bed, seeing the photo inside it. "Your Daniel was a handsome man."

Cali smiled sadly. "Yes he was," she took the photo from the sliver haired woman, running her finger over her husband's face. "You can see where Caleb gets his good looks from."

"Oh I don't know," the elderly woman said with a smile. "You are a beautiful young woman yourself." Silvia removed another photo, this one of a young Egyptian woman. "Who is this, Cali?"

Cali put the photo of Daniel on the bedside table and had a look, seeing who it was. "Sha're," she took the frame; a sadness seeped into her soul. "She was my life partner and Daniel's first wife, we lost her."

"Your life partner?"

She nodded. "Lover, it's just a title. We were together before Daniel, we both fell in love with him and Daniel and I lost her."

"I'm sorry," Silvia slipped her arm around the younger woman. "We've all loved and lost, my dear. All of us."

Cali put the photo next to the one of Daniel. "Some of us have lost more then others, Silvia," she whispered and walked out.

Silvia sighed, looking at the photos, when she'd accepted the job, she hadn't expected all of this. But after the briefing given to her by George Hammond, she came to realize quickly enough that this young woman and the rest of SG-1 were extraordinary people and they had lost, a lot more then other military personnel. But their courage to duty and to their planet made them the people they were.

Over the next few months, Cali only went off world on short trips with no over night stays. For those missions, Jonas went, giving her the time she needed to be with her son. Until the particular mission that had her currently off world, SG-1 had been gone for two days now. With them due back, Silvia brought Caleb to the base, both were escorted to the General's office, both had full security passes.

George Hammond stood, smiling warmly. "Hello Silvia."

"Hello George," she greeted just as friendly. Having known the General had made what he'd told her when she'd taken the job a lot easier. After all it's not every day you're told you're going to be a nanny for a child, who's mother is an half alien and who's father is ascended. Or the fact that the child was genetically engineered and grown artificially, by unknown aliens and found by his mother and brought back to Earth. No it was different and she'd just taken it in.

The General addressed the little boy, who held tightly to his nannies hand. "Hello Caleb, have you been a good boy?"

Caleb nodded. "Yes sir."

Hammond smiled and ruffled his hair, hearing the alarms go off to signify an incoming wormhole. "That'll be SG-1 now. How about you and Mrs. Clark go into the briefing room and watch them come through."

"Okay," he agreed and tugged at the elderly woman's hand, leading her out.

Hammond hurried to the control room. "Sergeant?"

"It's SG-1 sir, Colonel O'Neill called for a medical team, I alerted Dr. Fraiser," Harriman informed as he opened the iris.

"Did he say who was hurt?"

"Dr. O'Neill sir, that's why I didn't call for a medical team over the PA, I knew Caleb was here. I didn't want to frighten him.

"Good man," the General praised and left quickly, going down to the Gate room, seeing Fraiser and her team waiting.

Through the event horizon came Major Carter and Jonas, they hurried off the ramp and waited. Teal'c came through next with Cali, the young woman being carried by the Jaffa, a silver arrow through her left thigh, a field dressing around her stomach, her face was bloody and puffy. The Colonel came through behind them.

"Close the iris!" He shouted and it was done, the wormhole disconnected.

Teal'c carried Cali down the ramp; Jack helped support her leg, stopping as much movement as he could. Together they gently laid her on the gurney; Fraiser and her team took over, then rush the young woman out of the Gate room.

"Colonel, what happened?" Hammond asked shocked by the injuries.

"The natives thought we were sent by the Gods to help their crops, they were friendly enough to start with, then last night, they separated us from Cali," he barely contained his anger. "They were going to sacrifice her to their Gods, they beat her black and blue, while they made us watch. Then they stabbed her in the stomach, they wanted her blood to cleans their ground. We broke free and got her away from them, she got shot by the arrow trying to escape."

"Did you set them off in anyway?"

"No sir."

"They seemed friendly, General; especially to Cali, she picked up their language and they seemed to be in awe of her." Sam reported.

"All right, get cleaned up and get to the infirmary," the General ordered.

Jack nodded, then looked up, seeing Caleb staring down at them, the little boy obviously standing on a chair so he could see and he'd seen the whole thing. "Crap! Caleb."

Hammond looked. "I forgot I told him to go to the briefing room. Go, I'll talk to him and Silvia."

"No, sir, he's my grandson," Jack insisted, he pulled off his vest, handing it to Sam, along with his P-90 and hurried out of the Gate room, going up to the briefing room. Caleb scrambled off the chair and rushed over to him. He knelt down on one knee and enclosed the boy in his arms. "It's okay, Caleb, mommy is going to be okay."

"So much blood," he sobbed.

"I know kiddo, but it looked worse then it was," he stood, picking the boy up as he did. Seeing the look on Silvia's face. "Lets go to the infirmary and wait for Dr. Fraiser. She's going to fix mommy up. Okay."

"Okay," Caleb murmured, before putting his thumb into his mouth, letting his grandfather carry him.

Silvia knew Jack was putting up on a brave face, she could see the fear in his eyes, he was afraid of losing his daughter.

In the infirmary, while they waited, Jack and the others went through their physicals, it was the only time Caleb let his grandfather out of his sight. When the Colonel returned, the little boy went back to him. Silvia went over to the General. "It's taking a long time."

He nodded. "Sometimes that's good," he said, keeping his voice down. "I hope this is one of those times."

She patted his arm, she knew he felt close to his people, especially SG-1. "Has there been any word from your allies about Caleb, who could have genetically engineered him?"

"So far, no. The Tok'ra are sending someone, they'd like to make their own analysis, they think possibly he has a marker in his genetic structure."

"Is that possible?" She asked a little shocked.

"For them, yes."

"Why would someone do this? Create a child like this?"

Hammond sighed, wearily. "Cali is known as the '_Chosen_', she was to be host to a Goa'uld, but her mother escaped before Cali was born and hid on Abydos. Cali is more advanced then any human on Earth, she carries what we call the Ancient gene, as does Colonel O'Neill. And recently we found out she has the knowledge of the Ancients in her mind, something any other human wouldn't be able to hold on to. For her it's just a part of who she is."

"And Daniel?" Silvia inquired.

"Dr. Jackson was the teams conscience, he was intelligent, and a remarkable man," the General said with pride of knowing him. "He had this uncanny ability to survive and when he was right, he was right. Jack once called him a geek, but every man and woman under my command had respect for Daniel and would put their lives on the line for him, because they knew he'd do the same for them. He wasn't a solider, but he was part of bringing down several System Lords. I never fully understood the relationship he and Cali had with Sha're at the beginning, but what I do know was they loved each other with ever fiber of their being and his death or ascension, whatever you want to call it. It tore Cali apart, I don't what's kept her going the past couple of months, but she found strength and courage to continue their work and remain with the team."

Silvia looked over to Caleb, the little boy was snug in his grandfather's arms, near asleep. "Is he like his father?"

"Caleb?" Hammond saw her nod, he smile a little. "Yes, Daniel use to grab hold of something and hang on, he was passionate about his causes, he saw the unusual and wanted to know why? He wanted to learn about and discover all he found. I see that in Caleb, but then again I see his mother in him too."

"Well I see his grandfather in him." Silvia stated.

That made the General chuckle. "I didn't have the pleasure of meeting his actual grandfather, but if Jacob O'Neill was anything like this brother, then life must have been interesting in the O'Neill house hold when they were growing up."

Silvia chuckled; she'd heard the whole story from Cali. "I think I can imagine what it must have been like. We've had the whole team over for dinner."

Hammond laughed softly too. "I can believe that."

Sam went over to Jack. "Sir, would you like me to take him for a while?"

"No, he's fine," he insisted.

She brushed the hair from Caleb's closed eyes, the little boy needed a hair cut, his fringe fell down into his eyes, just as Daniel's had done the first time she'd meet him. Sam smiled, seeing the little boy still had his thumb still tucked in his mouth. "Do you think Daniel was like him, as a little boy?"

Jack brushed a hand over the back of his grandson's head. "This little guys reminds me a lot of Daniel."

"I still miss him," she said quietly.

"So do I, Carter," he agreed. "So do I. Especially now."

Janet finally came out to them, she was tired and a little concerned, but she could also see that on all their faces. At least she had some good news. "Cali is being settled," she revealed. "We managed to stop the bleeding caused by the knife wound and we removed the arrow from her thigh. I've got her on antibiotic's incase of infection; both wounds were clean, but I wont to be sure."

"What about her face?" Jonas asked. "We weren't sure if she'd fractured her cheek or not?"

"It's just bruising," the doctor assured. "Her MRI's don't show any damage or swelling around her brain."

"Can we see her?" Jack asked.

Janet nodded. "This way," she said and showed them to a room over looked by an observation room. Medical equipment was around the head of the bed, monitors that showed numerous things. Heart monitor wirers ran out from under Cali's gown and a nasal cannula supplied oxygen through her nose; an IV was replacing lost blood.

Silvia went over to Jack. "Let me take him back to quarter's Colonel, he doesn't need to see his mother like this."

He reluctantly handed the sleeping boy over. "If he wakes up, tell him his mom is fine."

"I will," she assured and left the room.

Jack went and sat on the stood near his daughter's bed, carefully taking her hand. "You've got yourself into a mess this time, kiddo," he whispered.

Her eyes flickered open and she licked her lips. "Hi dad," she said, her voice gravelly.

"Hey kiddo."

Her eyes closed for a moment, and then reopened them just as groggery. "Caleb?"

"Silvia took him to quarters, he was asleep," he gently tucked a little of her hair back behind her ear. "She didn't want him to see you like this."

She licked her lips again. "I guess…. I guess I'm going… to have to take things… easy for a while."

"Yep."

"Sorry," she closed and reopened her eyes again.

"For what?" Jack inquired. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Feels like it."

"Well you didn't, you just worry about getting better. That's an order."

She chuckled, which wasn't smart and made her wince. "I'm not… military."

"No, but you're my daughter, so you do what you're told."

She yielded to him. "Yes sir."

Jack lent over and kissed her forehead. "I love you kiddo, don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," she murmured, her eyes closed once, this time staying closed.

Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be all right, sir."

"Yeah, Carter, I know," he agreed but didn't mind she didn't move her hand.

General Hammond slipped out of the room, letting them have some time alone. He knew he'd get their full reports on his desk eventually. When one hurt, they all hurt, even Jonas Quinn was learning that. They were family. When Anubis' ship had appeared in Earth's orbit and then crashed into the ocean, Jonas leant first hand about teamwork and family. When he and Cali had been ordered to leave in the mini-sub, they'd ignored the order and rushed to help free the rest of their team. Trapped because of flooding, the Colonel, Major and Teal'c had tried to get to the glider bay, they made it but were unable to raise the shield to open the door. Jonas and Cali had gone into a flooded compartment, holding their breath long enough to re-root power to the terminal Carter was using, then ring to another compartment. Dripping wet they'd ran to catch up with the others, then the five of them had escaped in two gliders. Jonas and Cali sitting backseat to the glider the Colonel was flying, wet and grinning like a couple of kids. He hadn't let them off the hook for what they'd done, but they'd come together. They'd become a team.

Cali woke a little later, the lights in the room had been dimmed and she saw Janet had managed to get SG-1 out of her infirmary. The doctor had probably threatened them with large needles, not that they would stay away long, she'd knew they'd be back. Turning her head a little, Cali saw she wasn't entirely alone; she smiled weakly. "I thought… you might show up."

'_I needed to see you were alright_.' Daniel said gently.

She saw he was dressed in casuals, including his favorite sweater, which was now her favorite. He didn't have his glasses on, though she supposed on a higher plane of existence he didn't need them. "Are you all right?"

'_I'm fine and you're going to be fine too_.'

"I nearly died."

'_I know, I was here the whole time_.'

"Just in case?" She asked.

'_Yes_,' he brushed a hand against her cheek. '_I knew you'd be alright, you wouldn't leave, not now you have Caleb to live for_.'

"Our son."

'_Our son_,' he said warmly, and then smiled. '_You'll find the answers you seek, I promise_.'

"You're sure?"

'_I'm sure_…' he said amused. '_You're going to have to trust me_.'

"I do," Cali told him.

Daniel sat on the edge of her bed; he could see she was tired. He lent over and kissed her gently. '_I love you_.'

"I love you too."

'_Sleep now_,' he insisted.

She closed her eyes too tired to keep them open any longer.

In the observation room Janet Fraiser brought Caleb to see his mother; she sat him up on a chair so he could see she was all right. "I know it all looks scary, Caleb, but everything is helping your mom and she's going to be fine. She's just sleeping."

The little boy nodded. Daddy was with his mommy, so mommy was going to be fine. He knew it was his dad, he knew because he'd come to see him and his mom talked about him all the time and he had a picture of his dad beside his bed. Caleb also knew the doctor couldn't see his dad sitting there with his mom, so he just smiled and saw his dad look back and smile too. Everything was going to be all right.

The end of this chapter.


	6. Full Circle

**Title:** **_Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note: **This chapter starts off with '_Abyss_' and will continue from there, finishing with the aftermath of '_Full Circle_'. Oh and Lynn, I hope we can get the beta reading sorted out after you come back from holidays. Sorry I posted without you, but I was a little anguish. It always takes me a while to get a chapter out lately, so when I'm finished I like to get them posted as soon as possible. Patients isn't my strong point. Sorry.

_Winjan_: I always got the feeling Daniel never left his friends, even when he wasn't seen he was, that's why I have him looking after Cali and Caleb and everyone else.

_Nightshae_: Thank you that last chapter wasn't easy to write, which was why it took so long. As for _Abyss_, _Full Circle_ and _Fallen_, well here goes. Two out of the three anyway, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for _Fallen_.

_LetNys_: Thanks, I have to admit, bringing Caleb in the story was a result of spending a weekend with just my son, I got all-parental and decided Cali could too.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Six: **_Full Circle_**

Alarm klaxons blared as General Hammond descended the stairs from his office to the control room. He wasn't in a good mood and hadn't been since Colonel O'Neill had been taken to the Tok'ra base. He walked up behind Sergeant Harriman.

"It's the Tok'ra," the Sergeant reported, having received the IDC and opened the iris.

"Its about damn time," the General remarked.

"Yes sir," he acknowledged and did so.

The General headed down to the Gate room, he walked in as Councilor Thoran, walked through the Stargate. He went over to the ramp,

gesturing to the SF's. "Stand down."

"**General Hammond**," Thoran greeted.

"Councilor Thoran, I'm afraid my patients on this matter has just about ran out," Hammond said sternly. "You've been promising the safe return of Colonel O'Neill for days. Where is he?"

"**I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news**," the Tok'ra councilor announced. "**All of it concerning Colonel O'Neill**."  
Hammond knew he wasn't going to like this; he turned, looking up to the control room. "Sergeant, have SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser meet us in the briefing room."

"_Yes sir._"

The General lead the Tok'ra councilor out of the Gate room, taking him to the briefing room as the call went over the PA.

Teal'c and Cali were the first to arrive, nodding to the General, the linguist frowning at the Tok'ra; they took their seats, waiting. Which they didn't have to do long, Sam and Jonas arrived with Dr. Fraiser a few minutes later.

"What's this all about, sir?" Sam asked.

"Councilor Thoran was just going to deliver some news." Hammond retorted dryly.

The Tok'ra councilor frown deepened. "**Last night Colonel O'Neill walked out of our base and disappeared, we didn't discover he was gone until this morning. However the only way he could have left was by the Stargate**."

"You're telling us he just walked out of your base and nobody noticed until it was too late?" Sam asked him stunned.

"**With the attack on Revanna, our numbers have been severely diminished. We had no reason to expect this**," Thoran dismissed. "**I see no reason to assign blame**."

"Colonel O'Neill put his life in your hands," Cali said.

**"Receiving a symbiote was his only hope for survival, Miss O'Neill**."

"That's Doctor O'Neill." Jonas corrected him and saw the Councilor frown again, smiling.

"O'Neill could have refused," Teal'c noted.

"In which case you would have never been able to retrieve the knowledge in Kanan's mind…" Janet said with a matter of fact tone.

"**A more then fair exchange**." Thoran declared and Cali snored un-lady like.

"Colonel O'Neill would not have agreed to a '_blending_' with a symbiote unless there was more at stake then his life." Hammond said firmly.

"**I realize he had a deep distain for the Tok'ra**."

Cali interrupted the councilor. "No, his distain was for the thought of having a snake in his head," she informed, quickly qualifying. "His words. No offense."

Thoran of course took offence. "**Perhaps it was that repugnance of blending with another mind that caused O'Neill to behave so irrationally**."

Teal'c put an arm across Cali, stopping her from leaping to her feet and flatting the councilor.

Sam and Janet exchanged looks, seeing the Tok'ra was trying to blame this on the Colonel. "General, I can't speculate on Colonel O'Neill's state of mind, but while a mature symbiote can take control of the host body whenever it wants to," the doctor stated, pointing out, "it doesn't work both ways."

"I can vouch for that, sir," Sam backed her up. "There's no way Colonel O'Neill would have walked out of his own free will."

"Then he was forced to do so against his will, by the symbiote," Teal'c said bluntly lowering his arm, seeing Cali smirk.

Thoran was furious. "**You accuse an honored Tok'ra of behaving as a Goa'uld**?"

"You're words not ours," Cali taunted.

"Councilor…" Hammond tried to defuse the situation.

Thoran cut him off angrily. "**Kanan has fought the Goa'uld longer than any of you have lived. Yet you spit the word symbiote as though you spoke of vermin**," he accused. "**Whatever you may think of our form, Kanan was as a brother to me. As O'Neill was important to all of you**."

"And still is…" Janet said before Cali could.

"**Whoever is responsible, we see no rational explanation for this**," the Councilor said calming down a little. "**It is a mystery**."

"Without a clue as to why either of them would do this," Sam added, pointing out the obvious. "And the trail ends at the Stargate."

"**The Tok'ra Council accepts that Kanan may be lost to us**." Thoran concluded.

"That's the big difference between us, Councilor," Hammond informed him. "We don't leave our people behind."

Thoran frowned as those around him nodded their heads, smiling in agreement with the General.

**Ba'al's Fortress (Location unknown)**

Jack O'Neill walked between the two Jaffa, he didn't remember much about what had happened before waking up in the sarcophagus. Escorted into the torture chamber, he was pushed to the end of the platform, then at the activation of the gravitational device, Jack was sucked towards a metallic, spider-web panel in the wall, where gravity pulled him forcefully to it and held him there face first. The two Jaffa then flanked the door as Ba'al entered and walked over to the platform before the panel. Jack managed to turn himself around so he faced him.

"**Who are you**?" Ba'al questioned him.

"You go first," Jack taunted.

The Goa'uld picked up a large knife from the table on the platform, looking at the blade before taking a seat on the bench also on the platform. "**You claim not to know me**?"

"Well, take no offense there, Skippy, I'm sure you're real hot, important Goa'uld," Jack taunted again. "I've just always been kind of out of the loop with the snake thing."

"**I am Ba'al**."

Jack couldn't have cared less. "That's it. Just Ball? As in Bocce?"  
Ba'al wasn't impressed. "**Do you know the pain you will suffer for this impudence**?" He asked as he stood and walked to the front of the platform, holding up the knife, which caught in the gravitational pull, went horizontal and aimed at Jack.

Jack wasn't going to let his bravado go. "I don't know the meaning of the word," he informed and became quiet serious. "Seriously. Impudence. What does that mean?"

Ba'al let go of the knife and it flew into Jack's left shoulder, he grunted in pain, but didn't cry out. Ba'al picked up another knife. "**I shall begin again**," he announced. "**Who are you**?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force," Jack told him in full defiance. "Two L's in that."

"**That may be who you once were, Tok'ra**."

"I may be a lotta things… but I'm not Tok'ra!" Jack spat out, trying to ignore the pain.

"**It is true we were only able to capture the host. Your symbiote fled the body out of cowardice**," the Goa'uld did some taunting of his own. "**But it is also true that Tok'ra share body and mind equally. You will know all that it knew**."

"I think I know less then you… think I know."

Ba'al raised the knife in his hand; it was caught in the field as the first had been. "**Why have you come to this outpost**?"

"Now, see, that's a perfect example right there," Jack remarked. "I haven't a clue."

Ba'al let go of the knife and it flew into Jack's right shoulder, smiling as the human yelled out in pain. He picked up another knife. "**You have been here before**."

"First time." Jack hissed in pain.

"**You know your way to and from our most secret outpost. Clearly you have been here before**."

"What?"

"**Did you really hope to escape my personal guard**?"

"What?" Jack was confused.

"**Why did you abduct my slave**?"

"All right… look! This is the last thing I remember, I swear to God." Jack told him feeling if both his shoulders were on fire with the pain. "I was sick. I agreed to let the Tok'ra put a snake in my head or I would have died. Right now, I kinda wishing I had."

Ba'al smiled. "**A wish easily granted**," he looked at the third knife in his hand. "**What is your mission here**?"

"No mission."

"**Why have you returned**?" The Goa'uld pushed.

"I've never been here."

"**What did you want with the female**?"

"What female?" Jack asked exasperated.

Ba'al sighed. "**The human host is so fragile without a symbiote… you die so easily**."

Jack didn't want to die; he wanted to be home with his daughter and grandson, his friends.

"**Death will only offer a temporary escape**," Ba'al continued. "**I can revive you again and again… a thousand times I need be. Only once you have told me everything I ask, will you be allowed to die…**" He brought the third knife to horizontal position; it became caught in the field. "**One… last … time**." He let the knife go and it flew towards Jack, who cried out.

**SGC – Briefing room**

Sam looked over the Star map as Jonas and Cali huddled together; the Kelownan was making notes as they conversed. "What was Kanan's last mission?" The Major asked Thoran.

"**As an operative aboard a mothership in Zipacna's fleet, he managed to escape during a battle with Lord Yu's forces, but just barely**," the Councilor revealed standing with her.

"Did he have a motive to return to that vessel?" Cali asked coming into the conversation.

"**Such as**?"

"Unfinished business?" Jonas offered, picking up the linguist train of thought. "A task left undone?"

"**His report stated the mission objectives were complete**," Thoran recalled as both came over to the Star map. "**We are willing to attempt contact with our operatives on these worlds**," he pointed them out, seeing Cali had grabbed Jonas' notebook and was writing which ones he pointed too. "**Here, here and here**."

"His previous missions?" Teal'c inquired.

"**If Kanan returned to either of these worlds, for whatever reason, our operatives may have learned of it**."

"Well, when will we hear any news?" Jonas asked, taking back his notebook.

"**It may take months**." Thoran answered.

"Months?" Cali shook her head.

"**I'm sorry doctor**."

"You spoke of Kanan's mission reports." Teal'c promoted.

"**What of it**?" The Councilor asked defensively.

"Well we'd like to see them," Sam stated the obvious. "If Cali and Jonas' instincts are correct and Kanan had unfinished business, there maybe clues."

"**Their contents are not relevant**…"

"Dad's life is at stake, I'd say that makes them relevant." Cali contradicted.

"**What you ask… is not possible**."

Sam didn't believe him. "Really?"

"**Yes**."

"For some reason, Councilor, I don't believe that."

"**I'm sorry to hear that Major. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be returning to the Tok'ra**."

"I don't think so, Councilor."

He ignored and left the briefing room; SG-1 followed him to the control.

Sergeant Harriman looked up. "Major?"

"Sergeant will you get General Hammond, please?" Sam asked him.

"Yes Ma'am," he got up and left quickly.

The team then got between the Councilor and the dialing computer, stopping him from leaving, which lead to sever heated words to be exchanged between them before General Hammond arrived alone.

"Councilor."

"**Your underlings will not allow me to leave**." Thoran snarled.

"My officers and enlisted personnel are following my direct orders," the General said calmly.

The Councilor glared at Teal'c. "**This Jaffa threatened my life**."

"I merely informed you that any attempt to activate the Stargate would result in physical injury." Teal'c said bluntly.

"**Then I am a prisoner**?" The Tok'ra inquired, glaring now at the General.

"I would prefer that you consider yourself a guest." Hammond told him.

"And you'll be free to leave as soon as you provide us with the mission reports we've requested, under article nine of our treaty." Sam said placidly.

"**Such request to the Council must be done in person**." Thoran announced.

"Why's that?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, why councilor?" Cali also question. "This control facility is quite capable of relaying a request on multiple frequencies, including those used by the Tok'ra."

Hammond smiled at that. "Of course, if you choose not to avail yourself of that capability, we would be pleased to provide you with comfortable quarters until you decided to change your mind."

"**You threaten the peaceful continuation of relations between our two peoples, General Hammond**?" Thoran inquired, even through he knew he was backed into a corner.

"If our relations continue in the direction they're going, Councilor…. I don't give a damn."

The Councilor saw all of SG-1 smile politely at him, if was a little unnerving. "**Very well, I will make your request that the reports be sent here immediately**."

"Thank you," the General said. Waving Sergeant Harriman back in, who'd just arrived. "Sergeant will you assist the Councilor?"

"Yes sir."

Thoran glared at SG-1 as the General left, being assisted to do what he'd just promised.

Cali looked to Teal'c, with an air of innocence about her. "I'm an underling?"

"Indeed," he told her.

Sam chuckled. "Since General Hammond is in command, that makes me an underling to him," she said lightly explaining it. "You are my underling, since I am in temporary command of SG-1."

"And since Jonas is in my department, even through he is attached to SG-1, that makes him my underling," Cali purposed, enjoying this.

Sam nodded, finding it all amusing.

Jonas arched an eyebrow, glancing at the Jaffa standing next to him. "What about Teal'c?"

"I am bigger and stronger then you all." Teal'c remarked and walked out as Sam and Cali giggled softy.

**Ba'al's Fortress**

After waking up in the sarcophagus again, Jack was led to a cell by two Jaffa; they shoved him into the long cell. Before Jack knew what was happening the gravity changed in the cell and the floor became the wall and he slid roughly to the new floor, looking up to find the doorway was now the ceiling a fair way above. Well it was to him anyway. The two Jaffa walked away, unaffected by the gravity change.

Jack looked around the cell, it contained two built-in benchers, there were four lit panels, and they were strong and secure by the bruising of his hand after he hit it. He heard a scream in the distance, looking up to the doorway that was now the ceiling for him, seeing a woman sitting there.

_"Is it you?" She asked._

Jack looked at her puzzled, wondering if she was really there or not and why did she look so familiar to him.

'_Hi, Jack_.'

Turing he saw someone he didn't expect to see. Daniel Jackson. Dressed in casual clothes, no glasses, sitting on one of the built-in benchers, as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to come back from the dead and appear to him. Daniel gave a little wave. "Daniel?" He asked confused.

'_I leave you and look at the mess you get yourself into_.' Daniel said, as if he'd just been away. He saw the quizzical look Jack was giving him. '_It's good to see you._'

"Yeah… you too," Jack said cautiously as he sat across from Daniel. "It's a shame you're just a delusion."

'_No, I'm here. I'm… really here._'

"Sure you are," the Colonel remarked skeptically. He pulled off his shoe and throw it at Daniel, seeing the ascended being wince as the shoe passed right through him and bounced off the wall back to it's owner.

'_Here in the sense that my consciousness is here, if not here in the full physical flesh and blood sense, which is really… neither … here nor there. The point is, you're not imagining this_.'

"I tossed my shoe through you." Jack pointed out.

Daniel sighed. Cali hadn't been this hard to convince, neither had Caleb. '_Yes you did. That's because I've ascended to another plane of existence_.'

"Ohhh," Jack mumbled, he knew that.

His friend pressed on though. '_Remember Oma Desala, the whole… glowing thing. You helped me you, you and Cali, I couldn't have done that without the both of you. Remember that_?'

Of course he remembered it. "Yeah."

'_I'm energy now_.' Daniel told him calmly.

Jake had told him that too. His issue though was with Daniel. "How's that working out for you?"

Daniel smiled. '_Good, actually… very…_'

"Good." Jack offered.

'_Very good, you… however…_'

"Yeah, well…." Jack picked up his shoe. "You know what it's like comin' back form the dead. Takes a while to get the color back in your cheeks."

'_Yeah_…'

Jack sat back down, pointing his shoe at Daniel. "So…not a delusion?"

Shaking his head, Daniel said. '_No_.'

"Neither was Jake, he said you were all right," he declared putting his shoe back on.

'_I know, I asked him to visit you because you were worried about Cali_,' Daniel declared and then advised. '_Don't be, Jack, she has a remarkable journey ahead of her_.'

"Okay… so show me your stuff. Bust me outta here." Jack ordered.

'_I can't_.'

"Why not?"

'_I'm not allowed to interfere_.' Daniel told him.

"You're interfering right now." Jack retorted, determined to argue with him.

'_No, I'm not_.' Daniel said firmly. '_I'm consoling a friend_.'

"Then what's the good of having the power to make the wind blow or toss lightening around if you can't use it to spring an old friend out of jail?" Jack asked him frustrated.

'_I would if I could_.'

"You can't do that stuff?"

'_I can_,' his friend revealed. '_I just… I can't._"

"Well thanks for stopping by then."

Daniel sighed. He'd know this wasn't going to be easy. '_Ba'al is torturing you and I wasn't just gonna sit by while he did it_,' he revealed. '_Look, all he wants to know is the reason you came to this planet_,' he saw Jack pull a face. '_You really don't know_?'

Jack shrugged. "Do you?"

'_Well, all I know if that you… or more accurately, the symbiote the Tok'ra placed inside you… congratulations by the way…_' he said a little sarcastically, '_walked off undetected in the middle of the night and came here_.'

Jack frowned. "I can't believe I actually let them put a snake in my head… my head. I agreed to this."

'_It never shared with you why it would walk alone into a heavily fortified Goa'uld outpost_?' Daniel queried.

"There was no sharing!" Jack retorted. "I was sick."

'_I know_," and he did, he'd been there.

"They did the implantation…. a word I intend never to use again and I woke up here," Jack dryly, adding sardonically. "That's my week, so far."

'_So you really don't know_'

Jack sighed, trying to remember. "Uh… something to do with one of Ba'al's slaves. I got a visual, but I never met her before."

Daniel stored that fact away, revealing. '_Nobody knows you're here, Jack_,' he said and saw the stunned reality of that fact cross Jack's face. '_Even if they did, they'd never be able to pull of a rescue because this place is a fortress_,' he paused. '_Ba'al is just going to keep on torturing you to death and reviving you in a sarcophagus until…he finds out what he wants, which is impossible because you don't know anything._' He didn't like this. '_Or until you're not worth reviving anymore, but you'll cease to be the Jack O'Neill we know long before that_.'

"Well," Jack said dryly. "Apparently I've got a big day tomorrow."

'_No_.' Daniel contradicted. '_I'm not gonna let that happen. I won't let him destroy you._'

"You just said you couldn't help," the Colonel reminded.

'_No, I can't stop Ba'al from torturing you anymore then Oma could heal my radiation sickness, but_...' He hesitated before pushing on. '_I can help you ascend._'

Jack hadn't expected that, in fact it had been the last thing on his mind. "So… you wanna be my Oma?"

'_You could put it that way, I mean, I wouldn't, but maybe that's just me_.'

"And then what?" Jack asked dryly.

'_Then… then I don't know._'

"You don't know," he was surprised by that.

'_No. No, ascension doesn't make you all knowing, I mean I really… don't know._'

"If I'm catchin' the next plane of existence outta here, you've gotta give me somethin'." Jack retorted.

'_It's your journey. No one but you can choose what you become or the path you take_.' Daniel explained. '_All I can promise you is it will be an amazing journey._'

"Yeah…" Jack muttered in frustration.

'_Once you've released your burden_,' his friend added.

"Daniel, so help me, if you start talkin' like Oma…"

'_I'm not talking like Oma Desala_.'

"Sounds like Oma to me."

'_No, no, no… see, Oma Desala would say something like… um, um, if you know the candle is fire then the meal was cooked a long time ago, or something like that_?'

"Why?" Jack asked.

'_To open your mind_.'

"Though the candle burns in my house… there is nobody home." Jack said after a quick though.

Daniel could see this wasn't going to be ease. '_Okay. Let's take this one step at a time. This has to be somethin' you want. I can't do this for you._'

"One step at a time." Jack said doubtfully.

'_One step at a time_.' Daniel repeated.

Jack knew one thing, he didn't want to die or ascend. He wanted to be home with his team, his daughter and grandson. "There has to be another way outta here."

'_Jack…._'

"What if you did a little scoutin' for me?" Jack asked him. "That'd be all right, wouldn't it?"

'_No_.'

"I'm not askin' you to knock down walls or anything, just a little recon."

'_Ba'al is just gonna torture you again._' Daniel stated the obvious.

Jack ignored him. "Or… uh, uh, Zat gun…help me get my hands on a Zat gun."

'_The next time is gonna be worse_."

"That's when we move, the next time they come for me."

'_You can't fight you way out of this_.'

"Then help me!" Jack yelled angrily at him.

'_Not that way_!' Both head the sound of a mechanism opening, looking up to the entranceway. '_They're coming_.'

"They can't see you right? We can use that." Jack said quickly, thinking fast.

'_I'll be back._' Daniel said gently.

"A distraction. That's all I'm askin' for."

'_I promise_,' and he did.

Jack looked up to see Jaffa at the entrance, looking back down he aw Daniel was gone. "Daniel?"

The Jaffa activated the device on the outta wall and the cell changed back to its original orientation, coursing the unprepared Jack to slam hard into the new floor. His two guards walked in, picked him up off the floor and ushered him out of the cell.

**SGC – Carter's Lab**

The mission reports had been sent through as promised and Councilor Thoran reminded ordered by the Council.

SG-1 then headed off to Sam's lab and stayed there for the reminder of the day, it was now going on into the evening. Sitting at computer monitors that displayed different mission reports, they read through everything.

Cali got up and stretched tired muscles; they'd been at this for hours.

Jonas pointed to his monitor. "Cali, what does this word mean? Mahalac?"

"It's the name of a Goa'uld delicacy," she informed, seeing Teal'c nod in agreement.

"This entire section of Kanan's report is dedicated to favorite foods of the former System Lord, Nirrti," Jonas revealed a little frustrated. "I never imagined there would be so much detail."

"Indeed, Kanan is most thorough," Teal'c, agreed.

"Over thorough, even I'm not this bad," Cali grossed, getting an amused look from Sam. "What?"

Sam shook her head, chuckling. "Nothing."

"I get a sense of detachment." Jonas pointed out.

"For a spy, personal investments are dangerous."

"Maybe so, but his motive had to be personal."

"For what reason?" Cali asked him interested.

"Well, the Tok'ra claim that all of Kanan's spy missions were a complete success, therefore he'd have no reason to go back to any of these planets," Jonas explained his theory. "If we take their word, we can rule out any logical reason."

"So, Kanan had to be motivated by something profound enough to not only risk his life but also the life of his host." Cali finished his train of thought.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"Okay, using that as a guide, lets see what we can dig up." Sam urged.

Agreeing they went back to the mission reports with renewed hope, but after an hour that hope was fading. Looking away from his screen, Jonas noted his three teammates stopped reading and glanced at the doorway. He arched an eyebrow as Caleb Jackson came bonding in followed by his nanny. "You know that's eerie."

Cali chuckled. "You're telling us," she said grinning she got up going over to her son, hankering down. "Hi kiddo."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, mommy."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," she stood with the four year old in her arms. "But we're working hard to find grandpa."

"Any luck?" Silvia asked.

"Not yet."

She noted all looked tired. "Have you eaten?"

Sam glanced at her watch, noting the time. "I didn't realize it was that late."

"Well, you need to eat," Silvia ordered. "Come along."

Caleb grinned, as the four adults didn't argue, following his nanny out, going into the elevator when it arrived.

"What will it be?" She asked them. "Officers club or commissary?"

"Commissary," all four chorused.

Silvia chuckled and pressed the button for level 4. Adults or not, Air Force office, Archaeologists or Jaffa, they needed to be mothered once and a while.

**Ba'al's Fortress**

Jack fell onto the reoriented floor, face up staring at the two Jaffa, who walked away. Ba'al had tortured him again, this time with something called Tal'vak acid. The pain had been overbearing, the distress on his body immense. He'd screamed the symbiotes name, he couldn't help himself – he'd just wanted the pain to stop. His reward had been a neutralizing agent and another stay in the sarcophagus. Now he was back in his cell. Now he was delusional – he saw her again, the woman, sitting at the entrance above him.

_"Is it you?"_

"What?"

_"You shouldn't have come back," she whispered._

"I don't remember." Jack mattered in a daze.

_"If I leave with you, he will know."_

"You…."

Daniel appeared, standing over him as if he'd just walked into sight. '_Jack, who are you talking to_?'

"The woman," Jack said, but her image vanished like a whiff of smoke as his friend looked up.

Daniel looked back, down, this wasn't a good sign. '_There's nobody there._'

Jack wanted to laugh, laugh, cry, he couldn't decided. "Look who's talking."

He let that one go. '_Does it still hurt_?"

Jack shook his head, fingering the hole in his shirt, well another hole; it was one of many he'd acquired. "No."

'_I told you I'd come back_,' Daniel said lightly, trying to be cheerful.

"If the Daniel Jackson I know was really here…"

'_I am_.'

"Then do something," Jack pleaded. He saw Daniel squeeze his eyes shut and drop his head. Regaining some energy and cognizance, he rolled himself up. Standing face to face with his friend. "You listen to me," he ordered, seeing Daniel look him in the eye. "I don't wanna go through that again. If you were really my friend and had the power to stop it, you'd stop it!"

He wanted to. It tore him apart to see Jack like this - his best friend, sometimes father and father-in-law, the grandfather of his son. '_The hardest part of being who or what I am is having the power to really change things I want to change and knowing that I can't_,' he told Jack conflicted by the restrictions on him. '_Even when I'm certain, even when it's…. absolutely clear to me, even when it effects the people I care about_.' He saw Jack roll his eyes and turn away from him to lean against the light panel. '_Because of all I can do, I'm no more qualified to play God then the Goa'uld are. Ba'al will keep this up._'

"Yes, he will."

'_So we don't have an unlimited amount of time._'

Jack turned around, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Gotta be some place, do ya?"

'_No_,' Daniel said gently. '_Look, there must be a reason that Kanan came back here. Was it for the woman? The one you were just talking to? She must have something to do with all of this_?'

"You know… screw it… it doesn't matter," the Colonel said with a 'couldn't careless attitude'. "Carter, Cali and Teal'c will think of somethin'."

Standing with his hands in his pockets, Daniel sighed. '_Even if they could find out where you are…_'

"And you know…" Jack said with vindictive enthusiasm. "Jonas… he's at least as smart as you and Cali has taught him a lot."

Daniel ignored the hurtful comment. '_There isn't always a way out, Jack_.'

"Hey if that was true, I'd been dead a long time ago."

He signed again, knowing this wasn't like his friend. '_How many more times do you think you can go into that sarcophagus before it starts to change you_?' He saw Jack shrug, '_How many times has it been already? It can regenerate your body, make you strong enough to go through that all over again, but all the time, it's destroying who you are._' He paused, not being able to tell if he was getting through to Jack or not. '_And once that happens, you won't be able to ascend no matter how much you want to._'

"Hey… I appreciate what you're trying to do." Jack said lamely.

'_I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe you could do it._'

"This is me we're talking about!" Jack snapped in a raspy voice.

'_Yes it is. Now, please… just try… to open you're mind._'

"Oh stop it, will you?" Jack said sitting down, frustrated, feeling a little unhinged.

'_Come on Jack, you… you think the Asgard named, uh, ship after you because they thought it was a cool name_?' Daniel asked him. '_Now's not the time to play dumb, you're a lot smarter then that. They saw the potential in you… because of who you are and what you've done. Humanity's potential. That's the same thing Oma saw in me._'

"I am not you." Jack snarled.

'_Yeah, when has that ever stopped you from doing anything_?'

"Okay," Jack forced himself to calm down. "Put yourself in my shoes and me in yours."

'_You'd be here for me_.'

"Damn straight! I'd have busted you out, blown this rat hole to hell and made sure that son-of-a bitch suffered!" Jack raged getting to his feet.

'_The 'others' would have stopped you_.'

"Ba'al would be dead…" Jack kept going.

'_Jack…_'

"And don't think I'd stop there!"

'_You're a better man than that_.'

"That's where you're wrong!" Jack yelled angrily at him.

They just stared at each other, the pain evident in both of them. Jack was falling apart and Daniel couldn't do anything but sit by and watch. He nodded his head slightly and turned away. He wanted to make Jack understand, but he didn't know if he could get through to him. '_Right now I can't imagine doing or being anything other than what I am. I see things, I understand things in a way I never could have before_,' he said. '_But I chose this. Even when Jacob was trying to heal me, I chose this, but you in the place you're at right now, you don't have any other choices. This is not your life we're talking about Jack! This is your soul._' His voice had risen by the time he'd finished. He saw Jack shake his head. '_This is it! What I'm offering you is your only way out_.'

"You're wrong about that too," Jack admitted placidly. He knew what he had to do. "I have another choice."

Daniel closed his eyes and shook his head. '_What are you talking about_?' He saw the answer in Jack's eyes and realized what he wanted to him do. '_No_,' he shook his head. He wouldn't do that.

"Any minute they're gonna come," Jack told him. "Ba'al is gonna kill me again. You can make it the last time."

'_Don't ask me to do that_?'

"You can put an end to it."

'_I won't do it_.' Daniel told him. He couldn't, he wouldn't hurt Cali that way. He looked as did Jack, glancing upward as they head the gravitational mechanism.

"I'd do it for you and you know it." Jack said. He walked over and lied down with his feet a few inches from the wall, so that when it became the floor again, he wouldn't fall. "I don't want to see this cell again, Daniel."

The Jaffa reoriented the room and walked in, Jack saw he was a lone and didn't put up a fight, letting them usher him out of his cell.

**SGC – Carter's lab**

Cali looked away from her monitor, Jonas and Teal'c were still at it, Sam was pacing with a notebook in her hand, they'd worked through the night and she felt they'd gotten no where. "I don't know about you three, but I'm being to get the feeling there's nothing here," she said discouraged.

Sam stopped pacing, God why hadn't she thought of that before. "Wait. Guys," she headed back to her monitor. "Look at this," she used the mouse to bring up a par of one of the reports.

"What is it?" Jonas asked as they gathered around the monitor to look.

"The mission where Kanan worked uncover as a minor Goa'uld in Ba'al service. How long was that?" She asked.

"Several months," Teal'c answered. "Ba'al had kept the existence of the outpost hidden from the other system lords."

"The outpost was a secret test facility for weapons technology and gravity field generators," Cali recalled the information off her head. "Over a period of several months he was able to map out the entire facility and catalog it's defenses."

"That's what Kanan reported to the Tok'ra council, but something just struck me," Sam stated. "He used Ba'al's Lotar, his personal slave to access much of the information."

"The Lotar gave him access to Ba'al's chamber when he was away." Jonas supplied.

"Do you believe Kanan withheld information in his report?" Teal'c asked Sam.

"No, but think about it," she insisted. "A Lotar is a Goa'uld's most trusted servant."

"Why would he so blithely betray his master?" The Jaffa asked.

"Her Master." Cali court on, having read that.

Sam nodded. "The Slave was a woman." She saw the confused look on Jonas' face, but her other two teammates got it. "Access to Ba'al's own chamber?"

Teal'c was disgusted. "Are you suggesting that Kanan engaged in an affair with this slave in order to gain access to her master's quarters?"

"Well something had to be going on between them, otherwise why would she take the risk?"

"A Tok'ra would go to great lengths to accomplish a mission," the Jaffa agreed.

"So, maybe he was just using her, but who know, I mean the Tok'ra are a very passionate race." Sam declared.

Cali arched an eyebrow, recalling. "_Was unable to extract Lotar_. That's the last direct reference."

"You can just feel the love, can't you…?" Sam remarked sarcastically.

"Not really." Jonas said dryly.

She chuckled softly; sometimes sarcasm was lost on the Kelownan.

"The Tok'ra accept sacrifice as a function of war," Teal'c noted. "I do not believe this slave was a sufficient motive for Kanan to return."

That got Cali thinking. "Sufficient motive for Kanan," she repeated, then stated. "The decision to act came after blending with dad's mind."

Sam saw where she was going with this. "At which point, he would have been confronted with every thought and belief that makes the Colonel who he is," she said. "He would have been forced to judge himself by that same code of honor."

"Especially with the difference between us and the Tok'ra."

They all got it then. "We don't leave our people behind." Sam said bluntly and they nodded. "We have to talk to the General." She called his office and asked him to meet them in the Briefing room. The four of the hurried there, surprised to find Thoran present. They quickly filled them in.

"You're telling me Kanan was compelled to rescue a slave he encountered months ago." The General clarified.

"As a direct result of blending with Colonel O'Neill, yes, Sir." Sam confirmed.

"**Based on the arrogant notion the Colonel would never have left her behind**." Thoran stated, not believing them.

Sam ignored him, addressing the General. "Sir, I know from first-hand experience how deeply the emotions can be shared between a Tok'ra symbiote and its host."

"**So do I, Major Carter**," the Tok'ra said. "**Still you're theory seems to be based on nothing more than intuition**."

"I won't argue with that, but it's not without reasoning," she stated. "I know that's where Colonel O'Neill is."

"So do I." Cali agreed.

"As do I." Teal'c did also.

"We're all in agreement." Jonas put forth.

"**It makes no difference. If, indeed, Colonel O'Neill is in Ba'al's hands, then he is far beyond out reach**."

"We have plans to the outpost." Teal'c noted.

"**Then you know it is a fortress. An army could not hope to penetrate it**."

"Kanan obviously thought it was possible," Sam said bluntly, then addressed Hammond. "Sir, if we went in with a small force, maybe two SG teams…"

"I'm sorry, Major, but I agree with the Councilor. I've gone over the Intel we have on this outpost. A successful attack of any magnitude is beyond our capabilities."

"But sir."

"Major, we don't even know for sure the Colonel is there."

"He's there," Cali said firmly. She didn't know how she knew, she just did.

Hammond didn't disagree with her. "I think you all need some rest, dismissed."

Reluctantly they got up and walked out.

Sam saw Cali rubbing the back of her neck, becoming concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just a headache."

"Go take something for it and lay down, we'll met later."

She nodded. "Good idea. After a few hours sleep we might be able to think of a way to convince General Hammond, this isn't a lost course."

"Or a suicidal one." Jonas added.

She nodded again. "Right."

They went to level 25 and split up, going to their separate quarters they kept on base. Cali took something for her headache, had a quick shower and dressed again. She sat on the bed and rang Silvia to tell her she was fine, she talked briefly to Caleb, feeling the tablets she took for her headache were starting to kick in, she was getting drowsy, not to mention the lack of sleep was catching up with her. She told him she loved him, and then hung up, lying back on the bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

_She dreamed: Of her dad, of Daniel. They were in a cell. Jack was leaning up against a wall, his head in his hands. Weary from the torture, weary from waking up in the sarcophagus. Weary from life._

_'He can't see us.' Daniel told her._

_"He looks tired." She said._

_'He wants to die. Listen.'_

_Jack looked up, looking for his friend. "You didn't do it," he said only to himself. "Why didn't you do it?" He asked. "Daniel!"_

_Cali felt tears well in her eyes. "Don't let him die, Daniel."_

_'I won't, I'm doing all I can.'_

_She went into his arms, relishing the feel of him, his warmth. "I don't want him to die, we know he's here. We do."_

_Daniel nuzzled her head. 'I know,' he kissed her forehead. 'You should rest.'_

_"I'm so tired Daniel."_

_'I know,' he tilted her chin up and kissed her. 'I love you.'_

_"I love you too"_

_'Sleep now'_

In her quarters, Cali smiled in her sleep and hugged the spare pillow close to her chest, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Down the hall, in Teal'c's quarters, the Jaffa meditated, surrounded by candles. He didn't sense the presence in his room, nor did he see him, but he was there. Unseen. Sitting down on the floor with him, cross-legged, mediating with him, not that he needed too, but he did. He couldn't interfere, he couldn't tell them how to help his friend, or could he?

Teal'c was deep within Kel'no'reem, relaxing his mind and his body. While his friends slept he mediated, they were exhausted, having worked through the day, the night and most of the day again. They needed their sleep. He needed his mediation. He mediated on the problem at hand, how to free Colonel O'Neill. His friend. Ba'al's fortress was impenetrable, the General had been correct. However! The idea flashed into his mind and his eyes snapped open. He looked around the room, stunned, he was alone. Yet, he was sure….

Jumping to his feet he blew out the candles quickly and hurried out of the room. He needed to speak with General Hammond.

The General was in his office, tiredly looking over the plans to Ba'al's fortress. He heard the knock and looked up. "Come in."

Teal'c walked in slowly. "General Hammond."

"Teal'c, what is it?"

"I have been mediating of the possibility of rescuing Colonel O'Neill." He revealed.

"I've just been going over the plans to the outpost again, myself," the General told him. "I just don't see how we'd have any chance of success against a fortress this well defended, no matter how big the force."

"Agreed. I believe it would take the power of a Goa'uld mothership to do so."

"Unfortunately, we don't have one of those." Hammond pointed out.

Teal'c smiled a little. "Perhaps not, but there are many system lords that do."

The General looked at him pensively. "What are you suggesting?" The Jaffa told him his idea and he nodded. "Any particular system lord you think will be of use."

"Yes General Hammond. I think Yu will be of significant use."

Hammond was going to comment when Sergeant Harriman arrived. "Excuse me sir, Councilor Thoran would like to see you."

"Very well," he told him and the Sergeant left. He addressed the Jaffa. "Inform the rest of SG-1, then get a message drafted to send. I'll deal with Thoran."

"Yes sir." Teal'c bowed his head and left. He found the rest of SG-1 in the commissary, filling them in.

"It could work." Sam agreed. "Nice work, Teal'c."

He bowed his head, smiling.

"So what message do we send?" Cali asked them. Her dream stuck in her mind, the pain her dad had been in.

"We'll send the plans to the outpost, and reveal what Ba'al is doing there, and how to bring him down." Sam announced. "I'm sure Yu will be very interested."

"Very." Jonas agreed.

"Lets do it."

They went from the commissary to Sam' lab, down loading what they needed into the mainframe along with a message they quickly drafted. From there they headed to the control room and along with Sergeant Harriman's help send the message. They were still in the control room when General Hammond arrived.

"Councilor Thoran is threatening to end diplomatic relations," he revealed.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"Among other things I won't mention, that this is precisely the reason they've been reluctant to share intelligence."

"So be it." Teal'c said dryly.

"That's more or less what I said," Hammond declared. "The Tok'ra need us right now, more than we need them." He looked to Sam. "Do we expect any response from Lord Yu?"

"No sir. We know he received the plans to Ba'al's outpost and the message that went along with it, but we have no way of knowing if he'll act on it"

"I believe he will," Teal'c said. "Ba'al had kept the existence of this outpost from the other system lords."

"I still don't understand how destroying the power generators first is going to help the Colonel." Jonas said confused.

"It will give O'Neill a fighting chance. Nothing more."

"That's only if Lord Yu honors that request in our message," Cali pointed out. "There's nothing stopping him from wiping out the outpost all at once."

"Of the System Lords, Lord Yu is the most honorable." Teal'c informed.

"I wish I had your confidence, Teal'c." She said and turned, looking out at the Stargate. _Bring him home Daniel_. She felt Teal'c's hand on her shoulder and lent against him, her hand on his. Now they had to wait.

**Ba'al's Fortress**

Jack sat leaning against the wall, he didn't have the strength to move, not yet anyway. "Daniel?" He called out hopefully.

'_I'm here._'

He sighed, looking straight head. "You were gone."

Daniel stepped to his side and knelt down on one knee. '_I know, I'm sorry, there was something I had to do, but, I'm back now and I promise I'll stay with you till this is over._'

"It'll never be over," Jack whispered.

'_Yes it will_,' his friend reassured.

"Daniel, you have to end this." Jack said; he was losing all hope of rescue, of seeing his family again.

'_Jack, you just have to hang in there a little while longer._'

"No. I can't go back in there," he told him. "If I go back, I swear to God… I'll give Ba'al what he wants, I'll tell him."

'_What_?' Daniel asked worriedly.

"That he loved her."

He was surprised. '_Kanan_?'

"He came back for her," Jack whispered. "He wanted to save her."

'_Ba'al doesn't know this_?'

"If he finds out, he'll do to her what he's doing to me," Jack told him and then pleaded. "Daniel, if you don't end this… I'll tell him."

'_You won't have to. It's almost over, Jack_.'

Jack looked at him for the first time since he'd appeared. "How?"

'_You were right. There's always a way out_,' Daniel said with a slight smile. '_Well, at least there's always a chance… Your journey isn't over, Jack, not yet_.'

Jack became curious. "What did you do?"

'_I didn't do anything, it was, um, Sam, Cali and Teal'c, and, uh, Jonas too_.'

"What?" He pushed.

Daniel smiled gently. '_They thought of something._'

Jumping to his feet, Jack was more then curious. "What?" He heard the sound of an explosion and the lights flickered in his ell.

Daniel stood and walked over to where Jack was standing, looking up. '_This is it. All you ever wanted was a fighting chance, Jack, now you have it. If anyone can make it out of here, you can._'

A voice calls out from outside the cell. "Lord Yu attacks!"

The cell stared to change orientations; Jack was ready for it, managing to stay on his feet. "Daniel?" He saw his friend was gone, the lights flickered again in the cell and he took the risk, walking out of the cell. A Jaffa came down the hallway, feeling renewed strength, Jack attacked the Jaffa ferociously, overpowering him and taking his Zat, he headed down the hallways, finally finding the Lotar's cell. He couldn't leave her there. She backed away from him frightened. He held out his had to her. "Come with me," he urged.

"No. He'll stop us," she said terrified.

Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the cell. "Come on." He pulled her along with him, running down the hallway. It was time to go home.

**SGC **

Sam, Cali, Teal'c and Jonas stood huddled around the foot of the bed their CO was lying on. He'd made it back alive.

"Dr. Fraiser says he'll probably suffer withdrawal systems from so much time in the sarcophagus, but otherwise she expects a full recovery," the Major revealed.

"We'll get him through it." Cali said determined.

"That we will, Cali O'Neill." Teal'c agreed.

"What happened to the woman he went back for?" Jonas asked.

"Her name is Shallan," Sam answered. "She decided to stay with the Tok'ra."

"So she may continue Kanan's fight in his name." Teal'c added.

"Hey," Jack spoke up weakly, having woken. "Tryin' to sleep here."

They turned, grinning happily.

"Sorry, sir. Glad to see you're okay."

Cali went closer and kissed his forehead. "You're going to be fine, dad."

"No problem," he gave her a small smile. Glancing at Sam. "Listen, that was a good idea you had there."

"Actually, sir, we all contributed to it," she said, including the rest of the team. "Do you need anything or…"

"Water." Jack told her.

"Sure."

"I'll bring Caleb to see you in the morning, dad." Cali told him and she left with Jonas and Teal'c. Sam followed them out, closing the door.

It was then Jack realized Daniel was standing next to his bedside.

'_I always seem to be saying goodbye to you._' Daniel said causally.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Jack declared. "Why don't you stick around for a while?"

'_I can't, really_.'

"You just did."

'_Special occasion_.'

"Christmas?"

Daniel chuckled. '_No_.'

"Groundhog Day?"

He shook his head. '_Nooo_.'

"I've got my journey, you've got yours?"

Daniel smiled gently. '_Something like that, yeah_," he agreed. '_Look, I know you don't think so right now, I mean I know you have your doubts, but uh, because you've been through something that no one should have to go through. I guess what I'm trying to say is…. You're gonna be all right_.'

"How do you know?" Jack asked him.

'_You're just gonna have to trust me_.' Daniel said reassuringly.

"I can do that," he saw his friend smile. "You gonna be okay?"

Daniel nodded. '_Yeah, I'm gonna be fine_.'

"Before you go," Jack requested. "See Cali and Caleb."

Smiling Daniel just nodded.

Jack heard the door start to open, seeing Daniel look back, but by the time the door was all the way open he was gone. Sam walked in and went over to Jack; she put the cup of water on the side table.

"Here you go, sir."

"Thanks."

She smiled and nodded. "Good night," she bided and left.

Jack tilted his head slightly to look up, he smiled and whispered knowing whom he was talking to would hear him. "Thanks."

Daniel had heard him and he did what Jack had requested. He went and saw his wife and son, standing unseen within Cali's office; Caleb sat next to his mother as she worked on her computer.

'_You shouldn't be here_.'

He looked, seeing Jake. '_Neither should you_.'

'_True_,' he agreed and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. '_I know you miss her; I know you want to get to know your son. But they have their journey and you have yours._'

Daniel nodded. '_Time to go_?'

'_Time to go_.' Jake informed and they left undetected.

Or so they thought, Cali looked away from her computer and smiled.

Caleb glanced at him mother. "Go home now?"

She nodded. "Yeah," she agreed and closed the computer down. Getting up she picked him up and carried him out, shutting the lights off as she went and closing the door. "Lets go get Silva and go home."

"I can see grandpa in the morning?"

"You sure can."

"Okay."

Cali chuckled to herself. She was relieved her dad was back where he belonged and relieved her husband had been able to keep him safe.

**The Alpha Site (P3X-984)**

Jacob Carter dove to the ground after Jack called out the order, keeping his head down as the colonel let lose with the machine gun. When Jack had finished, Jacob scrambled to help his daughter get the reactor back on line along with Malek. When it was done they stood, seeing the Ashrak appear on Jack's left, the Colonel drew his knife as Malek ran to his side, but the assassin didn't attack though, he was hit on the back with a staff blast, but neither Jacob or Sam could see who fired it. They watched as the Ashrak's clocking device failed and he was fully visible, he wavered and ran forward again, being hit a second time and then a third, before he finally fell. All of the seeing the badly hurt Bra'tac standing there, wavering, leaning heavily on his staff weapon.

"Master Bra'tac!" Rak'nor yelled and he and Teal'c rushed to support the Jaffa Master.

Jack spoke into his radio. "Piece, stand down. We got him."

"_Yes sir_."

Sam took Piece's GDO from the Ashrak's arm and gave it to her CO, going back to the reactor she shut it off. They'd done it again, achieved the impossible.

Fraiser rushed over to Bra'tac, getting him to sit down she tended to his wounds, cleaning up what she could; his symbiote would heal his other injuries. "You're very lucky to be alive," she noted.

"Indeed," Bra'tac agreed. "This Ashrak left me for dead, I was unable to move and I do not know how long I was unconscious. My symbiote sustained me," he explained. "I returned as soon as I could."

"Not bad." Jack praised and saw the Jaffa Master nod and smile.

Malek walked over to Bra'tac. "**I owe you my life, twice over**," he stated. "**I only hope one day I am given the chance to repay that debt. Forgive** **me**," he held out his arms to Bra'tac, who grasped it in friendship.

When Bra'tac released the hold, he took the knife of the Ashrak and held it in his hands. "This single blade did what we could not," he said addressing them all. "It has brought us together. This blade has split the blood of Jaffa," he glanced at Teal'c and Rak'nor, "of the Tok'ra," his gaze fell on Malek and Jacob. "And of the Tau're. But the hand of our common enemy, it has made us brothers. Together, we have ensured it will never spill our blood again." He threw the blade tip first into the sand.

Dr. Fraiser hurried back to his side. "You should rest Master Bra'tac."

He nodded and let her guide him to the infirmary.

Jack went over to his 2IC. "I have a feeling we won't be having more problems."

"I don't think so either sir," she agreed. "We should contact General Hammond."

"Yeah, good idea," he declared and glanced around for Teal'c, finding him. "T, buddy, see that someone takes out the rubbish."

Teal'c smiled, understanding what his Tau're friend meant, nodding as the Colonel and Major headed for the Stargate.

Rak'nor looked at him confused. "Takes out the rubbish?"

Jacob chuckled over that as Teal'c explained it to his friend, seeing a confused look on Malek's face. "Come my friend, I'll explain it to you."

Malek nodded, there was still wounded and the dead to look after.

Near the Stargate Jack stood before the MALP as the Gate whooshed opened and settled into an event horizon, Sam had dialed the Gate.

She returned to his side having sent her IDC. "All set sir."

He activated the camera on the MALP, using his radio. "This is Colonel O'Neill, do you copy."

"_This is Hammond, what's the situation, Colonel_?"

"It was an Ashrak," he informed addressing the camera. "We got him sir, but there were causalities on all sides, sir."

"_I'm sorry to hear that, Colonel_."

"We'll be heading back as soon as Dr. Fraiser and her team are ready. I have a feeling the Tok'ra are eager to leave and look for a new base, so they won't be staying long either."

"_Very well, Colonel_."

A second voice came over the radio. "_Dad, its Cali, is Jacob there_?"

"Yeah kiddo, what's up?"

"_We found some scrolls I'd like Selmac to take a look at,_" she revealed.

Jack got Jacob's attention and gestured him over. "Cali wants a word," he informed the former General.

"What can I do for you, kiddo?" Jacob asked.

"_We found a number of scrolls relating to Maat, I think she may have been a Tok'ra_."

That interested him. "I'll be happy to take a look, Cali."

"_Thank you Jacob._"

The General's voice came back over. "_Colonel, we'll debrief when you return._"

"Yes sir. O'Neill out," Jack cut the transmission and the Gate shut down. "Well let's get this party wrapped up."

Jacob chuckled. "As usual, Jack, it's been fun."

"Oh yeah," the Colonel remarked dryly. "Always is."

Sam smiled, as did her dad.

Two hours later they walked through the Gate into the SGC, bring home those killed in the line of duty. Fraiser ordered the bodies to be taken to the morgue, and everyone else to report to the infirmary. Once all SGC personnel were cleared, they showered and dressed. SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser heading for level 26 as Jacob headed for Cali's office to give the archaeologist a hand as asked.

In the briefing room, Jack sat back in his chair, bringing a finish to his report. "The rebel Jaffa and the Tok'ra have formed an alliance," he announced. "It's shaky but I have a feeling it'll hold."

"Hostilities seemed to have been put aside, sir," Sam agreed. "When we left they were helping each other."

"How long will the Tok'ra be staying at the Alpha site?" Hammond asked.

"Once their new base is up and running they leave, it should only be a couple of days, sir," she reported.

"Malek was eager to leave." Teal'c noted.

"I got that too." Jack pointed out.

"All right," the General interrupted. "Write your reports up and have them on my desk by this afternoon. Dismissed."

On level 18, in her office, Cali had shown Jacob the scrolls, both wearing white gloves; the scrolls were thousands of years old.

"In Egyptian mythology, Maat was the Goddess of Truth, she represented the ideas of law, order and truth. The word Maat translate 'that which is straight'; it implies anything that is true, ordered or balanced. She was said to be the female counterpart to Thoth," she lectured, moving around her office. "She was also said to be the daughter of Ra and the wife of Thoth," she stopped, a scroll in her gloved hands. "From what I've read, this scroll confirms she was the daughter of Ra, it also says she was known as Mayet."

"**Mayet was Tok'ra, Dr. O'Neill**." Selmac informed.

She handed him the scroll. "She talks about secret meetings and discussions with Egeria, the Tok'ra Queen."

Selmac took a look, being careful as he unrolled the scroll. "**This is amazing**."

"Daniel mentions Egeria in some of his notes and we found references to her on other planets."

Jacob took back control, looking away from the scroll he had. He saw the sadness in her eyes when she spoke of her husband. "How are you and Caleb getting along?"

"Good," she smiled warmly. "I don't care who did it or why they did, Jacob, I'm just glad I found my son and he's healthy and happy."

He smiled also. "Though I agree with you, I think there are others who would like to know how and why."

"I know," she pulled off her gloves and sat at her computer, bring up the scans she'd made of the scrolls. "I think Ra found out his daughter was Tok'ra," she brought up on passage. "This says Ra punished Maat or Mayet as she was more commonly known, he entombed her for all eternity."

Jacob saw Cali rub the back of her neck. "Are you all right, kiddo?"

"Yeah, my neck is a little sore, that's all," she answered.

He put the scroll down carefully and pulled off the gloves, letting Selmac take over, moving to stand behind the young archaeologist, rubbing her neck and shoulders. "**You've been working too hard, Dr. O'Neill**."

"Working is relaxing, Selmac, being a mother is tiring," she said, eyes closed, enjoying the message as he loosened another tight muscle.

"**I happen to agree, as does Jacob, but what did you do to get a sore neck**?"

Cali chuckled. "Lets just say, SG-2 will never again say I cannot take care of myself."

"**You took on all four members of SG-2**?"

"I spared with them, yes," she opened her eyes. "Dad taught me hand to hand combat from the moment I arrived on Earth and after what happened aboard Apophis' ship, Teal'c took it upon himself to teach me Jaffa Martial Arts."

"**I heard Colonel O'Neill say Teal'c has taught you to Kel'no'reem too**."

"Mmm," she closed her eyes again. "It helps to keep things in perspective." Her eyes snapped open, she'd been thinking about the scroll. "Selmac, the scroll said Ra entombed Mayet for all eternity," she turned and stood. "How would he have done that, a canapic jar?"

"**It is possible. Where did you find these scrolls, Dr. O'Neill**?"

"P4X-233, there was a chamber we couldn't get into," her eyes widened. "Selmac, she could still be there. We have to talk to General Hammond and go back." She rushed out of the office, leaving the Tok'ra agent standing there. He waited; she rushed back in, hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Come on, Selmac, tell Jacob to shake a leg."

He chuckled and followed her out. Shake a leg indeed.

They went to the General's office and outlined the whole thing to him; Hammond sat back and watched as the young woman excitedly moved around the office, talking quickly. Smiling as he recalled her husband doing the same thing when he got excited. When they'd gotten closer, they used to do a twin act in his office over some artifact or planet. "Dr. O'Neill," he interrupted her. "You can go back, take the rest of SG-1 with you."

"Thank you sir," she said and rushed out of the room.

Jacob chuckled and sat down. "She gets like Daniel at times."

"You should have seen their duo act, it was something," the General said smiling, then became somber. "They're not the same, Jacob, they try, but without Daniel, there's something missing."

"I know, I saw it at the Alpha Site. Jack isn't the same, neither is Sam and I think Teal'c is feeling it too," the Tok'ra said and then got up. "I'd better go and see if I can calm Cali down, so Jack and the others know what's going on."

Hammond nodded. "Good luck."

Jacob smiled and walked out. An hour later they were kitted out and standing ready to leave, Jacob took note of the P-90 in Cali's hands, but also noted Jonas only had a berretta. That was interesting.

Jack saw the look. "What?"

"You give Cali a P-90 and not Jonas?" He stated quietly.

"Cali is trained with a P-90, Jonas isn't," the Colonel defended. "When he's trained I'll let him carry one, until then, it's a berretta or Zat."

"Okay," Jacob held up his hands in peace. "Just thought I'd ask."

The last chevron locked on and the Gate opened with a whoosh, settling into an event horizon. General Hammond's voice came over the PA system. "_SG-1, you have a go. Good luck and Godspeed._"

Jack looked back and gave a two-finger salute before addressing his team. "All right campers, lets go."

Smiling they stepped up onto the ramp, Cali and Teal'c going through first, followed by Jonas, Sam and Jacob went through last with Jack.

Stepping out the other side, the Gate closing down behind them. A large pyramid stood in the distance among the ruins of a once beautiful city, a bright moon shone down from the clear night sky, lighting their way. It's distance to the planet a lot closer then Earth's moon.

"Wow!" Sam exclaimed as they started towards the pyramid.

Cali smiled. "Nice isn't it?"

"Oh yeah."

Jack rolled his eyes. Scientists. "Lets pick up the pace, people, I have a dinner date with my grandson I don't want to miss." The two women giggled and walked ahead to catch up with Teal'c and Jonas. "No giggling," he called out to them.

Jacob just smiled. "Dinner date with Caleb, huh?"

"Yep, he rang just before we left, I couldn't say no," the Colonel said with a shrug.

"You're doing a good thing, Jack," the ex-general said.

He nodded. "He has stuffed toys in his bedroom, they sit on a shelf; a scruffy old dog he calls _Jack_, a little dog with a bow he calls_ Sam_, a dark brown teddy bear that he calls _Teal'c_. A smaller bear he calls _Cali_, a skinny dog he calls_ Jonas_ and an angel bear, he calls _Daniel_. He said they're his SG-1 and they look after him while his mommy is away."

"He understands more then you think, Jack." Jacob declared. "He's a smart little boy, a lot like his mom and dad."

Jack nodded slowly. "He's his father's son, all right."

They entered the pyramid, using flashlights to light their way; Cali led the way taking them to the chamber she hasn't been able to get into before.

Teal took a walk around the obvious entrance, looking for a way to get in, Sam and her dad stood back with Jack. Jonas and Cali stood just back from the wall that blocked their way.

Cali closed her eyes and pictured the wall in her mind, slowly she brushed away the layers of dust and grim, getting a clearer picture.

Jack watched his daughter; he'd see her do this many times before. So when Jonas went to rouse her, he stopped him. "Leave her be, Jonas."

The Kelownan looked back, a little startled. "Colonel?"

"Leave her be," he warned.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Little hash wasn't it?"

"Just wait, I've see her do this before, we all have, except Jonas," the Colonel told him. "She's picturing the wall in her mind and mentally brushing away the dirt."

"In her mind?"

"Cali has a photographic memory, dad," Sam revealed.

"Oh."

Cali opened her eyes and smiled. "Guys gonna need your help," she informed and went to the wall, getting out of her pack, she pulled a soft bristled brush, that looked like a paint brush from it, dropping the pack out of way, she went over to the wall and brushed the dirt from one section, revealing a glyph of the Eye of Ra. She did that again in three more sections until she had four. "Sam, you and dad take the top two. Jonas you and Jacob take the bottom, push them when I say so." She waited until they'd taken their positions before gesturing Teal'c over; she was standing midway at the wall. "Can you handle me on your shoulders?"

"Indeed," he knelt on one knee and she moved behind him and climbed on, wrapping her legs around his upper body. "Are you ready, Cali O'Neill?"

"Yes."

He stood effortlessly and moved closer to the wall.

Cali used the brush to clear the last glyph. "Okay, on three…" she waited until they were ready. "One, two, three."

Once all five were pushed, Teal'c moved back as the wall rumbled and started to rise, dirt and dust swirling around them. He effortlessly lifted the young woman from his shoulders.

"Thanks Teal'c."

He bowed his head.

Sam and Jack had already taken positions either side of the entrance; weapon's drawn, waiting.

Cali waited, letting the stale air filter out before taking a small step into the chamber, hearing the light hum. She took another step and the chamber's illumination started to come on, becoming brighter the further in she went. Revealing a tomb, gold artifacts decorated in jewels of all sizes lined the walls. In the center on a pedestal, on which sat a white canapic jar, the stopper molded to be a woman's face. "There she is," she bent down and grabbed a handful of dirt, standing she threw it at the pedestal. The dirt hit a force field that crackled, revealing it went all the way to the ceiling.

"How did you know?" Jonas asked curiously.

"Just because Ra thought his daughter was a traitor, doesn't mean he didn't want her protected," she muttered and shoved the brush into a pocket. She then pointed her P-90 at the ceiling, taking arm at the two power relays embedded in the ceiling. She fired off two rounds; both hitting their targets and the force field came down.

Jack looked to Jacob. "That's why she carries a P-90," he praised and hurried over to his daughter. "So is it safe, now?"

"Yeah," she went over to the pedestal, the P-90 left hanging at her neck. And inscription was around the top of the base. "Here lies for eternity, Mayet, traitor of Ra," she translated. Carefully and slowly she lifted the porcelain jar from the pedestal, nothing happened so she backed up, tuning to her dad.

Jacob came over to her, but it was Selmac that spoke. "**Well done, Dr. O'Neill**."

"Thanks Selmac," she said with a small smile and looked to her dad. "We should get this back to the SGC and send a team back for the artifacts," she glanced back at the jar in her hands, a little in awe at what she was holding in her hands. The seal on the jar wasn't broken; it was in perfect condition, which meant the symbiote inside was still in stasis.

"All right, kiddo," Jack got her attention. "Carter and I are going to head back to the Gate, we'll contact Hammond and ask about sending an Archaeological team back here to do a pick up. We'll radio back with the answer, if he says no, we'll take what we can with us and organize for a team to come back later."

She nodded. "I want to have a look around before anyone else arrives," she informed. "Before anything else gets disturbed."

"Okay, give the snake to Jacob and go look, we'll be back shortly," he ordered and left with Sam.

Cali handed the jar to Jacob. "I have a good feeling about this."

"So do I, Cali. The Tok'ra are in your debt," he told her.

"I know," she grinned sheepishly and went to look.

Teal'c took guard duty at the entrance, keeping his eyes open. Jacob stayed where he was, just watching Cali and Jonas look around one at each side of the room. The Kelownan walked over to him. "Something bothers me."

"What's that Jonas?"

"That this was a little too easy," he answered. "Why didn't Ra put in other defenses?"

"Perhaps he wasn't expecting anyone to find the jar."

"No," Jonas shook his head. "I don't think so." He looked around. "I think we should get out of here." He stumbled, feeling dizzy.

Jacob grabbed him one handed and pulled him out of the chamber. "Teal'c get Cali."

The Jaffa rushed into the chamber; the linguist was already unconscious on the ground. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her out, laying her down as the wall to the chamber came crashing down. He covered her as dirt and dust flew around them.

Jonas coughed and sat up. "I knew that was too easy."

Jacob put the jar down near Cali's pack and crawled over to her. He lightly patted her face. "Cali," he checked for a pulse and didn't find one, she wasn't breathing either. "Teal'c, radio, Jack, she's not breathing," he tilted her head back and opened her mouth, starting CPR, as the Jaffa carried out the order.

A few minutes late Jack and Sam raced back in, kneeling near them.

"I can't get a pulse and she's not breathing," Jacob said quickly, but didn't stop his efforts. "We're running out of time."

Sam gave a hand, letting him do the breathing. "What happened?"

"Gas," Jonas told her. "It was a trap."

"So is that Mayet or not?" Jack asked pointing to the jar.

The Kelownan nodded. "It's her, the trap was to stop anyone from breaking in, Cali most likely triggered it when she took the jar from the pedestal. Jacob and Teal'c weren't effected because of their symbiotes and I didn't get enough of it."

"We're losing her." Jacob said breaking into the conversation.

Jack looked from his daughter to the jar and made a decision. He crawled over and grabbed it, trying to pry the stopper from the jar.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Sam asked surprised.

"Saving my daughter, if you can't get her to breath, she's going to die and then she'll ascend," he informed and put the jar on the ground and used the butt of his P-90 and hit it, the jar smashed just enough to free the symbiote. He picked up the slimy creature in his hands and crawled over to them on his knees, which wasn't smart on his part.

Jacob stopped what he was doing and took the symbiote from Jack; he gently moved it a little until it squealed in his hands. "Open Cali's mouth Jack," he ordered and waited until the Colonel had done so, then he positioned the symbiote and let it do the rest.

Jack nearly lost his lunch went he saw it slither into his daughter's mouth and down her throat, he grimmest, she jerked a little, then settled down, taking a deep breath, before breathing steady on her own. "Oh god."

"You did what you had to, sir." Sam told him.

He brushed dust form Cali's face. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Can we move her?" Jonas asked.

"Not right away," Jacob told him. "Mayet is healing her."

"Carter head back to the Gate and tell Hammond what happened, take Teal'c with you." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." She said and left with the Jaffa.

Jack sat down on his backside and ran his hand over his face. "I hope I've done the right thing."

"You did Jack," Jacob reassured. "We can transfer Mayet to another host, a willing one, she won't stay in a host who doesn't want her."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Nearly an hour later, Sam and Teal'c returned with Dr. Fraiser and two medics.

Cali's eyes opened as Janet knelt beside her, they glowed white for a brief moment, then returned to their normal brown color.

Jacob saw it happen, giving control to his symbiote. "**Mayet**?"

The young woman's head turned and the unfamiliar tones of a Tok'ra voice came from her mouth. "**I am Mayet**."

He smiled. "**I'm Selmac**," he helped her to sit up. "**Are you and your host all right**?"

"**Yes**," she nodded and turned to look at Jack. "**Colonel O'Neill, your daughter wishes you to know she is fine and … she will kill you later**." Confusion laced the last few words.

Jack chuckled softly, mostly out of relief. "Um thanks."

Her head lowered and then came back up again, this time Cali was back in control. She looked to her dad. "Damn right I'll kill you later."

"Hey, we saved your life," her dad protested.

She nodded and rubbed her neck; her throat was a little sore. "I know dad, thanks," she looked to Jacob. "Next time you want a kiss, Jacob, just ask."

He chuckled. "I will."

"Can you get up, Cali?" Janet asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," she answered and did so with her help and Jacob's, gripping his arms. "Whoa, weird feeling having her in my head," she exclaimed.

Jack got to his feet too. "At least you're alive, kiddo."

"Yeah, but I have enough going on in there without another mind," she declared.

**_Relax and I will teach you to settle your thoughts_**Mayet told her in her mind_. **You are already half way there with your mediations**._

_Really_?

**_Yes_**

"Kiddo."

She looked to her dad, a little distracted. "Sorry, Mayet was talking."

"All right, I think we should head back to the SGC." Janet ordered.

Jack grabbed his daughter's pack and they all left the pyramid, a medic walking with Jonas, who seemed none worse for wear from his experience.

When they stepped through the Gate into the SGC, General Hammond was waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

Jack saw, his daughter's head lower, then rise again and knew control had been given to the symbiote. "General Hammond, met Mayet," he introduced.

"**I am honored to met you, General, Cali had the deepest respect for you**."

"Thank you, Mayet."

Her head lowered and came back up, control returning to the host. "Oh she's a happy camper," Cali exclaimed and she chuckled. "And she thinks you're cute General."

Hammond was a little taken back and embarrassed. "Well I promise I'll behave myself, Dr. O'Neill."

"Thanks," she removed the P-90 and gave it to the waiting SF. "I've already kissed Jacob today, I think my quota is up."

He chuckled. "We'll debrief in one hour."

"Yes sir." Jack acknowledged and frowned at the General. "No kissing my daughter sir, even if the snake is in control."

"Wouldn't think of it, Colonel."

"Good," he remarked and handed over his P-90 before leaving with the rest of them.

An hour later, they'd all been checked over and cleared, even Cali and Jonas, after showering and changing, they gathered in the briefing room. Jacob had gone to send a message to the Tok'ra and was waiting a reply.

Cali sat at the large able, writing in her journal.

Jack looked over her shoulder, seeing what she was writing, it was all in Goa'uld, which mean it was all-Greek to him. He sat next to her. "So kiddo, how you doin'?"

"Fine," she looked up, smiling a little. "It feels really weird, I have her thoughts, her memories, feelings, it's overwhelming and yet it's not."

"Have you shared your thoughts, memories and feelings with her?"

She nodded. "She shared with me as a matter of trust, I did the same to show her I trust her. I don't want her as a long time roommate, but I except her with me for the moment," she put her pen down. "She knows love, lose and pain. She knows how I feel about losing Daniel and…"

"Don't give up, kiddo. You just never know."

"I know, it's just been," tears welled in her eyes. "It's been months, dad, maybe he's not coming back."

"And maybe he will, just give him time. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He lent over and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be all right."

She smiled sadly.

General Hammond came out of his office and took his seat, as did the rest of SG-1. "All right what happened?" He asked.

"It was a trap, General Hammond," Teal'c informed. "Jacob Carter and myself were unaffected because of our symbiotes, both Jonas Quinn and Cali O'Neill were effected."

"I didn't get a good dose of the gas however," Jonas added. "Jacob got me out as soon as I started feeling the effects. Teal'c went after Cali."

"She wasn't breathing when I brought her out," the Jaffa continued. "Jacob Carter began CPR."

"Cali was still unresponsive when the Colonel and I returned after Teal'c radioed us," Sam continued. "The Colonel made the decision to use Mayet."

"A rather risky one, wasn't it Colonel?" The General inquired.

"Yes sir." Jack agreed. "But it worked."

Jacob came into the briefing room, he took his seat. "The Tok'ra council would like to talk to Mayet, they're requesting Cali return with me."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving Caleb; this is going to be hard enough on him. Just tell them to get a host and then Mayet can transfer to them and they can chat all they want."

He smiled. "I said you wouldn't agree, so they're going to search for a suitable host. It may take a little while through."

"I can handle a little while." Cali told him.

"I know that kiddo."

"Doctor, until a new host is found for Mayet, I'd like you remain on base," the General ordered. "Unless you're really needed, I'd also like you not to go off world, I'm sorry."

Though she was disappointed, she understood. "It's alright, sir, I understand."

"Jacob, until a host is found tell the Tok'ra council, they are welcome to visit our facility at the Doctor's convenience."

"I'll tell them that, George."

"All right, reports on my desk by morning. Dismissed." He stood and left the briefing room for his office.

Jacob sat back in his chair. "I'll contact the council and let them know your answer, Cali."

She nodded. "Make sure they understand, a host is the important issue here. Mayet is nice, but I don't want to be her host for the rest of my life."

"I'll let them know," he stood and patted her shoulder as he walked past.

Cali looked across the table to Jonas. "We'll finish cataloguing the artifacts from P4X-233 in the morning."

He nodded. "Should we check to see if any of them have been tempered with?"

"If they had, we'd know by know," she remarked.

He gave another nodded. "I'll go write my report then."

She gave him a smile. "Good work Jonas."

Jonas smiled back. "Thanks," he said and left.

Teal'c arched an eyebrow. "You told a lie Cali O'Neill."

"Did I?" She asked him.

"You have had the artifact's checked."

She nodded. "Before I even let him touch them," she agreed and stood, hugging herself she walked over to the window, looking out at the Stargate. "I made the mistake today, Teal'c. I wanted so badly to discover the jar I forgot to look around before touching. My mistake nearly cost not only my own life, but Jonas' too." She turned. "Ironic isn't it."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked turning to see her.

"My instinct was to pick up the jar and that's what I did, I set off a trap and nearly died," she said solemnly. "The one thing Daniel drummed into my head was don't pick up an artifact unless you are sure it's not booby trapped. And I did just that; I ignored every instinct, every gut feeling and just picked it up. I wanted to find Mayet so badly."

"Daniel made that mistake on a number of occasions, Cali, you know that," Jack reminded her.

"It was stupid, I should of known better," she retorted.

He got up and went over to her. "Cali, you nearly died. You made a mistake; you've learnt from the mistake, you won't do it again. Correct?" He saw her nod. "Then let it go."

"I don't know if I can," she admitted.

"You will," Sam joined them. "We've all made mistakes, Cali. This isn't your first and it won't be your last."

She nodded. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem," the Major said with a gin.

Teal'c also joined them. "I believe we should partake in a bonding moment."

"I think we already have, Teal'c," Cali said finding it amusing.

"No, the T man is right," Jack interrupted her. "Lets head up to the rec lounge, we'll order a few pizza's, and I'll pick them up on my way back from getting Caleb. Carter you can go get a couple of movies, we'll dig Jonas out of his office and have a team night here on base."

"Sounds a plan, sir." Sam agreed.

"Indeed." Teal'c did also.

Cali nodded. "All right."

"Let's do it then." Jack urged, as they left the briefing room. He slung his arm over Sam's shoulders. "Think we could sneak a couple of beers back?"

"Sir…" she groaned.

He chuckled. "Just a thought."

Caleb had been excited about being able to go to a team night, he talked endlessly after Jack picked him up and they got the pizzas before heading to the mountain. He was a little hesitant about what had happened to his mother though. He held tight to his grandfather's hand as they walked towards the rec lounge, the pizzas balanced perfectly in Jack's other hand.

"Grandpa," his little voice almost squeaked.

"Yeah kiddo."

"Mommy is still my mommy, isn't she?"

"Sure she is, kiddo," he reassured. They walked into the rec room's lounge; Cali and Teal'c were already there with Jonas. "See, she's still the same."

Seeing that, Caleb released his grandfather's hand and ran over to his mother. She picked him up and swung him around in her arms, he giggled happily.

Sam came in behind the Colonel, moving to stand beside him. "You did the right thing, sir."

"Yeah," he agreed.

**Two weeks later:**

Sam and her father came off the elevator on level 18, heading towards Cali's office. "She's going to be relieved I think," she was saying.

"She and Mayet not getting along?" Jacob asked.

"Oh no, they're getting along fine, it's the other problem…"

Suddenly both heard the irritate voice of Cali O'Neill; the usually calm young woman was reaching the end of her threat. "Get the hell out of my office, before I take a Zat gun to you!"

"That doesn't sound too good." Jacob noted.

"Dr. Lee and a couple of his colleagues have been pestering Cali over the last two weeks, wanting to talk to Mayet, monitor brain waves of both host and symbiote." Sam explained.

Dr. Lee and of his colleague run past them, not bothering to say hello, they just kept going, the fear evident in their eyes.

"Well at least our news will make her day," Sam said with smile and they went into the office. "Afternoon, Cali."

She was hunched over her desk, her head on her crossed arms. "Please tell me they're running as fast as they can away from me," she said, her voice muffled a little.

"I believe they were," Jacob told her.

She looked up eagerly. "Jacob, you have good news?"

"I do, we found a host, she's in the infirmary now."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yesss," she jumped up. "Well let's go," she exclaimed and hurried out.

Sam and Jacob chuckled and walked out too, meeting up with her at the elevator. They took it to level 21; Teal'c, Jonas and Jack were waiting at the infirmary.

_This is almost over, Mayet_, Cali told the symbiote.

**_I have enjoyed our time together, Cali_**. Mayet told her.

_So have I, but you need a host who is in for the long stretch. I'm not that host_, she told her.

Janet Fraiser was waiting for them, she lead them into a private room, where a young woman around Cali's age was waiting, sitting up on the examination bed. Her dark blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the most startling thing was the fact she had one blue eye and one green one.

Jacob took Cali over to her. "Dr. Cali O'Neill, this is Juana."

Juana was nervous and excited, she held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. O'Neill."

Cali shook her hand. "It's Cali," she said with a grin. "And it's nice to meet you." She gestured to her family. "This is my team, my family. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn."

Juana smiled shyly. "Hello."

Janet came over to them. "How does this work, Jacob?"

"Well," he stated. "All Cali has to do is kiss Juana. Mayet will transfer herself." He brought out the healing device from his bag. "I'll heal Cali's throat for her once it's all over."

"**Then Cali will once again have full control over her thoughts and actions**," Mayet spoke up. The change having gone unnoticed. She looked to the girl on the bed. "**I am sure you and I will have many years to get to know each other, Juana**."

"I look forward to it," she said eagerly.

Janet cleared her throat. "I'm concerned about Cali, though," she pointed out. "She's the one who's had you in her head for the past two weeks. All your thoughts and emotions, Mayet."

Mayet nodded. "**This will not be easy for Cali, she is a very emotional young woman. However I believe with your love and support, she will make a full recovery**."

"I know what it's like," Sam declared. "We'll make sure Cali is fine, Mayet."

"**Thank you, Major Carter**."

"When you're ready then, Mayet." Jacob told her.

She nodded again. **_Goodbye, Cali_**

_Goodbye Mayet_, she said back, gaining control again. She moved closer to Juana. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Um, yes,"Juana agreed nervously, before admitting. "I've never actually kissed a woman before."

"That's okay, I have, just relax, it's just like kissing a man," Cali assured and gently cupped her face, leaning forward she kissed her, when she felt her relax, she put a little more pressure on her lips and she opened her mouth, that was when the transfer happened, Mayet jumped from host to host. Cali stepped back, releasing Juana, coughing she brought up blood.

Janet handed her a tissue, slipping her arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, it's all over now."

Cali wiped her mouth; she felt the pain in her throat and the feeling of emptiness. "Is she all right?" She asked hoarsely.

Jacob put his hand on Juana's shoulder. "Mayet?"

Her eyes glowed and then went back to normal. "**I am fine, Jacob, as is Juana. Attend to Cali**."

He nodded and smiled, slipping the healing device on his hand. "Sit down, Cali and open up," she did what she was told and he quickly healed her throat. "How does that feel?" He asked when he was finished.

"Better, thank you," she said a little distracted, for the first time in two weeks her mind was hers alone.

He could see that. "You're welcome."

Mayet returned control to Juana and her host hopped off the bed. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Thanks."

She smiled. "You were right, kissing a woman is like kissing a man."

"Yeah," Cali stood, she wanted to be alone. "Keep Mayet safe."

"I will."

With that said, Cali walked out of the infirmary room.

"We'll look after her," Jack assured and headed out with Teal'c.

"She'll be fine, Jacob," Janet assured him, seeing his concerned look.

"Come on dad, Jonas and I'll escort you and Juana to the Gate room." Sam offered.

He smiled. "Thanks kiddo."

Janet sighed as they walked out, it wasn't until then did she realize what room they were standing in. Closing her eyes, she forced the memory back. She wasn't going to do this, she promised herself and opened her eyes. It was just a room and she had more important things to worry about. This wasn't over. Cali was going to need them all, whether she admitted it or not.

SG-1 took turns at being with Cali for the next week, never leaving her alone for very long. It mean long nights of tears and laughter as she shared with them all the memories she still held of Mayet, but as the days passed it got easier. Cali went home, much to her son's delight. Silvia had been given a full briefing from Janet on what to expect and when to become concerned. The General gave the archaeologist a few days off and threatened her to stop her from sneaking back to work.

She took the threat seriously and stayed away, spending her time with Caleb. Deep down she still felt her emotions spike occasionally, she had the anti-depressants Janet had given her and they did help a little. The night before she was going back to work, Cali got an unexpected visitor, Cassie Fraiser. She let the teenager in. "Are you okay, Cassie?"

She nodded. "Aren't I suppose to ask you that?" She said nervously.

Cali rolled her eyes. "I think I've been asked it enough," she remarked and shut the door. "So what are you doing out so late?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you about something personnel, if that's okay?" Cassie asked her.

She nodded. "Sure, do you want coffee or a soft drink?"

"No thanks," she said and they sat together on the sofa. "Caleb asleep?"

Cali nodded, smiling. "We went to the park with dad, he was exhausted."

"Caleb or Jack?"

"Both I think," Cali mused and they both laughed. Guessing this had to do with boys or something like that, she added. "Silvia is in bed too, she said they both wore her out."

Cassie smiled at that, she picked nervously at the leg of her jeans. "I wanted to ask?" she paused. "This isn't easy."

Cali put her hand over the teenagers. "Cass, we're finds, you can ask me anything."

"I know," she told her. "It's just, I wanted to know… I wanted to know how you knew you like girls?"

Cali hadn't been expecting that. "Um, I suppose I was about seventeen, I realized I thought of Sha're as more then a sister, that I loved her as more."

"How did you bring it up?"

"Well, it was really cold one night and we were huddled together for warmth," Cali recalled. "I remember I had my arms around her and my hand brushed against her breast. I thought her skin was so soft and before I realized what I was doing, I was caressing her. When I did, I pulled away, she grabbed my hand and put it back and said it felt nice. So I continued, she lay on her back and I got a little game and…" she stopped. "Cassie, I don't know if I should be telling you this, maybe your mom wouldn't like it."

"No, please, I talked to mom and asked her if I could ask you, she said it was all right." Cassie assured her. "You can ring her and ask if you want."

"No, it's okay, I'll trust you." Cali agreed. She saw the teenager was a little flush though. "Um, I kissed her, her lips felt so soft and she kissed me back. We lay there together, touching and kissing, nothing more. We talked and realized we loved each other. It took me another year to ask her to be my life partner, not long after that, Daniel and dad arrived, but she was still my life partner and I loved her very much."

"Were you together, when she was with Daniel?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Um, yeah, the first night they were together on Abydos, after we rescued them from Ra, I creped in and laid with them, spooned against Sha're, we touched and kissed and probably would have went further, but Daniel was laying awake watching us and he groaned. We giggled and snuggled down and went to sleep, I woke early and slipped out, leaving them to wake together. Daniel told me he shocked her with his forcefulness that morning."

Both giggled over that.

"You both loved her a lot though, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did," Cali gave her hand a squeeze. "Cass, what's this about?"

"I just," she shrugged. "This is silly."

"No it's not, come one," she urged.

Cassie blushed. "I like Dominic, you know that," she saw Cali nod. "Lately though, I've been looking at my friend Tracy and thinking she is so cute."

Cali smiled. "And is she?"

"Yes," the teenager said blushing.

"Cass, there's nothing wrong with you. You thinking like any other teenager, there's nothing wrong with thinking your friend is cute. If you have the urge to rush over and kiss her, then you might start to worry."

"I don't think so," Cassie said blushing. "I like kissing Dominic."

"Oh, good kisser is he," she teased and the teenager blushed harder and she laughed. "I think that answers my question."

"Yeah," Cassie said. "He is, but then again, I don't have a lot to go on."

"Well, you don't need much," Cali assured her. "Daniel was a good kisser and so was Sha're, but they both kissed differently, but I like it."

"What's it like though, kissing another woman?"

Cali chuckled. "You're the second person to ask me that," she mused. "It's just like kissing a man."

"Really?"

"Yes," she took Cassie's hand and put it too her lips, letting her feel them. "See."

Cassie drew her hand back. "Dominic's lips aren't so soft."

"Well we women do have that," Cali mused. "But it's all the same."  
The teenager's nervousness returned. "Would you, I mean… um."

"Would I kiss you?" Cali asked her and Cassie nodded. "I don't think you mom would like that."

"I won't tell her, I promise, I just want to know and I'd rather do it with someone I trust." Cassie insisted.

Cali could see that. "All right."

"So, how do we do this?" Cassie inquired.

Putting a finger on her lips, Cali lent forward, removing her hand. "You relax," she whispered and brushed her lips against the teenagers. Just gently, then with a little more pressure until she parted them a little, feeling a response. She pulled away, seeing Cassie was flush, her eyes shut.

She opened them. "Wow," she whispered. "That was… it was good, but weird."

"Then I think you've answered your own question, Cass." Cali told her.

"Yeah, I suppose I have," she agreed. "Thanks Cali."

"You're welcome," she smiled. "Now, I think I'll go call your mom and tell her you're staying here tonight, I don't like the thought of you driving home so late."

"I'm fine, Cali," She assured.

"I know, humor me though, please."

Cassie nodded. "Okay."

"Good, go lock your car up, I'll fine you some pajamas to wear."

"Thanks Cali," she up got and took two steps before turning back. "You're a good kisser, Daniel and Sha're were so lucky." She said then headed off.

Cali smiled, and then got to her feet, she found pajamas for the teenager and got sheets to make up the sofa bed, Cassie gave her a hand to make it up when she came in, getting it done quickly. "Okay kiddo, go change while I ring your mom."

"Okay."

Cali went into the main bedroom and grabbed the phone; sitting on the bed she dialed Janet Fraiser's number. It rang and then was answered. "Hi Janet…No everything is fine, Cassie is going to stay the night… No, it's no trouble. I didn't want her driving home so late… Yes, we talked and she got her answer…" she laughed softly at what Janet said. "She said I was a good kisser…. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Janet… I'll see you tomorrow. Night." She hung up and replaced the phone. Changing herself into her pajamas, she went out to Cassie, who was sitting on the bed. "Your mom is okay with this."

"I thought she would be."

Cali nodded. "I'm going to bed, you can watch TV if you like, just not to late."

"Okay, thanks, Cali."

With a nod, she left the room. Cassie locked up and turned the TV on, keeping it down low. After a while though she turned it off and the lights and went to bed.

In the morning she was woken by a small body jumping on the bed, looking blurry eyed at Caleb Jackson.

"Hi Aunt Cassie," he greeted.

"Hi Caleb," she said, then grabbed the little boy, holding him down she tickled him; he giggled and wiggled to get away.

Cali walked in seeing them together. "Morning, Cass, I see my little alarm clock woke you up."

"He did, so I thought I'd get a little revenge in," the teenager mused.

"Be my guest."

Silvia came in and handed Cali a cup of coffee. "Morning, Cassandra."

"Morning," the teenager greeted and stopped tickling Caleb, she let him up, he hoped off the bed and rushed over to his mother, hiding behind her legs.

Cali chuckled. "The bathroom is all yours, Cass."

"Thanks," she got up and walked out of the room.

Caleb looked up at his mom. "Are you going to work today?"

She put her coffee on the counter and hankered down. "I am."

"Can I come?"

She saw the pleading look in his eye, he could pull off the lost puppy look as good as his father. "Not this time kiddo," she told him.

"I thought we'd go to the museum, Caleb." Silvia announced.

"And see the mommies?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Yeah," he shouted excitedly.

Cali smiled. "I've got to go, kiddo," she informed and he threw himself into her arms, nearly knocking her over. She held him tight. "I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too mommy," he whispered.

She gave him a big kiss on the forehead. "Okay, kiddo, off and get dressed."

"Okay, be careful mommy."

"I will sweetheart," she released him and he ran for his room. She stood, hugging herself.

"Are you going to be all right?" Silvia asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah," she gave a halfhearted smile. "I'm going to be fine." She grabbed her laptop in its satchel, her keys and sunglasses.

Silvia put her hand on the younger woman's arm. "If you need to talk, you ring me, okay?"

She nodded. "I will," she gave her a quick one-arm hug. "Thanks Silvia."

"You're welcome."

Caleb ran back, still in his pajamas. "Bye mommy."

"Bye kiddo," she said and kissed the top of his head. Straightening as Cassie came back in, dressed. "See you late, Cass."

"Bye, Cali and thanks again for last night."

"No problem," she assured and ruffled her son's hair before leaving. She drove to the base, being welcomed back at the checkpoints and when she signed in. Reaching her office she put her computer satchel on the desk, she'd already tucked her keys and sunglasses into the pockets at the front. She saw a message flashing on her computer, guessing her dad or Sam must of booted it up for her. She brought it up, it was a reminder message, it contents sent shivers down her spine. She forced herself to walk out and went to the locker room changing into her blue BDU's, getting another round of welcome back's from different SG team members. By the time she got back to her office she felt like she was ready to hyperventilate. She rushed over to the phone and called the infirmary, asking for Janet to come to her office. When she got off the phone, she made it to a corner of her office and sat there, hugging her drawn up legs to her chest, her head on her knees. She felt like it was all coming down around her, her emotions were flying out of whack, all over a goddamn message. When the strong arm slipped around her shoulders, she looked up and saw Teal'c; he sat down next to her and drew her into his arms. She held tight to him as the first of the tears fell, gripping his shirt. He just sat there and rubbed her back.

Janet slipped into the office a few minutes later and shut the door; she went over to them, spotting the message still open on the computer. Now she understood. Today was Daniel's birthday. She picked up the phone and called Sam, telling her to get the Colonel and come to the office, she then went and sat the other side of Cali, being there for her too.

Jack and Sam arrived, rushing into the office, seeing what was going on, the door was shut again. The Colonel gave the doctor a questioning look and Janet pointed to the computer. They both looked, and then joined them on the floor. Today was going to be rough, for Cali and for them. But they'd get though it together. They were a team, but more importantly, they were family. When one hurt, they all hurt.

**Several months later:**

General Hammond stood in the briefing room, looking out at the Stargate, his hands behind his back. The large ring had changed lives; it had also brought happiness, sadness, fear and the unexplained into their lives.

It had brought together the uncertain and the certain… and it brought death…. Losing someone under your command was a fact of life, yet these men and women were more then just officers and enlisted personnel. They had become part of his family, especially one team. A lot had happened over the last few months, the discovery of the Tok'ra Queen, the humanoid Replicators, the ambush of Kresh'tar. Teal'c and Bra'tac had survived three days by passing a symbiote between them, now the two were using Tertonin, a drug the Tok'ra had been working on that the Pangaran's had formulated. Jacob had brought it through to them and saved both their lives. Now both men needed it to sustain their immune system.

Jonas came into the briefing room, seeing the General lost in thought. He walked to his side. "Good morning, sir."

Hammond glanced his way. "Morning Mr. Quinn, how are you feeling?"

The young man was recovering from major surgery that had saved his life, a tumor on his brain had been giving him insight into the future, but it had also been killing him. In the end Dr. Fraiser had called in help and the tumor had been removed. The visions had stopped and slowly he'd gotten his strength back, Dr. Fraiser had just cleared him to go off world again. He was a survivor. "I'm fine, sir," Jonas said with a smile. "Any word from SG-1?"

"They checked in last night and are due back in two hours."

"You seemed lost in thought, sir, when I walked in," he noted.

"I was just thinking how the Stargate has changed so many lives," the General said and gestured for the younger man to join him, they sat together at the large table. "When I was told about all of this, I thought someone was having a go at me. Then I saw it." He saw Jonas smile again. "Meeting Colonel O'Neill had been something too, he and Cali strolled into my office, neither revealing much, but I knew they were hiding something. I just never thought it was someone, not until I wanted to send another bomb to Abydos. Then it all came out."

"It must have been interesting, watching SG-1 come together though, during those first few weeks," Jonas said enthralled.

"It was," the General recalled. "Jack was his usual sarcastic self. The Major was trying to give a scientific reason behind everything. Teal'c was fighting to serve with them and Daniel…" his voice faded. "He worked himself hard, proving he could handle being on the team, he wanted his wife back so badly. Cali stood by him, she worked just as hard, but each time he walked though that Gate and came back with out Sha're. Well it ate at them both a little each time."

"Losing her must have been hard on them both," Jonas supposed.

"It was. They grieved together and they celebrated her life and the path theirs had taken, they'd grown close and went from being life partners to man and wife, a secret they held in their hearts for a long time."

"Losing Dr. Jackson has changed everyone here, I know I didn't know him that well, but from what I read about him in mission reports, I know that there isn't anyone on this base who wouldn't of given their life for him," Jonas said quietly. "I also know they feel the same way about Cali. Neither is military and yet they are treated with the respect due to any officer and sometimes I feel like I'm the one in the way. I can never replace Dr. Jackson and I wouldn't dare try."

"You've done your fair share, Jonas," Hammond told him. "Don't sell yourself short son. You've earned your place on the team."

"It doesn't feel like it at times," he admitted. "When Thor asked for help with the Replicators, I felt like a child when Colonel O'Neill was showing me how to use a P-90. When the Colonel was accused of murdering Senator Kinsley, I felt like I was being tolerated. It's like at times he resents having me around."

"No he doesn't, son. That's just Jack."

Jonas sighed and looked over to the Gate again. "I know he said he needed me out there…"

"If he said it, Jonas, then he meant it." Hammond informed. "Jonas, you're an intelligent young man and you have a good future ahead of you."

"Thank you sir."

The alarms went off and they both stood, going down to the control room, arriving as the Gate opened.

"It's SG-1, sir," the Sergeant informed.

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered. He and Jonas headed down to the Gate room as the order was carried out. They stood at the bottom of the ramp and waited.

The event horizon rippled and Jack walked through with Sam, both chuckling, they were followed by Teal'c and Cali; the Jaffa was smiling at something the young woman had said. They walked down the ramp to them.

Hammond felt a shiver run up his spine, he felt it every time he saw Cali with one of her husband's bandana's on. This time was no different. "You're early?"

"We thought it was best to leave, sir," Jack said with a cheeky grin as they stepped off the ramp. "The Chancellor offered brides to Teal'c and I and husbands for Carter and _Space Nugget_ here."

Cali arched an eyebrow. "_Space Nugget_?"

He shrugged, looking smug.

"You weren't in the mood for a wife, Colonel?" Jonas asked him innocently.

"Well," he unclipped his P-90 and handed it to the nearest SF, slinging his arm around the young man shoulders he guided him out. "I did offer to bring you back, the Chancellor's daughters are beautiful."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, twins."

"Twins?" Jonas said, as they left.

"Double the fun." Jack teased.

In the Gate room the rest of the team chuckled, as did the General. They gave up their weapons to waiting SF's and went after their teammates.

After being cleared by Fraiser, SG-1 cleaned up and was debriefed, heading off to write up their reports.

Over the next few days, Jack enjoyed teasing Jonas about the twins; the Kelownan was gullible sometimes, which made him an easy target. After leaving him tinkering with a doohickey, with Carter in her Lab, Jack wandered down the corridor to the elevator; he planed on meeting up with Teal'c and playing a little ping-pong, the Jaffa should have been finished terrorizing SG-2 by now. At the elevator, he wiped his card and walked in when the doors opened, when they closed he inserted his card by the buttons and pressed level 28, the elevator stared to move, he removed his card and slipped it into his pocket, leaning against the way, crossing his arms against his chest. As the counter reached 26, it slowed down and stopped as it turned over to 28, the lights flickered, when out and the elevator stopped, the emergency lights flickered on. Jack picked up the phone. "Hello? This is … Hello?" It was dead. Just great.

'_Jack_.'

Jack hesitated, he knew that voice, he put the phone to his ear again; nope it hadn't come from there. There wasn't even a dial tone.

'_Jack. Hi Jack_.'

He mind was telling him he knew who it was, still Jack was skeptical, even after he turned and saw Daniel. Standing there large as life, in the same cream sweater and causal trousers he'd seen him in before, and he still wasn't wearing his glasses.

Daniel gave him a little wave; he hoped Jack would be a little easier to work with this time. '_Abydos is in trouble, Anubis is on his way. He's after the Eyes of Ra. I have that replica Catherine gave me. It looks like this_,' he held up the Eye of Ra medallion for Jack to see. '_Now, I'm pretty sure the real one is located in some secret chamber in Ra's pyramid on Abydos, but I'm not sure where exactly. According to legend there were six Eyes including those held by Apophis, Osiris and Tiamat among others. Each is powerful on its own but to use them in combination increases that power ten fold,_' _he clutched the replica in his hand. _'_Recently Anubis has managed to track down five of the six Eyes and only needs Ra's to complete the set. He's looked everywhere Ra use to hang out except Abydos; now he's on his way there_.'

Jack, feeling quite bemused, turned and placed the handset back on its rest. "I'm sure that was an aspirin I took this morning," he muttered.

Daniel almost groaned in frustration. He should have gone to Cali. '_Jack, it's really me. It's me; you have to help_,' he urged as the man turned back to him. '_You have to find the Eye of Ra before Anubis does. Keep it, hid it, destroy it, whatever, it doesn't matter, we don't have much time_.'

Jack knew he was going to enjoy this. "Hey Daniel how you doing," he retorted. "Long time. How are things on the higher planes?"

Daniel turned away and grimaces, telling all this to Cali would have been so much easier. He turned back, playing along. '_Hey Jack, long time no see_,' he greeted cheerfully. '_H…h…h…how you doing._'

"Fine, just fine."

'_The knees, the back? Everything's…._'

"Oh you know, kind of weather contingent actually." Jack responded.

'_Right, right, right, right, so, what's new_?' He asked leaning against the elevator wall, his arms folded against his chest.

"Um… actually a funny thing happened to me, today," Jack jeered sarcastically. "I'm riding an elevator and an old friend of mine, someone who never calls, never writes…" He saw Daniel roll his eyes at him and continued without missing a beat. "… just shows up and tells me all about this very important and apparently urgent mission that needs my attention."

'_You gonna help, or, or…_'

"No, wait, wait!" Jack insisted. "Let me tell it, it's good. You see this buddy of mine, this pal, this chum has… ascended to a whole new level of existence. Do you see the irony? He's asking for my help and he's this great and powerful being."

'_Jack, we're been already been through this. I can't actually do anything_.'

"See, I'm still not clear on that."

'_The Others have rules; just talking to you is a violation._'

That got Jack. "What, like jay walking, double parking, what?"

Daniel shook his head, uncrossing his arms he straightened. '_The point is, taking action that changes human existence, that's a big one._'

"Let me ask you this?" Jack said. "Have you met any of these Other guys?"

'_No_.'

"Well then, how do you know they're any kind of threat?"

'_Oh good, that's_, _that's a good one_,' Daniel jeered sarcastically. '_As it is Oma's an outcast because she believes that helping people ascend is our duty_.'

"Why don't they try and stop her?"

'_I don't know_.'

That was a little hard to fathom. "You don't know?"

Daniel was becoming a little frustrated. '_No, I don't know. All I know is what Oma has taught me. Ascension doesn't make you all knowing or all-powerful. It is just the beginning of the journey_,' he paused. '_The point is, if I were to help you, if I were to take any action to help you, Oma would step in and stop me herself to avoid drawing the wrath of the others. If they wanted to they could stop everything she's been trying to do for a long, long, time_.' The normal lights came back on and the elevator came to a stop on level 28 properly. '_I can't jeopardize that._'

Jack saw the playing around was finished, he nodded. "So what do you want me to do?" He asked him.

Daniel filed him in quickly, then after promising he'd see him on Abydos, and he disappeared as silently as he'd arrived. Jack hadn't even realized he'd gone; he'd looked briefly away, glancing back to find himself alone in the elevator.

Getting his team together and the General in the briefing room, wasn't that hard either, they came because he asked them too. Once they were seated he outlined what he'd been told, staying on his feet, he felt better moving around. "Obviously we can't match forces with Anubis," he was saying. "But apparently the Abydonians are willing to back us on this one."

Hammond was a little confused. "Colonel, how did you come by this Intel?"

Jack stopped gripping the back of his chair, clearing his throat. "I didn't say?"

"No, you didn't."

He saw the rest of his team members curious to know as well, he cleared his throat again and blurted it out. "Daniel told me."

Sam and Jonas looked surprised by the mention of the lost archaeologist. "You saw Doctor Jackson?" The Kelownan asked him for confirmation.

He nodded, revealing hesitantly. "Actually, it's not the first time."

Teal'c moved unsettled in his seat, across from him he saw Cali do the same; she had the same troubled look on her face and was tentatively chewing on her bottom lip.

Sam was stunned by this development. "Is he all right?" She asked aguishly.

"What else did he say?" Hammond asked right after her.

"Whoa, wait," Jack said, bring a stop to the questions for the moment, sitting down. "You guys don't think I'm nuts… or anything…like that?"

"I too have recently seen Daniel Jackson." Teal'c suddenly announced.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised, looking at him.

"So have I," Cali announced.

Jack couldn't believe this. "Why didn't either of you say something?"

"Why did you not?" Teal'c asked for both of them.

"Well to be honest, I wasn't quite sure it was really happening the first time," he admitted.

"Neither was I," the Jaffa agreed.

Both looked to Cali, as did everyone else. She shrugged. "I was just happy to see he was all right."

"Did he tell you where we could find the Eye?" Jonas asked the Colonel, getting them back on track.

"Uh, he doesn't know." Jack told him.

"He doesn't know?" Sam asked surprised.

"I know!" Jack groused. "Personally I think this whole ascension thing is a bit overrated."

"Well it's good enough for me, Colonel," Hammond interrupted. "If Dr. Jackson is right, we have to find that Eye before Anubis does."

"Daniel isn't usually wrong," Cali noted.

"Then you'd better get yourselves to Abydos," he ordered. "Move out."

"Yes sir," Jack said and they moved quickly, leaving the briefing room. He walked with his daughter. "You could have said something," he said quietly.

"So could have you," she noted.

He shrugged. "He came while I being held by Ba'al, I really didn't know if he was really there or not, even after he made a short visit after I was rescued and was recovering."

She nodded and they dropped back, stopping the others walked on. "I saw you in the cell, you were asking Daniel why and he told me, you wanted him to end it. I begged him not too. He said he wouldn't, he said he was doing all he could."

He drew her into his arms. "Thank you, honey."

"For what?"

"For having faith in me," he told her. He gave her a gentle squeeze and released her. "Come on kiddo," he noted she didn't move. "What is it?"

"I've seen Jake too," she said softly. "More then once."

Jack sighed, running his hand over his face, he saw the rest of the team has stopped a head and were waiting for them. "I've seen him too," he put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk about it once this is all over."

She nodded and they started walking again, catching up to the others. At the locker rooms, they changed into desert fatigues and headed for the armory, leaving wearing vests and carrying side arms and P-90's, Teal'c taking long a rocket launcher as well. Cali had grabbed her field pack from her office and met them in the Gate room; she wore a bandana to match her fatigues, her hair tucked underneath it.

The General had arranged for a FRED loaded up with supplies, weapons and ammunition, as soon as the Gate opened it was sent through.

Cali glanced up to the control room. "General?"

He spoke to her over the PA, knowing what she wanted. "_I'll ring Silvia, doctor._"

"Thank you sir."

"_SG-1 you have a go_," the General announced. "_Good luck and Godspeed_."

Jack smiled. "Lets go campers," he ordered and they stepped up onto the ramp and walked up to the Stargate and through it. Stepping out the other end within the Abydos Gate room, the Gate room closing down behind them.

Skaara was waiting; the other Abydonian's were unloading the FRED. "O'Neill," he greeted.

"Skaara," Jack hugged him.

"It is good to see you," he welcomed and hugged Cali too. "Daniel said you would come," he said to her softly.

She smiled. "I couldn't stay away."

Jonas held out his hand to Skaara. "I'm Jonas."

"Good to meet you," he said and shook his hand quickly.

Another young man, Tobay, joined them. "We are prepared to do whatever you ask," he told the Colonel.

"Appreciate that," Jack said and glanced to the Jaffa on his right. "Teal'c, set up a perimeter, I want to know the second we have company." Teal'c nodded and left with Tobay. Jack turned to Skaara. "Any idea where this Eye thing is?"

"I will show you," he insisted and gestured for them to follow him and another boy, taking them into a different part of the temple, descending stone stairs into a large cavern of the catacombs, lighting the way with fire lit touches, using them to lit pedestals along the way, that held basins of flammable liquid. "This is as far as the catacombs go," Skaara announced. "Daniel and I have spent much time here, and Cali and I use to play here as children."

"I remember," she mused, as they went further into the catacombs.

"No Eyes?" Jack asked.

"The Eye of Ra is mentioned many times on these walls." Skaara informed, as he lit another pedestal.

"Just so we're clear," the Colonel stated. "It's not a real eye, it's a kind of jewel or something."

"Well," he lit a pedestal near a statue of Anubis. "We have never been able to fine it."

"All right people spread out, we've an eye to find," Jack ordered and they moved about out through the now lit catacombs. "So," he queried Skaara. "Are you seeing anybody?"

The young man almost blushed. "Maybe."

"Really? Is it serious?" The Colonel asked interested.

"We are betrothed." Skaara revealed with a grin.

"Trust me, that's serious," Jack, said happy for him. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Jack glanced around, seeing where his daughter was; she and Jonas were studying a wall that contained paintings and hieroglyphs. "Hey _Space Nugget_, your big brother here is getting married."

She hurried over to them, giving Skarra a hug. "And you were planning on telling me, when?" She teased.

"Course we assume our invitation got lost in the mail or…" Jack retorted lightly.

Skarra chuckled, addressing the Colonel. "I wanted to ask you to Sha'loki. To stand beside me."

"Really?" Jack saw the young man nod. "Sweet."

"Then you will?"

"I'd be honored." Jack accepted.

Cali kissed Skaara on the cheek. "Congratulations, big brother."

"Thank you, my sister."

She smiled and went back over to Jonas.

Skarra addressed the Colonel once more. "Will you be coming to my wedding alone?"

"Umm…"

Sam, having over heard that; came over to them, seeing how unsure and uncomfortable her CO was with the question. With Cali, no one expected her to bring anyone; she was Daniel's wife - that was honor enough.

"I assume Carter's invited too?" Jack asked.

"Of course," the Abydonian agreed, glancing quickly from Sam to him. "Will you becoming together?"

That really got Jack even more nervous. "As in?"

"Friends going to a wedding." Sam supplied, almost laughing.

"Ah, yes, sure. We'll all be attending together. Carter, Cali, me and hopefully Caleb too, if it's all right if he comes." Jack stuttered.

Skaara smiled. "I look forward to seeing my nephew."

"Excellent." He said needing an escape. "I'm going to see how Cali and Jonas are doing." He said quickly and headed off.

Skaara and Sam looked at each other and quietly chuckled over the Colonel's antics.

Outside the pyramid, Teal'c had set up a perimeter as ordered. He waited with Tobay; the young Abydonian stealing sideward glances at him.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" Teal'c inquired.

"You are a friend of Daniel Jackson?"

"Indeed I was."

"Skaara says he is not dead," Tobay revealed. "He is now a God."

"A God he is not." Teal'c corrected.

"Is he not powerful?" The boy asked.

"That remains unclear."

"Daniel once brought freedom to my people from the false God Ra," Tobay said with awe. "He has asked us to fight, we will fight in his name. Die for his cause if we must. Skaara says Daniel will protect us, watch over our families."

"I am unsure as to what you have been promised." Teal'c announced; he saw Alkesh and death gliders approaching in the distance. "But if you are not prepared to die, you should not be here."

Back inside the pyramid, Jack walked over to Jonas and Cali. "How are you two doing, we don't have all day."

"We know, dad," Cali chastised him. "Believe me we know."

"There's nothing here, just a lot of talk about the power of Ra and the size of his domain…" Jonas revealed.

"Big domain?" Jack asked.

Jonas ignored him. "There are no mentions of a secret chamber where he'd kept his most valuable possessions, not that I would expect that."

"Right, so…" the Colonel paused as they heard thumps of the battle that had started above them. "Not good kids."

His radio squawked to life and Teal'c's voice came over it. "_O'Neill, we are under attack! Ground forces have landed, we will not be able to hold them for long."_

"Rodger that," he replied and addressed his two geeks. "You heard the man."

"I don't know what to tell you, dad," Cali said with a shrug. "I played here a lot as a child, I never found a secret chamber. I speculated there maybe one, but…"

"Maybe if Dr. Jackson was here…" Jonas offered.

"Oh he's here," Jack whined. " He's definitely here. Trust me, he's here." He looked around as the sound of the battle above was growing louder. "Son of a bitch. Hey! Where are you? We're doing this because of you."

Cali sighed, then smiled, sensing the presence of her life partner. "He's here dad," she informed calmly. 'Welcome my love,' she said in Abydonian.

Jack spun around and saw Daniel, dressed in his Abydonian robes.

Daniel smiled, ignoring the Colonel for the moment. He moved and stood before his wife. '_I've missed you my love_,' he said to her in Abydonian, seeing her smile warmly before addressing his friend, switching languages again. '_Jack! It's here, I know it is._'

Sam hurried over to him, happy to see her friend. "Daniel!"

He turned and smiled. '_Sam_,' he nodded to the Kelownan next to his wife. '_Jonas_.'

Jonas nodded. "Dr. Jackson."

Jack pointed to the ceiling, the battle raged on above them. "You hear that?"

'_I can't do anything about that, you know_.'

"I don't care," the Colonel retorted. "Do something or we walk. Right now."

Daniel knew this was going to happen. '_Remember that fine line we were talking about_?'

"Cross it." Jack ordered.

Daniel dropped his head in defeat; he nodded looking up. '_Okay_,' he said quietly, then walked towards another part of the catacombs with them following him. '_I always thought there might be a secret chamber here_.' He gestured to the fresco that had a jewel in its center. '_This section talks about how Ra draws his power from the sun_."

Teal'c voice came over Jack's radio. "_O'Neill, we cannot hold our position_."

"Fall back to the pyramid," Jack ordered him. He looked to his teammates. "You guys do your stuff, I'm gonna go help Teal'c."

"I will come with you." Skaara offered.

"Be careful," Cali warned.

"We will, kiddo," her dad assured and they left.

She, Jonas, and Sam stood with Daniel inspecting the wall.

Sam stuck close to her ascended friend. "Why didn't you visit me?" She asked him quietly.

He looked away from the fresco. '_You didn't need me_.'

She was surprised. "I didn't?"

'_No, you had Jack, and the others looking after you_,' he gave her a warm smile. '_I appeared to Jack and offered him ascension because I was unsure you could save him, you all proved me wrong. I was there for Cali to offer her the same, her strength pulled her through, and she needed me to assure her I was fine and her dad was going to make it._'

"And Teal'c?"

'_I was there to help him, help himself. He just needed to see he had the strength to survive._'

She accepted that. "If I'd needed you through?"

'_I would have been there_,' he assured and saw her smile and nod.

"Well, we'd better get back to it," she told him, and then posed a question. "Umm, couldn't you just… zip into the wall and see if there's something on the other side?"

He almost chuckled. '_It's complicated_."

Jonas was studying the fresco, muttering to himself. "Some kind of trigger for a secret door," he translated what was written there. "Rays of sun will reveal all. Rays of the sun," he glanced around. "There's no sunlight." He looked to Cali. "Do you think any light will do?"

She shook her head. "No, it's more then that."

Daniel moved to her side. '_Cal_?'

"It's red."

"What is?" Jonas asked her.

'_The rays of the sun on the fresco are red_.' Daniel pointed out seeing what she did.

Cali smiled and stepped back, using the red laser sight on her P-90, she focused it on the jewel within the fresco and the door to the secret chamber opened.

"Sweet." Jonas smirked and they laughed.

Going into the secret chamber, the Abydonian teenager that Skaara had told to stay with them lit the chamber quickly using his touch, and then headed out, leaving them to take a look at all the artifacts that littered the chamber.

Daniel and Cali went over to a stone table covered in artifacts. '_You can sense me_,' he noted quietly in Abydonian.

'Yes,' she answered the same way. 'I have been able to ever since Jake visited me last. I can sense any ascended being.'

'_I'm not sure how_,' he said then ran his fingers over a stone tablet that despite being broken in two was pushed together. Surprise crossed his face.

Cali saw what he was reading an edged closer to him, reading what he was too. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

Sam turned to them. "What is it?"

'_I'm an Ancient_.' Daniel said, using English again.

"What?"

'_Not me, but the others like me_,' he clarified. '_They're the Ancients_.'

Jonas joined them, having over heard, taking a look at the table. "This is written in one of the oldest dialects of the Ancients," he informed.

'_I mean, I always suspected, but I never really knew for sure_,' Daniel muttered and saw his wife's smile, switching back to Abydonian. '_You knew, how_?'

'Long story,' she answered.

"Guys," Sam interrupted. "What does it say?"

'_It says that the Ancients evolved from a race of humans that lived long before us, they were wiped out by a plague that was sweeping across the galaxy and that many learned to ascend, and the rest died out_,' Daniel informed and then announced. '_I have to go_.'

"Where?" Sam asked him; surprised he'd leave now.

'_I'll be back_,' he turned to his wife. '_Don't lose that table; it talks bout a lost city that's more valuable than anything._'

She nodded. "I'll keep it with me."

Sam was confused. "Daniel?"

Daniel wasn't listening, he began to transform, changed into the angelic glowing ascended being, leaving as brilliant white energy.

Jonas noted Cali had gone back to reading the tablet, running her fingers over it as she read. "You can read this?"

She nodded. "Ancient isn't that hard, once you get the hang of it," she admitted, not wanting to reveal how she knew how. "We'd better keep looking for the Eye."

"Yeah." After rummaging through artifacts for a while, he exclaimed. "What if it's not here?"

"Maybe there's a secret compartment?" Sam offered.

Cali arched an eyebrow. "A secret compartment in a secret compartment?"

"Why not?" The Major said with a shrug.

"Why not," Jonas agreed.

Cali shrugged. "Why not."

Jonas found a metal bar on the table and started tapping the walls, moving along until his tapping revealed a hollow sound. "Right here." He announced and cleared the area as the two women came closer. "I don't see a latch or a jewel like the other door, but there's got o be some way to open this."

Sam nodded, getting an idea; she put on her safety glasses. "Yeah, stand back." She ordered and brought her P-90 up and aimed at the wall. Jonas had enough time to grab Cali, pushing her back and cover her with his own body as he turned way, before Sam opened fire on the wall, blowing holes it. She stopped firing and removed the glasses.

Jonas moved away form Cali and the two of them searched the now hole ridden wall. Finding the Eye of Ra. "Got it," he announced and passed it to Cali, then grabbing a cloth from the table, wrapped the stone tablet up in it and along with Sam they left the chamber.

She spoke into her radio. "Sir, we've got it."

Jack, Teal'c were coming down the steps with an injured Skaara supported between them. "To late," the Colonel exclaimed.

"We cannot hold the Gate room," Teal'c informed. "Anubis dialed the Stargate preventing our escape."

"We've got Jaffa on our ass," Jack declared as they went back into the now opened secret chamber. He and Teal'c laid Skaara down; they'd hastily put a field dressing over the wound. "Where's that Eye?"

"Right here." Cali handed it to him and knelt next to the Abydonian she considered her brother. She saw her father take C4 from his vest. "What are you going to do with that?"

He attached it to the Eye as long with a detonator. "I'm gonna see how much Anubis wants this thing in one piece."

Jaffa came down the steps and waited, the first prime arrived, walking between them; he was Herak. SG-1 had dealt with him before.

"Surrender or die!" He ordered.

"What?" Jack called out.

"Surrender or die!" He repeated.

"I was just gonna say the exact same thing," Jack taunted.

"O'Neill, of SG-1," Herak said with disgust.

Jack pocked his head around the entranceway. "Hey, how you doing? You'll have to forgive me; I'm terrible with names. What was…" part of the wall exploded making him jar his head back, he waited then looked out again. "Jeez!"

"I am Herak." The first prime said with a smirk.

"Congratulations," Jack yelled back, remembering him. "Failing upwards I see."

"You have no choice."

"Actually I do, I've got the Eye and about a pound of very powerful explosives stuck to it," he showed them the Eye attached to the C4. "Give us clear access to the Gate or I'll bow it up."

"Yourself along with it?" Herak asked him.

"What's your point?" Jack questioned back bluntly.

Herak hesitated. "I will speak to my master."

"Yes, you do that," the Colonel taunted. "Don't forget to tell him you screwed up again."

Herak left, but his Jaffa remained, standing ready to attack.

"Is it really necessary to further antagonize him?" Jonas asked Jack.

"Yes," he answered.

Sam kept her P-90 aimed at the Jaffa. "Would you really do it?"

"Sure, why not"

"O'Neill," Teal'c called him over, he was kneeling near Skaara. "Skaara is in need of medical attention," he informed as Jack joined them.

"I have failed you," the Abydonian said in pain, he looked to his 'sister', who held his hand. "And you my sister."

"Ah, stop it?" Jack ordered, he glanced at his daughter and she slowly shook her head. Damn.

Above them on Abubis' ship, Herak arrived on the Peltac, bowing before his master. "My Lord. Humans from Earth and the one name O'Neill have found the Eye of Ra," he reported. "My Lord, I believe Cali O'Neill is with them."

"**The chosen is among them**?"

"Yes My Lord, we have them trapped, but O'Neill says if we do not grant them free passage he will destroy the Eye."

"**He will give you the Eye of Ra or I will destroy Abydos**."

"Yes my Lord."

"**Make sure the Chosen isn't hurt, Herak**."

"Yes my Lord," he said and then left.

'_You won't touch, Abydos_,' Daniel announced, his arrival on the Peltac near magical. '_Nor will you have Cali_.'

"**And how will you stop me**?" Anubis asked.

'_I can and I will, if one more person down there is hurt_,' Daniel warned. '_That includes my wife_.'

"**You can nothing but stand there and utter empty threats, because I know what you are**."

'_If you know what I am, you know very well I can wipe you from existence._'

"**I know who you are Daniel Jackson, but you know not who I am**," Anubis bragged, his face started to glow, revealing his ascension or part ascension to Daniel. "**Now you know and you know I could take you wife from Abydos and destroy it and you wouldn't be able to do a thing**."

Back on Abydos, Herak had returned, he stood before the chamber where SG-1 was held up. "O'Neill, can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Anubis commands that you turn over the Eye of Ra immediately or he will destroy all of Abydos."

"Tell him to go ahead, he's not getting the Eye," Jack yelled back, seeing the look Jonas was giving him, a very skeptical look. "He's bluffing," the colonel retorted.

"We don't have much of a choice," the Kelownan note, he held his position, P-90 ready. "If we blow up the Eye, he's going to destroy Abydos anyway."

"He's just as likely to attack after we give it to him." Jack added.

"Maybe not," the young man speculated.

Jack rolled his eyes. "He's a Goa'uld."

"O'Neill," Skaara faintly called out to him.

"Dad." Cali called him over.

He went, kneeling next to his daughter, Skaara was shivering and semi-conscious, he started to talk in Abydonian.

"What's he saying?" Jonas asked, he had his weapon pointed out at the Jaffa, but was watching them.

"He's speaks of a bright light," Teal'c translated. "Of giving up. Of releasing something."

"There's an ascended being here." Cali stated. "He's been offered ascension."

Skaara gave her hand once final squeeze, then his eyes closed and he died. She laid his hand over his chest, and then moved back as his body dissipated into a bright white light and he ascended. In the main cavern, the Jaffa looked at each other puzzled, having seen only the bright light.

Teal'c looked up at the light in amazement, as Jack and Cali looked only at the empty clothing.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah, he is dad, he's truly free," she whispered.

Back on Anubis' ship, Goa'uld was sitting back on his throne. "**With a wave of my hand, I will bombard the surface. You can try and stop me if you choose**."

'_What makes you think I won't_?' Daniel asked him.

"**You're words mean nothing. Take action if you dare**."

Daniel walked towards the viewing screen, where he could see Goa'uld motherships exiting hyperspace. He turned back to Anubis. '_Maybe I won't have to_.'

Behind him on the viewing screen, Lord Yu appeared. "**_I command the collective forces of the System Lords_**."

"**You've finally managed to rally them against me**." Anubis addressed him.

"**_You will hand over the Eye of Ra or face destruction_**"

"**I will consider your most generous offer**."

Lord Yu's image disappeared from the viewing screen.

'_You won't survive that many motherships_.' Daniel declared.

"**They are not attacking because they fear me**." Anubis told him.

'_Maybe. Maybe I'll tell them you don't have the Eye and they can beat you if they strike now_,' he purposed.

"**Do you know that for a fact**?"

He didn't know whether Anubis was bluffing or not and that made him dangerous. '_Maybe I'll deliver the Eye of Ra to you. If you give me your word you won't harm the people of Abydos. Ever. And you'll leave Cali alone._'

Anubis considered it. "**So be it**."

'_That is a promise I'll hold you to not matter what_.' Daniel told him and then was gone.

"**Hold it to me all you wish, Daniel Jackson. I will not honor it**," the Goa'uld said to the empty room.

Within the pyramids secret chamber, Jack leaned into the doorway and waved the Eye at the Jaffa, just to remind them he still had it and it was still attached to the C4. They weren't leaving any time soon it seemed and neither were they.

"Sir, you're not considering shooting our way out. Are you?"

"No. No," he assured. "But Anubis must really want this thing in once piece if his boys have held off this long."

'_He does._' Daniel informed, his arrival unseen by all, but felt by his wife.

"Where were you?" Sam asked.

'_Busy, busy_,' he told her.

Jack had turned to him. "Hey, thanks for Skaara. I assume he's okay?"

Daniel was confused. '_What are you talking about_?'

"Skaara ascended, Daniel," Cali informed, she'd gone and stood near him. "I sensed a presence, I though it was you."

He shook his head and closed his eyes; he could sense a presence too.

"That wasn't you?" Jack asked him.

'_Oma's here watching me_.'

"And?" The Colonel asked.

He opened his eyes. This had gone on long enough. '_And I don't care any more. Anubis is one of us_/"

Cali was surprised. "What?"

'_At least partly, in some… bastardized way_.'

"Daniel, what are you talking about?" Sam questioned confused.

'_The Goa'uld Anubis used to be figured out how to ascend._'

"He was believed to have been dead for quiet some time." Teal'c told them.

'_The Other's didn't want him._'

"That's understandable." Jonas remarked dryly.

'_They sent him back. At least they tried, but not all the way._'

"What is he now?" Sam asked.

"He's some form of energy," Cali theorized.

Daniel nodded. '_That black mask is a shield, it's keeping his form intact_,' he explained. '_He's stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension._'

"Why have the Others allowed him to remain that way?" Teal'c asked.

'_I don't know. Maybe they couldn't exile him completely._'

Jack had his own theory. "Maybe they just don't care."

'_Maybe you're right_,' Daniel said dryly. '_Either way he's still very powerful_.'

"How's that?"

'_Jack, the Other are the Ancients; the original creators of the Stargates_,' he saw the puzzled look he was being given and glanced at this wife. '_You didn't tell him_?'

"Um, no." She noted she stood more or less in the open and Herak and his mean did nothing but move a little forward.

Jack noted that too. One clean shot and his daughter was dead, but no Jaffa even took aim at her. He got back to the matter at hand. "All right, look, just bottom line this for me, will you?"

Daniel nodded. '_There's a fleet of System Lord Motherships surrounding Anubis, I warned them about the Eye and what it could do_.'

"Nice."

'_Turn it over_.' Daniel ordered.

"What?" Jack asked him stunned.

'_I made a deal with Anubis, you turn the Eye over, you go free and the people of Abydos remain unharmed_.'

"You made a deal with Anubis?" Jack couldn't believe this.

'_I'll made sure he keeps it_,' Daniel said. '_The Goa'uld are going to fight it out over the Eye and hopefully destroy each other in the process, but even if they don't, while they're licking their wounds, you're gonna find the lost city of the Ancients._'

"The lost city?"

Daniel glanced at his wife, almost groaning. '_Didn't tell about that either, huh_?'

"Sorry," she apologized, and then told her dad. "Daniel found a tablet talking about a lost city."

"_Where there are powerful Ancient weapons capable of giving you a big advantage over Anubis_.'

"Do you know where it is?" Jack queried.

'_No, but I'll help you find it_,' he promised. '_Jack, nothing will happen to the Abydonians, the most important thing right now is for you to get out of here with that tablet. If Anubis gets his hands on it and finds the lost city before you do, it's all over. He already had a huge advantage over you because of what the Others have done or rather failed to do._'

"You gonna kick his ass?"

'_If I have to_.'

"Can you?" Jack asked him, seeing the concern on his daughter's face.

Daniel shrugged a little. '_Well see_,' he said. '_The main thing is nothing will happen to the people of Abydos_.' Or Cali, he added to himself.

Cali knew he was hiding something. "Be careful," she warned. "I've already lost you once."

He nodded and then was gone.

Jack saw the fear in her eyes; he felt it in the pit of his stomach. "Okay, we're doing this," he declared and yelled out. "Coming out!" He walked out, holding the booby-trapped Eye in front of him, going to Herak. "I assume you know about the part where you don't kill us?"

"As much as I would like to," the Jaffa snarled.

Jack removed the C4 from the Eye and held it out, the Jaffa first prime snatched it form his hand.

"Jaffa! Kree!" He ordered and he and his men left.

The rest of SG-1 came out of the chamber and up behind their team leader.

"Well spank me rosy!" Jack exclaimed. "Let's book."

Sam and Cali nearly laughed out loud at the ridicules saying that had come from his mouth, but through better of it, just smiling along with Jonas and Teal'c. Following the Colonel out.

On Anubis' ship, the Goa'uld had a plan, he waited on the Peltac; Herak arrived.

"My Lord, the Eye of Ra," the first prime announced.

Anubis got up and went over to him, removing the Eye from it casing, Herak tucked the casing beneath his armor and went over to the viewing screen. Anubis returned to his throne and put the eye into position, activating the weapon. "**The ship's weapon's are now fully powered**."

Lord Yu's image appeared on the viewing screen. "**_Your time is up_**."

"**Of that you are gravely mistaken**." Anubis informed and fired the weapon on the other Motherships, they returned fire, but the shields on Anubis' ship held and his new weapon took out more then one of their Motherships.

Below on Abydos, SG-1 had entered the Gate room. Jonas and Cali slipped outside and took a look around, they couldn't see anyone, and there should have been survivors. They returned inside.

"Sounds like a hell of a battle going on up there," the Kelownan noted.

Cali nodded; she saw the numerous sets of empty clothing on the floor, shaped as bodies. It looked like Oma had been busy.

Jack had a feeling it wasn't over. "Carter, dial the Gate," he ordered.

She nodded and went over to the DHD, quickly dialing the Gate. It opened with a whoosh, she sent her IDC. "Ready sir."

"Get going," he ordered.

She and Jonas went through, followed by Teal'c.

Cali followed her dad up the stairs. "Do you think Daniel can stop Anubis form destroying Abydos?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. He turned and looked back at the room, so much had happened here. "What ever happens, we'll know soon enough."

She nodded, she could still sense Daniel's presence, so strong, and he was blazing like a wild fire. She realized why. He was fighting Anubis, she could feel it, so strong, then she felt a second presence that reached out and grabbled Daniel, pulling him, even as he pleaded with them not to. His being ripped away tore at her soul, and she crumbled to her knees. "Oh God!" The pain was immense.

Jack knelt beside her. "What is it?"

"He's gone," tears welled in her eyes and down her cheeks. "Oh God, dad he's gone, I can't sense him anymore."

He didn't know what she meant, but he could feel an electrical charge building up around them. "Come on kiddo," he slung his arm around her waist and got her to her feet. "We have to get out of here," he told her and they stepped through the Gate, just as it happened. Anubis didn't keep to his promise.

On Earth, within the SGC, Jonas, Sam and Teal'c waited at the bottom of the ramp, the saw the wormhole fritzes and nearly dissipate.

"What was that?" The Kelownan asked.

Sam shrugged, concerned.

Jack and Cali came through and the iris closed behind them, the room shock as they walked down the ramp, the Colonel still supporting his daughter.

"What just happened?" Jonas asked.

Jack sat Cali on the end of the ramp; she was shaking, still in shock. "Abydos was hit."

"You saw it?" Sam asked him.

"We felt it, just before we came through," he revealed and sat next to his daughter and put his arm around her, rubbing her arms.

Sam looked up to the control room. "Sergeant, call up a full Gate diagnostic," she ordered and hurried out of the Gate room, unclipping her weapon as she went, running up to the control room. "What have you got?" She asked as she walked in.

"I'm working on it," Harriman announced, and got the answer. "A large burst of energy was transmitted through the wormhole just after Colonel O'Neill and Dr. O'Neill came through."

Jack came into the control room, below them, Teal'c and Jonas were guiding Cali out. "Carter?"

"We're lucky they closed the iris when they did, sir," she reported. "A massive energy wave followed you and Cali through the wormhole."

"Redial," he ordered Harriman.

"Yes sir," he said and did so.

Hammond came into the room. "Welcome back SG-1. What's happening?"

"Seems there was a large explosion on the planet just after we left, sir."

"Is that possible?" The General asked.

"Unfortunately, sir." Jack answered gravely.

"We're dialing Abydos now to see what happened." Sam informed.

"Chevron 6 encoded," Harriman announced. "Chevron 7 will not lock."

"Briefing room." Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir."

He gave them a moment to hand over their weapon's vest, before getting down to business, seeing someone had gotten Cali a blanket, she sat huddled in it. Taking their seats, he was given a full run down of what happened.

"The only thing we can assume is that Anubis didn't keep his deal with Daniel." Sam concluded.

"That's a shock, huh?" Jack retorted.

"And that Daniel Jackson was unable to prevent Anubis from destroying Abydos." Teal'c added.

"They pulled him away," Cali said softly. "He was fighting Anubis and they pulled him away."

Hammond was concerned. "You know that for sure, doctor?"

She nodded. "I felt it."

He looked to Jack, who shrugged; he didn't understand it either. "Teal'c, will you escort Dr. O'Neill to the infirmary." The General said to the Jaffa.

"I will," he stood and scooped the young woman out of her seat, she didn't even argue, she just let herself be carried out.

That worried Hammond. "So now we know Anubis is in possession of a powerful weapon that gives him clear superiority over the System Lords."

"We don't know any of that for sure, sir." Jack said his concern for the moment was Cali.

"What we do know is, we need to find the city that's described on that tablet." Jonas stated.

Hammond had it before him; he pushed it over to the young man. "Can you translate this?"

"Given enough time, yes sir," he agreed. "Cali already knows what most of it says and Dr. Jackson offered his assistance."

"If Cali is right, we can't count on Daniel's help for anything any more," Sam declared hauntingly. "We all know he would have done everything in his power to protect the people of Abydos. If he was somehow prevented from doing that than…."

"He's in deep shit." Jack said bluntly. "We're in deep shit."

She nodded and they were all worried and uncomfortable by what that could mean.

"Get yourselves cleaned up and report to the infirmary," the General said. He looked to Jonas. "Make sure that tablet is kept safe."

"Yes sir," he rewrapped it.

"Dismissed."

They left the briefing room, the tablet was taken to Cali's office and put in her wall safe, from there they headed to the locker room's to shower and change, meeting up with Teal'c. When they arrived at the infirmary, they were met by a nurse, who directed them to the room Janet had settled Cali in, the doctor had managed to get the young woman to shower and dress in scrubs. She was asleep by the time SG-1 arrived.

Janet waved them in. "I've got her sedated, she's in shock," she reported. "Would someone mind telling me what the hell happened?"

'_Cali and Daniel are connected_.'

They all looked, finding a young man by Cali's bed, he wore green BDU's, and no one had seen him arrive.

"Who are you?" Janet inquired quickly.

'_Ask Jack_,' he told them.

They all looked to the Colonel for an answer, he cleared his throat. "Guys, met Jacob O'Neill, Jake is Cali's real father."

Janet was confused. "I thought your brother was dead?"

"He's ascended."

"Oh?" She accepted that, looking back to the young man, whose resemblance to the Colonel was sticking. "You said Cali and Daniel were connected, what did you mean?"

'_Cali has had the ability to sense when an ascended being is near, her love for Daniel is so strong, that even with his ascension, she can feel him as if he were still with her. It's given them a connection, when Daniel was pulled off Anubis' ship; it ripped at her very essence. Her body is in shock because of it, but she'll be all right._'

"And you know that because?"

Jake smiled, he like this doctor. '_Because Cali is an Ancient._'

"Whoa, wait a minute," Jack interrupted. "She's a what?"

His brother looked up, seeing confused looks on all their faces. '_Cali is an Ancient, her genetic structure was manipulated by an Ancient scientist, in doing so he manipulated her evolutionary development and he did it without the knowledge of the 'Others' or mine and her mothers, making her an Ancient_,' Jake explained. '_She has the knowledge of the Ancients within her, it was embedded into her genetic code_.'

"So what does that mean?" Sam asked him.

'_She is an evolutionary step a head of all humans on Earth and Caleb is one step a head of her. He can sense his father too, I know they've talked_.'

"Caleb has talked to his father?" Jonas asked him. "That's amazing."

'_For a four year old, it's just cool_,' Jake said with a grin.

"This genetic knowledge is coursing her to suffer badly from migraines," Janet told him. "Worse then before, not even being blended with Mayet changed that."

He nodded. '_They will stop, Dr. Fraiser. Once she leans to silence her thoughts, the migraines will stop,_' he looked to the Jaffa. '_Showing her to Kel'no'reem is helping, but you need to teach her how to reach a deeper state of meditation._'

"I will endeavor to do so."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. "Abydos was destroyed, wasn't it?" He asked bluntly.

'_Abydos is still there, the pyramid was destroyed and so were the Abydonians, however Oma and I helped them ascend._'

"All of them?" Sam asked shocked.

'_Yes_,' he smiled, brushing his hand over Cali's cheek.

She woke and stared up at him, managing a small smile. "Jake."

'_Hey kiddo_,' he greeted and saw the panic that crossed her face. '_Daniel is fine_,' he assured her. '_He's going to have to behave himself for a while, but he's fine._'

She sighed, a little groggy from the sedative Janet had given her. "Tell him I love him and I need him," she said softly and drifted off again.

Jake smiled. He lent over and kissed her forehead. '_I will, sweetheart_,' he whispered. His form glowed and dissipated into energy and disappeared.

Jack pulled his hands from his pockets. "I'd better go tell Hammond about Abydos, there's no need to keep trying to dial the Gate."

"I'll come with you sir," Sam offered.

"Jonas Quinn and I will remain with Cali O'Neill," Teal'c informed.

Jack nodded and he and the Major left. Going directly to the General's office.

Hammond was on the phone, he waved the in. "I'll let you know Silvia, but I'm sure Dr. O'Neill will like a visit from Caleb…." He chuckled. "No it's no problem…. " He paused and then smiled as he gestured for both Jack and Sam to sit down. "Hello Caleb, no mommy is going to be fine…. Yes grandpa is here, hold on." He passed the receiver to Jack.

He took it. "Hey kiddo… Mommy's fine, Caleb. Aunt Sam and I just visited her; I'm sure Dr. Fraiser will let her come home tomorrow…. He did, well we'll see you then, okay kiddo. Bye." He gave the receiver back to the General. "Thank you sir."

Hammond replaced it. "He's a good boy, Colonel. Now how is Dr. O'Neill?"

"She's suffering from shock, sir," Jack reported. "It seems she and Daniel are connected."

"We had a visitor while we were there, sir," Sam added. "Jacob O'Neill."

The General sat back in his chair. "Jacob O'Neill?"

"Yes sir," she answered. "He's ascended like Oma Desala and Daniel."

"He told us Cali and Daniel are connected," Jack revealed and told him everything his ascended brother had told them.

"I'll have Sergeant Harriman stop dialing the Abydos Gate," Hammond announced. Then informed. "Colonel, I'd like Dr. O'Neill to talk to a psychologist," he stopped him before he could interrupt. "I know she doesn't like Dr. MacKenzie and I'm not suggesting she see him. Dr. Andrea Gibson started working here a few months ago, she has a different approach to MacKenzie and she's stationed here permanently, her clearance is high, so Cali doesn't have to be careful what she says. Dr. Fraiser likes her and I think Cali will to, in fact I think it would be a good idea for all of SG-1 to talk to her, either as a group or separately."

Jack nodded. "Yes sir."

"Yes sir," Sam also agreed.

"Very well. SG-1 is on stand down for the next four days. Dismissed."

Both stood and walked out.

"Dr. Gibson might not be so bad, sir," Sam said.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Maybe."

**A week later:**

Cali O'Neill stood in Dr. Andrea Gibson's office on level 21, looking at the print hanging on the wall of an Aircraft Carrier – the _Enterprise_. Gibson was Navy Commander, a Naval Aviator who also held a doctorate in Psychology, as well as PhD's in a few other things.

Andrea, sat back and watched the young woman, she had a feeling Cali O'Neill would look good in anything she wore. She certainly made blue BDU's look good and after reading her file, it had explained a lot of things and made interesting reading.

Cali finally turned around. "Where do I start?"

"Tell me about yourself." Andrea insisted.

She studied the doctor; she was nice, her brown hair pulled back into a bun, soft greenish blue eyes, attractive, slim, not too tall and not too short. "I have conversations with my ascended husband and my ascended real father. I was born on another planet, lived there for the first 18 years of my life, had a female life partner as well as a male one, am married only by the laws of a people who no longer exist, expect on a higher plane and I have a son who was genetically engineered and grown artificially."

Andrea smiled and gestured for her to sit down. "And I thought my life was unusual," she mused.

Cali sat down and laughed, it felt good to laugh. "Oh, you've heard nothing yet."

"Then lets start from the beginning, shell we," the doctor said warmly. "Tell me about Abydos?"

With a nod, Cali settled back in her chair. She had a feeling this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The End of this Chapter.


	7. Fallen

**Title:** **_Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note: **This chapter starts of just before and continues on into '_Fallen_'; it got a little long so I've broken it up into two stories. Part two will be '_Homecoming_'.

_LetNys_: I glad you enjoyed the last chapter; I thought I was important for Cali and her family to interact, especially since I brought Caleb into the story.

_Nightshae_: Thank you so much, I'm trying to stay, as close to the episodes as I can, which isn't easy at times, but I'm glad you're enjoying them and I hope you enjoy this one.

_Razzbaby_: Hi, I'm glad you did find it. I hope you keep enjoying it.

**_Stargate SG-1_**

Chapter Seven: **_(Part One)_** **_Fallen _**

Colonel Reynolds walked back into the temple and over to the archaeologist, she was scribbling notes into her notebook, he looked over her shoulder at what she'd written. It looked gibberish to him. "Beats me how you can read that, doc?"

She smiled. "It's in Abydonian, Colonel," she revealed. "It's my native language remember."

"Looks like gibberish to me, but then again, my own wife can't read my handwriting."

Cali chuckled. "I know I've tried translating your handwriting."

"Funny doc," he grumbled and glanced around the temple they were in. So far things had been going well, it was quiet, the only injury to report was the small scratch on Cali's finger, which Jeffries had cleaned up and covered. "So which 'God' was this one dedicated to?" He asked referring to the temple.

"Sekhmet, the mistress of war and sickness," she answered.

"Sounds like my mother in law," he grumbled.

Cali shrugged. "I wouldn't know about that one, Colonel, I've never had a mother-in-law to deal with."

"Lucky you, doc," he mused, patting her on the back he walked back to the entrance, nodding to Major Anderson as he walked out. "Michaels and Jeffries back yet?"

"No sir."

He keyed on his radio. "Michaels, come in?" There was no response. "I swear to God, if those two have found a couple of native girls to go skinny dipping with, I'm going to kill'em."

Shawn Anderson chuckled. "Yes sir."

The Colonel tried again. "Michaels, Jeffries, do you copy?"

"_We're here sir_," Jeffries answer came over the radio. "_We're on our way back_."

"Any contacts?"

"_Negative sir._"

"All right, get your butts back here."

"_Yes sir._"

Back in the temple, Cali had put her notebook away and gone further into the temple, she was once again wearing one of her husband's bandana's, a dark green one, it protected her hair from the dust and grim and kept it out of the way. More then once she thought of cutting it, but so far she'd never got around to doing it; the heat from the jungle around the temple made her rethink it. This mission was a break from translating the stone tablet that had been found at Abydos, before Anubis had destroyed the pyramid. Mostly she was letting Jonas translate the tablet, it was good experience for him and it gave her the chance to do this, wander around a stone temple. She was wandering around with a P-90, which had of late become part of her standard armament; that along with the 9 millimeter strapped to her thigh. Life had changed her; experiences had changed her, life and lose.

When the ground beneath her boots started to shake, she fought to keep her balance, dust sprinkled down from the ceiling and the wall shook along with it.

"Doc!" Colonel Reynolds yelled out her name.

She turned and ran back towards him, the ground still shaking. "Colonel!"

He was standing in the entranceway, her pack in his hand. "Lets move it doc, this whole place is coming down!"

Hearing a strained creak, Cali dived out of the way of a falling beam of stone, scrabbling to her feet she bolted for the entrance, plunging out of the temple, she tackled Reynolds as she went, the momentum pushed the two of them out into the open and they crashed to the ground together as the temple came down spraying dust and dirt over the two of them.

Jeffries rushed over to them. "Colonel, Dr. O'Neill?"

Cali lifted her head. "Sergeant," she accepted his hand up, getting off the stunned Colonel.

Reynolds got to his feet; amazingly he'd managed to keep a grip on her pack. He handed it to her. "Damn doc, where were you at the General's Fourth of July BBQ, we could have used you in the game."

She chuckled. "I was babysitting your daughter if I remember rightly," she mused and took the pack.

"Next Fourth of July you're on our team," he insisted.

Sergeant Michaels helped her get the pack attached to her vest. "Nice tackle doc."

"Thanks, but I think we'd better leave the male bonding thing until later, we should see if the Gate was effected by the earth quake," she pointed out.

"Lets move people, double time," the Colonel ordered. "Anderson, take point."

"Yes sir." He acknowledged.

They moved out, making their way through the jungle around the now fallen temple. Another earthquake hit half way to the Gate, knocking the five of them off their feet, the men scrambled to protect Cali from falling debris as tree branches came down around them.

"Everyone all right?" Reynolds asked when it was over, getting back on his feet.

Michaels helped Cali to hers. "We're fine here sir."

Jeffries and Anderson also voiced they were both fine and they started again for the Gate. Coming into the clearing where the Gate was situated a half an hour later, things didn't look good. The Stargate was half buried, lying nearly on its side.

"Damn," Reynolds swore. "Doc, you and Michaels check out the DHD," he ordered. "Anderson, Jeffries, lets dig it out so we can go home."

"Yes sir," all acknowledged and moved to do what they'd been ordered.

Cali and Brain Michaels found the DHD was unaffected by the earthquakes, dumping their gear, they helped in digging the Gate out, it took all of them two hours to get finished.

Anderson patted Cali on the back, she'd removed her fatigue shirt, and the sleeveless tee shirt showed off a great deal of muscle tone. "Nice work, Doc."

"Thanks Shawn," she brushed herself down. "I really need a bath."

"Then lets dial home," the Colonel insisted.

"Hey you look good to me, doc," Jeffries smirked.

"Me too, doc," Michaels agreed, teasing.

She chuckled. "I'm hot, smelly and covered in dust and grim and you both think I look good," she shook her head, her whole body ached. "We really need to get the two of you laid."

Anderson burst out laughing. "Nice one, doc," he said seeing his two teammates stunned faces.

Reynolds laughed too. "Come on, let's go." They geared up, collecting everything they'd brought with them. "Okay, doc, dial us home."

Cali went to the DHD and dial earth, pressing down on the activation crystal. The chevrons locked in place and the Gate opened with whoosh, swilling upwards on angle, since the Gate was almost lying down.

Anderson sent their IDC. "All set to go, Colonel."

"All right people, this is going to be a rough landing, take it easy," the Colonel ordered them.

Michaels and Jeffries went first, diving through the event horizon, followed by Anderson, then Cali and lastly Reynolds. They came out the same order, hitting the ramp hard, rolling to a stop.

Anderson helped Cali to her feet. "You all right, doc?"

"Yeah," she agreed, shaking off the hard landing.

Reynolds got to his feet as the Gate closed down. "Lets go people."

They came off the ramp as General Hammond came into the Gate room. "Colonel."

"Sir, we had a little earthquake problem."

"All right, go get yourselves checked out, we'll debrief in two hours," the General ordered.

"Yes sir."

Hammond chuckled to himself as he watched the four men escort Cali O'Neill out of the Gate room, like four over protective older brothers.

After being checked over by Dr. Fraiser, and a chance to shower and change, SG-3 arrived at the briefing room, a few minutes later so did Cali, she had her report written up in her hand, as well as other information she'd managed to gather before the temple had come down.

"Hey doc, up for dinner at O'Malley's this evening?" Anderson asked her.

"Sure," she agreed and took her seat, feeling tired she ignored it; she'd catch a nap later.

"You'd better bring Romeo with you," Michaels smirked. "The girls at O'Malley's have been asking after our dark, mysteries Jaffa."

She laughed with them. "I'll ask Teal'c if he's free."

The General came in and took his seat. "All right, lets get started."

Colonel Reynolds started, giving a full run down from the moment they stepped foot on P3X-516, to finding the temple.

Cali interrupted them. "It was dedicated to Sekhmet, the mistress of war and sickness," she reported.

"Goa'uld?" The General asked her.

"Yes sir," she agreed. "There was plenty of evidence to say at one point the planet was under Goa'uld control, but for one reason or another, the Goa'uld just up and left."

"We didn't find any human life on the planet at all sir," Reynolds added. "If there had been then it's quiet possible they left with the Goa'uld or they died out after their 'God' up and left them."

"It's strange sir," Cali commented, fiddling with her pen. "We usually find the natives have been able to survive after the Goa'uld have left, but on P3X-516, it's as if they just vanished."

"Dr. O'Neill is right sir," Anderson agreed. "We found a village about five miles from the temple and it was deserted, there was no signs of burial grounds, no skeletal remains, nothing."

Hammond looked to Cali. "Doctor?"

"We did find clothing, sir, but nothing else," she revealed, dropping the pen on her files. "The village also looked like those who were there left in a hurry, it could be possible they were rounded up and taken with Sekhmet when she left. Or," she hesitated, absently rubbing her right hand. "Or there was a mess grave somewhere we missed."

"You mean this Sekhmet could have had Jaffa rounded all the natives up, take them away from the village and execute them all?" Jeffries asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

"What's the condition of the Stargate?" The General asked.

"It's lying on it's side sir," Reynolds answered. "At this point sir, I wouldn't risk sending another team through. There could have been another earthquake after we left that could have buried the Gate completely."

"Very well. Good work people. Dismissed." Hammond ordered and stood, going back to his office.

Standing SG-3 and the linguist left the briefing room, the parted at the elevator, Cali heading for level 18 and her office. When she got there, she dumped the files on her desk and pulled off her shirt, a little film of sweat beaded her forehead. _When did it get so warm in here_, she wondered and grabbed hold of the chair in front of her as the room started to spin. Holding onto it, she reached for the phone and managed to dial the infirmary, getting an answer. "This is Dr. O'Neill…. I um, need Dr. Fraiser to come by…. Come by my…." She never finished, everything went black and she crumbled to the floor, the phone receiver hanging off the desk, swing back wards and forwards, a bodiless voice calling out to her.

Colonel Jack O'Neill rushed into the infirmary, he'd been told his daughter had been brought in unconscious; he spotted Sam and Jonas standing with Teal'c. "What the hell happened?"

"Janet doesn't know sir," Sam reported. "Apparently Cali called the infirmary, asking for Janet, but passed out during the phone call."

"I needed a book and I heard a thumb," Jonas continued. "I found her unconscious on the floor, the phone hanging off the desk, with a voice calling Cali's name over and over, I told them to get a med team to her office. They brought her here and I called everyone."

Jack nodded. "It's starting to become a habit with you Quinn."

"Sir?"

"Finding my daughter unconscious in her office." Jack answered him.

"Oh?'

Janet came over to them, she had a concerned look on her face. Seeing she had all their attention. "Cali has been poisoned," she revealed. "I'm can't say for sure, but I'd say it happened when she was on P3X-516, she scratched her finger on one of the temple columns; Sergeant Jeffries reported he cleaned it up and when I checked it there was no sign of infection, if was healing well. It's the only way tough the poison could have gotten into her system and there is definitely a substance in her blood stream."

"Why wasn't it picked up when she came back from her last mission?" Jack asked her, a little harshly.

"I don't know, sir," Janet said calmly. "I did her physical myself, there was not signs. She was laughing and joking about what happened, but when we found her, she was covered in sweat. Her temperature is 105 and climbing, we're doing all we can to bring it down, but nothing is working."

"What does that mean?" Jonas asked confused.

"She's dying," Janet said hugging her arms across her chest. "I've got a team working on an antidote for the poison, but I fear they wont find it in time. Her body is shutting down, slowly, but it's shutting down."

Jack turned away, this wasn't happening. He ran his fingers through his hair, this wasn't happening. He felt a chill run up his spine and looked around, seeing nothing, but he was sure someone was there. "Damn it, why are you letting this happen?" He demanded angrily. His team looked at him like he'd lost his mind. He didn't care. "Damn it, show yourself!"

A woman with dark hair appeared out of nowhere, one minute she wasn't there the next she was. '_Hello Colonel_.'

"Why are you letting his happen?" He demanded again.

'_I cannot interfere_.' Oma told him. '_Her journey is hers alone_.'

"So you're going to what, help her ascend?" He snapped. "Or let her die."

'_If Cali wishes to ascend, then I will be there for her_.' Oma said calmly.

"That's it?" He snarled. "You took Daniel from us and now you're going to take Cali too."

'_Daniel's decision to ascend was his and his alone, as will Cali's._'

"Damn it, you know she's dying, you know we can't help her!"

'_Then her path is already set out before her_.' Oma said and then was gone.

Jack turned to Dr. Fraiser. "Find that antidote, I don't care what you have to do, just find it."

She nodded. "Cali is in observation room four, you can go see her." She informed and hurried away.

Not waiting for the rest of his team, Jack went to see his daughter.

Sam rubbed her temples. "I'll fill the General in," she offered. "Go and look after the Colonel." She told her two teammates.

They nodded and hurried away.

Standing there in the ward, Sam glanced upward. "Oh Daniel where are you, Cali needs you," she whispered. Getting no answer she hurried out of the infirmary, this was something that needed to be done face to face.

_This wasn't the first time Cali had been through this, it was the second, standing in the Gate room, in her blue BDU's, the white light making it look eerie. It was only now did she remember what had happened the first time. Her real father had come to her, offered her ascension. She'd managed to survive that time. Now she was standing there again._

_"Your fate is in your hands," a familiar voice announced._

_She turned, frowning a little. "Oma?"_

_She smiled, coming part way down the ramp. "Hello Cali."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I would have thought that was obvious."_

_Cali sighed and rubbed her temples; she was so tired, physically and mentally. "You're here to offer me ascension?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What will happen to Caleb if I leave?"_

_"Colonel O'Neill will look after him, as will Mrs. Clark." Oma told her. "As I said, your fate is in your hands, you must decide."_

_"I know," she said softly as she hugged herself. _

Jack sat beside his daughter's bed; she was hooked to monitors, oxygen and numerous other things. Her face was ashen, making her brown hair look darker then it actually was. He held her hand in his, the nurses had removed her tags and wedding ring; they were in Janet's office.

Her eyes flickered open and she looked unfocused at him. "Dad?"

"Hey kiddo."

She licked her lips. "Doesn't… look good… does it?" She said weakly.

"Nothing you can't handle," he said, knowing that sounded so lame.

"Not…" she licked her lips again. "Not this time, dad."

"You listen to me, Cali O'Neill, you are going to fight this," Jack ordered sternly. "I will not lose you too."

She couldn't keep her eyes open. "I'll never really be gone dad," she whispered and slipped into unconsciousness again.

_"So what happened?" Cali asked Oma, they sat on the end of the ramp. "I remember going to my office and thinking it was hot, the rest is a little bury."_

_"You've been poisoned," the ascended being, answered her. "While you were in the Temple of Sekhmet."_

_"How?"_

_"You scratched your finger, the poison was on the column, and it entered your blood stream, it would have lay dominant for days, if you hadn't exhausted yourself helping to dig the Stargate out."_

_"Is there anything Janet can do?" Cali asked._

_"You're path is all ready laid out for you, the decision is whether you walk it or not."_

_She sighed. "Why me?" She asked. "Why offer me ascension?"_

_"Because you are the chosen, you have the ability to bring back that what is missing." Oma said cryptically._

_"I don't understand."_

_"I think you do," she said calmly. "You have so much to offer, Cali O'Neill, do not count yourself as being unable to reach that what is before you."_

_"And if I can't?" Cali asked feeling a little confused by it all._

_"When you reach a crossroad, only you can decide which path you will take."_

_Silently Cali nodded. This was her crossroad._

Silvia brought Caleb into the room, she wasn't sure he should have been in there, but the five year old had demanded to see his mother. She released his hand and let him walk over to his grandfather.

Jack picked him up and sat him on his lap. Caleb snuggled into his grandfather for warmth and comfort.

"Is mommy going to die?" He asked softly.

"I hope not," his grandfather replied.

He reached out and took her hand in his little one, her skin was far too warm and clammy and there was something else. "There's someone with mommy."

Jack nodded. "That's Oma."

Caleb looked back. "Is she going to take mommy away?"

"I don't know kiddo, I think they're just talking right now."

Tears welled in the five year olds eyes and slid down his cheeks. "What will happen to me if mommy leaves?"

Holding him close, Jack nearly gave into his own tears. "I'll be here for you, Caleb, me and Silvia. We won't leave you."

"I don't want mommy to go," the little boy sobbed, releasing his mother's hand, he wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck and held on tight.

Jack held him close. "I don't want her to go either," he whispered. "But she might not have the choice."

_Standing, Cali turned back to Oma, who know stood midway on the ramp. If she didn't ascend, she would die. If she did ascend, she could watch her son grow from a higher plane of existence. She could find her husband and somehow convince him to come home with her, to bring her family back together. She smiled, that's what Oma had meant. "I need to speak with dad."_

_"Then do so."_

_Before she knew what was happening, she was in the infirmary room, shivering as she saw herself lying on the bed, hooked to the monitors and other equipment. All of SG-1 was there, Dr. Fraiser, the General, Mrs. Clark and Caleb. She expected this was what Daniel had experienced when he'd been offered ascension. She moved around Janet, smiling sadly at the sight of her son crying softly in his nannies arms. Her dad was standing near her bed, unsure and feeling useless. She put her hand on his shoulder and the room moved and changed for both of them and they were in the Gate room. _

_It was then Jack realized what was happening. "Cali?"_

_"Hi dad," she greeted._

_He looked and saw Oma. "You offered her ascension."_

_"I did what I had to, Colonel."_

_"I'm dying, dad." Cali told him._

_"No," he shook his head. "Fraiser said… she said her team will find an antidote."_

_She knew that was only half true. "I'm tired dad and fighting to say alive is taking a lot out of me."_

_"You can't die," he said firmly. "Caleb needs you."_

_"I've arranged for you to look after Caleb if anything happens to me, General Hammond knows what to do."_

_"No. Caleb needs you, Cal. I need you."_

_Cali hugged him. "I'm going to die, dad, no one can stop that. Ascension is my only choice," she said calmly. "I'll always be with you and Caleb."_

_"No, Cali, please, don't do this." Jack pleaded. _

_"It's her choice, Colonel." Oma reminded. "Her fate is in her hands."_

_"No!"_

_"Dad," Cali's calm voice soothed his fears. "It's my choice."_

_"I know," he pulled her close, holding tightly too her. "Don't leave me, sweetheart."_

_"I really don't have a choice, dad," she whispered. "I'm so tired."_

_Jack felt he was losing her. "Cali, honey?"_

_Oma partly transformed into energy. "The choice is yours," she said, and then became complete energy, flying towards the Gate, opening it to the higher plane of existence._

_Cali moved away from her dad, stepping up onto the ramp, walking half way she turned back. "I love you dad."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart," he said, knowing he was losing her, but he also knew by losing her he could get her back._

_"Tell, Caleb I'll always be with him," she said, her eyes filed with tears. _

_"I will. Say hello to Daniel if you see him and tell him what a wonderful son he has."_

_"I will," she agreed smiling._

Jack snapped out of it, hearing the EKG flatelined. Janet moved to do something, yelling orders to her nurses. "Let her go," he said haunted calmness.

Janet stopped. "Colonel," this wasn't happening, God, not again.

"Let her go," he said in the same tone. "It's what she wants. She's made her choice." He walked over and took Caleb from Silvia. "Mommy is going away Caleb, but she's going to be fine."

"How?"

"Watch."

The little boy did through tear fill eyes as his mother's body dissipated into a bright white light, it hovered for a moment near them. Partly transforming into the glowing figure of Cali O'Neill, all dressed in white. She smiled and brushed a hand gently over her son's cheek. '_I love you_, _and I will be back,_' she whispered. Then transformed back, floating up and away.

_At the top of the ramp, Cali turned back again; she smiled at her father and her son, Caleb, waved a little. She waved back and turned and walked through the open Gate. Her journey had just begun and her mission had just begun. She was going to bring herself and her husband home. She just had to find him and find him she would._

_Oma Desala was waiting for her as she walked through, where they were though wasn't where she expected to be. They were on a planet. "You wanted to find your husband, did you not?"_

_Cali nodded. "He's here?"_

_"He is. Come."_

_She followed Oma. "Why are you doing this?"_

_"Because you would have found him yourself eventually."_

_"I would have?"_

_"Yes," Oma stopped and faced her, they both wore clothing of nomads, dark blues, light blues; both had shawls covering their heads and shoulders. "Cali, you have the knowledge of the Ancients, you always have, the only reason you couldn't access it all while you were alive, was not only for your own protection but that of humanity. They're not ready for what that knowledge could give them and neither are you, however now you're ascended, that knowledge is yours."_

_"And mankind is still not ready for it," Cali stated, understanding her._

_"That is correct, but…"_

_"But they need Daniel," she guessed. "I need Daniel."_

_"Yes. Come."_

_They continued, coming to a village, moving among the people, but no one saw them. Oma guided Cali into a tent, where her husband was living a nomadic life._

_"The 'Others' ordered his memory erased," Oma revealed. "He doesn't know who he is."_

_"Because he helped us on Abydos?"_

_"Yes, and he felt he couldn't remain one of the ascended, so he chose to take human form again. In doing so he could not take the knowledge of the Ancients with him."_

_Cali walked slowly over to her husband, kneeling she stroked his check gently. "What will happen to him?"_

_Another ascended being joined them. "His friends will find him, you will protect him."_

_She looked back, seeing a young man; he looked so much like this mother. "Shifu?"_

_Shifu smiled warmly. "Hello step-mother."_

_She accepted that title. "Will Daniel regain his memory?"_

_"Time will only tell." Oma informed. "As I said his knowledge of the Ancients was erased."_

_Cali stood and turned. She knew there was double meaning behind that. Oma had cheated, she'd found a way around it; she hadn't done exactly what she'd been told to do. "So what now?"_

_"That journey is yours alone." Oma told her. "How you chose to live it and in what form is your decision."_

_The younger woman nodded. "I guess I have time to decided."_

_"Shifu will stay with you to aid you in your journey."_

_"Thank you, Oma."_

_She smiled and was gone._

Cali turned back to her husband, but addressed the son of her life partner. "Tell me what I need to know, my son."

_He comprehended her meaning. "There is much to do if this is going to work."_

_"I understand."_

_"I know you do," he stood with her. "The 'Others' cannot touch you, you're an evolution above even them, however I must be careful. The knowledge you seek is within you."_

_"When walking a dark path, one must walk carefully." Cali said, and saw her stepson's acknowledgement._

**One month later:**

Jonas Quinn sat at the desk in his office, rereading over the papers spread out before him. He looked at the stone tablet; he'd been translating it on and off now for two months. He'd taken over as the archaeologist on SG-1, after Dr. O'Neill's death and ascension, her office had been closed, other then him, everyone else had been ordered to stay out, nothing was to be touched. The Colonel believed his daughter was coming back and for the time being General Hammond was giving his second in command leeway.

Getting up, Jonas went over to the bookshelf and found the book he needed, it was one of Dr. Jackson's; he really needed to return to the other office. Opening it, he found the page he wanted, feeling like he was being directed, reading over the notes. He reread the passage just to make sure. "I got it," he said to himself, excitedly. Taking the book with him, he ran out of the office and ran down the corridor, avoiding other SG personnel as he went. He spotted Teal'c walking calmly ahead of him. "I got it. Teal'c! Teal'c! I got it," he said excitedly and patted Teal'c on the shoulder with the book and continued running down the corridor, leaving a bemused Teal'c behind. Turning the corner. "I got it. I got," he said again and bumped into Siler as he approached the elevator. "Oh sorry, uh, Tyler – Siler – Master Sergeant Siler. Siler." He stuttered and got into the elevator when it arrived. "Twenty-eight, please?" He asked the Major inside, who pressed the button for him.

Jonas couldn't contain his excitement as the elevator moved. He grabbed the Major and gave him a gentle shake. "It's not the lost city," he lectured. "See, there's a subtle difference in meaning when you use Asgard translations of early Ancient. Remember that," he suggested and departed as soon as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the Major left standing there stunned. Avoiding other person, Jonas headed for the control room. "Excuse me. Watch it, watch it." He ran up the stairs seeing Sergeant Harriman. "Hey, where is Major Carter?"

"Uh, she – she's in, uh, Hammond's office."

Jonas smiled and took off up the staircase, puffed by the time he got to the top. He saw the Major in the office talking to the General.

"According to intelligence provided by the Tok'ra, Anubis is quickly decimating the forces of the remaining system lords." Sam was saying.

Jonas came in, interrupting, catching his breath. "I got it."

Sam took a step back. "Hopefully, it's not contagious," she said quickly.

"Ha, ha," he jeered and went further into the room, clarifying. "The lost city." He revealed and saw the General was waiting for more information. "On the tablet."

"You found it?" Sam asked him surprised; she knew he'd been struggling since Cali's disappearance.

"Yeah, only it's not the lost city," he revealed. "That never made sense to me anyway. I mean, the tablet is written in ancient. How could they lose one of their own cities? And even if they did, why did they call it the lost city? They wouldn't. They would call it by its name, right?"

"Mr. Quinn," the General tried to get a word in.

Jonas wasn't going to let him. "It's not the lost city. It's the city of the lost."

"Do you have a Gate address?" Sam asked.

"There's a reference in some partial translations that Doctor Jackson and Doctor O'Neill were working on from the library of the four races. It talks about a city of the Ancients called Vis Uban as being a place where the plague began," he lectured, not answering her. "This was going to be the crown jewel in the entire ancient domain. Only it was still under construction when the plague broke out."

"Two words: Gate address." Sam pushed.

"Four years ago, when Colonel O'Neill had the ancient repository of knowledge downloaded into his mind, one of the things that he did was put a bunch of new Gate addressed into the SGC computer," Jonas reminded. "How many did he put in there?"

"Well, a lot, we've been sending probes and cataloguing them as fast as we can," she announced.

"Any possibly relevant planet goes on the mission list," Hammond supplied.

"Yeah, well how many have actually had probes sent to them?" Jonas asked.

"Less then a quarter." Sam answered.

"And do you think that he came up with these, ah, Gate addresses randomly? Or could there be some sort of order?"

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"If Vis Uban wasn't finished being built at the time the entire Ancient civilization fell…"

Sam got it. "You're saying the Ancient city we're looking for is the last one on the list."

"Well, we've been going in order first to last, right?" He asked her.

Hammond looked to Sam. "Send a probe," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she agreed and hurried out.

Jonas smiled and nodded.

"Nice work son," the General praised.

"Thank you sir," Jonas said with a small smile. He gave the report back, tapping the book he held in his hands. "I'd better get back to work sir."

Hammond nodded and watched the Kelownan leave. "Jonas," he called him back in, waiting until he had before continuing. "Have you spoken to Dr. Gibson?"

"Yes sir," he nodded. "She's been very helpful." He informed and then walked out, he returned to level 18. Stopping at Cali's office, he opened the door and walked in, turning on the lights. He put the book back where it belonged, running his fingers along the others feeling a need to do it. He stopped at one and removed it, seeing it was one of Cali's mission journals. She wrote about all her missions, the good ones and the bad ones. He opened it at a random page, this was one of her early journals, about the second year she'd been apart of the program, it was also one of the many she wrote solely in Abydonian. He'd picked the language up; it had become a necessity. When she got excited about something, Cali had a habit of going from English to Abydonian without realizing she was doing it, it had been a little hard to follow her at first, but once he'd started to understand the language it became easier. Finally he'd just asked her to teach it to him, which included the written language. She'd done so willingly, along with a number of other languages.

Taking a seat he read a little of what was written: _It's been an Abydos year since Daniel returned with us to Earth and since Sha're was taken from us by Apophis. Holding to his promise, Daniel returned to Abydos with Teal'c and myself. What we found wasn't exactly what we expected. Sha're was there and had been for more then a season, she was there and pregnant. Pregnant with Apophis' child, Amaunet was sleeping to stop the child from coming forth stillborn, so Sha're was in full control of her own body. I cannot describe how I felt seeing her standing there, she looked beautiful; she was glowing. I stood there to stunned to move, to do anything and I wasn't the only one. My poor Daniel, he was shocked and felt so betrayed. He stormed from the tent, I followed him a few minutes later and let him take me in his arms, his eye were red rimmed, I knew he'd been crying. It takes a lot to get Daniel to cry and he was hurting, I knew that. We were both hurting, the person we loved was there and we both felt so lost. It took Teal'c to knock some sense into the both of us and get us thinking straight. We decided we'd take Sha're back to the SGC with us, we were going to find a way to stay together. I guess fate didn't see it that way, because it didn't happen. A mothership landed on top of the pyramid, as we were getting ready to leave, Amaunet reinserted herself and caused Sha're to go into labor. We got her to the caves we'd used to hide from Ra and she gave birth to a baby boy. Once the birth was over Amaunet was in full control of Sha're again. Teal'c returned disguised as a Horus guard, he zatted her and we left her in the caves, taking the infant to Kasuf, telling him to find a nursing woman and to go into hiding. He agreed and we returned to the pyramid, using the rouge of being prisoners to Teal'c, who still wore the amour of the Horus guard. Heru-ur wasn't exactly happy to see us and we played the charade as long as we could. The Gate opened and Heru-ur used me for a shield, but it wasn't Apophis as first thought, it was dad and Sam, they came through and freed us. Heru-ur escaped and just as we were about to leave, the Gate opened again and Apophis and his Jaffa came through. From our hiding spots we watched as Amaunet arrived, looking as glamour's as ever, she told Apophis that Heru-ur had taken the baby. He was actually tender towards her, telling her to come home with him. That was when it happened. She looked directly at Daniel and I and did nothing. Twice. It gave us some hope, it was obvious that Sha're had some control of Amaunet. After they were gone, Teal'c made reference to it. Unsure what had happened we returned to the SGC. The only think that is clear, is for a brief moment, Daniel and I had our life partner back._

Jonas closed the journal; he stood and put it back. A knock on the door made him turn and he saw Dr. Andrea Gibson standing there. He gave her a smile. "Dr. Gibson."

"Jonas," she walked further in. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I came in here to return one of Dr. Jackson's books and I picked up one of Cali's journals. I didn't mean to read any of it, but I guess curiosity got the better of me."

"And what did you find out?" She asked.

He hesitated. "That she and Dr. Jackson loved Sha're very much."

She could see it was more then that. "You seem a little unsure about that."

"I just find it…" he shrugged. "I don't know, unusual that they could both love the same person with the same conviction."

"Why? Because it was Daniel, Cali and Sha're or because Sha're and Cali loved each other."

Jonas shoved his hands into his pockets. "All of it I guess."

"Jonas," Andrea went over to him, she stood just outside his personal space. "What they had is very special, and very natural to them. In fact there would be some here on Earth who wouldn't even blink an eye at it."

"I realize that, I guess I just find it hard to understand."

She nodded. "Would it help if I told you, I know how they feel, that I'd been in a similar relationship."

That surprised him, not only her frankness; but the fact she was military and they had rules. "You were a part of a…"

"Threesome," she supplied and nodded. "When I was in collage, to me it was very natural and very comfortable. My boyfriend was comfortable with me having a girlfriend and sharing our bed."

"Do you, um?"

"Still find women attractive, sexually?" She offered and nodded. "I do." She smiled. "You're surprised."

He was. "A little, I thought there were rules."

"There are, there's also this 'don't ask, don't tell' situation, no one asked and I've never told."

"Oh," he felt a little nervous then, he'd found her attractive from the moment he'd walked into her office.

Andrea saw he was having a hard time dealing with this. "Why don't we go to my office and talk about this?" she suggested. "It might be better then standing in Dr. O'Neill's office."

"You don't mind?"

"No."

He nodded and left with her, turning out the lights and shutting the door. "On Kelowna we never talk about relationships like what Dr. Jackson shared with Cali and Sha're."

"Why not?" Andrea asked.

"I'm not sure really," he answered with a shrugged.

They took the elevator to level 21 and went into her office. Andrea shut the door and gestured for Jonas to sit, her office was one of the largest; she had a sofa and comfortable chairs so the sessions were more relaxed. "Why do you think it wasn't discussed on Kelowna?" She asked after they sat down.

"I guess it wasn't a topic that my people were comfortable with," he answered.

"Did you know any couples who also had a third or consort?"

Jonas shook his head. "I don't think they would have publicized it if they did."

Andrea slipped off her shoes and tucked her legs under her in the chair to get comfortable. "Why do you think that is?"

He thought about it. "I guess my people are…"

"Homophobic?" She suggested and saw him nod. "Jonas, how did you feel when I told you about my sexuality?"

"Surprised."

"What about when you learnt about Daniel, Cali and Sha're?"

"Really surprised," he admitted. "I didn't know Dr. Jackson that well, but I just didn't think he would have accepted his wife having a lover or him sharing her."

"Why not?"

Jonas frowned. "I don't know." He admitted truthfully.

Andrea was going to comment when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

One of the nurses opened the door. "Excuse me, Ma'am, Colonel Reynolds is here to see you."

"Thank you, Lieutenant, tell the Colonel I'll just be a minute."

"Yes Ma'am," she acknowledged and closed the door.

"I'd like to keep discussing this," Andrea told Jonas, and saw him nod. A thought popping into her head, it was crazy, he was her patient, but… "How would you like to have dinner at my place tonight?"

"Um," he was taken back a little. "I'd like that. Is it all right thought?"

"It's fine," she stood; slipping her shoes back on, she went over to her desk and wrote her address down. Turning. "You drive, right?"

Jonas had stood. He nodded. "Teal'c taught me and General Hammond arranged it."

"Great," she gave him the address. "Seven o'clock; don't be late."

He took the piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket. "Should I bring anything?"

Andrea smiled. "How about a bottle of wine."

He nodded again. "All right," he grinned. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Jonas," she opened the door. "Bye."

"Bye," he walked out, nodding to Reynolds. "Colonel."

"Mr. Quinn."

Jonas went back to his office, a small smile on his lips. He was called to a briefing an hour later when the results of the probe were analyzed, General Hammond set the mission for oh eight hundred the next morning. SG-3 and 5 would be accompanying them. When the meeting broke up, Jonas hurried to catch up with Sam, walking with her. "Can I ask some advice, Sam?"

"Sure."

"Dr. Gibson asked me to dinner," he stopped seeing the slightly amused look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, go on."

He wondered about it, but did. "I asked her if I should bring anything, she said a bottle of wine."

"And you have no idea what to buy?" Sam guessed and he nodded. "What time do you have to be there?"

"Um seven."

"Okay, I'll meet you at six, you can follow me to the bottle shop and I'll help you pick out a bottle," she offered. "What are you going to wear?"  
Jonas frowned. "I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Men, your all the same. Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she guided him to the elevator.

"Your quarters to find you something to wear," she told him. "Now is this a friendly dinner or a date?"

He followed her into the elevator. "A friendly dinner, I think."

She chose level 25 and the doors shut. "Okay, we can work with that."

At seven o'clock that night, Jonas arrived at Andrea Gibson's home, on Teal'c advice, the Jaffa had found out from Sam, he had brought a bunch a flowers as well as the bottle of wine that Sam had recommended.

Andrea opened the door, smiling. "Jonas."

He smiled nervously, she wore a pair of jeans, as he did, but hers looked very good on her and the buttons on her white shirt were undone to reveal a pale pink tee shirt underneath. "Dr. Gibson."

She smiled warmly. "Let's try Andrea or Andy," she suggested and gestured for him to come in.

He crossed the threshold and when she shut the door he held out the flowers to her. "These are for you."

"Thank you," she took them. "They're beautiful," she headed for the kitchen, talking as she went. She put the flowers into a vase of water, putting them on the kitchen table. "Carly is staying with Silvia and Caleb tonight. She wanted her mommy to have a nice dinner with her friend."

Jonas had followed her, feeling nervous. "So it's just you and I?"

"It is," she took the wine from him and put in a wine bucket filed with ice to chill She smiled at him. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No," he said quickly, then admitted. "A little."

She went over to him. "Relax, Jonas," she advised. "Now take the wine and go into the dinning room, I'll bring dinner in.

"Okay," he agreed and picked up the wine bucket with the bottle in it. Carrying into the next room, putting it on the table, it had already been set. He glanced around; the house was nice, larger then it looked on the outside.

She came into the dinning room with two plates of food. "Sit down, Jonas," she insisted and put the plates down on the table. She opened the wine as he sat down, seeing the bemused look on his face. "What?"

"You're very independent," he noted.

She chuckled and poured the wine into their glasses and then sat down. "I guess I've learnt to be," she said calmly. "You'll fine a lot of single mothers learn to take care of themselves."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I mean Cali looked after herself and Caleb pretty well."

"She did, but she had Silvia too." Andrea remarked.

"What about you?" He asked and then started eating, enjoying the food.

Andrea smiled. "When I found out what my job entailed and there was a possibility I'd have to go off word, I hired an Air Force cleared Nanny too, a live in one, Jodie. I gave her the night off, she's staying with friends."

"I take it she doesn't know what you actually do."

"No, she knows I'm a psychologist working with the Air Force, but that's all, her clearance isn't as high as Silvia's," she revealed. "But I didn't invite you over for dinner to talk about me. We were discussing you and your people's reactions to threesomes."

"From what I've read and heard on the television, my people's reactions aren't that much different to what it was once like here on Earth." Jonas pointed out.

"See, there's the difference," Andrea indicated. "Once were like, okay not everyone agrees to same sex couples or threesomes in whatever form they take, but things have changed. It's not so frowned upon now."

"What about your parents?" He asked. "You said you'd been the same situation as Dr. Jackson and Cali."

She smiled sadly. "My parents died in a car accident when I was five," she said. "I spent nearly six months recovering from it, I lived with my Aunt and Uncle, who had a pretty open view about relationships and sex."

He didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected that.

Andrea could see that. "Jonas, it's okay," she assured. "What about your parents? What would they have through if you'd had a relationship say with two women?"

He moved his fork around his plate a little unsure. "I don't know, I think they would have been a little shocked, maybe even a little disgusted with me. Well I know my mom would have been, I think my dad would have secretly been amused by it."

"So with that in mind, look at this from Colonel O'Neill's point of view. He knew Daniel first," she purposed. "They went on the first Abydos mission together, the Colonel became attached to Cali, being a father figure to her. She falls in love with Daniel, but her life partner is given to him as a gift. Daniel falls in love with Sha're, but he also has a connection with Cali. Skip head and the second mission, Sha're is kidnapped by Apophis and made his Queen. Cali and Daniel find they are falling in love and eventually become life partners. When Sha're dies, Daniel becomes Cali's husband. Suddenly the Colonel's relationship with Daniel has changed. It started off as friendship, became stronger, they became best friends and he feels a little protective of Daniel, like a father would. Then he's faced with the fact he's now Daniel's father-in-law. All along he knows that if Sha're had been saved, she would have been living with them, loving the both of them and possibly he would have been a grandfather to both women's children."

Jonas took a sip of wine, thinking it over. "I never looked at it that way."

Andrea didn't think so. "The thing is, he would have loved Sha're like a daughter too, and he would have loved her children as much as he'd loved Cali's, even if they'd both had the same father." She also took a sip of wine. "Now put your own parents in his place, would they have found the courage to love both the women in your life, if say one was your wife and the other your consort, lover, whatever you'd like to call her. And love the children both women had with you?"

He thought long and hard about it. "I think they would have, after the initial shock wore off."

"Then you've just put yourself in the minds of a lot of parents here on Earth, after the shock wears off, they realize that even through the relationship is made up of three people loving each other, it's still a relationship and they are still very much in love."

"Wow," he sat back in his chair.

She smiled. "See Jonas, us Earthlings aren't so different from you, Aliens."

He chuckled feeling more relaxed. "I guess not."

They finished dinner, and Jonas helped her clean and tidy up. With the filled glasses and the bottle of wine, they went into the living room.

Jonas looked at the photos on the wall. "Is this you?" He asked casually pointing to one.

She put the wine bucket down and joined him. "It is, my first day at Collage, I was fourteen and a child genius," she explained. "I graduated at eighteen with a doctorate in Psychology, a PhD in Aeronautical engineering and Anthropology."

"Really?"

"Mmm, I can also speak seventeen different languages. Which is one of the reason's I got the job at the SGC, I pick up languages quickly and can analyze the science behind the origin, evolution, distribution, customs and beliefs of cultures, whether here on Earth or another planet," she saw he was impressed, gesturing to one of the other photos. "After Collage, I went through OCS – Officer Candidate School and then flight school, which I advance through pretty quickly," she explained. "After flight school, I was assigned to a squadron based at Pensacola. We were multi trained to handle a number of aircraft and we did some pretty dangerous assignments."

They went and sat together on the sofa. "Where did you meet Carly's father?" He inquired. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's okay. He was a fellow pilot and a lawyer, he has contact with Carly and we're still friends, but we both agree getting married wasn't right for us. And when I found out I was pregnant, I realized hopping from one Aircraft carrier to another and into one danger assignment to another, wasn't going to be easy with a baby and I didn't want my daughter brought up with the fear her mother might not be coming home. So I transferred out of the squadron and into Psychology."

"Do you miss it?" He asked, and then clarified what he was talking about. "The flying?"

"I do, but I still fly now and then, I like to keep my hours up." She saw him ran his finger over the top of his wine glass. He had great fingers, nicely shaped. She moved closer to him, seeing he was thinking hard about something. "Jonas, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he looked up and gave her a smile.

She knew that look, the one that was in his eyes. She took his wind glass and hers and put them on the coffee table, before moving to sit beside him, taking his hands in hers. "It's all right to miss your planet, Jonas, your family, friends."

"My parents died when I was a teenager and my friends think I'm a traitor."

"I'm sorry, Jonas," she said gently and cupped his cheek in her hand. "It doesn't mean you don't miss your home. I would." She gripped the back of the sofa and lent forward, brushing her lips over his. Just gently at first, then again with a little more force, parting them.

He soon got the idea and took her in his arms, laying back, taking her with him, so she lay onto of him, his mouth never leaving hers. He managed to get his hands beneath her shirt and tee shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back while her tongue played a tantalizing game with his.

Andrea knew she shouldn't have been doing this, but it had been so long since she'd felt so wanted and she guessed Jonas was feeling the same. Pulling away, she got up and held out her hand.

Jonas stood and took it, letting himself be guided from the living room to the bedroom, there they helped removed each other's clothing, touching and caressing, falling naked on the bed, making love with an aching need that was quickly fulfilled.

"I'm guessing we shouldn't have done that," he said as he lay with her in his arms.

"No, we properly shouldn't have, but I don't regret it," Andrea told him.

"Andy?"

She turned and put a finger to his lips. "Don't Jonas, we both needed this."

He nodded. "So what ever happens; happens?"

"Yes," she lent forward and kissed him. "And I kind like the way it's going so far, Mr. Quinn."

"So do I, Dr. Gibson." He mused and drew her into his arm, kissing her again.

Jonas made it back to the base the next morning; he rushed to the locker room, took a quick shower and got ready.

Jack wondered in a few minutes later, getting his jacket from his locker. "Good night, Jonas?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well it must have been," he mused, and then gestured to the mark on the Kelownans neck. "I'd cover that up if I were you or you'll have the Marines giving you a hard time."

He put a hand to his neck, trying to feel what was wrong. "Cover what?"

Jack chuckled. "The huge hickey on the side of your neck, lover boy," he teased, and closed his locker. "Go see Carter, I'm sure she's got something to cover it."

Jonas tried hard not to feel embarrassed. "Yes sir."

Patting his shoulder, Jack hurried out. "Don't sweat it kid." He told him on the way out.

Grabbing his jacket, Jonas pulled it on and hurried out, going to the women's locker room, seeing Sam coming out. "Major Carter."

She looked, smiling. "Jonas. How was last night?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he admitted and moved the collar of his jacket away from his neck.

Sam held back from laughing. "Come on," she dragged him into the women's locker room.

"Sam, I can't be in here," he protested.

"It's all right, there's no one else in here." She assured and took him over to her locker; opening it she took out her foundation. "Okay, lets have a look," she waited until he moved the collar out of the way again and smoothed some of the foundation on over the hickey. "So you obviously had a good night."

"Yes," he tried hard not to blush. Then groaned. "I didn't even now it was there. The Colonel found it, he told me to come see you."

"Well, he's a smart man, that and I did this for Daniel once," she giggled. "Cali gave him one on the neck, that he would of got hell for if the Marines had seen it." She finished. "There you go, now no one will notice." She put everything away and they left the locker room.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem."

They meet up with Teal'c and the Colonel and went to the armory and they got kitted out with vests and weapons, Jonas was just happy to be only carrying a berretta. Teal'c had his staff weapon and Zat, the Colonel, a P-90 and berretta, and Sam, a P-90 and Zat. SG-3 and 5 wandered in after they went out, saying they'd meet up with them in the Gate room.

Teal'c walked with Jonas as they left. "Last night was a success?"

He nodded. "It was."

Jack rolled his eyes. "He got laid T, he's just being modest to save our feelings."

Sam laughed at the shock look on Jonas' face. "I think he's turning a different shades of red, Colonel. Perhaps we should drop him off at the infirmary."

"Na, he'll be fine." Jack dismissed it.

He was by the time they got to the Gate room, by then Jack found something else to whine about, namely the mission. He was still going when SG-3 and 5 arrived, the Gate was opened and the General sent them off. They walked up the ramp and stepped through the Gate, stepping out the other side to a fairly barren area, moving away from the Gate as it closed down.

"We're not talking about the common cold here, Garter. It was the plague," Jack remarked.

"Sir, we don't wear hazmat every time we step through the Gate," Sam told him. "There's always a chance we could be exposing ourselves to something dangerous."

"Well, the place is called the City of the Dead."

"The City of the Lost, actually, sir." Jonas corrected and got frowned at.

"Not for the lack of sense of direction," Jack taunted and turned to Colonel Reynolds. "You and Major McConnell hold the Gate, we'll yell if we need you."

"Yes sir," Reynolds acknowledged.

"Come a long kids," Jack told his team and they head in the direction of what they hoped was a city or ruins.

What they found was a small gathering of nomadic people, all dressed in different shades of blue, some wearing robes, others long coats, some had their heads covered, others didn't. They did seem weary of them.

"These folks don't look lost – nor dead." Jack noted.

"I don't think that these are the Ancients," Jonas stated. "I mean, anything's possible, but ah, they look like some sort of, ah, nomadic tribe that's just taken up residence."

A handsome young man, make his way to through his people to the strangers. "Greetings, I'm Khordib."

"Greeting," Jonas welcomed. "We're… travelers from a planet called Earth."

"You came through the chappa'ai?"

"The Stargate," Jonas corrected, and then realized they were the same thing. "Chappa'ai."

Khordib pointed to Teal'c. "He is Jaffa."

"No, but he plays one on TV." Jack responded quickly, getting a confused look from the nomad and amused ones from his teammates.

"This is Teal'c," Jonas straightened out. "He's no longer allied with the Goa'uld. He's a friend, as are we."

"We too are travelers. This place is not our original home, but… we have been here for some time now. If you wish to lay claim…" Khordib began.

"No. No, no, nothing like that," Jonas reassured. "We just want the opportunity to learn more about your people and, uh, take a really good look around these ruins."

"You should talk to Shamda," Khordib told them, I will get him," he informed and hurried away.

"Okay, that went well," Jack, remarked, glancing around.

A few minutes later they saw Khordib returning with a white headed man, who they guessed was an elder.

"They are travelers like us," Khordib told him. "They say that they are friends."

"On one can be a friend if you know not whether to trust them." Shamda quoted.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Jack said.

"Enemies promises were made to be broken."

"And yet, honesty is the best policy," Jack came back with; next to him Sam nearly laughed.

"He that has too many friends has none," Shamda noted.

"Ah, but birds of a feather…"

Shamda was surprised by that one. "I'm unfamiliar with that story. What lesson does it teach?"

"It has to do with flocking… and togetherness… and … to be honest, I'm not that familiar with the particulars myself," Jack admitted. "The point is we're not your enemy. Give us a chance to prove it."

Colonel Reynolds came from behind the ruins that littered the entrance to the city. "Colonel." He waited until Jack had turned, before continuing. "We found something you might want to see." He gestured to Anderson, who stood behind him. His 2IC gestured to the rest of the unit. By that time Sam, Teal'c and Jonas had joined Jack, wondering what was going on.

The two Sergeants came from behind the ruins with someone completely unexpected. Daniel Jackson. Who was more then a little hesitant, but she had said it was all right, his _ange_l – his mysteries angel.

Jack and the rest of his team took a few steps forward, the Colonel found his voice finally, though it was chocked with emotion. "Daniel?"

"Arrom." Khordib corrected.

Jack glanced back; he'd seen Daniel react to the name. "Arrom?"

"It's what we call him."

"It means naked one." Shamda supplied.

"That's how we found him in the forest, two moons ago." Khordib added.

"Seems he doesn't remember who he is." Reynolds supplied.  
Sam moved closer. "Daniel?" She reached out to touch his shoulder, smiling warmly; she wanted to touch him to make sure he was really there. "It's okay. It's me, Sa…"

Daniel put his hand up to stop her from touching him; he was sorry she looked so devastated, but he didn't know her.

"Do you not recognize us, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked him.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said and walked between them to Shamda, who went with him.

"Not even me?" Jack shouted after him, but got no answer.

Shamda understood the young man was confused, but it did look like the strangers knew who he was. "Perhaps it would not hurt to talk with them, Arrom."

"I don't know them."

"They obviously know you, the woman called you Daniel."

Daniel just shook his head and walked to his tent, he needed to think. He'd arrived on this planet, naked with no memory, Shamda and Khordib had taken him in, clothed him and given him a home. He tried to remember, but it just wasn't there.

'_They only want to help, Arrom_,' she whispered to him, his Angel.

"I don't know them."

'_But you do, Daniel_.' She said softly and appeared beside him. '_You know them as well as you know me_.'

"I can't remember you either," he admitted, a little frustrated.

She smiled; facing him she stroked his cheek. '_Yes you do, you remember feelings, in time that will become __more_," she whispered and then was gone.

Daniel sat down, she was right, he did remember feelings, he felt he did know her, the way she felt, the taste of her lips. She was beautiful woman, one that filed him with a familiar hungered want.

Jack found him in his tent, Shamda having said he'd be there.

"Please leave me alone." Daniel pleaded, unsure, even though she'd said he knew them.

He ignored him and went further in, sitting opposite him. "I'm Jack O'Neill," he introduced himself. "And barring some freakish similarity, you are Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"This tent is all I know," Daniel told him overwhelmed. "These people, they're all I know. Before I woke up in the forest, I don't remember anything. I've tried." He said frustrated. "I've tried to remember who I was before. Sometimes I think it's right there, floating in front of me, and all I have to do is reach out and grab it. I try – and it's gone."

Jack could see that would be frustrating. "You were a member of my, SG-1," he informed. "You're a friend of mine. You married my daughter, Cali. Last year, you died."

That shocked Daniel. "I'm dead?"

_Shit_! Jack exclaimed to himself. That was a bad choice of words. "Obviously not. You just sort of died. Actually, you… ascended to a higher plane of existence. Last time I saw you, you were helping us fight Anubis."

"Anubis?"

"Yeah. Kind of an over-the-top, cliché bad guy," Jack explained. "Black cloak, oily skin, kind of spooky. Anyway, obviously since then you've retaken human form, somehow. I." He paused; this wasn't going well. "Actually, I can see how this might sound a bit unusual…"

"A bit?" Daniel asked him. "Why am I here?"

"Hey, why are any of us here?" Jack asked him and grimaced. "Honestly, I don't know, but you've got to trust me. You are Daniel Jackson. Think of it this way; out of all the planets in the galaxy, why this one if not for us to find you?" He pointed at him.

Daniel was still skeptical, but he could also feel an unseen force, a presence so strong and reassuring, a gentle caresses to soothe his fears. "So you're saying a higher power had a hand in putting me here?"

"I don't know," Jack admitted. "That was generally your department, well yours and Cali's."

"And I'm married to this Cali, your daughter?"

"Yes, you have a son, Caleb, he's five." Jack unzipped his vest a little and dug into the pocket of his shirt, he pulled the photo he kept in there out, handing it over. "That's Cali and Caleb."

Daniel took it, staring at the young woman in the photo with the little boy, she was grinning, the boy giggling. This was the beautiful angel who visited him from time to time, being a calming force. "Where is she now?" He asked almost afraid to know the answer.

Jack hesitated. "Cali is a member of SG-1, a month ago she died and ascended like you did." He watched as Daniel ran his finger over the photo. "She loved you so much and she wanted you to come home, I know she does. I think if we brought you home, she'd come back too."

"How?"

"She'd descend, retake human form, like you've done," Jack told him. "Hopefully with all her memories in tacked."

Daniel was sure he heard giggling, a soft melodious giggle and knew his angel was there, he just couldn't see her, but he could feel her presence. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking," Jack said and then got up and walked out of the tent. He saw Carter talking to Khordib and another villager and headed over to her.

She met him half way. "Jonas and Teal'c are helping SG3 and 5 begin the preliminary sweep," she reported.

"I don't know if I'm getting through to him, Carter." Jack said frustrated.

"Sir, we know someone who's ascended can chose to retake human form."

"You think he also chose to forget everything?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Maybe the part about his memory isn't voluntary," she suggested. "Who knows, maybe the whole thing is punishment for trying to help us. He did say he was breaking some pretty big rules."

Jack sat on the step and lent against the wall. "So… what?"

"It's going to take some time to search the entire extent of the ruins," Sam revealed. "There could be weapons or a power source hidden just about anywhere. In the mean time, we could try to help Daniel remember – if that's even possible."

"Tag, you're it."

She sighed and turned and headed for the tent, she paused before entering, even in the dim lit tent she could see he was staring at a photo. She guessed it was the one of Cali and Caleb that the Colonel carried with him. "Can I come in?" She asked.

Daniel looked up and nodded. "Sure."

She did so, seeing there was nowhere else to sit but the floor, she sat there, near him, cross-legged. "So…"

"What did you say your name was again?" Daniel asked her.

"Samantha Carter. You used to call me, Sam."

"Yeah, well, like I already told Jim…"

"Uh, Jack." Sam corrected him.

"Jack? Yeah, I told him…" He went back to looking at the photo.

"I guess what I don't understand is why you aren't dying to know all about who you are." She said.

"I am," he announced, adding a little confused. "And I'm not."  
Sam was perplexed. "See, it's the not part…."  
He looked at her. "What if I don't like who I was?" He stated. "What if I don't want to be that person? What if I don't have it in me to make up for something I've done wrong?"

"I have to admit, that never occurred to me," Sam confessed. "Look, we all thought we'd lost you at one point," her voice became intense with emotion. "It was one of the hardest things I have ever been through and it was devastating for Cali. You were… you are… brilliant. One of the most caring, passionate… You're the type of person who would give his own life or someone he doesn't even know."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

"If you had one fault, it was that you wanted to save people so badly, y…you wanted to help people so much, that it tore you apart when you couldn't make a difference." Sam continued. "And you taught Cali to strive for that too. You were the reason she became an archaeologist, you told her she could do it."

"That actually sounds kind of hard to live up to," he told her.

"All I know is that if I were you, I would definitely want to get to know me – you."

He managed a smile. "I get it."

"Come back with us. Let us show you who you are instead of just telling you," she urged. "Come and met your son, he misses his mother so much and having you there would give him hope she'll also come back."

He looked at the photo in his hand; he didn't think he should tell her about seeing his angel. "I look at her – Cali and I feel I know her, but not him. Not Caleb."

Sam swallowed hard. "Caleb was genetically engineered and grown artificially, we don't know by who, Cali found him and brought him home. She told him all about you and apparently when you were ascended you visited him."

Daniel looked at the photo again. "I don't remember."

"You will, come back with us." She insisted, standing.

"I'll think about it," he promised. He held out the photo to her. "You'd better give this back."

"I'm sure the Colonel won't mind if you held on to it," she assured.

He nodded and saw she was about to leave. "Samantha Carter?" He saw her turn back. "Were we friends?"

She nodded. "Really, really good friends."

"Okay," he gave her a smile.

She smiled back and left the tent, walking away from it.

Daniel looked back at the photo, sensing the presence once more. "How did you die?"

She was there before him. '_I was poisoned, there was no antidote, I chose ascension over death, so I could look for you._'

"And you found me."

She nodded. '_I had help,_' she rose up on her knees. Cupping his face in her hands. '_Trust me, Daniel it's better this way. Go with them, be there when I come home._'

He saw the tenderness in her eyes and he did trust her, nodding. "All right."

She smiled. '_Have patients my husband, we will be together again. I promise_.' She lent forward and her lips brushed against his.

Daniel felt his lips tingle; he closed her eyes and relished in the sensation. When it was gone, he opened his eyes and found himself alone. Sighing he got up, grabbing what he wanted to take with him. He was going home. Home to meet his son and wait for his wife.

Jack was walking with Shamda, he saw Sam. "Carter," he called her over. "Shamda here was just telling me a story about… a dog and some dancing monkeys."

"The moral of which is: appearances can be deceptive." Shamda told her.

Jack put his hand on the older man's shoulder in a friendly fashion. "I got that, very good story. Wonderful!" He praised. "Full of nuances. I like that."

Teal'c and Jonas came over to them. "We, uh, we sent up a UAV," the Kelownan announced.

"The ruins are quite extensive." Teal'c noted.

"Yeah, it's going to take us weeks to scour this place properly." Jonas informed.

"What of Daniel Jackson?" The Jaffa inquired.

Daniel had overhead the question as he excited the tent. "He's going home," he announced. His determination to know who he was and his trust in his _Angel _had won out.

SG-1 smiled, they had him back, now they just had to get him to remember them.

Jack looked to Jonas. "Go on ahead and contact General Hammond, tell him we're being Daniel home, he's going to have to unlock Cali's quarters for him."

Jonas nodded and took off, running for the Gate.

Daniel said goodbye to Shamda and Khordib, who wished him well and said he could return if he wanted. Daniel thanked them and went with the people who said they were his friends, who his angel had told him to trust.

Jack walked with him, as they followed Sam and Teal'c out of the city. He saw his friend's concerned look. "What's up?"

"I don't think your Jaffa friend likes me."

"Teal'c?" Jack saw Daniel nod. "Your wrong, your one of Teal'c's best friends."

"But he didn't come and talk to me."

"That's just Teal'c, he's the silent type, he'll chose his time and if you ever need to talk, well he's a good listener too," Jack reassured him. "Your like a brother to the T man."

Daniel considered that and many other things. "You said I married your daughter, Cali."

The Colonel nodded. "By Abydonian law, she's your life partner too."

The term sounded familiar to him. "How did we meet?"

"Don't you think you should try and remember on your own?" Jack asked him.

"No, please, I need to know." Daniel urged.

He nodded. "Um, on the first mission to Abydos, after you opened the Stargate. We found the Abydonian's mining naquada, they took as back to their city. Cali and her life partner, Sha're were among them."

Daniel was confused. "But you said Cali was your daughter?"

"She is, I adopted her after I brought her back to Earth."

"Oh, going on."

"Anyway she and Sha're both fell in love with you right away," Jack said, grinning at the surprised look on his friends face. "Sha're, being the eldest was given to you as a gift by the elders of Abydos. You wanted to give her back, but you didn't want to upset them. So you didn't. Anyway to cut a long story short, you eventually fell in love with Sha're and felt a strong connection to Cali. After we defeated Ra, you convinced Cali's guardian to let her return with me to Earth, she'd become attached to me. It was allowed and she returned with me to Earth and you stayed on Abydos with Sha're and married her. A little over a year later, we returned to Abydos and you came back with us. Slowly you found your connection to Cali was more, you first became her life partner and then her husband."

Still a little confused, Daniel frowned. "So I had a wife and a lover, and then two wives?"

"Something like that," Jack said vaguely. "It'll make more sense when you start to remember."

Doubting it would, Daniel accepted that and then asked another question. "You said I was a doctor. What off?"

"Archaeology, anthropology, languages. Both you and Cali are."

"Well that explains why I had a fascination with the ruins."

Jack chuckled. "I guess it does." He patted Daniel on the back. "Don't worry, it'll all come back."

Daniel sighed and hoped he was right.

After they arrived at the SGC, Daniel had been given a warm welcome home, and then taken to the infirmary, where he'd been reintroduced to Dr. Fraise. She'd ushered SG-1 out of her infirmary and given him a fall physical and then a chance to shower and change into a green jumpsuit that had been brought in for him. Janet had also got a nurse to get a pair of his glasses she knew were still in his wife's office. She gave them to him, he put them on and found everything so much clearer. Jack arrived and took him to the briefing room where he talked with General Hammond, not that he could tell him much, he didn't remember anything, he told him about his arrival on the planet and of the nomads that had taken him in. How he'd walked around and explored the ruins and surrounding area. The General had accepted this, he spoke to the Colonel privately and from there, Jack had taken him to the commissary to have something to eat, they talked about different things. Finally he was taken to his wife's quarters. He'd hoped she would appear to him, but so far she hadn't. She'd told him to trust her and he was going to. 

Jack opened the door and let Daniel walk in. "It's not exactly home, but the General wants you to stay on base for a few days," he explained. "After Cali ascended, we kept everything as it was and just locked the door."

Daniel walked over to the sideboard and picked up an artifact. "These things are mine?"

"Some, some are Cali's, most of your things are at the house, you're journal's are in the office." Jack explained; he saw Daniel put the artifact down and walk around the bed to the side table, picking up a photo. It was of Sha're. "Cali had that photo and the other one, taken from the originals, which are at home; she wanted them here too."

He looked over and on the other side table was a photo of him, the woman in the photo he held and Cali. He looked back at the photo in his hands, running his finger over it. "I know her."

"Really?" Jack asked hopeful.

Daniel turned. "I mean I must right?"

"Yeah…"

He looked from the photo to Jack. "Who is she? What's her name?"

"You tell me." He told Daniel and when he saw he wasn't going to get an answer, he walked out of the room, shutting the door, nodding to the SF that was outside in the corridor.

Daniel sat the photo back down and walked around to the other side of the bed, sitting down he picked up the other photo and looked at it. They were very happy in this photo, the three of them. They all wore sandy colored native clothing, his being a robe over fatigues. He had his arms around both women and they were smiling happily. He looked around the room, he felt comfortable here, and there was a familiarity about everything in the room.

'_After you died, I gave up our apartment and lived here on base_,' Cali revealed, she appeared sitting next to him on the bed. '_When I found Caleb, I brought a house, but I kept these quarters and used them regularly_.'

"Will Caleb like me?" Daniel asked her, searching her face for answers.

'_He will love you, Daniel. You're his father_,' she said tenderly, '_Just as I love you and I will always love you_.' She lent over and kissed his cheek. '_I have to go, but I promise, we won't be apart from much longer_.'

"Promise?"

'_I promise my Daniel._' She whispered and then was gone.

Putting the photo down Daniel wandered around some more, picking things up, looking at them for a while before putting them down again. A knock sounded on the door and he turned as it opened.

Sam came in; a little boy beside her, his hand held in hers. She smiled. "Daniel, this is Caleb."

He had to admit, seeing his son brought out a range of emotions he hadn't expected; he knelt down and enclosed the boy in his arms after he ran over to him. This felt right and frightening at the same time, but Cali had been right; Caleb loved him unconditionally because he was his father.

"I'm glad you came home, daddy," Caleb said happily. He pulled back and saw the lost look on his father's face. "You don't remember me?"

He shook his head, sadly. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I know you," the little boy told him. "You came to visit me, you were ascen… ascended."

"I did?" Daniel got up and they sat together on the bed.

"Uh huh, we talked a lot, you told me I was like you, when you were little."

"I guess you would be," Daniel said, smiling a little. "I don't remember."

Caleb understood. "That's okay, daddy, you will."

Sam stood back and watched Caleb interact with his father, smiling. The five year old was happily chatting away, telling his father about meeting his mother and bring brought to Earth, having Silvia to look after him, going to the park with his grandpa. About the sandbox in the back yard that the Marines from SG-2, 3 and 6 had helped build for him. How they had buried artifacts in it for him to dig up and how it had a cover to keep the neighbors cat out. And Daniel listened, smiling and nodding, laughing at different things.

Silvia quietly came into the room. "How are they getting along?"

"Like father and son," Sam said happily.

The older woman smiled at that. "He got his wish, Sam, he got his father back. Now he just needs his mother to return."

"She will, Silvia. We just have to give her time."

"I know."

Caleb stayed the rest of the afternoon, he showed his father around the SGC, Daniel amazed the boy knew his way around the complex without any problem. They met up with Silvia and SG-1 in the commissary for dinner, all of it became a little overwhelming for Daniel by the time they'd finished.

Jack saw it. "Hey buddy, how about we take your dad back to his quarters and then we'll head home huh?"

"Do we have to?" Caleb pleaded.

"I think so, kiddo."

He nodded. "Okay," he got up and walked around to his father. "Come on daddy."

Daniel stood and took the boys hand; he said good night to everyone and walked out with him. Silvia and Jack followed. At his quarters on level 25, he gave Caleb a hug and promised to see him again. The little boy reluctantly left with his grandfather and Silvia.

Daniel watched them leave, and then closed the door; he went and lay down, picking up the photo on the side table, the one of just the woman. He must have dozed off at some point, because he woke with a gasp, looking at the photo after he put his glasses back on. He knew her, he'd dreamed of her. Getting up, he left the room, taking the photo with him; the SF was still there. He needed to talk to someone about this, but he didn't know who? Then he recalled what the Colonel had said about the Jaffa. "Um, where are Teal'c's quarters?"

"This way sir," the SF said and showed him. "Here sir."

"Thank you," he knocked on the door and opened it, standing in the doorway, Teal'c was seated on the floor surrounded by candles. "Oh sorry, am I interrupting?"

"You are not," Teal'c assured. "I am unable to Kel'no'reem as I once did since I began using Tertonin."

"Well that sounds complicated," Daniel remarked.

"Indeed. Enter." Teal'c invited and stood, sitting on his bed as Daniel walked in and sat on a chair.

He held up the photo of Sha're, showing it to the Jaffa. "Her name is Sha're," he said excitedly.

"Yes." Teal'c confirmed.

"No, one told me that," he said pleased with himself. "I remembered that by myself, I dreamed about her and when I woke up, I knew her name."

"That is good news, Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah, it's the first time I've believed I might have a chance. You know?" Daniel said, excited about the prospect of his memory returning. "If I can remember a name, then there's the chance it's all there somewhere right?"

"Indeed."

"So, so where is she?" He asked and saw Teal'c look grief-stricken, realizing what that meant. "She's dead." Teal'c nodded and he looked at the photo again. "I loved her very much," he said quietly and went on with conviction. "Cali loved her too, we both did."

Teal'c was a little surprised by the statement, but didn't say anything; he just watched Daniel put the photo face down on the nearby table.

Daniel felt frustrated and more then a little determined. He clasped his hands in front of him, addressing Teal'c in a very down to business tone. "This being, Oma Desala, is supposedly very powerful, right?"

"That is correct."

"Why would she do this? I mean, if she wanted me to forget…"

"You often spoke of the rules to which you were subjugated as one of the Ascended," Teal'c declared. "Perhaps she was required to erase your memories by laws of the '_Others_'; but as your friend and mentor, she wished you one day to regain it."

"You're saying she cheated?" Daniel stated. "You think she found a way around the rules?"

"You do not agree?"

He didn't know. But he wanted too. "Tell me about this Anubis. Why did I break the rules to fight him?"

"Do you not believe it wise o remember on your own accord?" Teal'c asked him.

"No. I need to know why this is happening to me." Daniel insisted, determined.

Teal'c nodded and told him what he knew about Anubis and why his friend had felt determined to fight him.

Daniel returned to his quarter to think it over, he slept a little more. Then rose early to meet up with both Teal'c and Jonas for breakfast, they talked some more before the Jaffa and the Kelownan had to leave for a briefing. Daniel went back to his quarters, the SF following him, he couldn't settle down though, he felt like he should have been at that briefing. Frustrated he stormed out of his room and head for the briefing room with the SF following.

General Hammond was seated at the briefing room table along with Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c, Jonas was briefing them on the information found.

"At this point we believe that we've mapped the full extent of the ruins," Jonas was saying.

"No fancy guns or anything cool?" Jack asked him.

"Well, we've only completed a preliminary investigation…" he stopped seeing Daniel and an SF walk down the stairs and into the briefing room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I uh," Daniel glanced at his watch a little embarrassed at just barging in. "… forgot what time the meeting was." He smiled, but his smile quickly faded as the others regard him in silence. "It's a little joke there. It's the memory thing."

"Doctor Jackson, this briefing is classified." Hammond informed.

"Yeah, Jonas mentions that, but, uh, you all said that I use to be a part of this, so…" he paused. "Look, I can't really give you a good reason, I just feel like I should be here."

Jack looked to the General and nodded his approval before looking back to Daniel.

Hammond nodded. "Good enough." He gestured for Daniel to take a seat.

Smiling Daniel walked over and sat next to Sam at the table, opposite to Jack. "Besides, who am I going to tell?" He smirked. "I don't, uh, I don't remember anybody, right?"

Jack smiled. "Good one."

Daniel was busy looking at the file on the table before him, mumbling whilst smiling. "Thanks Jim."

That shook Jack up a little, he looked to take Sam, seeing she was trying not to laugh, so he didn't know whether Daniel was just being smart or not.

Jonas went back to the briefing. "Oh, so, uh… There are extensive writings. All of them are in the oldest known Ancient dialects. All of them have yet to be translated but, uh, so far, we haven't found any signs of any advanced weapons or power sources," he informed. "I mean, the original name of the city is Vis Uban which does translate as place of great power but there's no indication that we're going to find any means of defeating Anubis there."

"You're not," Daniel interrupted and they all stared at him. "It's not the lost city."

"How do you know?" Jack asked him skeptical.

"Uh, because Jonas translated lacun to mean '_of the lost_'."

"Yeah, but that's how we found…"

"The wrong place," Daniel interjected quickly.

"The translations in your notes…"

"Also wrong – if these are the ones you mean," he held up the file in his hand. "I was… way off. Cali should have picked that up."

"Well, how do you know that?" Jonas asked curious on both statements.

"I don't know," he gestured to the stone table before him. "I – I just – know what the tablet says."

"How?" Jack pushed.

"I don't know. I just looked at it and understood it."

"Wait a minute," Sam spoke up. "Are you saying the Ancients actually lost one of their own cities?"

"No, no, they didn't lose it. They – they made it lost," he explained. "To other people that might try to find it. I'm guessing that they camouflaged it and removed all reference to it from the written history."

"So, the lost city is… still lost?" Jack asked him.

"I'm pretty sure." Daniel agreed.

The Colonel was getting a little touchy. "You know, you told me to give Anubis that eye."

"According to reports form our allies, Anubis is quickly conquering the other system lords," Sam filed in.

"He will dominate the galaxy in a very short time." Teal'c added

"I only did it because you said we could whup ass with what we find in this lost city," Jack said angrily.

Daniel was becoming flustered. "Well… If I said that, then I – I hope it's true, but look, all I know is that place you're searching right now is not it."

"Then where is it?" Jack demanded.

"Did I just say '_all I know_'?" Daniel through back at him with a comfortable easiness that made him feel like he'd done this so many times before.

Jack glared at him. "Everyone turn away, I want no witnesses."

Hammond brought an end to it. "Colonel," he waved him down. "Doctor, you said '_Cali should have picked that up_'."

Daniel nodded. "It would most likely been obvious to her," he said then found they were looking at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

Sam smiled. "Daniel, you're talking about Cali, as if you've never forgot her."

"Oh," he hadn't realized he'd been doing it, but did remember her. "Some things are coming back, mostly it's about Cali and Sha're, a lot of it is personnel." He became a little embarrassed.

She could see that. "Well, that's good."

"Dr. O'Neill didn't get a chance to translate the tablet fully, Dr. Jackson," Hammond revealed. "Jonas took over after she ascended."

"Oh."

"I'll have some mission reports sent to your quarters so you can catch up," the General offered. "I'll include a mixture of past missions, it may help you remember."

"Thank you General."

Sam brought the files to his quarters an hour or so after the briefing finished and Daniel spent time reading through them, finding out about the people who called him their friend and the woman he was married too, a lot seemed familiar, little things fell into place.

He heard a knock and looked up. "Yeah," the door opened and Jonas came in. "Hey."

"Sorry to bother you."

"No. No, you're not," he insisted "I was just, uh…uh, reading about us, actually." He gestured to the mission report he dropped on the bed.

Jonas came straight to the point. "You said that Anubis was part-Ascended. That the ancients tried to send him back to our level of existence, but failed, and now he's trapped somewhere in between."

"Yeah, so I've heard," Daniel, said with a nod.

"Anubis wouldn't know everything there is to know about the Ancient, then, right?" Jonas asked, but continued on before he could be answered. "Otherwise, he would have already found the lost city."

"Look," Daniel pointed out. "I know I was able to ready that tablet… but."

"I…I'm just thinking out loud here," Jonas told him. "If Anubis were to accidentally find the tablet, chances are that he's not going to make the same mistake I did."

"I don't know," Daniel admitted confused.

"But if we were to make a replica of the tablet – you know, change what it says…"

Daniel was really confused. "Why?"

Jonas was going to explain when they heard both their names being called over the PA; they were needed in the Gate room. He and Daniel left the quarters, the SF running to catch up to them. They took the elevator to level 28 and rushed in, the SF staying by the door.

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and the General were standing at the bottom of the ramp, staring at the two glowing white apparitions.

"Friends of yours, Daniel?" Jack asked him.

He smiled, it was his angel; well one of them was, he could sense it. He stepped up onto the ramp and went closer, he held out his hand and slowly the energy transformed into an angelic Cali O'Neill, she took his hand, well made it seem like she did.

"Holly Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded; doing a good job of hiding the fact he was in turmoil.

Cali smiled warmly. '_Hello dad._'

The second ascended transformed into the equally spirited form of Oma Desala. '_I though you would have had more trust in your daughter, Colonel._'

"What does that mean?" He demanded.

'_She stands before you, does she not_?"

He opened his mouth to comment but changed his mind.

Cali smiled again, addressing the General, giving him and everyone else an explanation. '_After I ascended, Oma took me to Daniel, I looked after him until SG-1 found him_.'

"So what now, Dr. O'Neill?" Hammond asked her, a little stunned.

'_Now_,' she smiled lovingly at her husband. '_Now I come home._' She stepped back from Daniel a little and addressed Oma. '_Thank you._'

Oma smiled. _'Our paths have not yet parted, nor will they for some time_.'

'_I know, you should leave before the 'Others' find you here_.' Cali advised.

Nodding, Oma partly transformed into energy again, her form soft and white. '_Good luck, Cali_.'

'_Until next time Oma._' She closed her eyes and concentrated, she knew what she had to do and how to do it, the knowledge was right there before her.

'_Daniel, take off your shirt, Cali is going to need it_.' Oma advised and then left them.

Daniel realized what she meant and quickly slipped out of the green fatigue shirt, holding it up. After all he'd descended naked.

Jack grasped it too; he glanced back; there were SF's in the Gate room. "Clear the room," he ordered and looked back. "Sergeant, close the blast door."

The SF's rushed out of the Gate room and it was sealed off, the blast door came down, closing off the control room.

The Gate room filed with a bright white light, when it dissipated a very naked, cold Cali O'Neill stood on the ramp. Shivering she accepted Daniel's help into his shirt, he quickly did it up and then drew her into his arms, trying to warm her, her teeth chattered. He rubbed her back gently.

Sam rushed for the phone to contact the infirmary as Jack rushed up the ramp, stunned. "Cali?"

She turned, taking a small step towards him. "Dad."

He hugged her, needing to, to know she was really there. "Oh God, sweetheart, don't do that again."

"I'll try not to dad," she promised, she was still shivering when he stepped back.

Daniel noticed it; he drew her back into his arms and held her against him, using his own body to warm hers. Wondering if this was normal for around here.

Hammond also used the phone, getting the Gate room unsealed and the blast door open. The medical team and Dr. Fraiser rushed in, Daniel escorted Cali off the ramp, to them.

Janet wrapped a blanket around the young woman and helped her onto the gurney. "Lay down Cali," she saw she was going to protest. "None of that young lady; do as your told."

Giving in, Cali did as she was told. Another blanket was thrown over her, but she managed to get a hand out and take Daniel's. "Stay?"

"I will," he assured and left with them.

Hammond patted the Colonel on the back. "Go with them, I'll ring Silvia and let her know what's happened. She can tell Caleb he's mothers home."

"Thank you sir," Jack said, and then he and the rest of SG-1 left the Gate room.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Daniel was waiting, standing their looking lost. Jack stood with him. "Are you all right?"

The younger man nodded. "Yeah… I guess." He saw Jack's concerned look. "I know I don't remember a lot, but I do remember Cali and I remember that I love her."

Jack nodded. "Okay," he hesitated in his next question. "So you saw Cali, when she was ascended, on P4…" He glanced to Sam for help.

"P4T-3G6, sir."

"Yeah there?"

Daniel nodded. "I didn't know who she was, I thought for a while she was an angel come to look after me," he admitted with a loving smile. "It wasn't until you showed me the photo of Cali and Caleb that I realized who she was. She told me the rest."

"So Cali was with you the whole time?" Jonas asked him, trying to get an understanding of what had happened.

"I don't think so." Daniel answered him. "I'm not sure, that's something you'll have to ask her."

They waited patiently, well some of them did, Jack started to fidget, eager to see his daughter. Finally Janet escorted Cali out, she wore scrubs, slippers and a robe, her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"So doc?" Jack asked.

"She's fine, Colonel. I've taken blood and done a DNA test, but I have no doubt this is Cali O'Neill."

Cali went over to her husband, going into his arms. "I feel fine."

"I know," he said softly making her smile and blush a little.

Sam chuckled softly, that was the Daniel she remembered, the one who could make Cali blush just with a look.

General Hammond arrived with Dr. Gibson. "How is our 'girl', Dr. Fraiser?"

"She's fine, sir," Janet reported. "There's no sign of the poison in her blood, she has all the scars she had before she ascended, the same birth mark and the same tattoo."

Jack glared at his daughter as she turned in her husband's arms. "What Tattoo?"

She grinned sheepishly. "It's only a little one," she dismissed, moving back she untied her robe; she turned a little and pulled the scrub pants away from her left hip, showing him the tattoo. It was a representation of the Earth/Tau'ri badge they wore on their fatigues, but a lot smaller. Seeing her dad frown, she covered up. "Oh come on dad, it's only little."

"It is distinguishing." Teal'c stated.

Sam grinned. "I like it."

Jack was frowning. "And when did you get it?"

"Colonel?" The General tried to interrupt, he knew about it.

The Colonel however was going to let his daughter off that easily. "Spill young lady?"

"About two years ago, you remember we spent time in the Polacen village, they showed us the caves of their ancestors," she explained. "P2X- 4966."

Jack saw Daniel move protectively towards his wife, or away from him. Groaning. "Please tell me you don't have one too?"

The linguist chewed his lip, before answering. "It is only small."

Janet chuckled. "I had to explain to Daniel where he got his from."

Hammond smiled also. "I think we'll continue this in the briefing room," he ordered. "Dr. Jackson, I suggest you escort your wife to your quarters so she can change."

"Yes sir."

"We'll meet in one hour, Dr. Gibson I want you at this meeting."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed," he ordered and walked out, Jonas went with him.

Sam and Teal'c ushered Jack out of the infirmary and away from their two teammates. Cali was quickly ushered to their quarters by her husband. One thing Daniel did know was he loved this woman, his wife. He could remember their love so clearly, felt it deep in his soul. He wanted to show her, to prove to her he did. Going into their quarters, he shut and locked the door.

Cali looked at him curiously. "Daniel, what are you doing?" She asked with confused grin.

"This," he grabbed a chair and stood on it, deactivating the security camera. Jumping down he took her in his arms. "I love you, I may not remember everything, but I remember that."

"I know," she said gently, she brushed her lips against his, then again, feeling him respond, as eager as she was. She missed this, his taste, smell, the feel of his hair and skin. Being so close to him and not being able to touch him had been torture.

Clothing came off and they tumbled on the bed, scattering the files to the floor, they didn't care. Cali removed her husband's glasses, putting them carefully on the side table. He didn't need them for this; they touched and caressed each other, becoming reacquainted with their bodies, feelings and wants; finally making love, an experience that left them breathless.

"I guess you do remember me," she smirked.

He chuckled, his head buried in her shoulder, he looked up. "I think I do," he grinned.

Cali ran his fingers through his now damp hair. "We have to get up, briefing remember."

"We need to have a shower," he pointed out. "You can explain more about the tattoos, while we do."

"I can do that," she smirked and released him so he could move; he got up and helped her to her feet. It was a good thing they had their own bathroom. They showered; a more in depth explanation was given for the tattoos, which lead to a little exploring and making love under the spray. Finally they got out, dried off and dressed; Cali had clothing of his, from before he ascended, still in the wardrobe and sideboard. Daniel explained Jack told him they'd locked the room and left it, until his arrival. Which was a good thing, everything they needed was there, so when they walked into the briefing room in olive-green BDU's with SG-1 patches, it was as if neither of them had been gone.

Jack noticed them as soon as they walked in; their family was now complete again. He wasn't the only one who noticed it, they all did. Even the General, who watched them through the Star Map that divided his office and the briefing room, it didn't matter what had occurred before Daniel Jackson had left. What mattered now was he was back and he would regain his memories. He walked out of the office, everyone who needed to be there was. He also knew about the security camera failing in the Jackson's quarters, he'd chuckled to himself about that, telling the airman not to worry too much about it. He'd also contacted Silvia, which meant they had limited time before Caleb made his appearance. He wasn't going to deny the little boy the chance to be with his parents. "Take your seats people," he ordered.

They did, on his right was Jack, Teal'c, Cali, Daniel. To his left were Sam, Jonas and the two doctors.

"All right, I want to know what happened, from the beginning?" He looked to Cali. "Dr. O'Neill, if you'd start."

"Yes sir," she said, holding her husband's hand under the table. "After I ascended, Oma took me to P4T-3G6 and Daniel, he'd already been there a mouth," she decided to hold back on Shifu's involvement. "She left me there and I let Daniel become used to my presence before I appeared to him."

"I thought Cali was an angel sent to look after me, I didn't realize who she was until Jack gave me the photo he carries of her and Caleb." Daniel said, squeezing her hand under the table.

"Were you there the entire time?" Jonas asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I came back here a couple of days ago and directed you to Daniel's old journal, so you would translate the word lacun to mean '_of the lost_' and ultimately go to the wrong planet and find Daniel. Then I returned to Daniel and just waited for you guys to arrive, when you did, I convinced Daniel he should return with you."

"You gave me a nudge?" He was surprised.

Cali shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you translated the tablet wrong, so I nudge you in the direction of the journal with the old translations and not the journal with the updated translations."

Hammond smiled at her intuitiveness. "And then once you knew Dr. Jackson was safely back here, you decided to return to us?"

"Yes sir, I'd never planed on staying ascended. I knew Dr. Fraiser wouldn't be able to find an antidote in time, so I went with Oma," she explained. "I knew the '_Others_' couldn't touch me, so I was safe in carrying out my plan to find an bring Daniel home."

"All right," he accepted that and addressed the medical doctor. "Dr. Fraiser."

"As I said in the infirmary, Dr. O'Neill's blood is clear of the poison, she has all scars, her birth make and tattoo. She is once again a healthy twenty-four year old, she still has the Ancient gene and her MRI is the same as it was before she ascended." Janet reported.

"I still want an explanation about those tattoos," Jack scolded his two archaeologists.

"Don't worry, Colonel, they were both raked across the coals when they returned from P2X- 4966 and I was informed about them," the General assured him.

"Good," he stated and pointed a finger at them. "Don't think you're getting off light with me, you're asses are still mine."

Teal'c arched an eyebrow. "I will protect you both."

"Thank you Teal'c." Cali said, holding back from laughing.

Everyone else did also. The General continued. "Dr. Gibson."

Andrea slid a typed sheet of paper over to Daniel and Cali. "I've scheduled time for both Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill to see me, I think seeing them as a couple, will help with Dr. Jackson getting his memory back and I'd like to monitor how Dr. O'Neill handles what has happened to her. My main concern however is the possibility that these '_Others_' may try and erase her memory as they did Daniel."

"General I'm not sure the '_Others_' can erase Cali's memories, hers are genetic," Janet added bluntly. "But I would like both to remain on base for the next few days just incase."

"Very well doctor."

They heard a small voice calling out and Caleb bonded up the stairs, Cali didn't have time to get up, she turned her chair and the five year old jumped into her arms. She held him close and truly felt at home now, she had her husband and her little boy. "Hi sweetheart."

"I wished you to come home, you and daddy," he told her excitedly. "I got my wish."

"Yes you did," she said smiling, pushing chair back a little she turned back, keeping him in her arms. He kept his arms tightly around her neck, his head buried into her shoulder, sobs raked his little body.

It brought tears to her eyes; she rubbed his back, comforting him. "I'm really here, Caleb, honey and I'm staying."

"I missed you so much…" he said, his voice muffled.

"I missed you too," she said hugging him tight. She felt a hand on her arm and looked, seeing Daniel smile.

Silvia came into the room. "I apologize, George, Caleb got a way from me."

"It's all right Silva." The General assured.

Teal'c stood. "Please use my seat Silvia Clark," he insisted.

"Thank you, Teal'c," she accepted and gave Cali a quick hug, being careful of Caleb, before she sat down. She'd get all the details soon enough.

Teal'c remained standing, his hands behind his back.

Caleb released his mother a little. "Are you coming home, you and daddy?"

She wiped his tear-streaked cheeks. "In a few days, honey, Dr. Fraiser wants mommy to stay on base for a little while."

"Because you ascen…ascended?" He asked, stumbling over the last word.

"Yes."

He let her sit him on the table in front of her. "When you and daddy come home, can I have a baby sister?"

Cali blushed hard and Daniel's eyes went wide in shock, making everyone in the briefing room laugh.

"I think you'd better let your mom and dad get use to being together again and having you around, kiddo," Silvia defused the situation.

"How about a dog?" Jack suggested, enjoying this.

"Dad…" Cali groaned.

"Every kid needs a dog."

Caleb's eyes widened again. "Can we have a dog, mommy?" He looked to his dad. "Please daddy?"

Daniel fell hard for those big blue eyes. "We'll talk about it when your mom and I both get home."

"Okay."

Hammond cleared his throat. "I hate to break this up, but this is also a scheduled briefing, Mr. Quinn has come up with a viable idea."

Silvia stood and moved around to her ward. "Come along young man, we'll wait for your parents in the commissary." She lifted him down off the table, seeing he really didn't want to leave.

"We'll met up with you after the briefing." Jack assured him. "Okay kiddo?"

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

They walked out, Caleb holding tight to his nannies hand; the two doctors were also dismissed. Teal'c retook his seat.

"Mr. Quinn," the General promoted, coming straight to business.

"As I mentioned to Dr. Jackson, Anubis wouldn't have made the same mistake I made, if he'd found the tablet," Jonas began. "He would though if he were to find a replica of the tablet that we'd changed the wording on."

"Why?" Daniel asked, which had been his question before.

"Well, we could plant the fake tablet and led Anubis to P4T-3G6, and somehow take out his super weapon."

"We'd have to get on board though," Cali noted.

That got everyone curious. "Why?" Daniel asked again, this time for all of them.

"Well for one, we don't know the location of the weapon, we'd have to get on the inside and transmit the coordinates out," she pointed out. "And I'm guessing, but if I were Anubis, I'd have my ciphers coded in Ancient, so we're going to have to have someone on the inside who can read Ancient."

"Like you and Daniel." Jack said dryly.

"Yes, with Jonas to watch our backs."

"We could use the F-302 to takeout the weapon from the outside once we had the coordinates," Sam added. "But we'd need more then the 302 to takeout Anubis' mothership."

"A fleet of motherships would be able to," Teal'c said bluntly.

Sam nodded. "That would do it."

"Then we will make contact with the System Lords, they wish Anubis gone as we do."

"Teal'c, you talking about contacting the system lords," Jack stated.

"I am. I believe Lord Yu will assist us," the Jaffa said confidently and turned to Hammond. "General Hammond, I will contact Lord Yu."

"You're sure, Teal'c, you'll be walking into enemy hands?" The General asked him.

"I am sure, General Hammond."

"So Daniel, Cali and Jonas go aboard Anubis ship, relay the information back to Carter and I, who will be flying the 302, we takeout the weapon and then the system lords takeout Anubis." Jack clarified.

"It's a plan," Cali noted and Daniel nodded.

Hammond sighed. "Al right, Major Carter, contract the Tok'ra and see if they have an operative who can provide us with information regarding Anubis' ship," he ordered. "Dr. Jackson, you, Dr. O'Neill and Jonas work on the script for the replica tablet. I also want you to talk with the nomads living on P4T-3G6, offer to relocate them to another planet. You'll also need a way on and off Anubis' ship, look for a ring platform around the ruins."

"Yes sir," all agreed.

"All right people, lets make this work." The General ordered, he stood and left, returning to his office, there was paper work to do; he had two MIA personnel back and a plaque that needed removing. One he'd promised to remove himself.

The briefing broke up, they stood, Daniel folded up Dr. Gibson schedule, slipping it into his pocket he walked over to the window and looked out at the Stargate, Cali joined him; she slipped her arm around his waist.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

They heard a throat being cleared and they turned, seeing Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Jonas.

"What's going on, Dad?" Cali asked him.

Jack dug into his pocket and removed a bandana; he opened it, inside were two sets of id tags and two wedding bands. "You're going to need these."

She looked at her hand, where her wedding band should have been, smiling she picked up Daniel's and took his left hand. 'Bond by our love,' she said in Abydonian and slipped the ring on his finger.

Daniel took her ring; he'd understood her words, even though they were in a different language. What he didn't know was what to say next, he had a feeling he did, but it just wasn't coming to him. He looked to Jack when the man called his name and listened to his prompt, it came back then. He took his wife's hand and slowly slipped the ring on her finger. 'And blessed by the God.' He said also in Abydonian.

'From this day, you are man and wife.' Jack concluded in the same language, smiling.

"I believe Daniel Jackson, this is where you kiss your bride." Teal'c informed.

Daniel chuckled and did just that, drawing Cali into his arms for a long passionate kiss, that would have rivaled the one Sha're had given him on Abydos.

Jack rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. "Okay, okay, break it up," he ordered and they came apart. "You're both going to need this too." He gave them both their id tags. "Put'em on and lets go see Caleb for a little while."

Daniel looked at the tags that were attached to the ball chain. They were similar to the ones Jack and Sam wore, a little smaller though.

Cali put hers on, seeing her husband hadn't moved. "Daniel?"

"We wear these?"

"All civilians who go off world do," she assured him. "Jonas and Teal'c do as well."

He saw both men nod and put them, he had a feeling he didn't like the idea, but he'd wear them.

"It's just a precautionary measure, Daniel," Sam told him as the left the briefing room.

Cali plucked the bandana from her dad's hand. "You'll get use to it Daniel, you did before."

"If you say so."

"I do," she mused and kissed his check. "Trust me."

He took her hand. "Always."

"Oh come on, enough chatter," Jack ordered and they stepped into the elevator. "Let's move or Caleb will come looking for us."

"I'm surprised he hasn't all ready," Jonas noted, pressing the button for level 4.

"I believe if we do not proceed with hast, then Caleb Jackson will do so." Teal'c announced as the elevator moved.

Daniel took the bandanna from his wife. "This is mine."

"Yes," she agreed. "I borrowed it."

"She borrowed all of them Daniel," Sam told on her. "Every time she wore one, it sent shivers down the General's spine."

"Why?" Daniel inquired.

"Because it reminded Hammond of you." Jack answered.

"I was just taking a little of you with me every time I went off world." Cali said sincerely as the elevator stopped and they left the elevator.

Daniel smiled. "I'll share them with you then."

"Thank you," she said smiling as they headed down the corridor.

Teal'c walked behind the two archaeologists; Jonas at his side. Sam and Jack brought up the rear.

"You know sir, I'm glad they're back, things weren't the same without them," she revealed. "I know we've come to except Jonas and everything, but the dynamics aren't there that we have with Cali and Daniel."

"I know Major, believe me I know," he agreed and then added. "Hammond knew they'd come back."

She looked puzzled at him. "He did, sir?"

Jack nodded. "He had them both listed as MIA."

Sam smiled. "I guess he did then sir."

Coming to the commissary, they got coffee and sat with Silvia and Caleb. The little boy managed to crawl onto his mother's lap, seeking the comfort of her arms, the reassurance she was really there. Cali kissed the top of his head and he snuggled down, his head against her shoulder, his thumb going into his mouth; something he hadn't done in months.

Cali didn't chastise him; she just made sure he was comfortable. Her death and ascension had been hard on him, even if she'd only been gone a mouth, he'd seen her die and ascend.

Daniel smiled at his son and ruffled his hair, which was as shaggy as his had been when he'd first joined the program, something he'd had dreams about too. Dreams he hadn't understood until his return. "Comfortable squirt?"

"Uh huh," he managed to say with his thumb in his mouth.

"So kiddo," Jack addressed his daughter lightly. "Talk to anyone while you were all glowy?"

She smiled warmly and nodded. "I had a long chat to Jake one night while Daniel was sleeping?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"This and that," she mused. "He and Oma had a shouting match at one point. Some how I got the feeling Jake isn't happy being one of the ascended at the moment."

"Really?" Sam was surprised. "After all this time?"

Cali nodded. "I got the impression they were arguing about Daniel and I."

"Why?" Her husband asked her.

"Because I was there with you."

"And Oma didn't want you there?" He was a little confused.

"Oma couldn't stop me, which is why she took me in the first place," Cali explained, she shifted a little; Caleb was now asleep in her arms. "Daniel, your knowledge of the Ancients wasn't taken from you it's been buried deep within your mind so you can't access it. They can't do that to me, my knowledge is genetic, and it's a part of who I am, just as the naquada in my blood is. When I ascended, I came to realize what that knowledge is and the wonders and misfortunes it could bring and I found out the only reason why my mind is not being over written is because of what the Ancient scientist did in changing my genetic code, if he hadn't, I wouldn't be able to carry the knowledge of the Ancients in my head."

"But you can," he stated.

"Yes," she nodded once. "Only because I can't access all of that knowledge, not unless I ascend." She ran her hand gently over her son's head. "Caleb is the same, his evolution is one step above mine and because of this, he too has that knowledge."

"Holly Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

"What does that mean for Caleb?" Silvia asked her.

"He'll lean faster then a normal child, which we've already seen and eventually he'll be able to gain and control a little of the knowledge he has in his mind, knowledge that was pasted on genetically from Daniel and I."

"What does it mean for you?" Jonas queried.

"I can use Ancient technology, just as dad can, except I know what I'm doing because I can read ancient as well," she stated. "I can't access a lot of the knowledge I have and what I can," she stroked her son's back. "Mankind isn't ready for it."

"So you just ignore it?"

"No, I can't, but I can control it. Mayet was right about using Kel'no'reem and as Daniel starts to remember more, I'll teach him the same techniques Teal'c taught me."

"I will aid you in teaching Daniel Jackson," Teal'c offered.

"Thank you Teal'c."

Daniel sighed. "I have to remember first."

"You are," Cali assured him. "And you will."

Silvia finished her coffee. "Why don't I take Caleb to your quarters."

"No, we'll do it," Daniel insisted, he got up and helped his wife to her feet, their son automatically wrapped his legs around her waist and held on the same time as his arms went around her neck. They left the commissary, returning to their quarters. Daniel quickly tidied up the bed and Cali laid their son down in the middle, Caleb whimpered a little, so she lay down with him, Daniel joined them on the other side. He reached across his son and took her hand, holding it. "What was it like, finding out who he was?" He asked her softly.

"Exciting and freighting at the same time," she whispered with a smile. "I was still grieving for you, having Caleb gave me so much, I fell in love with him, he was my son. Our son. I wanted you back so badly."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you," he apologized, keeping his voice down. Though he had a feeling his son would sleep through a lot more.

"You didn't hurt me, Daniel," Cali assured tenderly. "You didn't have a choice, you were dying I knew that, I knew Jacob and Selmac couldn't heal you. As much as it hurt, I knew ascension was your only chance."

"But I left you alone."

"Not for long, I came after you," she squeezed his hand. "I love you, I will always love you."

Daniel smiled. "I love you too. You and Caleb."

"That's a start, Daniel, we'll work on the rest as we go," she adamantly.

He nodded and settled back to watch his wife and son for a while, when she dozed off, so did he.

Jack and Sam came looking for them an hour later, peeking around the door, both smiled at the sight before them, stepping back they closed the door and went back to work, leaving their extended family members to sleep.

Over the next few days the mission preparation came together, Teal'c left to deliver the proposal to Lord Yu, wearing his Jaffa armor he walked through the Stargate alone. Cali and Daniel worked on the translation with Jonas for the replica tablet, writing it all out on a blackboard. Once it was ready it would be sent on to the science department who were working on a replica of the stone tablet, everything would have to be careful engraved on the stone. Sam worked closely with the Tok'ra, who'd arrived, bring with them a hologram of Anubis' ship, they studied it thoroughly to, making sure there were no hitches in this plan. With the translation for the tablet complete, Cali went with Daniel and Jonas to P4T-3G6, searching the ruins with Shamda, they found and cleared a Goa'uld ring transporter. That would be a way of getting on Anubis' ship once it arrived. Cali also informed Shamda, he and his people would be safer leaving the planet. Jonas added there were several planets that would suit their needs and they would be left alone to live in peace.

"We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't think it was necessary," Daniel informed.

Shamda knew he spoke the truth, he had asked Daniel to trust him when he'd been found naked with no memory. Now Shamda knew he had to trust Daniel. "I will tell my people."

"Thank you Shamda."

"We'll help you and your people as much as we can to settle on your new home," Cali said gently.

"Thank you, Cali."

"You're welcome," she stood and helped him to his feet, as did Daniel. "We have to go, but we'll be back."

"I will prepare my people." Shamda told them.

"Thank you for your time, Shamda," Jonas bided.

He smiled. "Go carefully my friends."

They smiled and left the village, returning to Earth.

Word was received back Teal'c had made contact with Lord Yu and all was going to plan, a briefing was set up in the briefing room. As well as the remaining members of SG-1, the General, the Tok'ra and a number of uniform and non-uniform personnel attended.

Sam stood, she was making the presentation; the technical details were best handled by her. "As you all know, we've had little success using Naquadria to power the F-302's hyperspace generator for any length of time," she began. "However, if our calculations are correct, we believe that a short, controlled burst would send the 302 into subspace just long enough to bypass the motherships shields."

"And if your calculations are incorrect?" Jack asked her.

"The 302 would bypass the mothership all together, or worse, re-emerge inside it. But let's not go there right now."

"Of course," he heckled. "Let's not dwell."

She almost rolled her eyes. Almost. "Now, uh, according to intelligence provided by the Tok'ra, the power core of Anubis' new weapon must be cooled by a ventilation shaft on the exterior of the ship," Sam informed. "If that can be targeted and destroyed just as the weapon is powering up, the crystals will over heat and be destroyed."

"Where is the shaft, exactly?" Jack questioned, he damn well knew, but heckling his 2IC was just too much fun.

Sam was getting irritated. "As Colonel O'Neill is well aware, we don't know exactly where the shaft is."

"**Our operative in Anubis' ranks has been unable to get aboard the new ship and has only been able to gain a very limited working knowledge of it**," the female Tok'ra present explained. "**Anubis protects his computer systems with elaborate ciphers coded in the oldest known Ancient dialect. We have been unable to translate them**."

"Which is where Jonas Quinn, Daniel Jackson and Cali O'Neill come in," Sam revealed. "They'll sneak onto Anubis' ship and access the computer."

"**We have devised an inject able radioactive isotope that will allow them to move freely on Anubis' ship undetected by it's sensors for eight hours**."

"They'll decipher the codes and relay the location of the target to Colonel O'Neill and myself, who will be flying the F-302."

"No problem, right?" Jack asked them all.

"Hey, sounds easy to me." Jonas remarked.

"Piece of cake," Cali agreed with a touch of sarcasm, seeing Daniel just gave a thumbs up sign.

"Good," Jack was happy his team was good with this. "Anubis' ship is destroyed and we all live to save another day."

That made Sam smile. "Again, as the Colonel is well aware, we have reason to believe that eliminating the crystal power core of the ships main weapon won't destroy the entire ship. It's defenses and auxiliary weapons will remain intact."

"Why don't we dwell on that for just a minute?" Jack asked her dryly.

Sam ignored him. "Our goal is to take out Anubis' new supper weapon. It's what gives him a clear advantage over the rest of the Goa'uld motherships. Now, we've received word from Teal'c that Yu has pledged to bring the full force of the remaining system lords' fleet down on Anubis once we've succeeded."

"Okay," the Colonel addressed the entire room. "Everyone who thinks this is absolutely an insane idea, raise your hand?" He raised his own. "Come on, be honest."

Everyone in the room raised their hands, including Sam; he did say to be honest

"Keep your hands up people, because the next question is who is going to make this happen?" Hammond asked them.

Jack shrugged and kept his hand up along with everyone else. At the General's nod, they dropped them.

"It's going to take us at least a week to relocate the inhabitants of P4T-3G6," Cali announced.

"We found a planet for them and they're willing to relocate." Jonas added.

"Which will give us more than enough time to build a made shift runway and get the 302 through the Gate and reassembled." Sam noted.

"Once everything is established the Tok'ra," Jonas jabbed his thumb back at them, "will plant our fake tablet."

"With any luck, we'll lure Anubis to the planet." Cali concluded.

"Let's move." The General ordered.

Sam turned the lights on as everyone left the room, expect her and the rest of SG-1, they remained.

"Look," Jack said. "I realize I wasn't the most positive voice in the room…"

Cali chuckled at that.

"Well we know it's an extreme long-short, sir." Sam declared.

"Well, my big problem with it is that all this depends on us trusting a Goa'uld to back us up." He revealed.

"This is our only chance to take Anubis completely out of the picture and Yu has come through for us in the past."

"All I'm saying – just for the record – this is the wackiest plan we've come up with." Jack told her standing.

"Wackier then strapping an active Stargate to the bottom of the X-302?" Sam asked him.

"Oh yeah" he agreed starting out of the room.

Sam turned a little. "Wackier than… than blowing up a sun?"

"Yep!" He called back as he left the room.

She turned back to her remaining team members, sighing. "He's probably right."

Daniel looked to his wife, curiosity written all over his face. "We blew up a sun?"

"Sam did," Cali informed. "We were trying to wipe out Apophis' and his fleet."

"Oh, did it work?"

She stood and pulled him to his feet. "Half and half."

"Well at least we got it half right." Daniel declared casually.

Jonas stood, laughing along with the rest of them; he was getting use to Daniel Jackson's newfound sense of humor. They left the briefing room, they had nomads to relocate to their new home and Daniel and Cali had an appointment to see Dr. Gibson. At this point they were equally important. Dr. Gibson had suggested using hypnotherapy to see if she could slowly bring Daniel's memory back, reluctantly he was agreeing to it, still a little hesitant to find out just what he'd forgotten. The week turned out to be a long one, between the sessions with the doctor, and the relocation. With the hypnotherapy assisting in bringing back some memories, Daniel was given the okay to go home, as was Cali.

She drove him, her dad having had their SUV driven to the base, Caleb ran out of the house when they arrived, waiting not so patiently as they got out.

"Come on daddy?" He said tugging on his father's hand. Instead of pulling him inside, Caleb took his father over to the small hedge that divided their yard and the next; in the next yard an elder lady was doing gardening. "Mrs. Williams, Mrs. Williams."

She smiled, pulling off her gloves she left them and went over to them. "Hello Caleb."

"Mrs. Williams, this is my daddy." Caleb told her grinning.

She smiled warmly and held out her hand. "Elizabeth Williams," she introduced herself.

"Daniel Jackson," he said and shook her hand.

Cali joined them, taking her husband's hand. "Hello Mrs. Williams."

"Hello Cali, dear, it's good to see you again," she greeted. "Caleb told me you were coming home today."

"Well it took a lot longer to find Daniel then expected," Cali revealed.

"Well young man, I'm glad your back, it's not right for a little boy to grow up without his father, nor a wife to be without her husband." Mrs. Williams told Daniel.

He hesitated, a little unsure how to respond to that. "I would have been home sooner, if I could have arranged it," he finally told her.

"Daniel lost his memory, Mrs. Williams," Cali explained. "It's going to be a long road back, but he has Caleb and I to help him."

"Of course he does dear," she smiled warmly. "Now you run a long, I'm sure you've got more to do then chat to an old lady."

"I like chatting to you, Mrs. Williams." Caleb said innocently.

She chuckled. "You are a gift, Caleb. Now off you go."

"Come on Caleb," his mother urged and they went inside.

Silvia was waiting for them. "Welcome home, Daniel."

"Thank you," he said looking around as they went into the living room, there were familiar objects around the room, overall though he felt at home.

Caleb tugged at his hand. "Come on, daddy, I'll show you around."

Cali smiled as her husband was led away by their son, hugging her arms tightly to her chest. She had him back.

"Cali," Silvia put her hand on her arm. "Are you all right?"

"He's here, Silvia. For a while there I never thought he'd step foot in this house and here he is."

"Of course he is," she slipped her arm around the young woman. "Now don't you worry about anything, I've taken care of everything, just enjoy your time with your husband and son."

Cali nodded and gave her a hug. "Thank you Silvia."

"You're welcome my dear, now off you go," she insisted.

Leaving the living room, Cali found Daniel and Caleb in his room, the little boy excited about having his father home. They went from room to room, until they ended up outside, where Caleb showed off his sandbox. Cali watched as they played together, chuckling softly, finally she joined them, spending the afternoon just enjoying being with her husband and son.

That evening, as Cali lay in Daniel's arms, their bedroom shrouded by moonlight, she knew she'd made the right decision to ascend and find him, to have him back.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, stroking her bare arm.

"How lucky I am?" She answered and looked up. His blue eyes were wells of emotions, widows to his soul. "I have you back, that's all I've wanted."

Daniel due her closer, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, it was such a natural thing to do. "I know I don't remember everything, but the one thing I remember with my all my heart is how I feel about you. How much I love you."

"We're life partners Daniel, in this life and the next, I will always be with you," she promised.

"And I'll always be with you," he said and brushed his lips against hers, softly at first and then with a little more pressure that parted them. He head her groan against his mouth, and rolled her beneath him, making love with her, slowly, spilling the passion that both carry within them into each other, binding them together more then their time at the base had.

The next morning as Daniel got ready in the locker room to leave for P4T-3G6; he stood staring at the photos attached to Jack's open locker door, as the Colonel got ready. He'd stopped calling him 'Jim', even though he did laugh over it still. Looking at the photo of Jack and the little boy, memories flashed back into Daniel's mind. "That's your son."

Jack gave a slow nod. "Yeah."

"Charlie right?" Daniel asked him and then continued on confirmation. "He's why I know you. You took that first mission to Abydos because you thought it'd be… suicide."

"Things change." Jack told him matter of fact.

"Yeah, sorry."

The Colonel shut his locker door. "You sure you're ready for this?" He asked as he sat down to tie the laces on his boots.

"Yeah, and despite what you say… I don't think you'd be doing this if it wasn't worth doing."

Jack gave him an ironic smile. "Well you obviously don't remember everything," he smirked. "You never used to follow my lead."

Daniel was a little surprised. "I didn't?"

Jack smiled and got up. "No you didn't and neither does Cali, you two are a perfect pair at times." He stared to walk out.

"Hey," Daniel called him back. "Um, I may not remember everything, but… I remember enough."

Nodding, Jack smiled again. "Good." He said and walked out.

Daniel closed his locker and followed him, hurrying to catch up. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

His friend chuckled. "No Daniel, you weren't," he reassured. He stopped him. "Look, you saved my life more times then I can count, you're my best friend. You helped me get over what happened to Charlie and because of you I have Cali for a daughter. When you were dying, it tore me apart, but I had to stay strong for Cali, it is the hardest thing I've done. And you know why?"

Daniel hesitated. "Because we were friends?"

"Because Daniel, when you died and ascended. You took a piece of me with you, a piece of me, Cali, Carter, Teal'c, hell everyone on this base," he pocked him on the chest with a finger. "You are more then just a stubborn pain in the ass, you give more then you get and there are a lot of people here who would lay there lives on the line for you and for Cali, because you two are unique. Never forget that, because we need you."

"I will Jack," Daniel, promised.

"Good." He patted him on the arm. "Lets go then Dr. Jackson."

**P4T-3G6**

Camp was set up after they arrived, the F-302 sat on the runway waiting for it's crew, Cali and Jonas were getting ready in the tent that had been set up for SG-1 to use. The other SGC personnel waited for General Hammond to arrive, he was going to command the mission from the planet.

Jack wandered into the tent; two of his '_kids_' were there. "Where's Daniel?"

"Talking to Sam," Cali revealed. "Shouldn't you be at the 302?"

"I was on my way," he informed, playing with his helmet. "Look you two…. Look after Daniel, okay."

"He'll be fine, Colonel." Jonas assured.

"I know that, but…"

"Dad," Cali put her hand on his arm. "He's remembering, I know this is difficult for you, but he'll be all right."

"Kiddo, you have no idea," he drew her into his arms. "I lost him and then I lost you, I don't want to go through that again."

"We'll be careful dad," she promised.

"That's all I ask," he said and then released her, walking out.

Jonas could see Cali was concerned. They'd developed a good relationship and he'd slowly leant to read her well enough to know what she was thinking. "He'll be all right."

She smiled and nodded. "I know, doesn't stop me from worrying through."

"No it doesn't," he agreed. "But we're family, remember."

Turning she arched an eyebrow. "So that makes you my big brother?"

"No, I think I'm still your underling," he mused with a cheeky grin.

Cali laughed. "You're not going to let me forget that are you?"

"No," he said chuckling.

She gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Jonas."

"You're welcome."

"Let's go find Daniel," she told him, doing up her vest, she wore it over a black tee shirt; a zat was in the holster at her thigh. "And SG-3."

"You should have know Colonel Reynolds would volunteer for this," Jonas smirked. "He doesn't want anything to happen to his good luck charm, he just got you back."

"Pain," she accused and chased him out of the tent. Chuckling she playfully slapped his back. "You'll keep."

Daniel was still with Sam in the command tent; he saw his wife and Jonas walking towards them. He'd also forgone his fatigue shirt, his vest over his black tee shirt. "She's changed, Sam."

The statement surprised the Major a little. "She had to Daniel," she said gently. "You were everything to her. In the year you were gone she stepped into your place within the team. She took on bigger responsibilities not only within the SGC, but when she became a mother. If you think she was strong before, she's twice as strong now when it comes to protecting those she loves."

He shuffled his feet a little. "Am I doing the right thing, Sam?" He finally asked her, looking her straight in the eye.

She put a hand on his arm. "Look at her, Daniel. That's the Cali we all remember, we lost her and for a while we thought we wouldn't get her back. Then we found you and we knew she'd be coming home. She's changed yes, but she's still the Cali we all know and love. She's the same young woman who jumps around when she's excited, who's eager to discover what's out there. We haven't seen that in a long time. You brought that back, for all of us. So yes, you're doing the right thing. You've made us whole again, because getting you back, gave us Cali too."

He knew she was right, deep down in his gut he knew. So he let it go. "I guess it's pre-mission nerves."

Sam smiled and released his arm. "You'll be fine."

He nodded as Cali and Jonas joined them. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"As we'll ever be," his wife confirmed.

After receiving the isotope from the medic, the three o them left with SG-3, who found them, heading for the now deserted ruins. General Hammond arrived a few minutes later with Sergeant Harriman.

Sam, carrying her helmet, saluted. "Sir, welcome to base camp."

Hammond returned the salute. "Thank you Major."

"I have to admit sir, it's a little strange to see you off world," she said with a smile.

"Well, this is not your usual run of the mill alien planet operations, is it, Major?" He noted.

"No sir," she agreed.

"What's our status?" He questioned, going straight to business.

"We're ready to go, sir." Sam assured him.

"You'd better get yourself out to the F-302, then." Hammond ordered her.

She saluted him again. "Yes sir," she said and when he saluted her back she left.

Above them in space Anubis' mothership came out of hyperspace near the planet, moving into position, the eye-enhanced weapon becoming armed.

Below, Cali and Daniel waited behind a column each, their Zat guns ready; not far from them Jonas was also using a column for cover, SG-3 was hidden all around the deserted village. Its quietness was disturbed by the arrival of the rings, transporting five Jaffa down to the surface. Three moved off, leaving two at the rings.

Colonel Reynolds and Major Anderson moved quickly, taking out the two, using Zats.

Cali rushed over to one of the fallen Jaffa and took the controller for the transporter off, Anderson and Jeffries dragged the two Jaffa away. Daniel and Jonas joined Cali in the center of the ring platform, all three with Zats ready.

"Thanks, guys," Jonas said with a nod to the SG team.

Reynolds nodded back. "Good luck."

Cali activated the ring transported and they were ringed off the planet and onto Anubis' ship, undetected. "So far, so good," she whispered, having clipped the ring transporter controller onto her wrist.

"We need to hurry, the Colonel and Major would have taken off by now." Jonas suggested.

Daniel looked around, noting where they were. "This way," he said and they hurried down the corridor. Moving quickly through the ship, avoiding Jaffa, they made it to the corridor they needed and the room, the door closed.

Jonas went to the controls as Daniel lied down on the floor, Zat ready, Cali hunkered down near Jonas, her Zat ready. As Jonas opened the door, both fired their Zats at the two Jaffa near the control panel. Getting to their feet, they hurried inside and over to the console as Jonas came in and shut the door and stood guard. Daniel sat at the console and started bring up files on the holographic screen, Cali standing hunched over, going through them with him.

"Needle in a hay stack," she whispered.

"Oh yeah."

Sam's voice came over the radio. "_Daniel, Cali, we're under attack, we need that Intel_."

Daniel used the Tok'ra communicator he'd been given. "We're close."

"_We can't hold these guys off for long_."

"But there's no pressure," Cali taunted sarcastically.

Daniel put the communicator away. "No, not a lot," he mumbled.

They heard banging on the door, Jaffa were trying to get in. "Great… we've got company." Jonas grumbled and hurried over to the control panel.

"Be creative, Jonas." Cali told him.

"I can do creative," he mumbled.

She smiled, chuckling. "He works great under pressure," she smirked.

"Yeah, so I've heard." Daniel remarked dryly.

Leaning over his shoulder, she brought up a different holographic section of data. "Close."

Jonas finished with the door controls, having doctored them. "All right, that'll hold them off for a while," he informed, not really confident. "A little while."

"That's it," Daniel informed. "I'm in." Information appeared on the holographic screen. "Uh… This may take more then a little while."

The Kelownan came over to them. "Well, can't you do some kind of a… keyword search?"

"Yeah? For what, Achilles?"

"Well, that's good," Jonas, taunted. "I'm gad to see that your- your memory's coming back stronger, not to mention your razor-sharp wit."

Cali chuckled at their bantering. "Let's try power-core venting?"

Daniel tried it, getting a result. "That's it. That's it." He got out the Tok'ra communicator again as Cali hooked up the transmitter to the console, nodding to him, using the communicator he contacted the F-302. "Jack, Sam, we got it. Transmitting data." He informed and tucked it away again.

Cali watched the transmitter, seeing when it was finished. "We're done," she unhooked it and gave it back to Jonas, who tucked it away in his vest.

The Jaffa were doubling their efforts outside the door. "I don't think that we're going to get back to the ring room that way." Jonas told them.

Daniel got a new set of data coming up on the screen. "What's that?"

Cali glanced over it. "They're targeting the planet."

Jonas was one step a head of her, pulling out his own Tok'ra communicator. "Base camp, this is Jonas, come in."

"_Go ahead_." Harriman's voice came over.

"Your position's been compromised," Jonas told them, knowing he was reading it right. "The Stargate is being targeted. Repeat the Stargate is being targeted. The Naquadah will amplify the blast."

"_Rodger that_," Hammond's reply came over calmly.

"Let's get out of here." Daniel suggested.

Jonas put away the communicator. "Yeah."

Cali gestured to the ventilation. "Here."

Daniel boasted her up and she pushed open the grate, climbing in she turned and grabbed his hand as Jonas gave him a boast.

"Go," Jonas told them as the door started to open. "Go." He insisted as the Jaffa burst into the room. He didn't wait to see if they moved, he just started firing his Zat, one lucky shot got him through and he grumbled to the floor, the last thing he saw was the ventilation grate closed. His friends were safe, and then darkness took him.

Cali and Daniel crawled through the ventilation shaft on their hands and knees; being shaken by an explosion, which meant Jack and Sam had taken out their target. Getting their balance they kept crawling.

Sam's voice came over the radio. "_Daniel, come in. Do you read_?"

"Yeah," he answered her into the radio. "We're still on the ship though," he revealed. "Hey congratulations, I think you guys hit the mark."

"_Thanks it was fun_." Jack said cheerfully.

"_We'll wait until Anubis' ship clears out and rendezvous with you at the Stargate as planned_." Sam added.

Cali had managed to squeeze next to Daniel. She spoke into her own radio. "We have a little problem with that, Sam," she announced. "Jonas was captured by Anubis' Jaffa."

"_Can you break him out_?" Jack asked them.

Daniel saw her hesitate and then nodded, so he answered. "We're going to try."

"_Do you're best_," was the order given. "_We'll try and keep the door open for you_."

"Rodger that." Cali concluded. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," she remarked dryly. "That underling is going to owe me big for this one."

"Underling?" Daniel queried.

"Long story," she dismissed. "Let's hassle _Space Monkey_."

He rolled his eyes, and then teased. "After you _Space Nugget_."

She squeezed past him. "I am seriously going to smack my dad when we get back."

Daniel just chuckled quietly and followed her.

In another part of the ship, Jonas was strapped to a table on his back; a yoke lay across his neck, pining him to the table, his wrist held down by it too. His vest and jacket were gone; both had been when he'd regained consciousness, as was his Zat. Not that he'd expected the Jaffa to leave that behind. He turned his head a little and saw Anubis arrive, shutting off the force field that sealed of the cell, he walked in.

"**You will suffer greatly**." The Goa'uld threatened.

"Yeah, I figured as much," Jonas replied lacking enthusiasm and interest. "Although," he added with confidence, "I am consoled by the fact that we succeeded in destroying the power source for your new weapon."

"**You are in no position to gloat**."

"We just wiped out your single advantage you had over the Goa'uld. I would say that that's about as good a reason as any," Jonas reveled, baiting him.

"**Enough**!" Anubis snarled.

"I won't tell you anything."

"**Oh. Yes you will**." Anubis said confidently and pulled a hand from one sleeve, revealing a round device with spikes all over it, he held it so Jonas could see it and the Kelownans bravo dropped. It was the same device that had been used on Thor; he'd read the report from that mission. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

To be continued in **_Homecoming_**


	8. Homecoming

**Title:** **_Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** _Fallen_ and _Homecoming_ were going to be one chapter, however it just got to big, so I made it into two.

_Letnet_: Thank you so much for your kind words. I'm glad to have Daniel back, I love writing about him.

_Winjan_: It's nice to have Daniel and Cali back together. I'm going to miss Jonas; he was fun to write about.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Eight: **_(Part 2) Homecoming_**

**SGC **

The Stargate opened with a whoosh into the iris.

"Receiving IDC, sir. It's SG-1." Sergeant Harriman informed.

"Open the iris." General Hammond commanded and left the control room, going down to the Gate room as the order was given. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were exiting the wormhole along with a couple of technicians as he arrived. "Colonel, Major."

"The mission objective was a success, sir," Sam reported. "Anubis' new weapon has been neutralized."

"Well done," the General praised. "What about Jonas, Dr. O'Neill and Dr. Jackson?"

"Still on the ship." Jack answered.

"Anubis went into hyperspace before we could do anything." Sam added.

"Do we have any idea where they went?" Hammond inquired.

"No sir."

"All right, report to the briefing room in one hour, Dr. Fraiser is waiting for you both."

Jack went to leave, then stopped. "Sir, if Anubis finds out Cali is onboard his ship…"

The General knew what he was trying to say. "Your daughter is a resourceful young lady, Colonel. I have every confidence she and Dr. Jackson will avoid capture."

"Yes sir, so do I," he agreed. "I just like to be close by when she decides to rip Anubis' ship apart from the inside to get Jonas free and Daniel helps her."

Hammond chuckled. "Knowing your daughter, Colonel and Dr. Jackson, they'll find a way to contact you."

"Yes sir, they probably will." Jack said and followed Sam out of the Gate room.

After getting the all clear from Dr. Fraiser, Sam and Jack headed for their locker rooms to shower and change. On leaving, Jack found he headed back to level 21 and Dr. Gibson's office. He knocked and went in on the acknowledgement, lingering in the doorway. "Are you busy, Doc?"

Andrea smiled and gestured him in. "Not at all Colonel, come on in."

He did and shut the door, hesitating, he glanced around the room. He didn't mind Gibson, he just wasn't found of shrinks in general. "Um, I thought you should know, Jonas, Cali and Daniel were still on Anubis' ship. Jonas was captured and the um geek squad is going to try and break him out."

She tired to hide the fact that bit of news concerned her. She was fond of Jonas, very fond. "Can they free him?"

"Knowing those two, yes." Jack answered.

"Thank you, Colonel."

He nodded, adding. "Look doc, Jonas likes you and as far as I'm concerned the kid needs a break," he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "We've given him a hard time over the past year and he's put up with it. We don't want to see him hurt."

Andrea was impressed; she hugged herself, feeling an accomplishment had just been made. "Neither do I, Colonel."

With another nod, he turned and walked out. Janet Fraiser passed him on the way in; she'd heard the news.

"Is there anything I can do, Andy?"

Andrea shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Janet frowned and shut the door. "No you're not, Andy. We've all been through this and when it happens we help each other out." She put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Now is there anything I can do?"

Smiling, Andrea yielded, taking some of her own advice. "Have a cup of coffee with me?"

"I can do that," the doctor agreed.

"Thanks Janet."

On Anubis' mothership, Jonas was lead towards the pel'tec by a couple of Jaffa. He'd managed to endure the mind probe, he'd fought against it, but something like that wasn't easy to do.

Anubis was looking out the widow as Jonas was brought in, the Jaffa remaining outside.

"**You appear to be unharmed by the mind probe**."

"I appreciate your concern," Jonas retorted rubbing his neck. "You seem calm considering some lowly humans just put a serious crack in your plans for galactic domination."

Anubis turned. "**Your insolence amuses me. I have learned many valuable things from you, Jonas Quinn. I now know Dr. Jackson and his wife accompanied you aboard this ship**."

"Do you know where they are?" He asked cautiously.

"**They continue to elude our sensors, but their time is running out**."

Jonas breathed easily. "Nothing you learn from me is going to help you," he said defiantly.

Anubis went and sat on his throne. "**Oh, we will see about that**," he ridiculed. "**Have a look out the window**."

Jonas did. "We've jumped out of hyperspace," he noted. It looked like they were entering the atmosphere of a planet.

"**I am eager to find out more about this powerful variation of Naquada discovered on your planet. I believe you call it Naquadria**."

"Where are we?" Jonas asked, straining to see through the white misty clouds.

"**Welcome home, Jonas Quinn**!"

He saw his home planet below them, the city where he'd grown up. This was not good. Not good at all.

In the briefing room of the SGC, Hammond stood with Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. "We just received a report from Tok'ra intelligence," he revealed. "So far, they have no information on the whereabouts of Anubis' ship."

"What about Teal'c?" Jack asked him.

"We haven't heard anything," the General informed. "We can only assume he is still with Yu's fleet."

"Any idea why they didn't show?" Sam inquired.

"I could make a guess," the Colonel said sarcastically.

"You think Yu hung us out to dry?" Hammond asked him.

"I'm not going to touch that, sir," Jack commented and his CO winced.

"I don't think he would have made a deal with Anubis," Sam stated. "Not with their history."

"Trust a Goa'uld, this is what you get."

"I understand how you feel, Colonel," the General declared. "But I approved this operation because I believed it was out best chance to deal with Anubis a crippling blow."

"Yes sir."

They heard the Stargate activate and Sergeant Harriman's voice over the PA: "_Unscheduled off world activation_!"

They hurried to the control room

"We're receiving a radio signal, sir," the Sergeant revealed and put it through.

"_This is Ambassador Dreylock, of the Kelownan High Council. Please respond._"

General Hammond did so. "This is General Hammond of Stargate Command."

"_We request immediate assistance. We are under attack_."

"We've been over this, Ambassador," the General reminded. "We cannot interfere in the internal affairs of your planet."

"_You don't understand. We are under attack from a Goa'uld. He calls himself Anubis._"

"Oy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well now we know where he is." Sam noted.

"Ambassador, I'm sending Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter through to assess the situation." Hammond informed.

"_Thank you, General_."

Hammond straightened as the Stargate shut down; he glanced at the two of them. "Assess the situation, you may also be able to contract our missing people."

Jack nodded. "Yes sir." He and Sam left the control room. They kitted up and headed back to the Gate room, the Stargate started spinning as the address was dialed. When the last chevron was in place, it opened with a whoosh.

"_Good luck, Colonel, Major_," Hammond said over the PA from the control room. "_And Godspeed._"

Jack smiled and he and Sam walked up the ramp and through the Gate, stepping out on Kelownan soil, well into an underground bunker.

Ambassador Dreylock was there to greet them along with Commander Hale, both didn't look happy. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter," the Ambassador greeted.

"Ambassador, Commander." Sam acknowledged.

"Thank you for coming." Dreylock said.

"What's going on, kids?" Jack said with a '_told you so_' smile.

"A ship is hovering over the city," Hale informed. "Alien troops have already taken the Capital building as well as other key positions."

"Where are we exactly?" Sam asked looking around.

"This bunker is several hundred feet below an army base on the outskirts of the city," he revealed.

Sam looked to the Colonel. "The communicator should work," she told him. "It was designed to transmit from Tok'ra tunnels."

"I don't understand." Dreylock said confused.

"We believe three of our people maybe on board that ship," Sam explained. "One being Jonas Quinn." She ignored the shock and disgust that came across their faces.

Jack moved away from them, taking the Tok'ra communicator from his pocket. He spoke into it. "Daniel, Cali, come in. This is O'Neill." He paused. "Daniel, Cali."

"_Jack_?" That was Daniel.

"What's your situation?"

"_We're hiding. What's yours_?"

Jack nearly rolled his eyes, nearly. "Carter and I are on the planet."

"_You're going to have to be a little more specific, dad_," Cali's voice came over the communicator. "_We haven't had time to look out a window lately_."

"You're hovering over Jonas' home world."

"_Why_?" Daniel was back.

"I wish I know. Are you two in any immediate danger?"

"_Depends what you mean by immediate_?"

"Daniel!"

"_We're fine, we found the location of Jonas' cell from the ship's computer_," Cali revealed. "_We're on our way there now. We've got a couple of problems though_."

"Like what?" Jack asked them.

Daniel was back. "_Well, we're not sure how to shut off the force-field protecting his cell yet_."

"You said a couple?"

"_Yeah, actually, we're a little lost at the moment and we've only got about three hours left before the Tok'ra isotope wears off and we're visible to the ships sensors._"

"So… business as usual then, huh?"

"_I don't know. Is it_?"

Jack swore he head Cali giggling as Daniel said that. "Yes – we do this kind of thing all the time."

"_Ah, well, good – that's comforting then_."

"Keep your heads down and do what you can, we'll see what we can do this end." He ordered them.

"_Got it dad_." Cali acknowledged.

Jack put the communicator away and turned back to his 2IC, seeing the Ambassador was nowhere in sight.

Hale gestured for them to sit and they did, the Commander remained on his feet however.

"All right, what happened when Anubis arrived?" The Colonel questioned him.

"We were completely caught off-guard by the ships arrival," Hale declared, he paced around the table as he spoke. "There was widespread panic. Before we even know what was happening, most of the High Council had been taken hostage. When we wouldn't give in to his demands, Anubis had the First Minister executed. He also fired a volley into our industrial sector, destroying several factories and killing many citizens." He paused stopping. "After that, we gave him what he wanted."

"Which was?" Jack asked.

"Naquadria. Our entire stockpile."

Ambassador Dreylock re-entered the room. "Commander," she addressed Hale. "We are receiving a transmission from the surface."

"Excuse me a moment." He said and went with the Ambassador.

Sam turned to the Colonel, keeping her voice down. "Anubis must have used that mind probe on Jonas. That's how he found out about the naquadria."

"Well, if he did, he knows the stuff only works half the time," he noted.

"Just because we haven't been able to establish a stable power output, doesn't mean he won't."

Jack had a feeling she was going to say that. "Da da da dum? Da da da dum?"

By the time the Commander and Ambassador returned, both Sam and Jack had visual checked out the entire room without making it obvious, formulating questions.

"I'm sorry we kept you so long," the Ambassador said with a nervous smile.

"No problem." Jack said casually, having been playing with the glass pieces on the table.

"Commander," Sam addressed Hale, "you said you gave Anubis your entire stockpile of naquadria."

"That is correct."

"So, if he got what he wanted, why is he still here?"

"I have no idea," the Commander answered. "We just learned his men have been rounding up archaeologists from the Academy of Sciences."

"He may be trying to find the Stargate." Sam theorized.

"How secure is this place?" Jack asked, thinking ahead.

"It's top secret. We had the Gate moved here after the Teranians and Andrais began their air strikes." Hale announced.

"So you did go to war?" Sam stated.

"Yes, but we managed to negotiate a ceasefire." Dreylock said with a haunting dread to her voice.

"I thought you were outgunned and out manned." Jack declared.

"We used the naquadria bomb." Hale told them.

"On people?"

"Believe me, everyone immediately regretted it," the Ambassador said quickly. "The devastation was beyond anything we could have ever imagined."

"We had no choice," Hale said sternly. "As many Kelownans would have died had we done nothing, we were faced with our own destruction and you refused to help us." He accused the two of them.

"And as awful as it was," Dreylock said with remorse. "It did succeed in bringing the Teranians and Andaris to the table. In fact, delegates had just arrived in the city for peace talks when all of this began."

Sam glanced from her CO to the Ambassador and Commander. "Do they know about the Stargate?"

"No," the Commander informed.

"Well, they may have noticed the rather large ship floating in the sky," Jack said with a touch of sarcasm. "You might as well tell them the rest."

"We were hoping it wouldn't come to that. Anubis has everything he came for. He may just leave."

"If Anubis can figure our how to overcome the instability of the naquadria, it will give him a significant advantage over all of his enemies," Sam pointed out. "Sooner of later, he is going to want more."

"There is no more," Dreylock revealed. "The mine is dry."

"And you think he is going to take your word for it?" The Major said bluntly. "He will occupy this planet and enslave your people. We've seen it before."

"What can we do?" Hale asked.

"If you want to fight, we will help you," she told them, getting a nod from her CO. "But we need the co-operation of the other major powers on this world."

"That means you drag their sorry asses down here and tell them everything." Jack added.

Ambassador Dreylock nodded. "Very well. It will take time though."

"That's fine, we have to make a report to the General. So take your time," he told her.

Reluctantly they agreed and left.

Sam looked to Jack. "This is going to get messy sir."

"Oh yeah," he agreed. "Come on lets dial home and report in." He saw her nod and they walked over to the DHD. "And be careful what you say, I have a feeling the walls have ears."

She arched an eyebrow, but agreed and dialed Earth. When the Gate opened, they contacted the General and gave a full report, being told Teal'c had been in contact and what had happened and what was going to happen, all the General's conversation was heard only over their earpieces.

"Send him through as soon as he arrives, General, we may need him."

"_Will do, Colonel. SGC out._" The General agreed and the Gate closed down.

"Now we wait," Jack told Sam. "I hope Danny and Cali are having better luck then we are." He saw her grin. "What?"

"You haven't call Daniel, Danny in a long time."

He shrugged. "Not to his face any way," he mused. "Your dad and Cali have that privilege."

She smiled again. "Sometimes I think Daniel sees dad as a father figure."

"Possibly, but then again he has me for a father-in-law." Jack smirked.

"True, sir." Sam said chuckling.

On board Anubis' mothership, Daniel and Cali walked quickly down a corridor, keeping their Zats ready, finding the storeroom they were looking for, they ducked inside and closed the door.

"Over here," she whispered and they hurried to the far wall, ducking behind some containers.

Daniel hankered down beside her, the pipes that lined the wall, would carry their voices to the cell where Jonas was being held some twenty feet from them. "Jonas?" He called out, keeping his voice down. "Jonas, are you there?"

There was a pause, then: "Daniel?"

"Yeah, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you and Cali all right?"

"We're fine, Jonas," she answered him. "We're in a storage room about twenty feet from your current position."

"Can you get me out of here?" He asked them.

"We're working on it." Daniel told him, a little skeptical.

"Jonas, Anubis has taken the ship to your home world," Cali informed. "We're in position right about the Kelownan capital."

"I know," Jonas told them. "He's after the Naquadria and it's my fault, if it wasn't for me he never would have found out about it."

"Don't blame yourself," she said gently.

"The point is, I joined Stargate Command so that maybe one day I could protect my planet from the Goa'uld, instead I brought them right to it."

"We'll find a way out of this." Daniel assured him.

"Yeah?"

"Apparently," he said skeptically.

"Hey, we're SG-1, it's what we do," Cali jeered with a grin.

"Right." Jonas said drawing out the word.

Back on the planet, Ambassador Dreylock walked into the bunker's Gate and command room with two Ambassadors. Introducing them. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, may I present the leaders of the Teranian and Andari peace delegations. Ambassador Sevarin and Ambassador Noor," she introduced. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Cater are representative of a planet called Earth."

Noor looked them up and down. "You don't look very alien," she said with a snobby tone.

"We get that a lot." Jack informed.

Behind them the Stargate started to spin, chevron's locking in place.

"And this, of course, is the Stargate." Dreylock revealed.

"How does it work?" Sevarin inquired.

"Let's have a look." Jack said and turned as the Stargate opened with a whoosh that started the new Ambassadors. He just grinned. "Something like that."

"Incredible!" Noor exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" The Colonel said cheerfully.

Teal'c walked through the event horizon, he still wore the garments of a Jaffa, but the armor was mostly gone.

"He's one of the enemy soldiers!" Sevarin exclaimed.

"Relax, he's one of ours," Jack said calmly and he and Sam went over to their friend.

"It is good to see the both of you again." Teal'c told them.

"We got your message through General Hammond." Sam informed.

"Are you nuts?" Jack asked him flat out.

"I believe it to be our only choice, O'Neill."

He shook his head and addressed his 2IC. "Go settle the Ambassador's down, they'll need to be sitting down for this."

She nodded. "Yes sir," she agreed and hurried back to them.

Jack looked back to his Jaffa friend. "We've already trusted one Goa'uld and look where it got us."

"I do not trust Ba'al, O'Neill, but I believe that at least for the moment, his goal is the same as ours." Teal'c said bluntly.

"All right, have at it," he ordered and saw the surprise that laced the Jaffa's eye. "Oh yes, you do the talking," he said patting him on the arm as he walked over to the table of Ambassador's.

Teal'c hesitated for a brief moment and then joined them, addressing the Ambassador's and the Kelownan Commander. "We have made an agreement with another System Lord named Ba'al," he informed. "If we give him the location of this world, he will bring a fleet and destroy Anubis."

Jack went and sat next to Sam, seeing the reaction to that piece of news.

"You propose to bring more of these Goa'uld to our world?" Noor asked him, she was a little disgusted at the idea.

"For the moment, Anubis is vulnerable," Teal'c expressed. "He has but one ship and is preoccupied, but he believes his position to be secure because he knows the other System Lords are unaware of this place."

"And if Anubis is destroyed, how do we know this Ba'al will leave us alone?" Hale asked him bluntly.

"This is part of the agreement."

"You say we cannot negotiate with Anubis, and that these Goa'uld cannot be trusted!" He snarled at the Jaffa.

"And yet you ask us to trust another!" Noor concluded.

"Your world is facing an imminent threat." Teal'c reminded.

"Kelowna is facing an imminent threat," Sevarin stated. "There are no alien ships in the skies above Terania."

"See what we have to deal with?" Hale pointed out.

"Haven't you guys ever heard the story of the dog and the dancing monkeys?" Jack asked them. Seeing their confused looks. "It has something to do with getting along and…. Dancing…" seeing he was making a fool out of himself. He looked to Sam. "Carter."

"With all due respect, Mr. Ambassador, when Anubis comes looking for more naquadria, he's not going to respect any boarders," she pointed out. "He will tear this planet apart piece by piece if he has too."

"Bottom line is," Jack stated bluntly in full command mood. "I'm not going to approve any plan unless I have unanimous agreement from all parties."

The Ambassadors looked at each other and slowly they nodded in agreement.

Daniel looked around the storeroom for anything that maybe useful to them, so far he'd come up empty. "I thought this was a storage room," he grumbled.

"It is," Cali reminded.

"Well they don't have anything interesting in here."

She chuckled. "Next time I see Anubis, I'm sure to give him that piece of advice, to fill his storage rooms with useful gadgets."

Daniel rolled his eyes as Sam's voice came over the communicator. "_Daniel, come in_?"

He pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah, go ahead."

"_Did you find Jonas_?"

"Yeah, we're still having problems with this force field cell thing," he informed as Cali joined him.

"_You're going to have to find a way to cut the power_."

"How do we do that, Sam?" Cali asked her.

"_I'm not sure, but we've only got a couple of hours to figure it out_."

"What happens then?"

"_Ba'al's fleet arrives_."

Daniel looked at his watch, and then back at his wife, he spoke to Sam though. "Well, we've got fifteen minutes until this isotope wears off and we're visible to the ship's sensors," they heard matching. "You know what, we're going to have to get back to you. We've got company." He said quickly and they hid behind some containers in the shadow, tucking the communicator back into his vest pocket.

The door to the storage room opened and a group of Jaffa entered and two took out a barrel. The leader of the group looked around the room, hesitating. Behind their containers, Daniel and Cali had their Zats ready incase they had to fight their way out. As the Jaffa got closer to them he called the others in, the ship suddenly shock violently as an explosion was heard.

"Kree!" The Jaffa ordered and he and his men left in a hurry.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel asked Cali as they stood.

"I don't know, lets go and check on Jonas." She suggested and they hurried out of the storage room, heading down the corridor, finding the cell unguarded. The shield on the cell was flickering.

"Jonas?" Daniel called out to him.

He appeared. "What happened?"

"I don't know."

"An explosion of some kind." Cali offered, shrugging.

"Well whatever it was, there's not enough power to maintain the force field." Jonas acknowledged. He stupidly tested its strength but touch it, the field sparked and jolted his left arm back, making him wince painfully.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked him.

"That hurt!" Jonas grumbled rubbing his arm.

"Arm?"

"A little numb," he admitted. "But I think I can make it."

"You'd better," Daniel told him. "I don't want to have to take you out of here in a dust-pan."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Cali asked.

"We'll know soon enough," he declared and backed up, then at the right moment jumped through the force field barrier, somersaulting onto the floor.

Daniel helped him to his feet. "Nice."

"Thanks. Now how do we get off this thing?"

"Cargo ship," Cali put forth.

"Okay," he followed them both. "Which way?"

"Er, this way," Daniel answered, pointing down another corridor.

"Sure?" Jonas asked him as they went that way.

"Nope."

Cali grinned. "Guessing."

"Right!" The Kelownan accepted and followed. These two were legendary when it came to doing the unimaginable and Jonas had seen Cali do some incredible things on her own, so he trusted them. As they ran down the corridor he rubbed his arm, the feeling was starting to come back.

"The cargo bay should be just down the next hall," Daniel informed.

"How's the arm?" Cali asked straight after him.

"I can wiggle my fingers," Jonas said, showing her.

Daniel suddenly shoved the two of them back against the wall and they heard Jaffa heading down the hall. "And those are all the Jaffa going into the cargo bay which is just down the hall."

"Any better ideas?" Cal inquired.

"Thinking," he stated and they headed back the way they came, taking a different corridor. "I hope Jack and Sam are having better luck."

"Dad's no diplomat, Daniel," she declared. "Sam on the other hand can handle it."

They headed down another corridor, Daniel still leading the way, then Jonas and finally Cali. Hearing Jaffa, they ducked into a room, closing the door, glancing around they saw it was a weapon's locker. Jonas found himself a zat.

"It looks like the patrols are closing in," he noted.

"Yeah, well," Cali glanced at her watch. "We've got one minute before the isotope wears off."

Daniel sat on a crate. "You know," he addressed Jonas, "that planet you guys found me on was nice. The people were simple, life was quiet."

"What can I say?" Jonas said with a shrug.

"I couldn't remember what this was like."

"It's fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Daniel admitted, seeing Cali smile and chuckle a little.

Jonas was a little hesitant. "Look, if we get out of this."

"We'll get out of this," Cali said patting him on the back as she walked over to her husband, standing beside him.

"I know that, I've been thinking though, with Daniel back, you don't need me in SG-1 any more," he said. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love the job."

"Oh yeah, who could argue," Daniel agreed with a touch of sarcasm. "I mean, lousy hours, constant peril."

"Oh the bright side, you get to travel a lot." Jonas pointed out.

Daniel nodded as his wife chuckled again; he looked wearily at Jonas, who was standing by the door. "You're very … up."

"Yeah," he didn't feel very up at the moment. "Ah, the truth is, I don't think that Colonel O'Neill was very comfortable having me around," he pointed out. "And as much as Cali as tried to make me feel welcome, I know having me around is hard on her too."

"Jonas," she protested.

"No, it's okay, I understand."

"Jack has said you were a good man," Daniel told him. "So has Cali."

"Really?" Jonas was surprised. "The Colonel actually said that."

"Yeah," Daniel smiled lightly. "You're shocked he never let on?"

The Kelownan shrugged. "Anyway, now that you're back…"

"Let's worry about getting out of here first." Cali suggested being the voice of reason.

Both men agreed and Jonas put forth. "Rings?"

"What good's that going to do?" Daniel asked. "There's nowhere to ring to."

"Well, we found a ring platform when we first uncovered the Stargate." Jonas announced.

"Which means it hasn't been used in over two thousand years."

"Then lets see if it still works." Cali said and with Zat ready, guided them out of the room.

They headed towards the ring room; it could be approached from two different directions. Daniel and Cali went one way and Jonas went the other. Outside it they head a message over the ships PA system, directed to the Jaffa inside.

"_Jaffa Kree! Three unauthorized personnel detected on sensors approaching your sector._"

Cali opened the door and Daniel moved quickly, Zatting the two Jaffa as Jonas entered from the other door. The three of them hurried over to the ring transporter, Daniel and Cali stood on the platform and Jonas went to the controls.

"Do you even know where it is we're going?" Daniel asked him.

He quickly punched in the combination and joined them, Zat ready. "Not a clue," he declared and they transported away.

In the warehouse on Kelowna, Sam, Teal'c and Dreylock had gone to locate a crystal Sam had fingered out was what Anubis wanted. They'd been captured by Jaffa, Sam was about to hand the crystal over when the rings activated, transporting Daniel, Cali and Jonas into the warehouse, the three quickly zatted the Jaffa in range, Teal'c and Sam over powered the rest.

"Nice timing," the Major praised, helping Dreylock to her feet.

"Thanks." Daniel said.

Dreylock addressed the Kelownan with them. "Jonas Quinn."

"Ambassador," he replied openly.

"Where are we?" Cali inquired.

"Warehouse, it's where they keep all the Goa'uld artifacts, including a ring platform." Sam answered.

Jonas saw what was in her hand. "The Crystal."

"Let's get out of here," Daniel urged. "There's probably more Jaffa right on our tails."

Sam nodded. "I'll fill you in as we go," she agreed and they left.

Jack was pacing the bunker, wondering what was taking Sam so long, while keeping tabs on SG11 and 15.

A voice reported over his radio. "_The perimeter is clear, sir. We've got a visual on Major Robins' position across the square._"

"Okay Sergeant," he replied. "Sit tight. O'Neill out."

"Colonel!"

He looked up seeing Sam and Teal'c were back with Dreylock. "Hey!" He saw who else was with them. "Where did you find them?"

"They, er, dropped into the warehouse."

"Nice," Jack smirked as he joined them, getting a quick hug from his daughter. "The crystal?"

"Right here," Sam pulled it out of her vest pocket.

Hale came in as she was handing it to the Colonel, both looked concerned. "I'll take that."

"I think it would be better if we held onto it."

"I'm afraid I must insist." The Kelownan commander said forcefully.

A troop of Jaffa entered from both directions and surrounded them.

"What is this?" Jack asked.

"I have made a separate arrangement." Hale informed.

Herak escorted Sevarin and Noor into the room. "Put down your weapons, Colonel, or I will be forced to destroy these people."

Seeing there was no other choice, they disarmed.

"The crystal?" Hale insisted.

Sam handed it over to him.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Jack retorted.

"In exchange for this," Hale held up the crystal. "Anubis has agreed to leave Kelownan territory untouched."

"Thus confirming my last statement," the Colonel snorted.

"He knows our naquadria supplies are depleted, but I believe he may find another mind on Taranian territory."

"That's a lie!" Sevarin snarled.

Hale turned to him. "One of your scientists is a Kelownan spy," he informed. "We know you have been trying to build your own bomb for the last three years."

"But we didn't mind the naquadria," Sevarin said more calmly. "We stole it from the Andaris."

"What?" Noor spun round and slapped him hard across the face.

Jonas pushed his way forward. "Don't you see what's happening here? He's using you against each other."

"Enough!" Herak yelled.

Ignoring him, Jonas continued. "You can't afford to fight any longer. This whole planet is a target, not just Kelowna or Terania. You have to stand together here."

"I said enough!" Herak snapped and backhanded Jonas, knocking him to the floor.

Jonas stayed down, but addressed his people, his voice rising as he spoke. "You have got to start trusting each other, otherwise you are all going to become slaves."

"If you're lucky." Jack added bluntly.

Herak held out his hand. "The crystal?" He ordered Hale and the commander gave it to him. "Thank you." He taking his staff weapon he walked over to where Jack was, standing next to him he turn and fired the weapon, killing Hale. He grabbed hold of Cali and pulled her too him, smirking as Teal'c held Daniel back. "Anubis is waiting for you, Dr. O'Neill."

"Go to hell," she spat.

He merely chuckled, ignoring her. "As for the rest of you, you will be publicly executed as an example to all those who would defy their god."

Jack saw his daughter adjust her stance, giving her the change to prepare. "Does it have to be publicly?"

Herak threatened him with his staff weapon. "I could kill you now."

Moving the staff weapon away from his face, Jack glance at his daughter, his eyes told her to wait. "Publicly is fine."

"Jaffa!" Herak ordered and they were rounded up.

Before they could be lead out of the bunker, tremors rocked it, knocking everyone off their feet; SG-1 went into immediate action grabbing whatever weapon they could as the Ambassadors scrabbled for cover. Jack took out as many Jaffa as he could with his P-90, Cali had grabbed a staff weapon and was using it to fight a Jaffa, knocking him to his feet, she smacked him across the face before spinning the weapon around and firing it to take out a Jaffa that had aimed at Teal'c. Daniel, Jonas and Sam had gone hand to hand, and then grabbed Zats and staff weapons.

Herak dialed the Stargate and hurried to get to it. Sam jumped on his back, he lost his hold on the crystal and it went sliding across the floor. Herak throw Sam off his back and fell to the floor, he scrambled after the crystal.

Daniel saw it and went after it too, not seeing the Jaffa that was aiming his staff weapon at him. Jonas did.

"Daniel!" He called out and dived at him, knocking Daniel out of the way, getting hit in the side by the staff weapon as he did. Teal'c fired his staff weapon, killing the last Jaffa as Herak ran through the event horizon and the Stargate closed down.

Sam scrambled over to Jonas. "Jonas!"

Daniel and Cali got to him too. "I owe you one," he told him.

"Call it even," Jonas insisted, his voice laced with pain.

Cali pulled the field bandage from her vest and ripped open the packaging, getting it open she unfolded it and bandaged the wound. "He's losing a lot of blood, we've got to get him back to the SGC."

"You and Daniel take him," Jack ordered. "We'll help round up the last of the Jaffa. I have a feeling there's nothing left of Anubis' ship topside."

Daniel got to his feet. "We'll get General Hammond to send back some help," he told him and quickly dialed the Stargate.

When it was opened, Teal'c got Jonas to his feet; Cali and Daniel took him, being careful of his side.

"Take it easy kid," Jack told the Kelownan. "We'll see you when we get back."

"Yes sir." Jonas said weakly.

Sam sent her IDC and then contacted Hammond, requesting a med team. Taking it easy, the two archaeologists helped their friend through the Stargate; it closed down moments later.

Jack found the Ambassadors on their feet, having witnessed the entire thing. "You three owe your lives to Jonas Quinn, you might want to think about that," he told them, and then addressed his team. "Okay kids, grab your gear and lets give SG-11 and 15 a hand."

Sam and Teal'c nodded, grabbing what they needed the three of them walked out, leaving the stunned Ambassadors in the middle of the bunker control room.

Early the next morning, Cali and Daniel visited Jonas; he was resting in the infirmary. "Up for some visitors?" She asked as they walked over to his bed.

"Yeah," he said still a little sore. "It's not so bad now."

"I wanted to thank you," Daniel said sincerely. "You saved my life."

"Like I said, we'll call it even."

"I want to thank you too," Cali said as she took his hand. "I really didn't give you a chance and I should have, I'm sorry. You did everything you could to fit in and I should have tried harder to help you… I guess what I'm trying to say is you don't have to leave SG-1, we can work it out."

He managed a smile. "I'd just be in the way."

"No you wouldn't," she perched gently on the edge of the bed, not letting go of his hand. "When dad went missing chasing after Maybourne and ended up on the alien moon, you were there for me, even when I told you to leave me alone, you stayed."

"You were there for me when we went back to Kelowna to help my old professor," he reminded.

She smiled warmly. "And you insisted Nirrti experiment on you instead of me," she recollected. "You put your life on the line for me, more then once. You deserve to be on SG-1."

"So you do," he told her. "You and Daniel."

"Is there anything we can say to change your mind?" Daniel asked him, he stood at his wife's side, one hand on her shoulder.

Slowly shaking his head, Jonas smiled again. "You're both back where you belong. Now it's time for me to find out where I belong."

He nodded. "I hope you do, Jonas."

"Thanks Daniel," he released Cali's hand and held it out to Daniel, who shook it.

Cali saw Andrea come in and she stood. "We'll see you later, Jonas."

He nodded and they left, acknowledging Andrea on the way out. Jonas gestured her over. "Hey doc."

She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, giving him the hand made card. "From Carly, she wants you to get better soon."

He opened it one handed, his right arm was in a sling, smiling at the hand drawn picture and what the five year old wrote. "Tell her thank you for me."

"I will," she assured.

He left the card lying on the bed and took her hand. "How are you?"

"Isn't that my question?" She teased, even though deep down she just wanted to hug him to be reassured he was all right.

"You didn't answer my question?" He noted.

"I'm fine," she lent over him, being careful of his injured side and gently brushed her lips against his. "You're back and your alive," she whispered.

"I had a lot to come back too," he told her, but the one thing that weighted heavily on his mind was what he was going to do next. But that was his decision to work out.

Andrea sat up. "Yes you do and you just remember that, Jonas Quinn."

"I will,"

Behind her, General Hammond came into the ward alone with Ambassador Dreylock.

Glancing back, Andrea quickly hoped off the bed. "Sir, Ma'am."

The General introduced the two. "Ambassador Dreylock, Dr. Andrea Gibson, our resident psychologist."

"Doctor," Dreylock greeted.

"The Ambassador would like a word with Mr. Quinn," Hammond informed.

Andrea nodded, before turning back to Jonas. "If you need to talk, Jonas, just let me know," she offered.

"I will," he assured.

She smiled and turned back. "Sir, Ma'am," she said and then walked out.

"If you need anything, Ambassador, just tell the Sergeant outside," the General told her.

"Thank you General Hammond." He nodded and left. Taking a stool, Dreylock sat next to Jonas' bed. "I've come on behalf of the Kelownan High Council," she told Jonas. "They'd like you to return home."

"Really?" He was surprised. "Last time I went home, I was considered a traitor," he reminded.

"That will not be the case this time," she guaranteed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"The Andaris and Teranians will only agree to participate in a Joint Ruling Council on the condition that you are the Kelownan representative," she revealed. "Your experiences over the past year will be vital to our planet forging ahead and facing what awaits in our future. We need you, Jonas."

He heard the somberness in her voice. "The people of Kelownan, Adaris and Teranian are going to have to listen to each other and work together before our planet has a future."

"We all realize that," she insisted. "That's why we need you, you've shown us we need to work together and we need you to be our voice and conscious."

"But will they listen?" Jonas asked.

"I think they're going to have to," Dreylock said bluntly. She stood. "I'll leave you to think about it."

He nodded. "Thank you, Ambassador."

"No, Jonas, it is I who should be thanking you," she said. "Thank you." She bowed her head and walked out.

Jonas lay back and thought about it, on one hand he wanted to stay on Earth, but deep down, he wanted to return home too.

Janet came in a few minutes later to check on him. "How are you doing, Jonas?"

"I'm fine," he said forcing a smile. "Ambassador Dreylock wants me to return home and sit on the Joint Ruling Council."

She was surprised. "It sounds like they need you."

"That's what she said."

"You're not so sure?"

He sighed. "It's not that, I'm just not sure I want to leave and yet a part of me is excited about being able to return home."

"Jonas, you have to do what your heart tells you," Janet advised. "Even if that means leaving someone behind."

He nodded slowly, understanding what she meant.

Patting his hand, Janet left the room.

Two days later he'd made up his mind, informing both the Ambassador and the General, he was going home. Telling Andrea hadn't been easy, but in the end she'd been happy for him.

All packed, he stood in his office, having wanted a few things from there, getting the last of them he zipped up his bag one handed since his left arm was still in the sling. Taking one last look at the office, Jonas walked out, a little heavy hearted. He took the elevator to level 21, stopping it at Janet Fraiser's office.

Janet got up as he walked in. "All ready to go?"

He nodded. "I wanted to say goodbye and thank you."

She gave him a gentle hung. "You'll be missed Jonas."

"By some," he agreed and then smiled. "Say goodbye to Cassie for me."

"I will," she assured and added. "And I'll look after Andy."

"Thanks," he gave her a smile and walked out, taking the elevator to the Gate room.

All of SG-1 was there when he arrived, lined up by the ramp. General Hammond was too, as was Ambassador Dreylock; she stood by the ramp, he put his bag on it.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her.

"Very sure, Jonas." She told him.

He nodded and turned to the people who had become his family over the last year.

"Got everything packed?" Jack asked him good heartedly. "Toothbrush? Slippers? Hair gel?"

Jonas grinned at the Colonel. "Yes." He then went over to the General. "Sir."

"It was an honor, son." Hammond told him and shook his hand.

"Yes it was," Jonas agreed and then went over to Daniel. "You know, when we first met, you told me that the issues between my planet's nations would seem insignificant once I found out what was really going on up there."

Daniel nodded, recalling that. "Yeah, I remember that."

"You do?" Jonas was a little surprised.

"Yeah," Daniel answered as the Stargate started spinning.

"Hey that's great!"

"It's all kind of coming back." He told Jonas with a grin.

"Anyway, I'm just glad I had the chance to find out." Jonas told him.

"Me too." Daniel shook his hand.

He moved to Cali, who stood beside her husband. "Dr. O'Neill."

"Jonas," she smiled warmly. "You've done a lot of good, Jonas, never forget that," she said honestly.

"I won't."

Cali stepped forward and hugged him gently, he hugged her back; they had made peace and found a strong friendship. "You be careful, okay," she whispered.

"I will." He paused for a moment, and then told her. "I asked her to come with me, Cali," he said quietly, the disappointment evident in his voice. "She said her place was here. I wanted her and Carly to come home with me."

She sympathized. "I know, she told me," she said, understanding what he was feeling. "She won't forget you."

"And I won't forget her."

She surprised him by kissing him gently on the lips. "Take care, underling."

Jonas smiled, a little embarrassed. "Thanks." He moved to stand before Teal'c.

The Jaffa grabbed his arm in a traditional hold. "You have the heart of a warrior, Jonas Quinn. Continue to fight well."

He nodded. "And you Teal'c," he said and went to Sam, who gave him a hug.

"Keep in touch," she whispered.

He finally came to the Colonel, the Gate was now open and the Ambassador stood on the ramp waiting for him. He hesitated, unsure what to say. "Um."

"You've earned it." Jack told him. "All of it."

"Thanks." He shook his hand and then went over and picked up his bag, following the Ambassador up the ramp halfway he turned as she went through. "Hey, Daniel!" He called out. "Feed my fish." He saw the linguist nod and smile, knowing the fish in his office would be well looked after. At the event horizon, he turned and took one more look, seeing the smiling faces of his friends, then stepped through.

The Gate closed down a moment later, Teal'c and Sam left with the General.

Daniel released Cali's hand and went and stood at the bottom of the ramp, she followed him.

Jack saw them as he was leaving. Stopping he turned back. "You all right?"

Daniel looked back and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, dinner's at seven. Don't be late, either of you," he warned. "Teal'c gets a little cranky when his blood sugar gets low, not to mention your son is eager for the two of you to go home tonight."

"We won't be late, dad," Cali assured with a warm smile as she stood at her husband's side.

"Jack," Daniel looked away from the Stargate to the Colonel, having thought about it. "It's not that I mind rejoining SG-1 and exploring the galaxy, meeting new cultures, jeopardy, saving the world, that kind of thing," he paused and then asked. "We get paid for this, right?"

Jack smiled, that was the Daniel he knew. "Welcome back," he said and wandered out of the Gate room.

Daniel looked back at the Stargate, arms crossed against his chest.

Cali slipped her arm around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder. "We get paid, Danny."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she agreed. Then straightened. "Come on, the General is waiting for us."

He went with her as they left the Gate room, going to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"Level 8," she answered and after the got into the elevator, she pressed the right button and it moved.

"What's on level 8?" He asked.

"The Memorial."

The General was waiting with Sergeant Siler at the Wall of Remembrance when they arrived. He acknowledged them, explaining. "Dr. Jackson, after you ascended, the President gave permission for a plaque to be put up in your honor," he clarified and pointed it out to him. "I told your wife, if you were to return, I'd remove it myself." He paused, seeing the young man's reaction. "When Dr. O'Neill ascended, I had a plaque in her honor put beside yours and made the same promise to her son and Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel was a little taken back, seeing the two plaques side by side. "You did?"

"I did," he announced. "However after I informed the President of your return to us and your wife's, he came up with an idea." He nodded to Siler.

The Sergeant attached a cloth-covered bar, the same width, to reach plaque and then stepped back so they could see them. On each bar, embroidered in gold thread was the word – _Returned_.

Cali felt tears well in her eyes; she released her husband's hand and gave the General a hug. "Thank you sir."

He hugged her back. "You're welcome, Cali."

Daniel shook his hand after he'd released Cali. "Thank you, General."

"Son, you've become part of my family, both you and Cali have," he informed. "Every man and woman on this base thinks a lot of you two, you deserve this."

Siler agreed. "He's right, Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you Sergeant."

Hammond and Siler left the memorial, giving them a moment alone.

Cali took Daniel's hand in hers looking at the memorial; there were so many names. "I wish they could all come home."

"I know," he gave her hand a squeeze. "We were lucky."

She nodded and then smiled. "Come on Dr. Jackson, we've a dinner date to attend."

"That we do, Dr. O'Neill-Jackson," he agreed and they walked away happy in the knowledge they'd made it home.

**A few weeks later:**

Cali lent against the elevator wall and yawned.

Next to her, Daniel chuckled. "Not getting enough sleep Dr. O'Neill?"

"I have a ravenous husband, he's trying to make up for being away for a year," she remarked, with a sexy grin. "What's your excuse?"

"I'm enjoying it," he smirked and they both laughed.

Cali's beeper buzzing got her attention, she checked the message, then hocked it back on her belt. "We're needed in the infirmary."

He chanced the elevator's direction, turning. "Something you're not telling me?"

"Funny," she remarked.

"I thought so."

The elevator stopped on level 21, they stepped out, finding Dr. Gibson waiting for them. She smiled. "Hi Cali, Daniel."

"Hey, Andy, what's going on?" Daniel inquired.

"At oh three hundred this morning there was a security breach in the Gate room, well not exactly a breach," she informed.

Cali arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"

She led them into an observation room overlooking one of the ISO rooms. "A teenager appeared in a flash of light, naked, cold and no idea how he got there. It seems someone else got kicked out of the Oma Desala fan club."

Cali chuckled. "You've been spending too much time around Jack," she remarked, but walked over to the window, seeing the teenager sitting on the bed dressed in white scrubs. She knew who it was. "Oh boy," she whispered.

Daniel came up beside her. "You know who it is?"

"Jake."

"Jake, as in Jacob O'Neill?"

She nodded. "He obviously descended and took the form of a teenager."

"Well he does look 17 or 18," he agreed.

"Seventeen, he told us he's a first year cadet at the Air Force Academy." Andrea told them.

Cali turned. "Can I talk to him?"

"That's why I had you beeped," the psychologist announced. "He said Oma told him he had to talk to Cali or Jack."

"Is Jack on his way?" Daniel queried, wondering how Jack O'Neill was going to handle this one.

"The General tried ringing the Colonel and got no answer, so he's sent a SF to his house. Then we had a second security breach, the General is dealing with it at the moment."

Daniel turned back to his wife. "I guess your it then."

Cali agreed. "I'll do what I can," she said, and then left the observation room, a guard let her into the ISO room, the door closing behind her.

Jake O'Neill looked up as the door closed; the pretty doctor had said she'd be back. It wasn't her though; the young woman standing before him was beautiful, even in the blue duty fatigues. She was also familiar, it was like he knew her, and he just couldn't remember from where. He swallowed hard and got off the bed, standing at attention. "Ma'am."

She smiled, going closer, she'd been around Air Force personnel long enough to know the protocols. "Stand easy Cadet, I'm Cali, Dr. Gibson said you wanted to talk to me."

He was surprised. "You're Cali, Ma'am?"

Cali's smile widened. "Cali O'Neill, Dr. Cali O'Neill."

"O'Neill?"

She nodded again. "And you're Jacob O'Neill, but you like Jake."

"Ma'am, how did you know that?"

"Well," she went and sat up on the bed and gestured for him to join her, which after a moment's hesitation he did. "I've been talking to your brother."

"He's here, ma'am?"

"He will be. Dr. Gibson said you were told by Oma to talk to either myself or Jack?"

Jake nodded. "She said you'd help me."

"Okay."

He looked around, seeing the doctor and a man watching them from the observation room. "Where are we, ma'am?"

"A military facility within Cheyenne Mountain and you don't have to call me, Ma'am."

"You're not military, ma'am, um Doctor?"

"No," Cali answered with an amused smile. "I'm an Archaeologist and linguist," she informed. "I work for the Air Force." She saw him glance up at the observation room once more and reassured him. "You're safe here, Jake. No one is going to harm you, we'd just like to know what the last thing is you remember?"

He paused; he didn't know her and yet he felt he could trust her, so he answered. "I was late for class, I tripped on the stairs and fell. I woke up in what I thought was the infirmary and there was this lady there all in white, she said her name was Oma and that everything would be all right and that I should talk to you or Jack, that you'd help me. The next thing I know I'm standing in that room, cold and naked with SF's pointing rifles at me," he told her. "I was given a blanket and brought here…. A General and two doctors, a Dr. Fraiser and a Dr. Gibson asked me who I was. Dr. Fraiser took blood and a swab of the inside of my mouth and Dr. Gibson got me these clothes and said she'd fine you…" He didn't stop the frustration lacing his voice. "What's going on, Dr. O'Neill? When can I see Jack? Can I ring my parents?"

"Jake," she took his hand, calming him down. "Everything is going to be all right," she glanced towards the observation room; Dr. Fraiser was now there. "You told Dr. Gibson you were an Air Force Cadet?"

"First year Cadet," Jake answered, pulling his hand free; he laid them both in his lap. "I didn't want to join the Air Force, I did it for dad and because Jack did. I wanted to go to collage and study Anthropology."

That surprised her. "Really?"

He nodded again. "I like ancient history, I like finding out about cultures and why they lived they way the did and how they died."

She smiled and heard a tap on the glass, looking back to the observation room, she saw Janet gesture for her to go to them. She turned back to Jake. "I'll be right back," she promised and left the room, returning to the observation room. She noticed the teenager watching them as she walked in. "Morning Janet."

"Cali," she greeted, she handed her the file she'd been carrying. "I performed a DNA test, he is Jacob O'Neill."

Cali looked over the data, before closing it. "From what dad has told me, Jake went to the Air Force Academy at seventeen. During that first year, he tripped coming down a staircase and fell, he spent a week in the infirmary," she revealed handing the file back. "Jake was telling me he fell down the stairs, when he woke in the infirmary, he spoke to a woman named, Oma."

"You said Jake wasn't happy, if he decided to descend, then Oma probably did this." Daniel stated and then asked his own question. "But why descended him as a teenager?"

Cali turned and moved closer to the window. "To give him a second chance," she whispered crossing her arms against her chest.

On level 22, Sam stepped out of the elevator going over to Hammond. "General, what's this all about?"

"At 0920 hours this morning, someone tried to enter the base using this," he reported as they started down the hallway, handing her a plastic sleeve, with evidence inside.

She looked at it. "Colonel O'Neill's security ID."

"After the person in question was taken into custody, he insisted on seeing you."

They came to a holding room that was being guarded by two SF's.

"Me? Why?" Sam asked him.

"Well, I was hoping you could figure that one out, Major," Hammond announced. "After the morning I've had, I shouldn't be surprised by this." He nodded to one of the SF's. "Open it."

The SF did and they entered the holding room, a teenage boy was stretched out on the bunk, his clothes were too big for him. On seeing them he sat up. "Thank you," he groused. "Now we're getting somewhere," he glanced around them to the SF still at the door. "Sergeant, that, uh, coffee I asked for half an hour ago? You know, anytime you feel like getting it?"

Hammond nodded to the Sergeant, who left.

"He's a boy, sir," Sam noted, a little confused.

"As it turns out, Carter, yes, I am," the teenager remarked, adding. "For the moment."

The teenagers' attitude was familiar. "Do I know you?" She asked amused by it.

"Come on!" The teenager insisted. "It's me."

Sam still couldn't place him, he was familiar, kind of cute, but she didn't know him.

"We tried to contact Colonel O'Neill," the General informed. "I even sent someone to his house."

Sam held up the plastic sleeve. "Do you understand how much trouble you're in right now?" She asked the boy. "Impersonating a military officer is a federal offence."

"I am not impersonating anyone," the teenager said frustrated. "I am Jack O'Neill."

Hammond looked at Sam, who shared his dubious look, then back to the teenager who sat there scowling on the bed.

The Sergeant returned, carrying a cup. The teenager got up, going over to him. "Finally!" He snarled and took it, having to hold up his jeans with one hand as he took a sip, which he nearly spate out. "Hot chocolate? Are you kidding me?"

Sam waved the ID in the sleeve at him. "Where did you get this?"

He set the cup on the beside table. "I didn't," he hiked up his jeans again; he needed some clothes that fitted him and a cup of coffee. "I didn't get it anywhere it's mine."

Sam didn't believe him. "Because you're Colonel O'Neill."

"Exactly," he could see she didn't believe him. "Look, last night, I ate some dinner, had a beer, went to bed and woke up like this," he revealed. "Now can we please just get to the part where you and Fraiser runs some tests, find a cure and make me big again?"

Daniel looked into the room, having been called as well. "This is our other security breach?"

The teenager looked a little relieved, if anyone could get this, his space monkey could. "Daniel! Will you tell them who I am? Please?" He pleaded.

"Okay, love to," Daniel remarked, smiling smugly. "Who are you?"  
Hammond ignored the teenager as he fumed, addressing the linguist. "This young man claims he's Colonel O'Neill."

"It's a joke, right?" He asked and saw Sam smile in a pained manner and shake her head. "What's going on?"

"Daniel?" The young man retorted frustrated.

Daniel frowned a little. "Sounds like him. At least the loud, grating parts."

"Okay," he yielded. "You want proof?" He looked to Sam. "Carter, you once carried a Tok'ra named Jolinar, who gave her life to save you." He saw the smile wiped from her face. Looking to the linguist. "Daniel, until recently, you were an ascended being. Ya broke the rules, ya got yourself kicked outta the Oma Desala fan club and had your memory erased. You thought Cali, who was ascended at the time, to be an angel." He paused, seeing the stunned look on Daniel's face. Teal'c entered the room and stand before him, he stared back, not at all intimidated. "And you and Bra'tac both lost your snakes in a Goa'uld ambush," he said to the Jaffa. "Had your Tertonin yet this morning?"

Teal'c stared at him for a long moment, then turned to the others. "How could this child possess such knowledge?"

Daniel and Sam both shrugged, seeming lost for words.

"Because…it's… me!" The teenager tired to make them understand furious, his jeans started to slip and he hiked them up again. God this was getting embarrassing. "And where the hell is Cali?"

"Mind you language, son," Hammond ordered and lead the others out of the holding room, the door was shut again, they stopped a short distance away. "Would anyone care to speculate how a boy could be aware of our most classified information?"

"Well, sir," Sam hesitated for a second. "It could be him."

"There is a physical resemblance, especially after seeing a seventeen year old Jake O'Neill in the infirmary." Daniel put forth, seeing the confused look Sam was giving him.

"But he can't be more then fifteen years old," the General stated. "Are you saying Colonel O'Neill has, some how, regressed more then 30 years over night?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Name but one," Teal'c challenged.

"Well, there was the time he got really old, the time he became a caveman, the time we all swapped bodies." Daniel answered.

Hammond put up his hand, stopping them. "Why don't we move on to the testing portion of this exercise?" He suggested and rubbed his temples. "I still have to work out what to do about the teenager in the infirmary."

"That one is definitely Jake O'Neill," Daniel assured. "Dr. Fraiser got a positive on the DNA test. Cali is still talking to him."

"Wait, we have a seventeen year old Jake O'Neill in the infirmary?" Sam asked confused.

He nodded. "Descended this morning, cold and naked in the Gate room, with no memories what so ever, other then those he had at seventeen."

"This is most unusual." Teal'c noted.

"The unusual is the usual around here lately," the General remarked. "Lets get our guest to the infirmary and something for him to wear that doesn't fall off him."

"Yes sir," Sam responded.

"Teal'c you'll give Major Carter a hand to get our young friend there," Hammond ordered and turned to the doctor. "Dr. Jackson, I think we need to talk to Jake O'Neill."

"Yes sir."

The General and Daniel went directly to the nearest elevator, going to level 21, heading to the observation room first.

Dr. Fraiser was there, she acknowledged them both as they walked in. "Sir, Dr. Jackson."

"Doctor," Hammond greeted. "Major Carter and Teal'c are escorting a young man to the infirmary who says he's Colonel O'Neill," he informed. "I want to know if he's telling the truth."

"I'll get on to it, sir," she said and left.

Hammond then addressed the psychologist. "Dr. Gibson how is our young friend?"

"He's unsure, a little scared, but that's natural," she reported. "Dr. O'Neill had been skating around the truth of how he got here, though. It's starting to irritate him, but she's handling it." She the glanced at Daniel, giving him an amused smiled. "She took psychology as a minor subject, didn't she?"

He nodded, his arms folded against his chest. "So what does he think has happened?" He asked as he watched his wife interacting with the teenager, who now wore green fatigues.

"Jake thinks he's come through time or was brought through," Andrea divulged seriously. "That Oma had something to do with it, even though he has no idea who Oma is."

"Well he's half right," Daniel stated.

"Doctor," Hammond broke into their conversation. "Do you think he could handle the truth if we told him?"

Andrea shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. "Sir, in all respect, Jake is a seventeen year old. One who is away from his family for the first time, he's been attending an Academy he didn't want to go to, but felt obligated to because of his father and brother, though he's proud of Colonel O'Neill, he doesn't really want to be in the Air Force." She paused for a quick moment. "He's not Captain Jacob O'Neill, he hasn't had the life experience that his older self had. Something happened to him during his time at the Academy that turned him from a boy into a man, who we're seeing is the boy. So I'd have to say no, not the whole truth."

"So we lie to him?"

"No sir, I just think we need to embellish the truth a little."

"All right," he walked over to the desk that was before the widow and activated the microphone. "Dr. O'Neill, can you join us."

She looked back. "_Yes sir_." She got up and left the room.

Hammond waited until she'd joined them. "Dr. Gibson believes our young friend wouldn't be able to handle the whole truth of his situation. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir, I do," she said without hesitation. "To be honest sir, I'm not sure how Jake even got into the Academy, he's smart enough, but he just doesn't seem to be Air Force material at all. He's good hearted and curious. He wanted to study Anthropology, not Military Sciences."

Daniel smiled a little. "Jack must have loved that, his own brother wanting to be a science geek."

Cali nodded, smiling herself. "Yeah."

Hammond was silently amused by it too, but he had to get them back on track. "Dr. Jackson, I want you and your wife to explain the situation to your young friend here. Bring him to the briefing room, he appeared in the Gate room, so there's no need to hide the Stargate from him." He ordered. "Before you take him anywhere, Dr. O'Neill, a teenager was brought into custody this morning claming to be Colonel O'Neill. Dr. Fraiser is giving him a medical. I think you should go see him."

She arched an eyebrow. "Dad was turned into a teenager?"

"It seems so," he said dryly. "Briefing room in one hour, Dr. Gibson, I want you there too."

"Yes sir." The psychologist agreed.

He nodded and hurried out.

Cali sighed and turned back to glance out the window. "This is turning into some day."

"Business as usual." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," she patted his arm. "I'd better go find out what's going on with dad."

"Andy and I will take Jake to the commissary, I'm sure he's hungry by now," Daniel said uncrossing his arms. "We'll meet you in the briefing room."

"Okay," she walked out of the room, finding out from a nurse where Dr. Fraiser was.

Young Jack saw her before the doctor did. "Cali."

She went into the room further. "Hey."

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded.

Janet went into mother mood and smacked his shoulder. "Mind your language young man."

Cali smiled a little. "I've been visiting my seventeen year old real father," she said calmly. "Who descended naked and cold in the Gate room. Now I am talking to a fifteen year old who says he's Jack O'Neill, my dad."

He frowned. "Jake descended and he's seventeen?"

She nodded, crossing her arms against her chest. "Yes," she chewed on her bottom lip a little. "Which, if you are who you say you are, then your little brother has now become your big brother."

"Oh you're loving this, aren't you?" Young Jack asked her.

"No, I'm not," she answered him. "Because if you are who you say you are, and this can't be reversed, then I've lost my dad," she answered and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Janet glaring at the teenager.

After being introduced to Daniel, Jake went with him and Andrea to the commissary, while the adults got coffee, he settled with juice and toast. They found a table and sat down.

Jake glanced around, seeing other personnel in fatigues, either greens or jungle. Some he realized were Marines and some were Air Force. "So what do you actually do here, Dr. Jackson?" He asked; he found he liked the archaeologist, he was a geek but he was cool. "I mean that large ring in that room is more then decoration, right?"

Daniel smiled; Jake was a little like his brother and a lot like Cali. "It does, it creates a wormhole between planets, which we travel too and explore. It's called a Stargate."

"Planets?"

"Yes."

"Like '_Star Trek_'?"

Andrea chuckled as she put her cup down. "Which would make Daniel, Mr. Spock."

"Very funny," the linguist grumbled.

"I thought so," she mused, and then explained. "Daniel is the Archaeologist/linguist for SG-1, along with his wife, they share the duties. The rest of the team is made up of Major Carter, Teal'c and the team leader."

"I didn't think it was possible for a husband and wife to serve on the same team." Jake theorized; ignoring the fact she'd left out the team leaders name.

"It isn't normally, but it's complicated." Daniel told him and saw the '_yeah right_' look he was given; it sent chills down his spine.

"Are you apart of a team, Dr. Gibson?" The teenager asked.

"I've gone off world with the medical team and other teams that need the assistance of a psychologist," Andrea explained. "Mainly I council team members and personnel, since my appointment though, I feel more like SG-1's personal shrink."

"We're not that bad." Daniel said softly, though from what he'd been told he had to agree.

"Daniel, I could have you and Cali on your own in therapy for the rest of your lives due to the things you've seen and experienced," she informed truthfully. "You alone have died more then once, been revived by one means or another, been reported dead, had injures from ribbon devices, staff weapon's, been addicted to a sarcophagus, hit by a Zat gun, had more concussions then I want to guess, tortured, been to hell, duplicated, swooped bodies, tranquilized, thrown from the Gate at a high velocity. Had a memory implant, nearly committed suicide after being addicted to hypnotic light-projecting device on a pleasure planet. Not to mention you've had your first wife kidnapped and killed before your very eyes."

His eyes displayed the pain he felt. "You made you're point."

Andrea knew she'd gone to far. "Daniel I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound as bad as that," she said sincerely. "All I'm saying is you've put yourself on the firing line as much, even more then anyone on this base and we all owe you more then we thank you for. Cali too."

Jake was stunned and a little overwhelmed, his impression of the archaeologist went from geek to hero. "You go on the front line?"

Daniel nodded. "SG-1 is the flag team."

"And Cali, I mean Dr. O'Neill goes with you, has she… has she been hurt too?" He asked shocked.

"She's nearly died more then once, has died, has had as many concussions as I've had, and has seen men and women killed in front of her eyes, so yes. She's been hurt too," the linguist said solemnly.

"And every man and woman on this base who goes off world with either of them, or both of them, would put there lives on the line to make sure they come home," Andrea concluded with respect. "They may not be military, Jake, but they've taken on responsibilities that have made them unique."

Cali had come in, over hearing that. "Thank you, Andrea." She said as she sat next to her husband, she picked up his coffee mug and took a drink.

Daniel rubbed the back of her neck, seeing she was tense. "How did it go?"

"It wasn't pretty," she answered and then switched to Abydonian. 'How am I going to handle having my real father as a seventeen year old, if my dad is fifteen?'

'I don't know, but we'll work something out,' he assured in the same dialect.

She nodded, taking another drink before handing the cup back. "I need a vacation, a long vacation," she said wearily and then added. "We should get to the briefing room."

Agreeing they left the commissary, in the elevator, Andrea pressed the button for level 26 and lent against the sidewall, she smiled seeing Cali leaning against the back wall along with her husband. Her head was on his shoulder and her eyes closed. "Late night, Dr. O'Neill?"

"Mmm, I had to finish a translation for SG-2," she said without opening her eyes, her hand tightly gripped in her husbands. "Then after I dragged Daniel out of our office, we went home."

"And got very little sleep," he added.

Andrea chuckled, as Jake looked embarrassed. "Guys, teenager in the elevator."

Cali opened her eyes. "Sorry Jake."

"That's, umm, okay, no problem," he stumbled, sure his face was a little red from embarrassment.

The elevator stopped and they walked out once the doors opened, the two-archaeologist once more acting professional. Going down the corridor, they went into the briefing room.

General Hammond came to the doorway of his office when he saw them. "Doctors," he gestured them into his office. "Excuse us a moment, son," he said to Jake.

"Yes sir," the teenager said and walked over to the window to look at the Gate.

Inside, Hammond shut the door and addressed his personnel. "We need to discuss a few things, first being how much to we tell Jake?"

"Sir, I've been thinking about that," Cali stated. "Jake thinks he's been brought through time by Oma. I think we can use it to our advantage."

"In what way?" Andrea questioned.

"Well, he said he fell down the stairs," she recalled. "What if we told him, Oma has given him a second chance to change his life, to be and do what he really wants to do?"

"Do we tell him he died?" The General inquired.

"I think we're going to have to, that he died and ascended, that he was now being given a second chance and he chose this, to descend as a teenager to have a new life." Daniel answered him, seeing the line of though his wife was following.

"All right," the General agreed. "What about if the other teenager we have at the moment is Jack O'Neill, how do we explain that?"

"I think it might be best if we keep the two of them apart for now, sir," Andrea declared. "I think it would be best for Jake to meet his brother as an adult, not a teenager."

"Very well," he agreed and revealed. "I've been on the phone to the President and since we can't send Jake O'Neill back, the President is leaving his options to us. We'll discuss this more after Jake has been told of the situation he's in now." Hammond informed. He opened the door and they followed him out. "Mr. O'Neill, please take a seat." He insisted and the teenager joined them, sitting with them at the table, the General in his usual seat. "I realize this has been very confusing for you, we'll try to answer any questions you have."

"Sir, the biggest is why and how did I get here?"

Hammond looked to Daniel. "Doctor."

Daniel sat forward, leaning on the table. "Jake, the woman you spoke to, Oma. She's what we call an ascended being, an Ancient," he explained. "She helped you."

"How?"

"You died, Jake," Cali said bluntly. "You died and ascended, aided by Oma. You were ascended for quiet a while. However, you've been disillusioned and Oma offered you a second chance, to go back and rethink your life."

He wasn't sure whether or not to believe them or not, but so far they hadn't lied to him. "So I agreed to this?"

"Yes, you descended, not as you were, but as a seventeen year old, with all those memories, feelings and decisions. She knew this was a point in your life that you were confused and unsure," Cali continued. "In doing this, you've been given a second chance."

"Cali said you wanted to study Anthropology," Daniel declared. "This is your chance. You can go to collage and study whatever you want."

"Just like that?" He asked them, still coming to terms with it all.

"Just like that."

"Dr. Gibson said the two of you had died, did you both ascend too?" Jake asked Daniel and Cali, he saw the General frown over that piece of information being let out.

Andrea shifted restlessly in her chair. "They were both ascended," she revealed. "Daniel for a little over a year and Cali for a little over a month. They descended and retook human form, just as you did."

"Except they didn't come back as teenagers," he noted, a little disgruntled. "I don't have any memories of what you're telling me, I don't remember dying or ascending or anything like that. I remember being at the Academy and falling down the stairs."

Cali sighed. "Jake," she sat forward, this wasn't working. "If we tell you the truth, do you think you can handle it and mean the whole truth, as we know it? Of how you died, the times you assisted me as an ascending being, your family? If you think it's something you want to hear, then we'll tell you, but if you want to start a new life and put everything behind you, as Oma intended, then we'll leave it in the past." She saw the pain and confusion in his eyes. "Jake, as far as everyone is concerned, Captain Jacob O'Neill was killed in an accident in 1977, his parents and brother buried him. They never knew the truth and your brother never knew until after he came to work here and we only know half of what happened to you."

"So I didn't die in an accident?" He asked shakily.

"No."

He ran his fingers through his short brown hair. "Are we related, I mean you have the O'Neill name."

"Yes," she nodded.

Pushing his chair back, he stood and walked over to the window, staring out at the Stargate. Turing back he stood there with his arms crossed against his chest, he looked at Cali, her eyes. She was right, he did have a second chance and she was right about something else. Jacob O'Neill was dead. There was one thing she didn't have to tell him, he saw it in her eyes. "You're his daughter. Jacob's" His stated quietly.

Cali got up and went around to him; he's referral to who he had been as a separate person was his way of accepting it. "Yes, I'm Jacob's daughter. I was born on the planet Abydos. Jack found me and brought me home, he adopted me."

Tears stung his eyes. God his life was so screwed up. He wasn't even himself any more. "So what do I do now?"

"Take the second chance and start again," she said gently and drew him into her arms, feeling his snake around her as he fell apart. "You can stay with Daniel and I, be a part of our family," she said rubbing his back. "Our son would love an a big brother like you. Don't give up, Jake."

"I won't," he promised. He pulled back, a little embarrassed about losing it in front of them all. He could do this. Jacob O'Neill was dead, but he was very much a live and he could start again. "So I have a little brother?"

"Yeah, you do, Caleb," she smiled happy he was accepting what had happened to him. "Come on." They went back and sat down.

"I take it Mr. O'Neill your going to stay with Dr. Jackson and his family?" The General asked him.

"Yes sir, if that is all right?" He looked from the General to Daniel. "At least until I know what I want to do."

"You're family Jake, you can stay as long as you like." Daniel said sincerely. "We'll support you no matter what decision you make."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any other questions, Mr. O'Neill?" The General asked.

"You said Jack works here, at this base?" The teenager stated.

"Yes. Colonel O'Neill is the team leader of SG-1 and my second-in-command," General Hammond revealed.

"Wow, Jack made, Colonel." He was a little surprised and proud.

Hammond smiled. "At the moment he's on assignment, son," he announced. "As soon as he returns you'll be reunited," he saw Major Carter, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser coming up the stairs and looked to Andrea. "Dr. Gibson, perhaps you can give Mr. O'Neill a tour of the Archaeological department."

"Yes sir," she stood, as did the teenager.

Jake turned to the General. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome son," he said.

Andrea guided him away, as Sam, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser came into the room, they took their seats.

"Wow," Sam exclaimed, having caught a look at the teenager. "He does look like the Colonel, I mean the one in the infirmary."

"So I take, you believe the boys story?" The General inquired.

"Yes sir." Janet answered.

"Are you certain, Doctor?"

She opened the medical report before her. "Initial test show that within an acceptable margin of error, the boy's DNA is virtually identical to Colonel O'Neill's," she reported.

"What size margin of error are we talking about?" Cali asked.

"Very small. In a court of law, the DNA same we took from the boy would be considered a high-probability match to the DNA we have on file from Colonel O'Neill. There is a…" Janet hesitated, "tiny abnormality, but for all intents and purposes, it's him."

"Tiny abnormality?" Daniel asked. "Like the fact that he's suddenly quite a few years younger then he's supposed to be?"

"To be honest, this is out of my league," Janet admitted. "We've got some specialist flying in. We're gonna run more tests and see what we can learn."

"In the meantime, I suggest we try to make him as comfortable as possible." Hammond suggested.

"I'll set up a PlayStation," Sam declared. "What about Jake O'Neill? Do they meet?"

"No, for the moment he thinks the Colonel is on assignment," the General informed.

"Jake was told as much as we thought he could handle," Cali revealed. "He needs time to accept what has happened to him and what his future holds. What he doesn't need is the surprise of knowing his brother is suddenly younger them him."

"So we just keep them apart?"

"For the moment."

"Doctor, you're scheduled to go off world with SG-6," Hammond announced. "Since you've accepted Jake into your family, I'll make arrangements so he can remain permanently with you both."

Cali turned to Daniel. "I think we need to buy a bigger house."

"Looks like it," he gave her hand a squeeze under the table. "Jake will be fine with us, sir."

"Thank you, Doctor Jackson, I'll need to see you both when time permits to finalize the paper work," he said.

"Yes sir," both agreed.

"Dismissed." He stood and returned to his office. He had calls and arrangements to make.

"So where is Junior Jack?" Daniel asked Sam.

"In his quarters on level 25, sulking."

"Great, sulky Jack," he remarked. "He's all yours."

"Coward," she threw at him in good humor as she stood.

"Hey, I've dealt with sulky Jack," he reminded. "Well so Cali has told me."

Cali smiled, finding it amusing. "You have and quiet well too," she smirked.

"You're both going to owe me big time," Sam jeered. "We should check out the Colonel's house, so after Cali has left, you can drop Jake off at home and then catch up with us there." She suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Have fun, Sam," Cali said sweetly, with a weary smile.

"Thanks," the Major grumbled as she and Teal'c left.

Getting up, Cali walked over to the window, staring out at the Stargate.

Daniel pushed back his chair and went round to her. "Are you sure you're all right with this?"

She sighed her arms crossed against her chest. "If I hadn't been scheduled to go off world, I think I'd be requesting the chance," she said wearily and then rubbed the back of her neck. "Someone out there has a sick sense of humor."

He drew her into his arms. "It'll turn out alright," he kissed the top of her head. "You'll see." He rubbed her back gently. "And when you get back, I think you and I deserve a weekend away, just the two of us."

She smiled, resting her head against his shoulder. "We could always work on that little sister for Caleb."

"We could do that," he agreed smiling, nuzzling the top of her head.

"I wish you were coming with me," she said softly, gripping his shirt with both hands.

"Me too, sweetheart," he whispered. Then suggested. "Lets go find Jake and Andrea and tell our adopted son he's heading home with me."

She didn't pull away, but did release his shirt. "I'm too young to be his adopted mom."

Daniel cupped her face in his hands, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. "So he'll have the youngest mom on the block, at least I look old enough to be his adopted father." He rested his forehead against hers for a moment then straightened. "Everything is going to be all right, Cal."

"I know," she rose up on her toes and brushed her lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said lovingly, then stepped back, taking her hand they left the briefing room. Not seeing the General smiling in his office, having seen the interaction.

While Daniel and Cali caught up with Jake and discussed what was going to happen, while Sam and Teal'c went to the commissary with the teenage Jack O'Neill. A set of fatigues had been found for him that fit, complete with SG-1 badges. He saw the looks they were giving him.

"You know, uh, I think you two are enjoying this just a little to much," young Jack remarked.

"Well, you are kinda cute," Sam smirked.

"That's 'Sir' to you," the teenager rebuked sharply, seeing the smile go from her face. "And being trapped inside a scrawny little body isn't my idea of cute, Carter."

"Does possessing a younger body not have certain advantages, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked him.

"No. Not seein' it," the teenager retorted. "Whaddya mean?"

"Do you not experience increased health and vitality?"

Teenage Jack looked irritated. "My vitality was just fine, thank you."

"I think what Teal'c is saying valid," Sam stated. "How many of us wouldn't trade everything for the change to be young again? Live out lives over?"

"Like Jake is doing?" The teenager inquired.

"Well I think that's different sir, we not really sure whether he chose to descend that way or not."

"Yeah, well, unlike Jake, I don't plan on staying like this and growing up again," he said despondent.

"Well, in the meantime, may I make a suggestion?" Sam offered. "Try enjoying this as much as we are." She grinned, but swallowed hard when young Jack frowned at her, adding. "Sir."

"So where is Jake?" He asked her, letting her sweat for that last comment.

"Jake O'Neill is going to stay with Daniel and Cali Jackson." Teal'c informed.

The teenager found it amusing that the Jaffa referred to Daniel and Cali like he did, usual he said their two names separate. "So since they don't want the two of us seeing each other, he's going to stay with Daniel while Cali's off world."

"Well sir, Dr. Gibson doesn't think Jake is capable of handling you looking like this," Sam said uncomfortably, deciding to leave out the fact Jake was becoming a part of Daniel and Cali's family. "Neither does Cali or Daniel. In all respect, sir, he's seventeen; he has memories of being seventeen. All this is overwhelming to him."

The teenager ran his hand over his head. "Fine, so what are we doing to sort out my problem?"

"Well as soon as Cali and SG-6 have left and Daniel has taken Jake home, he's going to met us over to your house to take a look," she answered him.

"Great," he grumbled.

In their office, Daniel finished talking to Silvia on the phone; he hung up, addressing everyone. "Silvia is getting things ready, she suggested while I'm at work she'll take Jake shopping for clothes, and then pick Caleb up from school."

"I suppose I can't wear fatigues forever," the teenager agreed. "But I don't have any money?"

"We can handle it," Cali assured him. "We're family, remember."

He nodded. "So how old is Caleb?"

Cali was packing her field pack. "Five, he's IQ is higher then normal for a child his age."

"How high?"

"Well he reads at a grade six level, speaks a dozen different languages, can read and write in all languages he knows, some of them alien," Daniel explained. "Cali and I talk in Abydonian a lot at home, he's picked it up."

"Among other alien languages," she commented, closing her pack.

"So how many do you guys speak?" Jake asked them.

"About nine." Daniel told him.

"Can you teach me Abydonian?"

"Sure."

"Cool."

Cali chuckled. "He's an O'Neill all right," she smirked. "I've got to go change, I won't be long." She told them and wondered out of the office.

Jake lent on the desk. "If Cali's a member of SG-1, then why is she going off world with SG-6?"

"If a team needs our help, we go along, not all of the archaeological staff go off world and not all are as qualified as Cali and I." Daniel explained.

"And she'll be alright?" He asked protectively. He felt that way towards her, from the moment she'd walked into the infirmary room.

Daniel nodded reassuringly. "Both Cali and I have been trained in hand-to-hand combat, weapons training. We participate in mandatory PT with the other teams and are put through physical evaluations as well."

Andrea had given Jake a run down on the Goa'uld and the fight with Anubis, as well as a brief history of the Stargate and the mythology that the Goa'uld adopted as they'd toured the Archaeological department. Seeing the office he was now in had been an eye opener, the artifacts and books, journals, it was amazing. The one thing he did realize, was both Daniel and Cali were well respected. There were still questions Jake had through; some he was a little hesitant in asking. He spotted a photo near the fish tank of tropical fish and went over and picked it up. The woman in it looked Egyptian. "Who is this, Daniel?"

"My first wife, Sha're," he said tenderly. "Cali's life partner."

He looked confused. "Life partner?"

"As Cali told you, she was born on the planet Abydos, that's where Sha're was from. After Cali's mother died, Sha're's father took Cali in and raised her. She and Sha're had a special relationship that lead them to being life partners. Eventually Cali became my life partner too," Daniel explained, a touch of sadness to his voice. "After Sha're's death, Cali became my wife by Abydonian law."

Jake put the photo down; he was a little confused, piecing it together. "Sha're was Cali's lover?" He saw Daniel nod. "And you married Sha're."

Daniel nodded his head again. "Sha're was kidnapped by one of our enemies, Apophis, she became his Queen when the Goa'uld symbiote took her as a host. Cali helped me through that and we fell in love and she became my life partner."

"So you had a wife and a lover?" Jake was more confused.

"Yes," the linguist answered him, waiting for the teenager's reaction.

"That's different," was his response and then added. "And by being married by Abydonian law, the Air Force can't stop the two of you from being on the same team."

"That's right."

"Wow."

Chuckling, Daniel took that as a good sign. "So you're all right with all of it?"

"Sure," Jake answered. "Cali is from an alien planet, is married to a human and has a thing for girls as well as guys. No problem."

That made Daniel smile. "Cali hasn't look at another woman since Sha're, being a life partner is a very special, very emotional bonding between two people, it isn't taken lightly."

"And it really didn't bother you that she loved your wife?"

"No, if Sha're had been able to have been saved, then we would have lived together, the three of us."

Jake arched an eyebrow. "Jack must have loved that idea."

"I don't think he was opposed to it, he loves Cali, her happiness would have been enough to have accept the situation. He accepted her relationship with me, before and after our marriage."

"He bitched about the age difference?" Jake asked him.

"Not in so many words, but it came up." Daniel stated and added. "Thirteen before you ask."

"Okay," he accepted and left it at that. "So," he wandered back to the desk and sat down. "Dr. Fraiser said she has a daughter my age."

"Cassandra."

"Really, is she cute?"

"Yes," Daniel answered cautiously. "And has a boyfriend, I believe."

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends." Jake smirked, with that typical O'Neill grin, making Daniel laugh.

Cali returned; she now wore green fatigues, a bandana on her head, her braided hair tucked beneath it. "You two sound like you're having fun."

"Our '_son_' is going to be a handful like Jack," Daniel remarked taking a gold cup off the teenager, putting it back on the desk.

She took her pack. "I had that feeling," she mused. "Come on you two, I've got to met SG-6 at the armory."

Daniel took the pack from her, seeing Jake roll his eyes and chuckle. Oh they were going to get on fine and Caleb was going to love him.

"So what do I call you guys?" He asked them, a little hesitant what their answer was going to be. "I mean, you're going to say you adopted me, right?"

Cali hadn't thought about that. "Well we can say you're parents were friends of Daniel's who were killed and that he adopted you," she put forth. "So…"

"Why don't we just stick with Daniel and Cali for now, we'll sort the rest out as we go." Daniel suggested.

The teenager accepted that. "I know it's probably not normal, but I'd like to be involved in the cover story, I like what Cali said, but I want to be there when it's all finalized."

"That's fair enough."

"Thanks."

Cali slipped her arm around his waist. "You're going to be fine, Jake, I promise."

He smiled and nodded. This was it, his life, he had to grab hold and see where it took him.

On level 24, they found SG-6 waiting, they were already kitted out with vests and weapons.

"Doc, Dr. J," Major Shanks greeted them both.

"Major Andrew Shanks, Jake O'Neill," Cali introduced.

He shook the teenager's hand. "Nice to meet you kid." He jerked a thumb towards the open door. "Go kit up doc, the General wants you fully armed, we're not sure what we're going to find."

She nodded and walked into the room, getting a vest, she put it on, doing it up and the holster that was attached, doing up the thigh strap before taking the berretta that was handed to her, she put it in the holster, and put away the extra clips. Captain Ethan Mackenzie, Shanks' 2IC, handed her a P90, she checked it before attaching it to the clip on her vest, so it hang round her neck. He also gave her extra clips and she put them away. "Okay." She turned and walked out with him.

All of SG-6 carried HK's; Cali was the only one with a P-90. Daniel attached her field pack to her vest.

Jake was surprised by the fact she carried some thing like that. "I've never seen a weapon like that?"

She unclipped it, making sure the safety was on before handing it to him. "It's a P-90, 50 rounds horizontal clip, 900 armor piercing rounds per minute. It can be fired semi automatic or fully automatic. The weapon of choice for SG-1."

He felt the weight, it was lighter then he expected. "Do they ever jam?"

"Not that we've found," she answered, seeing the surprise on the Major's face. She took the weapon back, attaching it once more to the clip on her vest.

"Both Dr. O'Neill and Dr. Jackson have been trained and are exceptional shots with this weapon." Major Shanks praised.

"Thank you, Andy," Cali said sincerely.

"You're welcome," he gestured down the hallway. "Shell we?"

She nodded. Jake walked with the Major and the rest of SG-6 as they headed for the elevator, Daniel walked with his wife. They took the elevator to level 26; Sergeant Harriman was waiting for them.

"Dr. O'Neill, the General thought Jake would like to see the control room," the Sergeant informed.

Daniel patted Jake on the shoulder, seeing the teenager was eager. "Go on Jake, I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Daniel," he turned to Cali, giving her a shy smile. "Take care."

"I will Jake."

He blushed a little and hurried away with the Sergeant.

Cali chuckled lightly. "He's a little different then I expected," she revealed, SG-6 had gone on ahead.

"He's a lot like you," Daniel commented smiling warmly.

"I suppose so."

They came to the Gate room; Daniel gently grabbed his wife's arm, stopping her. "Be careful out there."

"I will," she assured, she moved closer and rose up on her toes, brushing her lips over his in a brief kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he whispered.

They heard the Stargate move and the first of the chevrons lock. Cali stepped back. "Don't let little dad give you a hard time."

He smiled at that. "I won't."

She nodded, finding it hard to leave him. "I have to go," she took a few steps then turned back, saying to him in Abydonian. 'I love you, my husband.'

'I love you, my wife,' he replied the same way.

She smiled and went into the Gate room, standing with SG- 6.

Daniel hurried up to the control room, standing next to Jake and the General. The last chevron locked and the Stargate opened with a whoosh, settling into a watery event horizon.

"Very cool," Jake exclaimed softly.

Chuckling, Daniel had to agree. "You never get tired of it."

"I agree, Doctor," the General said. He lent over and spoke into the microphone. "SG-6, you have a go. Good luck and Godspeed."

In the Gate room, Major Shanks gestured to his team. "Lets go people." They all stepped up onto the ramp and walked through the Stargate, the Major and Cali the last to go through. A few minutes later the Gate closed down.

Back in the control room the General turned to Jake. "Son, I'm sure I don't have to remind you what you've see here is top secret."

"No sir."

"Good."

Daniel patted the teenager on the back. "Let's go Jake."

He nodded and went with him; they left the control room and went to the locker room, where Daniel changed into casuals, grabbing his wallet and keys they left the mountain, driving home.

Jake went from looking out the window at his surroundings to Daniel. "Does it bother you, that Cali goes on missions like that, that could be dangerous?"

"I trust Cali and I trust Major Shanks and the rest of SG-6 to bring her back to me," the linguist answered, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

Nodding, Jake went back to looking out the window; things had changed from what he remembered. At the Jackson house, Daniel parked in the driveway and they went inside.

Silvia Clark smiled as they walked in, she could see the likeness between the teenager and the rest of the O'Neill's. "You must be Jake," she greeted.

"Yes Ma'am," he said smiling.

"Jake this is Mrs. Silvia Clark, Caleb's nanny," Daniel introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

Silvia smiled warmly. "None of that ma'am business young man, you can call me Silvia or if you're not comfortable with that, then Caleb calls me Nana Silvia, I don't mind if you do to."

"Thank you," he agreed with a nod.

"I've got to head over to Jack's to check on his house, so I'm going to call the base and let Sam know I'm on my way," Daniel told them.

"We'll be fine, Daniel." Silvia assured him. When Daniel headed into the living room, she guided Jake into the kitchen. "I thought we'd do a little shopping before I have to pick Caleb up," she told the teenager. "Though I'm sure we can find something of Daniel's to fit you, so you don't have to go shopping in the fatigues."

"I um don't mind," Jake told her.

He was like Cali, she decided. "All right," she gave in and got the pot of freshly brewed coffee and put some in a travel mug, having made it like Daniel liked it. She turned and waited.

Daniel came in. "Silvia…" he saw the travel mug she held, smiling. "Thank you."

She handed it over. "You're welcome, now off you go, Jake and I will be fine."

"Do you need any extra money?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine, off you go."

He gave in; he found it was easier, Silvia run the house with military procession. "All right, I'll call if I'm going to be late." He told her. "Bye." He said and hurried away.

Silvia chuckled, hearing the front door close. "Men, no matter what age, they all need a little mothering now and then," she mused. "Come along Jake."

He smiled and followed, he had a feeling this was going to be interesting and he liked Silvia, she reminded him of his own mother.

Teal'c, Sam and teenage Jack O'Neill pulled up in front of O'Neill's house, finding Daniel leaning against his SUV waiting for them. Getting out they followed the archaeologist into the house, except for the pint size Colonel, they'd changed out of their fatigues into casuals. Teenage Jack had meanly taken the badgers off the fatigues he wore; they were the only clothes that fitted him properly. Going into the dinning room they saw the table littered with empty cartons of Chinese take-out food, beer and wine bottles.

"Well, it's nice to know some things don't change." Daniel remarked, as he picked up an empty carton and then putting it down again.

"I wasn't exactly expecting visitors," the teenager retorted.

"We'll have this stuff sent back to the lab for analysis." Sam announced.

"Well, if they find MSG, I will never order from them again!" The teenager said agitated. "Come on, what are we doing here exactly?"

"Well, this is the last place you remember being…." Daniel said, hesitating, trying to come up with the right word.

"Older?" Young Jack offered.

Teal'c opened the fridge, ignoring the bantering. "Are you conducting some sort of scientific experiment, O'Neill?" He asked after opening a container.

"Hey, come on!" The teenager chastised and grabbed it off him. "That salsa's still good." He put it back and grabbed himself a beer, opening it.

Sam snatched the bottle from his hands before he could take a drink, looking patronizingly at him. "What was the last thing you ate, Sir?"

"Four cheese burritos, some guacamole on the side."

"Anything else?" Daniel questioned sarcastically.

"A beer. Then I hit the sack," the teenager replied.

"So, whatever happened to you must have occurred once you were asleep." Sam theorized.

Young Jack shrugged. "Well the bedrooms that way," he informed and they all headed there, the beer being left behind.

In the bedroom, there were pictures of Jack, a very young Charlie, some of Cali and Jack together and a couple of Cali on her own. There were one of Jack and Daniel, with Cali standing between them and one of the whole team. There were also book shelves and bureaus, an armchair and reading lamp was by the window, the walls were cream and military memorabilia hung in places, along with paintings of fish. The teenager stood in the doorway as his teammates searched the bedroom. When he saw Daniel rummaging through his underwear draw in the bureau, he stalked over to stop him, a little indignant. "Hey! Do you mind?"

Daniel handed over the gray boxers he was holding and threw his hands up in surrender, going quickly over to one of the bookshelves, hiding the smirk on his lips. The teenager shoved the boxers back into the draw and shut it, walking over to where Teal'c was reading something at one of the bookshelves, he groan, were they going to touch everything and pry into every part of his private live. "Teal'c?"

Teal'c ignored him and reached for the overhead lamp, as it came one, young Jack had a flash of memory, he saw green balls of light spinning around in a white mist and then the fast of an Asgard. Then it was gone.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed a little disoriented.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c steadied the teenager.

"What is it?" Daniel questioned as he and Sam joined them, concerned.

"Either I'm remembering a particularly bad dream," the teenager informed seriously. "Or the Asgard paid me a little visit last night."

"The Asgard?" Sam looked curiously at him.

"I saw four green balls of light and an Asgard."

"Well at least it's something," Daniel stated.

She nodded. "We'd better get back to base and brief General Hammond."

Agreeing they left the house, Daniel following them back to base in his car. At the mountain, the three SG-1 members in casuals changed back into fatigues and along with the teenage Jack, went to brief General Hammond. In the briefing room, the General listened to what they had to say while the teenager sat tapping the table irritably, his mood wasn't good.

"No offence, but what you're saying doesn't make any sense." Hammond told them.

"Jack's account sounds like a number of UFO abduction case files I've read." Daniel clarified.

The teenager rolled his eyes. "This you remember?" He said aggravated. "My birthday you forget."

Teal'c found it amusing, seeing Daniel frown. He'd found over the years, Jack O'Neill had a problem with the fact Daniel didn't remember every single conceivable detail about his friend with crystal clarity that he did with languages and cultures.

Daniel for his part fired back at the teenager. "Looks like you'll have a lot more."

The Jaffa squashed the bickering quickly. "This encounter is incongruous with all previous contact we have had with the Asgard."

"Thor had indicted that the Asgard have been keeping an eye on human development on Earth in the past." Sam noted.

"But we're allies now," the General pointed out. "We've cooperated with them on a number of missions."

"This, I would not have agreed to," teenage Jack added.

"What could they possibly hope to gain from secretly making you younger against your will?" Sam asked him.

Thinking for a moment, the teenager was stumped and shook his head. "I got nothing."

Daniel found it unusual hearing his best friends attitude coming out of the teenager's mouth. "General, uh, I'd like to cross-reference some of the old abduction accounts, see if I can find any connection."

"Please do," the General agreed and looked to Sam. "Major, I believe you have a briefing to run at 1300 hours."

"Yes, sir, I'll be there," she said.

"Wait, wait, the F-302 briefing?" teenage Jake questioned. "I thought I was running that?"

"Given your current situation, I feel it would be best if Major Carter handled it," Hammond informed. "I'm sure you can impart any information she needs to know to fill in the gap."

"But, I mean, I'm the one…"

The General cut him off. "Good. Dismissed." He got up and left.

The rest of SG-1 departed quickly, leaving the teenager sitting there alone. He sat there for a few minutes stewing on it; it wasn't fair it was his briefing. Finally he got up and went over to the General's office. He tapped on the door. Hearing the General call who ever it was to come in. He opened the door and went in.

Hammond had been expecting him. "Jack, try to understand. Your situation puts me in a very difficult position."

"Uh, General, no offence, but you're not the one who went to bed watching CNN and woke up as part of the MTV generation," the teenager retorted.

Hammond sat back in his chair. "Which is exactly why Major Carter's going to handle that briefing."

"Sir, I've flown the 302 more times then anyone else," teenage Jack reminded.

"Including your daughter," the General added, seeing the guilt on the teenagers face. "Other then the fact you've been teaching Dr. O'Neill to fly the 302, the bottom line is, a room full of seasoned pilots aren't' going to respect the opinion of a boy, any more then they would if I sent Dr. O'Neill in to do the briefing. Even though she could probably handle it."

"Yes she could, but that's not going to solve my problem," the teenager declared. "I just look like a boy sir, for the moment. But those men in that room need my expertise and plus, you know, if they're gonna be working here, they're gonna have to start getting use to, you know, unusual things happening."

Hammond sighed. "Look, Jack, no one is disputing that you may continue to be a valuable asset to the SGC, but under the circumstances, there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"Yes sir. I understand," the teenager yielded, he hesitated for a moment. "Dumb idea." He muttered as he left.

In Daniel's office, Teal'c was cross-referencing alien abductions on the computer while Daniel searched through a number of reference books.

"It would appear that a great many of the Tau'ri have encountered being from other worlds," the Jaffa commented.

"Yep, hmm. Little do they know how close they are to the truth," Daniel remarked, scanning a book for information.

"What, exactly are we looking for, Daniel Jackson."

He looked up. "Well, any abduction accounts that match Jack's story, and, um, obviously, anyone claiming to have physically regressed several decades overnight," he walked over to him. "We just need to enter our search parameters into the database."

Teal'c finished doing as Daniel stopped talking. "It has already been done."

Daniel looked over his shoulder, seeing the list on the computer monitor. "Wow. That's a lot of people."

"Indeed."

"Let's see if any of these match Jack's story exactly. What he said he saw. Four green lights." Daniel suggested and watched as Teal'c entered the new search parameters into the computer and a new list came onto the monitor. "That's a little more reasonable," he noted and took a look. "Interesting, of the narrowed down accounts, the most recent is from…"

"Nineteen years ago." Teal'c informed.

"Eight are here in the States," the archaeologist revealed. "You know if these addresses are valid, we should go talk to these people in person."

"What do you hope to lean?"

"I guess we'll know when we learn it." He remarked and patted Teal'c on the shoulder. "Print out a copy and we'll go see the General."

Teal'c nodded and did so, taking the list of names and addresses they headed for the General's office. "Daniel Jackson, do you not find it disturbing knowing that Jake O'Neill is now a teenager?" The Jaffa asked the archaeologist in the elevator.

"It's funny but I don't, I look at Jake and see a seventeen year old," Daniel admitted. "I don't remember knowing Jake when he was ascended, so I'm kind of meeting him for the first time."

"And Cali O'Neill?"

"I'm not sure, Teal'c,"

"At least he is not as annoying as O'Neill." The Jaffa said bluntly.

Daniel laughed. "No, he's more like Cali in some ways then Jack," he agreed. "Jack must be the black sheep of the family."

"Indeed."

**P5X-3499**

Major Shanks walked beside Cali, his HK comfortable in his hands. Captain Mackenzie was up head with Lt. Amanda Smith, Lt. Chris Fisher brought up the rear. The planet was plush with vegetation and animal life, they'd seen wild horses running in the distance, life signs had been detected during the initial scan of the planet, but it hadn't been determined whether they were human or not.

"You're quiet doc?" The Major noted.

She smiled. "I guess I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, I guess you have," he agreed. "So do you want to talk about it?"

Cali chuckled softly. "Playing shrink, now Andy?"

He shrugged. "Can't hurt, Cal."

Her expression warmed. "It's a little weird, having him ascend as a teenager, with no memories of what happened to him or that he was ascended," she said. "In a way it's like having a brother, not a father."

"Does he think the same?"

"I don't really know, he put Jacob O'Neill in the third person, like it wasn't him at all, but someone else. I think that's how he's going to handle it," she theorized. "To him, Captain Jacob O'Neill hadn't existed yet and if Jake does something else with his life, then he won't."

"So what does he want to do?" Andrew asked her.

"He wants to study Anthropology."

"Yeah, that's different."

She nodded. "I guess it is and it isn't, I had to get it from somewhere."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well he's becoming a part of our family," Cali stated. "Which means we're going to have to give up our office so he can have a room, but that's okay."

"You can always build on." The Major suggested.

"True, or we can look for somewhere bigger."

"Take it one day at a time, doc, you'll sort something out."

Smiling, Cali had to agree with him. "Yeah we will."

The trees and vegetation was thinning out, they crouched down, staying within cover, in the clearing a head of them was a village that had been built near a waterfall and river.

Major Shanks looked over the area with binoculars, after a few minutes he handed them to Cali. "What do you think, doc?"

She took a look. There were men and weapon working together in the village, children were playing, the older ones doing chores. The clothing reminded Cali of the Native American Indians, but other physical attributes were feline, right down to their tails. "Now that's interesting."

"What?" Andrew asked her.

"Tails," she handed him back the binoculars. "I'm guessing, but I'd say the natives population of this planet were partly feline in appearance and they've interbreed over the generations with an introduced human population."

He took another look, seeing what she pointed out. "Well that makes life interesting."

"Certainly different," she agreed. Taking the binoculars back she looked at the erected totems and buildings. "The totems are similar to the Native American Indians, their buildings and housing aren't, they're not even like the ones we saw on PXY-887," she lowered the binoculars. "I don't see any advanced technology."

"They could be concealing it," Captain Mackenzie put forth.

"Possibly," she agreed, giving the Major back the binoculars. "I'd like to make contact."

"I don't know, doc."

"Sir, we've seen no sign of a Goa'uld presence." Lt. Smith noted, backing Cali up.

He thought it over. "All right, but we all go," he declared putting the binoculars away. "Besides Colonel O'Neill would have my ass if anything happens to you, Cali."

She smiled. "I trust you to look after my six, Major," she smirked.

Groaning he stood with the rest of them, breaking cover they started towards the village, being spotted almost right away. Their presence didn't frighten or alarm anyone; they just looked and then went back to what they'd been doing.

A man, tall, braided black hair approached; he smiled and held his hands open and away from his body to show he was unarmed. "Welcome."

The Major nudged Cali. "You're on, doc."

She stepped forward, holding her hands open and away from her weapons. "I'm Cali O'Neill," she said keeping eye contact with him. "We're travelers, we came through the Stargate… the um Chappa'ai."

"I bid you welcome, I am Ja'li," he said with sincerity. "We haven't had visitors through the Chappa'ai for many rotations."

"We're from a planet called Earth," Cali informed.

"I have not heard of this Earth," he told her.

She figured that. "Have you heard of the Tau'ri?"

"Yes."

"We are of the Tau'ri."

That surprised him. "The people of the Tau'ri are ruled by Ra."

It was Cali's turn to be surprised; now they were getting somewhere. "The people of the Tau'ri were ruled by Ra. There was a rebellion thousands of years ago on Earth and Ra was forced to leave, the Chappa'ia was buried and forgotten for a long time. Even though it was found decades later, we didn't start using it to travel and explore until recently. We seek allies in our fight against the Goa'uld."

"I will take you to see our Elder." Ja'li insisted.

"Thank you." She walked with him, SG-6 tagging behind. It gave her a chance to study Ja'li's appearance more closely. He had a strip of short black hair that went from the hair on his head down his back to his tail, which was covered in the same short black hair. Shirtless, he was tanned, well toned, washboard stomach, muscular arms and legs, a strong upper body, handsome in a masculine sort of way. His tail brushed against her hand and she found it soft.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She blushed a little, realizing he'd been watching her, as she'd been watching him.

Ja'li guided them inside the largest of the building, pulling back the curtained door to allow them access, and then he entered. The building was made mostly of wood; carvings of animals were around the room. An elderly man with gray hair sat on cushions, dressed in the same kind of material as the rest of the natives they'd seen, but more to his age and position. Ja'li spoke to him in his own language.

Andrew arched an eyebrow and looked to Cali. She lent closer, whispering. "It's a mixture of Su Indian and I believe Samarian."

"Can you understand what they're saying?" He asked her quietly.

"He's telling the Elder, we're of the Tau'ri," she paused, taking her time, listening. "That we came through the Chappa'ai and about Ra being rebelled against on Earth and leaving. And our wish for allies against the Goa'uld."

Ja'li turned, he gestured to the surrounding cushions. "Please, sit." He did as well, introducing the Elder. "This is Elbram, our honored Elder, he is the eldest and the wisest of my people."

Cali bowed her head and introduced them in all, using a mixture of both languages that made up their own.

Elbram was surprised. "You speak the language of the SuNau with remarkable ease, child."

"Thank you, honored Elder," she bowed her head again.

"How is this possible?" Ja'li asked her, amazed.

"I'm what my people call a linguist, I study and speak a number of languages, including quiet a few alien languages," she explained. "My native language is not English, but Abydonian, I leant English and other Tau'ri languages after I arrived on Earth."

"You are not originally of the Tau'ri?" Elbram asked her.

"No, my natural father was of the Tau'ri, as were my ancestors. Tau'ri and beings we call Ancients."

"The Ascended?"

"Yes."

He paused, then gestured her closer. "Come child." She unclipped her pack, leaving it and the P-90 behind, she crawled over to the Elder and she sat at his feet so he could reach her. Elbram put his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes.

Cali felt her own eye close and became aware of pressure on her forehead, her mind raced and information flashed into her subconscious, all of it in ancient, it was overwhelming and over as quickly as it had began. She opened her eyes, Elbram's hand gone from her forehead. She rubbed it, squeezing her eyes shut at the pain that stabbed at her sensors.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Forgive me, child, I had to be sure."

Andrew was instantly on his knees at her side. "What the hell did you do to her?" He demanded, aguishly needing to know she was all right. "Doc, Cali?"

Cali opened her eyes; the pain was now a dull fading ache. "It's all right, Andy," she assured.

Elbram removed his hand and bowed his own head. "My apologies honored one."

The Major was confused. "Honored one?"

The Elder looked up. "She was of the Ascended, she carried the knowledge of the Honored ones. This is a great honor, none among my people have been able to accomplish ascension and return to walk among us as they once were."

"Yeah, well, the doc is special, her and her husband, they've both done it." Andrew told him.

Ja'li was shocked. "Honored Elder, can this be true?"

Nodding, Elbram settled the younger man. "It is true." He gestured for Ja'li to help him stand, and they all got to their feet. "Ja'li will be your guide while you are among us, honored one."

"Elder," she smiled warmly. "I understand my return from ascension is an accomplishment, but I'd prefer it if I was addressed by either my first name or as Dr. O'Neill."

"Of course," he agreed. "Ja'li."

"This way."

Captain Mackenzie handed Cali her P-90, she attached it to the clip on her vest and than took her field pack. Together she and SG6 left the building.

"I will show you where you may leave your belongings and weapons. You're safe among us." Ja'li told them.

"No offence, Ja'li, but we'll keep our weapons with us." Andrew retorted.

"If you are worried, I can have one of our warriors guard the lodging," he offered. "No one will enter other then yourselves."

"Trust is a two way street, Major." Cali reminded.

"I know that, doc."

"Sir, I'll stand guard with one of their warriors," Lt. Fisher volunteered.

"Very well, Lieutenant."

Ja'li seemed pleased; he showed them to a smaller building. "These will be your lodging, Lt. Smith and Dr. O'Neill…"

"Will be staying with us," Andrew informed sternly. "No arguments."

"Of course."

Cali and Lt. Smith chuckled and went inside, the men followed them. There were sleeping mats on the floor and a washroom. Field packs were put beside chosen mats; all but Fisher removed their vests, but left on their side arms and carried their radios. SG-6 put their rifles in their pack, just as Cali put her P-90 into her field pack. Her vest she sat on the top, along with her green fatigue shirt.

Andrew saw the half human, half feline watching the archaeologist. He pulled him to one side. "Look Ja'li, Cali is an attractive young woman and she does make a black tee shirt look great. But she's happily married and has a son. So I'm telling you this. Don't even think about it, because her husband may look like a geek, he may even act like one occasionally, but he's been trained by a Black Ops officer and a Jaffa ex-First Prime." He could see Ja'li understood the Jaffa part. He patted his arm. "Just thought I'd let you know."

"I understand," Ja'li said swallowing hard.

Andrew slapped him on the back. "Good man," he said and walked over to his people. He gave Fisher his orders and they left the lodging, Cali taking her digital video camera with her, as well as her radio, which she tucked into her pocket.

Lieutenant Fisher took his post as Ja'li gestured a young woman over, talking quiet with her, she stood next to the Lieutenant, giving him a smile.

Cali saw the Major arch an eyebrow and then smoother a smirk; she chuckled quietly to herself.

Ja'li then proceeded to show them his village; he answered questions, but kept his distance from the archaeologist, who was shadowed by the team. While they were discussing the irrigation system, Cali became intrigued by a recurring glint that caught her eye, it came from the waterfall; slipping away from the others she took a closer look. She saw it again as she moved closer to the rock wall of the falls, being careful of her footing. There was a opening, between the rock face and the rushing water of the falls, a misty spray of water hit her face and dampened her clothing as she edged closer, pushing herself up against the rock face she slid between it and the rushing water, finding herself in a cave. Standing still she let her eyes adjust to the lighting, water reflected in, giving it a blue glow. She filmed what she saw as she moved cautiously into the cave, the walls were covered with picture grams and hieroglyphs, as well as glyphs that represented Gate addressed. This was like the Cartouche Room that had been found on Abydos, except more primitive, this had been written by hand, using handmade paint.

Her radio crackled to life. "_Doc, where the hell are you_?" Came Major Shanks' irritated voice.

Cali stopped filming and pulled the radio from her pants pocket. "I'm in a cave behind the waterfall, Major, you've got to see this."

"_We're on our way, stay where you are._"

"Staying," she said more interested in what she was seeing then the conversation. Putting the radio back in her pocket, she continued filming.

Major Shanks, Mackenzie and Smith came into the cave, along with Ja'li, using flashlights to light their way; they saw Cali up ahead of them and hurried towards her.

Andrew was about to call out when she took a step to her left and disappeared in a flash of white light. "Ah crap!" He exclaimed and they rushed forward, the four of them disappearing in a flash of white light also.

**SGC (Several days later)**

Daniel stood next to Sam in the General's office; he referred to the notes in the book he was holding. He and Teal'c had spent the past few days interviewing the abducted "All accounts were basically identical, they all matched Jack's version of events exactly." He reported.

"Except none of them experienced any kind of physical changes as a result of the abduction." Sam added.

"No, they didn't, but everything else is bang on," he revealed. "Taken while sleeping, floating paralysis, out of body experience. Now, admittedly, all of this does sound familiar, cliché even if you watch enough TV, but, um, they all described four green globes that seemed to defy gravity, buzzing around them like insects. Now that's to specific a detail to be coincidence."

"The being that abducted them?" Hammond asked. "I assume they described an Asgard as well?"

Daniel nodded. "Short, big eyes, no hair, weird voice."

"The Asgard haven't responded to our attempted communications." Sam announced.

Dr. Fraiser came into the office behind them, she was deeply concerned. "Well, if help is coming, it better arrive soon." She told them gravely.

Sam paled a little. "How bad is it?"

"Bad," the doctor responded. "I think you'd better recall, Dr. O'Neill, General."

"It's that bad?" Daniel inquired worriedly.

She nodded and informed them of the results the genetic team had received.

Hammond looked to Daniel. "Doctor, go and recall your wife and SG-6."

"Yes sir." He acknowledged and rushed out of the office.

Sam crossed her arms against her chest. "I'll go and talk to the Colonel."

"Can you bring him to the infirmary, Sam?" Janet asked her.

The Major nodded and left the room, going directly to the guest quarters where the teenage Jack O'Neill had been set up, she knocked.

His voice filtered from inside. "It's open."

She went in, seeing him playing a game on the PlayStation. "How are you doin'?"

He paused the came and turned to face her. "Well, I think I'm getting another zit," he remarked sarcastically. "And, uh, oh, yeah, I'm still a kid. But beyond that I'm doin' just peachy, thanks. Why?"

Reluctantly, Sam went and sat on the bed, fully aware of the gravity of this situation. "Janet's just finished going over the genetic team's analysis of your test results."

He flinched at the memory, at least busting in on the F-302 briefing and taking over had been fun. "How bad can it be?"

"You're probably not feeling the effects yet, but, something is happening to your body at the cellular level," Sam said gravely. "Basically, your genetic structure is growing more unstable." She saw the impatient look the teenager was giving her. It tore at her heart, closing her eyes for a moment she opened them and finished. "Colonel, you're dying."

The teenager sat there stunned, after all he'd been through, this couldn't be happening. "There's got to be some mistake."

Sam shook her head. "There's not sir," she told him. "Janet wants you to come to the infirmary."

He nodded and got up following her out. "What about Cali?"

"Daniel's contacting her, she and SG-6 are being recalled."

"Great," he said quietly.

In the infirmary, Janet had him sit up on a bed and took a blood sample while Sam hovered nearby. They'd discussed what was happening and what was going to happen.

"I feel find, honest." Teenage Jack complained.

"You'll start to notice systems as the condition worsens," the doctor informed.

"How long do I have?" He asked her straight out.

"It's hard to say," she said bluntly.

"Say it anyway," he insisted.

She didn't hesitate, as grave it was, he deserved to know the truth. "Weeks, days, I don't know. You'll notice fatigue first. In the end, you're body's vital organs will completely shut down."

"It's like something inside you is causing a total system failure." Sam expressed.

"I don't get it," he retorted bitterly. "We helped save their skinny asses from the Replicators and as a thanks, they shrink me and leave me to die."

"We're exploring every option we have, Colonel," she useless, they both knew it.

"What about your, dad?"

"I've contacted the Tok'ra, I'll try again as soon as we leave here."

"Don't wait for me," he said running his fingers through his hair. "I'll be fine."

She knew that. Nodding she walked out of the infirmary.

Janet touched his arm. "This is hard on all of them."

"I know." He got off the bed. "Look, doc, I want to talk to the General, are we finished here?"

She nodded. "Just take it easy."

With a nod, he walked out and took the elevator to level 26, going to the General's office, knocking he went in. "Can I have a word, General."

Hammond nodded. "Sit down, Jack."

He did. "Sir, I want the opportunity to talk to Jake."

"Considering the circumstances I think that's a good idea." Hammond agreed. "I've already rung Silvia and he's on his way." He sat forward, leaning on his desk. "Jack, I spoke to your brother yesterday and to Dr. Jackson this morning. He's agreed to stay with Daniel and Cali."

"That's good," the teenager agreed.

"There's more, Jack," the General informed. "He's changed his name, he's using his middle name and going under the name Christopher Jacob Jackson. Daniel and Cali have guardianship, the back ground story is he's the son of friends of Daniel's who were killed and Daniel adopted him."

That hurt a little, but the teenager knew Jake or Chris as he was now known, had to do what was right for him. "Thanks for letting me know sir."

"You're welcome, Jack." He gestured Daniel in when he came through from the briefing room.

"They're on their way, General," the linguist reported. "Cali found an abandoned laboratory, apparently the natives of P5X-3499 were genetically engineered thousands of years ago."

"I take it Dr. O'Neill wants to return to the planet?"

"Yes sir," he hesitated a little. "I also informed her about Chris."

"I just told Jack. Silvia and Chris are on their way here." Hammond revealed.

Daniel sat in the chair next to the teenager. "Jack, he made this decision himself," he told his friend. "He's been talking to Andrea about what he wants and I sat in on one of his sessions with him. This is his way of dealing with what's happened. To him Jake O'Neill is gone, he died; his family buried him."

"I get the point, Daniel." The teenager snapped, and then rubbed his hands over his face. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Jack."

Sam appeared at the door and walked in. "Dad is on his way, I filled him in on what happened."

"Thank you, Major," the General acknowledged her.

She nodded and saw Silvia arrive with her changers and Dr. Gibson. "Sir, Silver and the boys are here."

The teenager got to his feet and without a word went into the briefing room.

Chris hadn't been expecting this, Andrea had filed him in on what had happened, but to come face to face, it was daunting.

Andrea and Silvia took Caleb into the General's office, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"This is really weird," Chris told him, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah," teenage Jack agreed, he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess it is." He looked at the older teenager and didn't see his brother. Jack O'Neill had been a strapping, handsome twenty-four year old the last time he'd seen him. This was a seventeen-year-old boy, not a Captain in the Air Force. This was Chris Jackson; he could accept that.

"Dr. Gibson told me what happened," Chris was saying, feeling he was babbling a little. "And then Dr. Fraiser meet us and she said it wasn't looking good."

"Nope it's not," the younger teenager remarked. "They've recalled Cali and called in Carter's dad."

"Is there anything I can do?" Chris asked him.

Teenage Jack shook his head. "No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

Chris didn't know what else to say. He'd accepted his new life, along with the new name, but the teenager before him wasn't going to be given another chance. "Maybe you should talk to Dr. Gibson."

Chuckling the younger teenager sat down. "There's not much she can do."

"She's a good listener," the elder declared, sitting too.

"I'm not much for talking."

"You're talking now." Chris smirked.

Teenage Jack cracked a smile. "What about you? I hear you've been talking you're head off to the doc."

Chris shrugged a little embarrassed. "She's nice and she listens."

"That and she looks great in her Navy uniform," the younger remarked. "Not that you've been checking her out."

"Of course not," Chris chuckled and they laughed over it.

Hearing the Stargate activate, they got up and wandered over to the window.

"It's either SG-6 and Cali or Jacob." Teenage Jack revealed. He saw Sam came into the Gate Room and the puddle rippled, bring fourth Jacob Carter, the two stood talking at the bottom of the ramp, the Gate shutting down.

Caleb came running out of the General's office and over to his new brother, the two had found an instant connection. "Chris."

"Hey kiddo," he hankered down, taking the boy in his arms. "All set?"

"Uh huh."

Chris stood, taking the five year old with him. "There you go."

"Who's this?" Caleb asked.

The younger teenager held out his hand. "I'm John, I'm a friend of Chris'."

"Hi John." Caleb shook his hand. "Do you work here too?"

"For the moment."

"My mom and dad work here." Caleb said proudly.

"You're Caleb Jackson, right?"

"Uh huh," the little boy said wide-eyed.

"Thought so."

Silvia came out with Daniel, the General and Teal'c, who had joined them.

"Nana Silvia, this is John," Caleb introduced. "He's a friend of Chris'."

"Is that so," she said sweetly. She knew the truth, but it was better this way. "Well it's nice to meet you, John."

"Yeah, you too," the teenage Jack said.

Chris could see it was time they left. "How about we head down to the commissary, Caleb, see if we can find some Jell-O?"

"Red?"

"Well we'll see."

"Okay," he waved to his dad. "Bye daddy."

"Bye Caleb." Daniel said smiling.

They left using the corridor that went past the General's office. Jacob and Sam came up the stairs from the control room. They'd been discussing his son and grandchildren, making polite conversation.

Jacob paused at the top of the stairs, seeing the teenager standing with Daniel. He couldn't help but stare. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "Sam told me what was going on, but, what could anyone possible hope to gain from this?"  
The teenager stood with his hands in his pockets. "Can we just, uh, get on with it?" He asked. "I'm not getting any younger."

_Oh yeah that was Jack all right_. Jacob thought and Selmac agreed. "Well, as I told Sam, our options are pretty limited."

"So you came all this way to just say goodbye?" Teenage Jack asked a little sarcastically.

Jacob ignored him. "At this point, I'm here to recommend we put you in stasis until we better understand your condition."

"You want to freeze me?"

"Colonel, we're not talking about cryogenics as we know it here on Earth," Sam explained. "The risk involved is minimal."

"Yeah, well, I've been down this road with the Tok'ra before," Teenage Jack retorted. "No offence, Jacob, but the last time you guys helped me out of a _jam_," he paused using his fingers to describe quotation marks in the air, "I ended up rescuing an old girlfriend I'd never met before."

"We would never subject you to another blending without your express permission." The Tok'ra agent said bluntly.

"Good, because it's never gonna happen."

Jacob stepped a little closer. "No pressure, Jack, but you need to make a decision. We have a team standing by, but if you wait too long, we may not be able to reverse the cellular breakdown."

"Colonel, please." Sam said strongly.

"It's your choice, Jack." The General insisted.

Teenage Jack turned. "Can I have five minutes to think about it?"

"You can have ten, Colonel."

Nodding, the teenager left the room.

Over the next few hours, Cali and SG-6 returned; were debriefed and then after their physical's helped look for the escaped teenaged Jack O'Neill, who managed to elude them all and get off base. A phone call from a Lt. Colonel Beck gave them their best lead. However the news Selmac and Dr. Fraiser gave them wasn't good. This wasn't Jack O'Neill, it was a clone and they had to get him back, because the real Jack O'Neill was going to be returned. Finding the cloned Jack by a stream near the base, Cali managed to talk some sense into him, she also had the task of telling him he was a clone when the others chickened out, but they needed him and in the end he returned to the base with them and went a long with their plan, not to happy about being a defective copy. They laid out their plan and Hammond granted the clone a Zat gun to use against the Asgard. Sam went over the plan with clone Jack while, making sure he knew what he had to do, then she and the rest of SG-1 staked out the outside of the house that night, waiting.

Clone Jack lay sprawled on the bed, he flicked through 'Cracked' Magazine, anguish he dropped it and picked up the radio from the bedside table. "Carter, you and Cali still got your ears on?"

"_Yes sir, we're here_." Sam's voice came over the radio.

"Daniel, Teal'c?"

"_Everything appears to be normal, O'Neill_." Teal'c reported.

"Yeah? Not to me."

"_You wanna go over the instructions I gave you again_?" Sam asked him.

"Don't worry, Carter, I'm sure I'll figure it out." He assured her and then was taken by an Asgard transporter beam.

Outside the house, Sam and Cali saw the bright flash of light come form the bedroom and took off running, getting into the house and up to the bedroom the same time as Daniel and Teal'c. They went inside, seeing Jack curled up in his bed asleep, snoring a little.

Sam shook his shoulder. "Colonel, are you alright?"

There was no response.

Daniel tried. "Jack! Jack!"

Cali shook her head and glanced at the Jaffa at her side. "T, would you?"

He nodded and put authority in his voice. "O'Neill!"

Jack stirred with a grunt and looked at them groggy, blinking. "What are you all doing in my bedroom?" He got up, seeing the happy faces of his teammates, he stood. "I assume this is important?"

"Just a little, sir?" Sam agreed.

"Oh good," Jack retorted. "Y'know I was having the weirdest dream." He was cut off as they were all beamed aboard an Asgard ship.

Clone Jack looked pleased with himself. "There, you see, Carter? Told you it was no problem." He walked over to Jack; they're dressed identically, looking each other over in confusion.

"What's going on?" Jack asked his teammates, perplexed, seeing them look away, embarrassed.

"Wow, uh, you know, I'm, I'm really much taller then I think." Clone Jack declared.

Jack waited for an answer. "Carter?"

"Colonel O'Neill, meet – Colonel O'Neill." She introduced.

Jack looked at the teenager and then back to Sam, irritated and puzzled "What's goin' on?"

"Well, we're pretty sure, this Asgard," Cali gestured to the little gray Alien the clone at knocked out and tired up. "Kidnapped you and attempted to replace you with a clone."

Finding it a little bewildering, he asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"Seven days." Sam told him.

"That's a record," he declared and looked to the teenager. "So you're – me?"

"You. Yeah, uh, believe me, if you think it's weird, imagine how I feel being the copy," the clone declared.

The Asgard started to regain consciousness, moaning.

"He is awakened." Teal'c reported, standing near him.

Daniel and Cali matched over to the Asgard, followed by Sam. Clone Jack remained where he was, seeing Jack was watching him as he watched them.

"What's happening?" The Asgard asked confused, finding himself tired down.

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us," Sam said.

"No, no, no, this is all wrong." The little Alien said, seeing the Clone and the real Jack standing together.

"Hey!" Jack stormed over to him. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I just woke up, haven't had coffee, let alone a pee in seven days and I find out you stole my ass and made a – mini me." He looked to Sam. "Carter, I should be irked currently, yes?"

"Yes, I – I would be." She agreed.

"Why don't you tell us who you are?" Daniel suggested, being the voice of reason once more.

"Loki."

"According to Norse mythology, that's the god of mischief." Cali supplied.

"What did you want with Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked him.

"I have nothing more to say to any of you." Loki said definitely.

"Hey! We saved your flat little white asses from the Replicators," Jack reminded. "And this is the thanks we get?"

"Hey, at least you're gonna live," the clone retorted.

Jack looked back. "What?"

"Maybe you're a little put out, but this guy didn't hit all the right buttons on the Xerox," clone Jack complained. "This body is gonna fall apart if he doesn't fix me."

"I cannot," Loki told them. "All the clones suffer the same fate."

"Okay. I'm going back to my original question," Jack decided. "What's going on?"

"I am a scientist, a former geneticist with the Asgard Ruling Council." Loki explained.

"Former?" Sam picked up.

"I was stripped of my stature after I was caught performing unsanctioned experiments on humans."

"What? You've got sanctioned ones?" Jack asked him, frustrated.

"I merely had the courage to do what was necessary to advance our cloning technology," the Asgard stated.

"Instead of courage, some might call it a lack of morality." Sam informed.

"Our population cannot withstand the duplication process for much longer." Loki said

"Well, how can experimenting on humans change that?" Cali asked before Sam could.

"Your bodies are similar to our original form thousand of years ago. Using our physical makeup as a template, I had hoped to find a way to construct a clone that could contain our massively superior intellect. My research was unsuccessful."

"So much for massively superior intellect," the clone snorted.

"I was gonna say that." Jack whined.

"I was going to say it was unsuccessful prior to my being caught and banished. I would have found what I needed eventually." Loki said, ignoring them.

Daniel didn't like the way the Asgard looked at his wife, moving closer to her. "Why risk coming back here and breaking the law after nineteen years?"

"Because, I thought he was the one." Loki said referring to Jack.

"Me?" Both Jack's said simultaneously.

"I believed his genetic code contained the key."

"Mine?" Both said again.

"Stop it." Jack chastised his clone.

Loki ignored them. "He was physiologically advanced enough to carry and utilize all the data from the ancient repository of knowledge. That would not be possible for any human one generation ago. He is a significant step forward on your evolutionary path. Not as far as Dr. O'Neill, but I believed he was better suited, her genetic makeup is too complicated."

"You just found this our recently?" Daniel asked him.

"I learned about it when all the Asgard did," Loki answered. "O'Neill is legendary." He saw their amazed faces. "Most recently, the Asgard fleet has been distracted by the war with the Replicators and the subsequent relocation of our people."

"So you took the opportunity when no one was looking to sneak back here." Jack declared.

"I do not regret my actions. I am trying to save my people."

"Look, I know this isn't all about me," clone Jack interrupted. "But come on, seriously, I'm dying here."

"I cannot reverse your fate," Loki announced. "Nor can I explain why you did not mature to the proper age as you should have."

"Well, easy to see why they kicked you out of the science club," the teenager said sarcastically.

"All right, I've heard enough," Jack said sternly, he turned and walked over to the nearest console. "Carter." She joined him and he went on. "Can you call Thor on this thing?"

She took a look at the console and then went to work.

"Please, do not." Loki begged.

"We've already tried contacting the Asgard a number of times." Sam revealed.

"You know, you'd think if Thor knew about this?" The Clone said, being cut off by Sam.

"Okay, pretty sure that's it." She told them.

"All right, how long are we going…." The Clone stumbled slightly, closing his eyes, feeling giddy.

"You all right?" Jack asked him.

Cali had rushed to his side, steadying him. "Actually, no," he reported.

"Uh, what do we do if Thor doesn't show up?" Daniel asked but before an answer could be given, Thor beamed aboard the ship. "Never mind."

"Well it's about time!" Jack told him.

"I apologize for not coming sooner," Thor said as he walked over to his fellow Asgard. "Loki, what have you done?"

"Yeah, it seems he's been playing Dr. Moreau behind your back," clone Jack said, holding tight to Cali's arm.

"Yes! Dr. Moreau!" Jack agreed.

"You know why I am here," Thor addressed Loki. "You should have known O'Neill genetic code was safeguarded for his own protection. As is his daughter's and grandson's."

"Excuse me?" Jack and Cali said together.

"A marker was placed in your DNA to prevent any attempts at genetic manipulation."

"The abnormality?" Daniel guessed.

"That's why the clone didn't mature." Sam stated.

Thor walked over to the clone Jake and the real. "Yes," he told her. "Loki will be punished for his actions."

"Is it true that Colonel O'Neill is the key to solving your cloning problems?" Sam inquired.

"No." Thor answered.

"But I thought I was advanced?" Jack whined.

"Indeed, you are O'Neill, but our scientist have already determined that while you are an important step forward in the evolutionary chain, the missing link we have been searching for still eludes us. Even Dr. O'Neill and her son, who are steps a head of you, do not provide this link."

"I'm sorry." Jack said sincerely.

"Again, I apologize for any inconvenience Loki may have caused."

The clone Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I'd call it."

"Unfortunately, the eventual genetic breakdown of the clone is not my doing, but rather a result of Loki's inept methods," Thor explained.

Jack looked to his clone, seeing the horrified look on his face, he was just being written off, which made Jack feel for him. He didn't deserve this. "Look, Thor?" He addressed his little gray buddy. "Is there anything you can do for him? The whining is starting to grate."

Thor was amazed. "You wish for your clone to live?"

"You can't just let me die!" the teenager exclaimed.

"He's just a kid." Jack agreed.

"Are you certain, O'Neill?" Thor asked him.

When he didn't answer right away, both Cali and the clone smacked him on the arm. "I'm thinking!" He retorted, but told Thor. "Yeah."

"Very well, I will attempt to repair his DNA. If successful, he should continue to mature at a normal human rate."

"Thanks," Jack said as relieved as everyone else.

"I will transport the clone and Loki aboard my ship and you to the SGC," the Asgard told them. "When I am finished I will return the clone to you."

"Hey I have a name, you know," the teenager retorted, being tired of talked about in the third person. Seeing everyone looking at him. "Well I do," he stated. "It's John."

Jack smiled. "Well we'll see you when you get back… John."

"Thanks Jack."

SG-1 was beamed directly into the briefing room; Hammond and the two doctors were waiting, happy to see Jack.

"Colonel, what happened?" The General inquired.

"Well sir," he hesitated. "I'll let Carter explain it. I'm going to get dressed." He said and wandered out.

Hammond chuckled. It was good to have Jack back the way he should be.

The rest of SG-1 sat down and Sam briefed the General on what happened, including the clone taking the name John.

"It sounds like he's developing an independent personality." Andrea theorized. "Which is good, it means he'll accept what's happened to him."

"Like Jake, I mean Chris has?" Cali asked her.

"Yes." She turned to the General. "Sir, what will happen to John?"

"The Air Force won't be cutting him lose, he'll be declared an emancipated minor, and set up so he can go on with his life." Hammond stated.

"Sir, with your permission, I'd like to take John in." She offered. "He's going to need a place to stay and I have plenty of room."

"I'll put it to the President, Doctor Gibson." He said, not at all surprised by the offer. Not when it came to this group of people. "For now though lets wait and see if Thor can return John safe and healthy to us."

They agreed and waited. Jack returned, dressed in fatigues, a cup of coffee in his hand. He joined the visual, being told of Andrea's offer.

Thor and John beamed in a half an hour later. The teenager looked tired but healthier then when they'd left him. "John O'Neill's DNA had been repaired. He will mature normally from now on."

"Thanks Thor." Jack said, sincerely.

John turned to the Asgard. "Thanks."

"You are both welcome." He bowed his head, and then beamed away.

"Well, I suggest we get some sleep," the General announced. "Mr. O'Neill." He saw the surprise on the teenagers face at being addressed that way. "Dr. Gibson has offered to take you in, this offer is open on your acceptation?"

"You'll be treated like a teenager and I expect you to behave yourself," Andrea told him. "But you're welcome to join my little family."

"Thanks doc," John accepted, seeing this was an answer to his '_What do I do now_?' question.

"You're welcome."

"I'll have the paper work sorted out in the morning." Hammond supplied.

"You'll need a good cover story, to sir." Cali pointed out.

Jack shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "We can say he's my son," he offered. "That I didn't know about him until recently and that his mother died and he's been living on the streets until the courts ordered him into foster care, which is where the doc comes in."

John looked to his elder self. "You'd agree to this?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Why not, we're the only ones who know the truth and you get to have a life. Hang out, start again."

"I'm sure Chris would enjoy having you come around." Cali informed smiling warmly.

"Thanks Cali," John agreed.

"Whoa, who is Chris?" Jack asked.

His daughter chuckled. "While you were sleeping with the Asgard, Jake O'Neill descended a seventeen year old with no memories other then being seventeen," she explained. "He's being staying at our place and has changed his name to Christopher Jacob Jackson. The cover story is Daniel adopted him after his parents death."

Jack shook his head. "I'm going back to bed, this is too much," he muttered walked out as they chuckled.

Two days later, Jack got the chance to sit down and talk with the now Chris Jackson alone in Cali and Daniel's living room, the two archaeologist were outside with Caleb and Silvia had the afternoon off.

He found it a little disconcerting. "So, why Chris?"

The teenager smiled a little. "I thought since I was being given a second chance, I'd take it and create my own identity. After all Jake O'Neill is dead and buried."

Jack nodded slowly. "I know I buried him."

"Sorry Jack."

He shrugged. "After seven years at the SGC, having a brother return form the dead is no big deal any more," he dismissed casually. "I've had a best friend do it and a daughter."

Chris smiled warmly; he knew the sincerity behind the words. "They didn't arrive back teenagers though."

"Thank god," Jack groused. "Cali's teenage years the first time was bad enough. I couldn't go through that again. Nor do I even want to contemplate what Danny-boy was like as a teenage."

The teenager chuckled. "So Cali was a handful?"

"No, not really, she just didn't have the easiest of childhoods and coming here was a culture shock." Jack informed. "She did good though. Daniel loves her and Caleb is a great kid."

"Yeah he is. I've come to think of him like a little brother."

"Well, you've got a good family here and you've got me." Jack said genuinely.

"Thanks Jack," Chris whispered. When they'd first meet, it had been like coming face to face with his dad. "You know if word gets out about all these kids you've acquired. They're going to say you've sowed a lot of wide oats."

"Ya, but you have the Jackson name now," the Colonel remarked. "You're gonna be mistaken for Daniel's son."

The teenager laughed. "Don't tell him that, I don't think Daniel is ready for it yet."

Jack chuckled. "I'll keep it safe for now," he said and looked at the teenager. "It's good to have you here, Chris."

"Thanks Jack," he said warmly. "So are you and John getting along?"

"It's a little weird, but we're handling it. I mean he has all my memories and experiences, both good and bad."

"Dr. Gibson will get him through it."

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?" Jack asked him.

"Um, collage, I'm going to take some classes at the local collage and go from there," the teenager revealed. "The Air Force is going to help with my tuition, the rest I can do on a scholarship."

"Yeah, well, it's a good school," the Colonel said. "Cali got her Masters degrees and her doctorates there."

"And General Hammond said I can intern at the Archaeological department at the SGC, so I get the experience there." Chris added enthusiastically.

"That's great."

"Yeah it is."

As if they knew it was time to return, Cali, Daniel and Caleb came in. The little boy raced over to his grandfather and climbed onto his lap.

"Hey squirt, you're getting a little big for this aren't ya?" Jack teased.

"No," he snuggled closer.

His grandfather held him close, he missed this, their time together. Not that he would have the little boys parents still ascended, because he wouldn't, but he did miss the contact.

Daniel sat down and drew his wife down onto his lap. "So Jack, everything okay?"

"Ya sure a betcha," he remarked and Caleb giggled. "Giggling? There's not giggling." He tickled the boy and Caleb laughed harder.

"Careful dad, you don't want to make him sick," Cali warned.

"I won't,' he eased off any way. "So kiddo, looking forward to going back and playing with you Indian Cats?"

"They're not my Indian Cats, dad," she said rolling her eyes. "But I am looking forward to retuning, Sam is anguish to check out the lab too."

"Carter is an egghead, Cali, of course she's anguish to go," he retorted.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Chris volunteered and left the living room.

"Cali said the SuNau are a fascinating race of people," Daniel noted.

"They're part cat." Jack retorted.

"That's what makes them intriguing, dad." Cali declared.

"Right."

Chris returned with Andrea and John, the psychologist smiled when she saw her friend snug in her husband's arms. "You look comfortable, Cali."

"I am," she mused.

Sitting down, the two teenagers on the couch, the Naval officer on the other chair, it was noticeable there was a little tension between Jack and John. Jack had signed the papers to give Andrea custody of his '_son_' and the Air Force had made sure financially he was set too, as they did with Chris. The two though hadn't spoken since.

Andrea knew about the tension and had sessions planed for the both of them. "John and I have been talking about what he wants to do with his life," she informed them. "And he's come up with a decision."

"I'm going to redo my senior year of high school," the teenager revealed.

Jack was skeptical and a little mystified. "You're sure about this?"

"I've thought about it a lot," the teenager said. "And you know you, me, I mean, we never really did embrace high school," he paused, shrugging. "I don't know. Haven't you ever just wanted to go back and do it all over again? I mean especially with all you know now?"

"No." Jack answered him with absolute certainty.

"Well, I guess from now on in you and me are different," John supposed. "Because I'm going to do this. And it has it benefits." He smirked. "Cheerleaders."

Chris grinned, getting into the swing of things. "College girls," he mused and both teenagers laughed.

Jack got it. "Well then, go forth young men," he insisted. "Just don't multiply, either of you. I know all about cheerleaders and collage girls."

"So do I," Daniel whispered in his wife's ear. She blushed.

"Daniel," Jack chastised. "Don't corrupt young minds."

"Oh come on, Jack," John groaned. "I have your memories, I'm already corrupted. Not to mention I'm going to be in therapy for the rest of my life."

"Oh huh, huh," he grumbled as they all laughed.

**P5X-3499**

Sam sat down next to her CO, joining him and Teal'c at the impromptu celebration the SuNau had thrown in their honor. She, Daniel and Cali had spent the last two days and most of the nights in the lab, with Teal'c's occasional help. Jack had behaved; he'd gone fishing with some of the local men, enjoying the experience.

"So Carter, finally going to relax for a while?" Jack asked her, having to raise his voice over the drums.

"Yes sir," she said smiling. "I've got all the data I need, the rest will be up to the Science team." She glanced around. "Where are Cali and Daniel?"

Jack gestured to the dancers. "In the thick of it, where else."

"They are enjoying themselves, O'Neill." Teal'c stated.

The two in question were in clothing supplied by the SuNau, stamping their moccasin covered feet to the beat of the drums while dancing with the other SuNua. Actually it was a dance Daniel and Cali had shown the SuNua, they'd taught them to fly.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, they're happy all right," he said, then jumped to his feet and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Come on Carter, lets fly."

"Yes sir," she giggled and they joined in, laughing heartily as Teal'c sat and watched them.

The end of this chapter.


	9. Orpheus

**Title: _Stargate SG-1_**

**Author:** Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins with '_Orpheus_' and goes into the second half of '_Evolution_', finishing after the episode. I must apologize for taken so long on this one, Christmas came up faster then I though and for some reason I just couldn't get started. But here it is at long last.

**_Winjan_:** It was fun having the O'Neill brothers together as teenagers and I was sorry to see Jonas go, I was just starting to have fun with him and Andrea.

**_Nightshae_:** Thanks so much; I'm glad you love the story. Thanks for sticking with it.

**_Letnet_:** Thanks, mini Jack was fun, you gotta love the guy.

**_The One above All_:** Thank you for the nice review and I'm going to continue, it just takes time for each chapter to fall into place.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Nine: **_Orpheus_**

_**Orpheus, in Greek mythology, was the son of a muse, who singing to the lyre could charm beast and even rocks and tress. When his wife Eurydice died, he was permitted to lead her back from Hades, provided he did not turn to look her until they had arrive in the upper world, but he did look back and she was lost.**_

General George Hammond walked up the stairs to the control room, just as he reached the top the klaxon went off and Sergeant Harriman's voice came over the PA. "Unscheduled off world activation." The General hurried over to the Sergeant.

"It's SG-1's ID, sir," the Sergeant reported. "Receiving audio, sir."

"On speaker." Hammond ordered.

Harriman carried out the order and Colonel O'Neill's voice came over the speakers along with weapons fire.

"_Close quarters withdrawal. It's going to get ugly_."

"Acknowledged, Colonel," the General replied. "We'll be ready, just give us the word." He then addressed the troops that had taken up defensive positions in the Gate Room. "What your friendlies. Safeties off. Clean targets. Clean backgrounds."

Over the speakers they heard weapons fire from both sides and then the Colonel's voice again. "_Teal'c_! _Let's go. Base this is it_! _We're on our way_!"

"Open the iris." Hammond told the Sergeant.

Harriman quickly did so and the iris spiral open, multiple staff blasts came through and hit just beneath the control room window, coursing all within to react to it. Though their gaze remained on the puddle, first the Colonel came through, followed quickly by Daniel Jackson, who was supporting Cali O'Neill – the young archaeologist was limping badly. Samantha Carter came through next, they rushed down the ramp.

"Teal'c was right behind us!" Sam shouted as they stepped off the ramp and took defensive positions to the right of the ramp.

Jack glared at Daniel. "Get Cali out of here!"

"Dad I'm fine!" She protested.

"Out!" He ordered.

Teal'c suddenly came rushing through the puddle; he dashed down the ramp as a Jaffa bust though. Daniel grabbed his wife as the firing started and ushered her out of the Gate room, neither seeing the shot the enemy Jaffa got off before he felled, that hit Teal'c in the belly.

A medic helped Daniel with Cali as they heard the call for the medical team. "Daniel?" She questioned but wasn't able to look back.

He was, seeing Teal'c laying on the floor of the Gate room and Janet Fraiser and her team working frantically on him. "It's Teal'c," he said shocked.

"Oh God."

"Dr. O'Neill, please," the medic urged and they kept going, a SF going with them to the infirmary, retrieving their vests and weapons before leaving.

Daniel was pacing the waiting area when Jack and Sam arrived, having stopped only to rid themselves of their vests and weapons.

"How's Cali?" Jack asked him anxiously.

"Um, Dr. Brightman is with her," Daniel informed a little flustered. "What about Teal'c?"

"They've taken him into surgery." Sam said wearily. "The General has postponed the debriefing until tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

By the time Sarah Brightman came out to them, they were more then a little anxious, getting to their feet. She smiled a little. "Dr. O'Neill is fine, Dr. Jackson, x-rays showed swelling, but no cartilage or ligament damage. Until the swelling goes down her knee is going to be sore and tender. I'll give you painkillers for her. You can use ice to bring down the swelling as well."

"Thank you, Dr. Brightman."

"You're welcome," she said, then informed. "Now if you'll come with me, I'll do your physical."

He nodded and went with her.

Jack sat back down again, running his fingers through his silvery gray hair before leaning back against the wall.

Sam sat next to him. "Are you all right, sir?"

"Yeah," he gave a half hearted nodded. "I don't like seeing her hurt, either of them. Or you and Teal'c."

"This wasn't your fault sir," she said quickly. "There was no way you could of known what was going to happen."

He sighed. "When she went down, I thought for a moment I'd shot her too."

"But you didn't, she trusted you sir. Cali knew you'd get the Jaffa; the damage to her knee was done when he pulled her down with him. You gave her the opening she needed, Colonel."

Jack knew that, buthe'd also seen the look on Daniel's face when Cali had put the pistol to the Jaffa's forehead and pulled the trigger without hesitation to get him off her. The move had surprised the hell out of him, out of them both. His daughter wasn't the geeky archaeologist she'd been in the beginning. She'd changed; she'd developed skills that had turned her into a soldier when she needed to be. She'd become what she'd fought hard not to be and in the time Daniel had been ascended; she'd used those skills and honed them. Now he was getting a first hand look at what his wife was capable of. "She scared the hell out of Daniel."

Sam wasn't surprised. "Colonel, she surprised the hell out of me, I didn't know she was capable of doing that."

"Neither did I," he scrubbed his hands over his face. "God Carter, what have I turned her into?"

"Someone who can look after herself sir," she said gently. "She's had to learn that, Colonel. So has Daniel, he's not the same archaeologist who first arrived here either."

"No, he's not," Jack, agreed solemnly. "The Goa'uld have taken their innocence and that's something neither can get back. None of us can."

The statement stunned Sam for a moment, it was true and that shocked her the most.

Daniel came out a few minutes later with Cali, he supported her as she walked slowly, limping. Jack got to his feet and helped him get her to a chair.

"How you doing kid?" Her dad asked her.

"I'm going to survive, dad," she assured. "Dr. Brightman is waiting for you."

"Okay," he ruffled her hair a little. "Don't go away, I want to talk to you."

"Sure dad," she agreed and he hesitated before heading off to find Brightman.

Daniel sat next to his wife, she lent against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "All right?" He asked, slipping his arm around her.

"Yeah," she yawned a little. "Tired."

He kissed her forehead. "That's the painkillers."

"Mmm," she'd closed her eyes, content to stay where she was for the moment.

Sam smiled warmly, putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Why don't you two head off, I'll square it with the Colonel. Debriefing is at oh eight hundred tomorrow."

"You'll let us know when you hear something about Teal'c?" Daniel inquired.

"I'll ring." Sam assured.

"It's a good idea then," he decided and gave his wife a gentle squeeze. "Come on sweetheart."

Cali opened her eyes. "'Kay," she stood with his help. "But you're carrying me up the stairs."

He chuckled. "It's a deal," he mused. They'd sold their cottage and bought a two-story home, three bedrooms upstairs, along with two bathrooms. Downstairs had a living room, dinning room and kitchen, a den and a guest room with it's own bathroom. As well there was a small self-contained apartment attached to the back of the house, which Silvia used. "Lets go, sweetheart."

She nodded. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem," the Major said sincerely. "I'll ring as soon as I hear anything."

"Thanks." Daniel said, then ushered his wife out.

Jack came out after his physical and found them both gone. "Carter, didn't I say for Danny-boy and Cali not to move?"

"You did, but I sent them home, sir," she revealed. "Cali was practically asleep."

He saw the sense in that. "Right," he drawled. "The doc's ready for you."

"Yes sir," she got up and hurried away.

Jack down and got as comfortable as he could.

Daniel and Cali hadn't even bothered to change; they'd simply removed their badgers, grabbed what they needed from their office and headed home. When he pulled the SUV into the driveway, Daniel smothered a groan; the usually absent neighbor was no longer absent. He turned off the engine and got out, forcing a smile and wave on his way round to the passenger side, shoving the keys into the pocket of his jacket he opened the door and helped Cali out, she lent against the shut door while he grabbed the old field pack they used from the backseat. "Ready?" He asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, lets go," she said wearily.

"Afternoon," their neighbor called out from the footpath where he'd been putting the garbage out, he came over to the side fence, a curious but friendly look on his face.

"Damn," Cali groaned under breath.

Daniel held back a tried chuckle. "Hi," he greeted, being friendly.

"Mark McGregor," their neighbor introduced himself. "I didn't realize you were both in the Air Force," he noted, gesturing to the field pack that was being held; it had USAF on it.

"We're not," Daniel, informed as he and Cali went closer, steadying her he shook the man's hand. "Daniel Jackson, this is my wife, Cali, we just work for the Air Force," he said. Then added. "I don't mean to sound rude Mark, but we've had a rough day."

"Sure, not problem, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood," he said with a smile. "If you need anything, just give myself or Sally, my wife a call."

"Thanks," Cali said politely, forcing a smile.

Daniel tightened his hold on her and steered her towards the door, it opened before he could get his keys out, Chris, hurried out and gave him a hand.

"Jack called," the teenager announced and kicked the door shut with his foot when they were inside.

"I thought he might," Daniel said as he dropped the pack near the door and swung Cali up into his arms. "Lets go sweetheart, it's a shower and bed for you."

She circled her arms around his neck. "My knight in fatigues," she mused.

Chris chuckled as they headed up the stairs; a doped up Cali was interesting at times.

Caleb came running into hallway. "Was that mommy?"

"Yup, give your dad a few minutes squirt, your mom wants to have a shower before she has visitors. Than you'll have to be quick," he informed.

"Why?"

"Well," he hankered down. "I'm guessing, but I'd say they gave you're mom some painkillers to take and she's a little sleepy."

"Oh?"

"Hey, she's going to be all right," he ruffled his hair and stood. "Come on, kiddo." He took the little boy into the living room; Silva came in from the kitchen, giving him a questioning look. "They're up stairs."

"I'll go see if Daniel needs a hand," she informed and left the boys alone.

Caleb tugged at Chris' jeans leg, the teenager looked down and he asked. "Is mommy all right?"

"Yeah kiddo," he hunkered down. "She hurt her knee, but she's going to be fine."

The little boy went into his arms. "You're sure?" He asked a little frightened.

"I'm sure Caleb," Chris reassured gently, as he rubbed the little boys back. "I promise." He stood with the boy in his arms, feeling him wrap his legs around his waist. "You're getting too big for this kiddo."

"Don't care," he said, his voice muffled by the fact he had his head buried in Chris' shoulder.

The teenager held him tight. "Me, either," he admitted.

When Daniel came down, his hair was still damp from his shower, he was in jeans and a t-shirt, seeing his boys seated together on the sofa. Smiling at that, Caleb always sort out his older brother when he was distressed and he and Cali weren't around. Realizing his train of thought, Daniel shivered involuntary. Wondering when he'd started to consider Chris as his son. Getting back to the matter at hand, he went and sat with them. "Hey guys," he greeted, letting Caleb crawl up onto his lap and snuggle close, comforting the little boy. "Hey, it's okay Caleb, mommy is all right."

"She's not going any where?"

"God, no, kiddo," he said quickly. "Mommy hurt her knee, Caleb, that's all." He cupped his son's face in his hands. "Mommy is going to be fine, I promise."

"Can I go see her?"

"Sure you can, she might be asleep though," his father revealed.

"I'll be quiet daddy," the little boy insisted.

"Okay."

Caleb gave his father a quick hug, than wiggled off his lap and ran out of the room. Daniel sat forward and scrubbed his hands over his face.

Chris could see he was disturbed by what had happened. "Are you okay, Daniel?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't expect Caleb to think his mother was going to leave him."

"He's just frightened," the teenager explained. "When Jack rang and said she'd been hurt…." His voice faded and he moved closer. "Caleb wasn't the only one who thought the worse."

"Oh Chris, I'm sorry," he drew the teenager into his arms and held him, stroking his hair, since he'd started growing it, it had gotten lighter and shaggier, which explained why Chris was mistaken for his son so much.

The teenager sat back, getting some control back. "How do you do it?" He asked.

Daniel gave him a confused look; he knew there was more on the teenagers mind than what had happened to Cali. "What, Chris?"

"Take everything that's happened and make sense of it?" The young man asked him. "Some days I can accept everything that's happened to me, and… and other days I feel like everything is coming down on top of me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "It gets so frustrating at times, especially when something like this happens. I feel like I want to protect Cali so much and than there are times I just want her to look out for me, like she does with Caleb."

"Chris," Daniel addressed the teenager remaining calm. "You're a lot like Cali or Cali is a lot like you, which is neither here nor there at this point, but the thing is you try so hard to keeping things straight inside your head and you hold it all in until your burst. I did the same thing as a teenager and I still do. Cali, well, she takes it all in her stride, but she hides her pain and her confusion too, she's just a little better at than I am and sometimes she's not. It's the not part that brings us all together, when one of us falls, the other's are there to pick up the pieces, that's what a family is for." He put his hand on the back of the teenager's head again. "You're a part of our family now, if you have a problem, you can come to me or Cali and we'll talk about it and try and advise you. You're not alone and if you need to talk to Dr. Gibson, well that's fine with us too. We understand Andrea is more qualified to handle some things then we are."

Chris hugged himself, feeling a little foolish for letting his emotions get the best of him. "You really think I'm a little like you?"

"Yeah."

Noting the hand didn't move from the back of his head gave him a lot of comfort. "I like that, I don't have anyone else, Daniel. You and Cali, you're my family now and Caleb is my little brother. I love you guys. And… and as mixed up as I feel sometimes, that thought keeps me grounded, keeps me believing I can make it no matter what happens."

Daniel drew the teenager back into his arms, holding him close. " You'll always have us, and you have Jack."

"I know, but I don't know if I'm ready to call him grandpa just yet," Chris revealed. He pulled back a little, becoming serious again. "Since I got here, you and Cali have accepted me into your family, you've," he hesitated, pushing on. "You've been more of a dad to me than even my own was at times. You listen and you don't judge me. You accept me as who I am, not what I should be and that mean's a lot to me. The fact you've accepted me as a son, even though you know the truth, makes me know what kind of dad you are."

"Well according to the papers General Hammond gave me to sign, I am your dad. Those papers said I adopted you, and that's what we agreed on and what General Hammond arranged. Just as he did with John and Andrea, Jack may be listed as John's father, but Andrea is listed as his adopted parent and he's accepted that."

"I know, we've talked about it," Chris admitted. "John thinks I'm lucky to have you as an adopted father."

That made Daniel smile. "Well I'm happy to have you as a son," he chuckled. "I'm old enough and trust me when I say, if I could take the confusion you feel away, I would."

"I know," the teenager said quietly and hugged the archaeologist again. "Daniel…" He bit his lip and pulled back. "Would you mind if I, um, called you dad?"

Daniel didn't try and wipe the smile from his face or ignore the way that made him feel. "Not at all," he ruffled the teenager's hair. "I'd think twice about calling Cali, mom, though."

Chris chuckled. "She's a little young," he smirked, his eyes glassy from tears of happiness. "Thanks… dad."

"You're welcome," Daniel told him. "And I'm glad you're here for Caleb, it means a lot to him."

"That's what big brother's are for, dad," the teenager said with a warm smile.

"He was there you know," his dad told him, the smile was gone and his voice was haunted. "When she died. He saw the whole thing, her death and than ascension. No little boy should have to witness his mother die and than ascend."

This time it was Chris' turn to do the comforting. "He understood why she did it, dad, he told me that, in his own way." He saw the surprise in Daniel's eyes. "He needs to know she's going to be there for him, even if it happens again. Which if it did, I dare say nothing will keep Cali from her son."

"Sons," Daniel corrected. "Nothing will keep her from you either, Chris."

Nodding the teenager nodded. "I know that dad."

Caleb came into the living room with Silva. "Mommy's asleep, daddy."

Daniel lifted him onto his lap. "Did you get to talk to her?"

"Uh huh, I told her I loved her," the little boy said proudly. "She said it back."

"That's because she does," his father mused giving him a hug.

"I'll go and start dinner," Silvia announced.

"Thanks Silvia." Daniel said with a tired smile. She patted his shoulder and walked out. He turned his attentions back to his littlest son. "Kiddo, Chris and I had a talk while you were upstairs with mommy."

"What about, daddy?"

"Well," he glanced at the teenager, who smiled supporting him. "Well, Chris is going to call me dad from now on."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Cool," the little boy said and leant over, giving his brother a hug.

Chris hugged him back. "You all right with it, squirt?"

"Yup," he said copying his dad.

Daniel chuckled. "How about the two of you go set the table for dinner."

"Okay dad," Chris agreed.

"Okay daddy," Caleb said and wiggled off his lap, going with his brother.

Sitting back, Daniel closed his eyes and sighed as he let it all sink in. Being called dad by Chris made it all seem more real – he had a teenage son. He could handle having a teenage son, Teal'c handled having a teenage son, but than again Teal'c didn't get to see his son as often as he'd liked. The ringing of the phone broke into his thoughts. He grabbed it off the coffee table, answering it. "Jackson."

"_Hey, Daniel, how's my girl_?" Jack asked over the phone.

"She's fine, Jack, asleep," he answered, sitting back.

"_What about my boys_?"

Daniel chuckled at that. "Don't you mean my boys?" He asked him.

"_Okay, how's my grandson's than_?"

"Now they know Cali is fine, so are they," Daniel revealed and than hesitated. "Jack…"

He seemed to know there was something going on. "_What is it, Danny_?"

"Chris asked if he could call me, dad," he said. There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Jack?"

"_I'm here_," Jack told him a little distant, "_I guess I should have expected it, but I didn't_."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"_There's nothing to be sorry for Daniel, he's not my brother any more remember; he's your son_," Jack confirmed. "_Jake O'Neill is dead. He would have liked Chris thought, he's a good kid_."

"Yeah he is, Jack, reminds me of his granddad sometimes." Daniel said softly.

"_Funny, lately he's been reminding me of you_," the Colonel remarked. "_Must be the shaggy hair_."

Daniel chuckled. "Must be."

There was a pause and than Jack spoke. "_Are you all right with it_?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I think I am."

"_What does Cali think_?"

"She doesn't know yet, I'll tell her when she wakes up, but I don't think she's going to mind."

"_She's too young to be his mother_." Jack noted over the phone.

"I know, and so does Chris, he told me she's too young to be his mom."

There was a dry chuckle. "_Sounds like Chris_." There was another pause. "_The other reason I called was to tell you Teal'c made it through the surgery, Dr. Fraiser said he's going to be fine, but it's going to be a long road back, well longer than the T man is use to anyway_."

"Can we see him?"

"_Yeah, she said tomorrow, she wants to see Cali before the briefing_."

Daniel rubbed his temples. "Okay."

"_If you need anything Daniel, you call me, anytime all right_?"

Daniel smiled; no matter where they were, Jack always tried to look after them. "All right…" he hesitated, and than added. "Dad." He hung up quickly, before his friend could comment, chuckling. Putting the phone down he got up and headed into the kitchen to help Silvia.

After dinner, Chris and Caleb volunteered for dishwasher duty, the teenager taking charge and ushering both adults out. They achieved the task in relative quietness, setting the dishwasher going they headed out to sit with their dad for a while, curling up with him on the sofa watching a program on the Discovery Channel. Half way through it Caleb fell asleep, stretched out with his head on his father's lap and he wasn't the only one asleep; Daniel was too, exhaustion had won out.

Chris smiled. He got up and eased his little brother up into his arms and carried him up the stairs to his room. Carrying him into the darken room, he laid Caleb on the turned down bed and covered him. Straightening, he went over and turned on the little boys night-light. Smiling he walked out, partly shutting the door he headed back down stairs. When they'd moved in, he'd managed to convince his dad and Cali that the guest room was perfect for him, it had it's only bathroom and gave him a little move privacy. They'd agreed on the promise he kept the bathroom clean himself. He'd agreed wholeheartedly and it was good when Cassie came over. From the moment the two had met, they'd found an instant connection, which led to dating and a steady relationship that was built on friendship and understanding. Of course their parents had sat down and gave them the ground rules, which had been okay. What had been embarrassing was the sex talk, they didn't want them rushing into it, but if they felt they were ready than they'd rather they were open about it and no sleazy hotels. So far, they'd just fallen asleep together, done a lot of kissing and a little touching; things hadn't gone too far yet. Cassie was Pre-med, she was following her mom into medicine, just as he was following his dad and Cali into Archaeology. They both knew they had time.

Coming into the living room he saw Daniel was awake. "Caleb is in bed, he didn't even wake up."

"Thanks Chris."

"It's okay."

"Why don't you head up to bed, Daniel," Silvia suggested. "Chris and I will be fine."

"Yeah dad, you've had a busy day." Chris agreed.

He nodded. "I think I will. Night."

"Night Daniel."

"Night dad."

Getting up, Daniel trudged upstairs, he checked on Caleb before turning out the hall light and going into the main bedroom, shutting the door. Moonlight lit the room enough for him to find something to sleep in, he changed in the bathroom; going back into the bedroom he put his glasses on the bedside table and crawled into bed next to his wife.

Cali half woke as he joined her, she managed to snuggle closer without jarring her knee too much. "About time," she mused softly.

He nuzzled the back of her neck. "It's not that late and I was busy having a heart to heart with our son part of the time."

"Caleb?" She asked confused, finding his blue eyes bright in the moonlight.

"No, Chris," he slipped his arm around her waist. "He asked if he could call me dad."

That surprised her a little, well may a more than a little. "What did you say?"

"That he could."

She took his hand in hers; this had been a big step for both of them. "Well, I'm too young for him to be called mom," she said, even fighting the pull of sleep, she could joke with him.

"I said that and he laughed and agreed with me."

She closed her eyes again, slowly giving in. "Chris needs stability and you being a dad to him is his way of finding it, Danny," she whispered. "You can be _Aba_ to him, just as he can be _binu_ to you."

Daniel smiled at her use of the ancient language of Akkadian, he understood what she meant thought. "Zen ki angu."

"I love you too, my husband," she murmured, drifting off.

Kissing her cheek, Daniel closed his eyes and let sleep take him too, he'd tell her about her dad's phone call in the morning.

Which came far too quickly for both of them, pain woke Cali up; her knee was throbbing. Daniel woke when he felt her move.

"What's wrong?"

"My knee is killing me."

"I'll get the painkillers, they're in the bathroom," he volunteered.

"I'll come with you, I need to go anyway," she admitted.

He smiled and got up, going around to her side of the bed; he helped her up and to the bathroom. Once there, she took the painkillers, used the toilet and convinced Daniel to share a shower with her, it wasn't hard. One of the things that had attracted them to this house was the large bathrooms; the shower recess alone was huge and had two showerheads, one at either end. They used only one, Cali lent against the slick wall, relishing the feel of her husbands wet body against hers, as she kept the weight off her injured knee.

His mouth played a tantalizing game with hers, while neither had idle hands. She forgot about the pain, concentrating on the waves of pleasure that out weighted it. She moaned against his mouth and begged him, pleaded with him. It didn't take much and they made love under the spray.

"How's the knee holding up?" He asked trying to calm his breathing, his head buried into the crock of her shoulder.

"Better then I thought," she mused, her breathing was slowing as was his, until he looked up and she sucked seductively on his lip. "What I want is a cup of coffee."

He groaned. "Than we'd better get out of here," he eased her back onto her feet.

"Good idea."

Daniel chuckled, they finished their shower, getting out they dried off and dressed. Going downstairs, making sure they were quiet since both boys were still asleep. Once the coffee was made they went out onto the deck, watching the sunrise.

Cali was perched up on the balustrade that ran along the deck, sitting with her injured leg on a chair. She watched her husband as he ran his finger along the rim of his coffee mug, he was deep in thought, and some thing was definitely on his mind. "What's up?"

He glanced up and smiled warmly. "Have you heard from your grandfather lately?"

She wondered why. "He and Rya'c are on a recruitment drive, why?"

"No reason."

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Daniel dismissed.

She knew it wasn't, but left it at that, sipping her coffee she glanced over at their neighbor, hearing the back door open. She'd noticed the lights on when they'd come out. "Early rises next door."

"Looks like it," he agreed and glanced over at the woman on the back deck of the house next door. She was short, light brown hair, that was short, she wasn't overly attractive, but had a welcoming look to her.

She glanced over and gave a wave and a smile, walking towards the end of the deck that was closes to their yard. "Good morning," she greeted.

"Morning," Cali greeted back.

"I'm Sally, you must be Carly and Daniel," she said cheerfully.

"Cali," Cali corrected.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she assured. Getting off the balustrade, she limped down to the end of the deck with Daniel steadying her, so she would spill her coffee. She leant against the rail.

Sally frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Um, training accident at work," Cali lied convincingly. "I fell the wrong way and jarred my knee."

"Mark said you work for the Air Force," the neighbor said, fishing for information.

Daniel knew what she was doing; they'd been though this before. "We do, at Cheyenne Mountain, Deep Space Radar Telemetry."

"You're scientist."

"Archaeologist." Cali informed, smiling a little at the stunned look on the woman's face. "We're also linguist."

"Oh," Sally was still very confused.

Daniel chuckled to himself. "A lot of what we do is classified."

"Well, I won't ask any more questions," she remarked with a teasing.

Cali smiled at that, skillfully changing the subject. "What do you do, Sally?"

"I'm a pediatrician at the local hospital," she supplied happily. "Mark is theater nurse."

"Is that how you meet?" Daniel inquired, making conversation.

"It is, I had a little boy come in with an appendicitis, Mark assisted, he was fantastic, the little boy was scared and he put him at ease," Sally recalled with a loving look in her eyes. "I think I fell in love with him that very moment. We were married six months later and we have two of our own now. A boy, Josh, he's six and a girl, Lisa, who's eight." She sat up on the balustrade of her own deck. "What about you two, how did you meet?"

"Um, a camel," Cali told her, grinning. "Daniel got his foot hooked in the camel's lead rope and was dragged right to my sister and I, it was love at first sight."

Daniel chuckled and lent over, kissing his wife lightly on the lips. "It certainly was." He straightened, seeing Sally was mesmerized. "Of course I married her sister straight away," he smirked and chuckled at the stunned look on his neighbor's face, going in for the kill. "Sha're, didn't mind sharing me though."

Cali laughed seeing the total shock on Sally's face. "He's teasing you, Sally," she lied again. "He did marry my sister though, her death brought the two of us together."

Sally caught the joke, breathing again. "Men, I swear," she chuckled. "You obviously have children by the sandbox?"

"Caleb and Chris," Daniel told her. "Caleb is five and Chris is seventeen."

"Seventeen?"

"Chris is adopted," he said, seeing she'd had enough shocks for one morning. "He's parents were friends of mind, American Archaeologist, they were killed while in Egypt. I was given custody of Chris and adopted him. Caleb is our natural son."

"Oh," she chuckled nervously. "I didn't think Cali was old enough to have a son that old."

"I'm not," Cali mused. "I was eight when Chris was born."

Daniel put his coffee mug down, seeing her favoring her right leg; he lifted her up onto the balustrade. "Well I was thirteen when you were born."

"I know," she rewarded him with a kiss. "You're such a cradle robber."

Sally chuckled at that. "I have to admit Mark isn't that much older then me, but I don't feel age should be in the way of love."

"Neither do we, but her – Colonel - Special Forces - father, thought twice about it." Daniel remarked. "Especially since he's one of my best friends."

"True," Cali agreed.

Mark McGregor had come out, hearing that last comment. "You dated your best friends daughter," he whistled softly. "You have guts, Daniel."

"Thank you," he said proudly.

Cali giggled at that. "It was Daniel who convinced me to go into Archaeology and helped me get my Masters Degrees and Doctorates."

"How many do you have?" Mark asked her.

"Um, three of each," she answered. "The same as Daniel. He speaks a few more languages than I do though."

"One or two," her husband stated. "But Cali happens to more multi talented with weapons than I am."

"Comes from having an Air Force Colonel for a father, my husband," she smirked and drew him in for another kiss.

Mark chuckled at that and drew his wife closer, slipping his arm around her waist. "What exactly do you two do in the Air Force?"

"Civilian Consultants," Daniel answered him. "Being able to speak twenty-three languages comes in handy at times. As we told Sally, a lot of what we do is classified."

"Fair enough," Mark said, taking it all in his stride. "You have an unusual accent, Cali."

"I'm um, from Egypt, I came to America when I was eighteen," she revealed. "My parents had been killed and my dad found me and brought me back with him, he adopted me and the rest is history."

"Were they Archaeologists too?" Sally asked.

"No, my natural father was a Air Force officer, my dad's brother to be exact; he meet my mother on a mission that went wrong and fell in love with her, I was born not long after. He didn't get to see me born though and I lost my mother when I was fourteen."

"I'm so sorry, Cali," the woman said tenderly.

"It's all right, I've come to terms with it. The people who brought me up before dad found me, were loving and I considered them family."

"Well I'm glad you've found some happiness in your life."

"Thank you."

Silvia came out of the house; she was dressed and ready for the day. She came over to them. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "Colonel Reynolds is on the phone, he'd like a word with you both."

"Thanks Silvia." Daniel said and helped Cali down off the balustrade. He looked over to his neighbors. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too, Daniel," Sally agreed. "We'll have to get together one night."

"We'd like that."

"Well don't work to hard," Mark mused and gave a wave.

Daniel smiled at that and took Cali's arm and they went inside. The call was taken in the den; it didn't take long for Cali to realize she needed to get to work to sort this out, telling the Colonel they'd head in. He agreed and hung up. Daniel raced upstairs for the painkillers and their pack.

Silvia was waiting for them with coffee in travel mugs. "Make sure you eat when you get to the mountain," she ordered.

"We will," Daniel assured.

"I'll be checking," she warned.

Cali chuckled. "We know," she mused. "Thanks Silvia."

"Dive carefully," she insisted and ushered them out.

On the way to the mountain Daniel filled Cali in on his phone conversation with Jack, when they got there they signed in and took the elevator to level 25 to the locker rooms, where they changed into BDU's and than headed to level 18, meeting up with Colonel Reynolds and the rest of SG-3 in their office, they went over the data received from the last mission the team had been on. Sorting it out since they were going back to form a treaty with the locals to mind their naquada.

Daniel left them at it around oh eight hundred and headed up to the briefing room, meeting Sam on her way there too. "Morning."

"Hey, where's Cali?"

"With SG-3 going over the treaty for the mission this morning."

"Looks like it's just you and me than," she remarked. "The Colonel is with Teal'c."

"How is he?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure, you know Teal'c, he doesn't display a lot of emotion when he doesn't want too."

"Yeah, I'll go see him after the debriefing." Daniel decided. They walked down the hallway to the General's office, knocking they went in.

"Morning Major, Doctor," Hammond greeted.

"Morning sir," both greeted.

"Where is Dr. O'Neill?"

"Cali is working with SG-3 on the treaty, General, for the mission this morning." Daniel explained.

"Very well, since it's just the two of you, Major, if you'd start," the General ordered.

"Yes sir," she gave a brief account of what happened after they arrived on the planet, and then what happened after the Jaffa had arrived. "Colonel O'Neill planted my radio in the underbrush away from our position and began broadcasting to create a distraction," she reported. "The Jaffa fell for this diversion and half of them left the temple. We engaged the rest and escaped, we were half way to the Stargate when we encountered the rest, one grabbed Cali from behind, she fought with him and turned him towards Colonel O'Neill, who fired several rounds into the Jaffa. He was still alive, but he fell and landed on Cali, she'd managed to get her arms free and shot him with her berretta, he fell away from her, it was than we realized she'd injured her knee. Daniel got to her and helped her to the Stargate, they dialed out while we laid down cover fire."

"Were you able to ascertain who these Jaffa were loyal too?" Hammond asked.

"Their forehead tattoos were of various system lords," Daniel announced, "but the majority bore the symbol of Ba'al."

"Ba'al?"

"His empire had expanded further and father than anyone could have expected," Daniel continued. "Which shouldn't be a surprise to us since he now controls the combined forces of the United Alliance of System Lords. Something we are responsible for."

"To level the playing field against, Anubis," the General reminded.

Daniel nodded reluctantly, shrugging. "So in a way we did it to ourselves."

Dr. Fraiser walked in behind them, cautiously. "Sir?"

Daniel and Sam looked back, and than parted to let the doctor stand between them, both giving her a welcoming smile.

"How is Teal'c, doctor?" Hammond asked her. Usually the doctor just sent up a report, but than again with SG-1, she had a habit of delivering them in person.

"It's going to be a long road back, sir," she reported. "The Staff blast passed through the empty symbiote pouch and did some damage to his spine and surrounding soft tissue. In the past I would have just let his symbiote regenerate the damage… But with work he'll make a full recovery, I've boasted his Tertonin dosage to stem off any residual infection."

"Is it all right to see him?" Daniel asked her, even though he knew both Sam and Jack had already visited.

"Yes," Janet answered, turning to him. "And ask Cali to come see me."

"I will," he assured.

"How long will Dr. O'Neill be off the mission list, doctor?" The General asked.

She shoved her hands in her lap coat pockets. "Usually I'd say a week, but with Cali's unusual ability to heal quickly, I have to say a four days at the most."

"Very well, keep me informed."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

They left the office, walking back to the elevator together.

"I'll go rescue Cali from SG-3," Daniel told Janet. "We'll get something for breakfast and than I'll leave her in your hands while I go and see Teal'c."

"Silvia told you both to eat?" She guessed.

He nodded. "And that she would be checking up on us, I'm not sure how, but I'm not taking any chances either," he decided.

Sam chuckled. "She's only looking out for the two of you, Daniel."

"I know."

They entered the elevator together but got off on different levels. Daniel managed to get SG-3 out of his office and away from his wife, on the promise they'd see her at the briefing. He took her to the commissary and they had breakfast before going to the infirmary. He left her with Janet, going to Teal'c's room. He hesitated in the doorway.

"Hey Teal'c."

"Daniel Jackson."

"Can I come in?"

"As you wish," the Jaffa said non-responsive.

Daniel went in and sat at his beside. Teal'c didn't even acknowledge him, he just stared a head. "So, how's Rya'c?"

That got the Jaffa's attention. "My son? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know," Daniel shrugged. "I just thought you'd be sick of '_How are you feeling_?' again."

"Indeed." Teal'c said and looked a head again.

"It's just I've been thinking about him recently," the archaeologist admitted and he had. Something about Rya'c nagged at him.

"Rya'c is with Bra'tac," Teal'c finally informed him. "They are attempting to recruit rebel Jaffa. I have not heard from them and do not expect to for some time."

Daniel had known about the recruitment, he just wanted to get Teal'c talking. He also noticed the four pots of green Jell-O on the near by table, three were empty, one with a spoon in it and the four was still full. "What's with the, uh," he gestured to the Jell-O with his finger.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said dryly. "I believe his offering of colored gelatin was his attempt to sympathize."

"Oh, well, he's thoughtful that way." Daniel said with an amused smile.

"There is no need," the Jaffa said bluntly, still no making eye contact. "I blame only myself."

"How is it your fault?" Daniel asked him confused.

"I failed to protect Cali O'Neill. I fell behind. I was…"

Daniel cut him off. "What happened to Cali was not your fault and you were covering us," he said stunned and confused by what he was hearing. "Teal'c…"

"I wish to be alone, Daniel Jackson," he told him and looked away.

Daniel was hurt; he didn't blame Teal'c for what happened to his wife. It didn't make sense for Teal'c to blame himself either. He nodded, even though his friend wasn't watching. "Okay," he said. "Okay," he stood and reluctantly walked out. He stopped through just outside the room, hearing a male voice, oddly familiar calling out in distress. He looked back to Teal'c, but saw the Jaffa was still staring at the wall. Perplexed he shook his head and headed back to the examination room.

Cali was sitting on the exam bed talking to Janet when he arrived. She saw the confused look on his face. "What's up?"

"Teal'c is blaming himself for what happened, to you and to himself," he informed.

Janet had gotten that from the Jaffa too. "I've asked Dr. Gibson to talk to him, I'm hoping Andy can get through to him." She put a hand on Cali's arm. "I want you to talk to her to young lady," she saw Cali going to protest, stopping her. "I mean it, I heard what you did, go and talk to her about it."

"All right," she yielded, getting off the bed.

"Good," Janet removed her hand. "And take it easy on that knee, nothing to strenuous for the next few days."

"Got it."

"All right then, out of my infirmary."

"Yes Ma'am," both teased and walked out, chuckling at her frown.

Two days later, Janet cleared Cali to go to P3C-9466 to give SG-3 a hand with the treaty, she'd brokered the treaty and they wanted her there for the signing. So she went.

On the base things weren't going well with Teal'c, he was pushing himself during physiotherapy, at one point he even threatened Daniel, after the archaeologist tried to help him. His words shocked the archaeologist and Sam.

Daniel was still plagued with the nagging feeling he'd forgotten something, not even Dr. Gibson had been able to help. The voice he was hearing in the flashback of memory, he was sure was Rya'c's. He knew what he was trying to remember was important, he just couldn't pin it down.

Sam became concerned and decided to try and help; Daniel had checked the mission files and gotten nowhere. In desperation he'd asked her about the computer files coving incoming wormholes. Which was why they were in the control room sitting at a computer terminal.

"Any technical anomalies during an incoming wormhole are noted in this box and cross-referenced and detailed here," she explained pointed to the screen. "It's pretty dry. The corresponding missions files cover any general points of interest."

"Yeah, I've been over those," he remarked and saw her mused look, keeping busy was one way of dealing with Cali being off world without him. Thankful she was due back in a few hours.

She continued. "Well, if I knew what you were looking for…"

Daniel interrupted her. "We wouldn't be doing this."

She agreed with him there. "What makes you think the answer is here?" She inquired.

He sighed. "I just have a feeling it has something to do with an incoming wormhole," he said, his frustration was bleeding through. "I was hoping that looking at some of this stuff might jog my memory somehow."

Sam nodded subconsciously. She knew what it was like to have fragments of information running around inside your head that you just couldn't put together. But with Daniel it was different, he wasn't going to remember what was inside his head. "It must be tough."

He knew what she meant. "I think the hardest part is not knowing whether or not I," he hesitated for a moment, "chose to be here like this. To forget, to have to rebuild everything I fought hard for. Whether I could be doing more good if I was still…."

"Ascended?" She finished his sentence.

"Yeah." Daniel saw the hurt in her eyes. "I love being with Cali and the boys, and Cali gave up everything to find me, even her life, but the doubts are still there."

Sam could see that, she put her hand on his shoulder, feeling firmness beneath his blue BDU shirt that hadn't been there when she'd first meet him. "Daniel, when you left us, it tore a hole in SG-1. I know things weren't great before that, and it's horrible to say, but we – the Colonel, Teal'c and I, we didn't know what we'd lost until you were gone. We tried hard to make Cali realize we appreciated her, the way we should have with you," she paused, feeling a well of emotion swirl inside of her. "When Cali died and ascended, that hole got bigger, it was obvious to everyone, including Jonas, that we needed your both." She squeezed his shoulder. "That goes for now also, don't forget that."

He nodded. "I promised her, if anything happened to her, I'd come for her. She told me that and I would have."

"I know Daniel," Sam said, it hurt that he thought he didn't belong with them. Hopeful what she'd told him; let him know they did. He just had to come to that conclusion himself. "Well, this should be everything you need," she said softly and stood patting his shoulder. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He gave her a smile, which she returned before leaving.

Sam went to find the Colonel, which wasn't that hard, if he had paper work to do then he'd be in the commissary and he was. "Sir, can I have a word."

He nodded, putting his pen down. "Take a seat, Carter."

She did. "I was just with Daniel. Sir, I'm worried," she gave him a run down of their conversation.

Jack sighed and sat back in his chair. "It's self doubt, Carter," he recognized. "He's doubting his worth here, at home he's fine. Hell, Chris is calling him dad, now."

That surprised her. "He is?"

"Yeah," he sat forward again. "Look Carter, just ride it out, he's still finding his feet. He's frustrated at not being able to remember certain things. He'll find his place again, we've just got to give him time."

"You're that sure?"

"Yes."

Sam smiled nervously. "How can you be, sir?"

"Because Major, it's the advice I was given by Dr. Gibson," Jack revealed. "Andy said to give him time."

"You've been seeing Dr. Gibson." Sam was surprised.

Jack shrugged. "She's easy to talk to."

"I'm impressed sir."

"Thank you Carter," he beamed. Then became serious. "Look, Cali is due back this afternoon. I'll talk to her; she's been fighting her own self-doubts. So she understands."

Sam frowned. "Sir, I didn't even know that… I'm your 2IC and I have no idea what's going on within the team."

"Carter," Jack interrupted her. "Sam," she looked at him, it wasn't common for him to use her first name. "Unlike Daniel, Cali remembers being ascended. She remembers dying and ascending, being a peace with herself, the way being ascended made her feel, but she also remembers not being with her son and her husband. Not being able to touch either of them. That's what brought her back, her love for them and the fact she felt she was needed."

"And if she'd ascended when Daniel was, do you think they'd be here now, back with us?" Sam asked him solemnly.

Jack gathered his files and stood. "I don't know, Carter, I honestly don't know," he said and walked out.

Walking into the control room the next morning, Jack saw Daniel sitting at a terminal with Sergeant Harriman; his conversation with Cali hadn't given him any insight. She was being tight lipped when it came to Daniel. He dismissed it for the moment; Jack had a problem with Teal'c that needed addressing.

He saw Daniel shake his head and Sergeant Harriman continue. "Still nothing?"

"Well, I've broadened myself to any Gate activity, including outgoing wormholes and unauthorized activations," Daniel revealed. "I've still got no idea what I'm looking for."

"Maybe if you stop thinking about it, it'll come to you." Jack suggested and saw the look Daniel gave him. "Take a break, Fraiser says that Teal'c needs a little pep talk," he informed. "I've been practicing in front of the mirror for an hour."

"No peppy enough?" Daniel asked him, a touch cynical.

"Not really," Jack answered bluntly.

Daniel nodded; perhaps a break was what he needed. He got up and followed Jack out of the control room; this problem with Teal'c wasn't all to do with the injury he'd received. They both knew that.

"So," Jack drawled out as they entered the elevator. "How's things?"

"Fine. You?" Daniel responded.

"Not bad," he pushed the button for level 21, shoving his hands in the pockets of his blue BDU pants. Chuckling at a fleeting memory.

"What?" Daniel wanted to know.

"About three months after Jonas got here, we all headed out to Area 51, before we left, he asked Carter how he was suppose to know what color to wear. She said we rang each other every morning, the poor guy actually believed her for a while."

Daniel got the joke; especially since he was wearing green BDU's to Jack's blue ones. "I guess Cali and I missed the phone call this morning."

"Guess so," Jack smirked and they both laughed.

The elevator stopped and they got out, wondering into the infirmary and Teal'c's room, the Jaffa was being tended to by a medic.

"Hey T," Jack greeted and he and Daniel grabbed a couple of stools and sat down. "Doc Fraiser just chewed my ear over you," he saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow. "Don't give me the eyebrow!" He ordered crossing his arms against his chest.

"Teal'c, something is bothering you," Daniel took over. "Something's been bothering you since before this injury. We're pretty sure we know what it is?"

"Then there is no mystery," the Jaffa retorted.

"Yeah, but the point is that you have to talk about it," he saw Teal'c tilt his head a fraction and raise his eyebrow again. "Okay, you don't have to talk about it, but you'll find it better if you do."

Teal'c remained silent, Cali O'Neill had given him the same advice, as had Dr. Gibson. Behind him, the medic finished up and left.

Jack saw they weren't getting anywhere this way, so he changed tactics. "You know, forget that crap," he insisted and saw Daniel nodded his head supportively, getting the idea. "I'm your commanding officer."

Daniel jerked his thumb to indicate his friend and nodded, playing along.

"Then you must be kept informed of the fitness of those under your command." Teal'c responded.

"Fraiser says you're ready for duty now," Jack pressed on. "Is that true?"

A look of regret passed over the Jaffa's face and he spoke softly. "I have been dishonest with you," he confessed.

"Oh?"

"It is unacceptable," he continued, ignoring him. "All Jaffa children know this without being told. They are born with the knowledge. It will not be tolerated."

Jack was mystified. "What?"

"Kek!"

Daniel saw Jack look at him for a translation, having no idea what Teal'c had said. "Death," he told him softly and than looked to the Jaffa. "Death. You mean death?"

"Weakness," a melodious voice said behind them. They turned and saw Cali standing in the doorway, neither man knew how long she'd been standing there. She walked further into the room, standing at her husband's side. "Jaffa use the one word for both."

"For if one is weak, one may as well be dead." Teal'c concluded.

Daniel understood what this was about. "You're talking about the Tertonin?"

"In the beginning I believed it to be the answer for the liberation of all Jaffa from the Goa'uld and the reliance on symbiotes," Teal'c said strongly. "But as soon as I began to take it, things changed. I felt my capability was being compromised." He paused. "I said nothing, hoping that the effects were only temporary and that my strength would return. It did not."

"Okay," Jack started but was cut off.

"Forgive me O'Neill, I should have…."

Jack cut him off this time. "No, there's nothing to forgive," he said and pointed out. "You're still twice as strong as I'll ever be and you've got two good knees."

"Then the answer to your question is no," Teal'c said, referring to Jack's early question about his fitness. "I do not feel that I am fit for duty."

"Okay," the Colonel said. "I can accept that – for now."

Teal'c bowed his head, grateful. Jack got up and left the room, waiting for Daniel and Cali to join him, seeing they were confused by his actions.

"Yeah, your right, not exactly peppy." Daniel remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, what do you want me to say to the guy?" Jack asked him frustrated.

"He's lost his confidence, dad," Cali said calmly. "I think he was looking for you to reinstall some."

Jack saw Daniel nod in agreement. "Well if he's really has lost his mojo, then there's nothing I can say that is going to get it back for him."

"It's all in his head," Daniel informed intensely.

"If he doesn't think he's ready, he's not ready," Jack told them both and walked away.

Cali looked back to Teal'c, still concerned. So was Daniel. "We have to do something?" He decided.

She nodded, thinking about it. "When I was recovering from having Mayet in my head, Teal'c stayed with me and we meditated, it helped me to settle my thoughts and emotions."

"He doesn't Kel'no'reem any more," Daniel pointed out, "But it just may work, come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Soon they had everything set up in Teal'c's quarters, using a little trickery to get the Jaffa there.

Teal'c sat on the floor with them surrounded by candles. "Without a symbiote, Kel'no'reem is unnecessary," he pointed up, he wanted to be any where but there in his quarters doing this. "In fact I have discontinued the practice."

"Yeah, I know that you don't actually need to Kel'no'reem anymore, but, ah, just indulge us," Daniel said trying to be optimistic. "You see humans sometimes still meditate even though they require REM sleep and I really think this thing you've…."

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c interrupted him, "for a successful Kel'no'reem, there is one element required above all others."

"What?" The linguist asked him.

"Silence, my husband," Cali informed and saw Teal'c nodded.

"Right," Daniel smiled sheepishly and followed their lead and closed his eyes. His mediations were not pleasant though, he head a voice calling out 'No Master, no!' and then he had what could have been a flashback or a vision. He saw a prison or labor camp where Jaffa were being worked hard, as a large ship hovered overhead. Bra'tac and Rya'c were there, the young Jaffa was being flogged for falling to his knees. Bra'tac defended him and was flogged in retaliation.

Breathing hard, Daniel opened his eyes, his heart pounded against his chest. He pulled off his glasses and massaged his temples.

Cali, having sensed his distress, opened her eyes. "Daniel?"

"Are you all right Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked him. He shook his head and told them what he'd seen. The Jaffa was stunned. "Rya'c?"

"Yeah, I saw him and Bra'tac. I think they're in danger."

Cali glanced at Teal'c, seeing her friend was deep in thought. "Teal'c?"

"Are you familiar with the ambush of Kresh'tar, Daniel Jackson?" He asked her husband.

Daniel recalled reading the mission report and Cali's journal entry. "Ah, yeah, the meeting of the Jaffa rebel tribes? Yeah, I've read the report, I've heard there were sixty warriors slaughtered, only you and Bra'tac survived. You sustained both of your lives by passing a symbiote between the two of you."

"We thought we were going to lose them both," Cali added a little haunted.

"There is something that is not in the report," Teal'c revealed and saw their surprise. "As I lay near death, I began to dream." He looked to Daniel. "You used your abilities and appeared to me in that dream."

Daniel put his glasses back on stunned; he didn't remember any of that. "I did?"

"Indeed. When I had sufficiently recovered, you appeared to me again and that is when I knew… You had stayed with me and watched over me for three days and that is the reason for which I am eternally grateful to you, Daniel Jackson. And why I wholehearted believe you concerning Rya'c."

"Wow," he exclaimed.

"We should take this to General Hammond." Cali told them and they agreed, blowing out the candles, they rang the control room and had Sergeant Harriman page the Colonel and Major to the briefing room before leaving, they also asked him to ask the General to meet them there too.

Once everyone had arrived, Daniel told them what he'd experienced.

"Daniel thinks this could have happened before he descended." Cali added; they'd discussed it in the elevator on their way there.

"What would you like to do about it, Doctor?" The General asked him.

Daniel sat forward, surprised. "So you believe me too?"

Hammond was amused; the irony of it made it so. "After all the things I've heard in this chair?"

"If this happened before you retook human form, then whatever supple of Tertonin Bra'tac had would almost surely be depleted by now." Sam noted.

"That's is why we must act immediately." Teal'c said sternly.

"Daniel, you said you thought all this had to do with Gate records," Sam said theorizing. "Perhaps you innately knew to look for a location."

"I've been through those records upside down and backwards," he announced. "I still haven't found anything."

Sam wasn't giving up. "Teal'c, is there anything familiar about the planet Daniel described?"

"There is not," he answered and then looked to the General, getting an idea. "General Hammond, I request that we send for Rak'nor immediately."

"Do it." Hammond ordered and stood.

"Yes sir," Sam acknowledged as he left.

Jack looked over at his daughter; he'd remained quiet throughout the whole briefing, just watching her. Teal'c may have been concerned about this son, they all were, but Cali's concern also lied with her grandfather. "Well, lets get cracking people."

They nodded and stood. "Teal'c, as soon as Rak'nor arrives, bring him to my office," Daniel told him. "I'll try and sketch out what I saw about the planet and the ship."

The Jaffa nodded and hurried to the control room. Daniel and Cali headed for their office.

Sam looked over to her CO. "Sir?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, Carter. But if he's right."

"He'll save Bra'tac's and Rya'c's lives," she declared.

"Yeah."

An hour later Teal'c showed Rak'nor to Daniel and Cali's office. Daniel showed the Jaffa the sketch he'd done of what he'd seen in his flashback.

"Any of this familiar to you?" He asked him and pointed out parts of the drawing as he spoke. "A planet with two moons, a naquada refinery with some sort of antigravity dry dock nearby, with a mother ship under construction."

"I know the planet of which you describe," Rak'nor announced and looked to Teal'c. "Erebus."

Cali saw Teal'c's reaction, his concern was more evident with this news. "According to Greek mythology, Erebus is a place where condemned souls pass as soon as they die," she recalled.

"Then it is aptly named," Rak'nor said bluntly. "The planet is used for construction of Ha'tak vessels and the purification of the naquada to build them. Only Jaffa prisoner labor is used, it is only they who can stand the intense heat and toxic gases of the blast furnaces fed by underground volcanic systems," he revealed, adding. "Eventually even the Jaffa succumbs."

"I am aware of such places," Teal'c declared. "Where Jaffa prisoners of war unwilling to serve a new Goa'uld master are taken to be worked to death."

"Which would make it the perfect place to recruit rebels, but something must have gone wrong." Daniel said gravely.

"The place was recently taken by Ba'al," Rak'nor informed them.

"If Bra'tac and Rya'c were in the camp when Ba'al' forces arrived, perhaps they were trapped." Teal'c theorized.

"Then they care lost," his Jaffa brother said bluntly and saw Dr. O'Neill's shocked expression, wondering about it.

Cali didn't want to hear that. "Why?"

"The Stargate on Erebus is impenetrable."

"How so?" Teal'c demanded.

"A force field much like your iris blocks the Erebus Stargate, making attack or rescue through it impossible."

"Someone must get through it somehow," Daniel insisted, taking his wife's hand to comfort her.

"We believe a signal must be used to power down the force field, but we have no way of knowing what that signal is," Rak'nor told him. Then frowned as Daniel released his wife's hand and seemed to stare into nowhere, traced almost. "Dr. Jackson?"

He went to nudge the young man, but Cali grabbed is hand, realizing what was happening. "Don't," she said quickly, keeping her voice down.

"What is wrong, Cali O'Neill?" Teal'c inquired.

"He's remembering," she told him, and than explained. "Sometimes with human's they recall a memory in a flashback or vision. A word or smell or action can set it off."

Daniel suddenly got up and rushed out of the office, Cali, Teal'c and Rak'nor went after him, catching up with him at the elevator, going with him to level twenty-eight and the control room.

Sam was there, she saw the anxious look on Daniel's face. "What's wrong?"

"I remembered what happened," he explained. "I was there, ascended. We need to check the Alpha Gate records, Bra'tac dialed the Alpha Site, he sent a signal through the open Gate before they were captured."

Sam took a seat and brought up the records, Daniel hovered over her, she didn't mind. "Here they are."

"I was there, I saw the whole thing happen," he said frustrated. "Nothing I could do, I just watched, powerless to interfere."

Sam continued to scroll through the records, listening to what he was saying as she did.

"Come on it has to be there!" Daniel said, anxiously, impatient to find the answers now he was so close.

"Just give me a minute," Sam said gently, understanding.

Cali rubbed her husband's back, she was just as anxious, but they needed to remain calm. "Sam will find it, Danny."

He nodded, straightening. "I knew it had something to do with Gate records, I just never thought of checking the Alpha Site Gate records," he said restlessly.

"Here," Sam announced, finding it. "A coded energy signal was received through the Alpha Site Gate three months ago. It was analyzed but no one was able to determine its origin or its purpose."

Daniel pointed at the screen. "That's the force field deactivation code I saw Bra'tac send right before he was captured."

"You're sure?" Sam asked him.

"I'm sure."

"I can synthesize this energy signature," she said confidently. "If it is the deactivation code, I can get us through the Gate."

"And I can provide details of the defenses and the lay out of the land." Daniel said assertively.

"Let's fill the General in," Sam said standing, she turned to the Gate technician on duty. "Have Colonel O'Neill paged to the briefing room."

"Yes Ma'am," he responded and went to do so.

They headed up to the briefing room, Sam went in and told the General what they'd found out, he joined them in the briefing room and when Jack arrived they went through the whole thing. Putting together a plan of action.

"All right people, lets get this mission organized," the General said, standing. "You have a go." He said and hurried back to his office.

"I'll brief SG-2 and 3," Jack told them and headed off.

"I'll get to work on the deactivation code," Sam announced and headed back to the control room.

Rak'nor looked to Cali, the young woman was deeply concerned. "There is one thing I do not understand."

"What is that?" Daniel asked him.

"I understand Teal'c's wish to rescue his son and Master Bra'tac, and SG-1's wish to help, but…"

"You confused over my role in all of this?" Cali stated and saw him nod. "Bra'tac is my grandfather."

Rak'nor was surprised. "You are the daughter of Cola," she nodded again. "_The Chosen_."

"I really hate that title," she grumbled and saw Daniel smile warmly.

"Cali O'Neill is a member of SG-1 and a capable warrior," Teal'c praised. "The prophecy of '_The Chosen_' died with Apophis."

"That prophecy, is stronger now than it has ever been," Rak'nor said blatantly. "Our people need to believe in '_The Chosen_', Teal'c."

"We will discus this another time," the Jaffa stated, seeing both Cali and Daniel were becoming disturbed by it.

Rak'nor turned to the two linguists; he bowed his head to them. "I apologize if I have offended you, Dr. O'Neill, it was not my intension."

She forced a smile. "Thank you, Rak'nor."

He nodded and left the briefing room with Teal'c.

Daniel slipped his arm around his wife; he was a little disturbed by it all. "Come on sweetheart, let's go and ring Silvia and tell her we're going off world."

She nodded and they left together.

The mission to Erebus was successful after one or two mishaps, Teal'c and Rak'nor, in Jaffa armor, infiltrated the camp, finding Bra'tac and Rya'c, but was captured. SG-1, 2, and 3 hankered down for the night and waited for the chance to strike. They got it in the morning. Sam and Daniel ringed aboard the mothership that was under construction and planted C-4, they escape was happed by Jaffa, but they managed to ring off moments after the C-4 detonated, returning to the planet.

As all hell broke lose within the camp, SG-1, 2 and 3 took out as many Jaffa guards as they could, helping those being held in the camp. Teal'c found his confidence again, defeating the camp commander in hand-to-hand combat, proving he could be Jaffa he was before the Tertonin. In his eyes and the eyes of his son and Jaffa Master.

Once the camp was under control, the SG teams walked into it, Sam and Daniel joining them. It was evident more then Teal'c had found his place again, Daniel had too.  
Cali rushed over to her grandfather; he smiled wearily and hugged her. "You've done well, granddaughter," he praised.

"Thank you grandfather."

Bra'tac looked to Daniel and held out a hand to him, the linguist grasped it and was pulled into the embrace. "And you my grandson."

Daniel smiled, enjoying the moment. "Thank you, grandfather."

Sam was smiling as well, standing next to her CO. "Everything is going to be all right now, sir."

"Yeah, Carter it is." Jack agreed, but frowned, concerned as he heard the now liberated Jaffa whisper among themselves; gesturing to his daughter as they did. He signaled Reynolds and Major Griff to keep their eyes open.

"Master Bra'tac!" a Jaffa called out. "Is this _The Chosen_?"

Bra'tac released his grandchildren, but kept them close, seeing the concern in Jack's eyes, as long with all the SGC personal; he also saw the Jaffa waited and the whispering had stopped. "This is my granddaughter, Cali O'Neill-Jackson, born to my daughter Cola."

"Then she is _The Chosen_!" Someone else called out.

The SG teams started taking a pre-defensive posture, being ready. Even Teal'c moved closer to his friends, leaning heavier on Rak'nor for support. He addressed his fellow Jaffa. "Jaffa, here me," he called out, standing on his own, getting their attention continued. "Those who helped liberate this camp and brought your freedom are of the Tau'ri, even the one you call _The Chosen_." He paused, catching his breath. "She is born of a Jaffa Master's daughter and an Air Force officer, an Abydonian who's home is among the Tau'ri and who her allegiance is sworn to. The legend of _The Chosen_ died with Apophis, he failed to capture her; he failed because he was a false god. That is all the Goa'uld are, false gods and we must stand together to assure our freedom."

The Jaffa roared their support, Bra'tac smiling and nodded, as did Rya'c and Rak'nor.

"All right, lets get these people to the Stargate," Jack ordered. "We'll send them through to the Alpha Site, any wounded will come back to the SGC with us."

Cali grasped Teal'c's forearm. "Thank you, brother."

He bowed his head to her and smiled, accepting Rak'nor's help, as well as his son's. Leading the liberated back to the Stargate, Cali and Daniel walking with Bra'tac, Sam and Jack; SG-2 hurrying a head to the Stargate, while SG-3 brought up the rear. The Alpha site was dialed and a message sent through to expect travels, then the Jaffa were sent through along with SG2 and 3, when the last were through, the Gate shut down and Earth was dialed. Bra'tac, Rya'c and Rak'nor returning with the SG-1, Dr. Fraiser being there with her medial team, ushering Bra'tac onto a stretcher to assess his injures.

"Welcome back, SG-1," Hammond greeted as he walked in.

"The camp has been liberated, sir," Jack reported, he stood at the end of the ramp with his team as the Gate closed behind them. "All the prisoners have been relocated to the Alpha Site, SG-2 and 3 are with them."

"They are anxious to join the rebellion," Rak'nor reported enthusiastically.

"Then my mission has been a success," Bra'tac announced as Janet herself tendered to him. He looked to the General. "Hammond of Texas, I find myself once more in your debt."

"I think its Doctor Jackson you owe on this one," Hammond said proudly.

Teal'c nodded gratefully. "Indeed." He bowed his head to Daniel, who stunned and humbled by the praise, bowed his head in response.

Jack smiled and patted Daniel on the back. "Nice job, there, Daniel."

"Thanks," he said embarrassed.

"You've earned it."

Cali smiled, touching her husband's arm. "Very much so," she agreed.

That night, having received permission, Bra'tac left the SGC and went with Daniel and Cali to their home to visit is great grandsons and for dinner. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Rya'c and Rak'nor were invited too. The three Jaffa were given civilian clothing for the night, none looking out of place.

Caleb was excited, throwing himself into his great grandfather's arms, chattering no stop, the Jaffa Master was happy to listen. Chris made instant friends with Rya'c, the two spent time talking after the teenager got a chance to meet his adopted great grandfather too.

Teal'c followed Daniel into the kitchen, when the archaeologist went in to get more drinks, wishing a moment to speak with him alone. "I wish to thank you Daniel Jackson," he stated.

"For what, Teal'c?" Daniel asked him.

"For your friendship and determination to help me when I felt I needed no ones help," the Jaffa announced and admitted. "Although Kel'no'reem is no longer necessary, I find it does make me feel – better. I wish to offer an invitation for you and Cali O'Neill to join me when ever you wish."

"Thank you Teal'c," he accepted for them both.

Teal'c bowed his head, smiling a little. "Colonel O'Neill; officially informed me that I have my 'mojo' back."

Daniel chuckled a little, and then said what he had too. "I guess I should…. I should be thanking you," he began, griping the back of one the kitchen chairs. "You see I used to think, that I didn't belong…. any where really. Even with Cali, I love her so much and I actually thought I wasn't good enough for her." He admitted. "I think I thought the… the whole ascension thing would change that. Now I'm realizing the sacrifices were far too great. My life here is too important to just leave behind. My wife and family are too important." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm a part of something. Something important. And I don't just mean the SGC."

Teal'c understood. "As do I."

In the living room, Jack saw his daughter slip outside onto the deck; he followed her, standing at her side in the moonlight. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I am." She turned and lent against the balustrade. "I got back something today."

"Danny?" Her dad guessed.

She smiled at the use of the shorting of her husband's name. "Yes. He now knows he belongs here and he is a part of something special and that he's needed."

Jack hesitated for a moment, almost wary of what he could be told. "Do you?" He asked. "Feel the same way?"

Cali nodded and went into his welcoming embrace. "I do," she assured, holding tight to him. "We've changed, dad, we had too. Neither Daniel nor I would have made it on SG-1 if it wasn't for the weapons training and the hand-to-hand combat training we got from you and from Teal'c. We've come along way and even through we're both civilians, we get the respect reserved for offices, from the lowest of airman to the highest of General's."

"That's because you deserve it, honey," Jack told her. "You both do."

She smiled warmly, stepping back. "Thanks dad."

"Honey," he ran his hand over her cheek. "Things can't get back to the way they were, I know I made a lot of mistakes with you and Daniel the year before he ascended and you did, but it was only because I thought you didn't need me anymore, either of you. I didn't mean to push you away."

"We know that Jack," Daniel said, neither had heard him come out, or knew how long he'd been standing there.

Jack turned. "I'm sorry, Daniel, for all of it."

"I know, but no matter how we've changed, we're always going to need you. You, Sam and Teal'c, we're family, Jack."

"And family stick together, dad," Cali said as she stood at his side.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well, I'd better get back inside." Both nodded and he did just that.

Daniel drew his wife into his arms. "Did we change for the better, Cal?"

"I think so," she rubbed his back, slow tantalizing movements. "We're apart of this Daniel, something so amazing."

He nodded. "I still don't like the dog tags."

Cali smiled sexily, knowing he still had his on, as did she, they'd forgotten to take them off. "Oh, I don't know, " she pulled his free of his shirt. " I think there's something very sex about you wearing dog tags."

"You do?"

"Uh huh," she pulled down on them gently and he came closer to her. "Very sexy," she drawled out and brushed her lips against his, taking a taste before moving closer for more.

Pulling her against him, Daniel parted her lips, feeling her response echo his, she was so damn sexy and if they didn't have visitors…. He groaned against her mouth, as she rubbed against him. "We've got to stop."

"We only just started," she mused sexily.

"True," he kissed her again, his tongue flicking against the roof of her mouth, making her melt against him. God he wanted her so badly. "I guess getting carried away isn't smart with friends over."

"I guess not," she agreed breathless, her lips swollen. "Later?"

"Oh yeah," he insisted, catching his breath. He cupped her face in his hand, seeing the love she had for him in her eyes. "I love you, I will always love you," he promised.

"I know, I love you, too," she said lovingly. "Now good husband, we should get return to our guests."

"Yes we should, good wife," he mused and released her, taking her hand they walked inside.

Jack was lifting Caleb from Sam's arms, the little boy was fast asleep; he snuggled against his grandfather.

"Need a hand, Jack?" Daniel asked him.

"Nope, got it covered," he told him. "Won't be long," he said and carried the little boy out, going up the stairs to his room. Inside he laid Caleb down on his bed and covered him up. "Sweet dreams, kiddo," he whispered. After turning on the nightlight, he turned off the bedside lamp and started to walk out. He didn't though; he turned around and watched the little boy, reflecting. After his mother had died and ascended he'd done this a lot. Watched over him, Caleb had missed his mother so much. Getting his father back, had given him the hope his mother would return and she had. Now Jack just had to make sure nothing happened to them again.

Sam came down the hallway and stood next to her CO, she smiled. "He looks a lot like Daniel," she whispered.

"Yeah he does, like his mom too," Jack said softly, glancing form his grandson to his 2IC. He held back the urge to put his arm around her.

"Do you think they'll ever find out who did it?"

"Created Caleb?" He clarified.

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Carter," he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "His name means '_faithful or bold_'," he said rumbling a little. "Cali's mean's '_angelic being of energy_' in Abydonian."

"Really? That's beautiful, sir."

"Kasuf told me, through Daniel, the night before we left Abydos," he revealed. "He said the night Cali was born, the stars shone more brightly then they had before, as if they were welcoming a angelic baby into the world."

Sam smiled. In a way she was a little envious of Cali, the young woman had a loving husband, a beautiful son and she still managed a full career. She wanted that too. Sighing she stepped back. "We should let him sleep sir."

"Yeah," he nodded and followed her downstairs, finding the evening was winding up. Teal'c was returning to the mountain with his son, Bra'tac and Rak'nor. Silvia had retired for the evening and while they'd been upstairs, Cassie had arrived over, she was sitting on the sofa with Chris; she waved to them.

Cali and Daniel were saying goodbye. Bra'tac hugged with of them before leaving with his fellow Jaffa.

Jack gave his daughter a hug too. "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Take it easy driving home, dad," Cali insisted.

"I will, night," he kissed her cheek and hurried down the path to his truck.

Sam gave them both a hug and said good night, taking off too. They shut the door and locked it, turning out the hall light as they went, returning to the living room to see Cassie and Chris had tidied up.

"We're heading off to bed," Daniel told them. "Don't be too late."

"We won't." Chris reassured. "Night, dad, Cali."

"Night Aunt Cali, Uncle Daniel," Cassie bided, seeing them roll their eyes at her before heading up to bed. She waited until they were gone before climbing onto Chris' lap, straddling him. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Cali, Dad and Jack had a heart to heart outside, and then Jack came in and a few minutes later, dad and Cali came in and they looked like they were ready to jump each other." Chris reported.

Cassie giggled. "Jump each other?"

"Mmm," he slipped his hands under her shirt. "I bet that's what they're doing right now."

"Really," she felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Mmm," he nuzzled her neck with his lips. "Stay…"

"I shouldn't…" she didn't move though.

"Dad's has already set the alarm," he pointed out.

"Good point."

"So you'll stay?"

Cassie got off his lap and held out her hand to him, he took it and stood. They turned out the lights on their way to his room, shutting the door.

Chris didn't rush; he didn't feel he needed to. "I'll find you something to wear."

"Or," she chewed on her bottom lip, "you could just remove what I have on."

He heard the nervousness in her voice. "You're sure?"

She unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off, stepping out of her shoes and then her skirt. Chris let her remove his tee shirt, pulling it over his head. He sucked in his breath as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She pushed hem down off his hips, they went to the floor and he kicked them off, leaving him standing there in just his boxers. Drawing her into his arms, he felt a deep stirring that started in the pit of his stomach and spread through out his body.

"You're beautiful, Cass," he whispered before his lips brushed over hers. "I won't hurt you."

"I know," she said, a waver to her voice.

He heard it, giving her a moment, his hands on the clasp of her bra, his heart pounding. "If you're not sure, we can stop."

"No, I'm sure." Cassie said licking her lips.

He removed the lacy garment, throwing it onto the pile of clothing they'd made. He'd seen her naked before, they'd showered together, but this time it seemed different, more intimate. Taking her hand he guided her over to the bed, lying down with her. They'd never gone this far before, not even in the shower, they'd touched, teased, even tasted, but they'd never made love. Now the touching was so much more, each caress brought them closer to the final outcome, each touch of lips on skin brought shivers of anticipation.

The last remaining articles of cloth were removed and it was skin against skin, moans slipped from both their lips, even more so when they finally made love. Neither holding back, they trusted each other and in their own way they loved each other. Crying out at the point when overwhelming pleasure exploded into pure ecstasy.

Cassie held Chris to her, his head buried in the crock of her shoulder, his breath rapid against her skin; she stroked his hair, damp from sweat, tears filled her eyes.

He looked up as the first of the tears slid down her cheeks. "Cass, oh god, Cass, I didn't mean to hurt you," he tried to get up, but she held tight to him.

"You didn't," she assured and cupped his face in her hands. "That was… amazing."

"You're all right?"

"I'm fine," she ran her finger over his bottom lip. "That was better then anything else we've done."

She let him get up this time, slowly so not to hurt her, it was than he realized something. "Cass, we didn't… I didn't," he sat beside her and held his head. "Cass, I'm sorry, I should have…"

Sitting up, Cassie drew him into her arms, knowing what he was worried about. "Chris, it's fine," she kissed him gently. "I'm on birth control and I know you're clean and you know I am."

"Still, I should have through…"

She shut him up by kissing him, sucking seductively on his bottom lip. "It's all right."

He saw it was, in her eyes, she trusted him, as much as he trusted her. "Do you want to um, clean up, take a shower?"

"Yeah," she ran her finger down his chest. "We are a little sweaty."

He chuckled and got up, holding out his hand for her to take, which she did, letting him lead her into the shower. They showered quickly and dried off, returning to the bedroom to dress and snuggle up together within the double bed, spooned up against each other. Chris turned the bed light off and they drifted off, smiles on their faces.

In the morning, Cassie woke first, looking at the clock she groaned, it was five o'clock, only the need to go to the bathroom had her untangling herself from Chris' arms and getting out of bed. She also brushed her teeth while she was in there, coming out when she was finished. She saw their clothes were thrown all over the floor and picked them up, folding them; she left them on the chair in the room, slipping out. The house was in twilight; there was a light on in the kitchen through. She walked quietly in, seeing Cali standing by the counter, the linguist was dressed, cradling a coffee mug in her hand; her eyes were closed. "Morning, Cass."

Cassie blushed a little; she'd found the first time she'd stayed, that she couldn't sneak up on Cali. "Morning. I didn't think anyone was up yet."

"Daniel and I have been on a conference call with the SGC since four this morning," Cali informed her, opening her eyes. "What are you doing up, it's early?"

"Nature called," the teenager smirked.

"Know that feeling," Cali chuckled. "Being off world in a tent is always fun when that happens."

Daniel came into the kitchen. "Morning Cass."

"Morning Uncle Daniel."

He took the coffee mug from his wife and took a drink before giving it back. "We're all set. Silvia said to go, she wouldn't be long."

"All right," Cali finished off her coffee and put the mug in the sink. "Cass," she gestured the younger woman over and whispered some advice in her ear.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, trust me, works every time," she told her. "Now scoot."

"Yes ma'am," the teenager giggled and hurried out.

Daniel frowned at his wife. "And what did you tell her?"

"My secret," she mused. "But Chris is going to be a happy camper when she's through with him."

He chuckled. "Should I be worried Janet is going to come after me with large needles for whatever you told her daughter?"

"Nope, she told me," Cali teased and walked out.

Shaking his head, Daniel followed.

**A few months later:**

Jack hesitated for a moment, and then walked into Sam's lab, she was hunched over a doohickey examining it with an electronic probe.

She looked up, stopping what she was doing. "Sir?"

"Cali and I are going after Daniel," he said tensely.

Sam nodded. "Good."

"This other mission…."

"Shouldn't be a problem sir," she insisted confidently, cutting him off. "When do you leave?"

"Now, Cali's waiting for me top side." He informed.

"Good luck," Sam said with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks. You too," Jack said and walked out. No he didn't just walk out, he practically sprinted, he'd made a promise to his grandson and he was going to carry it out. He was going to get the little boys father and bring him home. Daniel should never have gone to Honduras with just Dr. Lee; the man was a geek, not someone who was capable of watching your back. No, he should of gone with Daniel, he should have been watching his back. At lease the General had refused to let Cali accompany them, god if she'd been kidnapped.

Jack shook his head. He wasn't going to do this to himself. Cali was fine, she was waiting for him up top with a pack full of medical equipment, Fraiser had thought of everything and when it came to Daniel, she needed too. She also had what they needed, weapons, clothing, tracking device and possibly a few other things, Cali was his daughter, she'd been trained by him, she knew what to pack.

He reached the check point and signed out, an airman accompanied him the rest of the way, meeting up with Cali, their gear was picked up and the airman directed them to a jeep, a C-130 was waiting for them at Peterson, they were taking it to Honduras, it would be waiting for them when they brought Daniel and Lee out.

Cali was more then willing to go with her dad to find her husband. She was much use with the Super Soldier problem, for that they needed muscle. No her place was with her dad, going after Daniel.

The trip to Peterson was uneventful; they were taken straight to the C-130, once on bard it took off without any hassles. Their arrival in Honduras went the same way. They found a hotel, checked in, changed and then headed out. Twenty miles outside to Teguglgalpa, they found a cantina, where they were guessing Daniel and Dr. Lee had found a guide. A waiter introduced himself as Pedro; bring them drinks – Tequila.

"You know dad, that shirt really suites you," Cali smirked.

He ignored the smirk, commenting. "Maybe I'll lend it to Daniel."

"Yellow's not his color dad, blue is."

"Yeah black and blue," he retorted.

Pedro returned with the beer Jack had also ordered. "Estas bien?"

"Si, bueno, gracias," Jack answered and the young man left.

Their CIA contact, wearing a tropical shirt and sunglasses; Burke, sat down across from Jack without being invited, chewing gum. "You don't look very happy to see me, Jack," he remarked with a grin, chuckling. "I would have given anything to have seen your face when you heard my name," he chuckled again, smiling sweetly at the young woman sitting to his left. He looked away when he noticed Jack was snarling at him. "Hey it's okay man, it's okay."

Jack pulled off his sunglasses. "It's not okay, I've got forty-eight hours to find my friend before he's killed," he hissed. "Just tell me what you know."

"Sure," he looked away and leered at Cali. "So whose the pretty little thing here?"

"That pretty little thing has a weapon pointed at you under the table, with orders to shot you if I don't like what I hear," Jack retorted angrily. "And don't think she won't."

Burke eyed her and then him. "Black ops?"

"Daughter."

He was surprised. "Daughter?" He crocked out.

"That's right, Agent Burke. Meet Doctor Cali O'Neill-Jackson," Jack introduced the two. "My daughter and Dr. Jackson's wife. So I suggest you tell me what you know."

The CIA agent swallowed hard, hearing a pistol being cocked under the table. "Okay, all business, all the time. I can dig that station," he said losing up again. "This is the last place Daniel Jackson was seen before he hired a guide name Rogelio Duran to take him into the jungle and a short time after that he was snatched by a, by a anti-Honduran extremist."

"And you know this, how?" Jack wanted to know.

"It's how this particular splinter group does business," Burke informed. "Last year they kidnapped an important engineer working on the Cojon river dam. Big American contract; insurance pays off and they finance their little war against the government with the ransom."

"Did the engineer live?" Cali asked him bluntly.

"Yeah he did, sometimes they don't."

"What about weapons?" Jack broke in.

"Okay, this is colorful. Honduras and Nicaragua are in the middle of a territorial dispute. I know what you're thinking, when are they not? So, because of this, anyone in the 'I hate Honduras' fan club can seek shelter behind the Nicaragua boarders and buy guns. What kind of guns?" He chuckled insanely. "Ak's, Ak's for days. Nicaragua gets their stuff directly from Russia now, but in the eighties they inherited all the old stuff from Cuba. How do you like that? They left us fight Cuba from their shores, we get our asses kicked and Cuba gives them guns. You know we could get shot at by an Ak-47 that was fired a the Bay of Pigs attack?"

"You've been down here too long, Burke," Jack said dryly.

"Hey, you think so? You know why I got this crappy posting in this stink hole part of the world?"

"No," Jack groaned, seeing the look he was being given. "Oh here it comes, the blame. Are you gonna try and blame me now?"

"Yeah, I do. You could have stood up for me. Hilary left me," the CIA agent declared. "What do you think happens in a friendly fire incident when one team member get killed and the other doesn't vouch for him."

"I didn't see what happened to Woods," the Colonel remarked emphatically. "I told'em what I knew. I wasn't gonna lie. I told'em what I knew."

"I'm not talking about lyin'. I'm talking about my head," Burke exclaimed frustrated. "You, me, Woods, we were buddies, man. You knew me."

"I told'em what I knew." Jack repeated calmly.

"Well you didn't tell them enough," the man snapped. "And now you're here stuck in my part of the world. You need me and I'm calling it on this one."

"I don't think so."

"I know how to get over the borders. I know where these rebels operate. Oh yeah, I'm in charge." Burke continued as if he hadn't heard Jack at all.

"No. You're just the guide." Jack reminded.

"Just a guide?" He asked him. "That's what you think of me now?"

"That's right. You're not so gone you don't understand the need for a clear chain of command, are ya?"

"You wanna know how gone I am?" Burke got up and walked away.

The waiter returned. "Quieres algo mas, Senor." (Do you want anything else, sir?)

"Si. Necessito un guia." (Yes, I need a guide)

"I am a guide," Pedro said with a smile. "This? It's just my day job."

Cali discreetly shoved the pistol into the pack at her feet and pulled free the map she had, showing Pedro, she'd talked to Daniel before he'd left as to where he thought the artifact was. So she knew where he'd been headed. "Can you take us, here?"

He looked. "Si."

Jack haggled over a price and it was agreed on, they than agreed on a meeting place, retuning to the hotel to change and get what they needed. Meeting up with Pedro an hour later, he took them where they wonted to go, the last few miles they hiked. Both Lee and Daniel had GPS locators, so they tracked them.

Pedro was curious about these two, both were in military fatigues, the woman, Cali wore a vest as well; O'Neill didn't. Her hair was pulled up and covered by a bandana and she carried a pack that she said had medical supplies in it. He didn't doubt her, but she also carried a weapon like the one O'Neill carried. Not that the weapons bothered him, he'd seen he's fair share.

"Hold up, this is it," Jack announced as they came into a clearing.

"As I told you, there's nothing here." Pedro stated.

"Only back packs and tracks." Cali pointed out.

"Smart kid you have there."

Jack turned his weapon towards the voice, finding Burke, decked out in full military gear.

"And there is this well in the middle of nowhere," the CIA agent pointed out also. "Standard US military boot tread all around." He held up a coin. "Make a wish, sweetheart." He said to Cali and dropped the coin into the water filled temple, before walking towards them. "What took you so long? How hard could it be to track their GPS locators?" He held up the locators he'd found smiling. "I'm just kidding. Only been here a couple of minutes myself."

"Change your mind?" Jack asked him.

"In a matter of speaking," he handed Pedro a roll of cash. "Pepe, regresta a las cantina." (Pepe, go back to the cantina)

"Cuatro mil? Muchas gracia, Senor." (Four thousand? Thank you very much, sir.)

"Momantito," Jack interrupted holding up a finger, briefly.

Burke held up the locators. "This is the end of the road, man. I mean you didn't think these guys were gonna make it easy on ya, did ya?" He glanced from him to Cali and than back again. "I'll take you where you need to go."

"For old times?" Jack asked him.

"You know, I took an emotional inventory and I realized that I have some issues." Burke revealed. "Thought maybe we can put our petty differences aside for this one."

"Good idea," Cali grumbled under her breath and her father glared at her.

Burke smiled a little and continued. "You're gonna need me when this one goes does down buddy. Come on, give me a chance, I won't let you down."

Jack sighed and turned to Petrol. "Si, Pepe. Gracias, vamos." (Yes, Pepe. Thanks go.)

"Vaya condios." Pedro bided and left.

Smiling Burke hit Jack playfully on the arm. "Now we're talking, sports fans!" He started into the jungle with Jack and Cali following. "Okay, my name is Burke and I'll be your guide. Today we'll be looking at the indigenous vegetation of Central America. Watch your step ladies, we're not in Minnesota."

"Easy," Jack warned.

"And don't call me sweetheart again," Cali warned. "Or I'll shot you and forget where I left you."

Burke glanced around and noted the weapon she had attached to her vest, a P-90. "So you really know how to use that?"

"She was taught by me, Burke, she knows how to use it." Jack informed bluntly.

"Right." Burke drawled out and kept walking.

Cali waited for her dad to drop back and walk with her, changing to Abydonian. 'How much do you trust this man?'

'I don't trust him at all,' Jack replied also using Abydonian. 'So keep your eyes open and…' He switched back to English, but kept his voice down. "Keep your Danny sense on."

"Always dad," she promised, knowing what he meant as he walked ahead of her again. It didn't matter where Daniel was, she knew where; she couldn't explain it she just did. It was something that she'd required after descending and Daniel was the same way, he could tell where she was at any given time. It was spooky sometimes.

In the shake that was the rebel's command post, Daniel tested the ties that bond his wrist to the back of the wooden ladder-back chair he was tied to. He'd been interrogated by better than this clown, but as Jack had told him, even clowns could be dangerous and this Raphael was certainly dangerous.

"If you value the life of your friend, you will tell me what I want to know," Raphael snarled at him angrily. Spitting the blood out of his mouth, Daniel looked the rebel in the face but didn't say anything, which angered him even more. "Your friend told me this device maybe the origin of the Fountain of Youth myth."

"Yeah, it maybe." Daniel said placidly.

One of the rebels, Chalo, kissed the religious medal he had around his neck on a chain.

"How does it work?" Raphael demanded.

"I don't know!" Daniel snapped and flinched away from the man's raised fist, talking quickly. "Look, you grabbed us five minutes after we found it."

"Who is this Telchak?" The Rebel asked agitated.

Daniel noticed that, agitated and hyperactive, this was bad. "He's a mythological figure, a Mayan gold that may or may not have lived here thousands of years ago."

"So this device is many thousands of years old?"

"Possibly." Daniel agreed.

And this Mayan god brought this device to his temple. For what purpose?" Raphael demanded and when he didn't get an answer, he lashed out, punching Daniel in the face.

"Ah!" Daniel cried out. "To hide it, use it, I don't know!"

"Use it. On Whom?" The rebel questioned.

"People." Daniel said quickly without hesitation. "Mayan people."

"And what would it do to them?"

"Look, the research I used to find it just gave a cryptic warning that the device was dangerous, even harmful. That's all I know." Daniel told him.

Raphael grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. "I do not think it is so harmful." He released Daniel and walked over to the table. "I have never in my left felt as strong as I do right now." He uncovered the device, revealing it was glowing with a white light.

"You turned it on?" Daniel said horrified. Oh God!

"Yes."

"Turn it off." Daniel pleaded. "You don't know what you're dealing with. The effects of the device may be unstable. It's very dangerous." He prayed he was getting through, but he doubted it. "Look, it's beyond our comprehension! Turn it off!"

"You're lying." Raphael said confidently.

"What if he isn't?" Chalo asked him. "The device is cursed. Raphael; we should turn it off."

"Turn it off?" The Rebel leader said stunned by his lack of faith. "Do you not feel different, as well?"

"I do, and it scares me. Por favor, Raphael, if you will not turn it off, I will."

Raphael's face twisted with disgust, he turned and grabbed a pistol from the table and fired two shots at Chalo and the rebel fell dead.

Daniel didn't care how afraid he looked, if help didn't arrive soon, both he and Bill were in deep shit.

"Rebel move around a lot," Burke filled both Jack and Cali as they hiked through the jungle. "The grunts are self-taught bush fighters. It's harvest season; most of them tend to their farms right now. Those who don't care are ex-military, most likely holding up about twenty clicks north-west of Octal."

Jack heard a noise and signaled both Burke and Cali to stop, then move forward, keeping their eyes open, both followed weapons ready. What they found was the guide Daniel and Lee had hired – Rogelio, lying on the ground, his hands tied in front of him.

"Well, this wasn't suppose to be on the tour," Burke remarked sarcastically. "At least we know we're on the right track."

Cali let her P-90 hang and hurried to the guides side, she checked for a pulse, at her touch, the man's eyes opened, startling them all, Jack and Burke moved back, weapon's ready, relaxing after a moment.

"I've been shot," Rogelio announced looked at Cali. "Petty lady."

She smiled and shrugged out of her pack. "I can help," she gently rolled him over onto his side.

"Ah-ah, no, no."

"Sorry," she said gently and quickly cleaned and put a field bandage on, securing it. Moving him back onto his back. She then gave him something for the pain. "How is that?"

"Better, gracias."

She gave him a smile and pulled off her gloves and packed up, doing up the pack. She then took her knife and cut the ties on his hands, replacing it as quickly as she'd removed it.

Burke returned, having moved away from them for a moment. "Air rescue should be here in about an hour."

"Well, I've been lying here for days," Rogelio said calmly. "What's another hour?"

"Who did this?" Jack asked him.

"Malditos, malditos. Que mueran del dolor del cuto," the guide said in Spanish. (Damn, damn. May they die from a pain in the ass.)

"All right, all right," Jack put a stop to it. "We're looking for two scientists."

"Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes," Cali said quickly.

"They have them. They went north across the boarder. Go."

Burke knelt down and gave him a canteen and some of his gum. "We're not just gonna leave you."

"Sure you can, senor. Help will be here soon." Rogelio insisted. "Don't worry, this is not the first time I've been shot. Save your friends. Please. They owe me lots of money."

"Ah." Jack said understandingly.

"Oh." Burke agreed.

Cali smiled and patted his shoulder. "Lie still and you'll be fine."

"I will pretty lady." Rogelio said smiling.

She smiled again and stood, taking the pack with her, as they moved away, Jack helped hook it back onto her vest.

He patted her shoulder. "Good work, honey."

"Thanks dad."

"You looked like you knew what you were doin there kid," Burke noted. "Medic?"

Cali nodded. "The training passed the time while I was recovering once."

"From what?"

"Well lets just say the natives weren't as friendly as we thought they were," she remarked.

Burke looked confused at Jack, who waited until his daughter had dropped back a little, keeping his voice down. "Cali is an archeologist and a linguist. The natives she's talking about beat her senseless, stabbed her in the stomach with a knife and than shot her in the thigh with an arrow as we escaped. She nearly died."

"Damn," Burke hissed. "Tough kid."

"Yeah," Jack agreed, leaving it at that. He didn't want to think about how close he'd come to losing his daughter that time, especially since he lost her a few months later anyway.

They walked on in relative silence, every so often; Burk would engage one of them in conversation, fishing for information. Jack and Cali gave vague answers and kept him off track.

"Should be just a couple of clicks now," he announced after they'd been walking for a while. He stopped, making them do so too, facing Jack. There was one question he needed an answer too. "How can you trust me?"

"I don't." Jack told him truthful.

"You think I asked you to come down here so I could shoot you, too?"

"Why would I think that?" Jack asked him bluntly.

"Forget I said anything," Burke stated and started walking away.

Jack and Cali followed; he'd been expecting this tension between them to blow soon. "You've had plenty of opportunities before now."

"What's worse is that you think I'm just incompetent." The CIA agent exclaimed.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Burke."

"So you're perfectly willing to go into a hot situation with me watching your back?" He asked him.

"I have no choice." Jack declared. "And I was thinking of sending you in first, me watching your back and Cali, watching mine."

They stopped walking again, Burke face to face with Jack. "You don't want to know the truth. I mean come on, you really don't want to know?" He didn't give Jack the chance to comment. "Man, it wasn't my fault. I mean, I didn't choose, I just reacted. Its stinks, the whole damn thing stinks. You want to know what really happened? Fine, I'll tell you. Woods was ghosting us. He sold out; he was - he was no good. He was sending out a rouge transmission; he was giving our position way." He paused for a moment, seeing the realization on Jack's face. "Woods realized that I was on to him, and he turned his weapon on me and I just, I just reacted."

"Why didn't you come forward with this?"

"Come on man, you remember how close we were. The wives and the beers and the barbecues, I couldn't do that to Cindy. It comes out Woods was a traitor, she doesn't see a penny of that pension, a month away from his retirement." Burke stated. "Woods wasn't gonna retire. He was setting himself up as a mercenary for that warlord. He made his choice. He's gone; that's all that matters." He turned and walked away from them.

Cali put a hand on her father's arm. "That took guts, dad."

"I know." He said quietly and they hurried to catch up. "So how's your Danny sense?"

"He's close dad," she assured him, adding. "There's something else though."

"What?"

"I don't know," she said and shivered. "That alone should bother you."

"Oh yeah," he agreed.

After an hour or so, they were close to their objective, Jack signaled Burke to move around to the left, all three hearing the sound of gunfire, reading their weapons they moved forward again. As the gunfire got louder, they went from walking to running, Cali staying close to her dad.

"He's close dad, very close," she called too him.

Jack took her at his word, signaling to go to his right as the gunfire stopped, she did, but stayed in the line of sight. Both of them saw three rebels, one with a machete walking towards Daniel, who was down. Both raised their weapons and fired, taking out all three. Running over to Daniel, they crouched down either side of him.

"How many more are there?" Jack asked him, seeing Daniel look at him in shock, clutching a large rock in his hands.

Cali put her hand on his arm. "Daniel?"

"That's it. You got'em all." He said quickly to Jack, still in shock, glaring at his wife. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," she remarked, relieved he was alive.

He dropped the rock, raising his eyebrows, that damn device was screwing with him. Shit! "Sorry."

"No problem," Cali said worriedly. She pulled a field dressing from her vest and ripped it open, wrapping it around his injured leg. "Where is Bill?"

"Back that way." Daniel told her gesturing back the way he'd come. "He couldn't go on, I hid him and lead them away."

"You gonna be able to walk on that?" Jack asked him, gesturing to his leg.

"Yeah," he said and winced as Cali tightened the bandage.

"Sorry."

Bark from the tree exploded above their heads and they saw one of the rebels coming towards them, his eyes white like the super soldiers they'd encountered.

"Telchak's device re animates the dead tissue," Daniel started to explain.

"Yeah, whatever," Jack interrupted grabbing Daniel by the arm. "Come on." With Cali's help he pulled Daniel to his feet and got him around behind the tree. Leaning out Jack fired his P-90 at the rebel, who was firing at them. The bullets hit him, but he keeping coming, making Jack just a little concerned.

Burke came out of the jungle to his right, ready to fire. "Hey, get down!" He fired one round from the grenade launcher chamber on his rifle, blowing the rebel to pieces. Then moved towards them, grinning.

Cali and Jack helped Daniel to stand once more, coming from behind the tree, he lent heavily on them for support.

"So what's with the guy from Evil Dead?" The CIA agent asked still grinning.

"Um…" Jack mumbled.

"Classified?"

"Yeah."

Burke laughed. "You guys are into some crazy crap, man!"

"You have no idea." Cali muttered, holding tight to her husband.

Jack looked at her and arched an eyebrow, silently amused. "Lets go find Dr. Lee and get that thing."

"Artifact, Jack." Daniel corrected.

"Yeah."

Burke took point, leaving them to help Daniel.

"Were you exposed to the device?" Cali asked her husband.

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

"What does that mean?" Jack asked her.

"Dad, that device is more powerful than a sarcophagus and you know what happens to a healthy person who's been exposed to it," she stated. "As bad as Daniel feels, he's been exposed too."

"I'll be fine." Daniel assured them both.

"Well, we'll let Fraiser determine that when we get back." Jack declared strongly.

They found Dr. Lee, who was happy to see them all and they continued to the rebel camp, while Burke and Cali did a recon of the entire camp, Jack made a crutch out of branch for Daniel, waiting by the command shake.

Burke returned from one direction and Cali from the other. "Perimeter's clear." She reported.

"Yeah," Burke agreed. "I just heard from air rescue, they got the guide."

"Rogelio?" Daniel asked them surprised.

"Yeah, he's gonna be okay. They'll be here soon."

"We'd better get the artifact." Cali suggested and both Daniel and Bill agreed, heading for the shake.

"Hey," Jack acknowledged Burke. "Nice back-up."

"Sure thing, buddy, any time, anywhere."

"You know, I think I should recommend that you be posted to a nice place."

"A temperate zone, not too hot, not too cold," Burke suggested. "Fine looking women that put out like broken candy machines."

"Whatever," Jack said dryly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, buddy," Burke held out his hand and shook Jack's hand, before acknowledging the three scientists as they returned. Dr. Lee holding the artifact. "Is that the thing that made that guy do that thing?"

"Yeah, it's okay, it's off now." Daniel assured.

"Good," Jack announced. "That's good."

"Yeah, at least we think it's off," Bill said nervously. "It's not glowing any more so…"

"Glowing thing really gives it away, so if it's not glowing anymore it shouldn't be on anymore."

Bill looked to Daniel. "Do you want to hold it?"

"Nope." He remarked and hobbled sideways away from Lee, as did Cali.

Burk laughed madly. "That's crazy!"

Air rescue arrived and they were flown out, giving a brief statement to the authorities before heading to the hotel, Burke had already disappeared.

Jack guided Bill to his room, ordering the man to take a shower; his and Daniel's back parks had been picked up by air rescue and returned to the hotel.

Cali guided Daniel into her room; she shut the door, and shrugged out of her pack and vest. "Lets get you into a shower and than I'll take a look at that leg," she told him.

He lent tiredly against the wall. "I'm going to need some help."

She thought as much. "That's what I'm here for," she said gently and guided him towards the bathroom. Getting him out of his clothes, she turned on the shower and helped him in, wincing at the burns on his chest, knowing he was in a lot of pain and not just from the gunshot wound. She stripped out of her own clothes and joined him, being careful as she helped wash away the dirt, grim and dried blood, feeling sick at what her husband had been put through, she hid it well though. Getting out, they dried off; dressing only in the clean underwear they'd brought in there with them. Cali helped Daniel back into the bedroom and got him to lie down.

"I won't be long," she told him.

"Not going anywhere," he murmured.

Smiling softly, she dressed quickly and than grabbed the medical pack, getting everything she needed.

A knock came at the door and then it opened and Jack walked in, he'd showered and was in clean clothes too, he shut the door. "Hey, need a hand?"

"Yeah," Cali agreed. "I'm going to need you to keep some light on the wound, I want to get the bullet out and close it."

"Sure." He stated and hurried over to the bed. "He all right?" He gestured to Daniel who was lying on his stomach.

"He is fine, Jack," the archaeologist mumbled.

Cali chuckled; she'd pulled on surgical gloves, giving her husband an injection. "He has some pretty bad burns on his chest, once I'm done with his leg, I'll put some cream on them."

Jack took the torch that was handed to him. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she informed and glanced to her husband. "Ready, Daniel?"

"Yeah."

Jack kept the torch light on the wound and watched with pride as his daughter carefully and with the touch of a surgeon removed the bullet and sowed the wound, bandaging it when she was finished. "Nice work, kiddo."

"Thank you," she pulled off the gloves, shoving them in a disposal bag. "Give me a hand to turn him over dad."

Jack put the torch down, and did that, seeing the burns for the first time. "Crap!"

"Thanks so much, Jack," Daniel mumbled and opened his eyes.

"Sorry."

Cali gently applied the cream and covered each with surgical dressing, taping it all down, it was a damn good thing her husband didn't have hair on his chest. She glanced at her dad. "When can we get out of here?"

"The C-130 is ready to go when we are," he told her.

"Good, lets go, then," Daniel insisted.

Jack had to agree, he wanted out of the country too. "All right, I'll go and ring the base and get Lee ready to leave."

"We'll be ready to go when you return," Cali declared, as she packed up the medical supplies, both P-90's were in a pack that Jack had.

"Okay," her dad agreed and left quickly.

"Stay put for now," Cali told Daniel. "I'll get everything set and then help you get dressed."

"Hey," he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. "Thank you."

She smiled and lent over, being careful not to touch his chest. "You're welcome," she whispered and than brushed her lips against his.

He slipped his hand around to the back of her neck and held her there, deepening the kiss, relishing in the contact.

Cali pulled back, her cheeks flush and her eyes full of desire, but it couldn't go any further, not at the moment. "Later, my love, I promise."

He smiled lovingly. "You'd better go check on Bill, I'll be fine."

She nodded. "All right. Don't move," she ordered and grabbed the medical pack as she stood. "I won't be long," she promised and hurried out on his acknowledgement, going next door. Knocking she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey kiddo," her dad greeted. "The base is sending a car, Lee's in the bathroom."

"I thought I'd see if he needed anything," she announced.

"All right, I'll help Daniel dress," Jack told her. "Do your thing sweetheart."

"Okay dad."

He patted her on the back and walked out.

Cali looked round the room; it was as bland and uninviting as hers and Daniel's. She went over to the bathroom. "Bill?"

He opened the door, coming out. "Hey, Cali."

"Are you all right?" She asked concerned, he looked a little pale.

Bill nodded. "The last few days are catching up with me, that's all," he assured. "How's Daniel?"

"He's going to be fine, I removed the bullet from his thigh and put cream on the burns on his chest," Cali answered. "What about you, any cuts or bruises I should know about, or burns?"

"A few."

She took a look, cleaning up the cuts, a few burns, over all though he'd gotten off light. "The burns were electrical," she noted, bile rising in her throat.

"Yeah," he swallowed hard. "Daniel protected me," he admitted. "I mean, god, Cali, what he went through. I couldn't…." his voice faded and he was silent, ashamed he hadn't been able to handle it.

"Bill," she sat down beside him. "Daniel is a member of SG-1, he's had training you haven't, no one expected you to hold up under torture."

"He was amazing, Cali."

She heard the pride in the man's voice. "I know, Bill," she said tenderly and got up, cleaning up she put everything away, doing up the pack. She saw her dad had everything packed and ready to level. "Let's go."

Nodding he collected his gear and gave her a hand with her dad's; leaving the room, they went next door.

Daniel was dressed and ready to go, sitting on the bed.

Jack put the phone down and turned as they walked in. "The car's here, I've cleaned up in here, we're ready to go." He took his pack from his daughter and grabbed Daniel's too. "So what do you say we blow this pop stand?"

"Sounds good to me," Daniel agreed eagerly and stood with his wife's help.

Bill grabbed her pack, leaving her with the medical pack incase she needed it. Leaving the hotel they were taken straight to the base and directly to the C-130.

An airman grabbed their pack's, loading them as another helped Cali with Daniel, informing her they had a section of the plane set up as a medical bay. Bill went with them.

A Lieutenant approached Jack. "Sir," he held out the package. "This was delivered for you, from an Agent Burke."

"Thanks," Jack took it and followed the man inside, joining his daughter, Daniel and Dr. Lee. Taking a seat he waited until they'd taken off to open the package. Finding two folded tee shirts and a note. He read it, smiling. '_Picked these up for Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee. Rogelio's been taken care of, the least I could do. And don't forget. Not to hot, not to cold and fine women who put out like broken candy machines – Burke_.' Putting the note in his pocket, Jack unfolded one of the tee shirts and chuckled.

"What's the joke, Jack?" Daniel asked from where he was laying down.

He turned the tee shirt around, so they could all see it. "Burke got you and Dr. Lee one each."

Both men read the tee shirt and laughed, as did Cali. Both tee shirts were light blue and on them, written in large black letters were: '**I survived Honduras**.'

**SCG**

Daniel hobbled into the Gate room on the crutches Janet insisted he use, Cali at his side.

General Hammond stood next to Jack at the bottom of the ramp, the Gate was activated, the iris still closed. He acknowledged them both. "Doctor's. How are you feeling, Daniel?"

"Fine sir," he assured him, leaning on the crutches as they stood with them.

The General smiled. "Cali, Doctor Fraiser was impressed with how you handled the situation."

"Thank you sir."

"_We're receiving Major Carter's IDC, sir_." Sergeant Harriman announced over the PA.

"Open the iris, Sergeant," the General ordered.

The iris spiraled opened and after a few minutes Sam, Jacob, Bra'tac and Teal'c walked through. Sam had her right arm in a sling and Teal'c right side supported a field bandage. They came down the ramp, stepping off.

"So… Miss me?" Jack inquired with a grin.

"Of course sir," Sam agreed, smiling as they all did.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad," he continued lightly. "You're all still alive."

"As are you, Daniel Jackson and Cali O'Neill." Teal'c noted

Sam looked concerned at her friend; she'd noticed the crutches as soon as they'd came through. "Daniel?"

"I'm fine, had a great doctor with me," he assured smiling, seeing his wife blush. Adding. "We got the device from Telchak."

"Good," Jacob spoke up. "Hopefully we can engineer a weapon from it."

"You must," Bra'tac said solemnly. "Or we will be helpless to combat these new warriors."

"We have some bad news, sir," Sam said addressing the General. "Anubis has an entire army of these super soldiers. There are thousands of them. The best we were able to do was delay his ability to manufacture more."

Hammond nodded. "We'll debrief fully in one hour," he told them. "Welcome home." He bided and left.

All except Jack followed the General out. "Hey," he said getting Sam's attention and she stopped. "So, nice command."

"We did manage to make it out alive, sir," she declared proudly.

"There's that," he smirked lightly and than asked. "Lunch?"

She smiled, nodding as they walked out side by side. "I think I'd better get this looked at first," she said referring to her arm.

"Bad?"

"Nar, just a little sore," she dismissed. "What did Daniel mean about having a good doctor?"

They stepped into the elevator and Jack selected level 21 and the elevator moved. "He took a hit in thigh, when we got back to the hotel, Cali got him cleaned up and then she took the bullet out and sowed him up, not to mention she took care of the burns on his chest. Fraiser was impressed."

"Wait," she stopped him. "What burns?"

"Electrical," Jack said with a bitter taste in his mouth. "The kind you get from being tortured for information."

"Holly Hannah!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah," he agreed shoving his hands in his pockets, taking out the scum had helped relieve the way he left a little.

"I guess Dr. Gibson is going to be seeing him again."

Jack nodded; he was damn proud of Daniel. The archaeologist hadn't broken, he'd held up against all they'd put him through and made it out alive.

"Colonel?" Sam repeated herself again. "Colonel? Sir?"

He blinked, coming out of his daze. "Sorry, what did you say, Carter?"

She was a little concerned. "I said it's a good thing the General didn't let Cali go with Daniel."

"Yeah, damn good thing," he agreed.

The elevator stopped and they walked out, heading for the infirmary, finding Jacob, Bra'tac, Cali and Daniel in the waiting area. As soon as they walked in, Dr. Brightman ushered Sam away, so Jack sat down next to his daughter and best friend – his son-in-law.

"Are you okay, dad?" Cali asked; he seemed distracted.

"Yeah, kiddo," he gave her a smile. "How about you?"

"I'm good," she said happily. She gave her husband's hand a squeeze. "Looking forward to the weekend."

"How about I take the boys, give you two some time to yourselves, I'm sure Silvia would enjoy a weekend off," Jack suggested.

Daniel eyed his friend suspiciously. "Both boy's the whole weekend."

"Yes, Danny-boy, both boys," Jack said sarcastically. "I can handle a five year old and a seventeen year old for a weekend."

"Are you sure about that, Jack?" Jacob asked playing a long with the teasing.

"Oh very funny," the Colonel grumbled.

Bra'tac got in on the act. "He will suffice, after all they are not Jaffa off spring, though both do have the hearts of Jaffa warriors from their parents."

"And if Chris is there, then Cassie will be too," Cali added.

"Aha, another who has the heart of a warrior."

"All right, that's enough," Jack put an end to it, ignoring the laugher. "I can handle one little boy and two…" he was going to say horny teenagers, but decided against it, "teenagers."

"Well if you insist Jack," Daniel accepted calmly.

"I insist," he retorted.

Cali grinned. "We'll tell them tonight."

"Thank you."

She bit the inside of her top lip to stop from laughing. Sometimes it was just too easy to get her dad going.

Sam came out to them, she know wore blue sling, informing them it was only a bruised collarbone. Teal'c wandered out behind her, his black tee shirt gone, replaced by a blue scrub shirt. There was bandaging under the shirt. He too reported he was all right.

With that said, they headed for level 27 and the briefing room, chatting among themselves, the General walked into the briefing room the same time as they did and they all took their seats and the briefing began. By the time it ended he was satisfied. "SG-1, you are on leave for the next four days," he glared at the three scientists. "That means you three are not permitted back on base unless it's an emergence. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Sam, Daniel and Cali said at the same time, whiles the others smiled, finding it amusing.

"Good." Hammond said and pushed his chair back. "Dismissed." He got up and left.

Sam sat back in her chair and looked to her dad. "Do you have to leave straight away?"

He shook his head. "I think the Tok'ra can do with out Selmac and I for a few days?"

Teal'c addressed his former master. "Master Bra'tac will you be remaining?"

He gave a nod. "I do not get to visit my great grandchildren enough."

"Than it's settled," Jack said enthusiastically. "Let's get some lunch."

Chuckling they all agreed. Sam and Teal'c heading for the locker rooms to get cleaned up, Cali going with them to help Sam, saying they'd meet at the commissary.

Sam had long gotten over the embarrassment of getting undressed in front of someone, so when Cali helped her undressed so she could take a shower, she thought nothing of it, showering quickly, drying off as best she could before pulling on her underwear. Wandering back into the dressing area. "Cal, the Colonel told me what happened to Daniel. Is he okay?"

Cali smiling, Daniel and Sam had almost adopted each other, in fact she knew Sam considered her to be the little sister she never had. "Daniel is fine, Sam," she assured. "He's a lot stronger then people think. Andy had a long talk with him and he's putting it behind him."

Managing to finish dressing with only a minimal of help, Sam sat down and accepted Cali's insistence of helping her with her socks and boots. "What about you, Cali?" She asked concerned.

Cali finished tying Sam's boots and sat beside her on the bench. "I knew as long as I could sense him, he was all right. I held on to that."

Taking her hand, Sam gave it a gentle squeeze. "I have a feeling Daniel knew you were coming for him."

The younger woman chuckled, her eyes glassy. "He glared at me, than said angrily; '_What the hell are you doing here_?' I knew he didn't mean it," she forced a half smile. "They'd turned it on, the rebels turned the device on. He'd been exposed to it too. God, Sam, for a moment there he was like a junky coming down from a fix. On the way home he just slept, it was unnerving. I didn't know if I'd done the right thing by giving him something for the pain when I took the bullet out."

"Cali," Sam slipped her left arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "You did the right thing, like you said, he's stronger the we all think and so are you."

"Yeah."

"Come on," Sam released her and stood, grabbing the sling. "Help me get this thing on and we can go eat."

Nodding, Cali stood, smiling. She helped with the sling and they left the locker room, meeting up with the guys in the commissary, getting something to eat they joined them and the general conversation that was going on.

"Rya'c and I meet up with the Ha'ktyl, Ishta is a formidable warrior," Bra'tac told Teal'c.

"Indeed, they are well?" He asked.

"Yes," he glanced at his grand daughter. "You did not mention your relationship to me to them."

Cali arched an eyebrow. "It never came up and at the time it didn't seem relevant."

"I see."

"You did mention it though." Daniel noted.

"I did. Ishta said she did not sense a symbiote inCali and asked ifshe was using Tertonin. She was most surprised when I informed her Cali never carried a symbiote, thatshe was born Abydonian, not an off spring of a Jaffa, even though herr mother was." Bra'tac informed them.

Jack stopped eating, a little concerned by the topic. "What did she say to that?"

"She wanted to know how that was possible and how Cali survived prata."

"Puberty, Jack," Daniel second-guessed him, since he'd told him the same thing when they'd first met the Ha'ktyl. He addressed Bra'tac. "Did you explain to Ishta, Cali's father was of the Tau'ri?"

"I did."

"And Ishta addressed her as '_The Chosen_'," Teal'c guessed.

"She did."

Cali sighed, she dropped her fork and pushed her plate away, she'd lost interest in the food. "I hate that title," she said and pushed back her chair, standing she walked out.

Daniel went to get up, reaching for his crutches, when Bra'tac stopped him. "Stay grandson, let an old man talk with his granddaughter."

Seeing it wasn't up for discussion, Daniel nodded and stayed where he was. "Yes grandfather."

Bra'tac stood, as he walked past his grandson he gripped his shoulder and then walked out. He found his granddaughter in the briefing room, staring out at the Stargate. "You can not run away from your destiny."

"I can try," she stated and then turned away from the window, heading for the stairs.

"Apophis chose your mother when she was just a child," he said quickly, seeing his words stopped her, recalling. "He took her to his court and groomed her. When she reached the age of prata, he made it so she did not need to carry a symbiote. She was treated like a Princess, and with that privilege, the freedom of his court and of Chulak. Those privileges lead her to finding your father; she'd walked to the Stargate and found him nearly dead. She spirited him back to the city and hid him, nursing him back to health and into her heart."

Cali turned, hugging her arms close to her chest; he voice was soft and haunting. "I was fourteen when she died. She picked up a virus, it ate at her immune system and weakened her; she was in so much pain and in the end she just slipped away." She paused, there were no tears; she'd mourned for her mother a long time ago. "I helped conduct the funeral service along with Kasuf, he said it was my right as her daughter and as his. It was my mother's wish that I become part of his family and I did. And I was so alone, even though he loved me like a daughter, even though Skarra loved me like a sister and even though Sha're loved me as her life partner. I was alone." She saw the sorrow in his eyes. "I don't want to be '_The chosen_', I have enough to deal with." She whispered and turned away from him, walking down the stairs away from the briefing room. She didn't look at anyone, she just went to the nearest elevator and took it to level 25.When it stopped and the doors opened she walked straight out and into Andrea Gibson.

The Commander had been looking for Cali; she grabbed her to stop her from running. "Cali?" The younger woman looked at her haunted. Andrea drew her away from the elevator. "Come on," she urged and they went to the quarters Cali and Daniel kept on base; inside Andrea shut the door, she had been expecting this. "All right, Cali, enough, talk to me."

Cali wrapped her arms around her upper body and started to talk. Starting with the incident with the Jaffa that had caused the injury to her knee on the mission where Teal'c had been hurt on their return under fire. She paced back and forth as she spoke about how she felt before and after she'd shot the Jaffa to save her own life. How, when she though things were getting back to normal, she'd watched Daniel become a lifeboat to the stranded consciousness of passengers during the incident with the _Stromos_. And she didn't stop there; she'd talked about how she and Daniel and Chuka had negotiated with aboriginal Unus for the right to mine naquada P3X-403, a situation that had been tense and dangerous. Then she went on to talk about how, while the rest of SG-1 was Hebridan, the home world of the space pilot Warrick, who they'd rescued from P2X-005 when Jonas had been with the team. She had been up to her elbows in Jaffa with SG-6, barely escaping alive.

She slowed down a little when she got to the mission she and Daniel had been on to P3L-997, a simple mission that had turned deadly when a computer virus designed by Dr. Felger, but reconfigured by Ba'al, had shut all the Stargates down except Earth's. About being stranded on the planet that was gradually flooding, having to take refuge in caves on the side of a mountain with the natives of the planet. She stopped pacing as she spoke of spending time with Ishta and her female Jaffa, that had been less stressful but just as draining in the long run. And finally the super soldier problem had come along and Daniel had being kidnapped by rebels, going after him with her dad, having to doctor the wound Daniel had received after being shot. Finishing with the conversation with her grandfather.

The catalyst that brought them to this, Andrea knew was a mixture of things, starting with what Daniel had endured; the conversation with Bra'tac and '_The Chosen_' legacy. She drew the younger woman into her arms, feeling Cali grip the back of her uniform shirt, she didn't move when the door opened and close again, the tapping of crutches had given away Daniel's approach.

He leant the crutches against the wall and limped over to the two women, not giving Andrea time to pull away he just embraced the two of them. She smiled softy and accepted it, feeling Cali relaxed against them both exhausted; emotionally and physically.

"I think, Dr. Jackson, we've made a break through," Andrea said with a teasing smile. It was time to lighten the mood.

"I believe we have, Dr. Gibson," he agreed, smiling also.

Cali chuckled a little and slipped one arm around Daniel, she did feel better, getting all that off her chest had helped. "I guess this is what group therapy is all about."

"With less hugging," Andrea smirked. "Though, I'm kind of enjoying this."

"Me too," Cali giggled, needing to laugh.

"Yep, nothing like it," Daniel had to agree and the three of them laughed together.

Andrea managed to free herself, fighting the urge to stay in their embrace. "I think it's time to take your wife home, Daniel."

"I agree."

Cali turned in his arms. "Thanks Andy."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," she said with a smile and left their quarters.

Daniel gave his wife a gentle squeeze. "Andy's right, lets go home."

Chuckling Cali turned back, facing him. "Usually I have to threaten you to leave early."

"Funny, I recalling dragging you out of here a few times," he mused.

"We're a pair," she smirked.

"Yes, we are," he kissed her forehead.

She nuzzled against his chest and than looked up. "Come on, Doctor J, I want to visit Colonel Reynolds before we leave."

"Yeah, I heard what happened," he accepted the crutches she handed him, following her out.

"It wasn't pretty," Cali remarked shutting the door. "At least with the device of Telchak's we may have an advantage against the super soldiers."

"Well I have doubts Sam and the Tok'ra will come up with something." Daniel assured her as they stepped into the elevator. He selected level 21, ignoring the security camera's he lent the crutches against the wall and drew his wife into his arms. "So, what are we going to do this weekend all alone?"

"Oh, I think we can think of something," she mused, her lips brushed against his.

Daniel gently grabbed her head and kissed her, putting some force against her to lips to part them, feeling her melt against him. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said breathlessly. "Together forever my love."

"Together forever," he promised.

Andrea had left the Jackson's quarters, there was something about what Cali had told her that had her wandering. Needing an answer, she found out Master Bra'tac was with Teal'c in the Jaffa's quarters, going there she knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter," a deep baritone voice ordered.

She opened the door and went in, bowing her head slightly. "Teal'c, Master Bra'tac."

"How can I help you, Dr. Gibson?" Teal'c inquired.

"Actually I have question for Master Bra'tac." She informed.

"Ask child?" The Jaffa Master said calmly.

Andrea found his choice of words interesting; she hadn't been called a child in some time. "Master Bra'tac, I'm curious, was your daughter ever a host?"

That disturbed him. "No, she was not."

"I meant no offence, Master Bra'tac," she said with a soothing tone. "I'm just trying to understand what Cali has told me and the fact she herself has a protein marker."

"Was my granddaughter not a host for a short time to a Tok'ra symbiote?" Bra'tac asked her.

"Yes, she was," Andrea, agreed. "However the protein marker was discovered before she was blended."

Silence filled the room; the Jaffa Master was concerned by this news. "How is that possible?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"I believed Cali O'Neill received the protein marker from her mother." Teal'c stated. "Is this not true?"

Bra'tac looked from the doctor to his former student. "My daughter never carried a symbiote, nor was she ever a host."

Andrea saw Teal'c arch an eyebrow. "Then we have a mystery on our hands," she said and saw Bra'tac nod slowly. They certainly did.

The end of this chapter: (I need a little help? Does anyone have any ideas on how Cali would have a protein marker before she was blended?)


	10. Fallout

**Title: _Stargate SG-1_**

**Author: **Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins near the end of '_Fallout_', goes into '_Chimera_' and concludes with '_Death Knell_'. This one has taken a little longer then usual to write, but with school starting again, my time was a little short, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

**_Nightshae_:** Thanks so much; it's reviews like yours that keeps me going.

**_Winjan_**: Hi, yep the prophecy again. It just keeps popping up. As for the protein marker, nope, can't come from her father, he was never a host, but good thinking though.

**_Letnet_:** Thanks, glad you liked it.

**_Roseofthegate_:** Hi Jenn, thanks for the idea on the protein marker, I didn't think of that, so thank you. And I'm glad you like Cali, she's been a fun character to write and explore and I think I've let her grow and mature as the chapters have gone on.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Ten: **_Fallout_**

Daniel walked into the briefing room with a cup of coffee in his hand, the three councilors from Langara were arguing as usual. When Jonas Quinn had come through the Stargate and asked for their help, Daniel hadn't expected to be playing diplomat. He should have been off world with his wife; he would rather be off world with his wife.

Signing Daniel went over to the SF assigned to the proceedings. "Morning Sergeant DeLuise," he perched on the desk the sergeant was leaning against.

"Hey Dr. Jackson," he greeted with a smile. "How are the boys?"

"They're fine, Caleb is missing his mother though," Daniel answered, while trying to keep track of the argument.

"Yeah, my youngest was like that every time I went away." Sergeant Pete DeLuise said friendly.

"How long have they been arguing?" Daniel asked him a little used up by their constant bickering.

"From the moment they arrived," the Sergeant revealed.

Rubbing his forehead, Daniel put his cup down. "Thanks Pete," he said and tried harder to concentrate on the proceeding, well argument.

"Kelowna will accept nothing more then equal representation," First Minister Dreylock was saying.

"Really," Councilor Vin Eremal snapped. "Kelowna is solely responsible for this problem."

Daniel shook his head, fed up with the whole thing.

"Need I remind you the Stargate is in our procession?" The First Minister fought back.

"For the moment," Councilor Lucia Tarthus noted.

She was shocked. "It that a threat?"

"It's an assurance that when it comes to survival of our people, we will do whatever is necessary."

Daniel moved towards them, he'd heard enough. "What, so now you want to go to war?" He asked them, not bothering to keep the disgust from his voice. "My friends are trying to save your world and you want to destroy it?"

Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond walked up the stairs that were behind Daniel, having over heard him. "Oh save your breath, Daniel," Jack retorted as he and the General went over to him. Seeing the younger man really looked defeated. He addressed the Langarans. "You folks are done." He announced and saw the three of them look at him stunned.

"I don't understand?" The First Minister stated.

"Well, you see, we actually like the Madronans," Jack said calmly. "They're nice people and we've decided, there's no way we're subjecting them to the likes of you. Deals off. You're toast." He glanced at Daniel, seeing the linguist looked uneasy, but he knew deep down Daniel was glad it was over.

Tarthus looked from the Colonel to Hammond. "General?"

"Colonel O'Neill is right," the General informed. "You can stay until we hear back from Jonas and Major Carter."

The Langarans glanced at each other and then back to the Colonel and General, ignoring Daniel.

Jack, on the other hand was enjoying it a little more than he should have been. "That's what you get for dickin' around," he smirked.

Before anyone could comment the Stargate activated, the General went to the Sergeant's desk and called the control room, being told who it was once the Gate opened. "Open the iris," he ordered. "Have security to the Gate room and have a med team alerted." He hung up and hurried to the observation window along with everyone else. "SG-6 is coming in under fire," he reported.

Jack grabbed Daniel's arm, making him stay where he was. "Easy."

First Minister Dreylock looked curiously to the General, who explained, not bothering to whisper. "Dr. Jackson's wife is with SG-6."

"Oh?"

Below in the Gate room, the puddle rippled and Lt. Smith came through supporting Lt. Fisher, who had a field dressing on his thigh, he limped badly as they hurried down the ramp and out to the med team.

There was a loud boom and Captain Mackenzie came flying through, hitting the ramp hard, he rolled down it to the bottom, being stopped by an SF, who stayed with him, covering him as several staff blasts came through.

Major Shanks and Cali walking backwards though the puddle, both firing their weapons; they stopped when they were clear.

Cali had a detonator in her hand. "Fire in the hole!" She called out and pressed the button the same time as Shanks called out for the iris to be closed. It spiraled shut and loud thumps could be heard before the Gate closed down. "Well that was fun," she commented, grinning.

Andrew Shanks chuckled. "Nice work, doc," he patted her on the back as they hurried down the ramp.

Mackenzie was conscious, being tended too by a medic. He looked back at the tap on the shoulder and accepted the detonator that was handed to him. "Went with a bang, huh, doc?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked.

General Hammond arrived along with Daniel and Jack; he addressed Shanks for answers. "Major, what happened?"

"We had a little Jaffa problem, sir," he reported. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

Cali handed the rifle she'd been using to the waiting SF; the HK had been Lt. Fishers. "There was a mixture of tattoo's, General, but most were Ba'al's."

"All right, we'll debrief in an hour," he ordered and left.

Mackenzie got to his feet and was helped out by the medic. Shanks and Cali stepped off the ramp.

"So, had some fun without us, kiddo?" Jack smirked.

"A little dad," his daughter grinned, wearily.

"I'd have the doc watching my back anytime, Colonel." Shanks praised.

"Suck up," she teased and walked out with Daniel, who was chuckling.

Jack was too, patting the man on the back. "Nice work, Shanks."

"Thank you sir," he said. "We all came back alive."

"That's because you had a little of SG-1's luck with you, Major."

"Yes sir," he agreed. "As Colonel Reynolds says, Dr. O'Neill is a lucky charm." He noted and left.

Turning, Jack smiled at that and then looked up, seeing the three Councilors still watching from the briefing room. He shook his head and walked out of the Gate room.

After being escorted from the briefing room, to the commissary for an hour while the debriefing took place, to eat and then to freshen up in the VIP Quarters assigned to them, the councilors were shown back by Sergeant DeLuise.

First Minister Dreylock hesitated when she saw Doctor Jackson and Doctor O'Neill were still seated at the large conference table going over some notes, neither seemed to have noticed their arrival.

Sergeant DeLuise cleared his throat. "Dr. Jackson, Dr. O'Neill?"

Daniel looked up the same time as his wife did. "First Minister Dreylock, councilors," he greeted. "First Minister, I believe you know my wife, Cali."

"Yes," Dreylock said forcing a smile. "How are you Dr. O'Neill?"

"I'm fine thank you first minister," Cali acknowledged politely.

"My fellow representatives of the Joint Ruling Council – Vin Eremal and Lucia Tarthus, the Tiranian and Andori representatives."

Cali smiled. "Hello," she greeted and received a less than enthusiastic reply.

"We'll get out of our way, First Minister," Daniel told them and he and Cali stood, gathering her notes and files together.

"Dr. Jackson," Dreylock stopped them from leaving. "I believe Largara owes you a great deal more then just a simple thank you."

He went to shrug it off, but Cali wasn't going to see that happen. She turned back, determination flared in her eyes. "First Minister," she began. "My husband stopped your city from becoming nothing more then a large crater on the face of your planet. In doing so he was exposed to deadly radiation, accused of sabotage and was only allowed to return on compassionate grounds, so he could return to face chargers, if he survived." Her voice had risen and was full of venom; her brown eyes had become darker with the anger she felt. "I had to sit and watch him suffer excruciating pain, while an apology was sent to your government; who should have been acknowledging Daniel for saving thousands of lives." She retorted. "You have no idea what it was like to watch him slowly slip away, being unable to help or even ease his suffering; to watch him die and ascend before your eyes, to leave you behind." She paused seeing the shock in their eyes, the tenacity that she would talk to them like this. She didn't care. "I doubt you have shown him the slight bit of decency while you have been guests here, while he would have been doing everything in his power to help you. I defiantly know, First Minister, when Daniel was on Langara, helping to save your asses from Anubis, you were not even surprised by his arrival. A man, who had been reported dead for a little over a year, shows up very alive on your planet and you didn't give a damn. Just like you didn't give a damn to how Jonas was feeling. Yes, you owe Daniel, but you can never repay him for your shortcomings. So take this piece of advice councilors. Don't say thank you, you don't mean it, when you leave here you will not look back, nor think twice about us once you're gone. So just be thankful you are alive and Daniel is once again among us; here where he is needed and will continue to been needed and appreciated." She walked away from them, Daniel at her side, stopping before they left the room, turning back to their stunned silence. "Grow up, First Minister, Councilors. Langara is not the center of the universe, you're just a tear drop in an infinite ocean." With that said she and Daniel left, walking out the door and down the hallway.

General Hammond had overheard the whole conversation from his office, he smiled and chuckled softly, making a mental note to get a copy of the surveillance tape for that time frame and send it to Jack. The Colonel was going to love it. Hell he might even show it at the next meeting with the Joint Chiefs. Smothering a smile, he walked out into the briefing room as the off world activation klaxon went off. He headed down the staircase with the Councilor Emeral at his side, Dreylock and Tarthus following.

"_Unscheduled off world activation_," was announced over the PA as they entered the control room.

"Receiving a signal sir. Audio only," the technician informed.

"Put it through," the General ordered.

The technician did so and a voice came over the radio. "_Kelownan Gate control to First Minister Dreylock_."

"This is Dreylock," the First Minister acknowledged them. "Go ahead."

"_We're receiving reports from all over the country – major seismic disturbance. Geological survey places the epicenter at the target coordinates_."

"They did it!" Eremal exclaimed.

"Any word from the excavator?" Dreylock asked the Kelownan gate control.

"_Negative, First Minister_," there was a pause. Then. "_They made it First Minister…. Major Carter is requesting medical assistance, they are on their way to Kelownan Gate control as we speak_."

The General saw the First Minister look to him. "I'll have a medical team waiting."

"Thank you General," she said, and then spoke to their disembodied voice on the radio. "Send them through as soon as they arrive, a medical team will be waiting."

"_Yes First Minister. Kelownan Gate control out_."

The Gate closed down.

"Sergeant, alert Dr. Fraiser to have a team standing by," General Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir."

He turned to the councilors. "First Minister Dreylock, I'll escort you and the councilors to the Gate room. Sergeant dial Langara."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you for your aid, General," Dreylock said and then along with her fellow Councilors, followed him out of the control room to the Gate room.

The Stargate opened with a whoosh and settled into a watery event horizon, Emeral and Tarthus bided General Hammond fair well and walked up the ramp and through the Gate.

Dreylock said goodbye and stepped up onto the ramp, she'd walked midway when she turned back. "General, would you pass on a message to Dr. O'Neill?"

"Of course First Minister."

"Tell her she was right," she stated. "Dr. O'Neill will know what I mean."

"I shall, First Minister," he agreed, knowing fair well what she meant.

Dreylock bowed her head and turned, walking through the Gate, which closed down moments after.

General Hammond walked out; he had a surveillance tape to get copied and a message to pass on while they waited for Major Carter and Teal'c to return. The Kelownans hadn't been clear on who had been hurt, but he had a hunch it wasn't any of his people, he just prayed it wasn't Jonas.

Jack wandered into the now extended Jackson/O'Neill office/lab. After the mission to Honduras, General Hammond had given Daniel and Cali leave, with a hidden agenda. An hour after they'd left, the rest of Archaeological department had gone in and packed up their entire office. Once it was done, Siler and a team of engineers had gone in and knocked down the wall that separated the office from the empty one next door that had been Jonas', doubling the work space. They'd also built new shelving unites for the artifacts and their library of books, as well as giving the whole office/lab a fresh coat of paint, with paint that won't upset Daniel's allergies. Then when it was finished, everything had been moved back in, not one artifact broken, not one book damaged. Half the SGC teams that were on world at the time had arrived to help, not that it was surprising. Now they had their archaeology and linguistics library within the office section along with computers and all the alien and Earth artifacts displayed in the laboratory section. The two had arrived back totally unaware of what had happened and stunned by it. For the first time in a long time, both of them had been speechless. The look on their faces had been all the thanks anyone had needed, but they accepted the thank you they received. Even Caleb and Chris had been in on it and hadn't said anything, the little boy happily showed his parents around their new office/lab, having been there to help when everything went back in.

"Hey kids." Jack greeted going further in.

Daniel looked up from the stone table he was working on translating, that SG-11 had sent brought back. "Hey Jack."

Cali glanced up from the four thousand year old book she was studying at the other end of the room. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Carter and Teal'c are back," he reported spotting an artifact on the table that looked like a top. "Jonas and the Goa'uld are with them. It doesn't look good for the snake though."

"What about the host?" Daniel inquired.

"Fraiser and her team are working on keeping her alive."

Leaving the book, Cali walked over to them. "And Jonas, how's he?"

"Gibson is with him," her dad answered. "Apparently he was close to Kianna, only to find out it was the Goa'uld, not the host."

"That must be hard on him."

Jack nodded and went back to playing with the artifact that had caught his attention. "Yeah, so what are you two up too?"

"We're trying to work, dad," Cali told him, chuckling at his childishness.

Daniel took the artifact from Jack. "Is there anything else?"

"Hammond has scheduled a briefing for tomorrow morning," he told him frowning at having his impromptu toy taken off him. "Oh eight hundred."

"We'll be there, dad," Cali assured him and went back to the book she was studying. "Daniel told me what you said to the Langarans."

Jack shrugged. "They deserved it," he remarked and then shoved his hands into the pockets of his BDU trousers. "Speaking of which, General Hammond showed me a copy of your little speech."

She arched an eyebrow. "Like you said, they deserved it."

"Ya think," he said sarcastically and saw Daniel squirm, glancing at his watch. "I've got to go, see'a later, kids."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye dad."

He walked out, smirking.

On level 21, Dr. Gibson finished her phone call to the General, hanging up. She got up and went over to Jonas, who was seated on the couch, his head in his hands. "Come on, Jonas."

"Where?"

"General Hammond said it's all right for you to come home with me." She revealed.

"He did?" He was a little surprised.

"He did," she held out her hand.

He took it and stood. "Thanks Andy."

She smiled warmly, having him there stirred a range of emotions inside that she though she'd finally put behind her, but she hadn't. "Carly will be excited to see you."

He released her hand. "I've missed the little munchkin."

Andrea chuckled. "Munchkin?"

He blushed. "That is the correct team, isn't it? I'm sure I heard Colonel O'Neill call Caleb, munchkin."

"It's correct," she smirked. "Jack must have rubbed off on you."

"A little," he admitted.

She grabbed her briefcase and keys an ushered him out, telling her assistant she was heading home. Getting a good night from the Lieutenant.

They made it out of the mountain with little fuss, the General having phoned ahead to clear Jonas' leaving. Andrea drove them home, they had just gotten out of the car when the front door opened and Carly Gibson rushed out of the door, squealing.

"Jonas!" She though herself into his arms, letting him pick her up. "Missed you."

"I've missed you too," he whispered, feeling that ache in his chest again. He missed this so much, even though they'd had so little time before. He ruffled her light brown hair. "Have you been a good girl?"

"Uh huh." She said proudly. "Always good."

Andrea chuckled at that. "Come on, honey, lets take Jonas inside."

Inside, Jonas was guided into the living area, coming to face to face with Jon. He looked questioningly at Andrea.

"This is Jon O'Neill, my foster son," she introduced, seeing his reaction to the name. "Jon, this is Jonas."

Evidently, Jon knew who Jonas was, but he didn't say anything different. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Jonas said with a curious smile. "Are you related to Colonel O'Neill?"

"My dad, I only found him a few months back, after Andy took me in," Jon answered him. "I'd better get back to my homework." He said and hurried back to his room.

Andrea had taken her briefcase to her office, having returned. "Come on sweetheart, let Jonas go," she said taking her daughter from him.

Jodie came in from the kitchen, smiling. "Mr. Quinn, welcome back."

"Thank you and it's Jonas, remember."

She blushed and nodded. "Come on Carly, bath time squirt."

"Okay," the little girl hurried off with her nanny after her mother put her down.

Jonas hugged his arms against his chest. "A shower sounds good about now."

Andrea had a feeling there was more to that comment. "Come on, you left a few things here, you can shower and changed into them."

"Thanks," he followed her into her bedroom, recalling the week before he'd left to return home, he'd spent it entirely with Andrea and her family. It had been one of the best of his life.

"Go on through, I'll get your clothes," she insisted, he nodded and went into the bathroom. Andrea grabbed the clothes, she'd always meant to send them through the wormhole, but never gotten around to it. Setting them on the bed, she stepped out of her shoes, hearing the water running. Standing there for a moment she made a conscious decision and pulled off her uniform, walking into the bathroom she removed her underwear and pushed back the recess door, stepping into the shower, sliding the door closed. Jonas stood with his back to her, water running down his front, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body against his.

He turned; cupping her face in his hands, there was so much in his eyes, pain of betrayal, the need to be comforted and something she hadn't expected. Love. He brushed his lips against hers and then again, putting more pressure to them, parting her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to meet hers as he deepened the kiss. She responded as eagerly as he did, there hadn't been anyone else, not since he'd left. She'd had plenty of offers, but she realized her heart had been lost to him.

He backed her up against the tiled wall, pinning her to it with his body, his kisses becoming more, he wanted her and from the moans that came from her, she wanted him just as badly. She rubbed her body against his, while her fingernails raked at his back. His lips left hers and he touched, licked and caressed her body, making her whimper for more, and he gave her more, making love with her, her back sliding against the wet slippery wall.

"I love you," he admitted in a whisper in the aftermath, breathlessly against the crock of her shoulder as he held her against the tiled wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

Her heart pounded, from more then their lovemaking. He loved her. She felt tears well in her eyes. "I love you too," she said, getting her breath back. "We'll work out the rest, Jonas, I promise."

"I know." He set her back on her feet. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah, Carly will want some time with you," she mused and ran her finger down his chest. "And after she's gone to bed, I want some more time with you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I can arrange that."

"I certainly hope so, Mr. Quinn," she teased him.

"That's Doctor Quinn," he corrected. "I got my doctorate in Ancient Kelowna History and I'm completing my degree in Archaeology, that I started before I came to Earth, having been SG-1's archaeologist and linguist helped with my decision to finish it."

Andrea hugged him. "Well then Dr. Quinn, shall we?"

"We shall."

They finished their shower and dressed, heading back into the living room. Carly ran over to Jonas, now in her Pj's, she grabbed his hand. "Come play, Jonas."

"All right," he agreed was dragged over to the sofa.

Jodi smiled warmly coming over to Andrea. "Is he staying this time?"

She shook her head. "No, this was just a quick trip."

"Then, doctor, take some of your own advice and go after what you want," the nanny advised and hurried off to the kitchen.

Andrea sighed and hugged her arms across her chest. "I wish it was that simple," she whispered, watching her daughter playing with the man she loved. Sighing again she wandered into the kitchen to help get dinner ready.

Jonas and Carly played cards until it was time to set the table, which they did together. Jon came out of his room and helped out. During dinner they chattered away, Andrea loved the fact Jonas never talked down to her daughter or ignored her. He always treated her with love and respect, as if she were his own. And he treated Jon with just as much respect, engaging the teenager in conversation.

After dinner Jonas insisted on helping to clean up, as did Carly, there was a lot of laughter from the adults and teenager and giggling from the little girl, but it got done.

At bedtime, both Jonas and Andrea tucked Carly in, giving the nanny the night off on that duty.

Carly grabbed Jonas' hand, stopping him from leaving. "Can't you stay?"

"I wish I could sweetie," he said tenderly.

Her eyes were almost closed with sleep. "Want you to be my daddy," she whispered, drifting off.

He smiled and lent over, kissing her cheek. "I want that too," he said softly and straightened, seeing the love in Andrea's eyes. She wanted it too. "Nit sweetheart."

"Nit daddy," Carly whispered sleepily. "Mommy."

Jonas found he liked the feeling he got being called '_daddy_', he liked it a lot, he followed Andrea out of the room, she partly shut the door.

"Thank you," she said going into his arms.

"I didn't mind, in fact, I like it."

"So did I," she said and rose up onto her toes and kissed him.

Jonas pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. "Come back with me?" He asked when they parted, almost pleading. "To Langara, bring Jon and Carly too."

Andrea was stunned; he was asking her to leave with him. "Jonas…"

His heart dropped, he'd rushed things. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," she stepped back. "Lets talk about this in the living room." She suggested and he nodded, turning she saw Jon standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"Maybe you should tell him everything, Andy," the teenager advised. "And don't worry about me, I can handle another planet," he smirked that O'Neill smirk of his. "Been there done that. Night." He said and went into this room.

Jonas looked at her confused. "He knows about the Stargate program?"

Andrea nodded. "Come on," she urged and they went into the living room. Sitting down she told him about Jon. From how he came to them and how she'd volunteered to foster him.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I sorry I didn't say anything early, it's just better if he stays with the cover story." She apologized.

"Its all right, I guess coming back with me, wouldn't be that smart," Jonas said sadly.

"Jonas," she took his hands in hers. "I love you and I would love to see Langara, to see Kelowna, but it's not that easy. I have responsibilities here."

He knew that. "Kianna is going to need counseling if she pulls though this," he noted.

Andrea heard the tenderness in his voice. "And so will you, you had feelings for her, some very deep feelings."

"After I meet Kianna, I started to understand how Daniel felt, being in love with two very beautiful women." He stroked her cheek. "But who was I in love with – the Goa'uld or the host."

"You're going to have to find that out," she said tactfully. "I'll help all I can."

"From Earth?" He asked skeptically.

She saw his pointed, crawling onto his lap, straddling him. "I can ask the General to allow me to return with you, so I can counsel Kianna, to make sure she recovers from this."

"Just to counsel Kianna?" He asked unbuttoning her blouse.

"Well, I expect you'll need counseling too," she stated as her blouse slipped from her shoulders.

"Lots of personal counseling," he mused and nuzzled her neck.

"I'll put it to the General in the morning," Andrea moaned and grasped at what he was doing to her. "We should discuss this in the bedroom."

"Good idea," Jonas agreed. He held tight to her and slid forward, as he stood she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her into the bedroom like that, letting her shut the door. Setting her down on her feet near the bed, they managed to remove their clothes before tumbling onto the bed.

They touched, caressed, making the other either moan or whimper in pleasure, finally making love, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms in the aftermath.

In the morning, they showered and dressed, and headed for the kitchen for breakfast. Jodi had Carly up and dressed. Jon was too, they knew Jonas was going, only the teenager understood where. When it was time to leave, the little girl hugged Jonas.

"Stay," she pleaded.

It tore at his heart. "I wish I could sweetheart, I really do," he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, always remember that."

"I will," she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Come on squirt," Jon took her, he hated seeing Carly upset, he knew it wasn't any ones fault, he hated it anyway. "Take care, Jonas."

"You too, Jon."

Andrea knew how hard this was for Jonas and her family. "I'll see you all tonight, unless something comes up."

"Bye mommy," Carly said sadly.

"Bye baby," she kissed her on the cheek and ushered Jonas out.

They drove to the base in silence, the little time Jonas spent with Andrea and her family, made him long to have them as part of his family permanently. They signed in and took the elevator to level 21, going to her office. Andrea spoke briefly with her assistant and then ushered Jonas inside.

"The symbiote is dead. Kianna is fine, a little confused," she reported.

He nodded. "At least she's all right."

"Jonas," she guided him over to the sofa and they sat down. "Take things one day at a time, get to know Kianna. You may find you can be friends and one day perhaps more."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No," she smiled. "Come on. I want to talk to General Hammond before the briefing he has scheduled this morning with SG-1."

Jonas nodded and they got up, leaving the office, going to level 27. While Andrea went to see the General, Jonas walked into the briefing room, looking out at the Stargate.

Daniel and Cali came in a few minutes later, seeing him there. They went over to him. "Miss it?" Daniel asked him.

Jonas turned. "Yeah I do," he said with a smile and drew Cali into his arms. "Hi."

"Hi Jonas," she said tenderly, giving his back a gentle rub. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

She knew he would. "If things get rough, you can always come back here to us," she said lightly.

"Tempting," he smirked, picking up her light heartedness.

"Well, judging from what you have to deal with back on Kelowna, I'm not surprised," Daniel remarked. "I think I'd take life-threatening danger over one of those council meetings any day of the week."

"Yeah," Jonas agreed. "I don't know what Jack said to them, but they were being a little more cooperative as we were coming here."

"Well, lets hope it lasts," Daniel said glancing at his wife.

Jonas saw the look that past between them. "What aren't you guys tell me?"

"Lets just say dad wasn't the only one who had a few words to them." Cali revealed.

"You?"

"You could say she spoke her mind," Daniel stated.

General Hammond came into the briefing room with Dr. Gibson before anymore could be said. "Doctor's," he greeted. "Dr. Gibson has requested the time to counsel Kianna, however the Joint Ruling Council is eager to have both her and Jonas back on Langara. So, Dr. Gibson will be accompanying them," he looked to the psychologist. "You leave at oh nine thirty hours."

"Yes sir," she acknowledged him.

"Thank you, General, for everything," Jonas said and shook his hand.

"You're welcome Jonas," he said and returned to his office.

Andrea was starting to think of all she had to do before she left. "Um, Cali, could you or Daniel attend a careers day at Jon's school?"

"Sure, if he doesn't mind," the younger woman agreed. "What do we have to do?"

"A small presentation of what you do for a living. Jon has all the details." Andrea answered.

"Should be a short presentation," Daniel remarked a little sarcastically.

Cali dug him in the ribs. "We'll sort something out," she said, the hair on the back of neck bristled and she looked back, seeing Sam and Teal'c coming up the stairs with her dad. "Morning."

"Morning campers," Jack greeted as they joined them. "What's up?"

"Um Andy is returning with Jonas and Kianna, to Langara for a week to make sure she doesn't have any problems settling back in," his daughter revealed.

"So who's going to do that career day thing?" He asked the psychologist.

"Daniel and Cali are, or one of them will," Andrea told him, then smirked. "Unless you want to do it?"

"Yeah sir," Sam played along. "Teenage girls love a dashing hero in uniform, with a chest full of ribbons."

"I have read they do find this appealing." Teal'c agreed.

Jack frowned. "I'm sure Daniel and Cali will do fine."

Andrea and the other's chuckled quietly, she patted Jonas on the arm. "We should go, I have to fill in Dr. Williams before we leave."

Jonas nodded. He held out his hand to the Colonel. "It was good to see you again, Colonel."

"Yeah, you too Jonas, take care of the doc here."

"I will."

"Don't give Tray to much of a hard time, Colonel?" Andrea advised. "He happens to like you."

"I like him, he thinks Mackenzie is a quack." Jack said sincerely.

She smiled at that. "So do I, Colonel, so do I," she said and left the room with Jonas.

Jack saw his daughter sigh. "What?"

"We're going to lose her."

"Lose her?"

She turned and patted her dad on the arm. "To Jonas, dad, they love each other," she said and went and took her seat, as did the others.

Jack turned. "Oh," he said quietly and went and sat down too.

General Hammond came into the room and they started the briefing, he was satisfied with the briefs they'd all turned in concerning the up coming mission. "All right people, Major, Dr. Fraiser is releasing her patient, would you accompany Kianna to the Gate room please."

"Yes sir."

"Dr. O'Neill, Colonel, I'd like a word with you both on the training proposal in my office."

"Yes sir," both responded.

"Very well, dismissed."

They all stood, Cali and Jack going with the General. Sam headed for the infirmary. Teal'c headed out and Daniel went down to the Gate room, having seen Jonas and Andrea walk in. The psychologist was in BDU's, minus a vest and side arm, she wasn't going into combat; Jonas carried her field pack.

"All set?" Daniel asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she announced. "This is my first house call to another planet."

"Piece of cake," he assured.

She grinned. "Oh yeah."

"Where's Cali?" Jonas asked Daniel.

"She and Jack are talking to the General about the training proposal we've put together, we're trying to get permission to train the new recruits off world at the beta site. This way day to day running of the SGC won't be disrupted every time new recruits need training and evaluating."

"Sounds like a good idea," the Langaran announced. "If it gets approved and you need help, give me a yell."

"I'll do that."

Sam and Kianna cam into the Gate room as the Stargate started to spin, chevrons locking into place.

Jonas felt a little ill at ease. "How are you feeling?"

Kianna for her part felt just as uncomfortable. "Fine I guess, I don't remember everything," she admitted. "It's like a dream."

"The symbiote is dead." Sam confirmed.

"She saved me," Kianna told them. "She could of let me die with her, but she didn't," the Gate opened with a whoosh, making her pause, when it settled into the watery puddle she continued. "I know you may find this hard to believe, but she appreciated everything that you did for her. What you tried to do."

Jonas nodded, still feeling awkward. "Well it's time to go home, Dr. Gibson is coming with us, to make sure your handling things."

Kianna glanced at the psychologist. "Dr. Fraiser told me, thank you."

"It's quiet all right." Andrea assured.

Jonas shook Daniel's hand and gave Sam a hug, thanking them both, then he, Andrea and Kianna stepped up onto the ramp, walking up to the event horizon and through back to Kelowna.

Four days later, Cali found herself rushing through the hallways of Jon O'Neill's high school, wincing with every step. She saw the teenager ahead, slowing her pace; she shifted the strap of her old-field pack to a move comfortable position.

He was concerned; she looked a little pale, her green BDU's were a little rumpled, as if she'd fallen asleep in them. The way she was limping wasn't good. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she answered. "A couple of bruised ribs, fifteen stitches and a mild headache, no problem."

'Hell, Cali, you shouldn't be here,' he said protectively switching to Abydonian, taking her pack from her. 'You should be in the damn infirmary, what the hell is Fraiser doing letting you come here?'

She smiled at his remarks. 'Firstly, I was driven here by an airman, who is at this moment waiting for me. Secondly, Janet released me from the infirmary this morning, I'm going back there when I'm finished to be check out,' she told him using her native language, before switching back. "So lets get this over and done with, okay."

"Wait," he grabbed her arm gently. "What about the others?"

"Dad, Sam and Teal'c got out of it with minor cuts and bruises, Daniel has a mild concussion and about twenty stitches and a really bad headache," she reported wearily. "And before you ask, dad is sitting with him. He didn't want me to come either, but I'm fine and I promised."

Jon was skeptical, he knew her idea of fine; he also knew how stubborn she could be. "All right, just don't push yourself, Jack will kill me and so will Daniel."

Cali smiled. Sure they would. "I'll behave," she promised, adding, "little brother."

"Funny," he grumbled and showed her into the classroom, keeping his voice low. "So were are these fifteen stitches?"

"Four in my arm just below my shoulder, six on my side and five on my thigh, all from shrapnel and all on my left side," she answered him softly, as his teacher approached. "Daniel and I took most of the blast." She switched to Abydonian. 'Goa'uld grenade.'

Jon swore in the same language under his breath, the anger clear in his eyes. He hid it as his teacher Mrs. Riggs came over to them.

She smiled warmly. "Dr. O'Neill?"

Cali nodded, which made her a little dizzy. She didn't waver though. "Yes, you must be Mrs. Riggs."

"I am, thank you for filling in for Dr. Gibson."

"My pleasure," she said, forcing a smile on her face. She wanted this over.

"Well lets get started, shall we," the teacher said cheerfully and with Jon following them, he put the pack on the teachers desk and returned to his seat. Mrs. Riggs waited for her students to settle down. "This is Dr. O'Neill, Jon's sister," she turned to the younger woman. "I'll let you take over, Dr. O'Neill."

"Thank you, Mrs. Riggs," she waited until the woman had moved to the other side of the room, before perching on the desk, trying hard not to wince. "Um, to start with, my name is Cali, I have doctorates in Archaeology, Anthropology and linguistics. I work with the United States Air Force as a Civilian Consultant; I speak 23 languages, including ancient Egyptian, Phoenician, Sumerian, Latin and Akkadian. I'm proficient in reading and writing hieroglyphics and Linear A. I'm capable of understanding a language within an hour or so of being exposed to it. I also have a photographic memory." She saw they were staring at her a little stunned. "And as Jon will tell you, I can be stubborn, I have a smart mouth and a wicked sense of humor, as well as a temper." She paused as the students chuckled a little. She then went on to tell them about archaeology and anthropology, showing them photos she'd had enlarged that she brought with her, as well as some small artifacts that she had Jon take out of her pack and show around.

A teenager at the back of the class, the son of a Marine sergeant who was a part of SG-13, raised his hand. "Dr. O'Neill, my dad is Sergeant Woods," he saw her nod. "I over heard him saying to some of the other Marines he works with, that you're pretty good at hand-to-hand combat and a number of weapons."

"True…" she hesitated a little. "But with a dad who is ex-Special Forces, being able to handle myself is something I leant from him. As for the weapons training, well," she shrugged, which wasn't smart.

"Classified?"

"Yeah," she agreed, seeing '_classified_' was a word this teenager understood.

"What was the language you and Jon were speaking when you came in?" A blond headed young woman next to Jon asked.

"Egyptian, well a variant of the language, what I spoke as a child growing up in Egypt." Cali revealed.

"So you weren't born in America, Dr. O'Neill?" Mrs. Riggs queried.

"No," Cali shook her head. "I was born in Egypt, at Abydos. My dad, Colonel Jack O'Neill, is really my Uncle. My birth father was Captain Jacob O'Neill, he was shot down over Egypt and rescued by nomads, my mother nursed him back to health and they fell in love, however he died before I was born. My mother passed away when I was fourteen, I was taken in by the leader of our tribe and was considered his daughter. My dad found me a few years later, once he realized who I was, he brought me back here to America and adopted me."

"Could you speak English?" The same teenager asked.

"No, I was taught English and I taught dad my language, which we spoke at home and my husband and family also speak at home."

"You said you speak 23 different languages, what is dad in Egyptian?" Another teenager asked.

"_Baba_," she answered and expanded on that. "In Sumerian it's, _Abum_, in Akkadian it's _Aba_."

"Is there a connection?" The same teenager asked. "They sound similar."

Cali smiled. "Yes," she moved carefully off the desk, and gestured to the blackboard. "If I may, Mrs. Riggs?"

"Please," she insisted.

Taking the chalk, Cali wrote the words up on the board, along with others, explaining each and the cross pollination of words. The students listened and asked questions, which she answered, her enthusiasm out weighing the pain from her bruised ribs and healing wounds.

Neither Cali nor the students even took notice of the man who entered the room and stood with Mrs. Riggs. He was the Principal, Mr. Davis. He kept his voice down. "Dr. O'Neill?"

Mrs. Riggs nodded. "Archaeologist, anthropologist and linguist."

"Air Force?"

"No, civilian."

"Really?" He was surprised, especially since she wore BDU's. "Her father taught here several years ago, he was recalled to active duty, a great lose. She has his touch. I thought she might have joined up too."

"From what Jon has told me about his sister, she and her husband both work as civilian consultants for the Air Force."

He was intrigued and impressed. "Who is her husband, did he say?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

That surprised him. "Interesting."

Now she was surprised. "You know him?"

"Of him, if it's the same person," he revealed and then explained. "Eight years ago, he was laughed out of the Archaeological community for his ideas that the pyramids of Egypt were landing platforms for alien space ships. He dropped off the face of the Earth for a while, I heard he was back, but there hasn't been anything more said about him."

"Perhaps it's not the same person."

"Perhaps, he would be older than her, so I guess it isn't," he decided.

"Well, I better wrapped this up," Mrs. Riggs decided. "As much as I'd like her to continue, she has them eating out of her hand."

"That she does," Mr. Davis agreed and then left the room.

Just as Mrs. Riggs went over to the blackboard, Cali's beeper went off, she stopped what she was saying, dropping the chalk to the tray she took the beeper from her belt and brought up the message, reading it. "Damn," she muttered and looked to the teacher. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Riggs, something has come up at work, I have to get back."

"Quiet all right, Dr. O'Neill, I was going to have to stop you anyway," she said smiling. Turning to her students. "Michael, will you give Jon a hand to pack away the artifacts Dr. O'Neill brought?" Both teenagers hurried to do it. "The rest of you may go on to your next class. Please remember to thank Dr. O'Neill on your way out."

The teenagers got up; all spoke to Cali as they left, thanking her. Jon made sure everything Cali had brought with her was in her back. He did it up and carried it over to her, seeing she was even paler then before.

"Thanks Jon." She took the pack from him, feeling a stabbing pain in her side that almost took her to her knees. Almost.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine," she answered, breathing through the pain. It wasn't what he what he wanted to hear, but it was all she was going to tell him, she gave him a hug, feeling him return it gently. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, don't work too hard," he advised. Knowing there was no way Fraiser was going to let her work.

"Right," she remarked and left the room. Going as quickly as she could through the hallways, leaving the building she meet Airman Rodgers, who drove the car up to her. She got in, breathing heavily. "Lets go, David."

"Problem, Doctor O'Neill?" He asked concerned as they drove away.

"I hope not." She answered him, wincing a little; her side was hurting more then it should have been. Resting against the back of the seat, she closed her eyes, nearly passing out.

Back at the mountain, Airman Rodgers escorted Cali straight to the infirmary on Dr. Fraiser's orders, he'd rang her on the way and the Sergeant at the checkpoint had confirmed the order. By the time they arrived, Rodgers was supporting Cali, being careful of her side.

Janet had an orderly and a wheelchair waiting. "Airman, take Dr. O'Neill's pack to her office."

"Yes Ma'am," he took the pack from Cali as the orderly took over, helping her into the wheelchair.

"Thank you Airman," Janet acknowledged. He hesitated and then hurried away. Leaving Janet to deal with her patient, who was far too pale for her liking. "Where does it hurt, Cali?"

Cali squeezed her eyes shut, and then opened them, the pain made her eyes water. "My side… it hurts a lot."

"I thought so, lets go."

The orderly pushed the wheelchair bound archaeologist into the exam room, with Janet following, on the doctors insistence he willingly lifted Cali from the chair, sitting her gently onto the bed before moving himself and the chair out of the room as two nurses came in, ready to assist.

Janet gave Cali a hand to remove her shirt and t-shirt, seeing the blood socked dressing. "Looks like you've pulled the stitches," she revealed, she pulled on gloves. "On your side." She helped her to lie down and as gently as she could, removed the dressing, taking a look, cleaning the wound with the nurse's assistants. "I thought I told you to take it easy." She chastised the younger woman.

"I was, I sat down through my presentation, I didn't get up until the end when I wrote on the blackboard." She answered, wincing. "Even than I was careful, I didn't even raise my arms about my head."

"All right," Janet smoothed, she covered the wound and spoke to her nurses, keeping her voice down. "I want to go in and take a look and make sure Dr. Warner got all the shrapnel," she announced. "Start an IV and pep Cali for surgery," she ordered, "theater two and lets give her something for the pain," she told the nurse what; both nodded and hurried to carry out the orders.

Janet pulled off the blood gloves, disposing of them she moved to the head of the exam bed, leaning forward. "Cali, honey, I know your in pain, we'll give you something for that in a moment, I'm going to take you back into surgery just to make sure we got all the shrapnel."

"What about the Ambassadors?" Cali inquired, her eyes were wells of tears; the pain had gotten worse since the examination.

"You're going to have to let the General handle the Ambassadors," Janet told her. "You're in no condition to do it, you shouldn't have left the infirmary."

"I felt fine, just a little sore." The younger woman informed.

Janet sighed, glancing at the nurse at the end of the bed, who was removing Cali's boots, seeing her smile, she looked back. "You're definition of fine and mine are usually two different things, young lady."

The other nurse finished putting the IV in and had injected pain medication directly into the IV port. "It's in, doctor."

"Thank you," Janet acknowledged. She brushed a lock of hair back behind Cali's ear. "You should be feeling better in a few minutes, I'm going to go and call the General, I'll see you in surgery, okay?"

"Okay," Cali agreed and closed her eyes.

Janet patted her shoulder gently and straightened, giving last minute orders before heading out to her office to call Hammond, she gave him a quick report and then headed to the locker room to change into scrubs, once she had she stopped off to see Daniel, seeing Teal'c was with him.

"Dr. Fraiser," the Jaffa greeted.

Daniel did also. "Janet," he saw the concern on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Daniel," she went closer. "I'm taking Cali back into surgery, she's reopened the wound on her side." She took his hand, being careful of the IV. "She's going to be fine, I just want to make sure we got all the shrapnel out, I'll come and see you as soon as she's out of surgery and once she's settled I'll take you to see her. All right?"

He nodded worriedly. "Thanks Janet."

She smiled. "She'll be fine, Daniel. I'll see you later."

"All right."

She gave his hand a squeeze and then released it, heading out.

"I am sure Cali O'Neill will recover, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said sincerely.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Teal'c could you ring Silvia and let her know what's happening."

"I shall. Is there anything else you require, Daniel Jackson?"

"No, thanks, Teal'c."

The Jaffa nodded and stood, leaving the room.

Daniel settled back and closed his eyes, he'd known something was wrong, he couldn't explain how, he just had. He reopened his eyes, hearing a nurse at his bedside, seeing she was injecting something into the IV port, she gave him a warm smile.

"It's just something to help you sleep, Dr. Jackson," she told him. "Dr. Fraiser's orders."

He gave a concerned smiled, feeling his eyes grow heavy; giving in he closed them. Damn Janet, she knew him too well, if he'd stayed awake, he wouldn't have worried, now he just had to contend with the dreams that usually beleaguered him when she did this.

"My Daniel," a melodious voice whispered to him. He opened his eyes and saw Sha're sitting next to his bed, he was dreaming, this wasn't real.

"_You are dreaming, my Daniel," she assured him; she stroked his cheek with feather like touches. "Our Cali will be fine, do not worry."_

"_How can you be sure?" He asked her._

"_You have to trust me, my husband," she said sincerely._

"_I do," he took her hand. "I miss you… we miss you."_

"_I miss you too, both of you," she lent forward and brushed her lips against his. "We will be together again, I promise my husband, you and I and Cali."_

"_How?"_

_She smiled. "The body is only a vessel for the soul, my Daniel. In death I released the burden of that vessel and ascended to a higher plain. You needed closure, you and Cali, my funeral gave you both that what you needed."_

"_You ascended?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And Amaunet?"_

"_No my love, only I," she kissed him again. "When the time is right, we will be together, that I promise you." She rested her forehead against his. "I love you, my Daniel. Tell Cali, I love her too."_

"_I will, I promise."_

_Sha're smiled. "Goodbye for now, my husband."_

Daniel woke with a start, glancing around, his heart pounding.

Jack was seated next to him; he sat forward. "Hey, you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he settled back. "I was dreaming."

"Bad or good."

"Good, of Sha're." He answered. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," the Colonel revealed.

"And Cali?"

"She's in ICU, Doc Fraiser said they found a couple of small pieces of shrapnel, they got it all out," he fidgeted a little. "She said it wasn't Warner's fault, she nearly missed it."

Daniel managed to sit up. "Can I see her?"

Janet came in before Jack could answer. "Daniel, what are you doing?" She asked as he pushed the sheet back and swung his legs off the bed.

"I want to see, Cali," Daniel insisted, being thankful he wore scrubs instead of a medical gown.

Janet grabbed him before he could get up; while he's been asleep she'd ordered his IV removed. She doubted he even noticed at this point. "Daniel, slow down," she ordered and released him, glancing over her shoulder. "Colonel, there is a wheelchair outside, would you get it please?"

"Sure," he agreed and did so, wheeling it in. "Here you go doc."

"All right, Daniel, nice and easy, I don't want you ripping out stitches too," Janet told him and along with the Colonel, helped the archaeologist into the wheelchair. "There we go. Colonel, if you would."

"No problem," he pushed the chair and friend out of the room with Janet following, taking him into ICU, where only moments before he'd checked on his daughter. Where Daniel needed to be with his wife. Stopping him near her bedside.

Daniel sat forward a little, taking his wife's hand, being careful of the IV she was attached too. She was lying on her side, a nasal cannula in her nose, attached to a heart monitor that beeped steadily and also displayed her blood pressure. On her other hand, attached to one finger was a pulse monitor. Her face was ashen, dark shadows under her eyes.

Janet put a hand gently on his shoulder, being careful of the stitches she knew were there. "We got it all this time, Daniel."

"You're sure?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"We're sure."

Cali's eyes flickered opened; she managed to give them a faint smile while trying to focus on her husband. "Hey."

"Hey," Daniel brought her hand up and kissed it. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she answered, her eyes closed and then reopened. "You?"

"A little sore, still."

Her eyes closed again. "Was dreaming…. Of Sha're…." Her voice faded as she drifted off again.

"Me too," he whispered.

Janet looked to the Colonel, seeing his concern; she patted his shoulder. "Stay as long as you like, Colonel, I'll be back in a few minutes to take Daniel back to his room."

Jack nodded. Knowing there was no way in hell Daniel was going to leave his wife willingly. He grabbed a stool and sat next to his friend. Daniel had changed from the uncoordinated geek he'd met on that first Abydos mission. He'd become, out of necessity, capable soldier and a leader and along the way he'd become a husband and a father. Taking each role as a challenge and approaching it with gusto. And Jack, well he'd gotten a son-in-law and a best friend and grandchildren.

Daniel glanced at Jack, seeing the man deep in thought. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking how lucky I am."

The younger man nodded, slowly stroking his wife's hand. "SG-1 has a lot of luck at times, Jack, we go in, get the job done and come back alive."

"That's what we do best, Danny."

"Yeah."

"Daddy…"

Daniel looked back on hearing the faint voice, seeing Caleb and Chris standing in the doorway with Janet, both looked a little shell-shocked. "It's all right, Caleb, your mom is all right."

The little boy rushed forward before Janet could grab him, running to his father. Jack got him first, scooping the boy up into his arms. "Easy kiddo, your dad is still a little sore," he said and sat the little boy on his father's lap. "There you go, kiddo, gently now."

"I will grandpa," he insisted and hugged his father, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay," Daniel said soothingly, rubbing his son's back, wincing a little at the pressure applied to still healing ribs. "I'm fine and so is your mom."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Jack saw they were okay and went over to Chris; the teenager was pale and jumpy. "You okay?" He asked and saw him shake his head. He drew the teenager into his arms and felt Chris hold onto him, fistfuls of his shirt being gripped as the first sob shock the youth's body. Jack stocked the boy's head just as he use to do with Daniel, the two had become a lot a like, down to the shaggy hair the teenager supported, which was how Daniel had worn his hair for the first two years he was with the program. His excuse being he was too busy for a hair cut, his fringe was always falling in his eyes, giving him that little boy lost look that had driven the nurses crazy. They'd mourned when he'd finally cut his hair, during the second incident with Hathor, the Goa'uld had taken upon herself to cut his hair, god knows why. A trip to the barber had been needed to tidy it up after he'd gotten out of the infirmary.

Janet felt for the two boys, Caleb, who feared his mother was going to leave him and Chris. The teenager was becoming like Daniel, he should have been like Jack, but he wasn't. He wasn't so much an O'Neill any more. He was a Jackson, he bottled up his emotions and then when the damn bust, it did with a rush. But then again, Cali was like that too, she held it all in and then bang, it all came out.

Slipping out of the room, Janet found her daughter waiting in the hallway, her arms crossed against her chest.

Cassie looked up as her mother walked out. "Are they all right?"

"They're going to be fine, Cass," Janet assured her daughter and gave her a hug and a smile. "This is Cali and Daniel, they have a habit of beating the odds."

"We've lost them before, mom," Cassie pointed out. "What if we do again?"

Her mother sighed. "Then we'll wait for them to return."

The teenager nodded. "I guess we do," she agreed.

**A month later:**

Daniel walked down the hallway coffee in hand, heading back to his office; he hadn't meant to yawn while Sam was talking to him a couple of days. He couldn't help it; the dreams were so real; it was like he had been back in Chicago.

Of course he was at home in his own bed, not Chicago. Alone. His wife was at the Beta site helping prep it for the training program she and her dad and the rest of them had helped develop. Right about now though, he wished she were home and he wished for a good nights sleep.

Yawing again, he walked into his office and stopped suddenly, Andrea Gibson was seated on a stool, arms crossed against her chest. He knew that look. "What did I do now?"

She sighed. "Sam called me, why didn't you come to me when you started having these dreams?"

"Because they're just dreams, Andrea," he retorted and walked over to his desk, putting his coffee mug down he took a seat. "It's nothing."

She didn't believe him. "So falling asleep in the commissary is nothing?"

"Yes."

"Daniel." She frowned at him, handing him the journal she had in her hand.

"What is this?" He asked taking it.

"It's a dream journal, I want you to write down everything that happened in your dreams," she ordered. "Everything, Daniel."

This time Daniel frowned. "Are you this pushy with Jonas?"

"Only in the bedroom," she grinned teasing.

Daniel groaned, giving in. "All right."

"Good," she stood. "If you can remember the first dream, included it too."

"Sure," he agreed putting the journal down.

She heard the frustration in his voice. "When does Cali get back?"

"In a couple of days, Jack left this morning to see how things are progressing."

"And the boys, how are they handling things?" She inquired.

"I think your talks with Caleb are helping. Thank you for that by the way."

"And Chris?"

"Well Chris has Cassie, she seems to be handling him," Daniel remarked. "Maybe you should suggest she study psychology, she has a way of getting Chris to talk."

Andrea smiled. "Perhaps I will," she went to leave, but turned back. "Daniel, has Cali spoken to you about her mother."

He nodded slowly. "A little, why?"

"Did she tell you her mother never carried a symbiote?"

Daniel nodded again. "Apophis made it so she wouldn't have to when she reached the age of prata."

"Which would mean her mother wouldn't have protein marker in her blood," Andrea theorized. "Just as Teal'c didn't until the protein marker was introduced to kill Ma'chello's Goa'uld invention. So how does Cali have a protein marker in her blood?"

He hadn't thought about that, frowning. "Perhaps when Apophis made it so Cola didn't have to carry a symbiote, he added a protein marker to her system, which she passed onto to Cali."

"Then why wasn't it discovered when she first arrived on Earth?" Andrea pushed.

Daniel saw her point, but there was another equation in all of this. "The Ancient scientist who manipulated her evolutionary development," he blurted out. "He made it so the protein marker wouldn't be discovered until it was necessary."

"But why?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"It's a mystery, Dr. Jackson," she mused and started for the door, stopping as she reached it, she looked back, smiling. "It's a good thing I like mysteries," she mused. "Remember, write down your dreams," she ordered and walked out the door. "And get some sleep."

Daniel chuckled and went to work, making a mental note to write down his dreams in the journal.

Sleep came that night, but so did the dream, this time he'd told Sarah he was close, telling her about a city of great power, that the table was a map, telling them how to find a city where an ancient race of humans once lived. In the morning when he woke and groaned in frustration, he'd gone to bed as tired as he'd woken up.

Over breakfast he jotted down the dream, recalling ever detail. Chris had made a joke of it, saying he better be careful dreaming of his old girlfriend while his wife was away. Daniel rolled his eyes at him and left the two of them in Silvia's capable hands, heading off to work. Managing to get through the day without falling asleep during a meeting of the archaeological and culture research department heads, which he'd scheduled even though Cali was off world, he'd fill her in when she returned.

Before heading home he joined Teal'c in the gym to lift some weights, something he and Cali had been doing quiet a lot, as well as joining the Jaffa in mediation.

While Teal'c was bench-pressing, Daniel discussed the dream with him while doing arm curls with the hand weights.

"See, I know what the tablet is supposed to say, I just can't see to finish translating it," he revealed.

Teal'c set the barbell in its stand and sat up, facing the archaeologist. "Perhaps the location of the Lost City was not the answer you were searching for in your mind after all," he theorized. "Since I now require sleep, I have developed an interest in the concept of dreams. There is much research to study on the matter."

Daniel set the hand weight down. "Okay, Sigmund," he said and clapped his hands once. "What are my dreams about?"

Teal'c smiled a little at the reference. "Since your friend Sarah was taken as a host by Osiris, you have been unable to save her. Perhaps that is the focus of your subconscious desires."

Thinking about it, it made sense. "You think something I knew when I was ascended could help?"

"Most often dreams are merely the mind's way of dealing with desires that cannot be fulfilled," the Jaffa stated.

"Oh, so basically, I'm destined to never get a good night's sleep again," Daniel, remarked a little sarcastically.

"Knowing your past experiences, Daniel Jackson, I do not know how you have slept well before now."

"Thank you Teal'c," Daniel grabbed his glasses, putting them on. "This conversation has been disturbing on so many levels." He declared, picking up his hand towel, he walked out of the room.

Teal'c smiled and went back to bench-pressing.

Daniel arrived the next morning, yawning once more, having another night of the dream saga.

Andrea caught up with him on his way to his office. "Morning Dr. Jackson," she greeted stepping into the elevator, smiling.

"Morning Dr. Gibson," he said with a yawn and handed her the dream journal. "Enjoy."

She handed him her coffee. "Thank you and you need this more than I do."

He accepted it. "Thank you," he took a sip and felt a little better, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

"So, Cali due back this afternoon?" She asked.

"Yeah." The elevator stopped at level 18, the doors opened. He gave the psychologist a smile and walked out. "Thanks again for the coffee."

"You're welcome," she mused at his not quite awake state.

He went directly to his office, finishing his coffee. He was half way through a translation and the day when Teal'c and Sam both arrived, with the Colonel off world with Cali, this had become a bit of a habit, the three of them getting together. Especially when the topic of his dreams was what they talked about.

"The only thing I don't have is a Gate address," Daniel told them, giving them the latest installment. He was leaning on his elbow, his head resting on his chin. "There are still a few passages I haven't been able to translate," he sat up, frustrated by it.

"Do you think you can?" Sam asked, she was leaning on both elbows, her chin resting on her hands.

"I don't know," he answered her. "It's like… I'm… I'm not in control. Like I'm just along for the ride… watching the whole thing unfold. The strange thing is, none of it is right."

"Please elaborate, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c asked him.

Daniel paused, hesitating. "I was an idiot, Sarah was in love with me and I guess I had feeling for her, too," when he thought back about it, he expected he did, "but my obsession with my research destroyed our relationship. She finally broke it off with me when I worked through our anniversary." He paused and shook his head. "The Sarah I'm dreaming about now is like, totally different, it's like she cares about my work as much as I do. Like… like she wants me to find the Lost City as much as I do."

Sam had sat up, her arms crossed against her chest. "Sounds like a normal male fantasy to me."

He gave her a withering look. "If I was dreaming about Cali, I would think that too, but I'm not."

"Oh I'm going to tell her you said that," his friend threatened, grinning.

Teal'c broke into their bantering. "Did you not say that Sarah introduced the tablet to you during one of the dreams?"

Daniel nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

"And that you feel that you have no control of the dreams?"

"Yeah…" Daniel was curious as to what Teal'c was getting at.

So was Sam. "Teal'c?"

"The Goa'uld possess the technology to explore one's memory." He revealed.

She looked from the Jaffa to Daniel, who seemed a little disconcerted. "Daniel?"

"She's manipulating my dreams, for what? Something I may or may not have knowledge off," he stated. "Why me? I mean, why didn't she choose Cali, she remembers being ascended. I don't."

"Perhaps she has tried to manipulate Cali O'Neill's dreams and failed," Teal'c suggested.

"So I'm second best?" Daniel asked him a little insulted.

"Cali O'Neill does have a complicated mind," the Jaffa declared.

"True."

"We should ask Cali if she's had any unusual dreams." Sam suggested.

"She did," he recalled, "She woke up one morning with a headache feeling tired, she said her mind was racing, the next morning she was fine though," he paused as the klaxon's went off and his sensors when into over time, he seemed to zone out for a moment.

"Daniel?" Sam put a hand on his arm.

He snapped out of it. "Cali's back."

Sam found that still amazed her. "That is…." Her voice faded.

"Yeah I know," he agreed with her, getting up. "Still, makes life interesting."

They followed him out, still discussing what was going on with Osiris as they took the elevator to level 28, finding the Colonel, Cali and SG-3 in the Gate room, the Stargate had closed down.

"Hey kids?" Jack greeted. "Been having fun?"

Daniel saw they were all wet and muddy. "Not as much as you guys?"

Cali smiled at that. "Well," she moved closer too him, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her wet muddy uniformed body against his. "We aim to please."

He pulled back, damp and muddy. "Thanks sooo much."

She giggled as the others chuckled. "You're sooo welcome."

"Go shower and then report to the infirmary," Hammond ordered, finding it amusing. "As soon as you've been cleared we'll debrief."

"Yes sir," all acknowledged, leaving. Sam and Teal'c going with the General.

Daniel walked with his wife; the first stop was the armory, then the locker room, he needed to change his uniform too, thanks to his playful wife.

"You look tired," Cali noted. "Been missing me?"

He smiled. He had. "Always."

"Tell the truth Danny-boy," Jack chastised and saw Daniel frown.

Cali arched an eyebrow. "Still having the dreams?" She saw him look questioningly at her. "Dad told me."

Daniel frowned. "Thank you, Jack."

"No problem, Daniel. Glad to help," the Colonel retorted goodheartedly.

After all weapons were signed back into the armory, they headed for the locker rooms on level 25 and showered and changed. Even Daniel, who grumbled about being muddy and wet, especially since he hadn't gone off world.

Cali gave him a quick kiss after he came out of the locker room, teasing him about guessing she was going to be wearing blue BDU's, both of them laughing when her dad joined them, also in blue BDU's. He frowned at them, SG-3 just found it amusing. Daniel headed off to find Sam and Teal'c, while they went to go to the infirmary.

And hour and a half later, the debriefing was finished, SG-3 was gone form the briefing room and only SG-1 sat there with the General. Daniel, Teal'c and Sam filled him in on what was happening.

The General found it a little startling. "You're suggesting that Osiris is here on Earth manipulating Dr. Jackson's dreams?"

"We think it's possible, sir," Sam noted.

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "Kinky!" He glanced at his friend. "Daniel, you dog."

Daniel ignored him, seeing his wife frowning. "She's looking for the location of the Lost City in my subconscious," he filled the General in. "I'm sure of that now. She's using the implanted image of the ancient tablet to help me figure it out."

"Osiris can access Sarah's memories and use them to more easily gain Daniel Jackson's trust." Teal'c added.

"Well, how is she doing it?" Hammond asked them.

"A modified memory device." Cali guessed.

Sam nodding, agreeing with her, it had been a good guess. "We're speculating that she's sneaking into Daniel's house at night and using the modified memory device on him."

"Anubis once probed Thor's mind and in doing so they would have gained access to certain Asgard beaming technology." Teal'c announced.

"That could certainly allow her to come and go undetected." Daniel agreed.

"Why go to all that trouble?" Hammond asked them. "Why not just snatch up Doctor Jackson and use a mind probe on him, the way they did with Thor?"

"Well sir, we speculated she may have been trying it with Cali," Sam informed. "Finding her mind was too well guarded. So she tired Daniel, having to do it this way because the mind probe possible won't work on the subconscious." Sam hypothesized.

"It also might have something to do with how Oma erased my memories of when I was ascended." Daniel added. "Any fragments or even if they do exist they'd be in my subconscious."

"So… what do we do?" Jack asked them.

"The Goa'uld are scavengers of alien technology," Teal'c reminded. "They would most likely interface any Asgard system with their own command device."

"We're hoping the jamming device we've been working on, could prevent Osiris from using the beaming technology to escape Daniel and Cali's room."

"You want to set up a trap," the General guessed.

"Yes, but we don't want to spring it until she's helped me remember the location of the Lost City," Daniel put forth.

Jack looked form the General to his friend, alarmed. "What?"

Cali was just as stunned. "You're kidding."

He frowned at them both. "Look, no one wants to save Sarah more then I do," he said with conviction. "But I mean, I could know. It could be there, somewhere in my subconscious. We have to let her think she's still operating without our knowledge. At least until I have the chance to finish this."

Jack gave Daniel a fixed look. "And how are we suppose to know when you know if it's all happening in your head while you're sleeping?"

There was a pregnant pause while Daniel, Teal'c and Sam considered the question, both Jack and Cali looked at them disapprovingly.

"I don't know," Daniel finally said a little awkward.

"You'd better find out," the General ordered. "We can't risk letting Osiris escape with that kind of information." He declared and saw the archaeologist look at the table bewildered. He looked to Cali. "Doctor, ring Silvia, have her bring the boys and herself here until this is over."

"Yes sir."

"All right lets get this trap set," the General ordered pushing back his chair.

"General," Jack spoke up. "What if she doesn't turn up now Cali's back?"

Hammond looked for an answer. "People?"

"Cali was home when the dreams started," Daniel announced. "Whatever Osiris does to keep me asleep, she obviously does it to Cali too."

"A sleep suggestion through the hand device," Cali offered, thinking out loud.

"Is that possible?" Sam asked her.

"I think so, I mean, we know the hand device works using thought-control amplified with emotion," she stated. "So I can't see why it wouldn't work."

"Can we counteract it?" The General asked.

"I'm not sure."

"See what you can find out," he stood. "Dismissed." He ordered and went back to his office.

Cali sat back in her chair, closing her eyes she rubbed her temples, a dull ache was starting. Daniel saw her doing it, becoming concerned. "Cal?"

She opened her eyes. "Osiris has been in our house, Daniel, pocking around in your mind while Chris and Caleb…" she shook her head. "What if she'd taken one of them, Daniel?"

"She didn't," he reassured, and took her hand. "No system lord or minor one would risk taking one of our kids."

"They would be hunted down and killed." Teal'c said bluntly. "By more then just the Tau'ri."

Jack saw her rub her temples again. "Headache?"

"Yeah,"

"Go take something for it and lay down, I'll ring Silvia and tell her what's happening."

"I'll be fine, dad," she dismissed.

"And as your CO, I'm telling you to do it," he ordered.

She sighed and stood, snapping to attention. "Sir, yes sir."

"Smart ass," he grumbled. "Daniel, get your wife out of here before I take a Zat to her."

He chuckled, standing. "Come along dear," he said lightly and guided her out.

Sam held back from laughing, seeing the Colonel frowning at her. "I've got to um…" she stood and hurried out.

"I will go and wait for Silvia Clark and the boys." Teal'c announced and left too.

"Which means I better go and ring them," Jack said to himself and went to do just that.

Getting things set up took time, Daniel and Cali spent the night on base with Silvia and the boys, which wasn't that suspicious, Osiris' host knew Daniel worked long hours, so they were sure nothing would be seen a miss.

Sam arranged the surveillance van in the morning, making sure everything that would be needed would be in there. She also decided to ring Pete, getting his answering machine, she hang up.

Jack entered her lab, seeing the equipment on the counter. "So what we got?"

She joined him at the counter. "Um, Daniel is at his house with the team, setting up video surveillance and Cali is briefing SG-6, after which she'll contact the Tok'ra so they can be on standby."

Jack examined the tranquilizer gun and darts, cheerfully announcing. "Teal'c's picking out his doughnuts," he said smiling. "He loves a good stakeout."

Sam chuckled, smiling she nodded. "The jamming device has been installed in the surveillance van. It should prevent Osiris from beaming herself out."

"We're taking her down with these?" Jack asked her pulling out one of the darts.

"She likely has a personal shield, but we know that a tranquilizer dart'll get through. At that point we hope that the Tok'ra can safely remove the symbiote and save Sarah."

He put the dart back. "What about this whole Lost City deal?"

"We watch and see," she told him. "Once in the bedroom, Osiris wouldn't be able to leave. It's just a question of us getting to her before she realized that she's been made."

"Back up?"

"Local authorities have been 'notified'," she made exclamation marks with her fingers, "but we don't wanna do anything to alert Osiris." She closed the equipment case.

Jack could see something was bothering his 2IC. "How's Pete?"

"You know how it is," she said with uncertainty. "Usually you don't let it bother you because you know that they couldn't cope with the truth anyway."

He nodded. "Usually."

Sam shrugged. "I think he could have," she said sadly.

Jack didn't know what to say to make her feel better, so he dropped the subject. "Any chance of getting Cali to be on the stakeout with us and not in the house?"

"Slim, I was thinking about it though, Osiris might be able to sense her because of the naquada in her blood," Sam announced. "I mean it's obvious Osiris knows who is in the house and what's going on to a certain extent, she beams in after Daniel is asleep."

"I'll talk to Cali about it," he told her, becoming uncomfortable. "Well… um, I'll go and see if she's finished briefing the jarheads."

"Yes sir."

He hurried out, going directly to level 27 and to the briefing room, seeing it was all over, he found Sergeant Harriman, who seemed to know where everyone was. "Sergeant have you seen, Dr. O'Neill?"

"Yes sir, she was here a few minutes ago, I believe she spoke to the General about getting the ribbon device from the base safe and going to the infirmary to talk to Dr. Fraiser." He informed.

"Thank you," Jack said and left the control room, taking the elevator to level 21, going straight to the infirmary.

He saw his daughter talking with Janet Fraiser; she wore the ribbon device on her right hand, which sent shivers up his spin. "Hey kiddo."

Cali turned. "Hi dad."

"So what ya doing?"

"Cali was telling me about using the ribbon device to deliver a sleep suggestion," Janet informed.

"Yeah well, do you have to wear it?" Jack asked his daughter, the thing gave him the creeps.

"Don't worry dad, I know what I'm doing," she said calmly.

"Yeah, well, we don't know enough about that thing."

Rolling her eyes, she lifted her hand and before either could say any more, she activated it, a yellow beam stuck her dad on the forehead and drove him to his knees, she kept the intensity at a minimum and set the sleep suggestion though the beam, he fell to the floor, fast asleep as she deactivated the device.

Janet knelt next to the Colonel and checked his pulse, frowning up at the younger woman. "He's asleep."

The General walked in at that point. "What the hell is going on?"

"Proving a point sir," Cali said, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked from him to Janet. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up, isn't he?"

Janet glared at her. "Ya think?" She said, using one of the Colonel's sarcastic comments, before shaking her head in dismay. "Can you wake him up?"

Cali hankered down and activated the device again, sending the suggestion to wake through the beam; she then deactivated it and bolted out of the room, excusing herself.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes, looking up into Janet Fraiser's brown eyes. "Where is the little shit?"

"I have no idea sir, but it worked," she mused and helped him up.

Hammond hid the smile that threatened to form. "Are you all right, Colonel?"

"Yes sir." He rubbed his temples. "She just had to prove her point didn't she?"

"I believe so, Jack," the General declared. "I'd like a word."

"Yes sir."

Cali mean while hid out in Sam's lab, telling her what she'd done.

Sam laughed, she couldn't help herself, and she'd missed it. "I wish I'd seen his face when he woke up."

"I didn't stick around," Cali admitted. She put the ribbon device on the work counter and sat up next to it. "Sam, you've used one before, when you had it on, did you feel…. I don't know, like it was…"

"Awe-inspiring?" Sam suggested and saw the younger woman nod. "A little, it was also frightening, that I had so much power at my finger tips, you know the power of life and death."

"Yeah." She rubbed her hands over her green trouser covered legs. "Do you remember when Shifu was here and he put Daniel in that dream state?"

Sam nodded and sat up on the counter with her. "Daniel never told us what he saw," she stated and saw the look on the young woman's face. "He told you?"

Cali nodded, looking down at her boots. "I remembered everything he told me and wrote it down," she looked up. "It's was frightening, Sam. He saw a future where he had so much power, he was just like them, like the Goa'uld."

"And you?"

"And I stood by his side, faithful to him, I turned my back on everyone."

"Cal," she slipped her arm around her. "It was just a dream." She began to see it was more than that. "What else, Cali?"

"I lied to Daniel," she looked up. "The dream I had, before his started. They weren't fragments, it was more, much more," she hugged her arms across her chest. "I dreamt I had that ribbon device on and I walked into the briefing room and I kill you, dad, Teal'c and General Hammond. I had Daniel had my feet, submissive. Osiris beamed in and she was pleased. I smiled at her and my eyes glowed."

Sam felt a shiver run up her spin. "Honey, you're not Goa'uld," she reassured. "It was just a dream. Osiris planted it into your subconscious. She probably couldn't get the information she wanted, so she did that to torment you."

"Well it worked."

"No it didn't, Cali," Sam reassured her. "You're stronger than Osiris, she doesn't control you; she could never control you. You're too powerful for her and that frightens her." She rubbed Cali's arm. "Don't forget that. You're better than she is, way better."

Cali knew she was right. "Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome kiddo," she gave her, a gently hug. "That's what friends are for."

She smiled a little. "So tell me about Pete?"

"How did…"

"Dad," Cali filled in.

"Of course," she groaned and filled her in, feeling a little better being able to talk to someone about it.

"Sam," Cali hopped off the counter, turning. "If Pete has feelings for you, then he'll get over it and make it work. He likes you for what he knows about you, not for what he doesn't know."

She nodded. "You're right."

"Possibly," Cali mused and grabbed the ribbon device. "I'd better get this back and face the music with dad."

"Be straight with him, Cali, it's the best thing." Sam advised.

She smiled and left the lab. After putting the ribbon device back in the base safe, she went to find her dad. Being told he was in the briefing room. She walked in, he was standing near the window, and she slowly walked over and stood next to him. "Are you angry?"

"Yes and no," he admitted. "You could of found another lab rat other than me."

"Sorry."

"You proved your point though."

Cali nodded. "Yeah I did," she hugged her arms across her chest. "I won't do it again."

Jack drew his daughter in his arms. "I know sweetheart," he held her close, relishing in the contact. "Everything is going to be all right."

She nodded again. "You won't me to be with you tonight, instead of with Daniel," she second-guessed him.

"I want you to be safe, honey."

"All right," she yielded and pulled back. "I'm going to send some time with my sons."

"Okay, sweetheart, see you later." Jack agreed, thinking she'd given up a little too easily.

She gave him a small smile and walked out of the room.

That night, Jack, Cali, Sam and Teal'c sat in a surveillance van across the road from the Jackson house. All wore black clothing, earpieces and microphones. Monitors showed different parts of the house, including the main bedroom.

Jack picked up the two-way radio, adjusting his microphone. "Hey Daniel," he paused, watching the monitor that showed his friend supposedly sleeping. "Daniel! You sleeping yet?"

"Yes Jack, I'm fast asleep," they heard Daniel mutter.

Jack glanced self-consciously at the rest of his team and then back to the monitor, ignoring the smiles coming from them.

Unbeknown to them, Pete Shanahan was spying on them using binoculars from his car. After his conversation with his friend in the FBI, he knew there was more to Sam Carter then he was being told, a lot more.

As the night drew on, those in the surveillance van found ways to amuse themselves, while still monitoring the house. Teal'c picked up the box of doughnuts he'd brought with him, seeing Cali was chewing on a power bar covered in chocolate, he didn't offer one, but offered the doughnuts to Sam and Jack. Sam shook her head.

"What do you got there?" Jack asked and took a look, but changed his mind. "No, I'll pass."

Cali saw Teal'c's disappointment as he brought the box back, smiling. The Jaffa had seen too many cop movies. It was time to broaden his viewing, perhaps the Terminator movies. She turned her attention to the monitor that showed her now sleeping husband as she finished off her power bar. She could of told them the exact moment he'd fallen asleep, she didn't understand how she knew, she just did.

They saw the room become aglow as Osiris beamed in.

"Here we go," Jack announced, seeing Osiris sit on the bed next to Daniel.

"Activating frequency jamming," Sam informed as she flicked a few switchers, seeing the computer monitor register everything was working.

"There," Cali pointed out, as on the monitor Osiris used the hand device to send a sleep message and then attach the memory device.

"Let's do it." Jack declared and stood, bolting out of the van with Teal'c and Cali on his heals, rifle in his hands.

Sam changed seats, watching what was happening on the monitor within the main bedroom of the Jackson house.

Outside, Pete watched as two men and a woman exited the van and ran across the street to the house, noting one definitely carried a rifle of some kind, the woman had a hand weapon and a pack on her back.

Inside the van, Sam watched as Jack, Teal'c and Cali entered the house and moved stealthily through it to take up positions. She looked back at the monitor that showed Daniel and hoped this was going to work.

In his car, Pete kept his surveillance going as night slowly turned into day. Wondering what the hell was going on, they'd gone into the house hours ago. He'd found out it belonged to a Daniel and Cali Jackson, two doctors of archaeology.

Back in the surveillance van, Sam kept an eye on the monitors, she saw Jack move his mic into position.

"_Carter_?" He whispered.

"She's still there, sir."

"_How long do we wait_?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Daniel must be getting close." She noted, seeing on the monitor Daniel was heavily in REM sleep, while Osiris sat by the side of the bed watching. Suddenly she saw Daniel startle himself awake and saw Osiris standing over him, she wasn't happy.

"_**How unfortunate for you**_," she snarled and raised her hand, using the ribbon device on him.

"Move in! Move in!" Sam yelled over the radio, and saw the Colonel move from his position. Going into the bedroom, but before he can take a shot, and before Sam could warn him, Osiris swung round and using the hand device, flung him against the corridor wall. He cried out and slumped to the floor in the hallway. Osiris tried to use her hand device to beam out, finding it didn't work; she tried again, and then stormed out of the room. Only to be confronted by Teal'c, she fired the Ashark hand weapon at him, missing the Jaffa but hitting a vase in stead, before heading for the exit.

Grabbing her Zat, Sam rushed from the surveillance van; Pete came up behind her.

"Sam."

"Pete," she was shocked to see him. "What are you?" She paused as a shot form Osiris' weapon hit in front of the van, making both dive for cover. "Get down."

They took aim, Pete with his pistol and Sam using her Zat, their weapons are useless against her personal shield.

"Holy…" Pete exclaimed stunned by what he's seeing, ducking as another shot comes his way.

Inside the house, Teal'c and Cali hurry to check on Jack, the Colonel waved them off and they went into the main bedroom, seeing Daniel sitting on the end of the bed trying to remove the memory device.

Cali rushed to his side. "Let me," she insisted and smacked his hand away, pulling the device from his temple.

"Aha!"

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Will you be all right, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c inquired.

"Yeah. Go, go, go," he insisted.

"I'll look after him, Teal'c." Cali declared, seeing the Jaffa nod and hurry away.

Daniel winced in pain. "Check on your dad."

She nodded and hurried to do so.

Outside, Pete fired his pistol at Osiris; the personal shield glowed with each hit, but had no effect. He ducked as another shot from Osiris' weapon hits the van.

"It's no use, Pete!" Sam shouted to him.

"Yeah, why is that?" He yelled back and then saw Osiris' attention move and then her eyes glowed. "Now, that's not normal."

Sam realized what Osiris was going to do, moving quickly. "Look out!" She warned and along with Pete ran from the van as the shot was fired, this one hitting the van's petrol tank, it exploded, the blast sending both Sam and Pete flying to the ground. Pete shielded Sam a best he could from the blast.

Osiris smiled triumphantly, until hearing the sound of a dart being fired and feeling it. "Uhh!" She turned around and saw Jack O'Neill, lowing his weapon, having hit his target. She pulled the dart from her side, staring at it, then Jack and the Jaffa at his side. They both raised their weapons, but her knees began to buckle and she collapsed unconscious.

Jack rushed over and checked, seeing she was out to it. "Clear!"

Across the road, Sam turned over as Pete rolled off her, looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"That's good," he said and then slow sank to the ground, he wasn't okay.

Sam realized it too, sitting up she pushed back his jacket, seeing the blood. "Oh, God," she put her hand over the wound. "Pete, you've been hit."

"Have I?" He asked her blankly.

Jack looked over to them. "Carter!"

"It's Pete, he needs an ambulance," she answered. "Get Cali, please sir?" She saw him nod and rush back into the house. Looking back to Pete. "Just hang in there, okay?"

"Sam? What just happened?" He asked her confused, breathing heavily.

"I promise, if you make it through this, I will explain everything." She pledged.

"Deal."

Cali ran across the road to them, pulling on gloves as she went, she skidded to a halt and pulled off her backpack. Kneeling beside Pete, she opened the pack, pulling out a field dressing, ripping the packaging open; she put the dressing over the wound. "Are you going to introduce us, Sam," she said lightly as she worked.

"Um," Sam was a little dazed. "Pete Shanahan, Cali O'Neill-Jackson."

He looked up at Cali, giving her a weak smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Pete," she said and proceeded to get the IV in, handing the bag to Sam to hold. She then took a syringe and filed it. "I'm going to give you something for the pain, Pete, okay?" She injected the painkiller directly into the IV port, as he nodded. "You're going to feel better in a minute."

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes," she grinned. "I'm an archaeologist, but you already knew that," she mused. "I am a trained medic though."

"Okay, I'm going to pass out now," he told her and did just that.

Cali chuckled softly and continued on with doctoring the wound as best she could until he was taken to the SGC and into surgery.

Jack came over to them. "Ambulance is on the way," he informed. "Hammond is calling the Tok'ra, as we speak." He looked back seeing Daniel, now dressed was with Sarah/Osiris. "Daniel has a headache, but other then that he's fine. How's Pete?"

"He'll survive," his daughter assured, giving Sam a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Sam whispered.

"We're even," Cali told her.

Daniel slipped into the ISO room and over to Sarah, the Tok'ra had successfully removed Osiris from her, now the hard work began. He sat on the bed, seeing her wake with a start. "It's all right," he reassured calmly. "You're safe." He reached out and touched her gently to comfort her.

Sarah looked at him confused. "Daniel?"

"I'm here," he assured, as she sat up. "It's all over," he promised her and drew her into his arms. "You're free now."

She gripped his green BDU shirt, sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

"Shhh… It's not your fault," he whispered.

"I couldn't stop it," she said shocked.

"We're going to get you through this," Daniel said, and rubbed her back. "You're not alone."

In the observation room over looking the ISO room; Dr. Andrea Gibson made some notes on a chart and then walked out, going down to the room, she went in walking slowly as not to startle Sarah, the woman was haunted enough.

Daniel saw her and pulled back from Sarah. "There is someone I want you to meet," he told her. "This is Dr. Andrea Gibson, she's going to help you. We're going to help you."

Andrea went closer; she perched on the bed too. "You're not alone, Sarah and what happened to you was not your fault. We will get you through this."

Sarah nodded slowly.

In another part of the infirmary, Sam walked into the private room where Pete had been settled, holding the wrapped gift she had for him. "Hey, they treating you okay?"

"Yeah. Who would have thought there's a hospital under Cheyenne Mountain?"

She smiled, perching on the bed with him. "One of the best anywhere."

"This place is unbelievable," he said excitedly.

"You've no idea," Sam exclaimed. She handed him the gift.

He ripped it open, seeing a picture of the dancing. "Thanks." He said and was rewarded with a kiss. "I believe I lived up to my end of the bargain."

She had been expecting this. "What I'm about to tell you is classified under section 11-C-9 of the National Security Act."

"Chicks with laser beam rings and glowing eyes are classified under 11-C-9."

She gently admonished his teasing. "Let me talk, will you?"

"Okay," he agreed, placating.

Seeing he was listening, she continued. "You're currently in a top secret military facility known as Stargate Command. In 1928, in Giza, Egypt, archaeologist uncovered an ancient device capable of instantaneous transportation to other planets by the mains of a sub-space wormhole."

Pete smiled, only half believing her. "I knew it! This is way better than a box of wine with a duck on the front," he laughed.

"I'm not kidding." Sam stated seriously.

He realized she wasn't. "Sorry… Other planets, wormholes," he smiled. "Continue." She did and when she was finished he was stunned and amazed. "Wow!"

"Oh yeah," Sam exclaimed. Hearing the knock, she looked back, seeing Cali standing in the doorway. She gestured her in.

Pete looked from Sam to the young woman who came in. "I remember you, Dr. O'Neill-Jackson. You saved my life."

Cali blushed. "You're welcome," she said smiling. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling?"

"I'm good, overwhelmed but good," he admitted.

"Well, I know that feeling, the first time I stepped foot on Earth, I was scared silly."

That confused him. "Whoa, wait, stepped foot."

Sam smiled. "Cali is form a planet called Abydos," she explained.

"So I've just met my first alien?" He jeered.

Cali chuckled a little. "I suppose you have," she decided to leave them have some time alone. "I'm glad you're doing okay, Pete."

"Yeah, thanks."

She nodded and hurried out, hearing Sam chastise him for calling her an alien, chuckling over it. She went to the ISO observation room where Sarah Gardener had been settled. Walking over to her husband, who was watching Andrea with Sarah, she slipped her arm around him, the glass was one way, they could see out, but no one could see in.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"It's going to take time," he informed, worriedly.

"She's alive, Daniel," Cali said gently. "And over time she'll come to accept what's happened to her and move on."

"I hope so."

Cali rested her head against his shoulder and rubbed his back. She hoped so too.

**A few months later:**

General Hammond stood by the window looking out at the Stargate silent pondering if this day could get any worse. Anubis' drones had hit the Alpha site; evacuation to the Beta site had saved many, but not all. Causalities had been high, the injured had been brought back, Jacob Carter included. The Tok'ra agent had been helping his daughter do research at the Alpha Site on a prototype weapon to be used against the Super Soldiers. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c and all available SG units were still searching for Major Carter, SG-3 was guarding the Gate incase of another attack. There had been SG personnel, Tok'ra and Jaffa at the Alpha Site. The uneasy allegiance that had been formed was slowly coming apart at the seams.

Cali O'Neill walked up the stairs to the briefing room, reaching the top she saw the General. "Sir, are you all right?"

He turned and gave the young woman a weary smile. "Yes, Doctor."

She went further into the room. "Daniel is talking to Jacob about what happen. The Jaffa leader M'Zel is on his way here."

Hammond nodded and gestured for her to join him at the table, they sat down. "Cali," he saw her arch an eyebrow, he didn't address her nearly enough by her first name. Continuing without missing a beat. "I know you don't like being referred to as '_The Chosen_', but I think your status with the Jaffa maybe an advantage we need to explore."

She saw the sense in that. "I understand sir."

"Thank you."

An airman arrived to record the interview that was to take place moments before M'Zel was escorted into the room; Jaffa stopped sharply seeing who was with the General. He hadn't had the pleasure until then of meeting Master Bra'tac's granddaughter. He bowed his head respectfully. "General, I had no idea '_the Chosen_' would be here."

She winced inward. "M'Zel, I'm a member of SG-1 and General Hammond values my opinion."

He turned his attention to the General. "I do not understand why I am being questioned."

"We need to determined exactly what happened," the General informed.

"If you wish to know who betrayed the secret of your base, I suggest you ask the Tok'ra."

"Why do you say that?" Cali inquired.

"They are without honor, Milady."

She was curious as to why he would address her with such title, but stuck to the matter at hand. "They're your allies."

"Then why will they not help us?" He questioned.

Hammond was just as confused, by both topics. "What are you talking about?"

"Even as we speak, Anubis is moving against the System Lord Olokum. His drones are slaughtering the Jaffa that stand against them," M'Zel reported. "They are dying for a hopeless cause."

"What does that have to do with the Tok'ra?"

Cali wanted to know that too, being just as perplexed.

"We believe that they have a spy in Olokum's higher ranks, M'Zel answered. "One who could get close enough to assassinate him."

"The Tok'ra keep as apprised of their ongoing operations," Cali declared. "We have no knowledge of any spy in Olokum's ranks."

"Than, Milady, they are lying to you as well," the Jaffa stated bluntly. "With their Master dead, the siege would be over and Olokum's Jaffa would be free to join our movement."

"Our Gate longs show that a group of Jaffa left the Alpha site less than 24 hours before it was attacked," the General announced. "You sent your own people didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Have they reported back?"

"They have not."

"If they were captured by Anubis…."

M'Zel interrupted. "No Jaffa would succumb to torture."

"Anubis doesn't have to resort to torture," Cali said calmly. "He has technology at his disposal that will allow him to simply read a prisoner's mind."

"When Heru'ur was killed, I was forced to pledge allegiance to the system lord Apophis. The slayer of my master became my master. So it has been for all Jaffa for many thousands of years." M'Zel revealed. "But now we can choose to fight our oppressors, we can choose to be free." He paused. "I ask only that the Jaffa who serve Olukum be given that same choice. If you allow me to go to the Beta site to speak to the other survivors, I may be able to discover what happened to the Jaffa we sent."

"Sir," Cali sat forward. "I'd like to accompany M'Zel."

Hammond nodded. "Very well, be careful doctor."

"Yes sir," she stood. "I'll be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

He nodded and stood himself. "One thing before you leave, M'Zel," the General began. "Why do you address Dr. O'Neill as Milady?"

M'Zel was surprised. "She is the daughter of the Lady Cola, her title befalls her daughter. As _the Chosen_ she as the right."

Hammond saw Cali wince once more. "Thank you, M'Zel."

The Jaffa bowed his head in respect.

Cali walked over to him. "M'Zel, I appreciate the fact you deem me worthy of my mother's title," she said carefully. "However, I would prefer to be addressed as Dr. O'Neill or Cali, please."

The Jaffa wasn't surprised; she was her mother's daughter. "If that is what you wish, M'… Dr. O'Neill."

"I wish it," she said with a smile. "I'll meet you in the Gate room."

He nodded, bowing his head once more before leaving with the assigned SF.

Cali sighed and turned, seeing Andrea Gibson coming up the stairs, shocked by the black eye and split lip she supported. "Andy, what happened?"  
General Hammond also caught sight of the doctor as she came further into the room. "A good question, doctor?"

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about, sir," she answered, as she stood near the table, a little stiffly. "Jon had rather nasty nightmare last night, worse then usual."

"He did this?" Hammond asked her stunned.

She nodded. "I tired to wake him up, I didn't think and he lashed out, he was still asleep, when he woke and realized what he'd done, he fell apart. I spent the rest of the night sitting on the floor of his room with him in my arms, he cried himself to sleep."

"What are you going to do?" Cali asked her, she moved round the conference table to the psychologist, slipping her arm around her.

"I asked Selmac if the Tok'ra could help, he suggested I contact Mayet," Andrea revealed and looked to the General. "If I have your permission, sir?"

"Where is Jon, now?" The General inquired.

"In my quarters, I brought him in with me after I rang Janet, she gave him a sedative to calm him down. She has a male nurse monitoring him, just incase he has another nightmare," she answered and hugged her arms across her chest. "Sir, these nightmares are past memories and they're tearing him apart emotionally. No teenager should have to deal with these kind of memories, he doesn't have the emotional discipline that Colonel O'Neill has."

"All right, doctor, contact Mayet," Hammond agreed sympathetically. "Keep me posted." He looked to Cali. "Dr. O'Neill, M'Zel will be waiting for you."

"Yes sir," she gave Andrea a quick hug and then left the briefing room. Going to level 25 she changed into green fatigues in the locker room, tucking her hair beneath a green bandana as she was leaving. She called Daniel from their quarters, knowing he was in their office, telling him she was going off world. She then took the elevator to level 28, going to the armory, getting a vest and side arm, the SF in charge checked the nine millimeter before handing it to her along with extra clips. She secured the pistol and clips; zipping up the vest she left the armory, walking quickly to the Gate room.

M'Zel was waiting, he looked as she walked in. "Are you ready to proceed, Dr. O'Neill?"

"Yes M'Zel." She turned and looked up to the control room, addressing Sergeant Harriman. "Dial the Beta site Sergeant, please."

"_Yes ma'am_."

The Gate began to move and the chevrons locked into place, as the last one did, the Gate opened with a spectacular whoosh.

Cali smiled. "I never grow tired off that," she commented.

M'Zel actually smiled. "Shall we go doctor?"

She nodded and both stepped up onto the ramp, walking up to the event horizon, they stepped through, the Gate closing down a few minutes later.

An hour later General Hammond walked into the control room, ordering the Alpha site to be dialed, when the Stargate was opened, he called Colonel O'Neill over the radio.

Jack's voice came over the speakers. "_General_."

"Status report."

"_We found tracks, sir_," Jack reported. "_They could be Carter's_."

"What direction?" Hammond asked.

"_East, up into the hills_."

"_The higher ground is more a defensible position_," Teal'c was heard saying.

"Understood, I'll have the UAV fly a search pattern in the area. Hammond out," he cut the radio signal. "Sergeant, adjust the UAV's course."

"Yes sir."

"I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Yes sir."

Satisfied everything was taken care off, General Hammond returned to his office and the paper work that needed to be done. An hour later though he was back in the control room as the Stargate opened, this time an incoming wormhole. "Sergeant?"

An IDC came through. "It's Mayet, sir," he revealed.

"Open the iris and ask Dr. Gibson to come to the Gate room."

"Yes sir," he carried out the order as the General left the control room, heading down to the Gate room, the iris swirling opened.

A few minutes later the puddle rippled and Mayet walked through, coming down the ramp to the General. She smiled. "**General Hammond**."

"Mayet, thank you for coming," he welcomed.

She stepped off the ramp as the Gate closed down. "**How can I help**?"

"I'll let Dr. Gibson explain, but needles to say she's having problems with Jon."

"**Nightmares**?" She saw the General nod and then Andrea Gibson walk into the Gate room. Noticing right away the bruises and split lip. "**He did that**?"

"I'm afraid so, she tired waking him."

Mayet welcomed Andrea by drawing her into her arms. "**You are a brave woman, Andrea**."

"Or a stupid one," she added. "I've bailed out of Tomcats and not felt this bad."

The Tok'ra agent was confused, General Hammond saw that. He smiled. "It's a fighter plane, Mayet. Dr. Gibson is also a qualified pilot."

"**Oh I see**," she released the doctor. "**Let's go see Jon, shall we**?"

"Keep me advised, Doctor," the General ordered.

"Yes sir."

He went back to his office, getting back to the reports and more paper work. He hadn't been at it long when he heard a knock on the door to his office and saw Jacob Carter standing there, leaning on a cane for support. "Jacob."

"Any news on Sam?" The ex-General asked walking in.

"Not yet, but we have a UAV airborne and all available SG teams are searching," the General reported. "I don't know anyone tougher or more resourceful. She'll find a way out of this."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "How's the investigation going?" He asked as he sat down, getting off his injured leg.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that," the General remarked. "Do you know anything about a Tok'ra operative within Olokum's ranks?"

"No."

"According to the Jaffa, you have a spy in his inner circle."

"They're mistaken."

The klaxons went off and Sergeant Harriman's voice came over the PA. "_Unscheduled off world activation_."

Both Jacob and Hammond got up and left the office, the Tok'ra agent using the cane.

"It's Dr. O'Neill, sir," the Sergeant informed when they got to the control room; the iris was already open.

"Thank you Sergeant," he and Jacob headed for the Gate room. "Dr. O'Neill went with M'Zel to see if she could help."

"You're using her position as _the Chosen_?" Jacob guessed.

"Yes."

M'Zel and Cali walked through the Stargate as they walked in, coming down the ramp to them, the Gate closing down.

"Did you learn anything at the Beta site?" Hammond asked.

"Of the Jaffa sent to recruit rebels from Olokum's army, only one has returned. The fate of the others in unknown." M'Zel reported. "Anubis has won a major victory. Thousands of Jaffa have been killed and many of Olokum's commanders captured. The Tok'ra spy among them…"

"That's impossible," Jacob interrupted. "If we had someone on the inside, I would have know about it."

"Are you sure?" Cali asked him. "No offense Jacob, but it looks like you've been kept out of the loop."

He frowned; it did indeed.

"I think it's time I spoke with Delek." The General informed. "M'Zel, thank you for your assistance."

The Jaffa bowed his head.

"Doctor, with me." Hammond ordered.

She nodded, removing her side arm and vest, she handed both to a waiting SF and went with the General. Going up to the briefing room, the General made a phone call to the control room and a call was put over the PA system for Delek to report to the briefing room. Cali took a seat at the head of the table with the General.

"I have a feeling we're being lied to, General," she noted.

"So do I, Cali, so do I," he declared.

Delek came into the briefing room a few minutes later. "**You wanted to see me, General**?"

"Yes, please," he gestured to a seat and the Tok'ra sat down.

"**I assume this has to do with your investigation**."

"It does," the General announced. "Thank you for your co-operation in this matter, Delek."

"**I do not see the need to continue this investigation, General. The Jaffa have as much as admitted responsibility**."

Cali sat back in her chair, addressing the Tok'ra agent. "All that we know for sure is that some of the men they sent to recruit rebels from Olokum's armies didn't return."

"**Because they were captured in Anubis' latest offensive**," Delek stated. "**It is the most logical explanation**."

"According to the Jaffa, a Tok'ra spy was also captured," the General declared, not backing down.

"**We both know that Jaffa intelligence is not always as reliable as it should be**."

"So you're saying you haven't go an operative in Olokum's ranks?" Cali pressed.

Delek paused, considering what he was going to say. "**I am unable to discuss such matters at this present time**."

"The terms of our alliance dictate full disclosure." Hammond reminded.

"**In matters of joint concern**."

"The security of the Alpha Site is a matter of joint concern."

"**But the disposition of our operatives has no bearing on the security of the Alpha Site**."

"So you claim," Cali said sternly.

Delek ignored her, addressing the General. "**You have allies amongst the other nations of this planet do you not**?"

"Of course." Hammond answered.

"**Do you always practice full disclosure with them**?"

"We gave you shelter when you had nowhere else to go." Cali reminded sitting forward.

"**Because you needed us. Just as you brought us Telchak's re-animation device, because you needed our help to develop a weapon against Anubis' drones**," the Tok'ra agent said bluntly. "**But you are not always forthcoming. There is for example your program to build and design hybrid ships using Goa'uld technologies. A program, which the Tok'ra feels extremely unwise**."

"We need those ships for the defense of Earth," the General stated.

"**And so you feel it is none of our concern. You see, General, it works both ways. You ask us to trust that your headlong pursuit of technologies that you don't understand poses no threat. But you fail to offer similar considerations when it comes to our policy on using covert operatives**."

General Hammond had heard enough; he sat forward, staring the man down. "Let me ask you something. How many Tok'ra from the Alpha site are still missing?'

"**Five**."

"Do you know how many people I'm missing? Sixty-four. Believe me when I say I'm going to get to the bottom of this with or without your help."

Cali pushed her chair back and stood. "Unlike the Tok'ra, we don't leave our people behind," she said sternly, then looked to the General. "Excuse me sir."

"Of course, doctor."

She ignored the Tok'ra agent and hurried down the stairs, needing to get the hell away from him. She hurried to the infirmary and checked in with Dr. Fraiser, she hadn't been off world for very long, but it was protocol. After the usual physical, she headed for level 25, to shower and change in the locker room; back in her blue BDU's she went to touch base with her husband, finding him in their office/lab.

He looked up as she walked in. "Hey."

"Hey," she went over to him. "I need a hug."

Daniel got up and drew her into his arms, holding her against him. "Everything all right?"

"Yes," she gripped the back of his BDU shirt, sighing against his chest. "I needed this."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, between the trip to the Beta site and then Delek," she shook her head against his chest. "That snake is a rotten liar."

He chuckled softly. "Anything else bothering you?"

Cali nodded and pulled back a little. "Did you happen to see Andrea today?"

"Yeah, she told me what happened," he said soberly. "Mayet is with Jon now." He kissed her forehead. "You're worried."

She nodded again. "He wonted to have a life of his own, but instead he's being overwhelmed by dad's memories. Memories no teenager should have."

"I'm sure Mayet will do all she can," he said tenderly and caressed her cheek, seeing the emotions that swirled in her chocolate brown eyes. "You know her well enough to know she will try."

Cali managed a smile, agreeing with him. "Yeah she will."

"_Dr. Jackson, Dr. O'Neill, report to the briefing room_," Sergeant Harriman's voice announced over the PA system and then was repeated.

"I guess we find out," she stated.

"I guess we do." Daniel agreed.

They left their office/lab and took the elevator to level 28, walking up the stairs to the briefing room. General Hammond was there along with Dr. Gibson, Dr. Fraiser, Mayet and Jacob. They took their seats.

"Now everyone is here," the General began. "Dr. Fraiser, will you begin."

"Yes sir," she opened the file in front of her. "On Mayet's insistences I gave Jon a full physical, his dopamine levels are higher then they should be and there is increased activity in the hippocampus region."

"That's the area of the brain that's important for long term memory storage, right?" Cali asked her.

Janet nodded. "This increase activity is coursing the nightmares."

"So what do we do?" Daniel asked her. "Has he been affected by a virus?"

"**No**," Mayet answered before the doctor could. "**This was coursed by a memory device**."

"Osiris." Both Cali and Daniel said together.

"**After what General Hammond has just told me, I have to agree**."

"Can we help him?" The General inquired.

"**I believe so, however it would mean using the memory device again, I cannot erase the memories from his mind, but I can make him forget them**."

Andrea was shocked. "You mean give him amnesia?"

"**Yes and no**," Selmac took over, having taken control with Jacob's permission. "**Mayet can make him forget the memories that are coursing the nightmares. As Colonel O'Neill's clone, Jon has memories that no teenager should have to deal with**."

"So you want to give him selective memory lose?" Andrea guessed.

"**Yes**," Mayet answered. "**Jon is fighting his memories, he wants to be a teenager, because when he looks in the mirror, that's who he sees. But his memories are telling him different, that conflict has been amplify by Osiris' interference and left untreated, it will kill him**."

Cali was as horrified as everyone else. "So you'll just be wiping the memories he has of Iraq, or all of his past life."

Jacob took control back. "He'll have his academic knowledge, but the rest would be best gone. Everything that happened to him from before Dr. Gibson fostered him will be blocked. Mayet can introduce memories that will coincide with the background story he knows to make it seem he does have selective amnesia."

"And the nightmares will stop?" Andrea asked, shakily.

Mayet nodded. "**His dopamine level will return to normal and so will the activity in the hippocampus region of his brain. Without those memories, the interference done by Osiris will dissipate**."

"Are you sure you can be so precise?" Cali asked her. Then realizes what she'd said. "Sorry."

"**It's all right**."

"Sir," Janet interrupted. "Whatever we do, we'll have to do it soon. I've had Jon moved to an observation room and I've kept him sedated, I have a nurse monitoring him incase he has another nightmare."

"Does he realize what's happening?" Cali asked concerned.

Janet sighed and nodded. "Not entirely, he wasn't lucid enough. We know he has no control over what's happening to him, which scares him."

"Can you do the procedure without his consent?" Daniel asked.

"I think in the long run it might be better if we did," Janet declared. "He's not handling it now and I'm sure Dr. Gibson will agree, it might be better if we did the procedure and he believes what we tell him and goes on with his life."

The General sat forward, seeing Andrea nod. "Then I suggest you work out exactly what you're going to tell him."

"Selective amnesia would be the easiest cover, it can happen after a blow to the head."

"Your injuries would account for an accident," Daniel pointed out and she nodded in agreement.

General Hammond had heard enough. "Very well, assist Mayet, Dr. Gibson and have a full report on my desk once the procedure is done," he looked to Janet. "Make sure your staff are fully briefed, Dr. Fraiser."

"Yes sir."

"Lets get on to it then," he ordered.

Nodding they got to their feet, leaving, all except Jacob, he followed the General into his office.

"George, I'm going to have a word with Delek, I want a few answers."

"You're starting to believe Dr. O'Neill?"

"Yes."

"All right, keep me informed."

He nodded and left the office, going to the VIP quarters. He knocked on the door.

It was opened by Delek. "**I've been expecting you. No doubt you've spoken with General Hammond**."

Jacob followed him into the room, still using the walking cane. "He says he asked you if we had a spy in Olokum's inner circle."

Delek turned. "**Yes he did**."

"He asked me the same question. Of course I told him no, because only the High Council could make a decision like that and since I'm on the High Council, I would know about it. Wouldn't I?" He asked. "Or is there something you want to tell me."

"**If you have a concern, you can take it up with the High Council yourself**"

Jacob grabbed his arm before Delek could turn away from him, he didn't like his fellow Tok'ra's tone. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"**An interesting question**." Delek retorted, pulling his arm free. "**It seems I am talking to a human host**."

Jacob's head bowed, when it cam up it was Selmac that spoke. "**Make no mistake, Delek, I am still Selmac and I was a leader of the Tok'ra before you had even taken a host**."

"**Maybe you've been a leader too long**," Delek said sternly. "**The Tau'ri are unlike other humans in the galaxy. Their will has not been eroded by thousands of years of slavery. This can be a valuable asset, but it can also make them dangerous – particularly as hosts**."

"**Jacob Carter has had not more influence on me than any other host**." Selmac defended his host.

"**There are those of us who would disagree. You have allowed yourself to get to close to these people, Selmac. Your true loyalties are in question**."

"**Do you speak for the entire Council**?" Selmac asked; things were becoming very clear now.

"**You still have your defenders**," Delek informed. "**Although their numbers are diminishing**."

"**So you did meet without me…. And you did send an operative**."

"**And if you had known, would you have told General Hammond**?" His fellow Tok'ra asked.

"**They have a right to know**." Selmac answered.

"**We know you would feel that way, which is precisely why you were not informed.**"

Selmac turned and walked out of the room. Of all the stupid, underhanded…

Jacob took back control. _Do you think Mayet knew?_ He asked his symbiote.

**_No, I think Mayet is one of our defenders_**.

In the elevator, Jacob chose level 27. He silently fumed all the way, leveling the elevator when it stopped; he went straight to the General's office. He knocked and went in. "George, got a minute?"

"Come in Jacob."

He did and gave the General a recount of his conversation with Delek.

"So Delek admits that this spy has gone missing." Hammond stated.

"Yes, but the Tok'ra will never acknowledge that he could have been responsible for what happened at the Alpha Site," Jacob revealed. "Tok'ra operatives have orders never allow themselves to be taken alive."

"What about a sarcophagus?"

He shook his head. "They take special precautions to ensure that the brain is not left intact. No revival is possible."

"This is all assuming the man wasn't taken unawares," the General added.

"The system isn't foolproof, but they won't admit to that. The truth is, I don't think you'll ever find out for sure who was responsible for the leak. It could have been the Tok'ra or the Jaffa. It could have been both. Look, I've helped you as much as I can with this investigation, but right now I'd like to get back to the Alpha Site and join the search."

"I need you here." Hammond told him.

"George, I already told you, I'm out of the loop. They don't trust me anymore; they think my emotions are clouding my judgment. Which is a little ironic, considering that I'm wasting all this time, while my own daughter is out there being hunted by that thing."

"We have our best people on this, Jacob," his friend assured. "They will find her."

"What am I suppose to do in the meantime?" Jacob asked him.

"I just got a report from the Beta Site, the Jaffa are blaming the Tok'ra for what happened," the General reported. "There have already been several altercations. If I can't get the situation under control, I have orders to expel them all. Our alliance is falling apart. I need someone to bridge the cap, someone to be the voice of reason. I need you."

"What about Cali?"

"I don't even think the Jaffa would listen to _the Chosen_ at this point."

Yielding, Jacob nodded. "All right, I'll try."

"Thank you." Hammond turned and picked up the phone, dialing an extension. "Have M'Zel brought to the briefing room, Jacob Carter would like to speak to him." He got his answer and then hung up. "It's in your court, Jake."

"Thanks," he grumbled and walked out of the office, into the briefing room. Staring out at the Stargate, some many lives had been changed by that large artifact.

He was staring out at it when an SF escorted M'Zel into the room, Jacob turned.

"Why have you asked me here?" The Jaffa asked brashly.

Jacob nodded to the SF, who left the room, continuing. "You know what's happening at the Beta Site?"

"I do."

"We need your help to put a stop to it before it gets out of hand," Jacob declared. "You're a leader amongst the Jaffa. They'll listen to you."

"And what would you have me say?" M'Zel asked him. "That they must continue to bear the arrogance of the Tok'ra without complaint? That they must be subservient to those who would sacrifice so many of their brothers?"

Jacob sighed inward and lowed his head, when it came up Selmac was in control. "**For thousands of years the Jaffa have been dependant on the Goa'uld because they need symbiotes to sustain them. But now there is a substance called Tertonin, which can free the Jaffa from this dependence**."

"I'm aware of the significance of Tertonin."

"**Are you also aware that countless millions of Tok'ra symbiotes died in its development? Including out beloved Queen, Egeria? The Queen from which all our lineage can be traced**?"

"I was not."

"**For the first time, the Tok'ra have fought side by side with the Jaffa and the people of the Tau'ri. And it has made a difference. More System Lords have fallen in the past seven years than in the 700 years previous**."

"It is true that together we are strong." M'Zel agreed.

"**And divided, we will die**." Selmac concluded. He bowed his head, and then raised it, having returned control to his host. Jacob sighed. "We cannot let the alliance between us end."

"Your words are wise, but my time at the Alpha Site has taught me some bitter lessons," the Jaffa announced. "I suspect that you do not speak for all Tok'ra."

"No."

"Until the others feel as you do, reconciliation may not be possible." M'Zel said with solemnest.

In the infirmary, Cali stood in the observation room watching the teenager sleep, it had been an hour since the procedure had been done. She'd removed her blue BDU shirt; it hung over the back of the chair she sat on. The General, trying to get the Tok'ra and the Jaffa to talk reconciliation, had called Daniel away to attend the meeting. She was glad she didn't have to attend, word from the Beta Site was things weren't going to well and she doubted even _the Chosen_ could sort this out.

In the room below, Andrea sat next to Jon's bed, his hand in hers; she was talking to him, even though he was unconscious, telling him about different things. How Carly had made him a get-well card and she hoped he was going to get better soon. The little girl had been told her mother and brother had been in a car accident on their way to the mountain. Since she hadn't seen her mother's face, that morning, so she wouldn't think any different.

Cali felt hands touch her shoulders and begin to massage away the tight muscles, she sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying it. She knew who it was; she'd sensed her arrival.

Mayet smiled as the young woman relaxed under her administrations. "**You worry to much, little one, he will be fine**."

She chuckled a little opening her eyes. "Little one?"

"**Well, I am a lot older then you**."

"Only the symbiote, your host is my age."

"**My host is attracted to you and is enjoying this as much as I am**," Mayet noted and chuckled lightly as she saw Cali's blush, well saw her reflection in the glass. "**You're surprised**."

"A little." Cali admitted.

"**It was the kiss that did it**," she stopped the massage and sat next to Cali, slipping her arm around her shoulders, the younger woman snuggled close, relaxing into the embrace. "**Why aren't you at the meeting**?"

"Why aren't you?" Cali asked back.

"**I chose not to attend, Delek is an idiot**."

"Well General Hammond only asked for Daniel, so…"

"**Aha so you're playing… what is the right phrase… hooky**?"

Cali giggled softly. "Yes," she said, then became serious again. "Did we do the right thing?"

"**Concerning, Jon**?" The Tok'ra asked and the younger woman nodded. "**I believe so**."

"Daniel felt so lost when he couldn't remember, it was so frustrating for him."

"**Jon is a strong young man, he will except what has happened to him and move on, he is his father's son**."

Cali reflected on that. "I suppose in a way he is dad's son, I mean he's a genetic copy of him and children are genetic copies of their parents, conceivably."

Mayet gave her a gentle squeeze. "**Yes they are**."

They heard the klaxons go off, signifying Gate activation; a few minutes later the call for a medical team was put over the PA system. Cali got up and called the control room, finding out what was happening. She hung up, turning. "They've found Sam, she's being brought to the infirmary."

Mayet got up. "**I'm glad**."

"I have to tell dad what happened with Jon." Cali declared, grabbing her shirt she left the room, going firstly to the observation room, walking in. "Andy?"

Andrea looked up, gesturing her in. "Is everything all right?"

"They've found Sam, I'm going to fill dad in on what's happened, unless you want to do it?"

"I'd rather stay here incase he wakes up," she answered her. "Thanks Cal."

"No problem." Cali said and gave her a smile before walking out, pulling on her BDU shirt. She went to the waiting area, finding her dad, Teal'c and Daniel.

"Hey kiddo," Jack greeted. "What's up?"

She shoved her hands into her pants pockets, glancing at her husband. "You didn't tell him?"

"No."

"Well somebody better tell me?" Jack demanded.

"Jon is in observation room two," Cali informed and gave him the whole story. "We're just waiting for him to wake up."

"And this selective amnesia thing was the only way?" He asked and saw his daughter nod. "Damn."

"As far as he'll know, he and Andy were in a car accident this morning on the way to the mountain," she explained. "His memory lose is due a blow to the hippocampus region of his brain, he won't recover any of it. He knows you're his dad, I'm his sister, and the rest of our family, the SGC, he'll have academic knowledge, as well as vague memories of being abandoned by his mother and left to fend for himself until Andy took him in and he found you."

"Was this not extreme, Cali O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Not if he was to live."

"Mayet and Janet both were in agreement that left untreated, he'd die." Daniel backed his wife up.

Jack took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "At least he won't have the memories of Iraq or Charlie."

Cali understood her dad's anguish. "No he won't."

Two hours later, Cali and Daniel were called to the briefing room, to be apart of the meeting that had been interrupted. This time Mayet was with Delek and Jacob; she sat next to Jacob though.

"**First of all, we'd like to congratulate you on the recovery of Major Carter**," Delek declared. "**We're glad to know that she is safe**."

"Thank you," the General accepted.

"**I have spoken to the High Council with regard to the situation at the Beta Site. The Council believes the best solution is for the Tok'ra to leave**."

Daniel sat forward. "Is that really necessary?"

"**If this partnership were to continue, you would insist on full disclosure of all our covert operations, would you not**?"

"I'm afraid that's non-negotiable," the General answered.

"**In that case, we must refuse. Secrecy is our only weapon**," Delek stated. "**It's all we're ever known**."

"The Jaffa, too, will be leaving." M'Zel announced.

Cali was confused. "I don't understand. With the Tok'ra gone…"

He interrupted her. "We are not leaving because of the Tok'ra. We are leaving because it is what we must do." He looked to Hammond. "On your base, you dictate the terms. We must consult you before we take any action. There are those among us who feel we simply traded on master for another."

"We're not trying to tell you what to do," the General said. "We simply think it's important to coordinate our efforts."

"Unlike the Tau'ri or the Tok'ra, the Jaffa are still learning what it means to be free. In order to do this we must have our own bases. Train our own leaders, build our own communities," the Jaffa informed. "We must do this for ourselves or it would have no meaning. Only then can we be equal partners in any alliance."

"I'm sorry, this is nuts," Daniel said angrily, not holding back this time. "My friend almost died out there so that we could get a weapon capable of stopping Anubis' soldiers and now we're finally in a position where we can really make a difference, and you wanna walk away?"

"**I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson**." Delek told him.

Daniel saw by the look in both Jacob and Mayet's eyes, they didn't totally agreed, but this wasn't the time.

"This is how it must be." M'Zel declared.

Daniel nodded in resignation, seeing the concerned look on the General's face.

The Jaffa addressed Cali. "Dr. O'Neill, I was told to pass on an invitation to you and your family to visit the Jaffa whenever you wish and if you ever wish to join us, you will be welcomed."

She was surprised by that, as she could see were Daniel and the General. "Um, thank you."

He bowed his head respectfully, and then addressed the General. "General Hammond, I must take my leave."

The General nodded. "Thank you for coming M'Zel."

He bowed his head again and stood, leaving the room with the assigned SF.

"**The Tok'ra will also be taking our leave**." Delek informed.

"After I've seen my daughter," Jacob told him and got up and left without another word.

Mayet blinked, and her host, Juana spoke as she rose from her chair, pushing it back a little. "You're an idiot, Delek and you'll always be an idiot." She left the room, going after Jacob. Catching up with him at the elevator, she stepped inside with him, seeing him press the button for level 21. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I can do some good staying with the Tok'ra, Juana."

She sighed. "I told Delek he was an idiot."

Jacob laughed. "I would have loved to have seen that."

She shrugged. "Well he is." The elevator stopped and they walked out. "I'm going to see Jon, I'll meet you in the Gate room."

"All right," he agreed and went into the medical bay where his daughter was. Taking a seat at her bedside, prepared to sit there for as long as he needed too. Damn Delek.

Jack dropped by and sat with him, telling him what happened, before heading off to see Jon.

Sam woke a little while later, turning her head to see her dad sitting there.

He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "Hiya kid," he greeted. "You were asleep for a long time. You gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry."

He smiled warmly. "Jack told me what happened. I'm proud of you," he took her hand. "Look, Sam, I may not be able to come around this much for the next little while."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Thinks kind of got screwed up while you were out there," he explained. "The alliance is in trouble."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need o know the details right now," he assured her. "Let's just say we're going our separate ways for a while. If I stay with the Tok'ra, I can at least try to mend some fences."

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"I'm not ready to give up on this just yet," he lent over and kissed her forehead before getting up. "Don't worry, I'll be back eventually."

Sam forced the tears back that were threatening to fall. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said and hurried out of the room.

In the Gate room, Mayet was saying goodbye to Daniel and Cali. "**If you two need anything, contact me, I'll let you know in a few weeks how**," she whispered.

Cali nodded and hugged her friend. "Be careful."

"**I shall**." She brushed her lips briefly against hers. "**You do the same**."

"I will."

Mayet released her and hugged Daniel. "**Take care of her**."

He nodded. "Always." He gave her back a gentle rub. "Don't take any risks yourself."

"**I won't**." she said and rose up on her toes, brushing her lips against his, smiling as she pulled back. This time Juana was in control. "Cali is a very lucky lady."

Daniel blushed a little. "Thank you."

Mayet took back control, releasing him. "**And Juana is a flirt**."

He chuckled. "Yes she is."

Jacob came into the Gate room, ignoring Delek he went over to them, giving Cali a hug. "Take care kiddo."

"I will," she assured.

He shook hands with Daniel. "That goes for you too."

Jack and Teal'c walked in from the opposite entrance. "Jacob," the Colonel acknowledged.

"Jack, take care of my little girl."

"I will."

"I shall look after Major Carter, as well." Teal'c declared.

"Thank you, Teal'c."

Mayet gave Jack a smile and a hug. "**Take care, Jack**," she heard the Gate whoosh open and rose up onto her toes, whispering in his ear.

Jack almost blushed. Almost, he squirmed, seeing the Tok'ra's teasing smile. "Thank you, I think."

She chuckled and patted his backside. "**I meant every word, Jack**." She then turned to Teal'c. "**Take care of them all, Teal'c**."

"I shall," he bowed his head to her.

She smiled, seeing Daniel and Cali were amused by her actions. She took Jacob's arm and let Juana take control, knowing it would annoy Delek. "Come along Jacob."

He chuckled, seeing Delek, who was half way up the ramp frown. He escorted her up the ramp and they followed Delek through the Gate. It closed down a few minutes later.

"So, dad," Cali turned to her father. "What did Mayet say to you?"

"My secret," he said, nervously. "Very much my secret." He turned and walked out of the Gate room.

Daniel and Cali chuckled and followed, along with Teal'c, who smiled.

They all went to level 21, going to the observation room, Jon was awake and more than a little confused. Andrea and Janet were with him.

He turned as they walked in. "Dad?"

Being called that, twisted a little at Jack's heart, but he didn't show it. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"Confused," he admitted. "Andy says I've got selective amnesia."

"Soo, what do you remember?" Jack asked carefully.

"Um, you, Cali and Daniel. Teal'c," the teenager thought for a moment. "Andy, Carly, Jodi, um, Chris and Cassie, everyone here." He paused again, frowning. "Being told Andy was going to be my foster mom, finding you…" He shook his head frustrated. "The rest is just gone, I can't remember what I was doing last year, but I can remember how to do calculus," he groaned. "Crap, why couldn't it have been something more interesting then calculus?"

"Jon, mind your language." Andrea warned him.

Cali smiled. "Hey, could be worse," she smirked and saw him look at her for an answer to that one. "You could have to lean calculus all over again."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks sooo much." He groused and the rest of them laughed softly.

The end of this chapter. (I didn't get this one beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry.)


	11. Heroes

**Title: _Stargate SG-1_**

**Author: **Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins after _Death Knell _and goes into _Heroes_ and what happens after _Heroes_.

**_Winjan_**: Sorry it took so long, I had trouble starting and then I had to leave it for a while, my children started school, so they came first, but I'm glad you liked it.

**_Nightshae_**: Thanks for the review, it's not always easy to weave together the original story and my storylines but it's coming together. I'm glad your enjoying it.

**_Kittn_**: I've got to admit I really enjoyed writing scenes where I can have some fun. Sorry about the errors, my beta reader has given up on me, so I had to do the best I could. But I'm glad you loved it anyway.

**_Scottiedog_**: I've been thinking about how Cali is going to react to what will happen in '_The Lost City_' and to be quiet honest, I'm struggling with how I'm going to write it. Maybe Cali wants to do the download instead of her dad? Now that could be interesting. And Jack can still save the world. He's good at that.

**_Roseofthegate_**: Hey, I'm happy you like the long chapters and I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing that last chapter, even if it did take me a while. Thanks for reading.

**_Letsgocubs27_**: I hope you received my email that explained everything for you; I know it can get a little confusing.

**_Deathzealot_**: Thanks for loving Cali, she is just a great character and I'm glad you think she's like Jack; I've tried hard to make her that way. As for Mayet knowing what a Tomcat is – um, maybe Jack didn't let Cali watch Top Gun? Okay, truthfully, I just put that in to see if anyone was awake and paying attention.

**_Stargate SG-1_**

Chapter Eleven: **_Heroes_**

Major Carter walked down the corridor of the SGC with Dr. Daniel Jackson. "How long is Cali going to be in Washington?"

"Two days," he answered.

"So, how come you're not going with her?"

"The President asked for Cali," Daniel revealed with a shrug. "Some thing to do with the way she handled things the last time she was in Washington."

Sam thought back. "I remember that, the President decided to disclose the Stargate program to the Chinese, British and French Ambassadors, Colonel Checkov was there as well," she recalled. "Cali went with the General and helped Major Davis with the presentation. She was the first alien they meet, but it was Thor who convinced them to keep their mouths shut."

"Yeah, she told me all about it," he remarked dryly. "Kinsey tried to convince the Ambassadors to let NID take over the SGC."

"And nearly did, from what I heard." Sam noted. They came to the elevator and when the doors opened, stepped in. Sam selected the level, the doors shut and it began to move. "How is Caleb going to handle Cali going?"

Daniel lent against the wall. "He's not too happy about it, but we've been talking about her going and Andy's been talking with him."

"Does he like his new school?"

"Yeah, he loves it, they challenge him, more then the old one," he said, his tone of voice changed when he spoke of his son, filled with love and pride. He and Cali had decided to send Caleb to a school for Gifted Students; the little boy amazed his new teachers, who had been made aware of a few things. Like who was to pick Caleb up and what the procedures were. General Hammond had the school checked out, along with all the teachers and staff. Security had gone through the school to make sure it was safe. Neither Daniel nor Cali cared if the Principle had thought they were being over protective, nor did the General. "And they ask a lot less questions then the last one."

Sam smiled. "Missed a few parent teacher meetings, huh?"

"Oh yeah, and the ones we were able to attend, were always interrupted by phones going off or beepers. That and the fact, Cali called one of his teachers an idiot, to his face."

"She didn't?"

"She did." Daniel said straight-faced. "The guy was an idiot through." He commented and smiled, making Sam laugh.

The elevator stopped and they walked out, heading up to the briefing room. The Colonel was already there with General Hammond, as were Cali and Teal'c, both had gone to P3X-789 after a message had come through the Stargate requesting Cali's presence. Of course Jack had said no way, which had been when Teal'c had volunteered to go with her.

They took their seats, Sam next to Jack and Daniel beside his wife, who sat next to Teal'c.

"Go a head, Dr. O'Neill," the General insisted.

She was sitting back in her chair, hands in her lap to resist the urge to take her husband's hand. "We arrived on P3X-789 and went to the colony – the Celtins have named it Serenity."

"Serenity," Jack was impressed. "Nice."

She smiled, as did everyone else. "We were met by Tolis as soon as we entered the city, he told us a visitor had come through the Gate and had asked if he could contact me. He took as to one of the research labs and found out the visitor was Mayet."

Daniel wasn't that surprised. "She said she'd contact us."

Cali nodded. "She's left the Tok'ra, only Selmac knows where she is."

"Did she say why, Dr. O'Neill?" Hammond asked her.

"She said she doesn't believe what the High Council is doing is right, she thinks if the Tok'ra continue on this path, it'll lead to their destruction."

"Mayet was most abundant," Teal'c agreed. "She said the Celtins offered her sanctuary."

"But how did they know she wasn't Goa'uld?" Sam inquired.

"Sergeant Anderson," Cali clarified. "He and his team are still on P3X-789, Mayet told him a few things that only Michael would know. It convinced the Celtins Mayet wasn't Goa'uld."

"So, she's just going to hang out at Serenity?" Jack asked.

"She's doing research, Juana was a genetic scientist before she became host to Mayet, together they're going to try and find a way to try and genetically create a symbiote. Juana has samples from Mayet, Selmac and a few other Tok'ra symbiotes," she hesitated for a moment. "She also took a sample of my DNA."

"Why?" Sam asked before the others could.

"She's going to try and isolate the Ancient gene, so she can replicate it, thus letting her use the Ancient equipment in the city that requires the gene," Cali explained, she rubbed her forehead wearily. "She seems to think once she can use all the equipment, she maybe able to accomplish what she's set out to do. And having been blended with me she has a good grasp on Ancient."

"And if she does manage to genetically create a symbiote, she could save the Tok'ra from extinction," the Major theorized.

Cali nodded. "Especially if she manages to create a Queen."

"Is that possible?" Jack wanted to know.

"I don't know, dad, she said she'll keep us in the loop," she answered, before addressing the General. "Sir, while we were there, Sergeant Anderson took us top side, he and his team have been doing some exploring in their spare time, and they found something interesting. An abandoned city."

"That wasn't in SG-3's original report," the General noted.

"I'm not surprised sir, I would have missed it if Michael hadn't pointed it out, it's well hidden."

"I too did not notice the structures until pointed out to me, General," Teal'c informed.

"Sir," Cali sat forward, resting her forearms on the table. "I know the Beta sit isn't exactly perfect for the training area, but this city would be, in fact sir, I think it would make a good base. I'd like to put a proposal together for the President."

Hammond sighed. It was a long shot. "All right, doctor, you have three hours before your flight leaves from Peterson. Write it up, I'll look at it before you leave."

"Thank you sir."

"While, Dr. O'Neill is in Washington, you'll take the team back to P3X-789 and see if Mayet requires any assistance and check out the abandoned city, Colonel."

"Yes sir," Jack agreed.

"Very well, dismissed."

Standing they went their separate ways, Daniel and Cali returned to their office, shutting the door, he drew her into his arms. "You look tired."

"I feel tired," she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

He chuckled softly and rubbed her back. "You can sleep on the way to Washington."

"Sounds a plan," she looked up. "I better get this proposal written up."

"I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks." She reluctantly let him go, and they got to it. Finishing both her report and the proposal.

Daniel glanced at his watch. "You'd better go and get ready."

"Yeah," she stood and stretched, her arms over her head, dropping them she turned and saw him watching her. She smiled. "Come give me a hand, I have it on good authority that the camera in our quarters is not working again."

He smiled. "Like the one in here?" He pointed out as he stood.

"That one hasn't worked for nearly five years," she revealed. "Dad had something to do with that."

"Really?" They left the office.

Cali tapped the two folders against her hand. "Mmm, ever since the incident with Ma'chello's Goa'uld killers."

"I didn't even notice."

"Neither did I," she admitted. "Not until Jonas pointed it out one day, dad told me then."

They entered the elevator, Daniel selected level 25 and the elevator moved. "Remind me to thank him."

"I will," she mused.

On level 25 they proceeded to their quarters, giving his wife a hand, meant Daniel ended up in the shower with her, which lead to a lot more and the two of them rushing to get dressed. Him back in his BDU's and Cali in a tailored charcoal gray skirt, white blouse, a tailored jacket to match her skirt and black healed shoes. She brushed and French braided her hair and applied a little make up. Grabbing the folders from the bed she slipped them into her briefcase, looking up to see Daniel with an awe-inspiring look on his face. "What?" She asked smiling.

"You look beautiful," he praised, he saw her so much in fatigues and BDU's that seeing her dressed up was a treat. Her toned arms and legs, her tiny waist; she had a figure women paid money to get and she had it naturally. She was gorgeous, his goddess.

Cali found herself blushing. "Thank you," she whispered.

Daniel grabbed her overnight bag, and then took her hand. "Lets go and see General Hammond."

She nodded and went with him, not caring that he held her hand. They took the elevator to level 27 and walked to the General's office, passing airman and marines noticed Cali, giving her smiled, some saying hello. By the time they walked into the General's office, Daniel had tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

Hammond looked up as they walked in. "Doctors."

Cali managed to free her hand; she took the two folders from her briefcase. "My report and the proposal, General."

He took both, leaving the report for later, he looked through the proposal. He could see she had a lot of confidence in this working by the detail; she'd included photos of the city she'd taken while she'd been on the planet and of the surrounding area. He could also see her husband's ideas at been incorporated as well. "All right, Doctor, you havea go to show this to the President," he looked to Daniel. "I'd like a copy of the proposal on my desk before you leave for P3X-789, Dr. Jackson."

"Yes sir."

He handed the proposal back to Cali, along with pre-discussed files. "Have a safe trip, Cali."

"Thank you sir,"

Daniel escorted his wife to the surface, an airman was waiting with a car, he took the overnight bag and briefcase, and putting them in the car he waited.

Cali gave her husband's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wish you were coming with me."

"I wish I was too," he drew her into his arms. "You'll be back before you know it."

She brushed her lips against his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She took the handkerchief she knew was in his pocket and wiped the lipstick from his lips, giving it back to him. "I wouldn't want the Marines talking," she mused.

"It's not my color," he smirked.

"Ma'am, we have to be going." The airman announced.

She nodded. "See you when I get home."

"I'll be waiting."

Releasing his hand she went over to the car, the door was held open for her and she got in, the Airman closed it and hurried round to the driver's side, getting in. Cali gave her husband a smile and sat back in the seat as they drove away.

The flight to Washington was uneventful; Major Davis met the Air Force jet at Andrews. "Afternoon, Dr. O'Neill," he greeted taking her bag from the Airman.

"Afternoon Major," she said, keeping hold of her briefcase as she walked down the stairs, "how's Washington treating you?"

"Oh, you know," he shrugged, grinning. He showed her to the car. "I'll take you to the hotel to freshen up, you have an appointment with the President at 16:30."

"Great," she got into the car, doing it gracefully in her skirt.

Paul Davis shut the door and opened the back one, throwing her bag in he shut it and hurried round to the drives side, getting it. He drove her to the hotel, the Hyatt, carrying her bag in.

"So what did I do to rank this attention?" She asked quietly as walked across the lobby.

"The President thought you'd like it," Paul answered, with that smug smile of his. She rolled her eyes at him, arriving at the desk. He addressed the concierge. "Room booking for Dr. O'Neill-Jackson."

The woman checked the computer and smiled at Cali. "Welcome to Washington, Dr. O'Neill-Jackson, you have the deluxe suite."

"Thank you."

She handed her the door card key, giving her the floor and room number. "Enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure I will, thank you," Cali said and followed Paul, glancing at the card key in her hand. "The deluxe suite all to myself."

"Well, like I said, the President thought you'd like it."

"If I'd known, I would have insisted Daniel had come with me instead of going… out of the country," she grumbled.

Paul chuckled. "Maybe next time," he saw her cringe at the comment. Then heard her name being called as they reached the elevator both turned, seeing a man in his thirties hurrying over to them.

Cali remembered him from college. "Dr. Marcus Elliot," she whispered and forced a smile.

Marcus Elliot was happy to see her. "Cali O'Neill, what a surprise," he welcomed.

"Hello Marcus," she greeted, giving him a peck on the cheek, as he kissed hers.

"What are you doing in Washington, last I heard you were still in Colorado Springs?" He asked her, eyeing the Air Force officer at her side wearily.

"Work," she answered, ignoring that. "How are you and Amy?"

"We're great, Amy would love to see you, are you going to be in town long?"

"A couple of days," she answered.

The elevator arrived and Paul touched her arm gently. "Dr. O'Neill-Jackson, we have to go."

She nodded and looked back to Marcus, smiling at the fact Paul had used both names. "I really have to go, perhaps we can have dinner before I leave."

"Amy and I would like that, I'll leave a message at the desk." He insisted.

"All right," she stepped into the elevator with Paul. "It was good to see you again, Marcus."

"You too, Cali."

When the doors closed, she sighed and looked to Paul. "Thank you, he's a nice guy, but a little over barring."

"No problem."

Once they got to the room, she opened the door she walked in a head of Paul, looking around the suite. "Nice."

He chuckled and shut the door. "It's clean, our people went through it."

She nodded and took the bag from him; going into the bedroom she put it on the bed, leaving her briefcase sitting beside it. She walked back out. "Were you given the duty of being my escort for the duration of my stay?"

"Yes."

She removed her jacket, leaving it over the back of the chair; she sat down, crossing one leg over the other. "Do you know why the President asked to see me?"

Paul sat down. "No."

"You're a terrible liar, Paul, spill," she ordered, teasing.

He smiled. "I believe it has to do with the 1000th trip through the Stargate."

"How so?"

"I don't know, Cali, honestly."

She nodded and glanced at her watch. "I guess I'll go and freshen up," she uncrossed her legs and stood gracefully. "I won't be long." He nodded and she walked into the bedroom, freshening up, she grabbled her briefcase and returned to the living room slipping her jacket back on. "All right Major, let's go dazzle the President."

Paul found that amusing, he stood. "Yes Ma'am, Dr. O'Neill-Jackson."

She laughed softly. "Thanks for saying that in front of Marcus, by the way," she said as they left the room, Cali shoving the door keycard in her briefcase.

"How do you know him?" He asked as they entered the elevator.

"College, he and his wife received their doctorates the same time as I did," she explained. "They were some of the few who didn't resent the fact I'd managed to get three masters degrees and three doctorates in such a short period of time." She shrugged it off. "Amy is nice, she knows how to handle Marcus. Last I heard they were setting up a collection at the New York Museum."

"I take it they didn't know you were married?"

"No. Nor do they know I work for the Air Force. Your being with me was enough to having him wondering."

The elevator stopped and they walked out, two secret service agents were waiting for them in the lobby, they walked over to them. "Major Davis, Dr. O'Neill-Jackson. Secret Service, sir, ma'am, if you'll come this way."

Cali arched and eyebrow as she and Paul were escorted out. "I'm getting a little concerned here, Major," she whispered.

"General Hammond did mention you were carrying confidential, top secret papers," he informed. "The President thought this was a good idea."

"Oh."

They were escorted out of the hotel and into a limousine and driven to the White House, being taken directly to the Oval office.

President Barrett smiled welcoming them. "Dr. O'Neill-Jackson, Major Davis."

Cali smiled. "Mr. President."

Paul was a little stiffer. "Sir."

"Relax Major before you hurt yourself," Barrett ordered and gestured for them to sit, alone in the office they could talk freely. "So what confidential papers have your brought with you, Cali?"

She opened her briefcase and removed a number of folders. "General Hammond asked me to deliver these to you and," she removed her proposal, leaving her briefcase by her feet. "This is a proposal for a training site on P3X-789, to replace the temporary one we have at the Beta site at the moment, Mr. President."

He left the files from the General on the coffee table and took her proposal, opening it, he glanced through it, asking. "Is P3X-789 secure?"

"Yes sir, the main population lives beneath the surface in a city built by the ancients, the city we're proposing for the training base is above surface and if your not looking for it, then you won't find it, sir." She revealed.

"Interesting," Barrett said looking over the proposal, he looked up. "Who do you propose to run this off world training base?"

"Lt. Colonel Lou Ferretti, I've included his record," Cali answered and sat forward. "Mr. President, this base will be self-sufficient, it will be powered by a Naquada generator, all food will be grown on world, the Celtins have agreed to help, some of their people have began farming on the surface and sir, this planet is under the protection of the Asgard's."

The President sat back in his chair, closing the file. "You've sold me, Cali," he told her. "I'll put it to the Joint Chiefs. Well done."

"Thank you sir," she sat back a little relieved. "Mr. President, can I ask why I was invited to Washington?"

He smiled. "I'm sure Major Davis has mentioned the 1000th trip through the Stargate," he saw her nod. "I'd like it documented, in hope that one day when the world is ready to acknowledge the truth, they can see what the men and women went through to keep our planet safe."

"How are you going to have it documented, sir?" She inquired.

"Have you heard of a reported named Emmet Bregman?"

Cali shook her head. "No, but I don't get to watch a lot of television."

"Then I think you should meet him," Barrett got up and walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. "Send Mr. Bregman in," he ordered and then hung up. Moving around the desk as the door open and a man was shown in, the door closing behind him. "Mr. Bregman."

"Mr. President, this is an honor."

Barrett forced a smile. "Join us," he insisted and returned to the lounge area, sitting down. Waiting until the reporter had too. "I take it you've been briefed, Mr. Bregman?"

"Yes, sir, I'm a little stunned, Mr. President."

"Well let me stun you even more," Barrett declared. "Emmet Bregman, Dr. Cali O'Neill-Jackson of SG-1."

Bergman was flustered, he hadn't expected the beautiful creature sitting with the Air Force officer to be a part of it. He held out his hand. "I'm shocked, it's … wow."

Cali tired not to cringe as she shook his hand. "Thank you, I think."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting someone so… beautiful," the reporter exclaimed.

She ignored him. "Mr. President I really don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm sorry Cali, but Mr. Bregman has my full support on this, I have orders for General Hammond for you to deliver to him."

"Sir, we've had our fair share of trouble with reporters and camera crew," she mentioned.

"I realize that, which is why the camera crew will be Air Force personnel." Barrett informed.

Cali sighed and muttered in Abydonian, shaking her head.

Emmet Bregman was confused. "I'm sorry, what language are you speaking?"

"Abydonian, Mr. Bregman," she told him. "My native language."

"Your from Egypt?"

She laughed softly. "No, Mr. Bregman, I'm from the planet Abydos, in the Callen galaxy."

He thought she was joking. "You're…. You're an alien?"

"Dr. O'Neill-Jackson is the last of her people Mr. Bregman," Major Davis stated. "Thousands of years ago they were taken from Earth through the Stargate by Ra to the planet Abydos."

Cali sat forward again. "Let me give you the short version Mr. Bregman. My mother was from Chulak, she was chosen by Apophis to give birth to a child that would one day be the host for his new Queen. She saved a man that came through the Stargate and nursed him to health. They fell in love and I was conceived, Apophis found out about him and had him killed, my mother, pregnant with me escaped to Abydos where I was born. She died when I was fourteen and I was brought up the daughter of the Chief. Some time later, Colonel O'Neill came through the Stargate with a team, that included my husband, Dr. Daniel Jackson. With their help we defeated Ra and won our freedom. I returned with Colonel O'Neill, who adopted me, we later found out the man my father saved was his brother. As a member of SG-1, I fight to keep Earth safe from the Goa'uld. If we didn't, you wouldn't be sitting here today, you'd be dead or wishing to whatever God you believe in that you were." She picked up her briefcase and stood, the men did so quickly too. "If you'll excuse me Mr. President, I've had a long day and right now I don't feel very well."

Barrett nodded. "Major Davis will escort you back to the hotel, I'll have the orders for General Hammond brought to your hotel room in the morning. The jet will be ready to return you to Colorado Springs tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Mr. President." She walked out of the office along with the Major.

Emmet Bregman was astounded. He looked to the President. "I take it she's not too happy about this?"

"Don't let her good looks fool you Mr. Bregman, Cali O'Neill-Jackson is a valuable member of SG-1, the flag team of the SGC. She and her husband are responsible for helping take down a number of system lords, some single handedly. She is as deadly as she is beautiful." Barrette informed. "And she is not the only one who will be reluctant to talk to you."

Bregman sighed and frowned. "I guess I have my work cut out for me then, Mr. President."

"Yes Mr. Bregman you do."

**A week later:**

General Hammond sighed as Colonel Rundell, the Public Affairs Liaison for Cheyenne Mountain; left his office.

Dr. Cali O'Neill looked up from the notes she was making; she knew the General wasn't happy about this. She knew because she'd delivered the orders. "Do you want me to leave sir?"

"No, stay, Cali," he insisted and gestured to the folder and note pad she had. "Make sure…"

She smiled. "Unless he can read Abydonian sir, its just scribbles on a page," she informed lightly and went back to jotting down notes about what they'd been discussing.

There was a knock and Rundell entered with Emmet Bregman. "General Hammond, sir, this is Mr. Bregman," the Colonel introduced and handed the General a folder.

Emmet grinned excitedly, he hadn't expected to find the archaeologist in the office, but it didn't matter. "I'm very excited to be here, sir," he held out his hand, only to be ignored, he dropped it.

Hammond opened the folder, skimming it. "You may find that we're not all quite as giddy as you are about this project, Mr. Bregman."

The reporter heard Cali giggle quietly, frowning, ignoring that, to glance at what she was writing, not being able to make head or tail out of it. He addressed the General once more. "Giddy? Uh… I, well, I'm personally and professionally, uh, excited, I think I said '_excited_' to he here, General," he remarked. "I haven't been giddy since, well, you don't want to know about that."

"No," Hammond agreed bluntly.

"No," he repeated awkwardly.

"I just want to be clear as I can up front," the General began.

"Sure," the reporter interrupted.

"Your presence is highly unorthodox, and I will not le it threaten the security of any ongoing missions or the safety of my people," Hammond continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Well," Emmet remarked jocularly, smiling. I've already been frisked three times. We can make it a fourth time. You can do it personally, get to know each other better, General, if you want…" his voice faded as he realized he'd crossed the line. "I'm sorry."

"I consider it my responsibility to protect my peoples interests," Hammond said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"I understand that."

"And quiet frankly, I feel it's appropriate to warn you that no none around here wants to be part of your little reality show."

"Oh I see," Emmet was offended. "You know General, I think you're probably well aware that there were film cameras on the beaches of Normandy decades before 'Survivor' debuted on CBS. And personally, I think it's an outrageous oversight that the Stargate Program hasn't been chronicled up to this point."

The General saw Cali sit up straight in her chair, the disgust on her face as she put everything on his desk. He held up a hand, stopping her. "Mr. Bregman, the Stargate Program is Top Secret," he said calmly, trying to defuse the situation as quickly as he could. "Only a handful of people will see anything you shoot."

"So far, General, so far," the reporter corrected him. "Eventually, inevitably this program is going to be disclosed to the American people and the whole world, and I'd like to think that this little film we're doing here might in someway provide insight into what's really been going on here for the last six years."

Cali had heard enough, turning a little in her seat. "What's really been going on?"

He chuckled without humor, finding her remark, let alone her presence a concern. "You know what, Mrs. O'Neill-Jackson."

"That is Doctor O'Neill-Jackson." General Hammond almost snapped out.

Emmet stared at him, taken back. "What?"

"Mr. Bregman, you know as well as I do, her salutation is doctor, you will address her as Dr. O'Neill or Dr. O'Neill-Jackson. Just because she isn't military, don't disrespect her."

Swallowing hard, Emmet realized he'd over stepped the boundaries again, this wasn't a good start, not a good one at all. "I apologize Dr. O'Neill," he said sincerely. Then spoke to the General. "Sir, I respect what you're doing here. I can even respect that you want me out of here, but the President of the United States invited me to do this."

"You see that red phone?" Hammond asked him fed up. "You wouldn't be here if he hadn't."

"Well, then, I hope I can expect the full cooperation of you and your personnel."

"To the letter of these orders," Hammond agreed tapping the folder.

Emmet nodded. "To the letter. I see. I see. Thank you."

"You have high expectation to meet," the General concluded.

Seeing the meeting was over, Emmet left the office with a grim expression.

Rundell came to attention. "General." He acknowledged and then left.

Hammond sighed. "Damn it."

"Sir," Cali sat forward. "It'll be all right," she gave him a smile and gathered her things. "I'll have this written up for you."

He gave her a weary smile. "Thank you, Cali."

She nodded; she was becoming used to him addressing her by her given name. "Excuse me sir," she said and left his office, taking the stairs to level 28 she caught up with her father. "Dad."

Jack stopped. "Hey kiddo."

"We got an approval for Serenity base," she reported. "Colonel Ferretti has accepted the position and is getting his staff together, he wants to know if you have any recommendations." She reported as they walked together. "He also asked if Daniel and I had recommendations for a linguist, one who knows Goa'uld. He thought it might be a good idea if the Marines knew more then just swear words."

Jack chuckled. "I wonder who taught them those."

Cali smiled innocently. "I have no idea," she smirked. "Colonel Ferretti is coming to go over our ideas for Serenity tomorrow, he said I had to make sure your sorry ass was there too."

"Hey, there is nothing sorry about my ass," Jack gripped and saw Emmet Bregman and the film crew ahead with Colonel Rundell. "Crap."

Cali hurried to keep up with her dad as he walked a little quicker. She knew he didn't want to be apart of the documentary.

"Colonel O'Neill. Hi I'm…" Emmet stated.

Jack interrupted him, not breaking his stride, which meant the reporter had to nearly run to keep up. "I like vanilla over chocolate. My favorite color is par ado I think Tibet should be free and if I could have dinner with anyone in the world, it'd be Marry Steenburgen." He walked into the elevator with his daughter.

Emmet stopped quickly. "No-no, I'm just trying…" he held the elevator door open. "Marry Steenburgen?"

"I think she's hot." Jack remarked and heard his daughter chuckle.

"No, no. Look, I'm just trying to get a minute..."

Jack pressed the elevator door button again. "Look, I really don't have time at the moment."

"Can you…" the reporter kept the doors open. "No, no, I'm…"

"I've got a briefing to go to."

"I understand, I'm Emmet," he held out his hand to Jack, who coughed into his right hand and then went to shake his hand. Emmet pulled his hand back, laughing good-naturedly. Stumbling slightly as the doors started to close on him again, he pushed them back. "Now long, I'm not going to be able to get a perspective on this whole Stargate Program without you, Colonel. So when is a good time for you?"

"Any time's good," Jack informed. "Just, uh, send me a memo." He added and gave the reporter a shove backwards, letting the doors shut.

Cali couldn't help but laugh. "Memo?"

"Yeah," he saw the amused look on her face. "What?"

"You have a briefing?"

"Well, you're briefing me," he declared and she just chuckled.

**Sam's interview:**

Sam waited nervously as the Airman attacked the small microphone to the neck of her long sleeve black t-shirt.

Emmet Bregman aw it, indication to Wickenhouse. "Don't worry about it, he only looks unprofessional," he jeered and saw the weak smile she gave him. "You know Major, General Hammond warned me that people might be a little less than enthusiastic about this."

"Yeah, we did have a bad experience with a T.V. crew last year," she admitted and jumped a little as the airman attached the microphone power pack to her belt at her back.

"The _Prometheus_ incident," Emmet said without taking any notice of her discomfort. "I know that that Air Force insisted on their own crew for that reason."

"I think you might also be sensing reluctance from people around here to put themselves up on a pedestal," she said and frowned as Wickenhouse still fiddled with the microphone. "I mean we're just doing our jobs."

"Just a job?" Emmet exclaimed. "Well, I consider it my job to put you up on a pedestal 'cause this job looks to me to be nothing short of extraordinary. And for what I read of your file, the same can be said about you personally."

Sam blushed, embarrassed. "See, now I'm blushing."

"So you are. Then we should start, I'll look good on camera," he said moving to his seat off camera, sitting down. "All right, lets go guys." He looked to Sam. "Are you ready?"

She sat down and cleared her throat. "No."

Dale James held a light meter near her, checking the readings.

"What are you doing?" Emmet asked him. "We don't need a light meter, the woman is glowing, let's get rolling."

Chuckling Dale hurried back behind the camera. "We're rolling."

"Sound?"

"Rolling." Shep Wickenhouse announced.

"Okay," Emmet began. "Major Samantha Carter, U.S. Air Force, astrophysicist. Considered the foremost expert on the Stargate. You've explored territory that no one on Earth, in the history of Earth has ever seen, and you've fought an enemy that no one on Earth has ever, imagined," he paused as she squirmed uncomfortably in her seat at his praise, nodding. "Major Samantha Carter, meet the six and a half billion people of the planet Earth."

Sam stared at the camera and gulped, suddenly she found she wanted to be sick. "Hi."

Emmet just smiled. "Major, you've been involved with the Stargate Program for six, nearly seven years. You're a part of SG-1, the flag team, what is that like?"

"It's um, interesting, dangerous at times," she answered. "We've made first contact with a lot of humans and non humans on a lot of planets."

"What was your first trip through the Stargate like?"

"Cold," she answered, trying not to stare at the camera. "Um, it was over faster then I though, but it was cold coming out the other end."

"That first trip was to Abydos, correct?"

She nodded. "We went through to retrieve Dr. Jackson."

"Both Colonel O'Neill and Dr. O'Neill were on that first mission as well, correct?" Emmett asked her.

Sam nodded again. "Though, Cali, Dr. O'Neill hadn't received her doctorates at that time, she was only nineteen, but the fact Abydos was her home planet was reason enough to take her with us."

"What did you think of Dr. O'Neill, your first impressions?"

"Um, I thought she was young, a little too young, but I quickly came to realize she was a very capable and very intelligent and over the years she's proven herself countless times. She's a valuable member of SG-1 and I consider her a part of my family."

"Did you at any time, during those first few months feel you were over your head?"

"No," Sam answered quickly, feeling a little more relaxed. "God no, we knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I never felt like I was over my head. Not here or off world. Though you occasionally feel like you're got the world on your shoulders, or two worlds sometimes as the case may be." She gave him a nervous smile, wondering what else he was going to ask her.

**Daniel's interview:**

The documentary crew was set up on level 18, recording Emmet Bregman and Daniel as they walked down the corridor together.

"I don't think I've asked the following question before in my entire career," the reporter began. "But, what was it like to be… well, dead?"

Daniel bristled a little, walking with his hands in the pockets of his blue BDU's. "I wasn't exactly dead."

"Oh, you were – what was the word? You were, transcended?"

"Ascended." Daniel corrected.

"Ascended." Emmett repeated.

"Yeah. Well, actually, I did have the unfortunate experience of, um, dying, first. Uh, slowly and… and quite painfully, first, I might add."

Emmet opened his folder and looked at the file he had in there, not noticing Daniel was looking at it over his shoulder. It was his file. "Well, in your mission file, it says your human… I'm quoting here, your human body; '_transformed into energy. A bight white light rose above the hospital bed_.' Is that - "

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

"… accurate?" he finished and then asked. "So could you, Dr. Jackson, could you. I don't know…. Elaborate? I mean what – what did it feel like?"

"Well, I don't know," Daniel, said mumbling a little. "I - I really don't remember much after that." His beeper went off and he pulled it out, having a look, reading the message. "Will you excuse me?"

"Yeah," Emmet agreed.

Daniel shoved the beeper back and his pocket and took off down the hall running, leaving the startled reporter standing there. Emmet came out of it and gestured to the crew to follow as he starts running too. "Follow him. Come on, come on!" He ordered and they raced after Daniel, who was dashing down the corridors, the camera crew chasing him the whole time. "Move. Move! Move!" The reporter yelled and spotted the archaeologist in his office, gesturing for the crew to follow him in.

Daniel had forgotten about them, he pulled the fax out, reading it as he coughed slightly.

Before Emmet could get anywhere near him, Cali O'Neill dashed into the room. "Make a hole," she ordered and went over to her husband. "It came though?"

He nodded and held the fax so she could see it too.

"Doctor Jackson. Doctor O'Neill. What is it?"

"It's uh, the mask fragment we collected from P3X- "

"I'm sorry, could you slow down?" Emmet asked him.

Daniel took a breath and enunciated. "The mask fragment we collected from P3X-298."

"It was carbon-dated to match the pre-dynastic period of Egypt here on Earth," Cali continued, not breaking her husband's sentence as she read the fax too.

"And could, what does?" Emmet moved a little, gesturing to the camera crew. "Could you get a close shot of this?"

Daniel held the fax up, so the cameraman could see it:

INTERNAL FAX

Pages 1 of 1

To. Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Cali O'Neill

Fax # Local # 776

LABORATORY RESULTS

Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Cali O'Neill

After extensive carbon testing of the main fragment that was collected from planet P3X-298, we find that it is to be dated to match the pre-dynastic period of Egypt on Earth. Official results to be sent to your laboratory…

The rest was covered by Daniel's hand, but Dale James got what he could of it.

"What is the, uh … what is the significance of that?" Emmet asked the two archaeologists.

Daniel stared at him innocently, as his wife took the fax. "It's fascinating."

He couldn't believe this. "It's fasc… Okay," he looked to the crew. "Back up. Back up." He ordered and then looked back to Daniel and Cali, who stood there looking relaxed. "Uh, that's it? It's fascinating? Then why were we running?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to see if you'd chase me." Daniel admitted and Cali didn't contain her smirk, as he stood there with a deadpan look on his face, before they ignored him and went back to reading the fax, talking between themselves in Abydonian.

Emmet waved the crew off in annoyance, shaking his head. "Okay. Turn it off. Turn it off. Get that mike away from me. Turn it off!"

**Cali's interview:**

Cali was perched on the edge of her desk watching as the documentary crew fiddled around, her husband's interview was still fresh in her mind, they'd laughed like anything after they'd gotten home and he told her the full story. Now it was her turn, she promised not to touch the fax machine and her husband would not come running unless it was a full-blown emergency.

She ignored them and got up, wondering over to the other side of the office, to where their lab was set up. She found the small sphere SG-15 had brought back for her to look over; it had ancient writing on it. She held it in her hand, letting it rest on her palm. It looked like a pain black sphere; the inscription had been translated as a puzzle of the mind. _Surface is possibly black marble_, she thought to herself. _Lets see what you do_. She closed her eyes and relaxed, concentrating on the sphere. If it contained ancient technology, it would react to the ancient gene in her body.

Emmet had been watching her, he tapped Dale James on the shoulder and gestured for him to turn around, and the Sergeant did and started filming. The sphere in Cali's hand started to hover above her palm and started to spin.

She opened her eyes. _Interesting_, she thought and started to make some notes, the sphere remained hovering in the air spinning as she totally forgot about Emmet and the crew. She watched it spin for a moment, before she arched an eyebrow and held out her hand again and it flew over to it. She chuckled, realizing what she had.

"How are you doing that?" Emmet asked finally.

The sphere dropped into hand and she straightened. "It's a toy, Mr. Bregman, it's supposed to do that."

"A toy?"

"A toy," she remarked and put it back on the table, seeing the camera was already on. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes," he saw she wasn't going to comment any further. "Um all right," he opened his folder and glanced at the file he had on her. "Dr. Cali O'Neill, you and your husband are head of the Archaeology and Cultural department here at the SGC." He saw her nod and continued. "You completed three masters degrees and then went on to get your doctorates, while working here?"

She nodded. "That's right."

"Your only what twenty-five, nearly twenty-six," he found that incredible. "That's pretty amazing."

Cali shrugged. "I have a photographic memory and an IQ around 150."

He was taken back. "Well, um, you also speak 23 languages."

"Twenty-three Earth languages," she corrected. "And about five, six, alien languages fluently, a couple enough to get by."

Emmet was impressed. "You're an alien yourself."

She nodded, not finding that unusual. "I'm from Abydos."

"You were brought to Earth by Colonel O'Neill, who adopted you," he saw her nod again. "Could you even speak English when you arrived?"

"Um, only a few words, Dr. Langford and her staff taught me English and what I'd need to know. They wanted to make sure I would be all right once I went home with dad." Cali revealed.

"Dad is Colonel O'Neill, correct?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Yes, he adopted me."

"You've also had the experience of ascending," Emmet pointed out.

Cali nodded. "I had to, um, die first," she admitted. "Rather painfully."

"What was that like, Dr. Jackson said he doesn't have any memories of what happened to him?"

"Um, it was painful, I was poisoned and my body was slowly shutting down," she hesitated; she really didn't want to remember it. "Then I felt the pain bleed away and I felt at peace."

"And after that?" Emmet pushed.

"Um, standing naked in the Gate room, very cold," she lied, chewing her bottom lip. She saw Wickenhouse grin at the comment, blushing. "Luckily dad had ordered the room sealed and the blast doors closed and Daniel was willing to give up his shirt."

"So you don't remember being ascended?"

"I, um remember feeling like I really needed to do something important and the need to go home," she added. "Other then that, no."

Emmet decided to move on. "You have two sons, Chris and Caleb."

Cali agreed. "Chris is adopted and Caleb is our natural son."

"How do they handle you being a part of all this?"

"They, um, know about the Stargate and what it does."

"How is that possible?"

"That's classified, Mr. Bregman," she informed and before any more could be said, the phone started ringing. "Excuse me." She walked over to the desk and answered it. "O'Neill…. I'll be right there sir… No it's no problem, General." She hung up and turned. "This is over." She told them bluntly. "Out, please."

Emmet didn't move. "Perhaps we could wait for Dr. Jackson," he suggested, then saw the look on the young woman's face. "Maybe not. Thank you, Dr. O'Neill." He turned to James. "Turn it off."

Colonel Rundell ushered them out as fast as he could.

Cali sighed and rubbed her temples, waiting until they'd all gone before leaving herself, shutting the door to the office. She hurried to the elevator and went in, pressing the button for level 27. Leaning against the wall as the elevator moved, when it stopped again and the doors opened, she hurried out and went straight to the briefing room. Hearing voices as she approached, she smiled and walked in. "Colonel Ferretti."

Colonel Lou Ferretti grinned. "Hey kiddo," he greeted.

She hurried over and gave him a hug. "Hi Lou."

He held her close, knowing she was a little frazzled. "You okay, Cal."

"Yeah, I just had my interview," she stepped back.

Daniel came over to her. "Don't let it get to you."

She nodded. "I'm trying."

Lou could see it was time to lighten the mood. "I see your dad managed to dragged his sorry ass here for this."

Cali chuckled and Jack frowned, protesting. "Lets leave my sorry ass out of this."

"Especially when it's not so sorry," a feminine voice remarked, and Andrea Gibson came up the stairs.

Jack grinned at the psychologist. "Thank you, doc."

"You're welcome sir," she mused coming further into the room. She held out her hand to Ferretti. "Dr. Andrea Gibson, I'm going to be reviewing your staff and yourself, sir. To make sure you're all mentally fit."

"Well, doc, I'm happy to put myself in your hands," Lou flirted.

Cali groaned and rolled her eyes, as everyone else chuckled.

**Dr. Andrea Gibson's interview:**

Emmet Bregman waited while his crew set up, making notes, they'd gotten shoved out of the control room while doing another interview with Major Carter because an SG team was departing. At least they couldn't be kicked out of the psychologist's office or he hoped not.

Andrea for her part, sat behind her desk and waited, studying all of them and what they were doing. She'd gotten the low down from Sam, Daniel and Cali about their interviews and how the Colonel was carefully avoiding his all together. Teal'c was yet to do his, and knowing the Jaffa, it would be an interesting interview. She had a feeling they weren't going to get match out of him.

Emmet cleared his throat. "We're ready doctor."

She smiled. "Go a head Mr. Bregman."

"Rolling." Dale informed.

The reporter started. "Dr. Andrea Gibson, you're the resident psychologist for the SGC and from your file I see you're also a qualified aviator."

"Yes," she nodded. "I don't fly in combat any more, but I keep my hours up."

"So what is it like being the psychologist for the SGC, more specific SG-1?"

"It's a challenge," she admitted. "No team is the same and they handle things a little differently."

"You've been, um, off world, is that correct?" Emmet asked her.

"Yes, I've had the chance."

"What does a psychologist do on another planet?"

"I evaluated teams, how they react under stress. I also advise and counsel humans on other planets who have asked for our help." Andrea said calmly.

Emmet glanced at his notes and her file. "You recently went to the planet Langara and counseled a Dr. Jonas Quinn and his assistant."

Andrea nodded. "Dr. Quinn is a former member of SG-1."

"So you know Dr. Quinn well," he retorted.

She smiled, not taking the bait. "As I said, Dr. Quinn is a former member of SG-1, he returned to his planet to sit on their ruling council."

"Do you counsel members of SG-1 on a regular bases?"

"Mr. Bregman I can't discuss my patients with you."

"But you do counsel them?" He pushed.

"Mr. Bregman, I've counseled every team, either as a team or individually. That's why I'm here," Andrea stated.

He nodded, giving her a fake smile. "Do you socialize outside of work with certain team members."

"What time I have, I spend with my daughter." Andrea told him a little fed up; she glanced at her watch. "I'm sorry Mr. Bregman, you're going to have to leave. I have a patient due."

He nodded again, seeing this was non-negotiable. "Thank you doctor," he turned to Dale James and signed for him to turn the camera off.

**Daniel's interview (2):**

Daniel was bored and a little distracted; he should have been in the briefing room with Cali, going over the candidates for Serenity's linguist. Instead the documentary crew was interviewing him again.

Finally Emmet Bregman was given the go ahead to begin. "Great, um, Dr. Jackson… I'm just gonna…Your memory was erased when you returned to let's – I'm quoting here: '_human form_'. That sounds completely idiotic," he remarked and addressed Rundell. "Could you remind me? Make a note. I have to re-ask that question," he asked and then turned back to Daniel as the Air Force office made the note. "Just, sorry, could, you, you know? What could you tell us about all of that?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows at the stupidity of the question. "Not much."

Emmet signed, becoming annoyed. "Okay, well, can you tell us a little bit about what things were like before that?"

"Oh, well thankfully, I have most of those memories back," Daniel remarked. "There are still a few… holes." He glanced away lost in though.

"Okay," Emmet read form his notes. " 'The Pharaohs of the Fourth Dynasty did not build the pyramids'."

"No, no, they didn't," Daniel, responded quickly with conviction. "They're actually landing pads for Goa'uld motherships."

"No, I'm quoting from a speech that you made before you were introduced to the Stargate," Emmet informed. "Now, I presume that at the time, you knew nothing about landing platforms or motherships, right?"

"Right. No." Daniel agreed puzzled.

"Until you were introduced to Catherine Langford…."

"Right."

"And she's the one who introduced you to the Stargate program…"

"Right." Daniel repeated.

"So why?"

"Why what?" He asked back confused.

Emmet sighed in frustration. "Um, why did she do that?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask her," Daniel said calmly.

"Okay, fine," Emmet, said after a pause. "Maybe I'll ask her. Is she transcended or ascended, or something like that?"

"No, uh, retired actually, but, uh, you never know," he teased, grinning and then noted the camera was still on, and looked down, studying is desk.

Clearing his throat, the reporter continued. "Let's move on, shell we," he suggested and saw Daniel look up and nod. He checked his notes again and then asked. "You and Dr. O'Neill were married on Abydos."

"Yes, by Kasuf, her Abydonian adopted father." Daniel clarified.

He looked at his notes again. "And you were also married to her adopted sister, Sha're?"

"Yes."

Emmet was a little confused. "Who was also Dr. O'Neill's life partner," he looked confused. "What is a life partner?"

"On Abydos the term can be related to a person who looks after another person, like a father or mother," Daniel explained. "Or as it was with Sha're and Cali, two people who have an emotion and physical bond."

The reporter stared at him shocked. "You're saying they were lovers?"

Daniel nodded quickly. "Fascinating isn't it, by Abydonian law, a woman was aloud to take a husband, even while having a life partner, after her marriage was consummated, then her husband and life partner consummate their relationship, which is followed by the three of them consummate their relationship, binding the three of them together."

"And this is what happened?"

"Um, no. Sha're and Cali were already together on Abydos. I married Sha're and Cali returned to Earth with Colonel O'Neill. A year or so later, Sha're was taken by the Goa'uld and I returned to Earth." Daniel explained, not daunted by it at all. "Cali and I realized we had a bond and eventually I became her life partner too. Then when Sha're died, Cali automatically became my wife by Abydonian law. We went through the ceremony as a matter of respect for Sha're."

Emmet sat there with his mouth hanging open. "So your marriage is not legal on Earth?"

"Um no, but as far as we're concerned, we're married," Daniel said casually, he was enjoying this. Grinning, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

**Teal'c interview:**

The monitor showed Teal'c sitting patiently waiting for Emmet Bergman to begin, the reporter seemed nervous.

"So, I'm just reading your file here," he started. It's fascinating. I suppose I should as you immediately here. You – you're an alien." He didn't get any kind of response from the Jaffa. "I mean, well, not to you. But to us you would be… Not that it's unusual around here, after all Colonel O'Neill's daughter is an alien…. Anyway, uh, you were the highest ranking officer, uh, in the service of one of our alien enemies, and your turned against them." Teal'c didn't respond or even more. Which confused the reporter a little. "Why did you turn against them… wh- when you did?"

When he didn't get a response, Emmet sighed and glanced back to Rundell, who was standing behind him. The Colonel shrugged, his crew was just as mystified. He looked back and tried again. "I mean, could – sorry, why are you sitting there if you don't intend to answer any of my questions?"

"Because I was requested to by General Hammond." Teal'c informed.

"I see. And he didn't happen to mention to you that part of the interview process involved actually saying something?"

"No."

Emmett squirmed in his seat in frustration. "Okay, um, all right. Let's try this," he said, shifting tactics. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. You must have a tremendous amount of respect for him." He didn't get a response. "Or maybe you don't," he muttered. "Let me rephrase. Uh, Colonel Jack O'Neill is, uh, your immediate superior… okay, maybe not in terms of species… He's your commanding officer."

"Indeed." Teal'c said bluntly.

"Good! Okay! Good, good. Uh terrific, let's move forward. And is there anything that you can tell us about him?" Emmet asked excited that he'd made a break through.

"If you wish to learn of Colonel O'Neill, perhaps you should interview Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c suggested.

"Okay. Thanks. That's a good idea. Thank you very much," Emmet said flatly, being a little sarcastic. "I want to ask you just let me as you…" he realized Teal'c had stood and was walking away. "Where are you going?"

Teal'c didn't answer, he just walked out of his quarters and kept going.

"Okay, I guess we're done," Emmet declared. "Let's get out of here."

"Apparently Bregman got the whole exchange on tape," Cali told her husband as they sorted through various items, pre-packing their backpacks. Supplies, both medical and survival were scattered across their worktable.

"The whole limp dick, son of a bitch, comment?" Daniel asked her, continuing with what he was doing.

"The whole thing," she mused. "Lou told me, he and dad went back to this place last night and after a few beers he blurted the lot out."

"And we missed it," he jeered.

"Maybe we can convince Sergeant James to give us a copy," she said with a grin as she repacked her medical supplies.

Emmet Bregman over heard the comment as he came to their office. He stood in the doorway. "Uh, Doctor Jackson. Doctor O'Neill? Hi."

Both looked, pausing for a moment. "Hey, how's it going?" Daniel asked him as they returned to what they were doing.

He came further into the room, taking notice of what they were doing. "So, you're packing? You're going on a mission off – I'm sorry, I forgot the expression."

"Off world?" Cali offered not stopping what she was doing.

"Off world? Is that it?" He asked innocently. "So you're going?"

"Nope," Daniel told him. "No. Just going through our parks, replacing what needs replacing, making sure everything is there."

Emmet pointed to Daniel's camcorder. "That's the camera you use, though right?"

Daniel saw his wife roll her eyes. "Yeah."

The reporter picked it up. "I've seen hours and hours of footage you and your wife have filmed. Hours of it. Inscriptions and ruins and… artifacts."

Daniel grinned. "Cool huh?" he took the camera back when it was handed to him, putting it in his pack.

"Uh, I wonder. Uh, if you get the opportunity, um, maybe you could point your camera at some action, you know, just for a change. Okay?" Emmet suggested.

Both Cali and Daniel frowned at him. "See, that's the thing, when there's action, we're too busy to be pointing a camera," he declared bluntly.

"You know we're more interested in running, shooting, translating what the bad guys are saying, that kind of thing," Cali added dryly.

Emmet walked backwards towards the door. "It's just that, you know… for me, I mean, I've heard a lot about these amazing events. Unfortunately, my medium is visual. I can't tell the real story unless I have pictures. I'm not suggesting you put anybody in danger, not yourselves… but, you know, if the opportunity arises, just, you know, take a second and just point your lens at something, you know, that moves."

Daniel glanced at his watch, then back to Emmet. "Right. We're not really scheduled to go on a mission off world for another couple of days…" he shrugged a false apology.

"No, no, no. If it's there - shoot it."

"Right," Cali said with a false smile on her lips.

"Just not the inscriptions all the time," Emmet suggested. "Just some action would be good. Action."

They both watched him move out of their office, making an absurd running action with his body before backing completely out of sight.

Daniel shook his head in annoyance, shoving things a little forcefully into his pack. "Just some action would be good," he said sarcastically. "Like we don't have anything better to do."

"It's a little hard to hold a camcorder along with a P-90 or a berretta," Cali remarked. "Maybe he'd like it if I taped the dam camcorder onto dad's P-90, maybe seeing one of being shot will help him realize what we're up against…." She stopped packing and shook her head.

Daniel slipped his arms around her, drawing her into his arms. "Don't Cali, he annoys the hell out of me too, but you can't let him get to you."

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "At least Ferretti and his team escaped them."

"Yeah," he kissed the top of her head, pulling back when the phone rang. He went over and answered it. "Jackson… Hey Sam… no, no problem, we'll be right there," he said and hung up after her acknowledgement. "Sam wants one of us or both of us to translate something for her."

"One or both or us?" Cali chuckled dryly. "Is that a code for together we are strong?"

"I think so, come on," he urged and guided her out of their office.

They took the elevator one level down to level 19, walking into Sam's lab, they found her working on what was left of the device SG-13 had sent back.

"Hey." Daniel greeted.

"Hey. One second," she told them.

"You, uh, you wanted us to translate something?" Cali stated as they joined her at the worktable.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get the interface connection more stable," she declared as she worked. "SG-13 really kicked the crap out of this thing. Its system log seems to be isolated on a separate crystal from the memory control." She kept working. "How's things?"

"Well Bregman had the nerve to suggest that all that archive video footage Daniel and I gave him was boring." Cali announced, she lent over and reattached two wires, seeing Sam frown at her and then look sympathetic.

"What really bugs me," Daniel retorted. "Is the only reason he's here is because this President is on his way out and he knows it, right? He just doesn't want to look bad if and when the Stargate program ever goes public. None of this is about truth, it's all about political posturing."

"Man, he really grilled me on that." Sam remarked.

"Oh what? Whether the Stargate program should go public?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say?" Cali asked her.

"I babbled incoherently," the Major admitted.

"I mean could you ever imagine if it ever did?" Daniel added.

"I try not to think about it," she remarked and suddenly data written in Goa'uld started pouring down the set up monitor. Sam adjusted the pattern so it was readable. "There."

Both Daniel and Cali took a look. "It's mostly just technical stuff." Cali told her.

"Anything jump out at you?"

Daniel pointed to the screen. "Well, here's where it encountered SG-13… uh oh."

"What. What, uh oh?" Sam asked quickly.

"Well, after it engaged shields and weapons, it activated a long range communicator," he answered worriedly.

"We need to get this information to General Hammond." Cali added. "SG3 and 13 could be in danger really fast."

Sam nodded just as concerned. "Yeah, lets do it," she agreed and the three of them hurried out of the lab.

**Dr. Janet Fraiser's interview:**

Emmet felt this interview was going better then the others, at least for now. He was in the infirmary interviewing Dr. Fraiser, they were actually set up in the medical bay, and behind the seated doctor nurses were treating Sergeant Siler. But Emmet's attention was on the doctor.

Janet went through her recorders, ignoring the fact the camera was on. "Okay, three gunshot wounds. Four staff weapon burns. Sever hypothermia." She looked suspiciously at Bregman. "I'm quiet surprised he's actually authorized me to discuss all this. It's just…" She shrugged and continued. "Nanite technology artificially aged him…" She put down another file. "He had his shoulder punctured by an alien time capsule device. Um, three knee operations." She put that folder aside, seeing what the next one was; she quickly put that one down too. "Oh, that's the whole Hathor incident which he's asked me never to discuss." She picked up another file. "And, oh, this was a good one. Last year he was exposed to an Ancient incurable disease."

"Obviously not incurable, right? Or?"

"Well, fortunately, there was a Tok'ra symbiote in need of a temporary host at the time. It managed to do the trick."

Emmet shook his head slowly. "I don't understand a word you just said, but it sounds amazing that Colonel O'Neill is alive."

Janet grinned. "Yeah, you know, I never know what's next. You just try and keep your head on straight. Then again, we also set a lot of broken bones and prescribe a tone of antibiotics, so…"

"Still it sometimes must be overwhelming right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. It's funny. You know you think all the training, everything we know about medicine; really it amounts to very little. I mean, often I'm faced with situations that there's really nothing I can do."

"Is there an upside?"

"Are you kidding me?" Janet said surprise. "I think the reason we all manage to persevere is because we feel that we're on the brink of understanding so much more. And not just about medicine, but about who we are. You know, where we came from, what the future has in store, how we fit into the grand scheme of things."

Sergeant Harriman's voice came over the intercom: "_Unscheduled off world activation. Repeat. Unscheduled off world activation._"

Janet and the film crew looked up, listening to the announcement as the klaxons blared.

Emmet gestured upwards with his finger. "That… unscheduled off… we're head that before. It that an unusual thing?"

"No. It happens from time to time," Janet, answered him unfazed by it.

"And what- what does it mean?"

She shook her head blankly. "Your guess is as good as mine"

He chuckled and scratched his head before glancing to Wickenhouse. "You got that announcement in the clear?"

"Yeah, we're good," the Airman, reported.

"Okay, good," he looked back to Janet. "Thank you, Doctor Fraiser." He looked back to his crew. "You know what, guys, why don't you go roll some cutaways and get some sound bites over there." He gestured over to where the medical staff was treating Siler and other patients on the other side of the room.

Janet was a little confused. "So this…" she made a cutting motion across her neck.

"Yeah, we're good," Emmet, said with a smile. "Thank you. Appreciate it."

James and Wickenhouse were moving their equipment as Janet stood and gathered her pile of folders together.

"Anything you can, okay? Okay?" Emmet was saying to his crew. Only to get accidentally smacked on the head with the boom microphone by Wickenhouse as the airman moved away from him.

"Sorry…" the airman said half-heartedly.

"Owe, owe. What. What?" Emmet stuttered through the apology. "Yes, I know you're… I'm glad the Pentagon sent you. Just go away." He ordered and maneuvered the airman away with a touch of force, not seeing the amused look on Janet's face. He turned to her. "Um, listen. I was wondering. So it seems like the uh, the unpredictable happens around here a lot?"

Janet chuckled at that. "Yes, pretty much."

"Yeah, yeah. Um, and you're not going to be needed for this thing?"

"Well, if I am, they know where to find me."

Neither noticed the camera filming what they were doing.

"I was just asking because I was thinking of getting something to eat in the cafeteria, which I'm not even sure where…"

Janet pointed the direction. "It's that way."

"And I was just wondering…"

"If I would like to join you?" She asked finishing his though.

He smiled. "Yeah."

Janet nodded. "Okay. Yeah."

Emmet noticed out of the corner of his eye he and Janet were being filmed. He turned to the cameraman. "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Janet turned, startled, she hadn't even noticed what had been going on.

"I'm just white balancing." Dale James said lamely.

Emmet waved him away. "Well, go balance the white somewhere else, okay. Some where else!"

Janet gave him an understanding smile and indicated to her folders. "I'm going to dump these first, okay!"

"Okay, yeah," he agreed.

"Great," she agreed and headed to her office, leaving the folders she returned and they walked to the elevator together. "So did you really get Colonel O'Neill's permission to go through his medical history, or did you just want to find out more about him?" She asked.

"If I tell the truth, will you think less of me?"

She chuckled. "The Colonel is a private man and he's very protective of his team."

"Don't get me wrong, Doctor, but I get the impression none of his team really wanted to talk to me," he admitted as they stepped into the elevator and Janet chose the leave. "I mean, except maybe for Major Carter, but both Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill seemed reluctant to say the least and Teal'c, I barely got a dozen words out of him."

Janet laughed softly. "Teal'c is quiet, he doesn't need words to make an impression," she revealed. "As for Cali and Daniel, they've been through a lot and seen more then they should have." The elevator stopped and they walked out. "You've got to understand, they've not only faced death; they've died, ascended and then descended. But it's more then that, they have a unique outlook on life and they see things in a way that constantly amazes us all. It started out as an innocent look at what was out there and turned into a survival instinct. If Cali was to go to the Colonel and say Daniel was in trouble, then Daniel is in trouble and visa versa. If the Colonel says it to General Hammond, then we believe him."

"Is he like that with Major Carter and Teal'c?"

She nodded. "Yes and no, you've got to understand. Major Carter and Teal'c are soldiers, they analyses a situation differently to say the way Cali and Daniel do."

They walked into the commissary. "Its sounds complicated." Emmet declared.

"Well that's life here at the SCG." Janet remarked.

Jack ushered his team down the corridor towards the Gate room, the mission SG-13 had taken to P3X-666 had gone to hell, one of their team was down and the others were holding off Jaffa. To Jack it sound like an ambush, but there was nothing else they could do. SG5 and 7, as well as Dr. Fraiser and her team were coming with them.

They ignored Colonel Rundell pushing the documentary crew out of the way as they approached.

"It's all because I wanted an aerial survey," Daniel said annoyed with himself as he fiddled with his bandana.

"It took me too long to figure out the probe sent a transmission." Sam said just as annoyed with herself.

"None of that matters now." Jack told them calmly, seeing the expression on Cali and Teal'c's faces, they knew as well as Daniel and Sam, that what they were walking into wasn't going to be good.

SG-5 caught up with them and they hurried past the stunned documentary crew towards the Gate room, leaving them standing there in shock.

A few minutes later Emmet arrived, getting told what was going on, he saw Janet Fraiser, her team and SG-7 running past, trying to get the doctors attention, only to be given the brush off and having Rundell keeping them from going any where near the Gate room.

"This is big." Dale James said quietly.

Emmet had to agree. It was and they were being left out of it.

**P3X-666**

Bosworth stayed at his friend's side protecting him. "You're gonna be all right Simon," he told him. "Hang in there, all right buddy? You'll be home before you know it." Hearing explosions in the distance, he looked up to see two women and a man running towards them, he knew who they were. "Over here! Man down over here!" H was relieved they'd made it. "Right here. There's a lot of blood coming from underneath him," he explained to Dr. Fraiser. Then looked to the two members of SG-1. "I'll cover you up on this ridge!" He informed and moved to do so.

Janet and Cali shrugged out of their packs, as did Daniel.

Janet lent close to Airman Simon Wells. "I'm Doctor Fraiser. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Simon said, his voice laced with pain. "It hurts so bad. I can't move, I can't feel my legs. I think it went right through me."

"What's your name?" Daniel asked him, holding the pressure bandage over the wound.

"I'm Senior Airman Well. Simon Wells. Am I going to die?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Janet said sternly and glanced at both Cali and Daniel "Okay, we need to roll him over and stop the bleeding. Okay?" She then spoke the Airman. "Simon, you hang in there." She heard him grunt in pain. "Okay, easy. All right, on three. One. Two. Three."

Cali and Daniel turned him over as Janet steadied his neck, Simon screamed in agony anyway. As Daniel made him comfortable, Janet checked the wound.

Daniel made eye contact with Simon. "I'm Daniel Jackson, that's Cali O'Neill," he said in a soothing, calm manner.

"I know," Simon gasped painfully. "I know, SG-1"

"Okay, you're gonna be fine." Daniel wanted to keep him talking so he ignored what Janet and Cali were doing.

"That son of a bitch! He came out of nowhere! He shot me in the back."

"Just talk about something else right now, Simon," Daniel suggested. "Uh, what's going on at home right now?"

"Uh, my…wife… is pregnant."

"Yeah, that your, that your first?" Daniel asked and saw the Airman nod. "Congratulations."

Simon winced then let an anguish cry as Janet probed his wound. "That's good, at least you felt that," she said determined.

They heard an airman's voice over the radio. "_Colonel O'Neill, our position is being compromised! Were not going to be able to hold the Gate for long_!"

"_It doesn't matter. We're not gonna be able to hold this position for long_!" Came Jack's reply.

Janet keyed open her radio. "Colonel, I'm going to need more time to stabilize this patient. He can't be moved yet!"

"Go without me! Leave me!"

"Nobody is going anywhere." Cali told him and concentrated on what Janet wanted her to do.

"I can't believe I'm not gonna see my son." Simon said disheartened.

"Okay. Just stay focused. Stay focused," Daniel told him. "You, you, you know it's a boy you're gonna have, right?"

Simon nodded briefly, but his words were forceful and full of pain. "Tell me the truth. I'm not gonna make it right?"

Cali had finished putting an IV in and held the bag of saline up right. She grabbed Simon's hand with her other bloody gloved hand. "You're gonna be fine."

He looked from her to Daniel. "Doctor Jackson? Please, please, please, just let me, just tell my wife," he was becoming agitated with pain. "Let me tell my wife that I love her."

Daniel saw the concerned look on Janet's face. "Okay, okay," he said calmly and fumbled through his pack.

Cali squeezed Simon's hand as he tried to stifle his painful cries. "It's okay, Simon. Breath."

Daniel got the camera ready, and started recording. "Okay, you can tell her yourself."

Simon didn't care he was crying, it hurt so much. "I'm so sorry about this. Ah! I love you so much… God, I, I just, I just wanted." He screamed in agony, spasms raked his body. "Oh God! God! Shut it off! Shut it off! I don't want her to see me die. Please! God!"

Cali lent over, getting into the camera shot, distracting Simon while Janet worked. "Simon. Simon! Look at me. You are not going to die, okay?" She sat back a little.

Janet put her hand on Simon's head and brushed his hair back. "You listen to her Simon. I did not come all the way out here for nothing. Now, I've steamed the bleeding. We're going to get you on a stretcher," she explained to him. "We're going to get you home with your family in no time, okay? Now you hang in there, Airman!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Cali released Simon's hand and moved back a little to grab the stretcher as she did she heard a staff blast and then the thump of a body hitting the ground.

"Oh God, what was that? Is she hit?" Simon asked anxiously.

Cali swung back round, seeing Janet she thrust the saline bag into her husbands hands as automatic weapons fire sounded and she moved to help Janet, smoke curled up from her chest, her eyes were wide open as she lay there unmoving.

"I got him!" Bosworth announced coming down to them.

Daniel didn't care, he didn't even acknowledge the fact he was still video taping the whole thing. "Janet!"

"You're clear, Doctor Jackson! Sorry, but…" The Airman's voice faded out, as he saw what had happened.

Cali ignored the both of them, her attention on Janet; she had to save her. "I need help here!"

"Is she okay?" Simon asked her.

"Daniel! I need Help!" She screamed out her husband, she was losing her friend.

He shook himself out of it, dropping the still running camera, he keyed open his radio, while managing to rest the saline bag on his shoulder. Yelling frantically into the radio. "Sierra Gulf niner, Doctor Fraiser's been hit. Position… ah! We need help! We need a medic!"

**Twenty-four hours later:**

As she walked, Sam realized she didn't exactly have any idea where she was going, she just knew she had to get out. The investigation Woolsey was running had shaken her and the rest of them, as much as what had happened. So she just walked out of her lab and gotten into the elevator, choosing any level and gone along for the ride. And now she was there on level 21, walking towards the private room where Colonel O'Neill was. He'd been luckily, where Janet. Where Janet hadn't been, she'd died. Daniel, who had been trying to calm the Airman down while Janet had been treating him with Cali's help, had captured the whole thing on film. Airman Wells had thought he was going to die and wanted his wife to know he loved her. But Janet had died, even though Cali had fought hard to keep her alive.

Standing in front of the private room, Sam took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in, seeing the Colonel was up, wincing as he pulled his shirt on over his head, bandagers around his abdomen. "Sir, I heard you were up and around."

"Yeah," Jack answered solemnly. "Still a little tender but they said I could go home."

"You're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did, that new vest works quiet well," she said trying hard to hold it together.

"Didn't help Fraiser much," he retorted.

"No," she said silently.

"How's Cassie?"

"She's a strong kid, she survives you know and Chris hasn't let her out of his site since she was told." Sam answered.

"Yeah, I thought he might stick with her, she was great with him when Cali was injured last," Jack said feeling awkward. "You speaking at the memorial?"

Sam nodded, she was going to lose it, she knew that, but she had to say what she needed to say. "Sir, I just want to say… when you were laying there, I… I'm really glad you're okay."

Jack knew she was losing it, god he felt the same way. "Come here," he said gently and drew her into his arms, letting her cry. He was going to be strong for them, he could grieve for Janet on his own, when it was all over, then and only then he would grieve, but now he had to be strong for his team.

"I'm sorry sir," Sam sobbed, but didn't let him go.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Carter," he said tenderly. "Nothing at all." And continued to hold her for as long as she needed it.

Daniel and Cali were also on level 21; they walked into the medical ward, the staff with various patients as they went over to Airmen Simon Wells, the young man Janet had died saving. Cali glanced at his vitals.

He opened his eyes and acknowledged them. "Doctor Jackson, Doctor O'Neill."

"Hey, please, Daniel and Cali," Daniel insisted, giving him warm smile.

"We hear you're going to make a full recovery," Cali said gently.

"That's what they say," he agreed.

"You, uh, you talk to your wife?" Daniel asked him.

"Yeah."

"Everything okay?" He asked and heard the 'yeah' answer he was given. He pushed on; Janet Fraiser's death was hard on everyone. "We never asked you when she was due."

"A couple of weeks," Simon answered, brightening a little. "They say I should be out of here by then."

"That's great," Cali said, trying to say upbeat.

"Yeah."

"We, we just, uh, we wanted to see how you were doing, so um…" she stumbled through the sentence, feeling awkward. Daniel tugged at her hand and they started to leave.

"She's dead because of me," Simon said bluntly, stopping them, his cheerfulness gone.

"No." Daniel said sternly as they turned back. "No, she's dead because a Jaffa shot her. She was doing her job. The same way you were doing yours when a Jaffa shot you."

"I can't make it feel right," the young airman stated.

"It wasn't right, Simon," Cali declared shaking her head. "Nothing about it was right."

"But it also wasn't your fault," Daniel insisted. "You can't blame yourself, Simon."

He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut.

Cali tugged at her husband's hand and they left the ward, this wasn't something any of them were going to get over in a hurry.

In the corridor, Daniel pulled her into his arms. "It's wasn't your fault, either," he whispered. "You did all you could."

She gripped the back of his shirt and the damn broke; she couldn't stop the tears that came. "She shouldn't have died, Daniel."

"I know," he said softly, rubbing her back. "I know."

They were still standing there when Jack and Sam came along. "Hey you two," he said lightly.

"Hey Jack, Sam," Daniel acknowledged them.

Jack put a hand on his daughters shoulder. "You okay?"

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "No, but I'm going to be."

He squeezed her arm. "Yes you will," he agreed. "Come on, we're going to grab Teal'c and then were going to go and spend some time with Cassie."

"It's a good idea, sir." Sam agreed.

"She's at our place," Daniel told them. "She hasn't been home since General Hammond told her."

"We said she could stay as long as she liked," Cali added and they started towards the elevator.

"Good idea, kiddo." Jack said.

They got Teal'c, they changed and they went to Daniel and Cali's. Cassie hugged them all and cried. She laughed at the stories they told her as they remembered her adopted mother. Sitting on the floor of the living room, empty pizza boxes, beer bottles, and juice boxers and diet Pepsi tins; Caleb asleep, half curled up on his father's lab. They laughed and they mourned. Jon arrived over and joined in, needing to be apart of it. He didn't remember a lot about Janet, but he remembered she'd been there when he'd first woken up not being able to remember everything and she'd assured him everything was all right. And he wanted to be there for Cassie.

In the morning before Daniel and Cali left for the base, they'd peeked into Chris' room and found the three of them curled up asleep, still fully clothed, Chris and Jon laying either side of Cassie. They'd left them that way, Caleb promising not to wake them up, the little boy had been solemn since he woke up, he lingered as he hugged his parent's goodbye, not wanting them to leave. Silvia finally had to take the little boy from them, letting them leave.

At the base, they changed and headed to level 21, going to Andrea's office.

She gave both of them a hug. "How is Cassie?"

"She's taking it hard, but she's going to be all right," Daniel told her. "Chris and Jon are with her, I don't expect any of them are gong anywhere today."

"How are you two?" She asked them.

"We're going to be fine too," Cali said, she gave her husband's hand a squeeze, she knew he was still holding in his pain, but it would come, in time he'd grieve too. "Um, we were wondering if you were going to send a message to Jonas?"

Andrea wrapped her arms around herself and nodded. "I was just on my way to ask General Hammond if I could do that."

"Do you want some company?" Daniel inquired.

"No, I think I'll do this myself," she gave him an understanding smile. "I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah."

They left together, but got off on separate floors, Andrea going to the General's office. She knocked and went in.

"Dr. Gibson."

"Sir, I was wondering if I could send a message to Langara, I'd like to tell Jonas what has happened." She requested.

Hammond nodded. "Permission granted, Doctor, and tell Dr. Quinn he is welcome to attend the memorial service."

"Thank you, sir, I will," she said and left the office, going down to the control room.

Sergeant Harriman acknowledged her as she walked in. "Ma'am."

"Sergeant, dial Langara please."

"Yes Ma'am. General Hammond said you were on your way," he informed and sat down, and tapped at the keyboard, activating the Stargate. The Chevron's locked and the Stargate opened, the Iris remained closed, they didn't need it opened for a transmission. He spoke into the microphone. "Kelowna Gate control, this is the SGC."

"_SGC, this is Kelowna Gate Control_," the reply came over the speakers.

Andrea took over. "Kelowna Gate Control, this is Dr. Gibson, can you pass a message onto Dr. Jonas Quinn?"

"_Yes, Dr. Gibson_."

She took a calming breath. "Please inform him, that Dr. Janet Fraiser was killed in the line of duty and he is welcome to attend the memorial service here at the SGC Wednesday afternoon, thirteen hundred hours."

There was a moment's silence, and then: "_I'll pass on the message, Dr. Gibson, our condolences_."

"Thank you Kelowna Gate Control. SGC out," she nodded to the Sergeant and the Gate was closed down. "Thank you Walter."

"You're welcome, Ma'am."

She patted his arm and walked out.

A little later that afternoon, Teal'c found himself standing outside Major Carter's lab, he held in his hand a piece of paper, he wasn't sure why he'd gone and researched all the names and wrote them down, he just seemed to think it was appropriate. He walked in, seeing the major crying, huddled at her laptop.

She wiped her eyes, seeing him. "Hey Teal'c," she gestured to the laptop. "General Hammond asked me to speak at the memorial service," she said trying to compose herself a little.

"I am aware," he acknowledged softly.

"I don't know what to say," she said, her voice breaking. "Nothing seems good enough."

"I believe you should speak from your heart," he advised.

She got up; she couldn't do this, not now. "I gotta go and pick Cassie up, she wants me to go with her to see her mom at the morgue."

Teal'c grabbed her arm gently, stopping her. "Major Carter, I have pondered what I would say were I given the chance."

"Really?" She was a little stunned.

"But I believe it would be best if it came from you," he gave her the piece of paper he'd been holding.

Sam read it; she smiled and hugged him, feeling him hug her back. "Thank you Teal'c."

"You're welcome, Samantha."

She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek before hurrying out of the room.

A level down, Emmet Bregman was looking for Daniel Jackson, the archaeologist had been ordered to hand over the tape from the last mission he wanted to give it back. He knocked on the open door to the office/lab and walked in.

Cali looked up from her computer. "Mr. Bregman."

"I was looking for Dr. Jackson."

"He needed some time on his own," she informed, closing down the window, she got up, going over to the printer. Getting the page, she walked back to her desk and punched three holes in the paper, then inserted it into a binder.

"Um, what are you doing?" Emmet asked her.

"Adding another chapter," Cali said and closed the binder, holding it out to him. "It's not finished though."

He walked further into the room and took the folder. On the front of the black binder, in gold letters was written. '_SGC Honor Roll_'. He opened it and flicked though it, looking up once he reached the last page. "Obituaries?"

She nodded. "Daniel and I started it about five years ago, as a memorial to their families. One day, when this is all public knowledge, their families might like to know how their husband's, wives, mother's, father's, brother's and sister's died saving the planet. The truth, not just the fact the died in service to their country." He closed the binder; there were a lot of papers. She saw him do it. "Mine and Daniel's are in there too, what was said at our memorial's. Dad continued it when we weren't here."

Out of curiosity he reopened the binder and found the page, he read a little of Daniel's and then opened it to hers, reading a little. "Dr. Cali O'Neill-Jackson was not from Earth, she was from Abydos, and even so she considered herself to be of the Tau'ri. She worked hard to fight for what she believed in, for those she loved. She put others before herself and more then once stepped head first into danger to save a team member," he read out loud. "She was a wife, a mother, a daughter and a friend. She was a sister to the strongest of marines and airmen; she was there when they needed someone to talk too and a shoulder to cry on. She was more then just an archaeologist; she was their friend and a member of their family. She was my daughter, who showed me how to love again and she gave more then she received. We owe her more then our lives and that is a debt we can never repay and one she would never want repaid. She would won't us to grieve but to celebrate her life, as she walks a new path in hers – Colonel Jack O'Neill." Emmet closed the binder again. "You've never taken it out."

"No," she took the binder back and put it on the desk. "I'll show you where Daniel is, Mr. Bregman."

He nodded and followed her out. "Why?"

"If I need to answer that, Mr. Bregman, then you haven't leant anything in your time here." She answered him.

"No, I mean why did you show me?" He clarified as they stepped in the elevator, seeing what level she chose.

"Because, despite everything, Mr. Bregman, the men and women who work here, they are still human beings and they deserve respect," Cali told him. "We've lost whole teams, sometimes we can go back and retrieve their bodies. Sometimes we can't. It isn't that easy writing the letter that tells someone how sorry your are that their son or daughter, wife or husband died, that their father or mother won't be coming back, when you can't even tell them why or how they died."

The elevator stopped and they walked out. Emmet didn't say anything, he just followed her and she took him to one of the ICU rooms. He looked into the darken room; a single light was on over the bed. He hesitated before stepping into the room.

"Over here," Daniel's voice came from the dark, thick with emotion; he was sitting against the wall.

"I just, uh, came by to, uh, give this back to you," Emmet said, holding out he tape, he put it on the bed. "I'm not going to use it."

"Wait," Daniel got up and walked over to the bed. "I want you too." He informed, looking past the reporter he saw his wife enter the room. He smiled sadly at her and addressed Bregman once more. "You know I died in this room. Ascended." He revealed and took Cali's hand as she came to his side. "Doctor Fraiser did everything she could. I mean she went three days without sleep," he smiled a little at the memory. "Even in the end she didn't want to let me go. I owe her… a lot more than I ever gave back." He felt Cali release his hand and looked as she slipped her arm around his waist, he returned the action. "We both do. This is the room Cali died in too and Ascended. Janet didn't want to let her go either, Jack told me that. He said she didn't want Caleb to lose his mom and she didn't want to fail Cali. She didn't fail either of us, I just wish I could have told her that." He paused and picked up the tape. "I thought a lot about what you said about Krystovski. I think this shows what Janet Fraiser was all about."

"Me too," Emmett agreed, a little surprised by the decision.

"I want other people to know," Daniel handed him back the tape, his eyes wells of unspent tears.

The reported nodded and walked out of the room, he stopped and turned back, seeing the two in a loving embrace, the one thing he'd leant in the short time he'd been there, was they all knew what it was to lose someone, to lose a member of their family and just how painful it was.

The day of the memorial service, Jonas Quinn arrived, being welcomed by General Hammond and Dr. Gibson. He shook the General's hand. "I'm was sorry to hear about Dr. Fraiser, General, she was a remarkable woman."

"Yes she was Dr. Quinn, thank you for coming."

They left the Gate room. "How is Cassie?" He asked.

"She's doing better," Andrea informed. "Jon and Chris haven't left her on her own, unless she's with Sam or another member of SG-1," she reported. "Janet's family has already arrived for the funeral."

"Cassandra would like you to attend," the General told him.

"I'll be there sir."

He nodded. "Excuse me." He said and walked away.

Jonas stopped Andrea, turning her to him. "Can we talk?"

She nodded. "I'll show you to quarters."

He agreed. She showed him to her quarters, inside she shut the door, pulled his bag from his hands and throw it on the bed, tugging him into her arms, she kissed him. Jonas pushed her up against the door, parting her lips to deepen the kiss.

"I've missed you so much," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she buried her head against his chest.

"It's okay," he pulled her away from the door and held her while she cried. "Even you need to grieve, Andy."

"It's not fair, Jonas, it's not fair."

"I know sweetheart, I know," he kissed the top of her head and continued to hold her.

On the mountains surface in a spot known only to few people, on the forest side, Jack was sitting on a large rock while Daniel vented. He'd dragged the archaeologist up there, knowing this was going to happen. Everyone had his or her breaking point, even Daniel Jackson.

"She shouldn't have die, Jack." Daniel was saying, his voice thick with emotion. "She didn't deserve to die." He stopped pacing and looked skyward. "Where the hell were you!" He demanded. "She was a good heart, a good soul. Why didn't you help her?"

Jack stood when he saw the tears begin to fall; going over to Daniel he pulled him into a tight bear hug. "It's okay, Danny, let it out."

"She shouldn't have died," he sobbed, gripping the back of Jack's shirt as he let his grief go.

"I know, believe me I know," the Colonel, whispered; tears stung his eyes as he chocked back his own grief. Janet Fraiser had been more then just the base CMO, she'd become part of their family, seen them through good times and hard times.

Daniel's heart may have gotten harder over the years, but the death of a friend could still bring him down. When it did Jack always made sure he was there to catch him. He'd promised long ago he'd never let the archaeologist fall, neither him nor Cali.

Daniel felt arms slip between him and Jack and wrap around his waist as a soft body pressed up against his, knowing it was his wife, feeling her head rest between his shoulder blades. And they stood there, they grieved, but they were together.

"You're going to be all right, Danny," Jack told him. "We all are."

He pulled back, feeling Cali release him and step back too. "Thanks Jack."

"Hey," he shrugged casually. "That's what father-in-laws are for."

Cali smiled as she took her husband's hand. "We need to get ready."

"Yeah,"

She took a small step and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart," he told her and put a hand to the back of Daniel's head. "Both of you; always remember that."

"We will dad."

Together they went back inside, parting on level 25 for their separate quarters to change, Jack having to get into his dress uniform, which for once he wasn't complaining about.

Daniel wore on a black shirt and tie to go with his black suit, Cali wore her tailored black shirt and jacket with a silk black blouse, leaving her hair lose and hanging down her back in soft waves.

Daniel finished tying his black dress shoes and stood. "I guess we're ready."

Cali slipped on her black healed shoes and went over to him, adjusting his tie against his collar. "I guess we are."

He fingered the small earring in her left ear, gold doves; they'd been a present from Janet for her birthday. His hand slipped to the back of her neck as he rested his forehead against hers.

"We're going to be all right, Daniel," she whispered.

"I know," he straightened and released her, taking her hand he guided her out of the room.

The memorial service was held in the Gate room, a red carpet had been rolled out on the ramp, a podium was set up at it's end. Air Force and Marine personnel attended in dress uniform, civilians in appropriate attire.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c stood at the right of the ramp with Andrea and Jonas. Sergeant Harriman and General Hammond stood to the left with Daniel and Cali. All were solemn as taps was played. The camera crew and Emmet Bergman were filing the proceedings with respect, not only for the woman who had been lost, but those around them.

At the finish of taps, Sam walked up the ramp and stood at the podium. She looked at the faces of those who attended and then to the briefing room window – Cassie Fraiser stood there, shadowed either side by Jon and Chris, it was as close as the young woman could get.

Sam looked back and spoke from the heart as Teal'c had advised. "Janet Fraiser was an extraordinary person. She was kind and funny and talented. Above all, she was courageous," she paused, only for a few minutes. "Try as I might I could not find the words to honor her, to do justice to her life. Thankfully I got some help." She looked to Teal'c who bowed his head and smiled. She returned the smile and continued. "While words alone may not be enough. There are some names that might do. We often talk about those that gave their lives in service of their country, and while Janet Fraiser did just that. That's not what her life was about. The following are names of the men and women who did not die in service, but are in fact alive today because of Janet. - Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Doctor Cali O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Dr. Jonas Quinn, Sergeant Connie Smith, Major Ian Hewles, Senior Airman Simon Wells." Tears filled Sam's eye but she continued to read out each and every name. "We are all here today because of the courage and determination of Janet Fraiser. We will never forget her, she will forever be a part of our lives and forever in our hearts." She concluded and walked down the ramp and took her place next Jack as the memorial service continued.

At it's conclusion, those who were attending the gravesite service left the mountain, with Cassie, Jon and Chris, driving to the cemetery, where the private service for the Fraiser family was being held. Cassie and Chris stood with Cassie's grandmother and her Aunts and Uncles.

Jon stood with his dad, Jack put a comforting hand of the boys shoulder, keeping him close; it was hard for them both. "Are you alright?" He asked the teenager.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

Throughout the service, those from the SGC stood together, an American Flag was draped over the coffin, near the end of the service it was removed and folded, General Hammond accepted it and carried it over to Cassie. He put the flag into her hands, covering hers with his own. "Your mother was an outstanding officer and a fine woman, it was an honor having her under my command."

"Thank you, General Hammond."

"If you every need anything, you call me," he insisted and wiped a tear from her cheek before retuning to his place next to Jack.

At the finish of the service, Janet's mother came over to them with Cassie and Chris. Leaving the two teenagers she stood before Hammond, her eyelashes wet from tears. "General Hammond, my daughter spoke often of you," she said taking his hands in hers. "Thank you being here."

"You're welcome Ma'am."

She released his hands and stepped before the officer at his side. "Colonel O'Neill, Janet spoke of you too, in fact she spoke of you all. You were her friends and I dare say she made you a part of your family." She kissed his cheek and whispered. "You look after my granddaughter."

"I will Ma'am,"

She also kissed Jon's cheek. "You've been a good friend to Cassie, young man, thank you for being there for her and Chris."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Ma'am,"

She smiled and patted his cheek lightly before going to Sam, seeing the look on her face. "You're surprised I know you all, but I said, Janet spoke highly of you all and she said if anything did happen to her, then you'd be there for Cassie along with the Colonel and his family."

"Yes Ma'am I will."

Mrs. Fraiser nodded and moved to address Daniel and Cali. "Dr. Jackson, Dr. O'Neill, I know I'll never know the truth about how Janet died, but Cassie told me you were both with my daughter when she passed," they both nodded and she smiled warmly. "I'm glad she had people she cared about there at the end with her."

Tears slid down Cali's cheeks. "I wish I could have done more," she said softly.

Mrs. Fraiser heard the guilt in the young woman's words. She took her hands in her own. "I know you did all you could. I also know Janet trained you to be a medic; she said you had the potential to be a medical doctor. That's how I know you did all you could to save her. Thank you."

Cali gave her a hug, then released her to continue, she spoke briefly to Teal'c and Jonas and lastly to Andrea. Who also hugged her before her son, joining Cassie and Chris, drew her away, leaving with the rest of the Fraiser family.

Jack went over to his daughter and son-in-law, Jon still at his side. "There's something I need to do before I go."

Cali understood. "Go on dad."

He nodded and walked away from them, further into the cemetery.

Jon looked to his sister. "Where's he going?"

"To talk to Charlie," Daniel answered for her and saw the teenager's gaze follow his father. "Why don't you go too?"

Jon hesitated. "Do you think he'd mind?"

"No."

"Go on, Jon," Cali urged.

He gave her a quick hug and hurried to catch up to his dad.

General Hammond came over to them, having seen where his 2IC was going. "Are they going to be all right?"

"I think so, sir," Cali said gently. "Dad may of lost a son, but with Jon, he's got another chance."

He nodded. "Well I'll see you all at work tomorrow."

"Yes sir," they all acknowledged and he left.

Sam turned to Daniel. "Are we still meeting at the Colonel's?"

"Yeah, we're going to head home first and pick Caleb up, Chris and Cassie are meeting us there."

"I'll see you then," she acknowledged and headed for her car with Teal'c, who'd gotten a ride with her.

Jonas and Andrea said they'd meet them at the Colonel's too, they were going to pick Carly up after going back to the base, Jon was staying with his father for a few days and was going with him.

Daniel guided his wife towards their car. "We're going to be fine, Cal."

"I know," she said and squeezed his hand.

Andrea hung her uniform up after changing out of it, feeling a lot more comfortable in her jeans and t-shirt. She turned, seeing Jonas was watching her, making her blush. They'd returned to the SGC after the funeral to change before going to pick up Carly and head to Colonel O'Neill's.

After Jonas had changed, he'd watched Andrea, seeing her blush when she turned and realized what he was doing. He smiled and hugged her. "Kianna wanted to come with me, but I said I needed to do this on my own."

"So you're getting on all right?" She asked, running her fingers down his back, the softness of his t-shirt beneath her fingers, she still felt him shiver though. She remembered there last night together on Langara, Kianna had come to them; she'd made the first move, questioning her fears and feelings.

"We're getting on better then all right and she misses you as much as I do." Jonas reported smiling.

Andrea smiled too, teasing him. "So you both miss me?"

"A lot," he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you and after that kiss you gave Kianna before you left Kelowna, she's stopped questioning how she feels about you and me."

"That's good, I was a little afraid I'd pushed too hard too fast," she said happily.

"No, she really did want to come with me, if nothing more then to be with you again." He chewed on his lip a little. "Andy…"

She became worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…" he took a deep breathe and blurted out. "Marry me?"

Andrea was stunned, her heart racing. "Yes," she managed to say, grinning. "Yes."

He laughed excitedly and picked her up, spinning her around, before putting her back down, kissing her. He then released her and dug into his bag, returning he picked up her hand and slipped a ring on her finger. "This was my mother's engagement ring," he explained. "Since you've been gone, I've been doing some research and I've found out there are a lot of couples within Kelowna and on Langara who have a third, so I've had a law passed, that a married couple can have a bond consort. I'd like Kianna to be ours."

Andrea didn't know what to say. "I um… I think that's a wonderful idea, as long as she wants to be."

"She does, in fact she was the one who suggested it."

"I guess then we're getting married and what bond to our consort?"

Jonas nodded. "I really wanted to do this on a more happy occasion, I was going to contact you when I received the message about Dr. Fraiser," he explained, caressing her cheek. "I don't want to be apart any longer. I want us to be together, all of us."

"I want that too, Jonas," she said tenderly. "But it's not that easy," she stepped back and pulled him over to the bed where they sat down. "I just can't up and leave, I'll probably have to resign my commission, sell my house. Somehow organize things with my ex-husband concerning Carly."

"Andy," he grabbed her hands, holding them in his. "We can do this. I know it will take time, I have a week before I'm due back on Langara, we'll do what we can."

She nodded. "All right," she agreed. "I think we should go and talk to General Hammond."

"How about tomorrow," he suggested. "Lets go and get Carly and go to Colonel O'Neill's."

"Okay," she stood and pulled him up into her arms. "I'm happy Kianna realized she could love you as much as I do."

"So am I, Andy, so am I."

Leaving the mountain, they drove to Andrea's, picking up Carly, who was more then happy to see Jonas, they drove to Jack's house, Sam's car was already in the driveway, along with the Jackson's SUV. Chris' jeep was parked behind it.

Carly gripped Jonas' hand, pulling him along with her as they went round to the backyard, where everyone had gathered. "Major Sam," she called out.

Sam smiled and came over to them. "Hi Carly." She gave the little girl a hug.

"Major Sam, can you make Jonas stay or take us with him, please?" The little girl asked sincerely.

Sam saw Andrea blushing and Jonas smile. She addressed both of them. "Dr. Quinn, it would be in your best interests to consider taking Dr. Gibson and her daughter home with you."

"I am seriously considering it, Major," he said trying not to laugh.

"Good, because Andy has been moping around since she returned," Sam advised him. "It hasn't been pretty."

"I don't mop." Andrea contradicted.

"Sure, Andy, and you just keep telling yourself that," Sam remarked grinning and walked back over to Teal'c.

Chuckling they joined the wake, Carly went off to play with Caleb, leaving her mother and Jonas talking with the little boys parents.

Jon said a quick hello to them and headed inside the house, finding his dad in the kitchen, getting a beer. "Can I have one?"

Jack looked up. "No, but there's soft drink in the fridge."

Smirking, Jon grabbed a diet coke, shutting the fridge door he lent against it. "I have a feeling things with Andy and Jonas are pretty serious."

"Yeah they are," Jack agreed. "Bother you?"

"No, I mean she has a right to be happy," the teenager fiddled with the rip top on the tin. "If they get married and she goes to Langara with him." He hesitated, looking up. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, we're getting on good and I want us to get to know each other more," he told him, feeling a little uncomfortable. He wanted his dad's acceptance, that wasn't much to ask, was it?

Jack put down his beer; he really shouldn't be drinking anyway, going over to the teenager. "Look, um, I have trouble saying what I mean, usually, when it comes to personnel stuff. But, um, I'm going to put in for some leave, you know to recover from being shot." He saw in Jon's eyes how much the boy wanted him to accept him. "Why don't you come to the cabin with me, we'll spend some quality time together, do some fishing, relax and get to know each other again."

Jon smiled. "There are no fish in your lake, dad."

"I know that, but it's not about actually catching anything," he groused.

The teenager chuckled, feeling he'd made a break through. "Okay."

"All right, lets get out there and clear it with Andy." Jack insisted. He grabbed the beer, putting it back in the fridge; he got a coke instead and followed the teenager out back. They were there to celebrate Janet Fraiser's life and that was what they were going to do.

The next day, Emmet Bergman sat in General Hammond's office with a rough cut of the documentary. The narrator's voice was heard as a voiceover. "_Our armed forces have turned the tide of world wars. Young men and women from our great country's four corners have humbled history's worst tyrants. We carved our thanks in stone_." Still photographs of SG teams appeared on the screen, as the narrator continued. "_We stamp it into medals. We carefully tend to vast fields where the men and women who gave their lives for our freedom now lay. More then ever in our history, we cannot fail to pass these stories of courage to the next generation. We must capture their imaginations while paying tribute to all those willing to die for the preservation of our way of life_." The documentary finished with the Stargate dialing and the blast doors closing as a trumpet is played in the background.

"It's a shame no one's every going to see it," the General told Emmet sincerely.

He stopped the video, a little surprised by the statement. "Really? You, uh, you don't think it's a little sentimental?"

"No," Hammond said softly. "It's good."

"Well, that's a relief… hearing that from you of all people. Especially given how you felt about what I was doing," Emmet pointed out. "I mean I understood how you felt, but still."

The General stood and came from behind his desk. "I'm a big enough man to admit when I'm wrong," he stated. "I'm glad you stuck with it." He held out his hand and Emmet shook it.

"Um, that means a lot to me sir," he admitted, shocked by the statement.

George Hammond thought for a moment about what he was going to say. "I've written a lot of letters to the next of kin. Nothing ever seems like it's enough. They deserve more… This is something more."

"Thank you sir." Emmett said, seeing the emotions that played across the General's face. "Um… there is one thing, General, that's still missing that could make a difference…"

Hammond knew what that was, chuckling. "I'll take care of it."

Satisfied, Emmet smiled and left the room.

A knock on the door a few minutes later; brought the General out of his thoughts. "Enter."

The door opened and Dr. Gibson and Dr. Quinn came in, the naval officer shut the door when they were in.

"Could we have word, sir?" she asked.

"Of course," he gestured for them to sit down as he retook his seat behind his desk. "What can I do for you, doctor?"

She handed him the letter she'd been holding. "It's my resignation sir, I've all ready informed the Navy I'm resigning my commission."  
Hammond took it and left it on the desk. "I take it this is because of personnel reasons?"

"Yes sir, as you know, Jonas and I have been in a relationship, a long distance one, but a relationship nether the less. He asked me to marry him, sir and I've accepted."

Sitting back in his chair, the General smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir."

"You better look after Andrea, Jonas," he remarked to the Langaran.

"I will sir,"

"Good man," he sat forward again. "Will you be returning with Jonas, doctor?"

"If I can organize everything, yes sir. The resident JAG is helping me with legalities when it comes to my ex-husband and visitation rights. The real estate agent I spoke with this morning said I shouldn't have any problems selling my house." Andrea explained. "Captain Williams has no problems taking over my patients, they seem to like him, including Colonel O'Neill."

Hammond chuckled softly. "I'm sure we'll cope, doctor. I hope we'll be getting an invitation to the wedding."

"Yes sir and the bonding ceremony," Jonas informed and saw the confused look on the General's face, explaining. "Kianna will be bonding with us, she'll be our consort, it's legal on my planet."

"Well, then, um, I look forward to it."

"Thank you General."

"What about Jon?" Hammond asked Andrea.

"Jon has decided he want to stay with his dad. I believe the Colonel is putting in for leave. The two are going to go fishing together and get to know each other a little better," she explained.

He nodded. "Very well, if you need any help, let me know."

"Yes sir."

They all stood, the General shook both their hands, congratulating them both once again, adding. "I suggest you hold off telling your daughter until the last minute, doctor, children sometimes don't realize they're saying things they shouldn't."

"I'll do that sir," she agreed. "Thank you sir, it was an honor serving with you."

"The honor was mine, doctor, you'll be missed," he told her.

She nodded and left with Jonas.

Sitting back down, the General sighed; this had been an interesting day and he still had to talk Jack O'Neill into giving an interview. He was debating over that when the man in question arrived at his office. "Come in Colonel."

Jack walked in and handed over his request. "I'd like to take some leave sir."

"Granted, but there's something I want you to do, first."

He winced. "Talk to Bregman."

Hammond nodded. "Everyone else has Jack, it'll be painless."

Sighing he nodded. "All right."

"Good man, I'll set it up for later today, that way you can get it over and done with and go on leave," he told him. "Has Doctor Gibson spoken to you?"

"About her and Jonas? Yeah, Jon is staying with me, we decided to give it ago, and I've taken full custody of him." Jack revealed. "I can't forget who he is, but I look at it this way, he's a genetic copy of me and in a way he is my son. So it's like getting another chance of having a son. I didn't do too bad with Cali, so I think we'll do all right."

"I'm sure you will, Jack," the General agreed.

"Yes sir."

Later that day, Jack met Bregman and his camera crew in the briefing room, Airman First Class Shep Wickenhouse attached a microphone to his lapel after he sat down, then moved out the way as Tech Sergeant Dale James adjusted the camera, getting everything ready.

Emmet was getting his notes ready as Colonel Tom Rundell arrived. "Okay, um," he noticed the Colonel. "Tom?"

"Emmet." He acknowledged him, standing behind the reporter's chair.

Emmet Bregman smiled, glancing at James. "You ready?"

"Rolling."

"Sound?" He got a nod from Wickenhouse. "Okay, um… First question."

"Okay." Jack said softly.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, you've been with the Stargate program from the beginning," Emmet began. "What were your first thoughts, when you were told about it?"

Jack hesitated. "I thought they'd never get it to work, but I'm glad they did."

"You bought an Abydonian girl back with you after that first mission and adopted her. Tell us about your daughter?"

"Cali is actually my niece, her birth father was my brother, how he ended up where he did is classified, but she was conceived and her mother escaped the Goa'uld to Abydos, where Cali was born and raised, she was adopted by the chieftain after her mother's death," Jack told him, still feeling a little uncomfortable. "She was one of the kids who helped us escape after we were captured by Ra. Her sister was given as a ceremonial gift to Dr. Jackson and after we defeated Ra, he married Sha're and I brought Cali back here to Earth with me."

"How do you feel about having her as a member of your team?" Emmet asked him.

"I trust her with my life, just as she trusts me with hers," he answered a little defensively. "She's earned her place within the team, right from the start."

"What about the other SG teams, how do they react to having her work with them, or even Dr. Jackson? Both are civilians interacting in military teams."

"Both Cali and Daniel have been well trained by some of the best on this base, just because they're civilians doesn't mean they won't or can't watch your back in a firefight, because they can and every SG team know how important these two are to this base and planet. And it's not just because Cali is my daughter or Daniel is my best friend. They're proven they can handle themselves in battle and are capable leaders. Marines and airmen listen to them and when push comes to shove they will put their lives on the line to see the two of them get home safe."

"Why is that Colonel?"

"Because they know Cali and Daniel will risk their own lives to save them, they will stare danger in the face right beside them and they won't run. That means a lot to the men and women in the SG teams they work with."

"I have a quote from Colonel Reynolds, the team leader of SG-3," Emmet informed and read out. " '_Jackson and O'Neill can be the biggest pains in the asses, but when they're right, they're right and we wouldn't have it any other way_.' The Colonel also told me SG-3 considers Dr. O'Neill to be their lucky charm."

Jack nodded. "She's saved Reynolds backside more then once and he and the other team members take it upon themselves to look after both Cali and Daniel. It's become an unwritten law over the years."

Emmet smiled. "Unwritten law?"

"Cali and Daniel are the heart and soul of this place, they've stared death in the face with a lot of these men and women, they've even brought their teams home by talking their way out of danger," Jack told him a little defensively. "They make this place happen, Daniel is the SGC's conscience and Cali is the essence."

Seeing it was time to move on, Emmet did. "Your second in command is Major Samantha Carter, how do you feel about her?"

"Carter is a remarkable woman and officer," Jack answered. "We wouldn't be here today if she wasn't, she's pulled some amazing things out of her hat."

"Would you say you have a bond?"

"We all do, the team is more then just a team, we're family, that's what makes us as good as we are," Jack stated, he really wanted it finished. "We've put ourselves on the line for each other, because we know the other is going to be there if we fall. You don't go through what we've been through and not form a bond with each other. Teal'c considers each and everyone of us a part of his family, he takes that very seriously."

"But two of your team mates are family. Dr. O'Neill is your daughter and Dr. Jackson is her husband, thus your son-in-law," the reporter pointed out.

"Cali and Daniel were married on Abydos, that means their marriage isn't legal here on Earth. Which is how they can be on the same team," Jack told him, very defensively. "Whether or not they're related to me isn't the issue, they would go to the wall for me even so. That's who they are, that's who I am, who Carter is and who Teal'c is. We watch each other's backs, and if one falls, we pick them up and get them home. '_No one gets left behind_' is more then just a motto, Mr. Bregman; it's a part of who we are. We lost Cali and Daniel once, we won't lose them again, seeing them die was the hardest thing Carter, Teal'c and I have been through. We've gone to hell and back together and I don't mean that figuratively. Until you step through that Gate, you can never fully understand what we face on day-to-day bases. Even seemly harmless planets can turn out to be dangerous."

"So why do you do it?"

"Because the Goa'uld are out there and this war is far from over, don't get me wrong, the threat is very real, which makes what's happening here on Earth seem very petty in comparison."

Emmet smiled understandingly. "Yes Colonel, it certainly does."

The interview wrapped up pretty quickly after that. Emmet held out his hand to the Colonel. "Thank you."

Jack shook it. "No problem." He waited until he was free from the microphone before high tailing it out of there, nearly running into his daughter and grandson on the way out.

"Hey dad, where's the fire?" She asked lightly.

"Sorry kiddo, hey Caleb."

"Hi grandpa."

"You okay?" She asked a little concerned.

"Yeah, I just need to… um."

She understood. "Okay, we'll see you later."

"Sure," he mumbled and hurried away.

"Mommy," Caleb tugged at her hand. "Is grandpa all right?"

"Yeah kiddo, come on," she lead him into the briefing, seeing the camera crew still there with Emmet and Colonel Rundell. She smiled, gripping her son's hand a little tighter. "Gentlemen."

"Doctor," they all greeted.

Emmet smiled. "Who is this handsome young man?"

Caleb grinned. "I'm Caleb Jackson," he held out his hand.

The reporter shook it. "Well, how do you do Caleb Jackson?"

The little boy giggled. "Uncle Teal'c calls me that, you can just call me Caleb."

Cali held out the disk she was carrying. "I though you might like this," she told Emmet and saw his confused look as he took it. "It's a copy of the SGC honor roll, General Hammond approved it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, excuse us. Come on Caleb."

"Bye," Caleb waved to them all.

Emmet waved back and watched them walk into the General's office, Hammond picking the little boy up in his arms, giving him a hug.

Rundell came up behind him. "Now do you get it?" He asked him softly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I do."

A week later, SG-1 and General Hammond and Jon O'Neill stood in the Gate room with Andrea Gibson, her daughter and Jonas Quinn, the little girl wide eyed with excitement, clinging to her new father to be. Amazingly everything had been wrapped up and sorted out. The money from Andrea's house and furnishings was in a trust fund, being handled by Daniel and Cali, it was there incase Carly ever wanted to return to Earth. If when she was 21, she decided not to, then the money would go to the SGC's widows and orphans fund. The only things they were taking with them were clothes and a few toys; the bags were sitting on the ramp, the Gate open behind them.

The General shook Jonas' hand. "If you ever need anything, let us know."

"I will sir, thank you."

Andrea gave him a hug. "Thank you for everything, sir."

"You're welcome doctor."

She went over to Jack. "Colonel, it's been interesting."

"Yeah, doc it has," he agreed. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah I am," she smiled and gave him a hug too. "Take care of them, Jack."

"I will."

Jon hugged her when she got to him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too kiddo, you look after your dad."

He nodded.

Sam hugged her next, then Cali and Daniel. She was surprised when Teal'c gave her a hug; she rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Take care of them all, Teal'c."

"I will do so, Dr. Gibson."

She smiled and tears welled in her eyes as her daughter hugged Jon.

"You be a good girl, squirt," the teenager whispered.

"I will," she said, tears running down her cheeks. "You'll come visit me?"

"Sure I will."

"Come on honey." Jonas said gentle and she went back into his arms. "It's time to go."

"Down daddy," Carly told him and was put down. She took his hand instead.

On the ramp, they collected the bags, Carly insisted on carrying her little backpack on her back, walking between her mom and Jonas. After one look back, they walked up the ramp and through the event horizon.

A few minutes later the Gate closed down. General Hammond left, leaving SG-1 and Jon standing there.

"Well, kiddo, I guess we can head off too." Jack told the teenager.

"Can I drive?" Jon asked.

"Maybe when your older," the Colonel remarked and turned to Sam. "Carter, the team is all yours."

"We'll all be here when you get back sir," she said with a smile.

"You damn well better be," he said bluntly. "T, don't let _Space monkey_ and _space nugget_ out of your sight."

"As you wish, O'Neill."

"Jack, we don't need a babysitter," Daniel griped as they all left the Gate room.

"Danny, with you and Cali, I'm not taking any chances."

"Thanks so much dad," Cali remarked. "Jon, give him a hard time."

The teenager chuckled. "I'll see what I can do."

**A week later:**

After returning from a routine mission with SG-6, Daniel and Cali were handed a phone message from Airman Simon Wells. After the briefing and physicals, the two quickly wrote up their reports, changed into casuals and headed out of the mountain, making one stop before arriving at the Well's home.

Daniel knocked on the door.

Simon, who was using a walking stick to get around, opened it, he chuckled, at the site of the two doctors standing there with a teddy bear each in their hands. "Hey, come in, come in," he insisted.

They did, Daniel shut the door for him. "How are you feeling?" Cali asked.

"Better, thanks."

They followed him into the living room, where his wife was sitting on the sofa, sounded by pillows, a small infant cradled in her lap.

"Daniel, Cali, this is my wife Marci." Simon introduced them.

Marci smiled, she'd heard so much about the two doctors. "Hi."

"Hi,"

"I'd love to give the both of you a hug, but…" she gave a tired smile.

Daniel and Cali understood, they crouched down to look at the slipping baby; Daniel put both teddy bears on the sofa next to Marci. "We couldn't decide so we bought both," Cali said smiling.

"Thank you."

Simon hobbled closer. "This is my daughter."

"Oh, she is beautiful," Daniel, said, his voice full of wonder at the sleeping infant.

"Thanks," Marci said tiredly.

"Guess that ultrasound was wrong," Cali remarked.

She chuckled. "Yeah."

"What's her name?" Daniel inquired.

Marci exchanged a look with her husband, letting him tell them. "Janet."

"That's nice."

"Janet Danielle." Marci added, seeing their surprised looks. "You were both there for Simon and after Simon found out your middle name is Danielle, Cali, we both agreed it was right."

"Thank you," Cali said touched.

They got up and sat down across from mother and child, Simon perched on the arm of the sofa.

"So how did you find out, Cali's middle name is Danielle?" Daniel inquired.

"I asked Colonel O'Neill." Simon admitted. "He told me Cali got her middle name from you."

Cali blushed. "Dad thought it was appropriate, Daniel was a big influence in my life at that time and my people didn't recognize more then one name, so having a middle name and last name was different for me."

"You were very lucky to find the Colonel." Marci declared.

Cali nodded. "Every child, deserves a great dad, I was lucky to have the chance to have two."

"Do you and Daniel have children?"

"Um, two son's."

"Chris and Caleb," Daniel told her. He took his wife's hand. "Chris is adopted, he's my godson, I got custody of him after his parents were killed."

"Caleb thinks the base is his personnel playground," Cali said with a chuckled. "He has dad and General Hammond wrapped around his finger."

Simon smiled warmly. "I just feel blessed to be here and be a part of her life," he said, running a finger gentle over his daughter's head, before looking at the two archaeologists. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Daniel told him sincerely.

Marci smiled as the little bundle in her arms woke. She eased forward. "Would you like to hold her, Daniel?"

"I'd love too," he said eagerly.

She managed to get up and carried her daughter over to him, settling her in his arms, retuning to sit with her husband. "You're a natural."

"I guess I've had practice," he said softly. "And I've delivered three babies."

"Really?"

Daniel nodded. "Um, once in Egypt while on a dig and twice during two different missions."

"Not Caleb?"

"Um no," he hesitated.

Cali rubbed his arm. "Caleb was born by cesarean, he was premature and spent a long time in ICU," she revealed, keeping to the story they told everyone. "He was nearly five months old before we could even hold him and then it was only for short periods of time."

"That must have been very hard on the both of you." Marci noted.

"We've made up for it," Daniel said smiling warmly. "Caleb loves to get hugs and have cuddles, we encourage it. It's our way of making up for the hard start he had in the beginning."

"He's a buddle of energy, but we can't see life without him," Cali said lovingly.

"I know how you feel." Simon announced and slipped an arm around his wife.

"I think every parent can," Daniel said and smiled. "Welcome to the club."

Simon chuckled. "Thanks."

"Has General Hammond explained the child care support system that's in place?" Cali asked them.

"Simon mentioned it." Marci told her.

"I'll have the General's aid send some information to you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Daniel stole a glance at her watch. "We should be getting going."

She nodded and stood, expertly lifting the infant from his arms; she carried her over to her mother. "There you go, little one."

"Thank you."

Daniel stood and joined her. "Thank you, Marci for including us."

"You brought my husband home, I can't thank you enough for that," she told them.

He smiled and saw Simon go to get up. "Stay there, we'll show ourselves out."

He nodded. "Thanks."

They left the house, walking hand in hand to their car. Daniel drew Cali into his arms when they got there. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," she buried her head against his chest. "I didn't expect…"

"I know, I didn't either," he rubbed her back. "We're going to be all right Cali."

She nodded and pulled back. "Lets go home."

Daniel agreed. "Yeah. Cassie and the boys should be there by now."

Getting in the car they drove to their two-story house, parking beside Chris' jeep, they went inside.

Caleb bonded over to them. "Mommy, daddy."

Daniel scooped his son up into his arms. "Hey squirt."

"You're early?"

"So we are," they went into the living room. Cassie and Chris were on the sofa together. "Hey guys."

"Hi," both greeted.

Silvia came in from the kitchen, she looked around, surprised. "No SF's, you've come home early on your own," she crossed her arms against her chest. "What did the two of you do this time?"

Cali tried to look offended, as did Daniel. "We went to see Airman Wells' baby daughter and then we came home," she told her. "So we did nothing wrong."

Cassie and Chris were grinning over the comment. "What did Airman Wells and his wife call her, Cali?" She asked as Silvia went back into the kitchen, chuckling.

Cali hesitated, and then smiled warmly. "Janet. They called her Janet Danielle Wells."

Cassie smiled, a little sad, a little proud. "That's nice."

"Yeah, it is." Daniel agreed, he put Caleb down and left his keys on the coffee table, taking a set, his son crawling onto his lap.

Cali perched on the arm of his chair, she had a feeling both teenagers needed to talk. "So how are you guys?"

"We're good," Chris, told her, he held tight to Cassie's hand, giving it a squeeze.

She wiped her free hand on the leg of her jeans. "I know you both said I could stay as long as I wanted, that you didn't mind," she began. "I was wondering if I could make it permanent for the moment?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Daniel asked calmly.

Cassie nodded. "Mom left the house and everything to me, she's made sure I'm set for college and everything, but I don't think I can live in the house any more. So, I'm going to sell it and put the money away. Sam said she'd give me a hand with it, you know cleaning out everything, I want to put a few things into storage, but most I'm just going to sell or give way."

"Well help as much as we can, Cass," Cali told her, she looked to Daniel, who nodded in agreement; they didn't have to talk about it. "And, if you want to stay, then you're welcome. We told you, you have a home here as long as you like."

"Thanks Aunt Cali, Uncle Daniel."

"How about we just try Cali and Daniel from now on?" Daniel suggested and saw her nod.

Caleb snuggled against his father. "Can I still have a little sister?"

Cali blushed and lent over and kissed the top of his head. "One day squirt," she said and as she straightened, she brushed her lips across her husbands. "Definitely only day."

Later that night, Cassie walked out onto the lit back deck and stood next to Chris, slipping her arm around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered. "Your dad and Cali are putting Caleb to bed."

"Thought it was quiet," he said lightly. Turning he drew her into his arms. "Are you sure about all of this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she told him, seeing so much in his brown eyes. "I love you, you know that right?"

He nodded, smiling. "I love you too, Cass."

**One month later:**

SG-1, pulse, Jon O'Neill, Chris Jackson and Caleb Jackson, as well as Cassie Fraiser (Thor had come through with removing the device the at kept her from traveling through the Stargate) and General Hammond, traveled to Langara for the wedding of Jonas Quinn and Andrea Gibson and the bonding ceremony of the couple to Kianna.

Carly Gibson was happy to see Jon again, excitedly telling him she was adding her new daddy's name to hers and that she was part of the wedding and bonding ceremony.

Jonas had asked Jack to be his best man, the Colonel had agreed. As had Teal'c and Daniel to being groomsmen.

Cali, Sam and Cassie had been asked by Andrea to be her matron of honor and bridesmaids. The three had agreed without hesitation.

The ceremonies were fairly informal, being held within one of Kelowna's new freedom parks, with only family and friends invited. General Hammond gave way the bride and Carly carried the rings on a little cushion. A minister led the bride and groom through vows and the giving of rings and then pronounced them man and wife. He then called for Kianna to be brought forward; the young woman's father proudly did the honors and she stood between Andrea and Jonas and was bond though vows of love to them both, rings were also exchanged and she was proclaimed their consort. They both kissed her.

The reception was held at a banquet hall, a gift from the other members of the ruling council.

Cassie and Chris sat with Jon, watching Daniel and Cali on the dance floor along with the bride, groom and their consort, as well as other guests, including Jack, who'd conned Sam into dancing with him and Teal'c, who was dancing with Kianna's sister.

"Do you think if Sha're had been saved, she would have lived with Daniel and Cali?" Cassie asked them.

"I think so." Chris declared. "They loved her very much."

"Would they have done this sort of thing?" Jon wanted to know.

"I think they would have, but by Abydonian law." Chris stated and changed the subject skillfully. "So how's Maggie?"

Jon cleared his throat a little. "Maggie's fine."

"Maggie?" Cassie was curious. "Who's Maggie?"

"Margaret Ferretti," Chris explained. "Colonel Ferretti's niece."

"Oh?" She smiled. "Come on tell, Jon?"

"Nothing to tell, we're dating," he said nervously.

"Making out on the back deck according to Jack," Chris added and chuckled at his friend's embarrassment.

"She's a good kisser," Jon said quietly.

Cassie good see he liked the girl a lot. "How about when we get home, we all go to the movies together?"

He nodded. "Sure. I think Maggie would like that."

Rolling her eyes, Cassie stood and held out her hands to both of them. "Come on, let's dance."

"Together?" Jon asked, swallowing hard.

Chris jumped up and took Cassie's hand. "Unless you want to dance by yourself," he mused. "Come on Jon, live a little, here three's not a crowd."

He grinned and took Cassie's hand getting to his feet. "Okay, but I like to lead."

"In your dreams," she mused. "I'm doing the leading."

"Yes Ma'am," both jeered and were tugged onto the dance floor, joining the celebration.

Then end of this chapter. (Okay, this one was beta read by my mom and I, so forgive any mistakes, we did our best.)


	12. The Lost City

**Title: _Stargate SG-1_**

**Author: **Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins _The Lost City_ and finishes just after it. Sorry this one took so long, but there was a little zatting accident that left me having to recover my whole C drive. Thankfully I had a printed copy of this chapter, so I retyped it in. So I hope you enjoy it, it's only partially beta read, but there shouldn't be too many mistakes.

**_Winjan_**: We all started out with mix feelings about Bregman when _Heroes_ first started, but he made good in the end and I enjoyed having him as a part of the chapter, it was fun to write once I got started.

**_Nightshae_**: Thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it and yeah I'm starting to catch up, but I still have a lot to go, but I'm getting there.

**_Scottiedog_**: Thanks for the nice review. Some chapters are easy to add detail too and others aren't, but I'm just writing a lot of them how I would have thought they'd happen with Cali. Which isn't easy at times.

**_Roseofthegate_**: Yeah, it was kind of sentimental one moment and happy the next, but I guess I just didn't want to finish the chapter with sorrow, I wanted a happy ending.

**_LJQ_**: Thanks for reviewing. I never liked the fact that Janet was killed off, but I want to stay as close to the original as I could, so I went with it. But in saying that, I did want some happiness to be in it too, so the wedding was a nice finish.

****

**_Stargate SG-1_**

Chapter Twelve: **_The Lost City_**

Jack hurried to finish the crossword as the elevator dropped towards level 28, the Major next to him glanced over and shook his head. Jack ignored him, finishing up. The elevator stopped and they both exited, the Major hurried away, leaving Jack to face his team, who were standing waiting and looked like they'd been there a while. Daniel looked a little impatient; Sam seemed across between annoyed and anxious, as for Teal'c, he just well - looked like Teal'c. Noting they wore their blue BDU's made Jack smother a smirk, since he wore green. He stayed serious though, seeing Daniel tap his watch face. "How long have you been waiting there?"

"You said half an hour an hour ago," his friend stated.

"General Hammond is waiting." Sam added.

Jack walked over to her handing her the crossword puzzle. "Excuse me," he said and walked passed towards the briefing room.

They all hurried to catch up, Sam getting to his side. "The fate of the world is hanging in the balance and you've been sitting in your truck finishing this?"

"I believe it was double or nothing." Jack declared.

"Okay," she took a look. "23 across, the atomic wait of boron. The answer is ten."

"Yes."

They walked through the control room, taking the stairs. "You wrote the word fat," Sam told Jack without breaking a beat. She folded the crossword up and handed it back to him.

Jack snatched it out of her hand. "Your point?"

In the briefing room, Colonel Reynolds and Major Harper were waiting, the Colonel had a mission report open in his hands and the two were having a chuckle over something as SG-1 came up the stairs.

"Sir," Harper greeted.

"Harper, Reynolds," Jack acknowledged.

"Jack," Reynolds said with a nod, closing the report.

They all went and stood behind their respective seats, Harper, Reynolds, Sam and Daniel to one said and Jack and Teal'c to the other.

"SG-3 spotted a Goa'uld reconnaissance drone while on the planet where they found the colonnade," Sam reported. "Since that obviously means the Goa'uld were aware of its existence, SG's 3 and 5 will be providing back-up," she acknowledged both Reynolds and Harper. "If General Hammond approves the mission."

Jack was a little distracted and confused. "What mission?"  
Before anyone could answer, General Hammond entered the room from his office. "Good morning SG-1," he greeted them and then looked to their team leader. "Nice of you to join us."

"Good morning, sir." Jack said not rattled by the comment.

They all took their seats, sitting down. The General continued. "I've read Doctor Jackson's report on his translation. Given what happened the last time you encountered something like this, I'm surprised you're so willing to take on this mission."

Jack was still confused. "So am I, sir."

"Jack." Daniel chastised him.

"Daniel?"

"Why wouldn't we want to gain access to the greatest repository of knowledge in the known universe?" He asked him. "Once and for all finding the lost city of the Ancients and use their technology to save the entire galaxy from the evil oppression of the Goa'uld?"

"Well, there's that," Jack said innocently, having no idea what they were talking back. Damn he needed to listen more.

"From the mission file I've read, it's one of those things that whips up from the wall, grabs your head and rearranges your brain, right?" Reynolds asked Daniel confused.

"Sort of," Daniel answered him.

"Sort of?"

"It basically downloads the entire library of Ancient knowledge into a person's mind," Sam explained. "That massive amount of data then slowly un-spools into your brain, eventually taking over your consciousness completely."

"Except it wasn't meant for a physiology as primitive as ours," Daniel added.

"Easy fella," Jack criticized.

Daniel put his hand up and mouthed 'Sorry' to his friend.

"Doesn't Dr. O'Neill have the knowledge of the Ancients in her head?" Harper asked them.

"She does, but it's genetic and the only way she can access it fully is to ascend," Daniel informed. "What she can access doesn't lead us to the Lost City."

The Major then looked to Jack. "I thought the report said you almost died last time, Sir."

Jack was surprised by that comment, who in the hell had written that in their report he wondered? But then again he didn't remember a lot of it.

"The Asgard removed the information from O'Neill's mind before he was lost to us." Teal'c stated when Jack didn't say anything.

"So, why don't we just shoot Thor a call, get him standing by as back up?" Jack suggested.

"We tried sir, he's not responding." Sam revealed.

"None of our alien allies have been particularly reliable of late," the General announced. "Should something happen again…"

Daniel interrupted him. "General, no one's saying anyone should directly interface with the device," he stated gesturing with his hand. "We're suggesting we extract it and bring it home for study."

"The engineering team that studied the last one of these device you found determined nothing after six months of research." Hammond noted.

"We believe that device's power source was depleted after Colonel O'Neill activated it." Sam revealed.

The General looked to Jack. "Recent Intel suggest that Anubis has become a serious threat to dominate the rest of the Goa'uld in a very short time," he told him. "We have to consider Earth is at risk now more than ever. If the knowledge contained within this device can lead us to technologies we can use to defend ourselves, we must pursue it."

Jack looked to Daniel. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Sorry."

Hammond wanted to chuckle but he didn't, he stayed serious. "You have a go. And be careful people." He added and got up, leaving.

"So when's Cali due back from Serenity?" Jack asked standing.

"Monday," Daniel answered as they started to leave.

"Major Shanks did assure her safety," Teal'c said sternly. "As did Colonel Ferretti."

Reynolds and Harper held back from smirking, it wasn't smart in front of the Jaffa, not when it came to Cali O'Neill.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, big guy," Jack said, holding back from doing it too. "I just think she's going to be kicking herself for missing this."

"I talked to her this morning about it," Daniel revealed casually, "and her main concern was you sticking your head in it."

"Thanks so much Danny-boy," the Colonel remarked and then added. "Did you even go home last night?"

The archaeologist gave him as dirty look. "Yes, I just got here early."

"Right," Jack drawled out.

An hour later they were standing in the Gate room, kitted up ready to ago – SG-1, 3 and 5. The finial chevron was locking into place.

"_Chevron 7, locked_." Sergeant Harriman's voice came over the intercom.

SG-1 turned and watched the Gate whoosh out and then settle into the puddle event horizon, they then turned back to General Hammond.

"SG teams 1, 3 and 5, good luck. God speed," the General said.

"Thank you sir," Jack said and then addressed the assembled personnel. "Let's move out!" He and the rest of SG-1 walked up the ramp and through the wormhole, followed by SG-3 and 5. They exited the wormhole onto P3X-439, weapons ready, an ancient structure in the distance. "Reynolds." He saw the Colonel turn at the sound of his name. "Set up a defense perimeter as you se fit. Hold the gate till we get back."

"You got it," Reynolds acknowledged and started directing his men.

"SG-1, move out," Jack ordered and they started for the structure.

**P3X-789 – Serenity**

Colonel Lou Ferretti walked out of the cottage that had become his home and headed towards the mess hall, in the month they'd been on Serenity, the engineering team had done wonders to make the city a livable base. Once the forest had been cleared away, they'd found the city was the same design as the colony, just smaller. They'd set up a command center, infirmary, mess hall, laboratories and living arrangements first. His team consisted of eight hand picked men and two women, as well as support from a medical team, mess staff, agriculturists and a science team. The Celtins had been helping out by supplying grown produce from their farms, the agriculturist that had volunteered to come along were showing them about different planting methods and the Celtins were showing them their methods for animal management, so far both were leaning from each other. They'd also found out the city had once been protected by a shield, after it had been abandoned, the power sauce had depleted itself and the shield had come down, thus the elements had taken there wear on the city and meant repairs to structures had been a priority. The Colonel hoped once everything was in working order, those who were remaining on Serenity, would be allowed to bring their families. That was their hope, to colonize the planet. They were there to train personnel, there was no reason why they couldn't have their families with them, and some of the single personnel had already made friends with some of the Celtins. Sergeant Anderson's team had been the longest and one of his guys was engaged to a local girl.

Lou walked into the mess hall, it was set up in one of the largest buildings, it catered for everyone, no matter what rank or position, whether military or civilian, they all ate together. The base linguist, Dr. Rachel McLachlan, greeted him, the petit young woman sat with Nyan, who has also been recommended for this assignment by Daniel Jackson and Cali O'Neill. Lou acknowledged them both cheerfully and continued over to counter, getting a cup of coffee and something to eat..

"Morning Colonel," the cook, Sergeant Morgan greeted as he dished the Colonel's breakfast up.

"Morning Dave, have you seen the Doc, this morning?"

Dave Morgan knew who the Colonel was talking about, they all did. "She's over with Major Shanks, Sir."

"Thanks Dave," putting his coffee on the tray with his breakfast, Lou headed over to the far table where SG-6 had gathered along with Dr. Cali O'Neill.

"Morning Colonel," Major Andrew Shanks greeted.

"Sir," the other members of SG-6 welcomed.

Cali looked up from her journal and smile. "Morning Lou."

"Morning," he greeted and sat with them. "So doc, where are we with those obelisks?"

On her second day on Serenity, Cali had translated the writing on two fallen obelisks near the Stargate, they turned out to be a transporter system, both had been put back into position and Corporal McGregor had accidentally sent himself to Serenity colony, which told them they worked. Cali had managed to talk him through getting himself back, now the search was on to find if there were others. She closed her journal and sat back in her chair. "I'm going to Serenity colony, I want to search their database to see if there is any information on the obelisks, there should be a map of the cities, which should indicate the whereabouts of the obelisks."

"I'll have the engineers look out of them as they continue," he announced, picking at his breakfast. "Anything else?"

She nodded. "I also want to check the database for information on the Ancient repository of knowledge."

"Just incase?"

Nodding, Cali hugged her arms across her chest. "If anything happens, dad will stick his head in the damn thing, I know he will."

Lou knew it too. "All right," he agreed with a nod. "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Thanks Lou."

He gave her a smile and addressed the team leader of SG-6. "What's on your agenda, Major?"

"I'll be accompanying the doc, Sir," Andrew Shanks answered. "The rest of my team is at your disposal."

The Colonel smiled, a smug smile. "I have just the job for them," he mused. Captain Mackenzie, Lt. Fisher and Lt. Smith looked worried. Which made him chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

"You said that yesterday, Sir," Amanda Smith remarked. "And you had us crawling through tunnels under the city."

"I know," he smirked and pushed his tray away, standing. "I'll see you three at Command."

"Yes, Sir."

Chuckling he walked out.

Cali picked up her journal, tucking the pen in she got to her feet. "See you later guys. Come along Major."

"Yes, Ma'am," he got up, ordering his team. "Don't give the Colonel a hard time, not matter what he has you doing."

"Yes, Sir," the three of them chorused liked good school children.

He groaned and left with the archaeologist. "I over did it, didn't I?"

"Just a little," she smirked. They left the mess hall. "You don't have to come, Andy."

"It's no problem," he said lightly.

Cali didn't argue, she knew the Major had been given orders not to let her out of his sight. So she just accepted it. After a stop at her cottage, they headed to Serenity colony, the walk taking a little over half an hour; entering the city Celtins greeted them as they headed to Mayet's lab, which was in the same building as the infirmary.

Mayet was there, hard at work. "**Good morning**." She welcomed cheerfully looking up.

"Morning," Cali greeted.

"**I have the main database on line, as you requested**," Mayet announced. "**Is there anything else I can help you with**?"

"No, not at the moment," Cali revealed. "I also want to do a search on the repository knowledge of the ancients, SG-1 has gone to retrieve one of the devices."

"**And you want backup, just incase a certain Colonel ends up with that knowledge downloaded into his brain**?" Mayet asked.

"Yes."

"**The database is at yours**."

"Thank you, Mayet," she bided and headed over to the man computer console. She quickly accessed the data, all which was displayed on the monitor in front of her in Ancient.

Major Shanks stood to her left as the data scrolled up onto the screen. "It looks a little complicated, doc?"

"No more then any language if you don't know how to read it," she remarked, and then glanced back. "Why don't you go and see how Sergeant Anderson and his team are doing, I could be here a while."

He got her meaning. "Alright, I'll be back in a hour or so."

Cali smiled. "Thanks, Andy," she said and went back to the data.

"No problem," he said with a smile, seeing she was already engrossed within the ancient data, he chuckled and hurried out.

**P3X-439**

Jack sat on the grass inclined leading to the colonnade; the structure had once been a great statue of a man, his head and one shoulder long crumbled to the ground over the decades. SG-1's leader was bored; he glanced at his watch; behind him Daniel wandered around writing in his notebook. Teal'c stood guard, looking out over the terrain.

"You know, we've searched this place up and down." Jack called out.

"I know," Daniel yelled back from behind a column.

"We could have Goa'uld on our collective asses any minute now." Jack added making conversation.

"I know." Daniel poked his head around the column. "According to the text on this column it's inside."

"Inside you say," Jack got up and walked over to them. "There is no '_inside_'," he emphasized as he came closer, waving his arm to gesture around them. "There's just a whole lotta outside."

"I know," Daniel, said, his nose in his notebook.

Sam was scanning part of the wall, which seemed devoid of any markings. "I'm getting some strange readings coming from here."

"If I'm right," Daniel began; he pressed several markings on the column in front of him, moving his hand down he pressed a few more.

The seemingly blank wall where Sam was scanning suddenly wasn't blank any more, the repository they'd been looking for appeared on the wall, making both her and Jack jump back.

"Look out," the Colonel warned.

Daniel turned out, looking at the repository. "I was right," he mumbled.

Jack keyed opened his radio. "Reynolds, come in."

"_Go ahead_."

"Yeah, we got something here, stand by."

"_It's all clear for the moment, Jack_."

"Great," Jack mumbled, keying off the radio.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get this thing out of the wall," Sam remarked warily.

Daniel approached cautiously, eager to study the device, but just as wary of it. As he got closer, the device protruded slightly further towards him out of the wall.

"Damn!" Jack exclaimed as it did.

Sam had grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him back. "Careful." She told him and they all took a step back.

"All right, one more time, why are we doing this, why?" Jack asked them

Before either of them could comment, his radio crackled and Reynolds' voice came over it. "_SG-1, we have incoming_."

Jack and Daniel looked around the column, seeing death gliders speeding towards them, firing, several explosions rocked the terrain. They both ducked behind the column as they flew overhead.

"All right, lets go," the Colonel, ordered.

"Jack, we can't just leave," Daniel stated defiantly.

"Daniel…"

"We must not let this fall into the hands of Anubis." Teal'c said bluntly.

Jack throw his arms open in frustration. "Fine," he grabbed some C4 and placed it next to the repository.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled.

"Sir, he's right, if we destroy it, we lose our only chance of finding the location of the Lost City." Sam defended her friend.

"O'Neill." Teal'c alerted them to the on coming Al'kesh.

"Oh crap!" Jack exclaimed. "Alright then, what?" He asked them. He watched Daniel looked at the ground for a moment and then rush towards the repository. He grabbed him, pushing his friend back against the column. "No, no, no, no!"

"Jack, someone has to do it. The answer is in there," Daniel pointed to the repository. "If we don't find the Lost City we're as good as dead. Let me do it!"

"And who does the translating when you go Ancient!" Jack snapped.

"Cali!"

As explosion near them had them all ducking down, an Al'kesh loomed over the colonnade, bombs dropped only few yards from their position.

"I'm not putting Cali through that!" Jack yelled over the noise of the enemy fire. "In fact you're the one person who can't do it!" He pulled off his cap and shoved it roughly into Daniel's chest, then rushed to the repository. It grabbed his head and began the download as he fought against the hold.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled.

"Sir!" Sam yelled after him.

The download finished and the device let go of Jack's head and he fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"O'Neill." Teal'c called out and he and the rest of the team rushed over to him.

Daniel put two fingers to Jack's neck. "He has a pulse, we've got to get him back."

Sam got to her feet. "You and Teal'c take him, I'll set the C4 and grab your pack."

Nodding, Daniel grabbed his P-90 from where he left it and helped Teal'c get the barely unconscious Colonel to his feet. "We're set, Sam."

She finished quickly and grabbed his back, having shoved his journal in it. "Let's go," she ordered and they hurried away from the colonnade. She spoke quickly into her radio. "Colonel Reynolds, we are headed back to the gate," she informed and set off C4, destroying the repository.

They were almost to the Gate, which was taking heavy fire, when they head the sound of an incoming glider.

"Take cover!" Daniel yelled after looking over his shoulder. They dived for cover, hitting the ground. A large explosion showed them with dirt. Daniel got to his knees and rolled his friend onto his back, seeing Jack was regaining consciousness. "Jack, Jack, are you okay?"

Jack looked at him, trying to recall what had happened. "What's going on?" He asked innocently.

Reynolds and Breise arrived, Breise helped Teal'c get Jack to his feet as Daniel grabbed his dropped P-90; they took off for the Gate, Sam staying with Daniel. Up head the Gate was being held open.

Reynolds yelled for retreat, talking into his radio. "General Hammond, we're coming through the Gate," he informed, SG-5 going through first, then Sam and Daniel. "We're right behind you sir!" He yelled to Jack, who was now moving on his own, Teal'c at his side through. "Go! Go!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice, neither did Teal'c and the two men stepped through the Stargate, SG-3 behind them. As soon as they were all through, the iris was shut, the Gate closing down.

General Hammond was standing at the bottom of the ramp as they walked down. "What happened?"

"Didn't go according to plan, sir," Jack remarked as they approached.

"We have to get him to the infirmary," Daniel insisted.

"I did it again," the Colonel revealed to the General's questioning look and stepped off the ramp, heading out of the Gate room, his team on his heals. SG-3 and 5 followed, one man being supported by his colleagues.

General Hammond sighed, watching them leave. He understood what the Colonel had met when he said 'He'd done it again.' So much for no one interfacing with the device.

**P3X-789 – Serenity**

Juana spoke briefly to one of her Celtain assistance and then walked over to the Archaeologist, who was still going through the Ancient database, nearly two hours since she'd started. A coffee mug sat empty on the counter, one of her assistances had brought it for Cali. She slipped her arm around the young woman. "How are you doing?"

Cali sighed. "I've found a layout of both cities and according to it, there are a pair of obelisks at both locations, so their should be a pair somewhere at the base," she revealed. "There's a lot of information on the Repository of knowledge, but nothing that can help us, if we need it. I also did a cross reference on the Lost City, but there's nothing, it's like the information was erased."

"Do you not know it?" The former Tok'ra agent asked.

Shaking her head, Cali sighed. "I remember being ascended, sort of, but most of the knowledge is buried deep within my subconscious and what I can access, doesn't help." She turned and lent against the console, hugging her arms against her chest. "I have a feeling something is wrong, Juana," she said worriedly. "If they found the repository, they should be back at the SGC by now."

"And perhaps, no news is good news," the scientist remarked, making Cali chuckle.

"You've spent too much time around Mike."

"Perhaps," she pattered her shoulder. "Come for a walk with me, a break might help."

Nodding, Cali agreed and they left the lab together, walking through the city. "So how are things with you and Mike?"

Juana blushed. "It is good, Mayet likes him."

"Well that helps I suppose."

The scientist laughed. "I suppose it does and how is Daniel?"

"Daniel is good," Cali said with a sexy grin. "Very good."

The two women laughed; they didn't walk in any particular direction - they just walked. Around them Cetlains went about their business, children laughed and played, it was peace in a galaxy on the brink of going to hell.

"You know, Cali, you and Daniel and the boys are always welcome here, if things become too much," Juana said sincerely. "You will always be welcome here."

"I know," she smiled a sad but understanding smile. "The thing is, the Goa'uld aren't gone and until they are, none of us are safe."

"**The day will come, little one**," Mayet told her, slipping her arm around the young woman once more. "**You must have faith**."

"I do," Cali told her, as she copied the action. "Sometimes I just wish…" she paused. "Sometimes I just wish it was over."

"**That is a wish held by many, Cali**," the symboite told her through her host.

They walked on in silence until Cali's radio crackled to life and Major Shank's voice came over it. "_Doctor O'Neill_?"

"Go a head Major," she acknowledged.

"_Colonel Ferretti wants us to head back to base_."

"I'll meet you at the entrance, Major."

"_Acknowledged_."

Juana took back control and patted Cali on the back. "I'll walk with you."

She nodded. "All right."

The Major was waiting when they arrived; Cali hugged Juana and told her to kiss Mike for her. The scientist blushed and promised to do so. Giggling quietly to herself, Cali left with the Major, leaving the underground city.

"So why the recall?" She asked him.

"They think they've found the two missing obelisks while cleaning around one of the buildings, the Colonel thought you should take a look." Andrew Shanks revealed.

She sighed. "Okay."

They arrived back at Serenity base, being directed over to the Colonel and his team. Ferretti gestured her over. "Hey doc, we've got something for you."

She went closer, seeing the undergrowth had been cleared around two obelisks that were lying on their sides, both having suffered some damage. Both were covered in Ancient writing. She patted the Colonel's arm. "Nice work, Lou, these are like the ones near the Stargate," she said fixated and moved for a closer look, as the Colonel grinned behind her. She hankered down near the first obelisk, both looked to be about twenty, maybe thirty feet long, partly dug into the ground at the base. "Lou, can you ask Nyan to bring me my journal and camcorder?"

"Sure, doc," he agreed and ordered one of his men to get the young alien archaeologist assigned to them, to get what she needed. "Anything else, doc?"

"Mmm," she said, totally enthralled with the fine. "Coffee, this could take a while."

The Colonel and the rest of his men chuckled at the request. "No problem, Cal," he nodded to a young corporal, who headed to the mess hall. "All right, the rest of you guys, keep clearing."

Nyan ran over to them, as the ground under their feet seemed to shift and rumble, especially where Cali was. Lou grabbed the young man and pulled him back as the ground gave way and Cali let out a scream, falling into the abyss that had opened up beneath her, taking one of obelisks down too. Lou called her name as he edged as close as he could to the opening. "Cali!"

"Don't move, Sir," one of the engineers warned. "You may bring more of the side down on top of Dr. O'Neill."

He held still. "Get Dr. Oliver and find away to get us down into that hole!" He ordered and they scrabbled to do so.

**SGC**

Hammond harried into the briefing room where Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were waiting, the three had showered and changed, been subjected to physicals in the infirmary and written up reports and finally returned to the infirmary and worried. Waiting while their team leader was put through a battery of tests.

General Hammond had to order them to come to the briefing room to get the full story. "How in the hell did this happen?" He demanded.

"It wasn't an accident, Sir," Sam revealed, both she and Teal'c had forgone their BDU's shirts, their black t-shirts tucked neatly into their BDU trousers.

Daniel was the odd one out; he wore green BDU's, the shirt left open, exposing the black t-shirt worn underneath. He spoke directly after Sam, his arms crossed against his chest. "He did it deliberately."

"In order to access the knowledge of the Ancients." Teal'c added.

"He aha," Daniel stopped and corrected himself, "we figured we'd never get another shot at it."

"We knew from experience that the Ancient knowledge will essentially overwrite the Colonel's brain," Sam said heavy heartedly. "We're hoping that during the transformation process he'll become aware of the information we're looking for."

"And then it will overwhelm his nervous system and the Colonel will…" The person in question cut off Hammond as he walked up the stairs.

"What?" Jack asked them casually. "Meet my maker? Pay the piper? Reach the pearly gates? Start pushing up daisies here and there?" He stood next the General, opposite his team.

"You should be in the infirmary," his CO stated, disturbed by the talk.

"Why?" Jack asked bluntly, and then continued before he could get an answer. "We all know exactly what's going to happen. In a few days I start speaking some strange language, a few days after that I start doing things beyond my control, and a few days after that… it's goodnight my someone, goodnight." He knew he was being over dramatic, but he'd walked into the situation knowing what was going to happen to him. He also knew how hard this was on his team and they hadn't even informed Cali yet or Jon. He looked to Hammond. "So, with your permission, Sir, I'd like to take the weekend, get a few personal things together and spend what time I do have left with my son."

"The last time it did take a couple of days before we noticed any change in the Colonel's behavior," Sam said with a concerned tone.

"I'll be back on Monday ready to work," Jack promised.

"Permission granted," the General agreed. "I'll send a message to Serenity base and let Dr. O'Neill know."

"Thank you, Sir," he said and gave his team a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my '_favorite_' television show starts in half an hour." He informed and then left, heading back the way he'd come.

His team glanced worriedly at each other; Daniel swallowed hard and looked to the General. "I'll contact Serenity, Sir."

"Thank you, Doctor."

He nodded and headed down to the control room, Sergeant Harriman was on duty, the man nodded to acknowledge him, and he returned the greeting. "Sergeant, dial P3X-789, please."

"Yes, Doctor Jackson," he typed quickly on the keyboard in front of him and the Gate activated and opened with the usual whoosh, settling into a watery puddle.

Daniel keyed open the mike. "Serenity base, this is Doctor Jackson." He waited, but got no reply. He tried again. "Serenity base, this is Doctor Jackson…"

Finally Colonel Ferretti's voice came over the speakers. "_Doctor J, this is Ferretti, what can we do for you_?"

Daniel heard the emotional strain in the voice of the CO. "I need to speak with Cali, Lou."

There was a pause, a long one. Finally Ferretti replied. "_Can I take a message Daniel, she's a little pre-occupied at the moment_."

Before Daniel could ask what Serenity Base's CO meant by that, General Hammond walked in with Sam and Teal'c and took over from the archaeologist, having heard the last comment. "Colonel Ferretti, this is General Hammond."

"_Sir_."

"We need Doctor O'Neill to return to the SGC, no excuses, Colonel."

"_Her dad_?"

"I'm afraid so, Colonel."

"_I understand, Sir_," there was a pause. "_I'll send her home with SG-6, Sir_."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"_Serenity base out_."

The Gate closed down, silence filled the control room; not even the tech's made a sound.

Daniel shuffled his feet, something didn't feel right and he needed to muddle it over in private. "I'm, um, going to head to my office and do some research, we may as well be prepared."

"I'll let you know when Dr. O'Neill returns, Dr. Jackson," the General informed, knowing how hard this was for the young man.

"Thank you, Sir," he said and walked out.

"He wanted to do it," Sam said quietly. "The Colonel wouldn't let him. He said he was the only one who couldn't do it."

Now the General understood. "Perhaps Major, the Colonel was right."

"Maybe, Sir," she said, unsure herself. "Excuse me, Sir."

Hammond nodded and the Major hurried away.

Teal'c remained where he was, silent and patient until the time was right. "General, I request permission to go through the Gate to Serenity."

"To speak to Cali?" The General asked him.

"To bring her home, General, I believe Colonel Ferretti was withholding information concerning Cali O'Neill," the Jaffa said calmly.

Hammond had to agree. "Permission granted."

"Thank you, General," he bowed his head and left the control room. He headed to the locker room and quickly changed, then returned to level 28 to receive a vest and side arm from the armory before heading to the Gate room.

The Stargate was dialed and opened, with a nod to the General, who was still within the Control room, Teal'c headed up the ramp and through the Stargate, stepping out of the Serenity Stargate. It closed behind him. Major Shanks was standing near the Stargate in front of two Obelisks, Teal'c recalled were laying down on his last visit. He went over to the Major. "Major Shanks."

"Teal'c," he greeted. "The Colonel thought you'd come."

"Colonel Ferretti was with holding information."

"Yeah, he was," the Major, agreed. "Let's go." He gestured for the Jaffa to join him between the two obelisks. "We've found an alternate means of transport." He waited until Teal'c was at his side. "Cali figured it out." He pressed two symbols on the left obelisk and they disappeared in a flash of while light. Reappearing in another flash of light between another two obelisks at the base. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

Colonel Ferretti hurried over to them. "Teal'c," he greeted. "Cali's in the infirmary."

"What has occurred, Colonel Ferretti?"

"The ground gave way underneath her while she was examining one of the obelisks," he reported as he showed the Jaffa the way. "She went down with it, and it pined her. According to Dr. Oliver, she has a concussion, bruised ribs, a cut above her right eye and her left wrist was fractured and had to be set into a cast." He showed him into the infirmary.

Dr. Thomas Oliver came out of one of the rooms. "Hello Teal'c."

"Dr. Oliver," he bowed his head. "I am here to take Cali O'Neill home."

"I'd rather she stayed in the infirmary over night at least, Teal'c," the doctor stated.

"I assure you, Dr. Oliver, Cali O'Neill will be taken straight to the infirmary," the Jaffa insisted. "General Hammond has ordered her to return with SG-6."

"Colonel O'Neill downloaded the repository of the Ancients," Lou revealed. "She should be at home with him, doc."

Dr. Oliver saw this wasn't going to be negotiable. "All right, Teal'c, but you take her straight to the infirmary."

"I will do so, Dr. Oliver."

The doctor nodded. "All right, this way," he showed them into the room.

Cali was barely conscious, a dressing on her forehead, blood seeping through it a little. Her left wrist was in a cast, a saline drip in her right forearm. Thankfully she'd managed to shower and dressed in the blue scrubs before they'd attended to her. She looked over as the door opened, seeing who it was. "Hey Teal'c."

He went over to her. "I am here to take you home, Cali O'Neill."

She blinked her eyes, trying to keep her focus on him. "He did it, didn't he?" She asked him and knew by the look on her friends face. "Why didn't you try and stop him?"

"Daniel Jackson tried, he even tried to receive the download, O'Neill stopped him," he told her.

"I could of done it, Teal'c, why didn't he recall me?" She asked him, barely staying awake. "My mind could have handled the download, he knows that."

"Perhaps that is why he did not recall you."

Dr. Oliver joined them as Lou left the room. "Cali, Teal'c is taking you back to the SGC, along with SG-6," he informed. "I'm going to keep the drip in, I'll give you a sedative for the trip back."

"Okay," she said aimlessly.

Lt. Smith came in; she had a thick pair of socks in her hand, passing the doctor as he left to get the sedative. She saw Teal'c's questioning look. "There for Dr. O'Neill, so her feet won't get cold going through the Gate." He nodded and she removed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and put the socks on the young woman. "We've got the doc's pack outside, we're ready to go."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Smith."

She smiled, finishing what she was doing. "No problem."

Dr. Oliver returned and injected the sedative into the IV port. "It'll work straight away," he informed. "Give me a hand Lieutenant."

Amanda nodded and helped the doctor wrap Cali in a warm blanket. Teal'c then scooped her up into his arms, the Lieutenant taking the saline bag, keeping it elevated. "We're all set to go, Teal'c," she told him.

"Very well Lieutenant Smith," he announced and with her at his side, he carried Cali out of the room and the infirmary. Carrying her over to the Obelisks where Major Shanks was waiting with the rest of SG-6.

Colonel Ferretti was also there. "Look after Jack, Teal'c."

"I shall, Colonel Ferretti."

"And look after our girl there," he said, referring to the unconscious archaeologist in the Jaffa's arms.

Teal'c bowed his head; he and Amanda Smith stood with the rest of SG-6 and were transported away from the base to the Stargate.

Lt. Fisher ran ahead and dialed home, sending through his IDC when the Gate was opened, then along with the rest of his team and the Jaffa, they walked through the Gate. Stepping out within the SGC, the General at the bottom of the ramp.

"What happened?" He asked as they walked down the ramp, seeing the sedated archaeologist in the Jaffa's arms and the Lieutenant holding the saline bag.

"The doc took a header into a hole with an obelisk," Major Shanks reported as the Gate closed down behind them. Teal'c and Lt. Smith walked past the General with Cali and out of the Gate room, heading for the infirmary. "She worked out these Obelisks are an Ancient transport device, there are two at the Stargate and two at the Colony and now two at the base, we've set them up and they work."

The General nodded. "We'll debrief in one hour, Major."

"Yes Sir," he agreed and he and the rest of his team left.

Turning he looked to Sergeant Harriman up in the control room. "Sergeant, have Dr. Jackson report to the infirmary."

"_Yes sir_."

Hammond turned and looked at the idle Stargate and sighed, shaking his head he hurried out.

Daniel didn't walk, he ran; first to the elevator and then from the elevator to the infirmary. Skidding to a halt to stop from running into Teal'c.

The Jaffa grabbed him to keep him from stumbling. "Daniel Jackson."

"Where is she, Teal'c?" He asked.

"With Dr. Brightman, I will wait with you."

"Thanks Teal'c," Daniel told him and they took a seat. "What happened?"

"Colonel Ferretti reported the ground gave way underneath Cali O'Neill while she was examining one of a pair of obelisks. She went down with it, and it trapped her." Teal'c announced. "She was treated for her injures by the base doctor, Dr. Oliver."

"Thanks, Teal'c." Daniel said.

SG-6 walked out of the med bay while they were waiting, the three men and one woman in need of showers.

"Dr. Jackson," Andrew Shanks greeted. "Has Teal'c told you anything?"

Daniel stood. "Only what Colonel Ferretti told him."

The Major nodded. "A pair of obelisks was found near the Stargate, Cali translated the writing and found out they were an ancient transport system, two more were found at the colony. Cali knew there had to be another two at the base, and there was, she was looking at one when the ground gave way beneath her and she fell into the open pit along with one of the obelisks. We got her out and Dr. Oliver rushed her to the base infirmary." He explained. "Look, Daniel, we had no way of knowing the ground was going to give way, one moment she was ordering coffee and the next she was in the hole pined beneath the obelisk."

Daniel understood. "It wasn't anyone's fault, Andy."

He nodded. "She's going to be all right, Daniel," he assured and patted the archaeologist on the arm before leaving with his team.

Teal'c stood and pushed Daniel back into his chair, sitting back down himself. Waiting.

Dr. Brightman came out not long after Sam joined them. The three of them stood.

"Dr. Oliver's diagnose was correct, she has a concussion, the cut on her forehead didn't require stitching, though it did need butterfly clipping together. She has bruised ribs and her left wrist was fractured, Dr. Oliver set it and put it in a cast. He gave her a light sedative for the trip back, she's conscious again."

Daniel felt a little sick by it all, it was supposed to have been a simple research assignment. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, she has her usual bed," the doctor told him and gestured they go in. "She's going to be fine, Daniel"

"Thank you." They walked into the medical bay, and over to their teammate. Daniel perched on the bed. "Dr. Brightman said you're going to be alright."

Cali squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them; she managed to rub her forehead, being careful of the cut, using her hand with the drip attached. "How's dad?"

"He seemed fine when he left here to go home."

"He wanted to get a few things sorted out and to spend some time with Jon." Sam revealed.

"I should have done it," Cali told them, squeezing her eyes shut again; her head was beginning to throb. She opened them once more. "I could have handled the download. He should have recalled me."

"He knew that Cal, that's why he didn't recall you." Daniel said gently. "He wouldn't even let me do it." He took her hand after she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Headache?"

"Yeah."

He glanced to Teal'c. "Can you get Dr. Brightman, Teal'c, please?"

The Jaffa nodded and left the ward.

"I'm fine, Daniel." Cali protested.

Her husband smiled at her. "That's my line," he mused. "And you're not fine. Andy told me what happened."

"Well I suppose it's not everyday an obelisk falls on you," she remarked dryly.

Now it was Daniel's turn to pinch the bridge of his nose. "No, that usually happens to me."

"You can't have all the fun," his wife declared, squeezing her eyes shut against the glare of the lights.

Dr. Brightman came in with Teal'c; she carried a syringe, injecting the medication into the IV port in her patient's forearm that the saline drip was attached too. "That should help," she told her. "Next time I ask you if you have a headache, young lady, you will tell me the truth."

Cali found her vision blurring when she opened them and her eyelids felt heavy. "Didn't have… have one when… when you…" she didn't finish her sentence, her eyes closed and she was asleep.

The doctor disposed of the syringe. "She's going to sleep through the night, I suggest you all get some sleep too." She then patted Daniel's shoulder. "That mean's Dr. Jackson, you either go home or go to your quarters, you do not sleep in a chair next to her bed. Understood?"

Daniel nodded. "I'll stay on base."

"Very well," she agreed. "I'll let the night nurse know, as well as Dr. Warner, he's on duty tonight."

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked out.

Sighing, Daniel lent over and kissed his wife's forehead before getting up. "I have to ring Chris and Cassie and let them know what's going on and Jack."

"I will ring O'Neill, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c volunteered.

"Thanks Teal'c, but I'll do it." He said, a little reluctant to leave.

"Come on Daniel," Sam urged. "We'll ring everyone and then meet up for dinner at the commissary."

He nodded and let them usher him out.

Telling Jack had proved easier then expected the General had already rang him after getting a report from the doctor. Telling the boys had been harder, Caleb had wanted to come see his mother, to make sure she was all right. Chris and Cassie had to assure the little boy they would do so in the morning. With Silvia visiting her daughter, they were looking after Caleb while Daniel and Cali were at work. Before they hung up, they told Daniel to get some rest and they'd see him in the morning.

Sam and Teal'c made sure he ate, but Daniel didn't think he'd sleep much; he had a feeling none of them would.

The next morning he returned to the infirmary, finding Cali awake, Teal'c joined them and they had breakfast together in the infirmary. Dr. Brightman removed the drip, but insisted her patient remain in the infirmary.

"I feel fine, Dr. Brightman." Cali complained.

"Behave young lady or I'll keep you here all weekend," Sarah Brightman threatened and walked out with a smile on her lips.

Cali signed and looked to her husband. "How is Caleb?"

"He's find, Chris and Cassie are bringing him to the base this morning," Daniel assured her and glanced at his watch. "In fact they should be here soon."

"I will go and keep watch for them, Cali O'Neill," Teal'c volunteered.

"Thanks Teal'c," she said smiling a little.

He bowed his head and walked out.

Daniel sat up on the bed next to her. "So you found a transport device, huh?"

"Yeah," she took his hand. "Its kind of fun."

"When it's not falling on you," he noted.

"Yeah."

Teal'c arrived back with the boys and Cassie; Caleb held tight to his brother's hand. On seeing his mother he ran over to her. His father lifted him up onto the bed with them.

Cali hugged him, being careful of her ribs. "I'm fine kiddo, I promise."

He didn't let her go through, not squeezing to hard. "You're hurt."

"I'm going to get better, I promise, Dr. Oliver and Dr. Brightman took good care of me," she wiped his tear streaked eyes with her good hand. Giving him a smile. "And I had Colonel Ferretti and all of Serenity base there to look after me, as well as SG-6."

"You weren't scared?" He asked her, sitting back on his father's lap.

"Nope, I knew I'd be all right and Uncle Teal'c came and got me and brought me home."

Chris saw the Jaffa shuffle from foot to foot, hiding a smirk. He patted the Jaffa on the arm. "Thanks Teal'c."

He bowed his head. "It was my honor."

Cassie rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Uncle Teal'c."

"You are welcome, Cassandra Fraiser. If you will excuse me." He made a discrete exit.

Making them chuckle at his obvious embarrassment.

"Can I sign your cast mommy?" Caleb asked his mother. "Grandpa told me about the last time you broke your arm and he signed it and so did the marines."

Cali recalled the incident too, General Hammond had made her return to the infirmary and have the cast removed and a new one put on. The old cast had hung up in the common room for everyone to sign. "Okay, squirt, but something small."

Caleb took the marker that Cassie found for him. He removed the lid and careful drew the symbol for Abydos and then a C around it. He put the lid back on and gave the marker back. "Is that okay?"

"It's great, kiddo." She assured and kissed his forehead and then suggested. "How about Chris and Cassie take you for a glass of chocolate milk in the commissary."

"Okay," he hoped off the bed with his father's help and hurried over to the two teenagers, taking Cassie's hand, they left the infirmary.

Cali sighed wearily. "I don't want to tell him about his grandfather, not yet."

"Jack will be fine, Cal," Daniel reassured her. "He's as stubborn as you, remember."

She forced a smile. "Will you go and see him, please. Take Teal'c, just drop in and see how he's doing?"

Daniel took her hand. "Will you stop worrying if I do?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," he lent over and kissed her forehead, before caressing her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and brushed her lips against his.

Daniel drew her up into his arms; parting her lips as he deepened the kiss. When they parted, both were breathing heavily. "I guess I better go," he managed to say.

"I guess so, before Dr. Brightman comes in and orders you out for doing that."

He chuckled. "Yeah," he kissed her lightly again. "I'll tell Chris and Cassie where I'm going."

"Have them stay on base, Dr. Browder brought his daughter's old PlayStation and games in to the communal lounge on 18, so it'll keep them occupied until you get back."

"Okay," Reluctantly, Daniel went, taking Teal'c with him; they stopped for donuts on the way to Jack's house. Sam was already there, taking with Jack and Jon. Things got a little uncomfortable very quickly so Jack asked about Cali and Jon inquired how Caleb was. Daniel filled them all in and revealed Chris and Cassie were still at the base with Caleb, playing with the PlayStation, along with a few of the civilian scientists who were still working. Jack accepted that, he knew his daughter was in good hands and his grandkids were safe on the base.

After a few beers, Teal'c and Jon had juice and soft drink, things lightened up. As it got later, Daniel rang the base and spoke quickly to his wife and family, after he got off the phone they decided on Pizza and debated the issues of the Simpson's and Goa'uld while they waited for it to arrive.

"So wrong," Jack chastised as Sam returned from the kitchen, handing Teal'c a class of juice, she sat down and he continued. "It's the perfect analogy. Burns as Goa'uld."

"They are merely animated characters, O'Neill." Teal'c pointed out, he sat next to Daniel, who was balancing an orange colored ball on the lip of his beer bottle.

"You're so shallow." Jack accused.

Jon laughed. "Dad!"

Daniel grabbed the ball as it fell off the bottle. "Oh please. Teal'c is like one of the deepest people I know, he's sooo deep," he exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Come, come on, tell them how deep you are," he urged the Jaffa and then grinned at this friend. "You'll be lucky if you understand this." He nodded to Teal'c still grinning.

"My depth is immaterial to this conversation." Teal'c said dryly. He was definitely driving back to base.

"Oooh! You see!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly as Sam chuckled.

"No more beer for you." Jack ordered, seeing the smirk go from his friends face.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I have to agree," Sam spoke up. "I don't see the connection."

"I don't either, dad," Jon agreed and he liked the Simpson's.

"Alright, that does it. You know the entire VHS collection was going to you," he told his son, seeing his face drop along with his friends, not from the accusation but from the casualness he was taking it. "It's going to Siler, he gets it." They head a knock on the door, Jack got to his feet. "Thank God, pizza." He went and answered the door, opening it he found General Hammond standing outside. "Well, you're not the usual delivery boy."

"Is this a good time?" The General asked; he wore civvies, having changed before coming.

"It's always a good time for you, Sir. Come on in," Jack insisted and ushered him in, shutting the door. "Let me get you a chair," he offered as the General went through to the living room.

Sam got quickly to her feet. "General."

"At ease, Major, at ease," Hammond insisted.

Jack came in with one of his kitchen chairs, putting it behind the General. "There you go, Sir."

"Cali told me you were all here," the General remarked as he sat down. "Dr. Brightman was releasing her from the infirmary as I left." He saw the empty bottles on the side table and gestured to them. "You wouldn't happen to have another one of those?"

"I would," Jack agreed and quickly got one for the General, returning. "I hope you like Guinness, Sir. I find it refreshing." He handed him the bottle and retook his chair, Jon handing him back his beer.

"I've been relieved of Command " Hammond revealed, seeing their stunned faces.

"What?" Jack asked, his bravo gone.

"The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three month review process."

"Three months." Daniel said stunned.

"During which time a newly formed government department will take the place of Stargate Command."

"But, Sir, the Colonel. We don't have much time," Sam exclaimed, seeing Jon's pale face.

"How could this happen?" Teal'c asked no one in particular.

"Kinsey." Daniel almost spat out the name.

"Does anyone know anyone who voted for these two shrubs?" Jack inquired bitterly.

"I've known President Hays for a long time. He's a good man." Hammond defended.

"Despite his taste in running mates, maybe."

The General sighed. "Robert Kinsey brought in a lot of campaign financing and for all we know, he may have used his knowledge of the Stargate as leverage to get himself a place on the ticket. It doesn't matter now."

Daniel thought it did. "What, we're just gonna lie down for this?"

"Now, we've been in this situation before." Jack said trying to defuse the situation.

"No," Hammond said bluntly. "This time it's different." He looked to the teenager at Jack's side. "Son, I want you to pack a few things. You're going away for a while. Somewhere safe."

He was shocked. "Where, Sir?"

"Serenity. Along with both Jackson boys and Cassandra Fraiser. And on Dr. O'Neill's recommendation, I've included Maggie Ferretti," the General announced. "Dr. O'Neill is waiting for you at the SGC."

Jon nodded. "I'll go and get ready." He said after getting a nod from his dad. He left the room quickly.

"Thank you, Sir," Jack said sincerely.

"He needs protecting Jack, that's all there is to it," Hammond stated. "They all do, they're our future."

"Sir, do you know who's replacing you?" Sam asked curiously.

He nodded. "Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"A civilian." Jack declared.

"I've heard of her," Daniel revealed. "She's um, an expert in international politics. She, err; she mediates top-level negotiations for the UN. Cali and I referenced some of her work when we drafted the first treaty with the Tok'ra."

"Well all I know is I've been ordered to Washington for reassignment and so has Dr. O'Neill, though I'm not sure why the President asked for Cali, even after I informed him about her injuries, we leave tomorrow." Hammond announced.

"Uh, General, we do have a little… unfinished business… here." Jack said nervously.

"As far as I know you're all to report to work as scheduled on Monday."

"Something must be done." Teal'c said worriedly.

"I have my orders," the General said. "Besides, I have a feeling that I maybe able to do more about this from Washington than I can here."

"And in the mean time?" Sam inquired.

"You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration," the General answered. "I have every confidence in you people."

Silence filled the room, Jon returned carrying a duffle bag. "I'm, uh, ready."

Daniel got to his feet. "I'll give you a lift to the base."

Teal'c stood also. "I will drive Daniel Jackson."

He handed over his keys willingly.

"I also rang, Silvia, Dr. Jackson and told her to extend her holiday, that the boys and Cassie were going out of town to visit family," the General informed. "She understood."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jack walked them out, Jon put his duffle bag into the SUV and turned to his dad as Teal'c and Daniel got in.

"Be careful," his dad told him.

"You too," Jon said, holding back, tears stung his eyes. "And stay alive."

"I'll do my best," the father in Jack won against the Colonel and he drew the teenager into his arms. "No funny business on Serenity," he whispered, ruffling the boy's hair.

Jon gripped the back of his dad's shirt. "I want to stay."

"I know, but you're going and you're going to be safe," Jack released his son. "If you're safe, then I can do what I have to."

The teenager understood, behind him the SUV's engine started. "I've got to go."

"I know."

Reluctantly, Jon got into the car and prayed silently as they drove away that this wasn't the last time he'd see his dad alive.

General Hammond had come out too. "Jack."

He turned. "General?"

He offered the Colonel his hand. "Take care, Jack."

"You too, Sir," Jack said shaking his hand. "Give them hell."

Hammond chuckled. "I'll do my best," he agreed. "Walk me to my car, Jack." Nodding the Colonel did so. The General got in and did up his seat belt, announcing as Jack lent against the car. "I'm sending Cali to Serenity with the kids, Jack," he said quietly. "I don't trust Kinsey."

"Neither do I, Sir, but won't the President notice if she doesn't turn up?"

"I'll think of something."

"Yes sir."

Hammond started the car. "Good luck, Jack."

"You too, Sir."

Doctor Cali O'Neill-Jackson wasn't happy, she was angry and she was worried. When the General had come and told her he'd been relieved of command, she'd been stunned. When he'd proposed what he had, she'd been relieved and then he'd told her she was going too, then she'd been angry. But as he pointed out, there were people out there who wanted her – mostly dead. Daniel needed her alive. Caleb needed her alive. So did Chris and Cassie. So did the SGC. So did her dad. So she was going.

Chris, Jon, Cassie and Maggie Ferretti, (who was staring wide eyed at the Stargate, having been briefed about the program), were dressed in fatigues and vests. They carried backpacks, had a knife each on their belts, but no weapons. SGC badgers had been placed on one arm of their fatigues, the Tau'ri badge on the other arm.

Caleb held tight to his father's hand, the little boy was in specially made fatigues, along with a specially made vest. He looked cute, standing there looking so like his father, especially since Daniel was in his green BDU's.

Cali stood next to Teal'c, she was in fatigues and a vest, a nine-millimeter strapped to her thigh and a P-90 attached to a clip on her vest. She wore a green bandana on her head, her hair tucked beneath it. She was the only member of SG-1 leaving; she was the only member of SG-1 taking command of a team of teenagers.

The Stargate started to spin and one by one the chevrons locked and the Gate whooshed opened and settled into its watery event horizon.

Cali turned to her husband. "Contract me if anything happens."

"I will," he assured, they'd already said goodbye privately. "Look after your team."

She smiled at that. "SG-teen."

Daniel smiled also and took her hand; the one with the cast, running his fingers over the symbol his son had drawn. He switched to Abydonian. 'No matter what happens, I love you, you and our family.'

'Nothing is going to happen, my husband,' she assured in the same dialect. 'I love you and we will see you soon.' She put her other hand to his cheek. "We have to be going," she told him switching back.

"Be careful."

"I will," she turned to Teal'c. "Look after them T."

"I shall, Cali O'Neill," he insisted.

Caleb squeezed his father's hand. "Can't you come?"

Daniel released his wife's hand and hankered down. "I can't kiddo," he told him. "I want you to look after your mom, okay."

"Okay," he hugged his father. "Love you, daddy."

"I love you too, kiddo." He gave him a gentle squeeze and stood, holding the boys hand.

Tears stung Cali's eyes, she hated this; she turned to her team of teenagers. Seeing Chris was giving his dad a wave goodbye, she knew he'd hugged him in their office, away from prying eyes. "Mr. Jackson, is your team ready?"

He stood proud, a little surprised, despite his reservations. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Then lets move out," she ordered and held out her hand to Cable, who took it and they joined them.

The teenagers stepped onto the ramp and approached the event horizon. Maggie hesitated and Jon took her hand. "Piece of cake," he told her and they stepped through together, followed by Chris and Cassie.

Cali and Caleb stepped onto the ramp and walked up to the event horizon. Cali took one look back and then walked through with her son.

The Gate closed down minutes later. Daniel sighed and turned, glancing up to see Sergeant Davis, who had briefed him and Teal'c on what General Hammond had ordered before leaving the base. "Sergeant, carry out your orders."

"_Yes_, _Dr. Jackson_," the man acknowledged.

Before his departure, Hammond had spoken privately to those in the control room and told them if they had a problem with what he was going to ask, then they could leave. No one had left and he had explained what was going to happen and what he wanted done. All records concerning who had left and where they had gone were to be erased, which was what Sergeant Davis was now doing.

"Are you remaining on base, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as they left the Gate room.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, I thought I'd get some work done."

"Do you need assistance?"

The archaeologist knew what Teal'c was doing; he smiled and accepted gratefully. "Thanks Teal'c."

Monday morning Daniel meet Dr. Elizabeth Weir in the briefing room, first impressions didn't go well, he let his emotions rule his mouth and was sarcastic at the same time as he was charming, putting his point across in the only way he could, with words. Stating Jack's case, for him and for Cali.

Elizabeth was going to ask about the absent Dr. O'Neill when the Stargate activate and she followed Dr. Jackson to the control room.

"Doctor Weir, we receiving Master Bra'tac's personal identification code," the on duty Colonel reported.

"I know what an IDC is, Colonel Person." Elizabeth said confidently.

"Well, he's an ally," Daniel pointed out quickly, "and if you don't open the…"

"I understand, thank you," she said and addressed Harriman. "Go ahead please.'

Sergeant Harriman opened the iris as Daniel headed for the Gate room with Dr. Weir on his heals, they entered as Bra'tac emerged from the open Stargate, which closed after he was through. He looked worried, walking down the ramp to them.

Daniel bowed his head slightly, smiling at the Jaffa Master. "Bra'tac."

"Grandson," he greeted, seeing the surprise on the woman's face, frowning.

"This is Elizabeth Weir," Daniel explained. "She's the new leader of this facility.

Recovering from her surprise, Elizabeth held out her hand, being friendly, she smiled. "Hello."

Bra'tac ignored her and her hand, turning his attention to Daniel. "Has Hammond of Texas fallen in battle?"

"No, Sir, he's fine," Elizabeth reassured him, a little taken back at the comment.

"There's been some recent changers in our political leaders." Daniel clarified.

"I see," the Jaffa Master said worriedly. He wondered where his granddaughter was; it wasn't like her to be far from her husband's side, unless she was off world.

Daniel was concerned. "Grandfather, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I am not the bearer of good news," he reported. "We've had word from the Jaffa loyal to our cause. Anubis is gathering the full force of his fleet. He will be here in three days."

Daniel swallowed hard, seeing Elizabeth was just as disturbed by the news. She's been thrown in the deep end and now it was time to see if she could swim. "Let's go to the briefing room," he suggested. "I'll fill you in on what's been happening." He saw Bra'tac nod gravely.

"Um, give me a moment to get the briefing room cleared out," Elizabeth suggested and hurried out of the Gate room.

Daniel looked up to the control room. "Sergeant Harriman, can you page SG-1 to the briefing room, please?"

"_Yes, Dr. Jackson_."

"Thank you." He then guided Bra'tac out of the Gate room as the call was put over the PA system.

"Grandson, where is my granddaughter?" The Jaffa Master asked him.

"Not here," Daniel whispered and took Bra'tac up the stairs to level 27 and to a deserted office, showing him in, he shut the door. "Before General Hammond was reassigned, he left orders for Cali and the boys to leave for Serenity with Cassie Fraiser, Jon O'Neill and Maggie Ferretti. All record of their leaving was erased from the computers; the General knew they'd be safe on Serenity. Silvia is staying with her daughter, also on the General's suggestion."

"Hammond of Texas is a smart man," the Jaffa Master remarked.

Daniel nodded. "He's also risking his career by doing it, Cali was supposed to accompany him to Washington to meet with the President," he revealed. "But knew he couldn't protect her in Washington if she went, not like he's done before."

"I see," Bra'tac stated. "There is one who wished my granddaughter harm?"

"More then one," the younger man declared. "The Vise President for a start, he's arrived at the SGC this morning, I'm positive Weir has run to inform him you're here." Daniel reopened the door. "But for now we can't do anything but wait it out and argue our case to Weir."

"And keep my granddaughter's whereabouts a secret?"

"Yes."

Bra'tac nodded and followed Daniel out and to the briefing room, which had been cleared of boxes and folders.

"There's something else," the archaeologist announced. "Jack had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his mind, Anubis is coming here because he thinks we know the location of the Lost City. Which we don't, not yet."

"And you hope Colonel O'Neill will give you the location of this Lost City?"

"Yes."

Jack arrived along with Sam and Teal'c, greeting the Jaffa master, who filled them in on what was happening.

"Three days from today is a Thursday," the Colonel remarked. "Thursday is not good for us."

"Why now?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"If Anubis believes we know the location of the Lost City…" Teal'c said right after her.

"We don't," she declared.

"Not yet," Jack added.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that we don't know." Daniel pointed out.

It was at that moment Vise President Kinsey arrived with Dr. Weir and an aide. "Well, some people just don't know when to leave," he drawled and noted who was missing from the group. "And one who obviously does."

Elizabeth saw Sam grab Daniel's arm, stopping him from retaliating. She ignored the Vise President for the moment. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c. I know these are strange circumstances to be meeting for the first time."

"And you are?" Jack asked, not impressed.

"I'm Dr. Elisabeth Weir, Colonel," she answered with a smile.

"You can just call her your one hope of ever stepping through the Stargate again." Kinsey said smugly.

"Bit of a mouthful," the Colonel said sarcastically.

"I know I'm playing catch up," Elizabeth said, "but, uh, I understand time is short."

"Actually, it's all relative, Ma'am," Jack announced as he and the team walked over to the table. "Carter could explain it better if we had more time."

She saw the Major look a little uncomfortable. "Shall we have a seat, then?"

Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to keep a handle on his thoughts. He took his seat; sitting where usually Hammond sat, his team and Bra'tac flanking him; Sam and Daniel to his left and Teal'c and the Jaffa Master to his right.

"Obviously this is a matter of grave importance," Elizabeth begane after they were seated.

"She's quick." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Which is why I've taken it upon myself to come on down and hear what Mister Bra'tac has to say personally." Kinsey said being smug again.

"Master Bra'tac," Jack corrected sternly. "Master."

"I beg your pardon," the Vise President said and then addressed the Jaffa Master. "So, you believe this Goa'uld, Anubis is planning to attack."

"You may be certain of it." Bra'tac said gravely.

"I'll say this, the timing is impeccable," Kinsey remarked dryly as he sat back in his chair. "The moment we suspend Stargate operations, you pull this out of your hat."

"Mr. Vise President," Jack emphasized the title. "If you're suggesting that we'd make something like this up…"

"Yes, Colonel," the Vise President said raising his voice. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"Yes, well that is exactly what we do" Jack said, his vice thick with sarcasm, be coming increasingly annoyed. "We sit around on our fat asses and create scenarios that put the planet at risk. That's exactly what we do."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd do just about anything…"

"Gentlemen," Elizabeth interrupted them, remaining calm. "For the purpose of this discussion, lets purpose Master Bra'tac is in earnest and the threat is real."

"Do you even know what the threat is?" Daniel asked; anger laced his voice. "Anubis is half Goa'uld, half ascended Ancient. With the knowledge and technology to wipe us all from the face of the Earth."

"What about negotiation?" She asked.

"Oh for crying out loud, that's derentis." Jack exclaimed. He saw everyone stop and look his way. "What?"

"You just said derentis." Daniel informed.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Derentis, what is that?" Jack asked, knowing fair well what was happening to him.

"Latin?" Kinsey suggested.

"No, it's not." Elisabeth corrected.

"I think what Colonel O'Neill was trying to say is that based on our past experiences negotiating would be insane, crazy," Daniel announced, gesturing with his hands.

"Yeah, I got that," she said bluntly.

"However, we believe that there may be alien technology within our reach that could defeat Anubis." Sam added.

"So now you're pulling a ray gun out of your hat." Kinsey stated.

"There are weapons capable of defending this planet." Teal'c assured.

"I can't believe we're sting here listening to this."

"Mr. Vise President, on his last mission…" Elisabeth tried to explain.

Kinsey interrupted her. "Oh, I am well aware of the events that have once again compromised Colonel O'Neill's invaluable judgment," he said. "And the fact that on his last official mission he has incurred the wrath of humanity's worst enemy on behalf of us all…"

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted. "I thought you didn't by into the whole invasion thing?"

The Vise President said nothing.

"The fact is, until we know the location of the Lost City…" Elizabeth began.

"I know where it is," the Colonel said sternly and got everyone's attention.

"You know where it is, now?"

"I will, it's in there somewhere," he declared nervously. "Look, let me make this simple; I come up with the Lost City, we go find it. Yes or No?"

"No!" Kinsey snapped.

Jack ignored him and kept looking at Weir, he felt he was getting through to here. "Who are you? Really? Why are you here?" He asked her straightforward.

"I will consider it." She told him and saw the disgusted look Kinsey was giving her.

"Thank you," Jack said with a nod.

"You're welcome."

SG-1 smiled, seeing this Doctor was on their side, they had a chance.

Bra'tac did too; he stood. "I must return to Chulak."

Teal'c got to his feet also. "I too will go." He announced and saw Jack look at him questioningly. "In hope of procuring ships and warriors to defend this world."

"Good luck," Elizabeth told them.

Teal'c bowed his head and he and Bra'tac left, followed by SG-1. Elizabeth gathered her files and went to her office.

Kinsey was furious, he followed her, motioning his aide to stay. Forcing the door from closing, he walked in and closed the door himself. "What the hell was that?" He demanded from her.

Elizabeth stood up to him. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't know O'Neill like I do."

She sighed. "This is my call. Colonel O'Neill…"

"Is the one who got us into this mess in the first place," he interrupted.

"I don't see…"

He interrupted her again. "I want him gone, Doctor, I want them all gone. You haven't figured that out yet?"

"Oh, I've figured out quiet a bit," she snapped back.

"Well hallelujah for that!" He shot back at her sarcastically.

"This is my office, this is my chair," she said gesturing to both. "Until someone tell me otherwise I'm going to carry out decisions as I see fit, not as they fit into your agenda."

"You have no idea what m agenda is."

"Whatever you agenda is!" She said rising her voice, frustrated with him.

"You don't know anything Doctor, and if you think you do, you're not as smart as I thought." Kinsey declared and left through the other door.

Elizabeth sighed, wondering again what she'd gotten herself into. A Colonel who was fighting a losing battle with his mind; his team who was being protective and standing by him and a missing Archaeologist, who had just disappeared.

She was so over her head.

A half an hour later, Teal'c stood with Bra'tac in the Gate room, wearing Jaffa armor. His team was there to see him off.

"So, T," Jack said and Teal'c faced him. "If I don't see you again…"

"I will see you soon, O'Neill."

"You know something I don't?"

"In fact, it is you that knows something I do not." Teal'c declared.

"I hope you're right." Jack agreed solemnly.

Teal'c extended his arm to him, he took it and they hugged briefly an understanding passing between them both.

Bra'tac turned to Daniel and also extended his arm. "Grandson."

Daniel took his arm. "Grandfather," he drew his hand back, passing the folded paper as he did, seeing the Jaffa Master understood. "Stay well."

He nodded and joined Teal'c, who looked at his friends. "I wish you all well," the younger Jaffa said and the two of them bowed. There friends nodded their acknowledgement, turning they walked up the ramp, staff weapons in hand, briefing looking back before walking through the event horizon.

The Gate closed down; Jack, Sam and Daniel remained in the Gate room, solemn.

Finally Daniel patted his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Jack." He said and along with Sam urged the man out. They didn't speak until they were at the elevator. "Bra'tac took the note," he revealed quietly.

"Thanks, Daniel," Jack bided.

"You know, I think we could trust, Weir," Sam stated.

"So do I, Jack," Daniel agreed.

The Colonel nodded wearily. "All right," he agreed. "Go talk to her, but don't mention the note."

He nodded. "We'll meet up later."

Jack nodded. "I'll be fine, Carter will look after me," he assured. "Go."

Daniel saw Sam wasn't going to leave his friends side and hurried off in the direction of Dr. Weirs off, going up to the briefing room, going through it to the office. He knocked on the closed door, before opening it, seeing Elizabeth Weir sitting behind her desk. "Are you busy, Dr. Weir?"

"No, come on in Dr. Jackson," she insisted and waited until he'd come in, shutting the door. She gestured to a seat and he sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about Cali."

"She hasn't disappeared off the face of the Earth, has she?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Actually," Daniel said, matter of fact. "She has, in away. She's not on Earth."

Elizabeth was intrigued. "She's not?" She sat forward, leaning on her desk. "Then where is she?"

"She's on Serenity along with our two son's, Colonel O'Neill's son, the late Dr. Fraiser's daughter and Colonel Ferretti's niece."

Elizabeth hadn't been expecting that. "Who organized that?"

"General Hammond," Daniel answered. "Certain people would like to get their hands on Cali and other members of our family, it was safer if she was off planet."

"And all record of their leave was, what, erased?"

"Yes, on General Hammond's orders."

Elizabeth was intrigued. "And you're telling me now, because, you've decided you can trust me?"

"More or less," Daniel said with an innocent smile.

She signed. "All right, Dr. Jackson. What do you want me to do?"

"For now, keep her whereabouts a secret, only SG-1 and the Gate room technicians know where they are," he answered. "When the time comes, you'll know what you have to do."

"All right," she agreed.

**P3X-789 – Serenity Colony**

Cali stood within the map room of the city; her fatigue jacket was draped over her closed laptop, along with her vest. All around her were holographic imagers of planets and stars; they swirled around her as she stood in the center of the black room, the whiteness of her cast was stark against the room. She'd been standing there for what felt like hours and probably was; the one place she hadn't through to look was the map room for answers. If the lost city was listed on a map, then they had a chance.

"Why don't you take a break?"

Cali looked over to the voice, seeing Cassie standing in the doorway of the room. She smiled. "I feel like I'm missing something."

The teenager walked further into the room, amazed by what she saw. "Maybe you need a keyword or something."

"Maybe," she agreed and thought about it. "The Lost City could be reference to a city lost in culture or myth."

"Like Atlantis?" Cassie asked.

Cali nodded. "Terra… Atlantus," she said in Ancient. As soon as she said it the map room's hologram changed and displayed Earth and then zeroed in on Antarctica. "Holly buckets."

"Wow!" Cassie exclaimed. "There really was a city of Atlantis."

The archaeologist nodded slowly. "Several million years ago."

"Several million years?"

"This is Earth, several million years ago," Cali pointed out, gesturing to the hologram. "If Atlantis was on Earth, it's not there now or I don't think it is."

"Still though, this is a major discovery."

"Yeah, one we can't tell anyone about."

"Sorry, Cali."

The archaeologist sighed and then smiled, rubbing her forehead with her cast hand. "Doesn't matter, your right though, I could use a break." She walked over and grabbed her laptop, jacket and vest. Ordering the lights up and the hologram off. "Okay, lets go gets some coffee."

"Mom always thought you drank too much coffee." Cassie noted, a little sadness to her voice.

"Well she was probably right," Cali declared as they left the room.

The teenager took the laptop off her, along with the vest. "How come Colonel Ferretti insists you wear this if it's safe here?"

"It's a military thing," the archaeologist smirked and they both chuckled. She tried to unsuccessfully to scratch an itch under her cast. "Lets stop at the infirmary, this thing is annoying the hell out of me."

Cassie giggled. "You're just whining because Colonel Ferretti caught you using a pen to scratch under it."

"Well it itches, I didn't have this problem the first time round." Cali complained as they changed directions, heading for the infirmary. "Besides I can't see why I can't take advantage of Ancient technology while I'm here."

Giggling again, Cassie just agreed with her.

Dr. Oliver was at the Colony infirmary, talking with Juana. He saw the two of them walk in. "Dr. O'Neill, Miss. Fraiser."

"Tom, do me a favor?" Cali asked, giving him her best pleading look.

"And what favor is it you want, Cali?"

She held up the arm with the cast. "Rid me of this thing, please?"

He chuckled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you," he smirked. "Come along."

Cali throw Juana her green jacket and hurried after the doctor, grinning.

Juana held the jacket close and admired the young archaeologist as she walked away.

**_Nice_**! Mayet said with a hum in her hosts mind.

_She does make a black t-shirt look good_. Juana said back to her in her mind.

**_I wasn't looking at her t-shirt_**.

Juana blushed at her symbiote's thoughts, seeing Cassie was looking at her questioningly. "Mayet was um,"

Cassie smiled. "Checking Cali out?"

"Um, yes."

The teenager found it amusing. "So were you."

Juana blushed harder. "Well maybe a little, but as Mike says, I can look, but not touch."

Cassie laughed, finding that humorous. "I'm sorry, Juana, it's just funny, I mean, Sergeant Anderson, he thinks of Cali as his little sister, it must really eat at him when you check her out."

"A little," Juana admitted, they went and sat down. "He's getting use to it. Mostly it's Mayet, I just react to her feelings, not that I don't find Cali attractive, because I do."

"Really? I mean you never, before you were blended, though about another woman, sexually?"

"No. Cali was the first woman I'd ever kissed," the former Tok'ra revealed. "And she only kissed me to pass Mayet to me."

"I asked her to kiss me, so I knew what it felt like." Cassie revealed, putting the laptop and vest on the chair next to her.

"And, did you like it?"

Shrugging, the teenager hesitated a little. "It was good, I mean, Cali is a good kisser, my body went into overload, but I like guys better. Chris can kiss me in a way that I feel like I'm going to…" it was her turn to blush as her voice faded.

Juana knew what she meant. "Mayet says Daniel can do that to Cali, must be a Jackson trait."

"Chris isn't Daniel natural son, he's adopted." Cassie corrected.

"He's a Jackson, Cass, anyone can see that. Maybe not by blood, but he's as much Daniel's son as he's Cali's." Juana declared. "That's what being a family is all about."

"I suppose so," the teenager agreed, and then smirked. "And Cali said Daniel is a fantastic kisser, she also said Sha're was one too."

"I only know about Sha're from Cali's memories she shared with Mayet, but I do know Daniel is a good kisser, I kissed him in the Gate room once to say goodbye. I enjoyed it." Juana said with a grin and they both laughed.

Cassie smoothed her hands over the legs of her trousers. "They act like newly weds at home sometimes," she said her cheeks becoming crimson again. "Daniel can barely keep his hands off her, especially if they've been on mission separately."

"They are very much in love," Juana said sweetly. "I'm sure you and Chris let your hormones get the better of you sometimes."

"Sometimes," she admitted. "When we first started getting serious, he never forced the issue of sex, he went at my pace. It was so sweet."

"Daniel was Cali's first male lover; she told Mayet, the first time they make love was something she'd never forget."

Cassie sat side on and drew her leg up, hugging it to her. "I wonder if they've done it in their office, I mean the security camera in there hasn't worked in years."

"Cassie," Juana fainted her shock.

She giggled. "It's not that shocking, I heard after she descended, the security camera in their quarters malfunctioned."

"Well, they had an excuse, they needed to reconnect."

"Reconnect?" Cassie giggled. "That's an interesting way of putting it."

"Polite too," Juana remarked and they both laughed.

Cali came back out, the cast gone and her wrist healed, so was the cut above her eye and the bruised ribs. She eyed the two of them giggling. She was going to comment when the radio attached to her vest started transmitting.

"_Dr. O'Neill_?"

She picked up the vest and pulled free the radio. "Go ahead."

"_Ma'am, it's Corporal McGregor, a Jaffa just came through the Stargate from Chulak, with a message for you_."

"I'm on my way, Mac," she informed.

"_I'll let Colonel Ferretti know, Ma'am, Serenity Base out_."

Cali tucked the radio back into the vest; she pulled her jacket on and then the vest, going both up. "Cass, can you let Chris know where I am."

She nodded, standing. "Will you be coming back?"

"I'm not sure, if I don't, keep your eye on Caleb and make sure he gets to bed at a reasonable hour," she told the teenager. "And keep Jon and Maggie in separate rooms, Lou will kill me if my brother gets his niece pregnant."

Cassie held back from laughing. "I'll make sure they behave."

"Thanks, Cass," she gave her a quick hug, and then did the same with Juana. "You two be good too," she ordered, adding. "And find something more interesting then my sex life to talk about." She saw them both blush guiltily and hurried out. She transported to the base, going straight to the command center; Corporal McGregor was waiting for her.

"This way, Ma'am," he said and took her to the once of the briefing rooms, showing her in.

Colonel Ferretti was standing with his arms crossed against his chest, a young Jaffa was nearby clutching a robe. She knew him. "Tay'rc."

He turned and bowed his head respectfully. "Dr. O'Neill, I bring a message from your grandfather," he handed her the folded piece of paper.

Cali unfolded it; it was written in Goa'uld, she quickly read it. Glancing at the young warrior. "Corporal McGregor will show you to the mess hall, Tay'rc, I'll be along in a moment."

"As you wish, Dr. O'Neill," he said and left with the corporal.

"What's going on Cal?" Lou asked her.

"Teal'c is on Chulak with grandfather, they're trying to get ships to defend Earth. Anubis has gathered a fleet and is on the way." She revealed. "Tay'rc is to escort me to Chulak."

"Are you sure this message has come from your grandfather?"

Cali nodded. "I'm sure."

"All right but you go well armed, I'm not sending you to Chulak unarmed, we don't know what's awaiting you."

"All right."

Lou escorted her out of the briefing room and over to the armory, getting her a P-90 and spare clips for both that and her berretta. "Be careful."

"I will," she gave him a hug. "Look after my family."

"They'll be safe, Cal, you have my word," he promised.

"That's all I need," she declared and they left the armory.

Jon ran over to them, since his arrival, he and Maggie had been rotating though the different teams, getting a feel for what they were doing on the planet. Chris was with the science team and Cassie was helping out at both the base infirmary and the colonies. Now seeing her kitted up, he was worried. "Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to Chulak," she explained. "You'll be fine here."

"Why? Is something wrong with dad?" He asked quickly.

"No," she assured and hugged her brother, being careful of the P-90 attached to her vest. "Grandfather contacted me, Teal'c is with him. Everything is going to be all right."

Nodding, Jon stepped back. "Be careful."

"I will," she gave him a smile. "Give Caleb a hug for me."

"Okay,"

Cali gave his arm a gentle squeeze and continued to the obelisk, keying her radio on. "Mac, this is Cali, bring Tay'rc to the obelisk."

"_On our way, doc_."

Lou chuckled. "You should have joined up, kiddo, you enjoy ordering my men around."

She smiled. "One O'Neill in uniform is enough," she mused. "Besides I don't order, I ask."

"Right."

Corporal McGregor arrived with Tay'rc, the Jaffa stood with Cali between the two obelisks, and she rested her fingers on the symbols were to be pressed. "Colonel, try not to terrorize my brother just because he's dating your niece."

"I won't damage him, Cali," Lou said with a grin. "I promise."

"Behave, Lou, or dad will have your ass," she warned.

"Not if his son knocks up my niece."

"Nope, then he'll join the hunting party," she smirked and pressed the symbols, seeing Lou's laughing face and her brother's pale, seconds before they transported away. Arriving at the Stargate in a flash of light.

Tay'ac handed her the robe he was carrying as they approached the DHD. "What's this for?" She asked.

"Master Bra'tac insisted," he revealed. "He wishes your identity to remain guarded."

"All right," She sighed and slipped it on. It covered her appearance, especially when she pulled the hood of the robe on, pulling it far enough forward that it left her face in shadow. "Dial us up."

He nodded and did so. The Stargate opened with a whoosh and settled into the event horizon. Together they walked through, stepping out of the Gate on Chulak, which closed down when they were through. "This way," he urged.

"Where are Teal'c and Bra'tac?" She asked, keeping pace with him.

"There are in a rebel camp on the far side of the city," he reported. "We must hurry."

"Okay," Cali agreed. _This better not be a trap_, she said to herself.

They walked for well over two hours, Tay'rc kept to the cover of the forest, skirting around the city, coming up behind the camp. He ushered her into a tent. "Stay here and keep your face in shadow," he ordered and then hurried out.

Left along she took note of her surroundings, the interior of the tent didn't provide much in the way of cover. Hearing footsteps she flattened herself up against one of tents walls in the shadows and waited. The flap of the tent was pulled back and Bra'tac and Teal'c walked in. She sighed in relief and stepped out of the shadows, pushing the hood from her head. "Grandfather, Teal'c."

"Granddaughter," Bra'tac greeted her. "It is good to see you."

"And you, grandfather," she looked to her friend. "Teal'c." He bowed his head in greeting and she returned the gesture before addressing her grandfather. "Tay'rc told me about Anubis."

"O'Neill is confident he will reveal the location of the Lost City." Teal'c announced as they sat among the cushions within the tent.

"I did some research on Serenity, at the colony," Cali told them. "I didn't find the location of the Lost City, but I did find out several million years ago, there was a city of Atlantis on Earth."

"Could this Atlantis be the Lost City?" Bra'tac asked.

She shrugged. "It's possible, or it could be coincidence. If it is, then we're out of luck, Atlantis is gone from Earth."

"You are sure, Cali O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned and saw her nod. "Then I hope it is coincidence."

"So do I, Teal'c." She agreed. "Now tell me what Daniel and dad want me to do?" Bra'tac filled her in quickly. She was going to comment when her radio crackled to life, receiving a call from the SGC. She wiggled out of her rob to answer the summons. "SGC, this is O'Neill."

"_Cali, it's Sam. We have the location of a planet where the Lost City could be. We need a ship, the Gate is buried_."

"If I may, Cali O'Neill." Teal'c declared and dug beneath his robe, taking his radio from where he'd hidden it. "Major Carter, this is Teal'c. We have a lead on a ship, we will try to secure it," the Jaffa reported.

"_Keep us apprised Teal'c, the Colonel is already packing_." Sam reported.

"I shall, Major Carter."

"_SGC out_."

Cali arched an eyebrow. "Do you have a lead?"

"Indeed."

"We will know more this evening." Bra'tac declared.

She got to her feet, keeping herself hidden, she moved the flap of the tent back, enough to peer out; it was getting dark outside. She closed it and turned. "So what do we do until then?"

"Until then, granddaughter," her grandfather said, getting to his feet, picking up the discarded robe, "you will remain hidden." He handed her the robe.

She dropped the tent flap and slipped the robe back on. "You're concerned about my safety even here?"

"I am always concerned about your safety, family is very important," he remarked, "and until Anubis is defeated, none of us are safe."

Cali nodded. "So who are we meeting?" She asked.

"His name is Ronan." Teal'c revealed.

"I knew his father," Bra'tac announced. "I wish you to stand at the back of the tent and observe the meeting, when it is over, I'd like your opinion."

"All right," she agreed with a nod.

At the time of the meeting, Cali pulled the hood once more on, making sure her face was in shadow, she stood within the darken back of the tent.

A Jaffa guarding the tent lifted the tent flap, allowing a younger Jaffa to enter. Teal'c and Bra'tac sat side by side near the fire; the tent lap was dropped, giving them privacy.

The Jaffa bowed, noting the shadowy figure at the back of the tent. "I am Ronan."

"I knew your father," Bra'tac told him.

"It is an honor." Ronan informed them and was gestured forward by the Jaffa Master. "I have a ship at my disposal."

"So we have heard." Teal'c said.

"Forgive me, but…" his eye flicked once more to the shadowy figure at the back, before settling on the two seated before him, "as brave as you are, you cannot possibly hope to stop the fleet of Anubis with just one ship. I have seen the extent of his forces."

"We only wish to use your ship to help us find something much more powerful." Bra'tac revealed.

"Something that we believe would defeat Anubis once and for all." Teal'c added.

"If that is true, then I will join you," Ronan announced. "That is my only condition… I am a fine pilot."

Teal'c smiled very slightly. "So we have heard."

The shadowy figure moved from the darkness and stood behind Bra'tac and spoke in Goa'uld. 'Why should you be trusted?'

"A valued question," the Jaffa Master corroborated.

Ronan was a little startled. "Who is this to question my loyalty to the course?" He demanded.

Cali through back the hood. "I am Cali, daughter of Cola, granddaughter of Bra'tac. I question you." She said with strength in her voice.

The Jaffa dropped to one knee, realizing who he was addressing. "Milady, forgive me," he said bowing his head.

She fought hard not to roll her eyes, her grandfather had told her to stay strong at all times. "Rise, Ronan and be prepared to leave at first light."

"Yes, Milady," he got quickly to his feet and hurried out of the tent.

"Well done granddaughter," Bra'tac praised.

She went and sat next to him. "Don't trust him grandfather," she advised. "There is something about Ronan I do not like."

Teal'c and Bra'tac glanced quickly at each other and nodded. "I will contact the SGC and inform them we have a ship." Teal'c declared getting to his feet.

"I'll come with you," Cali said going to get to her feet. "I want to talk to Daniel."

"You will have time to talk when my grandson arrives," Bra'tac stated stopping her. "For now you will remain here within this tent."

She frowned. "Grandfather."

He frowned back at her. "You will remain."

Cali didn't argue. "Yes grandfather."

Dr. Elizabeth Weir stood in the Gate room, surrounded by technicians and equipment. Daniel had worked out Jack's cryptic leads and figured out what they were looking for – Praclarush taonas, six syllables that had a corresponding sound so they could be spoken aloud, each symbol being on the Stargate. Thus they had the gate address. Praclarush taonas ad. Teal'c had been contacted and sent back a message, now they were ready to go, which was why the Gate room was filed with equipment and technicians. The technicians were going to help deliver the equipment and then return to Earth.

"Well," Elizabeth remarked as SG-1 walked into the Gate room, ready to go, "have you got everything you need? I think there's still a sink in the kitchen."

"Is that a joke?" Jack asked her, with a slight sarcastic tone.

She hesitated. "Perhaps, a bad one."

"Yes, very bad," he declared. "But I sense hope for you."

She saw more technicians arrive with more equipment crates. "Well, I hope for all of us that you find what you're looking for, Colonel."

"Thank you."

"And Colonel," she put her hand on his arm, lowering her voice. "Tell your daughter, I look forward to meeting her."

He nodded. "I'll do that." He gave her a half smile and headed up the ramp to the open Gate.

Sam and Daniel followed; carrying cases themselves, behind them the technicians filed up the ramp, taking the equipment following them through, arriving on the planet they had arranged to meet Teal'c. Once all the equipment was through and the Gate closed down, Daniel dialed Earth and sent the technicians back, thanking them for their help. They all wished Jack well and left.

After the Gate closed down for the second time Daniel turned to Sam. "Where are we supposed to meet Teal'c and Bra'tac?"

Right here according to Teal'c's message," she answered, looking around. There was nothing but a green meadow before them and behind the Gate.

Jack didn't seem concerned. "Call Cali, she'll be with them by now."

Sam saw Daniel shrug and she keyed on her radio. "Cali, this is Sam, do you copy?"

There was nothing and then Teal'c's voice came over the radio. "_Major Carter, this is Teal'c. Cali O'Neill is_," he paused, "_occupied at the moment. We are on our way_."

Jack rolled his eyes and Daniel frowned, the archaeologist using his own radio to ask his questions. "Occupied doing what, Teal'c?"

Before an answer was given, a Goa'uld scout ship came over the tree line and hovered a hairs breath from them, making Sam and Jack spin round. Cali was at the controls, they could see her clearly, the grin on her face, she wave to them.

"Doesn't matter Teal'c," Daniel said into his radio. "Hi honey."

They saw a young Jaffa came up behind Cali and take the controls after she stood. She spoke into her radio. "Hi Danny."

Jack rolled his eyes again. "Can we get aboard now?"

"_Bra'tac's at the ring controls now, standby, dad_," she announced.

They saw her walk further back into the ship, Jack stepped to one side as the rings activated and then they were given the al clear and ringed onboard themselves.

Daniel went over to his wife, hugging her, noticing she was cast free. "Made use to Ancient technology on Serenity?"

"I did," she ran her fingers down his back and patted his butt. "Complaining?"

"Not in the slightest," he smirked.

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, kids, father in the cargo area."

Cali glanced around her husband. "Hi dad, Sam."

Sam chuckled. "Hi Cali."

Bra'tac looked at the equipment cases he and Cali had dragged off the ring platform. "You have brought enough equipment?"

"Well, Jack packed." Daniel remarked as he released his wife and turned, a smile on his face.

The Jaffa Master chuckled. "I will leave you to organize it, do you have the coordinates for the planet?"

"I have them," Sam answered and left with him for the cockpit.

**P3X-789 – Serenity Colony**

Chris Jackson sat in the map room; planets and stars swirled around hi. He felt lucky to be able to see the room, the planet. He felt happy to be alive and have the chances he had and deep inside – deep down, he felt empty, like there was something missing. He'd never really though about what had happened to him, the life he'd lived and lost. The new life he'd chosen was a good one. He had a family, a girlfriend he loved, and friends he enjoyed spending time with. Still there was something missing.

He had memories he didn't rally want, memories that belong to someone else, not to Chris Jackson. Chris was the teenager whose Archaeological parents died in an accident in Egypt. Chris was the teenager who became Daniel Jackson's son. That's who he was, but he didn't have the memories to support who he was. There were no childhood memories of growing up in Egypt, or traveling to different countries, seeing different sights, being the godson of Dr. Daniel Jackson.

He had the memories of Jake O'Neill's parents, of Jake O'Neill's childhood. A life he didn't know anymore. And some days he felt like he was being torn in two and he didn't know who he was.

"Chris?"

He quickly wiped his wet cheeks on his sleeve and looked, seeing Juana. "Hey."

She went in and sat with him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar, Chris."

He managed a smile. "Yeah I suppose I am," he agreed.

"So," she patted his knee, "what are you doing in here all alone?"

"Thinking."

"What about?"

"Who I am."

"And who are you?" She pushed, seeing he needed to talk.

"I don't know," he admitted straight forth hugging his knees to his chest. "A small part of me remembers being Jake O'Neill, but the rest of me knows I'm Chris Jackson."

"And you feel like you're being torn in two," she guessed.

He nodded. "I have an empty place inside me, Juan. The place where Chris Jackson's memories should be – his parents, his childhood, his experiences."

She edged closer and slipped her arm around him. "So the part of you, the Jake O'Neill part is full of memories, of family, places and experiences that go from birth t seventeen. And then they stop and Chris Jackson takes over and his memories begin."  
Chris nodded. "I'm not Jake O'Neill, I don't feel like I ever was. Jake went through the Academy; he became a Captain in the Air Force. Traveled to a different planet, fell in love with a beautiful woman and died before his daughter was born. He journeyed the universe on a higher plane of existence." The built up emotions came out thick and fast. "His family buried him, his parents lost a son and his brother lost a sibling. That never happened for me. I remember falling down a flight of stairs, talking to a woman named Oma and then suddenly I'm standing cold and naked in the Gate room with weapons pointed at me. Being introduced to everyone and getting a new life, a new name, parents and brother."

"So what do you want?" Juana asked him seriously, Mayet cautioning her to be careful

He hesitated, thinking about it. Coming to a conclusion. "I want to forget who Jake O'Neill was. I want to just be Chris Jackson, with all his thoughts and memories."

With a long blink of her eyes, Mayet took over from her host. "**What you're asking may not be possible. It is a lot different from what I did to help Jon**."

"Can't you at least try?" He asked; frustration laced his voice.

She signed and gave his shoulder a gently squeeze. "**I can try**."

"Thank you, Mayet."

She smiled. "**Come and see me in the morning**," she saw him nod, standing she ruffled his hair. "**We will still need your parents permission however**."

Chris looked up. "Do you think dad and Cali will agree?"

"**Once it is explained to them, yes**." She answered and saw him nod. She smiled and walked out. Cassie was walking towards her as she left the building; she stopped the young woman and relayed the conversation to her. Adding. "**He needs to be sure, Cassie**."

"I'll talk to him," Cassie promised and she went into the building, going straight the map room, shutting the door she walked through the holographic planets and stars to him. She knelt in front of him, putting her hands on his knees. "Are you sure you want to do this, if your dad and Cali agrees?"

He had a feeling Mayet would explain everything if she saw Cassie. "I need to be who I am, not who I think I am."

"I know who you are," she whispered, her voice full of love. "You're the man I love."

"I'll still be the man you love," he insisted. "I'll be Chris Jackson and just Chris Jackson." He cupped her face in his hands. "I need to do this, Cass, need to be just one person."

She nodded; leaning forward she brushed her lips against his, a soft and inviting kiss. He drew her into his arms and fell back with her, parting her lips, deepening the kiss. Moving his legs apart, she slid between them, groaning at the feeling that shot through his body as she moved against him. He rolled them over so she lay beneath him, her eyes wide and full of desire, full of love.

Cassie grabbed handfuls of the black t-shirt he wore and pulled it, dragging it over his head and off his body, tossing it to one side, running her hands over his naked back as he nuzzled his lips against her neck. "Make love to me, here among the stars?" She whispered her plea.

He didn't say anything, he just sat up and helped her to do the same; helping her to remove the black t-shirt she wore, tossing it next to his. Slowly they removed each piece of clothing between kisses and caresses, until both were naked, lying among the holographic stars and planets as they made love. Crying out as they reached the point of overwhelming pleasure and pure ecstasy.

Cassie stroked his now damp hair. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered, catching her breath.

He caught his, his head buried in the crock of her shoulder, looking up. "You're not going to lose me, Cass, I promise." He brushed his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They laid there for a while longer, then got dressed, Chris shut down the map room and they walked out hand in hand, leaving the building, heading for their cottage. Colonel Ferretti had insisted SG-teen, as he had nicknamed them, stay at the colony. Caleb had been excited about it, just as he had been about staying at the base.

Chris stopped her outside the cottage they were sharing with Jon, Maggie and Caleb. He drew her into his arms. "Cass," he hesitated nervously.

Cassie found it a little amusing. "What?"

"Marry me, Cass," he blurted out, seeing her surprise. "I know we can't now, but when we can, I want you as my wife, I want to share the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you."

Tears of happiness filled her eyes. "I want all that too," she told him. "So yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes," she repeated.

He laughed and kissed her.

Lightyears away, a Goa'uld scout ship speed through hyperspace, in the cargo area Daniel and Cali were seated on creates, Daniel was scribbling down notes, listening to what his wife was telling him about Atlantis that she'd found out while at Serenity. Jack was sitting leaning back against a large yellow crate.

Cali glanced over at her father, if they didn't find a way to remove the knowledge he would die. She didn't want that.

Daniel followed her gaze, twirling his pen, the same pain in his eye, the same thoughts going through his mind.

Jack saw them looking, doing some reflecting of his own. Both of them had changed, the muscle one beneath their black t-shirts was a result of the training both had undertaken to survive in their jobs. When they didn't look away however, he glared at them. "What?"

"I would have done it, you know." Daniel said sincerely.

"So would have I, dad." Cali declared.

"I know." Which was why Jack hadn't wanted them too.

"I mean, there had to be a way to reverse the effects," Daniel continued. "Once we have what we need."

"We'll find a way," Cali agreed, hating what she was going to say next. "If we can't. If there's no othe way, then…" she stopped, seeing he understood. "I can help you."

"I know," he said, understanding her and her offer of ascension.

Sam entered t cargo area, breaking the awkward silence that had followed. "We're coaxing everything we can out of the engines, but we're still two days away," she informed as she came in, looking to Jack. "How are you feeling, Sir?"

Jack squirmed a little, feeling a little uncomfortable. "A bit cruvis. A little fron-ache." He saw their concerned looks, realizing he'd just spoken Ancient. Getting quickly to his feet. "We need to go faster," he declared and hurried out.

Sam looked to the two linguists, both were just as worried, she turned and hurried after the Colonel. Following him into the engine compartment, watching in fascination as he knelt down and opened up a panel and started removing and changing crystals. He seemed to know what he was doing, she tried to follow it all but he soon lost her.

Finally he finished, standing he addressed her. "Give me your zat." She went and got it, handing it too him. He fired it at the array of crystals, which caused the harmonics of the engine to rise in pitch. He handed the weapon back to her. "There you go."

"Sir," Sam started. "I think you should know that General Hammond authorized me to take command of the team if I determined it…"

Jack interrupted her. "Do it now."

"Sir, I don't think that's necessary yet," she insisted.

"I trust you," he pointed out. Then declared. "I'll make it easy for you, I resign. You're in charge."

That wasn't exactly how she figured it would happen. "Okay," she accepted and watched him manipulate the crystals again. "Sir, at your house before Daniel and Teal'c showed up, what I was gonna say was…"

"I know." He told her, he didn't want her to say it, he knew. He could see it in her eyes that she knew too. If's and maybe's were a common occurrence in their lives and there had been so many times when crossing the line would have been so easy. He broke eye contract and pushed the crystals back in, shutting the panel.

In the cargo area, Cali had expressed her concerns to her husband about Ronan. She frowned, hearing the difference in the hum of the engines. "I guess dad, fiddled with the engines."

"Sounds like it." Daniel agreed.

"Daniel, I meant what I said, I'll help him ascend, if it comes to it," she said with conviction. "I don't want to lose him."

"I know," he took her hand in his. "I just hope it doesn't come to it."

"Neither do I," she said softly.

A few hours later the scout ship emerged out of hyperspace, moving towards a dark reddish planet. Ronan and Bra'tac were at the controls. Teal'c stood near his friend; the cockpit developed a reddish glow as they moved closer.

Sam walked in with Jack. "Oh this doesn't look good," she remarked as they came in, seeing the planet. "The surface is almost completely covered by lava flows."

Daniel and Cali had come in behind them, seeing the planet too. "How could there have ever been a civilization down there?" He queried.

"A star becomes a red giant like this near the end of its life," Cali explained, seeing Sam agree with her by nodding. "A millions of years ago this planet may have looked very much like Earth."

"So, we're a million years late?" He asked her.

"Probably more." Sam revealed.

"That's very late."

"Oh yeah." Cali drawled.

The three of them looked inquiringly to Jack, waiting.

"What?" He demanded.

Sam was going to say something, but decided not to by the look on his face. She knew Jack O'Neill too well. She spoke to Bra'tac instead. "Can we scan the surface of the planet?"

He nodded. "I shall endeavor to do so." He announced and carried out the scan as the ship moved around the planet. When it was done he announced. "I have scanned the entire surface of the planet, I am still unsure as to what you expect to find."

Sam, Daniel and Cali all looked to Jack once more, who became slightly annoyed. "What do you want me to say?" He snapped. "I don't even know why we're here."

"But you did pack the Haz-Mat suits for us," Sam stated. "My guess is you know the conditions of the planet and you knew that we would have to go down there."

"Then you know more then I do."

"No. Sir. I don't." She declared and gestured to the controls. "Sit down and take a look." She saw the perplexed look across his face as he just sod there. "That's an order."

Jack raised his eyebrows, as did Teal'c, seeing the astonished look on Sam's face, proud of the way she'd taken command, standing firm. He went over to the controls. "Easy," he smirked as he past Sam, sitting down when Bra'tac vacated the controls.

Sam stood behind him, watching as he opened a holoscreen, making a spot on the surface of the planet.

"Taonas," he said strongly.

"Sir?"

He snapped out of it. "What?"

"You looked at the screen and said '_taonas_'." Daniel told him, he and Cali stood behind Ronan.

"If you say so." Jack said.

"You say so, dad." Cali stated.

The view on the holoscreen changed as the ship moved closer, zooming in on an anomaly.

"There's a mall anomaly on the surface here," Sam pointed it out. "Like a bubble."

"Is it a cavern?" Bra'tac asked.

"It looks like a perfectly formed sphere of molten rock," she answered.

"Perhaps a force field meant to protect a city was covered over." Ronan suggested.

"To small to have a city in there," Sam noted. "And we're aren't getting any reading from it."

"Perhaps the shield has since failed." Teal'c pointed out.

"We should still check it out," she announced and he agreed. She looked to Cali. "The Colonel only packed four Haz-Mat suits, sorry Cali."

"It's okay," she dismissed. "Just be careful down there."

Daniel patted her arm. "We will," he promised and then went with Sam, Jack and Teal'c to suite up.

Cali went over to Bra'tac, who had retaken his seat. "We need to find a section thin enough for them to ring down."

He nodded and started scanning the half sphere. He found it by the time SG-1 was suited up and ready to ring down. "Here." He informed as Ronan came in form the cargo area, where SG-1 in their red Haz-Mat suits, vests and weapons were ready to rig down. "The crust maybe thin enough for the rings to penetrate. Stand by!"

They put on their helmets, standing ready. Ronan handled the controls, ringing them down on a nod from the Jaffa Master, transporting them to the surface. "Can you still hear us?" He asked them.

"_Indeed. Loudly and clearly_." Teal'c voice came over the speaker.

"We will move a safe distance and return on your signal." Bra'tac informed.

On the surface, four of the five members of SG-1 moved through the underground area, communicating via their suit radios.

"_The radiation level is pretty high_." Sam revealed, checking it with her equipment as they followed Jack.

"_I believe Ronan was correct_," Teal'c declared. "_It seems a shield once protected this structure_."

"_It's possible the rings compromised the dome's integrity_," she told them. "_We shouldn't stay too long_."

"_Too bad_," Daniel said sarcastically. "_Other wise it's very pleasant_." They continued through the structure, dodging what looked like stalagmites of dried lava, coming to a chamber. "_Architecture definitely indicates this was built by the Ancients_," he reported. "_Cali would love to see this_."

"_This facility does not appear operational_." Teal'c stated the obvious.

"_I don't know about you guys, but right now I'm kinda hoping this isn't the Lost City_." Sam said dryly. She saw Jack going over to a dais and a throne like chair. "_Sir, be careful_," she warned.

Jack sat down on the throne chair, which started to glow blue and cause a light to sine down around the area of the chair.

"_Jack, you sure you know what you're doing_?" Daniel asked him, as he and Teal'c moved closer, joining Sam by the dais.

The Colonel put his left hand on the armrest, his fingers manipulating a gel like pad, looking up as a force field activated, enclosing the area. He pulled off his helmet.

Sam checked her scanner. "_The atmosphere is safe_."

Jack manipulated the gel pad again and the throne swiveled, the footrest rising while the back reclined a little. The rest of his team removed their helmets as he activated the gel again and a holographic projection appeared overhead.

"It's a map of the galaxy." Sam announced.

"Looks like every planet the Ancients ever colonized is indicated here. It's similar to the map room on Serenity," Daniel informed and pointed to one of the planets in the hologram. "This is where we are. Parclarush."

The view changed, showing a solar system.

"That's our solar system," Sam said surprised and watched as the protection zoomed in on a planet looking much like their home. "Earth?"

"That does not appear to be Earth." Teal'c stated.

"That's because it doesn't take into consideration 30 million years of continental drift." Daniel pointed out.

Sam looked away from the protection to her CO. "Sir, why are you showing us this?" She got no response.

Daniel became concerned. "Jack?"

"Terra… Atlantis."

"Terra is Earth." Daniel told them. "Atlantis being…."

"The Lost City of Atlantis?" Sam queried.

He pointed to the projection, which continue it's lazily drift around them. "Are you saying the Lost City of Ancients is here?" He asked Jack. "Cali already figured out Atlantis was on Earth, but it's gone, Jack."

"Terra… Atlantis." Jack repeated.

Sam tried to give it a go. "Antarctica," she pointed to the location.

"Subo glacisu," was all he said.

"Under the ice?" Daniel asked him, translating. "The city we've been looking for is under the ice of Antarctica, Jack, Atlantis is gone."

Sam turned to him. "It's been on Earth the whole time?"

"It's gone, Sam. Cali found out the information on Serenity," he said, seeing Jack look at them all, determined, even though he didn't speak. "Jack, we were just there."

"So… we came all this way just to find out that we have to go all the way back?" Sam asked him.

"No." Jack said. He pressed the gel pad again, the chair swiveled back to the upright position and he put his helmet back on, his team hurried to do the same. Jack got up and went to the edge of the dais, waving his hand over one part, which released a panel. A large crystal rose up, glowing a yellow color. He removed it and handed it to Sam, who looked at it and then passed it to Teal'c.

"_Power source_," she guessed and they heard a cracking sound and the dome started giving way. They hurried back the way they came. "_Bra'tac, we're on our way_," she called the ship. "_We know the location of the Lost City. It's on Earth_."

On the ship, Bra'tac acknowledged her. "Understood, Major Carter," he got up from the controls, addressing Ronan. "Pilot this vessel, I will see to the transport rings."

Ronan grabbed the Jaffa Master as he moved pasted him and stabbed him in the stomach with his knife.

"I am betrayed." Bra'tac gasped.

"You are the betrayer of your one true God, Anubis." Ronan hissed and pulled out the knife, sending the Jaffa Master to his knees.

"You should have struck for my heart, Ronan," Bra'tac told him, breathing heavily, holding his hands over the wound.

Ronan smiled smugly. "You will die more slowly this way."

"You are mistaken," Bra'tac said. "I no longer carry a symboite." He knocked the younger man's feet out from under him, sending him sprawling.

Both got to their feet as Cali came running in, having heard the commotion. She stood back, waiting. "Grandfather, watch out," she warned as Ronan lunched at him with his knife again.

"Stay out of this granddaughter," he told her and concentrated on the young Jaffa warrior.

Ronan smiled and knocked the Jaffa Master to the floor, launching at Cali, blind siding her, he caught her off guard, forcing her up against the wall, he stabbed his knife into her side, the blade slipping between her ribs before he reefed it out again, he let her slid to the fall, surprise and pain on her face. Bra'tac attacked him from behind; he fought him off, hissing. "You are weak old man."

Bra'tac knocked the knife from Ronan's hand and pushed him up against the wall, stabling him with his knife, just as Ronan had done to his granddaughter. "You maybe younger, but not the wiser." Letting him sink to the fall, he never lost eye contract. "For my granddaughter." He staggered over to the controls and pushed the buttons to activate the rings, sinking to the floor, collapsing as the ring transporter brought SG-1 back up. "Secure the ship," he managed. "See to Cali."

Sam checked Ronan, not finding a pulse, she moved quickly to Cali, Daniel was cradling her head in his lap.

Teal'c knelt behind his friend, holding his head.

"Ronan… was an agent of… Anubis." Bra'tac said with every painful breath.

"Save your strength, old friend," Teal'c advised concerned, his voice almost a whisper.

"You know that I am stubborn, Teal'c," he said. "But this battle I fear I cannot win, you should help, Cali."

"Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are with Cali O'Neill."

What to do, his daughter of the Jaffa Master, it tore at Jack; he looked to his daughter and saw the look in he eyes, the pleading for him to help her grandfather. He knelt down and pulled off his gloves, putting his left hand over the wound, concentrating. Healing.

Bra'tac gasped. "The pain is fading," he said and saw the Colonel had healed him.

Daniel looked to his friend, seeing him start collapse. He reached out and supported him. "Jack!"

Teal'c helped his friend to sit up and then rushed to help Jack, so Daniel could focus on his wife. Seeing the astounded look on the Colonel's face, the disbelief of what he'd just done.

"Once more I am in your debt." Bra'tac told Jack.  
Sam looked, she was holding a pressure bandage over Cali's wound. "But how?"

"O'Neill possesses the healing power of the Ancients." Teal'c said a little shaken.

Daniel grabbed his friend's arm. "Can you help, Cali?" He asked, hoping Jack still understood him, his condition this time was very different.

"Daniel," Cali stopped him, getting his attention by grabbing his hand. "It's too… late."

"No!" He said helplessly, tears in his eyes. "No, I want let you go."

"You have to, Daniel," she said, breathing was labored. "I'll be all right," she managed a smile, her eyes starting to closed. "Meet you on Earth," she said in barely a whisper and took her last breath.

"Cali?" He looked to Sam, who was taking his wife's pulse; she shook her head and sat back.

"Oh God," he whispered, stunned. Watching as his wife's body dissipated into a bright white light, leaving behind the bloody clothing and dressing, the white light drifted up ward and then formed into a haloed figure, in a vivid white dress.

In this Ascended form, Cali knelt next to her husband. '_Look after dad, I'll meet you on Earth_.'

He nodded, still a little shell-shocked. "Don't be late."

She smiled. '_I won't_,' she caressed his cheek. '_I love you, my Daniel_.'

"I love you, Cali," he said softly.

She transformed into white light and disappeared.

Sam was the first to come out of it. "Teal'c, set a course for Earth," she ordered and he and Bra'tac got up, heading for the cockpit. She put her hand on Daniel's arm. "Are you going to be all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on then," she got up and got him to his feet. "Let's get out of these suits."

He nodded again, doing so on automatic. Jack took hold of his arm and he looked at the older man, who was both his friend and his father-in-law. Seeing the pain and grief that he felt in his eyes. "She'll be back, Jack, I promise."

He squeezed Daniel's arm and then nodded, the two of them going with Sam to remove the Haz-Mat suits.

It was early hours of the morning on Serenity, most of the colony was still asleep, Juana was awake through, she'd gone for a morning run with Michael and then after a shower, that lead to so much more, she'd managed to get herself dressed and to her lab, a smile on her lips.

She liked the early mornings, being alone in her lab, she could think best at this time of the morning.

'_You think to much, Juana_,' a voice whispered.

She looked up, started to see Carling standing near the counter, she was even more surprised by her appearance. "Cali?"

'_More or less_,' she smirked and walked through the counter to stand next her.

Juana jumped back, muttering in her native language, before switching back. "You've ascended, but why?"

'_Long story, lets just say I found the wrong end of a knife_,' Cali remarked. '_I came to see if my family is all right, I felt there was something wrong_?'

Giving herself a mental shake, which woke Mayet up, Juana nodded. "Chris is having a few problems," she revealed and explained the situation. "I wasn't going to do anything until I'd spoken to you and Daniel."

'_I'll help him_,' Cali told her. '_Thank you for looking after them for me_.'

"Cali, you're family," Juana said tenderly. "Which makes them my family too."

Cali smiled. '_Thank you anyway_,' she said and then transformed into white light, disappearing. She reappeared in the cottage her family was using, Chris' bedroom, smiling at the sight of him and Cassie curled up together asleep. She perched on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his cheek. '_Everything will be fine when you wake, my son_,' she said softly and then lent over and kissed his forehead. Straightening she disappeared in a bright white light. No one taking any notice of the white light that encompassed the entire planet, then dissipated and spanned out across the galaxy, going where she needed it too.

Cali then found her way to Earth, she went first the SGC, appearing in Dr. Weir's office, scaring the hell out of the woman, after a word with Elizabeth, she disappeared again and made her way to the White House, she stood within the Oval Office, unseen by them.

General Jumper was talking on the red phone. "Okay," he responded and hung up. "Sir," he addressed the President. "Thirty plus ships just appeared in orbit, taking station around the planet."

President Hayes loosened the knot of his tie, turning he sat on the edge of his desk. "I guess he didn't buy it," he remarked, referring to the message he'd given Anubis, when the Goa'uld had appeared in his office as a hologram.

"Mister President," Kinsey spoke up, "it's time to go to the Alpha Site. You can stay in contact and send any word…"

"Bob, go ahead." Hayes told him.

"Mister President!" Kinsey protested flustered.

"No, no, go ahead! I'm uh… I'm staying," the President announced and felt disgusted as his Vice President left. He glanced at those who remained. "You're all welcomed to join him."

General Maynard didn't leave. "I think you know we're staying here with you, Sir."

Hayes nodded, looking to Hammond. "God knows George, you deserve the right to o."

"No, Sir, I think I'll stay as well," the General said without hesitation.

"Good," the President said with a nod. "Well if you'll accept it, I've got another job for you." He announced and laid out his plan. "What do you say, George?" He asked when he was finished.

"I'll do my best, Sir." Hammond accepted. It was then he noticed Cali was standing to one side of the President, he hadn't seen her arrive. "Dr. O'Neill?"

They all looked, startled, even the secret service agents, who didn't know what to do. She smiled. '_Mister President, forgive me for just… dropping in like this_," she apologized.

Henry Hayes smiled as he turned to the young woman, not knowing how she'd gotten into his office, but after what he'd seen he wasn't that surprised. "Dr. O'Neill, it's a pleasure to meet you at long last."

'_And you, Sir_,' she agreed and came straight to the point. '_SG-1 is on their way back to Earth, they'll be heading to Antarctica_.'

"They've found the Lost City?" Hammond asked her.

'_No, General, but what they have found is for them to discover, so are the answers to finding Atlantis_.'

"Atlantis?" The President was amazed.

'_Yes, Sir, the City of Atlantis was here on Earth, but it left several million years ago, what they will find is an outpost, but it will help us and it will lead to answers_,' she revealed and then looked to General Hammond. '_Sir, Dr. Weir is sending a package to the Prometheus, it's for me. Could you have it placed in empty quarters for me, I'll find it_.'

Hammond smiled, understanding. "Of course, Cali," he agreed. "Are the rest of SG-1 all right?"

'_Yes, Sir, I'm afraid I'm the only one who died this time_,' she said with a shrug of her shoulders. '_I'll see you on the Prometheus_.'

"Be careful, Cali."

'_Yes, Sir_,' she said and then disappeared in a flash of white light.

President Hayes looked to Hammond. "George, one day, you're going to have to sit down and explain to me what just happened."

"Yes, Mister President," he agreed with a smile. "And I hope you'll get to meet Cali O'Neill in person."

"So do I," the President declared.

When the Vise President arrived at the SGC, he found he couldn't leave; Elizabeth acted quickly, ordering the iris manually closed after Anubis dialed in and sent through a bomb. Kinsey tried to force her to do something, but she ignored him when the message came through from SG-1, hurrying to the Control Room to receive it. It was being relayed through several different relay stations, but it got through. She then went straight to her office and called the President; General Jumper filled her in on the plan; finally the President spoke to her.

"_Dr. Weir_." His voice came over the speakerphone.

"Mr. President, _Prometheus_ can't win against an entire Goa'uld fleet, but it could buy SG-1 enough time to complete their mission."

Kinsey had barged into her office, interrupting the conversation. "Mr. President, that is downright insane. I am relieving Dr. Weir and taking command off…"

Elizabeth ignored him. "Sir, from what I've looked at," she stated.

The President cut them both off. "_Will you shut the hell up_?"

That startled her for a moment. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"_Not you, Doctor_," he told her over the phone.

"Excuse me?" Kinsey said, just as taken back.

"_Consider your resignation accepted, Bob_," the President announced.

The Vise President shook his head. "You can't do that!"

"_Oh please. I have enough on you to have you shot_!"

"This is the biggest mistake you'll ever make." Kinsey said flustered.

"_But I think I'll stick with my original thought_," the President declared. "_Which was shut the hell up_!"

"I promise you, you'll live to regret this." Kinsey threatened and turned and left the office, banging the door shut.

Elizabeth swore she heard the President sigh, right before he said over the phone. "_Go ahead, Doctor Weir_."

She gave him her thoughts on the matter. "I believe, Sir, sending the _Prometheus_ to cover SG-1 is our best hope."

"_I think you're right, Doctor_," he agreed and then added. "_The Prometheus is on their way. I believe you had a package delivered to her_?"

She smiled. "Yes, Sir," she answered and heard him chuckle over the phone.

"_Doctor, when Dr. O'Neill rejoins us; tell her I'd like to have a talk to her_."

"I'll do that, Sir," Elizabeth agreed.

Daniel hurried into the cockpit from the cargo area; his thoughts were all over the place, wondering if they were going to get through this, if his wife was all right. He'd spent five minutes looking for his glasses, only to have Sam tell him they were on top of his head. Which had led her to ordering him to sit down and take it easy for a few minutes. He felt better for it, ready to do what had to be done, he approached Teal'c and Bra'tac. "Jack's modifying the matter stream transmitter on the rings, so that we're going to use it to bore a hold through the ice," he explained.

"We must first defeat the forces of Anubis." Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, how're we gonna do that?"

Bra'tac spoke. "You must exit hyperspace as close to Earth's atmosphere as possible."

"So we're going to appear on the other side of the armada." Daniel got the idea.

"There will not be much time to decelerate," the Jaffa Master added.

"Of that I am aware of old friend," Teal'c declared, as he sat at the ships controls. Very aware, even more so when he finally did bring the ship out of hyperspace, it shock with the stress of contact with the atmosphere, knocking everyone inside around, including Sam and Jack who fought to stay upright, even though both were kneeling, returning to work on improving the ring device after the passed through.

Daniel held on to the tactical station, watching the clouds pass by and the surface coming closer outside the cockpit. "Teal'c?" He glanced worriedly at this friend. "You're gonna pull up right?"

"I'm attempting to do so," the Jaffa remarked. The ship hurtled towards the surface, narrowly missing a snow-covered mountaintop, before Teal'c was able to stabilize it. "Where now?"

"It has to be near the coordinates where we found the second Stargate." Daniel answered.

In the cargo area, Jack got up and headed for the cockpit, Sam followed him; he went up to Teal'c, touching his shoulder. The Jaffa got up and relinquished the controls to him; he sat down in the pilot's chair and navigated the ship through the mountains. Reaching where he wanted them to be, he activated the ring device, a bright beam shot down, melting the ice at it's designated position.

"Sir, how long is this gonna take?" Sam asked him.

Jack got up without answering and walked over to where she stood with Daniel. Bra'tac had taken the controls as Teal'c stepped up to the tactical station.

"Anubis cannot have missed our arrival," the younger Jaffa noted.

"You are correct," Bra'tac announced. "Al'kesh and gliders approach. Many." He checked their approach. "They will be in firing rage in thirty seconds." He informed and then saw something else. "More ships approaching from the opposite direction."

Sam turned away from Bra'tac to Jack. "Sir, we're about to get our asses…"

"They are not Goa'uld," the Jaffa Master revealed.

She moved forward, looking out, seeing the _Prometheus_ and a squadron of F-302's, both parties engaging, the _Prometheus_ glided over their ship, giving them cover from the battle being wagged around them.

"It's the _Prometheus_." Sam announced happily.

"_SG-1, this is Hammond, do you read_?" The General's voice came over the radio.

"Yes, Sir, it's good to see you," she said, grinning.

"_I have someone here who is anguish to join you_," he announced. "_I'll have her ring down as soon as your ship is clear_."

Sam saw Daniel smiling. "Thank you, Sir."

Bra'tac brought up the frequency the F-302 pilot's were using; they could hear the pilot's conversing. While they listened, he watched with the Major what was going on outside. "There," he pointed out a damaged F-302 avoiding fire from a pursuing death glider, preparing to take on the Al'kesh that was headed for them.

"I see it," Sam moved to get a better look, it was Blue leader, she alerted him. "Head's up, Blue Leader. This is Carter. We have a bandit, incoming."

"_I see it, Major_," Lt. Colonel Mitchell – Blue Leader announced. They watched as the damaged F-302 maneuvered behind the Al'kesh and fired his weapons. "_Fox two_," the Al'kesh exploded. "_Splash, one Al'kesh_."

Sam had to agree, but. "That was close."

"_You're clear, Major_."

"Thanks Blue leader," she acknowledged and turned to her team. "Let's go."

They headed for the cargo area, Jack was already there removing the modifications he'd made on the rings.

"Colonel, how are we gonna get down there?" Sam asked him as they pulled on their jackets and vests, seeing what he was doing.

"The rings." Teal'c said looking to see most of the modifications were now gone.

"Makes sense. The Ancients built the Stargate so there must be a set of rings to get us down there somewhere." Daniel declared.

Sam then realized what the Colonel had done. "The transmission beams couldn't' penetrate a mile of ice." She took the P-90 that Teal'c handed her, seeing both he and Daniel had also had one. They joined Jack on the ring platform when he was finished, standing back to back. "Ready!" She called out to Bra'tac.

He turned with his seat. "Good luck," he bided and activated the ring device, transporting them away.

They ringed into a structure that looked vaguely similar to the dome on Praclarush Tanas, but better preserved. Moving off the platform, they waited, giving the scout ship enough time to move out the way. The rings activated again and came down bring with them, Cali O'Neill, once more in green fatigues and vest, armed with a P-90, a green bandana covering her head. She stepped off the platform. "Hi guys, miss me."

Daniel smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll show you how much later," he remarked quietly.

"Ill hold you to that," she smirked and went over to her dad, she spoke softly to him in Ancient, he replied the same way. She smiled and rose up and kissed his cheek, letting him move away.

They followed him to a niche standing within the outpost, Jack put both his hands either side of it. "Dormata."

"Sleep." Daniel translated.

A sound and a thump was heard and they moved on, going into another part of the outpost, finding themselves face to face with Anubis. Those with weapons pointed them at the Goa'uld, standing either side of Jack, who didn't move.

"**You are too late. The power of the Ancients is mine**."

Jack just ignored him; raising his hands he pushed through Anubis, showing them it was just a projection.

"**Fools**!" The projection roared and then dissolved.

"It's a hologram." Daniel said lowering his weapon.

They all did following Jack into the room, where a raised dais was centered, a chair like the one before was in the complex. He knelt down and waved his hand over one point and the panel raised, he removed the top and lifted the crystal from it, putting it down. Sam and the rest of the team joined him, she handed him the powered up crystal she'd brought with her.

Behind them the ring device activated and they took cover, leaving Jack to power up the chair as two Super Soldiers stepped from the platform, they started firing, taking one down, covering Jack. As soon as the new crystal was in place the dais and the chair let up. Jack stood and sat in the chair, manipulating it as he did the other. Two more Super Soldiers ringed in and started firing as soon as they arrived, SG-1 continued to fire back, as the chair swiveled around, the footrest coming up as the back reclined, turning away from them.

"Sir, whatever you're gonna do…" Sam called out to him.

Another Super Soldier went down, brought down by Cali, using the modified chip that enhanced the P-90's capabilities. "Dad, now would be a good time," she added and glanced back to see her dad bathed in a bright light, his eyes closed.

Part of the ground near the ring platform fell away and yellow jellyfish like pods streamed out of the ground, taking out the remaining Super Soldier before moving up through the shaft created by the rings to take out the Goa'uld attacking Earth's forces and Anubis' fleet.

Daniel and Cali fell back with Sam and Teal'c, hurrying over to check on Jack, to protect him if they needed too. There wasn't anything to protect him from through; whatever he'd sent out was taking care of the enemy for them.

It was over as fast as it had began, Jack opened his eyes and looked at his daughter, then closed them again, his head fell to one side as he lost consciousness. The lights dimmed and his team rushed closer, Cali getting to her father's side the same time as Sam.

"Sir? Sir?" Sam lifted his head, holding it gently.

Cali reached around her, checking his pulse. "His pulse is erratic," she reported and then addressed her dad. "Don't you dare leave us now. We won."

He opened his eyes and moved his head slightly, looking from his daughter to his second in command.

She grasped his chin. "Colonel!" She saw his lips move, but he didn't speak. Desperation laced her voice. "Please! Jack!"

"Dormata," he whispered.

"That thing." Daniel said from behind his wife, gesturing to the niche they'd past.

"It's a stasis chamber, it'll put him into suspended animation," Cali informed them. "We've got to hurry."

Teal'c stepped up to the chair, pushing into the upright position, lifting Jack from it, he carried him over to the stasis chamber with them following, putting him in it, he propped him up against the back wall of it, he stepped back and the chamber lit up.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked Cali.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"So what now?"

"Aveo… amacuse." Jack whispered.

Daniel nodded and translated. "Goodbye."

The light in the chamber grew brighter and froze over, suspending Jack within it as his team, his family looked on, a range of emotions crossing their faces.

"We can't just leave him like this!" Sam said barely holding it together. "There has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere."

"It don't think it is, Sam," Daniel said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced around before answering. "The dome is too small. It's… Taonas. It's obviously not a city, it's just an outpost of some kind."

"This isn't Atlantis?"

"No. Atlantis left Earth several million years ago," Cali told her. "I found that out on Serenity.

"If this not the Lost City, then where is it?" Teal'c asked them, but they didn't answer.

Sam stepped closer to the chamber and touched her hand to the solid surface of the clear substance that surrounded and suspended Jack, he seemed to be looking out at his team.

Daniel drew his wife into his arms. "Are you all right?" He asked her, needing to be sure.

She nodded. "We need to talk when this is all over."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead.

Her radio came to life. "_Dr. O'Neill, this is General Hammond_."

"Go ahead, General."

"_Doctor, we've got a F-302 down near you, you're the closest medic, can you get to the surface_?"

She reluctantly moved away from her husband and team, finding what she was looking for. "Yes, Sir, how far away from us it?"

"_Twenty meters, and doctor, its Lt. Colonel Mitchell_."

She dropped her chin to her chest. Lt. Colonel Mitchell was Blue Leader. Looking up she glanced at her team and family, there was nothing she could do for her father, but maybe she could save the lives of two F-302 pilots. "I'm on my way, Sir, have a Medic Vac team meet me there."

"_On the way, doctor, Prometheus out_."

Cali sighed. "Will you guys be all right?"

Teal'c could see Sam wasn't going to give the younger woman an answer. "I will look after them, Cali O'Neill."

"Do what you can for them," Daniel agreed.

"All right, I'll see you later," she activated the Ancient transporter and got herself to the surface, before she'd ringed down from the _Prometheus_ she'd gotten the med pack she carried. She wasn't exactly outfitted for the snowy conditions, but she saw the downed F-302 and ran towards it. Skidding to a halt when she reached it, the nose of the craft was dug into the snow and half buried. She forced the canopy opened, using the emergency release, leaning she cheeked the copilot in the back, he was dead; leaning back she unclipped her pack, letting it drop into the snow beside her. She unclipped her P-90 and shoved it in the pack so she could lean in to check the pilot; Mitchell was alive. His pulse wasn't crash hot and he was starting to show signs of hypothermia. She looked up, hearing the Medic Vac helicopter's approach on the wind; she ignored it and went back to Mitchell, accessing his injuries. She head him groan, seeing his eyes opening.

"Colonel Mitchell."

Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell thought he was dreaming. "Angel?"

She smiled. "No, I'm Cali, you're going to be fine, Colonel, hang in there."

"Banks?" He asked her weakly.

"I'm sorry Colonel, he didn't make it," she said gently and eased herself into the cockpit with him, kneeling on the seat she straddled his legs, not putting any pressure on them by bracing herself against the sides of the cockpit. She released his safety harness and reached out to the open pack, getting an IV kit, she pushed up his sleeve and got the IV in, resting the saline bag on her shoulder, she saw his eyes starting to close. "Colonel, come on Colonel, stay with me," she patted his face gently. "I know you're cold, I am too."

"Cameron," he whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. "My… name."

She gave him a smile, knowing he had internal bleeding, possibly even spinal damage. "Stay with me, Cam," she insisted and gave him something for the pain.

"So cold."

Since she'd wedged herself onto the seat with him, she gently wrapped her arms around him, using her own body heat to keep him warm without crushing him. In doing so she could feel his labored breathing. "Hold on Cam, the Medic Vac is nearly here," she whispered and closed her eyes, her dad had healed Bra'tac, maybe, just maybe she could do the same for Cameron Mitchell, enough to keep him alive, anyway.

Time seemed to slow down for them both, she could feel him breathing, hear his heart beating and her own, she drew on her own strength, giving some of it too him, keeping him alive.

"Dr. O'Neill?"

She opened her eyes and pulled away a little, shivering, seeing the medic's were there, Cameron was unconscious but still alive. She rattled off his injuries, what she'd given him, everything they needed to know as they eased her out of the cockpit, the saline bag was taken from her. Another medic wrapped a thermal blanket around her; her pack was closed up and handed to her to get it out of the way. She stood back as they stabilized Mitchell before and after they got him out of the cockpit.

Near them the scout ship came into land, hovering just above the ground, the hatch opened and Daniel and Teal'c jumped out, running over to them. The medic's got Cameron onto a stretcher and over to the helicopter.

"Come on, Cali," Daniel urged her, grabbing her back.

She turned and stared at him blankly, her sight began to blur and then everything went black and she collapsed, Teal'c caught her, swinging her up into his arms.

**SGC – Twenty-four hours later:**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walked into the infirmary and to the private room where she knew Dr. O'Neill had been settled. She knocked and walked in, seeing the young woman in question was awake, her husband at her side.

"Dr. Weir," the archaeologist greeted.

"Dr. Jackson," she smiled and moved further into the room. "Dr. O'Neill, I thought we should meet properly."

Cali was curled up on her side, keeping Cameron Mitchell alive had left her exhausted and she'd slept all the way back to the SGC, having woken only an hour ago. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Weir. When can we return to the outpost?"

Elizabeth chuckled a little. "You come straight to the point like you're father, I like that," she remarked. "At the moment there are talks going on concerning the outpost."

"Which means?" Daniel asked.

"It means this is going to take time, but when it's settled, you'll be both the first to go." Elizabeth assured. "Until then…"

"Until then we sit and wait." Cali concluded.

"I'm afraid so," the doctor announced. "I'll leave you to get some rest." She said and then walked out.

Daniel lent over and kissed his wife's forehead. "We'll get him back, Cal, somehow."

"I know," she took his hand, licking her lips. "Have you contacted Caleb and SG-teen?"

Chuckling he nodded. "They're returning tomorrow," he answered. "I also rang Silvia and she'll be here tomorrow too."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Are you okay?"

He gripped her hand in both of his. "You died and I let you go."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No," he shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, you did what you had too." He lent forward and brushed his lips over hers. "I love you, Cali Jackson."

"I love you, Daniel Jackson."

**P3X-789 – Serenity Colony**

Maggie Ferretti sat down on the grass next to Jon, smiling as Cassie and Chris swung Caleb into the air between them as they walked across the colony's park. "They're happy."

Jon took her hand. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm glad I got to see this with you."

He slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you did too."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Seeing Caleb with Chris, you'd never think he wasn't really his brother."

"Yeah, they look a like, don't they," Jon agreed. "I wonder if Chris' birth parents were relations of Daniel's. I mean I know they were his friends, they made Chris his godson, but I wonder if they were related. Chris resembled Daniel a little."

"I didn't think Dr. Jackson had any siblings." Maggie stated.

"He doesn't, but they could have been cousins." Jon purposed.

"Maybe," she agreed.

Caleb ran over to them, throwing himself into Jon's arms, he laughed and hugged the little boy. "Hey squirt."

The little boy sat on his lap. "Are you and Maggie going to get married, like Chris and Cassie?"

Maggie blushed hard, then laughed at her boyfriend's stunned face. "How do you know your brother and Cassie are going to get married, Caleb?" She asked him.

"They said so, when they finish collage."

Jon glanced at his friends as they sat with them. "You're going to get married after collage?"

"We are." Chris confirmed.

"Wow, do Daniel and Cali know?"

"Not, yet, we'll tell them when we get home."

Maggie lent forward and gave Cassie a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said returning the hug.

Jon shook his cousins hand. "Congrats."

"Thanks, Jon." Chris said, and then ruffled his little brother's hair. Glancing around. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Yeah me too," the younger teenager agreed. "But I want to be home when they get dad back."

"They'll get him back, Jon." Cassie assured him.

"I know." He agreed.

_Watching them unseen were two ascended beings._

"_She interfered." Oma stated._

"_She did what she had too," Shifu declared._

"_The 'Others' will changed everything back to the way it was."_

_The younger ascended being smiled knowingly. "They can't and they know it, Cali is stronger then they are."_

_Oma nodded. "You're right."_

"_I believe so."_

_She smiled. "We should leave."_

_Shifu agreed and they left, as they arrived, unseen._

The end of this chapter:


	13. New Order

**Title: _Stargate SG-1_**

**Author: **Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins at '_New Order_', and finishes just after. This wasn't an easy one to write and to be honest I was glad when I finished it. Incorporating Cali into this next lot of chapters is not going to be easy eitherand I still haven't even decided which Episodes I'm going to add. If you have a favorite epsode of season eight, then let me know and I'll see if I can do it or added it with another. Any help is appreciated. I'd also just like to say to those out there who don't like the story, sending nasty emails doesn't work with me, I just delete them. So if you don't have anything nice to say. Then don't say it at all and save an email.

But I say a very big thank you to those of you who have been enjoying the story and haven't been nasty. Thank you very much.

**_LetNys_**: I've always liked '_The Lost City_' and I really had fun putting Cali into it. I'm glad you liked it and I'm looking forward to season 9, not that I know when we'll be getting it here in Australia.

**_Winjan_**: I'm glade you enjoyed the last chapter and yes, Jack is loveable when he goes Ancient.

**_Nightshae_**: I just couldn't resist bring Cameron Mitchell into the last chapter; I really wanted to acknowledge the fact he was apart of the battle. I am so looking forward to seeing season 9. Thank goodness for transcripts. And I agree; I would have loved to see Cameron added to '_The Lost City_', it would have made things interesting.

**_Scottiedog_**: Thanks for the encouragement; I'm really having fun with these episodes.

**_Virago500_**: I hope you got my reply and it sorted things out for you and I hope you stick with this story.

**_Roseofthegate_**: Putting Cali into the chapter wasn't easy, but I did enjoy it and I'm happy with the way it came together so well. So thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Thirteen: **_New Order_**

Daniel shoved another book into his pack and then hurried over to bookshelf, getting another he shoved it in to; it was then he spotted the head of Stargate command hovering in the doorway of his office. "Dr. Weir."

"Elizabeth," she corrected with a smile.

"Elizabeth," he agreed with a warm smile. "Almost ready. I can't believe we're finally going. I mean I know I should have been ready a long time ago, but I needed some of these materials."

"The talks have stalled again." Elizabeth revealed.

Daniel stopped what he was doing and braced both hands on the table, disappointed. "You're kidding."

"What's she kidding about?" Cali asked walking around Elizabeth to get into the office, like her husband, she wore green BDU's.

"The talks have stalled again," he filled in.

She turned to Elizabeth. "Again?"

"It's a complicated situation."

"The Antarctic Treaty was established to promote scientific research in the area." Daniel lectured.

Elizabeth walked into the office. "With the interest of progress for all mankind," she reminded. "Not just that of the United States. So argue the other 11 nations, all claiming shared jurisdiction. Article 1 states quiet clearly; there can be no establishment of any military base, and no testing of any weapons. You saw first hand how powerful the Ancient outpost is."

"So meanwhile, Jack just stays frozen in a stasis pod down there," he said, determined to get his point across. "He sacrificed himself to save us, all of us. Not just this country."

"I know," Elizabeth agreed, "but the scale of Anubis' attack makes covering it up tenuous at best. If we're going to keep the entire world from finding out everything to do with the Stargate we're going to need the full cooperation of every Government now aware of what's been going on. It's just going to take more time."

"And in the meantime, we just sit here and do nothing," Cali stated, frustrated.

Elizabeth sighed and shrugged. "I'm sorry Dr. Jackson, Dr. O'Neill," she said and started to leave.

"Daniel and Cali," he told her.

She stopped and turned back. "Daniel and Cali." She agreed and walked out.

Daniel throw down the book he'd picked up in frustration. "I don't believe this."

Neither could Cali; she crossed her arms against her chest. "I need to ring Silvia, she can let Jon know what's happening."

"Cal," he went round the worktable to her. "I'm sorry," he drew her into his arms. "We'll get your dad back, I promise." He cupped her face in his hands. "They can't talk forever."

"I hope not."

Daniel lent down, his lips brushing over hers. "One way or another we'll get your dad back."

An hour later they were seated with the rest of the team and Weir, discussing their situation.

"We use the Gate," Sam purposed.

"It's not we can't use it," Elizabeth announced. "Officially all normal Gate activity will remain suspended. Just until the agreement for the control of the Antarctic site is resolved."

Sam saw Daniel raise his eyebrows and Cali shake her head; she didn't understand it herself. "What does one have to do with the other?"

"While we obviously still have full jurisdictional control over the Stargate, the President feels that ultimately, how we proceed with operations here at the SGC will reflect on our international good will." Elizabeth answered.

"In other words, it's our political leverage in negotiations." Daniel said with slight disgust.

Elizabeth nodded even as she said. "I would never say that."

He nodded understanding what she meant. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, his wife pushed her chair back and walked over to the window to stare out at the Gate.

"What about Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked.

"Look… I know what he means to the four of you. We all appreciate the sacrifice Colonel O'Neill made."

"He save Earth's collective ass and now the politicians are acting like children while he's frozen like a Popsicle," Cali retorted. The venom in her voice was understandable. "His son and grandchildren are starting to wonder if they'll ever see him again."

"Dr. O'Neill, this isn't a situation that's going to be easily rectified." Elizabeth began.

"It will if I go to the outpost and set the damn thing to self destruct," she stated as she turned, arms crossed against her chest. Her threat was serious and they all knew it.

"The Asgard can help, Jack," Daniel said, calming the situation. "The last time they were able to erase the Ancient knowledge from his mind before it killed him."

"We've tried contacting them," Elizabeth informed. "What do you suggest we do?"

Sam spoke up before Cali could. "You're aware of how we helped the Asgard trap the Replicators in a time dilation field on the planet Hala?"

"Something to that effect, yes. That was a couple of years ago, right?" Elizabeth queried.

"Basically," the Major answered, "we know that that trap is only going to hold them for so long. Thor and the Asgard must be monitoring the situation. If we can get there, we should be able to contact them."

"Isn't the planet you're talking about in another galaxy?"

"Othalla." Daniel filled in.

"O'Neill used his knowledge of the Ancients to modify the Goa'uld vessel currently in our possession." Teal'c added.

"According to your report, Major," Elizabeth said addressing Sam, "that ship is capable of flying faster and farther than anything the Goa'uld have."

"Yes," Sam said bluntly. "I think it might just get us there."

"And back?"

Sam grimaced. "That might be a problem. There's a good chance the trip will burn out the engines."

"Okay, now that's a problem," Elizabeth declared. "If you get there and it turns out you can't contact the Asgard?"

"We're willing to take the risk.

Daniel frowned, glancing from Weir to Sam; he had a bad feeling about this.

"As admirable as that is, I can't let you do it." Elizabeth decided.

"For what reason?" Teal'c wanted to know.

"Colonel O'Neill was able to fend of Anubis' feet using the weapons from the Ancient outpost. Hopefully, that will make the other Goa'uld think twice before attacking Earth in the foreseeable future," she explained. "But the truth is, we don't know if we're going to be able to ever use those weapons again, and if we can't, we going to need a new tactical advantage over the Goa'uld. At least that's what the Pentagon tells me. The modified cargo ship… it's too valuable right now. I'm sorry. Request denied."

"Oh come on," Cali exclaimed. "We'd know if the weapon was gonna fire again, if they'd let us go down there. Has everybody forgotten I'm the one whose genetic structure was manipulated by an Ancient, I can use the damn chair too?" Her outburst left them quiet; frustrated she turned and walked out of the room.

Daniel got up and hurried after her. Knowing she wasn't going to be any help, Elizabeth went to her office.

Sam sat back in her chair. "We've got to do something, Teal'c."

"I agree, Major Carter. We must convince Dr. Weir to let us contact the Asgard by ship," he stated bluntly.

She nodded. "The sooner the better. Cali is on the verge of a melt down."

"This has not been easy on her," Teal'c agreed.

"No it hasn't," Sam pushed her chair back and stood. "Lets see if we can convince Daniel to take her home, I think they both need some time away from here."

Teal'c got to his feet. "I concur," he stated and followed her from the room.

It took a bit of fast-talking, but Sam managed to convince Daniel and Cali to go home, after they'd left the base, she thought over their problem and came up with a solution, heading for Weir's office. Elizabeth was doing paperwork at her desk as she knocked on the partially opened door.

Elizabeth looked up. "What can I do for you, Major?"

Sam pushed opened the door, but remained in the doorway. "I want you to reconsider my request."

"I'm sorry."

She walked further into the office, standing in front of the desk, laying her cards on the table. "That cargo ship was modified using the knowledge of the Ancients. Now, there is no guarantee that anyone will ever be able to figure out how it was done. And Cali sure as hell won't tell anyone and I know she knows."

"And as the most likely person on the planet, other then Dr. O'Neill, who could figure it out," Elizabeth caught on. "Are you telling me that if I don't let you attempt to contact the Asgard, you won't even try?"

Sam smiled grimly and nodded her head, even though she said: "I would never say that?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded in return. "Right now, that is the most advanced piece of technology we have."

"If it weren't for Colonel O'Neill, we wouldn't have that ship. For that mater, we wouldn't even be here discussing this." Sam noted. "And Cali wouldn't be having to explain to his son and her children why we're not doing anything to save him."

Sighing Elizabeth nodded her head again. "She'll want to go with you, they both will."

This time Sam shook her head. "We can't let her. If anything happens, she's the only one who can sit in the chair and make it work and you'll need Daniel to keep her from going completely Ancient on you."

Sitting back Elizabeth laced her fingers together. "So what do you have planned?"

Sam laid her plan out for her, knowing she'd given Dr. Weir no chose but to agree to it.

The next morning Sam and Teal'c were discussing it in her lab.

"We got the coordinates from the _Prometheus_," Sam told him. "Now, based on the amount of time it took the modified ship to get from Taonas to Earth, I'm estimating our trip to Othallo will take roughly ten days."

Teal'c was going to comment when Daniel and Cali walked in, the two had heard about the mission on their arrival.

"Hey," Daniel greeted. "So, how did you talk Weir into letting us go?"

"I didn't," Sam corrected. "I talked her into letting us go," she gestured to Teal'c and herself. "You and Cali are staying here." She saw the disappointment on their faces, as well as a touch of anger from Cali. "Look, guys, even with the modifications to the ship, there's a no guarantee it'll get us there, and if it does there's a good chance it'll burn out the engines. The ship was never meant to fly at that speed, which means, if we don't find the Asgard, we'll be stranded."

"We know." Cali stated, not seeing the problem, Daniel backing her up. "Besides, I've got a fairly good idea how dad modified the ship."

"You also have a family, Cali O'Neill. You both belong here." Teal'c stated.

"We need you, here," Sam said, hoping she was getting her point across. "You're our best chance of deciphering whatever information's in that Ancient outpost," she told Daniel, before looking at Cali. "And you're the only person here who can use the chair."

"If we fail, you will be O'Neill's only hope." Teal'c concluded.

As much as Daniel hated to admit it, they were both right. He turned to his wife. "They're right, Cal, we're better off staying here."

"I know," she shoved her hands into the pockets of her blue BDU pants. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

He drew her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "No, you don't. Neither of us does."

**A week later:**

Daniel walked towards the office of the SGC's CO, seeing the door was opened, he knocked as he walked in, seeing Elizabeth look up from the reports she was reading.

"Daniel," she greeted.

"Elizabeth," he greeted back, as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his green BDU pants.

"How is Cali?" She inquired.

He managed an amused smiled. "Oh she's having fun teaching Marines swear words in Goa'uld."

"I see, she's suppose to be teaching them the language, not how to swear in it," Elizabeth noted.

"Well it comes in handy," he dismissed and came straight to the point. "I was wondering if you'd heard anything?"

"They're still bogged down," she revealed, knowing what he was talking about.

"It's been over a week." Daniel pointed out.

"What did you expect, a quick round of handshakes? Champagne toast? Seal the deal?" She asked him, a little sarcastically.

Daniel crossed his arms against his chest. "We were attacked from space by an armada of alien ships. If that doesn't get us past our distrust of each other, what will?" He asked, giving her a casual smile.

"You forget those alien ships were destroyed by a single weapon," Elizabeth reminded. "I mean, that kind of power is going to give anyone cause for concern."

"Yep," he acknowledged and pushed the one question he'd been curious about since the talks started. "Not that I want this to come of as an attempt to get rid of you, but… isn't this sort of international negotiations exactly your area of expertise?"

Before Elizabeth couldn't comment, '_Unauthorized off world activation_!' came over the PA system. She and Daniel headed for the control room.

Sergeant Harriman acknowledged them as they walked in. "We're receiving a single. It's a text message."

Daniel took a look at the message that appeared on the monitor. "It's Goa'uld," he informed and began reading.

"What does it say?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Um, it's from one of the System Lords, Camulus, Celtic God of War," he revealed.

"I'm not familiar with him," she declared.

Daniel was more then curious now. "We've never had any contact with him before," he remarked, becoming distracted, not even noticing his wife's arrival. "Wow…"

"Yeah, of course '_Wow_'." Elizabeth commented.

Cali was just as stunned. "Double wow," she declared.

Daniel heard Elizabeth clear her throat, seeing she was waiting for an answer. "Sorry, it's says he wants to arrange a meeting for the purpose of negotiating a treaty."

"A Goa'uld wants to arrange a treat with us?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief.

"Not just one Goa'uld." Daniel began.

"All of them," Cali continued his sentence. "The System Lords."

He finished her sentence off this time. "They want to send a representatives here."

Elizabeth was not only surprised by the news, but she was a little taken back by the way the two of them just started and finished each other's sentences without even missing a beat. "Get a copy of this message, I want it translated as soon as possible." She told them and left the control room, the Gate closing down as she left.

Both nodded, Cali sat down at the console; she was the more computer literate of the two of them, she accepted the flash drive Harriman handed her and downloaded the message onto it. Removing it, they left the control room for their office.

An hour later they had the translation done and were in the briefing room with Weir, who was reading it over, Cali sat to her right, Daniel stood near the window looking down at the Stargate.

"You're sure this is an accurate translation of the message?"

Daniel turned, his arms crossed against his chest. "Pretty much." Cali snapped out a sarcastic remark in Goa'uld that had him chuckling.

Elizabeth ignored it, staying to the problem at hand. "What do you make of it?"

He walked over to them. "Well, to be honest, I'm not sure what to think," he admitted.

"The Goa'uld did come here once to negotiate a treaty," she remembered.

"Yeah, with the Asgard, not with us," Cali confirmed.

Her husband lent on the back of one of the chairs, continuing. "Earth just served as neutral territory. For them to want to meet with us as equals is extremely unusual."

"Maybe we gained a bit of respect in their eyes." Elizabeth put forth, getting use to them finishing each other's sentences.

"They must have heard what happened to Anubis," Cal stated. "They couldn't defeat him, not with all their combined forces and we did it in a single day."

"Which may explain why they want to come here." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, to see how we did it." Daniel declared a little sarcastically.

She pushed her chair back and stood. "I'll contact the President," she declared and hurried into her office.

Cali got up and walked round to Daniel, sitting up on the table, as he gathered the papers together. "This isn't going to be easy."

"I know," he sat down, leaning back in his chair.

"I wonder how Teal'c and Sam are getting along?" She pondered.

"They should be at Hala by now," he pointed out. "After they've contracted Thor, we should hear something from them." Cali nodded and rubbed her temples. He saw that, putting a hand on her thigh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," she assured, giving him a smile. She slid off the table. "I'd better get back to my Marines."

"Be nice."

"Always," she lent over and brushed her lips over his. "See you late."

"It's a date," he promised and watched her walk out, smiling to himself.

He was making notes on his notebook when Elizabeth finished her call to the President and walked back out. "The President has authorized me to pursue negotiations with the Goa'uld."

Daniel was a little surprised. "Okay."

"You don't think I can handle it?" She stated.

"I didn't say that, but… if I may, you don't sound all that confident," he noted.

"Well, as you said, I have brokered my share of international negotiations," she said nervously. "This will just be my first interplanetary one."

"The System Lords can't be trusted, either as a group or individuals," Daniel lectured. "They're posturing ego maniacs, driven by an insatiable lust for power. Each one capable of unimaginable evil."

"See? Why should I be nervous? Sounds like an average day at the United Nations," she sat up on the table, seeing the archaeologist smile slightly before looking down at his notepad. For a briefing moment she was envious of the young woman who had this man for her husband. "Look, I'm not afraid to admit that I need help. So what can you tell me?"

Daniel heard the sincerity in her words. He put his notepad down and the cap back on his pen. "The High Council of the System Lords is a rather flimsy coalitions of the most powerful Goa'ulds in the galaxy," he revealed bluntly. "They only cooperate when it suites them. Their numbers vary from time to time. New one rise up, older ones get knocked off. We think there's about a dozen right now. I can put together a summary of what we know," he concluded as he waved his pen in a circle.

Elizabeth nodded. "All right," she agreed. "I assume I can't just open the iris and let the representatives just walk through?"

"No, that would probably be a bad idea," Daniel told her. " We should get them to meet us at a neutral location. Preferable a planet of our choosing, send a team, check them out, make sure they're unarmed and then escort them back."

"Good. Send the message." Elizabeth ordered and hoped off the table, returning to her office.

Daniel unhappily gathered his things together and left to do just that.

**Othalla Galaxy:**

When Sam and Teal'c arrived at their destination they found themselves caught in the effects of an extremely powerful gravitational force caused by a black hole. Hala's sun had collapsed into a black hole. Sam tried to get more out of the sublight engines. The cargo ship shuddered under the pressure.

"We are now being pulled backwards," Teal'c informed, he sat at the controls, leaving Sam to work on the problem. "Perhaps if we divert power from the shields?"

"Right now they're the only thing holding the ship together," she told him. "Drop them and the gravitational field could tear us apart."

"I do not believe there is any other choice," he declared, raising his voice to be heard.

Sam had to agree and did it, opening a panel. "Diverting power," she removed one of the crystals and then closed the unit.

"We are now moving forward," Teal'c revealed.

She walked back into the cockpit. "It's not gonna be good enough," there was a creaking noise and steam vented from various areas. "We're losing hull integrity!" She called out. Teal'c ran towards her, they both heard the ripping of metal. "We've got a hull breach!"

Teal'c grabbed Sam as the back was completely ripped off the ship; an Asgard transporter beam enveloped them before they could be sucked out. They appeared on the Asgard ship along with all their equipment, Teal'c steadying Sam as they found their feet.

Thor was there. "Greetings!"

Sam was happy to see him. "Thor!"

"It is good to see you again Major Carter, Teal'c," he said as he swiveled the console he was sitting at towards them.

"Like wise," she acknowledged.

"Indeed," Teal'c added. "Your timing in impeccable," he said as they walked over to him.

Back at the SGC, Dr. Weir walked into Daniels and Cali's lab, finding the archaeologist and his wife at his desk. "So the Goa'uld have agreed to our terms for their travel here."

"Yeah," he wasn't happy about it. He looked up from the papers he was looking over, seeing her pull a chair over and sit down. "We were just going over some research material on the delegates they're sending. Camulus was the one who sent the original message," he handed her the first sheet. "Then there's Amaterasu, Japanese Sun Goddess," he handed the next one over, "and the last one is Lord Yu." He handed the last sheet to her.

Elizabeth looked at them both with an almost teasing smile on her lips. "Yu?"

"Don't. Every joke, every pun, done to death, seriously." Cali warned her straight forward.

"I just thought I remembered reading he was not himself, or something," Elizabeth announced. "Of course, for a Goa'uld, what that means exactly, I'm not sure. Please continue."

"Well, he no longer has the ability to take on a new host and it seems the regenerative powers of the sarcophagus are losing it's effectiveness for him," Daniel went on. "Basically, he's suffering from old age."

"He's senile," Elizabeth was stunned. "Why would they chose him as a representative?"

"His underlings may be doing a good job of covering for him." Cali answered her.

"The other System Lords don't know?"

"The interesting thing is, Lord Yu was one System Lord who opposed Anubis' desire to be reinstated to the council after his banishment." Daniel revealed and saw Elizabeth shake her head slightly, obviously she didn't know what he was talking about. "Long story." He assured her. "The point is that he fell out of favor when the other System Lords accepted Anubis back, and he used his power to become an effective leader."

"So now that Anubis is gone, you think the balance of power has shifted back to Yu," she guessed.

"On the bright side, out of all the Goa'uld, Lord Yu has been the most cooperative with us in the past." Cali noted.

"I thought none of them could be trusted."

"Oh, they can't," Daniel, declared. "Especially not a crazy one."

"Huh. That's the bright side?" Elizabeth asked him.

"More of a slightly less dark side," he said lightly.

Elizabeth was going to comment when the phone started ring.

Cali got up and answered it. "Dr. O'Neill," she paused listening. "Put him through," she told the base operator. "General Hammond; how is Washington?" She smiled at his comment. "What can I do for you, Sir?" She asked and then frowned as she heard what he wanted, seeing both Elizabeth and Daniel were watching her responses. "I can be ready in an hour, Sir." She paused again. "No, it's no problem, General. Would you like to talk to Dr. Weir, she's here with us at the moment… One moment, Sir," she held out the receiver for Elizabeth.

Who got up and took it. "General Hammond," she turned away from them continuing her conversation.

Cali sat back down. "Looks like I'm going to Washington, the President asked General Hammond to ask me personally."

"You've been expecting it," he reminded.

"I know, I just didn't think it would be this soon," she said and rubbed her temples, seeing his concern. "I'm fine Daniel, really, I'm just tired."

"All right."

Elizabeth hung up, turning. "Well, I guess I should wish you well in Washington, Cali."

"I'd rather be here," the younger woman remarked.

"General Hammond is having a driver pick you up in an hour, do you need to go home?"

"No, I've got everything I need here," Cali answered. "Force of habit, I suppose."

"Well, I'll see you in the Gate room, then Daniel," she said, smiling she walked out.

"Come on," Daniel urged his wife. "Let's get you ready."

They stood and left their lab, going to their quarters on level 25. While Cali took a shower, Daniel rang home and filed Silvia in on Cali's trip to Washington, talking with both his sons and Jon before he hung up.

Cali walked out of the bathroom in her underwear and dressed, choosing a dark blue tailored skirt and white blouse, with a matching dark blue dress jacket.

Daniel came up behind her. "Sit down," he ordered, picking up the hairbrush when she did, he unbraided her hair and brushed it. The one thing he truly loved was being able to brush her hair, feeling the silky strains beneath his fingers, knowing she relaxed at his touch and right now she needed to relax. "Did General Hammond say why he wanted you in Washington?"

"The President wants my opinion on the running of the SGC," she revealed.

Daniel winced. "He's putting you on the spot."

"Oh yeah," she murmured, her eyes closed. "He knows it too."

"And he knows you'll tell him the truth," he added quietly.

She knew that too. "Yeah." She sighed and opened her eyes.

He handed her the brush and stood back and watched her expertly pull her hair back, pulling into a bun, giving her a more professional look, that and it made her look a little older. He happened to be blessed with a wife that didn't look her age. He smiled warmly, continuing to watch her, the way she brushed her hair, applied make-up. Today, however he could see the signs of strain showing through her usually calm exterior. He put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah," she nodded and then stood, slipping her shoes on, giving him a weary smile as she went into his waiting embrace, knowing he was worried. "Daniel, I'll be fine. I am fine."

"At least try and get some sleep on the plane," he suggested, worriedly.

"I will," she promised. "Kiss Caleb for me."

He nodded and cupped her face in his hands, staring briefly into her eyes before he lent down and kissed her, his lips parting hers as the kiss deepened. Pressing her body as close to his as possible, his sexy goddess melting with desire in his arms.

She moaned against his mouth, reluctantly pulling away, breath a little harder. "You and I have unfinished business that will be finished when I get back."

"Yes, we do," he agreed, his breathing just as ragged.

She stepped back and wiped the lipstick from his lips with a tissue, throwing it into bin. "Walk me to the surface?"

"Oh yeah, I need some air." Daniel remarked, grabbing her overnight bag.

Cali chuckled as they left. "This from the man I once dragged out of his office after four straight days."

"Hey, you were in there with me," he protested.

"Which is why I dragged you out," she smirked and they both laughed softly.

They made a brief stop at their office/lab so she could get her briefcase and a few files she could work on during the flight, as well as her laptop, which fitted into her briefcase, heading up to the surface. An airman waited with a car, he nodded to them.

"Dr. Jackson. Dr. O'Neill."

Both acknowledged him, he took her bag and put it in the car, leaving her with her briefcase.

Cali turned to her husband. "Take it easy with these guys."

"I will," he assured and kissed her forehead. "Take it easy on the President."

"I'll do my best," she said lightly.

He was still worried about her. "I want you to see Dr. Brightman when you get back if you're still feeling tired." He saw her hesitated. "Promise me, Cali?"

She yielded. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Her smile was sincere. "I have to go."

"I know."

She stepped away from him and walked over to the car, the Airman opened the door and she got in, he shut it and ran round to the other side, getting it. She waved to her husband as they drove away.

Daniel watched them leave, and then hurried back inside, he wanted to get a few things down before the representatives arrived. There were a few artifacts that needed cleaning, enough to get his mind off things for a while at least anyway.

**Thor's Ship: '_The Daniel Jackson_'**

"I am afraid I cannot leave this sector, Major," Thor told Sam after she explained their being there. "Not at the moment."

"Thor, you're the only one who can save Colonel O'Neill," she retorted frustrated.

"As you have said, he is being preserved in stasis at the moment," the Asgard said calmly. "I will be glade to return with you to Earth as soon as my mission here is completed."

"What is your mission?" Teal'c inquired.

"I must wait here until I am certain the Replicators have been destroyed. "You may have noticed that Hala's sun has collapsed into a black hole." Thor stated.

Sam nodded, standing with her hands on her hips. "Yeah… just before the back of our ship was torn off."

"I'm sorry I did not reach you sooner," the Asgard apologized. "I was not expecting you."

"Yeah, you haven't been responding to attempts to contact you," she noted.

"I am sorry. Time space distortions caused by the black hold have been interfering with my ships long range communications."

"Understandable."

"Indeed." Teal'c remarked, adding deadpan. "For some."

Sam looked from Thor to the Jaffa and smiled. Hanging around Jack O'Neill was starting to rub off on him.

"The time dilation field was only a temporary measure," Thor continued. "We knew the time it would take for the Replicator humans to reach the machine would translate to less then two years outside the field. Therefore, a more permanent solution was devised."

"So you collapsed the sun." Sam stated.

"By artificially increasing it's gravitational field, yes," the Asgard declared.

"That's…" Sam was impressed. "Pretty cool."

Thor swiveled the control unit he was sitting at, around to the view screen. "As you can see. The planet has already broken apart," he pointed out to them as they moved to get a better look. "However, a large number of Replicators have managed to come together in coherent mass that has yet to pass the event horizon."

They could see that on the screen.

"Well, even if they can withstand the gravitational force without being torn apart, there's no way they could ever…"

Thor interrupted Sam. "Interesting."

"What is it?" She asked him.

"The mass of Replicator blocks has begun moving away from the even horizon."

"How is that possible?"

They have the time dilation deice," Thor revealed. "I do not know exactly how but they seemed to have used it to counteract the gravitational effects that should be pulling them in."

"Frightening," Sam remarked. "Not only that they can do that, but that you don't know how."

"I agree," Thor acknowledged, as the view screen showed the 'craft' moving away from the event horizon. "They are picking up speed. Scans indicate the blocks have formed together."

"Into what?" Teal'c asked concerned.

"A ship," the Asgard answered. "They are escaping. Their course indicates they are heading this way."

"Have you seen anything like it?" Sam asked as she turned to Thor.

"No, and it is doubtful my ships weapons will be effective against it," he replied.

"We should probably get out of here then, huh?" She suggested. "Can you jump into hyperspace?"

"We must clear the gravitational field of the black hold first," he paused as they heard an alarm, informing them. "They have fired on us."

"Can it penetrate your shields?" Sam asked him concerned.

"It is more than likely," they all watched the view screen. "Brace for impact," Thor advised. The ship shuddered as it was hit, alarms sounding. "The hull has been breached."

"Where?" Sam asked quickly.

He brought up a plan of the ships interior. "The damage is minimal. The projectile was likely composed of Replicators. They are not visible to my ships scanners. This is how they have boarded Asgard ships in the past."

"Can you use the shields to prevent decompression in those sectors?" She wanted to know."

"Yes."

Moving quickly, Sam and Teal'c hurried to the stack of crates Thor had transported on board along with them, getting weapons and vests. They had Replicators to deal with.

**SGC**

Dr. Weir stood in the Gate room at the base of the ramp, tensely waiting for the Stargate to open. Her mind raced, but she was not going to second guess herself, she had one of the best standing by her, well when he turned up he would be. She turned as the person in question strolled in putting on his watch as the chevrons were locking. "I thought you were going to stand me up?"

"Yeah, sorry," Daniel apologized, he'd lost track of the time cleaning artifacts. "Heard anything from Teal'c and Sam?" He asked as the Gate opened.

"No."

Sergeant Harriman's voice came over the intercom. "_Receiving a signal, Ma'am_," he informed, adding. "_SG-7 reports we have a green light_."

"Open the iris," she ordered.

The iris opened and then the System Lords came through, Amaterasu first, then Camulus, Yu's first prime Oshu and then Yu stepped through, walking down the ramp with SG-7 behind them, the Gate closing down.

"Welcome to Earth. Allow me to introduce…"

Camulus interrupted her as they reached the bottom of the ramp. "**We are not interested in your name**."

"Really?" She was surprised. "I find it generally helps so much…"

Amaterasu interrupted her this time. "**We prefer to present our offer, so we can spend as brief a time as possible on this planet.**"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, looking to Daniel, who smiled mirthlessly. She accepted that. "Right this way," she said gesturing for the System Lords to precede her.

Without hesitation they did, SG-7 left through the opposite entrance, leaving the SF's to follow and escort the System Lords to the briefing room; Elizabeth and Daniel tagging along behind.

In the briefing room they took their seats, Weir at the head of the table, Camulus and Yu to her left, Oshu stood behind his Master. Daniel and Amaterasu sat to Weir's right. The SF's took up positions around the room.

Camulus came straight to the point. "**Your unexpected defeat of Anubis has created an unstable situation among the System Lords**," he announced. "**In order to avoid open war, we came to an agreement to divide his territories and his armies evenly**."

"How civilized of you." Daniel remarked sarcastically.

"**Yes. Unfortunately, one among us has broken that agreement**," Camulus continued, ignoring the attitude.

"Oh, no, no. Don't… don't tell me, let me… let me guess. It's ummm…."

"**Ba'al**." Amaterasu informed.

"Ba'al," Daniel repeated clicking his fingers, smiling bleakly.

"**He was able to learn the location of the planet where Anubis was creating his Kull Warriors**." Camulus added.

"Ba'al got there before you d found a way to program the soldiers to serve him." Daniel remarked straightforwardly.

"**With those Orac at his command, Ba'al has tipped the balance of power in his favor**." Amaterasu snarled.

Elizabeth, who had been quiet up until this point, looked to Daniel. "Orac?"

"Unspeakable," he translated.

"**In battle, the Kull are superior to the Jaffa**," Camulus told them. A point they all ready knew. "**Already, many among us have begun to speak of capitulation, much as they did with Anubis. If that happens, Ba'al will indeed be unstoppable**."

"Well, this is all very interesting I'm sure, but… I fail to see what it has to do with us." Elizabeth said dryly.

Yu gestured Oshu to him, the first prime leant closer and listened to what his Master was saying as they others watched and waited.

Finally he straightened. "My master wishes to say, it is well known the Tau'ri possess a powerful new weapon. Something far beyond their current level of technology."

"Yes. We used it to kill Anubis and destroy his fleet." Daniel declared confidently.

"By means of this weapon, Ba'al can be prevented from conquering the galaxy." Oshu concluded.

Daniel glanced at Elizabeth, who raises an eyebrow, but showed them nothing of what she was thinking.

"**If Ba'al defeat us, how long do you think it will be before he turns his attentions to you**?" Camulus asked them.

"If he does he'll suffer the same fate as Anubis," she told him, sitting back in her chair.

"**Perhaps, but there are other worlds in this galaxy without the luxury of such advanced defenses**," Amaterasu pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked glancing her way.

"**We could not help but notice that the Asgard did not come to your aid when Anubis threatened your planet**," she commented as he looked away from her. "**In fact, we've heard nothing from the Asgard for quiet some time now**."

"Really? That's odd, because we talk to them all the time." Daniel said bitterly.

"The Asgard didn't come because they knew it wasn't necessary." Elizabeth added.

"**Ba'al believes otherwise**," Amaterasu revealed with silky smoothness to her voice. "**He is convinced that the Asgard can no longer exercise power in this galaxy. He intends to take the planets protected under the Goa'uld-Asgard treaty for himself**."

"**If you do not help us stop him, millions of humans will die**," Camulus said looking straight at Daniel, before he addressed Elizabeth. "**And millions more will be enslaved.**"

**Thor's Ship: '_The Daniel Jackson_'**

Teal'c hurried back to the bridge; the Replicators had transported Sam off the ship, their ship had then jumped to hyperspace. "I have eliminated all the Replicators I could locate."

"There is no way of knowing if there are more," Thor revealed. "The Replicator ship has entered hyperspace."

"Can you follow?" Teal'c inquired concerned.

"Yes." He answered and took his ship to hyperspace, following the Replicator ship.

"Do you know its destination?" Teal'c asked; he quickly reloaded his rifle.

"Before you destroyed them, the Replicators managed to access the ship's computer," Thor informed. "They leaned the location of Orilla, the planet where we are attempting to rebuild the Asgard civilization. I assumed it would be their first target."

"What is your reasoning?" The Jaffa asked curiously.

"Orilla is rich in neutronium, which is a key element in Asgard technology. It is also essential for creation of human-form Replicators."

Teal'c put his rifle on the console. "How can we stop them?"

"My ship's weapons will not function in hyperspace. Much like the shields. However, in close proximity, the self destruct may be sufficient to eliminate both ships," Thor declared. "I am sorry, but we have not choice. If the human-form Replicators reach Orilla, they will have the recourses to replicate many thousands of times. We can not allow that to happen."

"So be it." Teal'c agreed bluntly.

**SGC**

Elizabeth stood within her office, looking through the glass star map to the briefing room. A recess had been called, the System Lords had been offered refreshments, and from the look of things Yu wasn't happy with the food. Daniel was seated in front of her desk; she turned, pulling her hands from the pockets of her pants. "How many planets are protected under this treaty?"

"Umm… twenty six," he filled in. "Twenty seven if you include Earth."

"And what good is it if the Asgard aren't actually available to protect anything?" She asked as she walked behind her desk.

"At one time they were. More recently we've been trading on the threat," Daniel answered. "Kind of a… big bluff."

"Well, Ba'al is about to call the bluff."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about that. Earth is safe so long as the Goa'uld think we can defend ourselves," he stated.

"But that's a bluff too."

He grinned. "More or less. After all, Cali can control the weapon, they don't know that."

She crossed her arms against her chest as she spoke. "When I was a kid, my dad used to have these weekly poker games. All I remember is smoke making my eyes water. I'm starting to wish I'd paid more attention."

"I'm sure you've misrepresented the truth before in negotiations." Daniel assumed.

"Actually, no, my job has usually been to get people to recognize the truth," she said, uncrossing her arms and sitting down behind her desk.

"Well, if they even get a hint of the fact, that it takes someone with Ancient genes to control the weapon, then trust me… this game is over…" Daniel said sternly, emphasizing his words. Then asked her. "Too dramatic?"

Elizabeth sat back in her chair. "At this point, not for me." She sighed. "So what do I say to them?"

"Thanks but no thanks," he advised. "We need to keep them thinking we don't need them. That this is an internal problem they need to sort out themselves."

"All right." She agreed. They rejoined the System Lords, who spent the next hour trying to convince them of the danger Ba'al was to them all, giving them information, but not enough to reveal anything important.

"We appreciate you bringing us this information, but it doesn't change the fact that we can't get involved in any internal Goa'uld dispute, and if Ba'al tries to attack any of the protected planets, he'll suffer the consequences." Elizabeth said confidently, appearing weary of their problem.

"**Unfortunately, we do not share your faith in the Asgard. We must stop Ba'al before it comes to that**." Camulus stated.

"You'll forgive my bluntness," she said, her hands resting on the table. "But that's not our problem."

Yu slammed his hand on the table in anger. "**Enough! With each passing moment, Anubis grows more powerful**."

They all looked at him, puzzled, even his fellow system lords.

"You mean Ba'al." Daniel pointed out.

Oshu stepped forward. "My master is fatigued. We request a short adjournment," he tried to cover it up.

Yu snapped at him. "**Silence**!" He then addressed the others. "**I need no adjournment**."

"**We know you have a formidable new defensive weapon**," Camulus continued, ignoring what had occurred. "**But with it you must wait for your enemies to come to you, and that can be dangerous. What if an enemy were to devise a means of defeating this weapon**?"

"What exactly are you officering?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"**Hyperdrive engines**."

"**We know you have battleships that are not capable of interstellar travel**." Amaterasu taunted, looking at Daniel, who did a double take, smiling slyly at his reaction.

"**We are offering you a means of producing a fleet of ships as advanced as the Goa'uld ha'tak **vessels." Camulus said sitting forward. "**You can take the fight to the enemy**."

Elizabeth didn't act impress. "You're offer is very generous, but I'm afraid we're going to have to decline."

That stunned him. "**You would be able to hold the protected planets treaty, with or without the aid of the Asgard**."

"How many hyperdrives are you willing to give us?" Daniel asked bluntly, fleeting for information.

"**How many ships can you build**?" Amaterasu queried him.

"I think the real question is, how many ships do you have?" He put forth. "I mean, if we're gonna enforce this treaty ourselves, we need to build enough ships to match any fleet that would oppose us."

"**We are not at liberty to disclose such information**." Camulus declared.

"Well then, this discussion is over." Elizabeth put an end to it.

"**How can you blindly reject such an offer**?" Amaterasu wanted to know.

"Because we're not about to fight your battle for you, in exchange for a couple of hyperdrive engines that may or may not do us any good in the long run," Elizabeth said calmly. "Especially since we already have that technology at our disposal." She nearly laughed at their shocked expressions, spying Daniel's smug look from the corner of her eye.

Camulus was cautious, he wasn't sure about this one. "**You have viable hyperdrive technology**?'

"Yes, we do. And with the help of the Asgard, we are in the process of implementing it right now. So, thank you very much," she pushed back her chair, standing.

"**This Ancient weapon … such an advanced piece of technology. The power requirements must be enormous**," Amaterasu said with that silky smooth voice of hers. "**Even simple maintenance must be extremely difficult, given your limited capabilities**."

Elizabeth knew what she was doing. "We manage," she said sitting back down.

"**Of course, we believe you, but I wonder what Ba'al would think if he were to receive intelligence that the weapon was… temporarily out of commission**."

Camulus looked to Yu then back again. "**Hmm… he would come to this world to claim it for himself. The Tau'ri would be forced to destroy him**."

"**And we could have to give them… nothing**." Amaterasu concluded.

"Oh come on," Daniel exclaimed, disgusted. "Ba'al would never all for that. He knows how desperate you are. I think he might find this information a little bit convenient."

"**Perhaps, but you leave us few options**."

Daniel shook his head in disgust.

"Okay. We'll do it." Elizabeth said.

He looked at her surprised. "We will?"

She nodded, smiling smugly. "In exchange, we want Ba'al's territory."

"**What do you mean**?" Camulus asked her, stunned by her boldness.

"Well, that's the way it works right?" She declared. "When one System Lord kills another, he takes over his armies, his fleet, his planets. That's what we want. Everything in Ba'al's possession." She saw the stun expression on his face.

"**You cannot be serious**," Amaterasu stated.

"If we're going to be the ones who destroy Ba'al for you, why should we settle for anything less?" Elizabeth asked her.

"**Preposterous**." Yu declared.

"**We can't accept those terms**." Camulus decided.

"Take it or leave it." Elizabeth said forcefully.

The three System Lords looked at each other, debating their next move.

"**We must send a message to the other System Lords, to advise them of the current situation**." Camulus finally announced.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth said, she stood and left the room.

Daniel sat there and smiled, trying to hid his concerns.

**Thor's Ship: '_The Daniel Jackson_'**

"We are almost within range," Thor reported, the view screen showed their advance. "Now!" He activated the self-destruct, nothing happened other then the lights faded on the ship and then returned to normal. Thor quickly checked his console for answers. "We are slowing down. Something is interfering with the controls," he brought up a plan of the ship, one section flashing red. "The auxiliary control console, outside the engine room.

Teal'c grabbed his rifle, cocked it and left. He hurried to the engine room, seeing the console before the door, a Replicator was on it. He fired his weapon, destroying it without hesitation. "The problem has been eliminated," he informed Thor on the Asgard radio he'd given him.

"_Unfortunately, the Replicators are now beyond our reach_," Thor informed. "_We are too late to stop them from reaching the new Asgard homeworld_."

Teal'c headed back to the bridge, he walked over to Thor at the control center.

"I have managed to send advance warning to Orilla," the Asgard announced. "By providing them with the Replicator ships course and speed, they should have a fair approximation of where it will drop out of hyperspace. What ships we have available will be waiting in ambush."

"You believe the Asgard ships can destroy the Replicators before they raise their shields." Teal'c theorized.

"They will only be defenseless for a few moments, but if my calculations are accurate, it should be sufficient." Thor revealed.

Teal'c gave a nod. His thoughts were on his teammate, he had no choice in this matter.

Thor briefly watched the Jaffa, a man who understood the meaning of sacrifice, but would morn the lose of his college and friend anyway. It was very human.

**SGC:**

Daniel sat slouched in his chair in front of Dr. Weir's desk as she paced behind it. "I guess you did learn something from your father's poker games," he said impressed.

"Always bet big when bluffing?" She asked him rhetorically.

"I just didn't know you were looking to become a System Lord," he added.

"I had to do something to keep them talking. I mean, it looked like they were going to try to draw Ba'al here no matter what we said," she declared.

"Well, you can be pretty sure that they're not gonna agree to our terms."

"I know," she sat at her desk and sighed. "We may have to revive Colonel O'Neill."

Daniel sat up stunned, leaning towards her. "What?"

"If they suspect we're bluffing, they'll come here and take the weapon for themselves. If they don't, they'll trick Ba'al into coming. Either way, we may actually have to use that weapon again to defend this planet." Elizabeth explained.

"We don't even know if there's enough power to fire another shot." Daniel pointed out.

"I know," she said worriedly.

"If you try to revive Jack without the Asgard standing by, it'll kill him. In fact he'll probably die before he can do anything to help us," he pointed out further.

She knew that. "Then we contact Cali and have her on standby, if we have too, we'll get her to the Antarctic and she can use the weapon."

Daniel didn't like that idea either, his wife was capable of doing what they wanted, but in doing so, she could possible go Ancient on them completely.

Sergeant Harriman knocked on the door to the office. "Doctor Weir," he held up a computer flash drive. "It's a copy of the message the Goa'uld sent back to the System Lords. It's coded." He walked into the office and handed her the flash drive and left.

Elizabeth held it out to Daniel. "We need to know what they're thinking."

He snatched it from her and hurried out of the office, he wasn't happy about any of this.

**Washington:**

Major Davis meet Dr. O'Neill's plane at Andrew Air Force base and drove her straight to the White House, her bag was left in the outside offices while she was shown straight into the Oval Office.

President Henry Hayes walked over to her, smiling. "Dr. O'Neill, welcome."

"Mr. President."

He shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, alive this time," he smirked and saw her curious expression. "You don't remember popping in here and telling me SG-1 was on their way to the Antarctic?"

"Sorry, Mr. President, no," she apologized, this time it was no lie. "I remember very little of what I did while I was Ascended. Mostly I remember feeling I needed to come home, that it was important."

"Well," he gestured for her to sit and they did. "You made my day an interesting one and put General Hammond on the spot. When it was all over, I made him come to dinner and explain it to me."

Cali smiled; she liked this man all ready. "However you didn't invite me here for casual conversation, Mr. President."

"No, I didn't," he agreed. "I want to know what you think of Dr. Weir and her running the SGC?"

"Mr. President," she rested her hands in her lap, "Elizabeth Weir is doing an extraordinary job, while trying to comprehend the responsibilities she's been handed. As for General Hammond, he is a great man, in or out of uniform. Whether Dr. Weir is doing the same job he did is not for me to say, however, as a civilian she does have disadvantages, those in uniform are taking longer to accept her in the position and it's not because she is a woman."

"They were expecting another General."

"Yes, Sir."

"And the civilians working at the SGC?"

"Mr. President, the civilians are on the base are mostly scientists they're happy doing what they do, Dr. Weir has seen that it's best to let them do it, they know what they have to do and they know how to survive on a military base," Cali told him. "As did General Hammond, he is a man I respect and have welcomed into my family, my children think of him as a member of our family and no offence to Dr. Weir, but I am sorry he was removed from the position."

"He gave you and Dr. Jackson a lot of responsibilities, you especially for someone so young," the President noted.

Cali smiled warmly and sat back against the sofa, crossing one leg fluently over the other. "Both Daniel and I earned the responsibilities given to us, Mr. President. And having those responsibilities was and still is not easy at times; we have put ourselves on the line a lot more then most," she said calmly. "And without being too dramatic, Mr. President. We've died doing it, so that this planet and many others are not under the rule of the Goa'uld. And to be quiet frank, we've never asked for anything in return."

Henry Hayes smiled; he liked this young woman, George had been right when he said she would speak her mind. "Perhaps we should change that."

She was going to comment when the phone rang on the President's desk; he excused himself and answered it. Sighing, Cali rubbed her temples a little, she'd managed to get some sleep on the plane, but inside she just felt tired. The ringing of her mobile phone, had her digging into her briefcase, she found it and flipped it open. "Hello."

Daniel's voice came over the phone. "_Hey honey_."

She smiled. "Hi. What's up?"

"_Elizabeth is ringing the President, so I thought I'd ring you_."

She glanced over to see the President in deep conversation. "So have you solved all our problems yet?"

"_Not quiet, Elizabeth is contending to becoming a System Lord and I have to translate a message they sent_."

Cali dug into her brief case again and pulled out her laptop, resting it on her legs she turned it on, her laptop was networked to the computer in their office. She also pulled out the wireless earpiece for her phone, attaching the connection to the phone; she put the earpiece on and sat the phone on the sofa next to her. "Send it to me and I'll have a look."

There was a pause, then. "_It's on its way_."

Receiving it she opened the window, scrolling through the message, reading it at a glance. "They think you're bluffing."

"_We are, big time. I've sent through what I've translated so far_."

She saw that. "So anything else happened?" She asked, as she looked it over.

"'_We might have to have you on standby to use the weapon, against Ba'al_,'" he informed switching to Abydonian.

'As long as they don't want to try and bring dad out of the stasis chamber,' she replied in the same dialect, as she added her own translation to his.

"_I won't let them, Cali, you know that_," he switched back to English.

"I know," she sighed. "Have you heard anything from Sam and Teal'c?"

"_Not yet. How's things with the President_?"

"It's been interesting," she mused, glancing up from the translation to see the President was finished with his call. "I've got to go."

"_Thanks for the help_."

She smiled. "Anytime," she sent back what she had and closed the window. "Zen ki angu, my husband."

"_Zen ki angu, my wife_," was his reply and then he was gone.

She closed her phone and removed the earpiece as the President sat across from her once more; quickly shutting down her laptop she put it on the sofa next to her along with the phone.

"How much did your husband tell you?" Henry Hayes asked her.

"That I may have to go to Antarctica and use the Ancient weapon to defend Earth against Ba'al," she answered him. "I was helping him with the translation of the message the representatives sent to the System Lords."

"And?"

"And they know we're bluffing, they just can't prove it."

The President sat forward, his hands laced together. "Can you control the weapon?"

"Yes." Cali answered and then announced. "Mr. President, the first time I ascended, I quickly came to realize what the knowledge of the Ancients is and the wonders and misfortunes it could bring. I also realized the only reason my mind wasn't being over written, was because of what the Ancient scientist did when he changed my genetic code, if he hadn't, I wouldn't be able to carry the knowledge of the Ancients in my head. And unless I ascend, I can't access it completely and what I do know, well, mankind isn't ready for that knowledge. I know that now more then ever."

"How many people know what you've just told me?" He asked her seriously.

"My team, my nanny, General Hammond," she informed. "Sir, my son, has that knowledge, it was passed on genetically from Daniel and I, his evolution is one step above mine."

The President was silent for a moment, deep I thought. "Which is why George had the school he's attending investigated."

"Yes, Sir. If anything were to happen to me, then Caleb would be able to control the chair, better then his brother. Chris had the gene, but his control isn't at the same level, his is genetic, but passed down, not encoded."

"Doctor O'Neill, what you've just told me explains a lot, including why your family was included on the list of people to be sent to the Alpha site," Hayes said bluntly. "I don't want anyone knowing about Caleb, not even Dr. Weir."

"Yes, Sir."

Back at the SGC, Elizabeth walked into Daniel's lab, seeing him sitting at his desk writing in a notepad. "Progress?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it's basically a confirmation of what we suspected," he reported. "They think we're bluffing, but they have no way of confirming their suspicions, so they're not sure what to do."

"They could still try and draw Ba'al here. Let him figure it out for them," she noted.

"Yeah, that's dangerous for them, because if we can't fire the weapon…"

"Which is a possibility we can't," she interrupted.

"Ba'al would end up with both Earth and the Ancient outpost in his possession." Daniel concluded.

"_Unscheduled off world activation_." Was announced over the intercom.

Elizabeth walked over to the red phone on the wall and picked up the receiver, pushing the extension to the control room. "This is Weir. What's happening? … Okay, we'll be right down." She set the receiver back down and turned. "Our guests just got a response."

Daniel throw down his pen, getting up he followed her out.

"How was Cali?" Elizabeth asked him.

He smiled. "She's fine. How did you know I called her?"

"The President said she had a smile on her face and love in her eyes."

Daniel was amused. "I didn't realize we had a romantic for a President."

She chuckled. "Neither did I."

**Thor's Ship: '_The Daniel Jackson_'**

Teal'c turned away from the control center where Thor sat as the screen behind him activated, showing another Asgard.

"_Commander Thor, this is Aegir of the Valhalla. We have assumed defensive positions and are awaiting the target ship_," the Asgard announced.

"Understood." Thor acknowledged.

Over Orilla, the Replicator ship appeared from hyperspace into the defensive position of the Asgard ships, that commenced firing as soon as the ship arrived, it took heavy damage and exploded, spaying out.

Aegir appeared on the screen within Thor's ship once more. "_The enemy ship has been destroyed_."

Teal'c turned away from the screen to Thor, stunned, his grief evident on his face.

"I am sorry, Teal'c." Thor said sincerely.

Teal'c nodded, though he suspected the Asgard did not fully comprehend what he was feeling at that moment.

Thor brought the '_Daniel Jackson_' out of hyperspace, Orilla coming into view. Teal'c paced in front of the control console, needing to be moving.

An Asgard appeared on the view screen. "_Greetings, Thor_."

"Greetings," Thor welcomed, then turned to the Jaffa, how had finally stopped pacing. "Teal'c, this is Penegal of the Asgard High Council."

Teal'c bowed his head in respect.

"_I regret to report that the debris from the destroyed Replicator ship could not be contained_," Penegal reported. "_We were unable to prevent countless Replicator blocks from raining own on Orilla. They have already begun replicating and infesting our systems. Control of the city is in jeopardy_."

"Should you not consider evacuating your people?" Teal'c asked him.

"_That is no longer possible._"

Thor looked to Teal'c. "There are too many. We carried numerous stored minds abourd the computers ofour ships when we fled our home world. When Orilla was finally found, we were able to place those minds into cloned bodies so that we could build our new colony."

"_The Replicators have already infected systems needed to save those minds_," Penegal continued. "_If we lose this battle they will perish, along with their bodies, taking with them the hopes of the Asgard race_."

"Orilla is the last chance of ever rebuilding our empire." Thor added.

"Then we must find a way to save it." Teal'c said as he looked to the little Asgard.

**SGC**

Daniel ran up the stairs to the control room, going over to Sergeant Harriman, the System Lords were being recalled and the Gate was being opened to let them go. But something wasn't right and Daniel trusted his instincts. "I need to see the most recent message they received," he told the Sergeant, leaning half on the man's chair and half on the console.

Sergeant Harriman nodded and brought up the message.

Below in the Gate room, the System Lords and Oshu were at the base of the ramp, Elizabeth walked in, glancing up at the control room quickly, seeing Daniel was already there.

"It's unfortunate you're being recalled. I thought we were making such good progress," she said casually.

Camulus turned to her. "**Your demands were ridiculous. We had no choice but to terminate negotiations**." He turned away from her.

"Well, give my regards to Ba'al," she taunted.

Camulus just smirked.

Up in the control room, Daniel was reading the message as the Stargate opened and the System Lords and Oshu stepped on the ramp and walked towards it. "Shut it down," he ordered sternly.

"What?" The Sergeant looked at him confused.

Daniel moved around behind Harriman and shut down the Stargate himself.

Below the System Lords turned back, angered at the Stargate being shut down.

"**What is the meaning of this**?" Amaterasu demanded.

Daniel walked into the Gate room, having over heard her. "The second message. They've been recalled because the System Lords have decided to test our defenses," he said as he went over to Elizabeth. "They're sending a ship to attack Earth. It'll be here in within the hour."

"**We are political dignitaries**," Camulus snarled as he walked down the ramp with the others. "**How dare you prevent us from leaving**."

"Sending ships here to attack us is an act of war, and a foolish one at that," Elizabeth informed them, "given what our defenses are capable of."

"My Lord did not order such action." Oshu defended.

"Then undo it," Daniel ordered, his arms crossed against his chest. "Tell the System Lords to call their ship back.

"**The decision they have made is one of desperation, forced upon them by your unwillingness to help**," Amaterasu accursed. "**Persuading them to change course could only be done in person**."

"With the full council vote." Osha informed.

"Even if I did believe you, all good faith is out the window at this point," Elizabeth told them. "You're prisoners. Take them away."

The Gate room SF's escorted the representatives and first prime out of the room. Daniel looked unhappily at Elizabeth, who was just as disturbed by it.

The _Prometheus_ hung in orbit around Earth, on board its crew was preparing for what could be the battle of their lives.

At the comm. Station, a female office received a report. "Sir, censors have detected an alien vessel," she reported. "It exited hyperspace 14,000 kilometers out, eight degrees starboard."

"Designation?" Colonel Pendergast asked her.

"None yet, Sir. Vessel is the size of a Goa'uld mothership," she announced. "Closing fast. Visual range in six seconds."

"Hold your position. Prepare to fire," he ordered his people.

"Four, three…" the comm. Officer counted down.

"On screen, maximum magnification." Pendergast ordered.

"….two, one."

The view screen showed the star system and the approaching ship.

"Open a channel," Pendergast commanded, "broadcast on all frequencies and translate into Goa'uld."

"Yes, Sir." The Comm. Officer said, carrying out the order.

Pendergast stood. "This is Colonel Lionel Pendergast of the United States Air Force _Prometheus_. Unidentified vessel, failure to reply will constitute an act of aggression, and we will respond with the full force of our weapons."

Incoming transmission appeared on the view screen, followed by the image of Teal'c.

"_That will be unnecessary_."

Pendergast smiled, as did his comm. Officer, who said his name. "Teal'c."

"_I have brought greetings from Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet_," Teal'c announced. "_We are aboard the Daniel Jackson_."

At the White House, Dr. Cali O'Neill was pacing before the Presidents desk, her arms crossed against her chest. "Mister President, I'm not sure what you're asking of me," she stated. "I was under the impression you wanted to know about the running of the SGC."

"And I do," Hayes declared. "I value your opinion, Doctor. Since joining the SGC, you have provided General Hammond with advice, as you did former President Barrett. I can't see why we cannot have the same working relationship. In fact, Dr. O'Neill, I'm offering you a position on my staff, as eyes and ears at Stargate Command."

Cali was going to comment when she was engulfed by a bright white light and disappeared, leaving the President stunned as to what had just happened.

At the SGC, Elizabeth walked out of her office into the briefing room. "I have just received word that the Asgard have arrived," she informed the Goa'uld representatives, who were seated around the large table. "They want to witness the demonstration of our new Ancient defense technology that you have forced us into." She declared sternly. "There's still time to call off the attack."

"**We would also like to witness the demonstration**." Amaterasu said smugly.

Daniel came into the briefing room, his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "Your ship isn't coming. It was destroyed en route by Ba'al," he announced. "The collective forces of the System Lords are bowing, and your losing the war."

"**And so are you**." Yu pointed out.

A bright white light engulfed Daniel and transported him out of the room, the System Lords looked at each other astounded. Elizabeth was just as bewildered, knowing where the archaeologist had disappeared too, but not liking the way he'd just been snatch away.

Daniel appeared on the bridge of the Asgard ship, Thor and Teal'c were at the control panel and his wife was standing just off the transporter pad. "Hey guys!" He greeted, as he stepped off the platform and was hugged by Cali.

"Our new colony is in grave jeopardy," Thor informed them both. "The Replicators escaped from the time dilation device and are threatening to destroy the Asgard."

Daniel and Cali both walked over to them. "Okay," he said curiously for himself and Cali. "So, what can we do?"

"Thor believes the Ancient knowledge stored in O'Neill's mind may be the key to defeating the Replicators once and for all." Teal'c announced.

"Jack's frozen down in Antart…" a beam of white light appeared in the nearby stasis chamber, bringing the unconscious Colonel O'Neill aboard. "…ica." Daniel finished off and turned to the pod, as did his wife.

Both of them glanced around. "Where's Sam?" Cali asked.

"She was captured by the Replicators," Teal'c said solemnly. "The ship was destroyed."

She turned back to her husband. "Oh God."

Daniel drew her into his arms, feeling her sag a little against him as she held onto him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry, Dr. O'Neill, there was no other way," Thor said sincerely. Another flash of white light brought a field pack aboard the ship. "Perhaps you would like to change, quarters are available, if you will follow the indicators."

She nodded, seeing the field pack was her own. "Thank you, Thor." She grabbed the pack and left the bridge.

Daniel felt helpless to help Cali, he lent against the console, his wife still looked tired and this was going to only push her further towards a full out melt down.

Teal'c was concerned by both his friend's reaction. "Is there something wrong, Daniel Jackson?"

"I'm not sure, Teal'c," he said gravely, "the past couple of weeks have been stressful. Cali's been tired a lot, it's not like her."

"Perhaps once this is over, things will return to normal."

"I hope so, Teal'c," he said, he folded his arms against the top of the console and rested his head against them.

Thor took the ship out of Earth's orbit and to hyperspace. "Is there something I can do to assist Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked up. "I don't know, Thor, I don't even know if Cali would let you."

"Dr. O'Neill is as stubborn as her father," the little Asgard noted and saw a small smile appear on the human's face. "I can scan Dr. O'Neill while she is in the quarters I provided her with so that she may change," he announced, moving the stones around on his console.

"And?"

"And the scans indicate Dr. O'Neill's blood pressure is high, her stress levels are elevated." Thor informed, and then added as he read the information on the screen, frowning a little. "Her genetic makeup is being manipulated, I believe her elevated stress levels are causing her Ancient genetic code to became more active."

Daniel was worried. "Is she in any danger?"

"No, Dr. Jackson."

It didn't help much. "Do you know why this is happening?"

The Asgard moved the stones again and received information. "I am unsure, I will investigate further once the problem on Orilla is solved."

Daniel had no choice but to agree. He watched the Asgard leave his console and walk over to the stasis chamber. "What are you going to do?" He asked, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"I am going to merge O'Neill's mind with the ships computer." Thor revealed as he prepared to do so.

"To do that you're going to have to defrost him first, right?" Daniel asked concerned. "I bring this up because he was near death when we froze him."

"Hopefully he pod will sustain his life."

"Hopefully?"

Thor stopped what he was doing and turned to the human, who had crossed to him with Teal'c. "What other choice do we have?"

"Well, can't you just save him, like the last time this happened?" Daniel pushed out of uncertainty. "Just wipe the Ancient knowledge from his mind."

"And lose any chance of learning a means to defeat the Replicators."

"You have no right to risk his life," the Archaeologist said sternly.

"I believe O'Neill would approve." Teal'c said calmly.

Cali came back in, over hearing the comment, she now wore black fatigues; her hair braided back. "What would he approve off?" She asked as she dropped the field pack near the crates and joined them.

"Thor wants to defrost your dad and merge his mind with the ship's computer," Daniel informed, frowning. He turned back to Thor. "We can't make that choice for him no matter what's at stake. Can't you just extract the Ancient information into the ship's computer? Then we can all benefit from it, maybe even learn how to use the Ancient weapons on Earth."

"You cannot even begin to comprehend the extent of what was unfolding in O'Neill's mind." Thor stated.

"I can," Cali said quietly, her arms crossed against her chest, seeing her husband's concern. "I live with the Knowledge of the Ancients everyday, I know things that are exciting and terrifying at the same time."

Thor was sympathetic. "Our scientists long ago extracted parts of the Ancient Library of Knowledge, and learned much from it. But we have been studying it for as long as I can remember and we have barely scratched the surface."

"So it would be looking for a needle in a haystack." Daniel supposed.

"A haystack of infinite size." Cali said sincerely.

He looked at her, seeing the weariness in her eyes. "That's big." He commented and she nodded.

"I am hoping O'Neill's conscious mind can provide us with a direct conduit to the information we need." Thor told them.

"And if you can't get the information before you have to revive him?" Daniel inquired.

"He can merge my mind with the ship's computer and retrieve it." Cali volunteered; she waited for Thor to nod his acknowledgement before going over to the control station.

Daniel followed her. "Cali."

She turned. "If he'd let me do it, we wouldn't be going through this," she said quietly.

"Cali, he was protecting you," he drew her into his arms. "Jack loves you so much and he hates seeing you hurt, he didn't want to lose you; he didn't want me to lose you."

"But you both lose me anyway."

"And you came back," he reminded. "If you'd surrendered and gone completely Ancient we would never have gotten you back and then I would have lost you forever."

She snuggled into his warmth, closing her eyes. "You'll never lose me, Daniel," she promised.

He sighed, cupping the back of her head with his hand, gentle caressing. "I know," he whispered, but deep down in his gut he feared he would, that one day she just wouldn't come back.

Teal'c walked over to them. "Is there anything I can assist you with, Cali O'Neill?"

She opened her eyes and smiled wearily. "No, Teal'c, but," she reached out and took his hand in hers. The Jaffa had slowly gotten use to her need to touch, "thank you."

"Perhaps if you were to meditate, I could assist you in reaching a deep level of Kel'no'reem."

"Once this is all over Teal'c, then yes."

He bowed his head, smiling warmly.

Thor moved to look at the man contain in the chamber. "He is not well."

That got all their attention and they moved closer. "I told you." Daniel commented.

"The process of interfacing his mind is complex," the Asgard added.

Before any more comments could be giving, Jack's voice was heard. "_Hello. Testing. One, two, one, two, one two, testing_," they all looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. "_Hellooo. Is this thing on_?"

Daniel moved closer to the chamber. "Jack?"

Cali did to, her father was still unconscious in the chamber. "Dad?"

"O'Neill, can you hear us?" Thor asked.

"_Hey_!" His bodiless voice was heard again. "_Hey guys. What's going on_?"

Teal'c, looked quickly to Daniel and Cali, who were still taking it all in.

"Your mind has been interfaced with the _Daniel Jackson_." Thor told the bodiless Colonel.

"_What_?" Jack said confused.

As did Daniel. "What?"

"The name of Thor's ship is _Daniel Jackson_." Teal'c explained.

"Cool." Cali remarked.

"All the information in the ships computer is available to you." Thor revealed.

"_Ah, right, here we go_," Jack's voice, remarked. "_Oh, this is cool. I can pretty much do anything I want, can't I_?"

Daniel looked worriedly at his friend and then his wife as the ship suddenly lost power and the lights went out, the power and lights came back on again and then went out again.

"O'Neill." Thor chastised.

"_Huh_?" Everything came back on. "_Oh! Sorry_."

"If you wish, you may appear to us as a hologram." Thor suggested.

A holographic Jack O'Neill appeared on the bridge behind them, it shuddered and shook out its hands. "_Dang_?"

They all looked. "You okay?" Daniel asked concerned.

"_It's a little weird, but yeah, I'm okay_," holographic Jack answered him.

"At least you're not speaking Ancient." Cali noted.

"_There's that_," it smirked.

"Actually, the computer is translating." Thor clarified.

"Ah."

Holographic Jack walked over to the stasis camber. "_I've never looked better_," it said smugly.

"There is not much time, O'Neill." Thor pointed out.

"Thor's planet…" Teal'c began.

"_I know_," it smirked. "_Ship's log_."

"Can you help with the Replicators?" Thor asked.

"_Already on it_."

"Jack." Daniel started.

"_Daniel. The computer recorded the whole conversation_," the hologram pointed out. "_Thanks for your concern_." He glanced at them all and waved its hands in a circle. "_Talk amongst yourselves_." It turned and walked towards the console and disappeared.

On Earth, Dr. Weir hurried down the corridor on level 16, she nodded to the SF stationed at the holding cell, he unlocked the door and then opened it for her.

Oshu turned as she walked in; he stood in the center of the room.

"You requested to see me?" She stated.

"You must let us go," he told her.

"I don't have to do anything at this point," Elizabeth said bluntly. "If that's what…" she turned to leave.

Oshu interrupted her, stopping her. "If your intent is to extract information from us, you should know, I will die before I say anything and nothing my Master says can be trusted."

Elizabeth heard the sincerity in his voice. "Look, no on has decided what to do with you."

"Anbuis was over confident and he still needed the bulk of his armada to keep the System Lords at bay," the First Prime announced. "The fleet he used to attack Earth was small compared to that which Ba'al will command should he defeat the System Lords. He will rule the galaxy. No weapons will be powerful enough to stop him."  
"What would you have me do?" Elizabeth asked of him.

"Free us to fight. Or if we must… die with honor." Oshu stated.

"I'll think about it," Elizabeth said and walked out. The SF shut and locked the door as she walked away.

Back at her office she spend the next two hours in conference on the phone with the President and General Jumper, discussing the situation with them both. Finally they came to a conclusion and she was back on level 16, going to Camulus' holding cell.

The SF unlocked and opened the door; she went in, seeing the Goa'uld sitting on the edge of the bed, looking dejected, his head resting in his hands. He looked at her as she came in. "I've discussed the situation with my superiors and we've decided to let you all go," she informed.

"**I must admit that comes as a surprise**," he said a little stunned.

"Well, it seems we haven't had much success interrogating Goa'uld in the past." Elizabeth said nonchalant. "And it was made apparent to me that you're much more useful to us fighting Ba'al." She announced and turned to leave.

"**Doctor Weir**!"

She turned back. "You know my name."

Camulus rose, facing her. "**This might come as a surprise to you**," he began.

"Oh, I'm not sure anything can surprise me at this point," she taunted.

"**I wish to request asylum**."

"Well, seems I was wrong again."

He ignored her sarcasm. "**My fleet was destroyed before I came here**," he revealed, his pride gone. "**My domain the first to fall. I have nothing left with which to fight. The only thing waiting for me through the Stargate is shame and torture. So it is not true that I would be more useful out there, but perhaps I could be of some use to you here**."

Elizabeth was a little concerned by the sincerity she'd heard, this was definitely going to be a long day, she decided.

An hour later, Yu, Oshu and Amaterasu were escorted into the Gate room under heavy guard. Elizabeth was near the bottom of the ramp watching as they walked past her and up the ramp. Oshu turned near the open Gate and bowed his head, Elizabeth nodded her head in return and the first prime and his Master walked through the event horizon.

Amaterasu turned, snarling. "**Make sure Camulus knows he will forever be branded a traitor and a coward**," she scorned and walked through the event horizon.

When the Gate closed down, Elizabeth sighed and headed for her office.

On the bridge of the _Daniel Jackson_, Thor and Teal'c stood looking at the image on the view screen.

"What is it?" Teal'c asked the Asgard.

"I am unsure," Thor revealed. "It seems O'Neill's mind is building something virtually, in conjunction with the ship's computer." He and the Jaffa walked over to join Daniel and Cali at the stasis chamber. Thor checked the readings on the chamber. "I do not know how much longer his life can be sustained."

As he finished saying it alarms started to sound, making Daniel glance around. "Jack, can you hear me?"

"Dad?" Cali called out.

"I must revive him now." Thor informed.

"_Wait! Not yet_," the bodiless voice of Jack insisted.

Thor ignored him, initiating the revival process. A red beam scanned Jack's head and then the chamber opened, slowly Jack woke as his friends, his family looked on.

He put his hand to his forehead. "Oy! What a headache," he complained.

Daniel bent down. "Take it easy, you've been through a lot."

"What now?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Cali asked him.

"Getting my head sucked by one of those dang Ancient head suckers," he revealed as Daniel helped him to sit up. "And something about twins."

Daniel looked to his wife, then Teal'c; neither understood the last bit, leaving them a little confused.

Jack ignored it and looked at his Jaffa friend, noticing right away what was different about him. "Teal'c. What's with the hair?"

"O'Neill." Thor interrupted.

"Thor," Jack greeted, and then asked. "You got aspirin?"

"You should feel better momentarily and your memory will slowly return."

Jack grimaced and then looked to Teal'c again. "Teal'c. What's with the hair?"

Teal'c was going to say something, but Thor jumped in. "The specifications for the device you created remain in the computer. I believe I can synthesis it." He informed and did so, the device materialized on a stand.

"Sweet," Jack remarked. "What is it?"

"We don't know but you made it." Daniel answered.

"No."

"Yes." Daniel contradicted.

Jack pondered this, then stated. "No.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Daniel insisted and frowned, next to him his wife chuckled.

Thor broke into their bantering. "You accessed the Ancient knowledge in your mind and instructed the ship's computer to design it."

"Doesn't mean I know what it is." Jack remarked.

"It was doubtful at best he would remember," Thor said solemnly. "The knowledge of the Ancients is gone."

"All right. Let me have a look," Jack decided and started to get out of the chamber. Daniel and Cali gave him a hand. As he stood, his legs gave way on him; the two of them grabbed him, helping him to stand. "Ah, got legs. Whoa," he stated and they helped him over to the device. He got feeling back in his legs, shaking them off. "All right, I've got it, I've got it." He declared and stood with Thor before the device. Looking at it, Jack tapped his finger over one part of it. "Yeah," he said confidently, but added. "I got nothing."

Cali looked to Daniel and then rested her head on his shoulder, he rubbed her back feeling a little of her tension ease.

After the _Daniel Jackson_ came out of hyperspace, the view screen activated, showing an Asgard.

"Penegal," Thor greeted. "I am relieved you are still able to communicate."

"_It may not last long. Were you able to procure a means of fighting the Replicators_?"

The view screen flickered, fading a little.

"Possibly. It still requires more research." Thor announced.

"_You should know, these infesting the colony are behaving in an organized fashion unlike any Replicators we have encountered before_." Penegal informed.

"Perhaps they are being controlled by a human-form leader who has yet to reveal itself."

"If a human-form Replicator survived it's possible Sam survived too, isn't it?" Daniel inquired.

"It is also possible the old version Replicators created a new human-form, to lead them as before." Thor noted.

"Yeah, but there's a change," Daniel insisted. "Can you scan the planet for life signs?"

"_We already have. There are none_." Penegal revealed. His image flickered and then disappeared, the transmission lost.

"Penegal? Can you hear me?" Thor didn't get a replay; he looked to the humans on his bridge. "We have lost contact."

Cali pulled away from her husband, walking over to the weapon. "We need to work out what this thing does, then."

Thor studied it as well. "Most intriguing."

"Can you make it work?" Daniel asked him.

"To be honest, I am still unsure of exactly what it is."

Both Cali and Daniel looked back to Jack, who was leaning against the control console. "Don't look at me," he retorted.

The view screen activated again, this time is was Aegir. "_Thor, this is Commander Aegir of the Valhalla. We have lost contact with the colony_."

"Aegir, communications are down," Thor revealed. "What have you to report?"

"_We have located what appears to be the remains of a human-form Replicator, floating in space. It obviously survived the destruction of its ship. By all appearances, it is currently inactive."_

"Transmit co-ordiantes."

"_Use caution, Thor_." Aegir advised before the transmission ended.

Cali looked to Daniel, frowning before addressing the Asgard. "What are you going to do?"

Thor walked past them to the control console.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him.

"I am going to transport it aboard." The Asgard told him.

"Why?'

He took his position at the control console. "We must learn the location of the human-from controlling the Replicators on the planet," he announced and transported the human-form Replicator into the stasis chamber.

Cali, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack took a closer look.

"Anybody recognize him?" Daniel asked.

"No." Teal'c answered and Cali shook her head.

Jack moved closer, putting his hands on the glass cover. "Is it dead?"

"Hopefully not completely." Thor remarked and Jack quickly moved his hands away from the cover and went back to where Daniel, Cali and Teal'c were standing. "All Replicators are linked to a sophisticated communication system," Thor continued. "If we can use this one to tap into the network we will be able to see what any of the Replicators can see."

"And if he wakes up, is this pod going to hold him?" Jack inquired.

"Probably not."

Teal'c glanced at his friends and then went to get his weapon.

"Then perhaps there is no great wisdom in this." Jack added.

"I will transport it back into space if necessary," Thor told him. "But we must take the risk."

Teal'c returned, priming his weapon.

Jack looked at him. "Good," he said and tapped Daniel on the shoulder, who followed him, they took P-90's for themselves and one for Cali, returning, Daniel handed his wife the weapon and the three of them primed them, standing ready.

Thor activated the view screen, which showed white lines of interference.

"What's that?" Daniel asked him, looking at it.

"Replicator communication data," Thor revealed. "I am searching for any references to other human-forms."

Jack turned to the view screen as an image began to appear, one that was familiar. "Zoom in!"

Teal'c, Daniel and Cali looked at Thor zoomed in on part of the image and brought it up, it was Sam, enclosed by Replicator blocks, but she was there – alive.

"Sam," Daniel said relieved as they all felt.

"Can you pin point her location?" Jack asked the Asgard.

The view screen changed, showing a map, the computer zeroing in on the location. "She is within a small Replicator structure on the planet," Thor revealed. "It is some distance outside the colony, near a rich vein of neutronium."

"They must be using it to create more human Replicators." Teal'c theorized.

"I thought the ship was destroyed." Jack stated.

"At least one of the human Replicators must have separated from the main ship with Major Carter, prior to exiting hyperspace." Thor announced.

The image on the view screen flickered and then disappeared, the Replicator in the chamber opened its eyes. Seeing this SG-1 stepped away from the chamber, raising their weapons. The Replicator moved it's head and stared at them and its body began to transform, fixing the damage done by exposure to space and the distraction of it's ship.

"Beam it out!" Jack ordered.

Thor activated the transport, the beam engulfed the Replicator, for a moment it looked like it was going to work, but it didn't. "I am trying," the Asgard announced. "It has made itself resistant." The beam faded out, along with the ships lights, leaving them in eerie semi darkness. "It has breached the internal barrier and interfaced with my ship's computers."

The stasis chamber opened and the Replicator climbed out, standing before them. SG-1 opened fire, their bullets hit, but the Replicator simply transformed itself another body. Teal'c lowed his weapon and then rushed the Replicator, who didn't seem to be subdued; it struggled with him and then threw him like a rag doll across the deck. Picking up Teal'c's weapon, the Replicator opened fire on the rest of the team, scattering them. Daniel and Cali made it to the control console, seeing Thor had ducked down behind it, they kept their weapons primed and ready, but both knew they won't much good against it.

Jack had made it too the device his mind had created along with the computer, he picked it up and pointed it at the Replicator, activating it. A beam shot out and engulfed the Replicator, which shuddered and then broke down to silver inert blocks. Jack looked at the weapon in his hands and then at the others. "Had to do something."

The lights came back on as Teal'c walked over to retrieve his weapon, shaking off the Replicator pieces. Daniel had gotten to his feet, as had Cali, the two of them moving away from the console.

Thor was back in his seat. "It seems to have permanently disrupted all communication between the individual cells, rendering each one inert," he explained what the weapon had done. "We explored such a technology in the past with no success."

"Great," Jack remarked. "Does that mean we can use this thing to whack the rest of those bugs?"

"Even better, O'Neill," Thor announced, studying the plans of the device on the view screen. "Now that I have seen what the device does, I may be able to modify a larger version to broadcast a disruption wave over all of Orilla."

"All good. While you're doing that…"

"I cannot transport you inside the Replicator ship on the planet," Thor told him. "Their defenses prevent it, but I can get you close."

"Close is good." Jack declared.

Thor pushed a palm-size, smooth device across to him that looked like a white marble stone. "Take this, so we may communicate."

Jack took it and turned to his team. "Lets gear up," he ordered and then gestured Cali over to him as Daniel and Teal'c moved to the crates. "I want you to stay here with Thor," he saw her going to protest. "Aha," he shoved the Asgard communicator into pocket. "None of that, you look like crap, when was the last time you slept?"

"On the plane to Washington," she answered, seeing his surprise at that announcement.

He didn't want to know why for now, continuing. "What an hour max, I know you, Cali, you don't sleep well on planes," he put his hand on her cheek. "Kiddo, something is going on with you, right?"

She nodded. "I can't sleep, I don't feel like eating."

"Dr. O'Neill's blood pressure is high and her stress levels are elevated," Thor revealed. "I believe her elevated stress levels are causing her Ancient genetic code to became more active."

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples with one hand. "This isn't good, kiddo," he told his daughter. "You're staying here with Thor and when this is over, he's going to check you over properly. Got it." He saw her nod. "Okay, hold down the fort." He kissed her forehead and went over to the rest of the team, gearing up.

Daniel walked back over to Cali as she put her P-90 up on the console, he'd removed his green BDU shirt and replaced it with a black jacket, his vest was over it and he now had a side arm strapped to his thigh. "Are you going to be all right?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine," she smiled warmly, stepping closer to him, she cupped the side of his face in her hand. "Be careful down there."

"I will," he promised and tugged her one handed into his arms, his mouth going over hers in a searing kiss before she could protest, but she did respond too it.

Jack saw Teal'c smiling and glanced over to his daughter and her husband, arching an eyebrow, recalling a kiss that Sha're had given Daniel that had knocked him off balance. It looked like Daniel was doing the same thing to Cali, and if they didn't cut it out they were going to steam the bridge up. "Okay, okay, cut out the tonsil hockey, Daniel and let's go."

They part, desire raging in both of them. "Later," he promised, he released her, walking over to Jack and Teal'c.

Cali put her fingers to her lips; the man had made her mouth tingle. Without question, they were going to continue that later.

Thor transported the three of them down onto the surface of Orilla, into a forest area. They scouted the area warily, the sound of small animals around them, which was a concern on it's own. Small alien animals usually had very shape teeth. Their concerns were justified though, soon hundreds of Replicators swarmed towards them, Teal'c and Daniel shoot at them and Jack used the Ancient device. Only Fifth's warning slowed them down. He threatened to kill Sam, before disappearing again.

Thor contacted them no long after. "_O'Neill, I have successfully modified my ship to emit a massive destruction wave_," he informed them over the communicator.

"Excellent. I knew you could do it," Jack replied into the communicator he'd been given.

"_The weapon is fifty percent charged. If this works, you will have saved the Asgard once again_."

"I'm really happy for you, I'm extremely proud, but we've got a little bit of a problem down here," Jack informed. "Fifth detected out approach and he claims he can kill Carter, instantly."

"_O'Neill…_"

"Hey, I know what you're going to say. Her life was already sacrificed and you've got your whole planet to worry about, but I've got problems too…"

"Jack." Daniel interrupted him, concerned by what he was hearing.

"Hang on a second," Jack told Thor, and looked to Daniel. "What?"

The sound of Replicators; was getting louder. Daniel voiced a concern they all shared. "This could be very bad."

Hundreds of Replicators, large and small, hurried towards them, they didn't attack though, they ignored the three men and continued past them.

"What are they doing?" Jack questioned. "What, they're running away?" He spoke into the Asgard communicator once again. "Thor, are you ready yet?"

His daughter's voice came over the communicator instead of Thor's. "_What's happening, Dad_?"

"They're retreating."

"_You must stop them, O'Neill_." Thor insisted. "_The weapon is not yet ready. They cannot be allowed to escape_."

Jack looked to the rest of his team. "Come on!" He urged and they ran after the Replicators. Destroying as many as they can, as they finally made it too the ship the Replicators are making themselves into. They watch as it came together and then took off, high in the sky it made the jump to hyperspace, disappearing.

On the Asgard ship, Thor brought the _Daniel Jackson _over the colony and activated the device, a shock wave spread through the colony and over the planet destroying the remaining Replicators.

"So it worked?" Cali asked him.

"It did Dr. O'Neill," he informed, seeing she looked pale. "Reports are coming in." He moved the stones around and contacted Jack. "O'Neill, the weapon worked. Reports from the colony say all remaining Replicators have been neutralized." He reported. "While the ship did escape, at least we have an effective means of fighting them now."

"_Yeah, well, at least there's that_," came Jack's halfhearted reply.

Thor checked the readings he was receiving. "O'Neill. I am detecting a fourth life sign in your immediate vicinity."

Cali struggled though a wave of dizziness. "Sam?" She asked.

"It is possible, Dr. O'Neill." Thor agreed. And looked from the view screen to her. "Are you all right, Dr. O'Neill?"

"No," she answered. "I'm going to pass out now, Thor," she managed to say and did just that, crumbling to the floor unconscious.

Thor activated the transporter and with a flash of light, she was taken from the floor and transported into the chamber, which was closed and activate. He had the computer start to scan her within the chamber to determine what was happening.

The scan finishing as Jack's voice came over the intercom. "Thor, we've found Carter, beam us up buddy."

He rearranged the stones and the four of them transported aboard, stepping down from the platform. "It is good to see you, again Major Carter."

"Thanks, Thor."

Daniel glanced around quickly, not seeing his wife, until his gaze fell on the chamber. He thrust the P-90 into Sam's hands. "What happened?" He asked as he hurried over to the chamber.

"Dr. O'Neill collapsed," Thor revealed. "The chamber is sustaining her needs."

Weapons were left on the crates and the rest of SG-1 joined their teammate at the chamber. "What's wrong with her?" Jack demanded as he saw Daniel put his hand on the transparent part of the chamber.

"I am unsure O'Neill," the Asgard announced, "these readings are unusual." He came down from the control console and walked over to the chamber, moving between them to get to it. "I am going to attempt to merge her mind with the ship's computer. The genetic Ancient knowledge is fully asserting itself."

"Whoa," Sam exclaimed. "You mean she's going Ancient."

"Yes," he finished what he was doing. "Dr. O'Neill, can you hear me?"

There was a pause, then: "_I'm here, Thor_," Cali's voice announced and then a holographic representation of her appeared on the other side of the chamber, she smiled. "_Hi Sam, good to have you back_."

"Thanks," she gave her a confused smile. "What's going on?"

"_Well_," her holographic form walked around the chamber to them. "_I'm afraid this is my fault_."

"How?" Daniel inquired.

The hologram hugged its arms against its chest. "_When I was helping Colonel Mitchell, I forced my Ancient abilities to surface when I tried to heal him, to keep him alive. Because it hadn't been long since I descended, I pushed a little too fast_."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Jack interrupted. "You descended?"

The holographic representation of his daughter looked at him and smiled. "_While you were going Ancient on us, we were betrayed by a Jaffa, who attacked Bra'tac and I. You saved him, but it was too late for me, I Ascended. I made a stop and then headed to Earth, where I informed the President you guys were on your way and then I descended aboard the Prometheus_."

"You remember being ascended?" Daniel asked.

It turned its attention to him. "_While like this I can, once my mind is no longer merged with the computer, I won't._"

He sighed. "So what happened when you tried to heal Colonel Mitchell?"

"_I wasn't able to heal him completely, so I merely kept him alive, however by doing this, I created a bond between the two of us. Which is why I've been so tired lately, I've been unknowingly sharing my strength with him_."

"Can you stop it?" Jack inquired.

"_I believe so, now I know what is happening, I will have to be in contact with Colonel Mitchell though_."

"I can transport you into Colonel Mitchell's hospital room," Thor informed. "I will need to know his location."

"He should have been brought to the Academy Hospital by now," Sam declared. "As soon as we're in orbit, you should be able to scan the hospital's computer system to find out for sure."

"Can Cali O'Neill be safely removed from the pod?" Teal'c asked. "Without risk to her life?"

"_I'll regain consciousness as soon as we return to Earth's orbit, Teal'c_," the hologram revealed. "_Being this far from him is taxing on my body_."

Thor moved from the chamber and back to the control console, he took the ship into hyperspace, heading for Earth. "We will be there in less then sixty of your Earth minutes."

Jack looked from the Asgard to the hologram of his daughter. "So how are you going to break this bond?"

"_I can't completely break it, there will always be a closeness between us, but I can make it non-life threatening for both of us_." The hologram smiled warm. "_Everything will be fine, as soon as the bond becomes non threatening, my Ancient abilities will return to normal, as normal as it get for me anyway. It's not my time_," it assured and then disappeared.

Daniel turned from the chamber. "Not her time?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't look at me, I don't know."

Sam moved to his side. "Cali is going to be fine, Daniel."

He nodded, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Come on Danny-boy," Jack urged. "Lets get everything ready to transport down."

Daniel knew Jack was just trying to keep him busy to stop him from worrying. He smiled wearily and went with them. They removed vests, side arms and repacked them and their weapons in the crates, on one sat Cali's field pack.

"Thor," Daniel crossed to the Asgard. "Cali had an overnight bag and briefcase in Washington with her."

"Both are in the quarters I assigned her, Dr. Jackson," he informed. "I will transport them with the rest of your belongings."

"Thank you."

The rest of the trip they spend filling Jack in on what had happened after he'd had his head sucked, as he so politely put it. Arriving back in the solar system, the ship came out of hyperspace and before reaching orbit was contacted by the _Prometheus_, welcoming them back. They made contact with the SGC as Cali regained consciousness, coming out of the chamber. In Earth's orbit, Thor found the location of Colonel Mitchell and transported SG-1 into his room at the Air Force Academy Hospital.

Teal'c went to the closed door and opened it slightly; looking out he saw their arrival had gone unnoticed and shut it again. Nodding to the rest of the team as he stood guard by the door.

"Okay, kiddo, do your thing?" Jack told Cali.

She licked her lips and moved closer to the bed, Colonel Mitchell was unconscious, and he was attached to various machines, a brace on his neck. She hesitantly reached out and gently put a hand on his forehead and one lightly on his chest, over his heart. Closing her eyes she slowed her breathing, reaching the same meditative state she'd reached when trying to heal him. In her mind she could see the life thread that was binding the two of them together, it wasn't as strong as the one she perceived between her and Daniel, but it was strong. She let her deep subconscious abilities change and make the bond non-threatening.

As she started to collapse, Daniel swung her up into his arms. "Jack," around them alarms started to go off as Mitchell reacted to what had happened. "We've got to go."

Jack used the Asgard communicator. "Thor, buddy, now."

They disappeared in a flash of light seconds before the door opened and nurses and doctors rushed into the room.

They were transported back to the Asgard ship and then the SGC, along with the crates and belongings, as pre-discussed, arriving in a flash of light in the Gate room.

Dr. Weir was there waiting. "Welcome home, SG-1."

"We did it again, saved the world, and once again, no fanfare," Jack grumbled.

"Doctor Brightman is waiting for you all in the infirmary," Elizabeth announced, smiling.

Teal'c took the unconscious Cali from Daniel and the five of them hurried out of the Gate room, the Colonel still grumbling.

Elizabeth looked up at the Stargate and smiled, chuckling to herself. She turned and gestured the Marines in. "Make sure Dr. O'Neill's belongs are taken to her office," she told them.

"Yes Ma'am," the Sergeant replied and organized his men to take the crates and belongings out of the Gate room.

Twenty-four hours later, both Jack and Cali were back on duty, they'd been given word Lt. Colonel Mitchell was stable after they asked after his condition.

Jack headed up to Weirs office, having left the rest of his team in Daniel and Cali's office/Lab. He straightened his blue BDU's as he walked down the corridor. Reaching the office, he knocked on the open door and gave a little wave.

Elizabeth smiled. "Colonel, come in," she told him and he did. "How are you feeling?"

"No bad. Haven't had the urge to go anywhere or build anything," he remarked.

"Well, you have been given a clean bill of health, as far as the finest medical professionals on this planet are concerned." Elizabeth told him.

"Well, what do they know," he said and sat down without being asked.

"How is Cali?"

"She's good, a good nights sleep and decent meal did wonders for her."

"That's good." She smiled and revealed as she continued packing. "The President asked me to extend an invitation to you. Dinner at the White House."

"Do you know what they're having?" He asked sincerely.

She stopped what she was packing and looked at him. "I don't think I've had the chance to personally thank you yet," she said leaning on the desk.

"For what?"

"You risk your life over and over and ask for nothing in return."

"Well, don't be fooled. I'm making a list." Jack informed.

"Well, I doubt very much that there's anything that could properly repay you," she declared.

He shrugged and glanced around. "You… going somewhere?"

She straightened. "As a matter of fact, the President has asked me to supervise the research of the Ancient Outpost," she revealed. "It's going to be a bit of a delicate situation, given all the various international claims already being made on the site."

"Sounds right up your ally." Jack retorted.

"Yeah, well, much more than this job."

"Does that mean Hammond will be coming back?"

"No, General Hammond is being promoted," Elizabeth, informed. "He'll be overseeing all things relating to Earth's defense on behalf of the Pentagon and Washington – SGC, the 303 program, the Antarctic site. Unofficially, it's being called. 'Homeworld Security'."

"Any idea who we're going to be stuck with?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms against her chest, smiling. "The Pentagon has convinced the President that there is one man who could run the SGC and make it politically viable, from an international perspective, despite the fact that he is part of the American military establishment."

Jack was intrigued. "Do we know this… shrub?"

She uncrossed her arms and leant on the desk. "Well you know him rather well. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

"Me?" He was surprised.

"Yeah, you."

"Brigadier," he liked the sound of it. "It's on my list."

Elizabeth straightened again. "Congratulations."

"I should be clear," Jack stood. "I like the promotion, the paycheck and the parking spot. But I don't really wanna be in charge of anything," he noted. "No."

"Well, sadly, all those things kind of go together," she reminded. "So I guess you have something thinking to do."

"I hate that," he grumbled and walked out. Heading back to level 18 and Daniel and Cali's office/lab. He filed them in on the conversation, as he sat fiddling with a stature that had been on worktable, adding his concerns.

"Maybe you should break it down to the pros and the cons." Daniel suggested. Like Jack, he and Cali wore blue BDU's, Sam and Teal'c had blue BDU trousers and black t-shirts on, Sam's being a long sleeved one.

"I've spent my whole life sticking it to the man," Jack retorted. "If I do this, I'll be the man. I don't think I can be the man."

"You'll be inheriting a pretty big can of worms with the state of affairs out there." Cali put forth.

"If Ba'al truly is on the verge of dominance of the System Lords, we face a formidable challenge a head." Teal'c added.

"Plus, who knows where and when Fifth and the other Replicators will turn up." Sam added.

"Here on Earth we've never been under so much scrutiny as we will be, now that so many governments know about the Stargate." Daniel said bluntly.

"I've never had a desk." Jack said aimlessly.

"That's uhh…uhhh?"

"Con." Jack told him.

"Con." Daniel nodded.

"For the record, sir. You do have a desk." Sam revealed.

"I do?" He said with a tone of voice would lead people to believe he was surprised. He saw Sam roll her eyes, smirking.

"On the flip side of the coin here there is the fact that nobody knows how this place should be run better than you." Daniel defused.

"Why, thank you, Daniel." Jack said with a little sarcasm.

Daniel smiled. "With a little guidance from your good friends and advisors, of course," he noted and next to him Cali chuckled.

"If you don't take the job, we could end up with someone much worse." Sam said and found them all staring at her, she smiled with a grimace. "Okay, that didn't come out right."

"I, for one will miss you accompanying us on our missions, O'Neill." Teal'c said sincerely.

"Yeah, now see." Jack remarked. "I'm not sure I'm ready to give that up either," he declared. "Sitting back, watching you guys go off and have all the fun."

"Risking out lives in the face of grave danger." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, I'm sure there'll be situations in which you can accompany us in the field, sir," Sam noted.

"You'll be in charge, you can do whatever you want," Cali told her dad.

"I'll be able to do whatever I want," he said and pondered that. Making the rest of his team glance at each other worriedly and slightly alarmed.

"Within reason… Sir." Sam insisted, but she saw the Colonel was still thinking it over.

Cali looked from her dad to the door. "Caleb is coming," she announced and saw Teal'c arch an eyebrow, she gave him a smile.

Her nearly six-year-old son came bonding into the room and crawled onto his grandfather's lap. "Hi granddad," he wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

Jack smiled and gave the little boy a gentle squeeze. "Hey kiddo."

Daniel glanced at his wife. "I feel so loved."

She nodded. "Me too."

Caleb giggled at their bantering. "Mommy, daddy."

Chris and Jon appeared at the door, neither had been worried when the little boy at taken off, they knew where to find him. They were waved in.

Sam couldn't help smiling. "You know Daniel, Chris is getting more and more like you everyday."

"It's the hair cut," he griped, about his teenage son's shaggy light brown hair.

"I like my hair," Chris remarked. "So does Cassie."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at his teenage son. "Don't get any ideas, you're not growing it long."

Jon rolled his eyes. "I wasn't thinking of it."

"Yes, you were," he challenged.

The teenager shrugged. "Well maybe a little."

Caleb had wiggled off his grandfather's lap and gone round to his mother, crawling up onto her lap, she gave him a cuddle while his father tousled his hair.

"So, Sir, are you going to tell Jon your news?" Sam asked him.

Jack frowned at her and stood, turning to his son. "I've been offered a promotion and command of the SGC."

"Cool, dad, that's great," he exclaimed and hugged him. "You're taking it right?" He asked stepping back.

His dad saw they were all waiting for that answer.

The Gate room was decorated for the occasion, a red carpet had been rolled out on the ramp, a podium at the top, four flags were set up, an American flag, two Air Force flags and the SGC flag. Personnel filled the room, some in uniform, some in BDU's. Four members of SG1 stood at the bottom of the ramp to the left, it's civilian members in good dress wear, the Air Force member in uniform.

Dr. Elizabeth Weir walked up the ramp to the podium, standing behind it. She smiled. "Although my time here has been brief, it has been, without a doubt, indelible," she said. "I will remember everyone of you and I thank you all for your hard work," she paused, seeing the members of SG-1 smiling happily, up in the briefing room she noted, the two Jackson boys, Cassie Fraiser, Jon O'Neill and Maggie Ferretti were watching the proceedings along with Silvia Clark. She turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "I'm not one for long goodbyes, so without further ado, it is with great pleasure I introduce you to your new Commanding Officer. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

She came down the ramp as the blast doors opened and the personnel came to attention as Jack O'Neill walked into the room. He acknowledged his team silently, nodding to Elizabeth as she stepped off the ramp and stepped up onto it and to the podium. Addressing his people. "At ease," he ordered, seeing them relax a little. "You all know how much I love speeches, so, I'll make this short." He glanced around, there were many faces missing among them. "I wish I could say I didn't owe anything to anyone. But the truth is, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the courage and support of each and everyone one of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we've had in the past and as good as you deserve."

"Here, here," Daniel cheered and everyone applauded.

Jack smiled and waited for them to stop, Sergeant Harriman had joined him, having come up the side ladder. "The other reason I took this job was so I could do really cool stuff like this," he announced. "It is will great pride that my first order of business as Commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel."

Sam was stunned, grinning, she saw her teammates smiling as everyone applauded.

Jack held back from laughing, he'd enjoyed that. "Come on," he urged.

Sam saw him gesture to her and she hurried up the ramp to the podium, standing before her new CO.

Sergeant Harriman stepped up to the podium and read from the prepared speech. "The President of the United States has places special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. Major Samantha Carter is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United Starts Air Force."

As the Sergeant spoke, Jack removed the Major insignias from Sam's epaulettes and replaced them with Lieutenant Colonel insignias. He saluted her and she saluted him in return, their friends and personnel applauding.

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter," Jack praised. "Now," he raised his right hand, "raise your right hand repeat after me." He waited until she'd raised her hand. "I, insert name."

Sam smiled. "I, Samantha Carter…"

He went through it with her, then shock her hand, handing her the documentation that went with the promotion. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel."

"Thank you, Sir."

Moonlight shone through the screened windows, a gentle breeze blew the curtains softly. A large bed dominated the bedroom; it's two occupants bathed in the moonlight.

Daniel lay on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, the other on his wife's back. She lay on her stomach, her head resting on his, he unconsciously stroked her bare back, reflecting on what had happened to them and their family and friends.

Cali lifted her head and kissed his stomach, before looking at him. "You think too much, Dr. Jackson."

He chuckled; his fingers ran through her hair. "Sometimes not enough."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she crawled over him like a cat, straddling him; she sat up, the sheet bunched at her waist.

Daniel smiled, his goddess. Her hair, lose and tousled, hung down her back in soft waves to her buttocks, as well as over each shoulder to her waist. She looked like a woman who had been loved and she had; he'd kept the promise he'd made back on Thor's ship. "You are beautiful, my wife."

Cali blushed. "And you are handsome, my husband."

He drew her down into his arms. "I love you, Cali."

"I love you, too, Daniel," she whispered and rested her head under his chin, content to stay that way as he caressed her back. When he chuckled she smiled. "What?"

"I was just thinking," he mused. "The next couple of months are going to be anything but boring, not with Jack in charge."

"Life and the universe will never be the same," Cali agreed and they laughed quietly to themselves.

The end of this chapter:

(As I said in the Author's note, if you have a favorite episode of season eight and you think Cali would fit into it, then please let me know and I can see if I can incorporate it into the nextchapter. I also admit this chapter is not beta read, so any and all mistakes are mine.)


	14. Icon

**Title: _Stargate SG-1_**

**Author: **Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** This chapter reflects the Atlantis expedition leaving the SGC, taking that this happened after the episode '_Zero Hour_', which is where I'm guessing it occurred and begins with '_Icon_'

**_Winjan_**: Glad you liked the last chapter. As for my homepage, I couldn't keep it up, so I let it go. But if you can't find any of my stories and you'd like them, just email me and I'll email them back to you.

**_Nightshae_**: I left Cali's decision up in the air for a reasons, I guess you'll just have to wait and see what she decides. And for a small moment there I was going to make her pregnant and then I got the idea of the bond and it seemed fun to go with, but don't lose heart, there is going to be a baby on the way. Thanks for the ideas, both suggestions are challenging.

**_Reader1148_**: Welcome and I'm glad you liked it. I myself like the idea of the bond between Cali and Cam and it will get interesting. And thanks for the idea.

**_Krahmogh_**: I'm glade you've liked it so far, I've enjoyed bring Cali and the other characters to live. Thanks for the suggestions, all the episodes are challenging.

**_Roseofthegate_**: I'm happy you like Cali, she is a fun character, one who is made up of people I know and I suppose a little of myself too. I'm not ashamed to admit that. I'm not sure how I'd go doing _Gemini _or _Citizen Joe_ or _Threads_, all are favorites of mine too, and I agree, adding Cali is going to make things interesting in the next few chapter, but you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks Jenn.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Fourteen: **_Icon_**

**Planet of the Rand Protectorate: Present time**

The curtains billowed at the windows as Leda Kane sat perched on the bed. "It's time," she said softly.

Daniel Jackson was her patient; his head and eyes were wrapped in bandagers. He did wince when she slipped a hand behind his head as she began to unravel the bandagers with the other. He grabbed her hand before she could finish. "Wait."

"It's okay," she reassured soothingly. "Just relax." When he dropped his hand, she continued, removing the bandage, he opened his eyes, blinking as his sight became clearer. She was pleased with the healing, even though his wounds were still noticeable on his face and around his neck. She'd cleaned each wound and bandaged his arm. "Give your vision a moment to adjust," she advised. "You haven't used it for a while." She smiled. "How's that?"

He struggled to keep his eyes open. "Better," he said in barely a whisper.

"You're eyes," she hadn't realized they'd be so blue. "Its nice to finally see them."

He realized who she was. "Leda?"

"Welcome back," she said cheerfully.

"Where am I?"

"Many miles from the city. This house belonged to my uncle," she answered. "We're safe here."

"The city," he said confused. "I remember being there. Something terrible happened." He remembered. "Many people died."

"There's food if you feel stronge enough to eat," she said changing the subject.

"It's our fault, isn't it?" He continued. "None of this would have happened if we hadn't come here." He squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them. "Cali was right."

Leda didn't know who Cali was, but it wasn't the first time he's said that name. "You're alive, and considering what you've been through, that alone is a miracle." She said comforting.

Daniel wasn't so sure, he felt sick at the realization they'd started this.

"You should try and eat," she insisted.

He shook his head. "No," he said weakly. "I don't think I could."

Leda accepted that, trying not to be worried. "Daniel, who is Cali," she saw the surprise in his eyes. "You've mentioned that name several times while you were unconscious."

"My wife, Cali is my wife. She's a member of my team."

Fear made her shudder. "She wasn't with you?"

"No," he slowly shook his head; he was losing his fight to stay awake. "Didn't return with me."

She let go of the breath she was holding. "I'm sure she's very worried about you."

His eyes closed, Cali would be more then worried she'd be frantic; he knew she would be. She didn't need the stress, not now. Not now…

**Three months ago: SGC**

General Jack O'Neill watched as the last of the Atlantis expedition went through the Gate and it closed down after the bottle of Champaign was rolled through. He looked to SG-1's two archaeologists, both had desperately wanted to go, but he'd said no. He needed them there. They were his family and he was being selfish, but he didn't care. "Well kids," he clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "General Hammond is waiting to talk to the two of you in the briefing room. So I suggest we make our way up there."

"General Hammond is here?" Cali asked rhetorically.

"Oh yes, lets go."

Glancing quickly at each other, they headed for the briefing room with Jack following.

Lieutenant General George Hammond smiled as they entered the room, greeting them warmly. "Daniel, Cali. Jack. It's good to see you again."

"General," all greeted. The men shook his hand and Cali hugged him.

They took their seats, the Lieutenant General at the head of the table. "The President asked me to come here to speak with you, Cali."

"About the position?" She asked sitting back, crossing one leg over the other.

"Yes."

Daniel glanced her way. "The President offered you a position?"

She nodded. "Before Thor beamed us away to help with his bug problem."

"Head of Civilian Divisions at the SGC," Hammond informed. "Cali would be a part of Homeworld security under my chain of command, on permanent assignment to SG-1."

Jack got the idea, smiling. He was starting to like this President more and more. "And if Cali isn't under my chain of command, then there is nothing stopping her and Daniel from marrying here on Earth."

"Correct."

Daniel got it too. "That's what you wanted to talk to me about before we left for the outpost."

She nodded slowly. " President Hays emailed me a file on the position, I read it. It's appealing," she admitted taking his hand.

"Enough to except it?" He asked, a plan forming.

She rubbed her thumb over his. "Yes," she knew he saw this was an answer for them. His eyes gave away his thoughts, his feelings. She looked back to Hammond. "General, please inform the President I accept."

He nodded, smiling. He had a feeling she would "I will, Cali."

"Thank you."

Daniel squeezed his wife's hand. "General, Jack. Would you excuse us?" He insisted and on their nods, stood and pulled Cali to her feet and out of the briefing room.

Jack smiled and sat back. "He's going to propose."

"The Gate room?" Hammond queried.

Nodding again, Jack stood with the Lieutenant General and walked over to the window to watch, seeing the two in question entering the Gate room.

Cali felt like a teenager sneaking around without her parent's knowledge, as they rushed into the Gate room. "Daniel, what are we doing?"

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago," he informed and guided her up the ramp to stand beneath the Stargate. Taking both her hands. "I became your life partner, your soul mate and then by Abydonian law, your husband," he said calmly, his voice not revealing the inner turmoil. "We've seen more death and suffering then anyone should, but our love has kept us sane. I've always known you'd be there for me when I've walked through this Stargate. Even death couldn't keep us apart, you came and looked after me when I was lost, you gave me direction." He paused, licking his lips. "I love you more then I can say, you are my life, my heart and my soul." He got down on one knee. "I never got to ask for your hand on Abydos, but I am now. Marry me, Cali?"

The entire Gate room, control room and briefing room were quiet, waiting her answer.

She smiled warmly, tears slid down her cheeks, tears of happiness. "Yes," she said cheerfully and full of love. "Yes."

Standing, Daniel got to his feet, grinning he drew her into his arms, and gave a repeat performance of the searing kiss he'd given her on Thor's ship. She melted against him, responding whole-heartedly, forgetting for a moment they were in the Gate room, neither cared.

Clapping brought them apart, they looked, and every one was clapping happily and cheering. Holding hands they walked back down the ramp, being congratulated.

In the briefing room, Hammond chuckled. "They never do anything the conventional way."

"No, Sir, they don't," Jack agreed, a little solemn, now he really was losing his little girl.

"Don't worry, Jack, your not losing her, you're gaining a son-in-law," the Lieutenant General remarked, smiling.

"I gained that a long time ago, Sir," he said sincerely. "Now they're just making it legal here."

"Yes, they are." Hammond agreed. "And it's about time."

"It's one of many things they deserve, General." Jack declared. "We owe them both so much."

"Yes, we do." He patted the Brigadier General on the shoulder. "Come on, Jack, let's go congratulate them."

Nodding, Jack followed him out and down to the Gate room, a way was made for them, so they stood before the happy couple.

"Before anyone gets worried," Jack began. "Dr. O'Neill is no longer under my chain of command, as the new Head of Civilian Divisions at the SGC, she is under General Hammond command, on permanent assignment to SG-1."

Cali turned to Hammond. "Thank you, Sir."

He knew what she meant. "You're welcome, Cali."

Sam and Teal'c arrived, having heard the news; they both congratulated Cali and Daniel and greeted General Hammond.

Daniel got a moment with the Jaffa. "Teal'c, I want to ask you, if you'd be my best man. To stand at my side when Cali and I marry?"

"I would be honored, Daniel Jackson," he accepted without hesitation.

"Thank you."

The General got Cali's attention. "I must be going."

"So soon?"

He nodded. "I'm due back in Washington, I have to brief the President on our new Head of Civilian Divisions at the SGC."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're very welcome. I look forward to receiving my wedding invitation."

"You'll get one, Sir." She promised.

Daniel joined them. "Thank you again, General."

"It was my pleasure, son," he said and then left the Gate room, with a Major, who'd been waiting.

"All right people, lets get back to work," Jack ordered, raising his voice and the impromptu party broke up.

"I guess the biggest problem, is where to hold the wedding?" Sam stated.

"And who can we invite," Cali added. "We've made so many friends, and not all are human or look human."

"Well, we have time," her dad dismissed.

"Actually, dad," she hesitated, chewing on her lip. "We sort of don't."

Even Daniel was a little curious about this. "Cali?"

She turned, facing him; she'd kept this secret long enough. "I'm pregnant, Daniel."

"Really?" He asked, stunned and exited, but mostly suddenly scared witless.

"Yes."

He cried out excitedly and took her in his arms, swinging her around, as she laughed happily with him. Feeling her cling to him when he put her back on her feet, Daniel put a hand on her still flat stomach, hidden beneath the Green shirt and black tee shirt. "Our baby."

"Ours," she put her hand over his.

"How far along?" He searched her eyes, seeing love, fear and so much more.

"Six weeks, Dr. Brightman confirmed it for me this morning." She revealed. "I didn't want to get your hopes up until I was sure and after the last time."

"Last time wasn't your fault," he drew her close again. "Our baby is going to be born as beautiful as her mother." He kissed the top of her nose. "I promise."

Jack cleared his throat. "Why don't you two head off, have some time alone before Caleb and Chris arrive home."

They stepped back. "Thanks dad," Cali gave him a hug. "Come over for dinner."

"Okay."

She received a hug from Sam too. "You'll come for dinner too?"

"I'd love too," Sam agreed happily. "We've a wedding to plan."

Cali nodded. "We do," she went over to Teal'c as Daniel got a hug from Sam. "I want you to come to dinner too."

"I will."

She put her hand on his cheek. "And I want you to be our baby's godfather." She saw the surprise in his eyes; she rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

Teal'c hugged her back, unsure of the feelings that raged through him. He was pleased through. "I will be honored to be your child's godfather."

"Thank you, Teal'c," she stepped back.

Daniel shook his hand. "Thank you, Teal'c." He said, seeing the Jaffa bow his head.

Jack patted him on the back. "Take your wife, home, _Space monkey_."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope," Jack grinned. "Now take off, we'll see you tonight."

Both nodded and headed out of the Gate room.

Sam saw the General sigh. "Are you all right, Sir?"

"Carter, I'm feeling old."

She smiled warmly. "Fathers never like to see their daughters grow up, Sir."

"So, I'm finding out, Carter," he said and left the Gate room. Going to his office he called Dr. Brightman and asked her to join him.

She arrived a few minutes later. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, shut the door, Doctor," he ordered and when she had, he gestured for her to sit down. "Cali just told everyone she's pregnant."

"I expected she would, Sir."

"She and Daniel are also getting married, here on Earth. She's taken a position with Homeworld security, so she's no longer under my chain of command." He added and then sat back in his chair. "Do we know how her pregnancy is going to effect her duties with SG-1?"

"At this point, Sir, I don't see any reason to stop Dr. O'Neill from going through the Stargate," Sarah Brightman announced. "Cali is a healthy and physically fit young woman, I do believe though her different physiology will bring about differences in her pregnancy then we're use to."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, Sir, I believe instead of a 40wk gestation, that woman usually have. Cali will only carry her baby between 28 to 30 weeks."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Sir."

Six months, in less then six months he was going to be a grandfather again. "Anything else, doctor?"

"General," she sat forward. "This is new for all of us, I've never had to deal with an Alien pregnancy before, it's going to be all trial and era. I am going to insist she give birth here and not at the Academy Hospital and with your permission, I'd like to contact Serenity and speak with Mayet, she maybe able to assist me."

"I'll do one better, Doc, you and Cali can go to Serenity and talk face to face with her." Jack declared. "Daniel too."

"Thank you, Sir," she stood, smiling. "Congratulations, General."

"Thank you, Doctor."

She nodded and walked out of the office.

Jack sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. Wondering just what they were getting themselves into.

Light filtered into the bedroom, softened by the curtains, though the lovers on the bed didn't notice. They lay together, a sheet barely covering the lower half of their bodies. Outside the worlds problems were infantile to the problems of the universe. Problems they dealt with every day. At that moment it was irrelevant, the petty problems.

Daniel felt her fingers in his hair, gently stroking. He was still in awe at the miracle that had been presented to him. He was being given the chance to see his child grow within the woman he loved, to watch her body change as his – their child grew within her. Her ran his fingers gently across her stomach; in the months to come it would swell with life. He was a father twice, but had never seen either boy born. Both he and Cali had been robbed of that with Caleb. Not this time though.

"Daniel?"

He looked up, smiling as she looked at him - his beautiful Goddess.

"What are you thinking?" Cali asked softly.

"A lot of things – us, the baby," he answered.

"You said, '_she_' in the Gate room."

He chuckled a little. "Whether a boy or girl, we'll love it."

"She wont be completely human," Cali reminded. "I'm not even half human any more, my Ancient DNA is more dominate, my genetic code has rewritten itself."

"It doesn't matter," Daniel lent forward, his lips brushed against hers. "What does is our baby is going to be born health and strong."

"In roughly twenty-four weeks," she informed and saw the confusion on his face. "When the Ancient Scientist altered my genetic structure, he set about a change that brought forward an evolution that wasn't meant to be – not yet."

"You're sure?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm sure, Daniel." She released him and sat up, drawing her legs up she hugged them. "Caleb isn't using his full potential. He's afraid too, he shouldn't be."

"Neither should you," he noted, knowing she held back a lot of the time.

"But I am."

He sat up, drawing her into his arms. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I only wish I knew that for sure."

"You do, Cali," he assured her and drew her back down with him, lying with her in his arms. "I love you and I will protect you and our family."

"I love you, Daniel," she said sincerely, resting her head on his chest, secure in his embrace.

He kissed the top of her head. He hadn't been able to keep Sha're safe, and he'd lost her, but he was never going to lose Cali or his family.

Cali ran her fingers over his chest to his shoulder; she found the scar where her dad had shot him, when Anubis had processed him. She gently traced the scar, feeling his fingers in her hair. He didn't remember all he'd done during the time Anubis had him. He didn't remember shooting her in the Gate room or the other SF's. He hadn't known until he'd regained consciousness and they'd told him. The bullet hadn't done the damage, it had merely grazed her skull; it was hitting her head on the ramp that had put her in a coma for a week and a half. She knew he left guilty, it wasn't his fault though, and she didn't blame him. She blamed Anubis.

Of course their wounds had healed, their lives had gone on. Dr. Tray Williams – the base Physiologist, who'd taken over from Andrea, had helped them get through it all. The man was turning out to be stronger then he looked – he took what they spit out and survived.

"You're thinking too much." Daniel teased her.

She smiled and kissed a spot on his chest. "Isn't that my line?"

"Usually," he mused and then rolled her beneath him. "Enough thinking."

She moved her legs so he settled between her thighs, rubbing her feet down the backs of his legs. "What else do you have in mind?" She asked huskily.

"We can think of something," he mused and kissed her, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along the inside of her mouth and she groaned, thrusting her hips against his, making him groan. They teased and aroused each other to a fiery pitch and then made love, slowly and passionately to an explosive conclusion that had them tranquil in euphoria.

"We should get up," he said, his voice muffled against the crock of her shoulder, his breathing ragged.

"Don't want to," she declined, her body still quivered in the aftermath.

"Silvia and Caleb will be home soon," he reminded.

Just as he finished saying it, they heard a voice call out, it wasn't Caleb though it was Chris: "Dad, Cali!"

Daniel lifted his head and groaned. "Never fails."

She giggled. "Your son has timing like you use to have."

"Oh yeah, hopefully he'll grow out of it too," he remarked sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door. "Dad, you and Cali decent?"

"No," he called back and then nibbled at his wife's throat. She retaliated by wiggling her hips, making him moan.

They head a groan. "Again?" They heard Chris complained. "Dad when you've finished making Cali scream, can we talk?"

'Scream?' She mouthed.

"Scream," he smirked and thrust his hips, making her gasp loudly.

They head a head thump against the door and a groan, then: "Not fair, I've the only over sexed parents in the neighborhood."

Both of them laughed.

"We'll be down in a moment, Chris." Cali called out.

"Thanks," the young man called back and walked away.

She smiled and in a strategic move, had Daniel beneath her, she ran her fingers down his chest as she sat up, wiggling her hips a little, feeling his renewed interest come alive even more.

"Only a moment?" He questioned her.

"Well, a moment or two," she teased as his hands went to his hips, but didn't try to control the slow circular movements she was making.

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and let her go; it felt too good to stop her.

Down in the living room, Chris waited; he'd put his backpack in his room along with his jacket. Running his fingers through his hair.

Cassie came in from the kitchen, she'd finished early too. She handed him a coffee. "So they're at it again?" She asked sitting beside him.

"Oh yeah. I didn't even know they had the afternoon off."

"Well at least we know neither are injured. I mean they wouldn't be… if they were," she said awkwardly.

Chris put his cup down on the coffee table and sat back. "Cass, my parents are having sex, that's…"

She giggled and put her cup beside his, crawling onto his lap. "They're in love and with the kind of job they have. Letting go is good for them."

"I know," he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, long, slow and passionately.

She slid forward on his lap, making him groan. "So you want to make out, while they do?"

They heard a pleasurable cry come from above, followed by another.

Chris groaned; he ran his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. "Fairs, fair."

"Damn right," Cassie gasped, feeling his fingers tease her; she captured his mouth in a fiery kiss. "Bedroom. Now!" She hissed.

"Yes, Ma'am," he smirked and shifted forward, holding her in his arms as he stood, her legs going around his waist. He carried her into their room like that, shutting and locking the door.

When Daniel and Cali did venture down after showering and dressing, they spotted the cold coffee, chuckling, they took the cups into the kitchen and emptied the contents, washing them.

Daniel made a fresh coffee. He hesitated before handing Cali a cup. "Should you be drinking this?"

"I have to cut down, but I can," she answered taking it.

"Cut back on what?" Chris asked as he and Cassie came in, both showered and dressed.

"Coffee." Cali informed. "Dr. Brightman is insisting."

"Really, how did she manage that?" Cassie queried.

"She threatened to put the whole base on Decaf, which would be cruel."

"Not to mention, dangerous." Daniel added.

"Very true," his wife agreed, they went out to the living room and got comfortable. "So what did you want to talk to us about?"

Cassie gave Chris' hand a gentle squeeze to encourage him.

"There's a dig in Egypt next month – Dr. Elliot and his wife are heading it up. They're offering students places on their dig team."

"Marcus and Amy Elliot?" Cali asked him, putting her partially drank coffee on the small table.

He nodded. "Do you know them?"

"We did out doctorates at the same time."

"I'd like to go, Dad," Chris informed. "Cali. Please?"

"How long?" Daniel wanted to know as he put his cup next to Cali's.

"A month. And I get credit towards my Masters Degree."

Cali looked to the young woman seated next to adopted son. "What do you think, Cass?"

She smiled softly. "I think he should go," she answered truthfully; she'd learnt to do that very quickly with them. "It's good experience."

Daniel glanced at his wife. "We'll either have to speed up our plans or wait until he comes home."

She lent closer and brushed her lips over his. "Sooner the better."

"Right."

"Guys." Chris got their attention, he was excited they were letting him go, but a little confused. "What's going on? You're home early, making out like teenagers and letting me go to Egypt."

"Well, we're getting married," he adopted mother revealed.

Now Cassie was confused. "Are you leaving SG-1?"

"No."

"Cali in now Head of Civilian Divisions are the SGC, under General Hammond at Homeworld Security," Daniel explained. "Which means she can remain on SG-1 for as long as she likes."

"And we can get married here on Earth." Cali added.

Chris was still suspicious. He knew there was more to it. Before he could voice his concerns, Silvia arrived with Caleb. His little brother bounced excitedly into his parent's arms.

Silvia had been surprised to see their SUV in the driveway. "What's going on?" She inquired, taking a seat. "You're both home early with no visible injuries."

"We're not that bad, Silvia." Daniel complained.

"Really?" She said dryly.

"Dad and Cali are getting married, here on Earth." Chris filed in. "Cali is now under General Hammond's command."

Between the two of them, Cali and Daniel filled Silvia in, also letting her know who was coming to dinner.

"Well I guess I have my work cut for me," she declared.

"There's one more thing," Cali added, she felt Daniel take her hand. Seeing they waited. "I'm pregnant."

The silence was broken by a squeal, Caleb throw his arms around his mother, excitedly. "A baby sister?"

She laughed. "Well, we're not sure yet."

The little boy didn't care. "So cool."

Chris, Cassie and Silvia laughed and got up, congratulating her and Daniel.

"Is this why you said you'd have to speed up your plans?" Cassie inquired as they settled down again.

"Partially," Daniel agreed. "It's more to do with the length of time Cali will carry the baby."

That worried them. "What do you mean?" Chris wanted to know.

"Because of what the Ancient Scientist did to me, changing my genetic code. I'll only carry this baby 28 to 30 weeks." Cali explained.

"Will that be long enough?" Silvia asked stunned. "Will the baby be fully developed by then?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I guess we can't drag our feet with this wedding then," the elder woman announced.

"No we can't."

"Are you still going through the Gate, mommy?" Caleb asked.

"For a little while, yes." She ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, daddy, Aunt Sam and Uncle Teal'c will look after me." He smiled, accepting that, even though he snuggled closer. "Everything will be all right, kiddo," she assured. "So, do you have homework?"

"Uh huh."

"Want a hand?" He nodded again. "Come on then." Getting up they collected his backpack and went into the den.

Silvia and Cassie went to organize dinner, leaving Chris alone with his dad.

"Are you okay?" He asked him.

Daniel chuckled at that, smiling nervously. "I'm about to be a father for the third time, but this is the first pregnancy I've experienced."

"Me too," the younger man added, trying to be helpful. "It's going to look like the baby is premature."

"I know."

"Everything will be all right, dad," Chris reassured. "We're all here for you and Cali."

Daniel nodded and smiled more warmly. "Thanks, Chris."

Jack arrived first with Jon and Maggie Ferretti. Maggie's father had been reassigned, the teenager wanted to stay, so Jack offered to take her in, declaring he could handle two teenagers in the house.

Maggie and Jon both hugged Cali and Maggie blushed as she hugged Daniel, making him chuckle and Jon roll his eyes.

Sam and Teal'c arrived soon after, Caleb throwing himself into the Jaffa's arms. Teal'c was becoming use to contact and relish in it.

"Caleb Jackson, you are getting heavy."

"No, I'm not Uncle Teal'c," he said giggling.

"I believe you are." Teal'c held the little boy at arms length, not even straining.

"Uncle Teal'c." Caleb giggled harder.

Jack came in from the kitchen. "T, are you terrorizing my grandson?"

"Indeed."

"Okay."

"Grandpa!" Caleb groaned as the Jaffa put him down.

"Give up, kiddo," Chris told his little brother. "You won't win."

"Not against, dad," Jon added.

"I know," the little boy sighed.

Jack ruffled his grandson's hair. "Come on kiddo, dinner's ready."

"Cool." Caleb said and then hurried into the dinning room. Chuckling they all followed him.

During dinner they chatted, Chris telling them about his trip to Egypt.

"Sounds like it's a great opportunity." Sam noted.

"It is, Dr. Elliot and his wife don't offer places on their dig team to students very often."

"Just remember what you know and what you'll unearth are two different things." Daniel reminded his son.

"I know, dad." Chris reassured.

"He'll be fine, Daniel." Cali insisted.

"Yeah, besides, what could they possibly find?" Jack said casually and both archaeologist stopped eating, glancing at each other. "What? Guys, come on."

"You're right, dad." Cali said calmly. "And if there is anything buried around the Pyramids or the Valley of Kinds, we'll find out soon enough. And if the dig team happens to unearth something interesting, Chris will notify us straight away."

The young man nodded. "Straight away."

"Fine." Jack agreed and then changed the subject. "So where are we going to hold this wedding and when?"

"As sooner would be better then later," his daughter, noted. "As for where…"

"We talked about it," Daniel said, taking over. "And we were thinking the secluded side of the mountain, where we have a picnic's would be a good place."

"Okay," Jack agreed. "I think I can get clearance for it to be there, as you said it's secluded and the SGC can supply security."

"One down and a hundred more to go." Cali remarked.

After dinner they cleaned up and headed into the living room, Silvia took Caleb up for a bath. Daniel grabbed a notebook and they made a list of who they wanted to invite, while Cassie, also grabbed a notebook and she and Sam made a note of things that needed to be done with Maggie's help.

Jon lent closer to Chris. "You know, eloping would be easier."

"You've got that right."

Cassie over heard them and threw a cushion at her boyfriend. "Don't get any ideas."

He threw it back. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Daniel clipped him lightly on the back of the head. "Don't even think about it, at all, you're both too young."

"Yes, dad," he smirked.

"What about a dress, Cali?" Sam inquired.

"I um, haven't thought about it," she admitted.

"We can go and look at a few dresses after work tomorrow."

"What did you wear on Abydos?" Maggie asked her.

Cali got up and grabbed a photo album, opening it, she handed it too her. "I took these off the video one of the boys took for us," she revealed and returned to her seat.

Maggie looked, noting the native dress and red shear headscarf and shawl. "This is nice, but don't you want a white dress this time." She saw Cali cringe, becoming confused.

Daniel had seen it too. "On Abydos, white is a funeral color," he explained.

"Oh. Sorry Cali."

"Wear whatever color dress you want, sweetheart, it's your day," Jack told his daughter.

"Thanks dad."

"A lot of Bridal boutiques have cream or even light pink," Sam supplied. "Or they can make what you want."

"We can check out a few on the internet." Cassie suggested.

"That's a good idea," Cali agreed and left the guys in the living room, heading for the den.

"We're in trouble now," Jack mused, glancing at his friend. "At least finding something for you to wear is going to be a lot easier."

"Thanks so much, Jack." Daniel grumbled and they laughed.

"Don't worry, Danny-boy, everything is going to work out. After all you've been through this before, you know what they say, third times a charm."

Daniel groaned and buried his head in his hands, as they laughed harder, even Teal'c was smirking. He looked up and turned to his son. "Eloping really does seem a lot easier at this point."

"But look at all the fun you'd miss out on, dad," he said grinning.

"Like the bachelor party," Jon declared.

"Yes," Jack agreed. "Now you wouldn't wont to deprive us of throwing you a bachelor party."

"I am so going to regret this." Daniel whined.

"I will protect you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c assured him.

"Thanks Teal'c."

"You are welcome Daniel Jackson."

Chris just grinned. "You just don't want Cali after you if anything happens to dad," he smirked.

Teal'c held back a smile, trying to be serious. "Indeed." He remarked and both Jon and Chris burst out laughing.

Caleb came running into the room, he crawled onto his father's lap. "What's so funny?"

"Your bother and Uncle are trying to be funny," his father announced.

Silvia came in. "Are they giving you a hard time, Daniel."

"Yes," he retorted.

"Well, dear, that's life," she mused. "The girls are in the den, I take it?"

"Go on in, Silvia, I bet they could use some help about now." Jack said grinning.

"I doubt that, General," she smirked and headed into the den. Seeing the four in question huddled around the computer. "Let me guess – Wedding dress?"

"Come and help, Silvia," Sam insisted. "Cali has hated everything so far."

"Well, I'll see if I can help," she mused and joined them, pulling a chair over. "Let me see," she ordered gently and they moved a little. "Well, let me see if I remember the site my daughter used." She said, and took over, bring the site up. "Now, I think we'll find what we're looking for."

"As long as it's not white." Cali added.

"Honey, you don't have to wear white." Silvia said gently and surfed through the site like a pro. "Aha, here, how about this one?"

They all looked at the gown that was displayed, it was stunning, the material a pale crystal blue. "It's perfect," Cali, said softly, she turned and hugged the nanny. "Thank you, Silvia."

"You're welcome, honey and they have one in stock at the shop," she typed away at the keyboard. "I've posted a message, saying you're interested so they hold one in your size."

"We can go tomorrow and take a look," Sam declared. "After work. Daniel can look after Caleb and we can all go."

"Pish posh, you don't want an old lady with you," Silvia declared.

"Of cause we do," Cali insisted. "I don't have my mother to help me, so I value your help."

"Oh honey," Silvia felt tears pick her eyes. "Thank you."

She smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Silvia."

"Now what about bridesmaids, how many are you going to have?" She asked her, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Um, I haven't thought about it," Cali admitted and looked to Sam. "You'll be my bridesmaid, won't you, Sam."

"I'd love to, Cali." She took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And us?" Cassie asked for her and Maggie.

Cali chuckled. "As long as neither of you plan to do this anytime soon."

"Deal," both girl's choused and they all laughed.

Over the next two hours they picked out bridesmaids dresses and a message was sent to hold them too, arranging to meet the next afternoon. Getting off the net they went back into the living room, Caleb was asleep in his father's arms.

"Get everything sorted out?" Daniel asked.

"We did," Cali said smiling warmly. "We should put him to bed."

"I think we should all head off." Jack declared. "The best man and the two groomsman have been planning the bachelor party, and that's enough excitement for one night."

"Bachelor party," Sam eyed the eyes wearily before announcing. "I guess we'll just have to give Cali a bacheloret party."

"Oh we can help plan that one, Sam," Cassie said enthusiastically.

Cali shook her head. "I'm going to regret this."

"I can not protect you as well Cali O'Neill." Teal'c stated. "Unless you have your gathering on a different night."

"Don't worry, Teal'c. I'll look after Cali." Silvia reassured the Jaffa.

"Thank you, Silvia Clark."

Sam rolled her eyes as the others chuckled softly.

Daniel got to his feet, keeping his son in his arms. "I'll go put this one to bed."

"We'll head off, Daniel," Jack declared standing. "See you tomorrow."

"Drive carefully, dad." Cali said and kissed his cheek before going with her husband.

Silvia, Chris and Cassie saw everyone out; they stood together out on the verandah.

"We're going to make this special for them, Sir," Sam assured him. "It's the least we can do."

"I agree, O'Neill." Teal'c declared.

"They deserve it," Jon added.

"Yes, they do," Jack, said, agreeing with them. "No matter what, this day is going to be perfect for both Danny and Cali."

"It will be, Jack," Silvia said sincerely. "Don't worry."

"I have to worry, I'm the father of the bride," he mused lightly.

She understood. "Yes, you are and Cali is one very lucky young lady."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

Jack didn't know what to say to that, he just nodded and patted Jon on the back. "Come along you two, you have school tomorrow."

"Night," both Jon and Maggie bided and went with him.

Sam and Teal'c also said good night and left too.

Silvia ushered Cassie and Chris back inside and shut and locked the door, turning out the outside light; she set the alarm before turning to the young couple. "Off to bed you two," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," both said and headed for their room.

She smiled and walked back into the living room, tidying up a little, stopping when Daniel and Cali came back in. "Cassie and Chris have gone to bed, I suggest you both do the same."

"We're going, Silvia, we just wanted to say goodnight," Daniel told her.

"And thank you for all you're help." Cali said straight after him.

"None of that, I'm enjoying myself," the elderly woman dismissed. "Besides, I think of you two as family." She gave them both a hug. "Now off you both go; I'll turn off the lights down here." Both nodded and hurried back out. Silvia switched off the lights, using the torch she kept in the kitchen; she went happily to her apartment.

Jack caught up with his daughter before she walked into the Gate room, stopping her. "Are you all right?"

She smiled warmly. "I'm fine, dad." She patted his arm before continuing into the Gate room.

He sighed and hurried up to the control room, ever since the wedding announcement a week ago, things had been going full speed. But something chewed at his gut that he couldn't put his finger on and he didn't like it. Oh they had everything planned for the wedding, the President had given the go ahead for using the mountain and said he and his wife would be honored to attend. General Hammond had also said he was coming. A message had been sent to Langara and one had been received, Jonas and his family were coming. So far everyone they'd contacted was coming.

The Stargate activated and the chevron's locked, it opened with a whoosh. SG-1 stood at the bottom of the ramp ready, they turned and looked up at the control room.

"_SG-1, you have a go_." Jack announced over the PA.

Smiling they stepped up onto the ramp and walked up it and through the event horizon, stepping out and down the stone steps to the official delegation that was waiting for them.

Sam smiled warmly. "Commander Gareth," she greeted.

He smiled. "In the name of the people of the Rand Protectorate, I welcome you. You're Colonel Carter?"

She nodded and introduced her team. "This is Teal'c, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Doctor Cali O'Neill."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you all face to face," he said sincerely, and then gestured for them to follow. "But please come; we have many questions, as I'm sure you do as well."

They followed him and the rest of the delegation.

"Sorry about scaring the tourists," Sam apologized, their MALP had come out of the Stargate in the middle of a guided tour. "We've made first contact with a lot of planets, but this is the first time we've found ourselves coming out of a museum piece."

"One of our artifacts suddenly coming to live was a little surprising, but that pales in comparison to it's purpose," Gareth declared. "It is almost beyond imagining."

"As is the fact you're human," the man walking with Cali and Daniel said sternly.

"My chief aide: Jared Kane," Gareth introduced as they stopped.

"Well, believe it or not, there's actually a good reason for us being human." Daniel declared.

"Which, we'll get to in due time," Sam stated quickly.

"Colonel, I hope that once we gain each other's trust, you'll be able to shed some light on the technology that powers the Great Ring. It is unlike anything we have seen before." Gareth told them.

"We call it the Stargate, and our people share the same hope, Commander." Sam said calmly.

"Of course. In due time." They started walking again.

"I take it the Great Ring is a recurring motif in your culture." Cali said gesturing to the ring shaped pendants some were wearing on necklaces.

"It is a simply a reminder of certain traditions that pre-date out age of enlightenment," Gareth informed. "Most people wear them more for the sake of fashion than religious belief."

"Our history tells of an age when all powerful Gods ruled our world," Jared revealed. "The Great Ring was supposedly the source of their power."

"Of course, we know these are merely legends from our ancient past." Gareth said quickly. "However the activation of the Ring may well cause a stir amongst those few who still follow the old ways."

"Belief is a strong instinct, Commander." Cali declared.

"Yes, Dr. O'Neill, it is," he agreed. "It can also be dangerous."

She glanced at Daniel, who shrugged. So she let it drop.

**Planet of the Rand Protectorate: Present time**

Leda squeezed the water from her cloth and gently moped Daniel's brow, seeing his eyes open. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right," he said weakly.

She put the cloth down and picked up the medicine bottle, undoing the lid, she helped raise his head. "For the pain." She informed and let him drink a little, resting his head back onto the pillow, she put the lid back on the bottle. "I wish I could give you more, but our medicine is in short supply." She put it on the side table.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "I'll leave you alone," she went to get up.

Daniel touched her arm. "No. No, please – stay."

She did, she didn't want to tire him though. "Will you tell me about your wife?"

He smiled, a loving smile. "Cali is – amazing."

"How did you meet?" She'd seen his eye light up.

"On Abydos," he revealed. "Cali is from another planet." He felt the medication begin to take effect. "She had to learn our language, customs, everything, but she did it."

"And she's a member of your team?"

"Yes," he closed his eyes briefly and then reopened them. "She's an archaeologist like I am."

Leda could see he was tiring. "Do you have children?"

"Mm, two boys," Daniel said wearily. "Chris is adopted, his nearly nineteen and Caleb is nearly seven." He smiled lovely. "Cali is pregnant."

She smiled too, seeing the love he had for his family and how much he was missing them. "I guess you'd like a girl this time."

He nodded slowly. "I keep telling her it's a girl."

She chuckled softly. "And does she believe you?"

"I think so." He said quietly, his eyes drifted closed.

Leda sighed sadly; a little envious at the life this man had waiting for him on his planet. "I hope you get back to them, Daniel," she whispered.

**Two and a half months ago: Earth **

Sam walked beside her commanding officer. "How is Daniel?" She inquired.

"Recovering," he smirked and saw her frown. "He's fine, Carter, and he'll be on his feet in time for the wedding." He assured. "How are your meetings with the Rand representatives?"

"Good, they're a little anxious, and feel we're holding a lot back, but Cali said that's good for them," Sam shoved her hands into her trouser pockets. "She thinks we should let them develop on their own and not rush them and I'm starting to agree with her."

"We'll see how things go after we've had the chance to talk with the Caledonian representatives." Jack decided. They came to the corridor their quarters were located. "Well, I'm going to see if the best man has the groom on his feet and dressed, then I'm going to get myself dressed."

Sam smiled. "Be gentle, Sir."

Jack just smiled and hurried down the corridor to Teal'c's quarters, going in. "Afternoon," he said cheerfully.

Daniel was not only up, showered but dressed as well in a black trousers, white shirt, he was trying to put on a bow tie, which was a wine red to match the bridesmaids dresses. "You're way too cheerful," he grumbled.

Jack went over and slapped the young man's hand away and expertly tired the bow tie. "Well, I wasn't dancing on the tables last night."

"I wasn't dancing on any tables." Daniel complained, and then got clarification. "Was I Teal'c?"

"No, Daniel Jackson, you were not," his best man assured. He was dressed in a black suite.

"You felt like hiding under one," Jonas smirked; he'd come in to give them a hand. Jon and Chris, who had been invited to the party, laughed and Caleb looked wide-eyed at his father.

Daniel groaned. "I am going to repay you all back, each and everyone of you," he threatened. "Except for Caleb."

"I would have protected you, Daddy."

"Thank you, kiddo."

"I protected your father quite well, Caleb Jackson." Teal'c assured.

The little boy smiled. "I know you did, Uncle Teal'c."

"Suck up," Jack teased his grandson, who giggled.

There was a knock and the door opened again, this time Bra'tac came in. He also wore a suite and looked quiet comfortable in it. He shut the door. "Silvia Clark suggested I check on you all."

Daniel slipped on his suite jacket. "We're fine, grandfather."

"You're upright, that is something," the Jaffa Master said dryly. "My granddaughter is not well." He commented and saw his grandson pale. "Do not panic, Mayet is with her."

Jack grabbed Daniel, stopping him from dashing out of the door. "Danny, relax, I'm sure it's just nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yes. Now settle down, I'm going to get changed and then I'll go see Cali myself. All right?"

He nodded. "All right."

Jack released him and turned to his grandson. "Come on, squirt, you're coming with me."

"Okay," Caleb went over to his father. "Mommy will be fine, daddy."

"I know," he smiled worriedly. "I'll see you on the mountain, okay?"

"Okay," the boy gave him a hug and went with his grandfather.

Chris got his jacket on. "Cali's going to be okay, dad, you'll see."

Daniel managed a halfhearted smile, agreeing.

Jack settled Caleb at the Play Station in his quarters while he showered and changed into his Class A's. The near seven year old was playing a flight simulation game, making each move easily. It seemed he'd inherited his mother's natural abilities when it came to flying.

"Nice move, kiddo."

"Thanks grandpa," he finished the game and turned the TV off. "You look good, grandpa."

"Thanks," he put his jacket on and did it up, grabbling his uniform cap. "Well let's go see your mom."

Caleb agreed and followed his grandfather out, they went to his mother's quarter's, knocking before going in, shutting the door when they were inside.

Cassie, Sam and Maggie were in their wine red colored bride maid's dresses, looking beautiful. Silvia was in a lovely pale lavender dress, looking very much the mother of the bride, which for today she was standing in for.

She smiled. "Jack, you're a handsome devil in your Class A's.

He smiled. "Why thank you, Ma'am," he said with a fake southern accent. "You ladies look beautiful."

"Thank, Sir," Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack," both Maggie and Cassie choused, teasing sweetly.

"What's enough from you two," he warned.

Caleb giggled and hurried over to his nanny. "How is mommy?"

"She's fine, kiddo, it's just nervous," she assured and fixed his bow tie. "You look handsome."

"Thank you."

Cali came out of the bathroom, along with Mayet; she wore her robe over her underwear, looking a little pale under her makeup.

"Hi, kiddo, feeling better?" Jack asked her.

"A little, how's Danny?"

Jack chuckled. "He'll be okay."

"**I heard all about what you did to poor Daniel**." Mayet said with a smile. "**Shame on you, Jack**."

"Hey, I was innocent in the whole thing," he smirked.

"**I believe you**," she teased. "**Only because you look so handsome**."

"Thank you, you look good yourself."

She did a slow turn, giving him a good look at her dark blue dress, there wasn't much back in it.

Jack whistled. "I hope Anderson came armed."

She chuckled. "**I feel quiet safe**."

"You look nice, Aunt Mayet," Caleb said smiling.

"**Thank you, Caleb**."

Sam unzipped the gown bag; the wedding dress was in and straightened. "Sir, you and Caleb are going to have to turn around or step outside."

"About face, Airmen," Silvia smirked.

Jack rolled his eyes and he and Caleb turned their back's to them.

Taking the dress out, Cali removed the robe and put it on, slipping her arms in the sleeves and getting the boned bodice into place so she was comfortable, the handkerchief skirt fell just below her knees. The back was low cut, strains of crystals draped across her back, four rows of them. The only other decoration on the dress was the silver embroidered symbol for Abydos on the bodice. The neckline was high to the plunging back of the dress. She slipped her feet into the white shoes she'd brought; a gold anklet on her right ankle, a gift from Cassie and Chris. Her hair had been styled by Andrea, who hadn't long left before Jack and Caleb arrived, pulled back into a bun, with two braids looped out of the bun, which was ringed by white snow flake flowers. She saw Silvia smile, her eyes misting up. But there was another's approval she needed. "Dad?"

Jack turned and words left him as he saw the vision of beauty. He walked over and took her hands in his. "You look amazing, honey," he said, his voice filled with emotion. "You're parents would be very proud of you."

"I know, dad,"

Caleb had turned around too; he smiled happily. "You look like an Angle, mommy."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Sam handed her, her bouquet. "It's time, Cal."

Cali accepted the flowers. "Thanks, Sam."

Juana had taken over from her symbiote. "Silvia and I will head up and see if Daniel is still standing."

"We won't be far behind," Jack informed.

They nodded and left the room.

Cassie gestured Caleb over, she gave him a satin cushion that was made form the same material as his mother's dress. On it, the wedding rings were attached by thin white ribbon. Both rings had been sent to the jewelers to be cleaned and polished, and they looked new again. "Here you go, kiddo."

"Thank you." He took it and held it proudly.

"You'll do fine," Maggie assured him. She and Cassie took their bouquets.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, the newly promoted Lt. Colonel Andrew Shanks, entered the room, also in his Class A's. He smiled. "It's time, Dr. O'Neill."

Cali smiled and nodded. "Okay, lead the way, Andy."

"Yes, Ma'am." He agreed and stepped out of the room.

Jack escorted his daughter out, Sam, Cassie and Maggie followed with Caleb. The rest of SG-6 were present in their Class A's, flanking the wedding party as they moved through the corridor to the elevator. Taking their escort duty very seriously.

Leaving the mountain, Colonel Reynolds was waiting in dress uniform. "General, the President and Mrs. Hayes have arrived, all guests are present," he gave Cali a smile. "And so is the groom."

"Thank you Al," she said carefully.

"I'll let them know you're on your way," he informed.

"We're not hurrying, Colonel," Jack ordered, lightly. "Daniel has waited this long, he can wait a little longer."

He chuckled. "Yes, Sir," he said and moved the headset mike into place. "All teams, Red leader and squad are on the way." He announced as they headed towards where the wedding was being held.

Sam chuckled behind her CO. "Finally got it, Sir."

"Oh yes," Jack smirked. "Being General has it advantages."

The walk was short, armed SF's were stationed along with Secret service agents all the way and around the secluded spot that had been chosen. The guest were standing, the President and First Lady among them, alien and human. Daniel stood at the front with Teal'c, Chris and Jon. The Air Force Minister, who had worked closely with the project since the early stagers had agreed to conduct the ceremony. He stood with Daniel and his groomsmen.

When the music started playing, a string quartet made up of SGC staff, which had come together especially this occasion. The guests parted and Maggie came first, then Cassie and Sam, Caleb walked behind them. They took their positions as the music changed again and Jack proudly escorted his daughter down the woodland aisle.

"Breath, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c advised in a whisper.

Daniel swallowed hard. "Trying to, Teal'c."

Reaching them, Jack kissed his daughter's cheek and put her hand in Daniel's, standing just behind them.

Father Mathews asked. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Jack spoke up. "Her father."

He nodded, smiling. "Thank you, General."

Jack went and stood with Silvia, General Hammond, Jonas, Andrea and Kianna, who held Carly's hand in hers. The little girl had been excited to meet Thor, the Asgard had been happy to speak with her.

Father Mathews began. "To say this is a happy occasion is an understatement," he paused at the light chuckles. "I have had the pleasure of knowing both Cali and Daniel for sometime, we've debated many subjects together from religion to mythology. I feel honored to be chosen to join them together in marriage – again." He smiled as they all laughed lightly. "Daniel, will you face Cali."

Daniel turned and took Cali's hands in his. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"And you are handsome," she said just as quietly.

Smiling, Father Mathews continued. "Daniel and Cali have proven that love does blind two souls together, they have fought side by side in the search for knowledge and allies. Along the way they lost not only their innocents, but also their outlook on life. Their love for each other though brought them back to those who needed them most - their family, the people who stand with them today." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Daniel, before your friends and family, do you take Cali to be your wife? To continue to love and protect her as her husband and father of her children?"

Daniel gave her hands a gentle squeeze, smiling warmly. "I do. Forever."

Father Mathews smiled and went on. "Cali, before your friends and family, do you take Daniel to be your husband? To continue to love and at times protect him, as his wife and mother of his children?"

Cali smiled happily. "I do. Forever and ever."

"May I have the rings?" The Father asked.

Teal'c gestured for Caleb, who hurried over to him, holding up the cushion. The Jaffa careful removed both rings from the cushion. "Thank you, Caleb Jackson." The little boy grinned and stood proudly at his side. Teal'c handed both rings to the Minister.

Father Mathews blessed both and then handed the smallest to Daniel to slip on the ring finger of Cali's left hand. He prompted. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you."

Daniel repeated the words as he put the ring on her finger.

Cali accepted the larger ring from the Minister and slipped it on Daniel's ring finger of his left hand. "I give this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you," she said without hesitation.

Father Mathews put his hands over theirs. "Now lets see if I get this right and I've been practicing." He switched languages. 'Bond by your love, and blessed by the God.' He said in Abydonian. 'From this day, you are man and wife.' He saw them both smile; knowing he'd said it right. "For those who don't know Abydonian. It is my great honor to pronounce Daniel and Cali, man and wife. Daniel, you may kiss your wife."

Daniel drew Cali into his arms and did just that, parting her lips, he kissed her passionately, feeling her melt against him, her body pressed against his. Their family and friends clapping happy for the couple, almost missing the gasp as Cali pulled back, putting her hand to her stomach, her eyes wide, everyone went silent.

Her slightly swollen belly was hidden beneath the lays of material that made up the skirt. "The baby moved," she said in awe.

Daniel breathed easily. "Can I feel?" She took his hand and placed it where hers had been and his eyes lit up as he felt his child move.

Jack sighed and turned to President Hayes. "That baby has her father's timing all ready."

President Hayes and the rest of the guests laughed and then moved forward to congratulate the happy couple.

**Planet of the Rand Protectorate: Present time: A few days later.**

Daniel stood, just barely by window, staring out; he wasn't seeing the scenery though. His thoughts drifted, from his wedding to Cali, to the conversation they'd had with Jack and the team after their meeting with the Caledonian Federation representatives two months ago. Things hadn't gone well at the meeting and they'd voiced this to Jack, who had been less then enthusiastic about getting further involved. As had Cali, she'd wanted to help, but she also stated she though their help would end up causing more trouble. He hadn't listened and convinced Jack to let him return. He thought he could make them understand what they were facing. Jack had said yes, as long as Cali remained behind. She'd reluctantly agreed and Daniel had too, also agreeing to return if things had gotten, as Jack put it 'squirrelly'. Squirrelly had been an under estimate of what it seemed happened. It was all a little fuzzy to him, but at least he knew his wife and unborn child were safe on Earth.

Leda entered carrying a tray of food and drink, seeing him standing by the window. She'd found the clothing he was now wearing, for him. "You shouldn't be standing."

He turned a little, his left arm still in the sling. "Oh don't let appearances fool you," he remarked leaning heavily on the dresser with his good arm. "I still feel terrible." He saw her set the tray on side table by the bed. "Leda, everything you've done for me, I w…"

She interrupted him. "Has been for my own sake as well as yours," she declared. "So much has happened. Caring for you has helped me continue on."

"Yeah, what has happened exactly?" He asked, a little confused. "I mean, Uh, I remember being in the bunker with Commander Gareth and then we were attacked, and the rest is a fog."

Leda tied the bed, pulling the sheet into place. "Jared is away searching for survivors," she informed. "He should be back in a few days." She finished and straightened facing him. "I think it would be best if he answered your questions."

"Jared Kane." Daniel realized who she was talking about. "Yeah, I remember him. He was in the bunker as well."

"My husband was chief aide to Commander Gareth."

He heard a lot in her voice. "Husband. Was?"

"He insisted I move here when the fighting reached the capital," she said, avoiding the questions. "He felt you would be safest in my care."

"Yeah. Look, no offense, but I've really got to get back to my own world, or at least contact them and let them know that I'm okay, so uh…"

"Trying to reach the Great Ring will be impossible." Leda said a little frightened by the thought. "Rebel patrols have been sighted in the area. Even to leave the estate grounds would be dangerous. Not to mention the fact that you are far from healed. You must rest, Daniel."

He knew she was hiding something. "Leda, what happened to Commander Gareth?"

She guided him back over to the bed and helped him to sit. "I don't know, Daniel, Jared didn't say."

Daniel knew she was lying, but let it drop. "I guess I'll wait until your husband returns."

"That would be best." She insisted and handed him a bowel of the stew she'd cooked. "You must eat, you need to regain your strength."

He took it and the spoon. "Thanks."

She sat near him on the bed. "You said your wife was pregnant?" She saw him look a little surprised. "You told me a few days ago."

"Oh, yeah, she'd be roughly around twenty weeks now," he played with the food with the spoon. Twenty weeks, which was close to the end of her pregnancy. He wanted to be home, to see his baby born.

"Daniel," she touched his arm lightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's all right," he smiled halfheartedly.

She could see he didn't want to talk any more about it, so she didn't push for any more information.

**SGC **

Sam and Teal'c walked through the event horizon and down the ramp to the General, who was waiting at the base. Both had seen Cali standing at the briefing room window as they arrived.

"Give me some good news, Colonel." Jack almost demanded.

"I wish I could, Sir," she said as they stepped off the ramp, the Gate closing down behind them. "We met with Soren, leader of the rebels, but it was less constructive than we'd hoped."

"How much less?"

"We were only allowed to see him for 15 minutes." She revealed, not at all happy.

"After keeping us waiting for several hours." Teal'c added.

Jack noted the touch of sarcasm to the Jaffa's voice. "Well, important matters of state, no doubt," he added his own.

"He's managed to unite all the fundamentalist factions in the Rand Protectorate," Sam revealed, "which effectively puts him in control."

"He was most unwilling to allow us to search for Daniel Jackson." Teal'c declared dryly.

"Before he insisted we leave, he did promise he would look into the matter on our behalf," Sam said, distrust in her voice. "Whatever that means."

"Right. What about a UAV?" Jack inquired.

"He wouldn't give us access to the surface." She answered. "Plus he claims it would interfere with their own radio communications systems. I'm sorry, Sir, but at this point, we have no way of knowing if Daniel's still alive."

Jack didn't want to hear that, he looked up to his daughter. "She knows, Colonel," he stated and looked back. "And until she tells me differently. We're not going to give up."

Sam agreed. "No, Sir, we won't."

"All right, get going, I'll go and talk to Cali."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and she left with Teal'c.

Jack went up to the briefing room and over to his daughter.

"They're not going to help us find him, are they?" She asked him.

"No, honey, they're not."

She rubbed her hand gently over her swollen stomach, she'd taken to wearing a larger size in her BDU trousers, they were more comfortable, the black t-shirt was one of Daniel's, she'd left her BDU shirt in her office. When she did wear it, it hid her little baby belly.

Jack moved closer and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "We'll get him back honey, I promise."

Cali lent against him. "I know, dad. He's alive out there, we just have to find him."

"We will," he assured her and himself. It had been nearly a month, but if she wasn't giving up hope, then neither was he.

**Planet of the Rand Protectorate: Present time: Two weeks later: **

Daniel sat at the two-way radio set up in the storage shed at the estate, listening to the chatter over the headphones. It had been six weeks since he'd become trapped, when Leda had told him off the radio, he'd insisted on coming out to try and contact the SGC. His injures had healed and just doing something helped keep his mind off the fact there was a possibility he might never get home. He tired the radio again, working the dials. "This is Daniel Jackson calling Stargate Command, come in please. This is Daniel Jackson calling Stargate Command, come in please." He repeated it several more times before stopping, listening to the unintelligible chatter coming through.

The door opened and Leda came in, going over to him, she was happy he was wearing the leather jacket she'd given him. "Any luck?"

"No," he removed the headphones, leaving them hanging around his neck. "Nothing yet." He answered wearily.

"You've been trying for days." She pointed out.

"Something seems to be jamming all the signals I picking up," Daniel revealed. "I mean, there's people out there, but nothing clear enough for me to respond to."

"But you think your friends will be able to hear you?"

"Uh, yeah, that's kind of a timing thing," he admitted. "You see if the Stargate's open they'll be able to pick up my signal. If your 'Gate isn't buried in the rubble or worse."

"Well, while you're waiting to be rescued, you could use some fresh air," she advised. "If you're up to it?"

Sighing, Daniel took off the headphones and got up, leaving with her. They walked away from the house down a tree-lined path. At first they didn't talk, for which Daniel was a little grateful, his thoughts were on home. He couldn't help that. But he didn't want to rub it into Leda's face either, she'd taken care of him, nursed him back to health. Which hadn't been easy, he wasn't a good patient; he knew that well enough.

On the way back though, they did talk about what was going on.

"How can you be sure that Soren and his followers aren't right?" Leda asked him. "How can you know for certain that the Gods they worship aren't…"

"Benevolent?" Daniel asked and saw her nod. "I've met more than a few of them. Trust me, they're the opposite. They're definitely not Gods."

"Then what are they?" She wanted to know, curious.

"Short form? They're a parasitical alien race that steals advanced technology and rules via fear and intimidation. Has a penchant for melodrama. Trust me, if Soren ever actually met one, he'd be singing a different turn." He revealed.

"But you said you've fought them and won." She stated.

"Yeah, we got lucky a few times, that's all," he played it down.

"There's hope, isn't there?" She asked. But saw the look in his eyes. "You think what happened was your fault, don't you?" She didn't give him time to answer. "From what you've told me, it was better that your people activated the Great Ring then the Goa'uld."

"You think so?" He wasn't. "'Cause right now, I'm not so sure."

"You couldn't of known what was going to happen," Leda reassured him. "When the fighting began, you could have gone back to your planet, but you chose to stay."

"Yeah," he said sadly.

"To try and help us."

"For all the good it did."

They arrived back; stopping Leda touched his arm gently. "Daniel… there has been distrust between our country and Caledonia for generations. It was only a matter of time before something set it off," she said with remorse. "We did this to ourselves and since you've come here, I've begun to think we may have a chance to undo it. To rebuild."

"I just hope there are others who feel the same way, Leda," he said.

"So do I, Daniel."

He escorted her back to the house and inside, realizing he'd left the radio on. Telling her he'd go and turn it off to conserve the power. As he left the house, he was grabbed and pushed against the wall, coming face to face with a loyalist solider, who held him at gunpoint. Being released he saw soldiers coming out of the woods, without his glasses, it took a moment for him to recognize who was leading them.

"Kane."

"Doctor Jackson." Jared greeted and ushered everyone inside the house.

Leda, having heard the commotion hurried to see what was going on. Receiving a lukewarm reception from her husband. She gave him and his men time to tidy up, making them soup, putting it into bowels, getting them bread as well. They came into the kitchen and sat down, even Daniel. She handed out the soup, putting a bowel in front of Daniel too.

Jared had removed his jacket, leaving hit hanging off the chair; he sat at the table wit Daniel. "We got as close to what was left of the capital as we could," he filled them in. "Soren has troops conducting full sweeps of the region, searching for survivors. Any suspected of remaining loyal to the old government are executed on the spot."

"Haven't enough people died?" Leda asked, handing another man a bowel of soup.

"I don't think that matter's to him. It's about continuing the chaos, not peace." Daniel explained it to her.

"You're right," Jared announced dryly. "The people are too afraid to fight back. Most of them have already given up hope. It's just a matter of time before they pledge their loyalty to Soren."

Daniel gave up moving his spoon around in the soup. "Kane, what the hell happened that night?" He asked him. "I remember being in the bunker and then waking up here."

"It was the end." Jared said bluntly and didn't say anymore.

After they'd eaten, he organized his men, getting his jacket on, he gestured for Daniel to follow. Daniel grabbed his jacket, pulling it on he did. As they walked, Jared filled him in on what happened that night, feeling it better if it wasn't said in front of Leda.

"It's possible the destruction could have been contained if Soren's forces hadn't gained control of one of our missile sites and launched a counter-attack on Caledonia." He noted. "After that it devolved into a full-scale war. Within a matter of days, all our cities were leveled. From what we can tell, only a fraction of our population survived, existing mainly in outlying areas. As for the Caledonians, I've heard rumors they're trying to rebuild what they can. It's won't be much. They may have struck first, but our missile systems were much more accurate than theirs."

"And Soren?" Daniel asked.

"He used the chaos to make his move on the bunker."

"Then how did you save me?"

"Actually, from what I understand, it was you who saved me," he corrected. "The Stargate had been moved to the bunker, I was ordered to get you back to it and back to your planet when Soren attacked. We had to fight our way out; I'd taken a round in the leg. You gave cover fire and pulled me to safety. I guided you out of the bunker. As soon as we got outside, we could see the damage done and the chaos the city was in. I heard a bomb incoming and yelled out a warning, diving for cover. You fell beside me, hit by the debris. Loyalist soldiers found us first and got us out of the city. Your wounds were much worse than mine. Bringing you here was the only option."

They stopped walking.

"What happened to Commander Gareth?" Daniel inquired.

"He was executed shortly after the bunker fell." Jared answered almost coldly. "Since he took power, Soren has set up a provisional government. Not that there's much of Rand left to govern. However, we do know he does control whatever's left of the bunker complex. Including the Stargate. I'm sorry, Doctor Jackson." He turned and walked back the way they'd come.

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to find away home.

**SGC: **

Jack looked at his watch once more, when he'd suggested meeting Soren, he hadn't expected to be kept waiting. That was usually what he did. The damn man was playing him at his own game. At lease he'd managed to convince Cali to take the day off, the last thing he wanted was her upset over this guy.

Finally Soren and his two associates came through the open Stargate.

"Howdy fellas," Jack greeted, and glanced at his watch, they'd cut it close. "Welcome to Earth."

They walked down the ramp to them as the Gate closed down. "General O'Neill, it is an honor," Soren said formally. "I greet you in the name of our great nation, Avidan."

Sam was surprised. "You changed the name?"

"Avidan speaks more to our people's beliefs."

"It is from an ancient Goa'uld dialect," Teal'c translated. "It's means 'the Gods are just'."

Soren and his associates put their hands over their hearts and bowed to Teal'c.

Jack tried hard not to wince. "Good choice." He said forcing a smile. "Shall we," he said gesturing for them to follow.

They did and they showed them to the briefing room, SF's having been positioned.

"It is obvious you revere the Great Ring as much as we do, General O'Neill," Soren praized.

"Oh yeah, we love the old gal," Jack said sarcastically, adding. "Quiet possibly for different reasons than you."

Sam and Teal'c sat down across from Soren's associates, both Jack and Soren remained standing.

"We both seek to defend our people's way of life," Soren stated. "Do we not, General. To protect their very existence?"

"You do not represent the people of your world," Teal'c said dryly. "You merely kill those who believe differently and would stand against you."

"You speak what is on your mind. I admire that," the rebel leader declared.

"Actually, in your case. He's holding back," Jack informed and looked to Sam. "Carter?"

"Commander Soren, we're prepared to officer you aid in exchange for help in locating Daniel Jackson. Food and medical supplies, plus support personnel to help you stabilize the situation on your planet."

Soren was incredulous with his expression of amazement. "You cannot truly believe that your friend is still alive?"

Jack had taken his seat. "Oh, he's a resourceful fella," he retorted, hiding his distaste for the man.

"Your offer is most generous, but I'm afraid we must decline." Soren informed, ignoring the General attitude. "We hare however, particularly interested in your weapons technology."

"Your people are facing starvation and disease." Teal'c pointed out disgusted with the leader.

"What has happened to our world is most unfortunate and yet vital." Soren stated calmly. "Those who refuse to believe needed to be purged from existence so that we could begin anew."

"You know, in these parts, we like to call that, 'crimes against humanity'." Jack declared.

"If all you care about is spiritual salvation, what do you need the weapons for?" Sam inquired. Silently thankful her friend wasn't there to see this.

"The revolution is not yet complete." Soren answered her.

"You mean you wanna take over Caledonia too."

"As I said," he remarked slyly, "the revolution is not yet complete."

**Planet of the Rand Protectorate: Present time **

Daniel had been thinking over everything Jared had told him nearly all-night, it played on his mind and finally he got a chance to talk to the man again, who clarified a few facts for him.

"So you're saying that Soren is still using the bunker as a command center." Daniel stated.

"Damage in the city is too severe."

"Then he still hasn't totally consolidated his power yet, has he?" Daniel asked and made his point. "I'm saying that if we could somehow retake the bunker, we would effectively overthrow Soren."

"The bunker's heavily fortified, and I have only a dozen men under my command." Jared said without conviction. "It would be suicide."

"No, not if we had help," the archaeologist said with enthusiasm. "See, if I could reach my friends on Earth, we could regain control of the Gate."

"If you could reach them. I know that you've been trying to make radio contact with your planet since your regained consciousness," Jared revealed. "Without success. I understand your wish to return to your world, but it simply isn't possible."

"This isn't about that," Daniel said angrily. "My people can help you."

"Like you helped us before?" He snarled. "I admire your passion Doctor Jackson, but too much has happened to fix with one heroic action. We have to accept the fact that Soren has won. Rand belongs to him now."

Daniel couldn't believe this, he watched the man go to leave. He turned away, hugging his arms across his chest, willing the empty feeling in his gut to leave. He was going to get home. Pulling himself together he walked out of the parlor and the house, forgoing his jacket. He needed to clear his head, so he walked; he had to convince Jared to help him, he couldn't do it alone.

Finally he decided to go about it another way, finding Leda handing laundry on the line to dry. He walked over to her.

"Leda, you have to talk to your husband."

"What am I suppose to say to him?" She asked wearily.

"Um, that's it's not too late to regain control, to rebuild your country," he suggested. "Everything you told me before."

"Daniel, I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'd be lying. Jared is right. Those of use who were unlucky enough to live through what's happened will die soon enough, either through disease or one of Soren's purges. There is no future."

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Leda, you were right. There is hope. Don't doubt that, please."

She signed. "You believe your people can help us?"

"Yes?"

"And what if you do overthrow Soren, what then?" She demanded. "You simply leave?" She paused knowing she'd spoken out of place, he was a married man, she knew he loved his wife. "When Jared became part of Commander Gareth's inner circle, he changed: became remote, distant. I'd forgotten what it was like just to talk to someone. To feel."

"Leda…" he wanted to know he felt thankful for her help, but…

She already knew. "I'll speak to him, Daniel, but he won't hear me," she told him sadly. She picked up the empty basket.

Daniel stopped her from leaving by holding on to it. "You've been a wonderful friend and I owe you so much, and my people can help you, but I have to get back to them."

"And to Cali?"

"Yes. I love my family and I hate to think what this is doing to them," he said sincerely. "Cali is now twenty-two weeks pregnant. She's not human, Leda, she's Abydonian/Ancient, that means her pregnancy is only going to last 28 to 30 weeks." He paused, releasing the basket. "I know I'm being selfish, but I want to see my baby born."

"You're not being selfish," she said, her heart ached, she wished she knew the love he felt. "I'll do what I can."

"Thank you."

She nodded and walked away, heading back to the house.

**SGC: **

Jack stormed into his office with Sam and Teal'c following. "Waste of time," he muttered angrily, going behind his desk. "Waste."

"Sir, I think the fact he hasn't left yet could mean that he's still willing to deal." Sam suggested.

Teal'c took a seat opposite the General, seeing him gesture for him to sit down after he'd done it. "He has no need for humanitarian aid. The chaos in his country has only served to strengthen his position."

"Well, we can't just give up," Sam declared.

"Yes, I know that," Jack snapped aggravated.

She didn't back down, but she did wince. "We're continuing to monitor countless radio signals coming from the planet. One of them could be from Daniel. If we can find away to contact him…"

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face and snapped again. "Find it!"

This time, Sam did back down. "Yes, Sir," she said subdued.

Teal'c glanced worriedly at his friend, but stood and went with the Colonel.

Jack sighed frustrated. He didn't mean to snap at Carter, he just felt so useless.

**Planet of the Rand Protectorate: Evening**

"I'm telling you Leda, it's madness," Jared snapped at his wife, he couldn't believe this. "All it will accomplish is to wipe out any chance we have to mount a unified resistance in the future."

"But what if he's right?" She asked him anxiously. "What if this is our best opportunity to defeat Soren?"

"You would have me throw away my life and the lives of my men, so that Daniel can return to his world?" He asked her upset and shocked by it.

"It's not about that. It's about rebuilding our world," she defended. "His friends can help us do that, Jared. Our people need this."

"You mean, he needs this," now he understood what this was about. "I'm not blind, Leda. I know that you and Daniel have grown close during his convalescence."

"Jared, it's not what you think, he's a married man," she tired to explain.

He didn't want to hear it. "Let me speak." He insisted. "If I could live the last few years differently, Leda, I would have. I would make the time. But we no longer have the luxury for regrets." He paused. "I need to know, do you love him?" He saw the pain in her eyes. "Leda?"

"I trust him." She answered. "And I trust the fact he loves his wife and he wants to get home to her." She could see she wasn't getting through to him. "She's pregnant, Jared."

"Pregnant?" He was shocked.

"Yes," she took his hand. "If it were you who was trapped on his planet and I was here, pregnant, wouldn't you do everything in your power to get home to me and our child." Slowly he nodded. "Then you aren't very different, because he is doing everything in his power." She released his hand. "Think about it, Jared, please?" She asked and left the room.

He sat there, staring out the widow, for how long he didn't know. Finally he got up and went outside to the storage shed where the radio was being kept, he went in, the room was badly lit. But Daniel was there trying to contact his planet. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"It's all right." He removed the headphones.

"Leda told me your wife is Pregnant."

Daniel nodded, wondering where this was going. "That's right."

"How far along?"

"Twenty-two weeks," Daniel revealed. "You met her – Doctor Cali O'Neill, she was with us when we first arrived."

He was surprised. "She didn't look pregnant."

That made Daniel smile. "Her vest hid a lot, so did the lose clothing. It was because she was pregnant she wasn't allowed to return with me, if she had off, she could have lost the baby when we were caught in the attack," his voice became hunted. "And to be honest, I don't want to experience that again."

"Again?"

He nodded. "Cali lost a baby due to being hit by a staff blast in the stomach after an attack by enemy Jaffa."

"I'm sorry." Jared told him and he was. "Keep trying to contact your friends."

"Thank you."

He nodded.

**SGC: **

Jack had, had enough of Soren; the man didn't want to listen to reason. So they'd find another way to get Daniel home. Even if it meant calling in every marker he had, he'd do it.

He was getting up to see the rebel's off when Cali came into his office. "Hey, honey, I thought you were staying away?"

She forced a smile. "I tried. I even went and saw Colonel Mitchell at the hospitable, but in the end I came back here and did some work," she announced. "How did the meeting with Soren go?"

"Not well, I was just going to see him off," he gestured for her to follow him. They left his office and headed down to the control room. Sam and Teal'c were there with Sergeant Harriman. "Dial the Gate, Walter, Soren and his merry men are leaving."

"Yes, Sir," he agreed.

"And keep trying to contact Daniel as soon as the Gate opens."

"Yes, Sir," he acknowledged as he carried out the order.

Jack kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Sit down, T and I will handle this."

She nodded and sat next to Walter Harriman.

Teal'c went with Jack down to the Gate room, the Stargate whooshed opened as they arrived and they stood near the base of the ramp and waited. Soren and his followers were eventually escorted in by SF's, they walked up the ramp and through the 'Gate without a word. The Gate remained open.

"That's went well," Jack said sarcastically.

"Indeed." Teal'c remarked.

"_Sir, you'd better get up here_." Sam told him from the control room.

They hurried back to the control room. "What?" Jack asked.

"Well, by implementing new spread-spectrum frequency hopping into our communications software…."

He waves his hands, cutting her off. "Carter, Carter, Carter!"

Daniel's voice came over the radio. "_Hellooo. Guys_!"

Sam grinned, seeing the tears in Cali's eyes. "We found him."

"Sweet!" He spoke into the microphone. "Daniel?"

"_Jack? Nice to hear your voice_."

"Likewise. You comin' home, or what, there's someone here who needs you."

"_Trying to. As soon as I find my kel'tesh_."

"What?"

_"Uhh, looks a lot like my rin'kal'noc,_" he continued. "_You know I like it between the, for the gel'kral'kree'nor day_."

Jack looked confused to his people. "He's changed."

"He's speaking Goa'uld, dad," Cali remarked excitedly, she had a headset on and moved the microphone in front of her mouth. She spoke to Daniel in Abydonian.

"Rin'kal'noc means strategy." Teal'c explained to the General. "Kel'tesh speaks of a well-known Jaffa battle tactic. A flanking attack from two sides."

Cali heard her husband's reply and Teal'c's explanation, moving the microphone from the headset away; she turned with her chair. "Daniel is purposing an attack on Soren's forces."

Jack got the idea and spoke into the microphone. "Yes, Daniel, I remember exactly where I put your kel'tesh. Any other thoughts?"

"_No, just that I hope you've all been looking after my family while I've been away_." He answered. "_I'll contact you again in seven hours. Zen ki angu, my Cali. Daniel Jackson out_."

The signal stopped and the Gate closed down.

Cali removed the headset and stood, her dad drew her into his arms. "We found him kiddo," he whispered.

"I know dad, now we just have to get him home."

"We will," he assured. "Go and piece it all together."

She nodded and went with her team to her office, where they translated Daniel's coded message and the message he'd given her in Abydonian. Two hours later they were in the briefing room with the General.

Sam handed him a folder marked Top Secret and sat with Cali and Teal'c. "We've pieced together all the Goa'uld words Daniel gave us and with Teal'c and Cali's translations and the message he gave her in Abydonian. He's suggesting a strategy to retake the bunker."

"He's proposing a coordinated attack against Soren." Teal'c stated.

"He was hidden at an estate owned by Jared Kane's wife. Kane and a few men are with him there now." Cali added. "They're prepared to help."

"We come through the Gate at the same time as Daniel and Kane's men enter from the surface," Sam strategized. "I'm thinking we take SG's 3,6 and 12 as back-up. We go in hot, secure the Gate, then extract Daniel."

"He has supplied an estimate of the strength of Soren's forces, as well as a possible date and time for the assault." Teal'c added.

"Our next communication is in five hours," Cali informed.

"All we need to do is confirm everything, and of course get a 'go' from you, Sir." Sam stated.

"All right, well, not to nitpick or anything here, but, T, are you and Cali sure you got it right?" Jack asked.

"We're certain, O'Neill." The Jaffa assured.

"Okay. Go."

"Thank you, Sir." Sam acknowledged and they stood.

Jack gestured for his daughter to sit back down. "You're not going, Cal."

"Why?" She asked, returning to her seat, Sam and Teal'c didn't leave.

"Well for obvious reasons, you're pregnant, and I don't want to risk you being hit by enemy fire." Jack answered her.

"The General's right, Cali," Sam said sincerely. "We'll bring Daniel home."

"You have my word," Teal'c added.

She saw she wasn't going to fight them on this one. "All right."

"Good girl," Jack said, relieved. "You can be in on the planning of it all and in the control room when it goes down."

"Thanks dad," she stood and went with Sam and Teal'c.

Jack lent back in his chair and sighed. He knew there would be times like this, but he wasn't prepared for it. Not one bit.

**Planet of the Rand Protectorate: Morning **

Kane paced the parlor off from the kitchen, they'd been up half the night planning, and now morning they were still discussing it. "Fifteen men? That's hardly enough."

"Look, these are some of the best people on my planet," Daniel defended. "And they're trained fro mission exactly like this. It'll be enough… trust me. But if we're going to do this, we have to set up now. They're waiting for your response."

Leda rushed in clearly frightened. "Jared, a rebel patrol is approaching," she revealed. "Hide in the cellar."

He was torn. "Leda…"

"I know what to do," she assured.

Grabbing his jacket he went with Daniel and his men, rushing down the stairs into the cellar beneath the kitchen. Once the door in the floor was shut, Leda pushed the cabinet back into place, coving it.

Outside a Rebel soldier called out. "In the name of Soren, open the door!"

She hesitated, and walked slowly towards the door, it opened forcefully and the Rebel soldiers stormed in.

"Inspection. Stand aside," the obvious leader announced.

"Please, just tell me what you're looking for?" Leda said, as frightened as she was, she didn't stop them.

"Who owns this house?" The Rebel leader demanded.

"I do."

"And who else lives here?"

"No one!" She cried out as he grabbed her wrist and forced her onto her knees. She felt her heart pound in fear, not bothering to hide it. "You're hurting me!"

"We know loyalist soldiers are in the area," he snarled. "Collaboration is punishable by death." He glared at his men. "Search the house!"

His men hurried to do what they were told, a few minutes later, returning. "There's no one else here, but we found some men's clothes and boots," one reported.

"Now who else lives here?" The leader demanded, tightening his grip on Leda's wrist.

She didn't stop the tears. "My husband did," she lied. "He died last month from wounds suffered during the bombings. Please," she begged. "I only wish to lead a simple life as it is written in the ancient texts."

The Rebel leader released her roughly. "There's nothing here," he snarled to his men. "Let's move." He ordered and they left as quickly as they'd come.

Shakily, Leda got to her feet, she took a moment to compose herself and make sure they were gone before moving the cabinet and opening the door to the cellar. "They're gone."

Jared and Daniel were first out, followed by Kane's men, who were sent to make sure the Rebels were gone.

"Are you all right?" Jared asked his wife.

She nodded. "Yes."

He turned to Daniel. "We need to contact your people."

Daniel nodded, giving Leda a sympathetic smile, followed her husband out of the kitchen.

Four hours later they were ready to leave, Jared briefed his men. "Once we're close enough, we'll use the city's tunnel systems to get us near one of the bunker's access points. After we're inside, we'll wait for Doctor Jackson's people to make their move, then we'll make ours. Understood?" His men acknowledged him. He walked over to where Daniel was waiting, he'd been relieved to find out the archaeologist had been able to use the weapon given to him. "Let's hope your friends keep their end of the bargain." He said bluntly and then went over to his wife. He hated seeing her crying, he reached out and took her hand, giving her a warm smile before turning and going back to his men.

Daniel walked over to her; he didn't like her crying either. She'd become a friend. "If this works…"

"You'll be going home to your wife and family," she said interrupting him.

"Leda, I…"

She interrupted him again. "No." She smiled warmly, his friendship had meant a lot to her, but it was time for him to return to his world and his family. "Go."

He understood, smiling he nodded and hurried to catch up with Jared and his men, who were already leaving.

**SGC: **

General Jack O'Neill stood behind his daughter, who sat next to Sergeant Harriman. In the Gate room, Sam and Teal'c were ready to lead SG-3, 6 and 12 through the open Stargate to extract Daniel Jackson. Leaning over Cali's shoulder, Jack activated the microphone. "SG's 1, 3, 6 and 12, you have a go." He saw Sam and Teal'c look back. "Bring him home, Colonel." He saw them both nod, as he straightened, he knew every team member down there was going to just that. He put his hand on his daughters shoulder as Sam and Teal'c hurried up to the event horizon and pulled the pins on two smoke grenades and throw them through. Waiting a few seconds they lead the teams through, weapons ready. Moments after they were gone, the Gate closed down. Now they had to wait.

He gave Cali's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Come on, kiddo, we'll wait in the briefing room."

She hesitated. Even Sergeant Harriman saw it. "I'll keep you informed, Dr. O'Neill."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Walter," she stood and went with her father to the briefing room.

Jack was worried about her. "How are, you. Truthfully, Cali?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, dad," she reassured, sitting down, she lent back in her chair, rubbing her belly gently. "Your granddaughter is a little restless though, I think she knows her daddy is coming home."

"Yeah," he pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "May, I?" He reached out a hand, but didn't touch until she nodded, putting his hand where she directed. Feeling the tiny kicks under his palm, grinning. "Wow."

Cali smiled. "Why don't you talk to her, she might settle down hearing your voice?"

"She can hear me?"

"She can," she mused. "And I hope she is a she, or he might end up with a complex."

Jack chuckled. "Nar, it's a girl, Grandpa's instinct's."

Cali found that amusing. "Daniel says it's father's instinct's."

"Well, I'm a dad, too, so I guess he's right," he supposed and felt another kick under his palm. Addressing his unborn granddaughter. "Hey, take it easy on your mom, kiddo, or you're going to have her black and blue and believe me when I say your mom knows black and blue well. Not to mention yellow, purple and a multiple of other colors bruises end up." He said lightly. "You're dad is the same, you'll find that out as you get to know them both." He looked up, seeing Cali had closed her eyes, he turned their chairs a little and lifted her legs so they draped over his lap, seeing she was watching. "May as well be comfortable."

"Thanks, dad," she said and then closed her eyes, slowly drifting off as he talked softly to his unborn granddaughter.

Jack stopped feeling foolish after a few minutes, he just chatted away, about everything and anything, it passed the time and in a way it made him feel better. Sensing someone else was in the room, he looked up and saw Dr. Tray Williams, the base Psychologist standing near the head of the table. "Hey doc."

Tray Williams was roughly six foot, a Navy Captain, recommended by Andrea Gibson-Quinn, whose idea it was for him to be brought into the program. "General," he greeted, a touch of amusement in his blue/gray eyes. "I thought I'd check on Cali?"

Jack gestured for him to sit and the man did. "She's been out for half an hour, I don't think she's slept much since Daniel's been missing." He said quietly.

"I agree," the psychologist declared. "We've had some interesting sessions, she's fighting me on a lot of things, but I understand why."

"She's stubborn, like her dad," Jack mused.

"That I can agree with, General," Tray said lightly. He'd had sessions with O'Neill when he'd been the leader of SG-1 and since. "How are you holding you, Sir?"

"Being strong for her, and the rest of the family is keeping me going," the General said softly. "I know he's coming home."

"There was never any doubt, Sir."

"No, doc, there wasn't." Jack agreed and felt Cali flinch and wake as the klaxon sent off; singling the Gate was being activated. It was more though, she knew Daniel was coming home.

Getting to their feet the three of them hurried to the control room, the Stargate whooshed opened behind the iris.

"Receiving SG-1's IDC, sir." Harriman announced. "Opening iris." He said as he did it.

Cali looked to her dad, and then hurried out, going down to the Gate room, rushing in she stood at the base of the ramp, watching the puddle. Finally it rippled and they came through, Daniel with them, he saw her, grinning he thrust his weapon into Teal'c's hands and rushed down the ramp, stepping off it, taking Cali in his arms, swinging her around as she giggled. Settling her back on her feet, he kissed her passionately.

When the last man was through, the Gate closed down; they ignored the couple, leaving the Gate room, grinning, only Sam and Teal'c remained. Neither was letting Daniel out of their sight.

Jack came into the Gate room, as they couple parted. "Welcome home, Daniel."

He turned. "Thanks, Jack."

"About time," he groused and his friend snorted. "So, any injuries we should be worried about?"

"Nope, all healed." Daniel informed.

"Well I want Dr. Brightman to give you the once over anyway," Jack insisted. "So," he glanced to Sam. "Colonel, Teal'c, escort Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill to the infirmary."

"Yes, Sir," Sam agreed happily.

Daniel rolled his eyes, he turned and took the weapon he'd been using off Teal'c and gave it to Jack. "A present from the Rand Protectorate."

Jack was impressed. "Nice, but you didn't have too."

"And what, have you bellyache at me about not bringing you anything. Not likely," Daniel remarked sarcastically and walked out with his team.

Jack merely laughed. God it was good to have Daniel home.

That night, Daniel lay on his side, his wife spooned up against him, their legs entangled, his hand on her belly, gentle caressing, having pushed her night shirt out of the way. He felt a kick under his hand and smiled, whispering. "Go to sleep little one, mommy is trying to sleep."

Cali smiled and put her hand over his, their fingers intertwined. "She's just trying to comfortable."

He nuzzled her neck. "So you agree she's a she?"

"Mm, even dad says so."

"Really?"

"Dr. Brightman said she could tell us when we have the next scan."

"Do you want to know?"

Cali opened her eyes. "I already know, Daniel," she said softly.

He chuckled, of course she did. "Go to sleep, my wife."

"A good idea, my husband."

"Yes, it is," he agreed and settled back. "I love you, Cali."

"I love you, Daniel."

**Several Weeks later:**

Daniel stood patiently next to Sam in the briefing room, waiting for their guest to arrive – that guest being Alec Colson, who was determined to expose the program and put the world in a major panic. They were going to let him on the big secret and hopefully changed his mind. And after the last several weeks, doing this was a good change of pace. Not that it had been boring; being stuck in a computer game with Teal'c had the adrenalin pumping for Daniel, being killing and having to restart all over again within the game had gotten old real quick, but he and Teal'c had done it, completed the game and gotten out alive. Of course things didn't settle down for Teal'c, he'd gotten his own apartment, but things hadn't worked out. The trust had stuck their noses into and made things worse. Getting kidnapped had made everyone realize there was a serious problem, but Daniel had known he and Teal'c neighbor would be rescued and they had been, after the trust had disappeared. Even so, they'd survived, Teal'c had been forced to live within the mountain again and on the bright side, Sam had gotten engaged to Pete.

"How's Cali?" Sam inquired, breaking into his thoughts, making conversation.

"She's good, a little uncomfortable. Dr. Brightman thinks it could be any day know," he revealed with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. "How's Pete?"

"Good," she nodded, comfortable with the question. She'd taken two weeks to make her decision, but in the end she'd said yes to Pete's marriage proposal. "So, have you thought about names for the baby?"

"Um yeah," he realized she'd skillfully changed the subject. "Mia Catherine."

"That's nice," Sam said with a smile, but asked. "What if it's a boy?"

"Then we could be in trouble," he mused.

She chuckled. "Well, according to the betting pool Sergeant Siler is running, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Siler has a betting pool running on whether the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Oh yeah, the General is on it."

"For how much?" Daniel smirked and they both laughed.

"He's got twenty on it being a girl." Sam said grinning.

"It's a good bet."

"Daniel!" She chastised, happy she'd bet it on it being a girl too.

They got control of themselves as Thor materialized in the room with Alec Colson, who looked bewildered.

Alec uncrossed his arms and glanced around, one minute he'd been in his office and now. "Okay. What just happened?"

Sam and Daniel walked over to them, Daniel giving the explanation. "Well, in laymen's terms, we beamed you up and then down again."

Alec tried to come to terms with that. "Where am I?"

"Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado," Sam told him. "You know Daniel, of course."

Alec shook the archaeologist's hand. "Yeah, hi."

Sam gestured to the Asgard, just behind him. "And this is Thor."

Thor glanced up a little. "Greetings."

"Ah, so this is a real one," Alec declared excitedly, facing the little alien.

"Yep."

"What happened to the clone?"

"It will be come a host to an Asgard consciousness whose physical body is failing." Thor answered him.

"Okay." Alec said stunned.

"Now, I must take my leave," the Asgard announced. "General O'Neill said he will see you all tomorrow. And Doctor Jackson, he said to remind Dr. O'Neill she was not to go into labor until he returns."

"I'll pass a long the message, Thor," Daniel said amused.

Thos nodded and transported away.

"Huh… what?" Alec was a little speechless.

"I want to show you something," Sam told him and walked and opened the blast doors covering the window, the rose up and revealed the Stargate. "We call it a Stargate," she told him as he joined her.

Daniel stood behind them, the Stargate was an amazing sight the first time anyone saw it. He felt his sensors tingle and glanced over his shoulder to see his wife enter the room, joining them.

"It's not what you expected, is it Mr. Colson?" She asked. He and Sam turned. She smiled and held out her hand. "Dr. Cali O'Neill-Jackson."

He shook her hand. "I read the paper you published in college, on the theory of cross-polarization of languages, it was insightful."

"Thank you." She smiled, even though she felt uncomfortable. "It's not bad for an alien perspective on things."

That shocked him even more. "I beg your pardon?"

"My wife isn't from Earth, Mr. Colson," Daniel informed with a little smugness. "She's from a planet called Abydos."

He stared at her. "Your, your, not human?"

"No, I'm Abydonian," she said calmly, trying to ignore her aching back.

"Not all aliens look like, Thor, Alec," Sam assured him. "Most are as human as you and I." She gestured for him to sit down. "Lets us explain."

Taking their seat, Daniel and Cali gave a brief history of the Stargate's discovery and how they all became involved and what they did.

Alec sat there taking it all in, he'd been right about everything. "This is incredible."

"Incredible as it may seem, Mr. Colson, it is very real," Daniel said bluntly, out of the corner of his eye he noticed his wife rubbing her swollen belly. "And the dangers we've faced have been very real."

"But the discoveries you're making could benefit all of mankind."

Cali shifted uncomfortable in her chair, the painful twinges she'd been experiencing were getting stronger. "Mankind isn't ready for what we know, Mr. Colson. And if the Joint Chief's and the President said tomorrow the Stargate Program was going to be revealed to the world. Then Daniel and I would take our family and leave Earth forever, because in reality Earth and its people are far too young for the wonders and the dangers the universe can bring."

"And they wouldn't be the only ones," Sam declared seriously.

"So how are you going to convince me?" Alec asked her.

"I'm going to take you through the Stargate."

His excitement had a touch of nervousness to it. "I'll have to contact my office and let them know I'm all right, but I'm game."

"I'll show you to the VIP quarters and then make the arrangements." Sam told him and stood.

He got up and followed her out.

Daniel turned with his seat to his wife; she was rubbing her stomach again, throughout the meeting he'd been watching her closely. "What's wrong?"

She winced again. "We need to go to the infirmary, my water just broke."

"Now?" She nodded and grabbed his hand at the pain that stuck hard and fast. Daniel held back his panic. "Breath, honey, don't fight it, breath slowly," he advised, seeing she was. "That's it." He waited until she relaxed. Hearing footsteps, he saw Teal'c coming up the stairs. "Teal'c!"

The Jaffa heard the urgency in his friends voice and hurried his pace. "What is wrong, Daniel Jackson?"

"The baby's coming."

Teal'c hurried to Cali's side and helped Daniel get her to her feet. "Let us proceed to the infirmary, Cali O'Neill."

"Oh yeah, good idea," she muttered, gripping his hand. Before they reached the elevator, she cried out, doubling over in pain.

Teal'c swung her up into his arms. "Daniel Jackson the elevator."

Daniel ran ahead, he had the elevator doors opened, so they just stepped inside, he chose leave 21 and turned to his wife, who lay in the Jaffa's arms as the doors closed and the elevator moved. "Hang on, Cal."

She nodded and gripped his hand when he offered it. "Hurts."

"I know," he choked back his fear. "It'll be all right." He assured, but winced as she cried out again, Teal'c keeping a firm hold on her. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, they hurried out. An orderly spotted them. "Get Doctor Brightman!" Daniel yelled to him and he dashed off and they continued.

Sarah Brightman saw them enter the medical ward, having been alerted. "Over here, Teal'c," she and her nurses were ready. The Jaffa laid his friend on the bed and stepped out of the way, but stayed close by. The doctor didn't shoo Daniel away, she had a feeling she was going to need him close by. She concentrated on her patient. "Cali, you have to slow your breathing down for me," the young woman tired, then cried out in agony again. "Okay, honey, hang on," she turned to one of the nurses. "Lets get her out of these clothes and into a gown, I want to see how far dilated she is and someone get Daniel scrubs."

The orders were carried out with hast, a curtain being pulled around the area, a nurse grabbing Daniel and ushering him away. He didn't have time to think, he changed into the scrubs given to him and was ushered back to the ward and to his wife. Cali had been changed into a gown, an IV inserted. Brightman, who had already been in scrubs, had pulled on gloves.

She looked up from the foot of the bed. "We're moving fast, Daniel, this baby is coming whether we're ready or not, I've an incubator being set up. Stay with Cali."

He nodded; a nurse was with his wife at the top of the bed. She slid out from behind Cali. "Here you go, Dr. Jackson, you can take over."

He took her place, sitting behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her; he held her hands, being careful of the IV. "I'm here, Cali."

"About time," she gripped lightly, then cried out, squeeze his hands, breathing throw the pain.

"That's it, Cali, nice even breaths," Brightman told her and glanced up seeing Daniel's face. "You too, Daniel, I don't need you passing out on me."

He released the breath he'd been holding, not even realizing what he'd been doing and forced himself to breath normally. "Sorry."

Cali chuckled as the pain eased for the moment. "We don't seem to do anything easily."

"Nope," he agreed. "But it's not boring."

"Boring would be something," Brightman agreed, then informed. "You're fully dilated, Cali. Like I said, we're moving fast. On the next contraction, I want you to push."

Cali nodded, then when the contraction hit, she pushed, only vaguely hearing Daniel's encouragement. She focused on doing what the doctor told her, focused on the life that wanted out of her body.

"That's it, Cali, the head's out," the doctor informed. "We need to get the shoulders out now and then the rest will be easy."

"Come on, Cali, you're doing great," Daniel encouraged.

"Easy for you to say," she said through gritted teeth, but pushed on the next contraction and the next, feeling the small infant slip from her body.

"It's a girl," Brightman announced happily. She held the infant while a nurse cleared the baby's airways, the baby gave a cry when it was done and they all smiled. The cord was cut, and clamped and the newborn wrapped in a blanket before being laid in her mother's arms. "There you go."

Cali felt tears sting her eyes. "Thank you, Sarah."

"Honey, you did all the work," the doctor told her, smiling at the happy parents.

Daniel kissed the top of his wife's head. "She's beautiful, Cali, just like her mom."

Outside in the waiting area, Teal'c paced back and forth, Sam chuckled to herself. They weren't the only ones there though, Colonel Reynolds, Lt. Colonel Shanks, and both their teams were too. Silvia had arrived with Caleb, Chris and Cassie. Jon and Maggie not long after. Sergeant Harriman had rang General O'Neill, who along with the President was waiting for news.

Dr. Brightman finally came out, seeing the Jaffa stop pacing, and those who were sitting stood, all were waiting for news though. She smiled. "Mother and daughter are fine," she reported. "And so is dad." She chuckled at the backslapping and cheerfulness that erupted.

Caleb went over to the doctor. "Doctor Brightman?"

"Yes, Caleb?"

"Can I see mommy?"

She smiled. "Well, mommy is having a shower at the moment and so is your sister, can you wait a few minutes. We'll get them both settled in a room and then I'll come and get you."

"Okay," he agreed and then gave her a quick hug, his head just reaching her waist. "Thank you, Doctor Brightman."

She smiled and hugged him back. "You're welcome, honey."

"Um, doc?" Sergeant Harriman had arrived, hearing the news. "What did the baby weigh?"

"She was five pound ten."

"That's small isn't it doc?" Reynolds asked concerned.

"It is a little, but the baby is health and there weren't any complications, the birth was quick by normal standards," she shrugged a little. "But then again, the whole pregnancy wasn't normal."

"I'll let the General know, Ma'am." Harriman announced and hurried out.

Dr. Brightman patted Caleb on the head and went back into the medical ward.

The little boy went over to his brother. "Do you think we'll get to see mommy soon?"

Chris smiled and tugged his little brother into his arms. "I think so."

A few minutes later a nurse came out and told them they could visit as long as they were quiet and showed them to one of the private rooms.

Daniel was seated on the bed with Cali; back in his BDU's, their daughter snug in her mother's arms. One of the nurses had gone to their quarters and got what Cali had needed, so she felt more comfortable.

"Not too long," the nurse warned and then left.

Daniel gestured Caleb closer and lifted him up onto his lap so he could see his sister. "This is Mia, Caleb."

He reached out and gently touched her cheek. "She's tiny."

"Yes, she is," Cali, agreed.

"She's beautiful, Cali," Sam gushed.

"Thanks, Sam."

"Are you, okay, doc?" Colonel Shanks asked her.

She smiled. "I'm fine, a little tired and a little sore. But I'm good."

"If you need anything, just ask."

"That goes for all of us, doc." Reynolds insisted. "You guys have just got to ask."

"Thank you." Daniel told them. "We appreciate that."

"We'd better go," the leader of SG-3 announced. "Congratulations, Daniel, Cali."

"Thanks guys," Cali said smiling.

They all gave their well wishes and hurried out, leaving only SG-1 and family present.

"Sergeant Harriman is contacting General O'Neill." Sam informed. "He and the President were waiting for news."

"I'm sure your dad will get here as soon as he can, Cali," Silvia assured her.

"I know," she smiled wearily, and saw Teal'c was standing back. "Teal'c?"

He came forward. "Yes, Cali O'Neill."

"Would you like to hold your god daughter?"

"I would be honored," he said and stepped closer to the bed, he gently cradled the newborn close when she was placed in his arms. His features softened, as did his voice. "Welcome, Mia Jackson." Bright blue eyes looked up at him and a little hand gripped tightly to the finger he offered.

Daniel slipped his arm around his wife, smiling.

"Dr. Jackson, is Mia short for anything?" Maggie asked.

"It's a form of Michelle, but we decided it would just be Mia," he answered. "Mia Catherine."

"Catherine, after Dr. Langford?" Cassie inquired.

Cali nodded and yawned. "Catherine was responsible in a way for bringing Daniel and I together."

"We should go and let you get some sleep, Cali," Silvia announced.

"I'm fine."

"Honey, you're practically asleep."

"Nana Silvia is right, Cali, we'll go." Chris told her.

"Yeah, Cali, we can visit later." Jon agreed. He'd wanted a nurse of the newborn like the rest of them, but none had dared to take her from Teal'c.

Caleb gave his mother a hug. "Get some sleep, mommy."

"I will sweetheart," she kissed the top of his head. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." He slid off the bed and went with his Nanny, who ushered the young people out of the room too.

Sam also had to leave. "I'd better go and organize this tour off world for Alec," she declared. "I'll see you guys later," she gave them both quick hugs and hurried out.

Teal'c laid the newborn back in her mother's arms. "Thank you, Cali, Daniel." It wasn't often he used just their first names, but when he did, it meant something. He bowed and left the room too.

Daniel slipped his arm around his wife. "We did it," he said softly.

"Yeah, we did," she agreed, softly stroking her daughter's cheek. "I wish Sha're could of seen her."

"So do, I," he whispered.

Sam had finished getting ready to go off world and hurried to the VIP quarters she'd left Alec Colson in, knocking on the door she opened it and went in. He was putting the phone down. "Ready?"

"Whoa! Look at you," he remarked impressed.

"Yeah, soldier, Sam," she said a little sarcastically.

"I get a uniform too?" He asked standing.

"Yep," she throw the bundled up uniform to him.

"Alright!"

She winced. "I'll wait for you outside," she informed and hurried out.

He came out a few minutes later, dressed in the fatigues and they headed for the Gate room. "I heard Dr. O'Neill-Jackson had her baby."

Sam nodded, grinning. "A little girl – Mia."

"Please offer my congratulations next time you see them."

"I will."

They came off the elevator and walked into the Gate room as the Stargate was dialing out. They waited at the bottom of the ramp, as the Gate opened, Alec stepped back, staring as the event horizon whooshed out and settled into the puddle.

Sam smiled and started up the ramp.

"Whoa!" Alec exclaimed and followed her. "So, where are we going?"

"P4X-650. We have an off world base there." She answered.

"And how far away is that?"

"640 light years."

"Really?" He was stunned.

"Let's go."

They stepped through the gate and out again into a large building. Alec looked as the Gate shut down and then to Sam in amazement. "Didn't feel a thing."

"You were de-molecularised." Sam informed as a dark skinned office walked over to them.

"Welcome to the Alpha site," he greeted.

"Alec Colson. Captain Sheffield." Sam introduced the two men and they shook hands.

"Well it's … nice." Alec commented.

"Our last Alpha site was destroyed in an attack," she explained. "We decided to build this one inside a mountain, like the SGC."

"This is all a bit spartan, but it's our home away from home," Sheffield said cheerfully.

"I guess I was just expecting something a little more, I don't know, otherworldly." Alec told them.

Sam led him over to a set of blast doors and opened them, revealing a F-302 in a hanger. She watched him step into the hanger and then stop.

"Now that's … that's more like it." He said excitedly.

"It's called the F-302. Alien-human hybrid." She told him as they went closer to the aircraft.

"So this is what the MEC's were for?"

"Yeah, thanks to you it's capable of leaving the atmosphere and returning," she declared. "We used a number of these to defend Earth five months ago." She saw him reached up and touched the aircraft, continuing. "This is just one of the many advancement we've made as a result of technology procured through the Stargate. You wanna take a ride?"

He smiled and nodded too stunned to talk.

The ride didn't go well, what was supposed to have been a joy ride had turned dangerous when Alec had taken the controls and nearly nosed dived them into the ground. Sam had been angry and brought the aircraft under control and back to Alpha Command, nothing it seemed was going to change the businessman's mind, no matter how much Sam argued. He kept throwing the attempt on his life in her face.

She left him along for a few minutes after they'd changed, he wondered around, ending up in the Gate room. Taking the time to study the Stargate up close. It was there that she found him.

"Alec. There's something I need to talk to you about," she joined him on the platform. "There's a clandestine group of private businessmen like yourself who were informed of the Stargate program over six years ago by rogue elements of the NID. We've tried to identify them and bring them down, but they are very highly connected. Former Vice President Kinsey's been linked to them. Now, instead of going public like you, they've been funding various secret endeavors, all aimed at controlling alien technology for their own purposes."

"Which are?" He asked.

"You'd have to ask them," she retorted. "Personal profit. Maybe they think they can do a better job of defending the planet than we can."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I'm guessing that's who tried to kill you," she answered. "They'll never get control of the Gate if the world finds out."

"When I was young, all I ever dreamed about was flying," Alec told her with compassion as they sat on the platform steps. "I had every make of airplane ever built hanging from my ceiling. And then… well, I take it you know about my wife and daughter." He saw her nod. "One of the down sides of celebrity. We really do have no secrets. Anyway, after the crash I vowed to make flying as safe as it possibly could be. I really thought that I could do it better than anyone else."

"But you have made a difference." Sam noted.

"But nothing's perfect, is it?" He asked her solemnly.

"No."

"Intergalactic travel, advanced alien civilizations, humans living on other worlds." Amazement laced his voice. "I do realize that there may be bad guys out there too."

"You have no idea how bad."

"But in the end, we have to believe in humanity. I mean, who knows, this might bring us all together as a planet."

"If we knew it would play out that way, then…"

"You're afraid that knowing about the Stargate would fracture the world more then it already is." He guessed.

"Yeah," Sam announced. "Not just stop us fighting the Goa'uld, but end things for good. We've seen it happen on other planets like Earth. In one case, public revelation of the Stargate caused an apocalyptic world war."

"That would be the ultimate irony, wouldn't it," he declared. "You secretly save the world from destruction at the hands of alien invades only for us to destroy ourselves out of fear, after the fact."

"Change your mind?"

"Not really. I don't think it would happen." He answered and stood and walked back to the Stargate, gesturing to it. "And if a truth of this magnitude, about the very nature of human existence, could led us to destroy ourselves? Then I'd say we would deserve it. Wouldn't you?"

"No," she stood and joined him. "Cali wasn't joking when she said Earth is far too young, she meant what she said. She and Daniel have seen and experienced things that…" she shivered involuntarily. "Lets just say, they would leave and never come back, because they know the danger they'd be in if they stayed."

"Danger?"

"Think about it, Alec. Cali is an alien, her children are half human; they would be targets. Daniel is responsible for deciphering the Stargate. They're lives would be in danger." Sam told him bluntly. "There is more at stake then just telling the world the truth. Lives are at stake."

When they arrived back at the SGC, Sam and Alec went straight to the briefing room, seeing Daniel watching a wide screen television, Julia Donavan was doing a news report.

"_Investigators now believe that Alec Colson created the alien hoax in order to divert attention from his real corporate financial problems_." Sam and Alec walked over to him as the report continued. "_Colson, who has still made no public statement…_"

Daniel turned off the television using the remote, acknowledging them.

"Corporate financial problem?" Alec was stunned. "What's she talking about?"

"The story broke about an hour ago," Daniel informed, arms crossed against his chest. "The President halted trading on the markets. Your company stock has fallen eight percent, the Dow was down over 500 points on the whole."

"What's going on?" Sam asked disturbed.

"The SEC is investigating you for securities fraud," he informed Colson.

"That's ridiculous!" The man declared.

"They're saying there were irregularities in your companies last two financial statements."

"Well, it's not true!" Alec defended himself. "Come on! The timing of this." He knew what was happening, it was obvious. "I'm being set up."

Daniel had to agree. "Looks like it."

"We'll do all we can to help, Alec," Sam offered.

"I need to get back to the office and find out what's going on," he told her.

"I'll come with you."

He nodded and followed her, before they left the room; he stopped and turned, addressing Daniel. "Dr. Jackson," he waited until the man looked before continuing. "Congratulations on the birth of your daughter."

"Thank you."

Giving Daniel a worried smile, Alec Colson went with Sam out of the room.

The next morning Sam gave a run down on what happened when she and Colson returned to his company to General O'Neill and the rest of SG-1in the elevator on the way to level 27. Of how the Trust had gotten to Brian Vogler, that he'd doctored the books and that the Trust had threatened his family.

"So, Colson's convinced Vogler to arrange a meeting with his contact and wear a wire," she revealed as they left the elevator. "Hopefully we'll get enough to connect him to the rogue NID and then flip him for someone bigger. We're coordinating with Agent Barrett."

"At the very least it may restore Colson's public image." Daniel stated.

They walked into the General's office.

"Well, yeah, especially if it turns out that someone in direct corporate competition with Colson Industries was pulling the strings." Sam added. She and Daniel sat in the door chairs in front of the General's desk, as Jack sat behind it. Teal'c leant against side cabinet. "Unfortunately, without further evidence, Brain Vogler's word alone isn't going to be enough to undo all the damage already done to the company."

"What of Brain Vogler's safety?" Teal'c asked.

"He's under close surveillance," she reported. "His family's been taken into protective custody."

"Well, I guess the secret is safe… again," Jack retorted.

"For now." Daniel added.

The phone rang and Jack answered it. "O'Neill."

Sam looked to Daniel. "You know, I wouldn't count Colson out just jet. He still feels really strongly that the world should know the truth."

He nodded; he had a feeling the man felt that way.

"Alright, thank you," Jack said into the receiver and then hung up, looking grim. "Surveillance just found Brain Vogler, dead, in his bathroom."

"What? How?" Sam inquired quickly.

"He hung himself." Jack answered and saw the worried look on all their faces.

"Are they sure?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged. "We'll know more when they do the autopsy, but if someone killed him and made it look like suicide then Colson could be the next target."

"We've got to do something, Sir." Sam insisted.

Sighing Jack nodded. "Like what?"

"Give him another chance. If the Trust did kill Vogler, then there is no where on Earth Alec would be safe, so..."

"So we send him off world." Daniel caught on.

"Where?" Jack asked them.

"Serenity." A voice next to Teal'c announced.

They all looked, seeing Cali standing there, she was back in green BDU's, her daughter snug in a baby sling at her chest.

"Serenity?" Jack gestured her in.

Daniel got up and let his wife take his seat; she smiled and sat down, stating. "I think Colson needs to find himself again, and Serenity is the place to do that and he can put his knowledge to use. Mayet and the science team at the colony have a good research lab, they could use him."

"All right," her dad agreed. "I'll call the President and put it too him. But first, I want a nurse of my granddaughter."

Cali smiled, as did the others. "Sure, dad."

Daniel gently lifted his daughter from the sling and carried her around to Jack, laying her in his arms. He straightened and stepped back.

Jack settled his granddaughter in his arms, so both were comfortable. "All right, we're set," he glanced at the rest of them. "Don't you lot have work to do, I have a call to make."

They chuckled softly and stood, Cali slipped off the sling and adjusted it, going around to her dad. "Sit forward." He did and she put the sling on him, giving him a hand to settle baby Mia in it. "There you go."

Jack sat back. "We'll be fine, out."

She rolled her eyes at him. "She's due for a feed in two hours dad, don't be late." She warned and left with the others.

Daniel slipped her hand into his. "Are you sure he's going to be all right?"

"He'll be fine, Danny," Cali assured, even though she felt a little reluctant at leaving her daughter with her own father too.

"This is the General we're talking about, Daniel," Sam reminded.

"O'Neill will accomplish the task." Teal'c said with confidence as they stepped into the elevator.

Daniel selected level 18 after the doors shut. "I guess I'm going to have to get use to Jack wanting to look after Mia."

Cali rested her head against his shoulder. "They'll be fine."

Sam rubbed the younger woman's arm. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she assured with a warm smile. "Mia slept through last night until six this morning, after all the stories of mid night feeds and everything else, I wasn't expecting it and I kept getting up to see if she was all right."

"You weren't the only one," Daniel announced sheepishly. "It's a good thing Dr. Brightman released you to our quarters, I don't think she would have appreciated me sneaking around the infirmary."

The elevator stopped and they all walked out, going down to the archaeologist's office/lab, going in.

A little over two hours later, Jack was getting ready to leave his office when Thor beamed in.

"Greetings O'Neill."

"Thor, buddy, come meet my granddaughter," He pulled out a seat and sat down so the little gray alien could have a look, moving the sling a little.

"She is quiet pleasing O'Neill," Thor announced and held out the small silver box he was carrying. "A gift for the infant, it is a specially designed bracelet that will '_grow_' as she does."

"Thanks buddy," Jack took the little box. "I'll pass it onto Daniel and Cali."

"I must go, O'Neill. Please offer my congratulations to Dr. Jackson and Dr. O'Neill."

"I will." Jack told him and the alien beamed out. He stood. "Well, Mia; lets get you to back to your mom and dad."

The little baby looked at him with bright blue eyes, contently.

Leaving his office, Jack headed to the elevator, taking it to level 18, a young technician smiled at him and the baby, but didn't say anything as he left they elevator. Jack didn't care, this was his granddaughter and he was proud of her. He wandered into the office, seeing they were all waiting. "Would have been earlier, but Thor dropped in, he left a gift." He held out the silver box.

Daniel took it from him. "From Thor?"

"Yep."

Cali gently lifted her daughter from the baby sling and cradled her in arms. "What is it?"

He opened the box and removed a gold bracelet, four diamonds were inserted the gold panel and Mia was engraved into it. He held it up. "Wow!"

"Thor said it will '_grow_' as Mia does, whatever that means." Jack revealed, he removed the sling and threw it onto the workbench.

Sam took a look at the bracelet. "It's look like real gold, Sir and those diamonds also look real." She moved it around in her hands. "I can't see how it would '_grow_'."

Daniel took the bracelet back and walked over to his wife, slipping it onto his daughter's tiny wrist. "I'm sure we'll find out as Mia grows, we know Thor wouldn't hurt her."

Baby Mia, unaware of the fuss, merely tired to shove her whole fist into her mouth and then unsuccessfully suck on it.

Cali chuckled softly. "Come on little one, we'll head back to quarters and you can have something to eat," she mused.

Daniel lent over and kissed his daughter's forehead gently, and then his wife's. "I'll see you later."

"You certainly will," Cali agreed and walked out of the office/lab, starting to sing an Abydonian lullaby.

Sam was surprised at the angelic harmony that floated down the corridor. "Wow, I didn't know Cali had such a beautiful voice."

Both Jack and Daniel looked smug before the General finally coming to the other point of his visit. "The President gave the go ahead, Carter, you can make Colson disappear off world. He said he's not responsible for what happened to the man and he's not sorry that Colson was publicly discredited, but he understands the benefit of having Colson off the planet. He's also going to get Congress to look into providing relief. The companies and the employees will survive this." Jack told Sam. "So go make the offer to Colson, we'll make arrangement this end."

She nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Well I agree with the President, there is an advantage to having Colson off world," he declared and walked out.

Daniel saw Sam wince, shrugging. "Sorry, Sam, but he does have a point."

"I know," she signed. "I'll see you both later."

Both men nodded as she walked out.

Sam walked into the office, seeing Alec Colson sitting on the sofa. "Alec?" She paused seeing the pistol in his hands, hesitating for a moment she went over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about Brian."

"I killed him." Alec said haunted. "I might as well have put the gun against his head and pulled the trigger myself."

"You couldn't have known."

"You saw how scared he was. I know what his family meant to him," he said frustrated. "He was never going to do anything to put them in any danger."

Sam glanced at the pistol, being very careful with the distort man. "Alec."

"He was my best friend." Alec said heartfelt.

"He betrayed you."

"No. I betrayed him." He said and waved the pistol in emphasis.

Sam shuddered a little. "Why don't you put the gun down?"

Alec looked at the weapon and sighed. "My life is over, Sam. Everything I worked for, everything I believed in, held to be true…"

She interrupted him. "Still exists," she assured and saw he didn't believe her. "Congress is looking into providing relief. The companies, the employees will survive."

"While I go to jail for something I didn't do?" He said, his melancholy turning to a simmering anger.

She sighed and tried to get through to him. "Back on the Alpha site, you said, no matter what, you would rather make whatever time you had left meaningful. I'm here to give you that chance."

"How?" He asked. "By making all the indictments against me just disappear?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of making you disappear." She stated.

"The problem with a guy like me, there's no place on Earth I can hide."

"Who's talking about Earth?" She said calmly.

The reality of that hit him. "No, no. No, I couldn't let you do that."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here without the approval of my superiors," she informed. "The President wasn't responsible for what happened to you, but he's also not sorry that you were publicly discredited. Please, Alec, come with me. You can still make a difference. He who fights and runs away…"

Alec put the pistol down on the sofa beside him. "Lives to fight another day," he finished off. "And no one will ever know."

"Welcome to my world." Sam said bluntly.

The end of this chapter:

(I apologise if this comes out a little wonky, I had trouble uploading it.)


	15. Threads

**Title: _Stargate SG-1_**

**Author: **Anaika Skywalker

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, wish I did, I just like to play with SG-1 once and a while. I'll put them back when I'm finished. I promise.

**Author's Note:** Well, since I started writing this chapter, I found out Stargate SG-1 wouldn't be coming back for another season. I'm sorry to hear that, as I'm sure so many others' are too. Though this is not going to stop me from writing, I've two other stories in the draft stagers and I will be getting them on the net so. Until then, I hope you enjoy this finally chapter.

**_Nightshae_**: I'm sorry you're disappointed with season 9 and 10, but I am happy you like my story. I haven't decided whether I'm going to go that far yet. We've only just got Season 9 here. So it maybe a little hard but thanks again for liking the story.

**_LetNys_**: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the wedding, I enjoyed writing it and I thought it was about time they got married on Earth. Wasn't the easiest of chapter's to write, but I think it turned out pretty good.

**_Roseofthegate_**: Hi, Jenn, I hope I can clear this up for you. Cali's pregnancy only lasted 30 weeks, so Mia wasn't preemie, she was full term. Because Cali is now more Ancient then human, her pregnancy didn't last as long. Thus instead of 9 months, she only had a 6 month pregnancy. Sorry if it was confusing.

**_Krahmogh_**: Thanks for your review; it wasn't until after I decided on the name, I realized Michael Shank's daughter is also Mia. So I decided to leave it as Mia. And I also though it was appropriate that Daniel and Cali call their daughter after Dr. Langford too.

_**Stargate SG-1**_

Chapter Fifteen: **_Threads _**

General Jack O'Neill made his way to the briefing room; it was the provisional calm before the storm. He knew it and so did everyone else. It was coming to a head – Replicator Carter had kidnapped his best friend and son in law and was doing gods knows what to him while the Replicators were attacking the Goa'uld. Cali had covered her worry and joined Teal'c and Bra'tac in leading the Jaffa against Ba'al's forces to take Dakara. It seemed the Chosen one had finally stepped up to bat and taken her rightful place among the Jaffa. Jacob Carter had been instrumental in providing Intel, having walked away from the Tok'ra with a piece of equipment they didn't know he had. He and Sam were now on Dakara trying to translate a wall of Ancient writing, using Cali and Daniel's decipher and notes. Jack had refused to let his daughter return to the planet after an assassination attempt had been made on her while taking Dakara, Cali had taken a staff blast to the side, which had ripped through her vest. He wasn't going to put her at risk, she was too valuable to the Stargate program, so he'd packed her, the kids and Silvia off to Serenity, along with the Internship teams she and Carter had put together – which meant, Jon, Chris, Cassie and Maggie had also gone, since they were apart of the Internship program. His family was safe for the moment, all but Daniel.

Daniel.

Daniel – from the moment they'd met Jack had felt a connection to the younger man. During that first mission, Daniel had shown him how to live again and he gave Jack his daughter. Showed him he could love someone unconditionally, something he thought he'd never do again.

Daniel had gone from an uncoordinated geek to a highly trained soldier before his eyes. Oh there had been some tough patches over the years, a lot in their fifth year.

Standing in the briefing room, looking out at the Stargate he recalled quiet a few. He'd seen happiness and excitement in Daniel's eyes, but what he remembered most was the pain and sorrow, the disappointment, all which he had coursed.

Before Daniel had died and ascended, things had gotten bad between them and between father and daughter. He thought they no longer needed him. He didn't see Cali and Daniel as a pair of geeky archaeologist, he saw them as equals. They'd changed – they'd grown and adapted. Daniel most noticeable – in his hands a 9 millimeter, a P-90, or even a Zat, was deadly and accurate. He didn't grumble about carrying whatever weapon he was handed. He just did it and did it well. He had become a leader of men. And when he had died and ascended, Cali had made it very obvious she was just as capable, his little girl had lost what innocents she had left and become what she'd fought so long and hard not to be – a soldier. Then Jack had lost her too – his world would have turned upside down if it hadn't been for Caleb. His grandson had kept him strong and given him the strength to carry on. They had returned though, Daniel first – no memory, but he'd come back and then Cali. Together they'd rebuilt their lives and once more become an important part of the Stargate program.

Jack sighed and turned away from the large window and looked over the briefing room. Over the years the room had seen some important decisions made, laughter, tears, sorrow. It was here life and death decisions were made. It was here Daniel and Cali had told him and their teammates about what had happened aboard the _Prometheus_ after they'd been boarded responding to a distress signal. How the two of them had managed to take back the ship, ending up having to go along with it all because the, as Daniel had remarked – the psychotic woman had locked them out of the controls. But in the end it had worked out, they'd gotten control back, were helped out by the crew, who'd been ringed aboard an Al'kesh by said psychotic woman, and found them. Of course the psychotic woman, one Vala Mal Doran, had escaped in the Al'kesh, and they'd never gotten to Atlantis, which had been their destination, they had made it back alive though. And to Jack, that meant a good mission. Any mission where his kids all made it back was a good one. And Caleb and Mia had been happy to have their parents back.

It was also in the briefing room they'd discovered how a barber from Indiana had managed to follow their lives so closely through an Ancient stone. Well, Cali and Daniel had figured it out. Not that Joe the barber had been the first one to break into Jack's house. Kinsley had done that too and spun a tale that had them all concerned and going to head to head with the Trust and nearly sending the United States into war with Russia. Thankfully it had been resolved and Kinsley and his Goa'uld were dead.

"Sir?"

Jack looked to Sergeant Harriman. "Yes, Walter."

"The President is on the phone, sir."

"Thank you, Walter," he said and headed for his office.

Daniel stood in the tent that had been his home while on Vis Uban, dressed in robs he'd worn. Of course it was all an illusion created by Replicator Carter. She'd managed to trick him into thinking for a short time she was Oma, only to get information from his mind. Information buried deep within his subconscious. Information regarding the Ancients, the location of Dakara where a weapon was situated that could destroy all life within the universe, all life and the Replicators wanted it. So there he was in a face off with Replicator Carter, he had to think of her like that, she certainly wasn't Sam that was for sure.

"So now what? We done? You got what you wanted," he taunted. "Don't suppose you want to just drop me off at the nearest Stargate?"

"It is true, I learned the location of the weapon that could be a threat to me and my brethren, but I also saw the extent of knowledge your subconscious mind contains," the replicator declared walking closer to him. "You have no idea, do you?"

"No. No, I don't," Daniel admitted.

"You've tried accessing it, but it's always just out of reach, isn't it?" She purposed. "I could help you. We could unlock the knowledge of the Ancients, the secrets of the universe together."

"I have to admit it does sound interesting," he divulged and saw her smile slightly at him. "On the other hand, you're an evil killing machine, so no, I'll pass."

The Replicators smile faded and suddenly Daniel frowned and grimaces in pain, as he was forced to remember what had happened aboard Anubis' ship, when he'd been ascended, when he'd taken on the system lord and pulled away. He glared at her when it was over, shocked by what he'd seen.

"You had the power," she taunted him. "You were about to strike, but she stopped you."

"No, I don't believe you," he said sternly. "You can make me see whatever you want, that's just a trick."

"You know it's true." She saw the uncertainty cross his features. "Destroying the weapon that can destroy is one thing. A good thing for me, but there is more. There is a way to kill Anubis in your mind, and so much more. I'm not done, Daniel Jackson, far from it. In fact, we have only just begun."

He frowned at her, breathing hard. Damn he didn't want to do this. But at least it was him and not Cali, his wife and children were safe and that gave him so hope. He just hoped this weapon could be destroyed and they stayed safe.

"It would be much easier on both of us if you did not resist." Replicator Carter told him.

"Why, why, why, why, in the wide world of all things rational and sane, would I help you?" He asked her.

"Because deep down you also want the knowledge I seek."

"Yes, but the problem is, anything I learn I won't be able to put to much use because right after I'm done, you're going to kill me," he pointed out.

"What if I promise not to?"

Daniel laughed at her. "Yeah."

"Do you really think I am that different from Samantha Carter?" She questioned.

"In that you're a Replicator, bent on galactic domination at the expense of all living things…"

"Her thoughts, her memories, even her emotions, they are not meaningless to me," she informed. "I do not wish to harm you or destroy Earth for that matter, I could have done that already if I so desired."

He frowned. "You're saying you'll leave Earth untouched?"

"I promise you that," she agreed. "And your life."

He thought about it, hell how could he not. He knew she was going to double cross him, but perhaps he could turn things around to his advantage. "No. No, not going to help you," he taunted. "But obviously I can't do anything to stop you so… give it your best shot."

On Dakara, within the temple, Jacob Carter stood studying the notes he had on a clipboard as his daughter examined the wall of Ancient symbols.

"What if it's a code?" She put forth.

"**Something that could only be deciphered by someone who understands the language**," Selmac purposed.

Sam had turned around, noticing the symbols on the clipboard, reading them upside down. "Can I see that?" She took the clipboard, but didn't turn it the right way round.

"**You're holding it upside down**," Selmac noted.

"I know," she announced. "I just noticed upside down these symbols look like another word I've seen before." She turned the clipboard to show him, he took it and looked.

"**Right side up, it's darkness**," he translated. "**You turn it around and…it translates into sun**."

"'Midday the sun is high in the sky.' That makes a lot more sense."

"Yeah, but so what?" Her father asked her. "That's not what the wall says."

Sam turned back to look at the wall again, she walked up to it and slowly turned one of the inlaid circles, her father moved closer, and smiled. She turned to him. "Now it does."

"It can't be that simple," he stated. "Just turn all five circles upside down?"

"No, I agree. It has to be some sort of combination lock," she agreed. "We just need to figure out which circles to turn."

"This would be a lot easier if Daniel and Cali had a better system to their notes, not to mention if they were all in English instead of a mixture of both English and Abydonian." Jacob declared.

Sam nodded. "Well, like I said before, they have their own system and Cali writes mostly in Abydonian."

"**Doctor O'Neill would be most useful in helping to translate this wall**." Selmac pointed out.

"General O'Neill won't let her anywhere near here," Sam reminded. "One assassination attempt is enough."

"Then we have to do this ourselves." Jacob said with a sigh.

After quiet a few wrong turns, Sam turned the last inlaid circle, the ground began to shake. She picked up her P-90 and stepped back as a number of Jaffa run into the temple behind them. "Let's hope that's not a bad sign." She gestured for the Jaffa to stand back as they wall rose up and she raised her weapon. Anther wall behind it split open to reveal a room.

"Nice going, Sam." Jacob praised, he had his Zat ready anyway. Together they walked into the darkened room, the touch on Sam's P-90 showing a large platform in the center of the room, an alien device, with large stone panels set into it, like what they'd seen used on P4X-639. They walked up to the platform.

"We're in business," Sam exclaimed and her father nodded. "We'd better contact the SGC."

They did and Jack suggested a bomb could do the trick and blow it up and had one sent through. Sam waited for it while Jacob went back to the temple and studied the device. He was still doing that as Sam dragged a case into the room; she opened it and removed the bomb.

Jacob touched one of the top panels on the device and a view screen appeared behind him, he turned and saw the Ancient text scrolling on the screen. "Sam, you might want to hold off on that for a minute." He announced and she walked over to the device. "If I'm reading this screen right, the weapon uses an energy wave to reduce all matter to its basic molecular elements. It's not strong enough to disintegrate an entire planet, but it will wash away everything on a planet's surfaces and anything in the surrounding space."

"Sounds bad."

He turned back to her. "I know."

"You think this weapon can be modified to work only on the Replicators?"

"I don't know, but I'd hate to blow it up before I was a 100 percent sure it couldn't," he declared and saw his daughter nod. "Selmac agrees, we need time thought to be sure."

Sam keyed on her radio. "Teal'c, do you read?"

His voice came over her radio. "_Precede, Colonel Carter_."

"Look… um… my dad and Selmac think this weapon may hold the key to defeating the Replicators and we'll need some time to find out. Just let us know when things get bad and we'll blow it and get out."

"_Understood_."

"Carter out." She replied and hurried to set up what they needed, including her laptop computer.

After a few minutes of trying to find the right calibration between the device and the computer, Jacob was getting frustrated. "I'm not getting anything." He moved away from the laptop, letting Sam in.

"This may not be possible, you know," she declared.

He was frustrated, not giving up. "Come on, Sam. It can't be harder then blowing up a sun!"

"You know, you blow up one sun and suddenly everyone expects you to walk on water," she exclaimed.

Suddenly the computer screen cleared and Ancient text appeared.

"There you go," he said happily.

"Ah! Next step, parting the Red Sea." Sam smirked and they both smiled and set to work.

**Serenity: **

Colonel Lou Ferretti harried down the corridor, going into ICU, waving the nurse back into her seat he went over to Dr. Thomas Oliver. "What the hell is going on, doc?"

"To be honest Colonel, I'm not sure," the doctor admitted. He looked from the Colonel to his patient, when Cali O'Neill-Jackson had been brought through the Stargate to them; she'd been in good spirits. Now, only hours later she was in coma. "Mayet is looking over the Staff Weapon that shot her, along with the Science team. I've a team going over Cali's blood work to see if we've missed anything."

"Has Mayet tried a healing device?" Lou inquired.

Dr. Oliver nodded. "It sent her into convulsions."  
"Damn, so Anubis planed this."

"Looks like it."

"How are the kids handling it?"

"Caleb is frightened, Mia is distressed; Chris helping Mayet, he's worried, but holding it all in. Cassie is working with the research team, as is Maggie. Jon is with Mayet and Chris; he's holding them all together." Dr. Oliver revealed. "That kid is so like his father, he's as strong and as determined to get them all through this as his father would be."

"He's a good kid." Lou agreed; he ran his hand through his hair. "Can I sit with Cali for a while, doc?"

The doctor nodded. "Go a head."

"Thanks," he patted the man on the shoulder and went over to the young woman, sitting on the chair next to her bed. He took her hand; she had an IV in the other, sensors on her forehead monitoring brain waves, other sensors attached to the heart monitor, a tube was down her throat, helping her to breath. Her skin was warm, far too warm and her face ashen. "Kiddo, if you can hear me, you hang on. You've got the best trying to work out what's wrong. You've just got to hang on." He whispered. "God, kiddo, I haven't even told your dad, yet. What do I say to him? He sent you here to be safe."

_Cali__ O'Neill-Jackson stood by the bed listening to what Lou was saying. She'd been in this position before, so doing it again wasn't so daunting. What was daunting was the pain and anguish that her children, her family were being put through. _

_"Your path has always been separate from theirs." _

_She hugged her arms against her chest. "I know." _

_Oma Desala came to stand beside her. "You know why I am here?" _

_"Daniel is in danger, the Replicators have him." Cali said dryly and then turned. "You won't interfere." _

_"I'll be there if and when I am needed," the ascended being informed. "However, it is you I am here for." _

_"Because Anubis did this?" _

_"Yes, the 'Others' are concerned." _

_"The 'Others'," Cali chuckled a little. "They don't care about me, I'm a problem to them, someone they can't control." _

_"Is that what you think?" Oma asked her frowning. _

_"It's what I know, Oma," she stated. She turned back, seeing herself on the bed; it sent shivers down her spine. "I'm more ancient then I am human, I'm evolving and they can't stop it, nor control it. So is Caleb, so will Mia and…" she paused. "So is Daniel. He just doesn't know it yet." _

_"And you can't tell him." _

_Cali__ sighed. She felt weary. It would be so easy to just let go, to ascend and feel free from the confines her mortal body trapped her in. _

_"You can't let go, not yet," another voice informed. _

_Looking, Cali found Oma was gone, Sha're stood in her place, just as she remembered her, just as beautiful. She embraced her life partner, letting herself be enclosed in her warmth and love. "I'm so glad you're here." _

_"I would not be anywhere else, my love," Sha're said gently. "I watch over you as much as I am able, you, Daniel and your children." She cupped her life partner's face in her hands. "I know you feel tired, but you must fight, it's not time to let go, not yet." _

_"I don't understand." _

_"You will," she gently caressed her cheek. "When it's time, you will know." _

**Temple**** of Dakara**

Jacob stood beside his daughter, watching her work, pointing out. "I'm pretty sure this output is giving us the frequency spectrum of the wave the weapon uses to disintegrate matter."

"That's nothing like the spectrum analysis of the Replicator disruptor wave. Here, look," she brought up a different analysis graph on the laptops screen.

"Yeah, I know, but all we have to do is alter the settings on the weapon consoles so that the output wave matches that of the disruptor technology."

"All we have to do?" She questioned, amazed he'd even said it.

"Yeah. The device can be set by varying the height of these panels," Jacob informed and slowly pushed one of the panels down, the analysis graph for the weapon changed considerably.

"Oh. Well, I can run a program to compare the difference between two waves," Sam declared. "It should let us know if we're even going in the right direction."

"That's good," her father praised.

"You know, even if we can make this work, the Replicators were quickly able to adapt themselves to the frequency modulation," Sam pointed out. "Thor made the original disruptor wave."

"What are you saying?" Jacob asked.

"We realized the only way to eliminate the Replicators and not allow them time to develop immunity was to somehow hit them all at the same time," she revealed.

"Everywhere in the galaxy? How are we supposed to do that?"

"The weapon translates through the Stargate." She answered. "Do you think Anubis was planning to use the weapon to attack one planet at a time?"

"So dial multiple gates, simultaneously." Jacob caught onto what his daughter was thinking.

"Not multiple gates," she corrected. "All of them."

"Every Stargate in the galaxy, at one time? Do you know how many gates there are in the whole galaxy?"

"A lot." Sam said.

"**I have no idea how to alter a Stargate to perform such a function. I don't know of anyone who can**." Selmac noted.

Sam grimaced, chewing on her lip. "I think I know someone."

"Am I going to like this?" Her father asked, taking back control.

"No," she admitted.

That someone Sam was talking about was Ba'al, he agreed to help because it suited his need. He made that plane and clear, appearing as a holographic image within the temple, being his usual charming self, making snide remarks.

Jacob silently wondered what he and Selmac had gotten themselves into and he hoped Sam knew what she was doing.

His subconscious was filed with amazing knowledge, more then she could have ever imagined. More then he realized and he fought her.

"It's incredible, yet you still resist me," the Replicator vision of Carter exclaimed. She saw him frown, his breathing more rapid then usual. "Do you not care? Are you not amazed by what you are seeing?"

"I don't understand it. It's more than any human can begin to comprehend." Daniel informed. Well, maybe his wife could, but he wouldn't reveal that to this machine.

"I'm not human," she reminded him smugly.

"Oh, believe me, I know," he taunted, back, then stated. "There must be a limit to how much your mind can process, how much information you can store."

"I am sharing what I learn with my brethren," she revealed. "The extent of knowledge we can absorb is only limited by our numbers. As we speak, those numbers are growing faster then you can imagine."

That's what worried Daniel. The Replicators were out there, his friends and allies were in danger. As she started again, something else nagged at him, his sensors went on over load. He pushed it to the back of his mind and concentrated, perhaps he could begin to understand a little of what he was being shown and use that to his advantage.

What he did find out made him frown, he opened his eyes, Replicator Carter opened hers, surprised and confused. He glared her. "You can't handle it, can you?"

"I can," she insisted stunned. "I just need time to process, share it with the others."

"Like the universe, it's infinite," he taunted her. "It's not just knowledge and information; it's an understanding on a level that you will never reach."

"Why do you think that?" She asked him, curiously.

"Because you're a machine," he goaded.

"So are you. Just of weaker construction," she criticized back.

"And that's where you're wrong." Daniel said with a strong determination.

"We'll see," she said with a smirk on her lips.

He returned it. Oh yeah, the game was just starting and now, thanks to her, he had a foothold. This time when she drove into his subconscious, he did some digging of his own, finding out what he needed. It was all there before him, everything; the knowledge may have been infinite, but now he had a foothold, he could use it, Cali had told him, she'd said if he tried, he could gain some knowledge. She'd been right. And now he could use that information against his capturers. So he dug deeper, he used the knowledge at his disposal.

Their eyes opened and they stared at each other surprised.

"You lied to me." Daniel exclaimed.

"What?" She didn't know what he was talking about.

"You promised you'd leave Earth alone," he stated. "There's Replicators infiltrating the SGC right now."

She glared at him surprised. "How can you know that?" She saw him look innocently at her, realizing what he'd done. "While I was in your mind, you were inside mine."

"Took a while to figure out, fortunately, you were too distracted to notice," he bragged. "Some of the Ancient knowledge really helped too, thank you."

"You tricked me," she accused.

"You tricked me first," he fought back.

"You should never have told me," she snarled angrily.

"Too late; for you that is," he said firmly and caught her wrist, stopping her from hitting him. "Trying to leave? Sorry. You're spending a little more time in Danny's world."

"My brethren will not stop. You cannot control them," she said furiously.

"Not yet, but I'm learning," Daniel informed her bluntly.

**Serenity: **

Major Nathan Stephen rushed over to his CO. "The shields are holding, Colonel," he reported. "Major McFallan has the Colony completely sealed and the shield at full strength."

"Any word from Earth?" Lou asked, he moved around Lieutenant Hood to get a look at the monitor.

"Negative sir," the Lieutenant answered. "But if they've been hit by the Replicators, then they might not be able to respond."

"All right, keep a watch on any incoming wormholes, there is a chance they'll use the Stargate as an escape route."

"Yes, sir," the younger man responded.

"Colonel," Lieutenant James Browder, the Alpha team intern hurried over to him. "Sir, a message just came through from the Colony," he reported, gravely. He gave the printed message to the Colonel.

Lou read it. "Shit," he exclaimed.

"Sir?" Nat questioned concerned.

He screwed the paper up in his hand. " Cali is getting worse." He turned. " Prescott!"

Sergeant Jordan Prescott acknowledged him. "Sir?"

"Do we have a clear passage to the Colony?"

"Emergency tunnels are still clear, sir."

"All right," he turned back to his 2IC. "I'm going to head over to the colony, let me know if and when we make contact with the SGC."

"Yes, sir," Nat agreed and then added, his voice laced with worry. "Colonel…"

Lou knew what the man wanted to say. "I'll let her know we're all pulling for her, Nat."

"Thank you, sir."

He patted the man on the shoulder and turned. "Browder, Black, Prescott, you're with me."

The two interns followed the Sergeant and Colonel to the armory since they already wore vests, they received P-90's, and then used one of the two tunnels they'd found that linked the base to the city, which they'd decided would make good emergency escape routes. They ran all the way, they couldn't use the Ancient transport device with the shields up. So this was the only way. And Lou Ferretti felt he needed to be back with Cali, the young woman, along with his own niece, was apart of his family. She was like a sister, hell she was like that to mostly everyone on the base. And with her dad so far away, he wanted to be by her side, for her and for her family. What ate at his heart was the dread of telling her dad, she'd lost the fight. Jack was his friend; he didn't want to see the man go through the heartache of losing another child. Especially since he'd lost Cali twice before, what worried him the most was this time she might not ascend, or if she did, she might not be able to come back.

"Colonel, will Dr. O'Neill be all right?" Lieutenant Katherine Black, the other Alpha team intern asked as she kept up with him.

"I hope so, Lieutenant," he answered, seriously.

Daniel held tight to Replicator Carter's wrist, his eyes were closed as he concentrated. Now he knew what to do, he could get into her mind as she got into his. He had to stop the Replicators infiltrating the SGC. He had to lean to control them and she was going to show him how. He opened his eyes, triumphant at his discovery, seeing the surprise and shock in the Replicators eyes. "Got you now!" he exclaimed.

She glared at him and tried to pull her wrist free.

"Oh no, I'm not finished yet," he told her and dove back into her subconscious. He could see the control she processed, the link that joined them all together. Through her he witnessed the battle going on in space above Dakara, the attack on the temple on the planet. The useless attack on Serenity, their shields keeping the Replicators from making any advance and the attack that was being raged on the SGC, but now he had the upper hand. He used her hold over them all and brought them all to a stop, holding them. Keeping them suspended, he had to give his friends time to complete whatever they were doing with the weapon on Dakara; to give Jack and the others an advantage at the SGC. He began to struggle, there were so many of them, it sapped at his concentration.

He opened his eyes and saw Replicator Carter smiling at him coldly as he fought to hang on.

"There are so many aren't there?" She said with silky satisfaction. "Too many for your mind to handle, it's taking all of your concentration just to control them." She pulled her wrist free of his hold and the image of the tent and planet faded away, changing back to the inside of the Replicator ship.

Daniel was encased by Replicator blacks, they retreated back into the wall, freeing him, and he stepped forward towards Replicator Carter. Her hand and part of her arm transformed into a large sword like blade. She lunched it at him, stabbing him, the blade going completely through his body. His control on the Replicators lost, she pulled the blade arm from his body and he collapsed onto the floor, falling against the wall, blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. She looked away from him, something was very wrong.

On the floor, Daniel had the satisfaction of knowing he'd won. He let his eyes close, letting go, letting death take him. Letting go of all that kept him mortal, letting go of his burdens, accepting the alternative.

The ship where he died was hit by an energy wave and destroyed, Replicator Carter along with it. The Replicator threat was over. They'd won.

On Dakara, Sam and the Jaffa lowered there weapons, looking at the destroyed Replicators in shock and relief. She turned and hurried back over to her father, seeing him slumped against the alien device. "Dad?"

"I'm all right," he assured as he straightened.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"You did it," she told him happily.

He smiled weakly. "Well, Selmac deserves a little credit," he noted, then added and corrected himself. "Okay most of it."

Sam smiled; putting her P-90 on the device she hugged him. They'd won, but she wondered at what cost. Daniel had been on a Replicator ship. She could have sent her best friend to his death.

"Sam," her father tiled her chin up. "What's wrong?"

"Daniel."

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Sam, I wish I could tell you something."

"I know, dad."

"Come on, kiddo, we need to contact Teal'c and the SGC." He insisted.

She agreed and followed him out. After making contact with Teal'c, they removed the modifications Sam had made to the gate system and returned to Earth. Finding out from Colonel Reynolds that the General had been contacted by Serenity and had left for the planet, revealing what had happened with Cali. After they both wrote up reports they headed to quarters to get some sleep.

The next morning, Sam caught up the General. "How is Cali, sir?"

"She's out of the coma, they found out how to combat the modifications Anubis made to the effects of the staff blast in time," he reported. "She's weak, but Dr. Oliver is confident she's going to make a full recovery. As soon as she's strong enough, he'll have her transferred back here. It could be a while though."

"Are Caleb and Mia all right?"

"Yeah, Silvia has taken them to see their mother, Mia was a little distressed, but she settled down when I was there," Jack answered, relieved himself. "Chris and Cassie are good, Maggie is holding Jon together, now it's all over, he's crashed. We had a long talk before I left. He did a damn good job of keeping them going. Ferretti is singing the intern's praises, he said they handled themselves well and has recommended that as soon as there's a positions opened, Lieutenants Browder and Black deserve them."

"I look forward to reading his reports, sir."

They headed up the stairs to his office, going through the control room.

"Any more word from Teal'c?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, Sir, although Ba'al got away, the fact that he turned tail and ran made the rebel victory every bit the turning point Teal'c and Bra'tac were hoping for," Sam revealed. " Jaffa from all over the galaxy are joining with them."

"Well, viva la revolution!" He said light heartedly as they started through the briefing room.

Sam smiled. "They've a significant sized fleet securing Dakara. Hopefully, with the weapons we've provided, they'll be able to turn the tide against Anubis' super soldiers." They walked into his office, she stood one side of his desk, he the other. "It looks like the Jaffa might finally win their freedom."

Jack picked up a folder. "It's about time."

"Yes sir," she agreed and remembered the other piece of news she had. "Oh! I heard from Thor."

"How's he doing?" He asked as he sat down.

"Great! He sends us all his congratulations and says that he will drop by for a visit as soon as his consciousness has been downloaded from the ship's computer into a new body."

"That just never gets old, does it?" Jack remarked.

"Apparently not," Sam said with a smile.

Jack smiled back half heartedly before asking. "Carter, did you notice if the Replicators where you were happened too…. Stop in the middle of everything?"

"Yeah, it was really strange, they just…"

"Froze," they said together.

"It actually bought us the time we needed to calibrate the weapon." Sam noted.

"Any idea why that happened?"

"You think Daniel had something to do with it?" She answered his question with her own.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Sir, if he was onboard that Replicator ship, then…"

Jack cut her off. "Carter! We don't know anything."

She nodded. "No, sir. Did Cali happen to saying anything?"

"No, only that everything would be all right," he said wondering about that. "Anything else?"

"No, sir." She answered and watched him concentrate on the paper work before him, after a moment she shrugged and left the office.

Jack started to make a note on the report in front of him, and then stopped, he looked up. _Where the hell are you, Daniel_? He asked himself worriedly. _Why does it always have to be you_?

**A week later: **

Sam hurried up the stairs and in to the briefing room, heading towards the General's office, midway she stopped seeing he was with someone. She felt uncomfortable watching, but she did want to see the General. When the woman left, the General turned and saw her, gesturing her in as he returned to stand behind his desk.

Sam walked in. "Sorry, sir, I saw you were with some, I didn't want to interrupt."

"What's up?" He asked not at all phased by it.

"Who was that?" She asked right back, making it a curious inquiry.

"Um, Kerry Johnson, CIA," he told her, as he sat down.

"I've heard the name," Sam recalled, realizing where as she stood before his desk. "Oh, she was heading up the investigations into Goa'uld still at large after the incident with the Trust."

"Yeah," he declared and waited for her to come to the point of her visit, having a feeling he knew what it was about.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about…"

He cut her off. "Carter."

"We haven't heard from him in a week," she reminded.

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Sir, we know he was captured by Replicators. Chances are he was onboard a replicator ship when it disintegrated," Sam pointed out. "Sooner or later…"

Jack interrupted her again. "Forget it! I'm not falling for it this time!"

"Falling for it?" Sam was a little confused.

"Yeah. How many times have you thought he was gone and then he shows up… in one form or another. I'm sorry, but we've not having a memorial service for someone who is not dead," Jack declared and looked up, shouting. "Do you hear that? I'm not buying it?" He kept looking around; Cali had said Daniel was fine that everything was going to be fine. He trusted her. He also saw the look he was getting from his former 2IC. "What?" He saw her raise her eyebrows and then look down, uncomfortable. "He's just waiting for us to say a bunch of nice things about him. Next thing you know, he'll come waltzing through that door, demanding to be allowed to go to Serenity to see Cali. Right though that door, like, right now," he gestured to the corridor door. They both looked and waited. "Waltzing." He saw the look he was being given when nothing and no one came. "Now." Daniel didn't come, his heart dropped a little. Damn it he wasn't going to go through this. He wasn't dead. Cali assured him everything would be all right.

Walter Harriman came through the briefing room to the office and knocked on the open door. "General."

Jack gestured him in. "What is it, Walter?"

"Sir, a message was relayed through from Serenity," the Sergeant revealed gravely. "Dr. O'Neill has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Sam asked amazed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harriman answered.

"Damn," Jack exclaimed. "Thank you Walter."

The Sergeant nodded and walked out again.

Sam turned. "Sir, I could take a team to Serenity?"

Jack shook his head. "No," he sat back in his chair. "I have a feeling I know where she's gone."

It was then she caught on. "Daniel."

He nodded. "Daniel."

"But I thought you had to die first to ascend?"

Jack sighed and shrugged. "With Cali, anything is possible, Carter, she's changing. She's more ancient then she's human now."

"How is that possible, sir?"

"I don't know, Carter, but I hope she brings him and herself back to us soon," he said solemnly.

"So do I, sir."

"A diner?"

"It's from his mind." Oma revealed mater of fact.

Cali arched an eyebrow. "Okay, so, why am I here? And why are we hiding from the others?"

They were standing in the ladies room of the diner, not much of a hiding spot, but it served the purpose.

"There is someone on Earth who needs your help." Oma informed. "I would go, but I need to be here for Daniel."

"Daniel is coming here?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

Cali sighed. "So who is it that needs my help?"

"It's more like two people," the ascended being declared and so the impatient look she was getting. "You're Tok'ra ally."

She was shocked. "Jacob and Selmac?"

Oma nodded. "Selmac is at the end of his life; Jacob would not let him go; now they are both to die."

"And you want me to offer them ascension, or just Jacob?" Cali inquired.

"Both, Selmac's is a good soul and that is what you must ascend."

"Their souls?"

"Yes."

Nodding, Cali agreed. "All right." They left the ladies room. "Is there any chance I can say hello to my husband before I leave?"

"Will you influence his decision?"

"Um, let's see, death or ascension," Cali weighted up, sarcastically. "Being able to descend and return to wife and family or walk out of here and die. Big decision."

Oma frowned at her. "I won't help him a third time."

Cali snorted. "Help him, he can do it on his own, you've just never told him that and you won't let me tell him he as the abilities, just as I do."

"But he does not know it yet, it isn't his time. He must find out on his own."

The younger woman sighed. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm warning you, Oma, be careful, because I will be keeping an eye on him." She warned and left.

Oma sighed and waited, she didn't have to wait long though; the bell rang as the pre-ascended Daniel Jackson walked into the diner. She saw him look around and then frown before walking further into the diner, glancing at the customers before he took a seat at a booth. She took out her order book and pencil and went over to him. "So, what can I get for you?"

He looked up and stared at her in shock.

A large man sitting at the counter turn with his chair to speak to Oma; not caring she was with another customer. "Hey!" He saw them both look. "What do I have to do to get some more coffee around here?"

"Find your enlightenment," Oma replied coldly and turned her attention back to Daniel, waiting for him to order.

"Menus?" He asked.

"We don't need them here, just order what you'd like," she informed.

"Okay, I'll have the truth with a side order of clarity, please," he said with a touch of sarcasm.

She didn't take notice of it. "The replicator vision of Sam was in your head trying to access the knowledge buried in your subconscious. But you gained control of her instead. She killed you to stop you. That's where I stepped in. How's that?" She asked bluntly.

"Pretty clear," he answered, nonchalant.

"Well we aim to please," she responded with a small smile. "Customer comes first, you know."

"So I'm ascended again?"

"Not exactly, sort of a stop along the way, you have to make that choice for yourself."

"Waffles," he said suddenly.

"Bacon on the side?" Oma asked as she jotted down the order.

"No," he answered, and then explained. "I remember this place."

"You should, it came from your mind."

"My Grandfather brought me here after my parents' funeral," Daniel said dryly. "I had waffles."

"Waffles it is!" She said happily and turned to leave.

"Wait," he stopped her. "How do I know it's really you this time? How do I know this isn't some trick Replicator Sam's playing to stop me from controlling her?"

Oma stepped back. "How deep is the river if you cannot see the bottom?"

A large man turned, waving his coffee mug. "Deeper than the coffee in my cup, I'll tell you that."

Once more Oma ignored him. "Excuse me," she said to Daniel and walked away, calling out to the cook. "Frank, I need a nose boy and a blanket. Two hand fruit wreaked on a shingle with a mystery in the alley," behind her Daniel was quietly amused. "A warmy with a moldy lid and two checkerboards, alright?" She walked behind the counter placed the order on the hook. "Oh yeah, hold the paper."

Daniel sat back and glanced around, the diner was exactly like he remembered it, but then again if it had come from his mind, then it would be.

"Hey, I know you."

He turned to see the large man, standing near him. "Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, the guy from the paper, Doctor Daniel Jackson," he put the paper down on the pointing to an article, the leader was entitles. '**_Jackson Still Undecided_**,' there was also a large photo of Daniel. He saw him look and then look back to him. "It's okay," he guessed his question. "Keep it. I'm done."

"Thanks." Daniel said and looked back at the paper, '**_The Ascended Times_**' as the man walked away. There were a number of headlines, most concerned Anubis and his plan to retake Dakara and destroy all live in the Milky Way galaxy. Daniel looked from the paper and frowned. What the hell was he going to do now.

Sam sat with her father in the commissary having a meal, that afternoon she had Pete come and meet her dad; she thought the meeting had gone well, considering.

"So, you gonna visit Mark and the kids this trip?" She asked, making conversation.

"Tomorrow," he answered with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" She was worried about him, he was picking at his meal.

"I'm just not very hungry," he confessed and put down his fork.

"You've been pretty quiet," she noted concerned.

"I'm fine," he insisted, picking up his bottle of water he took a drink.

"Dad…"

He smiled. "What?"

"It's been two hours since Pete left, you haven't said a word," Sam noted.

"I did so."

"He seems nice?" She said, repeating his every word.

"I believe that's three words." Jacob teased.

"I'm gonna marry him."

"I know. I just met him. What do you want me to say?" He asked her. "I know how happy he makes you. That's all that matters to me."

Sam nodded, but didn't really believe him. "Okay."

"Selmac really liked him." Jacob revealed.

"Selmac?"

"Yeah, and he's a great judge of character," her father stated.

"Well, okay," she said, in a tone of voice that was almost mocking him.

Jacob knew it; he put the water bottle down. "Look, Sam, I'm tired. It's been a long day," he dismissed. "I think I'm gonna turn in early."

"You sure nothing else is wrong?" She pushed worried.

"Yeah," he assured. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

He got up and left the commissary, knowing his daughter was worried about him, but there wasn't anything she could do. He returned to his VIP quarters on level 25, shutting the door, he sat wearily down on the bed.

'_You shouldn't lie to her, Jacob_.'

He looked up, staring at her stunned. " Cali, when did you…" his voice faded. "They said you disappeared from Serenity."

'_I did, in a way_,' she remarked and smiled a little. '_I made the decision to leave_,' she waved her hand around as if illustrating something flittering away. '_Well go all glowy as dad would say_.'

"So you're ascended again?"

She nodded as she said. '_Yes_.'

"How's that possible?"

Cali stood and moved around the room, she had chosen to appear to him in her blue BDU's, she could have worn anything really, but like this she felt comfortable. '_I have a few abilities that the 'Others' don't, thanks to the Ancient scientist that advanced my evolution. I can now ascend and descend on my own knowledge_."

Jacob turned a little. "Is Daniel all right? Are the kids?"

She returned to her seat. '_Daniel is fine, he's got some thinking to do. And Caleb and Mia are also fine, I've checked in on them_."

"So?"

'_So why am I here_?' She asked him and saw him nod, sitting back in her chair. '_Because you're dying, Jacob, you and Selmac_.'

"And you want to what, offer us ascension?" He asked her a little amassed.

'_Yes_,' she answered bluntly. '_You're a good man, Jacob and so is Selmac. You're souls are good, but you have a symbiotic consistence, which means I can only ascend your souls_.'

That shocked him, he'd been there when Daniel had ascended, he'd seen what had happened, and he didn't really understand it though. "So, our bodies remain, but our souls will ascend?"

'_Yes_.'

Oma saw Daniel was still reading the newspaper as she walked over and put the plate of waffles in front of him.

He turned the newspaper so she could see the Dakara headline. "You know about this?"

"Yes."

"And you're not going to do anything about it?"

"You know I can't," she said calmly.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to just sit here and let this happen," Daniel said strongly and slid from the booth, walking away from her with the paper.

"You can't leave, you're not ascended yet," Oma informed before he could too far, she saw him stop and turn back to face her, not happy. "You walk out that door, you're choosing the alternative."

Daniel looked at the door and then back, weighing it up. "You're saying I'll be dead."

"Pretty much," she said, nodding her head, grimacing.

"Okay, ascend me," he said simply.

"It doesn't mean you'll be able to help your friends," she noted. "You know the rules."

"Yes, but once I'm ascended, I can choose to take human form again, just like last time," he said simply.

"Technically, yes, but you can't take that paper with you," she said sternly. "You won't have any of the knowledge that you've gained here and good luck ever ascending again. I'm certainly not going to help you a third time."

"So you're saying I can know Anubis is plotting to destroy all life in the galaxy and all I can do about it is stay here and contemplate my own enlightenment?" Daniel said dryly.

"You can eat your waffles," she told him and walked away.

Daniel sighed. "No syrup?" He asked loudly. Seeing she wasn't going to answer he walked over to the counter and sat next to a woman eating pancakes while reading a book. "Hi, how's it going? I'm Daniel Jackson." He showed her the picture of him on the front page of the newspaper, only to be ignored. He put the paper down on the counter. "Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to know if I could borrow your syrup." She still ignored him, turning the page of her book. "Although technically, I know it's not going to be borrowing, 'cos I'm not actually going to give back what I've used," he said with a smile, before he grimaced. Seeing she was going to continue to ignore him, he sighed. "Enjoy your meal," he grabbed the paper and got up, going over to a group of men seated at a booth. He slapped the paper down on the table, trying to get a reaction. "Hi guys! How's it going?" They ignored him too; he waved his hand in front of one of them, still getting no reaction.

Oma walked over to him. "They're not going to talk to you."

"Why not?" He asked, facing her. "Who are they?"

"Others," she answered. "You're not one of them yet."

"You mean Ancients?"

"A couple of them." She answered.

"What are they doing here?"

"Watching."

"Me?"

"Me too. I told you before, they're always watching," she held up a jar of syrup. "You wanted some motor oil?" She gave him the syrup and started to walk away.

"Do they watch Cali too?"

Oma stopped sharply and turned, seeing one or two were watching her for an answer. "Yes." She answered after a moment's hesitation and walked away.

Daniel knew she'd been lying. He returned to his booth and sat down, poring syrup over his waffles. He'd hit a nerve there. He had a feeling his wife could do a lot without the 'Others' being able to do anything about it. It seemed her evolution was above even there's and that was interesting.

**SGC: **

Jack sat the head of the briefing room table, having gotten a phone call from Carter saying Teal'c was back and there was trouble. Now he and Bra'tac sat one side of the table and Sam and her dad the other, filling him in. "I wish you guys had blown that thing up when you had the chance," he nitpicked when they were finished.

"We had to at least be sure that all the Replicators really were eliminated," Sam defended there actions.

"And even though we apparently did get rid of them all in this galaxy, there may still be more elsewhere that could be a threat again," Jacob added.

"So, we wanted to try to figure out how the device worked in case we ever needed something like it again," his daughter concluded.

"Great. Well, now the Jaffa have something that can blow up the entire universe with the push of a button." Jack gripped.

"The Jaffa will defend Dakara with their lives." Bra'tac told them.

"You want to explain to me why they don't want to wreak it?"

"The ruins of Dakara have become a symbol of freedom," the Jaffa Master stated.

"Much more, the Jaffa believe that the device's power helped free them, by destroying the Replicators." Teal'c declared. "They also believe that controlling this power will help ensure their freedom in the future."

"And get them virtually anything they want." Jack added.

"The Jaffa would never use it to that end." Bra'tac informed.

"Jack is right. No one should have that kind of power at their disposal." Jacob said calmly.

Bra'tac sighed, though their conversation was briefing interrupted by the ringing of a mobile phone.

Sam wince and pulled it put, embarrassed. "Sorry! I thought I'd turned it off," she apologized; she checked the display and then turned it off, grimacing as she put it back into her pocket.

"So, we're all in agreement? One way or another, it's got to go. Correct?" Jack continued.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed sternly.

"Thank you."

"If you are suggesting we destroy this device against the wishes of the High Council, I must point out that would not be a good first step in relations between the Tau'ri and the new formed free Jaffa nation." Bra'tac pointed out, especially with him and Teal'c both sitting on the council.

Jack looked quickly to Jacob. "Why don't you do it? They already hate the Tok'ra."

"To be honest, a plan may already be in the works," the Tok'ra agent said truthfully; seeing the two Jaffa look unhappily at each other. "But as you know, Selmac and I aren't fully in the loop any longer."

"Mmm," Jack already knew that much. He saw Harriman enter the room and clear his throat, he acknowledged him. "Yes?"

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," he turned to Sam. "Colonel, there's a call for you. Apparently it's urgent." He informed and left.

Jack glanced at Sam, who nodded and got up, embarrassed. "Sorry," she whispered and went over to the Sergeant's desk to answer the phone.

"Teal'c and I have arranged another meeting of the Jaffa Council." Bra'tac told Jack.

"Our hope is to continue strengthening the bond between previously warring Jaffa by focusing on a common enemy." Teal'c said, seeing the General was looking over to Sam, who had her back to them. "There are still many Goa'uld that remain a threat."

"Keep me informed, we don't want any complications arising," Jack suggested.

Sam finished her phone call, returning to the table. "Sorry about that, Sir," she apologized again.

"Emergency?" he asked, he and the other's had gotten to their feet.

"No, no. Just a misunderstanding," she assured.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to meet Pete at the florist this morning?" Jacob asked her.

Sam saw the General look up as she glared at her father. "No…dad," she said through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm sure that's what you said. For the wedding."

"I know," she said shaking her head at him.

"Go ahead, Carter," Jack insisted. "It's supposed to be your day off, anyway."

"It's okay, sir."

"Teal'c and Bra'tac are meeting the Jaffa, there's nothing to do around here. Go pick flowers!" He said happily and smiled at her before leaving the room.

Jacob saw his daughter sigh and glare at him. "What?"

She said nothing, shaking her head, she walked away.

Bra'tac smiled a little. "My friend, when it comes to women, it is best not to try and understand them."

"I'm starting to believe that more and more," Jacob agreed.

'_Maybe if you listen more, you would understand more_.'

They all heard the voice, turning to see Cali sitting on the briefing room table.

"Granddaughter," Bra'tac greeted.

She gave them a wave. '_Hello grandfather_.'

Jack had seen them talking and stormed out. "What the hell are you playing at, young lady?" He demanded.

She arched an eyebrow, seeing the two Jaffa and the Tok'ra agent make discrete exits. '_I'm not playing at anything, dad_.'

"So, why are you ascended again?"

She sighed. '_It's complicated_.'

"Does it have to do with Daniel?"

'_No, Daniel is fine_,' she assured. '_And before you ask, Caleb and Mia are fine, I've checked in on them, as well as Chris and the others_.'

"So, why all glowy?"

'_As I said, it's complicated, but I need to be like this at the moment and I will keep an eye on Daniel, he's talking to Oma at the moment_.'

"Oma," Jack practically spat the name out.

'_Dad, if Oma hadn't of stepped in, Daniel would be dead, trust us_?" She asked of him.

"All right, But I want you both back, soon."

'_I'm doing my best, dad_,' she got up and went over to him, kissing his cheek. '_I love you_.'

"I love you, too, sweetheart," he whispered and then she was gone.

Back at the diner, Oma walked over to Daniel's booth with a pot of coffee, his head resting on his hand still reading the newspaper. "More coffee?"

He looked up. "Sure." He watched her file his mug. "Can you sit a minute?"

"Okay," she sat down, putting the coffee pot on the table. "Ooh…how am I supposed to put it? 'Man, are my dogs, tied'."

Daniel smiled a little. "That's good."

She smiled too. "How were you're waffles?" She asked.

"Best I ever had," he answered and asked her a question that had been playing on his mind since he'd arrived. "Can you tell me why you stopped me from killing Anubis the last time I was ascended?"

"Because if I didn't stop you, the 'Others' would have and they wouldn't have been as nice about it."

"You mean, they wouldn't have erased my memory and left me naked on a planet?" He asked.

"That was your choice," she informed and saw the look he was giving her. "Okay," she admitted with a bit of a cheeky smile, "maybe not the naked part." She saw him smile slightly. "But I didn't totally erase your memory even though I was supposed to and I brought Cali to you."

"There… okay, why is it okay to break some rules and not others?" He asked, he heard the bell above ring as the door open, seeing Oma's reaction, he noted the large man had walked back in, whistling, carrying another newspaper. "Look," he got her attention again, "if you knew I had a problem following the rules the last time, why offer me ascension again?"

Oma watched as the customer walked over to the counter and sat down, whistling loudly. She turned her attention back to Daniel. "Because I didn't want to see you die without at lease giving you a second chance," she admitted and she knew his wife would have ascended and done it herself. "Look, I have trouble following the rules. I'm not really supposed to help people ascend. You're supposed to do it on your own."

"But you do it." Daniel stated.

"I walk the line. Believe me, I crossed it a few times and paid for it dearly," she glanced quickly at the customer again and then back to Daniel. "My point it, you just need to be willing to put your prior human existence into proper context."

"And what, walk away from my wife, my children?" He asked her sternly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I've got to get back to work." She got up, taking the coffee pot with her she went back behind the counter?"

"Coffee, please?" the large man requested.

She sighed and poured him a cup.

**SGC: **

Cali O'Neill-Jackson sat perched on the filing cabinet unseen in her dad's office, watching things play out.

"The council remains unwilling to destroy the weapon, for fear it will weaken the resolve of the Jaffa to stand united against the remaining Goa'uld." Bra'tac was saying.

"You realized we have to consider that thing a threat to our security?" Jack pointed out.

"Indeed." Teal'c acknowledged and thought for a moment he heard someone snort, but there was no one in the office except for them.

"The Council recognizes the danger and has decided to take action by aggressively seeking out and killing Anubis." Bra'tac informed and again heard a snort, frowning he continued. "Once that threat has been eliminated they will reassess the decision to destroy the device."

"Well, we don't even know if Anubis can be killed yet, do we?" He glanced around the room, but there were no rude snorts.

"I believe this quest will unite many of the still fractured armies by giving them focus on a common goal," the Jaffa Master announced.

"Got anything to go on?" Jack asked.

"Many of the Kull Warriors were killed in battle with the Replicators, but intelligence gathered indicates that Anubis may be marshalling the remaining Kull Warriors on Tartarus." Teal'c revealed.

A pre-emptive strike is being prepared." Bra'tac concluded.'

Jack sat back in his chair. "You could be walking into a trap."

"We could."

Hearing a rude snort again, Jack sat forward, frowning. "Damn it, Cali, if you have an opinion, then damn well give it."

'_I'm not allowed to interfere remember_," she reminded.

Bra'tac smiled, as he and the rest of them noticed her sitting on the filing cabinet. "But you have an opinion, granddaughter?"

'_I do, but as I said, I'm not allowed to interfere_."

"Then why are you hanging around here?" Her father inquired.

'_I'm helping someone, someone with a good heart and soul_.'

"You are assisting a person to ascend," Teal'c stated. "Is that not interfering?"

She shrugged. '_From a certain point of view_,' she said and saw him smile at the reference.

"Funny," Jack gripped.

'_I thought so_,' she hopped off the filing cabinet. '_I have to go_.'

"Be careful, Cal," her father warned.

'_Always, dad_,' she assured and was gone in a flash of brilliant white light.

Daniel poured sugar into his coffee mug, bored and confused, he put the sugar down and turned a little to see Oma speaking angrily in a hashed voice to a costumer at the counter, the one who had come in before whistling. He couldn't hear clearly what was being said, but it wasn't a friendly conversation. Finally Oma walked away to the rear of the diner.

Daniel got up and went over to the counter, ignoring the woman who sat two seats down to address the man. "Hey."

He turned and smiled. "Hey! Daniel. How's it going?"

"Do we know each other?" Daniel asked him, sensing he did. "I feel like I know you."

"Call me Jim," he insisted. "We ran into each other last time you were ascended."

"Ah," Well that made sense. "Well nice to meet you again," Daniel said and shook his hand, he sat next to him.

"Still haven't made your mind up, huh?" Jim asked him. "Death or everlasting enlightenment, I don't really see the choice, myself and I have seen your wife."

Daniel frowned a little at that, until he could see he was being teased. "Of course I don't want to be dead, it's just that…uh," he skillfully changed the subject. "Listen, the reason I came over here was to ask you… why are you talking to me."

"Oh, you mean because those other snobs won't even look at you?" He guessed and saw Daniel nodded. "I'm different, like Oma."

"Really?" That surprised Daniel a little. "I kind of have the impression that you two don't quiet see eye to eye."

"What? That little…" he waved his hand back and forth to represent the conversation he and Oma had. "That was nothing," he looked quickly around, seeing no one was listening. Leaning closer to Daniel, he lowered his voice. "We both operate somewhat outside the normal rules and regulations. Sometimes we disagree on how far outside we should go, that's all."

They both looked as Oma stepped up to take food from the food counter and walk out to the costumers.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jim assured him. "As long as these other guys don't strike me down, I figure I'm okay."

"I guess that's what I'm trying to figure out," Daniel tried to explain. "I mean, I… I feel like, if I agree to ascend, I'm signing a contract that I don't even know what it says. Obviously, I had a little trouble with the fine print last time."

"You sure did." Jim agreed.

"You know about that?"

"It's all out there," he mused.

"I just don't see how I can agree to stand by and let Anubis destroy every living thing in the entire galaxy." Daniel said sternly.

"Yeah, that's a tough one. Speaking of which, have you seen the latest?" Jim slid the newspaper he'd brought in over to Daniel. The headline read, '**_Secret Plan Revealed. Anubis' dastardly plot to regain Ancient Weapon of Destruction_**.' "He's a crafty one. Really knows the ins and outs of the rules," Jim stated as Daniel read the article. "I give him 3 to 1 odds to succeed. You want to know the irony of it all? That device was originally used by the Ancients to create life in the Milky Way. Well, recreate it after the whole plague thing." He saw the look he was being given. "No kidding. Now it all gets undone with the push of one button, leaving Anubis to recreate things all over to his own liking. There's a waste of a million odd years of evolution, huh?" He turned to the 'Others' seated in the diner and raised his voice, yelling. "I say someone should really do something to stop him!" He was ignored him. He turned back to Daniel, waving his hand in disgust at them. "No one will." He turned towards the front. "Can I get a coffee?"

He got not only coffee, but pie too, Daniel went back to the newspaper, continuing to read the article. "This is bad," he muttered.

"Yeah. This pie is great, and there's nothing to wash it down with." He upended his now empty mug, putting it back down.

"Is there anything you can do to stop Anubis?" Daniel asked him innocently. "I mean, you did say someone should do something."

"I did, didn't I," Jim agreed, hesitantly. "Well, as far as what can be done, it's kind of complicated."

"Yeah, so Oma tells me."

"Yeah, well, I don't think she's told you everything."

"What does that mean?" Daniel asked him confused.

"I'm saying…" he became uncomfortable. "I've already said too much." He decided.

"No," Daniel insisted. "You haven't. In fact, you've hardly said anything at all."

"You gave up eternal enlightenment, all the knowledge and power of the universe," Jim reminded. "Why do you think you did that?"

"To fight for humanity, any way I could," Daniel stated. "That and Cali."

"Yes, very big of you," Jim remarked sarcastically. "You rejected everything Oma offered you, and now she's just gives you another chance? Based on the goodness of her heart?"

"Well, that is the point isn't it?" He asked him. "I mean, she is ascended, she is good."

"Sure, best intentions." Jim said dryly.

"Do you know what happened between me and Oma?" Daniel asked him. "Why did I choose to take human form again? Was it because of Cali and Caleb?"

"You should ask Oma." Jim told him.

Daniel sighed frustrated. All he wanted was a straight answer.

_Cali sat next Jacob Carter on the ramp; the two were in a representation of the Gate room, created for them both to talk. "You're going to have to tell Sam the truth now." _

_"I know," he sighed wearily, then asked her. "What about what Selmac wants, I mean, you've only been talking to me." _

_She smiled. "I've been talking to Selmac too." _

_"Really, what did he say?" _

_"Actually, he represents himself as a she," Cali revealed. _

_"A she?" Jacob was a little surprised. _

_"Hello, Jacob." _

_He looked up quickly, towards the voice, seeing a young attractive woman with wavy dark brown shoulder length hair and green eyes, standing near them. She wore the same style of Tok'ra clothing he did. "Selmac?" _

_She nodded and joined them, sitting next to him. "It's a little unusually, I realize, but you were my first male host, before that, I always thought of myself as a she." _

_He was stunned. "You're…" he was speechless for a moment. "You're nothing like I imagined." _

_Selmac laughed. "I know, I've been in your head for four years, remember." _

_"And we're going to die, together." Jacob stated, adding. "Not that I'm complaining. We've had four good years together." _

_"Yes we have and now we have an eternity to explore the galaxy together if we wish it." _

_Jacob nodded and looked back to Cali. "But we have to die first?" _

_She nodded. "You must release your mortal burdens; I'll be there to help." _

_"Can I come back every once and a while and check on Sam?" _

_Cali__ smiled. "What you do after you ascended, is a path you must walk, I can't tell you which way to go?" _

_He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes," he mused. "So why are you doing this and not the one Daniel called Oma?" _

_"As I mentioned before, Oma is busy with Daniel." Cali reminded. "So you're suck with me." _

_"I, for one, am glad you are here, Cali," Selmac said sincerely. "Though I am sorry we have taken you away from you're children." _

_The young ascended smiled sadly. "Had you and Jacob not needed me, I still would be ascended; it would just be Daniel I would be sitting with instead of you both." _

_"And if he decides to Ascend?" Jacob asked her. "Will you return to human form, or remain with him." _

_That wasn't a question Cali was expecting. As much as it hurt to be away from her children, losing Daniel again was something she didn't want to think about. They needed each other. "I don't know," she said truthfully. _

_Jacob wasn't going to say something when he felt himself being drawn back to reality. "Sam is with me." _

_Cali__ nodded. "It's time to tell her the truth, Jacob," she took his hand. "I'm with you." _

_He nodded. "All right." _

"Dad?" Sam hurried into the infirmary ICU and over to her father, passing a nurse.

The head of the bed was raised, he was hooked to a heart monitor. "I'm sorry, kiddo. We both are."

"About what?" she took his hand. "What's going on?"

"I didn't want to ruin everything like this," he continued.

Sam knew something was wrong. "Dad?"

"It's Selmac, he's dying."

Her heart raced. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," he said calmly. "He's okay. He led a pretty full life."

"I didn't live with Jolinar that long, but I think I have some idea of what it's like," she admitted.

"Well, this time is a little different, Sam," he admitted. "As you know, when a Tok'ra symbiote dies, they can prevent their host from dying as Jolinar did with you," he saw her nod, feeling an unseen hand on his shoulder encouraging him. "The problem is, that last selfless act requires a certain amount of energy and a conscious effort."

Her heart fell. "What are you saying?"

"By all rights, Selmac should have been dead weeks ago, I wouldn't let him go," Jacob admitted to her. "I thought we needed him, that I needed him to help you stop the Replicators."

"Dad?"

"He hung on as long as he could. Then he slipped into a coma just after we activated the weapon on Dakara."

Sam gripped his hand tighter. "You've known all this time, since then?"

"I didn't want to spoil your wedding," he said sadly. "I thought we could make it."

She didn't give a damn about the wedding. "We?" She asked puzzled, he said we.

"He's barely alive. I'm gonna die with him, Sam."

Tears filled her eyes. "Oh god, Dad."

"It's okay, Sam," he smiled warmly, feeling that unseen hand squeeze his shoulder. "I want you to inform the Tok'ra council."

She nodded, tears slid down her cheek. "Okay."

"Sam," he wiped the tears away. "It's okay. I promise you, both Selmac and I are all right."

She lent over and kissed the top of his head. "I won't be long."

His eyes different closed. "I'll be waiting."

Daniel lent against the counter, his head propped up on his hand, still reading the newspaper. Jim was gone wherever it was he went and left him with more question then he had answers too.

Oma came over to him. "You can't stay here forever, you know," she said and then was thoughtful about it. "Actually, I suppose you could, I just don't know why you'd really want to. Except for the great service." She took the coffee pot and refilled his mug.

Daniel smiled a little. "Look, obviously I don't want to just die," he stated, "Don't suppose there's any other options?"

"I can't get in it," she told him evasively, putting the coffee pot back. "What's stopping you from ascending?"

"I don't know," he said lamely. No, he lied, there were his kids, his wife, but then he could still be with them even ascended, but he didn't even know if that was the right thing to do.

"Must be something holding you back - making you doubt yourself."

"Maybe it's not _me_, I'm doubting," he declared wanting to judge her reaction.

"Look, whether you choose to accept living on a higher plane of existence has nothing to do with me or anything that I can or can't tell you," she skirted around the truth. "It's all up to you."

"But there is something you're not telling me," he guessed.

"Is that what Jim said? You shouldn't be listening to him."

"Why not?"

"Because," she said flatly.

"Good answer," he said sarcastically.

"Yes," she smiled and walked away.

Daniel sighed. Something was definitely going on and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. What did Oma mean when she said he shouldn't be listing to Jim? At least Jim spoke to him, the others didn't; they acted as though he wasn't good enough to be in there presents. If he could just remember what had happened when he was last ascended, maybe then the pieces to the puzzle would come together. It was all a great big jumble though, he could remember being there for Cali when she'd been injured so badly. He also remembered what Jack had gone though with Ba'al, that sent shivers up his spine. How he'd been with Teal'c when he'd shared his symbiote with Bra'tac. His visits to his son, the stories he'd told Caleb. All were memories of his interactions with corporal beings. Of course he also remembered Oma reprimanding him for helping his friends, his family too, nothing serious, but the conviction had been real enough. And she'd watched him as he'd helped them on Abydos find the Eye of Ra, but then again he had actually interfered or had he used any ascended powers; everything he'd done, he would have been able to do before he ascended, just as Cali had been doing when they'd both read the Ancient tablet. He was still there pondering that and several other pieces to the puzzle when Jim returned; he glanced around and then sat next to him.

"Where is she?" He asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know, off doing whatever it is she does when she's not here."

"You ask her?"

"Yep," he answered dryly.

"Wouldn't tell you."

"No."

"Had to find out for yourself last time, too," Jim revealed and chuckled knowingly. "Man, were you pissed."

"About what? Tell me." Daniel exclaimed frustrated.

Jim yielded, glancing around the dinner, he lent closer. "What do you know about Anubis?"

"I know he's half ascended, whatever that means." Daniel answered.

"There are many planes of existence, between human existence and ascension," Jim explained. "Basically, the Others use their collective powers to keep him from affecting anything on a grand, cosmic level."

"But it's okay for him to destroy an entire galaxy," Daniel said sarcastically.

"It's okay for him to do anything he could have done, back when he was a regular, old Goa'uld."

"I see. What does this have to do with Oma?"

"Goa'ulds are bad. Anubis is as bad as they come." Jim pointed out the obvious.

"And?" Daniel asked frustrated.

"And?"

"And ascension requires that someone be pure of spirit. One must be good to the very core to achieve enlightenment," Daniel said quickly, putting it together. "Do how does someone like Anubis ascend?"

"Now he's getting it!" Jim said proudly.

"Oma helps people ascend, but she'd never help somebody like Anubis!"

"Maybe not on purpose," the larger man stated.

"Are you saying he tricked her somehow?"

"Rule number one! No lone ascended being shall help a lower, ascend!" Jim quoted. "Lowers are what we call humans and such. If you deserve to be here, you should be able to get here on your own. If there's an exception, for whatever reason, a majority vote by the collective can get you in. But Oma thins she knows better, and she's taken her licks for it. I admit for the most part, she's brought good people onboard, but as the old saying goes, nobody's perfect. Not even us higher beings."

Realization crossed Daniel's face. "Oma helped Anubis ascend." He said and then felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Jim snapped his fingers at Daniel as Oma walked over to them, clearly angry.

"Get out," she yelled at Jim. "Get out, now."

He looked at her, then quickly at his watch. "Oh, look at the time," he told Daniel. "Gotta go kid, business to attend to, it was nice talking to you." He stood and pulled on his jacket. Glancing at Oma before walking away whistling.

Oma turned, glaring at him as he left the diner; she then turned to look at Daniel, seeing the indecision on his face.

**SGC: **

Sam sat beside her dad, holding his hand, she'd done what he'd asked and contacted the Tok'ra. They'd gotten a reply early hours. Before returning to the infirmary, Sam stopped only long enough to changed, into fresh clothing, she'd slept a little in what she'd been wearing, having left her shirt in her quartes in favor of just wearing a long sleeve t-shirt. "A number of the Tok'ra have responded. They want to pay their respects."

"They can come," Jacob said weakly.

"I can't believe there's nothing they can do," she said frustrated. "They can remove a Goa'uld, in the last few years you've almost perfected the process of saving the host."

"That process instantly kills the symbiote before it releases toxins," he said softly. It's too late for that, Sam. I'm sorry. I hate to do this to you, but I should have been dead four years ago. Since then, I've been all over the galaxy. I've done things most men never dream of."

"I've heard that before," she said, trying to upbeat.

He knew it. "I just want to know you're gonna be happy."

"I am."

"Don't let rules stand in your way," her father added.

She was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You joined the Air Force because of me," he pointed out.

Sam smiled at that. "I love my job."

Jacob put his hand on her cheek, trying again. "You can still have everything you want."

"I do, Dad." Sam insisted.

He sighed and rested back against the pillow.

Below them on level 28, Kerry Johnson walked down the corridor to the General's office. She saw him sitting at his desk looking contemplative; she knocked on the open door, seeing him look, so she walked in a little. "How's Colonel Carter's father?" She's asked. It had been very awkward when Sam Carter had arrived at Jack's house and found them together.

"It doesn't look good." Jack informed solemnly.

"Sorry to hear that," she said and closed the door.

"Closing the door," he narrated.

"Yeah, deeply symbolic," she supposed.

"Really?"

She sighed, as she stood before his desk, smiling slightly. "I really like you," she began. "We're good together."

Jack smirked. "Yes, we are. But…"

"You have issues," she announced, adding quickly. "It's okay, we all do. There's just one big one in particular that I don't think I can love with… live with." She quickly corrected herself. "I need to get out before I get more involved. We can still work together, can't we?" she asked him. "I'd hate to have to ask for reassignment. This is really important to me. We agreed this would never affect the job."

"We did," Jack agreed.

"Good," she turned and walked towards the door and then stopped turning back. "You know, there's one thing I don't understand."

"Just one?"

She smiled at that and continued. "Is the Air Force the only thing keeping you two apart?" She asked. "Rules and regulations? Because, it is, you're making a very big mistake."

"And you know I what I should do?" Jack said hypothetically.

"Retire," she said simply.

"Again."

"Don't get me wrong, you're considered invaluable to the program by the Pentagon, but the President as appointed a civilian to the SGC before," she said calmly. "Just a thought," she added and opened the door and walked out.

Jack just watched her out.

'_Is it just rules and regulations keeping you apart, or is it something else_?'

He sat back in his chair, noticing his daughter was sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "I'm not discussing this with you, Cali."

She sighed. '_I'm not here to judge you, dad, I just want you to be happy_.'

"I am, happy," he assured.

Cali stood. '_No, you're not_,' she contradicted and disappeared.

Jack sat back in his chair and speculated if she was right.

At the diner, Daniel had gotten Oma to join him in the booth; they sat across from each other in silence for a moment before he asked, keeping his voice down. "So it's true?"

"He tricked me," she said defeated.

Daniel was astounded, someone as powerful as Oma had been 'tricked'. "How? You couldn't tell?"

"No," she answered tiredly. "He must have found some old, Ancient research on ascension. When he came to Kheb he knew what he was going. When I realized the horrible mistake that I had made, I tried to undo it, but I couldn't. That's when the 'Others' stepped in."

There was something in her eyes that Daniel found familiar, the same pain he felt when remembering Abydos had been destroyed. When he remembered Sha're had been killed. "I don't understand, they only sent him halfway back. Why not all the way?" Daniel asked confused.

"It's complicated.

"Yeah, what isn't around here?" He replied, his voice thick with sarcasm.

She sighed. "They warned him. He wasn't allowed to use any knowledge or power, unless he other wised would have gained it as a Goa'uld."

"I don't understand. They let him wreak havoc," Daniel said angrily. "They don't care if he destroys all life in the galaxy? Life, they themselves created."

"I told you before. The galaxy you're from, the plane of existence, is so small and insignificant compared to the rest of the universe."

"I don't care," he snapped, no being was insignificant in his book. "It's wrong."

She smiled. "That's what you said the last time. It's what Cali said when she found out."

Daniel expected his wife had said a lot more, none of it polite. He got up from the booth and faced the 'Others'. Raising his voice. "Excuse me! Isn't it enough, already? I mean a whole galaxy of innocent people, enslaved and tortured for generations, now on the verge of being destroyed, for nothing? For what? For one mistake a good person made trying to do a good thing." They ignored him. "Come on, the least you can do is listen to me. That can't be against the grand high-falutin' cosmic rules!" They just continued to ignore him. Frustrated he walked over to the next booth, yelling at the man. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He made a grab for him around the throat, but his hands were enclosed in a bright light. Daniel stepped back, his fingers tingled. "Okay, okay," he said shaken. "I know you can hear me. Hasn't she suffered enough already? Certainly, enough other people have suffered to punish her. Don't you think you've made your point?"

"That's the thing, Daniel," Oma said sadly. "They don't, I keep breaking the same rule, helping people ascend. That's why you're here."

He went over to her. "What if you stopped?"

"Wouldn't undo the problem, that's why I keep doing what I do," she said solemnly. "Anubis can't be killed, not be you, not be me." She added, and then answered his next question before he could ask it. "Not even by Cali."

Daniel dropped his head down and silently wondered how in the hell he was going to bet out of this one. How his friends were going to survive this, if Anubis couldn't be killed by the Ancients, then it was obvious mere morals wouldn't be able to either.

Jack walked into the observation room overlooking the ICU room; he sat next to Sam, who was staring down at her father. Two Tok'ra were in with him, talking to him.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded, tearfully. "Actually, I'm fine," she admitted. "Good even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then we've been closer then we ever were my whole life. In a way, Selmac gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

"Come here," he insisted and put his arm round her as she moved closer.

"Thank you, sir," she said softly, her hand on his that was draped over her shoulder.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here for me," she said.

"Always," Jack promised and in his heart it felt right to say it.

Below, Jacob was ready, he knew it, Selmac knew it they were both ready and now there was only one being who could help them. "I'm ready," he said weakly, to the Tok'ra, to her, because she was with him.

The Tok'ra nearest him put his hand on his shoulder and looked up to the observation room. Sam looked to Jack and then got up, hurrying down, she went into ICU and over to her father. The Tok'ra stepped aside, letting her next to him. She took his hand and lent over and kissed his forehead.

Jacob open his eyes, he could see Sam, but he could also feel his burden's lifting, he could feel Cali there ready to take his hand and Selmac's and guide them. He focused on his daughter once more, managing to whisper. "I love you." He closed his eyes and let go, of his mortal body, of his pain, his sorrow.

Sam watched her father die peacefully; a sob broke from her throat. This time there was no coming back.

_Cali reached out and took Jacob's hand and Selmac's, the three of them watching Sam fall apart over the dead body of her father; his soul and Selmac's had ascended. "Sam is going to be all right, Jacob," she assured. "Dad will look out for her." _

_"I know," he smiled sadly. "Now what?" _

_"It's time to go," she informed, glancing up at her father, she saw him look directly at her, smiling sadly. Then everything moved around them and they were in the Gate room, she released their hands and stepped up onto the ramp, her body becoming brilliant white light as she approached the Stargate, passing through it, opening it to the high plane of existence, as Oma had done for her. _

_Jacob took Selmac's hand and they stepped together onto the ramp. "I guess this is it." _

_She nodded. "I guess so," she agreed and they walked together towards the Gate and stepped through. _

Jim entered the diner, a newspaper in his hand; he walked over to the booth where Daniel and Oma were sitting. Leaning against it, he sighed. "Can I get a coffee?"

"Get it yourself," she said with a bitter smile.

"Don't mind if I do," he said cheerfully and walked over to the booth. "Ooh, hey, Danny-boy, you seen the paper?" he put the newspaper on the counter and picked up the coffee pot.

Daniel tuned a little, facing him, brisling over the use of the familiar shorting of his name. "No, what's it say?"

"The trick worked. Those stupid Jaffa took half their ships to hunt down Anubis, meanwhile, his army was poised to attack Dakara," Jim boosted. "The remaining rebel Jaffa guarding Dakara are being slaughtered. It's only a matter of time before old Anubis gets his hands on the weapon."

Daniel chose his next words carefully. "I'm sorry - you sound almost happy about that."

"Who me?" Jim asked him innocently, mocking a response from him.

"Yeah," Daniel answered, his sensors became fully alert, as if he was facing an enemy, and he was he realized, this Jim was not his friend at all. "What do you have against Oma?"

"Daniel…" she tried to protest.

"No, I want to know," he insisted, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "I mean, you're not just watching, you're coming in here to rub it in. Why are you talking such pleasure in her punishment?"

"Me?" He acted shocked. "I don't anything against Oma. I think she's great, don't I," he looked to her, she looked down unhappily. "Hell, she's the one that helped me ascend." He saw the shock and understanding cross Daniel's face, grinning mercilessly. "You got it now."

Daniel stared at him, he knew who he was and it sent chills though his body. "You are Anubis."

He laughed and raised his mug to him. "Cheers," he toasted and laughed harder.

Daniel felt a chill seep through his very soul. He'd been talking to a merciless killer who had killed his family on Abydos, who had used him to hurt his wife, who had been secretly mocking him the whole time. Anubis had processed him; he knew his thoughts, his feelings. And now he was mocking him. No, he was doing more then that. He wanted him angry. "So what now, you just going to run off and retake Dakara destroy all life and start all over again."

"Yes," he finished his coffee, putting the mug down. "I'll even recreate coffee, just as a reminder of you and Oma," he mocked and praised her. "Oh you make a great cup of coffee," he praised Oma and walked out from behind the counter. "Well, got to go," he waved at them both. Not surprised when Daniel launched himself out of the booth and at him, only to pass straight though him.

Stopping, Daniel wheeled back confused at what just happened, he'd never felt such darkness, it was like a blanket of pure evil that left him feeling a deep dread.

Anubis smirked, taunting. "There's nothing you can do. You don't have the power."

He didn't, Daniel realized, he'd have to ascend to have that power. Anubis had said it himself, '_If you deserve to be here, you should be able to get here on your own_.' And he could, he could ascend himself, he knew that, all he had to do was release his anger, his fears, and his sorrow and ascend. Then he would have the power.

Oma saw Cali come through the door; concern laced the young woman's features as she realized who her husband was facing. Oma knew it was time she took a stand and fixed the mistake she'd made. "But I do," she said coldly and rose from the booth. Engulfed by a bright white light, she changed from the waitress's uniform to a white pants suite.

The 'Others' stopped what they were doing , finally taking notice and watched, as Cali crossed over to Daniel, standing with him. This was not their fight, she knew that, and so did the 'Others'.

"You can't kill me either," Anubis pointed out, chuckling nervously as he faced Oma. He gestured behind him to Cali. "Neither can she?"

She didn't stand down. "I can fight you," Oma said strongly, realizing Daniel had being doing the right thing at Abydos when he'd decided to fight Anubis.

"Well, you can't win," he protested hesitation and uncertainty in his voice.

"It won't matter, you won't be able to do anything but fight me back," she said calmly, walking closer to him.

"What are you doing to do?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Oma said with conviction and hurried towards him.

"Oh, no, no. NO!" Jim yelled scared.

Oma raised her hands and released her form to energy, Jim raised his hands and did the same, they touched, and entwined into an enormous ball of light and energy that rose up and went through the ceiling as the 'Others' watched in as much shock as Daniel and Cali. The two of them walked over to where Oma and Anubis had been and looked around, seeing the 'Others' just sat there staring at them.

"They were never going to help, were they?" He asked his wife.

"No," she said soberly and took his hand and faced him, her eyes locked with his, but she didn't speak her next words to him, though. "Get out!"

One by one the 'Others' left until they were alone within the diner.

Daniel could feel the power that emanated from her, a blanket of peace and serenity. "They're afraid of you."

"Not in the sense you think," she said with an eerie calmness. "They're afraid of what I may become."

"Which is?"

She smiled sadly. "Perhaps one day we'll find out, but if we do, we'll do it together."

"So what now?" Daniel asked asure.

"That path is up to you, Daniel; it always was and always will be," she informed, she touched his cheek. "All you have to do is decide which path you want to follow."

He nodded, understanding her. "I know and I'm ready."

Releasing his hand, she stepped back. "Then join me, Daniel."

He nodded, he knew what to do, he realized he always had, not just because Replicator Sam had given him the chance to touch the knowledge, but because he did, it was apart of him. So he let go, of his anger, his sorrow, his fear, doubt and guilt and gave himself to the light.

The beauty and majesty flowed through him, he felt released, as if he'd been confined for centuries. He remembered, he knew and understood. It was all right before him. The limitations of human thought were no longer a burden to him, the power he felt and possessed was infinite as he touched the high plane of existence, the diner his mind had constructed fell away as the universe became his to touch and explore.

And she was there with him, he could feel her, sense her, it was as if they were linked together, bound together.

'_We are_,' she whispered to him. '_We always have been_.'

'_So what now_,' he asked her.

'_Now, we can do or go anywhere you wish_,' Cali informed him.

Daniel knew where he wanted to go, knew where he wished to be. He wasn't going to let his friends down, his family. Not again. They were going home. '_I think you know where I want to go_.'

She did. '_Then let's go_,' she insisted and her essence, her being, joined with him.

They directed their awareness to where they wanted to go. Time had no meaning, what seemed to have been minutes were in fact seconds. They found themselves on Dakara, and saw the Kull Warriors become disorientated, the body Anubis had once processed fall to the ground, as the rebel Jaffa rushed forward, to far gone to survive without the darkness. Death was the reward for the poor man, that the Jaffa willing gave.

From there they moved through the open Stargate, directing their awareness to Earth, shutting down Gates as they went, Anubis had opened them all, just as Sam had done. Arriving on Earth, they stood together unseen within the control room, the self-destruct was counting down as Harriman, Teal'c, Sam and Jack watched on, all thinking Anubis was attacking.

Smiling, Cali expanded a bubble of time around the computer system and the counter slowed and stopped at 1.26 seconds, and then the Stargate closed down. She chuckled softly.

"Wormhole disengaged." Harriman said stunned as the Gate shut down.

"What's going on?" Sam inquired curiously.

Daniel found that amusing, Sam was going to puzzle over that one for weeks.

"I don't know," the Sergeant said baffled, "it must be some kind of….system malfunction."

"That's impossible," she stammered.

"Shut it off," Jack ordered; referring to the self-destruct.

Sam lent down and typed her code into the computer, "Aborting self destruct," she announced and it was done. She straightened, still puzzled about the counter slowing down. She and Teal'c looked to the General.

Jack merely sighed in relief.

Daniel and Cali shifted their awareness again, finding their way to Serenity, to the colony, to their children. Both were sleeping, peacefully unaware of the dangerous that had nearly befallen them.

'_They would have been fine, Daniel_,' she reassured him. '_They're our children_.'

He nodded and drew her into his arms. '_They would have been able to join us_.'

'_Yes_.'

Daniel lifted her chin, stroking it. '_So, my wife, what were you doing, while I was making up my mind_?'

She smiled. '_I was on Earth,_' her smile saddened. '_Jacob and Selmac died, Daniel, I helped their souls to ascend. They're of the ascended now_.'

He forced his grief away, sensing their awareness, knowing they were all right. '_You did the right thing_.'

She nodded, rising up on her toes; she brushed her lips against his. '_Let's go home, my love_.'

Teal'c had returned to Dakara to aid his brothers, now the battle was over he and Bra'tac had returned. Weary after hours of fighting, but relieved it was all over. "The Kull warriors became disorganized and confused," the Jaffa master reported, "as though they no longer knew what to do."

"They no longer had a master to serve," Teal'c noted, he'd seen it himself.

The Jaffa master nodded. "After that, they were easily defeated.

"Many Jaffa lost their lives at Dakara," Teal'c added. "Those that survived are united as never before and we are in agreement, the weapon must be destroyed."

"Well, that's good," Jack piped up.

Bra'tac agreed. "A new memorial will be erected in its place, so that our triumph over the Goa'uld will never be forgotten."

Sam lent on the table. "I still don't quiet understand what happened," she said perplexed. "One minute Anubis is about to push the button that ends all life in the galaxy and the next minute he's just… gone."

"Indeed, it is a great mystery," Teal'c agreed.

"One can only assume he was vanquished by some beings," Bra'tac stated the obvious. "If not, why would he forfeit the weapon and his army?"

Sam looked to her CO, who stared back. "You think?"

"I do," he agreed.

"It's the only thing that would explain the self destruct not going off."

"Of what do you speak?" Bra'tac asked them confused.

"O'Neill believes that Daniel Jackson was somehow responsible." Teal'c explained, having heard the theory.

Since he'd been listening from Jack's office; it had taken longer to descend on his own then he realized, but he'd done it himself. Daniel now felt it was the right time to intervene. "Nope, it wasn't me!" he called out.

Sam looked at them all, stunned.

"Anybody else hear that?" Jack asked and they all nodded.

Daniel forced himself not to laugh, praying Cali go there soon, it was getting chilly. "I'm in here!"

They all looked towards the General's office. "That's Daniel," Jack said the obvious. He got up and walked over to his office, getting to the doorway he suddenly stopped.  
"Don't." Daniel called out too late. "Don't come in!"

"Whoa, hey there," Jack said trying to look anywhere else but his friend - his very naked friend. He hesitated, looking around he glanced between the American flag and the SGC flag, deciding the SGC one would be better and pulled it down, handing it to his friend, a little embarrassed.

Daniel took it and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out. Seeing Sam staring, her mouth opened in shock, she blushed, squirming uncomfortably and looked down at the table. Bra'tac and Teal'c were pleased to see him, smiling, nodding their approval of his return. "It's um, a long story," he muttered, explaining the fact he was standing there with nothing on, but a flag.

Sam took a deep breath, looking up embarrassed, silently wondering when her friend had filled out so well.

Daniel glanced at Jack, frowning at him as he looked away, speculating where his wife was with his clothes.

Cali choose that moment to jog up the stairs with a bundle of clothes, boots and spare glasses, she giggled softly. They were going to descend together in their quarters, but Daniel had wanted to listen in, so she'd decided to descend, dress and bring his clothes to him. She guessed he'd been discovered. "And I forgot my camera," she mused and walked over to her husband.

"Funny," he grumbled. "Very funny," holding the flag from falling down with one hand, he took the bundle, boots and glasses with the other and slipped back into the office, shutting the door.

Cali saw them staring at her, glancing down she saw she hadn't buttoned her shirt wrong or anything. She looked up. "What?"

Jack shook his head and drew her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked, breathless.

"For bringing him home."

She pulled back a little and smiled. "I had nothing to do with it, dad, Daniel made his own choice." She went over to her grandfather, who was now on his feet and hugged him and then Teal'c. She then went over to Sam, who had gotten to hers. "You're dad and Selmac are fine, Sam," she said softly. "I promise."

Sam felt her eyes fill with tears and she hugged the younger woman, realizing what she meant. "Thank you," she whispered.

Daniel came out dressed. "What's going on?"

Jack chuckled and slapped him gently on the back. "Just a little welcoming back, Danny-boy."

"Oh." Daniel smiled, brushing off the 'Danny-boy' remark.

"So, Daniel," Jack got his attention back. "Find out the meaning of life stuff while you were all glowy this time?"

He shrugged. "Oh yeah," he mused and walked over to his wife and friends.

Cali moved away from Sam and took her husband's hand as she turned. "So, dad, we need to go to Serenity and pick up the kids."

"Oh, no," he wagged a finger at them both. "You two are going to the infirmary, I want Dr. Lam to check you both out. I'll send a message to Serenity and tell Silvia to bring the kids home."

Rolling his eyes, Daniel shook his head. "We're fine, Jack," he said automatically and then stopped. "Doctor Lam?"

"Yes, Doctor Carolyn Lam, she's taking over as CMO, so behave."

"Yes, Jack."

"Dad we're fine, we don't need to bother Dr. Lam." Cali contradicted.

"Aha, don't argue, go."

Giving up, they left with Sam and Teal'c, hearing Jack and Bra'tac chuckling to themselves.

On level 21, they wandered into the infirmary and were introduced to Dr. Carolyn Lam. She looked at the two with a weary eye. "So, Doctors, is there anything I should know before we begin?"

"Um," Daniel hesitated, and then let her have it. "Let's see, kidnapped, Replicator mind probed, stabbed, died, ascended, descended. That's about it."

She arched a skeptical eyebrow at him as she jotted it all down and turned to his wife. "You're turn?"

"Um, well, none of that, I was practically recovered from modified staff blast that put me into a coma," she saw the frown on her husband's face and continued. "I just ascended, hung around here and Serenity, meet up Daniel, returned to Serenity and then here and descended. I'm fine."

Carolyn finished jotting the information down. "Dr. Oliver reported the staff blast did serious internal damage, are you experiencing any pain or headaches?"

"No, all healed."

"All right, let's go," she dragged them away for their examinations, checking blood pressure, heart, throat, she even flashed a penlight in their eyes, did a serious of test, MRI, took blood and a DNA sample.

"Well, you're both in good health," she decided.

"We told you that," Daniel remarked, but he did like Carolyn.

Cali grinned at her husband. "You still have your appendix scar. Nice."

"Thanks, you still have all yours?"

"Of course, want to check later?"

"Definitely," he smirked.

Carolyn cleared her throat; she'd been briefed fully about these two and the rest of SG-1. "Get out of my infirmary, you're both cleared." She said with a slight smile.

Both grinned. "Thanks, Dr. Lam."

"Carolyn," she told them.

They nodded, Daniel smiled. "Then its Daniel and Cali," he told her. "Welcome to the SGC."

"Thank you."

Returning their friends they left the infirmary, heading for the commissary for a late lunch, Sam and Teal'c filling them in on what had happened while they were gone. Jack arrived half way through with Silvia and the children. Caleb through himself into his father's arms and held tight. Seven month old Mia squealed in delight after being passed to her mother, snuggling close. Cali kissed the top of her head, happy to be holding her daughter once more. Jack and Silvia sat with them after getting coffee.

"You know," Jack declared. "We deserve some down time."

Daniel agreed. "It's been a while since we've done something together."

"What about the cabin, dad?" Cali suggested, as her daughter chewed on a soft French fry, from her plate.

"Sounds a plan, what do you say Carter?"

Sam had to admit it sounded good. "Sure, why not. I have a few things to clear up in my lab, but I can make time."

Jack looked to the Jaffa. "Teal'c?"

"I will be needed on Dakara for a period of time," he announced. "Two weeks at the most."

"Then let's do it at the end of the month," Jack decided and they all agreed. "All right then," he finished the last of his coffee. "I have to go make a call to the President and General Hammond." He glanced at this daughter as he stood. "Anything you want me to tell your boss?"

"That I'm still alive and he'll have my report as usual," she said casually.

"Got it," he ruffled Caleb's hair and then did the same to Daniel's before walking out of the room, hearing his grandson giggle.

**Two weeks later: **

Daniel and Cali took off out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened, running down the corridor to the briefing room, skidding to a halt as they entered. "Jack. Dad." Both said at the same time, interrupting the briefing being given by Dr. Cameron Balinsky from SG-22.

Jack, who looked extremely bored, glanced up. "Yes."

"Sorry," Daniel apologized, "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, no," Jack insisted reaching out to grabbed Daniel's arm. "If it's important you must interrupt. You must."

Cameron Balinsky nodded, but was disappointed.

Cali grinned, she was sorry for Balinsky, but this was big. "We found a ZPM."

"Yes," Jack said leaping to his feet without letting go of Daniel's arm; he patted Balinsky on the shoulder. "Great stuff with the rocks."

Daniel had pulled his arm free and was heading out the door with Cali at his side, both of them excited. Jack hurried after them, leaving SG-22 and Dr. Cameron Balinsky behind.

"Okay, so explain?" Jack asked them as they entered the elevator.

Cali chose the level and the doors shut, the elevator moving. "About a month ago a team of archaeologist from the University of Chicago uncovered a First Dynasty tomb near Giza on an archaeological dig."

"Dr. Steven Rayner was heading up the team." Daniel continued.

"Wasn't he the guy who you saved when Osiris came onto the scene?" Jack asked interrupting.

"Yes," he continued. "Anyway, as soon as Steven found the ZPM, which he had no idea what it was, he realized it might be something Cali and I would be interested in."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out, heading towards the Jackson's office/lab.

"So, as soon as he got back into the country, he contacted Daniel and I and told us about it, we asked him to send it to us here. It arrived this morning," Cali revealed. They walked into the office/lab.

Teal'c and Sam were waiting, a crate was sitting on the workbench, opened, a ZPM unpacked and sitting on the packing within the crate.

"It's not depleted." Daniel added. "We have a fully working ZPM."

Jack walked over to it. "Nice."

"There's more, sir," Sam added. "Something else was found at the dig in Giza that Dr. Rayner thought we might be interested in."

Teal'c removed something from the crate, a canapic jar, sitting it on the workbench.

Jack waited for the answer. "And?"

Cali uncovered a video camera and a tape. "They were found inside, the jar was vacuumed sealed."

He picked up the tape. "What's on it?"

"We are," she declared and took the tape from it, loading it into the camera, which she had hooked to her computer, she played it.

Gone native Daniel Jackson wearing native Egyptian robes, appeared on the screen and gave an account of why he and the rest of SG-1 were there, each team member spoke for a few minutes. "_Um, Jack, you should say something_," the Daniel on the tape concluded.

A gone native Jack O'Neill walked into shot. "_Um, college football is played on Saturdays, pro on Sundays, and there are no fish in my pond, at all, where I fish_," he glanced back at Sam, Daniel and Cali, obviously uncomfortable. "_I think that covers it for me_."

Cali turned off the tape.

Sam looked to their CO. "Is that correct?"

Jack was skeptical. "If it is," he started, getting back on track and off his pond. "We don't do anything?"

"Apparently nothing we did affected the timeline." Sam stated, seeing he'd evaded the question.

"But we didn't do anything," he said confused.

"Not yet," Cali agreed. "Apparently we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to."

"Excellent! That's it! I like it!" He dad said happily, making them all smile.

"Okay, I'm gonna take this up to the lab for analysis," Sam said reaching for the crate and ZPM.

Jack got up grabbing the crate. "No! I'll take it." He insisted. "I bet there's a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin' to get their hands on this. You've got packin' to do," he reminded. Taking the box he left the office.

Sam was a little miffed, but smiled as he left. She looked to the two Jackson's. "I'll see you guys later."

"We'll be here," Daniel agreed.

She nodded and walked out of the room, Teal'c following her out.

Cali sat down, bumping the camera, which started the tape again. This time only native Cali and Daniel were on the screen. "Um, Daniel."

He looked. "I thought we'd seen the entire message."

"So did I," she agreed.

The native Daniel began to speak. "_This is a private message for Daniel and Cali Jackson, weather you reveal this part of the tape is up to the two of you, but it concerns your son_."

The native Cali took over. "_We're responsible for Caleb_."

Cali and Daniel looked at each other stunned and listened to the rest of the tape.

**The next day: **

Jack and Sam were sitting side by on the dock, his cabin was behind them. Jack reeled in his line as Sam sat comfortably with hers still in the water.

"This is great," she said relaxed.

"I told, ya!"

"I can't believe we didn't do it years ago," she said with regret.

"Yes, well, let's not dwell," he said gently.

She chuckled, but stopped as a fish jumped out of water, they both looked at each other stunned. Behind them Teal'c, Daniel and Cali joined them, the two men carrying a cooler between them, and their folding chairs. Cali had her own chair in one hand, a book in the other.

Sam queried her CO. "Didn't that tap say there were no fish in your pond?"

"Close enough," Jack dismissed.

She nodded and went back to fishing.

Daniel, Teal'c and Cali had set up their chairs near the cooler, as Jack sent his line back in. Getting two beers from the cooler, Daniel went over to his friends and gave them one each then returned to his chair.

"So, Daniel," Jack began. "How did you two get away from the munchkins?"

"Bra'tac came through the Gate just before we left for a visit, he's staying to help out and Silvia insisted."

"I think our Jaffa Master has it bad for your Nanny." Jack surmised.

"Quiet possibly," Cali agreed smirking. "But they can't get up to much with Caleb and Mia around."

"Not to mention Chris and Cassie," Sam added.

"They are properly chaperoned." Teal'c declared, causing his team mates to chuckle.

**Eight months later: SGC – Level 18 – Jackson lab/office. **

"Whoa, wait a minute," Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, the new leader of SG-1 interrupted the narrative. "What about the message from the other Cali and Daniel about Caleb, did you tell anybody?"

Cali smiled; she was perched on the workbench. "No, we decided to keep it to ourselves for the time being."  
"When Caleb is old enough, we'll tell him." Daniel added; he stood near his wife, his hand on her thigh.

Cameron frowned still curious. "So?"

Laughing, Cali lifted her husband's hand from her thigh and hoped off the workbench, going over to her desk. "So, it's a secret, Cameron."

"Oh come on, Cali, we're practically family," he groused.

"How do you figure that, Mitchell?" Daniel asked him, curiously.

Cali had turned; she wanted to hear his answer to that question too.

"Well," Cameron shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue BDU trousers. "You and Cali are life partners' as well as husband and wife," he explained suddenly uncomfortable. "And when Cali saved my life in Antarctica, she created a bond with me, kind of like having an extra member of the family."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try, Cam, but no."

"Damn," he grumbled and pulled his hands free. "All right, I'm going." He walked into the doorway and stopped, turning. "Are you guys coming to movie night?"

"What are we watching?" Daniel inquired.

"It's um Teal'c's turn to pick, I told him anything but _Star Wars_."

"Well, it won't be boring then," Cali mused.

"So?"

"We'll be there," she agreed.

"Okay, nineteen hundred and don't be late."

"Yes, Colonel," they both said together as he walked out, smiling at his snort.

Daniel turned and walked over to his wife, seeing her staring at the photo of their children. They had been going to Atlantis, they had sold their house, their furniture had been put into storage, but they hadn't gone. Vala Mal Doran had walked back into their lives and changed everything. They'd found out about the Ori, and for the first time, both Cali and Daniel had admitted they were scared. Enough that they sent Silvia to Serenity with Caleb and Mia to live within the colony where they would be safe. As far as anyone knew, the planet was deserted and that was going to keep them away from the Ori. Chris and Cassie were also on Serenity, a part of the permanent SGC staff and human colony. And when the base had become to confining, he and Cali had found an apartment, but they missed their children and took whatever chance they good to go to Serenity and see them.

Daniel drew his wife into his arms. "They're safe, Cal."

"I know," she rested her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "We did the right thing."

He kissed the top of her head, knowing she was trying to convince herself as well as him. "Yes we did," he agreed. "And we'll get through this, the same as we did with the Goa'uld."

Smiling lovingly, Cali lifted her head. "As long as we don't have to die to do it."

"Well, no promise," Daniel teased and then cupped her face. "We'll be fine, Cali. We're SG-1."

"It's what we do?" She quoted her dad, who was now head of Home World Security and her boss.

"It's what we do," he agreed. "Same band, just with a new lead singer."

Cali smiled and brushed her lips against his. "Cameron was determined to get the band back together."

"And here we are," he agreed, he went to kiss her when he remembered the door was open and the security camera was on, the later having been repaired; orders from the new CO – General Hank Landry. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" She asked him and with a flick of her hand, the door slammed closed.

"Okay, why not," he agreed and got with the program, capturing her mouth with his as the little red light on the security camera went out, signaling it was off.

"You are so bad, Doctor Jackson," Cali said with a giggle.

"I know," he mused.

The End.

(Yep, this is the end. I decided it was time to wrap it up, as much as I loved writing this story, I felt integrating Cali into what is season nine, wouldn't be easy. Maybe I'll come back to it later and do an epilogue, you just never know. Karen – aka: Anaika Skywalker)


End file.
